Wanted
by Lelaspirit
Summary: Lela is a girl from the Spirit World, but when she came in the Human World she lost all of her memories. She doesn't remember what happen to her family. If you read you might, find out if she gains her memories and she might find out who her family is.
1. Characters' Profile Prologue Chapter 1

11:51

Table of Contents

Profile

Prologue

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Chapter 15

Chapter 16

Chapter 17

Chapter 18

Chapter 19

Chapter 20

Chapter 21

Chapter 22

Chapter 23

Chapter 24

Chapter 25

Chapter 26

Chapter 27

Chapter 28

Chapter 29

Chapter 30

Chapter 31

Name: Lucinda Lela Artemis Wolf

Eyes: Grayish Purple

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: (Spirit World) Scorpion Spirit (no name) and Aneska, (Human World/real) Anubis (great god of dead) and Phalen (is with someone named Apocalypse), (Human World/foster) Sirius and Isabella

Aunts/Uncles: (Spirit World) (mother's side) Amelia and Joshua (father's side) Anubis (her father in the Human World) and Phalen (her mother in the Human World) (Human World/real) Cleopatra (Human World) (mother's side) Phoebe and Cole (married) and Alex and Leon (married)

Siblings: (Spirit World) Danny and Bambi (Lela's older twin sister/doesn't know her yet) (Human World/real) none (Human World/foster) none

Cousins: (Spirit World) Momo (Human World/real) none (Human World/foster) Wyatt, Will, Rika, Rio, Chris, Crystal, Nick, Hope, and Esme

Home: Where ever her heart takes her, but really with Billy.

Age: 16? Real but she doesn't know it

Birthday: Halloween? Real but doesn't know it

Powers: Every Power

Favorite Witchcraft power: Shape Shifting

Personality: forgiving, loving, kind, peaceful, hipper, sweet, silent (at times), and caring

Other info: She does not know that her mother took her away from her father. She does not know that each time she turns into an infant. Now she'll figure out that she does turn into a baby, she will turn into a creature by the Full Moon. She's from the Spirit World. Her spirit is the White tiger and Black tiger.

Soul Mate: Billy Knight

Meaning: Lofty

Name: Billy Knight

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: Paige and Toby (both worlds)

Aunts/Uncles: (dad's side) Nikki and Danny (both worlds)(Married)

Siblings: Nina (older) (both worlds)

Cousins: Kiki (older) (both worlds)

Home: Anywhere Lela goes

Age: 18

Birthday: Halloween

Friends: Lela, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack

Powers: Shimmer, astral projection, telepath, empathy, shape shifting, (he really has every power but Lela only knows these ones)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: telepath and empathy

Personality: loving, sweet, kind, trustful, caring, and emotional (a lot)

Other info: He's watchful of Lela. He wants to help his friends. He's smarter than he looks. He's a spirit from the Spirit World, which he came here to be with his love and they came here over millions of years ago. His spirit is the White Wolf. Before they came to the Human World they had a baby girl named Lillie, but she died 3 years after she was born.

Soul Mate: Lela Wolf

Meaning: String-will Warrior

Name: Kim May

Eyes: Green

Hair: Pink and White

Parents: Starr and Chris

Aunts/Uncles: none

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home: Angle Grove, but really with Jason

Age: 17

Birthday: New Years Day

Friends: Lela, Billy, Jason, Trini, and Zack

Powers: water bending, shape shifting, premonition

Favorite Witchcraft Power: premonition

Personality: cheerful (cheerleader), friendly, kind, sweet, trustful, and happy (most of the time.)

Other info: She has is beginning to be a witch. Lela and Billy are teaching her. She loves to cheer everyone. She's a great friend and helpful. She's bright when he wants to be.

Soul Mate: Jason Green

Meaning: the Meadows of the Royal Fortress

Name: Jason Green

Eyes: Green

Parents: Diana and Tiger (Troy's Jason's real father, but he died)

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Kiki

Siblings: Chris (half sister/younger)

Cousins: none

Home: Angel Grove, but mostly with Kim

Age: 18

Birthday: February 14 (Valentines Day)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Trini, and Zack

Powers: Weather

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Lighten

Personality: Cheerful, happy, calm, trustful, friendly, sweet and kind

Other info: he's a beginning to be a witch. He only flirts with Kim when they are alone. He makes everyone laugh. He's bright when he wants to be.

Soul Mate: Kim May

Meaning: Healer

Name: Trini White

Eyes: Greenish Blue

Hair Brown

Parents: Selena and Zuko

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Piper and Leon and (dad's side) Katara and Joey

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home Angel Groove

Age 17

Birthday: Easter

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, and Zack

Powers: Water Bending, White Lighter and Dark lighter

Favorite Witchcraft power: white lighter and dark lighter

Personality: Loving, caring, peaceful, trustful, loyal, kind, sweet, and friendly

Other info: she's a beginning to be a witch. She loves to read, listen to classical music, and loves to make Zack feel like he's funny even when he's not. She's bright when she wants to be.

Soul Mate: Zack Black

Meaning: Holy Trinity

Name: Zack Black

Eyes: hazel

Hair: brown

Parents: Mimi and troy (troy died)

Aunts/uncles: (mom's side) Mary and Roch (dad's side) Lily and Joe

Siblings: Jaja and Jojo

Cousins: (mom's side) Haley and India (dad's side) Asia and Catherine

Home: Angel Grove but with Trini

Age: 18

Birthday: December 25 (Christmas)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, and Trini

Powers: shape shifting, illusion, and controlling minds

Favorite Witchcraft Powers: controlling minds

Personality: hipper, happy, friendly, creative, kind, calm, and funny (sometimes)

Other info: he's beginning to be a witch. He makes fun of everything. He's sometime funny, when he wants to be. He's bright when he wants to be.

Soul mate: Trini White

Meaning: God has remember

Name: Aisha Curtis

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Blond

Parents: Jane and Jake

Aunts/Uncles: (Mom's side) Brittany and Toni

Siblings: Chris and Mike

Cousins: Butter and Thomas

Home: Angle Grove

Age: 17

Birthday: July 4 (Independence Day)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Rocky and Adam

Powers: Telekinesis and Astra Projection

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Astra Projection

Personality: Loving, protective, friendly, sweet, kind, trustful, and caring

Other info: She comes in later in the book. Lela and Billy are training her. She found Lela in a cave, near their town. She has been Lela's friend since they were kids. She loves to fight the arts of ninjitsu. She loves to dance.

Soul Mate: Adam Michael

Meaning: Prosperous

Name: Adam Michael

Eyes: Silver

Hair: Black

Parents: April and Casey

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Apollo and (dad's side) Emilia

Siblings: Mina (older then Adam) Kyo (married to each other)

Cousins: None

Home: Lela's yacht for now

Age: 16

Birthday: Christmas Eve

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Tommy, Rocky, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (He meet Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: Shape shifting, speed, strength, and later he gains mind reading (sort of)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Speed, and strength

Personality: loving, caring, sweet, kind, funny (to Aisha), smart, show off, and trust worthy

Other Info: He comes in later in the book. Lela and Billy are training him. He knew Lela, after Aisha found her in a cave. Whenever he talks Aisha thinks that he is funny, when he isn't. He loves to watch Aisha dance.

Soul mate: Aisha Curtis

Meaning: Of the Earth

Name: Tommy

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Dirty blond

Parents: Philicia and Edward

Aunts/Uncles: Paige and Nickolas

Siblings: Ricky and Max

Cousins: none

Home: Lela's yacht for now

Age: 18

Birthday: July 3rd

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (he meets Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: (vampire) super speed, super strength, animal shape shifter, and power of persuasion

Favorite Witchcraft Power: persuasion

Personality: Funny, sweet, kind, caring, trust worthy, smart, loving, and friendly

Other Info: Lela and Billy are training him. He _had_ a crush on Lela, before he notices that Lela doesn't belong to him. He later finds out that he would be Lela's older brother, like she says.

Soul Mate: Nina

Meaning: A twin

Name: Ninarika (Nina)

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: Paige and Toby (both worlds)

Aunts/Uncles: (dad's side) Nikki and Danny (both worlds)(Married)

Siblings: Billy (younger) (both worlds)

Cousins: Kiki (older) (both worlds)

Home: Anywhere Lela goes

Age: 21

Birthday: July 3rd

Friends: Lela, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky

Powers: Spirit Of the nature (growing plants, healing the plants, talking to animals, feeling what the environment is feeling, and anything else that has to deal with the environment)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Growing plants

Personality: Protecting the Environment, loving sweet, kind, friendly,

Other Info: Billy's older sister. She always hated Lela in the Spirit World; now that they are in the Human World she loves her as a _little_ sister. She wanted to see Lela hurt, but she doesn't wanted Billy to get hurt. She learned that Lela, truly sincerely loves Billy and wouldn't do anything to hurt him. She now doesn't care that Lela, is going to be her little sister, but she knows that se has a twin sister named Bambi. She has the Spirit of the Panda Bear.

Soul Mate: Tommy

Meaning: Misty/ Little girl

Name: Rocky Stone

Eyes: Silver

Hair: dark Brown

Parents: Apollonia and Apollo

Aunts/Uncles: Crystal and Xander

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home: Lela's yacht

Age: 18

Birthday: Margi Gras

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Adam, Tommy, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (He meets Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: Love (cupid), dark lighter, fireball, and shimmer

Favorite Witchcraft Power: being cupid and fireball

Personality: loving, caring, sweet, kind, hopeful, friendly, and trust worthy

Other Info: Lela and Billy are training him. He later finds out that he would be Lela's older brother, like she says. He loves Lela as a friend, but then they meet Bambi, who is Lela's older twin sister.

Soul mate: Bambi

Meaning: Rocky

Name: Bambi Wolf

Eyes: Lavender Purple

Hair: Grape Purple

Parents: (Spirit World) Scorpion Spirit (no name) and Aneska

Aunts/Uncles: (Spirit World) (mother's side) Amelia and Joshua (father's side) Anubis (and Phalen

Siblings: (Spirit World) Danny and Lela (Bambi is older/knows how Lela is)

Cousins: (Spirit World) Momo

Home: Where ever her heart takes her, but really with Rocky.

Age: 16

Birthday: Halloween

Powers: Spirit of the Panda Bear

Favorite Witchcraft power: Power of the Earth (like Nina)

Personality: forgiving, loving, kind, peaceful, hipper, sweet, silent (at times), and caring

Other info: She lived with her friends in the Spirit World. Then she meets Danny when she was ten or eleven. She learns that she was his and his little sister, sister. She didn't believe it at first then she started to hung around him and she became a believer. She can control her powers better than most spirits. Better than her sister, who is a powerful spirit.

Soul Mate: Rocky Stone

Meaning: A Child

Some people believe that a forbidden love is romantic, that some people would die for their love. Truly life doesn't last for an eternity. Life comes to an end at dome point in time because in every beginning here is a new end and in every end there is a new beginning. Life comes and goes before anyone knows it. No one can cheat death, so why can this girl? Why can she cheat death every time it comes for her?

A girl, who wants to find out about her past, where and when was she born? Her real family disappeared. Her foster families before now, she doesn't know what happen to them.

This is my story. My life has been and forever is a dark fire, a fire that burns without a flame. It's like hiding the truth a dark, dangerous truth.

Hello, my name is Lela Wolf. I just moved to angel grove. My foster dad died when I was about four years old. He was one of the riches men alive and he was one of the most powerful aliens alive. My mom died when I was about two years old. She was one of the most powerful witches alive and she was also human. Aliens and witches weren't a post to be conceiving an heir especially witches, but they did. They had a child, but the child was given up for adoption so that the head council of aliens and the elders don't try to kill him. He would have been older than me. I also don't know why they weren't allowed to conceive a child. My friend, Billy, he was my first friend. He moved away to angel grove. He moved away when I was about seven. He's two years older then me. I've met other people while I traveled the world. It's the end of the school year and I'm in 11th grade. So many new minds, that won't stay out of my head.

_Who's the new girl?_ Some guy was thinking.

_The new girl is cute?_ Another guy was thinking.

_How does the new chick know her way around?_ A skater dude asked in thought. I smiled and sort-of laughed at the thought of knowing my way around school.

"Umm… hello… my name is Billy Knight," a boy said while tripping over his feet and he was carrying something heavy on top of that.

"Umm… hello yourself. Do you need help with that?" I asked.

"No, I got it," he said.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. "By the way I'm Lela Wolf." He was smiling at me weirdly. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you smiling at me?"

"Oh, umm… Well, my friend is a post to come today, and her name is Lela Wolf also," he said.

"Oh, well, my friend's name is Billy Knight as well. He also lives here. Does that make you fell better that you might know that your friend is in Angel Grove."

"It sort of does."

He was just staring at me during the class. It was somewhat annoying for someone to stare at you while you are trying to learn.

"Sorry," he said.

"Sorry, for what?" I asked.

"I'm getting on your nerves, aren't I?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm just going to take a wild guess, me staring at you."

"Oh, how do you know that you were getting on my nerves about that?"

"I can't tell you that. I'm a post to keep it a secret."

"Oh, well can I guess then?" I asked.

"Okay, but it won't be fair though," he replied.

_Fair_, I thought,_ why wouldn't it be fair?_

"It wouldn't because you'll probably go and ask me to do it on other people."

"So, I can't?"

"You can, but you have to promise me that you wouldn't make me use it on other people."

"Okay, Mind Reader," I said.

"Huh? Wow, on your first try, too," he said. _She's good, really good._ He thought to himself.

"I'm actually great at that," I said while smiling at him.

"So you can read minds on your own."

"Yes, but I didn't have to read your mind to figure out that you were one. The trick to not let anyone know that you are a mind reader, is that you don't use that as your advantage because you're just being cocky."

We talked about the magical ordeal and went to lunch with his friends. We also talked about his friend, her family, himself, his family, my friend, his family, myself, my family. Then we realized that we were talking about the same people/ oh, by the why his friends are mortal and their names are Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack.

_Well, why is everyone so board looking? It's the end of the year. _Kim thought.

"Well, I'm not surprise that no one will be happy until the time is up, Kim," Billy said.

"But…" she started to say.

"Billy's right, the time will come when everyone will celebrate," I said.

"Well, how come they're not happy now, though?" she asked.

"Don't know," I said. "Well, changing the subject, I was just wondering if any of you want to go on a on a boat trip?"

"I'm in," Zack said.

"Me too," Jason said.

"Yeah, count me in," Trini asked.

"Yes, please," Kim, said.

"Okay," said Billy.

The bell rang; everyone jumps and screamed. "It's the end of the year," they were also saying it in their head. What the headache!

When we got to the yacht, Kim said, "Wait, I thought that you said boat not a yacht."

"Yes, you did say that," Zack agreed with Kim.

"Well, you said that rich people are the most rudest, the most suborned, and the most meanest people alive," I replied to her.

"Yes, you did say that, Kimmy," Zack said.

"Shut up, Zack. Oh…" she started to say.

When we got on the yacht, my dad's mentor was waiting for me. Remember that my dad's an alien, but clearly, aliens weren't allowed to conceive a child. Although they let me slid, because my father was the King of All Aliens, but I'm not their real child. I also what the hell the King of All Aliens means.

"Well, look at Lela. You have grown since the last time I have seen you," Peanut said. He's a post to be this strong warrior from Tamarath. I always liked the name Peanut for some reason and now know I think that I know why.

"Well, maybe if you stayed, maybe, I'll still look small to you. I've also told you that I don't need a babysitter." I said.

He sighed. "You are the…"

"Don't even say it because I AM NOT!" I growled at him. Billy was just wondering in and out of the conversation and heard the tone in my voice and then he started to grab my arms and tried to hold me towards him, well more against his chest.

_Lele,_ his nickname for me, _please calm down, please. Don't do that!_ I saw what he meant.  
When we got to the yacht, Kim said, "Wait, I thought, that you said boat, not a yacht."  
"Yes, you did say that," Zack said.  
"Well, you said, that rich people are the rudest, the most suborned and the meanest people alive," I replied to her.  
"Yes, you did say, that Kim," Zack also added.  
"Shut Up, Zack. Oh…" she started to say.  
When we got on the yacht, my dad's mentor was waiting for me. Remember, that my dad is an alien, but clearly, aliens were not to conceive a baby with humans or witches. However, they let me slid because my father was the King of All Aliens; I don't know what the hell that means.  
"Well, look at you Lela. You have grown since the last time, that I seen you," Peanut said. I always like the name Peanut for some reason. Now I know why.  
"Well, if you stayed, maybe I'll still look small to you. I've e also told you I don't need a babysitter."  
He sighed, "you're the…"  
"Don't even say it 'because I'm NOT!" I growled at him. Billy was just wondering in and out and heard the tone in my voice. He started to grab my arms and tried to hold me back towards him, well more against his chest.  
_Ls,_ his nickname for me, please_ calm down, please. Do not do that!_ I saw what he met through his thoughts. _  
Sorry. I said in my though.  
_

Well, after, that whole debate, Peanut left. Billy wasn't so sure about letting me go, but he did.  
"Sorry about grabbing so hard," he said.  
"Hey, I been through worse, and you know, that," I said.  
"Yeah, well, I left red hand prints, Ls," he replied.  
"So who cares, causes I don't really don't care," I said. Besides, at least I didn't go demon on everyone here. I added in thought.  
"Alright, you win, Ls," he complained. That would be a bad thing. He added.  
I smiled at him. "Everything and everyone you see is robotic. So tell anyone where you want to go or see. I will show you to your rooms. So follow me."  
Everyone pick up their things, followed me up to the deck and through a door. Down a hallway, until we came to six rooms, three rooms on each side. _  
_"Okay, Trini, you're the first room on the right. Zack, you're the opposite side of her. Kim, you're right next to Trini. Jason, you're next to Zack. Billy, you're right next to Jason. And I'm right across from Billy," I said.  
"Thank you, Ls," Billy said and then kissed me on the forehead. I saw him blushing. I smiled at that.  
"Okay, why did you just do, that? Well, anyway, I just have three rules: rule one, HAVE FUN! The second rule is Please don't go into the basement of the yacht, thank you, and third and most important please if you need me and I'm in my room please knock cause I might be doing something that be harmful to humans in varies ways, okay," I said.  
"Thanks for the tips, we'll keep it in mind," Jason said. Trini and Kim looked at each other with a smile on their faces.  
"So welcome to you home for right now," I said while laughing at the thought of being home.  
"What's so funny?" Trini asked.  
"What's so funny, is that I've been everywhere, but home and now being on this yacht, it feels like I've abandon my family," I said.  
"So, what is the name of this yacht, if it does?" Zack asked.  
"The yacht's name is the 'Midnight Skies'," I said.  
Well, everyone one settled down and we had dinner and we were laughing about the time Billy got his head stuck in the hole of the tree at my home in California, when I was living with my aunt. Then, we went to our rooms and slept, well, everyone except for me.

Kim was the first on the deck in the morning. I was the last on deck.  
_Ls, are you all right?_ Billy asked in thought. _You look like you have been through the war!_ He laughed at that. _  
Billy, I've been awake the whole night, so please doesn't joke around with me. Please don't_. I said in thought.  
Billy was going to try to stop Kim from saying anything that would turn out the opposite for me. "Hey, Lela, you're finally awake!" Kim said in a cheery voice.  
"What's your definition of awake, Kim?" I said ruefully.  
"Oh… well… umm…" she started to say. What is your problem? She added that in thought.  
"Sorry, Kim. It's just, that I've been up all night and now I think I know. I don't like being on yacht because of what happen to my father," I reassure her.  
"Oh," was the last thing she said to me for the rest of the morning. We ate breakfast and went scuba diving. Kim was telling us how she swam with the dolphins for the time, when she was about seven. It freaked her out!  
Kim and I finished first so we talked about earlier today.  
"Hey, Ls," she said.  
"Yeah," I said.  
"I'm sorry, about this morning. I… I… I… I didn't know. I'm truly sorry," she said.  
"Kim, don't say, that, it wasn't your fault. You remember what I told you yesterday. How this boat, I mean, yacht is my home."  
"Yes."  
"Well, I would always run away from home after my dad died. I didn't want to come back alone so asked all of you to come with me. However, well, it really didn't help at all. I also thought of running away from my past, but it was hard for me to do even, that."  
Everyone got back and we had lunch. I know that Billy heard every word and told the others. However, no one talked.  
For the next two hours, some of us swam in the pool and some of us sat in the sun and sun bathed. Kim, Trini, and Jason sun bathed and Billy, Zack and I played in the pool. We played Marko and Polo. Zack got Jason wet when Jason teased him and Zack SPLASHED him, however, didn't only get Jason, but Kim and Trini. Therefore, they threw dodge balls that were in the supply closet at him. Everyone was laughing at him.  
That brought back memories with Billy and the dodge balls. Then, we got of the sun and played cards on deck…  
_Hey, Lela. Are we still cool? I mean I didn't mean to be, that mean._ Kim thought.  
"Hey, don't worry about me. Kim, I can get pushy a lot. In addition, I'm sorry about, that. Plus we are cool." I said.  
She sighed.  
"What's the matter?" Jason asked.  
"Her," she said while pointing at me.  
"Me?" I asked, "What about me?"  
"You're always so forgiving."  
"Kim, that's her trait. You can change that. She has been so forgiving all her life. Once and awhile she'll not forgive someone because of a stupid thing," Billy said while coming to my side to hold me.  
_Thank you Billy._ I thought.  
He led down and kissed my cheek and I turned to see why. Then, he kissed me on my lips. I blinked two times before I closed my eyes, and let, that sink in. When the kiss was over, I blushed with him. I leaned against him and let him hold me.

The next day came; we came to the island in Greece. It was beautiful to see all the islands and all of Greece. Well, me being a white lighter, we've to see everything in three days.  
The fourth day we went to Paris. Kim, Trini and I shopped all day long. The people were there to help us carry our things. Billy got me a collar; it was a privet joke so no one really got it. The joke was I always got a choker necklace and I would wear it as a collar. The collar was beautiful; it had my name on it, with the Bloodstones, Topazes, Emeralds, Moonstone, Rubies, and Sapphires along the collar.  
"So, Ls, what are you going to do on, that Billy, actually kissed you?" Trini asked.  
"Don't really know, Trini," I replied.  
I over heard the guy's conversation and they were talking about the same thing. They were getting our drinks.  
_"Hey Billy what are you going to do?"_ Jason said_._  
_"About what?"_ Billy answered back_._  
_"About, Lela and you. You officially kissed her. So what are you going to do about, that?"_ Zack said. _  
"Oh, that thing. Well, I really don't know. Ls and I were best friends since we were kids…" Billy was about to say something else until Jason cut him off.  
_ _"And you don't want to ruin your friendship if it ends badly, right?"  
"Yeah, now how's the mind reader now!"  
_ They over with our drinks and Billy sat across from me after handing me my drink… I just looked way from him. I didn't know what else to do. We've been friends since we where kids.  
By the time we got to the ship, it was late and everyone was glad, that I could orb. It looks like everyone got sick, but that is because they weren't used to it. We all ate dinner and everyone except Billy and I left at the table.  
"Hey, Ls," Billy said.  
"Yeah, Billy," I said.  
"Sorry about earlier."  
"'Sorry about earlier' what are you talking about?" I asked.  
"About me ki…" I cut him off when he was about to say kiss.  
"Actually, the truth is that I was avoiding you because I never actually felt like that when you kissed me. I actually loved it. It made feel like I was actually free in some way. I can't explain, but it was nice it feel it, Billy." I said.  
_"You hear that!"_ Kim said_.  
"Maybe they'll get together." _Jason said_.  
"I don't thing that they like us hearing every word," _Trini said_.  
"Why?" _Zack said._  
_We walked over there and looked at them.  
"Because we are mind readers and we not only hear your thoughts we can hear you from the table where we were sitting at." Billy said.  
"Oh," Zack said.  
"Hey you weren't the only ones eavesdropping on our conversation." I said.  
"What are you talking about?" Trini asked.  
"Remember the first day that we got on the yacht?" I asked.  
"Yes," Kim said.  
"That Peanut was here, well aliens weren't allowed to fall in love with humans."  
"So, what is he going to do?" Billy asked.  
"You're a demon, Billy remember that part? Well, anyway he's going to see the Elders and tell them about the conversation."  
"Oh… Crap!" he said.  
Billy was afraid that the Elders would come and destroy everything to get to him and destroy him.  
He spent the night with me. I tried to get my mind in order, but I couldn't.  
"Ls don't worry about a thing." Billy said. Then, he came over and then put a blanket. Then started to hold me. I walked to the bed and Billy followed. He was great comforting me. He always knows how to calm me down.  
We both took a deep breath. Then, he was back to holding me again.  
"You know what ever happens to me I will always love you. I will always be yours, forever. Never worry about me. I can take care of myself. I'm just worried about you," he whispered in my ear.  
"I don't need a babysitter, Billy. I can take care of myself, also. You don't have to take of me," I whispered while showing that I am strong.  
We laughed quietly. He pulled me closer. It felt like he had a fever. However, I didn't care. I knew that he wanted me.  
_Billy, you do want me, right?_ I thought stupidly.  
_Of course, you'll see. I promise that you'll know when the time comes._ Billy thought. Then, he put his left hand on my right side of my face. Then, he pulled my face so that I could him and so that he could kiss me. I turned me body so that my neck wouldn't hurt so much and so that we could see each other. I didn't care what the hell happens to me I just felt like I have to protect me.  
_Billy?_ I thought.  
_Yeah._ He thought.  
_I want to tell you something, but I'm afraid of what your reaction would…_ I wanted to go on, to tell him more, in thought. Although, I fell asleep in his cozy arms.

By the time I woke up, Billy was holding me tightly around him. He kissed me. Therefore, my eyes open. I also couldn't hear Kim's, Trini's, and Zack's, nor Jason's thoughts.  
_Billy can you hear Kim's, Trini's, Zack's or Jason's thoughts?_ I asked him through thought.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Can you hear Kim's Trini's, Zack's, or Jason's thoughts?" I asked him.  
"What are you talking about? I don't know anyone by those names, honey. You must have hit your head on the ice," he said  
_Ice,_ I thought, _what' ice._  
"You look confused," he said.  
"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't fall on ice. I never slip on ice," I said.  
"You're funny, Luna," he said.  
"Luna? Who the hell is Luna, Billy? _I'm_ Lela."  
"No. You're Luna, not Lela and I'm Jasper," he said. _Woman lost her mind._ He added that in thought.  
"I didn't lose my mind. Billy or whatever your name is, you have!" I said angrily.

Billy was trying to wake me up for real this time.  
"Lela, wake up!" Billy said. _Please wake up!_ He added in thought. I woke up, gasping for air.  
_Is she all right?_ Kim asked in thought.  
_Well at least she's okay._ Zack said in thought.  
_Well at least she's alive_. Trini asked in thought.  
_Man, will she ever stop screaming or even wake up?_ Jason asked in thought. Billy and I shot a glance at his direction. I don't know why I would be screaming, but I would know that I would be yelling.  
When, my breathing went back to normal. Billy handed me a glass of water.  
"What happen, Lela?" Billy asked.  
"I think it was… was…" I closed my eyes and tried to remember it. "I think it was something from my past. Some things I cannot remember. It comes now and then. However, sometimes it different," I said.  
"You look worried, like you're hiding something. What is it?" Billy asked.  
"I can't remember much. Okay, I don't know how old I'm, or where the hell I was born. I don't know my own family."  
"Sure you do…" Billy said, but I cut him off.  
"No, my real family, I tried to find them, but I couldn't." I took in a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. They disappeared and I want to find them. I truly do want to find them."  
We went to Egypt because Billy wanted to see the Valley of the Pharaohs.  
"Wait, what happen here?" I asked an old woman.  
"The Great God of Death did this," the woman replied.  
"Anubis?" I asked.  
"Yes," she said.  
Hours went by; we walked in and out of once peaceful places, now in ruin.  
"Is Anubis the god how protects the pharaoh when he is mummified?" Kim asked, but she wanted to make sure that she was thinking of the same god.  
"Your thoughts are correct, Kim. He had tried to destroy me in a past life, I think," I said.  
"Oh," Kim said.  
"Wait you can remember your past life that happen over thousands of years ago, but you can't even your own past?" Billy said.  
"It was in my dreams, Billy. That's how I remember things, okay, and I also said I think it was my past life," I said.  
"Why would Anubis want to destroy her?" Jason asked.  
"Well, he didn't exactly want to destroy her. He loved her. However, she was human, and she was somewhat in love with someone else. He destroyed that man because he wanted her himself. He wanted her to marry him so he turned into his human form. Then, he made her an offer that she couldn't refuse…"  
"So he threatens her or something?" Trini asked.  
"No, you see he made her a deal. The deal was to live forever as an immortal, if she married him. However, she was remembering not entirely in love with the other man and to proved that she was forced into have his child. The child that she had given birth to, Although, Anubis wanted her in everyway possible…"  
"So what? He was jealous that she wouldn't be with him that way?" Zack asked.  
"Actually she wanted him that way and she also wanted to be immortal, but she was afraid to have his child because she was afraid that he would back out of that agreement, or just that wasn't apart of the deal. However, she did. After she became immortal, she took the half child away. He was furious with her. No one, not even him, knows what happen to them."  
"What happen to the first child?" Billy asked. "The first child brought her bad memories, so he destroys It."  
"Why did the child bring her bad memories for her?" Trini asked.  
"It did because she was only sixteen, like me well I think I'm anyway; the father of her child harmed her. Anubis thought, that that it was not fair for her to raise a child if the father harmed her, or if any man hurts any woman. Anubis only wanted to protect his love and she did love him."  
"Why was the half child called that?" Jason asked.  
"She was called the half child because her father was a god, an immortal, and her mother was human, a mortal," I said.  
Anubis strikes again. Then, after he saw me, he came to earth as his human form.  
"You!" Anubis said.  
"Me?" I asked.  
"You're familiar. Why do you look familiar?" he asked.  
"Maybe it's my past life." I answered back with a question.  
"No not her. That face," he said. _Someone else._ He thought. Then he looked away and closed my eyes to remember his child. I saw her and so did Billy.  
_Anubis looks like Lela._ Everyone thought. However, Billy does not think, that he's my father. However, he does see the likeness between Anubis and me.  
"Wait you're saying, that Lela is your daughter?" Billy asked.  
"Who are you? How dare you address me like, that!" Anubis said angrily.  
"No, please, don't hurt him or anyone. Please don't. You don't want to harm your allies, do you?" I asked.  
_Allies, what you are saying._ Billy thought.  
"What are you talking about?" Anubis asked.  
"You have a missing daughter and I've missing parents. Would not you think that all of this fits together? If I'm you daughter, then why would you want to hurt my friends?"  
"That's true. Why would I hurt you like that man did to your mother do?"  
"Wait I thought, that you said, that your past life was his wife, not daughter?" Kim whispered.  
"May I was seeing it my mother's point of view and I did say I think, that she's my past life," I whispered back.  
Anubis wasn't someone who would let things go, but he did. He asked me something about my parents, something like where were they are from, However, I couldn't answer because I didn't know the answer.  
He wanted to find his child that is why he asked me about my parents. I know what, that feels like. I would do anything to get my family back.  
_Come on Ls, this guy is a lunatic._ Billy thought. _He would believe anything about his family._  
I sighed at, that thought.  
_What?_ His thoughts were about something funny.  
_I believe that he's my father. Billy I truly believe, that he's my father  
Wait. So what, you believe, that? _His thoughts were now on concerned.  
_"Are they all right?"_ Anubis whispered. _  
"Yeah, they are having their mind reading conversation," Trini whispered.  
_ _"Do they do, that a lot?" he whispered. They all looked at each other._ "What?"  
"Well, it's just, that none of us actually met a god before,"  
"Well I'm honored to be your first god to met _  
When we caught up with the others, something unexpected happen.  
It all happens all to fast. We had to be captured!  
"You can't keep us here, demon," I said.  
"You don't have the power to stop me. You can't even get one little spell to be cast let alone cast one to save yourself," Nixed said.  
Belthazor shimmered in and threw an energy fireball at us. However, I stopped it.  
"What do you thing of my new power witch?" Belthazor said.  
"Not bad, but can you make sure, that your friend ducks?" I asked.  
_What? His thought was all confused.  
"Make sure, that you friend ducks okay? Nights skies, black spells, the one of the capturing destroy it now!" I said in Latin, and then the pitch darkness swallows them up, leaving ashes behind.  
Kim thoughts were_, wait you know them? _  
"Yes, Kim I know them, because the most witches prefers to vanquish demon, although I only do it when I I've no choice," I said.  
"Everyone has a choice," Anubis said.  
"Not if they are trying to get themselves killed on there own, Anubis," Billy replied.  
"Oh," he said. _Can, you two hear my thoughts?_ He thought to us. We both nod. _Oh, well, umm... Then, that does why both of you saw the girl, then.  
_ Yes, that's why we saw the girl," Billy said. "She was beautiful, too." Then, looks at me and I just blushed while looking away.  
"Indeed," he said. "If you ever need my help you can summon me anytime."  
Then, he left in a flash.  
"Well, that's was odd," Trini, said while looking at Zack with smile.  
_They will never know, that they're in love, Lela,_ Billy thought while laughing. I was smiling at, that thought, also, trying to fight the laugh, but I won.  
"What's so funny?" Zack asked.  
Billy and I looked at each other. "You'll figure, that out on your own someday," Billy and I said together.  
"Figure out what someday?" Kim, Trini, Jason, and Zack asked.

"You'll know when you hit it on the nail," I said. They just looked confused. "I mean when you know it when you understand what I am saying.

Well, when we got back to the yacht, the Elders where waiting for Billy and I.  
"Why have you fallen in love with a demon, Lela? You're a witch," one of the Elders said.  
I laughed. "Wait! You listened to an alien, when you have hated them for thousands of years, but you're worried about me loving with a demon. Do you believe that Billy, they actually listen to an alien?"  
"Yeah, really don't get that either. How strange?" he replied.  
"When it comes to demons we would believe them," the same Elder said.  
_Even though we hated them because they could show themselves, when we couldn't unless there was someone in need. Therefore, we took drastic measures. We disguise ourselves just to make them feel unwanted.  
You hear, that, Billy. _I asked him in thought  
_Yeah, the Elders started the war between the aliens and magical creatures all together._ Billy thought to me.  
"Peanut, you want to know something?" Billy asked.  
"What do you have, that is appealing to me?" Peanut asked curiously.  
"I know something, that has to deal with the war, which is going on between aliens and magical creatures alike," Billy said.  
"How would you know anything about, that?" the Elder asked.  
"Does that concern you Elder?" I asked ruefully.  
"Yes," the Elder said.  
"Why does it?" I asked bored looking.  
"It does because we started the war in the first place."  
"Wow, and I thought I was the blabber mouth," Billy said sarcastically.  
"Topps… I… I mean, that wasn't a post to come out."  
"Well, maybe, then, I'll listen to you and your friends more often, human and maybe I'll just leave you alone, now. I'm sorry, Princess… I mean Lela," he said.  
"Thank you, Peanut." I said. _Well, that solves problem number one and now on to two._ I thought to myself.  
_What is number two?_ Billy asked in thought.  
_My family crisis, what else is there with me_? I thought to him.  
_Oh. Well, have fun with that._ He thought while laughing.  
Peanut and the Elders were arguing over the war. To bad, the Elder left early because I had the whole conversation all on tape. I handed the tape over to Peanut. He had to laugh at the fact that I would have caught it on tape.  
Maybe there should be something to do with the whole loving a demon thing. On the other hand not.  
Billy has always been there for me, so maybe why not take that chance with him. Maybe I should date him. I'm not sure about what I should be doing on a date. However, I will try to see where it takes us. I was looking for him. Then, I found him with the chiefs in  
"Hey, Billy," I said.  
"Yeah, Ls," he said.  
"I've been thinking and maybe we should take the next step. Try to see if it works out, okay?" I said.  
"All right, so, tonight, a date?" he asked.  
Then, everyone got back from Jet Skiing and heard the last two parts of his sentence.  
_Okay._ I thought to him.  
_"Wait! Did he just say A DATE?"_ Trini asked. _  
"Sure did, Trini," Jason said.  
Then, they finally caught up with us they were all confused.  
_Wait he said date? Kim thought. _  
Dating, who is dating? Trini thought.  
Are you two dating? Zack thought.  
No way, they finally hooked up! Jason thought.  
Before I could answer the question Billy left because he didn'__t__ t want them to know, so I answered_ all the questions, "Yes, he did say date? Billy and I are dating. Jason, why did you think that were finally hooked up?"  
"Well, it was a matter of time before you did," he said.  
Then, all of a sudden, Will orb in. "Wait, who's dating?" he asked.  
"Hello, Will. How's Isis?" I asked.  
"Hey kid. She's doing better. However, the docs said that she' d be in the hospital for a while. So who's dating?"  
Will, is my oldest cousin in my foster family. He has two younger siblings; they are Rika, and Rio. He's a white lighter. Well, white lighters are guardian angels. They help the innocence. Well, he's half cupid. They help people with love. He's in love with Isis, now his fiancée. He's maybe in his late twenties.  
"Nothing ever gets by you cousin and I'm not a kid. F.Y.I. it's s none of your business to know and X.Y.Z.," I said.  
"X.Y.Z.?" he asked.  
"Yes, do you know what, that means?" I asked.  
"X.Y.Z.? No, sorry."  
"X means examine, Y means your, and Z means zipper. So, X.Y.Z."  
"Examine what zipper kid?" he asked.  
"Your zipper is down, is that clear enough?" I asked.  
He orbed away because I embarrassed him in front of my girlfriends. They were giggling during the whole conversation between Will and me.

_Later that night, Kim and Trini were helping me to get ready for my date. I never wore dresses, so they were judging on what outfit I should wear. They were telling me how to be. The guys were doing the exactly what we are doing. Therefore, I didn't feel so weird about it.  
I sighed.  
_ _What is the matter?_ Kim asked in thought.  
"Well, I never actually went out before with a guy, Kim. It feels so weird about it," I said.  
_Don't worry so much. It will be over soon, before it seem like it just stared._ Trini thought.  
"Thanks for the encouragement. That was great advice, but I just don't know what I should expect from him. What should I expected from him?" I was freaking out. When we found the right outfit. It was a purple shirt that was a v-shaped, the collar that Billy got me in Pairs, and a jean skirt.  
_Just calm down, Lela. No one even knows what to expect from a guy, every guy is different._ Kim thought to me. I smiled.  
"However, it's Billy, Kim. We've been friends since we were kids," I said.  
_Do not worry. Okay, just take a deep breath okay._ They both thought at the same time.  
I took a deep breath and walked out of the room. I've felt different, before, but this is just way above weird feeling.  
When I got off the yacht, Billy was waiting for me. I blushed. I've seen him in a tuxedo, but this is different…  
His voice caught my attention. "Wow… umm… you look great, Lela."  
I blushed. "It… umm… thanks…" I couldn't get the words to get out of my mouth. _Sorry, Billy, I never had a problem with talking.  
Now, you know how I felt when I first saw you a school, your first day. _He thought.

_Yeah, I guess so._ I thought.  
_Just one thing wrong, Lela._  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"Well, first off, you don't have flower, which would not compare to you, second, let me helping you off the dock before you fall because you look like you about to fall," he said.  
_Although, you do look different, I thought, that the girls would not get you any beautiful than you were, anything. I not say, that you're not beautiful. It's, that you…_  
I kissed him so he would stop thinking.  
_Come on, we don't what to waste our time, alone._ I thought.  
We went to see a play, ate to dinner, and then we walked in the park.  
We were glad that we brought a bag of regular cloths with us, so we went to the amusement park and ride every ride there, before they closed. Billy, wanted me to go on this ride, called the Knight Fright. Billy thought that I would freak out, but instead he did.  
When we got back to the yacht, Kim, Trini, Zack, and Jason were captured by demons.  
"Where's the good demon witch?" one of them asked. They were talking about Billy. The prophecy said that I should of destroyed him when we where kids.  
"What if I don't tell you? What are you going to do?" I asked.  
"Your friends will pay the price," another demon said.  
"Do you think that she'll tell you where that demon is?" Jason asked them.  
"Jason, don't say anything. I will tell you were the demon is. Just let them go," Billy said.  
Billy doesn't tell them that it is you, okay. _Tell them it is I._ I thought to him. _  
Sorry Lela, I can't tell them it's you. He thought to me.  
_What do you mean by that…? I was about to say something else but someone shock me.  
"_Is she alright?" Kim asked again.  
"Yes, Kim, it was a post to be a jolt and she's waking up right now, look," Billy said.  
_"What the hell happen?" I asked.  
"What was the last thing you remember, Lela?" Billy asked.  
"The last thing I remember is getting shocked," I said.  
"Do you know whom that did?" he asked.  
"No, but I think I was a demon, though."  
"It was a demon, but not the demons acting us. Lela, it was I. I'm sorry, but you looked pissed off and I didn't want anyone getting hurt so…" he looked like he was going to say something else. I put my hands on his face when he looked a way and put his face up so that we were face to face.  
"So, you had to do, what you had to do. I didn't even remember me getting pissed off, Billy."  
"Well, you got pissed off because I didn't want to tell them that the good demon was you not Me."  
"Oh," was the only thing I said that night. We all went to bed excepted for Billy and me. I went into the kitchen and found something.

The thing that I found was something that has to do with a necklace the part the goes on a chain of some sort.  
That night, when I went to bed before Billy, I had a strange dream. The dream was about Billy and me. However, it was in some strange land. I've never seen such a peaceful, beautiful, calm, harmonic place. It had strange creatures, Billy turned into some type of wolf, bigger than any normal wolf, and then he turned into something that was even human. The same things happen to me, but instead of a wolf I turned into a tiger, a white tiger, then I turned into a black tiger with white strips.  
When I woke up, I walked onto the deck. I was surprised to see that I was the first on the deck.  
I also saw that we did move from the dock. The dock like maybe seventy miles away, that was not possible. However, we were even going fast.  
"Hey, Billy," I walked in to Billy's room and found out that he was not in his room. Then I went into the others' room and found out that they were not their rooms, also.  
I searched for them everywhere. Although, I didn't look in the basement, where I told them that they were not allowed to be in the basement. There were reasons, well only three, why I didn't want them to go down there. The first one was that their fears could come alive and try to kill them. The second one was that they could be lost for eternity. The third one was that they could be controlled by something. Then wind up killing each other.  
When I got to the door that leads to the basement, it was open. I took a deep breathe and when inside. I looked high and low in the basement and found nothing, but for a part of the necklace that goes something that belongs to the part that I found last night in the kitchen. I felt almost relieved that they were not in the basement.  
I never saw what my foster father saw that was so scary of the basement, now I think that he didn't want me to get lost in the basement.  
However, there are now two questions on my mind. First, where are my friends and my boyfriend, wow I never thought that I would say that about Billy, and who opened the basement door?

I was freaking out. I didn't know what to do. So I sat down and took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to find them.  
Then, I remember about the other part of the necklace. I ran to my room and put the two parts together. It started to glow the lights could blind someone. I heard voices, voices that I never heard before. They were saying something like the four strange creatures with the Wolf Spirit or something. I remember my dream. Billy turned into the wolf. Now, it fits. Billy is the Wolf Spirit and the four strange creatures have to be Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack.  
Therefore, I tried to listen harder and I did try to listen, or hear something that they might be, but they kept on repeating the same thing repeatedly.  
I wanted to find them, but the voices couldn't tell me even that! It was so frustrated that they would not one simple thing.  
I was not going to give up, but then I took a deep breath and tried to remember what ever that place was, myself, that was in my dreams. Billy was saying something, like light, night, Moon and Ocean something like that.  
When I found out what he had said, it all had come back to me. Everything, most of my past lives and even what that place were.  
I ran as fast as I could try to find them. When I found them, they looked like that went through hell.  
_About time, you got here!_ Jason thought.  
_Thank god, she's here!_ Kim thought.  
_What happen to you?_ Trini and Billy thought. _  
Well you get us down from here. Zack thought.  
"Sorry, I was trying to find out what to do and trying to find out what the place was, that I saw in my dreams," I said._ By the way, when where you going to tell me, that I was your fiancé, Billy? I added in thought. _  
Never, I wanted you to find out that yourself. Do you remember everything, even your own past?  
No, not every thing, but most of them. I found out, that I was turning into a child every time I turned seventeen, thank you. Well, most of them anyway.  
Then, we all heard a sound coming for behind me. It came up behind me and tried to lick me, as if a dog would do.  
_Do not trust, that creature, it trapped us in here. Jason thought.  
"Calm down its just Momo, my cousin in the Spirit World, Jason," I said. "Momo, can you help me get them out of there?"  
"Sorry, Ls," his nickname for me, "I can't help you there, your father's order is to capture the Prince of Darkness and anyone who comes here with him." Momo said.  
"Find then I guessed, that you have to capture me then," I whispered it into his ear.  
"Why?"  
"Why, because I came here with him, that's why."  
"Find I guess that I do have to capture you."  
"Wait, but wouldn't my daddy asked why you have captured me though?"  
"I would have to tell him, that you have come here with him and would not accept the rules now."  
"What rules?" I asked oddly while move backwards, and winked at Billy.  
"These rules…" he said while getting capture in his own trap.  
"Would you like helped to get out of, that trap, Momo?" I asked.  
"Yes, please," he said.  
"I'm not sure if I would want to do, that, Momo," I said.  
"Why not?"  
"Well, because then you'll take us to my dad and hand us over and that would not be fair, would you think, guys?" I asked.  
"No, that would not be fair," they said.  
"What do you want then?"  
"It's so simple, Momo, your freedom for their own freedom. Just like when we where kids," I said.  
"Fine. Now get me down!"  
"No, no, no, first we shake on it."  
"What?"  
"It wouldn't be an official if we don't shank on it." I held out me hand and he held hand out and we took each other hand and shook. I helped him out of his trap.  
"You thought that I would let you and the outsiders go, you're e really funny."  
I smiled at his attempt at capturing me. "You thought that I wouldn't have a plan, Momo. You're stupid, why did you think that I made you shake hands with me. If you don't help us, then, well, I think you get it."  
He tried to put me in the cage. However, he was being shock with each of his attempts.  
He helped us get away from the woods in the Spirit World, but we didn't get out of this world yet. Well, only because he had no choice.

He let us go. Then he helped us get back to the yacht, where my dad was waiting.  
"So, you think that you could just get a way with tricking your older cousin?" he said.  
"Well, want are you going to do about it, daddy?" I said.  
"I'm going to show you. Guards, take the enemies and the princess to the dungeon," he said.  
"Lela, you have a big month," Kim said.  
"Are you sure that you want to take me in for justice, dad? After all, you were the one who taught me everything you know. Boy, the kingdom will think that you're just in it because you don't want me to be with my love. You also toughed me that I should stay with decision and my decision is the Prince of Darkness, daddy. What's yours?" I asked.  
"No… I mean yes… umm… what the hell are you doing to me?"  
I laughed. "Now, you understand the power that I can do, but I've more than that, though."  
"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.  
_Please don't say anything, Billy._ I thought to him.  
My father was impressed that I could trick Momo until he would slip the plan. However, he'll be more impressed that I just caught the most important thing ever! He'll find out that I'll capture him and his whole army.  
I put a spell on a net that I found while swimming with the dolphins when I was with my foster father and threw it at them from behind. So easy.  
"Well, I don't think that you saw that one coming dad. Try and escape from that. Momo, thanks for the plan I could do it with out you!" I said.  
"What are you talking about? What is she talking about?" my father said.  
"I don't know uncle," Momo said.  
"Oh, you didn't include him in the little secret? Momo how could you. Well, anyway before we left the Spirit World. Momo and I talked about the plan that we were going to execute, but we didn't tell Billy, but he knew already though. I'm shocked that he didn't tell you. Why didn't you tell him."? I acted to be angry and shocked. I winked at my friends and they caught on.  
"How could you not tell me? When I get out of here you'll be banished."  
"Good luck with that, daddy. That net is highly indestructible. However, you'll probably go to have fun trying anyway."  
I took care of my dad and his army of untrained warriors somewhere they can't be found. Momo released Danny, my brother, and came along with us when we left the Spirit World. Although the Spirit World is a beautiful place, it is also deadly to stay, because of my father. He never really liked Billy, because he wasn't from our land but from the other land. So he was consider as the enemy of our kingdom, but I never cared that he was from the other kingdom. My father never likes to keep the peace that is a post is, the harmony that Billy and I created the world for.  
So, after that whole deal, I'm glad that I've my memories although I don't know why I still can't remember some of my human life, though. Oh, well, I'll figure them out sooner or later.  
The night after the Spirit World ordeal accident, Danny really didn't want to leave so, we made room for him. However, he didn't want to leave the Spirit World either.  
The next day, when Kim touched her glass of water she'd actually had a premonition. Which was odd because her family never had witchcraft in their bloodlines at all? Her vision was about the ocean getting control of my human form and trying to take over the world, the usual in the Spirit World, but it wasn't the Ocean Spirit it the sand spirit, the Scorpion Spirit, my dad.  
That was the high light of Danny's day, worrying about his little sister, and taking over the whole world. What next, lighten striking the Elders? Now that would be cool and funny, but wrong.  
When Jason pointed then lighten came out. His family doesn't have any witchcraft bloodline either. What is going on? Then, Trini just moved her hand backwards and then the water followed with the movement of her hand. Then Zack just sneezed and then turned into a dachshund. I really don't know what the hell is going on. None of them has magic in their blood. The Elders probably did this so the can see us freak out, but it wouldn't happen.  
I whistled as loud as I could. At least that caught their attention.  
"What are we going to do Lela, our parents never had powers, before," Kim said.  
"Don't worry, Kim, Billy, Danny and I will help you control your powers? The Elders probably did this just to see you fail and make us spirits like bad. What do you say, guys?" I asked.  
"I'm in," Jason and Kim said at the same time.  
"Alright, what the hell, count me in, also," Zack said.  
"Okay," Trini said nervously.  
_The only problem that I see in this whole charades is you turning into a monster at night, sis._ Danny thought delightfully.  
_What the hell, I'm in and maybe then, we'll be together finally,_ this time_, anyway._ Billy thought.  
I smiled. "Thanks, now lets prove that the Elders were wrong about this, I mean wrong by saying that we weren't ready for this."  
"Yeah, but one problem who's teaching who?" Billy asked.  
"Well, that isn't a problem. Danny is great with his premonitions. Therefore, Kim will be with Danny, training. Billy you're great a shape shifting. Therefore, you'll teach Zack. Then, that leaves Jason and Trini with me. They rather have the same powers, right now, the elements. Alright?" I asked.  
_I don't know Ls. What if something happens to us, while was training them?_ Billy thought.  
_Don't worry, they'll be training and it would probably be like hands on field._ I thought.  
_Therefore, you're saying that if they were training it would be an experience._ Billy thought.  
_You're catching on._ I thought sarcastically. We both laughed and that brought the other attention. However, I had a plan that not even Billy would of saw coming. I went by Billy and then pushed him the pool, that got them laughing.  
_You're so funny Ls._ Billy thought sarcastically.  
They weren't worried that they had powers, so we would start training tomorrow.

The whole team was having fun. We went to a little island that my foster father bought me. I have to name the island myself. The island was called The Great Spirits.  
We went on the beach and swam in the ocean. We also trained the team. Then at night we sat by the campfire roosting marshmallows. Billy wanted me to tell them a story of the ghost that haunts this island. However, I wasn't sure about them wanting to hear a ghost story, a childish, silly ghost story. Although, they wanted to hear it anyway. It's not really a scary mini story, but its mini I also told them it was, scary. However, to Billy, it was.  
"The story is called the Screams_ of Horror!_ It happens over thousands of years ago, a couple years after Billy and I came here. A man came here and tried to destroy an ancient relic. It had mystical effects, after you destroy it, but he tried repeatedly to find it. However, once you pick up the mystical relic you'll be burn for eternity and those who are close to the person being burn for eternity, will feel and hear their cries for help, the eternity cries," I said. I felt that Billy was frightened yet again by the story.  
"Wow, Billy you must be some scared child. I'm sorry but that wasn't scary, Billy" Danny said.  
"He's right," Jason said.  
"You have to remember this is the kid who was frightened by his own shadow, guys. Billy was trying his hardest, to be brave. However, that kid is the same guy I love," I said, and then I kissed him to make him feel better. It was cold so Jason was holding Kim, Zack was holding Trini, and my loveable wolf that's more of a scared cat than a dog, and Billy was holding me. Poor Danny, he has to seeing the guys holding the girls, and he has no one to hold. I wish that he had someone in the future that will be his girl, the girl that he could hold.  
_What are you thinking?_ Billy was thinking.  
_Danny has to see you three boys holding the girls and he doesn't have anyone to hold for himself. I wish that there were some girl that would treat him like the king he's. That some girl would be perfect for him._ I thought. I laid my head down on his knee; he rapped his hand on my shoulder to keep me warm.  
It got even colder so we ran to the yacht. Kim, and Jason were the first ones on the yacht; Trini and Zack were next on the yacht, then Billy and I. However, Danny wasn't in a hurry to get on the yacht. However, when he got on the yacht he looked depressed. Therefore, I walked over to him and tried to put a smile on his face. I literally tried to put a smile on his face. However, his face was as he was thinking of some one back in the Spirit World.  
That night after everyone, except Danny and I, went to bed, Danny and I talked.  
"What's the matter Danny?" I asked with.  
"It's this girl who I left in your boyfriend's kingdom. Her name was Medusa. She was an amazing girl, I mean I never felt like, that, and I know that she felt it to. She understood me better than anyone here," he sighed, "but she'll never chose me over the guy her parents want her to marry."  
"Don't be so sure about that Danny, I mean, she'll probably make her parents mad, trust me some human like to disappoint their parents. Therefore, they will do something that is against their rules that they have. Trust me on this, Danny," I said.  
"Okay, thanks," he said.  
"Now, get to bed, okay, so I can," I said. We were laughing at my bad command.  
Danny went to bed and fell asleep faster than a baby would. I fell asleep with Billy, because he fell asleep in my bed. I like this feeling, the feeling of being vulnerable when he is around. The weakness is nice because I know that he would not hurt me in anyway possible and that he would be able to help me when I need it. Eventually, I fell asleep in his arms, knowing, that could only see what I am dreaming of and I am the only one that knows what he's dreaming of.

While everyone was sleeping, someone was getting on board. I don't know how, but he got on board without anyone detecting him, but it was as if I detected him or something because I got out my bed were Billy fell asleep and walked on the deck and somehow woke up back on the island. However, it was a part of the island, which I don't know.  
_Where am I?_ I thought to myself. I let myself be carried away, but I did know that it was my island. _What place is this? I'm not anywhere in finding distance._ I sighed.  
When morning came, I walked around the island, even though it's a bad idea. However, I just left. I wonder through the woods to see if I could fine something that was familiar to me, but nothing. I went further into the woods and found bones of dead people looking like they were screaming their heads off. It looked creepy.  
However, I just kept on walking in the woods. Then, the further I got into the woods, the more skeletons there were.  
By the time, I got to the heart of the woods. I found a massive palace. It looked ancient. I walked up to it and touched it. I got a premonition from it. The vision was someone walking up to the palace and going inside with a chalice. Looked like the Chalice of Life, the eternal life, from Anubis. The man looked like someone who wanted someone or something; by the way, his face looked. Then the vision ended.  
That was creepy; it looked familiar, though, that man looked familiar. I closed my eyes and tried to look for that man before the vision.  
"Lela! Where are you?" Trini screamed.  
"Lela where are you!" Billy screamed.  
"Lela, come on, where are you?" Kim screamed.  
_Lela, where can you be?_ Zack, Jason, and Danny thought at the same time.  
"I'm over here!" I screamed. "I've found something!"  
They all raced over to me. The girls with Billy and the guys with Danny. They all saw what I meant and eyed the thing up and down.  
_That is one big place._ Kim thought.  
"Actually it's a palace. I don't know what type of palace it's, but I had a premonition of man going inside. I also saw skeletons on the way here. I think that the story had its effects on me because I heard something on the yacht and I followed it a few miles before I saw the skeletons," I said.  
"What are you talking about?" Danny and Billy asked at the same time.  
"Remember last night?" I asked and they nod. "Well, the story I told that Billy thought it was scary. However, after everyone went to bed. I heard something that the detector didn't detect. I got out of bed and followed it. Then, I lost it, but I walked forward, then I found the skeletons, that didn't really scare me, so I walked on then saw more and more of the skeletons, eventually I found this palace."  
"Then, you put your hand on the palace and had a premonition," Billy said.  
"Yes," I said.  
Therefore, they just looked at me like I was a lunatic. Anubis said that if we needed him we could call him. I closed my eyes and concentrate on Anubis. He appeared. "It worked," I whispered. "Hi, dad."  
"Hi, Who?" Danny asked.  
"In the Spirit world my parents came with me and her parents didn't so, the only ones relatively close to her parents were Phalen and Anubis. Don't ask why, but they were, but Phalen was human when she was born, though, does that make sense?" Billy asked.  
"Yeah, my mother died, so my dad married someone else because she was having his child. She wasn't even married to him, though," Danny said.  
"Wait, did you just say dad, to me?" Anubis said.  
"Yeah, I got most of my memories back, and you're my father, in this world anyway," I said.  
"Well, that's good. I just have one question. Why am I here?" he asked.  
"Well, I had a premonition and I need your help because I think it has to deal with you Chalice of Life and the man looked familiar and I don't know why."  
"Okay, let me see what the premonition was." I looked queered.  
"Wait all the years in the Spirit World and one of the creators of the Spirit World and you don't know how to show other people the visions that you had?" Danny laughed.  
"I do too, I just didn't know that I show it people who couldn't have premonitions, okay, so don't tease me or I'll put you the basement of the yacht. Okay?" I asked.  
_Wait you said not to go down there, though._ Kim thought.  
"I know what I said, Kim." I said. He put his hand out and I showed him the vision.  
"That man was your mother dead boyfriend that I destroyed, but I don't know how he got out the Under World," Anubis said.  
"Unless someone that you trust let him out of there, like my mother," I said. "Tricking you into letting you turning into an immortal, just to save him, and giving him the chalice as well. It makes sense, wouldn't you think?"  
"That plan would have been full proof, if it wouldn't be for Cerberus, my three headed mutant mutt."  
"I thought that was Greek Myths, not Egyptian Myths," Jason said.  
"Well, it does have to do with guarding the Under World, Jason," Anubis said.  
"Wait, how do you know my name?" he asked  
"I asked him to watch out during and he must have heard me call you by your names," I said.  
"Oh, so he was only to watch us so we don't do anything stupid," Jason said.  
"No, it was just so he could warn us if there was any danger coming," I said.  
"Well, that would have been nice, if we all knew," Trini said.  
"Well, that would have brought up suspicion, Billy didn't even know," I said.  
"Yeah, why wasn't I told about this, Lela?" Billy asked.  
I sighed with frustration. "I didn't tell anyone because people can't keep a secret for long and Billy you couldn't remember our anniversary if I told you it was today. So, why should I really say a word?" I asked.  
"She's right. I have secrets but it is hard just to keep them in. Plus, wouldn't the demons come and then they found out?" Kim asked.  
That got everyone quiet. Well that and we heard a cracking noise behind us.  
"Well, look at this Phalen, your runt is back and brought her father with her," the man from my vision said, "she actually pulled through."  
"What is he saying?" Anubis asked me.  
"I don't know. I never plan this I don't even know him, even though he's from my vision."  
"Phalen, what are you doing here? You know this land is for me only and you know that," Anubis said.  
_She's not a post to be here or him. What are they doing here? The plan was going perfectly before they showed up._ "None of your business. I saw what you did to Egypt and I am not going back with you trying to destroy things like that. Plus how would you know if this is my daughter?" Phalen asked.  
"He brought me here," I said.  
"What? You said that you only do that if there was an emergency, I don't see anything that has to do with an emergency. Do you?" she demanded.  
"Shut up, witch," he said. Then he hit Phalen, which made her hit a tree hard and fell to the ground.  
"Leave her alone!" I said.  
"Well, look at you. The puppet has grown emotions," he said while laughing.  
"I'll show you a puppet. Just wait until the full moon and I'll l show that I can control you without problems," I said angrily.  
_Billy she's getting mad._ Kim thought.  
"I know," he said, "but I think that she'll do what's right."  
"You have a lot of hope for her, boy," Anubis said to Billy.  
The earth started to rumble and shake because I got pissed off. The tides where being pulled in all different dictions. However, that still didn't stop him. When Phalen woke up.  
"No, stop, Xander. Please you'll wear her out. Then, she'll never fulfill her destiny," she said.  
"What destiny?" Anubis and Billy said together.  
Then, I fell out of the sky and Billy caught me.  
_Thanks, Billy._ I thought.  
_No problem._ Billy thought. Then, I pasted out.  
The next thing I remember was that I was waking up in my room and Billy was holding me. He was asleep. I woke him up and told him what happen, or what I think happen. He was just fine that I that it was just a dream, but it felt so real, though, like it was really happening. However, that was just I the odd ball of the bunch.  
When morning came, I was tried and I was falling asleep during my own lesson. I never been so tried my whole life and I mean my entire life.

When fall came back, we all went back to Angel Groove. Yeah the last school year, grade 12th. Danny thought that he could be in school with us. Therefore, we told him to tried not to be the spirit self but the person that he would be if he would be if he were not a spirit.  
"Well, that was an odd summer wouldn't you think?" I asked.  
"Yeah, now you have to tell everyone that he's your long lost brother," Billy said while laughing.  
"What is so funny about that?" I asked.  
"Well, first off, he was from the Spirit World and you did actually find him. Plus, he needs to learn manners."  
"No I don't. I know manners better than her," he said while point at me.  
"You're right, Billy. He does needs to learn manners," I commented.  
"Hey, I was living as a Prince, Princess. So I have more manners than you think," Danny said.  
I sighed. "That's not what we are talking about. Danny we are saying that you have to be non-prince and shinning armor, Danny, but a different one. Come on. We'll help you," I said.  
Later that day, Danny, Kim, Trini, Zack, Jason, Billy, and I went to the mall, to buy some clothes for Danny, so he could blend in. I picked out something more of a gothic outfit. It didn't work out as I planed it to. Kim picked out girlish outfit. Billy and I were trying not to laugh at that along with Jason and Zack. Trini made him try on a gangster type look, man did Danny want scream his head off. Jason and Zack wanted him to try on a jock type thing. It sort of didn't go with him. Now Billy was detriment to see if the bad boy outfit would work for him. It worked perfectly. Yes, we've found his style.  
I kissed Billy and he held me closely. When Danny saw that. He just looked away. Then, Billy stopped holding me, so I could be right next to him and help him.  
"Now that you have your look, Danny. You have to act. Okay, just listen to me and you'll do fine. Rule one: don't let anything get to you. Rule Two: don't listen to anyone except for us. Rule 3: you don't care what other people think, feel, react, or how they make you feel, except for us. Okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Danny said.  
"Then, repeat what I just said about the rules and you don't have to have them in order."  
"Okay, umm…" he took a deep breathe, "Why should I do what you tell me, Girly."  
I rather laughed. "What did you say?"  
"You heard me Princess, you think that I will repeat what you just said, and then you have thing coming."  
"Did you heard what I said, Danny. Those rules don't apply to us," I said.  
"Sure sweet cakes."  
"You did not just call me sweet cakes did you?" I asked.  
"Sure did. What are you going to do about that?" he asked.  
"Danny, I think that we got the picture, you can stop now," Billy said.  
"No wait let him go on. I want to see how long he can keep this up," I said.  
"You four think that Lela is somehow all good. Well, she has a dark side that those two will never tell because she's a…" he was going on and on until I cut him off.  
"Okay now, you can stop because that is to far Danny. They don't need to know that and you are seriously pissing me off."  
"Okay," Danny said.  
_Glad that I didn't physically turning to the Dark Princess._ I thought to Billy.  
_Yeah, me too._ Billy thought.  
The next day, we went to school. We saw Danny and he didn't look, acted, or emotionally was my brother, Danny. He talked backed to the teachers, to the principal, and to the Elders. Boy, he's on a roll.

Billy and I were just worried about the others and each other.  
However, like we said to each other the night that we spent on the yacht, we can take care of ourselves and we proved that to each other repeatedly.  
However, I still can't get that image out of my head, the image of that man from the island. I don't know what happen to them, but the others said that Anubis is going to deal with both of them. I just hope that my mother would forgive my father for all the trouble he has caused her.  
I sighed.  
_What's the matter?_ Billy asked in thought.  
_The thought of the dead man and my mother with my father, by now, they could of escape and be coming after me. Billy I don't know what the hell I'm going to do. I just so confused._ I thought to him.  
_Don't worry, Ls. They're not going to find you. I promise, now come on let's go to our next class or we'll get a detention and I don't think my mom well be happy to pick me up after school._ Billy thought.  
_Okay. Well, where are you going next?_ I asked in thought.  
_Science, great huh?_ He thought.

"Hey, Kimmy, can we talk?" Jason asked.  
"Sure," Kim said. Then they left.  
_"So, I… I'm just wondering if you would like to go out with me." /i Jason asked.  
"Okay. I love to go out with you." Kim said.  
"It's okay if you don't… Wait you said yes?" he asked.  
"Yes," she laughed. Lela's right what should we expect from guys? She thought. She laughed again and so did I. Billy have no clue why she said that.  
I'll tell you later, okay. I thought to him.  
Okay. He thought back.  
Just don't forget, okay?  
I forget, never. How could you think that I would forget? Remember I'm the past and you're the present.  
Yeah… HEY! That wasn't fair to say that! He thought while I was confused by why he said, well, thought that.  
Billy you only know of the present and I know of the past_. I thought_.  
Oh, yeah, sorry. _He thought._  
Don't worry. I'll be fine. I have no idea that I was the past anyway_. I thought._  
Okay it's later. _He thought.  
I laughed. _  
What?  
Nothing. It's just that you've wanted to know so I tell you. While Trini and Kim were helping me with whole outfit and to expect from a guy…  
"Wait, you were wondering what to expect from whom?" he asked. He said in a strange way, it was hard from me not to laugh at that, and his face was so odd.  
"From a guy," I said. Furthermore she thought that. _I smiled awkwardly._  
Not only had you said that. You said that about me. _Billy thought.  
Billy, remember this was before I got most of my memories back so, I didn't know okay. Therefore, you can really hold that against me. I also don't know what to expect from you because of your powers. I thought.  
While everyone was so happy that I got in, I was just worried that I wouldn't be here with my friends. However, this was strange, the man that said that I was in, said that my friends were allowed to come with us. Well, at least that we can stay with each other a little bit longer.  
When we got to the airport, everyone wasn't there. I thought that we missed the plane, but Billy was convinced that we were early. Therefore, we made a bet. I said that we were the ones that came late and Billy said that we were early. The winner was Billy, because I asked the woman at the counter and she said that we were early. I bowed my head in shame. Billy and Danny laughed while the others were looking queer. However, they hardly ever get Billy and me, now they'll probably never get the three of us_.  
Billy_. I sighed._  
Yeah. _He thought.  
_ I'm just wondering what would of happen if we stayed in the Spirit World. I mean we never left the first time. I thought.  
Well, maybe we wouldn't have gotten this far so far. He thought.  
"I know that, but…" I said but I stopped my self from saying too much.  
Ls what are you hiding? What you not telling me? Billy thought.  
I have to admit a lot. You see, I'm not telling you that I know more than I'm allowed to spill. Billy, I can't tell any of this stuff because it might affect the future. Most of this stuff you already know, but you don't know what secrets are waiting from them and I know all of that when I had no memories of my life. I… /i Billy kissed me so I could stop thinking.  
"Well, everyone is here," the judge said. Then our plane arrived and everyone a boarded the plane.  
"Flower for my lady," some guy said to Trini and handed her a flower on the plane. Zack was mad, well, more jealous, at that someone gave Trini a flower.  
A lot of drama here and I mean a lot. I thought.  
Yeah, now Zack's probably trying to find a way to get her back. Even though, they weren't exactly dating. He thought, but both of us laughed.  
I'm going to change the subject. Okay? I thought.  
Okay, but what for? He thought while we were getting on the plane.  
Remember when we first slept together?  
Yeah, why?  
Well, that night, I said something, we not actually saying something. I wanted to say something to you. The exact words were 'I want to tell you something, but I'm afraid of what your reaction would' but I dozed off in your warm, snuggly, soft, strong arms. Well, anyway, I think I was dreaming of that night were I was telling you everything about how the demons wanting you because it was their mission to take you back into the Under World. So you can be the next ruler of the Under World. However, I was a post to destroy you and not bring to the Over World. You see it was this prophecy that the Elders told me. When I was, two and you were four. I remember it because I couldn't hurt someone how didn't kill anyone and I didn't want to didn't hurt you. You looked like you couldn't hurt someone. You were and you are still harmless. You're afraid of you own shadow, which is fine by me. I mean everyone has their healers and their killers, but you just right for me because you're my healer. The Elders can have their fits all they want, but I'm going to stand by you no matter what. I thought.  
Then, what are your other options, Ls? I mean if you took me from the Under World. Then, I belong in the Under World. Billy thought.  
"What are you talking about? I took you back in the Over World. Billy, they took you from your parents. Therefore, I saw what was right, I took you back to your parents, and they were so happy to have you back. Billy, I did that because the demons took you and the magical creatures couldn't do anything about it I took the privilege to take you back to you parents," I said.  
Therefore, what you did that just because you knew what really happened. Billy thought.  
Yes. I did that because your parents were worried about you and I felt like there was something between us. Something that I couldn't' t explain and… Billy, what are you doing? I thought.  
I am doing something that I probably would regret doing. He thought.  
Get over here Billy! Billy, there are other ways to make you feel uncomfortable and I'll make the demons to come back and I'll l watch them… he kissed me then got on the plane.  
_

I know that tormenting someone is wrong, but I can't lose Billy. He is my life and I can't lose him, like we lost our Lillie, in the Spirit World. Lillie is our baby girl, but she was caught in a fire and didn't make it. Even though, she was a Spirit, however, her Spirit never came to her. I hated that I couldn't save her, but we came here to start our lives over together and that's what we're going to do, make a new life in the Human World.  
It's not home, but we always came here to celebrate everything, and I mean everything. When there is some kind of weather in this world, something is happening in the Spirit World; as if it snows here, someone is being born. When it rains here, someone is getting married.  
The time is different as well. The Spirit World year is five hundred years to this world it is equivalent to one year. I only wish that this time we could live in peace, and not destruction like in the Spirit World.  
_ Hey, Lela, I found a few seats. Looks like no one is going to sit here. _Billy thought._  
Are you sure about that? I am sure that someone is sitting there. Look at the compartments above. It's filled with other people stuff.  
Oh… well, never mind. _

_Its okay, it wasn't as if you didn't know that there would be anyone sitting here. Come on let's find another seat somewhere.  
Okay, but… he was going to say something else until I cut him off.  
You can have that window seat, if there is any window seats left.  
Thanks.  
No problem. I'm not a big fan of clouds or the sun right now. It's too bright and don't say vampire because I'm not a vampire okay.  
Okay, vampire…  
Billy…  
You said not to say it; you never said that I couldn't think it… I'm going to shut up now._

Yeah I think that you should do that. I see a few seats over there. Come on.  
We walked toward the front of the plane, which is the first class and we don't have the tickets to be there, but they let us go. We just looked at each other while the plane was in the air. I didn't care if people thought it was crazy, which they did.  
Why is he just staring at her while she'll asleep? A woman thought. However, I wasn't a sleep. I was just closing my eyes so I can make Billy and Danny feel bad, but that won't work.  
Why doesn't she hit him? A man thought._  
Billy, why shouldn't I hit you? _I thought.  
_ Well, first off, I didn't do anything. Second I know that I can be a jerk, but I know that you love me even though you don't like me being one. Third, the last one is that I don't deserve to get hit. _He thought._  
Why not, I mean you did make fun me and you told me why I… _He kissed me and then, I closed my eyes, just for one minute and I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up. I was at home like we never left, that was a strange. I am so confused. Now I can't even tell if I am really a wake or if I am just dreaming this.  
Billy felt my emotions and came into my room and comforts me.  
_ Lela what's the matter? _Billy thought.  
_ I don't really know what's what. Billy, I confused about this whole thing. In the Spirit World I understood what's reality and what's just plan dream. He came over and sit down and he put my head over his heart and I heard every single heart beat. Then we lade down.  
What's got you so puzzled?  
What's got me puzzled is that I was having a dream about us, Danny, Kim, Trini, Jason, Zack, you and me. We were going somewhere. Then we were on the plan heading there and I fell asleep and… and… and it felt so real like we were heading somewhere like we did over the summer…  
Okay, take a deep breathe, sweetie. Just slow down and try to understand that this world isn't what we are use to. We are the creatures that should try and understand that we are the monsters here. Remember we are the outsiders because we don't belong here. Most of the things here I don't even understand myself and I have been here longer then you have, well, just two years longer.  
_He laughed while I just looked at him like he was crazy.  
_ What the hell is so funny? I am so confused about this whole world and here you are laughing. _I thought angrily.  
_ You really need to have some fun more in your diet. Instead of staying in and doing what the hell you always do. Come on, have you ever left the house at night to do something stupid and don't say yea if it has to do with the Spirit World.  
Yes, I have. It was when I was five, before you even thought that I could fight the five fifth graders. I was going to the skate park and I did a wild move that no one even saw. Oh, I can show you it sometime, so you don't think that I'm lying. _I thought sarcastically._  
Don't worry; I don't think that you are lying. Trust me, I would know when your lying.  
Really, so you know when I'm lying, very interesting. So let me see, if you know when I'm lying, now. I had a crush before I met you.  
Wait you had a crush before me. Impossible, you couldn't of had like someone before me. That's a lie.  
That is right. I didn't have anyone. However, I did like someone though, but he didn't like me back.  
What a jerk, which would like you, or even love you?  
Thank you. That's why I love you more than that jerk.  
You look pink, no offence. I know that you're not much of a pink lover, but you do look pink.  
It's because you too warm. I didn't want to be a bother while you talking or thinking to me. However, it is going to get to me anyway.  
Sorry, I thought that you would be use to it, but I must have been wrong.  
Well, because you think that I'm still the same girl from the Spirit World.  
Maybe I think that I know what you're talking about.  
While, he looked at me. He put me on the cold bed, the icy cold bed. I shivered at the coldness.  
Sorry, I forgot that I am warmer then the bed.  
It's okay… What are you doing?  
_He took his shirt off and then he placed me on him. He looked at me and then kissed my forehead. Then brushed his nose against mine. He turned into his wolf form and then wrapped his body around me. I snuggled into his soft and cozy body. _  
You're not going to love me more than the jerk nor will you like your brother either.  
Why?  
Because Danny and I made you sort-of dream that, although, we thought that we made you dream something else.  
What!  
Sorry. We, well, I didn't want to do the dream spell…  
Oh…I see. So Danny tricked you into doing the spell again? Don't worry; I won't have to kill you yet. Did I tell you what happen the night that I told the Scary Story? Your favorite thing to think.  
The night that you thought that Danny should have a girl how wants him or the crazy dream?  
The girl for Danny.  
No, why?  
Well, because there is a girl for him in the Spirit World and she in your kingdom, though. Her Name is Medusa. Do you know any girl in your kingdom named Medusa?  
No, actually, there wasn't a Medusa in my kingdom, yours?  
No, oh…why didn't I see it. _I thought. I push myself up from Billy and ran down stairs where Danny was asleep. I woke him up and told him that he liked someone who was a part of dad's plan to get rid of Billy.  
Then, he tried to kill me. When Billy found out that I didn't come up. He went to see if I was okay. However, like I thought I could take care of Billy and myself ran down and saw that I had no choice but to kill him because he was apart of our dad's plan and I had to take his spirit also. Which was almost the same spirit but not exactly like it, it was a tiger, but it was like the ones you see at the zoo, though.  
_ I didn't really know what to do. I hesitate and…and…and I flinched. That never happens to me. Billy, what should I do? I mean, now he's gone like my mother and my foster family. _I thought while I got on his nerves. _  
Calm down, Ls. You really didn't do anything wrong. You were trying to stop him by accidently you killed him.  
Yeah, thanks for the pep talk.  
Sorry, you knew what I meant and I didn't think that you would of reacted that way, now I know not to get on your bad side.  
Yeah, and I'm sorry, for saying that. I knew what you meant but, but I really couldn't of found out that my brother was apart of my dad's plan the whole time_. I thought. While he came over to hold me while our friends where trying to get over here, to help us to do with Danny's body. _  
_By the time they got here, it was like they never left the house. _  
_"What happen to him?" Trini asked.  
"Well, obviously someone killed him, Trini. Who killed him?" Jason said. Billy looked at me. I was over by the wall; my head in my knees, like he was waiting for me to say something, but nothing came out. His eyes looked like he was going to restraint me. However, I didn't what to end up killing my own brother. I was never like this. I felt it, the monster inside of me. My hair turn gray like I was going to was going to go neutral. And accept my powers of both sides. This only happen once, however, I never thought that it would happen again. I felt everyone eyes looking at me.  
_ Billy, what's the matter with Lela? She never acted like this in front of us before. _Kim thought.  
"I really don't know. I never seen her like this. I have never thought that she would ever lose control of her powers like that, I don't know what to do either," Billy replied_. _"Lela, come on. Throw me a bone, a wet one," he laughed.  
Then I started to just stare at him with out hummer in my eyes. Billy got really silent. Then, he walked over to me and put his arm around me. I started to cry. I guess that I got to know my brother and then I just killed him. I didn't what to know that I kill him. I didn't want to be known as a murder. He held me closer and I didn't what to be the center of attention. I didn't want him to die, but he did. Man, my life is screw up as it is and now I just…just added things to it.

"We're gonna go, okay guys? We don't know what to do right, now. Only you do Billy. We'll see ya at school okay?" Kim said softly.

When Kim, Trini, Jason, Zack, and Billy woke up, they were in there rooms at home. They got ready for school, but however when they were eating breakfast they got a letter that said "We are proud to welcome you to are school for witches, wizards, demons, warlocks, benders, weather controlling, spirits, and et cetera magical creatures to learn how to control their new gifts."  
When they got to school they told what they got.  
"Are you sure that you didn't a letter from the school?" Kim asked.  
"I'm pretty sure that I didn't get a letter that said that. I don't trust the Elders because why would they invite Billy to a school if he was an enemy of the witches," I said.  
"You think that this is a trap?" Zack asked.  
"Yes, and we were teaching you how to control your powers in the first place and Billy already knows how to control his powers," I said.  
"She's right," Kim, Jason, and Trini said together. Billy didn't say a thing.  
Later that day, the Magic School that sent out the letters to Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy, sent me a letter that said "We are proud to have you as the headmistress of our school. We are also proud to say that you'll be teaching students at the school."  
_ Billy, get the boys and I'll get the girls I need to tell you something_. I thought.  
_ What do you need to us? _Billy thought.  
_ You'll see_. I though back.  
When Billy and the boys got here, I told them that I was the headmistress and I am teaching the students as well.  
"Wait so they asked you to be the headmistress and a teacher? Cool," Jason said.  
"Come on, people, this is a trick. You all should try to concentrate. This is maybe a trap, okay?" I said.  
The next day, I helped the others get ready for Magic School. I didn't know what to expect as the new headmistress and teacher. I didn't know what subject I was teaching.  
Then when we got to the school, the Elders we shocked that we actually came.  
"I thought that you six weren't going to come and especially you mutt," the Elders said.  
"I wasn't going to come, but if they came here, well, I'm gonna come with them, and be a true friend to them. I was just wondering, what class am I teaching?" I asked curiously.  
"Well, we were hoping that you knew that one," one of the Elders said.  
"Wait, you want me to teach the students about the war between the magical creatures and the aliens?" I asked with a smile on my face.  
"Yes," the same Elder said.  
"About the history?" I asked. "The history class?"  
"Yes, we want you to teach them about the history of the magical world, the Spirit World, the Aliens, the Demons…"  
"Okay, I get it. However, why just me? Why not Billy as well?" I asked.  
"Billy doesn't know what one power from another," The Elder said.  
"Yes, he does, he is a spirit just like me," I said.  
"Ls, actually that is your power, the spirits that are in the Spirit World are actually your powers. I thought that you knew that already, when you got you memories back?" Billy said.  
"What? So your telling me that no one is a spirit except for me?" I asked.  
"Yep," Billy replied. I hit him so hard that I left a bright big red mark and I think that I broke his bone.  
"Ouch! Thanks for breaking my bone Ls that hurt. I'm sorry I just thought that you knew that you were the only spirit in the Spirit World," he said. I just looked at him with a glare.  
_ I don't believe this Billy you knew that I was the only spirit and yet you didn't say anything_. I was so frustrated to say anything else I just walked off. Billy ran after me. He tired to calm me down. However it didn't work.  
_ I know that you trusted me and I blow that trust when I didn't tell you about that, but I know that I won't keep anything anyway from you any more. I promise. _His voice was so calm and peaceful that I just looked in his eyes and I saw that he was trying to hold back the tears. However he couldn't when he saw that I was looking into his eyes. I put my head under his and I just couldn't stay angry with him just for that. He should get a break from me getting pissed off ever second.  
_ Sorry for getting… _He kissed me so that I wouldn't say anything else and I wiped the tears from his eyes, but then I was crying. He held me so close that I couldn't get free from his hug. So, I just let him hold me.  
The next day we all got ready for our first day at Magic School._  
Hey Lela ready for your first class of students? Billy joked. _  
"Yes and no, there are students who are telepathic Billy so our conversation telepathically are pretty much over now," I said.  
"Oh yeah now we are apart from each other. Great," he said in a sad tone.  
"What class do you have first, Billy…I mean Mr. Knight," I asked.  
"Why did you just call me Mr. Knight?" Billy asked.  
"Well, because I'm your teacher now and I can't call you Billy, or honey, or…" Billy cut me off.  
"Yeah I got it. I have History with you," he said.  
"Okay don't be late Mr. Knight."  
"Yes, ma'am," he laughed. I hit him on the same arm that I hit yesterday. Although, I know that he wanting to only calling me princess. I checked if there was anyone around and I knew that there wouldn't be anyone except for my friends. So I kissed him.  
So when everyone got to there class, I recognize some of the students while I was roaming the earth like Tommy, he was the one who taught me karate, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky, who are also great at being ninjas. They taught me how to be a ninja as well.  
"Okay, everyone I want to introduce to you your new teacher, Lela Wolf. Now I know all of you will treat her with the same respect as you would for your friends. She is also you headmistress," the Elder said.  
"Good morning, Miss Wolf," Billy, Trini, Zack, Kim, Jason, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam said at the same time.  
"Well, I know that I am not older than anyone here. So could we all say something about how we are so we all could get to know each other?" I asked.  
"Nope, that would be stupid girly," one of the students said.  
"Why don't you tell us all about yourself sweetie?" a boy said.  
"Yeah, come on tell us about your self," his friend said while pounding fits together.  
"Okay you want to know something about me?" I asked.  
"Yeah, so tell us," a red head boy said.  
"I'll tell all of you three things the last one won't be so pretty. However here goes. The first one is never ever get me pissed off. The second one is that you don't what me as you worst nightmare because I'll haunt your every move, no lie. Third is that all but nine students would being writing a hundred page essay on the whole everything you know about the Spirit World, the aliens, the witches, the demons, the over world, the under world and the war by tomorrow. So do you want to talk about your self or do you want to write. Oh I also forgot to say this, you won't be able to use the text book," I said.  
"I'm Aisha Curtis. My favorite hobby is ninjitsu," Aisha said.  
"My name is Adam Michael. My hobby is also ninjitsu," Adam said.  
"Aloha, my name is Rocky Stone. My hobby is also ninjitsu," Rocky said.  
"My name is Billy Knight. My hobby is learning new things in different ways," Billy said.  
"My name is Tommy Brown. My hobby is karate," Tommy said.  
"My name is Jason Green. My hobby is trying to learn not to make things explode," he said.  
"My name is Trini White and my hobby is reading books," she said.  
"I'm Kim May. My hobby is Gymnastics," she said.  
"Hello, my name is Zack Black," he said and almost everyone laughed and I gave them an evil eye then went too silent. "My hobby dancing." then the same people started laughing again.  
"Okay, so you think that he funny? Well, let me see if this is funny maybe I should not make it one hundred pages maybe I should make it three hundred pages," I said. "Shall we proceed?"  
"My name is Deanna Jennifer. My hobby is doing homework," she said.  
"Well, I hope you won't have to see my bad side then," I said.  
"My name is Michael Jacob. My hobby is that I could predict the future," he said.  
"I'm Leah Liam. I'm great at shape shifting," she said. Then the bell rang.  
"Well, I am glad that we won't have to do the tomorrow no would we?"  
They said, "No."  
"Good. Now you can go," I said.  
The rest of the day no one gave me trouble. When my friends came the where surprise that everyone survived the day.  
"Hey Lela, it's so great to see you again," Adam said.  
"Yeah, I got my memories back, but some of them are a little fuzzy. So what were you four doing since I left?" I asked.  
"Practicing, what else? Oh a few days after you left we started to do thing to everyone and they chased us out of town," Tommy and Rocky said.  
"That must of sucked. I can't believe that you guys were kicked out of your own town," I said.  
"Hey, well, maybe Angel Grove would be the great place for you guys, that's were we live. Hey won't kick you out of town, unless you guys try to hurt someone," Kim and Zack said at the same time and looked at me.  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault he shouldn't have tried to trap me against the wall. Okay so don't blame me for what happen to Danny he shouldn't have attacked me and he knew that it was coming if he did that. I also didn't mean to do that to him," I said.  
"Who's Danny?" Aisha asked.  
"Danny is Lela's older brother from the Spirit World. Where we are from," Billy said.  
"Lela, what did you mean by all but nine well write the report?" Adam asked.  
"Yeah, I didn't get it either," Rocky and Jason said.  
"How many people do you see right now but not counting me," I said.  
"Nine," Trini said then I put my hands out and shook my head.  
Billy came right next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. He put his hand around my waist.  
"So you to are together?" Tommy asked sadly. I looked at him and saw that he liked me a lot. I just nod, but then I walked over to him and I took his hand and smiled at him.  
"Come on we better get to bed before someone gets mad at us. Oh wait I keep on forgetting that I am the headmistress and a teacher. Well, we should get to bed for tomorrow," I said. I walked with Tommy on the way to his room. He shades it with Rocky and Adam. The others went to their rooms.  
"See you tomorrow," Rocky and Adam said together.  
"See ya," I said. "Tommy wait I want to talk to you."  
"Alright," he said.  
"Come on." We drifted away from his room and we walked in to the garden. "I didn't know that you liked me Tommy. I'm sorry, really sorry," I confessed.  
"It's alright. I know that you'll be safe with him and I can trust him in any situation. Besides now I have a competition," Tommy laughed which gave him hope that he could have a chance of winning me over.  
"Tommy I don't want to rain on your parade, but he is the Wolf Spirit, the one for me, I sorry," I said. I looked into his eyes and I hate to see him like that. "I'm truly sorry, Tommy. I want to tell this, Tommy your more of a big brother to me like Adam, Rocky, Jason and Zack. Aisha, Trini, and Kim are like my big sisters. Your family to me. I can't live without you nine not teasing me just like siblings. Even thought I grow up without siblings in this world. However I have or I had an older brother in the Spirit World, but I anciently killed him. Which was whom we were talking about early, but I promise that I wouldn't hurt you nine. How you nine just took me in, when no one else would. You treated me with respect that everyone else never gave me. I know that I don' t want to play with your emotion, but could you handle a kiss on the cheek? I know that your probably thinking that I am asked to much and hurt you in the end, but I'm not if you don't the kiss. I would understand, I know that someday you'll have the girl of your dreams with you and she'll treat you with the same respect that you are giving everyone around you."  
"I can handle the kiss and thanks at least I know I have a place in your heart always. Just not l the way I thought that I would," he said. I kissed him the same time he kissed me. "How did you two wind up together anyway?"  
"It happen during the summer Billy has the power of telepath and he said that I looked like I in the war, in the morning. We were on my yacht at that time and the yacht was where my foster dad died. Well, anyway later that day Kim and were talking about how I was so forgiving because she thought it was her fault, but it wasn't. Billy told her that it was how I was and then kissed my cheek, but he kissed me before though the first day on the yacht he kissed my forehead. So back the story, I turn to looked at him then he kissed me. I avoided him for a few days…" I looked down when I said that, but Tommy looked around and heard something and so did I.  
"Who's out there?" Tommy asked. I looked around and then I saw Momo. He was holding something that I couldn't handle, which was the sound the creature in the box made. As he came over the louder the noise got. I saw that he was still wearing the bracelet that helps spirits control their spirits, like the one that I took from Danny.  
"Go and find the others and make sure that you don't bring Billy here because that is who he is after as well," I told him.  
"I'm not leaving you…" I cut him off.  
"Tommy I will be finding. I can cast a spell to protect myself long enough for you to find the others. However just don't bring Billy into this because he is what my father in the Spirit World wants," I said and he nod. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." then a dark colored shield came around me and Tommy was gone. I tried to destroy the box, but it was too painful to hear the screeching sound. However I tried again and I failed.  
Tommy got back with the others, but no Billy that was good until my father came. Now there was going to be a battle. "So you thought that you could get rid of us just like that? Well think again daughter," he said.  
"I thought that I was the trader not your daughter. However you probably think that I would betray my heart and join you well you have another thing coming. Momo you probably don't want the same thing that happen to Danny happen to you know do you? I think he died?" I questioned that so he would box the box, which he did.  
"What did you say? Danny is dead? Who could that be? That's impossible," Momo said.  
"Adam do you think that you can close the box?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I think so," he said. He looked at the box and the box' s lid closed. Then I made sure that the box wasn't going to be open again I cast a shocking spell on it. Then Momo tried to touch the box. However, it stung him.  
"Well, that has a bang to it," Billy said. He helped me up. " Thought that you could keep me away from this? Well, you can't."  
The Scorpion Spirit transports all of us that were in the room, somewhere that was unfamiliar. He wasn't so sure where ported us. However that would be our advantage. "What's the matter Daddy? Don't know where you transported us?" I asked.  
_ What are you doing? You don't know either_. Billy thought_.  
He doesn't know that Billy. I'm just using this to an advantage for us. _I thought back to him.  
_ That's why I love you Ls. _He thought back_  
I know that and I that he will get his ass kicked. Billy I have an idea, but I would have to use your spirit, okay? _I asked in thought_.  
Okay. He handed me his spirit bracelet.  
I looked inside of myself. "The power of the Siberian Tiger, the White Wolf, the White Tiger, the Black Tiger. Come forth," I said. I also know in the human world that there are no such things as a black tiger, but there is in the Spirit World.  
Well, back to the fight. Somehow I couldn't handle the power, but then Billy came to my side and he combined his powers with mine and we actually stopped my father and my cousin. Their spirits came to me. However I was out consciences and Billy was holding me tightly.  
When I woke up, Billy was just looking at some pictures that I put up in my room and then he looked in the mirror and saw my getting up. He came to my side.  
Everyone knows that we belong together, Ls. _He thought_.  
I kind of notice that when I saw you in my room. Do I what to know how they found out? _I asked in thought.  
_ Depends on… _I kissed him. _  
I miss kissing you Billy. I truly do_. I pulled him close to me and let him hold me_. Please don't leave me Billy. I don't know what I would do if you just leave me… _He kissed me back.  
_ Don't worry. Lela I will never leave you, I promise. I just need to know just two things. _He thought.  
_ Here we go. What do you what to know?  
Number one why didn't you want me there in the first place? Even thought I didn't listen to Tommy. Number two is, I know you don't have to say the answer to this next question right away… _there was a knock on the door.  
"Hey Billy is she awake?" Adam asked loudly. I had to laugh at that. He knew that I was awake, but he tried his hardest not to invade our conversation. Billy was walking towards the door.  
"Why don't you come in and see Adam?" I asked while I was laughing Billy was just smiling and walked out of the room and I followed after him trying to pull him back towards me, but it was a pathetic pull. However it works he turned around and look at me like I was a kid again. He did laugh.  
The other surrounding me, I tried to tell him what he wanting to hear. Then here comes the girls, Aisha, Kim and Trini saying, "Let Billy and Lela talk, that what they going to do before Adam said something." then, the attention went away and they walked away, all but Billy and the girls. We said thanks to the girls and they walked away trying to catch up to the others.  
There was an awkward silence after they left. I was leaning on the wall behind Billy and me right in front of me leaning on the wall across from the wall that I was leaning on. Billy was looking straight at me waiting for me to tell him something. However I looked down and I blushed. I didn't know what to do or say. Then he moved towards me and he put his hand under my head and he lifts my head up and made me look straight at him.  
"I didn't want to lose you again. Billy that why I didn't want you to come to my save me, but you did and I'm not blaming you or anyone. I will always love you and I just hope that the whole prophecy coming true and all. I'm sorry," I said.  
"No, you shouldn't be sorry, that's what I wanted to hear and I know that I do that. I don't want to lose you again either. The second question is," Billy checked his pockets. "I know I put it in my pocket when I left my room.  
"Looking for this?" I asked handing him the small box.  
"Yeah, but where did…" He was going to finish the question, but I cut him off.  
"It fell out of your pocket and on to my bed, when you came over and sat on it. Something tells me that whatever that is in the box is for me, right?" I asked.  
"Yeah. The man said that it was the perfect gift to give to you." He said.  
"Maybe we should go somewhere that there aren't any eavesdroppers," I pointed to the door.  
"Yeah maybe you right." I grabbed his hand and pull pathetically again. He laughed at that. We went to the Kathleen's Diner. The diner has a small garden where Billy open the box and got down on one knee and took me hand my heart was beating so fast that I had to take little bit of air to slow it down. However, it didn't work.  
"Lela Artemis Wolf, Will you marry me?" He asked.  
I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I went down to his level and looked deeply into his eye. I saw that he was serious about that even in his bright blue eyes. I nodded and then confirmed it with a solid yes. We got up and he put the ring on my figure it was late in the day, so we just ate lunch there and we just walked around the town. When we got back to the school the others where just getting board the not using magic, so the asked Billy and me if they would be their teachers again and new teachers. We both were fine about it. However they knew some thing was up and they asked us what was going on. Billy was holding my hand with the ring and only the girls spotted and Tommy notice it.  
_You're engage?_ Kim and Trini thought together.  
"Boys don't you notice something different about Lela?" Aisha asked.  
"Wait I think I know, you got your hair cut," Rocky said sarcastically. Billy and I just looked at each other and so I put my hand out.  
"So girls always wears a ring most of the time," Jason, Zack and Adam said.  
"Tommy would you like to say something?" Kim asked.  
"Of course, here's a hint guys, if two people love each other and it comes after dating and comes before weddings," Tommy said. The four weren't even thinking of the word. "Do we have to spell it out? Billy, Lela congratulations I know the girls feel the same way."  
"Wait your engage?" Jason, Zack, Rocky, and Adam asked.  
"Wow, that took you longer than I would of excepted you guys to take," I said. Billy pulled me closer to him and he looked around just to make sure that there were Elders around and there where. He kissed me. Then the Elder notice the ring on my figure and was furious and orbed away. She probably is going to tell the other Elders, but what are they going to do to me anyway.  
The Elders got back and one of them was pretty pissed that I would just go off and marry a demon like my foster aunt did. She thought that that he lost all of his powers, but somehow he gains them back. I hated that my aunt had to be the queen of all demons, but she vanquish his sorry ass where he belonged. However Billy isn't like other demons, his parents are mortals. They don't have any special power or gifts. Billy's parents are like normal average people who look out for anyone who need there help, so you could say that there power.  
"Looks like they are having their Elder fit…" I was cut off by one of the Elders.  
"You come here now!" the Elder said while point at Billy. He didn't budged. However I did.  
"Find your self a new teacher and a new headmaster because I'm not staying. I know that this place wasn't the place that I would wind up staying at and working. If I was staying I would of, I would have told them the truth, why you really want them. You know most of them are powerful and you think that they could put them in the war, but you can't force someone to do something that they don't want to do. Believe me, I know what that feels like. You also can't say what is the rules to me because I made the rules not you and I can change them, bend them, break them, and I can add them if I wanted to. I basically can actually do anything I want with the rules," I said.  
"You just made someone pissed even more, Ls," Billy said while one of the Elders just threw a fireball at us. "I don't think that she should be able to use that power."_  
_"Your right Billy, the Elders don't have that type of power, unless she's the one how made Phalen's half sister Cleopatra angry enough that made her turn into a demon and try to get rid of her. However when she got to the demon, she could vanquish her, so she turned back into a witch. She gave up her powers and then she died," I said, but when I got the to however I began to whisper the rest.  
"What were you saying Lela?" the Elder that threw the fireball at us asked.  
"Nothing," I lied._  
Ls, what were you saying? I know that…_ Billy was thinking before I kissed him from thinking anything else.  
"Not now Billy," I harshly whispered to him. He nods.  
"What did you say?" the Elder commanded.  
"Like I said, nothing," I said harshly.  
"No I heard you say something about Cleopatra. Now what did you say about her?" she commanded again.  
"You may not what to know, Demetria," I said.  
"How do you know my name witch?"  
"I don't I just guessed. A pretty good guess, wouldn't you say?"  
"Now I know where I've seen you. You're just a simple mutt. Knowing that you father shouldn't of went off marrying a mortal. You're that half goddess."  
"You nailed that one. I'm surprised that you didn't guess that one when you sent me after Billy. However you are pretty stupid to not see that I lied to you and now you're exposed for being a demon so maybe Aunt Cleopatra could stop bugging me to destroying you."_  
Ls, lets get out of here. Okay? _Billy thought. I nod. The ten of us orbed away to the island that my foster dad got me.  
"Wait did you say Aunt Cleopatra?" Kim and Adam asked.  
"Yes, she is my mom, Phalen, half sister. My mom wasn't related to the pharaoh of Egypt, her younger sister, Cleopatra was…" I said.  
"So you mom had a boy friend that wasn't so great and then she married a god and you are going to marrying a demon. What next? You are going to destroy the world?" Jason asked.  
"Hey, the premonition that Kim had of me. I won't destroy anything. I'm…" I was about to say something else until Jason cut me off.  
"Don't say harmless, we just saw you destroy your cousin and your father from the Spirit World and you destroyed you brother, Danny. Okay, you're not harmless. You're just plain destruction…" I left before he could say anything else, but he was yelling at me. Billy ran after me and he saw that I had tears in my eyes._  
_"Don't listen to him. You are harmless. You can't even hunt a fly down, if someone dared you to, don't listen to him. All of them weren't on purpose, okay. The truth is inside of you and you know that. And the whole the creature and the demon and the true power thing won't happen…" Billy was trying to cheer me up, but he could handle the tears that coming off my face. Then, we sat down in the grass while he was holding me tightly in his warm arms. I loved it when he does that.  
"How do you know that the whole creature, and the demon, and the true power won't happen? Please tell me that answer, please," I asked while I was still crying.  
"I know because you know what's right from wrong and the truth will forever be inside you the monster that Kim saw in her vision was the past, the future. Ls, we came here to start our lives over, and that's what we are going to do. So, please let me see the smile that you always have, please?" He said and I gave him the smile he wanted. "I also hit Jason for what he said to you. I also know you heard this repeatedly from me, but I love you forever and that will never change."_  
_"I love you as well. However where will go? I mean the mortal school is over by now and Magic School isn't going to welcome us back now. So where are we going to do or go?" I asked. Time moves different in magic school than at regular school. Time moves slow for them and times fast for the mortal school.  
"Well, I know that we can go on seas and sail then going where ever we want to go, like last summer," he replied. Then the other came around and saw that we where sitting in the grass. Kim and Trini sat on our right while Jason and Zack sat on our left and Aisha, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam were standing behind us. They over heard the conversation and said that they wouldn't mind going on the yacht, we also told Kim and Jason to spill about their feelings that they have for each other. We also told that to Trini and Zack. __

When we went to bed that night, but everything was different this time. Jason and Kim said what they truly felt about each other and Zack and Trini did the same. Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam where with us this time. Maybe we'll form a coven of our own and met new people along the way. We would probably met some spirits and maybe go into the Spirit World.  
I was asleep and then I heard a sound. I woke up and I saw him, the man who harmed my mom, the man she still went with after what Anubis did for her. Gave her a new life and a family, in a different way. However Anubis did all of that out of his love for her and she left him and took me away from my family. He just grabbed me a pulled me away from Billy, but Billy didn't even know that he took me. I tried to make him let go of me. I cast spells, use my powers and everything I could think of. It just didn't work. Then, I tried to summon my father, but didn't come. I also tried to scream, that didn't work either.  
He took me out side and said, "The one of night heard me, I have that the Great Spirits, now make her do your bidding. She's ready for her destiny. Now command her to destroy the world."  
"She's is ready, she is the power now. Let's see if she can be controlled," a woman said while she was walking towards us. She stopped right in front of me and placed her hand on my head. Then she lends down and whispered, "Destroy your love with this athame. If you don't, you'll be destroyed your self. Now go."  
I had tears coming down my face. I tried to refuse, but something came over me. I tried and tried, but my will over my body just left, like I had no clue how I was. When, I reached the room where Billy and I were. I closed my eyes and walked in.  
"Lela, what's the matter?" Billy asked.  
"I'm sorry… I love you… I have to do this…" I said softly. Billy tried to stop me, but it was to late. I had to die and… I did.

When I woke up, I was alive. However I thought that I did. It was so strange I felt the pain, felt the pain that Billy had, the pain from the athame that the woman gave me, everything. However then I realized that it was a dream.  
"Ls, are you alright?" Billy asked. "You look confused."  
"It's was nothing, but a dream," I said softly to myself.  
"What was a dream? You tried to kill yourself and I don't know why?" He said.  
"So that whole thing was real? I… and the man who took me outside and the woman who tried to order me to kill you were real?" I asked confused  
"Yes, the whole thing was real as can be. However, why did you try to…?" I cut him off.  
"I had to because the woman tried to tell me to destroy you and I tried my hardest to take control of myself. However, when I saw you I had to kill myself because she said if I didn't get rid of you that I would be destroy myself instead," I said while crying. "I'm sorry, Love. I know that I would of come back either way, if it wasn't you, then my dad, in someway." He kissed me.  
"You killed yourself just for me? How many times have you saved me, now? Two, three, four?" he asked.  
"I don't know, I just know that you are the only one for me and I know that you would get through to me Billy. You just understand me the best and we do have a past in the Spirit World," I said while looking down at my wound. Billy took my hand a healed them. Then he looked at me and smiled.  
"No one else knows of what happen last night, Ls. Not even our friends and I told you that you know what's right from wrong; I just didn't think that you would have done something like this. I should of look at you as the warrior here and not as a damsel. You probably had gotten that from me when we where younger, but…" I pulled him closer to my face and kissed him so he would stop talking, I wanted to stay like this for a little bit longer, but my stomach had other plans. "I'll go and get you something to eat. I also find some medicine for you pain, okay Princess?"  
"Okay, Knight," I said. Princess and Knight were our nicknames in the Spirit World. I was the best warrior around and no one could have defeated me. Billy was a knight in my kingdom and he was the only one who didn't underestimate me because I was the princess, but I didn't know that he was a prince or I would of gone easy on him, maybe not. I laughed at that. He was also from the other kingdom, which is the reason why we came here.  
I rested my eyes a few minutes and Billy came back with pancakes and blueberry jam. "Ls," he said while he was looking into my eyes, "are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm just tired. I guess that I was trying to kill myself which must have taken a lot of energy from me just to take control of myself," I whispered.  
"Ls, I don't want to lose you now. When I left, to move to Angel Grove I had to leave the most important person of my life behind. I had to leave you there. I wanted to stay, I begged and begged to my mom just to leave me there, but she did not want me to be with you. She never liked you, not even in the Spirit World. However, she will come around before the wedding, Ls. She knows that I asked you to be my wife because I told her that before I left to go to Magic School with you," he whispered. His eyes were watering up and then he closed his eyes. I wiped them away.  
"I will never leave you. I just don't want you to leave me, the first time you did, was in the Spirit World and we lost our baby girl, Lillie," I said while placing my hands over my stomach (I'm not pregnant, it's just that I saw Lillie get l killed and so I just put my hands there). Then Billy placed the tray down on my left where he was laying before I woke up, the second time. He placed his left hand on my face and he placed the right hand on my stomach.  
"She will be fine Lela, I promise. She will not die, because I will never leave you. Lillie will not leave our site, not even for one second. I will never let you find me a liar…" he was going to say more, but Tommy knocked on the door.  
"Hey guys are you going to stay in there all day, or are you going come out here. Even though it's none of my business what you two are going to do," he said.  
"Do you think that you have enough strength to get out of bed?" Billy asked me.  
"I'm not sure, Billy," I replied. "Go, I'll be fine. I will telepathically call you if I need you alright?"  
"Okay, go to sleep please, you need to rest."  
"I love you Billy."  
"I love you too," he said while walking out the door. "She's fine it just that she doesn't feel so well right now, Tommy," Billy lied to Tommy.  
"Oh," he replied. I moved the tray from the bed to the table, it hurt a lot just to get and move something. I never felt this much pain in my entire life before. Therefore, I lay back down and closed my eyes.

I closed my eyes and then I fell asleep. This time I was running away from the man. "You'll be the one who destroys the two worlds. All you have to do is to destroy your love," he yelled. Then he caught up to me and handed me the same athame that the woman gave me. It was a nightmare I couldn't do it.  
I woke up gasping for air. Billy came in running to my side. " Lela, what's the matter?" he asked. Then he sat down on my right.  
"What time is it? How long have I've been a sleep?" I asked.  
"It's two in the after noon. You've been asleep since eight in the morning," he said.  
"Billy and Tommy came in every hour on the hour. Guess that they were just worried about you," Kim said. Jason was by her side like the one he was ready to protect her in any way possible.  
_Wait you've been in here every hour with Tommy? Did you read his thoughts, how he likes me a lot, but… I thought before he kissed me. Everyone left except for Billy. He got under the covers and placed me on top of him. It was strange for some reason. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was strange.  
Lela you are the one who created the two worlds, so you can destroy them as easily as you can create them. Even though it destroyed, you and six other people plus I had to bring you to life_… Billy was going to think some more.  
_ What are you talking about? I was talking about Tommy and hear you are talking about the worlds. I know that I can destroy the worlds. However how do you know that was the reason I woke up, I never told you that. _I thought._  
Oh… I guess that when I kissed you, I got somewhat of an excess of that. I'm not sure how I knew that. _He thought.  
"Well, I'm not surprise though, the others' powers aren't the only ones advancing," I whispered.  
Hours went by, I don't know how long really because the sun went down. Billy got up to be change in his nighttime clothes, but I didn't what him to leave me. I got up and turned him around, I took off his shirt, and he stopped me from doing anything else. However, he looked into my eyes and saw that I knew what I was doing. He let go of me. Then he took off most of my clothes and his pants. I pulled him in bed. I knew that I wanted him so badly. I never felt like this, not even in the Spirit World.  
I loved him so much to make him see that. The truth was that I didn't know what I was doing, but I really didn't care. I knew that he was the only one that I want in my life. When we have to close, I had to stop him even though I wanted to be with him. He understood that.  
Billy fell asleep first. He had his arms around me. I leaned the back of my head on his chest. I closed my eyes to think about the Spirit World. It was a post to be a peaceful place, now it is just violence and destruction. I only saw what happen to Lillie and my eyes just watered up. I tried to move without waking Billy up. However that didn't work. _  
_"What's the matter?" Billy asked.  
"I shouldn't be thinking about the Spirit World," I mumbled. Then I looked up at him. He was smiling. _  
Then, I wasn't the only one who was thinking of there. I just wished that they would stop the war and then we could go back, if you want to, I won't go back without you. I can't leave you again. _Billy thought and that only made me want to cry even more. I just couldn't handle every thing at once. I turned around and placed the front of my head under his. He moved one of his hands to place under my face just to move it closer to his face and that made me feel like I should let our feelings get the better than us, but I couldn't. I can't, I just don't know why. I just don't think that we should go far, at least not now anyway. I wanted to feel venerable all the time around Billy and I think that he knows that._  
I want to feel like nothing happen, like the whole with losing Lillie… _I thought, but Billy caught me off guard by kissing me.  
_ Lela, don't worry okay. Lillie will be finding, as I said. She'll never die. Okay please, calm the hell down. Billy thought.  
Okay now you are scaring me. You never did that. However, I think I did deserve that thought.  
Yes, and I'm… What's the matter? You look like you going to be…  
_ I ran to the bath. Billy came after me, but stayed out side the door. I never felt like this either and we didn't… "Ls, are you alright?" Billy asked. Billy's voice caught my attention. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"  
"No, but I do want know if anything happen before this night or any night?"  
"Not that I recall. Lela, what's the matter? Can I come in?" Billy sounded worried about me.  
"If I knew I would have told you, Billy. However, I don't feel so great," I said while he was walking in. He came to my side and held me so close to him that I had to push away from him just so that I could vomit in the toilet. He stayed with me, even though it could be contagious.  
He went out side of the bathroom and came back with a necklace, had the symbol of the horse, which is a post to heal the sick or the weak and placed it around my necklace. "Let's see if this work's if not, then we know that you are pregnant, Ls," he said.  
A few minutes went by and I wasn't vomiting in the toilet, so he carried me back to the bed and held me closed and I wanted to fall asleep, but I couldn't. Billy brushed my hair out of my face and moved it behind my ear.  
When morning came, I just felt so weak that I couldn't get out of bed, but I used my powers to get dressed and when the yacht came I just orbed into the bed room and Billy orbed everyone's things and Billy told Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam the rules of the yacht and they understood. However he didn't stay very long outside because he didn't what me alone, so that wouldn't happen again, me trying to kill myself.  
Then he went to my side after he did that so he would have to spend the whole day a way from me. The chefs cooked me soup, so that I could eat something because I hadn't eat anything the day before. I ate half the soup before I was full. Billy didn't even try to piss me off and make me eat the rest of the soup. When I feel crappy, he won't do anything to test my patients. Well, I think that this day would be a better day than yesterday.  
Billy brushed his hand against my face, and his hand was so soft that when I open my eyes he wasn't in his human form, but his animal form and it wasn't his hand nor paw, but his face. "I'm sorry, Ls. Did I wake you?" he asked. I nearly jumped out of the bed and hit my head on the table right next to the bed. Almost everyone came running to see what happen.  
"What happen?" Tommy asked.  
"I think that I'm going crazy, but I think that Billy's animal form just talked to me," I said, but I didn't believe it myself. Jason and Zack laughed at me. "What's so funny?"  
"That you didn't know that Billy's animal form could talk," they replied at the same time. They gave each other high fives.  
"Wait you didn't know that spirit animal form could talk?" Billy asked.  
"It's not like I could turn into my spirit animal form, Billy. I'm still a human I didn't get my spirit. Although, shouldn't t gotten my spirit when I turned sixteen?" I asked. I looked so puzzled that Billy had to turn back into his human form and tell me that personal without others in the room.  
"You should've gotten it then, but you such a powerful spirit you could have gotten it when you were just a kid. Remember the that I ran away from my home to try and stop you from jumping off the cliff just to prove that you were strong that the others, and I fell down into the water and you hit the rock and nearly killed yourself. You cousins ran from the scene of the crime and I had to carry you to you house and your father started to yell at them?" he said.  
"That happen, man, I must have done some stupid things then. However, why should I judge that scene from the one two nights ago," I said while walking over to the bed and sit down.  
"I think that's when you got your spirit because you were glowing that night because I was with you and I saw it," Billy said while sitting down right in front of me and held out his hand and I took it while I was smiling. He placed our hands on my forehead where I hit it on the rocks in California and he told me to lay down. I put my feet on the bed and he went into my mind, to see why I couldn't turn into my animal form. Then he found out the reason why I couldn't turn into my animal form and the reason is that I was holding the animal back from letting it take over my body, as if it is in a cage.  
"I felt the spirit inside of me, Billy. It was like the spirit wanted me to let go of something, but I don't know what. What does she want me to let go?" I asked. He kissed me so fast before could say anything else. Billy pulled me close to him and I had to push away from him. "Billy, what does she want me to let go?"  
"To let yourself feel like you're not alone, that no one would leave you, that I would not leave you and I've been trying to do that for weeks now…" I cut him off.  
"I know that you won't leave me that no one would hurt me, but it's hard to let go of the pain that people left behind. I love you so much, but not to go far. Billy, I'm not ready, I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm not telling you that after we get married that we won't have Lillie and other kids, but I'm just not ready to go that far…" I said, but Billy cut me off. _  
"I know, that what the spirit wanted to hear, that you would have Lillie… Wait did you say other kids?" _he asked with a weird look on his face._  
"Umm… now did I actually say that?" I tried to confuse him. However it didn't work.  
"Yes, you did say that," _he replied._  
Yes, I did .I didn't what you to know that we were have another child in the Spirit World, Billy. _I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Tears came out.  
_ I guess that this was one of the secrets that you didn't what me to find out, was it? _He thought. _  
Yes, Billy, please don't think that we should be in a rush because we do have plenty of time to have Lillie and the other one. Billy, you shouldn't have heard that part. _Billy let me get up and walk around while he was sinking in the thought that he was going to have another child with me._  
_"When were you pregnant the second time," Billy asked.  
"The day before you left, Lillie heard me crying and screaming, saying that you couldn't have left that night. I tried to tell you the day before, but you where packing everything that you could and you left and…and…and…" I tried to get the words out, but I couldn't, all that was coming out was tears and I couldn't stop them. They just came out like the rain in April.  
"Ls calm down, please. I hate seeing you like this. I truly do. I don't know what you want me to do. Lela, please throw me a bone, please. I don't know what to do," he said while trying to calm me down, but I push him away. I left the room and walked around the yacht. I walked in to Jason which was probable wasn't the greatest thing, but he saw that I was upset about something and wanted to know why. Therefore, I tried to tell him, but most of the words, he had to guess and he got most of the words that where hard to understand correct. He actually didn't want to hurt me, but I don't know how long his friendliness would last.  
Billy was looking for me, but he couldn't find me. He couldn't because I went to my father, Anubis. "Father," I said.  
"Yes, Lela. What's the matter?" he asked.  
"It's about Billy and me," I said.  
"Oh, well, what's the matter?" he asked again.  
"Billy and I got into this conversation about me being pregnant a second time and it was hard…" I was about to say something else until I was fling a crossed the cavern. I hit the wall hard and I was knocking out probably for hours, but when I woke up, I got a massive headache.  
"Lela, are you all right?" someone said, I couldn't figure out what voice who said that, but it was familiar and a male's voice. When I figured out whose voice it was, I got up and I tried to walk towards the voice because I didn't want to trigger a booby traps. I was a little wobble, so I stayed close to the wall. "Lela, are you alright? Where are you Lela?" the same person said.  
"I'm coming, stay there and just keeping talking, I'll find you, just stay there, please," I said. The further that I go towards the voice the darker it gets.  
Then, some thing grabbed my leg and I try to get it off my leg. I kick it, and then I stopped. "Ouch, Lela. Is that you?" the voice said.  
"Yes, I'm sorry I thought it as something that threw me across the cavern. Who are you?" I asked.  
"It's me, Lela. It's Danny, your brother…" I try to grab his hand and pull him up so that I could hug him and so that I could hit as hard as I could.  
"Danny, give you're ha…" I was going to finish saying hand until someone pulled me out there.  
"Lela, are you all right?" someone said. My eyes were shut closed, but somehow I wanted to open them. "Love, are you alright?" the same voice said, now I know the voice. It was Billy. I opened my eyes  
"I was going to grab Danny from some kind of hole and then you grabbed me from there, before me…" I was going to say more, but Billy kissed so I would stop.  
Then he whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry for ever doing things that hurt and might of hurt you." when he was finished saying those words, the just repeated over and over until I looked into his eyes and saw that was upset about something.  
I placed my fore head against his and I whispered, "It's okay, it wasn't you fault." I placed my hand on his check and the position that was awkward.  
"I'm sorry, truly, sincerely sor…" I moved my hand and placed one of my fingers on hi lips so that he would stop talking.  
"Can I get up?" I asked.  
"No, you can't get up," Billy said sarcastically. He did move so that I could get up. He held out his hand and I took it as if we were kids again, the first day that we met. He placed one of his arms around me and I placed my head on his shoulder_. However, I just can't handle knowing that my brother is still alive and that he is trap somewhere. I need to help him; he needs my help like before.  
Billy, is it possible that Danny is still alive after what I did to him? _I asked._  
I'm not sure, but he is your brother. You two have been through more things than my sister and I and we are older than you are. I just don't understand how you could have seen him though, I know that you are the daughter if Anubis and all, but not even Anubis could have seen…  
Oh, know my dad… I thought.  
What is it?  
When I was visiting him earlier, I was attack and I think that he was also. _I thought.  
Billy when with me to see if my father was all right, but we couldn't find him._  
Lela looks out. _Billy thought and knocked me out of the way and he was hit hard._  
_"Coming back to the scene of the crime," the man that my mother was with.  
"Why don't you tell me your name? I just need to know why you are doing this and I think that you look familiar, before I was born, I mean…" I was cut off.  
"My name was Xander, but then your father gave me a new name which is Apocalypse. I have been reborn by your mother when she gave birth to you, you could saw that we are one in the same, except for a few facts that are different from each…" he said.  
"We are nothing a like, you're the monster that wants me to destroy my love. You're not anything like me Apocalypse. You're a demon…" he cut me off.  
"You're engaged to one. You know that he was meant to be evil, but you deny it every time he uses his powers and, and you. You are a demon, but you deny your own destiny. You are a post…"  
"Your lying I am not a post destroys anything, your name, the name that you are using, the name that my father gave you Apocalypse. That means that you would destroy the world and I won't let you do that," I said angrily.  
"Oh, but you have. Your love is dead…" I blocked out everything else and I turned around and Billy… Billy's body laid there like there was no life in him. I walked over to him and knelt. "You knew the Prophecy would come true. The Prophecy stated that the love of the destroyer would die and so the destruction of the two worlds begins."  
"I'm not the destroyer. I'm not the destroyer, Billy is. I'm the one that should have died, Billy, knew the prophecy would come true today, so he changed it. He took my place; he took his life so that the prophecy wouldn't come true. The prophecy has change. The stupid prophecy was wrong," I cried.  
Every single color that was ever was started to glow around Billy. The Spirits knew that it was time to give me my power, but I split my power so that Billy would be alive. "Billy your wrong you were a spirit as well as I was," I whispered in his ear. He woke up.  
"I'm…" I hugged him so tightly that he couldn't breathe or say anything else. Apocalypse clapped.  
"Well done child. Now let's see if you could destroy you're…" I threw Apocalypse against the wall.  
"Why don't you the hell up, Apocalypse. You can't help yourself. You don't have the power control anyone. Your nothing without my mom and you just use her like she was a puppet," I said. Billy grabbed my hand and we both destroyed him forever. Everyone that was under his control, under his spells, and the people that he killed as well as trapped were released. Xander had my brother, my cousin, both of my parents from both worlds and the rest of the people that I didn't know about.

When Billy and I got back to the yacht, the Scorpion Spirit, Momo, Danny came back to stay a while. Billy doesn't like the fact that they are staying and neither do I, but as long as they don't screw up the wedding they can stay. However I don't know what to do with them. I just can't help, but wonder if there's anyway to help them to see what the Spirit World was created for, but that's whom they are._  
_

A few weeks past since Apocalypse's death. Nina came to see her litter brother, Billy. It is weird because she always hated me, but now she likes, no wants me to marry Billy. Our kingdoms were enemies and now it all has change since…since the death of Apocalypse. It was like he was the cause between the dispute our kingdoms, but my family won't let me marry him. I think that old habits die-hard_.  
_She heard that her little brother is now powerful than her, so she's trying to be on her best behavior, but she's has caused trouble unlike my family. Now, Danny and Momo have been up to a lot of things lately. Along with my father. He has been trying to destroy Billy now that he has the chance. However, I'm always around Billy because we have wedding to plan for and he won't try to pull a fast one on me because I can reflect, not saying that Billy can't protect himself, it's just that I feel more comfort when I know that he is safe from my father, my brother and my cousin. However, it would probable get worst if they stay here any longer.  
_"_Hey Nina, Kim, Trini, Ashia, I want to talk to you for a second. Okay?" I asked.  
"Sure," they all said. Billy left to find Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Zack and Jason.  
"I want all of you to be my bridesmaids and Nina I want you to be my Maid of Honor," I said.  
They all gasped for air.

"What?" Nina asked?  
_ You want us to be your bridesmaids? _Kim, Trini, and Ashia asked in thought. They nearly fainted when I shook my head up and down_.  
_"You want me to be your Maid of Honor. You have to be joking right? I've been nasty to you in the Spirit World and you are making me you Maid of Honor…?" she said.  
"Yes, Nina. That was the past and I know that you hate me for beating up your boyfriend when I was two, but he did deserved it thought. Only because he tormented my foster cousins," we all laughed at that.  
"Yeah, he was a jerk and you know what I broke up with me over the phone last week, I just want to hurt him so badly. Wait, I think I know how to make him sufferer," she said.  
"How?" I asked.  
"He has an older brother and maybe if I kissed him he won't know what hit him, like I didn't know that he wanted to be the tramp of your cousin…" I cut her off.  
"Crystal?" I asked.  
She nods.  
"You know what? She liked Billy so badly, when we were younger and she would hated if she saw us kissing," I said.  
"Come on you two, stop thinking of how you two would get revenge on her ex-boyfriend and lets spy on the guys and see what Billy wanted to talk to them about. Okay?" Kim said.  
"Oh that's easy. He's asking them to be his best men," I said. "Oh I almost forgot the traditions in the Spirit World about weddings are different than the traditions here in the human World," I said.  
"Like what?" Ashia said.  
"Well, first off, the groom buys the wedding dress and the bride doesn't see it until she's walking down the isle. Second the bridesmaid come after the bride instead of before and the groom walks with the bride, the best men come alongside with the bridesmaids…" I said until Trini came in.  
"Sorry, but what?"  
"Here I will tell them okay? You go make sure that the evil portion of your family doesn't get to the groom before the wedding, or there will be some issues," she said in our native tongue, which is Latin.  
They all looked like they saw a movie in a different language. I told them that it was our native tongue, but Billy and I don't use are native tongue. However, we only know the language if we come in physical contact with someone.

I left and Nina told them what I said, but I thought that I did say in English, but I didn't. I guess that I was worried about Billy that I rushed it so that the Scorpion Spirit, Danny, nor Momo could have the chance to kill Billy.

I went for hike on the yacht and I found Billy in our room. He was in the Spirit World, because I saw him holding a picture of our tiny family. I walked in. "Lela, I didn't know tat you were finished… I thought that you were going to try and explain our customs to the girls," he said.

"I got Nina to do it. Well, to explain it very slowly, anyway," I replied. Billy wanted to hit me.

"Oh did she tell you that your crazed out cousin, Crystal took her boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. While walking over to him. I lad down and I put my head on his legs and I turned into my animal form. I was happy that I could to that. However, it was my cub form thought.

Billy moved his hand and I accidently attacked it. Cats, do attend to attack things that do move while they are moving. "Ouch. Lela, that hurt," he said.

I looked into his eyes and he couldn't refuse my crazy ass apology that way. He just had to laugh at that. Then, I put my head on his arm and I let him pet me like I was a house cat. I was upset that he moved me, but I knew that I could stay there forever, though.

He turned into his animal form and I moved closer to him. However, he pulled me even closer to him. I put my head down on the bed and then he went and squashed it underneath his.

Nina came in and just started to laugh. _You two haven't change one things about yourselves since you were kids. _Nina thought while she was thinking that I was trying to reclaim my head that Billy purposely placed his head on mine.

He licked me so I got up and I left the room. I walked into Danny who was right out side the room, he was holding something and then he cast a spell on me, then Momo walking in the room and did the exactly the same thing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing," Danny said.

"'Nothing', are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure about that. Billy…umm the Prince of Darkness and the Princess of Darkness is in there?" Danny said.

"Yeah, so what...I know what you are trying to do Danny," I said.

"What am I doing then, Sis?" he asked.

"You're trying to tear Billy and me up. I…I don't believe this," I said.

"Did it work Danny?" Momo asked while walking out of the room.

"I'm not sure Momo. Do you hate the Prince and Princess of the darkness' guts?" he asked me. I hit so hard I think that he had gotten the wrong out of it.

Then, Billy and Nina walked out of the room looking confused.

"Lela, are you okay?" Billy asked.

"Don't call me Lela," I snapped at him.

"Okay, but are you okay, Princess?" he asked again.

"Why should you care? You are my enemy," I snapped again. It was like I had no feeling for him, like I didn't love him anymore.

"What did you do? What the hell did you do to her?" Billy had Danny against the wall while I was trying to pry him off of Danny. It felt like I could move him, like my strength wasn't the same with him. I wasn't stronger than this…this spirit.

"Let go of him," Nina said to Billy, than Billy let go of him and I let go of Billy.

"C'mon, Lele, you don't belong with him," Danny said. He was pulling me away from them.

Billy's mind~

How can this be? Lela knows that it his is a trick. She wouldn't leave me hanging like this.

"Hey Billy, what's wrong?" Tommy said.

"It's Lela. Danny did something to her and now she doesn't remember that she loves me," I said.

"Hey didn't you say that she'll always love you no matter what? And you also said that t you'll always love her no matter what?" Tommy asked.

"I don't see what your saying Tommy?" Billy said.

"Lela told me that you two are meant to be together, before her Dad, and cousin showed up. If you just let them win, then you'll not only lose her, but your going to lose Lillie and maybe that child that you were going to have," Tommy said.

"How would you know that we were going to have another child?"

"Nina told me that part. I hope that you don't mind that I like you sister, do you?" he asked.

"No, not at all. How did she know that?"

"She said that Lela told her after you disappeared, man. You should try not to make that same mistake…" I cut him off.

"I know that part that's why we came here, but my family only can here just so that I would remember everything. However, they didn't need to come, like Lela's family she was born without memories, but she gains than by the day, but some are to powerful for her to remember," I said.

"He I asked Lela, to follow me here so that you two could talk. However, I don't think that she stayed," he replied.

"No she out side right now, and thanks. I own you one big one."

"I just want to hand Nina this, and tell her to read it. She'll know it's from Me." then he handed me a piece of parchment.

"Sure, that won't be a problem," I replied to him. He smiles knowing that he got it and saying thanks. Then he got up after sitting in the chair that was next to the door and walked out of the room.

"_You can go in now," _he whispered to him.

"_Thanks," _she said to him. It sounded like she was crying or something of that sort. She closed her eyes and walked in. "Let me get one thing straight okay demon. Who ever you know, what am not I anymore, okay? So don't go and try to get my get my memories back."

"I'm sorry you have to punish me then, because I would not stop until I get the love of my life back, I will not."

"Please, don't I might not have the strength to stop you, but somehow you'll be stopped and I won't even care if you do get hurt," she replied. "Just don't do anything that you would regret."

I got up and I walked over to her. "You really don't remember our child, the lamb spirit, you were devastated when Lillie died and you wouldn't talk to me after that happen. And…and…" I didn't know what to do. All I wanted to have is she. The girl, no, not a girl, but a woman who is right in of me. "I'm sorry. I just want the woman that I know right in that is you, the woman that is someone else, but she looked just like you. I just hate not knowing that you won't be with me. I just want her back." I started to feel the tears fill my eyes and they rode down my face like a rollercoaster.

"Hey, I don't want you to cry," she complained. "I don't know why I can't beat you, or be stronger than you. However, the least that you can do is not to cry right in front of me." Those words, I can't believe that she just said those words to me. "I hate to see creatures cry right in front of me. I truly do."

"How can you be so cruel?" I asked.

"You don't get it. I know how you feel about me, because I didn't lose my memories all that Danny and Momo did was try to make my memories and try to make you so cruel to and make the memories that I have of you that are kind and sweet, awful and repelling memories, that you really don't want me for eternally," she made it sound like she was different from her family, like she hated the war and that she would wanted to be mine forever. I close my eyes and smiled. "Please just tell me one thing."

"Anything." Then, I open my eyes.

"Tell me what is on your mind, please, let me read it so I know that you won't try and kill me before we do get married," she said it with a smile on her face.

_Sure. I thought that you weren't going to have me as your husband. I thought that you were going to leave me to go with someone that your not going to be happy with and I couldn't handle seeing being with someone else and have his child._ I thought. I moved closer to her, she backed up.

_I'm sorry I can't be close to you right now, my brother would be coming for me and I don't want to get in trouble with Scorpion Spirit. Only Anubis doesn't have a problem with me being around you. I guess that you have to get that to your sister and I guess that I have to find Danny and said that I was swimming with the fish. I also guess that I would see you around on deck. So, for on, see ya._ She thought and then left the room.

"Nina?" I called to her and I also knocked on the door. She answered the door. "Nina, what's the matter?" I asked because it looked like she had done something wrong.

"Nothing, come in," she said.

"Umm…Tommy wanted me to give you this and tell you that you knew that you would known that it was from and I'll shut up, now."

"Billy you know that I wouldn't have done something wrong now would you? You won't tell mom that I had done something wrong…"

"Nina, what are you talking about… Oh, you and Tommy?" I asked.

She nods.

"I won't tell mom. I promise and if I do you can kill for it deal?" I asked.

"No! Not a deal. I…I…umm…" she could put the words together to say what she had done. "I'm sorry, but Tommy and I slept together and I really don't' want mom to know about it and I really don't know what to do, you are the only one who knows what to do, considering that you have slept with Lela, and I never actually felt like this towards someone like I feel toward Tommy."

"What do you feel? I mean like you stomach is telling you that you need to get more of him?"

"Yes," she laid her head in my chest and started to cry and I tried to stop from crying more, but I knew that I could help her.

"Nina, do you mind if I get some in here and don't kill me okay?"

"Okay," she cried.

"I'll be back Sis." I walked over to the door and went out in search of Tommy.

I saw im in the pool with Lela and I tried my best not to get distracted by Lela. "Tommy, can I borrow you for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure, man. What's up?"

"It's Nina, she won't stop crying and it is not because of the note, it's because she scared that you would hurt and she doesn't know how to handle it." He understood what I was saying. Nina was still crying when we got into the room. She looked up and saw that Tommy was with me. She tried to smile, but was hard to show it on her face. Tommy ran over to her and he stopped her for flooding her room.

"Can I ask you two a question?" I asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

"When you two saw me with Lela, was I like Tommy, trying to calm her down like that?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," Tommy said.

"When we all lived in the Spirit World. You did the same exact thing, but I know that you won't leave Lela," Nina manage to get out. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"Oh. Lela wanted me to tell you to look out or you'll get hurt from Danny, Momo, or Scorpion Spirit," Tommy added.

"Okay," I said. Then, Tommy looked at Nina and they looked like they were about to kiss and they did. "Tommy, I guess that Lela was right about you being her brother in the end." I said while walking out of the door. Then I bumped into Danny.

"Don't act all innocent I know that you talked to Lela and I don't want you in her life, so don't doing anything stupid or you'll regret it," he commanded.

"What was all about, she came to me because Tommy wanted us to talk and she was willing to talk. Don't take this out on me, Danny. You're the one who doesn't want Lela happy, along with Momo and the Scorpion Spirit. Just undue the spell that cast on her and I'll leave. Okay?" I said sounding like I was losing her for the start.

"I know what you are doing. You're trying to do the exact same thing that Lela pulled on Momo in the Spirit World. So, I'm not buying anything that you are selling, Demon. Just stay away from her," he warned then he walked away. I hit my fist against the wall and I left an indent on the wall.

_Why don't they just leave Lela and me alone?_ I thought.

_They won't leave you alone because they know that it would just irritate you two and that you are the most vulnerability when she isn't her._ Adam Thought._ I'm a mind reader, I'm not sure if you knew that._

_I notice that and I kind of known when Lela was laughing at what you said at Magic School, but I didn't understand. Can you block out thoughts?_ I asked.

_Kind of, it's hard for me to, but when I'm with Aisha, it's different. She makes it easier for me to ignore everyone. _He thought. I smiled and we talked about other things, but he saw that my mind was on Lela.

"I hope that you'll get Lela, back in your arms, Billy," Adam added.

"Thanks," I said like I was at a funeral and the person that died was Lela. She doesn't want to be mine. However, I would be suborned enough to not think that it is over. The war has just begun.

Lela mind~

I hope that this plan would work. I just hope that Billy and Nina would understand that I am just acting. I just want him to understand that I'm just playing around with fire, just make sure that the plan that have in store for Nina and Billy won't happen.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do anymore," I mumbled to myself.

"Are you okay, Sis?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Danny. Why do you asked?" I asked.

"Well, you were looking gloom and I hate seeing you like this. Are you sure that you are alright?"

"Yes, do you want me to hurt you even harder because I will and I don't care if you do get hurt right now," I said while walking off. I walked into Tommy and Nina a glared at her and she didn't say a word all that she was doing was holding onto Tommy and he looked happy to be with her.

"Hey, Nina and Tommy," I said.

"Wait your going to talk to me?" Nina asked.

"I know I must have acted like a jerk, but I have to just to make sure that the plan that they have for you and Billy won't work. I'm just going to say the wrong part make sure that they won't mess with us. I'm sorry that you had to see me like the enemy. Oh, please don't tell Billy that because I know that he would go off and act like something is up and I don't want my cover blown. Okay?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Sis," they said together.

"Oh, I'm also happy that you found each other. I'm truly happy," I added.

"Hey, Billy said that you knew that we were going to be family," Tommy said.

"What he meant was that I always looked at you as a brother, like I look at Nina and I see her as a sister. Even in the Spirit World, if I had the choice I would have gone to their kingdom and Lived there and care that I was a part of the other kingdom. I would have lived with them if they allowed me to live with them. All that I cared about was my family, my love, and my…" I couldn't put the words together back my eyes started to tear up.

"Lillie?" Nina asked.

I nod.

"No Lillie, right behind you Lela," Nina said and I turned around…I couldn't believe my eyes; she was right there and she at the same time she wasn't there.

"Lillie? Sweetie is that you?" I asked stupidly.

"Help me Mommy. Please help me. I scared, I don't want to be alone anymore," she cried.

"I know, sweetie. I know. We'll figure something out before you fully disappear, Mommy promise. We'll be a family just like before," I said, knowing that it might not be true, but I have to give her hope and give myself some hope as well.

She nods. Then went back to where ever she astral projected.

Nina saw that Momo was coming and so did I. "Come on Tommy maybe we should go back before Momo comes tries to hurt us, okay?"

"Sure, we'll see you later, Lela," Tommy said. I smiled.

Night came and I wanted to stay with Billy, but he'll know that something is up and I don't want him to figure that out. It's also days before the plan is coming to an end, by me. I know it would be risky, but I have no other idea to deal with this problem. I have no other choice; I have to protect all of my family and my friends. Then I realized that I could help him not act out differently.

I ran to his, well our room and I knock quietly on it so no else could hear it. He got up from the bed and walked towards the door. When he opens the door, I quickly cover his mouth so he wouldn't say a thing and pushed him to the bed. I told him that I was just going to screw up their plan so that he and Nina wouldn't have to die. All that I wanted was to be in his arms again.

"Lela are you sure that you want to do this. I mean this is betrayal…" he said.

"So, I mean without you in my life, my heart that's betraying my future and Lillie came earlier and she wanted us to save her," I said while pulling his cloths off. I telekinesis the door closed so that no one else could see what Billy and I are doing. He kissed my neck and then he removed all of my cloths and we got into bed and the next thing that I remember is that I was in his arms again and I was so happy that we were together, sort-of.

He moved his hand and moved my hair out of my face. I looked at him and I can't believe that we were glad to know that we weren't truly enemies because this would have been awkward. He moved me closer to his face, but when he moved me closer so that we would kiss, there was a knock on the door.

"Lela, are you in there?" Danny called knowing that it was Billy's room. I kept quiet and moved so fast that I actually fazed through the wall, but I did have cloths on before I left the room.

"What do you want Danny? Lela isn't in here," Billy sort-of lied and told the truth.

"Where's my little sister, Demon?" He requested.

"Danny there you are. I was looking for you this whole time, and I guess that you were, too. Why would I be with the enemy? Why would you even consider that?" I asked stupidly knowing that I would be Billy's and now I know that being that close having nothing to sleep with on, now I know that she'll be okay. Knowing that we actually went that far, I don't regret being with him. I looked down blushing not knowing that Danny was still in front of me.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked.

"Oh, just think about the awful past of mine, being with him. I would never get that out of my mind now. Thank you for that."

"Sorry, I should have trust you more better than that."

"I don't know what you were thinking. I'm not his anymore." Then he walks away. I mouthed, "I am yours forever and nothing is going to change that." Billy smiled then I walked away to he kitchen to get breakfast.

"I know that you spent the night in Billy's room," Nina said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you told him and hoping that he would keep it a secret, until the day? What happen last night between you and my brother?" she asked.

"We took that step and I don't know what to do now. I just want Lillie to be born and I guess that we had to that far for Lillie to be born," I said.

"Oh, well, umm… I don't know what to do. I never had been in love before and I new at it, but if you truly love someone and it is forbidden, then you have to hide it from some people. However, we're sister now, you don't have to hide anything from me. I will always love you, Sis. I'll try me best not to hate you or anything else. You make my brother happy and that should make me happy as well. Have I told you why I think of you as my little sister?" she asked.

"No, I don't think that you have."

"Well, come on. I don't think that Tommy would mind that you are taking me for a moment or two. The reason why I think that you are my sister is that you came to me when Billy left you and you wanted someone else to know that you were pregnant again. I was really shocked that you also said that you would have become one of us, if you had that choice. I knew that Billy had made a right choice to pick you out of everyone that our parents wanted him to fall for.

"Not only are you beautiful, you are also smarting, courageous, and stronger than anyone that I know that would betray their family just for their love. I'm not sure that I have that kind of guts to do what you are doing right now. Lela I'm jealous that you can make friends, that you have so many people falling for you, that you are beautiful, and that you won my brother's heart when no one else could."

"You're smart, you're beautiful, and you're courageous and stronger than I am. You can make friends faster than I could possibly make in a year. You have freedom and I only get freedom when I'm around you guys and mostly around Billy. You are free when you are anywhere. My freedom was taken away when I had to make the choice of being the Princess of Light. I hate have the choice being the Queen of my own having to end the war that way, when Billy asked me to marry him.

"They would consider me as the trader in my own kingdom. I hated not knowing whether Billy would be safe getting out my room at night, before the guards would notice he was in my room, whether knowing if Billy would be back and telling me that I'm still the only girl for him, for eternity. I hated to be the weakest link between us. I truly wanted to feel what Billy was feeling, what Billy wanted me to feel. I really want to know why most of my powers wouldn't have worked on him. It was like he couldn't be controlled by one of my powers, and that sometimes got me frustrated. I just wanted just for once that I could be the one who could control him, but I'm not. I'm just the weakest link between us."

"Wait you think that you are the weakest link between you two? Billy always thought that he was the weakest link between you two. He wonders how he could always sneak out of and into the kingdom every night, while I'd spied on him and he knew that I was right behind him. However, he also hoped that I wouldn't tell mom and dad what I knew. He was going to be king and you were the only one that he wanted, that he needed to have as his wife, his whole life was at the other kingdom and you could have easily killed him, but you rather want you conceive his children, you have been poor, unhealthy, not even worthy have been a royalty, but you would have caught his eye out of everyone that he could have chosen someone with in the kingdom. However, he could have chosen Lucinda over you."

"Who's Lucinda?"

"Lucinda was Billy best friend and she would have liked to meet you, but you two wouldn't have liked each other considering the fact that she liked him a lot. Wait, didn't you say your first name is Lucinda?"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with…oh you think that I'm her?" She nods. "I never met him before the garden mishap. I really don't recall meeting him before the garden."

"What happen at the garden, Billy refers to it as the _Nightmare of Elms Street._"

"Well, Billy and I didn't know that we were meant to be with each other so we attacked each other."

"Oh," she chuckled. "I didn't know that you two did that? I'm sorry, but that's funny."

"Yes, laugh all you want, but if I did become your enemy you would be laughing because Billy would be is such great shape. Oh maybe he and I should work out more often…"

"Okay don't lose track of want is going on, Lela. Remember you family is going to get rid of us."

"Oh right, sorry. I just distracted for a sec, that's it."

"What's it?"

"I would pretend to be distracted, when Billy gets my attention and its fits all together. Billy would have to do something and it would catch my attention and I would say the wrong word, which makes my plan work even sneakier. Would you think?"

"Yeah, that would work. Your good at making everything seem so innocent. See, you are smart, if I had your brain, I would be the one who helps save the world from something evil, but here you are going to be a house wife and a mother." I looked down when she said mother. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just forgot a second that you were a mother, and you had Lillie and everything else. Come here. I know that you want a hug." I walked to her and she gave me the biggest hug I have ever gotten.

"It okay, it just slipped…"

"What just slipped?" I heard the Scorpion Spirit voice coming from the other room.

"Nothing father, I was just leaving after telling her that I hate her guts," I replied. I left with him.

"I don't want you talking to her anymore, Lela. I have also found you someone that you would love more than that demon. I still can't believe that you had fallen in love with him and had his child no less. Well, that was the past right? I would like you to meet Seth. He has been waiting to meet you since I first talked to him.

"Oh really, that sound great." I rolled my eyes when I heard him say that. "I would love to meet him." I sounded like I was interested in him.

When we walked into my room, my clothes were all over the place.

"What the hell happen in here?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," It sounded like a puny child saying that, but I was dead wrong. It looked like he was wearing e of my shirt that I got in Paris, but smaller than his body put together. I burst out laughing.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Seth," he replied, that shut me up when he told me that he was Seth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were who my father was talking about." He walked over to me and when he got to me, he was the just the same height as me. His eyes meet mind and nothing click.

"Don't worry, I get the last laugh in the end anyway. Your majesty may we have moment alone?" he asked my father. My father nods and he leaves the room. "You and have a lot in command. Your father doesn't want you to be with your love and my father doesn't want me to be with a certain person either. So, I thought while we are here, maybe we can both get what we both want."

"I actually have a plan already to be put in plan, you see my father, my brother, and my cousin are planning to get rid of my love and his family, so I'm going to sabotage their plan because they need me to finish a spell, and I'm going to be ready for it."

"Well, I hope that it would work out and that my father would stop living his life through me as well. However, how would I stop my father from making me want you even more than I already do?" he asked.

"Once that you see my father had 'disappeared' you go back into the Spirit World and tell your father that the deal is off. Don't make it seem like it was all part of a plan, okay. Act like you just seen death." He nods. "So we have to act like we are in love with each other, but first I have to do something." _Billy my father is making me fall in love with Seth, the guy my father wants me to be with. Please tell Nina about is._ I thought.

_Okay, I love you._ He thought.

_I love you too. _I thought.

So when Seth and I walked out of my room, after cleaning it. We started to act like we are in love with each other, but we wouldn't hold hands, we wouldn't kiss each other, and we would act like we didn't hated each other. The odds are probably with us with the plan that I have.

I sighed.

"What's is it?" Seth asked.

"I don't want to pretend that I'm something else. I just don't want to wait to get out my father out of my hair because their plan is going to be put into action tomorrow…" he kissed me unexpectedly on the check and I slapped.

"Don't you ever do that again? I'm not something that you use a toy. I don't belong to you, I belong to the Prince of Darkness…"

"I knew it. It didn't work. You do still have feelings for that demon. Come on Lela." My father yelled. "You will finish the spell whether you like it or not." He grabbed my arm so hard that I through him against the wall.

"Your not my father here. Your brother is. Anubis is my father, not you. So don't tell me who I can and cannot be with and I'll finish the spell, my way. Unless you want to stop this war right now? You also would have to let me be with anyone that I want to be with. Or you want me to stop this my way and I'll become your enemy and you don't want that to happen." Somehow I got into his head and it was weird because I could see everything, since mom died and on. I saw him make a promise to my mom about protecting me from Billy and his family. I looked away then the part where I was in my father's head broken off.

"Now, you know why I don't want you to be around Billy and his family. They did that to your mother…"

"You can't blame Billy and Nina for what their parents did to her. They never knew my mom. They didn't do anything that like that to me…"

"No, but he did leave you…"

"Because you threaten him to leave. You made him leave. Dad, please just let me show what Billy and Nina and Lillie showed me." I placed my hand on his face and I showed him memories of our family. I showed him that we truly did love each other, but I don't think that he would believe that.

"That's just how your mother felt when she wanted the war to end…"

"No, it's different now. Billy and Nina aren't like their parents, but if they are you can put the shackles on me and take me away from him. Then I would be with the person that you want me to be with, but Seth. He loves someone else. You know who Spirit are meant to be with a certain person for a reason, though." Billy walked in with Nina and they both shook there head yes.

"I don't believe you Lela. How can you be sure that he wouldn't pull the same thing that he did in the Spirit World?"

"I would be different because we are the same people that we were in the Spirit World. Please just let Lela be happy. Just let her chose the life that she want," he said while walking over to me and held so close to him. Oh, I missed the warmth that he gave off.

"No, you will destroy him and her. That's that. Now come on," my father yelled. Now he grabbed my arm and squeezed it tight. I tried to shake him off, but the more that I pulled, the harder that his hand had gotten around my tiny wrist.

"I'm sorry," while I turned around to face them.

I didn't want that monstrous day to come. It was the day that I had to finish the spell, which would cause my life to die. I have to face that.

I sighed and walked out of my room.

"Billy and Nina, I'm sorry," I said as I walked into his room. "My father won't let me do the spell the way it is in the book. I would have to finish it though." I had tears coming out of my eyes and Billy ran to me. He put his hand on my head and whipped away the tears.

"Hey, you have to do it, no matter what. Lela, I just want you to know that I will always love you no matter what." I moved his hands down. "Why did you just do that? Wait your pregnant?" he asked.

I nod. "Lillie," I replied. Nina ran over to me and they both smothered me squashed me. I was happy and sad at the same time. I don't want have the kill Billy and Nina for nothing.

"Lela, what are you going to do? Know that you won't want to hurt us, not even now…"

"She'll have to finish the spell," Billy said.

"What? I won't do that and you know that. I love you guys and I won't do that to Tommy either…"

"Won't do what?" Danny came in saying.

"You…you, get out. I don't want to put up with you, Danny," I said. "I won't do anything that would hurt my friends and my family. You should know that."

There was a silent after that. Danny was that I was hurt and Billy knew that there was no other way to finish this.

"Well, dad told me to find and give you your part of the spell, memorizes it. Make it you life now. You not going to regret what you are going to do." Danny said while handing me the part of the spell and he tried to put his hand under my chin and tried to make it seem like I was doing the right thing, but I slapped his hand away.

"Don't even try and make me feel better about. You don't know anything about love, Danny. You would never understand a thing about it. I know that you never cried when mom died, you never show affection towards anything…"

"You don't understand…"

"No you don't understand, mom loved us and you never really cared about, you never understood that love goes both ways, not one way…"

"Just shut up for a second. You never know what people feel. They lie sometime to protect the people that they care about. You may think that Billy left because he never really cared for you, but he does. That's why I change your part from what dad put on it, so you can thank me later."

"No I don't, you need to redeem yourself, first before I thank you." I could believe that he would think that I would let him go after what he did. He had something in mind. However, I couldn't think anymore I ran to the bathroom and vomit my guys out.

"What's wrong with her?" Danny whispered.

"Please don't say a thing." I said.

I saw both of them nod their heads. Billy walked over to me and moved my hair out of the way, even though it wasn't in the way. He turned into his wolf form and nuzzled his nose at my check. I smiled, but he knew that I wasn't happy because of what he said earlier. I closed my eyes. I got up and I used magic to clean the toilet and I walked out of the room, scared if I do my part and make it seem like it was nothing.

Then, I remember my mom's spirit. She gave me her spirit before she died. It was known as Spirit Caller, her animal Spirit is a house cat, tabby to be precise. I closed my eyes and picture her, even though it's hard because I saw her die and I don't know much about her, but the memories that I do have of her, were beautiful, she was beautiful. Most caring, gracious, most loving spirit that I have ever meet besides, Billy and Nina.

She could make you laugh, when you're up set, when you don't know what to do, she can help you make up your mind. I could never understand why someone could hurt such a person like her. I don't know how she can bring someone alive. I want to know how you do it. I'm trying it your way mother, but it's not working. It's just isn't working. Please help me. I just don't know what to do; I just don't know what to do. I just want you here. Tears were coming out of my eyes and they weren't going to stop.

Then she came out of nowhere and she asked, "Oh sweet heart, what's the matter?"

"Dad's is going to make me cast a spell that I don't want to cast and it would kill my love and his family. Mommy, I now knows why he won't let me be anywhere near Billy and his family, but that's the past, that his parents killed you, but he should have to suffer the same fate. Please asked daddy to stop this. I don't what to have to this badly…" Billy walked out of his room and he saw my mom. Then he pulled me back and asked me, "What is she doing here?"

"I asked for her help, why?"

"Do you know who she is?"

"Yeah, she's my mother."

"Your what?"

"She's my mother."

"Oh," then he fainted.

"Nina, do you know why he fainted?"

"Yes, you see, your mother was someone from our kingdom, you could say that she was a trader when she left the kingdom. Oh, now I know where I've seen you before, Lela. You mother's family has been friends with my family for generations."

"So your parents tried to kill her just because she fell in love with some outside the kingdom and on top of that they were friends?"

"I'm not sure what my parents did, but that's all I really know. My parents won't talk about her after the incident." Then my mom walks in to the room after Billy gains concussion.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I didn't want you to faint," my mom said.

"It's alright," he said getting used to the fact that she right in front of him. I walked over to him and placed my head on his chest and I placed his arms around my body. I just wanted him to hold me close to him, but he wanted to get out of bed.

_Billy why did you fainted? I mean my mom might have been from your kingdom, but it took a little bit longer to actually faint._ I thought.

_I don't know Lela. I guess that the shock of seeing you and your mother in the same place, you know you look a lot like. I don't think that you ever talked about her about her. Why didn't you ever talked about her?_ He thought.

_The memories that I have of her are too painful for me to remember let alone talk about them. She was my idol. I loved so much, that the day that I saw her die, I just didn't think that I loved someone else like I did with her, but then I meet you and you change my perceptive of things. I knew that you would have something to help me deal with my mother loss, and you did show me that I should be afraid of anything._ Tears were coming out his eyes and I moved my arms around and place them on his face so that I could whip his tears away.

"Lela! Danny! Where are you two?" We heard our father's voice yelling. I was hoping that he didn't come into the room.

I got up and walked slowly to the door while Danny yelled, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" to me.

"Ugg, I really don't want to do this." I looked down and the paper that Danny handed and I read while walking out the room and down to my father actually it was more of walked into more than anything.

"Don't worry, Lela. You're going to thank me when this is all over," my dad said while I just looked my words again wondering why there is the word hope written on and not a the rest of the spell.

I walked over to Danny and asked he why he had written the word hope on it.

"Because that's what you're gonna need when the spell is finish. You're not going to finish the spell I am. Billy told me that you were good at hoping things…" I hugged him so hard that he wouldn't finish his sentences.

"Thank you Danny. I really do own you a thank you," I replied.

"Are you two ready?" dad said. We both nod.

He started off with the spell, which last only four seconds and then Momo took the next part and that only lasted for five seconds. Then Danny took the spell and I while they we chanting their little spell I was hoping that it didn't work. I just hoped for the whole time. I just closed my eyes and hoped, just like Danny said.

When the spell was over I ran to Billy. When I got to the room I was afraid to open it, open it to a room full of nothing. Nothing, no one. Neither Billy nor Nina. I just wanted to have something…have hope that Billy and Nina are all right.

I knock on the door. "Hello, Billy and Nina?" I asked.

"Come in," my mom said. Now, I am fully afraid that I didn't hope hard enough. I walked into the room and Billy's arms where open and I ran into them. I guess that Nina was all right as well because I saw Tommy smiling the same smile that he had on the day that Nina first got onto the yacht.

_Is Nina around?_ I thought.

_She should be, if I survived the spell she should have… Who is she? _I turned to find out that I was standing right in front of another girl who looked a lot like me.

"Hi, my name is Bambi," she said. She has grape purple color hair.

"Hello? Umm… I'm Lela. This is Billy…" I didn't know what to say to someone that Looked a lot like me.

"I'm looking for Danny. Have you seen him?" she asked.

"Yes, follow me." I grabbed Billy's arm and Bambi followed us. "Danny, there's a girl named Bambi who's here for you."

"Bambi, sis. How are you?"

"Better, so what's the big news?"

"Wait, Sister?" Billy and I said the same time.

"Yeah, you to are twins, that's the big news. Bambi, I should tell you that dad's upset and he won't handle anything now."

"Did you know that you had a sister?" Billy asked.

I shook my head no. "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's older?"

"Bambi is, why?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if was still the baby of the family," I said smiling.

"C'mon, I'll show you to your room, Bambi." We walked down the hall way and then we stopped at the room that was once Kim's room.

"Thank you for letting me staying here. I know that you are probably not use to having a sister. Neither I am, so could we start like friends then work on it?"

"To me you are my sister, no way we can escape that because we look the same and I think that we…"

"Lela!" Dad yelled this time.

"Not going to talk to you," I whispered. Bambi and I both laughed.

Billy wasn't with us and then he ran to the room that we were in. "Lela, I think that you go to talk to him."

"No way, hose zay," I said. "I might be pregnant, but I'm defiantly not stupid." He walked over to me and tried to move me, but Bambi held tightly on the other arm. It was like we have known each other for years and not know that we haven't known each other.

"Fine, be like that," he stormed out of the room like Danny. _Now, I know what they were hiding from me_.

"I like having my way, Danny. Oh, and I know that you are pretty stupid, not me."

"Wait how did you know that I'm not Billy?" he asked.

"Well, I know how you would walk out of the room and Billy doesn't stomp his feet. Oh hi Billy."

"There you are. I was wondering where two went. I see that you getting Kim's old room, Bambi."

"Who's Kim?" she asked.

"Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky are our friends and Nina is Billy's older sister. They are here on the yacht right now. You can leave your stuff here and we can show you them."

We walked out on the deck and they were shock to see that I was a twin, like me. We were talking about lives and what was going on in our lives. After all that we went to bed thinking that there can't be anything bad going to happen anymore.

Billy carried me way to bed when I fell asleep on the deck in the lounging chairs.

I woke up in his arms, when was still walking to the room. "Hey, Lela what's going on?"

"My life is your now, that's what's going on." He chuckled. He stopped at the door and didn't open the door, thought. "What's the matter?"

"I'm afraid that I would make the same mistakes that I made in the Spirit World. I don't want to hurt you anymore than you were already."

"You know what Danny told me? He told me that, you said that I always hoped for everything. He put down the word hope, just because you said that I always hoped for something, instead of the spell. I own him that, I thought that he was going to make cast a spell that could destroy you and your family, and maybe our child," I placed my hands on my stomach. "I will never stop loving you, no matter what you do to me. No matter if you miss up on something. I…I…"

"I know Lela…"

"If you knew then why would you say that? I would never hate you for something that stupid. My father would not do anything that would cause me to kill myself." He opens the drawers and he placed my clothes on the bed, and then left me on the bed to get dress in the bedroom. Then he took his clothes from the dresser and went to the bathroom.

I told him it was all right to come out of the bath. I was wear a black-laced tank top that would be easily could be spotted in a white closet and I was wearing short-shorts that were black as well. He took one look at me and just looked away because he couldn't handle me wearing such show-off clothes. However, I walked over to him and kissed him. I tried to pull im to bed and it didn't work.

"Lela, you know how I feel when you are wearing these types of clothes around me," he replied.

"Well, I don't have any summer clothes that I can wear to bed because your to warm. So you have to deal with it, or you can find another girl to sleep with and I know that won't work. So…" He kissed me so that I could stop talking. He caught me off guard when he went down low, I thought that he was going to pick my up from my legs, instead he put one arm under my legs and the other one right behind my back and then took my weight down so that he could carry me to bed.

I leaned my head against his bear chest. I loved that he was only mine. He pulled me closer, but he knows that I would have to go to the bathroom. I knew that he was upset at the fact that I didn't want to change, but he understood it though.

"I'm sorry," I said while breaking the silence between us."

"Sorry about what?"

"About what I said, I shouldn't have said that. I mean you didn't want me to wear this, but I did, that's why 's sorry."

"No, it's not your fault Lela. I mean you didn't have anything else to wear and I do get even warmer and I should have said that you about. I just hate when you seduce me at night." He grabbed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail knowing that it would make sure that my hair wouldn't get in the way of my face. "I'm sorry, I just don't want your hair get in the way right now…" he yawned. I rubbed my arm up and down is chest. I loved the fact that he was going to be mine in two days.

"Billy, I know that we are just kids, well, mostly I'm still a kid, I don't want to have to do this all on my own. I just don't know what I would do if you just left me. I want to have you like I had you in the Spirit World. I don't want to have to face this world on my own. I just don't know what to do when you leave me. I just don't know how to fix my life and turned it around if you weren't there to help me…"

"Hey I learned my lesson, especially when you are pregnant." He kissed my head. I started to purr like a house cat. Well, I am more of a house cat. I just act like one. "Oh, and I will make sure that you and I are together for eternity. I promise." I turned into my white tiger cub and he held me closer. I really don't know what if he is never around me.

"Lela? Wake up, please," Danny said.

"C'mon Danny just let her sleep. She'll kick your butt into the next centenary and I have seen her do that on one of the Halliwells," Billy whispered.

"Aren't you afraid that my father would try to kill you and you sister?" Danny asked.

"Danny shut the hell up or I will make you," I said. Billy ran over to me.

"You can go back to sleep. You don't look so good, Lela. I just have to talk your dad and tell him that I won't leave you, not even if he threaten me to leave again…"

"I know that you have to talk to my father because I over heard my dad talking to my mom." I go up and I felt a little lightheaded. I didn't know why, but I could probably guess that it was something to do with the pregnancy. So, I moved a little bite slower than usual.

"Here, let me help you get out of bed," Billy said.

"Thanks, it's cold…" I said.

"That's because Danny wanted to go to Alaska." Billy said while pointing at him. "I'll get you something that you can wear. Just wrap yourself n the blanket."

"I just want you to hold me all day," I said in Latin.

"Not, now. Sweetheart." My dad's voice kind and sincere. I just nod. Billy grabbed my clothes and placed them on the bed and then they left with Billy walking behind them.

"I live you, I will always be with you, and nothing could ever separate us, I promise." Then he kissed my head and left with them. I got dressed into the clothes that Billy put out for me.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Bambi asked.

"My love is talking to Billy and I'm not sure if dad would allow me to be with him or anything. My life screwed up. I can' have a normal happy family with Billy."

"Danny said that you had a child with Billy before you two left the Spirit World. If it's that hard to remember her could you tell about my niece or nephew?" she asked.

"Her name is Lillie. She had the Spirit of the Lamb, but her spirit never came to her, when she was ding. It was hard for me to handle her death because she had some spark of life in her that I knew about. Like I was apart of her. Billy said that she was more like me than him, but she has that same smile that Billy always had. I could remember the day that Billy said that she waiting for me to go and see her in her room. I could remember her saying daddy and mommy. I never thought that I would have been a mother, but every day Billy kept on saying 'you would be a great mom to Lillie and a great wife to me. I could have never been so happy to yours forever. I will never left you.'

"However, he had gotten a note from our father that if he didn't leave or Lillie and I would have to face the consequent and by that he meant death, but he only wanted the best for me. It doesn't mean that you are going to break a promise that he made to mom. It's just means that they could have a fresh start now and the fresh start to make a difference."

Billy's mind~

"So why are we eavesdropping on their conversation. This is just rude, I wouldn't listen to their conversation," Billy said.

"Wait so you don't want to know what they are talking about you?" Danny asked.

"Even that. I trust Lela to tell me what is going on and she would tell me what she wants to tell me. I won't push to the point where I just spying on her because I love her with my life. I would die for her and I know that she would die for me. However, truly life doesn't last for an eternity. Life comes to an end at dome point in time because in every beginning here is a new end and in every end there is a new beginning. Life comes and goes before anyone knows it, that's a lesson that I learned from Lela."

"So you really don't want to know what they were talking about?" Danny asked again. I just stormed out of the room.

"Wait, don't worry about him. I just want to see if you really would do something like this because I did this with Lela and Bambi's mother and that's how she died. It was my fault that she was killed. I was just worried about her being back in her true kingdom and I'm glad that you won't do that," the Scorpion Spirit said.

"Wait your lecturing me about what Lela told me in the Spirit World. Lela knew what happen and she said that she saw the death of her mother, my family's friend. I asked her what she wanted me to do and she told me everything that she ever wanted from me and I tried my best to give her what she wanted from me. I won't try and go against what her wishes are. Even you know that you can't hurt the person that you care about because you didn't really cast the spell that would destroy us, but to see if it whether I was worthy of marrying your daughter.

"Thank you for not hurting. I would never know what to do if even you hurt her. I know that she would get over it, but it would always be with her forever and I just want her to be happy. That could mean just want what's best for Lela even though of her being in that state, I just couldn't even handle it.

"I know what feels like because when I returned to her. All that I saw of her was emptiness and I hated seeing her like that. Even before, when I first saw her all I saw emptiness and it wasn't pleasant and I didn't know how she was. I just wanted to be the one who helps her through that time and not become the one who she hated."

"Oh, that day in the garden? She seemed to be happy once again, even though you beaten her in combat, like she was waiting for some to beat her, to be stronger than she was, be the one who she could lean on. She was happy that day and then I asked her why was she so happy all a sudden and she told me your name and your last name rung a bell. All I remember of that name was a killer.

"However, should have given you the chance to prove that you were worthy of my daughter. I was just filled with rage, the rage that I felt when her mother died. I didn't want anything to happen to her, I made promise that I would protect her from you and your family, but I wasn't ready to know that she having your child, and when I heard that she was in the hospital, I just hoping that she was all right. However, when I got the hospital they said congratulation to me and I didn't know what's going on. Then they told me that I had a granddaughter and they told me that you her father…" he just stopped there and looked away.

"And when you heard that you knew that she wasn't pure like Danny or Momo, but a mixed like Lela and you wanted Lela to have child that was more good than evil in your eyes, right?"

"Yes, I didn't mean for Lillie to die. I didn't order them to kill her. When I heard that she had die, it was like the day that her mother died. I felt her pain, even though I didn't know whom that little girl was, but I couldn't do anything now. That little girl had to make the choice of gaining her spirit or not and I know that she didn't gain it. I'm sorry, son. I am truly sincerely sorry."

"Should I call you dad or Scorpion Spirit?"

"It doesn't matter, your going to be my son no matter what." He held out his hand and I took it.

Lela's mind~

"She was someone who you could see and understand even when she wasn't making any sense. She would make you laugh easily." I finished what I knew about Lillie to my sister, Bambi. I'm not sure if I could get used to the fact that I have a twin sister.

She gave me a hug and said, "Thank you, but I have to go and find Rocky. I think that I love him. I just hope that dad would allow both of us be with our loves. Hello Billy. Bye."

"Hey," he said to me.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Can we chat for a sec?"

"Is it something bad?"

"I'm not sure," he said making it seem like I is bad. My head fell, but he put his hand on the other side of my body and we head to the hot tub.

"I hope you can handle the warmth," he said to Lillie. I just had to laugh.

"If I could then she could right?"

"Maybe, he was while unzipping my jacket. "You do have your bikini on, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," I said.

"Good. Then this could work."

"What could work?"

"You'll see. I asked everyone to if I could have this place for the rest of the day." He said while taking off his shirt and I was too cold to take off my clothes. "Here, if I give you my warmth would you take you shirt off?"

I nod. He came so close to me it was like he was giving me his warm body for a second, then I realized that we were in the hot tub and we were kissing so much that I to get out of the tub because I was going to get sick. He came with me so that he could keep me warm.

It took an hour before I stopped. Billy was helping me to get to the room, but he was carrying me to the room. Then he wrapped the blanket around me and then went back to the hot tub room to get our clothes.

By the time that he got the room, I was fast asleep. I felt he coming into bed and laying right next to me. "I loved what you tried to do Billy," I whispered."

"I thought that you were asleep, but thank you for telling me that," he said.

"Billy, I want to tell you what I was talking about to Bambi, I was talking about Lillie to her. What she did, how she did everything…"

"Lela, you're tired and I don't want you to be grumpy in the morning, no offense, but I know what you were talking about because your father wanted me to make sure that I won't make the same mistakes that he did with your mother.

"I know that you knew that he was spying on her when she went back into our kingdom. Lela, I know you heard me say this over and over non-stop, in the Spirit World I am your servant. I will always be that servant, for eternity. I don't want you to worry about me watching your every move, unless you want me to?

"I just don't want to hurt you. Nor would you father want to hurt you, that's why I thanked him for not casting the spell that you thought that he cast. I know, but your right I couldn't keep my mouth shut about this, because I don't want any secrets between us.

"I want us to be honest with each other. I don't want to find out that you were having someone else's child and not tell me that you were having an affair. I just don't want to be the one how hurt you like I did in the Spirit World." His eyes drifted away trying to hide his tears, but I knew that he couldn't hide them.

"Billy, are you alright? I know being stupid, but I don't know if you're crying because you're happy or because you're upset about something?"

"I crying because you father told me that…" he just stopped there and didn't say another word. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Hey, are you two kids still up?" my father asked. Billy got up from the bed and walked over to the door and opens it.

"I hope you don't mind me still calling you Scorpion Spirit do you?" Billy asked.

He shook his head. Billy moved his arms to let him know that it was all right to come in.

"Hi daddy. What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I should have allowed you to be with him, but I didn't order those men to kill Lillie, they did it own their own. Baby, I'm sorry I just can't handle the fact that you were hurt and I'm sorry Billy for forcing you out of there life…"

"Daddy, it's okay. This time they can't do anything that would hurt us. You can stop the war. Please daddy when you go back into the Spirit World please tell them that the war is over…"

"Lela, I had already told them that the war is over. I just could have you marrying the enemy; I deiced that you two should be together. I just want you to feel free that since you two were meant to be."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Thank you, Daddy," I said while yawning.

"I should go, you know tomorrow is the big day. We should have the wedding in the Spirit World. Well, good night."

"Night Sir."

"Night Daddy." Then he left the room and Billy climb into bed. Billy unwrapped me so that he could wrap me into his arms and be so cozy that I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I found myself in Billy's arms again. I loved that the way that when I waked everyday, he going to be there. I tried to move without waking him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I was trying to move without waking you, Knight," I said while smiling.

I closed my eyes and he kissed me. "I'm sorry, I should have guessed that."

"It wasn't your fault, its not like we are perfect. I don't know what to do? My dad, well, our dad said that we could have the wedding in the Spirit World or…" he kissed me.

"Your so beautiful when you don't know what to do. On the count of it I don't know what to do either." I just laugh.

We got dressed and went out on the deck.

"Hey, kids," the familiar voice said. It was Peanut.

"Hello, Peanut," my father said.

"Wait how do you two know each other?" I asked.

"You're not the only one who was interested in the Human World. Your mother thought that I was crazy for ever coming to this world," he replied.

"I just that something that you got from you father, Lela," Billy whispered.

"I didn't know that you were interested in the Human World daddy. You could have told me stories of the Human World or something."

"Well, I'm not sure what you two are going to do. I mean you two have to chose whether to have your wedding here or have it in the Spirit World?"

"Actually daddy I think that we could have made a choice. We want have the wedding here and use the tradition of this world, right?"

"Yes, I hope that you don't mind that?"

"I don't really mind that. I just hope that you two can't walk down the isle together."

"We know, that was the original plan, but I'm not sure who going to walk Lela down the isle. Considering that you are her father in the Spirit World, but your bother is her father in this world," Billy said.

"I think that Anubis should walk her down the isle. I don't want my bother never he his chance at something like that."

"I'm not sure if I can do it that, Anthony. You knew her longer than I have and she's has more of spirit than a goddess in her. However, she does have the properties of a goddess, though."

While the Scorpion Spirit and Anubis where working this out. I'm not sure whom that would end out, but I know that someone that they agree on would get the chance to walk me down the isle.

Tommy and Jason pulled Billy out of the way and said that we couldn't see each other. I was upset, but I got the chance to see what they were planning to do at the wedding, even though Billy didn't think that it was a great idea.

I was told to go to a different room and I went there and I found a dress on the bed with Bambi, Nina, Kim, Trini, and Aisha. "Come on Lela. Let's get you into your dress," Bambi said.

"Okay," I said.

They handed my dress that Billy had gotten for the wedding. Then I gotten in to the dress and I was nervous ad hell. I just want the wedding over this. I just want to his wife right now… There was a knock at the door. "Hey Lela, are you ready for this?" Danny asked.

"Ready as can be," I said.

"Alright, then you don't mind if dad's the one who walks you down the isle?"

"Which dad are you referring to?"

"Scorpion Spirit."

"Okay." He walked in.

"You look beautiful, Sweetheart. You look a lot like your mother, on our wedding day. Here I have something that she wanted you to wear on your wedding day," he said.

He took a beautiful silver, purple, and black necklace and placed it around my neck. It match the dress, with the silver and purple lace.

"Come on, you can't be late for your wedding," he said while holding his arm out for me to hold until I'm in Billy's side.

It felt like hours before I could see Billy in my sight. I wanted to jump to Billy when I saw him. I just couldn't that excitement, but my dad kept his pace and so did I.

_I know that you can't wait, but you have to, Sweetheart. I don't want you to go off and leave this place thinking that it would be over, but it won't._ My father thought to me. I nod and so did Billy.

Once that I reach Billy he was smiling that smile that I love, that I was nearly laugh in my head. My dad placed my hand in his.

_Lela are you sure that you are ready to spend the rest of you life with me? I don't want to waste you life if you don't want this._ Billy thought.

_Billy, I do what this. I want you. I don't want to know what my life would have been with out you. I just want this life to be with you._ I thought.

_We'll be together tonight, I promise. I love._ He thought.

_I love you, too._ I thought.

Once that was over. We said our vows. Then Billy kissed me so sweet, that I didn't want the kiss to be over, but it had to be. Billy took me hand and we waited for everyone to walk out onto the deck where the party was taking place. Billy told me after the party that we would have to leave in the morning to get our honeymoon.

When we walked out on the deck. Everyone was glad to see us together and we were to. We had the chance to throw the cake in each other's faces and Billy sort-of licked the cake off my check, although I did asked him not to do that. Tommy handed us a towel and Billy whipped my face like I was a kid, but he made sure that nothing got on the dress.

After he got the cake off of his face, took me out on the dance floor and he tried not to step on my feet, but he did. I leaned my head against his chest and danced until my dad asked if he could dance with me. Billy let me go and I danced with Scorpion Spirit.

"You know, your mother would be happy to see you with him. Knowing that you two are truly in love, and you are pregnant. Please, Lela don't hide anything from me. You can lean on me when you can't tell Billy most of the things that you are not sure that he would understand right away. Please, I don't want to be isolate out of my own daughter's life and my grandchildren as well." We stopped dancing and he moved his hand to my face. Then he kissed my forehead. Billy turned me around and took me away to the other side of the yacht.

"I'm sorry…" Billy started to say.

"Sorry about what?"

"I'm sorry for this whole problem that you have to face. I'm sorry that I came into your life and most of all…"

"No, you were the best thing that ever happen to me. Even though we had some bumps in the road in the past, but this if a different world, a different time. It would make any sense to me if you just left me to take care of our children, I that am when I would have to make you say sorry. Not now."

"I did make you take care of Lillie and then she died…"

"Not dead, but alive. Remember she's still alive. She's inside of me. I going to have to give birth to her, but I know that you aren't going to make that same mistake, by leaving us." I leaned my head on his chest and we listen to the music and we dance at our own pace. I turned around and leaned the back of my head against his chest and placed his hands where Lillie was growing in side of me.

"This is going to be different. Lillie won't be born in the Spirit World, but in the Human world."

"You know how long pregnancy last in the Spirit World…"

"But we are in the Human World. It would take nine mouths and then are we going back into the Spirit World so that she could be born there or should we stay here and have her here." He kissed my head. "I know that I am being mean, but it's reality. You can change that."

"I know that. Can I change ht subject?"

"If you want. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Where are we going for are honeymoon?"

"It's a surprise, but since you're giving me the puppy look. I guess that I can give you a hint and nothing else. It's very beautiful place."

"Have we been there before?"

"Maybe. You see I am not giving you any more hints. So, please do try and ask me anything else and don't go and asked anyone one else because they don't know, okay?"

I sighed. "All right you win," I wined. "Come on, they're looking for us."

"I know, but for the past couple days we haven't actually gotten time to our self and I don't want to go back to the party yet…"

"If you don't want to go back yet, then we can stay away for a few more moments," I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back and officially say Lela Knight?" Billy asked sarcastically.

"I don't know if I am going to change my last name to Knight from Wolf. I might have to convince you to change your last name. Can I convince you to change you last name?"

"I don't think so because didn't Lillie's last name was Knight not Wolf."

"I know, but come on. Can't you be a wolf one day? It won't hurt, I promise." Billy kissed my neck and tightens his arms around me.]

"C'mon I don't know about you, but I don't want to miss our song," he said. Then I started to listen harder and heard my favorite song, which is _True Colors_ by Cyndi Lauper. We walked back and he whispered the lyrics in my ear. I smiled on the way to the party.

It felt like they didn't notice that we were gone, just like that. I wonder what are life would be like if we kept on disappearing every time and they seem like they didn't notice.

I felt like I truly belong to him. I wanted to know what he was feeling, but I know that he would tell me that. "Lela, I love and I would never ever leave you again. I promise and I know that I have to earn that trust again…"

I woke up gasping for air. "Lela are you all right?" Billy asked.

"I'm not sure Billy. Billy have you ever told me, that you loved me and you would never ever leave me again and promised me that and that you would have to earn me trust?"

"Yes, I said that in the Spirit World… What's the matter Lela?"

"I just dreamed of those words that you said. What did I do after you said those words?"

"You told me that I had to sleep on the coach and that I would have to the trust that I lost. I don't want to lose you, or the love that you always gave to me…" I kissed him, it was so strong, it was different than any kiss that we shared in the past, it was a better thing…no, not a thing, but something that had such passionate. I loved that passionate feeling. It was better than the first kiss we shared in this world. I didn't want the kiss to be over, but I had to be. Billy placed his forehead on mine and we started to gasp for air. Then, he moved his head and kissed where his head was. "That was different, wasn't it?" he added.

"It was. Billy, if I ever make you do those things. Tell me and I would change it. I won't be the same girl in the Spirit World, okay?"

He nods and I moved my head down to his chest. I kissed at his heart.

"You may seem like you are dangerous, but really you are a push over," Billy said breaking the silence.

"Thank you for whatever complement that was…" he placed his finger on my lips.

"Shh… I think I hear something outside the door," he got out of bed and walked over to the door and picked up something. I couldn't see a thing. "Close your eyes, Love." I did what he wanted me to do. I heard his footsteps coming closer to me.

Then he placed what ever it was on me. I open my eyes to see a white tiger cub right there on my lap. "Billy, but how?"

"I knew that you couldn't stop thinking about the cub, when we had our first date. I saw that sadness in your eyes. So, I shimmer back there a few weeks ago and asked for the same cub, but I got three animals not one."

"What do you mean by three?" I saw a small wolf cub tried to jump on the bed and lick my face and a lamb trying to lay right on top of me. "Oh."

Billy chuckled. "The man at the store thought that I was nuts, but he had to knew that I was going to do something with the animals, but I won't say though."

"Billy it's like our family. You being the wolf, Lillie being the lamb, and the white tiger is I…"

"Yes, I thought that since that we are going to stay together for eternity, I thought that we could have pets, along the way… What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just that you are doing this whole thing for our family, even though it might be different than it was in the Spirit World…" I could get anything else out because the wolf and the white tiger wanted to play. "Shh, you two sleep, please?" They looked at me and walked right to me lad right next the lamb. Billy laughed. "What?"

"You still act like a mother after all these years. I'm sorry, but when you foster parents died and so did your aunt and uncles. You became the Halliwell's mother, but you had an anger problem, which is fine by me. However, they knew how to get under you skin." I pulled him into bed and we slept the rest of the night.

When morning came, the wolf cub, the tiger, cub, and the lamb disappeared. I guess that's what Billy taught them. I looked at my hand seeing if the day was yesterday, which it was. Then, I looked to see if Billy was still asleep and he was.

I got dressed and rush to the kitchen. I made everyone my aunt's famous Banana Boston Cream oat Sandwich. (I personally don't like it, but everyone else does.) I made Billy's favorite Breakfast, Wet Dog Bone Biscuit, not because he's a dog, but because he loves the way I make it. I walked into the room and he got up to eat it.

"You know you don't have to do this. I mean love it, but I can get food… Man, you're a great cook, no offence to the chiefs, but this id great. What is it?"

"Wet Dog Bone Biscuit," I said, Kim and Trini gagged, but everyone else just laughed except for Billy and me.

"What's so funny?" Billy asked.

"Their laughing because of the name and you're a wolf." I sort-of laughed that time and he didn't think it was very funny, but he laughed anyway. Even though we didn't think it was funny, though.

They left the room and we got pack for our honeymoon. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I think that we are going somewhere that would be beautiful, peaceful, lovable, and remember able. I just hope that it won't be all gushy.

I know Billy would do something special, something better than hiding in the woods like cowards and we where not anything like cowards. I hope that it would be something happy, something that doesn't look like a war is going on. I took a deep breath and looked at Billy. He just smiled.

"C'mon, that place won't stay their forever you know. It is still moving. I would love to see your reaction when you see it. I know that you're never want to leave the place," he said.

"Is that how beautiful, peaceful, and lovable?" I asked. He nods. He moved close to me and kissed my neck. Then he held me close to his body and he moved me closer to him. I can't believe that he finally belonged to me and I finally belonged to him. I just can't believe or see me without him. Bambi knock on the door.

"I just want to say see ya soon 'cause I won't leave 'cause I found my true love. I can't believe it's Rocky, but yet again I knew all along. Well see ya," she said.

"See ya. Bambi, I'm not going to kick you off the yacht. You're my sister no matter what. I won't make you leave. See ya sis," I said.

I hugged everyone and said 'See ya.' Then Billy shimmered us to an island. It was so beautiful. It was like I was here before, but I can't remember. I looked around and I wanted to run, but Billy pulled me to his side and held me. "Ls, I don't know if you know the name of this island, but it is called Phalen. Your father in this world named this place after your mother in this world, that's a part that you didn't know about."

"That's why it looks so familiar. I've have been here before. I was just about two or three. My dad brought that three of us here for a vacation, out of the Under World. He said that we will always be a family, that we will always stick together, but then, well you know the rest," I said.

Billy and I walked up to the shack and he unpacks his clothes while I had my clothes in my bag. "What's the matter, Love?"

"It's been so long since I was here and I can't believe that this place is still here…" I could say anything else. Billy moved my bag of clothes on the floor and he moved me closer to him. We both fell on the bed. I closed my eyes, trying to remember this place. It has been to long.

"I know that look on your face, Ls. What are trying to remember?"

"I was just trying to remember the time that I that I was here. I just can't not remember something without knowing what's in my head…" Billy kissed me so gently. I had to give in because I had no other choice. I love having this feeling with him. He makes me feel like I have a home. Now, thinking that I should have waited to marry him, but what if I didn't marry him, but I was pregnant with his child, would that change everything? Would I still become Lela Knight? Would Billy want me even though I said no to his proposal?

"Hey, Lela? Tell me wait you're thinking, please," his voice cut my thoughts.

"Umm…I was thinking that I should have waited to marry him, but what if I didn't marry him, but I was pregnant with his child, would that change everything? Would I still become Lela Knight? Would you want me even though I said no to your proposal?" I asked him. He just looked at me and saw that I was scared, that I didn't know what to do.

"You would always be mine, Lela. No matter what I would always have you and never had went with anyone else. I know that you're my home, no one else. My heart has always been with you…I didn't care if you said yes to my proposal, all I cared about was you being with someone that you truly loved; I didn't care if you were with me. However, you did choose me, I am glad that you did choose me. I just wanted you to be happy with the right person…" I placed one of my right finger on his lips and the other hand is moving his arms off my back.

"Listen, Billy. I would have chosen you anytime, anywhere, and any place. I would never have a child with anyone else. You have my heart in your hands, you can easily crush it in one wrong move, but you know that would be stupid…"

"I'm sorry, but that is something that I cannot handle, Ls. I cannot handle knowing that your heart would be there in my hands. If you recall the past and what I did to you and then maybe you could choose your words correctly. I just don't want to know that I can hurt you that easily. I wish that you could at least put me on a leash or something, so you could be strict with every girl that I see you could do something about it…"

"Now, how can I be a good wife if I keep getting jealous at every girl you make googly eyes at. I won't be one of those wives that keeps an eye on their husbands while they screw with other women and I know that you won't do that to our family." He flipped us on my back and he started to reach for the bottom of my shirt, but he stopped. I kissed him and pulled him closer to me.

"Ls, I love no matter what," he said while getting undress. "I can't live without you. I can't image living without my heart, my life, and my soul."

"I know. I can't see myself with anyone else. I just need you for eternity," I replied. After all that we got in bed and everything was a blur. I just need the feeling that he would be with me, give me his love, and give me his life that belongs to me.

"Lela?" Billy asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love this," he said while he moved his hand up and down my back. I just hope that all of this wasn't just the hell of it. I mean I just hope that we came here for a fresh start and I don't what anything bed happening to my family.

"I love this, as well. I just hope that this wasn't for the hell of it, I truly don't want that to happen again."

"I know, I can't see me hurting you ever again, but if I do hurt you tell m..." I kissed him so that he would stop talking and I had to break the kiss up.

"I'm sorry…" I wanted to kiss him even more, let his soft, gentle lips on mine. I wouldn't even mind if he kissed my chest every now and then. I just can't understand what… Billy's hand moved swiftly on my check. I guess that I had tears coming down. I can't image crying over something…

"Lela? Are you all right?"

"I'm not sure? Why, did I have tears coming down my face?"

"No, it's just that you stopped talking and I don't know why you would be sorry. I just thought that you would be crying over something silly like…"

"I'm not crying, I was just thinking of something, that's all. I just wanted to know if you…" he kissed my neck and then my check several times before looking a me. I was wondering what he was waiting for then I realized that he was looking at me, but looking at something. I wasn't sure about what it…

"Lela, wake up, love…" he said. I woke up and bumped heads with Billy.

"Ouch, sorry, Billy. I hope you don't mind me asking how hard you head is?"

"It's not that hard, is it?"

"I don't know. I hit you in the head with mine I guess…what time is it?"

"Two in the morning, but you were screaming…and I wanted to make sure that you were all right."

"Oh…I just I had a nightmare…it's not like it would come true right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know…you screamed in my ear, but it's okay. Everyone has his or her nightmares every now and then," he said holding me close to him.

"I'm sorry for that Billy. I didn't want to scream in you ear, but it wasn't like I had…"

"Hey, it's okay. I want you to know that you can never hurt me, not even when you tell me something that I really don't want to hear…" he stopped talking because he knew that it was very late and that he knew that I need to sleep. "We should get back to bed, love."

"I know, but can you tell me…" I feel asleep in his warm arms.

I woke up to Billy falling in the kitchen. I ran to see if I could help him, but he insist that I shouldn't worry about a thing. So, I walked outside and looked down the beach. I knew that I should go far, but I did. The beach was pretty far from the shack. I conjured some beach chairs and sat there, thinking about what my life would have been if I hadn't meet Billy. Would everything change? Would I have fallen in love with someone else? Would Lillie ever been born? All of these questions kept on repeating in my head, know that the answer would change ever time I thought of them.

"Lela, where are you okay?" Billy asked as I walked in the kitchen again, everything was back in it' place.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, then what happen to you? You disappeared out of sight. I was looking for you…"

"I was at the beach where else. Wait you said that I disappeared?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did look from end to end of the beach and I didn't see you at all. I thought that you where back in the room resting, so I walked back to the shack and you weren't here. So, started to freak out. I didn't know what to do…" I walked over to him and hugged him.

"That smells so good. What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Eggs and bacon why?" he said while trying to make me let go, and when I realized that I let him go. He walked over to the counter and handed me a plate. I wanted to see him smile, so I throw a bacon at him and he caught it. We started to laugh. "Thanks, I need to see you smile." He looked at me when I said that. I saw that he understood what I meant.

_Billy? I was think at the beach while I sitting on it. What if we never meant? Everything would change and defiantly be different. Would we fall in love with someone else? _I thought.

_I'm not sure, Love. However, I'm sure that spirits won't fall in love with a spirit if they aren't meant to be with each other. I mean they can have children, but that all, they won't have that feeling that they feel like they are home, won't feel that love that spirit would give, that's what happen with your father. I mean you father was in love with _your_ mother, but not with your brother's mother. Your grandparents forced your father to marry a wealthy woman because she had money, like your father._ Billy thought.

"Oh, well…wait how did you know that my father married someone that he didn't what to be with?" I asked.

"He told me. Remember that night that your father was talking to us. After you fell asleep. I was going to the kitchen to get two glasses of water, one for you and one for me. Your father caught me off guard in the kitchen because her was looking at a picture of you and your mother. I knew that he heard my footsteps coming, but he seemed like he didn't pay attention to me at first.

"So I got two glasses from the cabinet and walked over to the refrigerator and he said 'you should be lucky to have that she's in your life.' I nearly dropped the glasses. I asked him 'Why am I lucky to have you in my life. I know that I am going to have her in my life for ever and I loved that she's going to be there all the time.' He said 'You are lucky to have her because I never meant her mother after I married Danny's mother. My parents wanted me to marry a wealthy woman. I didn't have feeling for her, but I was forced to have he as my wife.'" Billy said.

"Oh, did you and my father talked a lot after then?"

He nods. "I talked your father. Remember when I told you that I had to talk to your father and you said that you knew that. Well, that day, he tried to force me to listen to you and your sister's conversation, but I refused to. I just told your father that if you wanted to talk about something to me, you'll will, like I will tell you anything that you want to hear from me." I hugged him. I finished my breakfast and Billy grabbed the dish from me and he went to wash it.

"I could do that…"

"No, I'm already finished."

"I wonder where we would live. I mean we can't keep on living on the ocean…"

"I know your favorite place that you would love to live there," he said.

"You always know what I like. So what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Some where we can cuddle all the time, but you might not like the weather during the winter. However, that's the best time that we can…" I placed my finger on his lips. I know that he wants to go somewhere that is totally cold.

"You want to move to somewhere cold right?" He nods. "C'mon I know that you want that. I know that you want to live there, Billy. I love you and I would travel the ends of the earth. I can't live without you and I know that Lillie can't live without either of us. Lillie saw that I had a break down, but she was tried her hardest to not let see it." He moved his hand and rubbed it on my cheek.

"Do you want to swim?" he asked softly.

"Sure," I said. He pulled me in to the bedroom and he got change in the bathroom as usual and I got dressed in the bedroom. He was wearing a light blue swimming suit and I was wearing a hell lila, which is in German for light purple.

"Do you want schwimmen im das Meer (swimming in the ocean) or das Schwimmbad (the swimming pool). Whoa, did I just speak German?"

"Ja, spirits can speak any language…"

"Only, by touch though, right?"

"Some who are unlucky can do that, but those who are naturals, they are given the language inside of them and you're the most powerful spirit, though. I'm just the second powerful spirit…"

"No, you're in the same spot as me. I gave you mine powers, when you died. Wow, I can't believe it was that long that Xander killed you."

"Who's Xander?"

"Xander was Apocalypse, the man that tried to kill me, but wind up killing you. I can't it was that long ago."

"Ich will nichts dagengen, im Pool schwimmen, Lela."

"You really don't mind swimming in the pool? I'm I right?" I asked. He nods.

"You're a natural, Lela. I'm surprised that you failed German in school…"

"Knock it off. I'm still learning. It's not like a big thing, if you failed the languages, it's not like they're not going to hold of back because of it."

Billy kissed my head and I pulled him out to the volcano.

"Wait I thought that you said a swimming pool?" Billy said.

"There is a swimming pool, that's just the hot springs." I pulled him behind the hot springs and his jaw dropped.

"Wait, this is the pool?" I pulled him inside the volcano, but it wasn't a volcano at all, but it wasn't a real volcano. It was a swimming pool.

"Yeah, Anubis created. It was our little secret. Phalen had to look for us and she couldn't find us." I started to laugh. Billy walked over to the pool while I walked into the pool. "What's the matter scared if it's really lava?" I asked.

"No, I'm just wondering how safe I could be…"

"Just jump in Billy. Look I'm in here and I'm pregnant." He jumped in the pool and I swam to him. I held on him, I didn't want to lose him and I can't see that he would be with any of the girl that his parents wanting him to marry.

"Are you thinking again?" Billy asked breaking my thoughts.

"Umm…yeah…I was think of things."

I must have fallen asleep in the beach chair and Billy carried me to bed. I don't know what else happen, all I remember was that I never knew that being with him could be like this. My memory that I had of the Spirit World of our honeymoon was pretty bored. I just had to laugh of them.

When I opened my eyes saw that he was still asleep. His back turned to me. I didn't want to get out of the bedroom; I just want to lay with him. So, I laid my head on his shoulder and I wrapped my arms around his waste. I guess that he move to see why I did that.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I didn't want to dis…"

"It's okay, Love. I thought that you got cold or something."

"I didn't want to get out of bed, so I moved closer to you and I guess that I woke you up."

"No, I was up already. I didn't want to leave you here, in bed alone." He moved his hand on my cheek. I moved my head over and kissed his hand.

"I'm glad that I'm with you. What happen after I fell asleep in the chair?"

"I moved you here and I watch a little of T.V., but I could stay there. I mean you were having another nightmare. So, can in and tried to wake you up again, but you said that you could wake up or something would happen. I didn't understand what you meant by that. So, I let you sleep."

"I said that something bad would happen if you woke me up?" He nods. "Is that…" He kissed me.

"I'm not sure, Lela, but it could be possible. I can't tell you much because I don't much…" he yawned the rest of the sentence, so I couldn't make out what he said.

His stomach growled, I got up and made him breakfast.

"Billy…I won't hide anymore secrets if you don't want me to. I'll confused to everything you want me to tell you. I won't hide anything back."

"There are reasons why people have to have their secrets. I don't care if you do have secrets and I don't care if you tell my your life story. All I do care about is our family's safety." Billy walked over to me and held me while I drank my orange juice.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Billy asked.

"I was three months pregnant yesterday," I said. Geist nicht zeigen, dass sie bis zum neunten Monat schwanger sind. (Spirits don't show that they are pregnant until the ninth month and I have four more months to go.)

I sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't believe that there's four more months left until Lillie would be born. I'm not saying that I don't want her, it's just coming to fast." Billy pulled me back into the room to get dressed, but I didn't pay attention when he got dressed and I was still in my pajamas.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling all right?" I just looked at him oddly and he came to my side then he kissed my neck.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you going to get dressed or do you want to sleep the whole day?" Then I looked at and blush.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realized that I wasn't dress…"

"Lela, you feel a little warm. Why don't you stay in bed? I won't leave your side unless you want me to leave…" The phone rang.

"I got it, Billy." I walked over to the phone and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Lela? Is it you?" It was Kim. "Lela, I had a premonition and it was about a small little girl, grayish hair girl standing somewhere and then she was gone. All was left of the girl was a small doll, that had a black dress and…"

"And blue eyes. The doll had a small smile, too. Am I right?" I asked.

"That's creepy and your not even here."

"I know it because that little girl was me. I was kidnapped once, in the Spirit World and I nearly got killed…I didn't know what to do." Then Billy walked out of his room and he had the doll that we were talking about. I nearly dropped the phone, but Billy caught it.

"Lela? Are you still there?" I heard Kim's voice from Billy's hand.

"Lela is in shock, right now Kim. I think that I surprised her with doll that you two were talking about," Billy said calmly.

"Oh…well, I'm sorry for bothering you two, but it felt like that doll was something important and I thought that it had some kind of value to someone. However, I wasn't so sure, though."

"Thanks for calling, Kim," Billy and I said together. Then we said our goodbyes and we hung up the phone.

"Billy, how long have you have this?"

"I found it over a couple hundred years ago…"

"Wait how old are you and not just this time."

"I'm always going to be older than you by to years, Lela. I'm 3502 years old and just like you I turned into a child every time. It's hard to control that power that is growing inside of yourself and you don't know when it's about to turn you into something…"

"I thought that I was cruse to live like that. I thought it was just I, I didn't know it happen to you either. I just thought…"

"Hey, don't worry when I first met you I found out that I you were like me. Even though your scent said another thing. I don't care if you smelled like a human. I don't care if your scent was something that drives me crazy, which it does."

"Wait can all spirit smell like you?"

"No, certain spirits have that ability. I was one of those spirits, even though I don't like it. However, I can teach you how to use that power. I think that you do have that power. I just don't want you to think that I was a stalker…"

"Wait you thought that I would think that you are a stalker after you followed me home after school like a lost puppy. After I told my cousins that I would beat then up if they didn't leave you alone…"

"Okay, I got it. You don't like it when I did that, but I had my reason…"

"Oh, sure saying that I love you, which I know is true, and taking my book and then said that I forgot it at lunch. Which was sweet of you for doing that, but at the same time was creepy. I know that you are sorry for it, and I accept it," I said and hugged him. Then he kissed me so I kissed him back.

"Lela, you should sleep, you really don't look so good," Billy said while carrying me off to bed. I fell asleep and I woke up in the middle of the woods. I couldn't find out what happen to me. I was looking for Billy and I couldn't find him.


	2. Chapter 2 3 4

11:51

Table of Contents

Profile

Prologue

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Chapter 15

Chapter 16

Chapter 17

Chapter 18

Chapter 19

Chapter 20

Chapter 21

Chapter 22

Chapter 23

Chapter 24

Chapter 25

Chapter 26

Chapter 27

Chapter 28

Chapter 29

Chapter 30

Chapter 31

Name: Lucinda Lela Artemis Wolf

Eyes: Grayish Purple

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: (Spirit World) Scorpion Spirit (no name) and Aneska, (Human World/real) Anubis (great god of dead) and Phalen (is with someone named Apocalypse), (Human World/foster) Sirius and Isabella

Aunts/Uncles: (Spirit World) (mother's side) Amelia and Joshua (father's side) Anubis (her father in the Human World) and Phalen (her mother in the Human World) (Human World/real) Cleopatra (Human World) (mother's side) Phoebe and Cole (married) and Alex and Leon (married)

Siblings: (Spirit World) Danny and Bambi (Lela's older twin sister/doesn't know her yet) (Human World/real) none (Human World/foster) none

Cousins: (Spirit World) Momo (Human World/real) none (Human World/foster) Wyatt, Will, Rika, Rio, Chris, Crystal, Nick, Hope, and Esme

Home: Where ever her heart takes her, but really with Billy.

Age: 16? Real but she doesn't know it

Birthday: Halloween? Real but doesn't know it

Powers: Every Power

Favorite Witchcraft power: Shape Shifting

Personality: forgiving, loving, kind, peaceful, hipper, sweet, silent (at times), and caring

Other info: She does not know that her mother took her away from her father. She does not know that each time she turns into an infant. Now she'll figure out that she does turn into a baby, she will turn into a creature by the Full Moon. She's from the Spirit World. Her spirit is the White tiger and Black tiger.

Soul Mate: Billy Knight

Meaning: Lofty

Name: Billy Knight

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: Paige and Toby (both worlds)

Aunts/Uncles: (dad's side) Nikki and Danny (both worlds)(Married)

Siblings: Nina (older) (both worlds)

Cousins: Kiki (older) (both worlds)

Home: Anywhere Lela goes

Age: 18

Birthday: Halloween

Friends: Lela, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack

Powers: Shimmer, astral projection, telepath, empathy, shape shifting, (he really has every power but Lela only knows these ones)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: telepath and empathy

Personality: loving, sweet, kind, trustful, caring, and emotional (a lot)

Other info: He's watchful of Lela. He wants to help his friends. He's smarter than he looks. He's a spirit from the Spirit World, which he came here to be with his love and they came here over millions of years ago. His spirit is the White Wolf. Before they came to the Human World they had a baby girl named Lillie, but she died 3 years after she was born.

Soul Mate: Lela Wolf

Meaning: String-will Warrior

Name: Kim May

Eyes: Green

Hair: Pink and White

Parents: Starr and Chris

Aunts/Uncles: none

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home: Angle Grove, but really with Jason

Age: 17

Birthday: New Years Day

Friends: Lela, Billy, Jason, Trini, and Zack

Powers: water bending, shape shifting, premonition

Favorite Witchcraft Power: premonition

Personality: cheerful (cheerleader), friendly, kind, sweet, trustful, and happy (most of the time.)

Other info: She has is beginning to be a witch. Lela and Billy are teaching her. She loves to cheer everyone. She's a great friend and helpful. She's bright when he wants to be.

Soul Mate: Jason Green

Meaning: the Meadows of the Royal Fortress

Name: Jason Green

Eyes: Green

Parents: Diana and Tiger (Troy's Jason's real father, but he died)

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Kiki

Siblings: Chris (half sister/younger)

Cousins: none

Home: Angel Grove, but mostly with Kim

Age: 18

Birthday: February 14 (Valentines Day)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Trini, and Zack

Powers: Weather

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Lighten

Personality: Cheerful, happy, calm, trustful, friendly, sweet and kind

Other info: he's a beginning to be a witch. He only flirts with Kim when they are alone. He makes everyone laugh. He's bright when he wants to be.

Soul Mate: Kim May

Meaning: Healer

Name: Trini White

Eyes: Greenish Blue

Hair Brown

Parents: Selena and Zuko

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Piper and Leon and (dad's side) Katara and Joey

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home Angel Groove

Age 17

Birthday: Easter

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, and Zack

Powers: Water Bending, White Lighter and Dark lighter

Favorite Witchcraft power: white lighter and dark lighter

Personality: Loving, caring, peaceful, trustful, loyal, kind, sweet, and friendly

Other info: she's a beginning to be a witch. She loves to read, listen to classical music, and loves to make Zack feel like he's funny even when he's not. She's bright when she wants to be.

Soul Mate: Zack Black

Meaning: Holy Trinity

Name: Zack Black

Eyes: hazel

Hair: brown

Parents: Mimi and troy (troy died)

Aunts/uncles: (mom's side) Mary and Roch (dad's side) Lily and Joe

Siblings: Jaja and Jojo

Cousins: (mom's side) Haley and India (dad's side) Asia and Catherine

Home: Angel Grove but with Trini

Age: 18

Birthday: December 25 (Christmas)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, and Trini

Powers: shape shifting, illusion, and controlling minds

Favorite Witchcraft Powers: controlling minds

Personality: hipper, happy, friendly, creative, kind, calm, and funny (sometimes)

Other info: he's beginning to be a witch. He makes fun of everything. He's sometime funny, when he wants to be. He's bright when he wants to be.

Soul mate: Trini White

Meaning: God has remember

Name: Aisha Curtis

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Blond

Parents: Jane and Jake

Aunts/Uncles: (Mom's side) Brittany and Toni

Siblings: Chris and Mike

Cousins: Butter and Thomas

Home: Angle Grove

Age: 17

Birthday: July 4 (Independence Day)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Rocky and Adam

Powers: Telekinesis and Astra Projection

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Astra Projection

Personality: Loving, protective, friendly, sweet, kind, trustful, and caring

Other info: She comes in later in the book. Lela and Billy are training her. She found Lela in a cave, near their town. She has been Lela's friend since they were kids. She loves to fight the arts of ninjitsu. She loves to dance.

Soul Mate: Adam Michael

Meaning: Prosperous

Name: Adam Michael

Eyes: Silver

Hair: Black

Parents: April and Casey

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Apollo and (dad's side) Emilia

Siblings: Mina (older then Adam) Kyo (married to each other)

Cousins: None

Home: Lela's yacht for now

Age: 16

Birthday: Christmas Eve

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Tommy, Rocky, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (He meet Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: Shape shifting, speed, strength, and later he gains mind reading (sort of)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Speed, and strength

Personality: loving, caring, sweet, kind, funny (to Aisha), smart, show off, and trust worthy

Other Info: He comes in later in the book. Lela and Billy are training him. He knew Lela, after Aisha found her in a cave. Whenever he talks Aisha thinks that he is funny, when he isn't. He loves to watch Aisha dance.

Soul mate: Aisha Curtis

Meaning: Of the Earth

Name: Tommy

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Dirty blond

Parents: Philicia and Edward

Aunts/Uncles: Paige and Nickolas

Siblings: Ricky and Max

Cousins: none

Home: Lela's yacht for now

Age: 18

Birthday: July 3rd

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (he meets Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: (vampire) super speed, super strength, animal shape shifter, and power of persuasion

Favorite Witchcraft Power: persuasion

Personality: Funny, sweet, kind, caring, trust worthy, smart, loving, and friendly

Other Info: Lela and Billy are training him. He _had_ a crush on Lela, before he notices that Lela doesn't belong to him. He later finds out that he would be Lela's older brother, like she says.

Soul Mate: Nina

Meaning: A twin

Name: Ninarika (Nina)

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: Paige and Toby (both worlds)

Aunts/Uncles: (dad's side) Nikki and Danny (both worlds)(Married)

Siblings: Billy (younger) (both worlds)

Cousins: Kiki (older) (both worlds)

Home: Anywhere Lela goes

Age: 21

Birthday: July 3rd

Friends: Lela, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky

Powers: Spirit Of the nature (growing plants, healing the plants, talking to animals, feeling what the environment is feeling, and anything else that has to deal with the environment)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Growing plants

Personality: Protecting the Environment, loving sweet, kind, friendly,

Other Info: Billy's older sister. She always hated Lela in the Spirit World; now that they are in the Human World she loves her as a _little_ sister. She wanted to see Lela hurt, but she doesn't wanted Billy to get hurt. She learned that Lela, truly sincerely loves Billy and wouldn't do anything to hurt him. She now doesn't care that Lela, is going to be her little sister, but she knows that se has a twin sister named Bambi. She has the Spirit of the Panda Bear.

Soul Mate: Tommy

Meaning: Misty/ Little girl

Name: Rocky Stone

Eyes: Silver

Hair: dark Brown

Parents: Apollonia and Apollo

Aunts/Uncles: Crystal and Xander

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home: Lela's yacht

Age: 18

Birthday: Margi Gras

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Adam, Tommy, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (He meets Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: Love (cupid), dark lighter, fireball, and shimmer

Favorite Witchcraft Power: being cupid and fireball

Personality: loving, caring, sweet, kind, hopeful, friendly, and trust worthy

Other Info: Lela and Billy are training him. He later finds out that he would be Lela's older brother, like she says. He loves Lela as a friend, but then they meet Bambi, who is Lela's older twin sister.

Soul mate: Bambi

Meaning: Rocky

Name: Bambi Wolf

Eyes: Lavender Purple

Hair: Grape Purple

Parents: (Spirit World) Scorpion Spirit (no name) and Aneska

Aunts/Uncles: (Spirit World) (mother's side) Amelia and Joshua (father's side) Anubis (and Phalen

Siblings: (Spirit World) Danny and Lela (Bambi is older/knows how Lela is)

Cousins: (Spirit World) Momo

Home: Where ever her heart takes her, but really with Rocky.

Age: 16

Birthday: Halloween

Powers: Spirit of the Panda Bear

Favorite Witchcraft power: Power of the Earth (like Nina)

Personality: forgiving, loving, kind, peaceful, hipper, sweet, silent (at times), and caring

Other info: She lived with her friends in the Spirit World. Then she meets Danny when she was ten or eleven. She learns that she was his and his little sister, sister. She didn't believe it at first then she started to hung around him and she became a believer. She can control her powers better than most spirits. Better than her sister, who is a powerful spirit.

Soul Mate: Rocky Stone

Meaning: A Child

Some people believe that a forbidden love is romantic, that some people would die for their love. Truly life doesn't last for an eternity. Life comes to an end at dome point in time because in every beginning here is a new end and in every end there is a new beginning. Life comes and goes before anyone knows it. No one can cheat death, so why can this girl? Why can she cheat death every time it comes for her?

A girl, who wants to find out about her past, where and when was she born? Her real family disappeared. Her foster families before now, she doesn't know what happen to them.

This is my story. My life has been and forever is a dark fire, a fire that burns without a flame. It's like hiding the truth a dark, dangerous truth.

Hello, my name is Lela Wolf. I just moved to angel grove. My foster dad died when I was about four years old. He was one of the riches men alive and he was one of the most powerful aliens alive. My mom died when I was about two years old. She was one of the most powerful witches alive and she was also human. Aliens and witches weren't a post to be conceiving an heir especially witches, but they did. They had a child, but the child was given up for adoption so that the head council of aliens and the elders don't try to kill him. He would have been older than me. I also don't know why they weren't allowed to conceive a child. My friend, Billy, he was my first friend. He moved away to angel grove. He moved away when I was about seven. He's two years older then me. I've met other people while I traveled the world. It's the end of the school year and I'm in 11th grade. So many new minds, that won't stay out of my head.

_Who's the new girl?_ Some guy was thinking.

_The new girl is cute?_ Another guy was thinking.

_How does the new chick know her way around?_ A skater dude asked in thought. I smiled and sort-of laughed at the thought of knowing my way around school.

"Umm… hello… my name is Billy Knight," a boy said while tripping over his feet and he was carrying something heavy on top of that.

"Umm… hello yourself. Do you need help with that?" I asked.

"No, I got it," he said.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. "By the way I'm Lela Wolf." He was smiling at me weirdly. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you smiling at me?"

"Oh, umm… Well, my friend is a post to come today, and her name is Lela Wolf also," he said.

"Oh, well, my friend's name is Billy Knight as well. He also lives here. Does that make you fell better that you might know that your friend is in Angel Grove."

"It sort of does."

He was just staring at me during the class. It was somewhat annoying for someone to stare at you while you are trying to learn.

"Sorry," he said.

"Sorry, for what?" I asked.

"I'm getting on your nerves, aren't I?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm just going to take a wild guess, me staring at you."

"Oh, how do you know that you were getting on my nerves about that?"

"I can't tell you that. I'm a post to keep it a secret."

"Oh, well can I guess then?" I asked.

"Okay, but it won't be fair though," he replied.

_Fair_, I thought,_ why wouldn't it be fair?_

"It wouldn't because you'll probably go and ask me to do it on other people."

"So, I can't?"

"You can, but you have to promise me that you wouldn't make me use it on other people."

"Okay, Mind Reader," I said.

"Huh? Wow, on your first try, too," he said. _She's good, really good._ He thought to himself.

"I'm actually great at that," I said while smiling at him.

"So you can read minds on your own."

"Yes, but I didn't have to read your mind to figure out that you were one. The trick to not let anyone know that you are a mind reader, is that you don't use that as your advantage because you're just being cocky."

We talked about the magical ordeal and went to lunch with his friends. We also talked about his friend, her family, himself, his family, my friend, his family, myself, my family. Then we realized that we were talking about the same people/ oh, by the why his friends are mortal and their names are Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack.

_Well, why is everyone so board looking? It's the end of the year. _Kim thought.

"Well, I'm not surprise that no one will be happy until the time is up, Kim," Billy said.

"But…" she started to say.

"Billy's right, the time will come when everyone will celebrate," I said.

"Well, how come they're not happy now, though?" she asked.

"Don't know," I said. "Well, changing the subject, I was just wondering if any of you want to go on a on a boat trip?"

"I'm in," Zack said.

"Me too," Jason said.

"Yeah, count me in," Trini asked.

"Yes, please," Kim, said.

"Okay," said Billy.

The bell rang; everyone jumps and screamed. "It's the end of the year," they were also saying it in their head. What the headache!

When we got to the yacht, Kim said, "Wait, I thought that you said boat not a yacht."

"Yes, you did say that," Zack agreed with Kim.

"Well, you said that rich people are the most rudest, the most suborned, and the most meanest people alive," I replied to her.

"Yes, you did say that, Kimmy," Zack said.

"Shut up, Zack. Oh…" she started to say.

When we got on the yacht, my dad's mentor was waiting for me. Remember that my dad's an alien, but clearly, aliens weren't allowed to conceive a child. Although they let me slid, because my father was the King of All Aliens, but I'm not their real child. I also what the hell the King of All Aliens means.

"Well, look at Lela. You have grown since the last time I have seen you," Peanut said. He's a post to be this strong warrior from Tamarath. I always liked the name Peanut for some reason and now know I think that I know why.

"Well, maybe if you stayed, maybe, I'll still look small to you. I've also told you that I don't need a babysitter." I said.

He sighed. "You are the…"

"Don't even say it because I AM NOT!" I growled at him. Billy was just wondering in and out of the conversation and heard the tone in my voice and then he started to grab my arms and tried to hold me towards him, well more against his chest.

_Lele,_ his nickname for me, _please calm down, please. Don't do that!_ I saw what he meant.  
When we got to the yacht, Kim said, "Wait, I thought, that you said boat, not a yacht."  
"Yes, you did say that," Zack said.  
"Well, you said, that rich people are the rudest, the most suborned and the meanest people alive," I replied to her.  
"Yes, you did say, that Kim," Zack also added.  
"Shut Up, Zack. Oh…" she started to say.  
When we got on the yacht, my dad's mentor was waiting for me. Remember, that my dad is an alien, but clearly, aliens were not to conceive a baby with humans or witches. However, they let me slid because my father was the King of All Aliens; I don't know what the hell that means.  
"Well, look at you Lela. You have grown since the last time, that I seen you," Peanut said. I always like the name Peanut for some reason. Now I know why.  
"Well, if you stayed, maybe I'll still look small to you. I've e also told you I don't need a babysitter."  
He sighed, "you're the…"  
"Don't even say it 'because I'm NOT!" I growled at him. Billy was just wondering in and out and heard the tone in my voice. He started to grab my arms and tried to hold me back towards him, well more against his chest.  
_Ls,_ his nickname for me, please_ calm down, please. Do not do that!_ I saw what he met through his thoughts. _  
Sorry. I said in my though.  
_

Well, after, that whole debate, Peanut left. Billy wasn't so sure about letting me go, but he did.  
"Sorry about grabbing so hard," he said.  
"Hey, I been through worse, and you know, that," I said.  
"Yeah, well, I left red hand prints, Ls," he replied.  
"So who cares, causes I don't really don't care," I said. Besides, at least I didn't go demon on everyone here. I added in thought.  
"Alright, you win, Ls," he complained. That would be a bad thing. He added.  
I smiled at him. "Everything and everyone you see is robotic. So tell anyone where you want to go or see. I will show you to your rooms. So follow me."  
Everyone pick up their things, followed me up to the deck and through a door. Down a hallway, until we came to six rooms, three rooms on each side. _  
_"Okay, Trini, you're the first room on the right. Zack, you're the opposite side of her. Kim, you're right next to Trini. Jason, you're next to Zack. Billy, you're right next to Jason. And I'm right across from Billy," I said.  
"Thank you, Ls," Billy said and then kissed me on the forehead. I saw him blushing. I smiled at that.  
"Okay, why did you just do, that? Well, anyway, I just have three rules: rule one, HAVE FUN! The second rule is Please don't go into the basement of the yacht, thank you, and third and most important please if you need me and I'm in my room please knock cause I might be doing something that be harmful to humans in varies ways, okay," I said.  
"Thanks for the tips, we'll keep it in mind," Jason said. Trini and Kim looked at each other with a smile on their faces.  
"So welcome to you home for right now," I said while laughing at the thought of being home.  
"What's so funny?" Trini asked.  
"What's so funny, is that I've been everywhere, but home and now being on this yacht, it feels like I've abandon my family," I said.  
"So, what is the name of this yacht, if it does?" Zack asked.  
"The yacht's name is the 'Midnight Skies'," I said.  
Well, everyone one settled down and we had dinner and we were laughing about the time Billy got his head stuck in the hole of the tree at my home in California, when I was living with my aunt. Then, we went to our rooms and slept, well, everyone except for me.

Kim was the first on the deck in the morning. I was the last on deck.  
_Ls, are you all right?_ Billy asked in thought. _You look like you have been through the war!_ He laughed at that. _  
Billy, I've been awake the whole night, so please doesn't joke around with me. Please don't_. I said in thought.  
Billy was going to try to stop Kim from saying anything that would turn out the opposite for me. "Hey, Lela, you're finally awake!" Kim said in a cheery voice.  
"What's your definition of awake, Kim?" I said ruefully.  
"Oh… well… umm…" she started to say. What is your problem? She added that in thought.  
"Sorry, Kim. It's just, that I've been up all night and now I think I know. I don't like being on yacht because of what happen to my father," I reassure her.  
"Oh," was the last thing she said to me for the rest of the morning. We ate breakfast and went scuba diving. Kim was telling us how she swam with the dolphins for the time, when she was about seven. It freaked her out!  
Kim and I finished first so we talked about earlier today.  
"Hey, Ls," she said.  
"Yeah," I said.  
"I'm sorry, about this morning. I… I… I… I didn't know. I'm truly sorry," she said.  
"Kim, don't say, that, it wasn't your fault. You remember what I told you yesterday. How this boat, I mean, yacht is my home."  
"Yes."  
"Well, I would always run away from home after my dad died. I didn't want to come back alone so asked all of you to come with me. However, well, it really didn't help at all. I also thought of running away from my past, but it was hard for me to do even, that."  
Everyone got back and we had lunch. I know that Billy heard every word and told the others. However, no one talked.  
For the next two hours, some of us swam in the pool and some of us sat in the sun and sun bathed. Kim, Trini, and Jason sun bathed and Billy, Zack and I played in the pool. We played Marko and Polo. Zack got Jason wet when Jason teased him and Zack SPLASHED him, however, didn't only get Jason, but Kim and Trini. Therefore, they threw dodge balls that were in the supply closet at him. Everyone was laughing at him.  
That brought back memories with Billy and the dodge balls. Then, we got of the sun and played cards on deck…  
_Hey, Lela. Are we still cool? I mean I didn't mean to be, that mean._ Kim thought.  
"Hey, don't worry about me. Kim, I can get pushy a lot. In addition, I'm sorry about, that. Plus we are cool." I said.  
She sighed.  
"What's the matter?" Jason asked.  
"Her," she said while pointing at me.  
"Me?" I asked, "What about me?"  
"You're always so forgiving."  
"Kim, that's her trait. You can change that. She has been so forgiving all her life. Once and awhile she'll not forgive someone because of a stupid thing," Billy said while coming to my side to hold me.  
_Thank you Billy._ I thought.  
He led down and kissed my cheek and I turned to see why. Then, he kissed me on my lips. I blinked two times before I closed my eyes, and let, that sink in. When the kiss was over, I blushed with him. I leaned against him and let him hold me.

The next day came; we came to the island in Greece. It was beautiful to see all the islands and all of Greece. Well, me being a white lighter, we've to see everything in three days.  
The fourth day we went to Paris. Kim, Trini and I shopped all day long. The people were there to help us carry our things. Billy got me a collar; it was a privet joke so no one really got it. The joke was I always got a choker necklace and I would wear it as a collar. The collar was beautiful; it had my name on it, with the Bloodstones, Topazes, Emeralds, Moonstone, Rubies, and Sapphires along the collar.  
"So, Ls, what are you going to do on, that Billy, actually kissed you?" Trini asked.  
"Don't really know, Trini," I replied.  
I over heard the guy's conversation and they were talking about the same thing. They were getting our drinks.  
_"Hey Billy what are you going to do?"_ Jason said_._  
_"About what?"_ Billy answered back_._  
_"About, Lela and you. You officially kissed her. So what are you going to do about, that?"_ Zack said. _  
"Oh, that thing. Well, I really don't know. Ls and I were best friends since we were kids…" Billy was about to say something else until Jason cut him off.  
_ _"And you don't want to ruin your friendship if it ends badly, right?"  
"Yeah, now how's the mind reader now!"  
_ They over with our drinks and Billy sat across from me after handing me my drink… I just looked way from him. I didn't know what else to do. We've been friends since we where kids.  
By the time we got to the ship, it was late and everyone was glad, that I could orb. It looks like everyone got sick, but that is because they weren't used to it. We all ate dinner and everyone except Billy and I left at the table.  
"Hey, Ls," Billy said.  
"Yeah, Billy," I said.  
"Sorry about earlier."  
"'Sorry about earlier' what are you talking about?" I asked.  
"About me ki…" I cut him off when he was about to say kiss.  
"Actually, the truth is that I was avoiding you because I never actually felt like that when you kissed me. I actually loved it. It made feel like I was actually free in some way. I can't explain, but it was nice it feel it, Billy." I said.  
_"You hear that!"_ Kim said_.  
"Maybe they'll get together." _Jason said_.  
"I don't thing that they like us hearing every word," _Trini said_.  
"Why?" _Zack said._  
_We walked over there and looked at them.  
"Because we are mind readers and we not only hear your thoughts we can hear you from the table where we were sitting at." Billy said.  
"Oh," Zack said.  
"Hey you weren't the only ones eavesdropping on our conversation." I said.  
"What are you talking about?" Trini asked.  
"Remember the first day that we got on the yacht?" I asked.  
"Yes," Kim said.  
"That Peanut was here, well aliens weren't allowed to fall in love with humans."  
"So, what is he going to do?" Billy asked.  
"You're a demon, Billy remember that part? Well, anyway he's going to see the Elders and tell them about the conversation."  
"Oh… Crap!" he said.  
Billy was afraid that the Elders would come and destroy everything to get to him and destroy him.  
He spent the night with me. I tried to get my mind in order, but I couldn't.  
"Ls don't worry about a thing." Billy said. Then, he came over and then put a blanket. Then started to hold me. I walked to the bed and Billy followed. He was great comforting me. He always knows how to calm me down.  
We both took a deep breath. Then, he was back to holding me again.  
"You know what ever happens to me I will always love you. I will always be yours, forever. Never worry about me. I can take care of myself. I'm just worried about you," he whispered in my ear.  
"I don't need a babysitter, Billy. I can take care of myself, also. You don't have to take of me," I whispered while showing that I am strong.  
We laughed quietly. He pulled me closer. It felt like he had a fever. However, I didn't care. I knew that he wanted me.  
_Billy, you do want me, right?_ I thought stupidly.  
_Of course, you'll see. I promise that you'll know when the time comes._ Billy thought. Then, he put his left hand on my right side of my face. Then, he pulled my face so that I could him and so that he could kiss me. I turned me body so that my neck wouldn't hurt so much and so that we could see each other. I didn't care what the hell happens to me I just felt like I have to protect me.  
_Billy?_ I thought.  
_Yeah._ He thought.  
_I want to tell you something, but I'm afraid of what your reaction would…_ I wanted to go on, to tell him more, in thought. Although, I fell asleep in his cozy arms.

By the time I woke up, Billy was holding me tightly around him. He kissed me. Therefore, my eyes open. I also couldn't hear Kim's, Trini's, and Zack's, nor Jason's thoughts.  
_Billy can you hear Kim's, Trini's, Zack's or Jason's thoughts?_ I asked him through thought.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Can you hear Kim's Trini's, Zack's, or Jason's thoughts?" I asked him.  
"What are you talking about? I don't know anyone by those names, honey. You must have hit your head on the ice," he said  
_Ice,_ I thought, _what' ice._  
"You look confused," he said.  
"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't fall on ice. I never slip on ice," I said.  
"You're funny, Luna," he said.  
"Luna? Who the hell is Luna, Billy? _I'm_ Lela."  
"No. You're Luna, not Lela and I'm Jasper," he said. _Woman lost her mind._ He added that in thought.  
"I didn't lose my mind. Billy or whatever your name is, you have!" I said angrily.

Billy was trying to wake me up for real this time.  
"Lela, wake up!" Billy said. _Please wake up!_ He added in thought. I woke up, gasping for air.  
_Is she all right?_ Kim asked in thought.  
_Well at least she's okay._ Zack said in thought.  
_Well at least she's alive_. Trini asked in thought.  
_Man, will she ever stop screaming or even wake up?_ Jason asked in thought. Billy and I shot a glance at his direction. I don't know why I would be screaming, but I would know that I would be yelling.  
When, my breathing went back to normal. Billy handed me a glass of water.  
"What happen, Lela?" Billy asked.  
"I think it was… was…" I closed my eyes and tried to remember it. "I think it was something from my past. Some things I cannot remember. It comes now and then. However, sometimes it different," I said.  
"You look worried, like you're hiding something. What is it?" Billy asked.  
"I can't remember much. Okay, I don't know how old I'm, or where the hell I was born. I don't know my own family."  
"Sure you do…" Billy said, but I cut him off.  
"No, my real family, I tried to find them, but I couldn't." I took in a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. They disappeared and I want to find them. I truly do want to find them."  
We went to Egypt because Billy wanted to see the Valley of the Pharaohs.  
"Wait, what happen here?" I asked an old woman.  
"The Great God of Death did this," the woman replied.  
"Anubis?" I asked.  
"Yes," she said.  
Hours went by; we walked in and out of once peaceful places, now in ruin.  
"Is Anubis the god how protects the pharaoh when he is mummified?" Kim asked, but she wanted to make sure that she was thinking of the same god.  
"Your thoughts are correct, Kim. He had tried to destroy me in a past life, I think," I said.  
"Oh," Kim said.  
"Wait you can remember your past life that happen over thousands of years ago, but you can't even your own past?" Billy said.  
"It was in my dreams, Billy. That's how I remember things, okay, and I also said I think it was my past life," I said.  
"Why would Anubis want to destroy her?" Jason asked.  
"Well, he didn't exactly want to destroy her. He loved her. However, she was human, and she was somewhat in love with someone else. He destroyed that man because he wanted her himself. He wanted her to marry him so he turned into his human form. Then, he made her an offer that she couldn't refuse…"  
"So he threatens her or something?" Trini asked.  
"No, you see he made her a deal. The deal was to live forever as an immortal, if she married him. However, she was remembering not entirely in love with the other man and to proved that she was forced into have his child. The child that she had given birth to, Although, Anubis wanted her in everyway possible…"  
"So what? He was jealous that she wouldn't be with him that way?" Zack asked.  
"Actually she wanted him that way and she also wanted to be immortal, but she was afraid to have his child because she was afraid that he would back out of that agreement, or just that wasn't apart of the deal. However, she did. After she became immortal, she took the half child away. He was furious with her. No one, not even him, knows what happen to them."  
"What happen to the first child?" Billy asked. "The first child brought her bad memories, so he destroys It."  
"Why did the child bring her bad memories for her?" Trini asked.  
"It did because she was only sixteen, like me well I think I'm anyway; the father of her child harmed her. Anubis thought, that that it was not fair for her to raise a child if the father harmed her, or if any man hurts any woman. Anubis only wanted to protect his love and she did love him."  
"Why was the half child called that?" Jason asked.  
"She was called the half child because her father was a god, an immortal, and her mother was human, a mortal," I said.  
Anubis strikes again. Then, after he saw me, he came to earth as his human form.  
"You!" Anubis said.  
"Me?" I asked.  
"You're familiar. Why do you look familiar?" he asked.  
"Maybe it's my past life." I answered back with a question.  
"No not her. That face," he said. _Someone else._ He thought. Then he looked away and closed my eyes to remember his child. I saw her and so did Billy.  
_Anubis looks like Lela._ Everyone thought. However, Billy does not think, that he's my father. However, he does see the likeness between Anubis and me.  
"Wait you're saying, that Lela is your daughter?" Billy asked.  
"Who are you? How dare you address me like, that!" Anubis said angrily.  
"No, please, don't hurt him or anyone. Please don't. You don't want to harm your allies, do you?" I asked.  
_Allies, what you are saying._ Billy thought.  
"What are you talking about?" Anubis asked.  
"You have a missing daughter and I've missing parents. Would not you think that all of this fits together? If I'm you daughter, then why would you want to hurt my friends?"  
"That's true. Why would I hurt you like that man did to your mother do?"  
"Wait I thought, that you said, that your past life was his wife, not daughter?" Kim whispered.  
"May I was seeing it my mother's point of view and I did say I think, that she's my past life," I whispered back.  
Anubis wasn't someone who would let things go, but he did. He asked me something about my parents, something like where were they are from, However, I couldn't answer because I didn't know the answer.  
He wanted to find his child that is why he asked me about my parents. I know what, that feels like. I would do anything to get my family back.  
_Come on Ls, this guy is a lunatic._ Billy thought. _He would believe anything about his family._  
I sighed at, that thought.  
_What?_ His thoughts were about something funny.  
_I believe that he's my father. Billy I truly believe, that he's my father  
Wait. So what, you believe, that? _His thoughts were now on concerned.  
_"Are they all right?"_ Anubis whispered. _  
"Yeah, they are having their mind reading conversation," Trini whispered.  
_ _"Do they do, that a lot?" he whispered. They all looked at each other._ "What?"  
"Well, it's just, that none of us actually met a god before,"  
"Well I'm honored to be your first god to met _  
When we caught up with the others, something unexpected happen.  
It all happens all to fast. We had to be captured!  
"You can't keep us here, demon," I said.  
"You don't have the power to stop me. You can't even get one little spell to be cast let alone cast one to save yourself," Nixed said.  
Belthazor shimmered in and threw an energy fireball at us. However, I stopped it.  
"What do you thing of my new power witch?" Belthazor said.  
"Not bad, but can you make sure, that your friend ducks?" I asked.  
_What? His thought was all confused.  
"Make sure, that you friend ducks okay? Nights skies, black spells, the one of the capturing destroy it now!" I said in Latin, and then the pitch darkness swallows them up, leaving ashes behind.  
Kim thoughts were_, wait you know them? _  
"Yes, Kim I know them, because the most witches prefers to vanquish demon, although I only do it when I I've no choice," I said.  
"Everyone has a choice," Anubis said.  
"Not if they are trying to get themselves killed on there own, Anubis," Billy replied.  
"Oh," he said. _Can, you two hear my thoughts?_ He thought to us. We both nod. _Oh, well, umm... Then, that does why both of you saw the girl, then.  
_ Yes, that's why we saw the girl," Billy said. "She was beautiful, too." Then, looks at me and I just blushed while looking away.  
"Indeed," he said. "If you ever need my help you can summon me anytime."  
Then, he left in a flash.  
"Well, that's was odd," Trini, said while looking at Zack with smile.  
_They will never know, that they're in love, Lela,_ Billy thought while laughing. I was smiling at, that thought, also, trying to fight the laugh, but I won.  
"What's so funny?" Zack asked.  
Billy and I looked at each other. "You'll figure, that out on your own someday," Billy and I said together.  
"Figure out what someday?" Kim, Trini, Jason, and Zack asked.

"You'll know when you hit it on the nail," I said. They just looked confused. "I mean when you know it when you understand what I am saying.

Well, when we got back to the yacht, the Elders where waiting for Billy and I.  
"Why have you fallen in love with a demon, Lela? You're a witch," one of the Elders said.  
I laughed. "Wait! You listened to an alien, when you have hated them for thousands of years, but you're worried about me loving with a demon. Do you believe that Billy, they actually listen to an alien?"  
"Yeah, really don't get that either. How strange?" he replied.  
"When it comes to demons we would believe them," the same Elder said.  
_Even though we hated them because they could show themselves, when we couldn't unless there was someone in need. Therefore, we took drastic measures. We disguise ourselves just to make them feel unwanted.  
You hear, that, Billy. _I asked him in thought  
_Yeah, the Elders started the war between the aliens and magical creatures all together._ Billy thought to me.  
"Peanut, you want to know something?" Billy asked.  
"What do you have, that is appealing to me?" Peanut asked curiously.  
"I know something, that has to deal with the war, which is going on between aliens and magical creatures alike," Billy said.  
"How would you know anything about, that?" the Elder asked.  
"Does that concern you Elder?" I asked ruefully.  
"Yes," the Elder said.  
"Why does it?" I asked bored looking.  
"It does because we started the war in the first place."  
"Wow, and I thought I was the blabber mouth," Billy said sarcastically.  
"Topps… I… I mean, that wasn't a post to come out."  
"Well, maybe, then, I'll listen to you and your friends more often, human and maybe I'll just leave you alone, now. I'm sorry, Princess… I mean Lela," he said.  
"Thank you, Peanut." I said. _Well, that solves problem number one and now on to two._ I thought to myself.  
_What is number two?_ Billy asked in thought.  
_My family crisis, what else is there with me_? I thought to him.  
_Oh. Well, have fun with that._ He thought while laughing.  
Peanut and the Elders were arguing over the war. To bad, the Elder left early because I had the whole conversation all on tape. I handed the tape over to Peanut. He had to laugh at the fact that I would have caught it on tape.  
Maybe there should be something to do with the whole loving a demon thing. On the other hand not.  
Billy has always been there for me, so maybe why not take that chance with him. Maybe I should date him. I'm not sure about what I should be doing on a date. However, I will try to see where it takes us. I was looking for him. Then, I found him with the chiefs in  
"Hey, Billy," I said.  
"Yeah, Ls," he said.  
"I've been thinking and maybe we should take the next step. Try to see if it works out, okay?" I said.  
"All right, so, tonight, a date?" he asked.  
Then, everyone got back from Jet Skiing and heard the last two parts of his sentence.  
_Okay._ I thought to him.  
_"Wait! Did he just say A DATE?"_ Trini asked. _  
"Sure did, Trini," Jason said.  
Then, they finally caught up with us they were all confused.  
_Wait he said date? Kim thought. _  
Dating, who is dating? Trini thought.  
Are you two dating? Zack thought.  
No way, they finally hooked up! Jason thought.  
Before I could answer the question Billy left because he didn'__t__ t want them to know, so I answered_ all the questions, "Yes, he did say date? Billy and I are dating. Jason, why did you think that were finally hooked up?"  
"Well, it was a matter of time before you did," he said.  
Then, all of a sudden, Will orb in. "Wait, who's dating?" he asked.  
"Hello, Will. How's Isis?" I asked.  
"Hey kid. She's doing better. However, the docs said that she' d be in the hospital for a while. So who's dating?"  
Will, is my oldest cousin in my foster family. He has two younger siblings; they are Rika, and Rio. He's a white lighter. Well, white lighters are guardian angels. They help the innocence. Well, he's half cupid. They help people with love. He's in love with Isis, now his fiancée. He's maybe in his late twenties.  
"Nothing ever gets by you cousin and I'm not a kid. F.Y.I. it's s none of your business to know and X.Y.Z.," I said.  
"X.Y.Z.?" he asked.  
"Yes, do you know what, that means?" I asked.  
"X.Y.Z.? No, sorry."  
"X means examine, Y means your, and Z means zipper. So, X.Y.Z."  
"Examine what zipper kid?" he asked.  
"Your zipper is down, is that clear enough?" I asked.  
He orbed away because I embarrassed him in front of my girlfriends. They were giggling during the whole conversation between Will and me.

_Later that night, Kim and Trini were helping me to get ready for my date. I never wore dresses, so they were judging on what outfit I should wear. They were telling me how to be. The guys were doing the exactly what we are doing. Therefore, I didn't feel so weird about it.  
I sighed.  
_ _What is the matter?_ Kim asked in thought.  
"Well, I never actually went out before with a guy, Kim. It feels so weird about it," I said.  
_Don't worry so much. It will be over soon, before it seem like it just stared._ Trini thought.  
"Thanks for the encouragement. That was great advice, but I just don't know what I should expect from him. What should I expected from him?" I was freaking out. When we found the right outfit. It was a purple shirt that was a v-shaped, the collar that Billy got me in Pairs, and a jean skirt.  
_Just calm down, Lela. No one even knows what to expect from a guy, every guy is different._ Kim thought to me. I smiled.  
"However, it's Billy, Kim. We've been friends since we were kids," I said.  
_Do not worry. Okay, just take a deep breath okay._ They both thought at the same time.  
I took a deep breath and walked out of the room. I've felt different, before, but this is just way above weird feeling.  
When I got off the yacht, Billy was waiting for me. I blushed. I've seen him in a tuxedo, but this is different…  
His voice caught my attention. "Wow… umm… you look great, Lela."  
I blushed. "It… umm… thanks…" I couldn't get the words to get out of my mouth. _Sorry, Billy, I never had a problem with talking.  
Now, you know how I felt when I first saw you a school, your first day. _He thought.

_Yeah, I guess so._ I thought.  
_Just one thing wrong, Lela._  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"Well, first off, you don't have flower, which would not compare to you, second, let me helping you off the dock before you fall because you look like you about to fall," he said.  
_Although, you do look different, I thought, that the girls would not get you any beautiful than you were, anything. I not say, that you're not beautiful. It's, that you…_  
I kissed him so he would stop thinking.  
_Come on, we don't what to waste our time, alone._ I thought.  
We went to see a play, ate to dinner, and then we walked in the park.  
We were glad that we brought a bag of regular cloths with us, so we went to the amusement park and ride every ride there, before they closed. Billy, wanted me to go on this ride, called the Knight Fright. Billy thought that I would freak out, but instead he did.  
When we got back to the yacht, Kim, Trini, Zack, and Jason were captured by demons.  
"Where's the good demon witch?" one of them asked. They were talking about Billy. The prophecy said that I should of destroyed him when we where kids.  
"What if I don't tell you? What are you going to do?" I asked.  
"Your friends will pay the price," another demon said.  
"Do you think that she'll tell you where that demon is?" Jason asked them.  
"Jason, don't say anything. I will tell you were the demon is. Just let them go," Billy said.  
Billy doesn't tell them that it is you, okay. _Tell them it is I._ I thought to him. _  
Sorry Lela, I can't tell them it's you. He thought to me.  
_What do you mean by that…? I was about to say something else but someone shock me.  
"_Is she alright?" Kim asked again.  
"Yes, Kim, it was a post to be a jolt and she's waking up right now, look," Billy said.  
_"What the hell happen?" I asked.  
"What was the last thing you remember, Lela?" Billy asked.  
"The last thing I remember is getting shocked," I said.  
"Do you know whom that did?" he asked.  
"No, but I think I was a demon, though."  
"It was a demon, but not the demons acting us. Lela, it was I. I'm sorry, but you looked pissed off and I didn't want anyone getting hurt so…" he looked like he was going to say something else. I put my hands on his face when he looked a way and put his face up so that we were face to face.  
"So, you had to do, what you had to do. I didn't even remember me getting pissed off, Billy."  
"Well, you got pissed off because I didn't want to tell them that the good demon was you not Me."  
"Oh," was the only thing I said that night. We all went to bed excepted for Billy and me. I went into the kitchen and found something.

The thing that I found was something that has to do with a necklace the part the goes on a chain of some sort.  
That night, when I went to bed before Billy, I had a strange dream. The dream was about Billy and me. However, it was in some strange land. I've never seen such a peaceful, beautiful, calm, harmonic place. It had strange creatures, Billy turned into some type of wolf, bigger than any normal wolf, and then he turned into something that was even human. The same things happen to me, but instead of a wolf I turned into a tiger, a white tiger, then I turned into a black tiger with white strips.  
When I woke up, I walked onto the deck. I was surprised to see that I was the first on the deck.  
I also saw that we did move from the dock. The dock like maybe seventy miles away, that was not possible. However, we were even going fast.  
"Hey, Billy," I walked in to Billy's room and found out that he was not in his room. Then I went into the others' room and found out that they were not their rooms, also.  
I searched for them everywhere. Although, I didn't look in the basement, where I told them that they were not allowed to be in the basement. There were reasons, well only three, why I didn't want them to go down there. The first one was that their fears could come alive and try to kill them. The second one was that they could be lost for eternity. The third one was that they could be controlled by something. Then wind up killing each other.  
When I got to the door that leads to the basement, it was open. I took a deep breathe and when inside. I looked high and low in the basement and found nothing, but for a part of the necklace that goes something that belongs to the part that I found last night in the kitchen. I felt almost relieved that they were not in the basement.  
I never saw what my foster father saw that was so scary of the basement, now I think that he didn't want me to get lost in the basement.  
However, there are now two questions on my mind. First, where are my friends and my boyfriend, wow I never thought that I would say that about Billy, and who opened the basement door?

I was freaking out. I didn't know what to do. So I sat down and took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to find them.  
Then, I remember about the other part of the necklace. I ran to my room and put the two parts together. It started to glow the lights could blind someone. I heard voices, voices that I never heard before. They were saying something like the four strange creatures with the Wolf Spirit or something. I remember my dream. Billy turned into the wolf. Now, it fits. Billy is the Wolf Spirit and the four strange creatures have to be Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack.  
Therefore, I tried to listen harder and I did try to listen, or hear something that they might be, but they kept on repeating the same thing repeatedly.  
I wanted to find them, but the voices couldn't tell me even that! It was so frustrated that they would not one simple thing.  
I was not going to give up, but then I took a deep breath and tried to remember what ever that place was, myself, that was in my dreams. Billy was saying something, like light, night, Moon and Ocean something like that.  
When I found out what he had said, it all had come back to me. Everything, most of my past lives and even what that place were.  
I ran as fast as I could try to find them. When I found them, they looked like that went through hell.  
_About time, you got here!_ Jason thought.  
_Thank god, she's here!_ Kim thought.  
_What happen to you?_ Trini and Billy thought. _  
Well you get us down from here. Zack thought.  
"Sorry, I was trying to find out what to do and trying to find out what the place was, that I saw in my dreams," I said._ By the way, when where you going to tell me, that I was your fiancé, Billy? I added in thought. _  
Never, I wanted you to find out that yourself. Do you remember everything, even your own past?  
No, not every thing, but most of them. I found out, that I was turning into a child every time I turned seventeen, thank you. Well, most of them anyway.  
Then, we all heard a sound coming for behind me. It came up behind me and tried to lick me, as if a dog would do.  
_Do not trust, that creature, it trapped us in here. Jason thought.  
"Calm down its just Momo, my cousin in the Spirit World, Jason," I said. "Momo, can you help me get them out of there?"  
"Sorry, Ls," his nickname for me, "I can't help you there, your father's order is to capture the Prince of Darkness and anyone who comes here with him." Momo said.  
"Find then I guessed, that you have to capture me then," I whispered it into his ear.  
"Why?"  
"Why, because I came here with him, that's why."  
"Find I guess that I do have to capture you."  
"Wait, but wouldn't my daddy asked why you have captured me though?"  
"I would have to tell him, that you have come here with him and would not accept the rules now."  
"What rules?" I asked oddly while move backwards, and winked at Billy.  
"These rules…" he said while getting capture in his own trap.  
"Would you like helped to get out of, that trap, Momo?" I asked.  
"Yes, please," he said.  
"I'm not sure if I would want to do, that, Momo," I said.  
"Why not?"  
"Well, because then you'll take us to my dad and hand us over and that would not be fair, would you think, guys?" I asked.  
"No, that would not be fair," they said.  
"What do you want then?"  
"It's so simple, Momo, your freedom for their own freedom. Just like when we where kids," I said.  
"Fine. Now get me down!"  
"No, no, no, first we shake on it."  
"What?"  
"It wouldn't be an official if we don't shank on it." I held out me hand and he held hand out and we took each other hand and shook. I helped him out of his trap.  
"You thought that I would let you and the outsiders go, you're e really funny."  
I smiled at his attempt at capturing me. "You thought that I wouldn't have a plan, Momo. You're stupid, why did you think that I made you shake hands with me. If you don't help us, then, well, I think you get it."  
He tried to put me in the cage. However, he was being shock with each of his attempts.  
He helped us get away from the woods in the Spirit World, but we didn't get out of this world yet. Well, only because he had no choice.

He let us go. Then he helped us get back to the yacht, where my dad was waiting.  
"So, you think that you could just get a way with tricking your older cousin?" he said.  
"Well, want are you going to do about it, daddy?" I said.  
"I'm going to show you. Guards, take the enemies and the princess to the dungeon," he said.  
"Lela, you have a big month," Kim said.  
"Are you sure that you want to take me in for justice, dad? After all, you were the one who taught me everything you know. Boy, the kingdom will think that you're just in it because you don't want me to be with my love. You also toughed me that I should stay with decision and my decision is the Prince of Darkness, daddy. What's yours?" I asked.  
"No… I mean yes… umm… what the hell are you doing to me?"  
I laughed. "Now, you understand the power that I can do, but I've more than that, though."  
"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.  
_Please don't say anything, Billy._ I thought to him.  
My father was impressed that I could trick Momo until he would slip the plan. However, he'll be more impressed that I just caught the most important thing ever! He'll find out that I'll capture him and his whole army.  
I put a spell on a net that I found while swimming with the dolphins when I was with my foster father and threw it at them from behind. So easy.  
"Well, I don't think that you saw that one coming dad. Try and escape from that. Momo, thanks for the plan I could do it with out you!" I said.  
"What are you talking about? What is she talking about?" my father said.  
"I don't know uncle," Momo said.  
"Oh, you didn't include him in the little secret? Momo how could you. Well, anyway before we left the Spirit World. Momo and I talked about the plan that we were going to execute, but we didn't tell Billy, but he knew already though. I'm shocked that he didn't tell you. Why didn't you tell him."? I acted to be angry and shocked. I winked at my friends and they caught on.  
"How could you not tell me? When I get out of here you'll be banished."  
"Good luck with that, daddy. That net is highly indestructible. However, you'll probably go to have fun trying anyway."  
I took care of my dad and his army of untrained warriors somewhere they can't be found. Momo released Danny, my brother, and came along with us when we left the Spirit World. Although the Spirit World is a beautiful place, it is also deadly to stay, because of my father. He never really liked Billy, because he wasn't from our land but from the other land. So he was consider as the enemy of our kingdom, but I never cared that he was from the other kingdom. My father never likes to keep the peace that is a post is, the harmony that Billy and I created the world for.  
So, after that whole deal, I'm glad that I've my memories although I don't know why I still can't remember some of my human life, though. Oh, well, I'll figure them out sooner or later.  
The night after the Spirit World ordeal accident, Danny really didn't want to leave so, we made room for him. However, he didn't want to leave the Spirit World either.  
The next day, when Kim touched her glass of water she'd actually had a premonition. Which was odd because her family never had witchcraft in their bloodlines at all? Her vision was about the ocean getting control of my human form and trying to take over the world, the usual in the Spirit World, but it wasn't the Ocean Spirit it the sand spirit, the Scorpion Spirit, my dad.  
That was the high light of Danny's day, worrying about his little sister, and taking over the whole world. What next, lighten striking the Elders? Now that would be cool and funny, but wrong.  
When Jason pointed then lighten came out. His family doesn't have any witchcraft bloodline either. What is going on? Then, Trini just moved her hand backwards and then the water followed with the movement of her hand. Then Zack just sneezed and then turned into a dachshund. I really don't know what the hell is going on. None of them has magic in their blood. The Elders probably did this so the can see us freak out, but it wouldn't happen.  
I whistled as loud as I could. At least that caught their attention.  
"What are we going to do Lela, our parents never had powers, before," Kim said.  
"Don't worry, Kim, Billy, Danny and I will help you control your powers? The Elders probably did this just to see you fail and make us spirits like bad. What do you say, guys?" I asked.  
"I'm in," Jason and Kim said at the same time.  
"Alright, what the hell, count me in, also," Zack said.  
"Okay," Trini said nervously.  
_The only problem that I see in this whole charades is you turning into a monster at night, sis._ Danny thought delightfully.  
_What the hell, I'm in and maybe then, we'll be together finally,_ this time_, anyway._ Billy thought.  
I smiled. "Thanks, now lets prove that the Elders were wrong about this, I mean wrong by saying that we weren't ready for this."  
"Yeah, but one problem who's teaching who?" Billy asked.  
"Well, that isn't a problem. Danny is great with his premonitions. Therefore, Kim will be with Danny, training. Billy you're great a shape shifting. Therefore, you'll teach Zack. Then, that leaves Jason and Trini with me. They rather have the same powers, right now, the elements. Alright?" I asked.  
_I don't know Ls. What if something happens to us, while was training them?_ Billy thought.  
_Don't worry, they'll be training and it would probably be like hands on field._ I thought.  
_Therefore, you're saying that if they were training it would be an experience._ Billy thought.  
_You're catching on._ I thought sarcastically. We both laughed and that brought the other attention. However, I had a plan that not even Billy would of saw coming. I went by Billy and then pushed him the pool, that got them laughing.  
_You're so funny Ls._ Billy thought sarcastically.  
They weren't worried that they had powers, so we would start training tomorrow.

The whole team was having fun. We went to a little island that my foster father bought me. I have to name the island myself. The island was called The Great Spirits.  
We went on the beach and swam in the ocean. We also trained the team. Then at night we sat by the campfire roosting marshmallows. Billy wanted me to tell them a story of the ghost that haunts this island. However, I wasn't sure about them wanting to hear a ghost story, a childish, silly ghost story. Although, they wanted to hear it anyway. It's not really a scary mini story, but its mini I also told them it was, scary. However, to Billy, it was.  
"The story is called the Screams_ of Horror!_ It happens over thousands of years ago, a couple years after Billy and I came here. A man came here and tried to destroy an ancient relic. It had mystical effects, after you destroy it, but he tried repeatedly to find it. However, once you pick up the mystical relic you'll be burn for eternity and those who are close to the person being burn for eternity, will feel and hear their cries for help, the eternity cries," I said. I felt that Billy was frightened yet again by the story.  
"Wow, Billy you must be some scared child. I'm sorry but that wasn't scary, Billy" Danny said.  
"He's right," Jason said.  
"You have to remember this is the kid who was frightened by his own shadow, guys. Billy was trying his hardest, to be brave. However, that kid is the same guy I love," I said, and then I kissed him to make him feel better. It was cold so Jason was holding Kim, Zack was holding Trini, and my loveable wolf that's more of a scared cat than a dog, and Billy was holding me. Poor Danny, he has to seeing the guys holding the girls, and he has no one to hold. I wish that he had someone in the future that will be his girl, the girl that he could hold.  
_What are you thinking?_ Billy was thinking.  
_Danny has to see you three boys holding the girls and he doesn't have anyone to hold for himself. I wish that there were some girl that would treat him like the king he's. That some girl would be perfect for him._ I thought. I laid my head down on his knee; he rapped his hand on my shoulder to keep me warm.  
It got even colder so we ran to the yacht. Kim, and Jason were the first ones on the yacht; Trini and Zack were next on the yacht, then Billy and I. However, Danny wasn't in a hurry to get on the yacht. However, when he got on the yacht he looked depressed. Therefore, I walked over to him and tried to put a smile on his face. I literally tried to put a smile on his face. However, his face was as he was thinking of some one back in the Spirit World.  
That night after everyone, except Danny and I, went to bed, Danny and I talked.  
"What's the matter Danny?" I asked with.  
"It's this girl who I left in your boyfriend's kingdom. Her name was Medusa. She was an amazing girl, I mean I never felt like, that, and I know that she felt it to. She understood me better than anyone here," he sighed, "but she'll never chose me over the guy her parents want her to marry."  
"Don't be so sure about that Danny, I mean, she'll probably make her parents mad, trust me some human like to disappoint their parents. Therefore, they will do something that is against their rules that they have. Trust me on this, Danny," I said.  
"Okay, thanks," he said.  
"Now, get to bed, okay, so I can," I said. We were laughing at my bad command.  
Danny went to bed and fell asleep faster than a baby would. I fell asleep with Billy, because he fell asleep in my bed. I like this feeling, the feeling of being vulnerable when he is around. The weakness is nice because I know that he would not hurt me in anyway possible and that he would be able to help me when I need it. Eventually, I fell asleep in his arms, knowing, that could only see what I am dreaming of and I am the only one that knows what he's dreaming of.

While everyone was sleeping, someone was getting on board. I don't know how, but he got on board without anyone detecting him, but it was as if I detected him or something because I got out my bed were Billy fell asleep and walked on the deck and somehow woke up back on the island. However, it was a part of the island, which I don't know.  
_Where am I?_ I thought to myself. I let myself be carried away, but I did know that it was my island. _What place is this? I'm not anywhere in finding distance._ I sighed.  
When morning came, I walked around the island, even though it's a bad idea. However, I just left. I wonder through the woods to see if I could fine something that was familiar to me, but nothing. I went further into the woods and found bones of dead people looking like they were screaming their heads off. It looked creepy.  
However, I just kept on walking in the woods. Then, the further I got into the woods, the more skeletons there were.  
By the time, I got to the heart of the woods. I found a massive palace. It looked ancient. I walked up to it and touched it. I got a premonition from it. The vision was someone walking up to the palace and going inside with a chalice. Looked like the Chalice of Life, the eternal life, from Anubis. The man looked like someone who wanted someone or something; by the way, his face looked. Then the vision ended.  
That was creepy; it looked familiar, though, that man looked familiar. I closed my eyes and tried to look for that man before the vision.  
"Lela! Where are you?" Trini screamed.  
"Lela where are you!" Billy screamed.  
"Lela, come on, where are you?" Kim screamed.  
_Lela, where can you be?_ Zack, Jason, and Danny thought at the same time.  
"I'm over here!" I screamed. "I've found something!"  
They all raced over to me. The girls with Billy and the guys with Danny. They all saw what I meant and eyed the thing up and down.  
_That is one big place._ Kim thought.  
"Actually it's a palace. I don't know what type of palace it's, but I had a premonition of man going inside. I also saw skeletons on the way here. I think that the story had its effects on me because I heard something on the yacht and I followed it a few miles before I saw the skeletons," I said.  
"What are you talking about?" Danny and Billy asked at the same time.  
"Remember last night?" I asked and they nod. "Well, the story I told that Billy thought it was scary. However, after everyone went to bed. I heard something that the detector didn't detect. I got out of bed and followed it. Then, I lost it, but I walked forward, then I found the skeletons, that didn't really scare me, so I walked on then saw more and more of the skeletons, eventually I found this palace."  
"Then, you put your hand on the palace and had a premonition," Billy said.  
"Yes," I said.  
Therefore, they just looked at me like I was a lunatic. Anubis said that if we needed him we could call him. I closed my eyes and concentrate on Anubis. He appeared. "It worked," I whispered. "Hi, dad."  
"Hi, Who?" Danny asked.  
"In the Spirit world my parents came with me and her parents didn't so, the only ones relatively close to her parents were Phalen and Anubis. Don't ask why, but they were, but Phalen was human when she was born, though, does that make sense?" Billy asked.  
"Yeah, my mother died, so my dad married someone else because she was having his child. She wasn't even married to him, though," Danny said.  
"Wait, did you just say dad, to me?" Anubis said.  
"Yeah, I got most of my memories back, and you're my father, in this world anyway," I said.  
"Well, that's good. I just have one question. Why am I here?" he asked.  
"Well, I had a premonition and I need your help because I think it has to deal with you Chalice of Life and the man looked familiar and I don't know why."  
"Okay, let me see what the premonition was." I looked queered.  
"Wait all the years in the Spirit World and one of the creators of the Spirit World and you don't know how to show other people the visions that you had?" Danny laughed.  
"I do too, I just didn't know that I show it people who couldn't have premonitions, okay, so don't tease me or I'll put you the basement of the yacht. Okay?" I asked.  
_Wait you said not to go down there, though._ Kim thought.  
"I know what I said, Kim." I said. He put his hand out and I showed him the vision.  
"That man was your mother dead boyfriend that I destroyed, but I don't know how he got out the Under World," Anubis said.  
"Unless someone that you trust let him out of there, like my mother," I said. "Tricking you into letting you turning into an immortal, just to save him, and giving him the chalice as well. It makes sense, wouldn't you think?"  
"That plan would have been full proof, if it wouldn't be for Cerberus, my three headed mutant mutt."  
"I thought that was Greek Myths, not Egyptian Myths," Jason said.  
"Well, it does have to do with guarding the Under World, Jason," Anubis said.  
"Wait, how do you know my name?" he asked  
"I asked him to watch out during and he must have heard me call you by your names," I said.  
"Oh, so he was only to watch us so we don't do anything stupid," Jason said.  
"No, it was just so he could warn us if there was any danger coming," I said.  
"Well, that would have been nice, if we all knew," Trini said.  
"Well, that would have brought up suspicion, Billy didn't even know," I said.  
"Yeah, why wasn't I told about this, Lela?" Billy asked.  
I sighed with frustration. "I didn't tell anyone because people can't keep a secret for long and Billy you couldn't remember our anniversary if I told you it was today. So, why should I really say a word?" I asked.  
"She's right. I have secrets but it is hard just to keep them in. Plus, wouldn't the demons come and then they found out?" Kim asked.  
That got everyone quiet. Well that and we heard a cracking noise behind us.  
"Well, look at this Phalen, your runt is back and brought her father with her," the man from my vision said, "she actually pulled through."  
"What is he saying?" Anubis asked me.  
"I don't know. I never plan this I don't even know him, even though he's from my vision."  
"Phalen, what are you doing here? You know this land is for me only and you know that," Anubis said.  
_She's not a post to be here or him. What are they doing here? The plan was going perfectly before they showed up._ "None of your business. I saw what you did to Egypt and I am not going back with you trying to destroy things like that. Plus how would you know if this is my daughter?" Phalen asked.  
"He brought me here," I said.  
"What? You said that you only do that if there was an emergency, I don't see anything that has to do with an emergency. Do you?" she demanded.  
"Shut up, witch," he said. Then he hit Phalen, which made her hit a tree hard and fell to the ground.  
"Leave her alone!" I said.  
"Well, look at you. The puppet has grown emotions," he said while laughing.  
"I'll show you a puppet. Just wait until the full moon and I'll l show that I can control you without problems," I said angrily.  
_Billy she's getting mad._ Kim thought.  
"I know," he said, "but I think that she'll do what's right."  
"You have a lot of hope for her, boy," Anubis said to Billy.  
The earth started to rumble and shake because I got pissed off. The tides where being pulled in all different dictions. However, that still didn't stop him. When Phalen woke up.  
"No, stop, Xander. Please you'll wear her out. Then, she'll never fulfill her destiny," she said.  
"What destiny?" Anubis and Billy said together.  
Then, I fell out of the sky and Billy caught me.  
_Thanks, Billy._ I thought.  
_No problem._ Billy thought. Then, I pasted out.  
The next thing I remember was that I was waking up in my room and Billy was holding me. He was asleep. I woke him up and told him what happen, or what I think happen. He was just fine that I that it was just a dream, but it felt so real, though, like it was really happening. However, that was just I the odd ball of the bunch.  
When morning came, I was tried and I was falling asleep during my own lesson. I never been so tried my whole life and I mean my entire life.

When fall came back, we all went back to Angel Groove. Yeah the last school year, grade 12th. Danny thought that he could be in school with us. Therefore, we told him to tried not to be the spirit self but the person that he would be if he would be if he were not a spirit.  
"Well, that was an odd summer wouldn't you think?" I asked.  
"Yeah, now you have to tell everyone that he's your long lost brother," Billy said while laughing.  
"What is so funny about that?" I asked.  
"Well, first off, he was from the Spirit World and you did actually find him. Plus, he needs to learn manners."  
"No I don't. I know manners better than her," he said while point at me.  
"You're right, Billy. He does needs to learn manners," I commented.  
"Hey, I was living as a Prince, Princess. So I have more manners than you think," Danny said.  
I sighed. "That's not what we are talking about. Danny we are saying that you have to be non-prince and shinning armor, Danny, but a different one. Come on. We'll help you," I said.  
Later that day, Danny, Kim, Trini, Zack, Jason, Billy, and I went to the mall, to buy some clothes for Danny, so he could blend in. I picked out something more of a gothic outfit. It didn't work out as I planed it to. Kim picked out girlish outfit. Billy and I were trying not to laugh at that along with Jason and Zack. Trini made him try on a gangster type look, man did Danny want scream his head off. Jason and Zack wanted him to try on a jock type thing. It sort of didn't go with him. Now Billy was detriment to see if the bad boy outfit would work for him. It worked perfectly. Yes, we've found his style.  
I kissed Billy and he held me closely. When Danny saw that. He just looked away. Then, Billy stopped holding me, so I could be right next to him and help him.  
"Now that you have your look, Danny. You have to act. Okay, just listen to me and you'll do fine. Rule one: don't let anything get to you. Rule Two: don't listen to anyone except for us. Rule 3: you don't care what other people think, feel, react, or how they make you feel, except for us. Okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Danny said.  
"Then, repeat what I just said about the rules and you don't have to have them in order."  
"Okay, umm…" he took a deep breathe, "Why should I do what you tell me, Girly."  
I rather laughed. "What did you say?"  
"You heard me Princess, you think that I will repeat what you just said, and then you have thing coming."  
"Did you heard what I said, Danny. Those rules don't apply to us," I said.  
"Sure sweet cakes."  
"You did not just call me sweet cakes did you?" I asked.  
"Sure did. What are you going to do about that?" he asked.  
"Danny, I think that we got the picture, you can stop now," Billy said.  
"No wait let him go on. I want to see how long he can keep this up," I said.  
"You four think that Lela is somehow all good. Well, she has a dark side that those two will never tell because she's a…" he was going on and on until I cut him off.  
"Okay now, you can stop because that is to far Danny. They don't need to know that and you are seriously pissing me off."  
"Okay," Danny said.  
_Glad that I didn't physically turning to the Dark Princess._ I thought to Billy.  
_Yeah, me too._ Billy thought.  
The next day, we went to school. We saw Danny and he didn't look, acted, or emotionally was my brother, Danny. He talked backed to the teachers, to the principal, and to the Elders. Boy, he's on a roll.

Billy and I were just worried about the others and each other.  
However, like we said to each other the night that we spent on the yacht, we can take care of ourselves and we proved that to each other repeatedly.  
However, I still can't get that image out of my head, the image of that man from the island. I don't know what happen to them, but the others said that Anubis is going to deal with both of them. I just hope that my mother would forgive my father for all the trouble he has caused her.  
I sighed.  
_What's the matter?_ Billy asked in thought.  
_The thought of the dead man and my mother with my father, by now, they could of escape and be coming after me. Billy I don't know what the hell I'm going to do. I just so confused._ I thought to him.  
_Don't worry, Ls. They're not going to find you. I promise, now come on let's go to our next class or we'll get a detention and I don't think my mom well be happy to pick me up after school._ Billy thought.  
_Okay. Well, where are you going next?_ I asked in thought.  
_Science, great huh?_ He thought.

"Hey, Kimmy, can we talk?" Jason asked.  
"Sure," Kim said. Then they left.  
_"So, I… I'm just wondering if you would like to go out with me." /i Jason asked.  
"Okay. I love to go out with you." Kim said.  
"It's okay if you don't… Wait you said yes?" he asked.  
"Yes," she laughed. Lela's right what should we expect from guys? She thought. She laughed again and so did I. Billy have no clue why she said that.  
I'll tell you later, okay. I thought to him.  
Okay. He thought back.  
Just don't forget, okay?  
I forget, never. How could you think that I would forget? Remember I'm the past and you're the present.  
Yeah… HEY! That wasn't fair to say that! He thought while I was confused by why he said, well, thought that.  
Billy you only know of the present and I know of the past_. I thought_.  
Oh, yeah, sorry. _He thought._  
Don't worry. I'll be fine. I have no idea that I was the past anyway_. I thought._  
Okay it's later. _He thought.  
I laughed. _  
What?  
Nothing. It's just that you've wanted to know so I tell you. While Trini and Kim were helping me with whole outfit and to expect from a guy…  
"Wait, you were wondering what to expect from whom?" he asked. He said in a strange way, it was hard from me not to laugh at that, and his face was so odd.  
"From a guy," I said. Furthermore she thought that. _I smiled awkwardly._  
Not only had you said that. You said that about me. _Billy thought.  
Billy, remember this was before I got most of my memories back so, I didn't know okay. Therefore, you can really hold that against me. I also don't know what to expect from you because of your powers. I thought.  
While everyone was so happy that I got in, I was just worried that I wouldn't be here with my friends. However, this was strange, the man that said that I was in, said that my friends were allowed to come with us. Well, at least that we can stay with each other a little bit longer.  
When we got to the airport, everyone wasn't there. I thought that we missed the plane, but Billy was convinced that we were early. Therefore, we made a bet. I said that we were the ones that came late and Billy said that we were early. The winner was Billy, because I asked the woman at the counter and she said that we were early. I bowed my head in shame. Billy and Danny laughed while the others were looking queer. However, they hardly ever get Billy and me, now they'll probably never get the three of us_.  
Billy_. I sighed._  
Yeah. _He thought.  
_ I'm just wondering what would of happen if we stayed in the Spirit World. I mean we never left the first time. I thought.  
Well, maybe we wouldn't have gotten this far so far. He thought.  
"I know that, but…" I said but I stopped my self from saying too much.  
Ls what are you hiding? What you not telling me? Billy thought.  
I have to admit a lot. You see, I'm not telling you that I know more than I'm allowed to spill. Billy, I can't tell any of this stuff because it might affect the future. Most of this stuff you already know, but you don't know what secrets are waiting from them and I know all of that when I had no memories of my life. I… /i Billy kissed me so I could stop thinking.  
"Well, everyone is here," the judge said. Then our plane arrived and everyone a boarded the plane.  
"Flower for my lady," some guy said to Trini and handed her a flower on the plane. Zack was mad, well, more jealous, at that someone gave Trini a flower.  
A lot of drama here and I mean a lot. I thought.  
Yeah, now Zack's probably trying to find a way to get her back. Even though, they weren't exactly dating. He thought, but both of us laughed.  
I'm going to change the subject. Okay? I thought.  
Okay, but what for? He thought while we were getting on the plane.  
Remember when we first slept together?  
Yeah, why?  
Well, that night, I said something, we not actually saying something. I wanted to say something to you. The exact words were 'I want to tell you something, but I'm afraid of what your reaction would' but I dozed off in your warm, snuggly, soft, strong arms. Well, anyway, I think I was dreaming of that night were I was telling you everything about how the demons wanting you because it was their mission to take you back into the Under World. So you can be the next ruler of the Under World. However, I was a post to destroy you and not bring to the Over World. You see it was this prophecy that the Elders told me. When I was, two and you were four. I remember it because I couldn't hurt someone how didn't kill anyone and I didn't want to didn't hurt you. You looked like you couldn't hurt someone. You were and you are still harmless. You're afraid of you own shadow, which is fine by me. I mean everyone has their healers and their killers, but you just right for me because you're my healer. The Elders can have their fits all they want, but I'm going to stand by you no matter what. I thought.  
Then, what are your other options, Ls? I mean if you took me from the Under World. Then, I belong in the Under World. Billy thought.  
"What are you talking about? I took you back in the Over World. Billy, they took you from your parents. Therefore, I saw what was right, I took you back to your parents, and they were so happy to have you back. Billy, I did that because the demons took you and the magical creatures couldn't do anything about it I took the privilege to take you back to you parents," I said.  
Therefore, what you did that just because you knew what really happened. Billy thought.  
Yes. I did that because your parents were worried about you and I felt like there was something between us. Something that I couldn't' t explain and… Billy, what are you doing? I thought.  
I am doing something that I probably would regret doing. He thought.  
Get over here Billy! Billy, there are other ways to make you feel uncomfortable and I'll make the demons to come back and I'll l watch them… he kissed me then got on the plane.  
_

I know that tormenting someone is wrong, but I can't lose Billy. He is my life and I can't lose him, like we lost our Lillie, in the Spirit World. Lillie is our baby girl, but she was caught in a fire and didn't make it. Even though, she was a Spirit, however, her Spirit never came to her. I hated that I couldn't save her, but we came here to start our lives over together and that's what we're going to do, make a new life in the Human World.  
It's not home, but we always came here to celebrate everything, and I mean everything. When there is some kind of weather in this world, something is happening in the Spirit World; as if it snows here, someone is being born. When it rains here, someone is getting married.  
The time is different as well. The Spirit World year is five hundred years to this world it is equivalent to one year. I only wish that this time we could live in peace, and not destruction like in the Spirit World.  
_ Hey, Lela, I found a few seats. Looks like no one is going to sit here. _Billy thought._  
Are you sure about that? I am sure that someone is sitting there. Look at the compartments above. It's filled with other people stuff.  
Oh… well, never mind. _

_Its okay, it wasn't as if you didn't know that there would be anyone sitting here. Come on let's find another seat somewhere.  
Okay, but… he was going to say something else until I cut him off.  
You can have that window seat, if there is any window seats left.  
Thanks.  
No problem. I'm not a big fan of clouds or the sun right now. It's too bright and don't say vampire because I'm not a vampire okay.  
Okay, vampire…  
Billy…  
You said not to say it; you never said that I couldn't think it… I'm going to shut up now._

Yeah I think that you should do that. I see a few seats over there. Come on.  
We walked toward the front of the plane, which is the first class and we don't have the tickets to be there, but they let us go. We just looked at each other while the plane was in the air. I didn't care if people thought it was crazy, which they did.  
Why is he just staring at her while she'll asleep? A woman thought. However, I wasn't a sleep. I was just closing my eyes so I can make Billy and Danny feel bad, but that won't work.  
Why doesn't she hit him? A man thought._  
Billy, why shouldn't I hit you? _I thought.  
_ Well, first off, I didn't do anything. Second I know that I can be a jerk, but I know that you love me even though you don't like me being one. Third, the last one is that I don't deserve to get hit. _He thought._  
Why not, I mean you did make fun me and you told me why I… _He kissed me and then, I closed my eyes, just for one minute and I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up. I was at home like we never left, that was a strange. I am so confused. Now I can't even tell if I am really a wake or if I am just dreaming this.  
Billy felt my emotions and came into my room and comforts me.  
_ Lela what's the matter? _Billy thought.  
_ I don't really know what's what. Billy, I confused about this whole thing. In the Spirit World I understood what's reality and what's just plan dream. He came over and sit down and he put my head over his heart and I heard every single heart beat. Then we lade down.  
What's got you so puzzled?  
What's got me puzzled is that I was having a dream about us, Danny, Kim, Trini, Jason, Zack, you and me. We were going somewhere. Then we were on the plan heading there and I fell asleep and… and… and it felt so real like we were heading somewhere like we did over the summer…  
Okay, take a deep breathe, sweetie. Just slow down and try to understand that this world isn't what we are use to. We are the creatures that should try and understand that we are the monsters here. Remember we are the outsiders because we don't belong here. Most of the things here I don't even understand myself and I have been here longer then you have, well, just two years longer.  
_He laughed while I just looked at him like he was crazy.  
_ What the hell is so funny? I am so confused about this whole world and here you are laughing. _I thought angrily.  
_ You really need to have some fun more in your diet. Instead of staying in and doing what the hell you always do. Come on, have you ever left the house at night to do something stupid and don't say yea if it has to do with the Spirit World.  
Yes, I have. It was when I was five, before you even thought that I could fight the five fifth graders. I was going to the skate park and I did a wild move that no one even saw. Oh, I can show you it sometime, so you don't think that I'm lying. _I thought sarcastically._  
Don't worry; I don't think that you are lying. Trust me, I would know when your lying.  
Really, so you know when I'm lying, very interesting. So let me see, if you know when I'm lying, now. I had a crush before I met you.  
Wait you had a crush before me. Impossible, you couldn't of had like someone before me. That's a lie.  
That is right. I didn't have anyone. However, I did like someone though, but he didn't like me back.  
What a jerk, which would like you, or even love you?  
Thank you. That's why I love you more than that jerk.  
You look pink, no offence. I know that you're not much of a pink lover, but you do look pink.  
It's because you too warm. I didn't want to be a bother while you talking or thinking to me. However, it is going to get to me anyway.  
Sorry, I thought that you would be use to it, but I must have been wrong.  
Well, because you think that I'm still the same girl from the Spirit World.  
Maybe I think that I know what you're talking about.  
While, he looked at me. He put me on the cold bed, the icy cold bed. I shivered at the coldness.  
Sorry, I forgot that I am warmer then the bed.  
It's okay… What are you doing?  
_He took his shirt off and then he placed me on him. He looked at me and then kissed my forehead. Then brushed his nose against mine. He turned into his wolf form and then wrapped his body around me. I snuggled into his soft and cozy body. _  
You're not going to love me more than the jerk nor will you like your brother either.  
Why?  
Because Danny and I made you sort-of dream that, although, we thought that we made you dream something else.  
What!  
Sorry. We, well, I didn't want to do the dream spell…  
Oh…I see. So Danny tricked you into doing the spell again? Don't worry; I won't have to kill you yet. Did I tell you what happen the night that I told the Scary Story? Your favorite thing to think.  
The night that you thought that Danny should have a girl how wants him or the crazy dream?  
The girl for Danny.  
No, why?  
Well, because there is a girl for him in the Spirit World and she in your kingdom, though. Her Name is Medusa. Do you know any girl in your kingdom named Medusa?  
No, actually, there wasn't a Medusa in my kingdom, yours?  
No, oh…why didn't I see it. _I thought. I push myself up from Billy and ran down stairs where Danny was asleep. I woke him up and told him that he liked someone who was a part of dad's plan to get rid of Billy.  
Then, he tried to kill me. When Billy found out that I didn't come up. He went to see if I was okay. However, like I thought I could take care of Billy and myself ran down and saw that I had no choice but to kill him because he was apart of our dad's plan and I had to take his spirit also. Which was almost the same spirit but not exactly like it, it was a tiger, but it was like the ones you see at the zoo, though.  
_ I didn't really know what to do. I hesitate and…and…and I flinched. That never happens to me. Billy, what should I do? I mean, now he's gone like my mother and my foster family. _I thought while I got on his nerves. _  
Calm down, Ls. You really didn't do anything wrong. You were trying to stop him by accidently you killed him.  
Yeah, thanks for the pep talk.  
Sorry, you knew what I meant and I didn't think that you would of reacted that way, now I know not to get on your bad side.  
Yeah, and I'm sorry, for saying that. I knew what you meant but, but I really couldn't of found out that my brother was apart of my dad's plan the whole time_. I thought. While he came over to hold me while our friends where trying to get over here, to help us to do with Danny's body. _  
_By the time they got here, it was like they never left the house. _  
_"What happen to him?" Trini asked.  
"Well, obviously someone killed him, Trini. Who killed him?" Jason said. Billy looked at me. I was over by the wall; my head in my knees, like he was waiting for me to say something, but nothing came out. His eyes looked like he was going to restraint me. However, I didn't what to end up killing my own brother. I was never like this. I felt it, the monster inside of me. My hair turn gray like I was going to was going to go neutral. And accept my powers of both sides. This only happen once, however, I never thought that it would happen again. I felt everyone eyes looking at me.  
_ Billy, what's the matter with Lela? She never acted like this in front of us before. _Kim thought.  
"I really don't know. I never seen her like this. I have never thought that she would ever lose control of her powers like that, I don't know what to do either," Billy replied_. _"Lela, come on. Throw me a bone, a wet one," he laughed.  
Then I started to just stare at him with out hummer in my eyes. Billy got really silent. Then, he walked over to me and put his arm around me. I started to cry. I guess that I got to know my brother and then I just killed him. I didn't what to know that I kill him. I didn't want to be known as a murder. He held me closer and I didn't what to be the center of attention. I didn't want him to die, but he did. Man, my life is screw up as it is and now I just…just added things to it.

"We're gonna go, okay guys? We don't know what to do right, now. Only you do Billy. We'll see ya at school okay?" Kim said softly.

When Kim, Trini, Jason, Zack, and Billy woke up, they were in there rooms at home. They got ready for school, but however when they were eating breakfast they got a letter that said "We are proud to welcome you to are school for witches, wizards, demons, warlocks, benders, weather controlling, spirits, and et cetera magical creatures to learn how to control their new gifts."  
When they got to school they told what they got.  
"Are you sure that you didn't a letter from the school?" Kim asked.  
"I'm pretty sure that I didn't get a letter that said that. I don't trust the Elders because why would they invite Billy to a school if he was an enemy of the witches," I said.  
"You think that this is a trap?" Zack asked.  
"Yes, and we were teaching you how to control your powers in the first place and Billy already knows how to control his powers," I said.  
"She's right," Kim, Jason, and Trini said together. Billy didn't say a thing.  
Later that day, the Magic School that sent out the letters to Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy, sent me a letter that said "We are proud to have you as the headmistress of our school. We are also proud to say that you'll be teaching students at the school."  
_ Billy, get the boys and I'll get the girls I need to tell you something_. I thought.  
_ What do you need to us? _Billy thought.  
_ You'll see_. I though back.  
When Billy and the boys got here, I told them that I was the headmistress and I am teaching the students as well.  
"Wait so they asked you to be the headmistress and a teacher? Cool," Jason said.  
"Come on, people, this is a trick. You all should try to concentrate. This is maybe a trap, okay?" I said.  
The next day, I helped the others get ready for Magic School. I didn't know what to expect as the new headmistress and teacher. I didn't know what subject I was teaching.  
Then when we got to the school, the Elders we shocked that we actually came.  
"I thought that you six weren't going to come and especially you mutt," the Elders said.  
"I wasn't going to come, but if they came here, well, I'm gonna come with them, and be a true friend to them. I was just wondering, what class am I teaching?" I asked curiously.  
"Well, we were hoping that you knew that one," one of the Elders said.  
"Wait, you want me to teach the students about the war between the magical creatures and the aliens?" I asked with a smile on my face.  
"Yes," the same Elder said.  
"About the history?" I asked. "The history class?"  
"Yes, we want you to teach them about the history of the magical world, the Spirit World, the Aliens, the Demons…"  
"Okay, I get it. However, why just me? Why not Billy as well?" I asked.  
"Billy doesn't know what one power from another," The Elder said.  
"Yes, he does, he is a spirit just like me," I said.  
"Ls, actually that is your power, the spirits that are in the Spirit World are actually your powers. I thought that you knew that already, when you got you memories back?" Billy said.  
"What? So your telling me that no one is a spirit except for me?" I asked.  
"Yep," Billy replied. I hit him so hard that I left a bright big red mark and I think that I broke his bone.  
"Ouch! Thanks for breaking my bone Ls that hurt. I'm sorry I just thought that you knew that you were the only spirit in the Spirit World," he said. I just looked at him with a glare.  
_ I don't believe this Billy you knew that I was the only spirit and yet you didn't say anything_. I was so frustrated to say anything else I just walked off. Billy ran after me. He tired to calm me down. However it didn't work.  
_ I know that you trusted me and I blow that trust when I didn't tell you about that, but I know that I won't keep anything anyway from you any more. I promise. _His voice was so calm and peaceful that I just looked in his eyes and I saw that he was trying to hold back the tears. However he couldn't when he saw that I was looking into his eyes. I put my head under his and I just couldn't stay angry with him just for that. He should get a break from me getting pissed off ever second.  
_ Sorry for getting… _He kissed me so that I wouldn't say anything else and I wiped the tears from his eyes, but then I was crying. He held me so close that I couldn't get free from his hug. So, I just let him hold me.  
The next day we all got ready for our first day at Magic School._  
Hey Lela ready for your first class of students? Billy joked. _  
"Yes and no, there are students who are telepathic Billy so our conversation telepathically are pretty much over now," I said.  
"Oh yeah now we are apart from each other. Great," he said in a sad tone.  
"What class do you have first, Billy…I mean Mr. Knight," I asked.  
"Why did you just call me Mr. Knight?" Billy asked.  
"Well, because I'm your teacher now and I can't call you Billy, or honey, or…" Billy cut me off.  
"Yeah I got it. I have History with you," he said.  
"Okay don't be late Mr. Knight."  
"Yes, ma'am," he laughed. I hit him on the same arm that I hit yesterday. Although, I know that he wanting to only calling me princess. I checked if there was anyone around and I knew that there wouldn't be anyone except for my friends. So I kissed him.  
So when everyone got to there class, I recognize some of the students while I was roaming the earth like Tommy, he was the one who taught me karate, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky, who are also great at being ninjas. They taught me how to be a ninja as well.  
"Okay, everyone I want to introduce to you your new teacher, Lela Wolf. Now I know all of you will treat her with the same respect as you would for your friends. She is also you headmistress," the Elder said.  
"Good morning, Miss Wolf," Billy, Trini, Zack, Kim, Jason, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam said at the same time.  
"Well, I know that I am not older than anyone here. So could we all say something about how we are so we all could get to know each other?" I asked.  
"Nope, that would be stupid girly," one of the students said.  
"Why don't you tell us all about yourself sweetie?" a boy said.  
"Yeah, come on tell us about your self," his friend said while pounding fits together.  
"Okay you want to know something about me?" I asked.  
"Yeah, so tell us," a red head boy said.  
"I'll tell all of you three things the last one won't be so pretty. However here goes. The first one is never ever get me pissed off. The second one is that you don't what me as you worst nightmare because I'll haunt your every move, no lie. Third is that all but nine students would being writing a hundred page essay on the whole everything you know about the Spirit World, the aliens, the witches, the demons, the over world, the under world and the war by tomorrow. So do you want to talk about your self or do you want to write. Oh I also forgot to say this, you won't be able to use the text book," I said.  
"I'm Aisha Curtis. My favorite hobby is ninjitsu," Aisha said.  
"My name is Adam Michael. My hobby is also ninjitsu," Adam said.  
"Aloha, my name is Rocky Stone. My hobby is also ninjitsu," Rocky said.  
"My name is Billy Knight. My hobby is learning new things in different ways," Billy said.  
"My name is Tommy Brown. My hobby is karate," Tommy said.  
"My name is Jason Green. My hobby is trying to learn not to make things explode," he said.  
"My name is Trini White and my hobby is reading books," she said.  
"I'm Kim May. My hobby is Gymnastics," she said.  
"Hello, my name is Zack Black," he said and almost everyone laughed and I gave them an evil eye then went too silent. "My hobby dancing." then the same people started laughing again.  
"Okay, so you think that he funny? Well, let me see if this is funny maybe I should not make it one hundred pages maybe I should make it three hundred pages," I said. "Shall we proceed?"  
"My name is Deanna Jennifer. My hobby is doing homework," she said.  
"Well, I hope you won't have to see my bad side then," I said.  
"My name is Michael Jacob. My hobby is that I could predict the future," he said.  
"I'm Leah Liam. I'm great at shape shifting," she said. Then the bell rang.  
"Well, I am glad that we won't have to do the tomorrow no would we?"  
They said, "No."  
"Good. Now you can go," I said.  
The rest of the day no one gave me trouble. When my friends came the where surprise that everyone survived the day.  
"Hey Lela, it's so great to see you again," Adam said.  
"Yeah, I got my memories back, but some of them are a little fuzzy. So what were you four doing since I left?" I asked.  
"Practicing, what else? Oh a few days after you left we started to do thing to everyone and they chased us out of town," Tommy and Rocky said.  
"That must of sucked. I can't believe that you guys were kicked out of your own town," I said.  
"Hey, well, maybe Angel Grove would be the great place for you guys, that's were we live. Hey won't kick you out of town, unless you guys try to hurt someone," Kim and Zack said at the same time and looked at me.  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault he shouldn't have tried to trap me against the wall. Okay so don't blame me for what happen to Danny he shouldn't have attacked me and he knew that it was coming if he did that. I also didn't mean to do that to him," I said.  
"Who's Danny?" Aisha asked.  
"Danny is Lela's older brother from the Spirit World. Where we are from," Billy said.  
"Lela, what did you mean by all but nine well write the report?" Adam asked.  
"Yeah, I didn't get it either," Rocky and Jason said.  
"How many people do you see right now but not counting me," I said.  
"Nine," Trini said then I put my hands out and shook my head.  
Billy came right next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. He put his hand around my waist.  
"So you to are together?" Tommy asked sadly. I looked at him and saw that he liked me a lot. I just nod, but then I walked over to him and I took his hand and smiled at him.  
"Come on we better get to bed before someone gets mad at us. Oh wait I keep on forgetting that I am the headmistress and a teacher. Well, we should get to bed for tomorrow," I said. I walked with Tommy on the way to his room. He shades it with Rocky and Adam. The others went to their rooms.  
"See you tomorrow," Rocky and Adam said together.  
"See ya," I said. "Tommy wait I want to talk to you."  
"Alright," he said.  
"Come on." We drifted away from his room and we walked in to the garden. "I didn't know that you liked me Tommy. I'm sorry, really sorry," I confessed.  
"It's alright. I know that you'll be safe with him and I can trust him in any situation. Besides now I have a competition," Tommy laughed which gave him hope that he could have a chance of winning me over.  
"Tommy I don't want to rain on your parade, but he is the Wolf Spirit, the one for me, I sorry," I said. I looked into his eyes and I hate to see him like that. "I'm truly sorry, Tommy. I want to tell this, Tommy your more of a big brother to me like Adam, Rocky, Jason and Zack. Aisha, Trini, and Kim are like my big sisters. Your family to me. I can't live without you nine not teasing me just like siblings. Even thought I grow up without siblings in this world. However I have or I had an older brother in the Spirit World, but I anciently killed him. Which was whom we were talking about early, but I promise that I wouldn't hurt you nine. How you nine just took me in, when no one else would. You treated me with respect that everyone else never gave me. I know that I don' t want to play with your emotion, but could you handle a kiss on the cheek? I know that your probably thinking that I am asked to much and hurt you in the end, but I'm not if you don't the kiss. I would understand, I know that someday you'll have the girl of your dreams with you and she'll treat you with the same respect that you are giving everyone around you."  
"I can handle the kiss and thanks at least I know I have a place in your heart always. Just not l the way I thought that I would," he said. I kissed him the same time he kissed me. "How did you two wind up together anyway?"  
"It happen during the summer Billy has the power of telepath and he said that I looked like I in the war, in the morning. We were on my yacht at that time and the yacht was where my foster dad died. Well, anyway later that day Kim and were talking about how I was so forgiving because she thought it was her fault, but it wasn't. Billy told her that it was how I was and then kissed my cheek, but he kissed me before though the first day on the yacht he kissed my forehead. So back the story, I turn to looked at him then he kissed me. I avoided him for a few days…" I looked down when I said that, but Tommy looked around and heard something and so did I.  
"Who's out there?" Tommy asked. I looked around and then I saw Momo. He was holding something that I couldn't handle, which was the sound the creature in the box made. As he came over the louder the noise got. I saw that he was still wearing the bracelet that helps spirits control their spirits, like the one that I took from Danny.  
"Go and find the others and make sure that you don't bring Billy here because that is who he is after as well," I told him.  
"I'm not leaving you…" I cut him off.  
"Tommy I will be finding. I can cast a spell to protect myself long enough for you to find the others. However just don't bring Billy into this because he is what my father in the Spirit World wants," I said and he nod. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." then a dark colored shield came around me and Tommy was gone. I tried to destroy the box, but it was too painful to hear the screeching sound. However I tried again and I failed.  
Tommy got back with the others, but no Billy that was good until my father came. Now there was going to be a battle. "So you thought that you could get rid of us just like that? Well think again daughter," he said.  
"I thought that I was the trader not your daughter. However you probably think that I would betray my heart and join you well you have another thing coming. Momo you probably don't want the same thing that happen to Danny happen to you know do you? I think he died?" I questioned that so he would box the box, which he did.  
"What did you say? Danny is dead? Who could that be? That's impossible," Momo said.  
"Adam do you think that you can close the box?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I think so," he said. He looked at the box and the box' s lid closed. Then I made sure that the box wasn't going to be open again I cast a shocking spell on it. Then Momo tried to touch the box. However, it stung him.  
"Well, that has a bang to it," Billy said. He helped me up. " Thought that you could keep me away from this? Well, you can't."  
The Scorpion Spirit transports all of us that were in the room, somewhere that was unfamiliar. He wasn't so sure where ported us. However that would be our advantage. "What's the matter Daddy? Don't know where you transported us?" I asked.  
_ What are you doing? You don't know either_. Billy thought_.  
He doesn't know that Billy. I'm just using this to an advantage for us. _I thought back to him.  
_ That's why I love you Ls. _He thought back_  
I know that and I that he will get his ass kicked. Billy I have an idea, but I would have to use your spirit, okay? _I asked in thought_.  
Okay. He handed me his spirit bracelet.  
I looked inside of myself. "The power of the Siberian Tiger, the White Wolf, the White Tiger, the Black Tiger. Come forth," I said. I also know in the human world that there are no such things as a black tiger, but there is in the Spirit World.  
Well, back to the fight. Somehow I couldn't handle the power, but then Billy came to my side and he combined his powers with mine and we actually stopped my father and my cousin. Their spirits came to me. However I was out consciences and Billy was holding me tightly.  
When I woke up, Billy was just looking at some pictures that I put up in my room and then he looked in the mirror and saw my getting up. He came to my side.  
Everyone knows that we belong together, Ls. _He thought_.  
I kind of notice that when I saw you in my room. Do I what to know how they found out? _I asked in thought.  
_ Depends on… _I kissed him. _  
I miss kissing you Billy. I truly do_. I pulled him close to me and let him hold me_. Please don't leave me Billy. I don't know what I would do if you just leave me… _He kissed me back.  
_ Don't worry. Lela I will never leave you, I promise. I just need to know just two things. _He thought.  
_ Here we go. What do you what to know?  
Number one why didn't you want me there in the first place? Even thought I didn't listen to Tommy. Number two is, I know you don't have to say the answer to this next question right away… _there was a knock on the door.  
"Hey Billy is she awake?" Adam asked loudly. I had to laugh at that. He knew that I was awake, but he tried his hardest not to invade our conversation. Billy was walking towards the door.  
"Why don't you come in and see Adam?" I asked while I was laughing Billy was just smiling and walked out of the room and I followed after him trying to pull him back towards me, but it was a pathetic pull. However it works he turned around and look at me like I was a kid again. He did laugh.  
The other surrounding me, I tried to tell him what he wanting to hear. Then here comes the girls, Aisha, Kim and Trini saying, "Let Billy and Lela talk, that what they going to do before Adam said something." then, the attention went away and they walked away, all but Billy and the girls. We said thanks to the girls and they walked away trying to catch up to the others.  
There was an awkward silence after they left. I was leaning on the wall behind Billy and me right in front of me leaning on the wall across from the wall that I was leaning on. Billy was looking straight at me waiting for me to tell him something. However I looked down and I blushed. I didn't know what to do or say. Then he moved towards me and he put his hand under my head and he lifts my head up and made me look straight at him.  
"I didn't want to lose you again. Billy that why I didn't want you to come to my save me, but you did and I'm not blaming you or anyone. I will always love you and I just hope that the whole prophecy coming true and all. I'm sorry," I said.  
"No, you shouldn't be sorry, that's what I wanted to hear and I know that I do that. I don't want to lose you again either. The second question is," Billy checked his pockets. "I know I put it in my pocket when I left my room.  
"Looking for this?" I asked handing him the small box.  
"Yeah, but where did…" He was going to finish the question, but I cut him off.  
"It fell out of your pocket and on to my bed, when you came over and sat on it. Something tells me that whatever that is in the box is for me, right?" I asked.  
"Yeah. The man said that it was the perfect gift to give to you." He said.  
"Maybe we should go somewhere that there aren't any eavesdroppers," I pointed to the door.  
"Yeah maybe you right." I grabbed his hand and pull pathetically again. He laughed at that. We went to the Kathleen's Diner. The diner has a small garden where Billy open the box and got down on one knee and took me hand my heart was beating so fast that I had to take little bit of air to slow it down. However, it didn't work.  
"Lela Artemis Wolf, Will you marry me?" He asked.  
I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I went down to his level and looked deeply into his eye. I saw that he was serious about that even in his bright blue eyes. I nodded and then confirmed it with a solid yes. We got up and he put the ring on my figure it was late in the day, so we just ate lunch there and we just walked around the town. When we got back to the school the others where just getting board the not using magic, so the asked Billy and me if they would be their teachers again and new teachers. We both were fine about it. However they knew some thing was up and they asked us what was going on. Billy was holding my hand with the ring and only the girls spotted and Tommy notice it.  
_You're engage?_ Kim and Trini thought together.  
"Boys don't you notice something different about Lela?" Aisha asked.  
"Wait I think I know, you got your hair cut," Rocky said sarcastically. Billy and I just looked at each other and so I put my hand out.  
"So girls always wears a ring most of the time," Jason, Zack and Adam said.  
"Tommy would you like to say something?" Kim asked.  
"Of course, here's a hint guys, if two people love each other and it comes after dating and comes before weddings," Tommy said. The four weren't even thinking of the word. "Do we have to spell it out? Billy, Lela congratulations I know the girls feel the same way."  
"Wait your engage?" Jason, Zack, Rocky, and Adam asked.  
"Wow, that took you longer than I would of excepted you guys to take," I said. Billy pulled me closer to him and he looked around just to make sure that there were Elders around and there where. He kissed me. Then the Elder notice the ring on my figure and was furious and orbed away. She probably is going to tell the other Elders, but what are they going to do to me anyway.  
The Elders got back and one of them was pretty pissed that I would just go off and marry a demon like my foster aunt did. She thought that that he lost all of his powers, but somehow he gains them back. I hated that my aunt had to be the queen of all demons, but she vanquish his sorry ass where he belonged. However Billy isn't like other demons, his parents are mortals. They don't have any special power or gifts. Billy's parents are like normal average people who look out for anyone who need there help, so you could say that there power.  
"Looks like they are having their Elder fit…" I was cut off by one of the Elders.  
"You come here now!" the Elder said while point at Billy. He didn't budged. However I did.  
"Find your self a new teacher and a new headmaster because I'm not staying. I know that this place wasn't the place that I would wind up staying at and working. If I was staying I would of, I would have told them the truth, why you really want them. You know most of them are powerful and you think that they could put them in the war, but you can't force someone to do something that they don't want to do. Believe me, I know what that feels like. You also can't say what is the rules to me because I made the rules not you and I can change them, bend them, break them, and I can add them if I wanted to. I basically can actually do anything I want with the rules," I said.  
"You just made someone pissed even more, Ls," Billy said while one of the Elders just threw a fireball at us. "I don't think that she should be able to use that power."_  
_"Your right Billy, the Elders don't have that type of power, unless she's the one how made Phalen's half sister Cleopatra angry enough that made her turn into a demon and try to get rid of her. However when she got to the demon, she could vanquish her, so she turned back into a witch. She gave up her powers and then she died," I said, but when I got the to however I began to whisper the rest.  
"What were you saying Lela?" the Elder that threw the fireball at us asked.  
"Nothing," I lied._  
Ls, what were you saying? I know that…_ Billy was thinking before I kissed him from thinking anything else.  
"Not now Billy," I harshly whispered to him. He nods.  
"What did you say?" the Elder commanded.  
"Like I said, nothing," I said harshly.  
"No I heard you say something about Cleopatra. Now what did you say about her?" she commanded again.  
"You may not what to know, Demetria," I said.  
"How do you know my name witch?"  
"I don't I just guessed. A pretty good guess, wouldn't you say?"  
"Now I know where I've seen you. You're just a simple mutt. Knowing that you father shouldn't of went off marrying a mortal. You're that half goddess."  
"You nailed that one. I'm surprised that you didn't guess that one when you sent me after Billy. However you are pretty stupid to not see that I lied to you and now you're exposed for being a demon so maybe Aunt Cleopatra could stop bugging me to destroying you."_  
Ls, lets get out of here. Okay? _Billy thought. I nod. The ten of us orbed away to the island that my foster dad got me.  
"Wait did you say Aunt Cleopatra?" Kim and Adam asked.  
"Yes, she is my mom, Phalen, half sister. My mom wasn't related to the pharaoh of Egypt, her younger sister, Cleopatra was…" I said.  
"So you mom had a boy friend that wasn't so great and then she married a god and you are going to marrying a demon. What next? You are going to destroy the world?" Jason asked.  
"Hey, the premonition that Kim had of me. I won't destroy anything. I'm…" I was about to say something else until Jason cut me off.  
"Don't say harmless, we just saw you destroy your cousin and your father from the Spirit World and you destroyed you brother, Danny. Okay, you're not harmless. You're just plain destruction…" I left before he could say anything else, but he was yelling at me. Billy ran after me and he saw that I had tears in my eyes._  
_"Don't listen to him. You are harmless. You can't even hunt a fly down, if someone dared you to, don't listen to him. All of them weren't on purpose, okay. The truth is inside of you and you know that. And the whole the creature and the demon and the true power thing won't happen…" Billy was trying to cheer me up, but he could handle the tears that coming off my face. Then, we sat down in the grass while he was holding me tightly in his warm arms. I loved it when he does that.  
"How do you know that the whole creature, and the demon, and the true power won't happen? Please tell me that answer, please," I asked while I was still crying.  
"I know because you know what's right from wrong and the truth will forever be inside you the monster that Kim saw in her vision was the past, the future. Ls, we came here to start our lives over, and that's what we are going to do. So, please let me see the smile that you always have, please?" He said and I gave him the smile he wanted. "I also hit Jason for what he said to you. I also know you heard this repeatedly from me, but I love you forever and that will never change."_  
_"I love you as well. However where will go? I mean the mortal school is over by now and Magic School isn't going to welcome us back now. So where are we going to do or go?" I asked. Time moves different in magic school than at regular school. Time moves slow for them and times fast for the mortal school.  
"Well, I know that we can go on seas and sail then going where ever we want to go, like last summer," he replied. Then the other came around and saw that we where sitting in the grass. Kim and Trini sat on our right while Jason and Zack sat on our left and Aisha, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam were standing behind us. They over heard the conversation and said that they wouldn't mind going on the yacht, we also told Kim and Jason to spill about their feelings that they have for each other. We also told that to Trini and Zack. __

When we went to bed that night, but everything was different this time. Jason and Kim said what they truly felt about each other and Zack and Trini did the same. Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam where with us this time. Maybe we'll form a coven of our own and met new people along the way. We would probably met some spirits and maybe go into the Spirit World.  
I was asleep and then I heard a sound. I woke up and I saw him, the man who harmed my mom, the man she still went with after what Anubis did for her. Gave her a new life and a family, in a different way. However Anubis did all of that out of his love for her and she left him and took me away from my family. He just grabbed me a pulled me away from Billy, but Billy didn't even know that he took me. I tried to make him let go of me. I cast spells, use my powers and everything I could think of. It just didn't work. Then, I tried to summon my father, but didn't come. I also tried to scream, that didn't work either.  
He took me out side and said, "The one of night heard me, I have that the Great Spirits, now make her do your bidding. She's ready for her destiny. Now command her to destroy the world."  
"She's is ready, she is the power now. Let's see if she can be controlled," a woman said while she was walking towards us. She stopped right in front of me and placed her hand on my head. Then she lends down and whispered, "Destroy your love with this athame. If you don't, you'll be destroyed your self. Now go."  
I had tears coming down my face. I tried to refuse, but something came over me. I tried and tried, but my will over my body just left, like I had no clue how I was. When, I reached the room where Billy and I were. I closed my eyes and walked in.  
"Lela, what's the matter?" Billy asked.  
"I'm sorry… I love you… I have to do this…" I said softly. Billy tried to stop me, but it was to late. I had to die and… I did.

When I woke up, I was alive. However I thought that I did. It was so strange I felt the pain, felt the pain that Billy had, the pain from the athame that the woman gave me, everything. However then I realized that it was a dream.  
"Ls, are you alright?" Billy asked. "You look confused."  
"It's was nothing, but a dream," I said softly to myself.  
"What was a dream? You tried to kill yourself and I don't know why?" He said.  
"So that whole thing was real? I… and the man who took me outside and the woman who tried to order me to kill you were real?" I asked confused  
"Yes, the whole thing was real as can be. However, why did you try to…?" I cut him off.  
"I had to because the woman tried to tell me to destroy you and I tried my hardest to take control of myself. However, when I saw you I had to kill myself because she said if I didn't get rid of you that I would be destroy myself instead," I said while crying. "I'm sorry, Love. I know that I would of come back either way, if it wasn't you, then my dad, in someway." He kissed me.  
"You killed yourself just for me? How many times have you saved me, now? Two, three, four?" he asked.  
"I don't know, I just know that you are the only one for me and I know that you would get through to me Billy. You just understand me the best and we do have a past in the Spirit World," I said while looking down at my wound. Billy took my hand a healed them. Then he looked at me and smiled.  
"No one else knows of what happen last night, Ls. Not even our friends and I told you that you know what's right from wrong; I just didn't think that you would have done something like this. I should of look at you as the warrior here and not as a damsel. You probably had gotten that from me when we where younger, but…" I pulled him closer to my face and kissed him so he would stop talking, I wanted to stay like this for a little bit longer, but my stomach had other plans. "I'll go and get you something to eat. I also find some medicine for you pain, okay Princess?"  
"Okay, Knight," I said. Princess and Knight were our nicknames in the Spirit World. I was the best warrior around and no one could have defeated me. Billy was a knight in my kingdom and he was the only one who didn't underestimate me because I was the princess, but I didn't know that he was a prince or I would of gone easy on him, maybe not. I laughed at that. He was also from the other kingdom, which is the reason why we came here.  
I rested my eyes a few minutes and Billy came back with pancakes and blueberry jam. "Ls," he said while he was looking into my eyes, "are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm just tired. I guess that I was trying to kill myself which must have taken a lot of energy from me just to take control of myself," I whispered.  
"Ls, I don't want to lose you now. When I left, to move to Angel Grove I had to leave the most important person of my life behind. I had to leave you there. I wanted to stay, I begged and begged to my mom just to leave me there, but she did not want me to be with you. She never liked you, not even in the Spirit World. However, she will come around before the wedding, Ls. She knows that I asked you to be my wife because I told her that before I left to go to Magic School with you," he whispered. His eyes were watering up and then he closed his eyes. I wiped them away.  
"I will never leave you. I just don't want you to leave me, the first time you did, was in the Spirit World and we lost our baby girl, Lillie," I said while placing my hands over my stomach (I'm not pregnant, it's just that I saw Lillie get l killed and so I just put my hands there). Then Billy placed the tray down on my left where he was laying before I woke up, the second time. He placed his left hand on my face and he placed the right hand on my stomach.  
"She will be fine Lela, I promise. She will not die, because I will never leave you. Lillie will not leave our site, not even for one second. I will never let you find me a liar…" he was going to say more, but Tommy knocked on the door.  
"Hey guys are you going to stay in there all day, or are you going come out here. Even though it's none of my business what you two are going to do," he said.  
"Do you think that you have enough strength to get out of bed?" Billy asked me.  
"I'm not sure, Billy," I replied. "Go, I'll be fine. I will telepathically call you if I need you alright?"  
"Okay, go to sleep please, you need to rest."  
"I love you Billy."  
"I love you too," he said while walking out the door. "She's fine it just that she doesn't feel so well right now, Tommy," Billy lied to Tommy.  
"Oh," he replied. I moved the tray from the bed to the table, it hurt a lot just to get and move something. I never felt this much pain in my entire life before. Therefore, I lay back down and closed my eyes.

I closed my eyes and then I fell asleep. This time I was running away from the man. "You'll be the one who destroys the two worlds. All you have to do is to destroy your love," he yelled. Then he caught up to me and handed me the same athame that the woman gave me. It was a nightmare I couldn't do it.  
I woke up gasping for air. Billy came in running to my side. " Lela, what's the matter?" he asked. Then he sat down on my right.  
"What time is it? How long have I've been a sleep?" I asked.  
"It's two in the after noon. You've been asleep since eight in the morning," he said.  
"Billy and Tommy came in every hour on the hour. Guess that they were just worried about you," Kim said. Jason was by her side like the one he was ready to protect her in any way possible.  
_Wait you've been in here every hour with Tommy? Did you read his thoughts, how he likes me a lot, but… I thought before he kissed me. Everyone left except for Billy. He got under the covers and placed me on top of him. It was strange for some reason. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was strange.  
Lela you are the one who created the two worlds, so you can destroy them as easily as you can create them. Even though it destroyed, you and six other people plus I had to bring you to life_… Billy was going to think some more.  
_ What are you talking about? I was talking about Tommy and hear you are talking about the worlds. I know that I can destroy the worlds. However how do you know that was the reason I woke up, I never told you that. _I thought._  
Oh… I guess that when I kissed you, I got somewhat of an excess of that. I'm not sure how I knew that. _He thought.  
"Well, I'm not surprise though, the others' powers aren't the only ones advancing," I whispered.  
Hours went by, I don't know how long really because the sun went down. Billy got up to be change in his nighttime clothes, but I didn't what him to leave me. I got up and turned him around, I took off his shirt, and he stopped me from doing anything else. However, he looked into my eyes and saw that I knew what I was doing. He let go of me. Then he took off most of my clothes and his pants. I pulled him in bed. I knew that I wanted him so badly. I never felt like this, not even in the Spirit World.  
I loved him so much to make him see that. The truth was that I didn't know what I was doing, but I really didn't care. I knew that he was the only one that I want in my life. When we have to close, I had to stop him even though I wanted to be with him. He understood that.  
Billy fell asleep first. He had his arms around me. I leaned the back of my head on his chest. I closed my eyes to think about the Spirit World. It was a post to be a peaceful place, now it is just violence and destruction. I only saw what happen to Lillie and my eyes just watered up. I tried to move without waking Billy up. However that didn't work. _  
_"What's the matter?" Billy asked.  
"I shouldn't be thinking about the Spirit World," I mumbled. Then I looked up at him. He was smiling. _  
Then, I wasn't the only one who was thinking of there. I just wished that they would stop the war and then we could go back, if you want to, I won't go back without you. I can't leave you again. _Billy thought and that only made me want to cry even more. I just couldn't handle every thing at once. I turned around and placed the front of my head under his. He moved one of his hands to place under my face just to move it closer to his face and that made me feel like I should let our feelings get the better than us, but I couldn't. I can't, I just don't know why. I just don't think that we should go far, at least not now anyway. I wanted to feel venerable all the time around Billy and I think that he knows that._  
I want to feel like nothing happen, like the whole with losing Lillie… _I thought, but Billy caught me off guard by kissing me.  
_ Lela, don't worry okay. Lillie will be finding, as I said. She'll never die. Okay please, calm the hell down. Billy thought.  
Okay now you are scaring me. You never did that. However, I think I did deserve that thought.  
Yes, and I'm… What's the matter? You look like you going to be…  
_ I ran to the bath. Billy came after me, but stayed out side the door. I never felt like this either and we didn't… "Ls, are you alright?" Billy asked. Billy's voice caught my attention. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"  
"No, but I do want know if anything happen before this night or any night?"  
"Not that I recall. Lela, what's the matter? Can I come in?" Billy sounded worried about me.  
"If I knew I would have told you, Billy. However, I don't feel so great," I said while he was walking in. He came to my side and held me so close to him that I had to push away from him just so that I could vomit in the toilet. He stayed with me, even though it could be contagious.  
He went out side of the bathroom and came back with a necklace, had the symbol of the horse, which is a post to heal the sick or the weak and placed it around my necklace. "Let's see if this work's if not, then we know that you are pregnant, Ls," he said.  
A few minutes went by and I wasn't vomiting in the toilet, so he carried me back to the bed and held me closed and I wanted to fall asleep, but I couldn't. Billy brushed my hair out of my face and moved it behind my ear.  
When morning came, I just felt so weak that I couldn't get out of bed, but I used my powers to get dressed and when the yacht came I just orbed into the bed room and Billy orbed everyone's things and Billy told Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam the rules of the yacht and they understood. However he didn't stay very long outside because he didn't what me alone, so that wouldn't happen again, me trying to kill myself.  
Then he went to my side after he did that so he would have to spend the whole day a way from me. The chefs cooked me soup, so that I could eat something because I hadn't eat anything the day before. I ate half the soup before I was full. Billy didn't even try to piss me off and make me eat the rest of the soup. When I feel crappy, he won't do anything to test my patients. Well, I think that this day would be a better day than yesterday.  
Billy brushed his hand against my face, and his hand was so soft that when I open my eyes he wasn't in his human form, but his animal form and it wasn't his hand nor paw, but his face. "I'm sorry, Ls. Did I wake you?" he asked. I nearly jumped out of the bed and hit my head on the table right next to the bed. Almost everyone came running to see what happen.  
"What happen?" Tommy asked.  
"I think that I'm going crazy, but I think that Billy's animal form just talked to me," I said, but I didn't believe it myself. Jason and Zack laughed at me. "What's so funny?"  
"That you didn't know that Billy's animal form could talk," they replied at the same time. They gave each other high fives.  
"Wait you didn't know that spirit animal form could talk?" Billy asked.  
"It's not like I could turn into my spirit animal form, Billy. I'm still a human I didn't get my spirit. Although, shouldn't t gotten my spirit when I turned sixteen?" I asked. I looked so puzzled that Billy had to turn back into his human form and tell me that personal without others in the room.  
"You should've gotten it then, but you such a powerful spirit you could have gotten it when you were just a kid. Remember the that I ran away from my home to try and stop you from jumping off the cliff just to prove that you were strong that the others, and I fell down into the water and you hit the rock and nearly killed yourself. You cousins ran from the scene of the crime and I had to carry you to you house and your father started to yell at them?" he said.  
"That happen, man, I must have done some stupid things then. However, why should I judge that scene from the one two nights ago," I said while walking over to the bed and sit down.  
"I think that's when you got your spirit because you were glowing that night because I was with you and I saw it," Billy said while sitting down right in front of me and held out his hand and I took it while I was smiling. He placed our hands on my forehead where I hit it on the rocks in California and he told me to lay down. I put my feet on the bed and he went into my mind, to see why I couldn't turn into my animal form. Then he found out the reason why I couldn't turn into my animal form and the reason is that I was holding the animal back from letting it take over my body, as if it is in a cage.  
"I felt the spirit inside of me, Billy. It was like the spirit wanted me to let go of something, but I don't know what. What does she want me to let go?" I asked. He kissed me so fast before could say anything else. Billy pulled me close to him and I had to push away from him. "Billy, what does she want me to let go?"  
"To let yourself feel like you're not alone, that no one would leave you, that I would not leave you and I've been trying to do that for weeks now…" I cut him off.  
"I know that you won't leave me that no one would hurt me, but it's hard to let go of the pain that people left behind. I love you so much, but not to go far. Billy, I'm not ready, I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm not telling you that after we get married that we won't have Lillie and other kids, but I'm just not ready to go that far…" I said, but Billy cut me off. _  
"I know, that what the spirit wanted to hear, that you would have Lillie… Wait did you say other kids?" _he asked with a weird look on his face._  
"Umm… now did I actually say that?" I tried to confuse him. However it didn't work.  
"Yes, you did say that," _he replied._  
Yes, I did .I didn't what you to know that we were have another child in the Spirit World, Billy. _I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Tears came out.  
_ I guess that this was one of the secrets that you didn't what me to find out, was it? _He thought. _  
Yes, Billy, please don't think that we should be in a rush because we do have plenty of time to have Lillie and the other one. Billy, you shouldn't have heard that part. _Billy let me get up and walk around while he was sinking in the thought that he was going to have another child with me._  
_"When were you pregnant the second time," Billy asked.  
"The day before you left, Lillie heard me crying and screaming, saying that you couldn't have left that night. I tried to tell you the day before, but you where packing everything that you could and you left and…and…and…" I tried to get the words out, but I couldn't, all that was coming out was tears and I couldn't stop them. They just came out like the rain in April.  
"Ls calm down, please. I hate seeing you like this. I truly do. I don't know what you want me to do. Lela, please throw me a bone, please. I don't know what to do," he said while trying to calm me down, but I push him away. I left the room and walked around the yacht. I walked in to Jason which was probable wasn't the greatest thing, but he saw that I was upset about something and wanted to know why. Therefore, I tried to tell him, but most of the words, he had to guess and he got most of the words that where hard to understand correct. He actually didn't want to hurt me, but I don't know how long his friendliness would last.  
Billy was looking for me, but he couldn't find me. He couldn't because I went to my father, Anubis. "Father," I said.  
"Yes, Lela. What's the matter?" he asked.  
"It's about Billy and me," I said.  
"Oh, well, what's the matter?" he asked again.  
"Billy and I got into this conversation about me being pregnant a second time and it was hard…" I was about to say something else until I was fling a crossed the cavern. I hit the wall hard and I was knocking out probably for hours, but when I woke up, I got a massive headache.  
"Lela, are you all right?" someone said, I couldn't figure out what voice who said that, but it was familiar and a male's voice. When I figured out whose voice it was, I got up and I tried to walk towards the voice because I didn't want to trigger a booby traps. I was a little wobble, so I stayed close to the wall. "Lela, are you alright? Where are you Lela?" the same person said.  
"I'm coming, stay there and just keeping talking, I'll find you, just stay there, please," I said. The further that I go towards the voice the darker it gets.  
Then, some thing grabbed my leg and I try to get it off my leg. I kick it, and then I stopped. "Ouch, Lela. Is that you?" the voice said.  
"Yes, I'm sorry I thought it as something that threw me across the cavern. Who are you?" I asked.  
"It's me, Lela. It's Danny, your brother…" I try to grab his hand and pull him up so that I could hug him and so that I could hit as hard as I could.  
"Danny, give you're ha…" I was going to finish saying hand until someone pulled me out there.  
"Lela, are you all right?" someone said. My eyes were shut closed, but somehow I wanted to open them. "Love, are you alright?" the same voice said, now I know the voice. It was Billy. I opened my eyes  
"I was going to grab Danny from some kind of hole and then you grabbed me from there, before me…" I was going to say more, but Billy kissed so I would stop.  
Then he whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry for ever doing things that hurt and might of hurt you." when he was finished saying those words, the just repeated over and over until I looked into his eyes and saw that was upset about something.  
I placed my fore head against his and I whispered, "It's okay, it wasn't you fault." I placed my hand on his check and the position that was awkward.  
"I'm sorry, truly, sincerely sor…" I moved my hand and placed one of my fingers on hi lips so that he would stop talking.  
"Can I get up?" I asked.  
"No, you can't get up," Billy said sarcastically. He did move so that I could get up. He held out his hand and I took it as if we were kids again, the first day that we met. He placed one of his arms around me and I placed my head on his shoulder_. However, I just can't handle knowing that my brother is still alive and that he is trap somewhere. I need to help him; he needs my help like before.  
Billy, is it possible that Danny is still alive after what I did to him? _I asked._  
I'm not sure, but he is your brother. You two have been through more things than my sister and I and we are older than you are. I just don't understand how you could have seen him though, I know that you are the daughter if Anubis and all, but not even Anubis could have seen…  
Oh, know my dad… I thought.  
What is it?  
When I was visiting him earlier, I was attack and I think that he was also. _I thought.  
Billy when with me to see if my father was all right, but we couldn't find him._  
Lela looks out. _Billy thought and knocked me out of the way and he was hit hard._  
_"Coming back to the scene of the crime," the man that my mother was with.  
"Why don't you tell me your name? I just need to know why you are doing this and I think that you look familiar, before I was born, I mean…" I was cut off.  
"My name was Xander, but then your father gave me a new name which is Apocalypse. I have been reborn by your mother when she gave birth to you, you could saw that we are one in the same, except for a few facts that are different from each…" he said.  
"We are nothing a like, you're the monster that wants me to destroy my love. You're not anything like me Apocalypse. You're a demon…" he cut me off.  
"You're engaged to one. You know that he was meant to be evil, but you deny it every time he uses his powers and, and you. You are a demon, but you deny your own destiny. You are a post…"  
"Your lying I am not a post destroys anything, your name, the name that you are using, the name that my father gave you Apocalypse. That means that you would destroy the world and I won't let you do that," I said angrily.  
"Oh, but you have. Your love is dead…" I blocked out everything else and I turned around and Billy… Billy's body laid there like there was no life in him. I walked over to him and knelt. "You knew the Prophecy would come true. The Prophecy stated that the love of the destroyer would die and so the destruction of the two worlds begins."  
"I'm not the destroyer. I'm not the destroyer, Billy is. I'm the one that should have died, Billy, knew the prophecy would come true today, so he changed it. He took my place; he took his life so that the prophecy wouldn't come true. The prophecy has change. The stupid prophecy was wrong," I cried.  
Every single color that was ever was started to glow around Billy. The Spirits knew that it was time to give me my power, but I split my power so that Billy would be alive. "Billy your wrong you were a spirit as well as I was," I whispered in his ear. He woke up.  
"I'm…" I hugged him so tightly that he couldn't breathe or say anything else. Apocalypse clapped.  
"Well done child. Now let's see if you could destroy you're…" I threw Apocalypse against the wall.  
"Why don't you the hell up, Apocalypse. You can't help yourself. You don't have the power control anyone. Your nothing without my mom and you just use her like she was a puppet," I said. Billy grabbed my hand and we both destroyed him forever. Everyone that was under his control, under his spells, and the people that he killed as well as trapped were released. Xander had my brother, my cousin, both of my parents from both worlds and the rest of the people that I didn't know about.

When Billy and I got back to the yacht, the Scorpion Spirit, Momo, Danny came back to stay a while. Billy doesn't like the fact that they are staying and neither do I, but as long as they don't screw up the wedding they can stay. However I don't know what to do with them. I just can't help, but wonder if there's anyway to help them to see what the Spirit World was created for, but that's whom they are._  
_

A few weeks past since Apocalypse's death. Nina came to see her litter brother, Billy. It is weird because she always hated me, but now she likes, no wants me to marry Billy. Our kingdoms were enemies and now it all has change since…since the death of Apocalypse. It was like he was the cause between the dispute our kingdoms, but my family won't let me marry him. I think that old habits die-hard_.  
_She heard that her little brother is now powerful than her, so she's trying to be on her best behavior, but she's has caused trouble unlike my family. Now, Danny and Momo have been up to a lot of things lately. Along with my father. He has been trying to destroy Billy now that he has the chance. However, I'm always around Billy because we have wedding to plan for and he won't try to pull a fast one on me because I can reflect, not saying that Billy can't protect himself, it's just that I feel more comfort when I know that he is safe from my father, my brother and my cousin. However, it would probable get worst if they stay here any longer.  
_"_Hey Nina, Kim, Trini, Ashia, I want to talk to you for a second. Okay?" I asked.  
"Sure," they all said. Billy left to find Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Zack and Jason.  
"I want all of you to be my bridesmaids and Nina I want you to be my Maid of Honor," I said.  
They all gasped for air.

"What?" Nina asked?  
_ You want us to be your bridesmaids? _Kim, Trini, and Ashia asked in thought. They nearly fainted when I shook my head up and down_.  
_"You want me to be your Maid of Honor. You have to be joking right? I've been nasty to you in the Spirit World and you are making me you Maid of Honor…?" she said.  
"Yes, Nina. That was the past and I know that you hate me for beating up your boyfriend when I was two, but he did deserved it thought. Only because he tormented my foster cousins," we all laughed at that.  
"Yeah, he was a jerk and you know what I broke up with me over the phone last week, I just want to hurt him so badly. Wait, I think I know how to make him sufferer," she said.  
"How?" I asked.  
"He has an older brother and maybe if I kissed him he won't know what hit him, like I didn't know that he wanted to be the tramp of your cousin…" I cut her off.  
"Crystal?" I asked.  
She nods.  
"You know what? She liked Billy so badly, when we were younger and she would hated if she saw us kissing," I said.  
"Come on you two, stop thinking of how you two would get revenge on her ex-boyfriend and lets spy on the guys and see what Billy wanted to talk to them about. Okay?" Kim said.  
"Oh that's easy. He's asking them to be his best men," I said. "Oh I almost forgot the traditions in the Spirit World about weddings are different than the traditions here in the human World," I said.  
"Like what?" Ashia said.  
"Well, first off, the groom buys the wedding dress and the bride doesn't see it until she's walking down the isle. Second the bridesmaid come after the bride instead of before and the groom walks with the bride, the best men come alongside with the bridesmaids…" I said until Trini came in.  
"Sorry, but what?"  
"Here I will tell them okay? You go make sure that the evil portion of your family doesn't get to the groom before the wedding, or there will be some issues," she said in our native tongue, which is Latin.  
They all looked like they saw a movie in a different language. I told them that it was our native tongue, but Billy and I don't use are native tongue. However, we only know the language if we come in physical contact with someone.

I left and Nina told them what I said, but I thought that I did say in English, but I didn't. I guess that I was worried about Billy that I rushed it so that the Scorpion Spirit, Danny, nor Momo could have the chance to kill Billy.

I went for hike on the yacht and I found Billy in our room. He was in the Spirit World, because I saw him holding a picture of our tiny family. I walked in. "Lela, I didn't know tat you were finished… I thought that you were going to try and explain our customs to the girls," he said.

"I got Nina to do it. Well, to explain it very slowly, anyway," I replied. Billy wanted to hit me.

"Oh did she tell you that your crazed out cousin, Crystal took her boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. While walking over to him. I lad down and I put my head on his legs and I turned into my animal form. I was happy that I could to that. However, it was my cub form thought.

Billy moved his hand and I accidently attacked it. Cats, do attend to attack things that do move while they are moving. "Ouch. Lela, that hurt," he said.

I looked into his eyes and he couldn't refuse my crazy ass apology that way. He just had to laugh at that. Then, I put my head on his arm and I let him pet me like I was a house cat. I was upset that he moved me, but I knew that I could stay there forever, though.

He turned into his animal form and I moved closer to him. However, he pulled me even closer to him. I put my head down on the bed and then he went and squashed it underneath his.

Nina came in and just started to laugh. _You two haven't change one things about yourselves since you were kids. _Nina thought while she was thinking that I was trying to reclaim my head that Billy purposely placed his head on mine.

He licked me so I got up and I left the room. I walked into Danny who was right out side the room, he was holding something and then he cast a spell on me, then Momo walking in the room and did the exactly the same thing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing," Danny said.

"'Nothing', are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure about that. Billy…umm the Prince of Darkness and the Princess of Darkness is in there?" Danny said.

"Yeah, so what...I know what you are trying to do Danny," I said.

"What am I doing then, Sis?" he asked.

"You're trying to tear Billy and me up. I…I don't believe this," I said.

"Did it work Danny?" Momo asked while walking out of the room.

"I'm not sure Momo. Do you hate the Prince and Princess of the darkness' guts?" he asked me. I hit so hard I think that he had gotten the wrong out of it.

Then, Billy and Nina walked out of the room looking confused.

"Lela, are you okay?" Billy asked.

"Don't call me Lela," I snapped at him.

"Okay, but are you okay, Princess?" he asked again.

"Why should you care? You are my enemy," I snapped again. It was like I had no feeling for him, like I didn't love him anymore.

"What did you do? What the hell did you do to her?" Billy had Danny against the wall while I was trying to pry him off of Danny. It felt like I could move him, like my strength wasn't the same with him. I wasn't stronger than this…this spirit.

"Let go of him," Nina said to Billy, than Billy let go of him and I let go of Billy.

"C'mon, Lele, you don't belong with him," Danny said. He was pulling me away from them.

Billy's mind~

How can this be? Lela knows that it his is a trick. She wouldn't leave me hanging like this.

"Hey Billy, what's wrong?" Tommy said.

"It's Lela. Danny did something to her and now she doesn't remember that she loves me," I said.

"Hey didn't you say that she'll always love you no matter what? And you also said that t you'll always love her no matter what?" Tommy asked.

"I don't see what your saying Tommy?" Billy said.

"Lela told me that you two are meant to be together, before her Dad, and cousin showed up. If you just let them win, then you'll not only lose her, but your going to lose Lillie and maybe that child that you were going to have," Tommy said.

"How would you know that we were going to have another child?"

"Nina told me that part. I hope that you don't mind that I like you sister, do you?" he asked.

"No, not at all. How did she know that?"

"She said that Lela told her after you disappeared, man. You should try not to make that same mistake…" I cut him off.

"I know that part that's why we came here, but my family only can here just so that I would remember everything. However, they didn't need to come, like Lela's family she was born without memories, but she gains than by the day, but some are to powerful for her to remember," I said.

"He I asked Lela, to follow me here so that you two could talk. However, I don't think that she stayed," he replied.

"No she out side right now, and thanks. I own you one big one."

"I just want to hand Nina this, and tell her to read it. She'll know it's from Me." then he handed me a piece of parchment.

"Sure, that won't be a problem," I replied to him. He smiles knowing that he got it and saying thanks. Then he got up after sitting in the chair that was next to the door and walked out of the room.

"_You can go in now," _he whispered to him.

"_Thanks," _she said to him. It sounded like she was crying or something of that sort. She closed her eyes and walked in. "Let me get one thing straight okay demon. Who ever you know, what am not I anymore, okay? So don't go and try to get my get my memories back."

"I'm sorry you have to punish me then, because I would not stop until I get the love of my life back, I will not."

"Please, don't I might not have the strength to stop you, but somehow you'll be stopped and I won't even care if you do get hurt," she replied. "Just don't do anything that you would regret."

I got up and I walked over to her. "You really don't remember our child, the lamb spirit, you were devastated when Lillie died and you wouldn't talk to me after that happen. And…and…" I didn't know what to do. All I wanted to have is she. The girl, no, not a girl, but a woman who is right in of me. "I'm sorry. I just want the woman that I know right in that is you, the woman that is someone else, but she looked just like you. I just hate not knowing that you won't be with me. I just want her back." I started to feel the tears fill my eyes and they rode down my face like a rollercoaster.

"Hey, I don't want you to cry," she complained. "I don't know why I can't beat you, or be stronger than you. However, the least that you can do is not to cry right in front of me." Those words, I can't believe that she just said those words to me. "I hate to see creatures cry right in front of me. I truly do."

"How can you be so cruel?" I asked.

"You don't get it. I know how you feel about me, because I didn't lose my memories all that Danny and Momo did was try to make my memories and try to make you so cruel to and make the memories that I have of you that are kind and sweet, awful and repelling memories, that you really don't want me for eternally," she made it sound like she was different from her family, like she hated the war and that she would wanted to be mine forever. I close my eyes and smiled. "Please just tell me one thing."

"Anything." Then, I open my eyes.

"Tell me what is on your mind, please, let me read it so I know that you won't try and kill me before we do get married," she said it with a smile on her face.

_Sure. I thought that you weren't going to have me as your husband. I thought that you were going to leave me to go with someone that your not going to be happy with and I couldn't handle seeing being with someone else and have his child._ I thought. I moved closer to her, she backed up.

_I'm sorry I can't be close to you right now, my brother would be coming for me and I don't want to get in trouble with Scorpion Spirit. Only Anubis doesn't have a problem with me being around you. I guess that you have to get that to your sister and I guess that I have to find Danny and said that I was swimming with the fish. I also guess that I would see you around on deck. So, for on, see ya._ She thought and then left the room.

"Nina?" I called to her and I also knocked on the door. She answered the door. "Nina, what's the matter?" I asked because it looked like she had done something wrong.

"Nothing, come in," she said.

"Umm…Tommy wanted me to give you this and tell you that you knew that you would known that it was from and I'll shut up, now."

"Billy you know that I wouldn't have done something wrong now would you? You won't tell mom that I had done something wrong…"

"Nina, what are you talking about… Oh, you and Tommy?" I asked.

She nods.

"I won't tell mom. I promise and if I do you can kill for it deal?" I asked.

"No! Not a deal. I…I…umm…" she could put the words together to say what she had done. "I'm sorry, but Tommy and I slept together and I really don't' want mom to know about it and I really don't know what to do, you are the only one who knows what to do, considering that you have slept with Lela, and I never actually felt like this towards someone like I feel toward Tommy."

"What do you feel? I mean like you stomach is telling you that you need to get more of him?"

"Yes," she laid her head in my chest and started to cry and I tried to stop from crying more, but I knew that I could help her.

"Nina, do you mind if I get some in here and don't kill me okay?"

"Okay," she cried.

"I'll be back Sis." I walked over to the door and went out in search of Tommy.

I saw im in the pool with Lela and I tried my best not to get distracted by Lela. "Tommy, can I borrow you for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure, man. What's up?"

"It's Nina, she won't stop crying and it is not because of the note, it's because she scared that you would hurt and she doesn't know how to handle it." He understood what I was saying. Nina was still crying when we got into the room. She looked up and saw that Tommy was with me. She tried to smile, but was hard to show it on her face. Tommy ran over to her and he stopped her for flooding her room.

"Can I ask you two a question?" I asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

"When you two saw me with Lela, was I like Tommy, trying to calm her down like that?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," Tommy said.

"When we all lived in the Spirit World. You did the same exact thing, but I know that you won't leave Lela," Nina manage to get out. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"Oh. Lela wanted me to tell you to look out or you'll get hurt from Danny, Momo, or Scorpion Spirit," Tommy added.

"Okay," I said. Then, Tommy looked at Nina and they looked like they were about to kiss and they did. "Tommy, I guess that Lela was right about you being her brother in the end." I said while walking out of the door. Then I bumped into Danny.

"Don't act all innocent I know that you talked to Lela and I don't want you in her life, so don't doing anything stupid or you'll regret it," he commanded.

"What was all about, she came to me because Tommy wanted us to talk and she was willing to talk. Don't take this out on me, Danny. You're the one who doesn't want Lela happy, along with Momo and the Scorpion Spirit. Just undue the spell that cast on her and I'll leave. Okay?" I said sounding like I was losing her for the start.

"I know what you are doing. You're trying to do the exact same thing that Lela pulled on Momo in the Spirit World. So, I'm not buying anything that you are selling, Demon. Just stay away from her," he warned then he walked away. I hit my fist against the wall and I left an indent on the wall.

_Why don't they just leave Lela and me alone?_ I thought.

_They won't leave you alone because they know that it would just irritate you two and that you are the most vulnerability when she isn't her._ Adam Thought._ I'm a mind reader, I'm not sure if you knew that._

_I notice that and I kind of known when Lela was laughing at what you said at Magic School, but I didn't understand. Can you block out thoughts?_ I asked.

_Kind of, it's hard for me to, but when I'm with Aisha, it's different. She makes it easier for me to ignore everyone. _He thought. I smiled and we talked about other things, but he saw that my mind was on Lela.

"I hope that you'll get Lela, back in your arms, Billy," Adam added.

"Thanks," I said like I was at a funeral and the person that died was Lela. She doesn't want to be mine. However, I would be suborned enough to not think that it is over. The war has just begun.

Lela mind~

I hope that this plan would work. I just hope that Billy and Nina would understand that I am just acting. I just want him to understand that I'm just playing around with fire, just make sure that the plan that have in store for Nina and Billy won't happen.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do anymore," I mumbled to myself.

"Are you okay, Sis?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Danny. Why do you asked?" I asked.

"Well, you were looking gloom and I hate seeing you like this. Are you sure that you are alright?"

"Yes, do you want me to hurt you even harder because I will and I don't care if you do get hurt right now," I said while walking off. I walked into Tommy and Nina a glared at her and she didn't say a word all that she was doing was holding onto Tommy and he looked happy to be with her.

"Hey, Nina and Tommy," I said.

"Wait your going to talk to me?" Nina asked.

"I know I must have acted like a jerk, but I have to just to make sure that the plan that they have for you and Billy won't work. I'm just going to say the wrong part make sure that they won't mess with us. I'm sorry that you had to see me like the enemy. Oh, please don't tell Billy that because I know that he would go off and act like something is up and I don't want my cover blown. Okay?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Sis," they said together.

"Oh, I'm also happy that you found each other. I'm truly happy," I added.

"Hey, Billy said that you knew that we were going to be family," Tommy said.

"What he meant was that I always looked at you as a brother, like I look at Nina and I see her as a sister. Even in the Spirit World, if I had the choice I would have gone to their kingdom and Lived there and care that I was a part of the other kingdom. I would have lived with them if they allowed me to live with them. All that I cared about was my family, my love, and my…" I couldn't put the words together back my eyes started to tear up.

"Lillie?" Nina asked.

I nod.

"No Lillie, right behind you Lela," Nina said and I turned around…I couldn't believe my eyes; she was right there and she at the same time she wasn't there.

"Lillie? Sweetie is that you?" I asked stupidly.

"Help me Mommy. Please help me. I scared, I don't want to be alone anymore," she cried.

"I know, sweetie. I know. We'll figure something out before you fully disappear, Mommy promise. We'll be a family just like before," I said, knowing that it might not be true, but I have to give her hope and give myself some hope as well.

She nods. Then went back to where ever she astral projected.

Nina saw that Momo was coming and so did I. "Come on Tommy maybe we should go back before Momo comes tries to hurt us, okay?"

"Sure, we'll see you later, Lela," Tommy said. I smiled.

Night came and I wanted to stay with Billy, but he'll know that something is up and I don't want him to figure that out. It's also days before the plan is coming to an end, by me. I know it would be risky, but I have no other idea to deal with this problem. I have no other choice; I have to protect all of my family and my friends. Then I realized that I could help him not act out differently.

I ran to his, well our room and I knock quietly on it so no else could hear it. He got up from the bed and walked towards the door. When he opens the door, I quickly cover his mouth so he wouldn't say a thing and pushed him to the bed. I told him that I was just going to screw up their plan so that he and Nina wouldn't have to die. All that I wanted was to be in his arms again.

"Lela are you sure that you want to do this. I mean this is betrayal…" he said.

"So, I mean without you in my life, my heart that's betraying my future and Lillie came earlier and she wanted us to save her," I said while pulling his cloths off. I telekinesis the door closed so that no one else could see what Billy and I are doing. He kissed my neck and then he removed all of my cloths and we got into bed and the next thing that I remember is that I was in his arms again and I was so happy that we were together, sort-of.

He moved his hand and moved my hair out of my face. I looked at him and I can't believe that we were glad to know that we weren't truly enemies because this would have been awkward. He moved me closer to his face, but when he moved me closer so that we would kiss, there was a knock on the door.

"Lela, are you in there?" Danny called knowing that it was Billy's room. I kept quiet and moved so fast that I actually fazed through the wall, but I did have cloths on before I left the room.

"What do you want Danny? Lela isn't in here," Billy sort-of lied and told the truth.

"Where's my little sister, Demon?" He requested.

"Danny there you are. I was looking for you this whole time, and I guess that you were, too. Why would I be with the enemy? Why would you even consider that?" I asked stupidly knowing that I would be Billy's and now I know that being that close having nothing to sleep with on, now I know that she'll be okay. Knowing that we actually went that far, I don't regret being with him. I looked down blushing not knowing that Danny was still in front of me.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked.

"Oh, just think about the awful past of mine, being with him. I would never get that out of my mind now. Thank you for that."

"Sorry, I should have trust you more better than that."

"I don't know what you were thinking. I'm not his anymore." Then he walks away. I mouthed, "I am yours forever and nothing is going to change that." Billy smiled then I walked away to he kitchen to get breakfast.

"I know that you spent the night in Billy's room," Nina said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you told him and hoping that he would keep it a secret, until the day? What happen last night between you and my brother?" she asked.

"We took that step and I don't know what to do now. I just want Lillie to be born and I guess that we had to that far for Lillie to be born," I said.

"Oh, well, umm… I don't know what to do. I never had been in love before and I new at it, but if you truly love someone and it is forbidden, then you have to hide it from some people. However, we're sister now, you don't have to hide anything from me. I will always love you, Sis. I'll try me best not to hate you or anything else. You make my brother happy and that should make me happy as well. Have I told you why I think of you as my little sister?" she asked.

"No, I don't think that you have."

"Well, come on. I don't think that Tommy would mind that you are taking me for a moment or two. The reason why I think that you are my sister is that you came to me when Billy left you and you wanted someone else to know that you were pregnant again. I was really shocked that you also said that you would have become one of us, if you had that choice. I knew that Billy had made a right choice to pick you out of everyone that our parents wanted him to fall for.

"Not only are you beautiful, you are also smarting, courageous, and stronger than anyone that I know that would betray their family just for their love. I'm not sure that I have that kind of guts to do what you are doing right now. Lela I'm jealous that you can make friends, that you have so many people falling for you, that you are beautiful, and that you won my brother's heart when no one else could."

"You're smart, you're beautiful, and you're courageous and stronger than I am. You can make friends faster than I could possibly make in a year. You have freedom and I only get freedom when I'm around you guys and mostly around Billy. You are free when you are anywhere. My freedom was taken away when I had to make the choice of being the Princess of Light. I hate have the choice being the Queen of my own having to end the war that way, when Billy asked me to marry him.

"They would consider me as the trader in my own kingdom. I hated not knowing whether Billy would be safe getting out my room at night, before the guards would notice he was in my room, whether knowing if Billy would be back and telling me that I'm still the only girl for him, for eternity. I hated to be the weakest link between us. I truly wanted to feel what Billy was feeling, what Billy wanted me to feel. I really want to know why most of my powers wouldn't have worked on him. It was like he couldn't be controlled by one of my powers, and that sometimes got me frustrated. I just wanted just for once that I could be the one who could control him, but I'm not. I'm just the weakest link between us."

"Wait you think that you are the weakest link between you two? Billy always thought that he was the weakest link between you two. He wonders how he could always sneak out of and into the kingdom every night, while I'd spied on him and he knew that I was right behind him. However, he also hoped that I wouldn't tell mom and dad what I knew. He was going to be king and you were the only one that he wanted, that he needed to have as his wife, his whole life was at the other kingdom and you could have easily killed him, but you rather want you conceive his children, you have been poor, unhealthy, not even worthy have been a royalty, but you would have caught his eye out of everyone that he could have chosen someone with in the kingdom. However, he could have chosen Lucinda over you."

"Who's Lucinda?"

"Lucinda was Billy best friend and she would have liked to meet you, but you two wouldn't have liked each other considering the fact that she liked him a lot. Wait, didn't you say your first name is Lucinda?"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with…oh you think that I'm her?" She nods. "I never met him before the garden mishap. I really don't recall meeting him before the garden."

"What happen at the garden, Billy refers to it as the _Nightmare of Elms Street._"

"Well, Billy and I didn't know that we were meant to be with each other so we attacked each other."

"Oh," she chuckled. "I didn't know that you two did that? I'm sorry, but that's funny."

"Yes, laugh all you want, but if I did become your enemy you would be laughing because Billy would be is such great shape. Oh maybe he and I should work out more often…"

"Okay don't lose track of want is going on, Lela. Remember you family is going to get rid of us."

"Oh right, sorry. I just distracted for a sec, that's it."

"What's it?"

"I would pretend to be distracted, when Billy gets my attention and its fits all together. Billy would have to do something and it would catch my attention and I would say the wrong word, which makes my plan work even sneakier. Would you think?"

"Yeah, that would work. Your good at making everything seem so innocent. See, you are smart, if I had your brain, I would be the one who helps save the world from something evil, but here you are going to be a house wife and a mother." I looked down when she said mother. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just forgot a second that you were a mother, and you had Lillie and everything else. Come here. I know that you want a hug." I walked to her and she gave me the biggest hug I have ever gotten.

"It okay, it just slipped…"

"What just slipped?" I heard the Scorpion Spirit voice coming from the other room.

"Nothing father, I was just leaving after telling her that I hate her guts," I replied. I left with him.

"I don't want you talking to her anymore, Lela. I have also found you someone that you would love more than that demon. I still can't believe that you had fallen in love with him and had his child no less. Well, that was the past right? I would like you to meet Seth. He has been waiting to meet you since I first talked to him.

"Oh really, that sound great." I rolled my eyes when I heard him say that. "I would love to meet him." I sounded like I was interested in him.

When we walked into my room, my clothes were all over the place.

"What the hell happen in here?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," It sounded like a puny child saying that, but I was dead wrong. It looked like he was wearing e of my shirt that I got in Paris, but smaller than his body put together. I burst out laughing.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Seth," he replied, that shut me up when he told me that he was Seth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were who my father was talking about." He walked over to me and when he got to me, he was the just the same height as me. His eyes meet mind and nothing click.

"Don't worry, I get the last laugh in the end anyway. Your majesty may we have moment alone?" he asked my father. My father nods and he leaves the room. "You and have a lot in command. Your father doesn't want you to be with your love and my father doesn't want me to be with a certain person either. So, I thought while we are here, maybe we can both get what we both want."

"I actually have a plan already to be put in plan, you see my father, my brother, and my cousin are planning to get rid of my love and his family, so I'm going to sabotage their plan because they need me to finish a spell, and I'm going to be ready for it."

"Well, I hope that it would work out and that my father would stop living his life through me as well. However, how would I stop my father from making me want you even more than I already do?" he asked.

"Once that you see my father had 'disappeared' you go back into the Spirit World and tell your father that the deal is off. Don't make it seem like it was all part of a plan, okay. Act like you just seen death." He nods. "So we have to act like we are in love with each other, but first I have to do something." _Billy my father is making me fall in love with Seth, the guy my father wants me to be with. Please tell Nina about is._ I thought.

_Okay, I love you._ He thought.

_I love you too. _I thought.

So when Seth and I walked out of my room, after cleaning it. We started to act like we are in love with each other, but we wouldn't hold hands, we wouldn't kiss each other, and we would act like we didn't hated each other. The odds are probably with us with the plan that I have.

I sighed.

"What's is it?" Seth asked.

"I don't want to pretend that I'm something else. I just don't want to wait to get out my father out of my hair because their plan is going to be put into action tomorrow…" he kissed me unexpectedly on the check and I slapped.

"Don't you ever do that again? I'm not something that you use a toy. I don't belong to you, I belong to the Prince of Darkness…"

"I knew it. It didn't work. You do still have feelings for that demon. Come on Lela." My father yelled. "You will finish the spell whether you like it or not." He grabbed my arm so hard that I through him against the wall.

"Your not my father here. Your brother is. Anubis is my father, not you. So don't tell me who I can and cannot be with and I'll finish the spell, my way. Unless you want to stop this war right now? You also would have to let me be with anyone that I want to be with. Or you want me to stop this my way and I'll become your enemy and you don't want that to happen." Somehow I got into his head and it was weird because I could see everything, since mom died and on. I saw him make a promise to my mom about protecting me from Billy and his family. I looked away then the part where I was in my father's head broken off.

"Now, you know why I don't want you to be around Billy and his family. They did that to your mother…"

"You can't blame Billy and Nina for what their parents did to her. They never knew my mom. They didn't do anything that like that to me…"

"No, but he did leave you…"

"Because you threaten him to leave. You made him leave. Dad, please just let me show what Billy and Nina and Lillie showed me." I placed my hand on his face and I showed him memories of our family. I showed him that we truly did love each other, but I don't think that he would believe that.

"That's just how your mother felt when she wanted the war to end…"

"No, it's different now. Billy and Nina aren't like their parents, but if they are you can put the shackles on me and take me away from him. Then I would be with the person that you want me to be with, but Seth. He loves someone else. You know who Spirit are meant to be with a certain person for a reason, though." Billy walked in with Nina and they both shook there head yes.

"I don't believe you Lela. How can you be sure that he wouldn't pull the same thing that he did in the Spirit World?"

"I would be different because we are the same people that we were in the Spirit World. Please just let Lela be happy. Just let her chose the life that she want," he said while walking over to me and held so close to him. Oh, I missed the warmth that he gave off.

"No, you will destroy him and her. That's that. Now come on," my father yelled. Now he grabbed my arm and squeezed it tight. I tried to shake him off, but the more that I pulled, the harder that his hand had gotten around my tiny wrist.

"I'm sorry," while I turned around to face them.

I didn't want that monstrous day to come. It was the day that I had to finish the spell, which would cause my life to die. I have to face that.

I sighed and walked out of my room.

"Billy and Nina, I'm sorry," I said as I walked into his room. "My father won't let me do the spell the way it is in the book. I would have to finish it though." I had tears coming out of my eyes and Billy ran to me. He put his hand on my head and whipped away the tears.

"Hey, you have to do it, no matter what. Lela, I just want you to know that I will always love you no matter what." I moved his hands down. "Why did you just do that? Wait your pregnant?" he asked.

I nod. "Lillie," I replied. Nina ran over to me and they both smothered me squashed me. I was happy and sad at the same time. I don't want have the kill Billy and Nina for nothing.

"Lela, what are you going to do? Know that you won't want to hurt us, not even now…"

"She'll have to finish the spell," Billy said.

"What? I won't do that and you know that. I love you guys and I won't do that to Tommy either…"

"Won't do what?" Danny came in saying.

"You…you, get out. I don't want to put up with you, Danny," I said. "I won't do anything that would hurt my friends and my family. You should know that."

There was a silent after that. Danny was that I was hurt and Billy knew that there was no other way to finish this.

"Well, dad told me to find and give you your part of the spell, memorizes it. Make it you life now. You not going to regret what you are going to do." Danny said while handing me the part of the spell and he tried to put his hand under my chin and tried to make it seem like I was doing the right thing, but I slapped his hand away.

"Don't even try and make me feel better about. You don't know anything about love, Danny. You would never understand a thing about it. I know that you never cried when mom died, you never show affection towards anything…"

"You don't understand…"

"No you don't understand, mom loved us and you never really cared about, you never understood that love goes both ways, not one way…"

"Just shut up for a second. You never know what people feel. They lie sometime to protect the people that they care about. You may think that Billy left because he never really cared for you, but he does. That's why I change your part from what dad put on it, so you can thank me later."

"No I don't, you need to redeem yourself, first before I thank you." I could believe that he would think that I would let him go after what he did. He had something in mind. However, I couldn't think anymore I ran to the bathroom and vomit my guys out.

"What's wrong with her?" Danny whispered.

"Please don't say a thing." I said.

I saw both of them nod their heads. Billy walked over to me and moved my hair out of the way, even though it wasn't in the way. He turned into his wolf form and nuzzled his nose at my check. I smiled, but he knew that I wasn't happy because of what he said earlier. I closed my eyes. I got up and I used magic to clean the toilet and I walked out of the room, scared if I do my part and make it seem like it was nothing.

Then, I remember my mom's spirit. She gave me her spirit before she died. It was known as Spirit Caller, her animal Spirit is a house cat, tabby to be precise. I closed my eyes and picture her, even though it's hard because I saw her die and I don't know much about her, but the memories that I do have of her, were beautiful, she was beautiful. Most caring, gracious, most loving spirit that I have ever meet besides, Billy and Nina.

She could make you laugh, when you're up set, when you don't know what to do, she can help you make up your mind. I could never understand why someone could hurt such a person like her. I don't know how she can bring someone alive. I want to know how you do it. I'm trying it your way mother, but it's not working. It's just isn't working. Please help me. I just don't know what to do; I just don't know what to do. I just want you here. Tears were coming out of my eyes and they weren't going to stop.

Then she came out of nowhere and she asked, "Oh sweet heart, what's the matter?"

"Dad's is going to make me cast a spell that I don't want to cast and it would kill my love and his family. Mommy, I now knows why he won't let me be anywhere near Billy and his family, but that's the past, that his parents killed you, but he should have to suffer the same fate. Please asked daddy to stop this. I don't what to have to this badly…" Billy walked out of his room and he saw my mom. Then he pulled me back and asked me, "What is she doing here?"

"I asked for her help, why?"

"Do you know who she is?"

"Yeah, she's my mother."

"Your what?"

"She's my mother."

"Oh," then he fainted.

"Nina, do you know why he fainted?"

"Yes, you see, your mother was someone from our kingdom, you could say that she was a trader when she left the kingdom. Oh, now I know where I've seen you before, Lela. You mother's family has been friends with my family for generations."

"So your parents tried to kill her just because she fell in love with some outside the kingdom and on top of that they were friends?"

"I'm not sure what my parents did, but that's all I really know. My parents won't talk about her after the incident." Then my mom walks in to the room after Billy gains concussion.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I didn't want you to faint," my mom said.

"It's alright," he said getting used to the fact that she right in front of him. I walked over to him and placed my head on his chest and I placed his arms around my body. I just wanted him to hold me close to him, but he wanted to get out of bed.

_Billy why did you fainted? I mean my mom might have been from your kingdom, but it took a little bit longer to actually faint._ I thought.

_I don't know Lela. I guess that the shock of seeing you and your mother in the same place, you know you look a lot like. I don't think that you ever talked about her about her. Why didn't you ever talked about her?_ He thought.

_The memories that I have of her are too painful for me to remember let alone talk about them. She was my idol. I loved so much, that the day that I saw her die, I just didn't think that I loved someone else like I did with her, but then I meet you and you change my perceptive of things. I knew that you would have something to help me deal with my mother loss, and you did show me that I should be afraid of anything._ Tears were coming out his eyes and I moved my arms around and place them on his face so that I could whip his tears away.

"Lela! Danny! Where are you two?" We heard our father's voice yelling. I was hoping that he didn't come into the room.

I got up and walked slowly to the door while Danny yelled, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" to me.

"Ugg, I really don't want to do this." I looked down and the paper that Danny handed and I read while walking out the room and down to my father actually it was more of walked into more than anything.

"Don't worry, Lela. You're going to thank me when this is all over," my dad said while I just looked my words again wondering why there is the word hope written on and not a the rest of the spell.

I walked over to Danny and asked he why he had written the word hope on it.

"Because that's what you're gonna need when the spell is finish. You're not going to finish the spell I am. Billy told me that you were good at hoping things…" I hugged him so hard that he wouldn't finish his sentences.

"Thank you Danny. I really do own you a thank you," I replied.

"Are you two ready?" dad said. We both nod.

He started off with the spell, which last only four seconds and then Momo took the next part and that only lasted for five seconds. Then Danny took the spell and I while they we chanting their little spell I was hoping that it didn't work. I just hoped for the whole time. I just closed my eyes and hoped, just like Danny said.

When the spell was over I ran to Billy. When I got to the room I was afraid to open it, open it to a room full of nothing. Nothing, no one. Neither Billy nor Nina. I just wanted to have something…have hope that Billy and Nina are all right.

I knock on the door. "Hello, Billy and Nina?" I asked.

"Come in," my mom said. Now, I am fully afraid that I didn't hope hard enough. I walked into the room and Billy's arms where open and I ran into them. I guess that Nina was all right as well because I saw Tommy smiling the same smile that he had on the day that Nina first got onto the yacht.

_Is Nina around?_ I thought.

_She should be, if I survived the spell she should have… Who is she? _I turned to find out that I was standing right in front of another girl who looked a lot like me.

"Hi, my name is Bambi," she said. She has grape purple color hair.

"Hello? Umm… I'm Lela. This is Billy…" I didn't know what to say to someone that Looked a lot like me.

"I'm looking for Danny. Have you seen him?" she asked.

"Yes, follow me." I grabbed Billy's arm and Bambi followed us. "Danny, there's a girl named Bambi who's here for you."

"Bambi, sis. How are you?"

"Better, so what's the big news?"

"Wait, Sister?" Billy and I said the same time.

"Yeah, you to are twins, that's the big news. Bambi, I should tell you that dad's upset and he won't handle anything now."

"Did you know that you had a sister?" Billy asked.

I shook my head no. "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's older?"

"Bambi is, why?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if was still the baby of the family," I said smiling.

"C'mon, I'll show you to your room, Bambi." We walked down the hall way and then we stopped at the room that was once Kim's room.

"Thank you for letting me staying here. I know that you are probably not use to having a sister. Neither I am, so could we start like friends then work on it?"

"To me you are my sister, no way we can escape that because we look the same and I think that we…"

"Lela!" Dad yelled this time.

"Not going to talk to you," I whispered. Bambi and I both laughed.

Billy wasn't with us and then he ran to the room that we were in. "Lela, I think that you go to talk to him."

"No way, hose zay," I said. "I might be pregnant, but I'm defiantly not stupid." He walked over to me and tried to move me, but Bambi held tightly on the other arm. It was like we have known each other for years and not know that we haven't known each other.

"Fine, be like that," he stormed out of the room like Danny. _Now, I know what they were hiding from me_.

"I like having my way, Danny. Oh, and I know that you are pretty stupid, not me."

"Wait how did you know that I'm not Billy?" he asked.

"Well, I know how you would walk out of the room and Billy doesn't stomp his feet. Oh hi Billy."

"There you are. I was wondering where two went. I see that you getting Kim's old room, Bambi."

"Who's Kim?" she asked.

"Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky are our friends and Nina is Billy's older sister. They are here on the yacht right now. You can leave your stuff here and we can show you them."

We walked out on the deck and they were shock to see that I was a twin, like me. We were talking about lives and what was going on in our lives. After all that we went to bed thinking that there can't be anything bad going to happen anymore.

Billy carried me way to bed when I fell asleep on the deck in the lounging chairs.

I woke up in his arms, when was still walking to the room. "Hey, Lela what's going on?"

"My life is your now, that's what's going on." He chuckled. He stopped at the door and didn't open the door, thought. "What's the matter?"

"I'm afraid that I would make the same mistakes that I made in the Spirit World. I don't want to hurt you anymore than you were already."

"You know what Danny told me? He told me that, you said that I always hoped for everything. He put down the word hope, just because you said that I always hoped for something, instead of the spell. I own him that, I thought that he was going to make cast a spell that could destroy you and your family, and maybe our child," I placed my hands on my stomach. "I will never stop loving you, no matter what you do to me. No matter if you miss up on something. I…I…"

"I know Lela…"

"If you knew then why would you say that? I would never hate you for something that stupid. My father would not do anything that would cause me to kill myself." He opens the drawers and he placed my clothes on the bed, and then left me on the bed to get dress in the bedroom. Then he took his clothes from the dresser and went to the bathroom.

I told him it was all right to come out of the bath. I was wear a black-laced tank top that would be easily could be spotted in a white closet and I was wearing short-shorts that were black as well. He took one look at me and just looked away because he couldn't handle me wearing such show-off clothes. However, I walked over to him and kissed him. I tried to pull im to bed and it didn't work.

"Lela, you know how I feel when you are wearing these types of clothes around me," he replied.

"Well, I don't have any summer clothes that I can wear to bed because your to warm. So you have to deal with it, or you can find another girl to sleep with and I know that won't work. So…" He kissed me so that I could stop talking. He caught me off guard when he went down low, I thought that he was going to pick my up from my legs, instead he put one arm under my legs and the other one right behind my back and then took my weight down so that he could carry me to bed.

I leaned my head against his bear chest. I loved that he was only mine. He pulled me closer, but he knows that I would have to go to the bathroom. I knew that he was upset at the fact that I didn't want to change, but he understood it though.

"I'm sorry," I said while breaking the silence between us."

"Sorry about what?"

"About what I said, I shouldn't have said that. I mean you didn't want me to wear this, but I did, that's why 's sorry."

"No, it's not your fault Lela. I mean you didn't have anything else to wear and I do get even warmer and I should have said that you about. I just hate when you seduce me at night." He grabbed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail knowing that it would make sure that my hair wouldn't get in the way of my face. "I'm sorry, I just don't want your hair get in the way right now…" he yawned. I rubbed my arm up and down is chest. I loved the fact that he was going to be mine in two days.

"Billy, I know that we are just kids, well, mostly I'm still a kid, I don't want to have to do this all on my own. I just don't know what I would do if you just left me. I want to have you like I had you in the Spirit World. I don't want to have to face this world on my own. I just don't know what to do when you leave me. I just don't know how to fix my life and turned it around if you weren't there to help me…"

"Hey I learned my lesson, especially when you are pregnant." He kissed my head. I started to purr like a house cat. Well, I am more of a house cat. I just act like one. "Oh, and I will make sure that you and I are together for eternity. I promise." I turned into my white tiger cub and he held me closer. I really don't know what if he is never around me.

"Lela? Wake up, please," Danny said.

"C'mon Danny just let her sleep. She'll kick your butt into the next centenary and I have seen her do that on one of the Halliwells," Billy whispered.

"Aren't you afraid that my father would try to kill you and you sister?" Danny asked.

"Danny shut the hell up or I will make you," I said. Billy ran over to me.

"You can go back to sleep. You don't look so good, Lela. I just have to talk your dad and tell him that I won't leave you, not even if he threaten me to leave again…"

"I know that you have to talk to my father because I over heard my dad talking to my mom." I go up and I felt a little lightheaded. I didn't know why, but I could probably guess that it was something to do with the pregnancy. So, I moved a little bite slower than usual.

"Here, let me help you get out of bed," Billy said.

"Thanks, it's cold…" I said.

"That's because Danny wanted to go to Alaska." Billy said while pointing at him. "I'll get you something that you can wear. Just wrap yourself n the blanket."

"I just want you to hold me all day," I said in Latin.

"Not, now. Sweetheart." My dad's voice kind and sincere. I just nod. Billy grabbed my clothes and placed them on the bed and then they left with Billy walking behind them.

"I live you, I will always be with you, and nothing could ever separate us, I promise." Then he kissed my head and left with them. I got dressed into the clothes that Billy put out for me.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Bambi asked.

"My love is talking to Billy and I'm not sure if dad would allow me to be with him or anything. My life screwed up. I can' have a normal happy family with Billy."

"Danny said that you had a child with Billy before you two left the Spirit World. If it's that hard to remember her could you tell about my niece or nephew?" she asked.

"Her name is Lillie. She had the Spirit of the Lamb, but her spirit never came to her, when she was ding. It was hard for me to handle her death because she had some spark of life in her that I knew about. Like I was apart of her. Billy said that she was more like me than him, but she has that same smile that Billy always had. I could remember the day that Billy said that she waiting for me to go and see her in her room. I could remember her saying daddy and mommy. I never thought that I would have been a mother, but every day Billy kept on saying 'you would be a great mom to Lillie and a great wife to me. I could have never been so happy to yours forever. I will never left you.'

"However, he had gotten a note from our father that if he didn't leave or Lillie and I would have to face the consequent and by that he meant death, but he only wanted the best for me. It doesn't mean that you are going to break a promise that he made to mom. It's just means that they could have a fresh start now and the fresh start to make a difference."

Billy's mind~

"So why are we eavesdropping on their conversation. This is just rude, I wouldn't listen to their conversation," Billy said.

"Wait so you don't want to know what they are talking about you?" Danny asked.

"Even that. I trust Lela to tell me what is going on and she would tell me what she wants to tell me. I won't push to the point where I just spying on her because I love her with my life. I would die for her and I know that she would die for me. However, truly life doesn't last for an eternity. Life comes to an end at dome point in time because in every beginning here is a new end and in every end there is a new beginning. Life comes and goes before anyone knows it, that's a lesson that I learned from Lela."

"So you really don't want to know what they were talking about?" Danny asked again. I just stormed out of the room.

"Wait, don't worry about him. I just want to see if you really would do something like this because I did this with Lela and Bambi's mother and that's how she died. It was my fault that she was killed. I was just worried about her being back in her true kingdom and I'm glad that you won't do that," the Scorpion Spirit said.

"Wait your lecturing me about what Lela told me in the Spirit World. Lela knew what happen and she said that she saw the death of her mother, my family's friend. I asked her what she wanted me to do and she told me everything that she ever wanted from me and I tried my best to give her what she wanted from me. I won't try and go against what her wishes are. Even you know that you can't hurt the person that you care about because you didn't really cast the spell that would destroy us, but to see if it whether I was worthy of marrying your daughter.

"Thank you for not hurting. I would never know what to do if even you hurt her. I know that she would get over it, but it would always be with her forever and I just want her to be happy. That could mean just want what's best for Lela even though of her being in that state, I just couldn't even handle it.

"I know what feels like because when I returned to her. All that I saw of her was emptiness and I hated seeing her like that. Even before, when I first saw her all I saw emptiness and it wasn't pleasant and I didn't know how she was. I just wanted to be the one who helps her through that time and not become the one who she hated."

"Oh, that day in the garden? She seemed to be happy once again, even though you beaten her in combat, like she was waiting for some to beat her, to be stronger than she was, be the one who she could lean on. She was happy that day and then I asked her why was she so happy all a sudden and she told me your name and your last name rung a bell. All I remember of that name was a killer.

"However, should have given you the chance to prove that you were worthy of my daughter. I was just filled with rage, the rage that I felt when her mother died. I didn't want anything to happen to her, I made promise that I would protect her from you and your family, but I wasn't ready to know that she having your child, and when I heard that she was in the hospital, I just hoping that she was all right. However, when I got the hospital they said congratulation to me and I didn't know what's going on. Then they told me that I had a granddaughter and they told me that you her father…" he just stopped there and looked away.

"And when you heard that you knew that she wasn't pure like Danny or Momo, but a mixed like Lela and you wanted Lela to have child that was more good than evil in your eyes, right?"

"Yes, I didn't mean for Lillie to die. I didn't order them to kill her. When I heard that she had die, it was like the day that her mother died. I felt her pain, even though I didn't know whom that little girl was, but I couldn't do anything now. That little girl had to make the choice of gaining her spirit or not and I know that she didn't gain it. I'm sorry, son. I am truly sincerely sorry."

"Should I call you dad or Scorpion Spirit?"

"It doesn't matter, your going to be my son no matter what." He held out his hand and I took it.

Lela's mind~

"She was someone who you could see and understand even when she wasn't making any sense. She would make you laugh easily." I finished what I knew about Lillie to my sister, Bambi. I'm not sure if I could get used to the fact that I have a twin sister.

She gave me a hug and said, "Thank you, but I have to go and find Rocky. I think that I love him. I just hope that dad would allow both of us be with our loves. Hello Billy. Bye."

"Hey," he said to me.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Can we chat for a sec?"

"Is it something bad?"

"I'm not sure," he said making it seem like I is bad. My head fell, but he put his hand on the other side of my body and we head to the hot tub.

"I hope you can handle the warmth," he said to Lillie. I just had to laugh.

"If I could then she could right?"

"Maybe, he was while unzipping my jacket. "You do have your bikini on, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," I said.

"Good. Then this could work."

"What could work?"

"You'll see. I asked everyone to if I could have this place for the rest of the day." He said while taking off his shirt and I was too cold to take off my clothes. "Here, if I give you my warmth would you take you shirt off?"

I nod. He came so close to me it was like he was giving me his warm body for a second, then I realized that we were in the hot tub and we were kissing so much that I to get out of the tub because I was going to get sick. He came with me so that he could keep me warm.

It took an hour before I stopped. Billy was helping me to get to the room, but he was carrying me to the room. Then he wrapped the blanket around me and then went back to the hot tub room to get our clothes.

By the time that he got the room, I was fast asleep. I felt he coming into bed and laying right next to me. "I loved what you tried to do Billy," I whispered."

"I thought that you were asleep, but thank you for telling me that," he said.

"Billy, I want to tell you what I was talking about to Bambi, I was talking about Lillie to her. What she did, how she did everything…"

"Lela, you're tired and I don't want you to be grumpy in the morning, no offense, but I know what you were talking about because your father wanted me to make sure that I won't make the same mistakes that he did with your mother.

"I know that you knew that he was spying on her when she went back into our kingdom. Lela, I know you heard me say this over and over non-stop, in the Spirit World I am your servant. I will always be that servant, for eternity. I don't want you to worry about me watching your every move, unless you want me to?

"I just don't want to hurt you. Nor would you father want to hurt you, that's why I thanked him for not casting the spell that you thought that he cast. I know, but your right I couldn't keep my mouth shut about this, because I don't want any secrets between us.

"I want us to be honest with each other. I don't want to find out that you were having someone else's child and not tell me that you were having an affair. I just don't want to be the one how hurt you like I did in the Spirit World." His eyes drifted away trying to hide his tears, but I knew that he couldn't hide them.

"Billy, are you alright? I know being stupid, but I don't know if you're crying because you're happy or because you're upset about something?"

"I crying because you father told me that…" he just stopped there and didn't say another word. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Hey, are you two kids still up?" my father asked. Billy got up from the bed and walked over to the door and opens it.

"I hope you don't mind me still calling you Scorpion Spirit do you?" Billy asked.

He shook his head. Billy moved his arms to let him know that it was all right to come in.

"Hi daddy. What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I should have allowed you to be with him, but I didn't order those men to kill Lillie, they did it own their own. Baby, I'm sorry I just can't handle the fact that you were hurt and I'm sorry Billy for forcing you out of there life…"

"Daddy, it's okay. This time they can't do anything that would hurt us. You can stop the war. Please daddy when you go back into the Spirit World please tell them that the war is over…"

"Lela, I had already told them that the war is over. I just could have you marrying the enemy; I deiced that you two should be together. I just want you to feel free that since you two were meant to be."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Thank you, Daddy," I said while yawning.

"I should go, you know tomorrow is the big day. We should have the wedding in the Spirit World. Well, good night."

"Night Sir."

"Night Daddy." Then he left the room and Billy climb into bed. Billy unwrapped me so that he could wrap me into his arms and be so cozy that I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I found myself in Billy's arms again. I loved that the way that when I waked everyday, he going to be there. I tried to move without waking him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I was trying to move without waking you, Knight," I said while smiling.

I closed my eyes and he kissed me. "I'm sorry, I should have guessed that."

"It wasn't your fault, its not like we are perfect. I don't know what to do? My dad, well, our dad said that we could have the wedding in the Spirit World or…" he kissed me.

"Your so beautiful when you don't know what to do. On the count of it I don't know what to do either." I just laugh.

We got dressed and went out on the deck.

"Hey, kids," the familiar voice said. It was Peanut.

"Hello, Peanut," my father said.

"Wait how do you two know each other?" I asked.

"You're not the only one who was interested in the Human World. Your mother thought that I was crazy for ever coming to this world," he replied.

"I just that something that you got from you father, Lela," Billy whispered.

"I didn't know that you were interested in the Human World daddy. You could have told me stories of the Human World or something."

"Well, I'm not sure what you two are going to do. I mean you two have to chose whether to have your wedding here or have it in the Spirit World?"

"Actually daddy I think that we could have made a choice. We want have the wedding here and use the tradition of this world, right?"

"Yes, I hope that you don't mind that?"

"I don't really mind that. I just hope that you two can't walk down the isle together."

"We know, that was the original plan, but I'm not sure who going to walk Lela down the isle. Considering that you are her father in the Spirit World, but your bother is her father in this world," Billy said.

"I think that Anubis should walk her down the isle. I don't want my bother never he his chance at something like that."

"I'm not sure if I can do it that, Anthony. You knew her longer than I have and she's has more of spirit than a goddess in her. However, she does have the properties of a goddess, though."

While the Scorpion Spirit and Anubis where working this out. I'm not sure whom that would end out, but I know that someone that they agree on would get the chance to walk me down the isle.

Tommy and Jason pulled Billy out of the way and said that we couldn't see each other. I was upset, but I got the chance to see what they were planning to do at the wedding, even though Billy didn't think that it was a great idea.

I was told to go to a different room and I went there and I found a dress on the bed with Bambi, Nina, Kim, Trini, and Aisha. "Come on Lela. Let's get you into your dress," Bambi said.

"Okay," I said.

They handed my dress that Billy had gotten for the wedding. Then I gotten in to the dress and I was nervous ad hell. I just want the wedding over this. I just want to his wife right now… There was a knock at the door. "Hey Lela, are you ready for this?" Danny asked.

"Ready as can be," I said.

"Alright, then you don't mind if dad's the one who walks you down the isle?"

"Which dad are you referring to?"

"Scorpion Spirit."

"Okay." He walked in.

"You look beautiful, Sweetheart. You look a lot like your mother, on our wedding day. Here I have something that she wanted you to wear on your wedding day," he said.

He took a beautiful silver, purple, and black necklace and placed it around my neck. It match the dress, with the silver and purple lace.

"Come on, you can't be late for your wedding," he said while holding his arm out for me to hold until I'm in Billy's side.

It felt like hours before I could see Billy in my sight. I wanted to jump to Billy when I saw him. I just couldn't that excitement, but my dad kept his pace and so did I.

_I know that you can't wait, but you have to, Sweetheart. I don't want you to go off and leave this place thinking that it would be over, but it won't._ My father thought to me. I nod and so did Billy.

Once that I reach Billy he was smiling that smile that I love, that I was nearly laugh in my head. My dad placed my hand in his.

_Lela are you sure that you are ready to spend the rest of you life with me? I don't want to waste you life if you don't want this._ Billy thought.

_Billy, I do what this. I want you. I don't want to know what my life would have been with out you. I just want this life to be with you._ I thought.

_We'll be together tonight, I promise. I love._ He thought.

_I love you, too._ I thought.

Once that was over. We said our vows. Then Billy kissed me so sweet, that I didn't want the kiss to be over, but it had to be. Billy took me hand and we waited for everyone to walk out onto the deck where the party was taking place. Billy told me after the party that we would have to leave in the morning to get our honeymoon.

When we walked out on the deck. Everyone was glad to see us together and we were to. We had the chance to throw the cake in each other's faces and Billy sort-of licked the cake off my check, although I did asked him not to do that. Tommy handed us a towel and Billy whipped my face like I was a kid, but he made sure that nothing got on the dress.

After he got the cake off of his face, took me out on the dance floor and he tried not to step on my feet, but he did. I leaned my head against his chest and danced until my dad asked if he could dance with me. Billy let me go and I danced with Scorpion Spirit.

"You know, your mother would be happy to see you with him. Knowing that you two are truly in love, and you are pregnant. Please, Lela don't hide anything from me. You can lean on me when you can't tell Billy most of the things that you are not sure that he would understand right away. Please, I don't want to be isolate out of my own daughter's life and my grandchildren as well." We stopped dancing and he moved his hand to my face. Then he kissed my forehead. Billy turned me around and took me away to the other side of the yacht.

"I'm sorry…" Billy started to say.

"Sorry about what?"

"I'm sorry for this whole problem that you have to face. I'm sorry that I came into your life and most of all…"

"No, you were the best thing that ever happen to me. Even though we had some bumps in the road in the past, but this if a different world, a different time. It would make any sense to me if you just left me to take care of our children, I that am when I would have to make you say sorry. Not now."

"I did make you take care of Lillie and then she died…"

"Not dead, but alive. Remember she's still alive. She's inside of me. I going to have to give birth to her, but I know that you aren't going to make that same mistake, by leaving us." I leaned my head on his chest and we listen to the music and we dance at our own pace. I turned around and leaned the back of my head against his chest and placed his hands where Lillie was growing in side of me.

"This is going to be different. Lillie won't be born in the Spirit World, but in the Human world."

"You know how long pregnancy last in the Spirit World…"

"But we are in the Human World. It would take nine mouths and then are we going back into the Spirit World so that she could be born there or should we stay here and have her here." He kissed my head. "I know that I am being mean, but it's reality. You can change that."

"I know that. Can I change ht subject?"

"If you want. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Where are we going for are honeymoon?"

"It's a surprise, but since you're giving me the puppy look. I guess that I can give you a hint and nothing else. It's very beautiful place."

"Have we been there before?"

"Maybe. You see I am not giving you any more hints. So, please do try and ask me anything else and don't go and asked anyone one else because they don't know, okay?"

I sighed. "All right you win," I wined. "Come on, they're looking for us."

"I know, but for the past couple days we haven't actually gotten time to our self and I don't want to go back to the party yet…"

"If you don't want to go back yet, then we can stay away for a few more moments," I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back and officially say Lela Knight?" Billy asked sarcastically.

"I don't know if I am going to change my last name to Knight from Wolf. I might have to convince you to change your last name. Can I convince you to change you last name?"

"I don't think so because didn't Lillie's last name was Knight not Wolf."

"I know, but come on. Can't you be a wolf one day? It won't hurt, I promise." Billy kissed my neck and tightens his arms around me.]

"C'mon I don't know about you, but I don't want to miss our song," he said. Then I started to listen harder and heard my favorite song, which is _True Colors_ by Cyndi Lauper. We walked back and he whispered the lyrics in my ear. I smiled on the way to the party.

It felt like they didn't notice that we were gone, just like that. I wonder what are life would be like if we kept on disappearing every time and they seem like they didn't notice.

I felt like I truly belong to him. I wanted to know what he was feeling, but I know that he would tell me that. "Lela, I love and I would never ever leave you again. I promise and I know that I have to earn that trust again…"

I woke up gasping for air. "Lela are you all right?" Billy asked.

"I'm not sure Billy. Billy have you ever told me, that you loved me and you would never ever leave me again and promised me that and that you would have to earn me trust?"

"Yes, I said that in the Spirit World… What's the matter Lela?"

"I just dreamed of those words that you said. What did I do after you said those words?"

"You told me that I had to sleep on the coach and that I would have to the trust that I lost. I don't want to lose you, or the love that you always gave to me…" I kissed him, it was so strong, it was different than any kiss that we shared in the past, it was a better thing…no, not a thing, but something that had such passionate. I loved that passionate feeling. It was better than the first kiss we shared in this world. I didn't want the kiss to be over, but I had to be. Billy placed his forehead on mine and we started to gasp for air. Then, he moved his head and kissed where his head was. "That was different, wasn't it?" he added.

"It was. Billy, if I ever make you do those things. Tell me and I would change it. I won't be the same girl in the Spirit World, okay?"

He nods and I moved my head down to his chest. I kissed at his heart.

"You may seem like you are dangerous, but really you are a push over," Billy said breaking the silence.

"Thank you for whatever complement that was…" he placed his finger on my lips.

"Shh… I think I hear something outside the door," he got out of bed and walked over to the door and picked up something. I couldn't see a thing. "Close your eyes, Love." I did what he wanted me to do. I heard his footsteps coming closer to me.

Then he placed what ever it was on me. I open my eyes to see a white tiger cub right there on my lap. "Billy, but how?"

"I knew that you couldn't stop thinking about the cub, when we had our first date. I saw that sadness in your eyes. So, I shimmer back there a few weeks ago and asked for the same cub, but I got three animals not one."

"What do you mean by three?" I saw a small wolf cub tried to jump on the bed and lick my face and a lamb trying to lay right on top of me. "Oh."

Billy chuckled. "The man at the store thought that I was nuts, but he had to knew that I was going to do something with the animals, but I won't say though."

"Billy it's like our family. You being the wolf, Lillie being the lamb, and the white tiger is I…"

"Yes, I thought that since that we are going to stay together for eternity, I thought that we could have pets, along the way… What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just that you are doing this whole thing for our family, even though it might be different than it was in the Spirit World…" I could get anything else out because the wolf and the white tiger wanted to play. "Shh, you two sleep, please?" They looked at me and walked right to me lad right next the lamb. Billy laughed. "What?"

"You still act like a mother after all these years. I'm sorry, but when you foster parents died and so did your aunt and uncles. You became the Halliwell's mother, but you had an anger problem, which is fine by me. However, they knew how to get under you skin." I pulled him into bed and we slept the rest of the night.

When morning came, the wolf cub, the tiger, cub, and the lamb disappeared. I guess that's what Billy taught them. I looked at my hand seeing if the day was yesterday, which it was. Then, I looked to see if Billy was still asleep and he was.

I got dressed and rush to the kitchen. I made everyone my aunt's famous Banana Boston Cream oat Sandwich. (I personally don't like it, but everyone else does.) I made Billy's favorite Breakfast, Wet Dog Bone Biscuit, not because he's a dog, but because he loves the way I make it. I walked into the room and he got up to eat it.

"You know you don't have to do this. I mean love it, but I can get food… Man, you're a great cook, no offence to the chiefs, but this id great. What is it?"

"Wet Dog Bone Biscuit," I said, Kim and Trini gagged, but everyone else just laughed except for Billy and me.

"What's so funny?" Billy asked.

"Their laughing because of the name and you're a wolf." I sort-of laughed that time and he didn't think it was very funny, but he laughed anyway. Even though we didn't think it was funny, though.

They left the room and we got pack for our honeymoon. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I think that we are going somewhere that would be beautiful, peaceful, lovable, and remember able. I just hope that it won't be all gushy.

I know Billy would do something special, something better than hiding in the woods like cowards and we where not anything like cowards. I hope that it would be something happy, something that doesn't look like a war is going on. I took a deep breath and looked at Billy. He just smiled.

"C'mon, that place won't stay their forever you know. It is still moving. I would love to see your reaction when you see it. I know that you're never want to leave the place," he said.

"Is that how beautiful, peaceful, and lovable?" I asked. He nods. He moved close to me and kissed my neck. Then he held me close to his body and he moved me closer to him. I can't believe that he finally belonged to me and I finally belonged to him. I just can't believe or see me without him. Bambi knock on the door.

"I just want to say see ya soon 'cause I won't leave 'cause I found my true love. I can't believe it's Rocky, but yet again I knew all along. Well see ya," she said.

"See ya. Bambi, I'm not going to kick you off the yacht. You're my sister no matter what. I won't make you leave. See ya sis," I said.

I hugged everyone and said 'See ya.' Then Billy shimmered us to an island. It was so beautiful. It was like I was here before, but I can't remember. I looked around and I wanted to run, but Billy pulled me to his side and held me. "Ls, I don't know if you know the name of this island, but it is called Phalen. Your father in this world named this place after your mother in this world, that's a part that you didn't know about."

"That's why it looks so familiar. I've have been here before. I was just about two or three. My dad brought that three of us here for a vacation, out of the Under World. He said that we will always be a family, that we will always stick together, but then, well you know the rest," I said.

Billy and I walked up to the shack and he unpacks his clothes while I had my clothes in my bag. "What's the matter, Love?"

"It's been so long since I was here and I can't believe that this place is still here…" I could say anything else. Billy moved my bag of clothes on the floor and he moved me closer to him. We both fell on the bed. I closed my eyes, trying to remember this place. It has been to long.

"I know that look on your face, Ls. What are trying to remember?"

"I was just trying to remember the time that I that I was here. I just can't not remember something without knowing what's in my head…" Billy kissed me so gently. I had to give in because I had no other choice. I love having this feeling with him. He makes me feel like I have a home. Now, thinking that I should have waited to marry him, but what if I didn't marry him, but I was pregnant with his child, would that change everything? Would I still become Lela Knight? Would Billy want me even though I said no to his proposal?

"Hey, Lela? Tell me wait you're thinking, please," his voice cut my thoughts.

"Umm…I was thinking that I should have waited to marry him, but what if I didn't marry him, but I was pregnant with his child, would that change everything? Would I still become Lela Knight? Would you want me even though I said no to your proposal?" I asked him. He just looked at me and saw that I was scared, that I didn't know what to do.

"You would always be mine, Lela. No matter what I would always have you and never had went with anyone else. I know that you're my home, no one else. My heart has always been with you…I didn't care if you said yes to my proposal, all I cared about was you being with someone that you truly loved; I didn't care if you were with me. However, you did choose me, I am glad that you did choose me. I just wanted you to be happy with the right person…" I placed one of my right finger on his lips and the other hand is moving his arms off my back.

"Listen, Billy. I would have chosen you anytime, anywhere, and any place. I would never have a child with anyone else. You have my heart in your hands, you can easily crush it in one wrong move, but you know that would be stupid…"

"I'm sorry, but that is something that I cannot handle, Ls. I cannot handle knowing that your heart would be there in my hands. If you recall the past and what I did to you and then maybe you could choose your words correctly. I just don't want to know that I can hurt you that easily. I wish that you could at least put me on a leash or something, so you could be strict with every girl that I see you could do something about it…"

"Now, how can I be a good wife if I keep getting jealous at every girl you make googly eyes at. I won't be one of those wives that keeps an eye on their husbands while they screw with other women and I know that you won't do that to our family." He flipped us on my back and he started to reach for the bottom of my shirt, but he stopped. I kissed him and pulled him closer to me.

"Ls, I love no matter what," he said while getting undress. "I can't live without you. I can't image living without my heart, my life, and my soul."

"I know. I can't see myself with anyone else. I just need you for eternity," I replied. After all that we got in bed and everything was a blur. I just need the feeling that he would be with me, give me his love, and give me his life that belongs to me.

"Lela?" Billy asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love this," he said while he moved his hand up and down my back. I just hope that all of this wasn't just the hell of it. I mean I just hope that we came here for a fresh start and I don't what anything bed happening to my family.

"I love this, as well. I just hope that this wasn't for the hell of it, I truly don't want that to happen again."

"I know, I can't see me hurting you ever again, but if I do hurt you tell m..." I kissed him so that he would stop talking and I had to break the kiss up.

"I'm sorry…" I wanted to kiss him even more, let his soft, gentle lips on mine. I wouldn't even mind if he kissed my chest every now and then. I just can't understand what… Billy's hand moved swiftly on my check. I guess that I had tears coming down. I can't image crying over something…

"Lela? Are you all right?"

"I'm not sure? Why, did I have tears coming down my face?"

"No, it's just that you stopped talking and I don't know why you would be sorry. I just thought that you would be crying over something silly like…"

"I'm not crying, I was just thinking of something, that's all. I just wanted to know if you…" he kissed my neck and then my check several times before looking a me. I was wondering what he was waiting for then I realized that he was looking at me, but looking at something. I wasn't sure about what it…

"Lela, wake up, love…" he said. I woke up and bumped heads with Billy.

"Ouch, sorry, Billy. I hope you don't mind me asking how hard you head is?"

"It's not that hard, is it?"

"I don't know. I hit you in the head with mine I guess…what time is it?"

"Two in the morning, but you were screaming…and I wanted to make sure that you were all right."

"Oh…I just I had a nightmare…it's not like it would come true right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know…you screamed in my ear, but it's okay. Everyone has his or her nightmares every now and then," he said holding me close to him.

"I'm sorry for that Billy. I didn't want to scream in you ear, but it wasn't like I had…"

"Hey, it's okay. I want you to know that you can never hurt me, not even when you tell me something that I really don't want to hear…" he stopped talking because he knew that it was very late and that he knew that I need to sleep. "We should get back to bed, love."

"I know, but can you tell me…" I feel asleep in his warm arms.

I woke up to Billy falling in the kitchen. I ran to see if I could help him, but he insist that I shouldn't worry about a thing. So, I walked outside and looked down the beach. I knew that I should go far, but I did. The beach was pretty far from the shack. I conjured some beach chairs and sat there, thinking about what my life would have been if I hadn't meet Billy. Would everything change? Would I have fallen in love with someone else? Would Lillie ever been born? All of these questions kept on repeating in my head, know that the answer would change ever time I thought of them.

"Lela, where are you okay?" Billy asked as I walked in the kitchen again, everything was back in it' place.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, then what happen to you? You disappeared out of sight. I was looking for you…"

"I was at the beach where else. Wait you said that I disappeared?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did look from end to end of the beach and I didn't see you at all. I thought that you where back in the room resting, so I walked back to the shack and you weren't here. So, started to freak out. I didn't know what to do…" I walked over to him and hugged him.

"That smells so good. What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Eggs and bacon why?" he said while trying to make me let go, and when I realized that I let him go. He walked over to the counter and handed me a plate. I wanted to see him smile, so I throw a bacon at him and he caught it. We started to laugh. "Thanks, I need to see you smile." He looked at me when I said that. I saw that he understood what I meant.

_Billy? I was think at the beach while I sitting on it. What if we never meant? Everything would change and defiantly be different. Would we fall in love with someone else? _I thought.

_I'm not sure, Love. However, I'm sure that spirits won't fall in love with a spirit if they aren't meant to be with each other. I mean they can have children, but that all, they won't have that feeling that they feel like they are home, won't feel that love that spirit would give, that's what happen with your father. I mean you father was in love with _your_ mother, but not with your brother's mother. Your grandparents forced your father to marry a wealthy woman because she had money, like your father._ Billy thought.

"Oh, well…wait how did you know that my father married someone that he didn't what to be with?" I asked.

"He told me. Remember that night that your father was talking to us. After you fell asleep. I was going to the kitchen to get two glasses of water, one for you and one for me. Your father caught me off guard in the kitchen because her was looking at a picture of you and your mother. I knew that he heard my footsteps coming, but he seemed like he didn't pay attention to me at first.

"So I got two glasses from the cabinet and walked over to the refrigerator and he said 'you should be lucky to have that she's in your life.' I nearly dropped the glasses. I asked him 'Why am I lucky to have you in my life. I know that I am going to have her in my life for ever and I loved that she's going to be there all the time.' He said 'You are lucky to have her because I never meant her mother after I married Danny's mother. My parents wanted me to marry a wealthy woman. I didn't have feeling for her, but I was forced to have he as my wife.'" Billy said.

"Oh, did you and my father talked a lot after then?"

He nods. "I talked your father. Remember when I told you that I had to talk to your father and you said that you knew that. Well, that day, he tried to force me to listen to you and your sister's conversation, but I refused to. I just told your father that if you wanted to talk about something to me, you'll will, like I will tell you anything that you want to hear from me." I hugged him. I finished my breakfast and Billy grabbed the dish from me and he went to wash it.

"I could do that…"

"No, I'm already finished."

"I wonder where we would live. I mean we can't keep on living on the ocean…"

"I know your favorite place that you would love to live there," he said.

"You always know what I like. So what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Some where we can cuddle all the time, but you might not like the weather during the winter. However, that's the best time that we can…" I placed my finger on his lips. I know that he wants to go somewhere that is totally cold.

"You want to move to somewhere cold right?" He nods. "C'mon I know that you want that. I know that you want to live there, Billy. I love you and I would travel the ends of the earth. I can't live without you and I know that Lillie can't live without either of us. Lillie saw that I had a break down, but she was tried her hardest to not let see it." He moved his hand and rubbed it on my cheek.

"Do you want to swim?" he asked softly.

"Sure," I said. He pulled me in to the bedroom and he got change in the bathroom as usual and I got dressed in the bedroom. He was wearing a light blue swimming suit and I was wearing a hell lila, which is in German for light purple.

"Do you want schwimmen im das Meer (swimming in the ocean) or das Schwimmbad (the swimming pool). Whoa, did I just speak German?"

"Ja, spirits can speak any language…"

"Only, by touch though, right?"

"Some who are unlucky can do that, but those who are naturals, they are given the language inside of them and you're the most powerful spirit, though. I'm just the second powerful spirit…"

"No, you're in the same spot as me. I gave you mine powers, when you died. Wow, I can't believe it was that long that Xander killed you."

"Who's Xander?"

"Xander was Apocalypse, the man that tried to kill me, but wind up killing you. I can't it was that long ago."

"Ich will nichts dagengen, im Pool schwimmen, Lela."

"You really don't mind swimming in the pool? I'm I right?" I asked. He nods.

"You're a natural, Lela. I'm surprised that you failed German in school…"

"Knock it off. I'm still learning. It's not like a big thing, if you failed the languages, it's not like they're not going to hold of back because of it."

Billy kissed my head and I pulled him out to the volcano.

"Wait I thought that you said a swimming pool?" Billy said.

"There is a swimming pool, that's just the hot springs." I pulled him behind the hot springs and his jaw dropped.

"Wait, this is the pool?" I pulled him inside the volcano, but it wasn't a volcano at all, but it wasn't a real volcano. It was a swimming pool.

"Yeah, Anubis created. It was our little secret. Phalen had to look for us and she couldn't find us." I started to laugh. Billy walked over to the pool while I walked into the pool. "What's the matter scared if it's really lava?" I asked.

"No, I'm just wondering how safe I could be…"

"Just jump in Billy. Look I'm in here and I'm pregnant." He jumped in the pool and I swam to him. I held on him, I didn't want to lose him and I can't see that he would be with any of the girl that his parents wanting him to marry.

"Are you thinking again?" Billy asked breaking my thoughts.

"Umm…yeah…I was think of things."

I must have fallen asleep in the beach chair and Billy carried me to bed. I don't know what else happen, all I remember was that I never knew that being with him could be like this. My memory that I had of the Spirit World of our honeymoon was pretty bored. I just had to laugh of them.

When I opened my eyes saw that he was still asleep. His back turned to me. I didn't want to get out of the bedroom; I just want to lay with him. So, I laid my head on his shoulder and I wrapped my arms around his waste. I guess that he move to see why I did that.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I didn't want to dis…"

"It's okay, Love. I thought that you got cold or something."

"I didn't want to get out of bed, so I moved closer to you and I guess that I woke you up."

"No, I was up already. I didn't want to leave you here, in bed alone." He moved his hand on my cheek. I moved my head over and kissed his hand.

"I'm glad that I'm with you. What happen after I fell asleep in the chair?"

"I moved you here and I watch a little of T.V., but I could stay there. I mean you were having another nightmare. So, can in and tried to wake you up again, but you said that you could wake up or something would happen. I didn't understand what you meant by that. So, I let you sleep."

"I said that something bad would happen if you woke me up?" He nods. "Is that…" He kissed me.

"I'm not sure, Lela, but it could be possible. I can't tell you much because I don't much…" he yawned the rest of the sentence, so I couldn't make out what he said.

His stomach growled, I got up and made him breakfast.

"Billy…I won't hide anymore secrets if you don't want me to. I'll confused to everything you want me to tell you. I won't hide anything back."

"There are reasons why people have to have their secrets. I don't care if you do have secrets and I don't care if you tell my your life story. All I do care about is our family's safety." Billy walked over to me and held me while I drank my orange juice.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Billy asked.

"I was three months pregnant yesterday," I said. Geist nicht zeigen, dass sie bis zum neunten Monat schwanger sind. (Spirits don't show that they are pregnant until the ninth month and I have four more months to go.)

I sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't believe that there's four more months left until Lillie would be born. I'm not saying that I don't want her, it's just coming to fast." Billy pulled me back into the room to get dressed, but I didn't pay attention when he got dressed and I was still in my pajamas.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling all right?" I just looked at him oddly and he came to my side then he kissed my neck.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you going to get dressed or do you want to sleep the whole day?" Then I looked at and blush.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realized that I wasn't dress…"

"Lela, you feel a little warm. Why don't you stay in bed? I won't leave your side unless you want me to leave…" The phone rang.

"I got it, Billy." I walked over to the phone and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Lela? Is it you?" It was Kim. "Lela, I had a premonition and it was about a small little girl, grayish hair girl standing somewhere and then she was gone. All was left of the girl was a small doll, that had a black dress and…"

"And blue eyes. The doll had a small smile, too. Am I right?" I asked.

"That's creepy and your not even here."

"I know it because that little girl was me. I was kidnapped once, in the Spirit World and I nearly got killed…I didn't know what to do." Then Billy walked out of his room and he had the doll that we were talking about. I nearly dropped the phone, but Billy caught it.

"Lela? Are you still there?" I heard Kim's voice from Billy's hand.

"Lela is in shock, right now Kim. I think that I surprised her with doll that you two were talking about," Billy said calmly.

"Oh…well, I'm sorry for bothering you two, but it felt like that doll was something important and I thought that it had some kind of value to someone. However, I wasn't so sure, though."

"Thanks for calling, Kim," Billy and I said together. Then we said our goodbyes and we hung up the phone.

"Billy, how long have you have this?"

"I found it over a couple hundred years ago…"

"Wait how old are you and not just this time."

"I'm always going to be older than you by to years, Lela. I'm 3502 years old and just like you I turned into a child every time. It's hard to control that power that is growing inside of yourself and you don't know when it's about to turn you into something…"

"I thought that I was cruse to live like that. I thought it was just I, I didn't know it happen to you either. I just thought…"

"Hey, don't worry when I first met you I found out that I you were like me. Even though your scent said another thing. I don't care if you smelled like a human. I don't care if your scent was something that drives me crazy, which it does."

"Wait can all spirit smell like you?"

"No, certain spirits have that ability. I was one of those spirits, even though I don't like it. However, I can teach you how to use that power. I think that you do have that power. I just don't want you to think that I was a stalker…"

"Wait you thought that I would think that you are a stalker after you followed me home after school like a lost puppy. After I told my cousins that I would beat then up if they didn't leave you alone…"

"Okay, I got it. You don't like it when I did that, but I had my reason…"

"Oh, sure saying that I love you, which I know is true, and taking my book and then said that I forgot it at lunch. Which was sweet of you for doing that, but at the same time was creepy. I know that you are sorry for it, and I accept it," I said and hugged him. Then he kissed me so I kissed him back.

"Lela, you should sleep, you really don't look so good," Billy said while carrying me off to bed. I fell asleep and I woke up in the middle of the woods. I couldn't find out what happen to me. I was looking for Billy and I couldn't find him.


	3. Chapter 5 6 7

11:51

Table of Contents

Profile

Prologue

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Chapter 15

Chapter 16

Chapter 17

Chapter 18

Chapter 19

Chapter 20

Chapter 21

Chapter 22

Chapter 23

Chapter 24

Chapter 25

Chapter 26

Chapter 27

Chapter 28

Chapter 29

Chapter 30

Chapter 31

Name: Lucinda Lela Artemis Wolf

Eyes: Grayish Purple

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: (Spirit World) Scorpion Spirit (no name) and Aneska, (Human World/real) Anubis (great god of dead) and Phalen (is with someone named Apocalypse), (Human World/foster) Sirius and Isabella

Aunts/Uncles: (Spirit World) (mother's side) Amelia and Joshua (father's side) Anubis (her father in the Human World) and Phalen (her mother in the Human World) (Human World/real) Cleopatra (Human World) (mother's side) Phoebe and Cole (married) and Alex and Leon (married)

Siblings: (Spirit World) Danny and Bambi (Lela's older twin sister/doesn't know her yet) (Human World/real) none (Human World/foster) none

Cousins: (Spirit World) Momo (Human World/real) none (Human World/foster) Wyatt, Will, Rika, Rio, Chris, Crystal, Nick, Hope, and Esme

Home: Where ever her heart takes her, but really with Billy.

Age: 16? Real but she doesn't know it

Birthday: Halloween? Real but doesn't know it

Powers: Every Power

Favorite Witchcraft power: Shape Shifting

Personality: forgiving, loving, kind, peaceful, hipper, sweet, silent (at times), and caring

Other info: She does not know that her mother took her away from her father. She does not know that each time she turns into an infant. Now she'll figure out that she does turn into a baby, she will turn into a creature by the Full Moon. She's from the Spirit World. Her spirit is the White tiger and Black tiger.

Soul Mate: Billy Knight

Meaning: Lofty

Name: Billy Knight

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: Paige and Toby (both worlds)

Aunts/Uncles: (dad's side) Nikki and Danny (both worlds)(Married)

Siblings: Nina (older) (both worlds)

Cousins: Kiki (older) (both worlds)

Home: Anywhere Lela goes

Age: 18

Birthday: Halloween

Friends: Lela, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack

Powers: Shimmer, astral projection, telepath, empathy, shape shifting, (he really has every power but Lela only knows these ones)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: telepath and empathy

Personality: loving, sweet, kind, trustful, caring, and emotional (a lot)

Other info: He's watchful of Lela. He wants to help his friends. He's smarter than he looks. He's a spirit from the Spirit World, which he came here to be with his love and they came here over millions of years ago. His spirit is the White Wolf. Before they came to the Human World they had a baby girl named Lillie, but she died 3 years after she was born.

Soul Mate: Lela Wolf

Meaning: String-will Warrior

Name: Kim May

Eyes: Green

Hair: Pink and White

Parents: Starr and Chris

Aunts/Uncles: none

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home: Angle Grove, but really with Jason

Age: 17

Birthday: New Years Day

Friends: Lela, Billy, Jason, Trini, and Zack

Powers: water bending, shape shifting, premonition

Favorite Witchcraft Power: premonition

Personality: cheerful (cheerleader), friendly, kind, sweet, trustful, and happy (most of the time.)

Other info: She has is beginning to be a witch. Lela and Billy are teaching her. She loves to cheer everyone. She's a great friend and helpful. She's bright when he wants to be.

Soul Mate: Jason Green

Meaning: the Meadows of the Royal Fortress

Name: Jason Green

Eyes: Green

Parents: Diana and Tiger (Troy's Jason's real father, but he died)

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Kiki

Siblings: Chris (half sister/younger)

Cousins: none

Home: Angel Grove, but mostly with Kim

Age: 18

Birthday: February 14 (Valentines Day)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Trini, and Zack

Powers: Weather

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Lighten

Personality: Cheerful, happy, calm, trustful, friendly, sweet and kind

Other info: he's a beginning to be a witch. He only flirts with Kim when they are alone. He makes everyone laugh. He's bright when he wants to be.

Soul Mate: Kim May

Meaning: Healer

Name: Trini White

Eyes: Greenish Blue

Hair Brown

Parents: Selena and Zuko

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Piper and Leon and (dad's side) Katara and Joey

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home Angel Groove

Age 17

Birthday: Easter

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, and Zack

Powers: Water Bending, White Lighter and Dark lighter

Favorite Witchcraft power: white lighter and dark lighter

Personality: Loving, caring, peaceful, trustful, loyal, kind, sweet, and friendly

Other info: she's a beginning to be a witch. She loves to read, listen to classical music, and loves to make Zack feel like he's funny even when he's not. She's bright when she wants to be.

Soul Mate: Zack Black

Meaning: Holy Trinity

Name: Zack Black

Eyes: hazel

Hair: brown

Parents: Mimi and troy (troy died)

Aunts/uncles: (mom's side) Mary and Roch (dad's side) Lily and Joe

Siblings: Jaja and Jojo

Cousins: (mom's side) Haley and India (dad's side) Asia and Catherine

Home: Angel Grove but with Trini

Age: 18

Birthday: December 25 (Christmas)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, and Trini

Powers: shape shifting, illusion, and controlling minds

Favorite Witchcraft Powers: controlling minds

Personality: hipper, happy, friendly, creative, kind, calm, and funny (sometimes)

Other info: he's beginning to be a witch. He makes fun of everything. He's sometime funny, when he wants to be. He's bright when he wants to be.

Soul mate: Trini White

Meaning: God has remember

Name: Aisha Curtis

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Blond

Parents: Jane and Jake

Aunts/Uncles: (Mom's side) Brittany and Toni

Siblings: Chris and Mike

Cousins: Butter and Thomas

Home: Angle Grove

Age: 17

Birthday: July 4 (Independence Day)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Rocky and Adam

Powers: Telekinesis and Astra Projection

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Astra Projection

Personality: Loving, protective, friendly, sweet, kind, trustful, and caring

Other info: She comes in later in the book. Lela and Billy are training her. She found Lela in a cave, near their town. She has been Lela's friend since they were kids. She loves to fight the arts of ninjitsu. She loves to dance.

Soul Mate: Adam Michael

Meaning: Prosperous

Name: Adam Michael

Eyes: Silver

Hair: Black

Parents: April and Casey

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Apollo and (dad's side) Emilia

Siblings: Mina (older then Adam) Kyo (married to each other)

Cousins: None

Home: Lela's yacht for now

Age: 16

Birthday: Christmas Eve

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Tommy, Rocky, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (He meet Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: Shape shifting, speed, strength, and later he gains mind reading (sort of)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Speed, and strength

Personality: loving, caring, sweet, kind, funny (to Aisha), smart, show off, and trust worthy

Other Info: He comes in later in the book. Lela and Billy are training him. He knew Lela, after Aisha found her in a cave. Whenever he talks Aisha thinks that he is funny, when he isn't. He loves to watch Aisha dance.

Soul mate: Aisha Curtis

Meaning: Of the Earth

Name: Tommy

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Dirty blond

Parents: Philicia and Edward

Aunts/Uncles: Paige and Nickolas

Siblings: Ricky and Max

Cousins: none

Home: Lela's yacht for now

Age: 18

Birthday: July 3rd

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (he meets Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: (vampire) super speed, super strength, animal shape shifter, and power of persuasion

Favorite Witchcraft Power: persuasion

Personality: Funny, sweet, kind, caring, trust worthy, smart, loving, and friendly

Other Info: Lela and Billy are training him. He _had_ a crush on Lela, before he notices that Lela doesn't belong to him. He later finds out that he would be Lela's older brother, like she says.

Soul Mate: Nina

Meaning: A twin

Name: Ninarika (Nina)

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: Paige and Toby (both worlds)

Aunts/Uncles: (dad's side) Nikki and Danny (both worlds)(Married)

Siblings: Billy (younger) (both worlds)

Cousins: Kiki (older) (both worlds)

Home: Anywhere Lela goes

Age: 21

Birthday: July 3rd

Friends: Lela, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky

Powers: Spirit Of the nature (growing plants, healing the plants, talking to animals, feeling what the environment is feeling, and anything else that has to deal with the environment)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Growing plants

Personality: Protecting the Environment, loving sweet, kind, friendly,

Other Info: Billy's older sister. She always hated Lela in the Spirit World; now that they are in the Human World she loves her as a _little_ sister. She wanted to see Lela hurt, but she doesn't wanted Billy to get hurt. She learned that Lela, truly sincerely loves Billy and wouldn't do anything to hurt him. She now doesn't care that Lela, is going to be her little sister, but she knows that se has a twin sister named Bambi. She has the Spirit of the Panda Bear.

Soul Mate: Tommy

Meaning: Misty/ Little girl

Name: Rocky Stone

Eyes: Silver

Hair: dark Brown

Parents: Apollonia and Apollo

Aunts/Uncles: Crystal and Xander

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home: Lela's yacht

Age: 18

Birthday: Margi Gras

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Adam, Tommy, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (He meets Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: Love (cupid), dark lighter, fireball, and shimmer

Favorite Witchcraft Power: being cupid and fireball

Personality: loving, caring, sweet, kind, hopeful, friendly, and trust worthy

Other Info: Lela and Billy are training him. He later finds out that he would be Lela's older brother, like she says. He loves Lela as a friend, but then they meet Bambi, who is Lela's older twin sister.

Soul mate: Bambi

Meaning: Rocky

Name: Bambi Wolf

Eyes: Lavender Purple

Hair: Grape Purple

Parents: (Spirit World) Scorpion Spirit (no name) and Aneska

Aunts/Uncles: (Spirit World) (mother's side) Amelia and Joshua (father's side) Anubis (and Phalen

Siblings: (Spirit World) Danny and Lela (Bambi is older/knows how Lela is)

Cousins: (Spirit World) Momo

Home: Where ever her heart takes her, but really with Rocky.

Age: 16

Birthday: Halloween

Powers: Spirit of the Panda Bear

Favorite Witchcraft power: Power of the Earth (like Nina)

Personality: forgiving, loving, kind, peaceful, hipper, sweet, silent (at times), and caring

Other info: She lived with her friends in the Spirit World. Then she meets Danny when she was ten or eleven. She learns that she was his and his little sister, sister. She didn't believe it at first then she started to hung around him and she became a believer. She can control her powers better than most spirits. Better than her sister, who is a powerful spirit.

Soul Mate: Rocky Stone

Meaning: A Child

Some people believe that a forbidden love is romantic, that some people would die for their love. Truly life doesn't last for an eternity. Life comes to an end at dome point in time because in every beginning here is a new end and in every end there is a new beginning. Life comes and goes before anyone knows it. No one can cheat death, so why can this girl? Why can she cheat death every time it comes for her?

A girl, who wants to find out about her past, where and when was she born? Her real family disappeared. Her foster families before now, she doesn't know what happen to them.

This is my story. My life has been and forever is a dark fire, a fire that burns without a flame. It's like hiding the truth a dark, dangerous truth.

Hello, my name is Lela Wolf. I just moved to angel grove. My foster dad died when I was about four years old. He was one of the riches men alive and he was one of the most powerful aliens alive. My mom died when I was about two years old. She was one of the most powerful witches alive and she was also human. Aliens and witches weren't a post to be conceiving an heir especially witches, but they did. They had a child, but the child was given up for adoption so that the head council of aliens and the elders don't try to kill him. He would have been older than me. I also don't know why they weren't allowed to conceive a child. My friend, Billy, he was my first friend. He moved away to angel grove. He moved away when I was about seven. He's two years older then me. I've met other people while I traveled the world. It's the end of the school year and I'm in 11th grade. So many new minds, that won't stay out of my head.

_Who's the new girl?_ Some guy was thinking.

_The new girl is cute?_ Another guy was thinking.

_How does the new chick know her way around?_ A skater dude asked in thought. I smiled and sort-of laughed at the thought of knowing my way around school.

"Umm… hello… my name is Billy Knight," a boy said while tripping over his feet and he was carrying something heavy on top of that.

"Umm… hello yourself. Do you need help with that?" I asked.

"No, I got it," he said.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. "By the way I'm Lela Wolf." He was smiling at me weirdly. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you smiling at me?"

"Oh, umm… Well, my friend is a post to come today, and her name is Lela Wolf also," he said.

"Oh, well, my friend's name is Billy Knight as well. He also lives here. Does that make you fell better that you might know that your friend is in Angel Grove."

"It sort of does."

He was just staring at me during the class. It was somewhat annoying for someone to stare at you while you are trying to learn.

"Sorry," he said.

"Sorry, for what?" I asked.

"I'm getting on your nerves, aren't I?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm just going to take a wild guess, me staring at you."

"Oh, how do you know that you were getting on my nerves about that?"

"I can't tell you that. I'm a post to keep it a secret."

"Oh, well can I guess then?" I asked.

"Okay, but it won't be fair though," he replied.

_Fair_, I thought,_ why wouldn't it be fair?_

"It wouldn't because you'll probably go and ask me to do it on other people."

"So, I can't?"

"You can, but you have to promise me that you wouldn't make me use it on other people."

"Okay, Mind Reader," I said.

"Huh? Wow, on your first try, too," he said. _She's good, really good._ He thought to himself.

"I'm actually great at that," I said while smiling at him.

"So you can read minds on your own."

"Yes, but I didn't have to read your mind to figure out that you were one. The trick to not let anyone know that you are a mind reader, is that you don't use that as your advantage because you're just being cocky."

We talked about the magical ordeal and went to lunch with his friends. We also talked about his friend, her family, himself, his family, my friend, his family, myself, my family. Then we realized that we were talking about the same people/ oh, by the why his friends are mortal and their names are Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack.

_Well, why is everyone so board looking? It's the end of the year. _Kim thought.

"Well, I'm not surprise that no one will be happy until the time is up, Kim," Billy said.

"But…" she started to say.

"Billy's right, the time will come when everyone will celebrate," I said.

"Well, how come they're not happy now, though?" she asked.

"Don't know," I said. "Well, changing the subject, I was just wondering if any of you want to go on a on a boat trip?"

"I'm in," Zack said.

"Me too," Jason said.

"Yeah, count me in," Trini asked.

"Yes, please," Kim, said.

"Okay," said Billy.

The bell rang; everyone jumps and screamed. "It's the end of the year," they were also saying it in their head. What the headache!

When we got to the yacht, Kim said, "Wait, I thought that you said boat not a yacht."

"Yes, you did say that," Zack agreed with Kim.

"Well, you said that rich people are the most rudest, the most suborned, and the most meanest people alive," I replied to her.

"Yes, you did say that, Kimmy," Zack said.

"Shut up, Zack. Oh…" she started to say.

When we got on the yacht, my dad's mentor was waiting for me. Remember that my dad's an alien, but clearly, aliens weren't allowed to conceive a child. Although they let me slid, because my father was the King of All Aliens, but I'm not their real child. I also what the hell the King of All Aliens means.

"Well, look at Lela. You have grown since the last time I have seen you," Peanut said. He's a post to be this strong warrior from Tamarath. I always liked the name Peanut for some reason and now know I think that I know why.

"Well, maybe if you stayed, maybe, I'll still look small to you. I've also told you that I don't need a babysitter." I said.

He sighed. "You are the…"

"Don't even say it because I AM NOT!" I growled at him. Billy was just wondering in and out of the conversation and heard the tone in my voice and then he started to grab my arms and tried to hold me towards him, well more against his chest.

_Lele,_ his nickname for me, _please calm down, please. Don't do that!_ I saw what he meant.  
When we got to the yacht, Kim said, "Wait, I thought, that you said boat, not a yacht."  
"Yes, you did say that," Zack said.  
"Well, you said, that rich people are the rudest, the most suborned and the meanest people alive," I replied to her.  
"Yes, you did say, that Kim," Zack also added.  
"Shut Up, Zack. Oh…" she started to say.  
When we got on the yacht, my dad's mentor was waiting for me. Remember, that my dad is an alien, but clearly, aliens were not to conceive a baby with humans or witches. However, they let me slid because my father was the King of All Aliens; I don't know what the hell that means.  
"Well, look at you Lela. You have grown since the last time, that I seen you," Peanut said. I always like the name Peanut for some reason. Now I know why.  
"Well, if you stayed, maybe I'll still look small to you. I've e also told you I don't need a babysitter."  
He sighed, "you're the…"  
"Don't even say it 'because I'm NOT!" I growled at him. Billy was just wondering in and out and heard the tone in my voice. He started to grab my arms and tried to hold me back towards him, well more against his chest.  
_Ls,_ his nickname for me, please_ calm down, please. Do not do that!_ I saw what he met through his thoughts. _  
Sorry. I said in my though.  
_

Well, after, that whole debate, Peanut left. Billy wasn't so sure about letting me go, but he did.  
"Sorry about grabbing so hard," he said.  
"Hey, I been through worse, and you know, that," I said.  
"Yeah, well, I left red hand prints, Ls," he replied.  
"So who cares, causes I don't really don't care," I said. Besides, at least I didn't go demon on everyone here. I added in thought.  
"Alright, you win, Ls," he complained. That would be a bad thing. He added.  
I smiled at him. "Everything and everyone you see is robotic. So tell anyone where you want to go or see. I will show you to your rooms. So follow me."  
Everyone pick up their things, followed me up to the deck and through a door. Down a hallway, until we came to six rooms, three rooms on each side. _  
_"Okay, Trini, you're the first room on the right. Zack, you're the opposite side of her. Kim, you're right next to Trini. Jason, you're next to Zack. Billy, you're right next to Jason. And I'm right across from Billy," I said.  
"Thank you, Ls," Billy said and then kissed me on the forehead. I saw him blushing. I smiled at that.  
"Okay, why did you just do, that? Well, anyway, I just have three rules: rule one, HAVE FUN! The second rule is Please don't go into the basement of the yacht, thank you, and third and most important please if you need me and I'm in my room please knock cause I might be doing something that be harmful to humans in varies ways, okay," I said.  
"Thanks for the tips, we'll keep it in mind," Jason said. Trini and Kim looked at each other with a smile on their faces.  
"So welcome to you home for right now," I said while laughing at the thought of being home.  
"What's so funny?" Trini asked.  
"What's so funny, is that I've been everywhere, but home and now being on this yacht, it feels like I've abandon my family," I said.  
"So, what is the name of this yacht, if it does?" Zack asked.  
"The yacht's name is the 'Midnight Skies'," I said.  
Well, everyone one settled down and we had dinner and we were laughing about the time Billy got his head stuck in the hole of the tree at my home in California, when I was living with my aunt. Then, we went to our rooms and slept, well, everyone except for me.

Kim was the first on the deck in the morning. I was the last on deck.  
_Ls, are you all right?_ Billy asked in thought. _You look like you have been through the war!_ He laughed at that. _  
Billy, I've been awake the whole night, so please doesn't joke around with me. Please don't_. I said in thought.  
Billy was going to try to stop Kim from saying anything that would turn out the opposite for me. "Hey, Lela, you're finally awake!" Kim said in a cheery voice.  
"What's your definition of awake, Kim?" I said ruefully.  
"Oh… well… umm…" she started to say. What is your problem? She added that in thought.  
"Sorry, Kim. It's just, that I've been up all night and now I think I know. I don't like being on yacht because of what happen to my father," I reassure her.  
"Oh," was the last thing she said to me for the rest of the morning. We ate breakfast and went scuba diving. Kim was telling us how she swam with the dolphins for the time, when she was about seven. It freaked her out!  
Kim and I finished first so we talked about earlier today.  
"Hey, Ls," she said.  
"Yeah," I said.  
"I'm sorry, about this morning. I… I… I… I didn't know. I'm truly sorry," she said.  
"Kim, don't say, that, it wasn't your fault. You remember what I told you yesterday. How this boat, I mean, yacht is my home."  
"Yes."  
"Well, I would always run away from home after my dad died. I didn't want to come back alone so asked all of you to come with me. However, well, it really didn't help at all. I also thought of running away from my past, but it was hard for me to do even, that."  
Everyone got back and we had lunch. I know that Billy heard every word and told the others. However, no one talked.  
For the next two hours, some of us swam in the pool and some of us sat in the sun and sun bathed. Kim, Trini, and Jason sun bathed and Billy, Zack and I played in the pool. We played Marko and Polo. Zack got Jason wet when Jason teased him and Zack SPLASHED him, however, didn't only get Jason, but Kim and Trini. Therefore, they threw dodge balls that were in the supply closet at him. Everyone was laughing at him.  
That brought back memories with Billy and the dodge balls. Then, we got of the sun and played cards on deck…  
_Hey, Lela. Are we still cool? I mean I didn't mean to be, that mean._ Kim thought.  
"Hey, don't worry about me. Kim, I can get pushy a lot. In addition, I'm sorry about, that. Plus we are cool." I said.  
She sighed.  
"What's the matter?" Jason asked.  
"Her," she said while pointing at me.  
"Me?" I asked, "What about me?"  
"You're always so forgiving."  
"Kim, that's her trait. You can change that. She has been so forgiving all her life. Once and awhile she'll not forgive someone because of a stupid thing," Billy said while coming to my side to hold me.  
_Thank you Billy._ I thought.  
He led down and kissed my cheek and I turned to see why. Then, he kissed me on my lips. I blinked two times before I closed my eyes, and let, that sink in. When the kiss was over, I blushed with him. I leaned against him and let him hold me.

The next day came; we came to the island in Greece. It was beautiful to see all the islands and all of Greece. Well, me being a white lighter, we've to see everything in three days.  
The fourth day we went to Paris. Kim, Trini and I shopped all day long. The people were there to help us carry our things. Billy got me a collar; it was a privet joke so no one really got it. The joke was I always got a choker necklace and I would wear it as a collar. The collar was beautiful; it had my name on it, with the Bloodstones, Topazes, Emeralds, Moonstone, Rubies, and Sapphires along the collar.  
"So, Ls, what are you going to do on, that Billy, actually kissed you?" Trini asked.  
"Don't really know, Trini," I replied.  
I over heard the guy's conversation and they were talking about the same thing. They were getting our drinks.  
_"Hey Billy what are you going to do?"_ Jason said_._  
_"About what?"_ Billy answered back_._  
_"About, Lela and you. You officially kissed her. So what are you going to do about, that?"_ Zack said. _  
"Oh, that thing. Well, I really don't know. Ls and I were best friends since we were kids…" Billy was about to say something else until Jason cut him off.  
_ _"And you don't want to ruin your friendship if it ends badly, right?"  
"Yeah, now how's the mind reader now!"  
_ They over with our drinks and Billy sat across from me after handing me my drink… I just looked way from him. I didn't know what else to do. We've been friends since we where kids.  
By the time we got to the ship, it was late and everyone was glad, that I could orb. It looks like everyone got sick, but that is because they weren't used to it. We all ate dinner and everyone except Billy and I left at the table.  
"Hey, Ls," Billy said.  
"Yeah, Billy," I said.  
"Sorry about earlier."  
"'Sorry about earlier' what are you talking about?" I asked.  
"About me ki…" I cut him off when he was about to say kiss.  
"Actually, the truth is that I was avoiding you because I never actually felt like that when you kissed me. I actually loved it. It made feel like I was actually free in some way. I can't explain, but it was nice it feel it, Billy." I said.  
_"You hear that!"_ Kim said_.  
"Maybe they'll get together." _Jason said_.  
"I don't thing that they like us hearing every word," _Trini said_.  
"Why?" _Zack said._  
_We walked over there and looked at them.  
"Because we are mind readers and we not only hear your thoughts we can hear you from the table where we were sitting at." Billy said.  
"Oh," Zack said.  
"Hey you weren't the only ones eavesdropping on our conversation." I said.  
"What are you talking about?" Trini asked.  
"Remember the first day that we got on the yacht?" I asked.  
"Yes," Kim said.  
"That Peanut was here, well aliens weren't allowed to fall in love with humans."  
"So, what is he going to do?" Billy asked.  
"You're a demon, Billy remember that part? Well, anyway he's going to see the Elders and tell them about the conversation."  
"Oh… Crap!" he said.  
Billy was afraid that the Elders would come and destroy everything to get to him and destroy him.  
He spent the night with me. I tried to get my mind in order, but I couldn't.  
"Ls don't worry about a thing." Billy said. Then, he came over and then put a blanket. Then started to hold me. I walked to the bed and Billy followed. He was great comforting me. He always knows how to calm me down.  
We both took a deep breath. Then, he was back to holding me again.  
"You know what ever happens to me I will always love you. I will always be yours, forever. Never worry about me. I can take care of myself. I'm just worried about you," he whispered in my ear.  
"I don't need a babysitter, Billy. I can take care of myself, also. You don't have to take of me," I whispered while showing that I am strong.  
We laughed quietly. He pulled me closer. It felt like he had a fever. However, I didn't care. I knew that he wanted me.  
_Billy, you do want me, right?_ I thought stupidly.  
_Of course, you'll see. I promise that you'll know when the time comes._ Billy thought. Then, he put his left hand on my right side of my face. Then, he pulled my face so that I could him and so that he could kiss me. I turned me body so that my neck wouldn't hurt so much and so that we could see each other. I didn't care what the hell happens to me I just felt like I have to protect me.  
_Billy?_ I thought.  
_Yeah._ He thought.  
_I want to tell you something, but I'm afraid of what your reaction would…_ I wanted to go on, to tell him more, in thought. Although, I fell asleep in his cozy arms.

By the time I woke up, Billy was holding me tightly around him. He kissed me. Therefore, my eyes open. I also couldn't hear Kim's, Trini's, and Zack's, nor Jason's thoughts.  
_Billy can you hear Kim's, Trini's, Zack's or Jason's thoughts?_ I asked him through thought.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Can you hear Kim's Trini's, Zack's, or Jason's thoughts?" I asked him.  
"What are you talking about? I don't know anyone by those names, honey. You must have hit your head on the ice," he said  
_Ice,_ I thought, _what' ice._  
"You look confused," he said.  
"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't fall on ice. I never slip on ice," I said.  
"You're funny, Luna," he said.  
"Luna? Who the hell is Luna, Billy? _I'm_ Lela."  
"No. You're Luna, not Lela and I'm Jasper," he said. _Woman lost her mind._ He added that in thought.  
"I didn't lose my mind. Billy or whatever your name is, you have!" I said angrily.

Billy was trying to wake me up for real this time.  
"Lela, wake up!" Billy said. _Please wake up!_ He added in thought. I woke up, gasping for air.  
_Is she all right?_ Kim asked in thought.  
_Well at least she's okay._ Zack said in thought.  
_Well at least she's alive_. Trini asked in thought.  
_Man, will she ever stop screaming or even wake up?_ Jason asked in thought. Billy and I shot a glance at his direction. I don't know why I would be screaming, but I would know that I would be yelling.  
When, my breathing went back to normal. Billy handed me a glass of water.  
"What happen, Lela?" Billy asked.  
"I think it was… was…" I closed my eyes and tried to remember it. "I think it was something from my past. Some things I cannot remember. It comes now and then. However, sometimes it different," I said.  
"You look worried, like you're hiding something. What is it?" Billy asked.  
"I can't remember much. Okay, I don't know how old I'm, or where the hell I was born. I don't know my own family."  
"Sure you do…" Billy said, but I cut him off.  
"No, my real family, I tried to find them, but I couldn't." I took in a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. They disappeared and I want to find them. I truly do want to find them."  
We went to Egypt because Billy wanted to see the Valley of the Pharaohs.  
"Wait, what happen here?" I asked an old woman.  
"The Great God of Death did this," the woman replied.  
"Anubis?" I asked.  
"Yes," she said.  
Hours went by; we walked in and out of once peaceful places, now in ruin.  
"Is Anubis the god how protects the pharaoh when he is mummified?" Kim asked, but she wanted to make sure that she was thinking of the same god.  
"Your thoughts are correct, Kim. He had tried to destroy me in a past life, I think," I said.  
"Oh," Kim said.  
"Wait you can remember your past life that happen over thousands of years ago, but you can't even your own past?" Billy said.  
"It was in my dreams, Billy. That's how I remember things, okay, and I also said I think it was my past life," I said.  
"Why would Anubis want to destroy her?" Jason asked.  
"Well, he didn't exactly want to destroy her. He loved her. However, she was human, and she was somewhat in love with someone else. He destroyed that man because he wanted her himself. He wanted her to marry him so he turned into his human form. Then, he made her an offer that she couldn't refuse…"  
"So he threatens her or something?" Trini asked.  
"No, you see he made her a deal. The deal was to live forever as an immortal, if she married him. However, she was remembering not entirely in love with the other man and to proved that she was forced into have his child. The child that she had given birth to, Although, Anubis wanted her in everyway possible…"  
"So what? He was jealous that she wouldn't be with him that way?" Zack asked.  
"Actually she wanted him that way and she also wanted to be immortal, but she was afraid to have his child because she was afraid that he would back out of that agreement, or just that wasn't apart of the deal. However, she did. After she became immortal, she took the half child away. He was furious with her. No one, not even him, knows what happen to them."  
"What happen to the first child?" Billy asked. "The first child brought her bad memories, so he destroys It."  
"Why did the child bring her bad memories for her?" Trini asked.  
"It did because she was only sixteen, like me well I think I'm anyway; the father of her child harmed her. Anubis thought, that that it was not fair for her to raise a child if the father harmed her, or if any man hurts any woman. Anubis only wanted to protect his love and she did love him."  
"Why was the half child called that?" Jason asked.  
"She was called the half child because her father was a god, an immortal, and her mother was human, a mortal," I said.  
Anubis strikes again. Then, after he saw me, he came to earth as his human form.  
"You!" Anubis said.  
"Me?" I asked.  
"You're familiar. Why do you look familiar?" he asked.  
"Maybe it's my past life." I answered back with a question.  
"No not her. That face," he said. _Someone else._ He thought. Then he looked away and closed my eyes to remember his child. I saw her and so did Billy.  
_Anubis looks like Lela._ Everyone thought. However, Billy does not think, that he's my father. However, he does see the likeness between Anubis and me.  
"Wait you're saying, that Lela is your daughter?" Billy asked.  
"Who are you? How dare you address me like, that!" Anubis said angrily.  
"No, please, don't hurt him or anyone. Please don't. You don't want to harm your allies, do you?" I asked.  
_Allies, what you are saying._ Billy thought.  
"What are you talking about?" Anubis asked.  
"You have a missing daughter and I've missing parents. Would not you think that all of this fits together? If I'm you daughter, then why would you want to hurt my friends?"  
"That's true. Why would I hurt you like that man did to your mother do?"  
"Wait I thought, that you said, that your past life was his wife, not daughter?" Kim whispered.  
"May I was seeing it my mother's point of view and I did say I think, that she's my past life," I whispered back.  
Anubis wasn't someone who would let things go, but he did. He asked me something about my parents, something like where were they are from, However, I couldn't answer because I didn't know the answer.  
He wanted to find his child that is why he asked me about my parents. I know what, that feels like. I would do anything to get my family back.  
_Come on Ls, this guy is a lunatic._ Billy thought. _He would believe anything about his family._  
I sighed at, that thought.  
_What?_ His thoughts were about something funny.  
_I believe that he's my father. Billy I truly believe, that he's my father  
Wait. So what, you believe, that? _His thoughts were now on concerned.  
_"Are they all right?"_ Anubis whispered. _  
"Yeah, they are having their mind reading conversation," Trini whispered.  
_ _"Do they do, that a lot?" he whispered. They all looked at each other._ "What?"  
"Well, it's just, that none of us actually met a god before,"  
"Well I'm honored to be your first god to met _  
When we caught up with the others, something unexpected happen.  
It all happens all to fast. We had to be captured!  
"You can't keep us here, demon," I said.  
"You don't have the power to stop me. You can't even get one little spell to be cast let alone cast one to save yourself," Nixed said.  
Belthazor shimmered in and threw an energy fireball at us. However, I stopped it.  
"What do you thing of my new power witch?" Belthazor said.  
"Not bad, but can you make sure, that your friend ducks?" I asked.  
_What? His thought was all confused.  
"Make sure, that you friend ducks okay? Nights skies, black spells, the one of the capturing destroy it now!" I said in Latin, and then the pitch darkness swallows them up, leaving ashes behind.  
Kim thoughts were_, wait you know them? _  
"Yes, Kim I know them, because the most witches prefers to vanquish demon, although I only do it when I I've no choice," I said.  
"Everyone has a choice," Anubis said.  
"Not if they are trying to get themselves killed on there own, Anubis," Billy replied.  
"Oh," he said. _Can, you two hear my thoughts?_ He thought to us. We both nod. _Oh, well, umm... Then, that does why both of you saw the girl, then.  
_ Yes, that's why we saw the girl," Billy said. "She was beautiful, too." Then, looks at me and I just blushed while looking away.  
"Indeed," he said. "If you ever need my help you can summon me anytime."  
Then, he left in a flash.  
"Well, that's was odd," Trini, said while looking at Zack with smile.  
_They will never know, that they're in love, Lela,_ Billy thought while laughing. I was smiling at, that thought, also, trying to fight the laugh, but I won.  
"What's so funny?" Zack asked.  
Billy and I looked at each other. "You'll figure, that out on your own someday," Billy and I said together.  
"Figure out what someday?" Kim, Trini, Jason, and Zack asked.

"You'll know when you hit it on the nail," I said. They just looked confused. "I mean when you know it when you understand what I am saying.

Well, when we got back to the yacht, the Elders where waiting for Billy and I.  
"Why have you fallen in love with a demon, Lela? You're a witch," one of the Elders said.  
I laughed. "Wait! You listened to an alien, when you have hated them for thousands of years, but you're worried about me loving with a demon. Do you believe that Billy, they actually listen to an alien?"  
"Yeah, really don't get that either. How strange?" he replied.  
"When it comes to demons we would believe them," the same Elder said.  
_Even though we hated them because they could show themselves, when we couldn't unless there was someone in need. Therefore, we took drastic measures. We disguise ourselves just to make them feel unwanted.  
You hear, that, Billy. _I asked him in thought  
_Yeah, the Elders started the war between the aliens and magical creatures all together._ Billy thought to me.  
"Peanut, you want to know something?" Billy asked.  
"What do you have, that is appealing to me?" Peanut asked curiously.  
"I know something, that has to deal with the war, which is going on between aliens and magical creatures alike," Billy said.  
"How would you know anything about, that?" the Elder asked.  
"Does that concern you Elder?" I asked ruefully.  
"Yes," the Elder said.  
"Why does it?" I asked bored looking.  
"It does because we started the war in the first place."  
"Wow, and I thought I was the blabber mouth," Billy said sarcastically.  
"Topps… I… I mean, that wasn't a post to come out."  
"Well, maybe, then, I'll listen to you and your friends more often, human and maybe I'll just leave you alone, now. I'm sorry, Princess… I mean Lela," he said.  
"Thank you, Peanut." I said. _Well, that solves problem number one and now on to two._ I thought to myself.  
_What is number two?_ Billy asked in thought.  
_My family crisis, what else is there with me_? I thought to him.  
_Oh. Well, have fun with that._ He thought while laughing.  
Peanut and the Elders were arguing over the war. To bad, the Elder left early because I had the whole conversation all on tape. I handed the tape over to Peanut. He had to laugh at the fact that I would have caught it on tape.  
Maybe there should be something to do with the whole loving a demon thing. On the other hand not.  
Billy has always been there for me, so maybe why not take that chance with him. Maybe I should date him. I'm not sure about what I should be doing on a date. However, I will try to see where it takes us. I was looking for him. Then, I found him with the chiefs in  
"Hey, Billy," I said.  
"Yeah, Ls," he said.  
"I've been thinking and maybe we should take the next step. Try to see if it works out, okay?" I said.  
"All right, so, tonight, a date?" he asked.  
Then, everyone got back from Jet Skiing and heard the last two parts of his sentence.  
_Okay._ I thought to him.  
_"Wait! Did he just say A DATE?"_ Trini asked. _  
"Sure did, Trini," Jason said.  
Then, they finally caught up with us they were all confused.  
_Wait he said date? Kim thought. _  
Dating, who is dating? Trini thought.  
Are you two dating? Zack thought.  
No way, they finally hooked up! Jason thought.  
Before I could answer the question Billy left because he didn'__t__ t want them to know, so I answered_ all the questions, "Yes, he did say date? Billy and I are dating. Jason, why did you think that were finally hooked up?"  
"Well, it was a matter of time before you did," he said.  
Then, all of a sudden, Will orb in. "Wait, who's dating?" he asked.  
"Hello, Will. How's Isis?" I asked.  
"Hey kid. She's doing better. However, the docs said that she' d be in the hospital for a while. So who's dating?"  
Will, is my oldest cousin in my foster family. He has two younger siblings; they are Rika, and Rio. He's a white lighter. Well, white lighters are guardian angels. They help the innocence. Well, he's half cupid. They help people with love. He's in love with Isis, now his fiancée. He's maybe in his late twenties.  
"Nothing ever gets by you cousin and I'm not a kid. F.Y.I. it's s none of your business to know and X.Y.Z.," I said.  
"X.Y.Z.?" he asked.  
"Yes, do you know what, that means?" I asked.  
"X.Y.Z.? No, sorry."  
"X means examine, Y means your, and Z means zipper. So, X.Y.Z."  
"Examine what zipper kid?" he asked.  
"Your zipper is down, is that clear enough?" I asked.  
He orbed away because I embarrassed him in front of my girlfriends. They were giggling during the whole conversation between Will and me.

_Later that night, Kim and Trini were helping me to get ready for my date. I never wore dresses, so they were judging on what outfit I should wear. They were telling me how to be. The guys were doing the exactly what we are doing. Therefore, I didn't feel so weird about it.  
I sighed.  
_ _What is the matter?_ Kim asked in thought.  
"Well, I never actually went out before with a guy, Kim. It feels so weird about it," I said.  
_Don't worry so much. It will be over soon, before it seem like it just stared._ Trini thought.  
"Thanks for the encouragement. That was great advice, but I just don't know what I should expect from him. What should I expected from him?" I was freaking out. When we found the right outfit. It was a purple shirt that was a v-shaped, the collar that Billy got me in Pairs, and a jean skirt.  
_Just calm down, Lela. No one even knows what to expect from a guy, every guy is different._ Kim thought to me. I smiled.  
"However, it's Billy, Kim. We've been friends since we were kids," I said.  
_Do not worry. Okay, just take a deep breath okay._ They both thought at the same time.  
I took a deep breath and walked out of the room. I've felt different, before, but this is just way above weird feeling.  
When I got off the yacht, Billy was waiting for me. I blushed. I've seen him in a tuxedo, but this is different…  
His voice caught my attention. "Wow… umm… you look great, Lela."  
I blushed. "It… umm… thanks…" I couldn't get the words to get out of my mouth. _Sorry, Billy, I never had a problem with talking.  
Now, you know how I felt when I first saw you a school, your first day. _He thought.

_Yeah, I guess so._ I thought.  
_Just one thing wrong, Lela._  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"Well, first off, you don't have flower, which would not compare to you, second, let me helping you off the dock before you fall because you look like you about to fall," he said.  
_Although, you do look different, I thought, that the girls would not get you any beautiful than you were, anything. I not say, that you're not beautiful. It's, that you…_  
I kissed him so he would stop thinking.  
_Come on, we don't what to waste our time, alone._ I thought.  
We went to see a play, ate to dinner, and then we walked in the park.  
We were glad that we brought a bag of regular cloths with us, so we went to the amusement park and ride every ride there, before they closed. Billy, wanted me to go on this ride, called the Knight Fright. Billy thought that I would freak out, but instead he did.  
When we got back to the yacht, Kim, Trini, Zack, and Jason were captured by demons.  
"Where's the good demon witch?" one of them asked. They were talking about Billy. The prophecy said that I should of destroyed him when we where kids.  
"What if I don't tell you? What are you going to do?" I asked.  
"Your friends will pay the price," another demon said.  
"Do you think that she'll tell you where that demon is?" Jason asked them.  
"Jason, don't say anything. I will tell you were the demon is. Just let them go," Billy said.  
Billy doesn't tell them that it is you, okay. _Tell them it is I._ I thought to him. _  
Sorry Lela, I can't tell them it's you. He thought to me.  
_What do you mean by that…? I was about to say something else but someone shock me.  
"_Is she alright?" Kim asked again.  
"Yes, Kim, it was a post to be a jolt and she's waking up right now, look," Billy said.  
_"What the hell happen?" I asked.  
"What was the last thing you remember, Lela?" Billy asked.  
"The last thing I remember is getting shocked," I said.  
"Do you know whom that did?" he asked.  
"No, but I think I was a demon, though."  
"It was a demon, but not the demons acting us. Lela, it was I. I'm sorry, but you looked pissed off and I didn't want anyone getting hurt so…" he looked like he was going to say something else. I put my hands on his face when he looked a way and put his face up so that we were face to face.  
"So, you had to do, what you had to do. I didn't even remember me getting pissed off, Billy."  
"Well, you got pissed off because I didn't want to tell them that the good demon was you not Me."  
"Oh," was the only thing I said that night. We all went to bed excepted for Billy and me. I went into the kitchen and found something.

The thing that I found was something that has to do with a necklace the part the goes on a chain of some sort.  
That night, when I went to bed before Billy, I had a strange dream. The dream was about Billy and me. However, it was in some strange land. I've never seen such a peaceful, beautiful, calm, harmonic place. It had strange creatures, Billy turned into some type of wolf, bigger than any normal wolf, and then he turned into something that was even human. The same things happen to me, but instead of a wolf I turned into a tiger, a white tiger, then I turned into a black tiger with white strips.  
When I woke up, I walked onto the deck. I was surprised to see that I was the first on the deck.  
I also saw that we did move from the dock. The dock like maybe seventy miles away, that was not possible. However, we were even going fast.  
"Hey, Billy," I walked in to Billy's room and found out that he was not in his room. Then I went into the others' room and found out that they were not their rooms, also.  
I searched for them everywhere. Although, I didn't look in the basement, where I told them that they were not allowed to be in the basement. There were reasons, well only three, why I didn't want them to go down there. The first one was that their fears could come alive and try to kill them. The second one was that they could be lost for eternity. The third one was that they could be controlled by something. Then wind up killing each other.  
When I got to the door that leads to the basement, it was open. I took a deep breathe and when inside. I looked high and low in the basement and found nothing, but for a part of the necklace that goes something that belongs to the part that I found last night in the kitchen. I felt almost relieved that they were not in the basement.  
I never saw what my foster father saw that was so scary of the basement, now I think that he didn't want me to get lost in the basement.  
However, there are now two questions on my mind. First, where are my friends and my boyfriend, wow I never thought that I would say that about Billy, and who opened the basement door?

I was freaking out. I didn't know what to do. So I sat down and took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to find them.  
Then, I remember about the other part of the necklace. I ran to my room and put the two parts together. It started to glow the lights could blind someone. I heard voices, voices that I never heard before. They were saying something like the four strange creatures with the Wolf Spirit or something. I remember my dream. Billy turned into the wolf. Now, it fits. Billy is the Wolf Spirit and the four strange creatures have to be Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack.  
Therefore, I tried to listen harder and I did try to listen, or hear something that they might be, but they kept on repeating the same thing repeatedly.  
I wanted to find them, but the voices couldn't tell me even that! It was so frustrated that they would not one simple thing.  
I was not going to give up, but then I took a deep breath and tried to remember what ever that place was, myself, that was in my dreams. Billy was saying something, like light, night, Moon and Ocean something like that.  
When I found out what he had said, it all had come back to me. Everything, most of my past lives and even what that place were.  
I ran as fast as I could try to find them. When I found them, they looked like that went through hell.  
_About time, you got here!_ Jason thought.  
_Thank god, she's here!_ Kim thought.  
_What happen to you?_ Trini and Billy thought. _  
Well you get us down from here. Zack thought.  
"Sorry, I was trying to find out what to do and trying to find out what the place was, that I saw in my dreams," I said._ By the way, when where you going to tell me, that I was your fiancé, Billy? I added in thought. _  
Never, I wanted you to find out that yourself. Do you remember everything, even your own past?  
No, not every thing, but most of them. I found out, that I was turning into a child every time I turned seventeen, thank you. Well, most of them anyway.  
Then, we all heard a sound coming for behind me. It came up behind me and tried to lick me, as if a dog would do.  
_Do not trust, that creature, it trapped us in here. Jason thought.  
"Calm down its just Momo, my cousin in the Spirit World, Jason," I said. "Momo, can you help me get them out of there?"  
"Sorry, Ls," his nickname for me, "I can't help you there, your father's order is to capture the Prince of Darkness and anyone who comes here with him." Momo said.  
"Find then I guessed, that you have to capture me then," I whispered it into his ear.  
"Why?"  
"Why, because I came here with him, that's why."  
"Find I guess that I do have to capture you."  
"Wait, but wouldn't my daddy asked why you have captured me though?"  
"I would have to tell him, that you have come here with him and would not accept the rules now."  
"What rules?" I asked oddly while move backwards, and winked at Billy.  
"These rules…" he said while getting capture in his own trap.  
"Would you like helped to get out of, that trap, Momo?" I asked.  
"Yes, please," he said.  
"I'm not sure if I would want to do, that, Momo," I said.  
"Why not?"  
"Well, because then you'll take us to my dad and hand us over and that would not be fair, would you think, guys?" I asked.  
"No, that would not be fair," they said.  
"What do you want then?"  
"It's so simple, Momo, your freedom for their own freedom. Just like when we where kids," I said.  
"Fine. Now get me down!"  
"No, no, no, first we shake on it."  
"What?"  
"It wouldn't be an official if we don't shank on it." I held out me hand and he held hand out and we took each other hand and shook. I helped him out of his trap.  
"You thought that I would let you and the outsiders go, you're e really funny."  
I smiled at his attempt at capturing me. "You thought that I wouldn't have a plan, Momo. You're stupid, why did you think that I made you shake hands with me. If you don't help us, then, well, I think you get it."  
He tried to put me in the cage. However, he was being shock with each of his attempts.  
He helped us get away from the woods in the Spirit World, but we didn't get out of this world yet. Well, only because he had no choice.

He let us go. Then he helped us get back to the yacht, where my dad was waiting.  
"So, you think that you could just get a way with tricking your older cousin?" he said.  
"Well, want are you going to do about it, daddy?" I said.  
"I'm going to show you. Guards, take the enemies and the princess to the dungeon," he said.  
"Lela, you have a big month," Kim said.  
"Are you sure that you want to take me in for justice, dad? After all, you were the one who taught me everything you know. Boy, the kingdom will think that you're just in it because you don't want me to be with my love. You also toughed me that I should stay with decision and my decision is the Prince of Darkness, daddy. What's yours?" I asked.  
"No… I mean yes… umm… what the hell are you doing to me?"  
I laughed. "Now, you understand the power that I can do, but I've more than that, though."  
"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.  
_Please don't say anything, Billy._ I thought to him.  
My father was impressed that I could trick Momo until he would slip the plan. However, he'll be more impressed that I just caught the most important thing ever! He'll find out that I'll capture him and his whole army.  
I put a spell on a net that I found while swimming with the dolphins when I was with my foster father and threw it at them from behind. So easy.  
"Well, I don't think that you saw that one coming dad. Try and escape from that. Momo, thanks for the plan I could do it with out you!" I said.  
"What are you talking about? What is she talking about?" my father said.  
"I don't know uncle," Momo said.  
"Oh, you didn't include him in the little secret? Momo how could you. Well, anyway before we left the Spirit World. Momo and I talked about the plan that we were going to execute, but we didn't tell Billy, but he knew already though. I'm shocked that he didn't tell you. Why didn't you tell him."? I acted to be angry and shocked. I winked at my friends and they caught on.  
"How could you not tell me? When I get out of here you'll be banished."  
"Good luck with that, daddy. That net is highly indestructible. However, you'll probably go to have fun trying anyway."  
I took care of my dad and his army of untrained warriors somewhere they can't be found. Momo released Danny, my brother, and came along with us when we left the Spirit World. Although the Spirit World is a beautiful place, it is also deadly to stay, because of my father. He never really liked Billy, because he wasn't from our land but from the other land. So he was consider as the enemy of our kingdom, but I never cared that he was from the other kingdom. My father never likes to keep the peace that is a post is, the harmony that Billy and I created the world for.  
So, after that whole deal, I'm glad that I've my memories although I don't know why I still can't remember some of my human life, though. Oh, well, I'll figure them out sooner or later.  
The night after the Spirit World ordeal accident, Danny really didn't want to leave so, we made room for him. However, he didn't want to leave the Spirit World either.  
The next day, when Kim touched her glass of water she'd actually had a premonition. Which was odd because her family never had witchcraft in their bloodlines at all? Her vision was about the ocean getting control of my human form and trying to take over the world, the usual in the Spirit World, but it wasn't the Ocean Spirit it the sand spirit, the Scorpion Spirit, my dad.  
That was the high light of Danny's day, worrying about his little sister, and taking over the whole world. What next, lighten striking the Elders? Now that would be cool and funny, but wrong.  
When Jason pointed then lighten came out. His family doesn't have any witchcraft bloodline either. What is going on? Then, Trini just moved her hand backwards and then the water followed with the movement of her hand. Then Zack just sneezed and then turned into a dachshund. I really don't know what the hell is going on. None of them has magic in their blood. The Elders probably did this so the can see us freak out, but it wouldn't happen.  
I whistled as loud as I could. At least that caught their attention.  
"What are we going to do Lela, our parents never had powers, before," Kim said.  
"Don't worry, Kim, Billy, Danny and I will help you control your powers? The Elders probably did this just to see you fail and make us spirits like bad. What do you say, guys?" I asked.  
"I'm in," Jason and Kim said at the same time.  
"Alright, what the hell, count me in, also," Zack said.  
"Okay," Trini said nervously.  
_The only problem that I see in this whole charades is you turning into a monster at night, sis._ Danny thought delightfully.  
_What the hell, I'm in and maybe then, we'll be together finally,_ this time_, anyway._ Billy thought.  
I smiled. "Thanks, now lets prove that the Elders were wrong about this, I mean wrong by saying that we weren't ready for this."  
"Yeah, but one problem who's teaching who?" Billy asked.  
"Well, that isn't a problem. Danny is great with his premonitions. Therefore, Kim will be with Danny, training. Billy you're great a shape shifting. Therefore, you'll teach Zack. Then, that leaves Jason and Trini with me. They rather have the same powers, right now, the elements. Alright?" I asked.  
_I don't know Ls. What if something happens to us, while was training them?_ Billy thought.  
_Don't worry, they'll be training and it would probably be like hands on field._ I thought.  
_Therefore, you're saying that if they were training it would be an experience._ Billy thought.  
_You're catching on._ I thought sarcastically. We both laughed and that brought the other attention. However, I had a plan that not even Billy would of saw coming. I went by Billy and then pushed him the pool, that got them laughing.  
_You're so funny Ls._ Billy thought sarcastically.  
They weren't worried that they had powers, so we would start training tomorrow.

The whole team was having fun. We went to a little island that my foster father bought me. I have to name the island myself. The island was called The Great Spirits.  
We went on the beach and swam in the ocean. We also trained the team. Then at night we sat by the campfire roosting marshmallows. Billy wanted me to tell them a story of the ghost that haunts this island. However, I wasn't sure about them wanting to hear a ghost story, a childish, silly ghost story. Although, they wanted to hear it anyway. It's not really a scary mini story, but its mini I also told them it was, scary. However, to Billy, it was.  
"The story is called the Screams_ of Horror!_ It happens over thousands of years ago, a couple years after Billy and I came here. A man came here and tried to destroy an ancient relic. It had mystical effects, after you destroy it, but he tried repeatedly to find it. However, once you pick up the mystical relic you'll be burn for eternity and those who are close to the person being burn for eternity, will feel and hear their cries for help, the eternity cries," I said. I felt that Billy was frightened yet again by the story.  
"Wow, Billy you must be some scared child. I'm sorry but that wasn't scary, Billy" Danny said.  
"He's right," Jason said.  
"You have to remember this is the kid who was frightened by his own shadow, guys. Billy was trying his hardest, to be brave. However, that kid is the same guy I love," I said, and then I kissed him to make him feel better. It was cold so Jason was holding Kim, Zack was holding Trini, and my loveable wolf that's more of a scared cat than a dog, and Billy was holding me. Poor Danny, he has to seeing the guys holding the girls, and he has no one to hold. I wish that he had someone in the future that will be his girl, the girl that he could hold.  
_What are you thinking?_ Billy was thinking.  
_Danny has to see you three boys holding the girls and he doesn't have anyone to hold for himself. I wish that there were some girl that would treat him like the king he's. That some girl would be perfect for him._ I thought. I laid my head down on his knee; he rapped his hand on my shoulder to keep me warm.  
It got even colder so we ran to the yacht. Kim, and Jason were the first ones on the yacht; Trini and Zack were next on the yacht, then Billy and I. However, Danny wasn't in a hurry to get on the yacht. However, when he got on the yacht he looked depressed. Therefore, I walked over to him and tried to put a smile on his face. I literally tried to put a smile on his face. However, his face was as he was thinking of some one back in the Spirit World.  
That night after everyone, except Danny and I, went to bed, Danny and I talked.  
"What's the matter Danny?" I asked with.  
"It's this girl who I left in your boyfriend's kingdom. Her name was Medusa. She was an amazing girl, I mean I never felt like, that, and I know that she felt it to. She understood me better than anyone here," he sighed, "but she'll never chose me over the guy her parents want her to marry."  
"Don't be so sure about that Danny, I mean, she'll probably make her parents mad, trust me some human like to disappoint their parents. Therefore, they will do something that is against their rules that they have. Trust me on this, Danny," I said.  
"Okay, thanks," he said.  
"Now, get to bed, okay, so I can," I said. We were laughing at my bad command.  
Danny went to bed and fell asleep faster than a baby would. I fell asleep with Billy, because he fell asleep in my bed. I like this feeling, the feeling of being vulnerable when he is around. The weakness is nice because I know that he would not hurt me in anyway possible and that he would be able to help me when I need it. Eventually, I fell asleep in his arms, knowing, that could only see what I am dreaming of and I am the only one that knows what he's dreaming of.

While everyone was sleeping, someone was getting on board. I don't know how, but he got on board without anyone detecting him, but it was as if I detected him or something because I got out my bed were Billy fell asleep and walked on the deck and somehow woke up back on the island. However, it was a part of the island, which I don't know.  
_Where am I?_ I thought to myself. I let myself be carried away, but I did know that it was my island. _What place is this? I'm not anywhere in finding distance._ I sighed.  
When morning came, I walked around the island, even though it's a bad idea. However, I just left. I wonder through the woods to see if I could fine something that was familiar to me, but nothing. I went further into the woods and found bones of dead people looking like they were screaming their heads off. It looked creepy.  
However, I just kept on walking in the woods. Then, the further I got into the woods, the more skeletons there were.  
By the time, I got to the heart of the woods. I found a massive palace. It looked ancient. I walked up to it and touched it. I got a premonition from it. The vision was someone walking up to the palace and going inside with a chalice. Looked like the Chalice of Life, the eternal life, from Anubis. The man looked like someone who wanted someone or something; by the way, his face looked. Then the vision ended.  
That was creepy; it looked familiar, though, that man looked familiar. I closed my eyes and tried to look for that man before the vision.  
"Lela! Where are you?" Trini screamed.  
"Lela where are you!" Billy screamed.  
"Lela, come on, where are you?" Kim screamed.  
_Lela, where can you be?_ Zack, Jason, and Danny thought at the same time.  
"I'm over here!" I screamed. "I've found something!"  
They all raced over to me. The girls with Billy and the guys with Danny. They all saw what I meant and eyed the thing up and down.  
_That is one big place._ Kim thought.  
"Actually it's a palace. I don't know what type of palace it's, but I had a premonition of man going inside. I also saw skeletons on the way here. I think that the story had its effects on me because I heard something on the yacht and I followed it a few miles before I saw the skeletons," I said.  
"What are you talking about?" Danny and Billy asked at the same time.  
"Remember last night?" I asked and they nod. "Well, the story I told that Billy thought it was scary. However, after everyone went to bed. I heard something that the detector didn't detect. I got out of bed and followed it. Then, I lost it, but I walked forward, then I found the skeletons, that didn't really scare me, so I walked on then saw more and more of the skeletons, eventually I found this palace."  
"Then, you put your hand on the palace and had a premonition," Billy said.  
"Yes," I said.  
Therefore, they just looked at me like I was a lunatic. Anubis said that if we needed him we could call him. I closed my eyes and concentrate on Anubis. He appeared. "It worked," I whispered. "Hi, dad."  
"Hi, Who?" Danny asked.  
"In the Spirit world my parents came with me and her parents didn't so, the only ones relatively close to her parents were Phalen and Anubis. Don't ask why, but they were, but Phalen was human when she was born, though, does that make sense?" Billy asked.  
"Yeah, my mother died, so my dad married someone else because she was having his child. She wasn't even married to him, though," Danny said.  
"Wait, did you just say dad, to me?" Anubis said.  
"Yeah, I got most of my memories back, and you're my father, in this world anyway," I said.  
"Well, that's good. I just have one question. Why am I here?" he asked.  
"Well, I had a premonition and I need your help because I think it has to deal with you Chalice of Life and the man looked familiar and I don't know why."  
"Okay, let me see what the premonition was." I looked queered.  
"Wait all the years in the Spirit World and one of the creators of the Spirit World and you don't know how to show other people the visions that you had?" Danny laughed.  
"I do too, I just didn't know that I show it people who couldn't have premonitions, okay, so don't tease me or I'll put you the basement of the yacht. Okay?" I asked.  
_Wait you said not to go down there, though._ Kim thought.  
"I know what I said, Kim." I said. He put his hand out and I showed him the vision.  
"That man was your mother dead boyfriend that I destroyed, but I don't know how he got out the Under World," Anubis said.  
"Unless someone that you trust let him out of there, like my mother," I said. "Tricking you into letting you turning into an immortal, just to save him, and giving him the chalice as well. It makes sense, wouldn't you think?"  
"That plan would have been full proof, if it wouldn't be for Cerberus, my three headed mutant mutt."  
"I thought that was Greek Myths, not Egyptian Myths," Jason said.  
"Well, it does have to do with guarding the Under World, Jason," Anubis said.  
"Wait, how do you know my name?" he asked  
"I asked him to watch out during and he must have heard me call you by your names," I said.  
"Oh, so he was only to watch us so we don't do anything stupid," Jason said.  
"No, it was just so he could warn us if there was any danger coming," I said.  
"Well, that would have been nice, if we all knew," Trini said.  
"Well, that would have brought up suspicion, Billy didn't even know," I said.  
"Yeah, why wasn't I told about this, Lela?" Billy asked.  
I sighed with frustration. "I didn't tell anyone because people can't keep a secret for long and Billy you couldn't remember our anniversary if I told you it was today. So, why should I really say a word?" I asked.  
"She's right. I have secrets but it is hard just to keep them in. Plus, wouldn't the demons come and then they found out?" Kim asked.  
That got everyone quiet. Well that and we heard a cracking noise behind us.  
"Well, look at this Phalen, your runt is back and brought her father with her," the man from my vision said, "she actually pulled through."  
"What is he saying?" Anubis asked me.  
"I don't know. I never plan this I don't even know him, even though he's from my vision."  
"Phalen, what are you doing here? You know this land is for me only and you know that," Anubis said.  
_She's not a post to be here or him. What are they doing here? The plan was going perfectly before they showed up._ "None of your business. I saw what you did to Egypt and I am not going back with you trying to destroy things like that. Plus how would you know if this is my daughter?" Phalen asked.  
"He brought me here," I said.  
"What? You said that you only do that if there was an emergency, I don't see anything that has to do with an emergency. Do you?" she demanded.  
"Shut up, witch," he said. Then he hit Phalen, which made her hit a tree hard and fell to the ground.  
"Leave her alone!" I said.  
"Well, look at you. The puppet has grown emotions," he said while laughing.  
"I'll show you a puppet. Just wait until the full moon and I'll l show that I can control you without problems," I said angrily.  
_Billy she's getting mad._ Kim thought.  
"I know," he said, "but I think that she'll do what's right."  
"You have a lot of hope for her, boy," Anubis said to Billy.  
The earth started to rumble and shake because I got pissed off. The tides where being pulled in all different dictions. However, that still didn't stop him. When Phalen woke up.  
"No, stop, Xander. Please you'll wear her out. Then, she'll never fulfill her destiny," she said.  
"What destiny?" Anubis and Billy said together.  
Then, I fell out of the sky and Billy caught me.  
_Thanks, Billy._ I thought.  
_No problem._ Billy thought. Then, I pasted out.  
The next thing I remember was that I was waking up in my room and Billy was holding me. He was asleep. I woke him up and told him what happen, or what I think happen. He was just fine that I that it was just a dream, but it felt so real, though, like it was really happening. However, that was just I the odd ball of the bunch.  
When morning came, I was tried and I was falling asleep during my own lesson. I never been so tried my whole life and I mean my entire life.

When fall came back, we all went back to Angel Groove. Yeah the last school year, grade 12th. Danny thought that he could be in school with us. Therefore, we told him to tried not to be the spirit self but the person that he would be if he would be if he were not a spirit.  
"Well, that was an odd summer wouldn't you think?" I asked.  
"Yeah, now you have to tell everyone that he's your long lost brother," Billy said while laughing.  
"What is so funny about that?" I asked.  
"Well, first off, he was from the Spirit World and you did actually find him. Plus, he needs to learn manners."  
"No I don't. I know manners better than her," he said while point at me.  
"You're right, Billy. He does needs to learn manners," I commented.  
"Hey, I was living as a Prince, Princess. So I have more manners than you think," Danny said.  
I sighed. "That's not what we are talking about. Danny we are saying that you have to be non-prince and shinning armor, Danny, but a different one. Come on. We'll help you," I said.  
Later that day, Danny, Kim, Trini, Zack, Jason, Billy, and I went to the mall, to buy some clothes for Danny, so he could blend in. I picked out something more of a gothic outfit. It didn't work out as I planed it to. Kim picked out girlish outfit. Billy and I were trying not to laugh at that along with Jason and Zack. Trini made him try on a gangster type look, man did Danny want scream his head off. Jason and Zack wanted him to try on a jock type thing. It sort of didn't go with him. Now Billy was detriment to see if the bad boy outfit would work for him. It worked perfectly. Yes, we've found his style.  
I kissed Billy and he held me closely. When Danny saw that. He just looked away. Then, Billy stopped holding me, so I could be right next to him and help him.  
"Now that you have your look, Danny. You have to act. Okay, just listen to me and you'll do fine. Rule one: don't let anything get to you. Rule Two: don't listen to anyone except for us. Rule 3: you don't care what other people think, feel, react, or how they make you feel, except for us. Okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Danny said.  
"Then, repeat what I just said about the rules and you don't have to have them in order."  
"Okay, umm…" he took a deep breathe, "Why should I do what you tell me, Girly."  
I rather laughed. "What did you say?"  
"You heard me Princess, you think that I will repeat what you just said, and then you have thing coming."  
"Did you heard what I said, Danny. Those rules don't apply to us," I said.  
"Sure sweet cakes."  
"You did not just call me sweet cakes did you?" I asked.  
"Sure did. What are you going to do about that?" he asked.  
"Danny, I think that we got the picture, you can stop now," Billy said.  
"No wait let him go on. I want to see how long he can keep this up," I said.  
"You four think that Lela is somehow all good. Well, she has a dark side that those two will never tell because she's a…" he was going on and on until I cut him off.  
"Okay now, you can stop because that is to far Danny. They don't need to know that and you are seriously pissing me off."  
"Okay," Danny said.  
_Glad that I didn't physically turning to the Dark Princess._ I thought to Billy.  
_Yeah, me too._ Billy thought.  
The next day, we went to school. We saw Danny and he didn't look, acted, or emotionally was my brother, Danny. He talked backed to the teachers, to the principal, and to the Elders. Boy, he's on a roll.

Billy and I were just worried about the others and each other.  
However, like we said to each other the night that we spent on the yacht, we can take care of ourselves and we proved that to each other repeatedly.  
However, I still can't get that image out of my head, the image of that man from the island. I don't know what happen to them, but the others said that Anubis is going to deal with both of them. I just hope that my mother would forgive my father for all the trouble he has caused her.  
I sighed.  
_What's the matter?_ Billy asked in thought.  
_The thought of the dead man and my mother with my father, by now, they could of escape and be coming after me. Billy I don't know what the hell I'm going to do. I just so confused._ I thought to him.  
_Don't worry, Ls. They're not going to find you. I promise, now come on let's go to our next class or we'll get a detention and I don't think my mom well be happy to pick me up after school._ Billy thought.  
_Okay. Well, where are you going next?_ I asked in thought.  
_Science, great huh?_ He thought.

"Hey, Kimmy, can we talk?" Jason asked.  
"Sure," Kim said. Then they left.  
_"So, I… I'm just wondering if you would like to go out with me." /i Jason asked.  
"Okay. I love to go out with you." Kim said.  
"It's okay if you don't… Wait you said yes?" he asked.  
"Yes," she laughed. Lela's right what should we expect from guys? She thought. She laughed again and so did I. Billy have no clue why she said that.  
I'll tell you later, okay. I thought to him.  
Okay. He thought back.  
Just don't forget, okay?  
I forget, never. How could you think that I would forget? Remember I'm the past and you're the present.  
Yeah… HEY! That wasn't fair to say that! He thought while I was confused by why he said, well, thought that.  
Billy you only know of the present and I know of the past_. I thought_.  
Oh, yeah, sorry. _He thought._  
Don't worry. I'll be fine. I have no idea that I was the past anyway_. I thought._  
Okay it's later. _He thought.  
I laughed. _  
What?  
Nothing. It's just that you've wanted to know so I tell you. While Trini and Kim were helping me with whole outfit and to expect from a guy…  
"Wait, you were wondering what to expect from whom?" he asked. He said in a strange way, it was hard from me not to laugh at that, and his face was so odd.  
"From a guy," I said. Furthermore she thought that. _I smiled awkwardly._  
Not only had you said that. You said that about me. _Billy thought.  
Billy, remember this was before I got most of my memories back so, I didn't know okay. Therefore, you can really hold that against me. I also don't know what to expect from you because of your powers. I thought.  
While everyone was so happy that I got in, I was just worried that I wouldn't be here with my friends. However, this was strange, the man that said that I was in, said that my friends were allowed to come with us. Well, at least that we can stay with each other a little bit longer.  
When we got to the airport, everyone wasn't there. I thought that we missed the plane, but Billy was convinced that we were early. Therefore, we made a bet. I said that we were the ones that came late and Billy said that we were early. The winner was Billy, because I asked the woman at the counter and she said that we were early. I bowed my head in shame. Billy and Danny laughed while the others were looking queer. However, they hardly ever get Billy and me, now they'll probably never get the three of us_.  
Billy_. I sighed._  
Yeah. _He thought.  
_ I'm just wondering what would of happen if we stayed in the Spirit World. I mean we never left the first time. I thought.  
Well, maybe we wouldn't have gotten this far so far. He thought.  
"I know that, but…" I said but I stopped my self from saying too much.  
Ls what are you hiding? What you not telling me? Billy thought.  
I have to admit a lot. You see, I'm not telling you that I know more than I'm allowed to spill. Billy, I can't tell any of this stuff because it might affect the future. Most of this stuff you already know, but you don't know what secrets are waiting from them and I know all of that when I had no memories of my life. I… /i Billy kissed me so I could stop thinking.  
"Well, everyone is here," the judge said. Then our plane arrived and everyone a boarded the plane.  
"Flower for my lady," some guy said to Trini and handed her a flower on the plane. Zack was mad, well, more jealous, at that someone gave Trini a flower.  
A lot of drama here and I mean a lot. I thought.  
Yeah, now Zack's probably trying to find a way to get her back. Even though, they weren't exactly dating. He thought, but both of us laughed.  
I'm going to change the subject. Okay? I thought.  
Okay, but what for? He thought while we were getting on the plane.  
Remember when we first slept together?  
Yeah, why?  
Well, that night, I said something, we not actually saying something. I wanted to say something to you. The exact words were 'I want to tell you something, but I'm afraid of what your reaction would' but I dozed off in your warm, snuggly, soft, strong arms. Well, anyway, I think I was dreaming of that night were I was telling you everything about how the demons wanting you because it was their mission to take you back into the Under World. So you can be the next ruler of the Under World. However, I was a post to destroy you and not bring to the Over World. You see it was this prophecy that the Elders told me. When I was, two and you were four. I remember it because I couldn't hurt someone how didn't kill anyone and I didn't want to didn't hurt you. You looked like you couldn't hurt someone. You were and you are still harmless. You're afraid of you own shadow, which is fine by me. I mean everyone has their healers and their killers, but you just right for me because you're my healer. The Elders can have their fits all they want, but I'm going to stand by you no matter what. I thought.  
Then, what are your other options, Ls? I mean if you took me from the Under World. Then, I belong in the Under World. Billy thought.  
"What are you talking about? I took you back in the Over World. Billy, they took you from your parents. Therefore, I saw what was right, I took you back to your parents, and they were so happy to have you back. Billy, I did that because the demons took you and the magical creatures couldn't do anything about it I took the privilege to take you back to you parents," I said.  
Therefore, what you did that just because you knew what really happened. Billy thought.  
Yes. I did that because your parents were worried about you and I felt like there was something between us. Something that I couldn't' t explain and… Billy, what are you doing? I thought.  
I am doing something that I probably would regret doing. He thought.  
Get over here Billy! Billy, there are other ways to make you feel uncomfortable and I'll make the demons to come back and I'll l watch them… he kissed me then got on the plane.  
_

I know that tormenting someone is wrong, but I can't lose Billy. He is my life and I can't lose him, like we lost our Lillie, in the Spirit World. Lillie is our baby girl, but she was caught in a fire and didn't make it. Even though, she was a Spirit, however, her Spirit never came to her. I hated that I couldn't save her, but we came here to start our lives over together and that's what we're going to do, make a new life in the Human World.  
It's not home, but we always came here to celebrate everything, and I mean everything. When there is some kind of weather in this world, something is happening in the Spirit World; as if it snows here, someone is being born. When it rains here, someone is getting married.  
The time is different as well. The Spirit World year is five hundred years to this world it is equivalent to one year. I only wish that this time we could live in peace, and not destruction like in the Spirit World.  
_ Hey, Lela, I found a few seats. Looks like no one is going to sit here. _Billy thought._  
Are you sure about that? I am sure that someone is sitting there. Look at the compartments above. It's filled with other people stuff.  
Oh… well, never mind. _

_Its okay, it wasn't as if you didn't know that there would be anyone sitting here. Come on let's find another seat somewhere.  
Okay, but… he was going to say something else until I cut him off.  
You can have that window seat, if there is any window seats left.  
Thanks.  
No problem. I'm not a big fan of clouds or the sun right now. It's too bright and don't say vampire because I'm not a vampire okay.  
Okay, vampire…  
Billy…  
You said not to say it; you never said that I couldn't think it… I'm going to shut up now._

Yeah I think that you should do that. I see a few seats over there. Come on.  
We walked toward the front of the plane, which is the first class and we don't have the tickets to be there, but they let us go. We just looked at each other while the plane was in the air. I didn't care if people thought it was crazy, which they did.  
Why is he just staring at her while she'll asleep? A woman thought. However, I wasn't a sleep. I was just closing my eyes so I can make Billy and Danny feel bad, but that won't work.  
Why doesn't she hit him? A man thought._  
Billy, why shouldn't I hit you? _I thought.  
_ Well, first off, I didn't do anything. Second I know that I can be a jerk, but I know that you love me even though you don't like me being one. Third, the last one is that I don't deserve to get hit. _He thought._  
Why not, I mean you did make fun me and you told me why I… _He kissed me and then, I closed my eyes, just for one minute and I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up. I was at home like we never left, that was a strange. I am so confused. Now I can't even tell if I am really a wake or if I am just dreaming this.  
Billy felt my emotions and came into my room and comforts me.  
_ Lela what's the matter? _Billy thought.  
_ I don't really know what's what. Billy, I confused about this whole thing. In the Spirit World I understood what's reality and what's just plan dream. He came over and sit down and he put my head over his heart and I heard every single heart beat. Then we lade down.  
What's got you so puzzled?  
What's got me puzzled is that I was having a dream about us, Danny, Kim, Trini, Jason, Zack, you and me. We were going somewhere. Then we were on the plan heading there and I fell asleep and… and… and it felt so real like we were heading somewhere like we did over the summer…  
Okay, take a deep breathe, sweetie. Just slow down and try to understand that this world isn't what we are use to. We are the creatures that should try and understand that we are the monsters here. Remember we are the outsiders because we don't belong here. Most of the things here I don't even understand myself and I have been here longer then you have, well, just two years longer.  
_He laughed while I just looked at him like he was crazy.  
_ What the hell is so funny? I am so confused about this whole world and here you are laughing. _I thought angrily.  
_ You really need to have some fun more in your diet. Instead of staying in and doing what the hell you always do. Come on, have you ever left the house at night to do something stupid and don't say yea if it has to do with the Spirit World.  
Yes, I have. It was when I was five, before you even thought that I could fight the five fifth graders. I was going to the skate park and I did a wild move that no one even saw. Oh, I can show you it sometime, so you don't think that I'm lying. _I thought sarcastically._  
Don't worry; I don't think that you are lying. Trust me, I would know when your lying.  
Really, so you know when I'm lying, very interesting. So let me see, if you know when I'm lying, now. I had a crush before I met you.  
Wait you had a crush before me. Impossible, you couldn't of had like someone before me. That's a lie.  
That is right. I didn't have anyone. However, I did like someone though, but he didn't like me back.  
What a jerk, which would like you, or even love you?  
Thank you. That's why I love you more than that jerk.  
You look pink, no offence. I know that you're not much of a pink lover, but you do look pink.  
It's because you too warm. I didn't want to be a bother while you talking or thinking to me. However, it is going to get to me anyway.  
Sorry, I thought that you would be use to it, but I must have been wrong.  
Well, because you think that I'm still the same girl from the Spirit World.  
Maybe I think that I know what you're talking about.  
While, he looked at me. He put me on the cold bed, the icy cold bed. I shivered at the coldness.  
Sorry, I forgot that I am warmer then the bed.  
It's okay… What are you doing?  
_He took his shirt off and then he placed me on him. He looked at me and then kissed my forehead. Then brushed his nose against mine. He turned into his wolf form and then wrapped his body around me. I snuggled into his soft and cozy body. _  
You're not going to love me more than the jerk nor will you like your brother either.  
Why?  
Because Danny and I made you sort-of dream that, although, we thought that we made you dream something else.  
What!  
Sorry. We, well, I didn't want to do the dream spell…  
Oh…I see. So Danny tricked you into doing the spell again? Don't worry; I won't have to kill you yet. Did I tell you what happen the night that I told the Scary Story? Your favorite thing to think.  
The night that you thought that Danny should have a girl how wants him or the crazy dream?  
The girl for Danny.  
No, why?  
Well, because there is a girl for him in the Spirit World and she in your kingdom, though. Her Name is Medusa. Do you know any girl in your kingdom named Medusa?  
No, actually, there wasn't a Medusa in my kingdom, yours?  
No, oh…why didn't I see it. _I thought. I push myself up from Billy and ran down stairs where Danny was asleep. I woke him up and told him that he liked someone who was a part of dad's plan to get rid of Billy.  
Then, he tried to kill me. When Billy found out that I didn't come up. He went to see if I was okay. However, like I thought I could take care of Billy and myself ran down and saw that I had no choice but to kill him because he was apart of our dad's plan and I had to take his spirit also. Which was almost the same spirit but not exactly like it, it was a tiger, but it was like the ones you see at the zoo, though.  
_ I didn't really know what to do. I hesitate and…and…and I flinched. That never happens to me. Billy, what should I do? I mean, now he's gone like my mother and my foster family. _I thought while I got on his nerves. _  
Calm down, Ls. You really didn't do anything wrong. You were trying to stop him by accidently you killed him.  
Yeah, thanks for the pep talk.  
Sorry, you knew what I meant and I didn't think that you would of reacted that way, now I know not to get on your bad side.  
Yeah, and I'm sorry, for saying that. I knew what you meant but, but I really couldn't of found out that my brother was apart of my dad's plan the whole time_. I thought. While he came over to hold me while our friends where trying to get over here, to help us to do with Danny's body. _  
_By the time they got here, it was like they never left the house. _  
_"What happen to him?" Trini asked.  
"Well, obviously someone killed him, Trini. Who killed him?" Jason said. Billy looked at me. I was over by the wall; my head in my knees, like he was waiting for me to say something, but nothing came out. His eyes looked like he was going to restraint me. However, I didn't what to end up killing my own brother. I was never like this. I felt it, the monster inside of me. My hair turn gray like I was going to was going to go neutral. And accept my powers of both sides. This only happen once, however, I never thought that it would happen again. I felt everyone eyes looking at me.  
_ Billy, what's the matter with Lela? She never acted like this in front of us before. _Kim thought.  
"I really don't know. I never seen her like this. I have never thought that she would ever lose control of her powers like that, I don't know what to do either," Billy replied_. _"Lela, come on. Throw me a bone, a wet one," he laughed.  
Then I started to just stare at him with out hummer in my eyes. Billy got really silent. Then, he walked over to me and put his arm around me. I started to cry. I guess that I got to know my brother and then I just killed him. I didn't what to know that I kill him. I didn't want to be known as a murder. He held me closer and I didn't what to be the center of attention. I didn't want him to die, but he did. Man, my life is screw up as it is and now I just…just added things to it.

"We're gonna go, okay guys? We don't know what to do right, now. Only you do Billy. We'll see ya at school okay?" Kim said softly.

When Kim, Trini, Jason, Zack, and Billy woke up, they were in there rooms at home. They got ready for school, but however when they were eating breakfast they got a letter that said "We are proud to welcome you to are school for witches, wizards, demons, warlocks, benders, weather controlling, spirits, and et cetera magical creatures to learn how to control their new gifts."  
When they got to school they told what they got.  
"Are you sure that you didn't a letter from the school?" Kim asked.  
"I'm pretty sure that I didn't get a letter that said that. I don't trust the Elders because why would they invite Billy to a school if he was an enemy of the witches," I said.  
"You think that this is a trap?" Zack asked.  
"Yes, and we were teaching you how to control your powers in the first place and Billy already knows how to control his powers," I said.  
"She's right," Kim, Jason, and Trini said together. Billy didn't say a thing.  
Later that day, the Magic School that sent out the letters to Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy, sent me a letter that said "We are proud to have you as the headmistress of our school. We are also proud to say that you'll be teaching students at the school."  
_ Billy, get the boys and I'll get the girls I need to tell you something_. I thought.  
_ What do you need to us? _Billy thought.  
_ You'll see_. I though back.  
When Billy and the boys got here, I told them that I was the headmistress and I am teaching the students as well.  
"Wait so they asked you to be the headmistress and a teacher? Cool," Jason said.  
"Come on, people, this is a trick. You all should try to concentrate. This is maybe a trap, okay?" I said.  
The next day, I helped the others get ready for Magic School. I didn't know what to expect as the new headmistress and teacher. I didn't know what subject I was teaching.  
Then when we got to the school, the Elders we shocked that we actually came.  
"I thought that you six weren't going to come and especially you mutt," the Elders said.  
"I wasn't going to come, but if they came here, well, I'm gonna come with them, and be a true friend to them. I was just wondering, what class am I teaching?" I asked curiously.  
"Well, we were hoping that you knew that one," one of the Elders said.  
"Wait, you want me to teach the students about the war between the magical creatures and the aliens?" I asked with a smile on my face.  
"Yes," the same Elder said.  
"About the history?" I asked. "The history class?"  
"Yes, we want you to teach them about the history of the magical world, the Spirit World, the Aliens, the Demons…"  
"Okay, I get it. However, why just me? Why not Billy as well?" I asked.  
"Billy doesn't know what one power from another," The Elder said.  
"Yes, he does, he is a spirit just like me," I said.  
"Ls, actually that is your power, the spirits that are in the Spirit World are actually your powers. I thought that you knew that already, when you got you memories back?" Billy said.  
"What? So your telling me that no one is a spirit except for me?" I asked.  
"Yep," Billy replied. I hit him so hard that I left a bright big red mark and I think that I broke his bone.  
"Ouch! Thanks for breaking my bone Ls that hurt. I'm sorry I just thought that you knew that you were the only spirit in the Spirit World," he said. I just looked at him with a glare.  
_ I don't believe this Billy you knew that I was the only spirit and yet you didn't say anything_. I was so frustrated to say anything else I just walked off. Billy ran after me. He tired to calm me down. However it didn't work.  
_ I know that you trusted me and I blow that trust when I didn't tell you about that, but I know that I won't keep anything anyway from you any more. I promise. _His voice was so calm and peaceful that I just looked in his eyes and I saw that he was trying to hold back the tears. However he couldn't when he saw that I was looking into his eyes. I put my head under his and I just couldn't stay angry with him just for that. He should get a break from me getting pissed off ever second.  
_ Sorry for getting… _He kissed me so that I wouldn't say anything else and I wiped the tears from his eyes, but then I was crying. He held me so close that I couldn't get free from his hug. So, I just let him hold me.  
The next day we all got ready for our first day at Magic School._  
Hey Lela ready for your first class of students? Billy joked. _  
"Yes and no, there are students who are telepathic Billy so our conversation telepathically are pretty much over now," I said.  
"Oh yeah now we are apart from each other. Great," he said in a sad tone.  
"What class do you have first, Billy…I mean Mr. Knight," I asked.  
"Why did you just call me Mr. Knight?" Billy asked.  
"Well, because I'm your teacher now and I can't call you Billy, or honey, or…" Billy cut me off.  
"Yeah I got it. I have History with you," he said.  
"Okay don't be late Mr. Knight."  
"Yes, ma'am," he laughed. I hit him on the same arm that I hit yesterday. Although, I know that he wanting to only calling me princess. I checked if there was anyone around and I knew that there wouldn't be anyone except for my friends. So I kissed him.  
So when everyone got to there class, I recognize some of the students while I was roaming the earth like Tommy, he was the one who taught me karate, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky, who are also great at being ninjas. They taught me how to be a ninja as well.  
"Okay, everyone I want to introduce to you your new teacher, Lela Wolf. Now I know all of you will treat her with the same respect as you would for your friends. She is also you headmistress," the Elder said.  
"Good morning, Miss Wolf," Billy, Trini, Zack, Kim, Jason, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam said at the same time.  
"Well, I know that I am not older than anyone here. So could we all say something about how we are so we all could get to know each other?" I asked.  
"Nope, that would be stupid girly," one of the students said.  
"Why don't you tell us all about yourself sweetie?" a boy said.  
"Yeah, come on tell us about your self," his friend said while pounding fits together.  
"Okay you want to know something about me?" I asked.  
"Yeah, so tell us," a red head boy said.  
"I'll tell all of you three things the last one won't be so pretty. However here goes. The first one is never ever get me pissed off. The second one is that you don't what me as you worst nightmare because I'll haunt your every move, no lie. Third is that all but nine students would being writing a hundred page essay on the whole everything you know about the Spirit World, the aliens, the witches, the demons, the over world, the under world and the war by tomorrow. So do you want to talk about your self or do you want to write. Oh I also forgot to say this, you won't be able to use the text book," I said.  
"I'm Aisha Curtis. My favorite hobby is ninjitsu," Aisha said.  
"My name is Adam Michael. My hobby is also ninjitsu," Adam said.  
"Aloha, my name is Rocky Stone. My hobby is also ninjitsu," Rocky said.  
"My name is Billy Knight. My hobby is learning new things in different ways," Billy said.  
"My name is Tommy Brown. My hobby is karate," Tommy said.  
"My name is Jason Green. My hobby is trying to learn not to make things explode," he said.  
"My name is Trini White and my hobby is reading books," she said.  
"I'm Kim May. My hobby is Gymnastics," she said.  
"Hello, my name is Zack Black," he said and almost everyone laughed and I gave them an evil eye then went too silent. "My hobby dancing." then the same people started laughing again.  
"Okay, so you think that he funny? Well, let me see if this is funny maybe I should not make it one hundred pages maybe I should make it three hundred pages," I said. "Shall we proceed?"  
"My name is Deanna Jennifer. My hobby is doing homework," she said.  
"Well, I hope you won't have to see my bad side then," I said.  
"My name is Michael Jacob. My hobby is that I could predict the future," he said.  
"I'm Leah Liam. I'm great at shape shifting," she said. Then the bell rang.  
"Well, I am glad that we won't have to do the tomorrow no would we?"  
They said, "No."  
"Good. Now you can go," I said.  
The rest of the day no one gave me trouble. When my friends came the where surprise that everyone survived the day.  
"Hey Lela, it's so great to see you again," Adam said.  
"Yeah, I got my memories back, but some of them are a little fuzzy. So what were you four doing since I left?" I asked.  
"Practicing, what else? Oh a few days after you left we started to do thing to everyone and they chased us out of town," Tommy and Rocky said.  
"That must of sucked. I can't believe that you guys were kicked out of your own town," I said.  
"Hey, well, maybe Angel Grove would be the great place for you guys, that's were we live. Hey won't kick you out of town, unless you guys try to hurt someone," Kim and Zack said at the same time and looked at me.  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault he shouldn't have tried to trap me against the wall. Okay so don't blame me for what happen to Danny he shouldn't have attacked me and he knew that it was coming if he did that. I also didn't mean to do that to him," I said.  
"Who's Danny?" Aisha asked.  
"Danny is Lela's older brother from the Spirit World. Where we are from," Billy said.  
"Lela, what did you mean by all but nine well write the report?" Adam asked.  
"Yeah, I didn't get it either," Rocky and Jason said.  
"How many people do you see right now but not counting me," I said.  
"Nine," Trini said then I put my hands out and shook my head.  
Billy came right next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. He put his hand around my waist.  
"So you to are together?" Tommy asked sadly. I looked at him and saw that he liked me a lot. I just nod, but then I walked over to him and I took his hand and smiled at him.  
"Come on we better get to bed before someone gets mad at us. Oh wait I keep on forgetting that I am the headmistress and a teacher. Well, we should get to bed for tomorrow," I said. I walked with Tommy on the way to his room. He shades it with Rocky and Adam. The others went to their rooms.  
"See you tomorrow," Rocky and Adam said together.  
"See ya," I said. "Tommy wait I want to talk to you."  
"Alright," he said.  
"Come on." We drifted away from his room and we walked in to the garden. "I didn't know that you liked me Tommy. I'm sorry, really sorry," I confessed.  
"It's alright. I know that you'll be safe with him and I can trust him in any situation. Besides now I have a competition," Tommy laughed which gave him hope that he could have a chance of winning me over.  
"Tommy I don't want to rain on your parade, but he is the Wolf Spirit, the one for me, I sorry," I said. I looked into his eyes and I hate to see him like that. "I'm truly sorry, Tommy. I want to tell this, Tommy your more of a big brother to me like Adam, Rocky, Jason and Zack. Aisha, Trini, and Kim are like my big sisters. Your family to me. I can't live without you nine not teasing me just like siblings. Even thought I grow up without siblings in this world. However I have or I had an older brother in the Spirit World, but I anciently killed him. Which was whom we were talking about early, but I promise that I wouldn't hurt you nine. How you nine just took me in, when no one else would. You treated me with respect that everyone else never gave me. I know that I don' t want to play with your emotion, but could you handle a kiss on the cheek? I know that your probably thinking that I am asked to much and hurt you in the end, but I'm not if you don't the kiss. I would understand, I know that someday you'll have the girl of your dreams with you and she'll treat you with the same respect that you are giving everyone around you."  
"I can handle the kiss and thanks at least I know I have a place in your heart always. Just not l the way I thought that I would," he said. I kissed him the same time he kissed me. "How did you two wind up together anyway?"  
"It happen during the summer Billy has the power of telepath and he said that I looked like I in the war, in the morning. We were on my yacht at that time and the yacht was where my foster dad died. Well, anyway later that day Kim and were talking about how I was so forgiving because she thought it was her fault, but it wasn't. Billy told her that it was how I was and then kissed my cheek, but he kissed me before though the first day on the yacht he kissed my forehead. So back the story, I turn to looked at him then he kissed me. I avoided him for a few days…" I looked down when I said that, but Tommy looked around and heard something and so did I.  
"Who's out there?" Tommy asked. I looked around and then I saw Momo. He was holding something that I couldn't handle, which was the sound the creature in the box made. As he came over the louder the noise got. I saw that he was still wearing the bracelet that helps spirits control their spirits, like the one that I took from Danny.  
"Go and find the others and make sure that you don't bring Billy here because that is who he is after as well," I told him.  
"I'm not leaving you…" I cut him off.  
"Tommy I will be finding. I can cast a spell to protect myself long enough for you to find the others. However just don't bring Billy into this because he is what my father in the Spirit World wants," I said and he nod. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." then a dark colored shield came around me and Tommy was gone. I tried to destroy the box, but it was too painful to hear the screeching sound. However I tried again and I failed.  
Tommy got back with the others, but no Billy that was good until my father came. Now there was going to be a battle. "So you thought that you could get rid of us just like that? Well think again daughter," he said.  
"I thought that I was the trader not your daughter. However you probably think that I would betray my heart and join you well you have another thing coming. Momo you probably don't want the same thing that happen to Danny happen to you know do you? I think he died?" I questioned that so he would box the box, which he did.  
"What did you say? Danny is dead? Who could that be? That's impossible," Momo said.  
"Adam do you think that you can close the box?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I think so," he said. He looked at the box and the box' s lid closed. Then I made sure that the box wasn't going to be open again I cast a shocking spell on it. Then Momo tried to touch the box. However, it stung him.  
"Well, that has a bang to it," Billy said. He helped me up. " Thought that you could keep me away from this? Well, you can't."  
The Scorpion Spirit transports all of us that were in the room, somewhere that was unfamiliar. He wasn't so sure where ported us. However that would be our advantage. "What's the matter Daddy? Don't know where you transported us?" I asked.  
_ What are you doing? You don't know either_. Billy thought_.  
He doesn't know that Billy. I'm just using this to an advantage for us. _I thought back to him.  
_ That's why I love you Ls. _He thought back_  
I know that and I that he will get his ass kicked. Billy I have an idea, but I would have to use your spirit, okay? _I asked in thought_.  
Okay. He handed me his spirit bracelet.  
I looked inside of myself. "The power of the Siberian Tiger, the White Wolf, the White Tiger, the Black Tiger. Come forth," I said. I also know in the human world that there are no such things as a black tiger, but there is in the Spirit World.  
Well, back to the fight. Somehow I couldn't handle the power, but then Billy came to my side and he combined his powers with mine and we actually stopped my father and my cousin. Their spirits came to me. However I was out consciences and Billy was holding me tightly.  
When I woke up, Billy was just looking at some pictures that I put up in my room and then he looked in the mirror and saw my getting up. He came to my side.  
Everyone knows that we belong together, Ls. _He thought_.  
I kind of notice that when I saw you in my room. Do I what to know how they found out? _I asked in thought.  
_ Depends on… _I kissed him. _  
I miss kissing you Billy. I truly do_. I pulled him close to me and let him hold me_. Please don't leave me Billy. I don't know what I would do if you just leave me… _He kissed me back.  
_ Don't worry. Lela I will never leave you, I promise. I just need to know just two things. _He thought.  
_ Here we go. What do you what to know?  
Number one why didn't you want me there in the first place? Even thought I didn't listen to Tommy. Number two is, I know you don't have to say the answer to this next question right away… _there was a knock on the door.  
"Hey Billy is she awake?" Adam asked loudly. I had to laugh at that. He knew that I was awake, but he tried his hardest not to invade our conversation. Billy was walking towards the door.  
"Why don't you come in and see Adam?" I asked while I was laughing Billy was just smiling and walked out of the room and I followed after him trying to pull him back towards me, but it was a pathetic pull. However it works he turned around and look at me like I was a kid again. He did laugh.  
The other surrounding me, I tried to tell him what he wanting to hear. Then here comes the girls, Aisha, Kim and Trini saying, "Let Billy and Lela talk, that what they going to do before Adam said something." then, the attention went away and they walked away, all but Billy and the girls. We said thanks to the girls and they walked away trying to catch up to the others.  
There was an awkward silence after they left. I was leaning on the wall behind Billy and me right in front of me leaning on the wall across from the wall that I was leaning on. Billy was looking straight at me waiting for me to tell him something. However I looked down and I blushed. I didn't know what to do or say. Then he moved towards me and he put his hand under my head and he lifts my head up and made me look straight at him.  
"I didn't want to lose you again. Billy that why I didn't want you to come to my save me, but you did and I'm not blaming you or anyone. I will always love you and I just hope that the whole prophecy coming true and all. I'm sorry," I said.  
"No, you shouldn't be sorry, that's what I wanted to hear and I know that I do that. I don't want to lose you again either. The second question is," Billy checked his pockets. "I know I put it in my pocket when I left my room.  
"Looking for this?" I asked handing him the small box.  
"Yeah, but where did…" He was going to finish the question, but I cut him off.  
"It fell out of your pocket and on to my bed, when you came over and sat on it. Something tells me that whatever that is in the box is for me, right?" I asked.  
"Yeah. The man said that it was the perfect gift to give to you." He said.  
"Maybe we should go somewhere that there aren't any eavesdroppers," I pointed to the door.  
"Yeah maybe you right." I grabbed his hand and pull pathetically again. He laughed at that. We went to the Kathleen's Diner. The diner has a small garden where Billy open the box and got down on one knee and took me hand my heart was beating so fast that I had to take little bit of air to slow it down. However, it didn't work.  
"Lela Artemis Wolf, Will you marry me?" He asked.  
I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I went down to his level and looked deeply into his eye. I saw that he was serious about that even in his bright blue eyes. I nodded and then confirmed it with a solid yes. We got up and he put the ring on my figure it was late in the day, so we just ate lunch there and we just walked around the town. When we got back to the school the others where just getting board the not using magic, so the asked Billy and me if they would be their teachers again and new teachers. We both were fine about it. However they knew some thing was up and they asked us what was going on. Billy was holding my hand with the ring and only the girls spotted and Tommy notice it.  
_You're engage?_ Kim and Trini thought together.  
"Boys don't you notice something different about Lela?" Aisha asked.  
"Wait I think I know, you got your hair cut," Rocky said sarcastically. Billy and I just looked at each other and so I put my hand out.  
"So girls always wears a ring most of the time," Jason, Zack and Adam said.  
"Tommy would you like to say something?" Kim asked.  
"Of course, here's a hint guys, if two people love each other and it comes after dating and comes before weddings," Tommy said. The four weren't even thinking of the word. "Do we have to spell it out? Billy, Lela congratulations I know the girls feel the same way."  
"Wait your engage?" Jason, Zack, Rocky, and Adam asked.  
"Wow, that took you longer than I would of excepted you guys to take," I said. Billy pulled me closer to him and he looked around just to make sure that there were Elders around and there where. He kissed me. Then the Elder notice the ring on my figure and was furious and orbed away. She probably is going to tell the other Elders, but what are they going to do to me anyway.  
The Elders got back and one of them was pretty pissed that I would just go off and marry a demon like my foster aunt did. She thought that that he lost all of his powers, but somehow he gains them back. I hated that my aunt had to be the queen of all demons, but she vanquish his sorry ass where he belonged. However Billy isn't like other demons, his parents are mortals. They don't have any special power or gifts. Billy's parents are like normal average people who look out for anyone who need there help, so you could say that there power.  
"Looks like they are having their Elder fit…" I was cut off by one of the Elders.  
"You come here now!" the Elder said while point at Billy. He didn't budged. However I did.  
"Find your self a new teacher and a new headmaster because I'm not staying. I know that this place wasn't the place that I would wind up staying at and working. If I was staying I would of, I would have told them the truth, why you really want them. You know most of them are powerful and you think that they could put them in the war, but you can't force someone to do something that they don't want to do. Believe me, I know what that feels like. You also can't say what is the rules to me because I made the rules not you and I can change them, bend them, break them, and I can add them if I wanted to. I basically can actually do anything I want with the rules," I said.  
"You just made someone pissed even more, Ls," Billy said while one of the Elders just threw a fireball at us. "I don't think that she should be able to use that power."_  
_"Your right Billy, the Elders don't have that type of power, unless she's the one how made Phalen's half sister Cleopatra angry enough that made her turn into a demon and try to get rid of her. However when she got to the demon, she could vanquish her, so she turned back into a witch. She gave up her powers and then she died," I said, but when I got the to however I began to whisper the rest.  
"What were you saying Lela?" the Elder that threw the fireball at us asked.  
"Nothing," I lied._  
Ls, what were you saying? I know that…_ Billy was thinking before I kissed him from thinking anything else.  
"Not now Billy," I harshly whispered to him. He nods.  
"What did you say?" the Elder commanded.  
"Like I said, nothing," I said harshly.  
"No I heard you say something about Cleopatra. Now what did you say about her?" she commanded again.  
"You may not what to know, Demetria," I said.  
"How do you know my name witch?"  
"I don't I just guessed. A pretty good guess, wouldn't you say?"  
"Now I know where I've seen you. You're just a simple mutt. Knowing that you father shouldn't of went off marrying a mortal. You're that half goddess."  
"You nailed that one. I'm surprised that you didn't guess that one when you sent me after Billy. However you are pretty stupid to not see that I lied to you and now you're exposed for being a demon so maybe Aunt Cleopatra could stop bugging me to destroying you."_  
Ls, lets get out of here. Okay? _Billy thought. I nod. The ten of us orbed away to the island that my foster dad got me.  
"Wait did you say Aunt Cleopatra?" Kim and Adam asked.  
"Yes, she is my mom, Phalen, half sister. My mom wasn't related to the pharaoh of Egypt, her younger sister, Cleopatra was…" I said.  
"So you mom had a boy friend that wasn't so great and then she married a god and you are going to marrying a demon. What next? You are going to destroy the world?" Jason asked.  
"Hey, the premonition that Kim had of me. I won't destroy anything. I'm…" I was about to say something else until Jason cut me off.  
"Don't say harmless, we just saw you destroy your cousin and your father from the Spirit World and you destroyed you brother, Danny. Okay, you're not harmless. You're just plain destruction…" I left before he could say anything else, but he was yelling at me. Billy ran after me and he saw that I had tears in my eyes._  
_"Don't listen to him. You are harmless. You can't even hunt a fly down, if someone dared you to, don't listen to him. All of them weren't on purpose, okay. The truth is inside of you and you know that. And the whole the creature and the demon and the true power thing won't happen…" Billy was trying to cheer me up, but he could handle the tears that coming off my face. Then, we sat down in the grass while he was holding me tightly in his warm arms. I loved it when he does that.  
"How do you know that the whole creature, and the demon, and the true power won't happen? Please tell me that answer, please," I asked while I was still crying.  
"I know because you know what's right from wrong and the truth will forever be inside you the monster that Kim saw in her vision was the past, the future. Ls, we came here to start our lives over, and that's what we are going to do. So, please let me see the smile that you always have, please?" He said and I gave him the smile he wanted. "I also hit Jason for what he said to you. I also know you heard this repeatedly from me, but I love you forever and that will never change."_  
_"I love you as well. However where will go? I mean the mortal school is over by now and Magic School isn't going to welcome us back now. So where are we going to do or go?" I asked. Time moves different in magic school than at regular school. Time moves slow for them and times fast for the mortal school.  
"Well, I know that we can go on seas and sail then going where ever we want to go, like last summer," he replied. Then the other came around and saw that we where sitting in the grass. Kim and Trini sat on our right while Jason and Zack sat on our left and Aisha, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam were standing behind us. They over heard the conversation and said that they wouldn't mind going on the yacht, we also told Kim and Jason to spill about their feelings that they have for each other. We also told that to Trini and Zack. __

When we went to bed that night, but everything was different this time. Jason and Kim said what they truly felt about each other and Zack and Trini did the same. Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam where with us this time. Maybe we'll form a coven of our own and met new people along the way. We would probably met some spirits and maybe go into the Spirit World.  
I was asleep and then I heard a sound. I woke up and I saw him, the man who harmed my mom, the man she still went with after what Anubis did for her. Gave her a new life and a family, in a different way. However Anubis did all of that out of his love for her and she left him and took me away from my family. He just grabbed me a pulled me away from Billy, but Billy didn't even know that he took me. I tried to make him let go of me. I cast spells, use my powers and everything I could think of. It just didn't work. Then, I tried to summon my father, but didn't come. I also tried to scream, that didn't work either.  
He took me out side and said, "The one of night heard me, I have that the Great Spirits, now make her do your bidding. She's ready for her destiny. Now command her to destroy the world."  
"She's is ready, she is the power now. Let's see if she can be controlled," a woman said while she was walking towards us. She stopped right in front of me and placed her hand on my head. Then she lends down and whispered, "Destroy your love with this athame. If you don't, you'll be destroyed your self. Now go."  
I had tears coming down my face. I tried to refuse, but something came over me. I tried and tried, but my will over my body just left, like I had no clue how I was. When, I reached the room where Billy and I were. I closed my eyes and walked in.  
"Lela, what's the matter?" Billy asked.  
"I'm sorry… I love you… I have to do this…" I said softly. Billy tried to stop me, but it was to late. I had to die and… I did.

When I woke up, I was alive. However I thought that I did. It was so strange I felt the pain, felt the pain that Billy had, the pain from the athame that the woman gave me, everything. However then I realized that it was a dream.  
"Ls, are you alright?" Billy asked. "You look confused."  
"It's was nothing, but a dream," I said softly to myself.  
"What was a dream? You tried to kill yourself and I don't know why?" He said.  
"So that whole thing was real? I… and the man who took me outside and the woman who tried to order me to kill you were real?" I asked confused  
"Yes, the whole thing was real as can be. However, why did you try to…?" I cut him off.  
"I had to because the woman tried to tell me to destroy you and I tried my hardest to take control of myself. However, when I saw you I had to kill myself because she said if I didn't get rid of you that I would be destroy myself instead," I said while crying. "I'm sorry, Love. I know that I would of come back either way, if it wasn't you, then my dad, in someway." He kissed me.  
"You killed yourself just for me? How many times have you saved me, now? Two, three, four?" he asked.  
"I don't know, I just know that you are the only one for me and I know that you would get through to me Billy. You just understand me the best and we do have a past in the Spirit World," I said while looking down at my wound. Billy took my hand a healed them. Then he looked at me and smiled.  
"No one else knows of what happen last night, Ls. Not even our friends and I told you that you know what's right from wrong; I just didn't think that you would have done something like this. I should of look at you as the warrior here and not as a damsel. You probably had gotten that from me when we where younger, but…" I pulled him closer to my face and kissed him so he would stop talking, I wanted to stay like this for a little bit longer, but my stomach had other plans. "I'll go and get you something to eat. I also find some medicine for you pain, okay Princess?"  
"Okay, Knight," I said. Princess and Knight were our nicknames in the Spirit World. I was the best warrior around and no one could have defeated me. Billy was a knight in my kingdom and he was the only one who didn't underestimate me because I was the princess, but I didn't know that he was a prince or I would of gone easy on him, maybe not. I laughed at that. He was also from the other kingdom, which is the reason why we came here.  
I rested my eyes a few minutes and Billy came back with pancakes and blueberry jam. "Ls," he said while he was looking into my eyes, "are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm just tired. I guess that I was trying to kill myself which must have taken a lot of energy from me just to take control of myself," I whispered.  
"Ls, I don't want to lose you now. When I left, to move to Angel Grove I had to leave the most important person of my life behind. I had to leave you there. I wanted to stay, I begged and begged to my mom just to leave me there, but she did not want me to be with you. She never liked you, not even in the Spirit World. However, she will come around before the wedding, Ls. She knows that I asked you to be my wife because I told her that before I left to go to Magic School with you," he whispered. His eyes were watering up and then he closed his eyes. I wiped them away.  
"I will never leave you. I just don't want you to leave me, the first time you did, was in the Spirit World and we lost our baby girl, Lillie," I said while placing my hands over my stomach (I'm not pregnant, it's just that I saw Lillie get l killed and so I just put my hands there). Then Billy placed the tray down on my left where he was laying before I woke up, the second time. He placed his left hand on my face and he placed the right hand on my stomach.  
"She will be fine Lela, I promise. She will not die, because I will never leave you. Lillie will not leave our site, not even for one second. I will never let you find me a liar…" he was going to say more, but Tommy knocked on the door.  
"Hey guys are you going to stay in there all day, or are you going come out here. Even though it's none of my business what you two are going to do," he said.  
"Do you think that you have enough strength to get out of bed?" Billy asked me.  
"I'm not sure, Billy," I replied. "Go, I'll be fine. I will telepathically call you if I need you alright?"  
"Okay, go to sleep please, you need to rest."  
"I love you Billy."  
"I love you too," he said while walking out the door. "She's fine it just that she doesn't feel so well right now, Tommy," Billy lied to Tommy.  
"Oh," he replied. I moved the tray from the bed to the table, it hurt a lot just to get and move something. I never felt this much pain in my entire life before. Therefore, I lay back down and closed my eyes.

I closed my eyes and then I fell asleep. This time I was running away from the man. "You'll be the one who destroys the two worlds. All you have to do is to destroy your love," he yelled. Then he caught up to me and handed me the same athame that the woman gave me. It was a nightmare I couldn't do it.  
I woke up gasping for air. Billy came in running to my side. " Lela, what's the matter?" he asked. Then he sat down on my right.  
"What time is it? How long have I've been a sleep?" I asked.  
"It's two in the after noon. You've been asleep since eight in the morning," he said.  
"Billy and Tommy came in every hour on the hour. Guess that they were just worried about you," Kim said. Jason was by her side like the one he was ready to protect her in any way possible.  
_Wait you've been in here every hour with Tommy? Did you read his thoughts, how he likes me a lot, but… I thought before he kissed me. Everyone left except for Billy. He got under the covers and placed me on top of him. It was strange for some reason. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was strange.  
Lela you are the one who created the two worlds, so you can destroy them as easily as you can create them. Even though it destroyed, you and six other people plus I had to bring you to life_… Billy was going to think some more.  
_ What are you talking about? I was talking about Tommy and hear you are talking about the worlds. I know that I can destroy the worlds. However how do you know that was the reason I woke up, I never told you that. _I thought._  
Oh… I guess that when I kissed you, I got somewhat of an excess of that. I'm not sure how I knew that. _He thought.  
"Well, I'm not surprise though, the others' powers aren't the only ones advancing," I whispered.  
Hours went by, I don't know how long really because the sun went down. Billy got up to be change in his nighttime clothes, but I didn't what him to leave me. I got up and turned him around, I took off his shirt, and he stopped me from doing anything else. However, he looked into my eyes and saw that I knew what I was doing. He let go of me. Then he took off most of my clothes and his pants. I pulled him in bed. I knew that I wanted him so badly. I never felt like this, not even in the Spirit World.  
I loved him so much to make him see that. The truth was that I didn't know what I was doing, but I really didn't care. I knew that he was the only one that I want in my life. When we have to close, I had to stop him even though I wanted to be with him. He understood that.  
Billy fell asleep first. He had his arms around me. I leaned the back of my head on his chest. I closed my eyes to think about the Spirit World. It was a post to be a peaceful place, now it is just violence and destruction. I only saw what happen to Lillie and my eyes just watered up. I tried to move without waking Billy up. However that didn't work. _  
_"What's the matter?" Billy asked.  
"I shouldn't be thinking about the Spirit World," I mumbled. Then I looked up at him. He was smiling. _  
Then, I wasn't the only one who was thinking of there. I just wished that they would stop the war and then we could go back, if you want to, I won't go back without you. I can't leave you again. _Billy thought and that only made me want to cry even more. I just couldn't handle every thing at once. I turned around and placed the front of my head under his. He moved one of his hands to place under my face just to move it closer to his face and that made me feel like I should let our feelings get the better than us, but I couldn't. I can't, I just don't know why. I just don't think that we should go far, at least not now anyway. I wanted to feel venerable all the time around Billy and I think that he knows that._  
I want to feel like nothing happen, like the whole with losing Lillie… _I thought, but Billy caught me off guard by kissing me.  
_ Lela, don't worry okay. Lillie will be finding, as I said. She'll never die. Okay please, calm the hell down. Billy thought.  
Okay now you are scaring me. You never did that. However, I think I did deserve that thought.  
Yes, and I'm… What's the matter? You look like you going to be…  
_ I ran to the bath. Billy came after me, but stayed out side the door. I never felt like this either and we didn't… "Ls, are you alright?" Billy asked. Billy's voice caught my attention. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"  
"No, but I do want know if anything happen before this night or any night?"  
"Not that I recall. Lela, what's the matter? Can I come in?" Billy sounded worried about me.  
"If I knew I would have told you, Billy. However, I don't feel so great," I said while he was walking in. He came to my side and held me so close to him that I had to push away from him just so that I could vomit in the toilet. He stayed with me, even though it could be contagious.  
He went out side of the bathroom and came back with a necklace, had the symbol of the horse, which is a post to heal the sick or the weak and placed it around my necklace. "Let's see if this work's if not, then we know that you are pregnant, Ls," he said.  
A few minutes went by and I wasn't vomiting in the toilet, so he carried me back to the bed and held me closed and I wanted to fall asleep, but I couldn't. Billy brushed my hair out of my face and moved it behind my ear.  
When morning came, I just felt so weak that I couldn't get out of bed, but I used my powers to get dressed and when the yacht came I just orbed into the bed room and Billy orbed everyone's things and Billy told Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam the rules of the yacht and they understood. However he didn't stay very long outside because he didn't what me alone, so that wouldn't happen again, me trying to kill myself.  
Then he went to my side after he did that so he would have to spend the whole day a way from me. The chefs cooked me soup, so that I could eat something because I hadn't eat anything the day before. I ate half the soup before I was full. Billy didn't even try to piss me off and make me eat the rest of the soup. When I feel crappy, he won't do anything to test my patients. Well, I think that this day would be a better day than yesterday.  
Billy brushed his hand against my face, and his hand was so soft that when I open my eyes he wasn't in his human form, but his animal form and it wasn't his hand nor paw, but his face. "I'm sorry, Ls. Did I wake you?" he asked. I nearly jumped out of the bed and hit my head on the table right next to the bed. Almost everyone came running to see what happen.  
"What happen?" Tommy asked.  
"I think that I'm going crazy, but I think that Billy's animal form just talked to me," I said, but I didn't believe it myself. Jason and Zack laughed at me. "What's so funny?"  
"That you didn't know that Billy's animal form could talk," they replied at the same time. They gave each other high fives.  
"Wait you didn't know that spirit animal form could talk?" Billy asked.  
"It's not like I could turn into my spirit animal form, Billy. I'm still a human I didn't get my spirit. Although, shouldn't t gotten my spirit when I turned sixteen?" I asked. I looked so puzzled that Billy had to turn back into his human form and tell me that personal without others in the room.  
"You should've gotten it then, but you such a powerful spirit you could have gotten it when you were just a kid. Remember the that I ran away from my home to try and stop you from jumping off the cliff just to prove that you were strong that the others, and I fell down into the water and you hit the rock and nearly killed yourself. You cousins ran from the scene of the crime and I had to carry you to you house and your father started to yell at them?" he said.  
"That happen, man, I must have done some stupid things then. However, why should I judge that scene from the one two nights ago," I said while walking over to the bed and sit down.  
"I think that's when you got your spirit because you were glowing that night because I was with you and I saw it," Billy said while sitting down right in front of me and held out his hand and I took it while I was smiling. He placed our hands on my forehead where I hit it on the rocks in California and he told me to lay down. I put my feet on the bed and he went into my mind, to see why I couldn't turn into my animal form. Then he found out the reason why I couldn't turn into my animal form and the reason is that I was holding the animal back from letting it take over my body, as if it is in a cage.  
"I felt the spirit inside of me, Billy. It was like the spirit wanted me to let go of something, but I don't know what. What does she want me to let go?" I asked. He kissed me so fast before could say anything else. Billy pulled me close to him and I had to push away from him. "Billy, what does she want me to let go?"  
"To let yourself feel like you're not alone, that no one would leave you, that I would not leave you and I've been trying to do that for weeks now…" I cut him off.  
"I know that you won't leave me that no one would hurt me, but it's hard to let go of the pain that people left behind. I love you so much, but not to go far. Billy, I'm not ready, I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm not telling you that after we get married that we won't have Lillie and other kids, but I'm just not ready to go that far…" I said, but Billy cut me off. _  
"I know, that what the spirit wanted to hear, that you would have Lillie… Wait did you say other kids?" _he asked with a weird look on his face._  
"Umm… now did I actually say that?" I tried to confuse him. However it didn't work.  
"Yes, you did say that," _he replied._  
Yes, I did .I didn't what you to know that we were have another child in the Spirit World, Billy. _I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Tears came out.  
_ I guess that this was one of the secrets that you didn't what me to find out, was it? _He thought. _  
Yes, Billy, please don't think that we should be in a rush because we do have plenty of time to have Lillie and the other one. Billy, you shouldn't have heard that part. _Billy let me get up and walk around while he was sinking in the thought that he was going to have another child with me._  
_"When were you pregnant the second time," Billy asked.  
"The day before you left, Lillie heard me crying and screaming, saying that you couldn't have left that night. I tried to tell you the day before, but you where packing everything that you could and you left and…and…and…" I tried to get the words out, but I couldn't, all that was coming out was tears and I couldn't stop them. They just came out like the rain in April.  
"Ls calm down, please. I hate seeing you like this. I truly do. I don't know what you want me to do. Lela, please throw me a bone, please. I don't know what to do," he said while trying to calm me down, but I push him away. I left the room and walked around the yacht. I walked in to Jason which was probable wasn't the greatest thing, but he saw that I was upset about something and wanted to know why. Therefore, I tried to tell him, but most of the words, he had to guess and he got most of the words that where hard to understand correct. He actually didn't want to hurt me, but I don't know how long his friendliness would last.  
Billy was looking for me, but he couldn't find me. He couldn't because I went to my father, Anubis. "Father," I said.  
"Yes, Lela. What's the matter?" he asked.  
"It's about Billy and me," I said.  
"Oh, well, what's the matter?" he asked again.  
"Billy and I got into this conversation about me being pregnant a second time and it was hard…" I was about to say something else until I was fling a crossed the cavern. I hit the wall hard and I was knocking out probably for hours, but when I woke up, I got a massive headache.  
"Lela, are you all right?" someone said, I couldn't figure out what voice who said that, but it was familiar and a male's voice. When I figured out whose voice it was, I got up and I tried to walk towards the voice because I didn't want to trigger a booby traps. I was a little wobble, so I stayed close to the wall. "Lela, are you alright? Where are you Lela?" the same person said.  
"I'm coming, stay there and just keeping talking, I'll find you, just stay there, please," I said. The further that I go towards the voice the darker it gets.  
Then, some thing grabbed my leg and I try to get it off my leg. I kick it, and then I stopped. "Ouch, Lela. Is that you?" the voice said.  
"Yes, I'm sorry I thought it as something that threw me across the cavern. Who are you?" I asked.  
"It's me, Lela. It's Danny, your brother…" I try to grab his hand and pull him up so that I could hug him and so that I could hit as hard as I could.  
"Danny, give you're ha…" I was going to finish saying hand until someone pulled me out there.  
"Lela, are you all right?" someone said. My eyes were shut closed, but somehow I wanted to open them. "Love, are you alright?" the same voice said, now I know the voice. It was Billy. I opened my eyes  
"I was going to grab Danny from some kind of hole and then you grabbed me from there, before me…" I was going to say more, but Billy kissed so I would stop.  
Then he whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry for ever doing things that hurt and might of hurt you." when he was finished saying those words, the just repeated over and over until I looked into his eyes and saw that was upset about something.  
I placed my fore head against his and I whispered, "It's okay, it wasn't you fault." I placed my hand on his check and the position that was awkward.  
"I'm sorry, truly, sincerely sor…" I moved my hand and placed one of my fingers on hi lips so that he would stop talking.  
"Can I get up?" I asked.  
"No, you can't get up," Billy said sarcastically. He did move so that I could get up. He held out his hand and I took it as if we were kids again, the first day that we met. He placed one of his arms around me and I placed my head on his shoulder_. However, I just can't handle knowing that my brother is still alive and that he is trap somewhere. I need to help him; he needs my help like before.  
Billy, is it possible that Danny is still alive after what I did to him? _I asked._  
I'm not sure, but he is your brother. You two have been through more things than my sister and I and we are older than you are. I just don't understand how you could have seen him though, I know that you are the daughter if Anubis and all, but not even Anubis could have seen…  
Oh, know my dad… I thought.  
What is it?  
When I was visiting him earlier, I was attack and I think that he was also. _I thought.  
Billy when with me to see if my father was all right, but we couldn't find him._  
Lela looks out. _Billy thought and knocked me out of the way and he was hit hard._  
_"Coming back to the scene of the crime," the man that my mother was with.  
"Why don't you tell me your name? I just need to know why you are doing this and I think that you look familiar, before I was born, I mean…" I was cut off.  
"My name was Xander, but then your father gave me a new name which is Apocalypse. I have been reborn by your mother when she gave birth to you, you could saw that we are one in the same, except for a few facts that are different from each…" he said.  
"We are nothing a like, you're the monster that wants me to destroy my love. You're not anything like me Apocalypse. You're a demon…" he cut me off.  
"You're engaged to one. You know that he was meant to be evil, but you deny it every time he uses his powers and, and you. You are a demon, but you deny your own destiny. You are a post…"  
"Your lying I am not a post destroys anything, your name, the name that you are using, the name that my father gave you Apocalypse. That means that you would destroy the world and I won't let you do that," I said angrily.  
"Oh, but you have. Your love is dead…" I blocked out everything else and I turned around and Billy… Billy's body laid there like there was no life in him. I walked over to him and knelt. "You knew the Prophecy would come true. The Prophecy stated that the love of the destroyer would die and so the destruction of the two worlds begins."  
"I'm not the destroyer. I'm not the destroyer, Billy is. I'm the one that should have died, Billy, knew the prophecy would come true today, so he changed it. He took my place; he took his life so that the prophecy wouldn't come true. The prophecy has change. The stupid prophecy was wrong," I cried.  
Every single color that was ever was started to glow around Billy. The Spirits knew that it was time to give me my power, but I split my power so that Billy would be alive. "Billy your wrong you were a spirit as well as I was," I whispered in his ear. He woke up.  
"I'm…" I hugged him so tightly that he couldn't breathe or say anything else. Apocalypse clapped.  
"Well done child. Now let's see if you could destroy you're…" I threw Apocalypse against the wall.  
"Why don't you the hell up, Apocalypse. You can't help yourself. You don't have the power control anyone. Your nothing without my mom and you just use her like she was a puppet," I said. Billy grabbed my hand and we both destroyed him forever. Everyone that was under his control, under his spells, and the people that he killed as well as trapped were released. Xander had my brother, my cousin, both of my parents from both worlds and the rest of the people that I didn't know about.

When Billy and I got back to the yacht, the Scorpion Spirit, Momo, Danny came back to stay a while. Billy doesn't like the fact that they are staying and neither do I, but as long as they don't screw up the wedding they can stay. However I don't know what to do with them. I just can't help, but wonder if there's anyway to help them to see what the Spirit World was created for, but that's whom they are._  
_

A few weeks past since Apocalypse's death. Nina came to see her litter brother, Billy. It is weird because she always hated me, but now she likes, no wants me to marry Billy. Our kingdoms were enemies and now it all has change since…since the death of Apocalypse. It was like he was the cause between the dispute our kingdoms, but my family won't let me marry him. I think that old habits die-hard_.  
_She heard that her little brother is now powerful than her, so she's trying to be on her best behavior, but she's has caused trouble unlike my family. Now, Danny and Momo have been up to a lot of things lately. Along with my father. He has been trying to destroy Billy now that he has the chance. However, I'm always around Billy because we have wedding to plan for and he won't try to pull a fast one on me because I can reflect, not saying that Billy can't protect himself, it's just that I feel more comfort when I know that he is safe from my father, my brother and my cousin. However, it would probable get worst if they stay here any longer.  
_"_Hey Nina, Kim, Trini, Ashia, I want to talk to you for a second. Okay?" I asked.  
"Sure," they all said. Billy left to find Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Zack and Jason.  
"I want all of you to be my bridesmaids and Nina I want you to be my Maid of Honor," I said.  
They all gasped for air.

"What?" Nina asked?  
_ You want us to be your bridesmaids? _Kim, Trini, and Ashia asked in thought. They nearly fainted when I shook my head up and down_.  
_"You want me to be your Maid of Honor. You have to be joking right? I've been nasty to you in the Spirit World and you are making me you Maid of Honor…?" she said.  
"Yes, Nina. That was the past and I know that you hate me for beating up your boyfriend when I was two, but he did deserved it thought. Only because he tormented my foster cousins," we all laughed at that.  
"Yeah, he was a jerk and you know what I broke up with me over the phone last week, I just want to hurt him so badly. Wait, I think I know how to make him sufferer," she said.  
"How?" I asked.  
"He has an older brother and maybe if I kissed him he won't know what hit him, like I didn't know that he wanted to be the tramp of your cousin…" I cut her off.  
"Crystal?" I asked.  
She nods.  
"You know what? She liked Billy so badly, when we were younger and she would hated if she saw us kissing," I said.  
"Come on you two, stop thinking of how you two would get revenge on her ex-boyfriend and lets spy on the guys and see what Billy wanted to talk to them about. Okay?" Kim said.  
"Oh that's easy. He's asking them to be his best men," I said. "Oh I almost forgot the traditions in the Spirit World about weddings are different than the traditions here in the human World," I said.  
"Like what?" Ashia said.  
"Well, first off, the groom buys the wedding dress and the bride doesn't see it until she's walking down the isle. Second the bridesmaid come after the bride instead of before and the groom walks with the bride, the best men come alongside with the bridesmaids…" I said until Trini came in.  
"Sorry, but what?"  
"Here I will tell them okay? You go make sure that the evil portion of your family doesn't get to the groom before the wedding, or there will be some issues," she said in our native tongue, which is Latin.  
They all looked like they saw a movie in a different language. I told them that it was our native tongue, but Billy and I don't use are native tongue. However, we only know the language if we come in physical contact with someone.

I left and Nina told them what I said, but I thought that I did say in English, but I didn't. I guess that I was worried about Billy that I rushed it so that the Scorpion Spirit, Danny, nor Momo could have the chance to kill Billy.

I went for hike on the yacht and I found Billy in our room. He was in the Spirit World, because I saw him holding a picture of our tiny family. I walked in. "Lela, I didn't know tat you were finished… I thought that you were going to try and explain our customs to the girls," he said.

"I got Nina to do it. Well, to explain it very slowly, anyway," I replied. Billy wanted to hit me.

"Oh did she tell you that your crazed out cousin, Crystal took her boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. While walking over to him. I lad down and I put my head on his legs and I turned into my animal form. I was happy that I could to that. However, it was my cub form thought.

Billy moved his hand and I accidently attacked it. Cats, do attend to attack things that do move while they are moving. "Ouch. Lela, that hurt," he said.

I looked into his eyes and he couldn't refuse my crazy ass apology that way. He just had to laugh at that. Then, I put my head on his arm and I let him pet me like I was a house cat. I was upset that he moved me, but I knew that I could stay there forever, though.

He turned into his animal form and I moved closer to him. However, he pulled me even closer to him. I put my head down on the bed and then he went and squashed it underneath his.

Nina came in and just started to laugh. _You two haven't change one things about yourselves since you were kids. _Nina thought while she was thinking that I was trying to reclaim my head that Billy purposely placed his head on mine.

He licked me so I got up and I left the room. I walked into Danny who was right out side the room, he was holding something and then he cast a spell on me, then Momo walking in the room and did the exactly the same thing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing," Danny said.

"'Nothing', are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure about that. Billy…umm the Prince of Darkness and the Princess of Darkness is in there?" Danny said.

"Yeah, so what...I know what you are trying to do Danny," I said.

"What am I doing then, Sis?" he asked.

"You're trying to tear Billy and me up. I…I don't believe this," I said.

"Did it work Danny?" Momo asked while walking out of the room.

"I'm not sure Momo. Do you hate the Prince and Princess of the darkness' guts?" he asked me. I hit so hard I think that he had gotten the wrong out of it.

Then, Billy and Nina walked out of the room looking confused.

"Lela, are you okay?" Billy asked.

"Don't call me Lela," I snapped at him.

"Okay, but are you okay, Princess?" he asked again.

"Why should you care? You are my enemy," I snapped again. It was like I had no feeling for him, like I didn't love him anymore.

"What did you do? What the hell did you do to her?" Billy had Danny against the wall while I was trying to pry him off of Danny. It felt like I could move him, like my strength wasn't the same with him. I wasn't stronger than this…this spirit.

"Let go of him," Nina said to Billy, than Billy let go of him and I let go of Billy.

"C'mon, Lele, you don't belong with him," Danny said. He was pulling me away from them.

Billy's mind~

How can this be? Lela knows that it his is a trick. She wouldn't leave me hanging like this.

"Hey Billy, what's wrong?" Tommy said.

"It's Lela. Danny did something to her and now she doesn't remember that she loves me," I said.

"Hey didn't you say that she'll always love you no matter what? And you also said that t you'll always love her no matter what?" Tommy asked.

"I don't see what your saying Tommy?" Billy said.

"Lela told me that you two are meant to be together, before her Dad, and cousin showed up. If you just let them win, then you'll not only lose her, but your going to lose Lillie and maybe that child that you were going to have," Tommy said.

"How would you know that we were going to have another child?"

"Nina told me that part. I hope that you don't mind that I like you sister, do you?" he asked.

"No, not at all. How did she know that?"

"She said that Lela told her after you disappeared, man. You should try not to make that same mistake…" I cut him off.

"I know that part that's why we came here, but my family only can here just so that I would remember everything. However, they didn't need to come, like Lela's family she was born without memories, but she gains than by the day, but some are to powerful for her to remember," I said.

"He I asked Lela, to follow me here so that you two could talk. However, I don't think that she stayed," he replied.

"No she out side right now, and thanks. I own you one big one."

"I just want to hand Nina this, and tell her to read it. She'll know it's from Me." then he handed me a piece of parchment.

"Sure, that won't be a problem," I replied to him. He smiles knowing that he got it and saying thanks. Then he got up after sitting in the chair that was next to the door and walked out of the room.

"_You can go in now," _he whispered to him.

"_Thanks," _she said to him. It sounded like she was crying or something of that sort. She closed her eyes and walked in. "Let me get one thing straight okay demon. Who ever you know, what am not I anymore, okay? So don't go and try to get my get my memories back."

"I'm sorry you have to punish me then, because I would not stop until I get the love of my life back, I will not."

"Please, don't I might not have the strength to stop you, but somehow you'll be stopped and I won't even care if you do get hurt," she replied. "Just don't do anything that you would regret."

I got up and I walked over to her. "You really don't remember our child, the lamb spirit, you were devastated when Lillie died and you wouldn't talk to me after that happen. And…and…" I didn't know what to do. All I wanted to have is she. The girl, no, not a girl, but a woman who is right in of me. "I'm sorry. I just want the woman that I know right in that is you, the woman that is someone else, but she looked just like you. I just hate not knowing that you won't be with me. I just want her back." I started to feel the tears fill my eyes and they rode down my face like a rollercoaster.

"Hey, I don't want you to cry," she complained. "I don't know why I can't beat you, or be stronger than you. However, the least that you can do is not to cry right in front of me." Those words, I can't believe that she just said those words to me. "I hate to see creatures cry right in front of me. I truly do."

"How can you be so cruel?" I asked.

"You don't get it. I know how you feel about me, because I didn't lose my memories all that Danny and Momo did was try to make my memories and try to make you so cruel to and make the memories that I have of you that are kind and sweet, awful and repelling memories, that you really don't want me for eternally," she made it sound like she was different from her family, like she hated the war and that she would wanted to be mine forever. I close my eyes and smiled. "Please just tell me one thing."

"Anything." Then, I open my eyes.

"Tell me what is on your mind, please, let me read it so I know that you won't try and kill me before we do get married," she said it with a smile on her face.

_Sure. I thought that you weren't going to have me as your husband. I thought that you were going to leave me to go with someone that your not going to be happy with and I couldn't handle seeing being with someone else and have his child._ I thought. I moved closer to her, she backed up.

_I'm sorry I can't be close to you right now, my brother would be coming for me and I don't want to get in trouble with Scorpion Spirit. Only Anubis doesn't have a problem with me being around you. I guess that you have to get that to your sister and I guess that I have to find Danny and said that I was swimming with the fish. I also guess that I would see you around on deck. So, for on, see ya._ She thought and then left the room.

"Nina?" I called to her and I also knocked on the door. She answered the door. "Nina, what's the matter?" I asked because it looked like she had done something wrong.

"Nothing, come in," she said.

"Umm…Tommy wanted me to give you this and tell you that you knew that you would known that it was from and I'll shut up, now."

"Billy you know that I wouldn't have done something wrong now would you? You won't tell mom that I had done something wrong…"

"Nina, what are you talking about… Oh, you and Tommy?" I asked.

She nods.

"I won't tell mom. I promise and if I do you can kill for it deal?" I asked.

"No! Not a deal. I…I…umm…" she could put the words together to say what she had done. "I'm sorry, but Tommy and I slept together and I really don't' want mom to know about it and I really don't know what to do, you are the only one who knows what to do, considering that you have slept with Lela, and I never actually felt like this towards someone like I feel toward Tommy."

"What do you feel? I mean like you stomach is telling you that you need to get more of him?"

"Yes," she laid her head in my chest and started to cry and I tried to stop from crying more, but I knew that I could help her.

"Nina, do you mind if I get some in here and don't kill me okay?"

"Okay," she cried.

"I'll be back Sis." I walked over to the door and went out in search of Tommy.

I saw im in the pool with Lela and I tried my best not to get distracted by Lela. "Tommy, can I borrow you for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure, man. What's up?"

"It's Nina, she won't stop crying and it is not because of the note, it's because she scared that you would hurt and she doesn't know how to handle it." He understood what I was saying. Nina was still crying when we got into the room. She looked up and saw that Tommy was with me. She tried to smile, but was hard to show it on her face. Tommy ran over to her and he stopped her for flooding her room.

"Can I ask you two a question?" I asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

"When you two saw me with Lela, was I like Tommy, trying to calm her down like that?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," Tommy said.

"When we all lived in the Spirit World. You did the same exact thing, but I know that you won't leave Lela," Nina manage to get out. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"Oh. Lela wanted me to tell you to look out or you'll get hurt from Danny, Momo, or Scorpion Spirit," Tommy added.

"Okay," I said. Then, Tommy looked at Nina and they looked like they were about to kiss and they did. "Tommy, I guess that Lela was right about you being her brother in the end." I said while walking out of the door. Then I bumped into Danny.

"Don't act all innocent I know that you talked to Lela and I don't want you in her life, so don't doing anything stupid or you'll regret it," he commanded.

"What was all about, she came to me because Tommy wanted us to talk and she was willing to talk. Don't take this out on me, Danny. You're the one who doesn't want Lela happy, along with Momo and the Scorpion Spirit. Just undue the spell that cast on her and I'll leave. Okay?" I said sounding like I was losing her for the start.

"I know what you are doing. You're trying to do the exact same thing that Lela pulled on Momo in the Spirit World. So, I'm not buying anything that you are selling, Demon. Just stay away from her," he warned then he walked away. I hit my fist against the wall and I left an indent on the wall.

_Why don't they just leave Lela and me alone?_ I thought.

_They won't leave you alone because they know that it would just irritate you two and that you are the most vulnerability when she isn't her._ Adam Thought._ I'm a mind reader, I'm not sure if you knew that._

_I notice that and I kind of known when Lela was laughing at what you said at Magic School, but I didn't understand. Can you block out thoughts?_ I asked.

_Kind of, it's hard for me to, but when I'm with Aisha, it's different. She makes it easier for me to ignore everyone. _He thought. I smiled and we talked about other things, but he saw that my mind was on Lela.

"I hope that you'll get Lela, back in your arms, Billy," Adam added.

"Thanks," I said like I was at a funeral and the person that died was Lela. She doesn't want to be mine. However, I would be suborned enough to not think that it is over. The war has just begun.

Lela mind~

I hope that this plan would work. I just hope that Billy and Nina would understand that I am just acting. I just want him to understand that I'm just playing around with fire, just make sure that the plan that have in store for Nina and Billy won't happen.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do anymore," I mumbled to myself.

"Are you okay, Sis?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Danny. Why do you asked?" I asked.

"Well, you were looking gloom and I hate seeing you like this. Are you sure that you are alright?"

"Yes, do you want me to hurt you even harder because I will and I don't care if you do get hurt right now," I said while walking off. I walked into Tommy and Nina a glared at her and she didn't say a word all that she was doing was holding onto Tommy and he looked happy to be with her.

"Hey, Nina and Tommy," I said.

"Wait your going to talk to me?" Nina asked.

"I know I must have acted like a jerk, but I have to just to make sure that the plan that they have for you and Billy won't work. I'm just going to say the wrong part make sure that they won't mess with us. I'm sorry that you had to see me like the enemy. Oh, please don't tell Billy that because I know that he would go off and act like something is up and I don't want my cover blown. Okay?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Sis," they said together.

"Oh, I'm also happy that you found each other. I'm truly happy," I added.

"Hey, Billy said that you knew that we were going to be family," Tommy said.

"What he meant was that I always looked at you as a brother, like I look at Nina and I see her as a sister. Even in the Spirit World, if I had the choice I would have gone to their kingdom and Lived there and care that I was a part of the other kingdom. I would have lived with them if they allowed me to live with them. All that I cared about was my family, my love, and my…" I couldn't put the words together back my eyes started to tear up.

"Lillie?" Nina asked.

I nod.

"No Lillie, right behind you Lela," Nina said and I turned around…I couldn't believe my eyes; she was right there and she at the same time she wasn't there.

"Lillie? Sweetie is that you?" I asked stupidly.

"Help me Mommy. Please help me. I scared, I don't want to be alone anymore," she cried.

"I know, sweetie. I know. We'll figure something out before you fully disappear, Mommy promise. We'll be a family just like before," I said, knowing that it might not be true, but I have to give her hope and give myself some hope as well.

She nods. Then went back to where ever she astral projected.

Nina saw that Momo was coming and so did I. "Come on Tommy maybe we should go back before Momo comes tries to hurt us, okay?"

"Sure, we'll see you later, Lela," Tommy said. I smiled.

Night came and I wanted to stay with Billy, but he'll know that something is up and I don't want him to figure that out. It's also days before the plan is coming to an end, by me. I know it would be risky, but I have no other idea to deal with this problem. I have no other choice; I have to protect all of my family and my friends. Then I realized that I could help him not act out differently.

I ran to his, well our room and I knock quietly on it so no else could hear it. He got up from the bed and walked towards the door. When he opens the door, I quickly cover his mouth so he wouldn't say a thing and pushed him to the bed. I told him that I was just going to screw up their plan so that he and Nina wouldn't have to die. All that I wanted was to be in his arms again.

"Lela are you sure that you want to do this. I mean this is betrayal…" he said.

"So, I mean without you in my life, my heart that's betraying my future and Lillie came earlier and she wanted us to save her," I said while pulling his cloths off. I telekinesis the door closed so that no one else could see what Billy and I are doing. He kissed my neck and then he removed all of my cloths and we got into bed and the next thing that I remember is that I was in his arms again and I was so happy that we were together, sort-of.

He moved his hand and moved my hair out of my face. I looked at him and I can't believe that we were glad to know that we weren't truly enemies because this would have been awkward. He moved me closer to his face, but when he moved me closer so that we would kiss, there was a knock on the door.

"Lela, are you in there?" Danny called knowing that it was Billy's room. I kept quiet and moved so fast that I actually fazed through the wall, but I did have cloths on before I left the room.

"What do you want Danny? Lela isn't in here," Billy sort-of lied and told the truth.

"Where's my little sister, Demon?" He requested.

"Danny there you are. I was looking for you this whole time, and I guess that you were, too. Why would I be with the enemy? Why would you even consider that?" I asked stupidly knowing that I would be Billy's and now I know that being that close having nothing to sleep with on, now I know that she'll be okay. Knowing that we actually went that far, I don't regret being with him. I looked down blushing not knowing that Danny was still in front of me.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked.

"Oh, just think about the awful past of mine, being with him. I would never get that out of my mind now. Thank you for that."

"Sorry, I should have trust you more better than that."

"I don't know what you were thinking. I'm not his anymore." Then he walks away. I mouthed, "I am yours forever and nothing is going to change that." Billy smiled then I walked away to he kitchen to get breakfast.

"I know that you spent the night in Billy's room," Nina said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you told him and hoping that he would keep it a secret, until the day? What happen last night between you and my brother?" she asked.

"We took that step and I don't know what to do now. I just want Lillie to be born and I guess that we had to that far for Lillie to be born," I said.

"Oh, well, umm… I don't know what to do. I never had been in love before and I new at it, but if you truly love someone and it is forbidden, then you have to hide it from some people. However, we're sister now, you don't have to hide anything from me. I will always love you, Sis. I'll try me best not to hate you or anything else. You make my brother happy and that should make me happy as well. Have I told you why I think of you as my little sister?" she asked.

"No, I don't think that you have."

"Well, come on. I don't think that Tommy would mind that you are taking me for a moment or two. The reason why I think that you are my sister is that you came to me when Billy left you and you wanted someone else to know that you were pregnant again. I was really shocked that you also said that you would have become one of us, if you had that choice. I knew that Billy had made a right choice to pick you out of everyone that our parents wanted him to fall for.

"Not only are you beautiful, you are also smarting, courageous, and stronger than anyone that I know that would betray their family just for their love. I'm not sure that I have that kind of guts to do what you are doing right now. Lela I'm jealous that you can make friends, that you have so many people falling for you, that you are beautiful, and that you won my brother's heart when no one else could."

"You're smart, you're beautiful, and you're courageous and stronger than I am. You can make friends faster than I could possibly make in a year. You have freedom and I only get freedom when I'm around you guys and mostly around Billy. You are free when you are anywhere. My freedom was taken away when I had to make the choice of being the Princess of Light. I hate have the choice being the Queen of my own having to end the war that way, when Billy asked me to marry him.

"They would consider me as the trader in my own kingdom. I hated not knowing whether Billy would be safe getting out my room at night, before the guards would notice he was in my room, whether knowing if Billy would be back and telling me that I'm still the only girl for him, for eternity. I hated to be the weakest link between us. I truly wanted to feel what Billy was feeling, what Billy wanted me to feel. I really want to know why most of my powers wouldn't have worked on him. It was like he couldn't be controlled by one of my powers, and that sometimes got me frustrated. I just wanted just for once that I could be the one who could control him, but I'm not. I'm just the weakest link between us."

"Wait you think that you are the weakest link between you two? Billy always thought that he was the weakest link between you two. He wonders how he could always sneak out of and into the kingdom every night, while I'd spied on him and he knew that I was right behind him. However, he also hoped that I wouldn't tell mom and dad what I knew. He was going to be king and you were the only one that he wanted, that he needed to have as his wife, his whole life was at the other kingdom and you could have easily killed him, but you rather want you conceive his children, you have been poor, unhealthy, not even worthy have been a royalty, but you would have caught his eye out of everyone that he could have chosen someone with in the kingdom. However, he could have chosen Lucinda over you."

"Who's Lucinda?"

"Lucinda was Billy best friend and she would have liked to meet you, but you two wouldn't have liked each other considering the fact that she liked him a lot. Wait, didn't you say your first name is Lucinda?"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with…oh you think that I'm her?" She nods. "I never met him before the garden mishap. I really don't recall meeting him before the garden."

"What happen at the garden, Billy refers to it as the _Nightmare of Elms Street._"

"Well, Billy and I didn't know that we were meant to be with each other so we attacked each other."

"Oh," she chuckled. "I didn't know that you two did that? I'm sorry, but that's funny."

"Yes, laugh all you want, but if I did become your enemy you would be laughing because Billy would be is such great shape. Oh maybe he and I should work out more often…"

"Okay don't lose track of want is going on, Lela. Remember you family is going to get rid of us."

"Oh right, sorry. I just distracted for a sec, that's it."

"What's it?"

"I would pretend to be distracted, when Billy gets my attention and its fits all together. Billy would have to do something and it would catch my attention and I would say the wrong word, which makes my plan work even sneakier. Would you think?"

"Yeah, that would work. Your good at making everything seem so innocent. See, you are smart, if I had your brain, I would be the one who helps save the world from something evil, but here you are going to be a house wife and a mother." I looked down when she said mother. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just forgot a second that you were a mother, and you had Lillie and everything else. Come here. I know that you want a hug." I walked to her and she gave me the biggest hug I have ever gotten.

"It okay, it just slipped…"

"What just slipped?" I heard the Scorpion Spirit voice coming from the other room.

"Nothing father, I was just leaving after telling her that I hate her guts," I replied. I left with him.

"I don't want you talking to her anymore, Lela. I have also found you someone that you would love more than that demon. I still can't believe that you had fallen in love with him and had his child no less. Well, that was the past right? I would like you to meet Seth. He has been waiting to meet you since I first talked to him.

"Oh really, that sound great." I rolled my eyes when I heard him say that. "I would love to meet him." I sounded like I was interested in him.

When we walked into my room, my clothes were all over the place.

"What the hell happen in here?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," It sounded like a puny child saying that, but I was dead wrong. It looked like he was wearing e of my shirt that I got in Paris, but smaller than his body put together. I burst out laughing.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Seth," he replied, that shut me up when he told me that he was Seth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were who my father was talking about." He walked over to me and when he got to me, he was the just the same height as me. His eyes meet mind and nothing click.

"Don't worry, I get the last laugh in the end anyway. Your majesty may we have moment alone?" he asked my father. My father nods and he leaves the room. "You and have a lot in command. Your father doesn't want you to be with your love and my father doesn't want me to be with a certain person either. So, I thought while we are here, maybe we can both get what we both want."

"I actually have a plan already to be put in plan, you see my father, my brother, and my cousin are planning to get rid of my love and his family, so I'm going to sabotage their plan because they need me to finish a spell, and I'm going to be ready for it."

"Well, I hope that it would work out and that my father would stop living his life through me as well. However, how would I stop my father from making me want you even more than I already do?" he asked.

"Once that you see my father had 'disappeared' you go back into the Spirit World and tell your father that the deal is off. Don't make it seem like it was all part of a plan, okay. Act like you just seen death." He nods. "So we have to act like we are in love with each other, but first I have to do something." _Billy my father is making me fall in love with Seth, the guy my father wants me to be with. Please tell Nina about is._ I thought.

_Okay, I love you._ He thought.

_I love you too. _I thought.

So when Seth and I walked out of my room, after cleaning it. We started to act like we are in love with each other, but we wouldn't hold hands, we wouldn't kiss each other, and we would act like we didn't hated each other. The odds are probably with us with the plan that I have.

I sighed.

"What's is it?" Seth asked.

"I don't want to pretend that I'm something else. I just don't want to wait to get out my father out of my hair because their plan is going to be put into action tomorrow…" he kissed me unexpectedly on the check and I slapped.

"Don't you ever do that again? I'm not something that you use a toy. I don't belong to you, I belong to the Prince of Darkness…"

"I knew it. It didn't work. You do still have feelings for that demon. Come on Lela." My father yelled. "You will finish the spell whether you like it or not." He grabbed my arm so hard that I through him against the wall.

"Your not my father here. Your brother is. Anubis is my father, not you. So don't tell me who I can and cannot be with and I'll finish the spell, my way. Unless you want to stop this war right now? You also would have to let me be with anyone that I want to be with. Or you want me to stop this my way and I'll become your enemy and you don't want that to happen." Somehow I got into his head and it was weird because I could see everything, since mom died and on. I saw him make a promise to my mom about protecting me from Billy and his family. I looked away then the part where I was in my father's head broken off.

"Now, you know why I don't want you to be around Billy and his family. They did that to your mother…"

"You can't blame Billy and Nina for what their parents did to her. They never knew my mom. They didn't do anything that like that to me…"

"No, but he did leave you…"

"Because you threaten him to leave. You made him leave. Dad, please just let me show what Billy and Nina and Lillie showed me." I placed my hand on his face and I showed him memories of our family. I showed him that we truly did love each other, but I don't think that he would believe that.

"That's just how your mother felt when she wanted the war to end…"

"No, it's different now. Billy and Nina aren't like their parents, but if they are you can put the shackles on me and take me away from him. Then I would be with the person that you want me to be with, but Seth. He loves someone else. You know who Spirit are meant to be with a certain person for a reason, though." Billy walked in with Nina and they both shook there head yes.

"I don't believe you Lela. How can you be sure that he wouldn't pull the same thing that he did in the Spirit World?"

"I would be different because we are the same people that we were in the Spirit World. Please just let Lela be happy. Just let her chose the life that she want," he said while walking over to me and held so close to him. Oh, I missed the warmth that he gave off.

"No, you will destroy him and her. That's that. Now come on," my father yelled. Now he grabbed my arm and squeezed it tight. I tried to shake him off, but the more that I pulled, the harder that his hand had gotten around my tiny wrist.

"I'm sorry," while I turned around to face them.

I didn't want that monstrous day to come. It was the day that I had to finish the spell, which would cause my life to die. I have to face that.

I sighed and walked out of my room.

"Billy and Nina, I'm sorry," I said as I walked into his room. "My father won't let me do the spell the way it is in the book. I would have to finish it though." I had tears coming out of my eyes and Billy ran to me. He put his hand on my head and whipped away the tears.

"Hey, you have to do it, no matter what. Lela, I just want you to know that I will always love you no matter what." I moved his hands down. "Why did you just do that? Wait your pregnant?" he asked.

I nod. "Lillie," I replied. Nina ran over to me and they both smothered me squashed me. I was happy and sad at the same time. I don't want have the kill Billy and Nina for nothing.

"Lela, what are you going to do? Know that you won't want to hurt us, not even now…"

"She'll have to finish the spell," Billy said.

"What? I won't do that and you know that. I love you guys and I won't do that to Tommy either…"

"Won't do what?" Danny came in saying.

"You…you, get out. I don't want to put up with you, Danny," I said. "I won't do anything that would hurt my friends and my family. You should know that."

There was a silent after that. Danny was that I was hurt and Billy knew that there was no other way to finish this.

"Well, dad told me to find and give you your part of the spell, memorizes it. Make it you life now. You not going to regret what you are going to do." Danny said while handing me the part of the spell and he tried to put his hand under my chin and tried to make it seem like I was doing the right thing, but I slapped his hand away.

"Don't even try and make me feel better about. You don't know anything about love, Danny. You would never understand a thing about it. I know that you never cried when mom died, you never show affection towards anything…"

"You don't understand…"

"No you don't understand, mom loved us and you never really cared about, you never understood that love goes both ways, not one way…"

"Just shut up for a second. You never know what people feel. They lie sometime to protect the people that they care about. You may think that Billy left because he never really cared for you, but he does. That's why I change your part from what dad put on it, so you can thank me later."

"No I don't, you need to redeem yourself, first before I thank you." I could believe that he would think that I would let him go after what he did. He had something in mind. However, I couldn't think anymore I ran to the bathroom and vomit my guys out.

"What's wrong with her?" Danny whispered.

"Please don't say a thing." I said.

I saw both of them nod their heads. Billy walked over to me and moved my hair out of the way, even though it wasn't in the way. He turned into his wolf form and nuzzled his nose at my check. I smiled, but he knew that I wasn't happy because of what he said earlier. I closed my eyes. I got up and I used magic to clean the toilet and I walked out of the room, scared if I do my part and make it seem like it was nothing.

Then, I remember my mom's spirit. She gave me her spirit before she died. It was known as Spirit Caller, her animal Spirit is a house cat, tabby to be precise. I closed my eyes and picture her, even though it's hard because I saw her die and I don't know much about her, but the memories that I do have of her, were beautiful, she was beautiful. Most caring, gracious, most loving spirit that I have ever meet besides, Billy and Nina.

She could make you laugh, when you're up set, when you don't know what to do, she can help you make up your mind. I could never understand why someone could hurt such a person like her. I don't know how she can bring someone alive. I want to know how you do it. I'm trying it your way mother, but it's not working. It's just isn't working. Please help me. I just don't know what to do; I just don't know what to do. I just want you here. Tears were coming out of my eyes and they weren't going to stop.

Then she came out of nowhere and she asked, "Oh sweet heart, what's the matter?"

"Dad's is going to make me cast a spell that I don't want to cast and it would kill my love and his family. Mommy, I now knows why he won't let me be anywhere near Billy and his family, but that's the past, that his parents killed you, but he should have to suffer the same fate. Please asked daddy to stop this. I don't what to have to this badly…" Billy walked out of his room and he saw my mom. Then he pulled me back and asked me, "What is she doing here?"

"I asked for her help, why?"

"Do you know who she is?"

"Yeah, she's my mother."

"Your what?"

"She's my mother."

"Oh," then he fainted.

"Nina, do you know why he fainted?"

"Yes, you see, your mother was someone from our kingdom, you could say that she was a trader when she left the kingdom. Oh, now I know where I've seen you before, Lela. You mother's family has been friends with my family for generations."

"So your parents tried to kill her just because she fell in love with some outside the kingdom and on top of that they were friends?"

"I'm not sure what my parents did, but that's all I really know. My parents won't talk about her after the incident." Then my mom walks in to the room after Billy gains concussion.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I didn't want you to faint," my mom said.

"It's alright," he said getting used to the fact that she right in front of him. I walked over to him and placed my head on his chest and I placed his arms around my body. I just wanted him to hold me close to him, but he wanted to get out of bed.

_Billy why did you fainted? I mean my mom might have been from your kingdom, but it took a little bit longer to actually faint._ I thought.

_I don't know Lela. I guess that the shock of seeing you and your mother in the same place, you know you look a lot like. I don't think that you ever talked about her about her. Why didn't you ever talked about her?_ He thought.

_The memories that I have of her are too painful for me to remember let alone talk about them. She was my idol. I loved so much, that the day that I saw her die, I just didn't think that I loved someone else like I did with her, but then I meet you and you change my perceptive of things. I knew that you would have something to help me deal with my mother loss, and you did show me that I should be afraid of anything._ Tears were coming out his eyes and I moved my arms around and place them on his face so that I could whip his tears away.

"Lela! Danny! Where are you two?" We heard our father's voice yelling. I was hoping that he didn't come into the room.

I got up and walked slowly to the door while Danny yelled, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" to me.

"Ugg, I really don't want to do this." I looked down and the paper that Danny handed and I read while walking out the room and down to my father actually it was more of walked into more than anything.

"Don't worry, Lela. You're going to thank me when this is all over," my dad said while I just looked my words again wondering why there is the word hope written on and not a the rest of the spell.

I walked over to Danny and asked he why he had written the word hope on it.

"Because that's what you're gonna need when the spell is finish. You're not going to finish the spell I am. Billy told me that you were good at hoping things…" I hugged him so hard that he wouldn't finish his sentences.

"Thank you Danny. I really do own you a thank you," I replied.

"Are you two ready?" dad said. We both nod.

He started off with the spell, which last only four seconds and then Momo took the next part and that only lasted for five seconds. Then Danny took the spell and I while they we chanting their little spell I was hoping that it didn't work. I just hoped for the whole time. I just closed my eyes and hoped, just like Danny said.

When the spell was over I ran to Billy. When I got to the room I was afraid to open it, open it to a room full of nothing. Nothing, no one. Neither Billy nor Nina. I just wanted to have something…have hope that Billy and Nina are all right.

I knock on the door. "Hello, Billy and Nina?" I asked.

"Come in," my mom said. Now, I am fully afraid that I didn't hope hard enough. I walked into the room and Billy's arms where open and I ran into them. I guess that Nina was all right as well because I saw Tommy smiling the same smile that he had on the day that Nina first got onto the yacht.

_Is Nina around?_ I thought.

_She should be, if I survived the spell she should have… Who is she? _I turned to find out that I was standing right in front of another girl who looked a lot like me.

"Hi, my name is Bambi," she said. She has grape purple color hair.

"Hello? Umm… I'm Lela. This is Billy…" I didn't know what to say to someone that Looked a lot like me.

"I'm looking for Danny. Have you seen him?" she asked.

"Yes, follow me." I grabbed Billy's arm and Bambi followed us. "Danny, there's a girl named Bambi who's here for you."

"Bambi, sis. How are you?"

"Better, so what's the big news?"

"Wait, Sister?" Billy and I said the same time.

"Yeah, you to are twins, that's the big news. Bambi, I should tell you that dad's upset and he won't handle anything now."

"Did you know that you had a sister?" Billy asked.

I shook my head no. "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's older?"

"Bambi is, why?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if was still the baby of the family," I said smiling.

"C'mon, I'll show you to your room, Bambi." We walked down the hall way and then we stopped at the room that was once Kim's room.

"Thank you for letting me staying here. I know that you are probably not use to having a sister. Neither I am, so could we start like friends then work on it?"

"To me you are my sister, no way we can escape that because we look the same and I think that we…"

"Lela!" Dad yelled this time.

"Not going to talk to you," I whispered. Bambi and I both laughed.

Billy wasn't with us and then he ran to the room that we were in. "Lela, I think that you go to talk to him."

"No way, hose zay," I said. "I might be pregnant, but I'm defiantly not stupid." He walked over to me and tried to move me, but Bambi held tightly on the other arm. It was like we have known each other for years and not know that we haven't known each other.

"Fine, be like that," he stormed out of the room like Danny. _Now, I know what they were hiding from me_.

"I like having my way, Danny. Oh, and I know that you are pretty stupid, not me."

"Wait how did you know that I'm not Billy?" he asked.

"Well, I know how you would walk out of the room and Billy doesn't stomp his feet. Oh hi Billy."

"There you are. I was wondering where two went. I see that you getting Kim's old room, Bambi."

"Who's Kim?" she asked.

"Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky are our friends and Nina is Billy's older sister. They are here on the yacht right now. You can leave your stuff here and we can show you them."

We walked out on the deck and they were shock to see that I was a twin, like me. We were talking about lives and what was going on in our lives. After all that we went to bed thinking that there can't be anything bad going to happen anymore.

Billy carried me way to bed when I fell asleep on the deck in the lounging chairs.

I woke up in his arms, when was still walking to the room. "Hey, Lela what's going on?"

"My life is your now, that's what's going on." He chuckled. He stopped at the door and didn't open the door, thought. "What's the matter?"

"I'm afraid that I would make the same mistakes that I made in the Spirit World. I don't want to hurt you anymore than you were already."

"You know what Danny told me? He told me that, you said that I always hoped for everything. He put down the word hope, just because you said that I always hoped for something, instead of the spell. I own him that, I thought that he was going to make cast a spell that could destroy you and your family, and maybe our child," I placed my hands on my stomach. "I will never stop loving you, no matter what you do to me. No matter if you miss up on something. I…I…"

"I know Lela…"

"If you knew then why would you say that? I would never hate you for something that stupid. My father would not do anything that would cause me to kill myself." He opens the drawers and he placed my clothes on the bed, and then left me on the bed to get dress in the bedroom. Then he took his clothes from the dresser and went to the bathroom.

I told him it was all right to come out of the bath. I was wear a black-laced tank top that would be easily could be spotted in a white closet and I was wearing short-shorts that were black as well. He took one look at me and just looked away because he couldn't handle me wearing such show-off clothes. However, I walked over to him and kissed him. I tried to pull im to bed and it didn't work.

"Lela, you know how I feel when you are wearing these types of clothes around me," he replied.

"Well, I don't have any summer clothes that I can wear to bed because your to warm. So you have to deal with it, or you can find another girl to sleep with and I know that won't work. So…" He kissed me so that I could stop talking. He caught me off guard when he went down low, I thought that he was going to pick my up from my legs, instead he put one arm under my legs and the other one right behind my back and then took my weight down so that he could carry me to bed.

I leaned my head against his bear chest. I loved that he was only mine. He pulled me closer, but he knows that I would have to go to the bathroom. I knew that he was upset at the fact that I didn't want to change, but he understood it though.

"I'm sorry," I said while breaking the silence between us."

"Sorry about what?"

"About what I said, I shouldn't have said that. I mean you didn't want me to wear this, but I did, that's why 's sorry."

"No, it's not your fault Lela. I mean you didn't have anything else to wear and I do get even warmer and I should have said that you about. I just hate when you seduce me at night." He grabbed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail knowing that it would make sure that my hair wouldn't get in the way of my face. "I'm sorry, I just don't want your hair get in the way right now…" he yawned. I rubbed my arm up and down is chest. I loved the fact that he was going to be mine in two days.

"Billy, I know that we are just kids, well, mostly I'm still a kid, I don't want to have to do this all on my own. I just don't know what I would do if you just left me. I want to have you like I had you in the Spirit World. I don't want to have to face this world on my own. I just don't know what to do when you leave me. I just don't know how to fix my life and turned it around if you weren't there to help me…"

"Hey I learned my lesson, especially when you are pregnant." He kissed my head. I started to purr like a house cat. Well, I am more of a house cat. I just act like one. "Oh, and I will make sure that you and I are together for eternity. I promise." I turned into my white tiger cub and he held me closer. I really don't know what if he is never around me.

"Lela? Wake up, please," Danny said.

"C'mon Danny just let her sleep. She'll kick your butt into the next centenary and I have seen her do that on one of the Halliwells," Billy whispered.

"Aren't you afraid that my father would try to kill you and you sister?" Danny asked.

"Danny shut the hell up or I will make you," I said. Billy ran over to me.

"You can go back to sleep. You don't look so good, Lela. I just have to talk your dad and tell him that I won't leave you, not even if he threaten me to leave again…"

"I know that you have to talk to my father because I over heard my dad talking to my mom." I go up and I felt a little lightheaded. I didn't know why, but I could probably guess that it was something to do with the pregnancy. So, I moved a little bite slower than usual.

"Here, let me help you get out of bed," Billy said.

"Thanks, it's cold…" I said.

"That's because Danny wanted to go to Alaska." Billy said while pointing at him. "I'll get you something that you can wear. Just wrap yourself n the blanket."

"I just want you to hold me all day," I said in Latin.

"Not, now. Sweetheart." My dad's voice kind and sincere. I just nod. Billy grabbed my clothes and placed them on the bed and then they left with Billy walking behind them.

"I live you, I will always be with you, and nothing could ever separate us, I promise." Then he kissed my head and left with them. I got dressed into the clothes that Billy put out for me.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Bambi asked.

"My love is talking to Billy and I'm not sure if dad would allow me to be with him or anything. My life screwed up. I can' have a normal happy family with Billy."

"Danny said that you had a child with Billy before you two left the Spirit World. If it's that hard to remember her could you tell about my niece or nephew?" she asked.

"Her name is Lillie. She had the Spirit of the Lamb, but her spirit never came to her, when she was ding. It was hard for me to handle her death because she had some spark of life in her that I knew about. Like I was apart of her. Billy said that she was more like me than him, but she has that same smile that Billy always had. I could remember the day that Billy said that she waiting for me to go and see her in her room. I could remember her saying daddy and mommy. I never thought that I would have been a mother, but every day Billy kept on saying 'you would be a great mom to Lillie and a great wife to me. I could have never been so happy to yours forever. I will never left you.'

"However, he had gotten a note from our father that if he didn't leave or Lillie and I would have to face the consequent and by that he meant death, but he only wanted the best for me. It doesn't mean that you are going to break a promise that he made to mom. It's just means that they could have a fresh start now and the fresh start to make a difference."

Billy's mind~

"So why are we eavesdropping on their conversation. This is just rude, I wouldn't listen to their conversation," Billy said.

"Wait so you don't want to know what they are talking about you?" Danny asked.

"Even that. I trust Lela to tell me what is going on and she would tell me what she wants to tell me. I won't push to the point where I just spying on her because I love her with my life. I would die for her and I know that she would die for me. However, truly life doesn't last for an eternity. Life comes to an end at dome point in time because in every beginning here is a new end and in every end there is a new beginning. Life comes and goes before anyone knows it, that's a lesson that I learned from Lela."

"So you really don't want to know what they were talking about?" Danny asked again. I just stormed out of the room.

"Wait, don't worry about him. I just want to see if you really would do something like this because I did this with Lela and Bambi's mother and that's how she died. It was my fault that she was killed. I was just worried about her being back in her true kingdom and I'm glad that you won't do that," the Scorpion Spirit said.

"Wait your lecturing me about what Lela told me in the Spirit World. Lela knew what happen and she said that she saw the death of her mother, my family's friend. I asked her what she wanted me to do and she told me everything that she ever wanted from me and I tried my best to give her what she wanted from me. I won't try and go against what her wishes are. Even you know that you can't hurt the person that you care about because you didn't really cast the spell that would destroy us, but to see if it whether I was worthy of marrying your daughter.

"Thank you for not hurting. I would never know what to do if even you hurt her. I know that she would get over it, but it would always be with her forever and I just want her to be happy. That could mean just want what's best for Lela even though of her being in that state, I just couldn't even handle it.

"I know what feels like because when I returned to her. All that I saw of her was emptiness and I hated seeing her like that. Even before, when I first saw her all I saw emptiness and it wasn't pleasant and I didn't know how she was. I just wanted to be the one who helps her through that time and not become the one who she hated."

"Oh, that day in the garden? She seemed to be happy once again, even though you beaten her in combat, like she was waiting for some to beat her, to be stronger than she was, be the one who she could lean on. She was happy that day and then I asked her why was she so happy all a sudden and she told me your name and your last name rung a bell. All I remember of that name was a killer.

"However, should have given you the chance to prove that you were worthy of my daughter. I was just filled with rage, the rage that I felt when her mother died. I didn't want anything to happen to her, I made promise that I would protect her from you and your family, but I wasn't ready to know that she having your child, and when I heard that she was in the hospital, I just hoping that she was all right. However, when I got the hospital they said congratulation to me and I didn't know what's going on. Then they told me that I had a granddaughter and they told me that you her father…" he just stopped there and looked away.

"And when you heard that you knew that she wasn't pure like Danny or Momo, but a mixed like Lela and you wanted Lela to have child that was more good than evil in your eyes, right?"

"Yes, I didn't mean for Lillie to die. I didn't order them to kill her. When I heard that she had die, it was like the day that her mother died. I felt her pain, even though I didn't know whom that little girl was, but I couldn't do anything now. That little girl had to make the choice of gaining her spirit or not and I know that she didn't gain it. I'm sorry, son. I am truly sincerely sorry."

"Should I call you dad or Scorpion Spirit?"

"It doesn't matter, your going to be my son no matter what." He held out his hand and I took it.

Lela's mind~

"She was someone who you could see and understand even when she wasn't making any sense. She would make you laugh easily." I finished what I knew about Lillie to my sister, Bambi. I'm not sure if I could get used to the fact that I have a twin sister.

She gave me a hug and said, "Thank you, but I have to go and find Rocky. I think that I love him. I just hope that dad would allow both of us be with our loves. Hello Billy. Bye."

"Hey," he said to me.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Can we chat for a sec?"

"Is it something bad?"

"I'm not sure," he said making it seem like I is bad. My head fell, but he put his hand on the other side of my body and we head to the hot tub.

"I hope you can handle the warmth," he said to Lillie. I just had to laugh.

"If I could then she could right?"

"Maybe, he was while unzipping my jacket. "You do have your bikini on, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," I said.

"Good. Then this could work."

"What could work?"

"You'll see. I asked everyone to if I could have this place for the rest of the day." He said while taking off his shirt and I was too cold to take off my clothes. "Here, if I give you my warmth would you take you shirt off?"

I nod. He came so close to me it was like he was giving me his warm body for a second, then I realized that we were in the hot tub and we were kissing so much that I to get out of the tub because I was going to get sick. He came with me so that he could keep me warm.

It took an hour before I stopped. Billy was helping me to get to the room, but he was carrying me to the room. Then he wrapped the blanket around me and then went back to the hot tub room to get our clothes.

By the time that he got the room, I was fast asleep. I felt he coming into bed and laying right next to me. "I loved what you tried to do Billy," I whispered."

"I thought that you were asleep, but thank you for telling me that," he said.

"Billy, I want to tell you what I was talking about to Bambi, I was talking about Lillie to her. What she did, how she did everything…"

"Lela, you're tired and I don't want you to be grumpy in the morning, no offense, but I know what you were talking about because your father wanted me to make sure that I won't make the same mistakes that he did with your mother.

"I know that you knew that he was spying on her when she went back into our kingdom. Lela, I know you heard me say this over and over non-stop, in the Spirit World I am your servant. I will always be that servant, for eternity. I don't want you to worry about me watching your every move, unless you want me to?

"I just don't want to hurt you. Nor would you father want to hurt you, that's why I thanked him for not casting the spell that you thought that he cast. I know, but your right I couldn't keep my mouth shut about this, because I don't want any secrets between us.

"I want us to be honest with each other. I don't want to find out that you were having someone else's child and not tell me that you were having an affair. I just don't want to be the one how hurt you like I did in the Spirit World." His eyes drifted away trying to hide his tears, but I knew that he couldn't hide them.

"Billy, are you alright? I know being stupid, but I don't know if you're crying because you're happy or because you're upset about something?"

"I crying because you father told me that…" he just stopped there and didn't say another word. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Hey, are you two kids still up?" my father asked. Billy got up from the bed and walked over to the door and opens it.

"I hope you don't mind me still calling you Scorpion Spirit do you?" Billy asked.

He shook his head. Billy moved his arms to let him know that it was all right to come in.

"Hi daddy. What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I should have allowed you to be with him, but I didn't order those men to kill Lillie, they did it own their own. Baby, I'm sorry I just can't handle the fact that you were hurt and I'm sorry Billy for forcing you out of there life…"

"Daddy, it's okay. This time they can't do anything that would hurt us. You can stop the war. Please daddy when you go back into the Spirit World please tell them that the war is over…"

"Lela, I had already told them that the war is over. I just could have you marrying the enemy; I deiced that you two should be together. I just want you to feel free that since you two were meant to be."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Thank you, Daddy," I said while yawning.

"I should go, you know tomorrow is the big day. We should have the wedding in the Spirit World. Well, good night."

"Night Sir."

"Night Daddy." Then he left the room and Billy climb into bed. Billy unwrapped me so that he could wrap me into his arms and be so cozy that I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I found myself in Billy's arms again. I loved that the way that when I waked everyday, he going to be there. I tried to move without waking him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I was trying to move without waking you, Knight," I said while smiling.

I closed my eyes and he kissed me. "I'm sorry, I should have guessed that."

"It wasn't your fault, its not like we are perfect. I don't know what to do? My dad, well, our dad said that we could have the wedding in the Spirit World or…" he kissed me.

"Your so beautiful when you don't know what to do. On the count of it I don't know what to do either." I just laugh.

We got dressed and went out on the deck.

"Hey, kids," the familiar voice said. It was Peanut.

"Hello, Peanut," my father said.

"Wait how do you two know each other?" I asked.

"You're not the only one who was interested in the Human World. Your mother thought that I was crazy for ever coming to this world," he replied.

"I just that something that you got from you father, Lela," Billy whispered.

"I didn't know that you were interested in the Human World daddy. You could have told me stories of the Human World or something."

"Well, I'm not sure what you two are going to do. I mean you two have to chose whether to have your wedding here or have it in the Spirit World?"

"Actually daddy I think that we could have made a choice. We want have the wedding here and use the tradition of this world, right?"

"Yes, I hope that you don't mind that?"

"I don't really mind that. I just hope that you two can't walk down the isle together."

"We know, that was the original plan, but I'm not sure who going to walk Lela down the isle. Considering that you are her father in the Spirit World, but your bother is her father in this world," Billy said.

"I think that Anubis should walk her down the isle. I don't want my bother never he his chance at something like that."

"I'm not sure if I can do it that, Anthony. You knew her longer than I have and she's has more of spirit than a goddess in her. However, she does have the properties of a goddess, though."

While the Scorpion Spirit and Anubis where working this out. I'm not sure whom that would end out, but I know that someone that they agree on would get the chance to walk me down the isle.

Tommy and Jason pulled Billy out of the way and said that we couldn't see each other. I was upset, but I got the chance to see what they were planning to do at the wedding, even though Billy didn't think that it was a great idea.

I was told to go to a different room and I went there and I found a dress on the bed with Bambi, Nina, Kim, Trini, and Aisha. "Come on Lela. Let's get you into your dress," Bambi said.

"Okay," I said.

They handed my dress that Billy had gotten for the wedding. Then I gotten in to the dress and I was nervous ad hell. I just want the wedding over this. I just want to his wife right now… There was a knock at the door. "Hey Lela, are you ready for this?" Danny asked.

"Ready as can be," I said.

"Alright, then you don't mind if dad's the one who walks you down the isle?"

"Which dad are you referring to?"

"Scorpion Spirit."

"Okay." He walked in.

"You look beautiful, Sweetheart. You look a lot like your mother, on our wedding day. Here I have something that she wanted you to wear on your wedding day," he said.

He took a beautiful silver, purple, and black necklace and placed it around my neck. It match the dress, with the silver and purple lace.

"Come on, you can't be late for your wedding," he said while holding his arm out for me to hold until I'm in Billy's side.

It felt like hours before I could see Billy in my sight. I wanted to jump to Billy when I saw him. I just couldn't that excitement, but my dad kept his pace and so did I.

_I know that you can't wait, but you have to, Sweetheart. I don't want you to go off and leave this place thinking that it would be over, but it won't._ My father thought to me. I nod and so did Billy.

Once that I reach Billy he was smiling that smile that I love, that I was nearly laugh in my head. My dad placed my hand in his.

_Lela are you sure that you are ready to spend the rest of you life with me? I don't want to waste you life if you don't want this._ Billy thought.

_Billy, I do what this. I want you. I don't want to know what my life would have been with out you. I just want this life to be with you._ I thought.

_We'll be together tonight, I promise. I love._ He thought.

_I love you, too._ I thought.

Once that was over. We said our vows. Then Billy kissed me so sweet, that I didn't want the kiss to be over, but it had to be. Billy took me hand and we waited for everyone to walk out onto the deck where the party was taking place. Billy told me after the party that we would have to leave in the morning to get our honeymoon.

When we walked out on the deck. Everyone was glad to see us together and we were to. We had the chance to throw the cake in each other's faces and Billy sort-of licked the cake off my check, although I did asked him not to do that. Tommy handed us a towel and Billy whipped my face like I was a kid, but he made sure that nothing got on the dress.

After he got the cake off of his face, took me out on the dance floor and he tried not to step on my feet, but he did. I leaned my head against his chest and danced until my dad asked if he could dance with me. Billy let me go and I danced with Scorpion Spirit.

"You know, your mother would be happy to see you with him. Knowing that you two are truly in love, and you are pregnant. Please, Lela don't hide anything from me. You can lean on me when you can't tell Billy most of the things that you are not sure that he would understand right away. Please, I don't want to be isolate out of my own daughter's life and my grandchildren as well." We stopped dancing and he moved his hand to my face. Then he kissed my forehead. Billy turned me around and took me away to the other side of the yacht.

"I'm sorry…" Billy started to say.

"Sorry about what?"

"I'm sorry for this whole problem that you have to face. I'm sorry that I came into your life and most of all…"

"No, you were the best thing that ever happen to me. Even though we had some bumps in the road in the past, but this if a different world, a different time. It would make any sense to me if you just left me to take care of our children, I that am when I would have to make you say sorry. Not now."

"I did make you take care of Lillie and then she died…"

"Not dead, but alive. Remember she's still alive. She's inside of me. I going to have to give birth to her, but I know that you aren't going to make that same mistake, by leaving us." I leaned my head on his chest and we listen to the music and we dance at our own pace. I turned around and leaned the back of my head against his chest and placed his hands where Lillie was growing in side of me.

"This is going to be different. Lillie won't be born in the Spirit World, but in the Human world."

"You know how long pregnancy last in the Spirit World…"

"But we are in the Human World. It would take nine mouths and then are we going back into the Spirit World so that she could be born there or should we stay here and have her here." He kissed my head. "I know that I am being mean, but it's reality. You can change that."

"I know that. Can I change ht subject?"

"If you want. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Where are we going for are honeymoon?"

"It's a surprise, but since you're giving me the puppy look. I guess that I can give you a hint and nothing else. It's very beautiful place."

"Have we been there before?"

"Maybe. You see I am not giving you any more hints. So, please do try and ask me anything else and don't go and asked anyone one else because they don't know, okay?"

I sighed. "All right you win," I wined. "Come on, they're looking for us."

"I know, but for the past couple days we haven't actually gotten time to our self and I don't want to go back to the party yet…"

"If you don't want to go back yet, then we can stay away for a few more moments," I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back and officially say Lela Knight?" Billy asked sarcastically.

"I don't know if I am going to change my last name to Knight from Wolf. I might have to convince you to change your last name. Can I convince you to change you last name?"

"I don't think so because didn't Lillie's last name was Knight not Wolf."

"I know, but come on. Can't you be a wolf one day? It won't hurt, I promise." Billy kissed my neck and tightens his arms around me.]

"C'mon I don't know about you, but I don't want to miss our song," he said. Then I started to listen harder and heard my favorite song, which is _True Colors_ by Cyndi Lauper. We walked back and he whispered the lyrics in my ear. I smiled on the way to the party.

It felt like they didn't notice that we were gone, just like that. I wonder what are life would be like if we kept on disappearing every time and they seem like they didn't notice.

I felt like I truly belong to him. I wanted to know what he was feeling, but I know that he would tell me that. "Lela, I love and I would never ever leave you again. I promise and I know that I have to earn that trust again…"

I woke up gasping for air. "Lela are you all right?" Billy asked.

"I'm not sure Billy. Billy have you ever told me, that you loved me and you would never ever leave me again and promised me that and that you would have to earn me trust?"

"Yes, I said that in the Spirit World… What's the matter Lela?"

"I just dreamed of those words that you said. What did I do after you said those words?"

"You told me that I had to sleep on the coach and that I would have to the trust that I lost. I don't want to lose you, or the love that you always gave to me…" I kissed him, it was so strong, it was different than any kiss that we shared in the past, it was a better thing…no, not a thing, but something that had such passionate. I loved that passionate feeling. It was better than the first kiss we shared in this world. I didn't want the kiss to be over, but I had to be. Billy placed his forehead on mine and we started to gasp for air. Then, he moved his head and kissed where his head was. "That was different, wasn't it?" he added.

"It was. Billy, if I ever make you do those things. Tell me and I would change it. I won't be the same girl in the Spirit World, okay?"

He nods and I moved my head down to his chest. I kissed at his heart.

"You may seem like you are dangerous, but really you are a push over," Billy said breaking the silence.

"Thank you for whatever complement that was…" he placed his finger on my lips.

"Shh… I think I hear something outside the door," he got out of bed and walked over to the door and picked up something. I couldn't see a thing. "Close your eyes, Love." I did what he wanted me to do. I heard his footsteps coming closer to me.

Then he placed what ever it was on me. I open my eyes to see a white tiger cub right there on my lap. "Billy, but how?"

"I knew that you couldn't stop thinking about the cub, when we had our first date. I saw that sadness in your eyes. So, I shimmer back there a few weeks ago and asked for the same cub, but I got three animals not one."

"What do you mean by three?" I saw a small wolf cub tried to jump on the bed and lick my face and a lamb trying to lay right on top of me. "Oh."

Billy chuckled. "The man at the store thought that I was nuts, but he had to knew that I was going to do something with the animals, but I won't say though."

"Billy it's like our family. You being the wolf, Lillie being the lamb, and the white tiger is I…"

"Yes, I thought that since that we are going to stay together for eternity, I thought that we could have pets, along the way… What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just that you are doing this whole thing for our family, even though it might be different than it was in the Spirit World…" I could get anything else out because the wolf and the white tiger wanted to play. "Shh, you two sleep, please?" They looked at me and walked right to me lad right next the lamb. Billy laughed. "What?"

"You still act like a mother after all these years. I'm sorry, but when you foster parents died and so did your aunt and uncles. You became the Halliwell's mother, but you had an anger problem, which is fine by me. However, they knew how to get under you skin." I pulled him into bed and we slept the rest of the night.

When morning came, the wolf cub, the tiger, cub, and the lamb disappeared. I guess that's what Billy taught them. I looked at my hand seeing if the day was yesterday, which it was. Then, I looked to see if Billy was still asleep and he was.

I got dressed and rush to the kitchen. I made everyone my aunt's famous Banana Boston Cream oat Sandwich. (I personally don't like it, but everyone else does.) I made Billy's favorite Breakfast, Wet Dog Bone Biscuit, not because he's a dog, but because he loves the way I make it. I walked into the room and he got up to eat it.

"You know you don't have to do this. I mean love it, but I can get food… Man, you're a great cook, no offence to the chiefs, but this id great. What is it?"

"Wet Dog Bone Biscuit," I said, Kim and Trini gagged, but everyone else just laughed except for Billy and me.

"What's so funny?" Billy asked.

"Their laughing because of the name and you're a wolf." I sort-of laughed that time and he didn't think it was very funny, but he laughed anyway. Even though we didn't think it was funny, though.

They left the room and we got pack for our honeymoon. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I think that we are going somewhere that would be beautiful, peaceful, lovable, and remember able. I just hope that it won't be all gushy.

I know Billy would do something special, something better than hiding in the woods like cowards and we where not anything like cowards. I hope that it would be something happy, something that doesn't look like a war is going on. I took a deep breath and looked at Billy. He just smiled.

"C'mon, that place won't stay their forever you know. It is still moving. I would love to see your reaction when you see it. I know that you're never want to leave the place," he said.

"Is that how beautiful, peaceful, and lovable?" I asked. He nods. He moved close to me and kissed my neck. Then he held me close to his body and he moved me closer to him. I can't believe that he finally belonged to me and I finally belonged to him. I just can't believe or see me without him. Bambi knock on the door.

"I just want to say see ya soon 'cause I won't leave 'cause I found my true love. I can't believe it's Rocky, but yet again I knew all along. Well see ya," she said.

"See ya. Bambi, I'm not going to kick you off the yacht. You're my sister no matter what. I won't make you leave. See ya sis," I said.

I hugged everyone and said 'See ya.' Then Billy shimmered us to an island. It was so beautiful. It was like I was here before, but I can't remember. I looked around and I wanted to run, but Billy pulled me to his side and held me. "Ls, I don't know if you know the name of this island, but it is called Phalen. Your father in this world named this place after your mother in this world, that's a part that you didn't know about."

"That's why it looks so familiar. I've have been here before. I was just about two or three. My dad brought that three of us here for a vacation, out of the Under World. He said that we will always be a family, that we will always stick together, but then, well you know the rest," I said.

Billy and I walked up to the shack and he unpacks his clothes while I had my clothes in my bag. "What's the matter, Love?"

"It's been so long since I was here and I can't believe that this place is still here…" I could say anything else. Billy moved my bag of clothes on the floor and he moved me closer to him. We both fell on the bed. I closed my eyes, trying to remember this place. It has been to long.

"I know that look on your face, Ls. What are trying to remember?"

"I was just trying to remember the time that I that I was here. I just can't not remember something without knowing what's in my head…" Billy kissed me so gently. I had to give in because I had no other choice. I love having this feeling with him. He makes me feel like I have a home. Now, thinking that I should have waited to marry him, but what if I didn't marry him, but I was pregnant with his child, would that change everything? Would I still become Lela Knight? Would Billy want me even though I said no to his proposal?

"Hey, Lela? Tell me wait you're thinking, please," his voice cut my thoughts.

"Umm…I was thinking that I should have waited to marry him, but what if I didn't marry him, but I was pregnant with his child, would that change everything? Would I still become Lela Knight? Would you want me even though I said no to your proposal?" I asked him. He just looked at me and saw that I was scared, that I didn't know what to do.

"You would always be mine, Lela. No matter what I would always have you and never had went with anyone else. I know that you're my home, no one else. My heart has always been with you…I didn't care if you said yes to my proposal, all I cared about was you being with someone that you truly loved; I didn't care if you were with me. However, you did choose me, I am glad that you did choose me. I just wanted you to be happy with the right person…" I placed one of my right finger on his lips and the other hand is moving his arms off my back.

"Listen, Billy. I would have chosen you anytime, anywhere, and any place. I would never have a child with anyone else. You have my heart in your hands, you can easily crush it in one wrong move, but you know that would be stupid…"

"I'm sorry, but that is something that I cannot handle, Ls. I cannot handle knowing that your heart would be there in my hands. If you recall the past and what I did to you and then maybe you could choose your words correctly. I just don't want to know that I can hurt you that easily. I wish that you could at least put me on a leash or something, so you could be strict with every girl that I see you could do something about it…"

"Now, how can I be a good wife if I keep getting jealous at every girl you make googly eyes at. I won't be one of those wives that keeps an eye on their husbands while they screw with other women and I know that you won't do that to our family." He flipped us on my back and he started to reach for the bottom of my shirt, but he stopped. I kissed him and pulled him closer to me.

"Ls, I love no matter what," he said while getting undress. "I can't live without you. I can't image living without my heart, my life, and my soul."

"I know. I can't see myself with anyone else. I just need you for eternity," I replied. After all that we got in bed and everything was a blur. I just need the feeling that he would be with me, give me his love, and give me his life that belongs to me.

"Lela?" Billy asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love this," he said while he moved his hand up and down my back. I just hope that all of this wasn't just the hell of it. I mean I just hope that we came here for a fresh start and I don't what anything bed happening to my family.

"I love this, as well. I just hope that this wasn't for the hell of it, I truly don't want that to happen again."

"I know, I can't see me hurting you ever again, but if I do hurt you tell m..." I kissed him so that he would stop talking and I had to break the kiss up.

"I'm sorry…" I wanted to kiss him even more, let his soft, gentle lips on mine. I wouldn't even mind if he kissed my chest every now and then. I just can't understand what… Billy's hand moved swiftly on my check. I guess that I had tears coming down. I can't image crying over something…

"Lela? Are you all right?"

"I'm not sure? Why, did I have tears coming down my face?"

"No, it's just that you stopped talking and I don't know why you would be sorry. I just thought that you would be crying over something silly like…"

"I'm not crying, I was just thinking of something, that's all. I just wanted to know if you…" he kissed my neck and then my check several times before looking a me. I was wondering what he was waiting for then I realized that he was looking at me, but looking at something. I wasn't sure about what it…

"Lela, wake up, love…" he said. I woke up and bumped heads with Billy.

"Ouch, sorry, Billy. I hope you don't mind me asking how hard you head is?"

"It's not that hard, is it?"

"I don't know. I hit you in the head with mine I guess…what time is it?"

"Two in the morning, but you were screaming…and I wanted to make sure that you were all right."

"Oh…I just I had a nightmare…it's not like it would come true right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know…you screamed in my ear, but it's okay. Everyone has his or her nightmares every now and then," he said holding me close to him.

"I'm sorry for that Billy. I didn't want to scream in you ear, but it wasn't like I had…"

"Hey, it's okay. I want you to know that you can never hurt me, not even when you tell me something that I really don't want to hear…" he stopped talking because he knew that it was very late and that he knew that I need to sleep. "We should get back to bed, love."

"I know, but can you tell me…" I feel asleep in his warm arms.

I woke up to Billy falling in the kitchen. I ran to see if I could help him, but he insist that I shouldn't worry about a thing. So, I walked outside and looked down the beach. I knew that I should go far, but I did. The beach was pretty far from the shack. I conjured some beach chairs and sat there, thinking about what my life would have been if I hadn't meet Billy. Would everything change? Would I have fallen in love with someone else? Would Lillie ever been born? All of these questions kept on repeating in my head, know that the answer would change ever time I thought of them.

"Lela, where are you okay?" Billy asked as I walked in the kitchen again, everything was back in it' place.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, then what happen to you? You disappeared out of sight. I was looking for you…"

"I was at the beach where else. Wait you said that I disappeared?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did look from end to end of the beach and I didn't see you at all. I thought that you where back in the room resting, so I walked back to the shack and you weren't here. So, started to freak out. I didn't know what to do…" I walked over to him and hugged him.

"That smells so good. What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Eggs and bacon why?" he said while trying to make me let go, and when I realized that I let him go. He walked over to the counter and handed me a plate. I wanted to see him smile, so I throw a bacon at him and he caught it. We started to laugh. "Thanks, I need to see you smile." He looked at me when I said that. I saw that he understood what I meant.

_Billy? I was think at the beach while I sitting on it. What if we never meant? Everything would change and defiantly be different. Would we fall in love with someone else? _I thought.

_I'm not sure, Love. However, I'm sure that spirits won't fall in love with a spirit if they aren't meant to be with each other. I mean they can have children, but that all, they won't have that feeling that they feel like they are home, won't feel that love that spirit would give, that's what happen with your father. I mean you father was in love with _your_ mother, but not with your brother's mother. Your grandparents forced your father to marry a wealthy woman because she had money, like your father._ Billy thought.

"Oh, well…wait how did you know that my father married someone that he didn't what to be with?" I asked.

"He told me. Remember that night that your father was talking to us. After you fell asleep. I was going to the kitchen to get two glasses of water, one for you and one for me. Your father caught me off guard in the kitchen because her was looking at a picture of you and your mother. I knew that he heard my footsteps coming, but he seemed like he didn't pay attention to me at first.

"So I got two glasses from the cabinet and walked over to the refrigerator and he said 'you should be lucky to have that she's in your life.' I nearly dropped the glasses. I asked him 'Why am I lucky to have you in my life. I know that I am going to have her in my life for ever and I loved that she's going to be there all the time.' He said 'You are lucky to have her because I never meant her mother after I married Danny's mother. My parents wanted me to marry a wealthy woman. I didn't have feeling for her, but I was forced to have he as my wife.'" Billy said.

"Oh, did you and my father talked a lot after then?"

He nods. "I talked your father. Remember when I told you that I had to talk to your father and you said that you knew that. Well, that day, he tried to force me to listen to you and your sister's conversation, but I refused to. I just told your father that if you wanted to talk about something to me, you'll will, like I will tell you anything that you want to hear from me." I hugged him. I finished my breakfast and Billy grabbed the dish from me and he went to wash it.

"I could do that…"

"No, I'm already finished."

"I wonder where we would live. I mean we can't keep on living on the ocean…"

"I know your favorite place that you would love to live there," he said.

"You always know what I like. So what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Some where we can cuddle all the time, but you might not like the weather during the winter. However, that's the best time that we can…" I placed my finger on his lips. I know that he wants to go somewhere that is totally cold.

"You want to move to somewhere cold right?" He nods. "C'mon I know that you want that. I know that you want to live there, Billy. I love you and I would travel the ends of the earth. I can't live without you and I know that Lillie can't live without either of us. Lillie saw that I had a break down, but she was tried her hardest to not let see it." He moved his hand and rubbed it on my cheek.

"Do you want to swim?" he asked softly.

"Sure," I said. He pulled me in to the bedroom and he got change in the bathroom as usual and I got dressed in the bedroom. He was wearing a light blue swimming suit and I was wearing a hell lila, which is in German for light purple.

"Do you want schwimmen im das Meer (swimming in the ocean) or das Schwimmbad (the swimming pool). Whoa, did I just speak German?"

"Ja, spirits can speak any language…"

"Only, by touch though, right?"

"Some who are unlucky can do that, but those who are naturals, they are given the language inside of them and you're the most powerful spirit, though. I'm just the second powerful spirit…"

"No, you're in the same spot as me. I gave you mine powers, when you died. Wow, I can't believe it was that long that Xander killed you."

"Who's Xander?"

"Xander was Apocalypse, the man that tried to kill me, but wind up killing you. I can't it was that long ago."

"Ich will nichts dagengen, im Pool schwimmen, Lela."

"You really don't mind swimming in the pool? I'm I right?" I asked. He nods.

"You're a natural, Lela. I'm surprised that you failed German in school…"

"Knock it off. I'm still learning. It's not like a big thing, if you failed the languages, it's not like they're not going to hold of back because of it."

Billy kissed my head and I pulled him out to the volcano.

"Wait I thought that you said a swimming pool?" Billy said.

"There is a swimming pool, that's just the hot springs." I pulled him behind the hot springs and his jaw dropped.

"Wait, this is the pool?" I pulled him inside the volcano, but it wasn't a volcano at all, but it wasn't a real volcano. It was a swimming pool.

"Yeah, Anubis created. It was our little secret. Phalen had to look for us and she couldn't find us." I started to laugh. Billy walked over to the pool while I walked into the pool. "What's the matter scared if it's really lava?" I asked.

"No, I'm just wondering how safe I could be…"

"Just jump in Billy. Look I'm in here and I'm pregnant." He jumped in the pool and I swam to him. I held on him, I didn't want to lose him and I can't see that he would be with any of the girl that his parents wanting him to marry.

"Are you thinking again?" Billy asked breaking my thoughts.

"Umm…yeah…I was think of things."

I must have fallen asleep in the beach chair and Billy carried me to bed. I don't know what else happen, all I remember was that I never knew that being with him could be like this. My memory that I had of the Spirit World of our honeymoon was pretty bored. I just had to laugh of them.

When I opened my eyes saw that he was still asleep. His back turned to me. I didn't want to get out of the bedroom; I just want to lay with him. So, I laid my head on his shoulder and I wrapped my arms around his waste. I guess that he move to see why I did that.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I didn't want to dis…"

"It's okay, Love. I thought that you got cold or something."

"I didn't want to get out of bed, so I moved closer to you and I guess that I woke you up."

"No, I was up already. I didn't want to leave you here, in bed alone." He moved his hand on my cheek. I moved my head over and kissed his hand.

"I'm glad that I'm with you. What happen after I fell asleep in the chair?"

"I moved you here and I watch a little of T.V., but I could stay there. I mean you were having another nightmare. So, can in and tried to wake you up again, but you said that you could wake up or something would happen. I didn't understand what you meant by that. So, I let you sleep."

"I said that something bad would happen if you woke me up?" He nods. "Is that…" He kissed me.

"I'm not sure, Lela, but it could be possible. I can't tell you much because I don't much…" he yawned the rest of the sentence, so I couldn't make out what he said.

His stomach growled, I got up and made him breakfast.

"Billy…I won't hide anymore secrets if you don't want me to. I'll confused to everything you want me to tell you. I won't hide anything back."

"There are reasons why people have to have their secrets. I don't care if you do have secrets and I don't care if you tell my your life story. All I do care about is our family's safety." Billy walked over to me and held me while I drank my orange juice.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Billy asked.

"I was three months pregnant yesterday," I said. Geist nicht zeigen, dass sie bis zum neunten Monat schwanger sind. (Spirits don't show that they are pregnant until the ninth month and I have four more months to go.)

I sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't believe that there's four more months left until Lillie would be born. I'm not saying that I don't want her, it's just coming to fast." Billy pulled me back into the room to get dressed, but I didn't pay attention when he got dressed and I was still in my pajamas.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling all right?" I just looked at him oddly and he came to my side then he kissed my neck.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you going to get dressed or do you want to sleep the whole day?" Then I looked at and blush.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realized that I wasn't dress…"

"Lela, you feel a little warm. Why don't you stay in bed? I won't leave your side unless you want me to leave…" The phone rang.

"I got it, Billy." I walked over to the phone and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Lela? Is it you?" It was Kim. "Lela, I had a premonition and it was about a small little girl, grayish hair girl standing somewhere and then she was gone. All was left of the girl was a small doll, that had a black dress and…"

"And blue eyes. The doll had a small smile, too. Am I right?" I asked.

"That's creepy and your not even here."

"I know it because that little girl was me. I was kidnapped once, in the Spirit World and I nearly got killed…I didn't know what to do." Then Billy walked out of his room and he had the doll that we were talking about. I nearly dropped the phone, but Billy caught it.

"Lela? Are you still there?" I heard Kim's voice from Billy's hand.

"Lela is in shock, right now Kim. I think that I surprised her with doll that you two were talking about," Billy said calmly.

"Oh…well, I'm sorry for bothering you two, but it felt like that doll was something important and I thought that it had some kind of value to someone. However, I wasn't so sure, though."

"Thanks for calling, Kim," Billy and I said together. Then we said our goodbyes and we hung up the phone.

"Billy, how long have you have this?"

"I found it over a couple hundred years ago…"

"Wait how old are you and not just this time."

"I'm always going to be older than you by to years, Lela. I'm 3502 years old and just like you I turned into a child every time. It's hard to control that power that is growing inside of yourself and you don't know when it's about to turn you into something…"

"I thought that I was cruse to live like that. I thought it was just I, I didn't know it happen to you either. I just thought…"

"Hey, don't worry when I first met you I found out that I you were like me. Even though your scent said another thing. I don't care if you smelled like a human. I don't care if your scent was something that drives me crazy, which it does."

"Wait can all spirit smell like you?"

"No, certain spirits have that ability. I was one of those spirits, even though I don't like it. However, I can teach you how to use that power. I think that you do have that power. I just don't want you to think that I was a stalker…"

"Wait you thought that I would think that you are a stalker after you followed me home after school like a lost puppy. After I told my cousins that I would beat then up if they didn't leave you alone…"

"Okay, I got it. You don't like it when I did that, but I had my reason…"

"Oh, sure saying that I love you, which I know is true, and taking my book and then said that I forgot it at lunch. Which was sweet of you for doing that, but at the same time was creepy. I know that you are sorry for it, and I accept it," I said and hugged him. Then he kissed me so I kissed him back.

"Lela, you should sleep, you really don't look so good," Billy said while carrying me off to bed. I fell asleep and I woke up in the middle of the woods. I couldn't find out what happen to me. I was looking for Billy and I couldn't find him.


	4. Chapter 8 9 10

11:51

Table of Contents

Profile

Prologue

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Chapter 15

Chapter 16

Chapter 17

Chapter 18

Chapter 19

Chapter 20

Chapter 21

Chapter 22

Chapter 23

Chapter 24

Chapter 25

Chapter 26

Chapter 27

Chapter 28

Chapter 29

Chapter 30

Chapter 31

Name: Lucinda Lela Artemis Wolf

Eyes: Grayish Purple

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: (Spirit World) Scorpion Spirit (no name) and Aneska, (Human World/real) Anubis (great god of dead) and Phalen (is with someone named Apocalypse), (Human World/foster) Sirius and Isabella

Aunts/Uncles: (Spirit World) (mother's side) Amelia and Joshua (father's side) Anubis (her father in the Human World) and Phalen (her mother in the Human World) (Human World/real) Cleopatra (Human World) (mother's side) Phoebe and Cole (married) and Alex and Leon (married)

Siblings: (Spirit World) Danny and Bambi (Lela's older twin sister/doesn't know her yet) (Human World/real) none (Human World/foster) none

Cousins: (Spirit World) Momo (Human World/real) none (Human World/foster) Wyatt, Will, Rika, Rio, Chris, Crystal, Nick, Hope, and Esme

Home: Where ever her heart takes her, but really with Billy.

Age: 16? Real but she doesn't know it

Birthday: Halloween? Real but doesn't know it

Powers: Every Power

Favorite Witchcraft power: Shape Shifting

Personality: forgiving, loving, kind, peaceful, hipper, sweet, silent (at times), and caring

Other info: She does not know that her mother took her away from her father. She does not know that each time she turns into an infant. Now she'll figure out that she does turn into a baby, she will turn into a creature by the Full Moon. She's from the Spirit World. Her spirit is the White tiger and Black tiger.

Soul Mate: Billy Knight

Meaning: Lofty

Name: Billy Knight

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: Paige and Toby (both worlds)

Aunts/Uncles: (dad's side) Nikki and Danny (both worlds)(Married)

Siblings: Nina (older) (both worlds)

Cousins: Kiki (older) (both worlds)

Home: Anywhere Lela goes

Age: 18

Birthday: Halloween

Friends: Lela, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack

Powers: Shimmer, astral projection, telepath, empathy, shape shifting, (he really has every power but Lela only knows these ones)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: telepath and empathy

Personality: loving, sweet, kind, trustful, caring, and emotional (a lot)

Other info: He's watchful of Lela. He wants to help his friends. He's smarter than he looks. He's a spirit from the Spirit World, which he came here to be with his love and they came here over millions of years ago. His spirit is the White Wolf. Before they came to the Human World they had a baby girl named Lillie, but she died 3 years after she was born.

Soul Mate: Lela Wolf

Meaning: String-will Warrior

Name: Kim May

Eyes: Green

Hair: Pink and White

Parents: Starr and Chris

Aunts/Uncles: none

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home: Angle Grove, but really with Jason

Age: 17

Birthday: New Years Day

Friends: Lela, Billy, Jason, Trini, and Zack

Powers: water bending, shape shifting, premonition

Favorite Witchcraft Power: premonition

Personality: cheerful (cheerleader), friendly, kind, sweet, trustful, and happy (most of the time.)

Other info: She has is beginning to be a witch. Lela and Billy are teaching her. She loves to cheer everyone. She's a great friend and helpful. She's bright when he wants to be.

Soul Mate: Jason Green

Meaning: the Meadows of the Royal Fortress

Name: Jason Green

Eyes: Green

Parents: Diana and Tiger (Troy's Jason's real father, but he died)

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Kiki

Siblings: Chris (half sister/younger)

Cousins: none

Home: Angel Grove, but mostly with Kim

Age: 18

Birthday: February 14 (Valentines Day)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Trini, and Zack

Powers: Weather

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Lighten

Personality: Cheerful, happy, calm, trustful, friendly, sweet and kind

Other info: he's a beginning to be a witch. He only flirts with Kim when they are alone. He makes everyone laugh. He's bright when he wants to be.

Soul Mate: Kim May

Meaning: Healer

Name: Trini White

Eyes: Greenish Blue

Hair Brown

Parents: Selena and Zuko

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Piper and Leon and (dad's side) Katara and Joey

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home Angel Groove

Age 17

Birthday: Easter

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, and Zack

Powers: Water Bending, White Lighter and Dark lighter

Favorite Witchcraft power: white lighter and dark lighter

Personality: Loving, caring, peaceful, trustful, loyal, kind, sweet, and friendly

Other info: she's a beginning to be a witch. She loves to read, listen to classical music, and loves to make Zack feel like he's funny even when he's not. She's bright when she wants to be.

Soul Mate: Zack Black

Meaning: Holy Trinity

Name: Zack Black

Eyes: hazel

Hair: brown

Parents: Mimi and troy (troy died)

Aunts/uncles: (mom's side) Mary and Roch (dad's side) Lily and Joe

Siblings: Jaja and Jojo

Cousins: (mom's side) Haley and India (dad's side) Asia and Catherine

Home: Angel Grove but with Trini

Age: 18

Birthday: December 25 (Christmas)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, and Trini

Powers: shape shifting, illusion, and controlling minds

Favorite Witchcraft Powers: controlling minds

Personality: hipper, happy, friendly, creative, kind, calm, and funny (sometimes)

Other info: he's beginning to be a witch. He makes fun of everything. He's sometime funny, when he wants to be. He's bright when he wants to be.

Soul mate: Trini White

Meaning: God has remember

Name: Aisha Curtis

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Blond

Parents: Jane and Jake

Aunts/Uncles: (Mom's side) Brittany and Toni

Siblings: Chris and Mike

Cousins: Butter and Thomas

Home: Angle Grove

Age: 17

Birthday: July 4 (Independence Day)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Rocky and Adam

Powers: Telekinesis and Astra Projection

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Astra Projection

Personality: Loving, protective, friendly, sweet, kind, trustful, and caring

Other info: She comes in later in the book. Lela and Billy are training her. She found Lela in a cave, near their town. She has been Lela's friend since they were kids. She loves to fight the arts of ninjitsu. She loves to dance.

Soul Mate: Adam Michael

Meaning: Prosperous

Name: Adam Michael

Eyes: Silver

Hair: Black

Parents: April and Casey

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Apollo and (dad's side) Emilia

Siblings: Mina (older then Adam) Kyo (married to each other)

Cousins: None

Home: Lela's yacht for now

Age: 16

Birthday: Christmas Eve

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Tommy, Rocky, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (He meet Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: Shape shifting, speed, strength, and later he gains mind reading (sort of)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Speed, and strength

Personality: loving, caring, sweet, kind, funny (to Aisha), smart, show off, and trust worthy

Other Info: He comes in later in the book. Lela and Billy are training him. He knew Lela, after Aisha found her in a cave. Whenever he talks Aisha thinks that he is funny, when he isn't. He loves to watch Aisha dance.

Soul mate: Aisha Curtis

Meaning: Of the Earth

Name: Tommy

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Dirty blond

Parents: Philicia and Edward

Aunts/Uncles: Paige and Nickolas

Siblings: Ricky and Max

Cousins: none

Home: Lela's yacht for now

Age: 18

Birthday: July 3rd

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (he meets Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: (vampire) super speed, super strength, animal shape shifter, and power of persuasion

Favorite Witchcraft Power: persuasion

Personality: Funny, sweet, kind, caring, trust worthy, smart, loving, and friendly

Other Info: Lela and Billy are training him. He _had_ a crush on Lela, before he notices that Lela doesn't belong to him. He later finds out that he would be Lela's older brother, like she says.

Soul Mate: Nina

Meaning: A twin

Name: Ninarika (Nina)

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: Paige and Toby (both worlds)

Aunts/Uncles: (dad's side) Nikki and Danny (both worlds)(Married)

Siblings: Billy (younger) (both worlds)

Cousins: Kiki (older) (both worlds)

Home: Anywhere Lela goes

Age: 21

Birthday: July 3rd

Friends: Lela, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky

Powers: Spirit Of the nature (growing plants, healing the plants, talking to animals, feeling what the environment is feeling, and anything else that has to deal with the environment)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Growing plants

Personality: Protecting the Environment, loving sweet, kind, friendly,

Other Info: Billy's older sister. She always hated Lela in the Spirit World; now that they are in the Human World she loves her as a _little_ sister. She wanted to see Lela hurt, but she doesn't wanted Billy to get hurt. She learned that Lela, truly sincerely loves Billy and wouldn't do anything to hurt him. She now doesn't care that Lela, is going to be her little sister, but she knows that se has a twin sister named Bambi. She has the Spirit of the Panda Bear.

Soul Mate: Tommy

Meaning: Misty/ Little girl

Name: Rocky Stone

Eyes: Silver

Hair: dark Brown

Parents: Apollonia and Apollo

Aunts/Uncles: Crystal and Xander

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home: Lela's yacht

Age: 18

Birthday: Margi Gras

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Adam, Tommy, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (He meets Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: Love (cupid), dark lighter, fireball, and shimmer

Favorite Witchcraft Power: being cupid and fireball

Personality: loving, caring, sweet, kind, hopeful, friendly, and trust worthy

Other Info: Lela and Billy are training him. He later finds out that he would be Lela's older brother, like she says. He loves Lela as a friend, but then they meet Bambi, who is Lela's older twin sister.

Soul mate: Bambi

Meaning: Rocky

Name: Bambi Wolf

Eyes: Lavender Purple

Hair: Grape Purple

Parents: (Spirit World) Scorpion Spirit (no name) and Aneska

Aunts/Uncles: (Spirit World) (mother's side) Amelia and Joshua (father's side) Anubis (and Phalen

Siblings: (Spirit World) Danny and Lela (Bambi is older/knows how Lela is)

Cousins: (Spirit World) Momo

Home: Where ever her heart takes her, but really with Rocky.

Age: 16

Birthday: Halloween

Powers: Spirit of the Panda Bear

Favorite Witchcraft power: Power of the Earth (like Nina)

Personality: forgiving, loving, kind, peaceful, hipper, sweet, silent (at times), and caring

Other info: She lived with her friends in the Spirit World. Then she meets Danny when she was ten or eleven. She learns that she was his and his little sister, sister. She didn't believe it at first then she started to hung around him and she became a believer. She can control her powers better than most spirits. Better than her sister, who is a powerful spirit.

Soul Mate: Rocky Stone

Meaning: A Child

Some people believe that a forbidden love is romantic, that some people would die for their love. Truly life doesn't last for an eternity. Life comes to an end at dome point in time because in every beginning here is a new end and in every end there is a new beginning. Life comes and goes before anyone knows it. No one can cheat death, so why can this girl? Why can she cheat death every time it comes for her?

A girl, who wants to find out about her past, where and when was she born? Her real family disappeared. Her foster families before now, she doesn't know what happen to them.

This is my story. My life has been and forever is a dark fire, a fire that burns without a flame. It's like hiding the truth a dark, dangerous truth.

Hello, my name is Lela Wolf. I just moved to angel grove. My foster dad died when I was about four years old. He was one of the riches men alive and he was one of the most powerful aliens alive. My mom died when I was about two years old. She was one of the most powerful witches alive and she was also human. Aliens and witches weren't a post to be conceiving an heir especially witches, but they did. They had a child, but the child was given up for adoption so that the head council of aliens and the elders don't try to kill him. He would have been older than me. I also don't know why they weren't allowed to conceive a child. My friend, Billy, he was my first friend. He moved away to angel grove. He moved away when I was about seven. He's two years older then me. I've met other people while I traveled the world. It's the end of the school year and I'm in 11th grade. So many new minds, that won't stay out of my head.

_Who's the new girl?_ Some guy was thinking.

_The new girl is cute?_ Another guy was thinking.

_How does the new chick know her way around?_ A skater dude asked in thought. I smiled and sort-of laughed at the thought of knowing my way around school.

"Umm… hello… my name is Billy Knight," a boy said while tripping over his feet and he was carrying something heavy on top of that.

"Umm… hello yourself. Do you need help with that?" I asked.

"No, I got it," he said.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. "By the way I'm Lela Wolf." He was smiling at me weirdly. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you smiling at me?"

"Oh, umm… Well, my friend is a post to come today, and her name is Lela Wolf also," he said.

"Oh, well, my friend's name is Billy Knight as well. He also lives here. Does that make you fell better that you might know that your friend is in Angel Grove."

"It sort of does."

He was just staring at me during the class. It was somewhat annoying for someone to stare at you while you are trying to learn.

"Sorry," he said.

"Sorry, for what?" I asked.

"I'm getting on your nerves, aren't I?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm just going to take a wild guess, me staring at you."

"Oh, how do you know that you were getting on my nerves about that?"

"I can't tell you that. I'm a post to keep it a secret."

"Oh, well can I guess then?" I asked.

"Okay, but it won't be fair though," he replied.

_Fair_, I thought,_ why wouldn't it be fair?_

"It wouldn't because you'll probably go and ask me to do it on other people."

"So, I can't?"

"You can, but you have to promise me that you wouldn't make me use it on other people."

"Okay, Mind Reader," I said.

"Huh? Wow, on your first try, too," he said. _She's good, really good._ He thought to himself.

"I'm actually great at that," I said while smiling at him.

"So you can read minds on your own."

"Yes, but I didn't have to read your mind to figure out that you were one. The trick to not let anyone know that you are a mind reader, is that you don't use that as your advantage because you're just being cocky."

We talked about the magical ordeal and went to lunch with his friends. We also talked about his friend, her family, himself, his family, my friend, his family, myself, my family. Then we realized that we were talking about the same people/ oh, by the why his friends are mortal and their names are Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack.

_Well, why is everyone so board looking? It's the end of the year. _Kim thought.

"Well, I'm not surprise that no one will be happy until the time is up, Kim," Billy said.

"But…" she started to say.

"Billy's right, the time will come when everyone will celebrate," I said.

"Well, how come they're not happy now, though?" she asked.

"Don't know," I said. "Well, changing the subject, I was just wondering if any of you want to go on a on a boat trip?"

"I'm in," Zack said.

"Me too," Jason said.

"Yeah, count me in," Trini asked.

"Yes, please," Kim, said.

"Okay," said Billy.

The bell rang; everyone jumps and screamed. "It's the end of the year," they were also saying it in their head. What the headache!

When we got to the yacht, Kim said, "Wait, I thought that you said boat not a yacht."

"Yes, you did say that," Zack agreed with Kim.

"Well, you said that rich people are the most rudest, the most suborned, and the most meanest people alive," I replied to her.

"Yes, you did say that, Kimmy," Zack said.

"Shut up, Zack. Oh…" she started to say.

When we got on the yacht, my dad's mentor was waiting for me. Remember that my dad's an alien, but clearly, aliens weren't allowed to conceive a child. Although they let me slid, because my father was the King of All Aliens, but I'm not their real child. I also what the hell the King of All Aliens means.

"Well, look at Lela. You have grown since the last time I have seen you," Peanut said. He's a post to be this strong warrior from Tamarath. I always liked the name Peanut for some reason and now know I think that I know why.

"Well, maybe if you stayed, maybe, I'll still look small to you. I've also told you that I don't need a babysitter." I said.

He sighed. "You are the…"

"Don't even say it because I AM NOT!" I growled at him. Billy was just wondering in and out of the conversation and heard the tone in my voice and then he started to grab my arms and tried to hold me towards him, well more against his chest.

_Lele,_ his nickname for me, _please calm down, please. Don't do that!_ I saw what he meant.  
When we got to the yacht, Kim said, "Wait, I thought, that you said boat, not a yacht."  
"Yes, you did say that," Zack said.  
"Well, you said, that rich people are the rudest, the most suborned and the meanest people alive," I replied to her.  
"Yes, you did say, that Kim," Zack also added.  
"Shut Up, Zack. Oh…" she started to say.  
When we got on the yacht, my dad's mentor was waiting for me. Remember, that my dad is an alien, but clearly, aliens were not to conceive a baby with humans or witches. However, they let me slid because my father was the King of All Aliens; I don't know what the hell that means.  
"Well, look at you Lela. You have grown since the last time, that I seen you," Peanut said. I always like the name Peanut for some reason. Now I know why.  
"Well, if you stayed, maybe I'll still look small to you. I've e also told you I don't need a babysitter."  
He sighed, "you're the…"  
"Don't even say it 'because I'm NOT!" I growled at him. Billy was just wondering in and out and heard the tone in my voice. He started to grab my arms and tried to hold me back towards him, well more against his chest.  
_Ls,_ his nickname for me, please_ calm down, please. Do not do that!_ I saw what he met through his thoughts. _  
Sorry. I said in my though.  
_

Well, after, that whole debate, Peanut left. Billy wasn't so sure about letting me go, but he did.  
"Sorry about grabbing so hard," he said.  
"Hey, I been through worse, and you know, that," I said.  
"Yeah, well, I left red hand prints, Ls," he replied.  
"So who cares, causes I don't really don't care," I said. Besides, at least I didn't go demon on everyone here. I added in thought.  
"Alright, you win, Ls," he complained. That would be a bad thing. He added.  
I smiled at him. "Everything and everyone you see is robotic. So tell anyone where you want to go or see. I will show you to your rooms. So follow me."  
Everyone pick up their things, followed me up to the deck and through a door. Down a hallway, until we came to six rooms, three rooms on each side. _  
_"Okay, Trini, you're the first room on the right. Zack, you're the opposite side of her. Kim, you're right next to Trini. Jason, you're next to Zack. Billy, you're right next to Jason. And I'm right across from Billy," I said.  
"Thank you, Ls," Billy said and then kissed me on the forehead. I saw him blushing. I smiled at that.  
"Okay, why did you just do, that? Well, anyway, I just have three rules: rule one, HAVE FUN! The second rule is Please don't go into the basement of the yacht, thank you, and third and most important please if you need me and I'm in my room please knock cause I might be doing something that be harmful to humans in varies ways, okay," I said.  
"Thanks for the tips, we'll keep it in mind," Jason said. Trini and Kim looked at each other with a smile on their faces.  
"So welcome to you home for right now," I said while laughing at the thought of being home.  
"What's so funny?" Trini asked.  
"What's so funny, is that I've been everywhere, but home and now being on this yacht, it feels like I've abandon my family," I said.  
"So, what is the name of this yacht, if it does?" Zack asked.  
"The yacht's name is the 'Midnight Skies'," I said.  
Well, everyone one settled down and we had dinner and we were laughing about the time Billy got his head stuck in the hole of the tree at my home in California, when I was living with my aunt. Then, we went to our rooms and slept, well, everyone except for me.

Kim was the first on the deck in the morning. I was the last on deck.  
_Ls, are you all right?_ Billy asked in thought. _You look like you have been through the war!_ He laughed at that. _  
Billy, I've been awake the whole night, so please doesn't joke around with me. Please don't_. I said in thought.  
Billy was going to try to stop Kim from saying anything that would turn out the opposite for me. "Hey, Lela, you're finally awake!" Kim said in a cheery voice.  
"What's your definition of awake, Kim?" I said ruefully.  
"Oh… well… umm…" she started to say. What is your problem? She added that in thought.  
"Sorry, Kim. It's just, that I've been up all night and now I think I know. I don't like being on yacht because of what happen to my father," I reassure her.  
"Oh," was the last thing she said to me for the rest of the morning. We ate breakfast and went scuba diving. Kim was telling us how she swam with the dolphins for the time, when she was about seven. It freaked her out!  
Kim and I finished first so we talked about earlier today.  
"Hey, Ls," she said.  
"Yeah," I said.  
"I'm sorry, about this morning. I… I… I… I didn't know. I'm truly sorry," she said.  
"Kim, don't say, that, it wasn't your fault. You remember what I told you yesterday. How this boat, I mean, yacht is my home."  
"Yes."  
"Well, I would always run away from home after my dad died. I didn't want to come back alone so asked all of you to come with me. However, well, it really didn't help at all. I also thought of running away from my past, but it was hard for me to do even, that."  
Everyone got back and we had lunch. I know that Billy heard every word and told the others. However, no one talked.  
For the next two hours, some of us swam in the pool and some of us sat in the sun and sun bathed. Kim, Trini, and Jason sun bathed and Billy, Zack and I played in the pool. We played Marko and Polo. Zack got Jason wet when Jason teased him and Zack SPLASHED him, however, didn't only get Jason, but Kim and Trini. Therefore, they threw dodge balls that were in the supply closet at him. Everyone was laughing at him.  
That brought back memories with Billy and the dodge balls. Then, we got of the sun and played cards on deck…  
_Hey, Lela. Are we still cool? I mean I didn't mean to be, that mean._ Kim thought.  
"Hey, don't worry about me. Kim, I can get pushy a lot. In addition, I'm sorry about, that. Plus we are cool." I said.  
She sighed.  
"What's the matter?" Jason asked.  
"Her," she said while pointing at me.  
"Me?" I asked, "What about me?"  
"You're always so forgiving."  
"Kim, that's her trait. You can change that. She has been so forgiving all her life. Once and awhile she'll not forgive someone because of a stupid thing," Billy said while coming to my side to hold me.  
_Thank you Billy._ I thought.  
He led down and kissed my cheek and I turned to see why. Then, he kissed me on my lips. I blinked two times before I closed my eyes, and let, that sink in. When the kiss was over, I blushed with him. I leaned against him and let him hold me.

The next day came; we came to the island in Greece. It was beautiful to see all the islands and all of Greece. Well, me being a white lighter, we've to see everything in three days.  
The fourth day we went to Paris. Kim, Trini and I shopped all day long. The people were there to help us carry our things. Billy got me a collar; it was a privet joke so no one really got it. The joke was I always got a choker necklace and I would wear it as a collar. The collar was beautiful; it had my name on it, with the Bloodstones, Topazes, Emeralds, Moonstone, Rubies, and Sapphires along the collar.  
"So, Ls, what are you going to do on, that Billy, actually kissed you?" Trini asked.  
"Don't really know, Trini," I replied.  
I over heard the guy's conversation and they were talking about the same thing. They were getting our drinks.  
_"Hey Billy what are you going to do?"_ Jason said_._  
_"About what?"_ Billy answered back_._  
_"About, Lela and you. You officially kissed her. So what are you going to do about, that?"_ Zack said. _  
"Oh, that thing. Well, I really don't know. Ls and I were best friends since we were kids…" Billy was about to say something else until Jason cut him off.  
_ _"And you don't want to ruin your friendship if it ends badly, right?"  
"Yeah, now how's the mind reader now!"  
_ They over with our drinks and Billy sat across from me after handing me my drink… I just looked way from him. I didn't know what else to do. We've been friends since we where kids.  
By the time we got to the ship, it was late and everyone was glad, that I could orb. It looks like everyone got sick, but that is because they weren't used to it. We all ate dinner and everyone except Billy and I left at the table.  
"Hey, Ls," Billy said.  
"Yeah, Billy," I said.  
"Sorry about earlier."  
"'Sorry about earlier' what are you talking about?" I asked.  
"About me ki…" I cut him off when he was about to say kiss.  
"Actually, the truth is that I was avoiding you because I never actually felt like that when you kissed me. I actually loved it. It made feel like I was actually free in some way. I can't explain, but it was nice it feel it, Billy." I said.  
_"You hear that!"_ Kim said_.  
"Maybe they'll get together." _Jason said_.  
"I don't thing that they like us hearing every word," _Trini said_.  
"Why?" _Zack said._  
_We walked over there and looked at them.  
"Because we are mind readers and we not only hear your thoughts we can hear you from the table where we were sitting at." Billy said.  
"Oh," Zack said.  
"Hey you weren't the only ones eavesdropping on our conversation." I said.  
"What are you talking about?" Trini asked.  
"Remember the first day that we got on the yacht?" I asked.  
"Yes," Kim said.  
"That Peanut was here, well aliens weren't allowed to fall in love with humans."  
"So, what is he going to do?" Billy asked.  
"You're a demon, Billy remember that part? Well, anyway he's going to see the Elders and tell them about the conversation."  
"Oh… Crap!" he said.  
Billy was afraid that the Elders would come and destroy everything to get to him and destroy him.  
He spent the night with me. I tried to get my mind in order, but I couldn't.  
"Ls don't worry about a thing." Billy said. Then, he came over and then put a blanket. Then started to hold me. I walked to the bed and Billy followed. He was great comforting me. He always knows how to calm me down.  
We both took a deep breath. Then, he was back to holding me again.  
"You know what ever happens to me I will always love you. I will always be yours, forever. Never worry about me. I can take care of myself. I'm just worried about you," he whispered in my ear.  
"I don't need a babysitter, Billy. I can take care of myself, also. You don't have to take of me," I whispered while showing that I am strong.  
We laughed quietly. He pulled me closer. It felt like he had a fever. However, I didn't care. I knew that he wanted me.  
_Billy, you do want me, right?_ I thought stupidly.  
_Of course, you'll see. I promise that you'll know when the time comes._ Billy thought. Then, he put his left hand on my right side of my face. Then, he pulled my face so that I could him and so that he could kiss me. I turned me body so that my neck wouldn't hurt so much and so that we could see each other. I didn't care what the hell happens to me I just felt like I have to protect me.  
_Billy?_ I thought.  
_Yeah._ He thought.  
_I want to tell you something, but I'm afraid of what your reaction would…_ I wanted to go on, to tell him more, in thought. Although, I fell asleep in his cozy arms.

By the time I woke up, Billy was holding me tightly around him. He kissed me. Therefore, my eyes open. I also couldn't hear Kim's, Trini's, and Zack's, nor Jason's thoughts.  
_Billy can you hear Kim's, Trini's, Zack's or Jason's thoughts?_ I asked him through thought.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Can you hear Kim's Trini's, Zack's, or Jason's thoughts?" I asked him.  
"What are you talking about? I don't know anyone by those names, honey. You must have hit your head on the ice," he said  
_Ice,_ I thought, _what' ice._  
"You look confused," he said.  
"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't fall on ice. I never slip on ice," I said.  
"You're funny, Luna," he said.  
"Luna? Who the hell is Luna, Billy? _I'm_ Lela."  
"No. You're Luna, not Lela and I'm Jasper," he said. _Woman lost her mind._ He added that in thought.  
"I didn't lose my mind. Billy or whatever your name is, you have!" I said angrily.

Billy was trying to wake me up for real this time.  
"Lela, wake up!" Billy said. _Please wake up!_ He added in thought. I woke up, gasping for air.  
_Is she all right?_ Kim asked in thought.  
_Well at least she's okay._ Zack said in thought.  
_Well at least she's alive_. Trini asked in thought.  
_Man, will she ever stop screaming or even wake up?_ Jason asked in thought. Billy and I shot a glance at his direction. I don't know why I would be screaming, but I would know that I would be yelling.  
When, my breathing went back to normal. Billy handed me a glass of water.  
"What happen, Lela?" Billy asked.  
"I think it was… was…" I closed my eyes and tried to remember it. "I think it was something from my past. Some things I cannot remember. It comes now and then. However, sometimes it different," I said.  
"You look worried, like you're hiding something. What is it?" Billy asked.  
"I can't remember much. Okay, I don't know how old I'm, or where the hell I was born. I don't know my own family."  
"Sure you do…" Billy said, but I cut him off.  
"No, my real family, I tried to find them, but I couldn't." I took in a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. They disappeared and I want to find them. I truly do want to find them."  
We went to Egypt because Billy wanted to see the Valley of the Pharaohs.  
"Wait, what happen here?" I asked an old woman.  
"The Great God of Death did this," the woman replied.  
"Anubis?" I asked.  
"Yes," she said.  
Hours went by; we walked in and out of once peaceful places, now in ruin.  
"Is Anubis the god how protects the pharaoh when he is mummified?" Kim asked, but she wanted to make sure that she was thinking of the same god.  
"Your thoughts are correct, Kim. He had tried to destroy me in a past life, I think," I said.  
"Oh," Kim said.  
"Wait you can remember your past life that happen over thousands of years ago, but you can't even your own past?" Billy said.  
"It was in my dreams, Billy. That's how I remember things, okay, and I also said I think it was my past life," I said.  
"Why would Anubis want to destroy her?" Jason asked.  
"Well, he didn't exactly want to destroy her. He loved her. However, she was human, and she was somewhat in love with someone else. He destroyed that man because he wanted her himself. He wanted her to marry him so he turned into his human form. Then, he made her an offer that she couldn't refuse…"  
"So he threatens her or something?" Trini asked.  
"No, you see he made her a deal. The deal was to live forever as an immortal, if she married him. However, she was remembering not entirely in love with the other man and to proved that she was forced into have his child. The child that she had given birth to, Although, Anubis wanted her in everyway possible…"  
"So what? He was jealous that she wouldn't be with him that way?" Zack asked.  
"Actually she wanted him that way and she also wanted to be immortal, but she was afraid to have his child because she was afraid that he would back out of that agreement, or just that wasn't apart of the deal. However, she did. After she became immortal, she took the half child away. He was furious with her. No one, not even him, knows what happen to them."  
"What happen to the first child?" Billy asked. "The first child brought her bad memories, so he destroys It."  
"Why did the child bring her bad memories for her?" Trini asked.  
"It did because she was only sixteen, like me well I think I'm anyway; the father of her child harmed her. Anubis thought, that that it was not fair for her to raise a child if the father harmed her, or if any man hurts any woman. Anubis only wanted to protect his love and she did love him."  
"Why was the half child called that?" Jason asked.  
"She was called the half child because her father was a god, an immortal, and her mother was human, a mortal," I said.  
Anubis strikes again. Then, after he saw me, he came to earth as his human form.  
"You!" Anubis said.  
"Me?" I asked.  
"You're familiar. Why do you look familiar?" he asked.  
"Maybe it's my past life." I answered back with a question.  
"No not her. That face," he said. _Someone else._ He thought. Then he looked away and closed my eyes to remember his child. I saw her and so did Billy.  
_Anubis looks like Lela._ Everyone thought. However, Billy does not think, that he's my father. However, he does see the likeness between Anubis and me.  
"Wait you're saying, that Lela is your daughter?" Billy asked.  
"Who are you? How dare you address me like, that!" Anubis said angrily.  
"No, please, don't hurt him or anyone. Please don't. You don't want to harm your allies, do you?" I asked.  
_Allies, what you are saying._ Billy thought.  
"What are you talking about?" Anubis asked.  
"You have a missing daughter and I've missing parents. Would not you think that all of this fits together? If I'm you daughter, then why would you want to hurt my friends?"  
"That's true. Why would I hurt you like that man did to your mother do?"  
"Wait I thought, that you said, that your past life was his wife, not daughter?" Kim whispered.  
"May I was seeing it my mother's point of view and I did say I think, that she's my past life," I whispered back.  
Anubis wasn't someone who would let things go, but he did. He asked me something about my parents, something like where were they are from, However, I couldn't answer because I didn't know the answer.  
He wanted to find his child that is why he asked me about my parents. I know what, that feels like. I would do anything to get my family back.  
_Come on Ls, this guy is a lunatic._ Billy thought. _He would believe anything about his family._  
I sighed at, that thought.  
_What?_ His thoughts were about something funny.  
_I believe that he's my father. Billy I truly believe, that he's my father  
Wait. So what, you believe, that? _His thoughts were now on concerned.  
_"Are they all right?"_ Anubis whispered. _  
"Yeah, they are having their mind reading conversation," Trini whispered.  
_ _"Do they do, that a lot?" he whispered. They all looked at each other._ "What?"  
"Well, it's just, that none of us actually met a god before,"  
"Well I'm honored to be your first god to met _  
When we caught up with the others, something unexpected happen.  
It all happens all to fast. We had to be captured!  
"You can't keep us here, demon," I said.  
"You don't have the power to stop me. You can't even get one little spell to be cast let alone cast one to save yourself," Nixed said.  
Belthazor shimmered in and threw an energy fireball at us. However, I stopped it.  
"What do you thing of my new power witch?" Belthazor said.  
"Not bad, but can you make sure, that your friend ducks?" I asked.  
_What? His thought was all confused.  
"Make sure, that you friend ducks okay? Nights skies, black spells, the one of the capturing destroy it now!" I said in Latin, and then the pitch darkness swallows them up, leaving ashes behind.  
Kim thoughts were_, wait you know them? _  
"Yes, Kim I know them, because the most witches prefers to vanquish demon, although I only do it when I I've no choice," I said.  
"Everyone has a choice," Anubis said.  
"Not if they are trying to get themselves killed on there own, Anubis," Billy replied.  
"Oh," he said. _Can, you two hear my thoughts?_ He thought to us. We both nod. _Oh, well, umm... Then, that does why both of you saw the girl, then.  
_ Yes, that's why we saw the girl," Billy said. "She was beautiful, too." Then, looks at me and I just blushed while looking away.  
"Indeed," he said. "If you ever need my help you can summon me anytime."  
Then, he left in a flash.  
"Well, that's was odd," Trini, said while looking at Zack with smile.  
_They will never know, that they're in love, Lela,_ Billy thought while laughing. I was smiling at, that thought, also, trying to fight the laugh, but I won.  
"What's so funny?" Zack asked.  
Billy and I looked at each other. "You'll figure, that out on your own someday," Billy and I said together.  
"Figure out what someday?" Kim, Trini, Jason, and Zack asked.

"You'll know when you hit it on the nail," I said. They just looked confused. "I mean when you know it when you understand what I am saying.

Well, when we got back to the yacht, the Elders where waiting for Billy and I.  
"Why have you fallen in love with a demon, Lela? You're a witch," one of the Elders said.  
I laughed. "Wait! You listened to an alien, when you have hated them for thousands of years, but you're worried about me loving with a demon. Do you believe that Billy, they actually listen to an alien?"  
"Yeah, really don't get that either. How strange?" he replied.  
"When it comes to demons we would believe them," the same Elder said.  
_Even though we hated them because they could show themselves, when we couldn't unless there was someone in need. Therefore, we took drastic measures. We disguise ourselves just to make them feel unwanted.  
You hear, that, Billy. _I asked him in thought  
_Yeah, the Elders started the war between the aliens and magical creatures all together._ Billy thought to me.  
"Peanut, you want to know something?" Billy asked.  
"What do you have, that is appealing to me?" Peanut asked curiously.  
"I know something, that has to deal with the war, which is going on between aliens and magical creatures alike," Billy said.  
"How would you know anything about, that?" the Elder asked.  
"Does that concern you Elder?" I asked ruefully.  
"Yes," the Elder said.  
"Why does it?" I asked bored looking.  
"It does because we started the war in the first place."  
"Wow, and I thought I was the blabber mouth," Billy said sarcastically.  
"Topps… I… I mean, that wasn't a post to come out."  
"Well, maybe, then, I'll listen to you and your friends more often, human and maybe I'll just leave you alone, now. I'm sorry, Princess… I mean Lela," he said.  
"Thank you, Peanut." I said. _Well, that solves problem number one and now on to two._ I thought to myself.  
_What is number two?_ Billy asked in thought.  
_My family crisis, what else is there with me_? I thought to him.  
_Oh. Well, have fun with that._ He thought while laughing.  
Peanut and the Elders were arguing over the war. To bad, the Elder left early because I had the whole conversation all on tape. I handed the tape over to Peanut. He had to laugh at the fact that I would have caught it on tape.  
Maybe there should be something to do with the whole loving a demon thing. On the other hand not.  
Billy has always been there for me, so maybe why not take that chance with him. Maybe I should date him. I'm not sure about what I should be doing on a date. However, I will try to see where it takes us. I was looking for him. Then, I found him with the chiefs in  
"Hey, Billy," I said.  
"Yeah, Ls," he said.  
"I've been thinking and maybe we should take the next step. Try to see if it works out, okay?" I said.  
"All right, so, tonight, a date?" he asked.  
Then, everyone got back from Jet Skiing and heard the last two parts of his sentence.  
_Okay._ I thought to him.  
_"Wait! Did he just say A DATE?"_ Trini asked. _  
"Sure did, Trini," Jason said.  
Then, they finally caught up with us they were all confused.  
_Wait he said date? Kim thought. _  
Dating, who is dating? Trini thought.  
Are you two dating? Zack thought.  
No way, they finally hooked up! Jason thought.  
Before I could answer the question Billy left because he didn'__t__ t want them to know, so I answered_ all the questions, "Yes, he did say date? Billy and I are dating. Jason, why did you think that were finally hooked up?"  
"Well, it was a matter of time before you did," he said.  
Then, all of a sudden, Will orb in. "Wait, who's dating?" he asked.  
"Hello, Will. How's Isis?" I asked.  
"Hey kid. She's doing better. However, the docs said that she' d be in the hospital for a while. So who's dating?"  
Will, is my oldest cousin in my foster family. He has two younger siblings; they are Rika, and Rio. He's a white lighter. Well, white lighters are guardian angels. They help the innocence. Well, he's half cupid. They help people with love. He's in love with Isis, now his fiancée. He's maybe in his late twenties.  
"Nothing ever gets by you cousin and I'm not a kid. F.Y.I. it's s none of your business to know and X.Y.Z.," I said.  
"X.Y.Z.?" he asked.  
"Yes, do you know what, that means?" I asked.  
"X.Y.Z.? No, sorry."  
"X means examine, Y means your, and Z means zipper. So, X.Y.Z."  
"Examine what zipper kid?" he asked.  
"Your zipper is down, is that clear enough?" I asked.  
He orbed away because I embarrassed him in front of my girlfriends. They were giggling during the whole conversation between Will and me.

_Later that night, Kim and Trini were helping me to get ready for my date. I never wore dresses, so they were judging on what outfit I should wear. They were telling me how to be. The guys were doing the exactly what we are doing. Therefore, I didn't feel so weird about it.  
I sighed.  
_ _What is the matter?_ Kim asked in thought.  
"Well, I never actually went out before with a guy, Kim. It feels so weird about it," I said.  
_Don't worry so much. It will be over soon, before it seem like it just stared._ Trini thought.  
"Thanks for the encouragement. That was great advice, but I just don't know what I should expect from him. What should I expected from him?" I was freaking out. When we found the right outfit. It was a purple shirt that was a v-shaped, the collar that Billy got me in Pairs, and a jean skirt.  
_Just calm down, Lela. No one even knows what to expect from a guy, every guy is different._ Kim thought to me. I smiled.  
"However, it's Billy, Kim. We've been friends since we were kids," I said.  
_Do not worry. Okay, just take a deep breath okay._ They both thought at the same time.  
I took a deep breath and walked out of the room. I've felt different, before, but this is just way above weird feeling.  
When I got off the yacht, Billy was waiting for me. I blushed. I've seen him in a tuxedo, but this is different…  
His voice caught my attention. "Wow… umm… you look great, Lela."  
I blushed. "It… umm… thanks…" I couldn't get the words to get out of my mouth. _Sorry, Billy, I never had a problem with talking.  
Now, you know how I felt when I first saw you a school, your first day. _He thought.

_Yeah, I guess so._ I thought.  
_Just one thing wrong, Lela._  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"Well, first off, you don't have flower, which would not compare to you, second, let me helping you off the dock before you fall because you look like you about to fall," he said.  
_Although, you do look different, I thought, that the girls would not get you any beautiful than you were, anything. I not say, that you're not beautiful. It's, that you…_  
I kissed him so he would stop thinking.  
_Come on, we don't what to waste our time, alone._ I thought.  
We went to see a play, ate to dinner, and then we walked in the park.  
We were glad that we brought a bag of regular cloths with us, so we went to the amusement park and ride every ride there, before they closed. Billy, wanted me to go on this ride, called the Knight Fright. Billy thought that I would freak out, but instead he did.  
When we got back to the yacht, Kim, Trini, Zack, and Jason were captured by demons.  
"Where's the good demon witch?" one of them asked. They were talking about Billy. The prophecy said that I should of destroyed him when we where kids.  
"What if I don't tell you? What are you going to do?" I asked.  
"Your friends will pay the price," another demon said.  
"Do you think that she'll tell you where that demon is?" Jason asked them.  
"Jason, don't say anything. I will tell you were the demon is. Just let them go," Billy said.  
Billy doesn't tell them that it is you, okay. _Tell them it is I._ I thought to him. _  
Sorry Lela, I can't tell them it's you. He thought to me.  
_What do you mean by that…? I was about to say something else but someone shock me.  
"_Is she alright?" Kim asked again.  
"Yes, Kim, it was a post to be a jolt and she's waking up right now, look," Billy said.  
_"What the hell happen?" I asked.  
"What was the last thing you remember, Lela?" Billy asked.  
"The last thing I remember is getting shocked," I said.  
"Do you know whom that did?" he asked.  
"No, but I think I was a demon, though."  
"It was a demon, but not the demons acting us. Lela, it was I. I'm sorry, but you looked pissed off and I didn't want anyone getting hurt so…" he looked like he was going to say something else. I put my hands on his face when he looked a way and put his face up so that we were face to face.  
"So, you had to do, what you had to do. I didn't even remember me getting pissed off, Billy."  
"Well, you got pissed off because I didn't want to tell them that the good demon was you not Me."  
"Oh," was the only thing I said that night. We all went to bed excepted for Billy and me. I went into the kitchen and found something.

The thing that I found was something that has to do with a necklace the part the goes on a chain of some sort.  
That night, when I went to bed before Billy, I had a strange dream. The dream was about Billy and me. However, it was in some strange land. I've never seen such a peaceful, beautiful, calm, harmonic place. It had strange creatures, Billy turned into some type of wolf, bigger than any normal wolf, and then he turned into something that was even human. The same things happen to me, but instead of a wolf I turned into a tiger, a white tiger, then I turned into a black tiger with white strips.  
When I woke up, I walked onto the deck. I was surprised to see that I was the first on the deck.  
I also saw that we did move from the dock. The dock like maybe seventy miles away, that was not possible. However, we were even going fast.  
"Hey, Billy," I walked in to Billy's room and found out that he was not in his room. Then I went into the others' room and found out that they were not their rooms, also.  
I searched for them everywhere. Although, I didn't look in the basement, where I told them that they were not allowed to be in the basement. There were reasons, well only three, why I didn't want them to go down there. The first one was that their fears could come alive and try to kill them. The second one was that they could be lost for eternity. The third one was that they could be controlled by something. Then wind up killing each other.  
When I got to the door that leads to the basement, it was open. I took a deep breathe and when inside. I looked high and low in the basement and found nothing, but for a part of the necklace that goes something that belongs to the part that I found last night in the kitchen. I felt almost relieved that they were not in the basement.  
I never saw what my foster father saw that was so scary of the basement, now I think that he didn't want me to get lost in the basement.  
However, there are now two questions on my mind. First, where are my friends and my boyfriend, wow I never thought that I would say that about Billy, and who opened the basement door?

I was freaking out. I didn't know what to do. So I sat down and took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to find them.  
Then, I remember about the other part of the necklace. I ran to my room and put the two parts together. It started to glow the lights could blind someone. I heard voices, voices that I never heard before. They were saying something like the four strange creatures with the Wolf Spirit or something. I remember my dream. Billy turned into the wolf. Now, it fits. Billy is the Wolf Spirit and the four strange creatures have to be Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack.  
Therefore, I tried to listen harder and I did try to listen, or hear something that they might be, but they kept on repeating the same thing repeatedly.  
I wanted to find them, but the voices couldn't tell me even that! It was so frustrated that they would not one simple thing.  
I was not going to give up, but then I took a deep breath and tried to remember what ever that place was, myself, that was in my dreams. Billy was saying something, like light, night, Moon and Ocean something like that.  
When I found out what he had said, it all had come back to me. Everything, most of my past lives and even what that place were.  
I ran as fast as I could try to find them. When I found them, they looked like that went through hell.  
_About time, you got here!_ Jason thought.  
_Thank god, she's here!_ Kim thought.  
_What happen to you?_ Trini and Billy thought. _  
Well you get us down from here. Zack thought.  
"Sorry, I was trying to find out what to do and trying to find out what the place was, that I saw in my dreams," I said._ By the way, when where you going to tell me, that I was your fiancé, Billy? I added in thought. _  
Never, I wanted you to find out that yourself. Do you remember everything, even your own past?  
No, not every thing, but most of them. I found out, that I was turning into a child every time I turned seventeen, thank you. Well, most of them anyway.  
Then, we all heard a sound coming for behind me. It came up behind me and tried to lick me, as if a dog would do.  
_Do not trust, that creature, it trapped us in here. Jason thought.  
"Calm down its just Momo, my cousin in the Spirit World, Jason," I said. "Momo, can you help me get them out of there?"  
"Sorry, Ls," his nickname for me, "I can't help you there, your father's order is to capture the Prince of Darkness and anyone who comes here with him." Momo said.  
"Find then I guessed, that you have to capture me then," I whispered it into his ear.  
"Why?"  
"Why, because I came here with him, that's why."  
"Find I guess that I do have to capture you."  
"Wait, but wouldn't my daddy asked why you have captured me though?"  
"I would have to tell him, that you have come here with him and would not accept the rules now."  
"What rules?" I asked oddly while move backwards, and winked at Billy.  
"These rules…" he said while getting capture in his own trap.  
"Would you like helped to get out of, that trap, Momo?" I asked.  
"Yes, please," he said.  
"I'm not sure if I would want to do, that, Momo," I said.  
"Why not?"  
"Well, because then you'll take us to my dad and hand us over and that would not be fair, would you think, guys?" I asked.  
"No, that would not be fair," they said.  
"What do you want then?"  
"It's so simple, Momo, your freedom for their own freedom. Just like when we where kids," I said.  
"Fine. Now get me down!"  
"No, no, no, first we shake on it."  
"What?"  
"It wouldn't be an official if we don't shank on it." I held out me hand and he held hand out and we took each other hand and shook. I helped him out of his trap.  
"You thought that I would let you and the outsiders go, you're e really funny."  
I smiled at his attempt at capturing me. "You thought that I wouldn't have a plan, Momo. You're stupid, why did you think that I made you shake hands with me. If you don't help us, then, well, I think you get it."  
He tried to put me in the cage. However, he was being shock with each of his attempts.  
He helped us get away from the woods in the Spirit World, but we didn't get out of this world yet. Well, only because he had no choice.

He let us go. Then he helped us get back to the yacht, where my dad was waiting.  
"So, you think that you could just get a way with tricking your older cousin?" he said.  
"Well, want are you going to do about it, daddy?" I said.  
"I'm going to show you. Guards, take the enemies and the princess to the dungeon," he said.  
"Lela, you have a big month," Kim said.  
"Are you sure that you want to take me in for justice, dad? After all, you were the one who taught me everything you know. Boy, the kingdom will think that you're just in it because you don't want me to be with my love. You also toughed me that I should stay with decision and my decision is the Prince of Darkness, daddy. What's yours?" I asked.  
"No… I mean yes… umm… what the hell are you doing to me?"  
I laughed. "Now, you understand the power that I can do, but I've more than that, though."  
"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.  
_Please don't say anything, Billy._ I thought to him.  
My father was impressed that I could trick Momo until he would slip the plan. However, he'll be more impressed that I just caught the most important thing ever! He'll find out that I'll capture him and his whole army.  
I put a spell on a net that I found while swimming with the dolphins when I was with my foster father and threw it at them from behind. So easy.  
"Well, I don't think that you saw that one coming dad. Try and escape from that. Momo, thanks for the plan I could do it with out you!" I said.  
"What are you talking about? What is she talking about?" my father said.  
"I don't know uncle," Momo said.  
"Oh, you didn't include him in the little secret? Momo how could you. Well, anyway before we left the Spirit World. Momo and I talked about the plan that we were going to execute, but we didn't tell Billy, but he knew already though. I'm shocked that he didn't tell you. Why didn't you tell him."? I acted to be angry and shocked. I winked at my friends and they caught on.  
"How could you not tell me? When I get out of here you'll be banished."  
"Good luck with that, daddy. That net is highly indestructible. However, you'll probably go to have fun trying anyway."  
I took care of my dad and his army of untrained warriors somewhere they can't be found. Momo released Danny, my brother, and came along with us when we left the Spirit World. Although the Spirit World is a beautiful place, it is also deadly to stay, because of my father. He never really liked Billy, because he wasn't from our land but from the other land. So he was consider as the enemy of our kingdom, but I never cared that he was from the other kingdom. My father never likes to keep the peace that is a post is, the harmony that Billy and I created the world for.  
So, after that whole deal, I'm glad that I've my memories although I don't know why I still can't remember some of my human life, though. Oh, well, I'll figure them out sooner or later.  
The night after the Spirit World ordeal accident, Danny really didn't want to leave so, we made room for him. However, he didn't want to leave the Spirit World either.  
The next day, when Kim touched her glass of water she'd actually had a premonition. Which was odd because her family never had witchcraft in their bloodlines at all? Her vision was about the ocean getting control of my human form and trying to take over the world, the usual in the Spirit World, but it wasn't the Ocean Spirit it the sand spirit, the Scorpion Spirit, my dad.  
That was the high light of Danny's day, worrying about his little sister, and taking over the whole world. What next, lighten striking the Elders? Now that would be cool and funny, but wrong.  
When Jason pointed then lighten came out. His family doesn't have any witchcraft bloodline either. What is going on? Then, Trini just moved her hand backwards and then the water followed with the movement of her hand. Then Zack just sneezed and then turned into a dachshund. I really don't know what the hell is going on. None of them has magic in their blood. The Elders probably did this so the can see us freak out, but it wouldn't happen.  
I whistled as loud as I could. At least that caught their attention.  
"What are we going to do Lela, our parents never had powers, before," Kim said.  
"Don't worry, Kim, Billy, Danny and I will help you control your powers? The Elders probably did this just to see you fail and make us spirits like bad. What do you say, guys?" I asked.  
"I'm in," Jason and Kim said at the same time.  
"Alright, what the hell, count me in, also," Zack said.  
"Okay," Trini said nervously.  
_The only problem that I see in this whole charades is you turning into a monster at night, sis._ Danny thought delightfully.  
_What the hell, I'm in and maybe then, we'll be together finally,_ this time_, anyway._ Billy thought.  
I smiled. "Thanks, now lets prove that the Elders were wrong about this, I mean wrong by saying that we weren't ready for this."  
"Yeah, but one problem who's teaching who?" Billy asked.  
"Well, that isn't a problem. Danny is great with his premonitions. Therefore, Kim will be with Danny, training. Billy you're great a shape shifting. Therefore, you'll teach Zack. Then, that leaves Jason and Trini with me. They rather have the same powers, right now, the elements. Alright?" I asked.  
_I don't know Ls. What if something happens to us, while was training them?_ Billy thought.  
_Don't worry, they'll be training and it would probably be like hands on field._ I thought.  
_Therefore, you're saying that if they were training it would be an experience._ Billy thought.  
_You're catching on._ I thought sarcastically. We both laughed and that brought the other attention. However, I had a plan that not even Billy would of saw coming. I went by Billy and then pushed him the pool, that got them laughing.  
_You're so funny Ls._ Billy thought sarcastically.  
They weren't worried that they had powers, so we would start training tomorrow.

The whole team was having fun. We went to a little island that my foster father bought me. I have to name the island myself. The island was called The Great Spirits.  
We went on the beach and swam in the ocean. We also trained the team. Then at night we sat by the campfire roosting marshmallows. Billy wanted me to tell them a story of the ghost that haunts this island. However, I wasn't sure about them wanting to hear a ghost story, a childish, silly ghost story. Although, they wanted to hear it anyway. It's not really a scary mini story, but its mini I also told them it was, scary. However, to Billy, it was.  
"The story is called the Screams_ of Horror!_ It happens over thousands of years ago, a couple years after Billy and I came here. A man came here and tried to destroy an ancient relic. It had mystical effects, after you destroy it, but he tried repeatedly to find it. However, once you pick up the mystical relic you'll be burn for eternity and those who are close to the person being burn for eternity, will feel and hear their cries for help, the eternity cries," I said. I felt that Billy was frightened yet again by the story.  
"Wow, Billy you must be some scared child. I'm sorry but that wasn't scary, Billy" Danny said.  
"He's right," Jason said.  
"You have to remember this is the kid who was frightened by his own shadow, guys. Billy was trying his hardest, to be brave. However, that kid is the same guy I love," I said, and then I kissed him to make him feel better. It was cold so Jason was holding Kim, Zack was holding Trini, and my loveable wolf that's more of a scared cat than a dog, and Billy was holding me. Poor Danny, he has to seeing the guys holding the girls, and he has no one to hold. I wish that he had someone in the future that will be his girl, the girl that he could hold.  
_What are you thinking?_ Billy was thinking.  
_Danny has to see you three boys holding the girls and he doesn't have anyone to hold for himself. I wish that there were some girl that would treat him like the king he's. That some girl would be perfect for him._ I thought. I laid my head down on his knee; he rapped his hand on my shoulder to keep me warm.  
It got even colder so we ran to the yacht. Kim, and Jason were the first ones on the yacht; Trini and Zack were next on the yacht, then Billy and I. However, Danny wasn't in a hurry to get on the yacht. However, when he got on the yacht he looked depressed. Therefore, I walked over to him and tried to put a smile on his face. I literally tried to put a smile on his face. However, his face was as he was thinking of some one back in the Spirit World.  
That night after everyone, except Danny and I, went to bed, Danny and I talked.  
"What's the matter Danny?" I asked with.  
"It's this girl who I left in your boyfriend's kingdom. Her name was Medusa. She was an amazing girl, I mean I never felt like, that, and I know that she felt it to. She understood me better than anyone here," he sighed, "but she'll never chose me over the guy her parents want her to marry."  
"Don't be so sure about that Danny, I mean, she'll probably make her parents mad, trust me some human like to disappoint their parents. Therefore, they will do something that is against their rules that they have. Trust me on this, Danny," I said.  
"Okay, thanks," he said.  
"Now, get to bed, okay, so I can," I said. We were laughing at my bad command.  
Danny went to bed and fell asleep faster than a baby would. I fell asleep with Billy, because he fell asleep in my bed. I like this feeling, the feeling of being vulnerable when he is around. The weakness is nice because I know that he would not hurt me in anyway possible and that he would be able to help me when I need it. Eventually, I fell asleep in his arms, knowing, that could only see what I am dreaming of and I am the only one that knows what he's dreaming of.

While everyone was sleeping, someone was getting on board. I don't know how, but he got on board without anyone detecting him, but it was as if I detected him or something because I got out my bed were Billy fell asleep and walked on the deck and somehow woke up back on the island. However, it was a part of the island, which I don't know.  
_Where am I?_ I thought to myself. I let myself be carried away, but I did know that it was my island. _What place is this? I'm not anywhere in finding distance._ I sighed.  
When morning came, I walked around the island, even though it's a bad idea. However, I just left. I wonder through the woods to see if I could fine something that was familiar to me, but nothing. I went further into the woods and found bones of dead people looking like they were screaming their heads off. It looked creepy.  
However, I just kept on walking in the woods. Then, the further I got into the woods, the more skeletons there were.  
By the time, I got to the heart of the woods. I found a massive palace. It looked ancient. I walked up to it and touched it. I got a premonition from it. The vision was someone walking up to the palace and going inside with a chalice. Looked like the Chalice of Life, the eternal life, from Anubis. The man looked like someone who wanted someone or something; by the way, his face looked. Then the vision ended.  
That was creepy; it looked familiar, though, that man looked familiar. I closed my eyes and tried to look for that man before the vision.  
"Lela! Where are you?" Trini screamed.  
"Lela where are you!" Billy screamed.  
"Lela, come on, where are you?" Kim screamed.  
_Lela, where can you be?_ Zack, Jason, and Danny thought at the same time.  
"I'm over here!" I screamed. "I've found something!"  
They all raced over to me. The girls with Billy and the guys with Danny. They all saw what I meant and eyed the thing up and down.  
_That is one big place._ Kim thought.  
"Actually it's a palace. I don't know what type of palace it's, but I had a premonition of man going inside. I also saw skeletons on the way here. I think that the story had its effects on me because I heard something on the yacht and I followed it a few miles before I saw the skeletons," I said.  
"What are you talking about?" Danny and Billy asked at the same time.  
"Remember last night?" I asked and they nod. "Well, the story I told that Billy thought it was scary. However, after everyone went to bed. I heard something that the detector didn't detect. I got out of bed and followed it. Then, I lost it, but I walked forward, then I found the skeletons, that didn't really scare me, so I walked on then saw more and more of the skeletons, eventually I found this palace."  
"Then, you put your hand on the palace and had a premonition," Billy said.  
"Yes," I said.  
Therefore, they just looked at me like I was a lunatic. Anubis said that if we needed him we could call him. I closed my eyes and concentrate on Anubis. He appeared. "It worked," I whispered. "Hi, dad."  
"Hi, Who?" Danny asked.  
"In the Spirit world my parents came with me and her parents didn't so, the only ones relatively close to her parents were Phalen and Anubis. Don't ask why, but they were, but Phalen was human when she was born, though, does that make sense?" Billy asked.  
"Yeah, my mother died, so my dad married someone else because she was having his child. She wasn't even married to him, though," Danny said.  
"Wait, did you just say dad, to me?" Anubis said.  
"Yeah, I got most of my memories back, and you're my father, in this world anyway," I said.  
"Well, that's good. I just have one question. Why am I here?" he asked.  
"Well, I had a premonition and I need your help because I think it has to deal with you Chalice of Life and the man looked familiar and I don't know why."  
"Okay, let me see what the premonition was." I looked queered.  
"Wait all the years in the Spirit World and one of the creators of the Spirit World and you don't know how to show other people the visions that you had?" Danny laughed.  
"I do too, I just didn't know that I show it people who couldn't have premonitions, okay, so don't tease me or I'll put you the basement of the yacht. Okay?" I asked.  
_Wait you said not to go down there, though._ Kim thought.  
"I know what I said, Kim." I said. He put his hand out and I showed him the vision.  
"That man was your mother dead boyfriend that I destroyed, but I don't know how he got out the Under World," Anubis said.  
"Unless someone that you trust let him out of there, like my mother," I said. "Tricking you into letting you turning into an immortal, just to save him, and giving him the chalice as well. It makes sense, wouldn't you think?"  
"That plan would have been full proof, if it wouldn't be for Cerberus, my three headed mutant mutt."  
"I thought that was Greek Myths, not Egyptian Myths," Jason said.  
"Well, it does have to do with guarding the Under World, Jason," Anubis said.  
"Wait, how do you know my name?" he asked  
"I asked him to watch out during and he must have heard me call you by your names," I said.  
"Oh, so he was only to watch us so we don't do anything stupid," Jason said.  
"No, it was just so he could warn us if there was any danger coming," I said.  
"Well, that would have been nice, if we all knew," Trini said.  
"Well, that would have brought up suspicion, Billy didn't even know," I said.  
"Yeah, why wasn't I told about this, Lela?" Billy asked.  
I sighed with frustration. "I didn't tell anyone because people can't keep a secret for long and Billy you couldn't remember our anniversary if I told you it was today. So, why should I really say a word?" I asked.  
"She's right. I have secrets but it is hard just to keep them in. Plus, wouldn't the demons come and then they found out?" Kim asked.  
That got everyone quiet. Well that and we heard a cracking noise behind us.  
"Well, look at this Phalen, your runt is back and brought her father with her," the man from my vision said, "she actually pulled through."  
"What is he saying?" Anubis asked me.  
"I don't know. I never plan this I don't even know him, even though he's from my vision."  
"Phalen, what are you doing here? You know this land is for me only and you know that," Anubis said.  
_She's not a post to be here or him. What are they doing here? The plan was going perfectly before they showed up._ "None of your business. I saw what you did to Egypt and I am not going back with you trying to destroy things like that. Plus how would you know if this is my daughter?" Phalen asked.  
"He brought me here," I said.  
"What? You said that you only do that if there was an emergency, I don't see anything that has to do with an emergency. Do you?" she demanded.  
"Shut up, witch," he said. Then he hit Phalen, which made her hit a tree hard and fell to the ground.  
"Leave her alone!" I said.  
"Well, look at you. The puppet has grown emotions," he said while laughing.  
"I'll show you a puppet. Just wait until the full moon and I'll l show that I can control you without problems," I said angrily.  
_Billy she's getting mad._ Kim thought.  
"I know," he said, "but I think that she'll do what's right."  
"You have a lot of hope for her, boy," Anubis said to Billy.  
The earth started to rumble and shake because I got pissed off. The tides where being pulled in all different dictions. However, that still didn't stop him. When Phalen woke up.  
"No, stop, Xander. Please you'll wear her out. Then, she'll never fulfill her destiny," she said.  
"What destiny?" Anubis and Billy said together.  
Then, I fell out of the sky and Billy caught me.  
_Thanks, Billy._ I thought.  
_No problem._ Billy thought. Then, I pasted out.  
The next thing I remember was that I was waking up in my room and Billy was holding me. He was asleep. I woke him up and told him what happen, or what I think happen. He was just fine that I that it was just a dream, but it felt so real, though, like it was really happening. However, that was just I the odd ball of the bunch.  
When morning came, I was tried and I was falling asleep during my own lesson. I never been so tried my whole life and I mean my entire life.

When fall came back, we all went back to Angel Groove. Yeah the last school year, grade 12th. Danny thought that he could be in school with us. Therefore, we told him to tried not to be the spirit self but the person that he would be if he would be if he were not a spirit.  
"Well, that was an odd summer wouldn't you think?" I asked.  
"Yeah, now you have to tell everyone that he's your long lost brother," Billy said while laughing.  
"What is so funny about that?" I asked.  
"Well, first off, he was from the Spirit World and you did actually find him. Plus, he needs to learn manners."  
"No I don't. I know manners better than her," he said while point at me.  
"You're right, Billy. He does needs to learn manners," I commented.  
"Hey, I was living as a Prince, Princess. So I have more manners than you think," Danny said.  
I sighed. "That's not what we are talking about. Danny we are saying that you have to be non-prince and shinning armor, Danny, but a different one. Come on. We'll help you," I said.  
Later that day, Danny, Kim, Trini, Zack, Jason, Billy, and I went to the mall, to buy some clothes for Danny, so he could blend in. I picked out something more of a gothic outfit. It didn't work out as I planed it to. Kim picked out girlish outfit. Billy and I were trying not to laugh at that along with Jason and Zack. Trini made him try on a gangster type look, man did Danny want scream his head off. Jason and Zack wanted him to try on a jock type thing. It sort of didn't go with him. Now Billy was detriment to see if the bad boy outfit would work for him. It worked perfectly. Yes, we've found his style.  
I kissed Billy and he held me closely. When Danny saw that. He just looked away. Then, Billy stopped holding me, so I could be right next to him and help him.  
"Now that you have your look, Danny. You have to act. Okay, just listen to me and you'll do fine. Rule one: don't let anything get to you. Rule Two: don't listen to anyone except for us. Rule 3: you don't care what other people think, feel, react, or how they make you feel, except for us. Okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Danny said.  
"Then, repeat what I just said about the rules and you don't have to have them in order."  
"Okay, umm…" he took a deep breathe, "Why should I do what you tell me, Girly."  
I rather laughed. "What did you say?"  
"You heard me Princess, you think that I will repeat what you just said, and then you have thing coming."  
"Did you heard what I said, Danny. Those rules don't apply to us," I said.  
"Sure sweet cakes."  
"You did not just call me sweet cakes did you?" I asked.  
"Sure did. What are you going to do about that?" he asked.  
"Danny, I think that we got the picture, you can stop now," Billy said.  
"No wait let him go on. I want to see how long he can keep this up," I said.  
"You four think that Lela is somehow all good. Well, she has a dark side that those two will never tell because she's a…" he was going on and on until I cut him off.  
"Okay now, you can stop because that is to far Danny. They don't need to know that and you are seriously pissing me off."  
"Okay," Danny said.  
_Glad that I didn't physically turning to the Dark Princess._ I thought to Billy.  
_Yeah, me too._ Billy thought.  
The next day, we went to school. We saw Danny and he didn't look, acted, or emotionally was my brother, Danny. He talked backed to the teachers, to the principal, and to the Elders. Boy, he's on a roll.

Billy and I were just worried about the others and each other.  
However, like we said to each other the night that we spent on the yacht, we can take care of ourselves and we proved that to each other repeatedly.  
However, I still can't get that image out of my head, the image of that man from the island. I don't know what happen to them, but the others said that Anubis is going to deal with both of them. I just hope that my mother would forgive my father for all the trouble he has caused her.  
I sighed.  
_What's the matter?_ Billy asked in thought.  
_The thought of the dead man and my mother with my father, by now, they could of escape and be coming after me. Billy I don't know what the hell I'm going to do. I just so confused._ I thought to him.  
_Don't worry, Ls. They're not going to find you. I promise, now come on let's go to our next class or we'll get a detention and I don't think my mom well be happy to pick me up after school._ Billy thought.  
_Okay. Well, where are you going next?_ I asked in thought.  
_Science, great huh?_ He thought.

"Hey, Kimmy, can we talk?" Jason asked.  
"Sure," Kim said. Then they left.  
_"So, I… I'm just wondering if you would like to go out with me." /i Jason asked.  
"Okay. I love to go out with you." Kim said.  
"It's okay if you don't… Wait you said yes?" he asked.  
"Yes," she laughed. Lela's right what should we expect from guys? She thought. She laughed again and so did I. Billy have no clue why she said that.  
I'll tell you later, okay. I thought to him.  
Okay. He thought back.  
Just don't forget, okay?  
I forget, never. How could you think that I would forget? Remember I'm the past and you're the present.  
Yeah… HEY! That wasn't fair to say that! He thought while I was confused by why he said, well, thought that.  
Billy you only know of the present and I know of the past_. I thought_.  
Oh, yeah, sorry. _He thought._  
Don't worry. I'll be fine. I have no idea that I was the past anyway_. I thought._  
Okay it's later. _He thought.  
I laughed. _  
What?  
Nothing. It's just that you've wanted to know so I tell you. While Trini and Kim were helping me with whole outfit and to expect from a guy…  
"Wait, you were wondering what to expect from whom?" he asked. He said in a strange way, it was hard from me not to laugh at that, and his face was so odd.  
"From a guy," I said. Furthermore she thought that. _I smiled awkwardly._  
Not only had you said that. You said that about me. _Billy thought.  
Billy, remember this was before I got most of my memories back so, I didn't know okay. Therefore, you can really hold that against me. I also don't know what to expect from you because of your powers. I thought.  
While everyone was so happy that I got in, I was just worried that I wouldn't be here with my friends. However, this was strange, the man that said that I was in, said that my friends were allowed to come with us. Well, at least that we can stay with each other a little bit longer.  
When we got to the airport, everyone wasn't there. I thought that we missed the plane, but Billy was convinced that we were early. Therefore, we made a bet. I said that we were the ones that came late and Billy said that we were early. The winner was Billy, because I asked the woman at the counter and she said that we were early. I bowed my head in shame. Billy and Danny laughed while the others were looking queer. However, they hardly ever get Billy and me, now they'll probably never get the three of us_.  
Billy_. I sighed._  
Yeah. _He thought.  
_ I'm just wondering what would of happen if we stayed in the Spirit World. I mean we never left the first time. I thought.  
Well, maybe we wouldn't have gotten this far so far. He thought.  
"I know that, but…" I said but I stopped my self from saying too much.  
Ls what are you hiding? What you not telling me? Billy thought.  
I have to admit a lot. You see, I'm not telling you that I know more than I'm allowed to spill. Billy, I can't tell any of this stuff because it might affect the future. Most of this stuff you already know, but you don't know what secrets are waiting from them and I know all of that when I had no memories of my life. I… /i Billy kissed me so I could stop thinking.  
"Well, everyone is here," the judge said. Then our plane arrived and everyone a boarded the plane.  
"Flower for my lady," some guy said to Trini and handed her a flower on the plane. Zack was mad, well, more jealous, at that someone gave Trini a flower.  
A lot of drama here and I mean a lot. I thought.  
Yeah, now Zack's probably trying to find a way to get her back. Even though, they weren't exactly dating. He thought, but both of us laughed.  
I'm going to change the subject. Okay? I thought.  
Okay, but what for? He thought while we were getting on the plane.  
Remember when we first slept together?  
Yeah, why?  
Well, that night, I said something, we not actually saying something. I wanted to say something to you. The exact words were 'I want to tell you something, but I'm afraid of what your reaction would' but I dozed off in your warm, snuggly, soft, strong arms. Well, anyway, I think I was dreaming of that night were I was telling you everything about how the demons wanting you because it was their mission to take you back into the Under World. So you can be the next ruler of the Under World. However, I was a post to destroy you and not bring to the Over World. You see it was this prophecy that the Elders told me. When I was, two and you were four. I remember it because I couldn't hurt someone how didn't kill anyone and I didn't want to didn't hurt you. You looked like you couldn't hurt someone. You were and you are still harmless. You're afraid of you own shadow, which is fine by me. I mean everyone has their healers and their killers, but you just right for me because you're my healer. The Elders can have their fits all they want, but I'm going to stand by you no matter what. I thought.  
Then, what are your other options, Ls? I mean if you took me from the Under World. Then, I belong in the Under World. Billy thought.  
"What are you talking about? I took you back in the Over World. Billy, they took you from your parents. Therefore, I saw what was right, I took you back to your parents, and they were so happy to have you back. Billy, I did that because the demons took you and the magical creatures couldn't do anything about it I took the privilege to take you back to you parents," I said.  
Therefore, what you did that just because you knew what really happened. Billy thought.  
Yes. I did that because your parents were worried about you and I felt like there was something between us. Something that I couldn't' t explain and… Billy, what are you doing? I thought.  
I am doing something that I probably would regret doing. He thought.  
Get over here Billy! Billy, there are other ways to make you feel uncomfortable and I'll make the demons to come back and I'll l watch them… he kissed me then got on the plane.  
_

I know that tormenting someone is wrong, but I can't lose Billy. He is my life and I can't lose him, like we lost our Lillie, in the Spirit World. Lillie is our baby girl, but she was caught in a fire and didn't make it. Even though, she was a Spirit, however, her Spirit never came to her. I hated that I couldn't save her, but we came here to start our lives over together and that's what we're going to do, make a new life in the Human World.  
It's not home, but we always came here to celebrate everything, and I mean everything. When there is some kind of weather in this world, something is happening in the Spirit World; as if it snows here, someone is being born. When it rains here, someone is getting married.  
The time is different as well. The Spirit World year is five hundred years to this world it is equivalent to one year. I only wish that this time we could live in peace, and not destruction like in the Spirit World.  
_ Hey, Lela, I found a few seats. Looks like no one is going to sit here. _Billy thought._  
Are you sure about that? I am sure that someone is sitting there. Look at the compartments above. It's filled with other people stuff.  
Oh… well, never mind. _

_Its okay, it wasn't as if you didn't know that there would be anyone sitting here. Come on let's find another seat somewhere.  
Okay, but… he was going to say something else until I cut him off.  
You can have that window seat, if there is any window seats left.  
Thanks.  
No problem. I'm not a big fan of clouds or the sun right now. It's too bright and don't say vampire because I'm not a vampire okay.  
Okay, vampire…  
Billy…  
You said not to say it; you never said that I couldn't think it… I'm going to shut up now._

Yeah I think that you should do that. I see a few seats over there. Come on.  
We walked toward the front of the plane, which is the first class and we don't have the tickets to be there, but they let us go. We just looked at each other while the plane was in the air. I didn't care if people thought it was crazy, which they did.  
Why is he just staring at her while she'll asleep? A woman thought. However, I wasn't a sleep. I was just closing my eyes so I can make Billy and Danny feel bad, but that won't work.  
Why doesn't she hit him? A man thought._  
Billy, why shouldn't I hit you? _I thought.  
_ Well, first off, I didn't do anything. Second I know that I can be a jerk, but I know that you love me even though you don't like me being one. Third, the last one is that I don't deserve to get hit. _He thought._  
Why not, I mean you did make fun me and you told me why I… _He kissed me and then, I closed my eyes, just for one minute and I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up. I was at home like we never left, that was a strange. I am so confused. Now I can't even tell if I am really a wake or if I am just dreaming this.  
Billy felt my emotions and came into my room and comforts me.  
_ Lela what's the matter? _Billy thought.  
_ I don't really know what's what. Billy, I confused about this whole thing. In the Spirit World I understood what's reality and what's just plan dream. He came over and sit down and he put my head over his heart and I heard every single heart beat. Then we lade down.  
What's got you so puzzled?  
What's got me puzzled is that I was having a dream about us, Danny, Kim, Trini, Jason, Zack, you and me. We were going somewhere. Then we were on the plan heading there and I fell asleep and… and… and it felt so real like we were heading somewhere like we did over the summer…  
Okay, take a deep breathe, sweetie. Just slow down and try to understand that this world isn't what we are use to. We are the creatures that should try and understand that we are the monsters here. Remember we are the outsiders because we don't belong here. Most of the things here I don't even understand myself and I have been here longer then you have, well, just two years longer.  
_He laughed while I just looked at him like he was crazy.  
_ What the hell is so funny? I am so confused about this whole world and here you are laughing. _I thought angrily.  
_ You really need to have some fun more in your diet. Instead of staying in and doing what the hell you always do. Come on, have you ever left the house at night to do something stupid and don't say yea if it has to do with the Spirit World.  
Yes, I have. It was when I was five, before you even thought that I could fight the five fifth graders. I was going to the skate park and I did a wild move that no one even saw. Oh, I can show you it sometime, so you don't think that I'm lying. _I thought sarcastically._  
Don't worry; I don't think that you are lying. Trust me, I would know when your lying.  
Really, so you know when I'm lying, very interesting. So let me see, if you know when I'm lying, now. I had a crush before I met you.  
Wait you had a crush before me. Impossible, you couldn't of had like someone before me. That's a lie.  
That is right. I didn't have anyone. However, I did like someone though, but he didn't like me back.  
What a jerk, which would like you, or even love you?  
Thank you. That's why I love you more than that jerk.  
You look pink, no offence. I know that you're not much of a pink lover, but you do look pink.  
It's because you too warm. I didn't want to be a bother while you talking or thinking to me. However, it is going to get to me anyway.  
Sorry, I thought that you would be use to it, but I must have been wrong.  
Well, because you think that I'm still the same girl from the Spirit World.  
Maybe I think that I know what you're talking about.  
While, he looked at me. He put me on the cold bed, the icy cold bed. I shivered at the coldness.  
Sorry, I forgot that I am warmer then the bed.  
It's okay… What are you doing?  
_He took his shirt off and then he placed me on him. He looked at me and then kissed my forehead. Then brushed his nose against mine. He turned into his wolf form and then wrapped his body around me. I snuggled into his soft and cozy body. _  
You're not going to love me more than the jerk nor will you like your brother either.  
Why?  
Because Danny and I made you sort-of dream that, although, we thought that we made you dream something else.  
What!  
Sorry. We, well, I didn't want to do the dream spell…  
Oh…I see. So Danny tricked you into doing the spell again? Don't worry; I won't have to kill you yet. Did I tell you what happen the night that I told the Scary Story? Your favorite thing to think.  
The night that you thought that Danny should have a girl how wants him or the crazy dream?  
The girl for Danny.  
No, why?  
Well, because there is a girl for him in the Spirit World and she in your kingdom, though. Her Name is Medusa. Do you know any girl in your kingdom named Medusa?  
No, actually, there wasn't a Medusa in my kingdom, yours?  
No, oh…why didn't I see it. _I thought. I push myself up from Billy and ran down stairs where Danny was asleep. I woke him up and told him that he liked someone who was a part of dad's plan to get rid of Billy.  
Then, he tried to kill me. When Billy found out that I didn't come up. He went to see if I was okay. However, like I thought I could take care of Billy and myself ran down and saw that I had no choice but to kill him because he was apart of our dad's plan and I had to take his spirit also. Which was almost the same spirit but not exactly like it, it was a tiger, but it was like the ones you see at the zoo, though.  
_ I didn't really know what to do. I hesitate and…and…and I flinched. That never happens to me. Billy, what should I do? I mean, now he's gone like my mother and my foster family. _I thought while I got on his nerves. _  
Calm down, Ls. You really didn't do anything wrong. You were trying to stop him by accidently you killed him.  
Yeah, thanks for the pep talk.  
Sorry, you knew what I meant and I didn't think that you would of reacted that way, now I know not to get on your bad side.  
Yeah, and I'm sorry, for saying that. I knew what you meant but, but I really couldn't of found out that my brother was apart of my dad's plan the whole time_. I thought. While he came over to hold me while our friends where trying to get over here, to help us to do with Danny's body. _  
_By the time they got here, it was like they never left the house. _  
_"What happen to him?" Trini asked.  
"Well, obviously someone killed him, Trini. Who killed him?" Jason said. Billy looked at me. I was over by the wall; my head in my knees, like he was waiting for me to say something, but nothing came out. His eyes looked like he was going to restraint me. However, I didn't what to end up killing my own brother. I was never like this. I felt it, the monster inside of me. My hair turn gray like I was going to was going to go neutral. And accept my powers of both sides. This only happen once, however, I never thought that it would happen again. I felt everyone eyes looking at me.  
_ Billy, what's the matter with Lela? She never acted like this in front of us before. _Kim thought.  
"I really don't know. I never seen her like this. I have never thought that she would ever lose control of her powers like that, I don't know what to do either," Billy replied_. _"Lela, come on. Throw me a bone, a wet one," he laughed.  
Then I started to just stare at him with out hummer in my eyes. Billy got really silent. Then, he walked over to me and put his arm around me. I started to cry. I guess that I got to know my brother and then I just killed him. I didn't what to know that I kill him. I didn't want to be known as a murder. He held me closer and I didn't what to be the center of attention. I didn't want him to die, but he did. Man, my life is screw up as it is and now I just…just added things to it.

"We're gonna go, okay guys? We don't know what to do right, now. Only you do Billy. We'll see ya at school okay?" Kim said softly.

When Kim, Trini, Jason, Zack, and Billy woke up, they were in there rooms at home. They got ready for school, but however when they were eating breakfast they got a letter that said "We are proud to welcome you to are school for witches, wizards, demons, warlocks, benders, weather controlling, spirits, and et cetera magical creatures to learn how to control their new gifts."  
When they got to school they told what they got.  
"Are you sure that you didn't a letter from the school?" Kim asked.  
"I'm pretty sure that I didn't get a letter that said that. I don't trust the Elders because why would they invite Billy to a school if he was an enemy of the witches," I said.  
"You think that this is a trap?" Zack asked.  
"Yes, and we were teaching you how to control your powers in the first place and Billy already knows how to control his powers," I said.  
"She's right," Kim, Jason, and Trini said together. Billy didn't say a thing.  
Later that day, the Magic School that sent out the letters to Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy, sent me a letter that said "We are proud to have you as the headmistress of our school. We are also proud to say that you'll be teaching students at the school."  
_ Billy, get the boys and I'll get the girls I need to tell you something_. I thought.  
_ What do you need to us? _Billy thought.  
_ You'll see_. I though back.  
When Billy and the boys got here, I told them that I was the headmistress and I am teaching the students as well.  
"Wait so they asked you to be the headmistress and a teacher? Cool," Jason said.  
"Come on, people, this is a trick. You all should try to concentrate. This is maybe a trap, okay?" I said.  
The next day, I helped the others get ready for Magic School. I didn't know what to expect as the new headmistress and teacher. I didn't know what subject I was teaching.  
Then when we got to the school, the Elders we shocked that we actually came.  
"I thought that you six weren't going to come and especially you mutt," the Elders said.  
"I wasn't going to come, but if they came here, well, I'm gonna come with them, and be a true friend to them. I was just wondering, what class am I teaching?" I asked curiously.  
"Well, we were hoping that you knew that one," one of the Elders said.  
"Wait, you want me to teach the students about the war between the magical creatures and the aliens?" I asked with a smile on my face.  
"Yes," the same Elder said.  
"About the history?" I asked. "The history class?"  
"Yes, we want you to teach them about the history of the magical world, the Spirit World, the Aliens, the Demons…"  
"Okay, I get it. However, why just me? Why not Billy as well?" I asked.  
"Billy doesn't know what one power from another," The Elder said.  
"Yes, he does, he is a spirit just like me," I said.  
"Ls, actually that is your power, the spirits that are in the Spirit World are actually your powers. I thought that you knew that already, when you got you memories back?" Billy said.  
"What? So your telling me that no one is a spirit except for me?" I asked.  
"Yep," Billy replied. I hit him so hard that I left a bright big red mark and I think that I broke his bone.  
"Ouch! Thanks for breaking my bone Ls that hurt. I'm sorry I just thought that you knew that you were the only spirit in the Spirit World," he said. I just looked at him with a glare.  
_ I don't believe this Billy you knew that I was the only spirit and yet you didn't say anything_. I was so frustrated to say anything else I just walked off. Billy ran after me. He tired to calm me down. However it didn't work.  
_ I know that you trusted me and I blow that trust when I didn't tell you about that, but I know that I won't keep anything anyway from you any more. I promise. _His voice was so calm and peaceful that I just looked in his eyes and I saw that he was trying to hold back the tears. However he couldn't when he saw that I was looking into his eyes. I put my head under his and I just couldn't stay angry with him just for that. He should get a break from me getting pissed off ever second.  
_ Sorry for getting… _He kissed me so that I wouldn't say anything else and I wiped the tears from his eyes, but then I was crying. He held me so close that I couldn't get free from his hug. So, I just let him hold me.  
The next day we all got ready for our first day at Magic School._  
Hey Lela ready for your first class of students? Billy joked. _  
"Yes and no, there are students who are telepathic Billy so our conversation telepathically are pretty much over now," I said.  
"Oh yeah now we are apart from each other. Great," he said in a sad tone.  
"What class do you have first, Billy…I mean Mr. Knight," I asked.  
"Why did you just call me Mr. Knight?" Billy asked.  
"Well, because I'm your teacher now and I can't call you Billy, or honey, or…" Billy cut me off.  
"Yeah I got it. I have History with you," he said.  
"Okay don't be late Mr. Knight."  
"Yes, ma'am," he laughed. I hit him on the same arm that I hit yesterday. Although, I know that he wanting to only calling me princess. I checked if there was anyone around and I knew that there wouldn't be anyone except for my friends. So I kissed him.  
So when everyone got to there class, I recognize some of the students while I was roaming the earth like Tommy, he was the one who taught me karate, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky, who are also great at being ninjas. They taught me how to be a ninja as well.  
"Okay, everyone I want to introduce to you your new teacher, Lela Wolf. Now I know all of you will treat her with the same respect as you would for your friends. She is also you headmistress," the Elder said.  
"Good morning, Miss Wolf," Billy, Trini, Zack, Kim, Jason, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam said at the same time.  
"Well, I know that I am not older than anyone here. So could we all say something about how we are so we all could get to know each other?" I asked.  
"Nope, that would be stupid girly," one of the students said.  
"Why don't you tell us all about yourself sweetie?" a boy said.  
"Yeah, come on tell us about your self," his friend said while pounding fits together.  
"Okay you want to know something about me?" I asked.  
"Yeah, so tell us," a red head boy said.  
"I'll tell all of you three things the last one won't be so pretty. However here goes. The first one is never ever get me pissed off. The second one is that you don't what me as you worst nightmare because I'll haunt your every move, no lie. Third is that all but nine students would being writing a hundred page essay on the whole everything you know about the Spirit World, the aliens, the witches, the demons, the over world, the under world and the war by tomorrow. So do you want to talk about your self or do you want to write. Oh I also forgot to say this, you won't be able to use the text book," I said.  
"I'm Aisha Curtis. My favorite hobby is ninjitsu," Aisha said.  
"My name is Adam Michael. My hobby is also ninjitsu," Adam said.  
"Aloha, my name is Rocky Stone. My hobby is also ninjitsu," Rocky said.  
"My name is Billy Knight. My hobby is learning new things in different ways," Billy said.  
"My name is Tommy Brown. My hobby is karate," Tommy said.  
"My name is Jason Green. My hobby is trying to learn not to make things explode," he said.  
"My name is Trini White and my hobby is reading books," she said.  
"I'm Kim May. My hobby is Gymnastics," she said.  
"Hello, my name is Zack Black," he said and almost everyone laughed and I gave them an evil eye then went too silent. "My hobby dancing." then the same people started laughing again.  
"Okay, so you think that he funny? Well, let me see if this is funny maybe I should not make it one hundred pages maybe I should make it three hundred pages," I said. "Shall we proceed?"  
"My name is Deanna Jennifer. My hobby is doing homework," she said.  
"Well, I hope you won't have to see my bad side then," I said.  
"My name is Michael Jacob. My hobby is that I could predict the future," he said.  
"I'm Leah Liam. I'm great at shape shifting," she said. Then the bell rang.  
"Well, I am glad that we won't have to do the tomorrow no would we?"  
They said, "No."  
"Good. Now you can go," I said.  
The rest of the day no one gave me trouble. When my friends came the where surprise that everyone survived the day.  
"Hey Lela, it's so great to see you again," Adam said.  
"Yeah, I got my memories back, but some of them are a little fuzzy. So what were you four doing since I left?" I asked.  
"Practicing, what else? Oh a few days after you left we started to do thing to everyone and they chased us out of town," Tommy and Rocky said.  
"That must of sucked. I can't believe that you guys were kicked out of your own town," I said.  
"Hey, well, maybe Angel Grove would be the great place for you guys, that's were we live. Hey won't kick you out of town, unless you guys try to hurt someone," Kim and Zack said at the same time and looked at me.  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault he shouldn't have tried to trap me against the wall. Okay so don't blame me for what happen to Danny he shouldn't have attacked me and he knew that it was coming if he did that. I also didn't mean to do that to him," I said.  
"Who's Danny?" Aisha asked.  
"Danny is Lela's older brother from the Spirit World. Where we are from," Billy said.  
"Lela, what did you mean by all but nine well write the report?" Adam asked.  
"Yeah, I didn't get it either," Rocky and Jason said.  
"How many people do you see right now but not counting me," I said.  
"Nine," Trini said then I put my hands out and shook my head.  
Billy came right next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. He put his hand around my waist.  
"So you to are together?" Tommy asked sadly. I looked at him and saw that he liked me a lot. I just nod, but then I walked over to him and I took his hand and smiled at him.  
"Come on we better get to bed before someone gets mad at us. Oh wait I keep on forgetting that I am the headmistress and a teacher. Well, we should get to bed for tomorrow," I said. I walked with Tommy on the way to his room. He shades it with Rocky and Adam. The others went to their rooms.  
"See you tomorrow," Rocky and Adam said together.  
"See ya," I said. "Tommy wait I want to talk to you."  
"Alright," he said.  
"Come on." We drifted away from his room and we walked in to the garden. "I didn't know that you liked me Tommy. I'm sorry, really sorry," I confessed.  
"It's alright. I know that you'll be safe with him and I can trust him in any situation. Besides now I have a competition," Tommy laughed which gave him hope that he could have a chance of winning me over.  
"Tommy I don't want to rain on your parade, but he is the Wolf Spirit, the one for me, I sorry," I said. I looked into his eyes and I hate to see him like that. "I'm truly sorry, Tommy. I want to tell this, Tommy your more of a big brother to me like Adam, Rocky, Jason and Zack. Aisha, Trini, and Kim are like my big sisters. Your family to me. I can't live without you nine not teasing me just like siblings. Even thought I grow up without siblings in this world. However I have or I had an older brother in the Spirit World, but I anciently killed him. Which was whom we were talking about early, but I promise that I wouldn't hurt you nine. How you nine just took me in, when no one else would. You treated me with respect that everyone else never gave me. I know that I don' t want to play with your emotion, but could you handle a kiss on the cheek? I know that your probably thinking that I am asked to much and hurt you in the end, but I'm not if you don't the kiss. I would understand, I know that someday you'll have the girl of your dreams with you and she'll treat you with the same respect that you are giving everyone around you."  
"I can handle the kiss and thanks at least I know I have a place in your heart always. Just not l the way I thought that I would," he said. I kissed him the same time he kissed me. "How did you two wind up together anyway?"  
"It happen during the summer Billy has the power of telepath and he said that I looked like I in the war, in the morning. We were on my yacht at that time and the yacht was where my foster dad died. Well, anyway later that day Kim and were talking about how I was so forgiving because she thought it was her fault, but it wasn't. Billy told her that it was how I was and then kissed my cheek, but he kissed me before though the first day on the yacht he kissed my forehead. So back the story, I turn to looked at him then he kissed me. I avoided him for a few days…" I looked down when I said that, but Tommy looked around and heard something and so did I.  
"Who's out there?" Tommy asked. I looked around and then I saw Momo. He was holding something that I couldn't handle, which was the sound the creature in the box made. As he came over the louder the noise got. I saw that he was still wearing the bracelet that helps spirits control their spirits, like the one that I took from Danny.  
"Go and find the others and make sure that you don't bring Billy here because that is who he is after as well," I told him.  
"I'm not leaving you…" I cut him off.  
"Tommy I will be finding. I can cast a spell to protect myself long enough for you to find the others. However just don't bring Billy into this because he is what my father in the Spirit World wants," I said and he nod. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." then a dark colored shield came around me and Tommy was gone. I tried to destroy the box, but it was too painful to hear the screeching sound. However I tried again and I failed.  
Tommy got back with the others, but no Billy that was good until my father came. Now there was going to be a battle. "So you thought that you could get rid of us just like that? Well think again daughter," he said.  
"I thought that I was the trader not your daughter. However you probably think that I would betray my heart and join you well you have another thing coming. Momo you probably don't want the same thing that happen to Danny happen to you know do you? I think he died?" I questioned that so he would box the box, which he did.  
"What did you say? Danny is dead? Who could that be? That's impossible," Momo said.  
"Adam do you think that you can close the box?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I think so," he said. He looked at the box and the box' s lid closed. Then I made sure that the box wasn't going to be open again I cast a shocking spell on it. Then Momo tried to touch the box. However, it stung him.  
"Well, that has a bang to it," Billy said. He helped me up. " Thought that you could keep me away from this? Well, you can't."  
The Scorpion Spirit transports all of us that were in the room, somewhere that was unfamiliar. He wasn't so sure where ported us. However that would be our advantage. "What's the matter Daddy? Don't know where you transported us?" I asked.  
_ What are you doing? You don't know either_. Billy thought_.  
He doesn't know that Billy. I'm just using this to an advantage for us. _I thought back to him.  
_ That's why I love you Ls. _He thought back_  
I know that and I that he will get his ass kicked. Billy I have an idea, but I would have to use your spirit, okay? _I asked in thought_.  
Okay. He handed me his spirit bracelet.  
I looked inside of myself. "The power of the Siberian Tiger, the White Wolf, the White Tiger, the Black Tiger. Come forth," I said. I also know in the human world that there are no such things as a black tiger, but there is in the Spirit World.  
Well, back to the fight. Somehow I couldn't handle the power, but then Billy came to my side and he combined his powers with mine and we actually stopped my father and my cousin. Their spirits came to me. However I was out consciences and Billy was holding me tightly.  
When I woke up, Billy was just looking at some pictures that I put up in my room and then he looked in the mirror and saw my getting up. He came to my side.  
Everyone knows that we belong together, Ls. _He thought_.  
I kind of notice that when I saw you in my room. Do I what to know how they found out? _I asked in thought.  
_ Depends on… _I kissed him. _  
I miss kissing you Billy. I truly do_. I pulled him close to me and let him hold me_. Please don't leave me Billy. I don't know what I would do if you just leave me… _He kissed me back.  
_ Don't worry. Lela I will never leave you, I promise. I just need to know just two things. _He thought.  
_ Here we go. What do you what to know?  
Number one why didn't you want me there in the first place? Even thought I didn't listen to Tommy. Number two is, I know you don't have to say the answer to this next question right away… _there was a knock on the door.  
"Hey Billy is she awake?" Adam asked loudly. I had to laugh at that. He knew that I was awake, but he tried his hardest not to invade our conversation. Billy was walking towards the door.  
"Why don't you come in and see Adam?" I asked while I was laughing Billy was just smiling and walked out of the room and I followed after him trying to pull him back towards me, but it was a pathetic pull. However it works he turned around and look at me like I was a kid again. He did laugh.  
The other surrounding me, I tried to tell him what he wanting to hear. Then here comes the girls, Aisha, Kim and Trini saying, "Let Billy and Lela talk, that what they going to do before Adam said something." then, the attention went away and they walked away, all but Billy and the girls. We said thanks to the girls and they walked away trying to catch up to the others.  
There was an awkward silence after they left. I was leaning on the wall behind Billy and me right in front of me leaning on the wall across from the wall that I was leaning on. Billy was looking straight at me waiting for me to tell him something. However I looked down and I blushed. I didn't know what to do or say. Then he moved towards me and he put his hand under my head and he lifts my head up and made me look straight at him.  
"I didn't want to lose you again. Billy that why I didn't want you to come to my save me, but you did and I'm not blaming you or anyone. I will always love you and I just hope that the whole prophecy coming true and all. I'm sorry," I said.  
"No, you shouldn't be sorry, that's what I wanted to hear and I know that I do that. I don't want to lose you again either. The second question is," Billy checked his pockets. "I know I put it in my pocket when I left my room.  
"Looking for this?" I asked handing him the small box.  
"Yeah, but where did…" He was going to finish the question, but I cut him off.  
"It fell out of your pocket and on to my bed, when you came over and sat on it. Something tells me that whatever that is in the box is for me, right?" I asked.  
"Yeah. The man said that it was the perfect gift to give to you." He said.  
"Maybe we should go somewhere that there aren't any eavesdroppers," I pointed to the door.  
"Yeah maybe you right." I grabbed his hand and pull pathetically again. He laughed at that. We went to the Kathleen's Diner. The diner has a small garden where Billy open the box and got down on one knee and took me hand my heart was beating so fast that I had to take little bit of air to slow it down. However, it didn't work.  
"Lela Artemis Wolf, Will you marry me?" He asked.  
I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I went down to his level and looked deeply into his eye. I saw that he was serious about that even in his bright blue eyes. I nodded and then confirmed it with a solid yes. We got up and he put the ring on my figure it was late in the day, so we just ate lunch there and we just walked around the town. When we got back to the school the others where just getting board the not using magic, so the asked Billy and me if they would be their teachers again and new teachers. We both were fine about it. However they knew some thing was up and they asked us what was going on. Billy was holding my hand with the ring and only the girls spotted and Tommy notice it.  
_You're engage?_ Kim and Trini thought together.  
"Boys don't you notice something different about Lela?" Aisha asked.  
"Wait I think I know, you got your hair cut," Rocky said sarcastically. Billy and I just looked at each other and so I put my hand out.  
"So girls always wears a ring most of the time," Jason, Zack and Adam said.  
"Tommy would you like to say something?" Kim asked.  
"Of course, here's a hint guys, if two people love each other and it comes after dating and comes before weddings," Tommy said. The four weren't even thinking of the word. "Do we have to spell it out? Billy, Lela congratulations I know the girls feel the same way."  
"Wait your engage?" Jason, Zack, Rocky, and Adam asked.  
"Wow, that took you longer than I would of excepted you guys to take," I said. Billy pulled me closer to him and he looked around just to make sure that there were Elders around and there where. He kissed me. Then the Elder notice the ring on my figure and was furious and orbed away. She probably is going to tell the other Elders, but what are they going to do to me anyway.  
The Elders got back and one of them was pretty pissed that I would just go off and marry a demon like my foster aunt did. She thought that that he lost all of his powers, but somehow he gains them back. I hated that my aunt had to be the queen of all demons, but she vanquish his sorry ass where he belonged. However Billy isn't like other demons, his parents are mortals. They don't have any special power or gifts. Billy's parents are like normal average people who look out for anyone who need there help, so you could say that there power.  
"Looks like they are having their Elder fit…" I was cut off by one of the Elders.  
"You come here now!" the Elder said while point at Billy. He didn't budged. However I did.  
"Find your self a new teacher and a new headmaster because I'm not staying. I know that this place wasn't the place that I would wind up staying at and working. If I was staying I would of, I would have told them the truth, why you really want them. You know most of them are powerful and you think that they could put them in the war, but you can't force someone to do something that they don't want to do. Believe me, I know what that feels like. You also can't say what is the rules to me because I made the rules not you and I can change them, bend them, break them, and I can add them if I wanted to. I basically can actually do anything I want with the rules," I said.  
"You just made someone pissed even more, Ls," Billy said while one of the Elders just threw a fireball at us. "I don't think that she should be able to use that power."_  
_"Your right Billy, the Elders don't have that type of power, unless she's the one how made Phalen's half sister Cleopatra angry enough that made her turn into a demon and try to get rid of her. However when she got to the demon, she could vanquish her, so she turned back into a witch. She gave up her powers and then she died," I said, but when I got the to however I began to whisper the rest.  
"What were you saying Lela?" the Elder that threw the fireball at us asked.  
"Nothing," I lied._  
Ls, what were you saying? I know that…_ Billy was thinking before I kissed him from thinking anything else.  
"Not now Billy," I harshly whispered to him. He nods.  
"What did you say?" the Elder commanded.  
"Like I said, nothing," I said harshly.  
"No I heard you say something about Cleopatra. Now what did you say about her?" she commanded again.  
"You may not what to know, Demetria," I said.  
"How do you know my name witch?"  
"I don't I just guessed. A pretty good guess, wouldn't you say?"  
"Now I know where I've seen you. You're just a simple mutt. Knowing that you father shouldn't of went off marrying a mortal. You're that half goddess."  
"You nailed that one. I'm surprised that you didn't guess that one when you sent me after Billy. However you are pretty stupid to not see that I lied to you and now you're exposed for being a demon so maybe Aunt Cleopatra could stop bugging me to destroying you."_  
Ls, lets get out of here. Okay? _Billy thought. I nod. The ten of us orbed away to the island that my foster dad got me.  
"Wait did you say Aunt Cleopatra?" Kim and Adam asked.  
"Yes, she is my mom, Phalen, half sister. My mom wasn't related to the pharaoh of Egypt, her younger sister, Cleopatra was…" I said.  
"So you mom had a boy friend that wasn't so great and then she married a god and you are going to marrying a demon. What next? You are going to destroy the world?" Jason asked.  
"Hey, the premonition that Kim had of me. I won't destroy anything. I'm…" I was about to say something else until Jason cut me off.  
"Don't say harmless, we just saw you destroy your cousin and your father from the Spirit World and you destroyed you brother, Danny. Okay, you're not harmless. You're just plain destruction…" I left before he could say anything else, but he was yelling at me. Billy ran after me and he saw that I had tears in my eyes._  
_"Don't listen to him. You are harmless. You can't even hunt a fly down, if someone dared you to, don't listen to him. All of them weren't on purpose, okay. The truth is inside of you and you know that. And the whole the creature and the demon and the true power thing won't happen…" Billy was trying to cheer me up, but he could handle the tears that coming off my face. Then, we sat down in the grass while he was holding me tightly in his warm arms. I loved it when he does that.  
"How do you know that the whole creature, and the demon, and the true power won't happen? Please tell me that answer, please," I asked while I was still crying.  
"I know because you know what's right from wrong and the truth will forever be inside you the monster that Kim saw in her vision was the past, the future. Ls, we came here to start our lives over, and that's what we are going to do. So, please let me see the smile that you always have, please?" He said and I gave him the smile he wanted. "I also hit Jason for what he said to you. I also know you heard this repeatedly from me, but I love you forever and that will never change."_  
_"I love you as well. However where will go? I mean the mortal school is over by now and Magic School isn't going to welcome us back now. So where are we going to do or go?" I asked. Time moves different in magic school than at regular school. Time moves slow for them and times fast for the mortal school.  
"Well, I know that we can go on seas and sail then going where ever we want to go, like last summer," he replied. Then the other came around and saw that we where sitting in the grass. Kim and Trini sat on our right while Jason and Zack sat on our left and Aisha, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam were standing behind us. They over heard the conversation and said that they wouldn't mind going on the yacht, we also told Kim and Jason to spill about their feelings that they have for each other. We also told that to Trini and Zack. __

When we went to bed that night, but everything was different this time. Jason and Kim said what they truly felt about each other and Zack and Trini did the same. Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam where with us this time. Maybe we'll form a coven of our own and met new people along the way. We would probably met some spirits and maybe go into the Spirit World.  
I was asleep and then I heard a sound. I woke up and I saw him, the man who harmed my mom, the man she still went with after what Anubis did for her. Gave her a new life and a family, in a different way. However Anubis did all of that out of his love for her and she left him and took me away from my family. He just grabbed me a pulled me away from Billy, but Billy didn't even know that he took me. I tried to make him let go of me. I cast spells, use my powers and everything I could think of. It just didn't work. Then, I tried to summon my father, but didn't come. I also tried to scream, that didn't work either.  
He took me out side and said, "The one of night heard me, I have that the Great Spirits, now make her do your bidding. She's ready for her destiny. Now command her to destroy the world."  
"She's is ready, she is the power now. Let's see if she can be controlled," a woman said while she was walking towards us. She stopped right in front of me and placed her hand on my head. Then she lends down and whispered, "Destroy your love with this athame. If you don't, you'll be destroyed your self. Now go."  
I had tears coming down my face. I tried to refuse, but something came over me. I tried and tried, but my will over my body just left, like I had no clue how I was. When, I reached the room where Billy and I were. I closed my eyes and walked in.  
"Lela, what's the matter?" Billy asked.  
"I'm sorry… I love you… I have to do this…" I said softly. Billy tried to stop me, but it was to late. I had to die and… I did.

When I woke up, I was alive. However I thought that I did. It was so strange I felt the pain, felt the pain that Billy had, the pain from the athame that the woman gave me, everything. However then I realized that it was a dream.  
"Ls, are you alright?" Billy asked. "You look confused."  
"It's was nothing, but a dream," I said softly to myself.  
"What was a dream? You tried to kill yourself and I don't know why?" He said.  
"So that whole thing was real? I… and the man who took me outside and the woman who tried to order me to kill you were real?" I asked confused  
"Yes, the whole thing was real as can be. However, why did you try to…?" I cut him off.  
"I had to because the woman tried to tell me to destroy you and I tried my hardest to take control of myself. However, when I saw you I had to kill myself because she said if I didn't get rid of you that I would be destroy myself instead," I said while crying. "I'm sorry, Love. I know that I would of come back either way, if it wasn't you, then my dad, in someway." He kissed me.  
"You killed yourself just for me? How many times have you saved me, now? Two, three, four?" he asked.  
"I don't know, I just know that you are the only one for me and I know that you would get through to me Billy. You just understand me the best and we do have a past in the Spirit World," I said while looking down at my wound. Billy took my hand a healed them. Then he looked at me and smiled.  
"No one else knows of what happen last night, Ls. Not even our friends and I told you that you know what's right from wrong; I just didn't think that you would have done something like this. I should of look at you as the warrior here and not as a damsel. You probably had gotten that from me when we where younger, but…" I pulled him closer to my face and kissed him so he would stop talking, I wanted to stay like this for a little bit longer, but my stomach had other plans. "I'll go and get you something to eat. I also find some medicine for you pain, okay Princess?"  
"Okay, Knight," I said. Princess and Knight were our nicknames in the Spirit World. I was the best warrior around and no one could have defeated me. Billy was a knight in my kingdom and he was the only one who didn't underestimate me because I was the princess, but I didn't know that he was a prince or I would of gone easy on him, maybe not. I laughed at that. He was also from the other kingdom, which is the reason why we came here.  
I rested my eyes a few minutes and Billy came back with pancakes and blueberry jam. "Ls," he said while he was looking into my eyes, "are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm just tired. I guess that I was trying to kill myself which must have taken a lot of energy from me just to take control of myself," I whispered.  
"Ls, I don't want to lose you now. When I left, to move to Angel Grove I had to leave the most important person of my life behind. I had to leave you there. I wanted to stay, I begged and begged to my mom just to leave me there, but she did not want me to be with you. She never liked you, not even in the Spirit World. However, she will come around before the wedding, Ls. She knows that I asked you to be my wife because I told her that before I left to go to Magic School with you," he whispered. His eyes were watering up and then he closed his eyes. I wiped them away.  
"I will never leave you. I just don't want you to leave me, the first time you did, was in the Spirit World and we lost our baby girl, Lillie," I said while placing my hands over my stomach (I'm not pregnant, it's just that I saw Lillie get l killed and so I just put my hands there). Then Billy placed the tray down on my left where he was laying before I woke up, the second time. He placed his left hand on my face and he placed the right hand on my stomach.  
"She will be fine Lela, I promise. She will not die, because I will never leave you. Lillie will not leave our site, not even for one second. I will never let you find me a liar…" he was going to say more, but Tommy knocked on the door.  
"Hey guys are you going to stay in there all day, or are you going come out here. Even though it's none of my business what you two are going to do," he said.  
"Do you think that you have enough strength to get out of bed?" Billy asked me.  
"I'm not sure, Billy," I replied. "Go, I'll be fine. I will telepathically call you if I need you alright?"  
"Okay, go to sleep please, you need to rest."  
"I love you Billy."  
"I love you too," he said while walking out the door. "She's fine it just that she doesn't feel so well right now, Tommy," Billy lied to Tommy.  
"Oh," he replied. I moved the tray from the bed to the table, it hurt a lot just to get and move something. I never felt this much pain in my entire life before. Therefore, I lay back down and closed my eyes.

I closed my eyes and then I fell asleep. This time I was running away from the man. "You'll be the one who destroys the two worlds. All you have to do is to destroy your love," he yelled. Then he caught up to me and handed me the same athame that the woman gave me. It was a nightmare I couldn't do it.  
I woke up gasping for air. Billy came in running to my side. " Lela, what's the matter?" he asked. Then he sat down on my right.  
"What time is it? How long have I've been a sleep?" I asked.  
"It's two in the after noon. You've been asleep since eight in the morning," he said.  
"Billy and Tommy came in every hour on the hour. Guess that they were just worried about you," Kim said. Jason was by her side like the one he was ready to protect her in any way possible.  
_Wait you've been in here every hour with Tommy? Did you read his thoughts, how he likes me a lot, but… I thought before he kissed me. Everyone left except for Billy. He got under the covers and placed me on top of him. It was strange for some reason. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was strange.  
Lela you are the one who created the two worlds, so you can destroy them as easily as you can create them. Even though it destroyed, you and six other people plus I had to bring you to life_… Billy was going to think some more.  
_ What are you talking about? I was talking about Tommy and hear you are talking about the worlds. I know that I can destroy the worlds. However how do you know that was the reason I woke up, I never told you that. _I thought._  
Oh… I guess that when I kissed you, I got somewhat of an excess of that. I'm not sure how I knew that. _He thought.  
"Well, I'm not surprise though, the others' powers aren't the only ones advancing," I whispered.  
Hours went by, I don't know how long really because the sun went down. Billy got up to be change in his nighttime clothes, but I didn't what him to leave me. I got up and turned him around, I took off his shirt, and he stopped me from doing anything else. However, he looked into my eyes and saw that I knew what I was doing. He let go of me. Then he took off most of my clothes and his pants. I pulled him in bed. I knew that I wanted him so badly. I never felt like this, not even in the Spirit World.  
I loved him so much to make him see that. The truth was that I didn't know what I was doing, but I really didn't care. I knew that he was the only one that I want in my life. When we have to close, I had to stop him even though I wanted to be with him. He understood that.  
Billy fell asleep first. He had his arms around me. I leaned the back of my head on his chest. I closed my eyes to think about the Spirit World. It was a post to be a peaceful place, now it is just violence and destruction. I only saw what happen to Lillie and my eyes just watered up. I tried to move without waking Billy up. However that didn't work. _  
_"What's the matter?" Billy asked.  
"I shouldn't be thinking about the Spirit World," I mumbled. Then I looked up at him. He was smiling. _  
Then, I wasn't the only one who was thinking of there. I just wished that they would stop the war and then we could go back, if you want to, I won't go back without you. I can't leave you again. _Billy thought and that only made me want to cry even more. I just couldn't handle every thing at once. I turned around and placed the front of my head under his. He moved one of his hands to place under my face just to move it closer to his face and that made me feel like I should let our feelings get the better than us, but I couldn't. I can't, I just don't know why. I just don't think that we should go far, at least not now anyway. I wanted to feel venerable all the time around Billy and I think that he knows that._  
I want to feel like nothing happen, like the whole with losing Lillie… _I thought, but Billy caught me off guard by kissing me.  
_ Lela, don't worry okay. Lillie will be finding, as I said. She'll never die. Okay please, calm the hell down. Billy thought.  
Okay now you are scaring me. You never did that. However, I think I did deserve that thought.  
Yes, and I'm… What's the matter? You look like you going to be…  
_ I ran to the bath. Billy came after me, but stayed out side the door. I never felt like this either and we didn't… "Ls, are you alright?" Billy asked. Billy's voice caught my attention. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"  
"No, but I do want know if anything happen before this night or any night?"  
"Not that I recall. Lela, what's the matter? Can I come in?" Billy sounded worried about me.  
"If I knew I would have told you, Billy. However, I don't feel so great," I said while he was walking in. He came to my side and held me so close to him that I had to push away from him just so that I could vomit in the toilet. He stayed with me, even though it could be contagious.  
He went out side of the bathroom and came back with a necklace, had the symbol of the horse, which is a post to heal the sick or the weak and placed it around my necklace. "Let's see if this work's if not, then we know that you are pregnant, Ls," he said.  
A few minutes went by and I wasn't vomiting in the toilet, so he carried me back to the bed and held me closed and I wanted to fall asleep, but I couldn't. Billy brushed my hair out of my face and moved it behind my ear.  
When morning came, I just felt so weak that I couldn't get out of bed, but I used my powers to get dressed and when the yacht came I just orbed into the bed room and Billy orbed everyone's things and Billy told Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam the rules of the yacht and they understood. However he didn't stay very long outside because he didn't what me alone, so that wouldn't happen again, me trying to kill myself.  
Then he went to my side after he did that so he would have to spend the whole day a way from me. The chefs cooked me soup, so that I could eat something because I hadn't eat anything the day before. I ate half the soup before I was full. Billy didn't even try to piss me off and make me eat the rest of the soup. When I feel crappy, he won't do anything to test my patients. Well, I think that this day would be a better day than yesterday.  
Billy brushed his hand against my face, and his hand was so soft that when I open my eyes he wasn't in his human form, but his animal form and it wasn't his hand nor paw, but his face. "I'm sorry, Ls. Did I wake you?" he asked. I nearly jumped out of the bed and hit my head on the table right next to the bed. Almost everyone came running to see what happen.  
"What happen?" Tommy asked.  
"I think that I'm going crazy, but I think that Billy's animal form just talked to me," I said, but I didn't believe it myself. Jason and Zack laughed at me. "What's so funny?"  
"That you didn't know that Billy's animal form could talk," they replied at the same time. They gave each other high fives.  
"Wait you didn't know that spirit animal form could talk?" Billy asked.  
"It's not like I could turn into my spirit animal form, Billy. I'm still a human I didn't get my spirit. Although, shouldn't t gotten my spirit when I turned sixteen?" I asked. I looked so puzzled that Billy had to turn back into his human form and tell me that personal without others in the room.  
"You should've gotten it then, but you such a powerful spirit you could have gotten it when you were just a kid. Remember the that I ran away from my home to try and stop you from jumping off the cliff just to prove that you were strong that the others, and I fell down into the water and you hit the rock and nearly killed yourself. You cousins ran from the scene of the crime and I had to carry you to you house and your father started to yell at them?" he said.  
"That happen, man, I must have done some stupid things then. However, why should I judge that scene from the one two nights ago," I said while walking over to the bed and sit down.  
"I think that's when you got your spirit because you were glowing that night because I was with you and I saw it," Billy said while sitting down right in front of me and held out his hand and I took it while I was smiling. He placed our hands on my forehead where I hit it on the rocks in California and he told me to lay down. I put my feet on the bed and he went into my mind, to see why I couldn't turn into my animal form. Then he found out the reason why I couldn't turn into my animal form and the reason is that I was holding the animal back from letting it take over my body, as if it is in a cage.  
"I felt the spirit inside of me, Billy. It was like the spirit wanted me to let go of something, but I don't know what. What does she want me to let go?" I asked. He kissed me so fast before could say anything else. Billy pulled me close to him and I had to push away from him. "Billy, what does she want me to let go?"  
"To let yourself feel like you're not alone, that no one would leave you, that I would not leave you and I've been trying to do that for weeks now…" I cut him off.  
"I know that you won't leave me that no one would hurt me, but it's hard to let go of the pain that people left behind. I love you so much, but not to go far. Billy, I'm not ready, I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm not telling you that after we get married that we won't have Lillie and other kids, but I'm just not ready to go that far…" I said, but Billy cut me off. _  
"I know, that what the spirit wanted to hear, that you would have Lillie… Wait did you say other kids?" _he asked with a weird look on his face._  
"Umm… now did I actually say that?" I tried to confuse him. However it didn't work.  
"Yes, you did say that," _he replied._  
Yes, I did .I didn't what you to know that we were have another child in the Spirit World, Billy. _I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Tears came out.  
_ I guess that this was one of the secrets that you didn't what me to find out, was it? _He thought. _  
Yes, Billy, please don't think that we should be in a rush because we do have plenty of time to have Lillie and the other one. Billy, you shouldn't have heard that part. _Billy let me get up and walk around while he was sinking in the thought that he was going to have another child with me._  
_"When were you pregnant the second time," Billy asked.  
"The day before you left, Lillie heard me crying and screaming, saying that you couldn't have left that night. I tried to tell you the day before, but you where packing everything that you could and you left and…and…and…" I tried to get the words out, but I couldn't, all that was coming out was tears and I couldn't stop them. They just came out like the rain in April.  
"Ls calm down, please. I hate seeing you like this. I truly do. I don't know what you want me to do. Lela, please throw me a bone, please. I don't know what to do," he said while trying to calm me down, but I push him away. I left the room and walked around the yacht. I walked in to Jason which was probable wasn't the greatest thing, but he saw that I was upset about something and wanted to know why. Therefore, I tried to tell him, but most of the words, he had to guess and he got most of the words that where hard to understand correct. He actually didn't want to hurt me, but I don't know how long his friendliness would last.  
Billy was looking for me, but he couldn't find me. He couldn't because I went to my father, Anubis. "Father," I said.  
"Yes, Lela. What's the matter?" he asked.  
"It's about Billy and me," I said.  
"Oh, well, what's the matter?" he asked again.  
"Billy and I got into this conversation about me being pregnant a second time and it was hard…" I was about to say something else until I was fling a crossed the cavern. I hit the wall hard and I was knocking out probably for hours, but when I woke up, I got a massive headache.  
"Lela, are you all right?" someone said, I couldn't figure out what voice who said that, but it was familiar and a male's voice. When I figured out whose voice it was, I got up and I tried to walk towards the voice because I didn't want to trigger a booby traps. I was a little wobble, so I stayed close to the wall. "Lela, are you alright? Where are you Lela?" the same person said.  
"I'm coming, stay there and just keeping talking, I'll find you, just stay there, please," I said. The further that I go towards the voice the darker it gets.  
Then, some thing grabbed my leg and I try to get it off my leg. I kick it, and then I stopped. "Ouch, Lela. Is that you?" the voice said.  
"Yes, I'm sorry I thought it as something that threw me across the cavern. Who are you?" I asked.  
"It's me, Lela. It's Danny, your brother…" I try to grab his hand and pull him up so that I could hug him and so that I could hit as hard as I could.  
"Danny, give you're ha…" I was going to finish saying hand until someone pulled me out there.  
"Lela, are you all right?" someone said. My eyes were shut closed, but somehow I wanted to open them. "Love, are you alright?" the same voice said, now I know the voice. It was Billy. I opened my eyes  
"I was going to grab Danny from some kind of hole and then you grabbed me from there, before me…" I was going to say more, but Billy kissed so I would stop.  
Then he whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry for ever doing things that hurt and might of hurt you." when he was finished saying those words, the just repeated over and over until I looked into his eyes and saw that was upset about something.  
I placed my fore head against his and I whispered, "It's okay, it wasn't you fault." I placed my hand on his check and the position that was awkward.  
"I'm sorry, truly, sincerely sor…" I moved my hand and placed one of my fingers on hi lips so that he would stop talking.  
"Can I get up?" I asked.  
"No, you can't get up," Billy said sarcastically. He did move so that I could get up. He held out his hand and I took it as if we were kids again, the first day that we met. He placed one of his arms around me and I placed my head on his shoulder_. However, I just can't handle knowing that my brother is still alive and that he is trap somewhere. I need to help him; he needs my help like before.  
Billy, is it possible that Danny is still alive after what I did to him? _I asked._  
I'm not sure, but he is your brother. You two have been through more things than my sister and I and we are older than you are. I just don't understand how you could have seen him though, I know that you are the daughter if Anubis and all, but not even Anubis could have seen…  
Oh, know my dad… I thought.  
What is it?  
When I was visiting him earlier, I was attack and I think that he was also. _I thought.  
Billy when with me to see if my father was all right, but we couldn't find him._  
Lela looks out. _Billy thought and knocked me out of the way and he was hit hard._  
_"Coming back to the scene of the crime," the man that my mother was with.  
"Why don't you tell me your name? I just need to know why you are doing this and I think that you look familiar, before I was born, I mean…" I was cut off.  
"My name was Xander, but then your father gave me a new name which is Apocalypse. I have been reborn by your mother when she gave birth to you, you could saw that we are one in the same, except for a few facts that are different from each…" he said.  
"We are nothing a like, you're the monster that wants me to destroy my love. You're not anything like me Apocalypse. You're a demon…" he cut me off.  
"You're engaged to one. You know that he was meant to be evil, but you deny it every time he uses his powers and, and you. You are a demon, but you deny your own destiny. You are a post…"  
"Your lying I am not a post destroys anything, your name, the name that you are using, the name that my father gave you Apocalypse. That means that you would destroy the world and I won't let you do that," I said angrily.  
"Oh, but you have. Your love is dead…" I blocked out everything else and I turned around and Billy… Billy's body laid there like there was no life in him. I walked over to him and knelt. "You knew the Prophecy would come true. The Prophecy stated that the love of the destroyer would die and so the destruction of the two worlds begins."  
"I'm not the destroyer. I'm not the destroyer, Billy is. I'm the one that should have died, Billy, knew the prophecy would come true today, so he changed it. He took my place; he took his life so that the prophecy wouldn't come true. The prophecy has change. The stupid prophecy was wrong," I cried.  
Every single color that was ever was started to glow around Billy. The Spirits knew that it was time to give me my power, but I split my power so that Billy would be alive. "Billy your wrong you were a spirit as well as I was," I whispered in his ear. He woke up.  
"I'm…" I hugged him so tightly that he couldn't breathe or say anything else. Apocalypse clapped.  
"Well done child. Now let's see if you could destroy you're…" I threw Apocalypse against the wall.  
"Why don't you the hell up, Apocalypse. You can't help yourself. You don't have the power control anyone. Your nothing without my mom and you just use her like she was a puppet," I said. Billy grabbed my hand and we both destroyed him forever. Everyone that was under his control, under his spells, and the people that he killed as well as trapped were released. Xander had my brother, my cousin, both of my parents from both worlds and the rest of the people that I didn't know about.

When Billy and I got back to the yacht, the Scorpion Spirit, Momo, Danny came back to stay a while. Billy doesn't like the fact that they are staying and neither do I, but as long as they don't screw up the wedding they can stay. However I don't know what to do with them. I just can't help, but wonder if there's anyway to help them to see what the Spirit World was created for, but that's whom they are._  
_

A few weeks past since Apocalypse's death. Nina came to see her litter brother, Billy. It is weird because she always hated me, but now she likes, no wants me to marry Billy. Our kingdoms were enemies and now it all has change since…since the death of Apocalypse. It was like he was the cause between the dispute our kingdoms, but my family won't let me marry him. I think that old habits die-hard_.  
_She heard that her little brother is now powerful than her, so she's trying to be on her best behavior, but she's has caused trouble unlike my family. Now, Danny and Momo have been up to a lot of things lately. Along with my father. He has been trying to destroy Billy now that he has the chance. However, I'm always around Billy because we have wedding to plan for and he won't try to pull a fast one on me because I can reflect, not saying that Billy can't protect himself, it's just that I feel more comfort when I know that he is safe from my father, my brother and my cousin. However, it would probable get worst if they stay here any longer.  
_"_Hey Nina, Kim, Trini, Ashia, I want to talk to you for a second. Okay?" I asked.  
"Sure," they all said. Billy left to find Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Zack and Jason.  
"I want all of you to be my bridesmaids and Nina I want you to be my Maid of Honor," I said.  
They all gasped for air.

"What?" Nina asked?  
_ You want us to be your bridesmaids? _Kim, Trini, and Ashia asked in thought. They nearly fainted when I shook my head up and down_.  
_"You want me to be your Maid of Honor. You have to be joking right? I've been nasty to you in the Spirit World and you are making me you Maid of Honor…?" she said.  
"Yes, Nina. That was the past and I know that you hate me for beating up your boyfriend when I was two, but he did deserved it thought. Only because he tormented my foster cousins," we all laughed at that.  
"Yeah, he was a jerk and you know what I broke up with me over the phone last week, I just want to hurt him so badly. Wait, I think I know how to make him sufferer," she said.  
"How?" I asked.  
"He has an older brother and maybe if I kissed him he won't know what hit him, like I didn't know that he wanted to be the tramp of your cousin…" I cut her off.  
"Crystal?" I asked.  
She nods.  
"You know what? She liked Billy so badly, when we were younger and she would hated if she saw us kissing," I said.  
"Come on you two, stop thinking of how you two would get revenge on her ex-boyfriend and lets spy on the guys and see what Billy wanted to talk to them about. Okay?" Kim said.  
"Oh that's easy. He's asking them to be his best men," I said. "Oh I almost forgot the traditions in the Spirit World about weddings are different than the traditions here in the human World," I said.  
"Like what?" Ashia said.  
"Well, first off, the groom buys the wedding dress and the bride doesn't see it until she's walking down the isle. Second the bridesmaid come after the bride instead of before and the groom walks with the bride, the best men come alongside with the bridesmaids…" I said until Trini came in.  
"Sorry, but what?"  
"Here I will tell them okay? You go make sure that the evil portion of your family doesn't get to the groom before the wedding, or there will be some issues," she said in our native tongue, which is Latin.  
They all looked like they saw a movie in a different language. I told them that it was our native tongue, but Billy and I don't use are native tongue. However, we only know the language if we come in physical contact with someone.

I left and Nina told them what I said, but I thought that I did say in English, but I didn't. I guess that I was worried about Billy that I rushed it so that the Scorpion Spirit, Danny, nor Momo could have the chance to kill Billy.

I went for hike on the yacht and I found Billy in our room. He was in the Spirit World, because I saw him holding a picture of our tiny family. I walked in. "Lela, I didn't know tat you were finished… I thought that you were going to try and explain our customs to the girls," he said.

"I got Nina to do it. Well, to explain it very slowly, anyway," I replied. Billy wanted to hit me.

"Oh did she tell you that your crazed out cousin, Crystal took her boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. While walking over to him. I lad down and I put my head on his legs and I turned into my animal form. I was happy that I could to that. However, it was my cub form thought.

Billy moved his hand and I accidently attacked it. Cats, do attend to attack things that do move while they are moving. "Ouch. Lela, that hurt," he said.

I looked into his eyes and he couldn't refuse my crazy ass apology that way. He just had to laugh at that. Then, I put my head on his arm and I let him pet me like I was a house cat. I was upset that he moved me, but I knew that I could stay there forever, though.

He turned into his animal form and I moved closer to him. However, he pulled me even closer to him. I put my head down on the bed and then he went and squashed it underneath his.

Nina came in and just started to laugh. _You two haven't change one things about yourselves since you were kids. _Nina thought while she was thinking that I was trying to reclaim my head that Billy purposely placed his head on mine.

He licked me so I got up and I left the room. I walked into Danny who was right out side the room, he was holding something and then he cast a spell on me, then Momo walking in the room and did the exactly the same thing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing," Danny said.

"'Nothing', are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure about that. Billy…umm the Prince of Darkness and the Princess of Darkness is in there?" Danny said.

"Yeah, so what...I know what you are trying to do Danny," I said.

"What am I doing then, Sis?" he asked.

"You're trying to tear Billy and me up. I…I don't believe this," I said.

"Did it work Danny?" Momo asked while walking out of the room.

"I'm not sure Momo. Do you hate the Prince and Princess of the darkness' guts?" he asked me. I hit so hard I think that he had gotten the wrong out of it.

Then, Billy and Nina walked out of the room looking confused.

"Lela, are you okay?" Billy asked.

"Don't call me Lela," I snapped at him.

"Okay, but are you okay, Princess?" he asked again.

"Why should you care? You are my enemy," I snapped again. It was like I had no feeling for him, like I didn't love him anymore.

"What did you do? What the hell did you do to her?" Billy had Danny against the wall while I was trying to pry him off of Danny. It felt like I could move him, like my strength wasn't the same with him. I wasn't stronger than this…this spirit.

"Let go of him," Nina said to Billy, than Billy let go of him and I let go of Billy.

"C'mon, Lele, you don't belong with him," Danny said. He was pulling me away from them.

Billy's mind~

How can this be? Lela knows that it his is a trick. She wouldn't leave me hanging like this.

"Hey Billy, what's wrong?" Tommy said.

"It's Lela. Danny did something to her and now she doesn't remember that she loves me," I said.

"Hey didn't you say that she'll always love you no matter what? And you also said that t you'll always love her no matter what?" Tommy asked.

"I don't see what your saying Tommy?" Billy said.

"Lela told me that you two are meant to be together, before her Dad, and cousin showed up. If you just let them win, then you'll not only lose her, but your going to lose Lillie and maybe that child that you were going to have," Tommy said.

"How would you know that we were going to have another child?"

"Nina told me that part. I hope that you don't mind that I like you sister, do you?" he asked.

"No, not at all. How did she know that?"

"She said that Lela told her after you disappeared, man. You should try not to make that same mistake…" I cut him off.

"I know that part that's why we came here, but my family only can here just so that I would remember everything. However, they didn't need to come, like Lela's family she was born without memories, but she gains than by the day, but some are to powerful for her to remember," I said.

"He I asked Lela, to follow me here so that you two could talk. However, I don't think that she stayed," he replied.

"No she out side right now, and thanks. I own you one big one."

"I just want to hand Nina this, and tell her to read it. She'll know it's from Me." then he handed me a piece of parchment.

"Sure, that won't be a problem," I replied to him. He smiles knowing that he got it and saying thanks. Then he got up after sitting in the chair that was next to the door and walked out of the room.

"_You can go in now," _he whispered to him.

"_Thanks," _she said to him. It sounded like she was crying or something of that sort. She closed her eyes and walked in. "Let me get one thing straight okay demon. Who ever you know, what am not I anymore, okay? So don't go and try to get my get my memories back."

"I'm sorry you have to punish me then, because I would not stop until I get the love of my life back, I will not."

"Please, don't I might not have the strength to stop you, but somehow you'll be stopped and I won't even care if you do get hurt," she replied. "Just don't do anything that you would regret."

I got up and I walked over to her. "You really don't remember our child, the lamb spirit, you were devastated when Lillie died and you wouldn't talk to me after that happen. And…and…" I didn't know what to do. All I wanted to have is she. The girl, no, not a girl, but a woman who is right in of me. "I'm sorry. I just want the woman that I know right in that is you, the woman that is someone else, but she looked just like you. I just hate not knowing that you won't be with me. I just want her back." I started to feel the tears fill my eyes and they rode down my face like a rollercoaster.

"Hey, I don't want you to cry," she complained. "I don't know why I can't beat you, or be stronger than you. However, the least that you can do is not to cry right in front of me." Those words, I can't believe that she just said those words to me. "I hate to see creatures cry right in front of me. I truly do."

"How can you be so cruel?" I asked.

"You don't get it. I know how you feel about me, because I didn't lose my memories all that Danny and Momo did was try to make my memories and try to make you so cruel to and make the memories that I have of you that are kind and sweet, awful and repelling memories, that you really don't want me for eternally," she made it sound like she was different from her family, like she hated the war and that she would wanted to be mine forever. I close my eyes and smiled. "Please just tell me one thing."

"Anything." Then, I open my eyes.

"Tell me what is on your mind, please, let me read it so I know that you won't try and kill me before we do get married," she said it with a smile on her face.

_Sure. I thought that you weren't going to have me as your husband. I thought that you were going to leave me to go with someone that your not going to be happy with and I couldn't handle seeing being with someone else and have his child._ I thought. I moved closer to her, she backed up.

_I'm sorry I can't be close to you right now, my brother would be coming for me and I don't want to get in trouble with Scorpion Spirit. Only Anubis doesn't have a problem with me being around you. I guess that you have to get that to your sister and I guess that I have to find Danny and said that I was swimming with the fish. I also guess that I would see you around on deck. So, for on, see ya._ She thought and then left the room.

"Nina?" I called to her and I also knocked on the door. She answered the door. "Nina, what's the matter?" I asked because it looked like she had done something wrong.

"Nothing, come in," she said.

"Umm…Tommy wanted me to give you this and tell you that you knew that you would known that it was from and I'll shut up, now."

"Billy you know that I wouldn't have done something wrong now would you? You won't tell mom that I had done something wrong…"

"Nina, what are you talking about… Oh, you and Tommy?" I asked.

She nods.

"I won't tell mom. I promise and if I do you can kill for it deal?" I asked.

"No! Not a deal. I…I…umm…" she could put the words together to say what she had done. "I'm sorry, but Tommy and I slept together and I really don't' want mom to know about it and I really don't know what to do, you are the only one who knows what to do, considering that you have slept with Lela, and I never actually felt like this towards someone like I feel toward Tommy."

"What do you feel? I mean like you stomach is telling you that you need to get more of him?"

"Yes," she laid her head in my chest and started to cry and I tried to stop from crying more, but I knew that I could help her.

"Nina, do you mind if I get some in here and don't kill me okay?"

"Okay," she cried.

"I'll be back Sis." I walked over to the door and went out in search of Tommy.

I saw im in the pool with Lela and I tried my best not to get distracted by Lela. "Tommy, can I borrow you for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure, man. What's up?"

"It's Nina, she won't stop crying and it is not because of the note, it's because she scared that you would hurt and she doesn't know how to handle it." He understood what I was saying. Nina was still crying when we got into the room. She looked up and saw that Tommy was with me. She tried to smile, but was hard to show it on her face. Tommy ran over to her and he stopped her for flooding her room.

"Can I ask you two a question?" I asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

"When you two saw me with Lela, was I like Tommy, trying to calm her down like that?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," Tommy said.

"When we all lived in the Spirit World. You did the same exact thing, but I know that you won't leave Lela," Nina manage to get out. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"Oh. Lela wanted me to tell you to look out or you'll get hurt from Danny, Momo, or Scorpion Spirit," Tommy added.

"Okay," I said. Then, Tommy looked at Nina and they looked like they were about to kiss and they did. "Tommy, I guess that Lela was right about you being her brother in the end." I said while walking out of the door. Then I bumped into Danny.

"Don't act all innocent I know that you talked to Lela and I don't want you in her life, so don't doing anything stupid or you'll regret it," he commanded.

"What was all about, she came to me because Tommy wanted us to talk and she was willing to talk. Don't take this out on me, Danny. You're the one who doesn't want Lela happy, along with Momo and the Scorpion Spirit. Just undue the spell that cast on her and I'll leave. Okay?" I said sounding like I was losing her for the start.

"I know what you are doing. You're trying to do the exact same thing that Lela pulled on Momo in the Spirit World. So, I'm not buying anything that you are selling, Demon. Just stay away from her," he warned then he walked away. I hit my fist against the wall and I left an indent on the wall.

_Why don't they just leave Lela and me alone?_ I thought.

_They won't leave you alone because they know that it would just irritate you two and that you are the most vulnerability when she isn't her._ Adam Thought._ I'm a mind reader, I'm not sure if you knew that._

_I notice that and I kind of known when Lela was laughing at what you said at Magic School, but I didn't understand. Can you block out thoughts?_ I asked.

_Kind of, it's hard for me to, but when I'm with Aisha, it's different. She makes it easier for me to ignore everyone. _He thought. I smiled and we talked about other things, but he saw that my mind was on Lela.

"I hope that you'll get Lela, back in your arms, Billy," Adam added.

"Thanks," I said like I was at a funeral and the person that died was Lela. She doesn't want to be mine. However, I would be suborned enough to not think that it is over. The war has just begun.

Lela mind~

I hope that this plan would work. I just hope that Billy and Nina would understand that I am just acting. I just want him to understand that I'm just playing around with fire, just make sure that the plan that have in store for Nina and Billy won't happen.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do anymore," I mumbled to myself.

"Are you okay, Sis?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Danny. Why do you asked?" I asked.

"Well, you were looking gloom and I hate seeing you like this. Are you sure that you are alright?"

"Yes, do you want me to hurt you even harder because I will and I don't care if you do get hurt right now," I said while walking off. I walked into Tommy and Nina a glared at her and she didn't say a word all that she was doing was holding onto Tommy and he looked happy to be with her.

"Hey, Nina and Tommy," I said.

"Wait your going to talk to me?" Nina asked.

"I know I must have acted like a jerk, but I have to just to make sure that the plan that they have for you and Billy won't work. I'm just going to say the wrong part make sure that they won't mess with us. I'm sorry that you had to see me like the enemy. Oh, please don't tell Billy that because I know that he would go off and act like something is up and I don't want my cover blown. Okay?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Sis," they said together.

"Oh, I'm also happy that you found each other. I'm truly happy," I added.

"Hey, Billy said that you knew that we were going to be family," Tommy said.

"What he meant was that I always looked at you as a brother, like I look at Nina and I see her as a sister. Even in the Spirit World, if I had the choice I would have gone to their kingdom and Lived there and care that I was a part of the other kingdom. I would have lived with them if they allowed me to live with them. All that I cared about was my family, my love, and my…" I couldn't put the words together back my eyes started to tear up.

"Lillie?" Nina asked.

I nod.

"No Lillie, right behind you Lela," Nina said and I turned around…I couldn't believe my eyes; she was right there and she at the same time she wasn't there.

"Lillie? Sweetie is that you?" I asked stupidly.

"Help me Mommy. Please help me. I scared, I don't want to be alone anymore," she cried.

"I know, sweetie. I know. We'll figure something out before you fully disappear, Mommy promise. We'll be a family just like before," I said, knowing that it might not be true, but I have to give her hope and give myself some hope as well.

She nods. Then went back to where ever she astral projected.

Nina saw that Momo was coming and so did I. "Come on Tommy maybe we should go back before Momo comes tries to hurt us, okay?"

"Sure, we'll see you later, Lela," Tommy said. I smiled.

Night came and I wanted to stay with Billy, but he'll know that something is up and I don't want him to figure that out. It's also days before the plan is coming to an end, by me. I know it would be risky, but I have no other idea to deal with this problem. I have no other choice; I have to protect all of my family and my friends. Then I realized that I could help him not act out differently.

I ran to his, well our room and I knock quietly on it so no else could hear it. He got up from the bed and walked towards the door. When he opens the door, I quickly cover his mouth so he wouldn't say a thing and pushed him to the bed. I told him that I was just going to screw up their plan so that he and Nina wouldn't have to die. All that I wanted was to be in his arms again.

"Lela are you sure that you want to do this. I mean this is betrayal…" he said.

"So, I mean without you in my life, my heart that's betraying my future and Lillie came earlier and she wanted us to save her," I said while pulling his cloths off. I telekinesis the door closed so that no one else could see what Billy and I are doing. He kissed my neck and then he removed all of my cloths and we got into bed and the next thing that I remember is that I was in his arms again and I was so happy that we were together, sort-of.

He moved his hand and moved my hair out of my face. I looked at him and I can't believe that we were glad to know that we weren't truly enemies because this would have been awkward. He moved me closer to his face, but when he moved me closer so that we would kiss, there was a knock on the door.

"Lela, are you in there?" Danny called knowing that it was Billy's room. I kept quiet and moved so fast that I actually fazed through the wall, but I did have cloths on before I left the room.

"What do you want Danny? Lela isn't in here," Billy sort-of lied and told the truth.

"Where's my little sister, Demon?" He requested.

"Danny there you are. I was looking for you this whole time, and I guess that you were, too. Why would I be with the enemy? Why would you even consider that?" I asked stupidly knowing that I would be Billy's and now I know that being that close having nothing to sleep with on, now I know that she'll be okay. Knowing that we actually went that far, I don't regret being with him. I looked down blushing not knowing that Danny was still in front of me.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked.

"Oh, just think about the awful past of mine, being with him. I would never get that out of my mind now. Thank you for that."

"Sorry, I should have trust you more better than that."

"I don't know what you were thinking. I'm not his anymore." Then he walks away. I mouthed, "I am yours forever and nothing is going to change that." Billy smiled then I walked away to he kitchen to get breakfast.

"I know that you spent the night in Billy's room," Nina said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you told him and hoping that he would keep it a secret, until the day? What happen last night between you and my brother?" she asked.

"We took that step and I don't know what to do now. I just want Lillie to be born and I guess that we had to that far for Lillie to be born," I said.

"Oh, well, umm… I don't know what to do. I never had been in love before and I new at it, but if you truly love someone and it is forbidden, then you have to hide it from some people. However, we're sister now, you don't have to hide anything from me. I will always love you, Sis. I'll try me best not to hate you or anything else. You make my brother happy and that should make me happy as well. Have I told you why I think of you as my little sister?" she asked.

"No, I don't think that you have."

"Well, come on. I don't think that Tommy would mind that you are taking me for a moment or two. The reason why I think that you are my sister is that you came to me when Billy left you and you wanted someone else to know that you were pregnant again. I was really shocked that you also said that you would have become one of us, if you had that choice. I knew that Billy had made a right choice to pick you out of everyone that our parents wanted him to fall for.

"Not only are you beautiful, you are also smarting, courageous, and stronger than anyone that I know that would betray their family just for their love. I'm not sure that I have that kind of guts to do what you are doing right now. Lela I'm jealous that you can make friends, that you have so many people falling for you, that you are beautiful, and that you won my brother's heart when no one else could."

"You're smart, you're beautiful, and you're courageous and stronger than I am. You can make friends faster than I could possibly make in a year. You have freedom and I only get freedom when I'm around you guys and mostly around Billy. You are free when you are anywhere. My freedom was taken away when I had to make the choice of being the Princess of Light. I hate have the choice being the Queen of my own having to end the war that way, when Billy asked me to marry him.

"They would consider me as the trader in my own kingdom. I hated not knowing whether Billy would be safe getting out my room at night, before the guards would notice he was in my room, whether knowing if Billy would be back and telling me that I'm still the only girl for him, for eternity. I hated to be the weakest link between us. I truly wanted to feel what Billy was feeling, what Billy wanted me to feel. I really want to know why most of my powers wouldn't have worked on him. It was like he couldn't be controlled by one of my powers, and that sometimes got me frustrated. I just wanted just for once that I could be the one who could control him, but I'm not. I'm just the weakest link between us."

"Wait you think that you are the weakest link between you two? Billy always thought that he was the weakest link between you two. He wonders how he could always sneak out of and into the kingdom every night, while I'd spied on him and he knew that I was right behind him. However, he also hoped that I wouldn't tell mom and dad what I knew. He was going to be king and you were the only one that he wanted, that he needed to have as his wife, his whole life was at the other kingdom and you could have easily killed him, but you rather want you conceive his children, you have been poor, unhealthy, not even worthy have been a royalty, but you would have caught his eye out of everyone that he could have chosen someone with in the kingdom. However, he could have chosen Lucinda over you."

"Who's Lucinda?"

"Lucinda was Billy best friend and she would have liked to meet you, but you two wouldn't have liked each other considering the fact that she liked him a lot. Wait, didn't you say your first name is Lucinda?"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with…oh you think that I'm her?" She nods. "I never met him before the garden mishap. I really don't recall meeting him before the garden."

"What happen at the garden, Billy refers to it as the _Nightmare of Elms Street._"

"Well, Billy and I didn't know that we were meant to be with each other so we attacked each other."

"Oh," she chuckled. "I didn't know that you two did that? I'm sorry, but that's funny."

"Yes, laugh all you want, but if I did become your enemy you would be laughing because Billy would be is such great shape. Oh maybe he and I should work out more often…"

"Okay don't lose track of want is going on, Lela. Remember you family is going to get rid of us."

"Oh right, sorry. I just distracted for a sec, that's it."

"What's it?"

"I would pretend to be distracted, when Billy gets my attention and its fits all together. Billy would have to do something and it would catch my attention and I would say the wrong word, which makes my plan work even sneakier. Would you think?"

"Yeah, that would work. Your good at making everything seem so innocent. See, you are smart, if I had your brain, I would be the one who helps save the world from something evil, but here you are going to be a house wife and a mother." I looked down when she said mother. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just forgot a second that you were a mother, and you had Lillie and everything else. Come here. I know that you want a hug." I walked to her and she gave me the biggest hug I have ever gotten.

"It okay, it just slipped…"

"What just slipped?" I heard the Scorpion Spirit voice coming from the other room.

"Nothing father, I was just leaving after telling her that I hate her guts," I replied. I left with him.

"I don't want you talking to her anymore, Lela. I have also found you someone that you would love more than that demon. I still can't believe that you had fallen in love with him and had his child no less. Well, that was the past right? I would like you to meet Seth. He has been waiting to meet you since I first talked to him.

"Oh really, that sound great." I rolled my eyes when I heard him say that. "I would love to meet him." I sounded like I was interested in him.

When we walked into my room, my clothes were all over the place.

"What the hell happen in here?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," It sounded like a puny child saying that, but I was dead wrong. It looked like he was wearing e of my shirt that I got in Paris, but smaller than his body put together. I burst out laughing.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Seth," he replied, that shut me up when he told me that he was Seth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were who my father was talking about." He walked over to me and when he got to me, he was the just the same height as me. His eyes meet mind and nothing click.

"Don't worry, I get the last laugh in the end anyway. Your majesty may we have moment alone?" he asked my father. My father nods and he leaves the room. "You and have a lot in command. Your father doesn't want you to be with your love and my father doesn't want me to be with a certain person either. So, I thought while we are here, maybe we can both get what we both want."

"I actually have a plan already to be put in plan, you see my father, my brother, and my cousin are planning to get rid of my love and his family, so I'm going to sabotage their plan because they need me to finish a spell, and I'm going to be ready for it."

"Well, I hope that it would work out and that my father would stop living his life through me as well. However, how would I stop my father from making me want you even more than I already do?" he asked.

"Once that you see my father had 'disappeared' you go back into the Spirit World and tell your father that the deal is off. Don't make it seem like it was all part of a plan, okay. Act like you just seen death." He nods. "So we have to act like we are in love with each other, but first I have to do something." _Billy my father is making me fall in love with Seth, the guy my father wants me to be with. Please tell Nina about is._ I thought.

_Okay, I love you._ He thought.

_I love you too. _I thought.

So when Seth and I walked out of my room, after cleaning it. We started to act like we are in love with each other, but we wouldn't hold hands, we wouldn't kiss each other, and we would act like we didn't hated each other. The odds are probably with us with the plan that I have.

I sighed.

"What's is it?" Seth asked.

"I don't want to pretend that I'm something else. I just don't want to wait to get out my father out of my hair because their plan is going to be put into action tomorrow…" he kissed me unexpectedly on the check and I slapped.

"Don't you ever do that again? I'm not something that you use a toy. I don't belong to you, I belong to the Prince of Darkness…"

"I knew it. It didn't work. You do still have feelings for that demon. Come on Lela." My father yelled. "You will finish the spell whether you like it or not." He grabbed my arm so hard that I through him against the wall.

"Your not my father here. Your brother is. Anubis is my father, not you. So don't tell me who I can and cannot be with and I'll finish the spell, my way. Unless you want to stop this war right now? You also would have to let me be with anyone that I want to be with. Or you want me to stop this my way and I'll become your enemy and you don't want that to happen." Somehow I got into his head and it was weird because I could see everything, since mom died and on. I saw him make a promise to my mom about protecting me from Billy and his family. I looked away then the part where I was in my father's head broken off.

"Now, you know why I don't want you to be around Billy and his family. They did that to your mother…"

"You can't blame Billy and Nina for what their parents did to her. They never knew my mom. They didn't do anything that like that to me…"

"No, but he did leave you…"

"Because you threaten him to leave. You made him leave. Dad, please just let me show what Billy and Nina and Lillie showed me." I placed my hand on his face and I showed him memories of our family. I showed him that we truly did love each other, but I don't think that he would believe that.

"That's just how your mother felt when she wanted the war to end…"

"No, it's different now. Billy and Nina aren't like their parents, but if they are you can put the shackles on me and take me away from him. Then I would be with the person that you want me to be with, but Seth. He loves someone else. You know who Spirit are meant to be with a certain person for a reason, though." Billy walked in with Nina and they both shook there head yes.

"I don't believe you Lela. How can you be sure that he wouldn't pull the same thing that he did in the Spirit World?"

"I would be different because we are the same people that we were in the Spirit World. Please just let Lela be happy. Just let her chose the life that she want," he said while walking over to me and held so close to him. Oh, I missed the warmth that he gave off.

"No, you will destroy him and her. That's that. Now come on," my father yelled. Now he grabbed my arm and squeezed it tight. I tried to shake him off, but the more that I pulled, the harder that his hand had gotten around my tiny wrist.

"I'm sorry," while I turned around to face them.

I didn't want that monstrous day to come. It was the day that I had to finish the spell, which would cause my life to die. I have to face that.

I sighed and walked out of my room.

"Billy and Nina, I'm sorry," I said as I walked into his room. "My father won't let me do the spell the way it is in the book. I would have to finish it though." I had tears coming out of my eyes and Billy ran to me. He put his hand on my head and whipped away the tears.

"Hey, you have to do it, no matter what. Lela, I just want you to know that I will always love you no matter what." I moved his hands down. "Why did you just do that? Wait your pregnant?" he asked.

I nod. "Lillie," I replied. Nina ran over to me and they both smothered me squashed me. I was happy and sad at the same time. I don't want have the kill Billy and Nina for nothing.

"Lela, what are you going to do? Know that you won't want to hurt us, not even now…"

"She'll have to finish the spell," Billy said.

"What? I won't do that and you know that. I love you guys and I won't do that to Tommy either…"

"Won't do what?" Danny came in saying.

"You…you, get out. I don't want to put up with you, Danny," I said. "I won't do anything that would hurt my friends and my family. You should know that."

There was a silent after that. Danny was that I was hurt and Billy knew that there was no other way to finish this.

"Well, dad told me to find and give you your part of the spell, memorizes it. Make it you life now. You not going to regret what you are going to do." Danny said while handing me the part of the spell and he tried to put his hand under my chin and tried to make it seem like I was doing the right thing, but I slapped his hand away.

"Don't even try and make me feel better about. You don't know anything about love, Danny. You would never understand a thing about it. I know that you never cried when mom died, you never show affection towards anything…"

"You don't understand…"

"No you don't understand, mom loved us and you never really cared about, you never understood that love goes both ways, not one way…"

"Just shut up for a second. You never know what people feel. They lie sometime to protect the people that they care about. You may think that Billy left because he never really cared for you, but he does. That's why I change your part from what dad put on it, so you can thank me later."

"No I don't, you need to redeem yourself, first before I thank you." I could believe that he would think that I would let him go after what he did. He had something in mind. However, I couldn't think anymore I ran to the bathroom and vomit my guys out.

"What's wrong with her?" Danny whispered.

"Please don't say a thing." I said.

I saw both of them nod their heads. Billy walked over to me and moved my hair out of the way, even though it wasn't in the way. He turned into his wolf form and nuzzled his nose at my check. I smiled, but he knew that I wasn't happy because of what he said earlier. I closed my eyes. I got up and I used magic to clean the toilet and I walked out of the room, scared if I do my part and make it seem like it was nothing.

Then, I remember my mom's spirit. She gave me her spirit before she died. It was known as Spirit Caller, her animal Spirit is a house cat, tabby to be precise. I closed my eyes and picture her, even though it's hard because I saw her die and I don't know much about her, but the memories that I do have of her, were beautiful, she was beautiful. Most caring, gracious, most loving spirit that I have ever meet besides, Billy and Nina.

She could make you laugh, when you're up set, when you don't know what to do, she can help you make up your mind. I could never understand why someone could hurt such a person like her. I don't know how she can bring someone alive. I want to know how you do it. I'm trying it your way mother, but it's not working. It's just isn't working. Please help me. I just don't know what to do; I just don't know what to do. I just want you here. Tears were coming out of my eyes and they weren't going to stop.

Then she came out of nowhere and she asked, "Oh sweet heart, what's the matter?"

"Dad's is going to make me cast a spell that I don't want to cast and it would kill my love and his family. Mommy, I now knows why he won't let me be anywhere near Billy and his family, but that's the past, that his parents killed you, but he should have to suffer the same fate. Please asked daddy to stop this. I don't what to have to this badly…" Billy walked out of his room and he saw my mom. Then he pulled me back and asked me, "What is she doing here?"

"I asked for her help, why?"

"Do you know who she is?"

"Yeah, she's my mother."

"Your what?"

"She's my mother."

"Oh," then he fainted.

"Nina, do you know why he fainted?"

"Yes, you see, your mother was someone from our kingdom, you could say that she was a trader when she left the kingdom. Oh, now I know where I've seen you before, Lela. You mother's family has been friends with my family for generations."

"So your parents tried to kill her just because she fell in love with some outside the kingdom and on top of that they were friends?"

"I'm not sure what my parents did, but that's all I really know. My parents won't talk about her after the incident." Then my mom walks in to the room after Billy gains concussion.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I didn't want you to faint," my mom said.

"It's alright," he said getting used to the fact that she right in front of him. I walked over to him and placed my head on his chest and I placed his arms around my body. I just wanted him to hold me close to him, but he wanted to get out of bed.

_Billy why did you fainted? I mean my mom might have been from your kingdom, but it took a little bit longer to actually faint._ I thought.

_I don't know Lela. I guess that the shock of seeing you and your mother in the same place, you know you look a lot like. I don't think that you ever talked about her about her. Why didn't you ever talked about her?_ He thought.

_The memories that I have of her are too painful for me to remember let alone talk about them. She was my idol. I loved so much, that the day that I saw her die, I just didn't think that I loved someone else like I did with her, but then I meet you and you change my perceptive of things. I knew that you would have something to help me deal with my mother loss, and you did show me that I should be afraid of anything._ Tears were coming out his eyes and I moved my arms around and place them on his face so that I could whip his tears away.

"Lela! Danny! Where are you two?" We heard our father's voice yelling. I was hoping that he didn't come into the room.

I got up and walked slowly to the door while Danny yelled, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" to me.

"Ugg, I really don't want to do this." I looked down and the paper that Danny handed and I read while walking out the room and down to my father actually it was more of walked into more than anything.

"Don't worry, Lela. You're going to thank me when this is all over," my dad said while I just looked my words again wondering why there is the word hope written on and not a the rest of the spell.

I walked over to Danny and asked he why he had written the word hope on it.

"Because that's what you're gonna need when the spell is finish. You're not going to finish the spell I am. Billy told me that you were good at hoping things…" I hugged him so hard that he wouldn't finish his sentences.

"Thank you Danny. I really do own you a thank you," I replied.

"Are you two ready?" dad said. We both nod.

He started off with the spell, which last only four seconds and then Momo took the next part and that only lasted for five seconds. Then Danny took the spell and I while they we chanting their little spell I was hoping that it didn't work. I just hoped for the whole time. I just closed my eyes and hoped, just like Danny said.

When the spell was over I ran to Billy. When I got to the room I was afraid to open it, open it to a room full of nothing. Nothing, no one. Neither Billy nor Nina. I just wanted to have something…have hope that Billy and Nina are all right.

I knock on the door. "Hello, Billy and Nina?" I asked.

"Come in," my mom said. Now, I am fully afraid that I didn't hope hard enough. I walked into the room and Billy's arms where open and I ran into them. I guess that Nina was all right as well because I saw Tommy smiling the same smile that he had on the day that Nina first got onto the yacht.

_Is Nina around?_ I thought.

_She should be, if I survived the spell she should have… Who is she? _I turned to find out that I was standing right in front of another girl who looked a lot like me.

"Hi, my name is Bambi," she said. She has grape purple color hair.

"Hello? Umm… I'm Lela. This is Billy…" I didn't know what to say to someone that Looked a lot like me.

"I'm looking for Danny. Have you seen him?" she asked.

"Yes, follow me." I grabbed Billy's arm and Bambi followed us. "Danny, there's a girl named Bambi who's here for you."

"Bambi, sis. How are you?"

"Better, so what's the big news?"

"Wait, Sister?" Billy and I said the same time.

"Yeah, you to are twins, that's the big news. Bambi, I should tell you that dad's upset and he won't handle anything now."

"Did you know that you had a sister?" Billy asked.

I shook my head no. "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's older?"

"Bambi is, why?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if was still the baby of the family," I said smiling.

"C'mon, I'll show you to your room, Bambi." We walked down the hall way and then we stopped at the room that was once Kim's room.

"Thank you for letting me staying here. I know that you are probably not use to having a sister. Neither I am, so could we start like friends then work on it?"

"To me you are my sister, no way we can escape that because we look the same and I think that we…"

"Lela!" Dad yelled this time.

"Not going to talk to you," I whispered. Bambi and I both laughed.

Billy wasn't with us and then he ran to the room that we were in. "Lela, I think that you go to talk to him."

"No way, hose zay," I said. "I might be pregnant, but I'm defiantly not stupid." He walked over to me and tried to move me, but Bambi held tightly on the other arm. It was like we have known each other for years and not know that we haven't known each other.

"Fine, be like that," he stormed out of the room like Danny. _Now, I know what they were hiding from me_.

"I like having my way, Danny. Oh, and I know that you are pretty stupid, not me."

"Wait how did you know that I'm not Billy?" he asked.

"Well, I know how you would walk out of the room and Billy doesn't stomp his feet. Oh hi Billy."

"There you are. I was wondering where two went. I see that you getting Kim's old room, Bambi."

"Who's Kim?" she asked.

"Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky are our friends and Nina is Billy's older sister. They are here on the yacht right now. You can leave your stuff here and we can show you them."

We walked out on the deck and they were shock to see that I was a twin, like me. We were talking about lives and what was going on in our lives. After all that we went to bed thinking that there can't be anything bad going to happen anymore.

Billy carried me way to bed when I fell asleep on the deck in the lounging chairs.

I woke up in his arms, when was still walking to the room. "Hey, Lela what's going on?"

"My life is your now, that's what's going on." He chuckled. He stopped at the door and didn't open the door, thought. "What's the matter?"

"I'm afraid that I would make the same mistakes that I made in the Spirit World. I don't want to hurt you anymore than you were already."

"You know what Danny told me? He told me that, you said that I always hoped for everything. He put down the word hope, just because you said that I always hoped for something, instead of the spell. I own him that, I thought that he was going to make cast a spell that could destroy you and your family, and maybe our child," I placed my hands on my stomach. "I will never stop loving you, no matter what you do to me. No matter if you miss up on something. I…I…"

"I know Lela…"

"If you knew then why would you say that? I would never hate you for something that stupid. My father would not do anything that would cause me to kill myself." He opens the drawers and he placed my clothes on the bed, and then left me on the bed to get dress in the bedroom. Then he took his clothes from the dresser and went to the bathroom.

I told him it was all right to come out of the bath. I was wear a black-laced tank top that would be easily could be spotted in a white closet and I was wearing short-shorts that were black as well. He took one look at me and just looked away because he couldn't handle me wearing such show-off clothes. However, I walked over to him and kissed him. I tried to pull im to bed and it didn't work.

"Lela, you know how I feel when you are wearing these types of clothes around me," he replied.

"Well, I don't have any summer clothes that I can wear to bed because your to warm. So you have to deal with it, or you can find another girl to sleep with and I know that won't work. So…" He kissed me so that I could stop talking. He caught me off guard when he went down low, I thought that he was going to pick my up from my legs, instead he put one arm under my legs and the other one right behind my back and then took my weight down so that he could carry me to bed.

I leaned my head against his bear chest. I loved that he was only mine. He pulled me closer, but he knows that I would have to go to the bathroom. I knew that he was upset at the fact that I didn't want to change, but he understood it though.

"I'm sorry," I said while breaking the silence between us."

"Sorry about what?"

"About what I said, I shouldn't have said that. I mean you didn't want me to wear this, but I did, that's why 's sorry."

"No, it's not your fault Lela. I mean you didn't have anything else to wear and I do get even warmer and I should have said that you about. I just hate when you seduce me at night." He grabbed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail knowing that it would make sure that my hair wouldn't get in the way of my face. "I'm sorry, I just don't want your hair get in the way right now…" he yawned. I rubbed my arm up and down is chest. I loved the fact that he was going to be mine in two days.

"Billy, I know that we are just kids, well, mostly I'm still a kid, I don't want to have to do this all on my own. I just don't know what I would do if you just left me. I want to have you like I had you in the Spirit World. I don't want to have to face this world on my own. I just don't know what to do when you leave me. I just don't know how to fix my life and turned it around if you weren't there to help me…"

"Hey I learned my lesson, especially when you are pregnant." He kissed my head. I started to purr like a house cat. Well, I am more of a house cat. I just act like one. "Oh, and I will make sure that you and I are together for eternity. I promise." I turned into my white tiger cub and he held me closer. I really don't know what if he is never around me.

"Lela? Wake up, please," Danny said.

"C'mon Danny just let her sleep. She'll kick your butt into the next centenary and I have seen her do that on one of the Halliwells," Billy whispered.

"Aren't you afraid that my father would try to kill you and you sister?" Danny asked.

"Danny shut the hell up or I will make you," I said. Billy ran over to me.

"You can go back to sleep. You don't look so good, Lela. I just have to talk your dad and tell him that I won't leave you, not even if he threaten me to leave again…"

"I know that you have to talk to my father because I over heard my dad talking to my mom." I go up and I felt a little lightheaded. I didn't know why, but I could probably guess that it was something to do with the pregnancy. So, I moved a little bite slower than usual.

"Here, let me help you get out of bed," Billy said.

"Thanks, it's cold…" I said.

"That's because Danny wanted to go to Alaska." Billy said while pointing at him. "I'll get you something that you can wear. Just wrap yourself n the blanket."

"I just want you to hold me all day," I said in Latin.

"Not, now. Sweetheart." My dad's voice kind and sincere. I just nod. Billy grabbed my clothes and placed them on the bed and then they left with Billy walking behind them.

"I live you, I will always be with you, and nothing could ever separate us, I promise." Then he kissed my head and left with them. I got dressed into the clothes that Billy put out for me.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Bambi asked.

"My love is talking to Billy and I'm not sure if dad would allow me to be with him or anything. My life screwed up. I can' have a normal happy family with Billy."

"Danny said that you had a child with Billy before you two left the Spirit World. If it's that hard to remember her could you tell about my niece or nephew?" she asked.

"Her name is Lillie. She had the Spirit of the Lamb, but her spirit never came to her, when she was ding. It was hard for me to handle her death because she had some spark of life in her that I knew about. Like I was apart of her. Billy said that she was more like me than him, but she has that same smile that Billy always had. I could remember the day that Billy said that she waiting for me to go and see her in her room. I could remember her saying daddy and mommy. I never thought that I would have been a mother, but every day Billy kept on saying 'you would be a great mom to Lillie and a great wife to me. I could have never been so happy to yours forever. I will never left you.'

"However, he had gotten a note from our father that if he didn't leave or Lillie and I would have to face the consequent and by that he meant death, but he only wanted the best for me. It doesn't mean that you are going to break a promise that he made to mom. It's just means that they could have a fresh start now and the fresh start to make a difference."

Billy's mind~

"So why are we eavesdropping on their conversation. This is just rude, I wouldn't listen to their conversation," Billy said.

"Wait so you don't want to know what they are talking about you?" Danny asked.

"Even that. I trust Lela to tell me what is going on and she would tell me what she wants to tell me. I won't push to the point where I just spying on her because I love her with my life. I would die for her and I know that she would die for me. However, truly life doesn't last for an eternity. Life comes to an end at dome point in time because in every beginning here is a new end and in every end there is a new beginning. Life comes and goes before anyone knows it, that's a lesson that I learned from Lela."

"So you really don't want to know what they were talking about?" Danny asked again. I just stormed out of the room.

"Wait, don't worry about him. I just want to see if you really would do something like this because I did this with Lela and Bambi's mother and that's how she died. It was my fault that she was killed. I was just worried about her being back in her true kingdom and I'm glad that you won't do that," the Scorpion Spirit said.

"Wait your lecturing me about what Lela told me in the Spirit World. Lela knew what happen and she said that she saw the death of her mother, my family's friend. I asked her what she wanted me to do and she told me everything that she ever wanted from me and I tried my best to give her what she wanted from me. I won't try and go against what her wishes are. Even you know that you can't hurt the person that you care about because you didn't really cast the spell that would destroy us, but to see if it whether I was worthy of marrying your daughter.

"Thank you for not hurting. I would never know what to do if even you hurt her. I know that she would get over it, but it would always be with her forever and I just want her to be happy. That could mean just want what's best for Lela even though of her being in that state, I just couldn't even handle it.

"I know what feels like because when I returned to her. All that I saw of her was emptiness and I hated seeing her like that. Even before, when I first saw her all I saw emptiness and it wasn't pleasant and I didn't know how she was. I just wanted to be the one who helps her through that time and not become the one who she hated."

"Oh, that day in the garden? She seemed to be happy once again, even though you beaten her in combat, like she was waiting for some to beat her, to be stronger than she was, be the one who she could lean on. She was happy that day and then I asked her why was she so happy all a sudden and she told me your name and your last name rung a bell. All I remember of that name was a killer.

"However, should have given you the chance to prove that you were worthy of my daughter. I was just filled with rage, the rage that I felt when her mother died. I didn't want anything to happen to her, I made promise that I would protect her from you and your family, but I wasn't ready to know that she having your child, and when I heard that she was in the hospital, I just hoping that she was all right. However, when I got the hospital they said congratulation to me and I didn't know what's going on. Then they told me that I had a granddaughter and they told me that you her father…" he just stopped there and looked away.

"And when you heard that you knew that she wasn't pure like Danny or Momo, but a mixed like Lela and you wanted Lela to have child that was more good than evil in your eyes, right?"

"Yes, I didn't mean for Lillie to die. I didn't order them to kill her. When I heard that she had die, it was like the day that her mother died. I felt her pain, even though I didn't know whom that little girl was, but I couldn't do anything now. That little girl had to make the choice of gaining her spirit or not and I know that she didn't gain it. I'm sorry, son. I am truly sincerely sorry."

"Should I call you dad or Scorpion Spirit?"

"It doesn't matter, your going to be my son no matter what." He held out his hand and I took it.

Lela's mind~

"She was someone who you could see and understand even when she wasn't making any sense. She would make you laugh easily." I finished what I knew about Lillie to my sister, Bambi. I'm not sure if I could get used to the fact that I have a twin sister.

She gave me a hug and said, "Thank you, but I have to go and find Rocky. I think that I love him. I just hope that dad would allow both of us be with our loves. Hello Billy. Bye."

"Hey," he said to me.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Can we chat for a sec?"

"Is it something bad?"

"I'm not sure," he said making it seem like I is bad. My head fell, but he put his hand on the other side of my body and we head to the hot tub.

"I hope you can handle the warmth," he said to Lillie. I just had to laugh.

"If I could then she could right?"

"Maybe, he was while unzipping my jacket. "You do have your bikini on, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," I said.

"Good. Then this could work."

"What could work?"

"You'll see. I asked everyone to if I could have this place for the rest of the day." He said while taking off his shirt and I was too cold to take off my clothes. "Here, if I give you my warmth would you take you shirt off?"

I nod. He came so close to me it was like he was giving me his warm body for a second, then I realized that we were in the hot tub and we were kissing so much that I to get out of the tub because I was going to get sick. He came with me so that he could keep me warm.

It took an hour before I stopped. Billy was helping me to get to the room, but he was carrying me to the room. Then he wrapped the blanket around me and then went back to the hot tub room to get our clothes.

By the time that he got the room, I was fast asleep. I felt he coming into bed and laying right next to me. "I loved what you tried to do Billy," I whispered."

"I thought that you were asleep, but thank you for telling me that," he said.

"Billy, I want to tell you what I was talking about to Bambi, I was talking about Lillie to her. What she did, how she did everything…"

"Lela, you're tired and I don't want you to be grumpy in the morning, no offense, but I know what you were talking about because your father wanted me to make sure that I won't make the same mistakes that he did with your mother.

"I know that you knew that he was spying on her when she went back into our kingdom. Lela, I know you heard me say this over and over non-stop, in the Spirit World I am your servant. I will always be that servant, for eternity. I don't want you to worry about me watching your every move, unless you want me to?

"I just don't want to hurt you. Nor would you father want to hurt you, that's why I thanked him for not casting the spell that you thought that he cast. I know, but your right I couldn't keep my mouth shut about this, because I don't want any secrets between us.

"I want us to be honest with each other. I don't want to find out that you were having someone else's child and not tell me that you were having an affair. I just don't want to be the one how hurt you like I did in the Spirit World." His eyes drifted away trying to hide his tears, but I knew that he couldn't hide them.

"Billy, are you alright? I know being stupid, but I don't know if you're crying because you're happy or because you're upset about something?"

"I crying because you father told me that…" he just stopped there and didn't say another word. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Hey, are you two kids still up?" my father asked. Billy got up from the bed and walked over to the door and opens it.

"I hope you don't mind me still calling you Scorpion Spirit do you?" Billy asked.

He shook his head. Billy moved his arms to let him know that it was all right to come in.

"Hi daddy. What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I should have allowed you to be with him, but I didn't order those men to kill Lillie, they did it own their own. Baby, I'm sorry I just can't handle the fact that you were hurt and I'm sorry Billy for forcing you out of there life…"

"Daddy, it's okay. This time they can't do anything that would hurt us. You can stop the war. Please daddy when you go back into the Spirit World please tell them that the war is over…"

"Lela, I had already told them that the war is over. I just could have you marrying the enemy; I deiced that you two should be together. I just want you to feel free that since you two were meant to be."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Thank you, Daddy," I said while yawning.

"I should go, you know tomorrow is the big day. We should have the wedding in the Spirit World. Well, good night."

"Night Sir."

"Night Daddy." Then he left the room and Billy climb into bed. Billy unwrapped me so that he could wrap me into his arms and be so cozy that I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I found myself in Billy's arms again. I loved that the way that when I waked everyday, he going to be there. I tried to move without waking him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I was trying to move without waking you, Knight," I said while smiling.

I closed my eyes and he kissed me. "I'm sorry, I should have guessed that."

"It wasn't your fault, its not like we are perfect. I don't know what to do? My dad, well, our dad said that we could have the wedding in the Spirit World or…" he kissed me.

"Your so beautiful when you don't know what to do. On the count of it I don't know what to do either." I just laugh.

We got dressed and went out on the deck.

"Hey, kids," the familiar voice said. It was Peanut.

"Hello, Peanut," my father said.

"Wait how do you two know each other?" I asked.

"You're not the only one who was interested in the Human World. Your mother thought that I was crazy for ever coming to this world," he replied.

"I just that something that you got from you father, Lela," Billy whispered.

"I didn't know that you were interested in the Human World daddy. You could have told me stories of the Human World or something."

"Well, I'm not sure what you two are going to do. I mean you two have to chose whether to have your wedding here or have it in the Spirit World?"

"Actually daddy I think that we could have made a choice. We want have the wedding here and use the tradition of this world, right?"

"Yes, I hope that you don't mind that?"

"I don't really mind that. I just hope that you two can't walk down the isle together."

"We know, that was the original plan, but I'm not sure who going to walk Lela down the isle. Considering that you are her father in the Spirit World, but your bother is her father in this world," Billy said.

"I think that Anubis should walk her down the isle. I don't want my bother never he his chance at something like that."

"I'm not sure if I can do it that, Anthony. You knew her longer than I have and she's has more of spirit than a goddess in her. However, she does have the properties of a goddess, though."

While the Scorpion Spirit and Anubis where working this out. I'm not sure whom that would end out, but I know that someone that they agree on would get the chance to walk me down the isle.

Tommy and Jason pulled Billy out of the way and said that we couldn't see each other. I was upset, but I got the chance to see what they were planning to do at the wedding, even though Billy didn't think that it was a great idea.

I was told to go to a different room and I went there and I found a dress on the bed with Bambi, Nina, Kim, Trini, and Aisha. "Come on Lela. Let's get you into your dress," Bambi said.

"Okay," I said.

They handed my dress that Billy had gotten for the wedding. Then I gotten in to the dress and I was nervous ad hell. I just want the wedding over this. I just want to his wife right now… There was a knock at the door. "Hey Lela, are you ready for this?" Danny asked.

"Ready as can be," I said.

"Alright, then you don't mind if dad's the one who walks you down the isle?"

"Which dad are you referring to?"

"Scorpion Spirit."

"Okay." He walked in.

"You look beautiful, Sweetheart. You look a lot like your mother, on our wedding day. Here I have something that she wanted you to wear on your wedding day," he said.

He took a beautiful silver, purple, and black necklace and placed it around my neck. It match the dress, with the silver and purple lace.

"Come on, you can't be late for your wedding," he said while holding his arm out for me to hold until I'm in Billy's side.

It felt like hours before I could see Billy in my sight. I wanted to jump to Billy when I saw him. I just couldn't that excitement, but my dad kept his pace and so did I.

_I know that you can't wait, but you have to, Sweetheart. I don't want you to go off and leave this place thinking that it would be over, but it won't._ My father thought to me. I nod and so did Billy.

Once that I reach Billy he was smiling that smile that I love, that I was nearly laugh in my head. My dad placed my hand in his.

_Lela are you sure that you are ready to spend the rest of you life with me? I don't want to waste you life if you don't want this._ Billy thought.

_Billy, I do what this. I want you. I don't want to know what my life would have been with out you. I just want this life to be with you._ I thought.

_We'll be together tonight, I promise. I love._ He thought.

_I love you, too._ I thought.

Once that was over. We said our vows. Then Billy kissed me so sweet, that I didn't want the kiss to be over, but it had to be. Billy took me hand and we waited for everyone to walk out onto the deck where the party was taking place. Billy told me after the party that we would have to leave in the morning to get our honeymoon.

When we walked out on the deck. Everyone was glad to see us together and we were to. We had the chance to throw the cake in each other's faces and Billy sort-of licked the cake off my check, although I did asked him not to do that. Tommy handed us a towel and Billy whipped my face like I was a kid, but he made sure that nothing got on the dress.

After he got the cake off of his face, took me out on the dance floor and he tried not to step on my feet, but he did. I leaned my head against his chest and danced until my dad asked if he could dance with me. Billy let me go and I danced with Scorpion Spirit.

"You know, your mother would be happy to see you with him. Knowing that you two are truly in love, and you are pregnant. Please, Lela don't hide anything from me. You can lean on me when you can't tell Billy most of the things that you are not sure that he would understand right away. Please, I don't want to be isolate out of my own daughter's life and my grandchildren as well." We stopped dancing and he moved his hand to my face. Then he kissed my forehead. Billy turned me around and took me away to the other side of the yacht.

"I'm sorry…" Billy started to say.

"Sorry about what?"

"I'm sorry for this whole problem that you have to face. I'm sorry that I came into your life and most of all…"

"No, you were the best thing that ever happen to me. Even though we had some bumps in the road in the past, but this if a different world, a different time. It would make any sense to me if you just left me to take care of our children, I that am when I would have to make you say sorry. Not now."

"I did make you take care of Lillie and then she died…"

"Not dead, but alive. Remember she's still alive. She's inside of me. I going to have to give birth to her, but I know that you aren't going to make that same mistake, by leaving us." I leaned my head on his chest and we listen to the music and we dance at our own pace. I turned around and leaned the back of my head against his chest and placed his hands where Lillie was growing in side of me.

"This is going to be different. Lillie won't be born in the Spirit World, but in the Human world."

"You know how long pregnancy last in the Spirit World…"

"But we are in the Human World. It would take nine mouths and then are we going back into the Spirit World so that she could be born there or should we stay here and have her here." He kissed my head. "I know that I am being mean, but it's reality. You can change that."

"I know that. Can I change ht subject?"

"If you want. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Where are we going for are honeymoon?"

"It's a surprise, but since you're giving me the puppy look. I guess that I can give you a hint and nothing else. It's very beautiful place."

"Have we been there before?"

"Maybe. You see I am not giving you any more hints. So, please do try and ask me anything else and don't go and asked anyone one else because they don't know, okay?"

I sighed. "All right you win," I wined. "Come on, they're looking for us."

"I know, but for the past couple days we haven't actually gotten time to our self and I don't want to go back to the party yet…"

"If you don't want to go back yet, then we can stay away for a few more moments," I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back and officially say Lela Knight?" Billy asked sarcastically.

"I don't know if I am going to change my last name to Knight from Wolf. I might have to convince you to change your last name. Can I convince you to change you last name?"

"I don't think so because didn't Lillie's last name was Knight not Wolf."

"I know, but come on. Can't you be a wolf one day? It won't hurt, I promise." Billy kissed my neck and tightens his arms around me.]

"C'mon I don't know about you, but I don't want to miss our song," he said. Then I started to listen harder and heard my favorite song, which is _True Colors_ by Cyndi Lauper. We walked back and he whispered the lyrics in my ear. I smiled on the way to the party.

It felt like they didn't notice that we were gone, just like that. I wonder what are life would be like if we kept on disappearing every time and they seem like they didn't notice.

I felt like I truly belong to him. I wanted to know what he was feeling, but I know that he would tell me that. "Lela, I love and I would never ever leave you again. I promise and I know that I have to earn that trust again…"

I woke up gasping for air. "Lela are you all right?" Billy asked.

"I'm not sure Billy. Billy have you ever told me, that you loved me and you would never ever leave me again and promised me that and that you would have to earn me trust?"

"Yes, I said that in the Spirit World… What's the matter Lela?"

"I just dreamed of those words that you said. What did I do after you said those words?"

"You told me that I had to sleep on the coach and that I would have to the trust that I lost. I don't want to lose you, or the love that you always gave to me…" I kissed him, it was so strong, it was different than any kiss that we shared in the past, it was a better thing…no, not a thing, but something that had such passionate. I loved that passionate feeling. It was better than the first kiss we shared in this world. I didn't want the kiss to be over, but I had to be. Billy placed his forehead on mine and we started to gasp for air. Then, he moved his head and kissed where his head was. "That was different, wasn't it?" he added.

"It was. Billy, if I ever make you do those things. Tell me and I would change it. I won't be the same girl in the Spirit World, okay?"

He nods and I moved my head down to his chest. I kissed at his heart.

"You may seem like you are dangerous, but really you are a push over," Billy said breaking the silence.

"Thank you for whatever complement that was…" he placed his finger on my lips.

"Shh… I think I hear something outside the door," he got out of bed and walked over to the door and picked up something. I couldn't see a thing. "Close your eyes, Love." I did what he wanted me to do. I heard his footsteps coming closer to me.

Then he placed what ever it was on me. I open my eyes to see a white tiger cub right there on my lap. "Billy, but how?"

"I knew that you couldn't stop thinking about the cub, when we had our first date. I saw that sadness in your eyes. So, I shimmer back there a few weeks ago and asked for the same cub, but I got three animals not one."

"What do you mean by three?" I saw a small wolf cub tried to jump on the bed and lick my face and a lamb trying to lay right on top of me. "Oh."

Billy chuckled. "The man at the store thought that I was nuts, but he had to knew that I was going to do something with the animals, but I won't say though."

"Billy it's like our family. You being the wolf, Lillie being the lamb, and the white tiger is I…"

"Yes, I thought that since that we are going to stay together for eternity, I thought that we could have pets, along the way… What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just that you are doing this whole thing for our family, even though it might be different than it was in the Spirit World…" I could get anything else out because the wolf and the white tiger wanted to play. "Shh, you two sleep, please?" They looked at me and walked right to me lad right next the lamb. Billy laughed. "What?"

"You still act like a mother after all these years. I'm sorry, but when you foster parents died and so did your aunt and uncles. You became the Halliwell's mother, but you had an anger problem, which is fine by me. However, they knew how to get under you skin." I pulled him into bed and we slept the rest of the night.

When morning came, the wolf cub, the tiger, cub, and the lamb disappeared. I guess that's what Billy taught them. I looked at my hand seeing if the day was yesterday, which it was. Then, I looked to see if Billy was still asleep and he was.

I got dressed and rush to the kitchen. I made everyone my aunt's famous Banana Boston Cream oat Sandwich. (I personally don't like it, but everyone else does.) I made Billy's favorite Breakfast, Wet Dog Bone Biscuit, not because he's a dog, but because he loves the way I make it. I walked into the room and he got up to eat it.

"You know you don't have to do this. I mean love it, but I can get food… Man, you're a great cook, no offence to the chiefs, but this id great. What is it?"

"Wet Dog Bone Biscuit," I said, Kim and Trini gagged, but everyone else just laughed except for Billy and me.

"What's so funny?" Billy asked.

"Their laughing because of the name and you're a wolf." I sort-of laughed that time and he didn't think it was very funny, but he laughed anyway. Even though we didn't think it was funny, though.

They left the room and we got pack for our honeymoon. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I think that we are going somewhere that would be beautiful, peaceful, lovable, and remember able. I just hope that it won't be all gushy.

I know Billy would do something special, something better than hiding in the woods like cowards and we where not anything like cowards. I hope that it would be something happy, something that doesn't look like a war is going on. I took a deep breath and looked at Billy. He just smiled.

"C'mon, that place won't stay their forever you know. It is still moving. I would love to see your reaction when you see it. I know that you're never want to leave the place," he said.

"Is that how beautiful, peaceful, and lovable?" I asked. He nods. He moved close to me and kissed my neck. Then he held me close to his body and he moved me closer to him. I can't believe that he finally belonged to me and I finally belonged to him. I just can't believe or see me without him. Bambi knock on the door.

"I just want to say see ya soon 'cause I won't leave 'cause I found my true love. I can't believe it's Rocky, but yet again I knew all along. Well see ya," she said.

"See ya. Bambi, I'm not going to kick you off the yacht. You're my sister no matter what. I won't make you leave. See ya sis," I said.

I hugged everyone and said 'See ya.' Then Billy shimmered us to an island. It was so beautiful. It was like I was here before, but I can't remember. I looked around and I wanted to run, but Billy pulled me to his side and held me. "Ls, I don't know if you know the name of this island, but it is called Phalen. Your father in this world named this place after your mother in this world, that's a part that you didn't know about."

"That's why it looks so familiar. I've have been here before. I was just about two or three. My dad brought that three of us here for a vacation, out of the Under World. He said that we will always be a family, that we will always stick together, but then, well you know the rest," I said.

Billy and I walked up to the shack and he unpacks his clothes while I had my clothes in my bag. "What's the matter, Love?"

"It's been so long since I was here and I can't believe that this place is still here…" I could say anything else. Billy moved my bag of clothes on the floor and he moved me closer to him. We both fell on the bed. I closed my eyes, trying to remember this place. It has been to long.

"I know that look on your face, Ls. What are trying to remember?"

"I was just trying to remember the time that I that I was here. I just can't not remember something without knowing what's in my head…" Billy kissed me so gently. I had to give in because I had no other choice. I love having this feeling with him. He makes me feel like I have a home. Now, thinking that I should have waited to marry him, but what if I didn't marry him, but I was pregnant with his child, would that change everything? Would I still become Lela Knight? Would Billy want me even though I said no to his proposal?

"Hey, Lela? Tell me wait you're thinking, please," his voice cut my thoughts.

"Umm…I was thinking that I should have waited to marry him, but what if I didn't marry him, but I was pregnant with his child, would that change everything? Would I still become Lela Knight? Would you want me even though I said no to your proposal?" I asked him. He just looked at me and saw that I was scared, that I didn't know what to do.

"You would always be mine, Lela. No matter what I would always have you and never had went with anyone else. I know that you're my home, no one else. My heart has always been with you…I didn't care if you said yes to my proposal, all I cared about was you being with someone that you truly loved; I didn't care if you were with me. However, you did choose me, I am glad that you did choose me. I just wanted you to be happy with the right person…" I placed one of my right finger on his lips and the other hand is moving his arms off my back.

"Listen, Billy. I would have chosen you anytime, anywhere, and any place. I would never have a child with anyone else. You have my heart in your hands, you can easily crush it in one wrong move, but you know that would be stupid…"

"I'm sorry, but that is something that I cannot handle, Ls. I cannot handle knowing that your heart would be there in my hands. If you recall the past and what I did to you and then maybe you could choose your words correctly. I just don't want to know that I can hurt you that easily. I wish that you could at least put me on a leash or something, so you could be strict with every girl that I see you could do something about it…"

"Now, how can I be a good wife if I keep getting jealous at every girl you make googly eyes at. I won't be one of those wives that keeps an eye on their husbands while they screw with other women and I know that you won't do that to our family." He flipped us on my back and he started to reach for the bottom of my shirt, but he stopped. I kissed him and pulled him closer to me.

"Ls, I love no matter what," he said while getting undress. "I can't live without you. I can't image living without my heart, my life, and my soul."

"I know. I can't see myself with anyone else. I just need you for eternity," I replied. After all that we got in bed and everything was a blur. I just need the feeling that he would be with me, give me his love, and give me his life that belongs to me.

"Lela?" Billy asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love this," he said while he moved his hand up and down my back. I just hope that all of this wasn't just the hell of it. I mean I just hope that we came here for a fresh start and I don't what anything bed happening to my family.

"I love this, as well. I just hope that this wasn't for the hell of it, I truly don't want that to happen again."

"I know, I can't see me hurting you ever again, but if I do hurt you tell m..." I kissed him so that he would stop talking and I had to break the kiss up.

"I'm sorry…" I wanted to kiss him even more, let his soft, gentle lips on mine. I wouldn't even mind if he kissed my chest every now and then. I just can't understand what… Billy's hand moved swiftly on my check. I guess that I had tears coming down. I can't image crying over something…

"Lela? Are you all right?"

"I'm not sure? Why, did I have tears coming down my face?"

"No, it's just that you stopped talking and I don't know why you would be sorry. I just thought that you would be crying over something silly like…"

"I'm not crying, I was just thinking of something, that's all. I just wanted to know if you…" he kissed my neck and then my check several times before looking a me. I was wondering what he was waiting for then I realized that he was looking at me, but looking at something. I wasn't sure about what it…

"Lela, wake up, love…" he said. I woke up and bumped heads with Billy.

"Ouch, sorry, Billy. I hope you don't mind me asking how hard you head is?"

"It's not that hard, is it?"

"I don't know. I hit you in the head with mine I guess…what time is it?"

"Two in the morning, but you were screaming…and I wanted to make sure that you were all right."

"Oh…I just I had a nightmare…it's not like it would come true right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know…you screamed in my ear, but it's okay. Everyone has his or her nightmares every now and then," he said holding me close to him.

"I'm sorry for that Billy. I didn't want to scream in you ear, but it wasn't like I had…"

"Hey, it's okay. I want you to know that you can never hurt me, not even when you tell me something that I really don't want to hear…" he stopped talking because he knew that it was very late and that he knew that I need to sleep. "We should get back to bed, love."

"I know, but can you tell me…" I feel asleep in his warm arms.

I woke up to Billy falling in the kitchen. I ran to see if I could help him, but he insist that I shouldn't worry about a thing. So, I walked outside and looked down the beach. I knew that I should go far, but I did. The beach was pretty far from the shack. I conjured some beach chairs and sat there, thinking about what my life would have been if I hadn't meet Billy. Would everything change? Would I have fallen in love with someone else? Would Lillie ever been born? All of these questions kept on repeating in my head, know that the answer would change ever time I thought of them.

"Lela, where are you okay?" Billy asked as I walked in the kitchen again, everything was back in it' place.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, then what happen to you? You disappeared out of sight. I was looking for you…"

"I was at the beach where else. Wait you said that I disappeared?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did look from end to end of the beach and I didn't see you at all. I thought that you where back in the room resting, so I walked back to the shack and you weren't here. So, started to freak out. I didn't know what to do…" I walked over to him and hugged him.

"That smells so good. What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Eggs and bacon why?" he said while trying to make me let go, and when I realized that I let him go. He walked over to the counter and handed me a plate. I wanted to see him smile, so I throw a bacon at him and he caught it. We started to laugh. "Thanks, I need to see you smile." He looked at me when I said that. I saw that he understood what I meant.

_Billy? I was think at the beach while I sitting on it. What if we never meant? Everything would change and defiantly be different. Would we fall in love with someone else? _I thought.

_I'm not sure, Love. However, I'm sure that spirits won't fall in love with a spirit if they aren't meant to be with each other. I mean they can have children, but that all, they won't have that feeling that they feel like they are home, won't feel that love that spirit would give, that's what happen with your father. I mean you father was in love with _your_ mother, but not with your brother's mother. Your grandparents forced your father to marry a wealthy woman because she had money, like your father._ Billy thought.

"Oh, well…wait how did you know that my father married someone that he didn't what to be with?" I asked.

"He told me. Remember that night that your father was talking to us. After you fell asleep. I was going to the kitchen to get two glasses of water, one for you and one for me. Your father caught me off guard in the kitchen because her was looking at a picture of you and your mother. I knew that he heard my footsteps coming, but he seemed like he didn't pay attention to me at first.

"So I got two glasses from the cabinet and walked over to the refrigerator and he said 'you should be lucky to have that she's in your life.' I nearly dropped the glasses. I asked him 'Why am I lucky to have you in my life. I know that I am going to have her in my life for ever and I loved that she's going to be there all the time.' He said 'You are lucky to have her because I never meant her mother after I married Danny's mother. My parents wanted me to marry a wealthy woman. I didn't have feeling for her, but I was forced to have he as my wife.'" Billy said.

"Oh, did you and my father talked a lot after then?"

He nods. "I talked your father. Remember when I told you that I had to talk to your father and you said that you knew that. Well, that day, he tried to force me to listen to you and your sister's conversation, but I refused to. I just told your father that if you wanted to talk about something to me, you'll will, like I will tell you anything that you want to hear from me." I hugged him. I finished my breakfast and Billy grabbed the dish from me and he went to wash it.

"I could do that…"

"No, I'm already finished."

"I wonder where we would live. I mean we can't keep on living on the ocean…"

"I know your favorite place that you would love to live there," he said.

"You always know what I like. So what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Some where we can cuddle all the time, but you might not like the weather during the winter. However, that's the best time that we can…" I placed my finger on his lips. I know that he wants to go somewhere that is totally cold.

"You want to move to somewhere cold right?" He nods. "C'mon I know that you want that. I know that you want to live there, Billy. I love you and I would travel the ends of the earth. I can't live without you and I know that Lillie can't live without either of us. Lillie saw that I had a break down, but she was tried her hardest to not let see it." He moved his hand and rubbed it on my cheek.

"Do you want to swim?" he asked softly.

"Sure," I said. He pulled me in to the bedroom and he got change in the bathroom as usual and I got dressed in the bedroom. He was wearing a light blue swimming suit and I was wearing a hell lila, which is in German for light purple.

"Do you want schwimmen im das Meer (swimming in the ocean) or das Schwimmbad (the swimming pool). Whoa, did I just speak German?"

"Ja, spirits can speak any language…"

"Only, by touch though, right?"

"Some who are unlucky can do that, but those who are naturals, they are given the language inside of them and you're the most powerful spirit, though. I'm just the second powerful spirit…"

"No, you're in the same spot as me. I gave you mine powers, when you died. Wow, I can't believe it was that long that Xander killed you."

"Who's Xander?"

"Xander was Apocalypse, the man that tried to kill me, but wind up killing you. I can't it was that long ago."

"Ich will nichts dagengen, im Pool schwimmen, Lela."

"You really don't mind swimming in the pool? I'm I right?" I asked. He nods.

"You're a natural, Lela. I'm surprised that you failed German in school…"

"Knock it off. I'm still learning. It's not like a big thing, if you failed the languages, it's not like they're not going to hold of back because of it."

Billy kissed my head and I pulled him out to the volcano.

"Wait I thought that you said a swimming pool?" Billy said.

"There is a swimming pool, that's just the hot springs." I pulled him behind the hot springs and his jaw dropped.

"Wait, this is the pool?" I pulled him inside the volcano, but it wasn't a volcano at all, but it wasn't a real volcano. It was a swimming pool.

"Yeah, Anubis created. It was our little secret. Phalen had to look for us and she couldn't find us." I started to laugh. Billy walked over to the pool while I walked into the pool. "What's the matter scared if it's really lava?" I asked.

"No, I'm just wondering how safe I could be…"

"Just jump in Billy. Look I'm in here and I'm pregnant." He jumped in the pool and I swam to him. I held on him, I didn't want to lose him and I can't see that he would be with any of the girl that his parents wanting him to marry.

"Are you thinking again?" Billy asked breaking my thoughts.

"Umm…yeah…I was think of things."

I must have fallen asleep in the beach chair and Billy carried me to bed. I don't know what else happen, all I remember was that I never knew that being with him could be like this. My memory that I had of the Spirit World of our honeymoon was pretty bored. I just had to laugh of them.

When I opened my eyes saw that he was still asleep. His back turned to me. I didn't want to get out of the bedroom; I just want to lay with him. So, I laid my head on his shoulder and I wrapped my arms around his waste. I guess that he move to see why I did that.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I didn't want to dis…"

"It's okay, Love. I thought that you got cold or something."

"I didn't want to get out of bed, so I moved closer to you and I guess that I woke you up."

"No, I was up already. I didn't want to leave you here, in bed alone." He moved his hand on my cheek. I moved my head over and kissed his hand.

"I'm glad that I'm with you. What happen after I fell asleep in the chair?"

"I moved you here and I watch a little of T.V., but I could stay there. I mean you were having another nightmare. So, can in and tried to wake you up again, but you said that you could wake up or something would happen. I didn't understand what you meant by that. So, I let you sleep."

"I said that something bad would happen if you woke me up?" He nods. "Is that…" He kissed me.

"I'm not sure, Lela, but it could be possible. I can't tell you much because I don't much…" he yawned the rest of the sentence, so I couldn't make out what he said.

His stomach growled, I got up and made him breakfast.

"Billy…I won't hide anymore secrets if you don't want me to. I'll confused to everything you want me to tell you. I won't hide anything back."

"There are reasons why people have to have their secrets. I don't care if you do have secrets and I don't care if you tell my your life story. All I do care about is our family's safety." Billy walked over to me and held me while I drank my orange juice.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Billy asked.

"I was three months pregnant yesterday," I said. Geist nicht zeigen, dass sie bis zum neunten Monat schwanger sind. (Spirits don't show that they are pregnant until the ninth month and I have four more months to go.)

I sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't believe that there's four more months left until Lillie would be born. I'm not saying that I don't want her, it's just coming to fast." Billy pulled me back into the room to get dressed, but I didn't pay attention when he got dressed and I was still in my pajamas.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling all right?" I just looked at him oddly and he came to my side then he kissed my neck.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you going to get dressed or do you want to sleep the whole day?" Then I looked at and blush.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realized that I wasn't dress…"

"Lela, you feel a little warm. Why don't you stay in bed? I won't leave your side unless you want me to leave…" The phone rang.

"I got it, Billy." I walked over to the phone and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Lela? Is it you?" It was Kim. "Lela, I had a premonition and it was about a small little girl, grayish hair girl standing somewhere and then she was gone. All was left of the girl was a small doll, that had a black dress and…"

"And blue eyes. The doll had a small smile, too. Am I right?" I asked.

"That's creepy and your not even here."

"I know it because that little girl was me. I was kidnapped once, in the Spirit World and I nearly got killed…I didn't know what to do." Then Billy walked out of his room and he had the doll that we were talking about. I nearly dropped the phone, but Billy caught it.

"Lela? Are you still there?" I heard Kim's voice from Billy's hand.

"Lela is in shock, right now Kim. I think that I surprised her with doll that you two were talking about," Billy said calmly.

"Oh…well, I'm sorry for bothering you two, but it felt like that doll was something important and I thought that it had some kind of value to someone. However, I wasn't so sure, though."

"Thanks for calling, Kim," Billy and I said together. Then we said our goodbyes and we hung up the phone.

"Billy, how long have you have this?"

"I found it over a couple hundred years ago…"

"Wait how old are you and not just this time."

"I'm always going to be older than you by to years, Lela. I'm 3502 years old and just like you I turned into a child every time. It's hard to control that power that is growing inside of yourself and you don't know when it's about to turn you into something…"

"I thought that I was cruse to live like that. I thought it was just I, I didn't know it happen to you either. I just thought…"

"Hey, don't worry when I first met you I found out that I you were like me. Even though your scent said another thing. I don't care if you smelled like a human. I don't care if your scent was something that drives me crazy, which it does."

"Wait can all spirit smell like you?"

"No, certain spirits have that ability. I was one of those spirits, even though I don't like it. However, I can teach you how to use that power. I think that you do have that power. I just don't want you to think that I was a stalker…"

"Wait you thought that I would think that you are a stalker after you followed me home after school like a lost puppy. After I told my cousins that I would beat then up if they didn't leave you alone…"

"Okay, I got it. You don't like it when I did that, but I had my reason…"

"Oh, sure saying that I love you, which I know is true, and taking my book and then said that I forgot it at lunch. Which was sweet of you for doing that, but at the same time was creepy. I know that you are sorry for it, and I accept it," I said and hugged him. Then he kissed me so I kissed him back.

"Lela, you should sleep, you really don't look so good," Billy said while carrying me off to bed. I fell asleep and I woke up in the middle of the woods. I couldn't find out what happen to me. I was looking for Billy and I couldn't find him.


	5. Chapter 11 12 13

11:51

Table of Contents

Profile

Prologue

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Chapter 15

Chapter 16

Chapter 17

Chapter 18

Chapter 19

Chapter 20

Chapter 21

Chapter 22

Chapter 23

Chapter 24

Chapter 25

Chapter 26

Chapter 27

Chapter 28

Chapter 29

Chapter 30

Chapter 31

Name: Lucinda Lela Artemis Wolf

Eyes: Grayish Purple

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: (Spirit World) Scorpion Spirit (no name) and Aneska, (Human World/real) Anubis (great god of dead) and Phalen (is with someone named Apocalypse), (Human World/foster) Sirius and Isabella

Aunts/Uncles: (Spirit World) (mother's side) Amelia and Joshua (father's side) Anubis (her father in the Human World) and Phalen (her mother in the Human World) (Human World/real) Cleopatra (Human World) (mother's side) Phoebe and Cole (married) and Alex and Leon (married)

Siblings: (Spirit World) Danny and Bambi (Lela's older twin sister/doesn't know her yet) (Human World/real) none (Human World/foster) none

Cousins: (Spirit World) Momo (Human World/real) none (Human World/foster) Wyatt, Will, Rika, Rio, Chris, Crystal, Nick, Hope, and Esme

Home: Where ever her heart takes her, but really with Billy.

Age: 16? Real but she doesn't know it

Birthday: Halloween? Real but doesn't know it

Powers: Every Power

Favorite Witchcraft power: Shape Shifting

Personality: forgiving, loving, kind, peaceful, hipper, sweet, silent (at times), and caring

Other info: She does not know that her mother took her away from her father. She does not know that each time she turns into an infant. Now she'll figure out that she does turn into a baby, she will turn into a creature by the Full Moon. She's from the Spirit World. Her spirit is the White tiger and Black tiger.

Soul Mate: Billy Knight

Meaning: Lofty

Name: Billy Knight

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: Paige and Toby (both worlds)

Aunts/Uncles: (dad's side) Nikki and Danny (both worlds)(Married)

Siblings: Nina (older) (both worlds)

Cousins: Kiki (older) (both worlds)

Home: Anywhere Lela goes

Age: 18

Birthday: Halloween

Friends: Lela, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack

Powers: Shimmer, astral projection, telepath, empathy, shape shifting, (he really has every power but Lela only knows these ones)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: telepath and empathy

Personality: loving, sweet, kind, trustful, caring, and emotional (a lot)

Other info: He's watchful of Lela. He wants to help his friends. He's smarter than he looks. He's a spirit from the Spirit World, which he came here to be with his love and they came here over millions of years ago. His spirit is the White Wolf. Before they came to the Human World they had a baby girl named Lillie, but she died 3 years after she was born.

Soul Mate: Lela Wolf

Meaning: String-will Warrior

Name: Kim May

Eyes: Green

Hair: Pink and White

Parents: Starr and Chris

Aunts/Uncles: none

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home: Angle Grove, but really with Jason

Age: 17

Birthday: New Years Day

Friends: Lela, Billy, Jason, Trini, and Zack

Powers: water bending, shape shifting, premonition

Favorite Witchcraft Power: premonition

Personality: cheerful (cheerleader), friendly, kind, sweet, trustful, and happy (most of the time.)

Other info: She has is beginning to be a witch. Lela and Billy are teaching her. She loves to cheer everyone. She's a great friend and helpful. She's bright when he wants to be.

Soul Mate: Jason Green

Meaning: the Meadows of the Royal Fortress

Name: Jason Green

Eyes: Green

Parents: Diana and Tiger (Troy's Jason's real father, but he died)

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Kiki

Siblings: Chris (half sister/younger)

Cousins: none

Home: Angel Grove, but mostly with Kim

Age: 18

Birthday: February 14 (Valentines Day)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Trini, and Zack

Powers: Weather

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Lighten

Personality: Cheerful, happy, calm, trustful, friendly, sweet and kind

Other info: he's a beginning to be a witch. He only flirts with Kim when they are alone. He makes everyone laugh. He's bright when he wants to be.

Soul Mate: Kim May

Meaning: Healer

Name: Trini White

Eyes: Greenish Blue

Hair Brown

Parents: Selena and Zuko

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Piper and Leon and (dad's side) Katara and Joey

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home Angel Groove

Age 17

Birthday: Easter

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, and Zack

Powers: Water Bending, White Lighter and Dark lighter

Favorite Witchcraft power: white lighter and dark lighter

Personality: Loving, caring, peaceful, trustful, loyal, kind, sweet, and friendly

Other info: she's a beginning to be a witch. She loves to read, listen to classical music, and loves to make Zack feel like he's funny even when he's not. She's bright when she wants to be.

Soul Mate: Zack Black

Meaning: Holy Trinity

Name: Zack Black

Eyes: hazel

Hair: brown

Parents: Mimi and troy (troy died)

Aunts/uncles: (mom's side) Mary and Roch (dad's side) Lily and Joe

Siblings: Jaja and Jojo

Cousins: (mom's side) Haley and India (dad's side) Asia and Catherine

Home: Angel Grove but with Trini

Age: 18

Birthday: December 25 (Christmas)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, and Trini

Powers: shape shifting, illusion, and controlling minds

Favorite Witchcraft Powers: controlling minds

Personality: hipper, happy, friendly, creative, kind, calm, and funny (sometimes)

Other info: he's beginning to be a witch. He makes fun of everything. He's sometime funny, when he wants to be. He's bright when he wants to be.

Soul mate: Trini White

Meaning: God has remember

Name: Aisha Curtis

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Blond

Parents: Jane and Jake

Aunts/Uncles: (Mom's side) Brittany and Toni

Siblings: Chris and Mike

Cousins: Butter and Thomas

Home: Angle Grove

Age: 17

Birthday: July 4 (Independence Day)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Rocky and Adam

Powers: Telekinesis and Astra Projection

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Astra Projection

Personality: Loving, protective, friendly, sweet, kind, trustful, and caring

Other info: She comes in later in the book. Lela and Billy are training her. She found Lela in a cave, near their town. She has been Lela's friend since they were kids. She loves to fight the arts of ninjitsu. She loves to dance.

Soul Mate: Adam Michael

Meaning: Prosperous

Name: Adam Michael

Eyes: Silver

Hair: Black

Parents: April and Casey

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Apollo and (dad's side) Emilia

Siblings: Mina (older then Adam) Kyo (married to each other)

Cousins: None

Home: Lela's yacht for now

Age: 16

Birthday: Christmas Eve

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Tommy, Rocky, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (He meet Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: Shape shifting, speed, strength, and later he gains mind reading (sort of)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Speed, and strength

Personality: loving, caring, sweet, kind, funny (to Aisha), smart, show off, and trust worthy

Other Info: He comes in later in the book. Lela and Billy are training him. He knew Lela, after Aisha found her in a cave. Whenever he talks Aisha thinks that he is funny, when he isn't. He loves to watch Aisha dance.

Soul mate: Aisha Curtis

Meaning: Of the Earth

Name: Tommy

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Dirty blond

Parents: Philicia and Edward

Aunts/Uncles: Paige and Nickolas

Siblings: Ricky and Max

Cousins: none

Home: Lela's yacht for now

Age: 18

Birthday: July 3rd

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (he meets Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: (vampire) super speed, super strength, animal shape shifter, and power of persuasion

Favorite Witchcraft Power: persuasion

Personality: Funny, sweet, kind, caring, trust worthy, smart, loving, and friendly

Other Info: Lela and Billy are training him. He _had_ a crush on Lela, before he notices that Lela doesn't belong to him. He later finds out that he would be Lela's older brother, like she says.

Soul Mate: Nina

Meaning: A twin

Name: Ninarika (Nina)

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: Paige and Toby (both worlds)

Aunts/Uncles: (dad's side) Nikki and Danny (both worlds)(Married)

Siblings: Billy (younger) (both worlds)

Cousins: Kiki (older) (both worlds)

Home: Anywhere Lela goes

Age: 21

Birthday: July 3rd

Friends: Lela, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky

Powers: Spirit Of the nature (growing plants, healing the plants, talking to animals, feeling what the environment is feeling, and anything else that has to deal with the environment)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Growing plants

Personality: Protecting the Environment, loving sweet, kind, friendly,

Other Info: Billy's older sister. She always hated Lela in the Spirit World; now that they are in the Human World she loves her as a _little_ sister. She wanted to see Lela hurt, but she doesn't wanted Billy to get hurt. She learned that Lela, truly sincerely loves Billy and wouldn't do anything to hurt him. She now doesn't care that Lela, is going to be her little sister, but she knows that se has a twin sister named Bambi. She has the Spirit of the Panda Bear.

Soul Mate: Tommy

Meaning: Misty/ Little girl

Name: Rocky Stone

Eyes: Silver

Hair: dark Brown

Parents: Apollonia and Apollo

Aunts/Uncles: Crystal and Xander

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home: Lela's yacht

Age: 18

Birthday: Margi Gras

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Adam, Tommy, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (He meets Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: Love (cupid), dark lighter, fireball, and shimmer

Favorite Witchcraft Power: being cupid and fireball

Personality: loving, caring, sweet, kind, hopeful, friendly, and trust worthy

Other Info: Lela and Billy are training him. He later finds out that he would be Lela's older brother, like she says. He loves Lela as a friend, but then they meet Bambi, who is Lela's older twin sister.

Soul mate: Bambi

Meaning: Rocky

Name: Bambi Wolf

Eyes: Lavender Purple

Hair: Grape Purple

Parents: (Spirit World) Scorpion Spirit (no name) and Aneska

Aunts/Uncles: (Spirit World) (mother's side) Amelia and Joshua (father's side) Anubis (and Phalen

Siblings: (Spirit World) Danny and Lela (Bambi is older/knows how Lela is)

Cousins: (Spirit World) Momo

Home: Where ever her heart takes her, but really with Rocky.

Age: 16

Birthday: Halloween

Powers: Spirit of the Panda Bear

Favorite Witchcraft power: Power of the Earth (like Nina)

Personality: forgiving, loving, kind, peaceful, hipper, sweet, silent (at times), and caring

Other info: She lived with her friends in the Spirit World. Then she meets Danny when she was ten or eleven. She learns that she was his and his little sister, sister. She didn't believe it at first then she started to hung around him and she became a believer. She can control her powers better than most spirits. Better than her sister, who is a powerful spirit.

Soul Mate: Rocky Stone

Meaning: A Child

Some people believe that a forbidden love is romantic, that some people would die for their love. Truly life doesn't last for an eternity. Life comes to an end at dome point in time because in every beginning here is a new end and in every end there is a new beginning. Life comes and goes before anyone knows it. No one can cheat death, so why can this girl? Why can she cheat death every time it comes for her?

A girl, who wants to find out about her past, where and when was she born? Her real family disappeared. Her foster families before now, she doesn't know what happen to them.

This is my story. My life has been and forever is a dark fire, a fire that burns without a flame. It's like hiding the truth a dark, dangerous truth.

Hello, my name is Lela Wolf. I just moved to angel grove. My foster dad died when I was about four years old. He was one of the riches men alive and he was one of the most powerful aliens alive. My mom died when I was about two years old. She was one of the most powerful witches alive and she was also human. Aliens and witches weren't a post to be conceiving an heir especially witches, but they did. They had a child, but the child was given up for adoption so that the head council of aliens and the elders don't try to kill him. He would have been older than me. I also don't know why they weren't allowed to conceive a child. My friend, Billy, he was my first friend. He moved away to angel grove. He moved away when I was about seven. He's two years older then me. I've met other people while I traveled the world. It's the end of the school year and I'm in 11th grade. So many new minds, that won't stay out of my head.

_Who's the new girl?_ Some guy was thinking.

_The new girl is cute?_ Another guy was thinking.

_How does the new chick know her way around?_ A skater dude asked in thought. I smiled and sort-of laughed at the thought of knowing my way around school.

"Umm… hello… my name is Billy Knight," a boy said while tripping over his feet and he was carrying something heavy on top of that.

"Umm… hello yourself. Do you need help with that?" I asked.

"No, I got it," he said.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. "By the way I'm Lela Wolf." He was smiling at me weirdly. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you smiling at me?"

"Oh, umm… Well, my friend is a post to come today, and her name is Lela Wolf also," he said.

"Oh, well, my friend's name is Billy Knight as well. He also lives here. Does that make you fell better that you might know that your friend is in Angel Grove."

"It sort of does."

He was just staring at me during the class. It was somewhat annoying for someone to stare at you while you are trying to learn.

"Sorry," he said.

"Sorry, for what?" I asked.

"I'm getting on your nerves, aren't I?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm just going to take a wild guess, me staring at you."

"Oh, how do you know that you were getting on my nerves about that?"

"I can't tell you that. I'm a post to keep it a secret."

"Oh, well can I guess then?" I asked.

"Okay, but it won't be fair though," he replied.

_Fair_, I thought,_ why wouldn't it be fair?_

"It wouldn't because you'll probably go and ask me to do it on other people."

"So, I can't?"

"You can, but you have to promise me that you wouldn't make me use it on other people."

"Okay, Mind Reader," I said.

"Huh? Wow, on your first try, too," he said. _She's good, really good._ He thought to himself.

"I'm actually great at that," I said while smiling at him.

"So you can read minds on your own."

"Yes, but I didn't have to read your mind to figure out that you were one. The trick to not let anyone know that you are a mind reader, is that you don't use that as your advantage because you're just being cocky."

We talked about the magical ordeal and went to lunch with his friends. We also talked about his friend, her family, himself, his family, my friend, his family, myself, my family. Then we realized that we were talking about the same people/ oh, by the why his friends are mortal and their names are Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack.

_Well, why is everyone so board looking? It's the end of the year. _Kim thought.

"Well, I'm not surprise that no one will be happy until the time is up, Kim," Billy said.

"But…" she started to say.

"Billy's right, the time will come when everyone will celebrate," I said.

"Well, how come they're not happy now, though?" she asked.

"Don't know," I said. "Well, changing the subject, I was just wondering if any of you want to go on a on a boat trip?"

"I'm in," Zack said.

"Me too," Jason said.

"Yeah, count me in," Trini asked.

"Yes, please," Kim, said.

"Okay," said Billy.

The bell rang; everyone jumps and screamed. "It's the end of the year," they were also saying it in their head. What the headache!

When we got to the yacht, Kim said, "Wait, I thought that you said boat not a yacht."

"Yes, you did say that," Zack agreed with Kim.

"Well, you said that rich people are the most rudest, the most suborned, and the most meanest people alive," I replied to her.

"Yes, you did say that, Kimmy," Zack said.

"Shut up, Zack. Oh…" she started to say.

When we got on the yacht, my dad's mentor was waiting for me. Remember that my dad's an alien, but clearly, aliens weren't allowed to conceive a child. Although they let me slid, because my father was the King of All Aliens, but I'm not their real child. I also what the hell the King of All Aliens means.

"Well, look at Lela. You have grown since the last time I have seen you," Peanut said. He's a post to be this strong warrior from Tamarath. I always liked the name Peanut for some reason and now know I think that I know why.

"Well, maybe if you stayed, maybe, I'll still look small to you. I've also told you that I don't need a babysitter." I said.

He sighed. "You are the…"

"Don't even say it because I AM NOT!" I growled at him. Billy was just wondering in and out of the conversation and heard the tone in my voice and then he started to grab my arms and tried to hold me towards him, well more against his chest.

_Lele,_ his nickname for me, _please calm down, please. Don't do that!_ I saw what he meant.  
When we got to the yacht, Kim said, "Wait, I thought, that you said boat, not a yacht."  
"Yes, you did say that," Zack said.  
"Well, you said, that rich people are the rudest, the most suborned and the meanest people alive," I replied to her.  
"Yes, you did say, that Kim," Zack also added.  
"Shut Up, Zack. Oh…" she started to say.  
When we got on the yacht, my dad's mentor was waiting for me. Remember, that my dad is an alien, but clearly, aliens were not to conceive a baby with humans or witches. However, they let me slid because my father was the King of All Aliens; I don't know what the hell that means.  
"Well, look at you Lela. You have grown since the last time, that I seen you," Peanut said. I always like the name Peanut for some reason. Now I know why.  
"Well, if you stayed, maybe I'll still look small to you. I've e also told you I don't need a babysitter."  
He sighed, "you're the…"  
"Don't even say it 'because I'm NOT!" I growled at him. Billy was just wondering in and out and heard the tone in my voice. He started to grab my arms and tried to hold me back towards him, well more against his chest.  
_Ls,_ his nickname for me, please_ calm down, please. Do not do that!_ I saw what he met through his thoughts. _  
Sorry. I said in my though.  
_

Well, after, that whole debate, Peanut left. Billy wasn't so sure about letting me go, but he did.  
"Sorry about grabbing so hard," he said.  
"Hey, I been through worse, and you know, that," I said.  
"Yeah, well, I left red hand prints, Ls," he replied.  
"So who cares, causes I don't really don't care," I said. Besides, at least I didn't go demon on everyone here. I added in thought.  
"Alright, you win, Ls," he complained. That would be a bad thing. He added.  
I smiled at him. "Everything and everyone you see is robotic. So tell anyone where you want to go or see. I will show you to your rooms. So follow me."  
Everyone pick up their things, followed me up to the deck and through a door. Down a hallway, until we came to six rooms, three rooms on each side. _  
_"Okay, Trini, you're the first room on the right. Zack, you're the opposite side of her. Kim, you're right next to Trini. Jason, you're next to Zack. Billy, you're right next to Jason. And I'm right across from Billy," I said.  
"Thank you, Ls," Billy said and then kissed me on the forehead. I saw him blushing. I smiled at that.  
"Okay, why did you just do, that? Well, anyway, I just have three rules: rule one, HAVE FUN! The second rule is Please don't go into the basement of the yacht, thank you, and third and most important please if you need me and I'm in my room please knock cause I might be doing something that be harmful to humans in varies ways, okay," I said.  
"Thanks for the tips, we'll keep it in mind," Jason said. Trini and Kim looked at each other with a smile on their faces.  
"So welcome to you home for right now," I said while laughing at the thought of being home.  
"What's so funny?" Trini asked.  
"What's so funny, is that I've been everywhere, but home and now being on this yacht, it feels like I've abandon my family," I said.  
"So, what is the name of this yacht, if it does?" Zack asked.  
"The yacht's name is the 'Midnight Skies'," I said.  
Well, everyone one settled down and we had dinner and we were laughing about the time Billy got his head stuck in the hole of the tree at my home in California, when I was living with my aunt. Then, we went to our rooms and slept, well, everyone except for me.

Kim was the first on the deck in the morning. I was the last on deck.  
_Ls, are you all right?_ Billy asked in thought. _You look like you have been through the war!_ He laughed at that. _  
Billy, I've been awake the whole night, so please doesn't joke around with me. Please don't_. I said in thought.  
Billy was going to try to stop Kim from saying anything that would turn out the opposite for me. "Hey, Lela, you're finally awake!" Kim said in a cheery voice.  
"What's your definition of awake, Kim?" I said ruefully.  
"Oh… well… umm…" she started to say. What is your problem? She added that in thought.  
"Sorry, Kim. It's just, that I've been up all night and now I think I know. I don't like being on yacht because of what happen to my father," I reassure her.  
"Oh," was the last thing she said to me for the rest of the morning. We ate breakfast and went scuba diving. Kim was telling us how she swam with the dolphins for the time, when she was about seven. It freaked her out!  
Kim and I finished first so we talked about earlier today.  
"Hey, Ls," she said.  
"Yeah," I said.  
"I'm sorry, about this morning. I… I… I… I didn't know. I'm truly sorry," she said.  
"Kim, don't say, that, it wasn't your fault. You remember what I told you yesterday. How this boat, I mean, yacht is my home."  
"Yes."  
"Well, I would always run away from home after my dad died. I didn't want to come back alone so asked all of you to come with me. However, well, it really didn't help at all. I also thought of running away from my past, but it was hard for me to do even, that."  
Everyone got back and we had lunch. I know that Billy heard every word and told the others. However, no one talked.  
For the next two hours, some of us swam in the pool and some of us sat in the sun and sun bathed. Kim, Trini, and Jason sun bathed and Billy, Zack and I played in the pool. We played Marko and Polo. Zack got Jason wet when Jason teased him and Zack SPLASHED him, however, didn't only get Jason, but Kim and Trini. Therefore, they threw dodge balls that were in the supply closet at him. Everyone was laughing at him.  
That brought back memories with Billy and the dodge balls. Then, we got of the sun and played cards on deck…  
_Hey, Lela. Are we still cool? I mean I didn't mean to be, that mean._ Kim thought.  
"Hey, don't worry about me. Kim, I can get pushy a lot. In addition, I'm sorry about, that. Plus we are cool." I said.  
She sighed.  
"What's the matter?" Jason asked.  
"Her," she said while pointing at me.  
"Me?" I asked, "What about me?"  
"You're always so forgiving."  
"Kim, that's her trait. You can change that. She has been so forgiving all her life. Once and awhile she'll not forgive someone because of a stupid thing," Billy said while coming to my side to hold me.  
_Thank you Billy._ I thought.  
He led down and kissed my cheek and I turned to see why. Then, he kissed me on my lips. I blinked two times before I closed my eyes, and let, that sink in. When the kiss was over, I blushed with him. I leaned against him and let him hold me.

The next day came; we came to the island in Greece. It was beautiful to see all the islands and all of Greece. Well, me being a white lighter, we've to see everything in three days.  
The fourth day we went to Paris. Kim, Trini and I shopped all day long. The people were there to help us carry our things. Billy got me a collar; it was a privet joke so no one really got it. The joke was I always got a choker necklace and I would wear it as a collar. The collar was beautiful; it had my name on it, with the Bloodstones, Topazes, Emeralds, Moonstone, Rubies, and Sapphires along the collar.  
"So, Ls, what are you going to do on, that Billy, actually kissed you?" Trini asked.  
"Don't really know, Trini," I replied.  
I over heard the guy's conversation and they were talking about the same thing. They were getting our drinks.  
_"Hey Billy what are you going to do?"_ Jason said_._  
_"About what?"_ Billy answered back_._  
_"About, Lela and you. You officially kissed her. So what are you going to do about, that?"_ Zack said. _  
"Oh, that thing. Well, I really don't know. Ls and I were best friends since we were kids…" Billy was about to say something else until Jason cut him off.  
_ _"And you don't want to ruin your friendship if it ends badly, right?"  
"Yeah, now how's the mind reader now!"  
_ They over with our drinks and Billy sat across from me after handing me my drink… I just looked way from him. I didn't know what else to do. We've been friends since we where kids.  
By the time we got to the ship, it was late and everyone was glad, that I could orb. It looks like everyone got sick, but that is because they weren't used to it. We all ate dinner and everyone except Billy and I left at the table.  
"Hey, Ls," Billy said.  
"Yeah, Billy," I said.  
"Sorry about earlier."  
"'Sorry about earlier' what are you talking about?" I asked.  
"About me ki…" I cut him off when he was about to say kiss.  
"Actually, the truth is that I was avoiding you because I never actually felt like that when you kissed me. I actually loved it. It made feel like I was actually free in some way. I can't explain, but it was nice it feel it, Billy." I said.  
_"You hear that!"_ Kim said_.  
"Maybe they'll get together." _Jason said_.  
"I don't thing that they like us hearing every word," _Trini said_.  
"Why?" _Zack said._  
_We walked over there and looked at them.  
"Because we are mind readers and we not only hear your thoughts we can hear you from the table where we were sitting at." Billy said.  
"Oh," Zack said.  
"Hey you weren't the only ones eavesdropping on our conversation." I said.  
"What are you talking about?" Trini asked.  
"Remember the first day that we got on the yacht?" I asked.  
"Yes," Kim said.  
"That Peanut was here, well aliens weren't allowed to fall in love with humans."  
"So, what is he going to do?" Billy asked.  
"You're a demon, Billy remember that part? Well, anyway he's going to see the Elders and tell them about the conversation."  
"Oh… Crap!" he said.  
Billy was afraid that the Elders would come and destroy everything to get to him and destroy him.  
He spent the night with me. I tried to get my mind in order, but I couldn't.  
"Ls don't worry about a thing." Billy said. Then, he came over and then put a blanket. Then started to hold me. I walked to the bed and Billy followed. He was great comforting me. He always knows how to calm me down.  
We both took a deep breath. Then, he was back to holding me again.  
"You know what ever happens to me I will always love you. I will always be yours, forever. Never worry about me. I can take care of myself. I'm just worried about you," he whispered in my ear.  
"I don't need a babysitter, Billy. I can take care of myself, also. You don't have to take of me," I whispered while showing that I am strong.  
We laughed quietly. He pulled me closer. It felt like he had a fever. However, I didn't care. I knew that he wanted me.  
_Billy, you do want me, right?_ I thought stupidly.  
_Of course, you'll see. I promise that you'll know when the time comes._ Billy thought. Then, he put his left hand on my right side of my face. Then, he pulled my face so that I could him and so that he could kiss me. I turned me body so that my neck wouldn't hurt so much and so that we could see each other. I didn't care what the hell happens to me I just felt like I have to protect me.  
_Billy?_ I thought.  
_Yeah._ He thought.  
_I want to tell you something, but I'm afraid of what your reaction would…_ I wanted to go on, to tell him more, in thought. Although, I fell asleep in his cozy arms.

By the time I woke up, Billy was holding me tightly around him. He kissed me. Therefore, my eyes open. I also couldn't hear Kim's, Trini's, and Zack's, nor Jason's thoughts.  
_Billy can you hear Kim's, Trini's, Zack's or Jason's thoughts?_ I asked him through thought.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Can you hear Kim's Trini's, Zack's, or Jason's thoughts?" I asked him.  
"What are you talking about? I don't know anyone by those names, honey. You must have hit your head on the ice," he said  
_Ice,_ I thought, _what' ice._  
"You look confused," he said.  
"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't fall on ice. I never slip on ice," I said.  
"You're funny, Luna," he said.  
"Luna? Who the hell is Luna, Billy? _I'm_ Lela."  
"No. You're Luna, not Lela and I'm Jasper," he said. _Woman lost her mind._ He added that in thought.  
"I didn't lose my mind. Billy or whatever your name is, you have!" I said angrily.

Billy was trying to wake me up for real this time.  
"Lela, wake up!" Billy said. _Please wake up!_ He added in thought. I woke up, gasping for air.  
_Is she all right?_ Kim asked in thought.  
_Well at least she's okay._ Zack said in thought.  
_Well at least she's alive_. Trini asked in thought.  
_Man, will she ever stop screaming or even wake up?_ Jason asked in thought. Billy and I shot a glance at his direction. I don't know why I would be screaming, but I would know that I would be yelling.  
When, my breathing went back to normal. Billy handed me a glass of water.  
"What happen, Lela?" Billy asked.  
"I think it was… was…" I closed my eyes and tried to remember it. "I think it was something from my past. Some things I cannot remember. It comes now and then. However, sometimes it different," I said.  
"You look worried, like you're hiding something. What is it?" Billy asked.  
"I can't remember much. Okay, I don't know how old I'm, or where the hell I was born. I don't know my own family."  
"Sure you do…" Billy said, but I cut him off.  
"No, my real family, I tried to find them, but I couldn't." I took in a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. They disappeared and I want to find them. I truly do want to find them."  
We went to Egypt because Billy wanted to see the Valley of the Pharaohs.  
"Wait, what happen here?" I asked an old woman.  
"The Great God of Death did this," the woman replied.  
"Anubis?" I asked.  
"Yes," she said.  
Hours went by; we walked in and out of once peaceful places, now in ruin.  
"Is Anubis the god how protects the pharaoh when he is mummified?" Kim asked, but she wanted to make sure that she was thinking of the same god.  
"Your thoughts are correct, Kim. He had tried to destroy me in a past life, I think," I said.  
"Oh," Kim said.  
"Wait you can remember your past life that happen over thousands of years ago, but you can't even your own past?" Billy said.  
"It was in my dreams, Billy. That's how I remember things, okay, and I also said I think it was my past life," I said.  
"Why would Anubis want to destroy her?" Jason asked.  
"Well, he didn't exactly want to destroy her. He loved her. However, she was human, and she was somewhat in love with someone else. He destroyed that man because he wanted her himself. He wanted her to marry him so he turned into his human form. Then, he made her an offer that she couldn't refuse…"  
"So he threatens her or something?" Trini asked.  
"No, you see he made her a deal. The deal was to live forever as an immortal, if she married him. However, she was remembering not entirely in love with the other man and to proved that she was forced into have his child. The child that she had given birth to, Although, Anubis wanted her in everyway possible…"  
"So what? He was jealous that she wouldn't be with him that way?" Zack asked.  
"Actually she wanted him that way and she also wanted to be immortal, but she was afraid to have his child because she was afraid that he would back out of that agreement, or just that wasn't apart of the deal. However, she did. After she became immortal, she took the half child away. He was furious with her. No one, not even him, knows what happen to them."  
"What happen to the first child?" Billy asked. "The first child brought her bad memories, so he destroys It."  
"Why did the child bring her bad memories for her?" Trini asked.  
"It did because she was only sixteen, like me well I think I'm anyway; the father of her child harmed her. Anubis thought, that that it was not fair for her to raise a child if the father harmed her, or if any man hurts any woman. Anubis only wanted to protect his love and she did love him."  
"Why was the half child called that?" Jason asked.  
"She was called the half child because her father was a god, an immortal, and her mother was human, a mortal," I said.  
Anubis strikes again. Then, after he saw me, he came to earth as his human form.  
"You!" Anubis said.  
"Me?" I asked.  
"You're familiar. Why do you look familiar?" he asked.  
"Maybe it's my past life." I answered back with a question.  
"No not her. That face," he said. _Someone else._ He thought. Then he looked away and closed my eyes to remember his child. I saw her and so did Billy.  
_Anubis looks like Lela._ Everyone thought. However, Billy does not think, that he's my father. However, he does see the likeness between Anubis and me.  
"Wait you're saying, that Lela is your daughter?" Billy asked.  
"Who are you? How dare you address me like, that!" Anubis said angrily.  
"No, please, don't hurt him or anyone. Please don't. You don't want to harm your allies, do you?" I asked.  
_Allies, what you are saying._ Billy thought.  
"What are you talking about?" Anubis asked.  
"You have a missing daughter and I've missing parents. Would not you think that all of this fits together? If I'm you daughter, then why would you want to hurt my friends?"  
"That's true. Why would I hurt you like that man did to your mother do?"  
"Wait I thought, that you said, that your past life was his wife, not daughter?" Kim whispered.  
"May I was seeing it my mother's point of view and I did say I think, that she's my past life," I whispered back.  
Anubis wasn't someone who would let things go, but he did. He asked me something about my parents, something like where were they are from, However, I couldn't answer because I didn't know the answer.  
He wanted to find his child that is why he asked me about my parents. I know what, that feels like. I would do anything to get my family back.  
_Come on Ls, this guy is a lunatic._ Billy thought. _He would believe anything about his family._  
I sighed at, that thought.  
_What?_ His thoughts were about something funny.  
_I believe that he's my father. Billy I truly believe, that he's my father  
Wait. So what, you believe, that? _His thoughts were now on concerned.  
_"Are they all right?"_ Anubis whispered. _  
"Yeah, they are having their mind reading conversation," Trini whispered.  
_ _"Do they do, that a lot?" he whispered. They all looked at each other._ "What?"  
"Well, it's just, that none of us actually met a god before,"  
"Well I'm honored to be your first god to met _  
When we caught up with the others, something unexpected happen.  
It all happens all to fast. We had to be captured!  
"You can't keep us here, demon," I said.  
"You don't have the power to stop me. You can't even get one little spell to be cast let alone cast one to save yourself," Nixed said.  
Belthazor shimmered in and threw an energy fireball at us. However, I stopped it.  
"What do you thing of my new power witch?" Belthazor said.  
"Not bad, but can you make sure, that your friend ducks?" I asked.  
_What? His thought was all confused.  
"Make sure, that you friend ducks okay? Nights skies, black spells, the one of the capturing destroy it now!" I said in Latin, and then the pitch darkness swallows them up, leaving ashes behind.  
Kim thoughts were_, wait you know them? _  
"Yes, Kim I know them, because the most witches prefers to vanquish demon, although I only do it when I I've no choice," I said.  
"Everyone has a choice," Anubis said.  
"Not if they are trying to get themselves killed on there own, Anubis," Billy replied.  
"Oh," he said. _Can, you two hear my thoughts?_ He thought to us. We both nod. _Oh, well, umm... Then, that does why both of you saw the girl, then.  
_ Yes, that's why we saw the girl," Billy said. "She was beautiful, too." Then, looks at me and I just blushed while looking away.  
"Indeed," he said. "If you ever need my help you can summon me anytime."  
Then, he left in a flash.  
"Well, that's was odd," Trini, said while looking at Zack with smile.  
_They will never know, that they're in love, Lela,_ Billy thought while laughing. I was smiling at, that thought, also, trying to fight the laugh, but I won.  
"What's so funny?" Zack asked.  
Billy and I looked at each other. "You'll figure, that out on your own someday," Billy and I said together.  
"Figure out what someday?" Kim, Trini, Jason, and Zack asked.

"You'll know when you hit it on the nail," I said. They just looked confused. "I mean when you know it when you understand what I am saying.

Well, when we got back to the yacht, the Elders where waiting for Billy and I.  
"Why have you fallen in love with a demon, Lela? You're a witch," one of the Elders said.  
I laughed. "Wait! You listened to an alien, when you have hated them for thousands of years, but you're worried about me loving with a demon. Do you believe that Billy, they actually listen to an alien?"  
"Yeah, really don't get that either. How strange?" he replied.  
"When it comes to demons we would believe them," the same Elder said.  
_Even though we hated them because they could show themselves, when we couldn't unless there was someone in need. Therefore, we took drastic measures. We disguise ourselves just to make them feel unwanted.  
You hear, that, Billy. _I asked him in thought  
_Yeah, the Elders started the war between the aliens and magical creatures all together._ Billy thought to me.  
"Peanut, you want to know something?" Billy asked.  
"What do you have, that is appealing to me?" Peanut asked curiously.  
"I know something, that has to deal with the war, which is going on between aliens and magical creatures alike," Billy said.  
"How would you know anything about, that?" the Elder asked.  
"Does that concern you Elder?" I asked ruefully.  
"Yes," the Elder said.  
"Why does it?" I asked bored looking.  
"It does because we started the war in the first place."  
"Wow, and I thought I was the blabber mouth," Billy said sarcastically.  
"Topps… I… I mean, that wasn't a post to come out."  
"Well, maybe, then, I'll listen to you and your friends more often, human and maybe I'll just leave you alone, now. I'm sorry, Princess… I mean Lela," he said.  
"Thank you, Peanut." I said. _Well, that solves problem number one and now on to two._ I thought to myself.  
_What is number two?_ Billy asked in thought.  
_My family crisis, what else is there with me_? I thought to him.  
_Oh. Well, have fun with that._ He thought while laughing.  
Peanut and the Elders were arguing over the war. To bad, the Elder left early because I had the whole conversation all on tape. I handed the tape over to Peanut. He had to laugh at the fact that I would have caught it on tape.  
Maybe there should be something to do with the whole loving a demon thing. On the other hand not.  
Billy has always been there for me, so maybe why not take that chance with him. Maybe I should date him. I'm not sure about what I should be doing on a date. However, I will try to see where it takes us. I was looking for him. Then, I found him with the chiefs in  
"Hey, Billy," I said.  
"Yeah, Ls," he said.  
"I've been thinking and maybe we should take the next step. Try to see if it works out, okay?" I said.  
"All right, so, tonight, a date?" he asked.  
Then, everyone got back from Jet Skiing and heard the last two parts of his sentence.  
_Okay._ I thought to him.  
_"Wait! Did he just say A DATE?"_ Trini asked. _  
"Sure did, Trini," Jason said.  
Then, they finally caught up with us they were all confused.  
_Wait he said date? Kim thought. _  
Dating, who is dating? Trini thought.  
Are you two dating? Zack thought.  
No way, they finally hooked up! Jason thought.  
Before I could answer the question Billy left because he didn'__t__ t want them to know, so I answered_ all the questions, "Yes, he did say date? Billy and I are dating. Jason, why did you think that were finally hooked up?"  
"Well, it was a matter of time before you did," he said.  
Then, all of a sudden, Will orb in. "Wait, who's dating?" he asked.  
"Hello, Will. How's Isis?" I asked.  
"Hey kid. She's doing better. However, the docs said that she' d be in the hospital for a while. So who's dating?"  
Will, is my oldest cousin in my foster family. He has two younger siblings; they are Rika, and Rio. He's a white lighter. Well, white lighters are guardian angels. They help the innocence. Well, he's half cupid. They help people with love. He's in love with Isis, now his fiancée. He's maybe in his late twenties.  
"Nothing ever gets by you cousin and I'm not a kid. F.Y.I. it's s none of your business to know and X.Y.Z.," I said.  
"X.Y.Z.?" he asked.  
"Yes, do you know what, that means?" I asked.  
"X.Y.Z.? No, sorry."  
"X means examine, Y means your, and Z means zipper. So, X.Y.Z."  
"Examine what zipper kid?" he asked.  
"Your zipper is down, is that clear enough?" I asked.  
He orbed away because I embarrassed him in front of my girlfriends. They were giggling during the whole conversation between Will and me.

_Later that night, Kim and Trini were helping me to get ready for my date. I never wore dresses, so they were judging on what outfit I should wear. They were telling me how to be. The guys were doing the exactly what we are doing. Therefore, I didn't feel so weird about it.  
I sighed.  
_ _What is the matter?_ Kim asked in thought.  
"Well, I never actually went out before with a guy, Kim. It feels so weird about it," I said.  
_Don't worry so much. It will be over soon, before it seem like it just stared._ Trini thought.  
"Thanks for the encouragement. That was great advice, but I just don't know what I should expect from him. What should I expected from him?" I was freaking out. When we found the right outfit. It was a purple shirt that was a v-shaped, the collar that Billy got me in Pairs, and a jean skirt.  
_Just calm down, Lela. No one even knows what to expect from a guy, every guy is different._ Kim thought to me. I smiled.  
"However, it's Billy, Kim. We've been friends since we were kids," I said.  
_Do not worry. Okay, just take a deep breath okay._ They both thought at the same time.  
I took a deep breath and walked out of the room. I've felt different, before, but this is just way above weird feeling.  
When I got off the yacht, Billy was waiting for me. I blushed. I've seen him in a tuxedo, but this is different…  
His voice caught my attention. "Wow… umm… you look great, Lela."  
I blushed. "It… umm… thanks…" I couldn't get the words to get out of my mouth. _Sorry, Billy, I never had a problem with talking.  
Now, you know how I felt when I first saw you a school, your first day. _He thought.

_Yeah, I guess so._ I thought.  
_Just one thing wrong, Lela._  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"Well, first off, you don't have flower, which would not compare to you, second, let me helping you off the dock before you fall because you look like you about to fall," he said.  
_Although, you do look different, I thought, that the girls would not get you any beautiful than you were, anything. I not say, that you're not beautiful. It's, that you…_  
I kissed him so he would stop thinking.  
_Come on, we don't what to waste our time, alone._ I thought.  
We went to see a play, ate to dinner, and then we walked in the park.  
We were glad that we brought a bag of regular cloths with us, so we went to the amusement park and ride every ride there, before they closed. Billy, wanted me to go on this ride, called the Knight Fright. Billy thought that I would freak out, but instead he did.  
When we got back to the yacht, Kim, Trini, Zack, and Jason were captured by demons.  
"Where's the good demon witch?" one of them asked. They were talking about Billy. The prophecy said that I should of destroyed him when we where kids.  
"What if I don't tell you? What are you going to do?" I asked.  
"Your friends will pay the price," another demon said.  
"Do you think that she'll tell you where that demon is?" Jason asked them.  
"Jason, don't say anything. I will tell you were the demon is. Just let them go," Billy said.  
Billy doesn't tell them that it is you, okay. _Tell them it is I._ I thought to him. _  
Sorry Lela, I can't tell them it's you. He thought to me.  
_What do you mean by that…? I was about to say something else but someone shock me.  
"_Is she alright?" Kim asked again.  
"Yes, Kim, it was a post to be a jolt and she's waking up right now, look," Billy said.  
_"What the hell happen?" I asked.  
"What was the last thing you remember, Lela?" Billy asked.  
"The last thing I remember is getting shocked," I said.  
"Do you know whom that did?" he asked.  
"No, but I think I was a demon, though."  
"It was a demon, but not the demons acting us. Lela, it was I. I'm sorry, but you looked pissed off and I didn't want anyone getting hurt so…" he looked like he was going to say something else. I put my hands on his face when he looked a way and put his face up so that we were face to face.  
"So, you had to do, what you had to do. I didn't even remember me getting pissed off, Billy."  
"Well, you got pissed off because I didn't want to tell them that the good demon was you not Me."  
"Oh," was the only thing I said that night. We all went to bed excepted for Billy and me. I went into the kitchen and found something.

The thing that I found was something that has to do with a necklace the part the goes on a chain of some sort.  
That night, when I went to bed before Billy, I had a strange dream. The dream was about Billy and me. However, it was in some strange land. I've never seen such a peaceful, beautiful, calm, harmonic place. It had strange creatures, Billy turned into some type of wolf, bigger than any normal wolf, and then he turned into something that was even human. The same things happen to me, but instead of a wolf I turned into a tiger, a white tiger, then I turned into a black tiger with white strips.  
When I woke up, I walked onto the deck. I was surprised to see that I was the first on the deck.  
I also saw that we did move from the dock. The dock like maybe seventy miles away, that was not possible. However, we were even going fast.  
"Hey, Billy," I walked in to Billy's room and found out that he was not in his room. Then I went into the others' room and found out that they were not their rooms, also.  
I searched for them everywhere. Although, I didn't look in the basement, where I told them that they were not allowed to be in the basement. There were reasons, well only three, why I didn't want them to go down there. The first one was that their fears could come alive and try to kill them. The second one was that they could be lost for eternity. The third one was that they could be controlled by something. Then wind up killing each other.  
When I got to the door that leads to the basement, it was open. I took a deep breathe and when inside. I looked high and low in the basement and found nothing, but for a part of the necklace that goes something that belongs to the part that I found last night in the kitchen. I felt almost relieved that they were not in the basement.  
I never saw what my foster father saw that was so scary of the basement, now I think that he didn't want me to get lost in the basement.  
However, there are now two questions on my mind. First, where are my friends and my boyfriend, wow I never thought that I would say that about Billy, and who opened the basement door?

I was freaking out. I didn't know what to do. So I sat down and took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to find them.  
Then, I remember about the other part of the necklace. I ran to my room and put the two parts together. It started to glow the lights could blind someone. I heard voices, voices that I never heard before. They were saying something like the four strange creatures with the Wolf Spirit or something. I remember my dream. Billy turned into the wolf. Now, it fits. Billy is the Wolf Spirit and the four strange creatures have to be Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack.  
Therefore, I tried to listen harder and I did try to listen, or hear something that they might be, but they kept on repeating the same thing repeatedly.  
I wanted to find them, but the voices couldn't tell me even that! It was so frustrated that they would not one simple thing.  
I was not going to give up, but then I took a deep breath and tried to remember what ever that place was, myself, that was in my dreams. Billy was saying something, like light, night, Moon and Ocean something like that.  
When I found out what he had said, it all had come back to me. Everything, most of my past lives and even what that place were.  
I ran as fast as I could try to find them. When I found them, they looked like that went through hell.  
_About time, you got here!_ Jason thought.  
_Thank god, she's here!_ Kim thought.  
_What happen to you?_ Trini and Billy thought. _  
Well you get us down from here. Zack thought.  
"Sorry, I was trying to find out what to do and trying to find out what the place was, that I saw in my dreams," I said._ By the way, when where you going to tell me, that I was your fiancé, Billy? I added in thought. _  
Never, I wanted you to find out that yourself. Do you remember everything, even your own past?  
No, not every thing, but most of them. I found out, that I was turning into a child every time I turned seventeen, thank you. Well, most of them anyway.  
Then, we all heard a sound coming for behind me. It came up behind me and tried to lick me, as if a dog would do.  
_Do not trust, that creature, it trapped us in here. Jason thought.  
"Calm down its just Momo, my cousin in the Spirit World, Jason," I said. "Momo, can you help me get them out of there?"  
"Sorry, Ls," his nickname for me, "I can't help you there, your father's order is to capture the Prince of Darkness and anyone who comes here with him." Momo said.  
"Find then I guessed, that you have to capture me then," I whispered it into his ear.  
"Why?"  
"Why, because I came here with him, that's why."  
"Find I guess that I do have to capture you."  
"Wait, but wouldn't my daddy asked why you have captured me though?"  
"I would have to tell him, that you have come here with him and would not accept the rules now."  
"What rules?" I asked oddly while move backwards, and winked at Billy.  
"These rules…" he said while getting capture in his own trap.  
"Would you like helped to get out of, that trap, Momo?" I asked.  
"Yes, please," he said.  
"I'm not sure if I would want to do, that, Momo," I said.  
"Why not?"  
"Well, because then you'll take us to my dad and hand us over and that would not be fair, would you think, guys?" I asked.  
"No, that would not be fair," they said.  
"What do you want then?"  
"It's so simple, Momo, your freedom for their own freedom. Just like when we where kids," I said.  
"Fine. Now get me down!"  
"No, no, no, first we shake on it."  
"What?"  
"It wouldn't be an official if we don't shank on it." I held out me hand and he held hand out and we took each other hand and shook. I helped him out of his trap.  
"You thought that I would let you and the outsiders go, you're e really funny."  
I smiled at his attempt at capturing me. "You thought that I wouldn't have a plan, Momo. You're stupid, why did you think that I made you shake hands with me. If you don't help us, then, well, I think you get it."  
He tried to put me in the cage. However, he was being shock with each of his attempts.  
He helped us get away from the woods in the Spirit World, but we didn't get out of this world yet. Well, only because he had no choice.

He let us go. Then he helped us get back to the yacht, where my dad was waiting.  
"So, you think that you could just get a way with tricking your older cousin?" he said.  
"Well, want are you going to do about it, daddy?" I said.  
"I'm going to show you. Guards, take the enemies and the princess to the dungeon," he said.  
"Lela, you have a big month," Kim said.  
"Are you sure that you want to take me in for justice, dad? After all, you were the one who taught me everything you know. Boy, the kingdom will think that you're just in it because you don't want me to be with my love. You also toughed me that I should stay with decision and my decision is the Prince of Darkness, daddy. What's yours?" I asked.  
"No… I mean yes… umm… what the hell are you doing to me?"  
I laughed. "Now, you understand the power that I can do, but I've more than that, though."  
"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.  
_Please don't say anything, Billy._ I thought to him.  
My father was impressed that I could trick Momo until he would slip the plan. However, he'll be more impressed that I just caught the most important thing ever! He'll find out that I'll capture him and his whole army.  
I put a spell on a net that I found while swimming with the dolphins when I was with my foster father and threw it at them from behind. So easy.  
"Well, I don't think that you saw that one coming dad. Try and escape from that. Momo, thanks for the plan I could do it with out you!" I said.  
"What are you talking about? What is she talking about?" my father said.  
"I don't know uncle," Momo said.  
"Oh, you didn't include him in the little secret? Momo how could you. Well, anyway before we left the Spirit World. Momo and I talked about the plan that we were going to execute, but we didn't tell Billy, but he knew already though. I'm shocked that he didn't tell you. Why didn't you tell him."? I acted to be angry and shocked. I winked at my friends and they caught on.  
"How could you not tell me? When I get out of here you'll be banished."  
"Good luck with that, daddy. That net is highly indestructible. However, you'll probably go to have fun trying anyway."  
I took care of my dad and his army of untrained warriors somewhere they can't be found. Momo released Danny, my brother, and came along with us when we left the Spirit World. Although the Spirit World is a beautiful place, it is also deadly to stay, because of my father. He never really liked Billy, because he wasn't from our land but from the other land. So he was consider as the enemy of our kingdom, but I never cared that he was from the other kingdom. My father never likes to keep the peace that is a post is, the harmony that Billy and I created the world for.  
So, after that whole deal, I'm glad that I've my memories although I don't know why I still can't remember some of my human life, though. Oh, well, I'll figure them out sooner or later.  
The night after the Spirit World ordeal accident, Danny really didn't want to leave so, we made room for him. However, he didn't want to leave the Spirit World either.  
The next day, when Kim touched her glass of water she'd actually had a premonition. Which was odd because her family never had witchcraft in their bloodlines at all? Her vision was about the ocean getting control of my human form and trying to take over the world, the usual in the Spirit World, but it wasn't the Ocean Spirit it the sand spirit, the Scorpion Spirit, my dad.  
That was the high light of Danny's day, worrying about his little sister, and taking over the whole world. What next, lighten striking the Elders? Now that would be cool and funny, but wrong.  
When Jason pointed then lighten came out. His family doesn't have any witchcraft bloodline either. What is going on? Then, Trini just moved her hand backwards and then the water followed with the movement of her hand. Then Zack just sneezed and then turned into a dachshund. I really don't know what the hell is going on. None of them has magic in their blood. The Elders probably did this so the can see us freak out, but it wouldn't happen.  
I whistled as loud as I could. At least that caught their attention.  
"What are we going to do Lela, our parents never had powers, before," Kim said.  
"Don't worry, Kim, Billy, Danny and I will help you control your powers? The Elders probably did this just to see you fail and make us spirits like bad. What do you say, guys?" I asked.  
"I'm in," Jason and Kim said at the same time.  
"Alright, what the hell, count me in, also," Zack said.  
"Okay," Trini said nervously.  
_The only problem that I see in this whole charades is you turning into a monster at night, sis._ Danny thought delightfully.  
_What the hell, I'm in and maybe then, we'll be together finally,_ this time_, anyway._ Billy thought.  
I smiled. "Thanks, now lets prove that the Elders were wrong about this, I mean wrong by saying that we weren't ready for this."  
"Yeah, but one problem who's teaching who?" Billy asked.  
"Well, that isn't a problem. Danny is great with his premonitions. Therefore, Kim will be with Danny, training. Billy you're great a shape shifting. Therefore, you'll teach Zack. Then, that leaves Jason and Trini with me. They rather have the same powers, right now, the elements. Alright?" I asked.  
_I don't know Ls. What if something happens to us, while was training them?_ Billy thought.  
_Don't worry, they'll be training and it would probably be like hands on field._ I thought.  
_Therefore, you're saying that if they were training it would be an experience._ Billy thought.  
_You're catching on._ I thought sarcastically. We both laughed and that brought the other attention. However, I had a plan that not even Billy would of saw coming. I went by Billy and then pushed him the pool, that got them laughing.  
_You're so funny Ls._ Billy thought sarcastically.  
They weren't worried that they had powers, so we would start training tomorrow.

The whole team was having fun. We went to a little island that my foster father bought me. I have to name the island myself. The island was called The Great Spirits.  
We went on the beach and swam in the ocean. We also trained the team. Then at night we sat by the campfire roosting marshmallows. Billy wanted me to tell them a story of the ghost that haunts this island. However, I wasn't sure about them wanting to hear a ghost story, a childish, silly ghost story. Although, they wanted to hear it anyway. It's not really a scary mini story, but its mini I also told them it was, scary. However, to Billy, it was.  
"The story is called the Screams_ of Horror!_ It happens over thousands of years ago, a couple years after Billy and I came here. A man came here and tried to destroy an ancient relic. It had mystical effects, after you destroy it, but he tried repeatedly to find it. However, once you pick up the mystical relic you'll be burn for eternity and those who are close to the person being burn for eternity, will feel and hear their cries for help, the eternity cries," I said. I felt that Billy was frightened yet again by the story.  
"Wow, Billy you must be some scared child. I'm sorry but that wasn't scary, Billy" Danny said.  
"He's right," Jason said.  
"You have to remember this is the kid who was frightened by his own shadow, guys. Billy was trying his hardest, to be brave. However, that kid is the same guy I love," I said, and then I kissed him to make him feel better. It was cold so Jason was holding Kim, Zack was holding Trini, and my loveable wolf that's more of a scared cat than a dog, and Billy was holding me. Poor Danny, he has to seeing the guys holding the girls, and he has no one to hold. I wish that he had someone in the future that will be his girl, the girl that he could hold.  
_What are you thinking?_ Billy was thinking.  
_Danny has to see you three boys holding the girls and he doesn't have anyone to hold for himself. I wish that there were some girl that would treat him like the king he's. That some girl would be perfect for him._ I thought. I laid my head down on his knee; he rapped his hand on my shoulder to keep me warm.  
It got even colder so we ran to the yacht. Kim, and Jason were the first ones on the yacht; Trini and Zack were next on the yacht, then Billy and I. However, Danny wasn't in a hurry to get on the yacht. However, when he got on the yacht he looked depressed. Therefore, I walked over to him and tried to put a smile on his face. I literally tried to put a smile on his face. However, his face was as he was thinking of some one back in the Spirit World.  
That night after everyone, except Danny and I, went to bed, Danny and I talked.  
"What's the matter Danny?" I asked with.  
"It's this girl who I left in your boyfriend's kingdom. Her name was Medusa. She was an amazing girl, I mean I never felt like, that, and I know that she felt it to. She understood me better than anyone here," he sighed, "but she'll never chose me over the guy her parents want her to marry."  
"Don't be so sure about that Danny, I mean, she'll probably make her parents mad, trust me some human like to disappoint their parents. Therefore, they will do something that is against their rules that they have. Trust me on this, Danny," I said.  
"Okay, thanks," he said.  
"Now, get to bed, okay, so I can," I said. We were laughing at my bad command.  
Danny went to bed and fell asleep faster than a baby would. I fell asleep with Billy, because he fell asleep in my bed. I like this feeling, the feeling of being vulnerable when he is around. The weakness is nice because I know that he would not hurt me in anyway possible and that he would be able to help me when I need it. Eventually, I fell asleep in his arms, knowing, that could only see what I am dreaming of and I am the only one that knows what he's dreaming of.

While everyone was sleeping, someone was getting on board. I don't know how, but he got on board without anyone detecting him, but it was as if I detected him or something because I got out my bed were Billy fell asleep and walked on the deck and somehow woke up back on the island. However, it was a part of the island, which I don't know.  
_Where am I?_ I thought to myself. I let myself be carried away, but I did know that it was my island. _What place is this? I'm not anywhere in finding distance._ I sighed.  
When morning came, I walked around the island, even though it's a bad idea. However, I just left. I wonder through the woods to see if I could fine something that was familiar to me, but nothing. I went further into the woods and found bones of dead people looking like they were screaming their heads off. It looked creepy.  
However, I just kept on walking in the woods. Then, the further I got into the woods, the more skeletons there were.  
By the time, I got to the heart of the woods. I found a massive palace. It looked ancient. I walked up to it and touched it. I got a premonition from it. The vision was someone walking up to the palace and going inside with a chalice. Looked like the Chalice of Life, the eternal life, from Anubis. The man looked like someone who wanted someone or something; by the way, his face looked. Then the vision ended.  
That was creepy; it looked familiar, though, that man looked familiar. I closed my eyes and tried to look for that man before the vision.  
"Lela! Where are you?" Trini screamed.  
"Lela where are you!" Billy screamed.  
"Lela, come on, where are you?" Kim screamed.  
_Lela, where can you be?_ Zack, Jason, and Danny thought at the same time.  
"I'm over here!" I screamed. "I've found something!"  
They all raced over to me. The girls with Billy and the guys with Danny. They all saw what I meant and eyed the thing up and down.  
_That is one big place._ Kim thought.  
"Actually it's a palace. I don't know what type of palace it's, but I had a premonition of man going inside. I also saw skeletons on the way here. I think that the story had its effects on me because I heard something on the yacht and I followed it a few miles before I saw the skeletons," I said.  
"What are you talking about?" Danny and Billy asked at the same time.  
"Remember last night?" I asked and they nod. "Well, the story I told that Billy thought it was scary. However, after everyone went to bed. I heard something that the detector didn't detect. I got out of bed and followed it. Then, I lost it, but I walked forward, then I found the skeletons, that didn't really scare me, so I walked on then saw more and more of the skeletons, eventually I found this palace."  
"Then, you put your hand on the palace and had a premonition," Billy said.  
"Yes," I said.  
Therefore, they just looked at me like I was a lunatic. Anubis said that if we needed him we could call him. I closed my eyes and concentrate on Anubis. He appeared. "It worked," I whispered. "Hi, dad."  
"Hi, Who?" Danny asked.  
"In the Spirit world my parents came with me and her parents didn't so, the only ones relatively close to her parents were Phalen and Anubis. Don't ask why, but they were, but Phalen was human when she was born, though, does that make sense?" Billy asked.  
"Yeah, my mother died, so my dad married someone else because she was having his child. She wasn't even married to him, though," Danny said.  
"Wait, did you just say dad, to me?" Anubis said.  
"Yeah, I got most of my memories back, and you're my father, in this world anyway," I said.  
"Well, that's good. I just have one question. Why am I here?" he asked.  
"Well, I had a premonition and I need your help because I think it has to deal with you Chalice of Life and the man looked familiar and I don't know why."  
"Okay, let me see what the premonition was." I looked queered.  
"Wait all the years in the Spirit World and one of the creators of the Spirit World and you don't know how to show other people the visions that you had?" Danny laughed.  
"I do too, I just didn't know that I show it people who couldn't have premonitions, okay, so don't tease me or I'll put you the basement of the yacht. Okay?" I asked.  
_Wait you said not to go down there, though._ Kim thought.  
"I know what I said, Kim." I said. He put his hand out and I showed him the vision.  
"That man was your mother dead boyfriend that I destroyed, but I don't know how he got out the Under World," Anubis said.  
"Unless someone that you trust let him out of there, like my mother," I said. "Tricking you into letting you turning into an immortal, just to save him, and giving him the chalice as well. It makes sense, wouldn't you think?"  
"That plan would have been full proof, if it wouldn't be for Cerberus, my three headed mutant mutt."  
"I thought that was Greek Myths, not Egyptian Myths," Jason said.  
"Well, it does have to do with guarding the Under World, Jason," Anubis said.  
"Wait, how do you know my name?" he asked  
"I asked him to watch out during and he must have heard me call you by your names," I said.  
"Oh, so he was only to watch us so we don't do anything stupid," Jason said.  
"No, it was just so he could warn us if there was any danger coming," I said.  
"Well, that would have been nice, if we all knew," Trini said.  
"Well, that would have brought up suspicion, Billy didn't even know," I said.  
"Yeah, why wasn't I told about this, Lela?" Billy asked.  
I sighed with frustration. "I didn't tell anyone because people can't keep a secret for long and Billy you couldn't remember our anniversary if I told you it was today. So, why should I really say a word?" I asked.  
"She's right. I have secrets but it is hard just to keep them in. Plus, wouldn't the demons come and then they found out?" Kim asked.  
That got everyone quiet. Well that and we heard a cracking noise behind us.  
"Well, look at this Phalen, your runt is back and brought her father with her," the man from my vision said, "she actually pulled through."  
"What is he saying?" Anubis asked me.  
"I don't know. I never plan this I don't even know him, even though he's from my vision."  
"Phalen, what are you doing here? You know this land is for me only and you know that," Anubis said.  
_She's not a post to be here or him. What are they doing here? The plan was going perfectly before they showed up._ "None of your business. I saw what you did to Egypt and I am not going back with you trying to destroy things like that. Plus how would you know if this is my daughter?" Phalen asked.  
"He brought me here," I said.  
"What? You said that you only do that if there was an emergency, I don't see anything that has to do with an emergency. Do you?" she demanded.  
"Shut up, witch," he said. Then he hit Phalen, which made her hit a tree hard and fell to the ground.  
"Leave her alone!" I said.  
"Well, look at you. The puppet has grown emotions," he said while laughing.  
"I'll show you a puppet. Just wait until the full moon and I'll l show that I can control you without problems," I said angrily.  
_Billy she's getting mad._ Kim thought.  
"I know," he said, "but I think that she'll do what's right."  
"You have a lot of hope for her, boy," Anubis said to Billy.  
The earth started to rumble and shake because I got pissed off. The tides where being pulled in all different dictions. However, that still didn't stop him. When Phalen woke up.  
"No, stop, Xander. Please you'll wear her out. Then, she'll never fulfill her destiny," she said.  
"What destiny?" Anubis and Billy said together.  
Then, I fell out of the sky and Billy caught me.  
_Thanks, Billy._ I thought.  
_No problem._ Billy thought. Then, I pasted out.  
The next thing I remember was that I was waking up in my room and Billy was holding me. He was asleep. I woke him up and told him what happen, or what I think happen. He was just fine that I that it was just a dream, but it felt so real, though, like it was really happening. However, that was just I the odd ball of the bunch.  
When morning came, I was tried and I was falling asleep during my own lesson. I never been so tried my whole life and I mean my entire life.

When fall came back, we all went back to Angel Groove. Yeah the last school year, grade 12th. Danny thought that he could be in school with us. Therefore, we told him to tried not to be the spirit self but the person that he would be if he would be if he were not a spirit.  
"Well, that was an odd summer wouldn't you think?" I asked.  
"Yeah, now you have to tell everyone that he's your long lost brother," Billy said while laughing.  
"What is so funny about that?" I asked.  
"Well, first off, he was from the Spirit World and you did actually find him. Plus, he needs to learn manners."  
"No I don't. I know manners better than her," he said while point at me.  
"You're right, Billy. He does needs to learn manners," I commented.  
"Hey, I was living as a Prince, Princess. So I have more manners than you think," Danny said.  
I sighed. "That's not what we are talking about. Danny we are saying that you have to be non-prince and shinning armor, Danny, but a different one. Come on. We'll help you," I said.  
Later that day, Danny, Kim, Trini, Zack, Jason, Billy, and I went to the mall, to buy some clothes for Danny, so he could blend in. I picked out something more of a gothic outfit. It didn't work out as I planed it to. Kim picked out girlish outfit. Billy and I were trying not to laugh at that along with Jason and Zack. Trini made him try on a gangster type look, man did Danny want scream his head off. Jason and Zack wanted him to try on a jock type thing. It sort of didn't go with him. Now Billy was detriment to see if the bad boy outfit would work for him. It worked perfectly. Yes, we've found his style.  
I kissed Billy and he held me closely. When Danny saw that. He just looked away. Then, Billy stopped holding me, so I could be right next to him and help him.  
"Now that you have your look, Danny. You have to act. Okay, just listen to me and you'll do fine. Rule one: don't let anything get to you. Rule Two: don't listen to anyone except for us. Rule 3: you don't care what other people think, feel, react, or how they make you feel, except for us. Okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Danny said.  
"Then, repeat what I just said about the rules and you don't have to have them in order."  
"Okay, umm…" he took a deep breathe, "Why should I do what you tell me, Girly."  
I rather laughed. "What did you say?"  
"You heard me Princess, you think that I will repeat what you just said, and then you have thing coming."  
"Did you heard what I said, Danny. Those rules don't apply to us," I said.  
"Sure sweet cakes."  
"You did not just call me sweet cakes did you?" I asked.  
"Sure did. What are you going to do about that?" he asked.  
"Danny, I think that we got the picture, you can stop now," Billy said.  
"No wait let him go on. I want to see how long he can keep this up," I said.  
"You four think that Lela is somehow all good. Well, she has a dark side that those two will never tell because she's a…" he was going on and on until I cut him off.  
"Okay now, you can stop because that is to far Danny. They don't need to know that and you are seriously pissing me off."  
"Okay," Danny said.  
_Glad that I didn't physically turning to the Dark Princess._ I thought to Billy.  
_Yeah, me too._ Billy thought.  
The next day, we went to school. We saw Danny and he didn't look, acted, or emotionally was my brother, Danny. He talked backed to the teachers, to the principal, and to the Elders. Boy, he's on a roll.

Billy and I were just worried about the others and each other.  
However, like we said to each other the night that we spent on the yacht, we can take care of ourselves and we proved that to each other repeatedly.  
However, I still can't get that image out of my head, the image of that man from the island. I don't know what happen to them, but the others said that Anubis is going to deal with both of them. I just hope that my mother would forgive my father for all the trouble he has caused her.  
I sighed.  
_What's the matter?_ Billy asked in thought.  
_The thought of the dead man and my mother with my father, by now, they could of escape and be coming after me. Billy I don't know what the hell I'm going to do. I just so confused._ I thought to him.  
_Don't worry, Ls. They're not going to find you. I promise, now come on let's go to our next class or we'll get a detention and I don't think my mom well be happy to pick me up after school._ Billy thought.  
_Okay. Well, where are you going next?_ I asked in thought.  
_Science, great huh?_ He thought.

"Hey, Kimmy, can we talk?" Jason asked.  
"Sure," Kim said. Then they left.  
_"So, I… I'm just wondering if you would like to go out with me." /i Jason asked.  
"Okay. I love to go out with you." Kim said.  
"It's okay if you don't… Wait you said yes?" he asked.  
"Yes," she laughed. Lela's right what should we expect from guys? She thought. She laughed again and so did I. Billy have no clue why she said that.  
I'll tell you later, okay. I thought to him.  
Okay. He thought back.  
Just don't forget, okay?  
I forget, never. How could you think that I would forget? Remember I'm the past and you're the present.  
Yeah… HEY! That wasn't fair to say that! He thought while I was confused by why he said, well, thought that.  
Billy you only know of the present and I know of the past_. I thought_.  
Oh, yeah, sorry. _He thought._  
Don't worry. I'll be fine. I have no idea that I was the past anyway_. I thought._  
Okay it's later. _He thought.  
I laughed. _  
What?  
Nothing. It's just that you've wanted to know so I tell you. While Trini and Kim were helping me with whole outfit and to expect from a guy…  
"Wait, you were wondering what to expect from whom?" he asked. He said in a strange way, it was hard from me not to laugh at that, and his face was so odd.  
"From a guy," I said. Furthermore she thought that. _I smiled awkwardly._  
Not only had you said that. You said that about me. _Billy thought.  
Billy, remember this was before I got most of my memories back so, I didn't know okay. Therefore, you can really hold that against me. I also don't know what to expect from you because of your powers. I thought.  
While everyone was so happy that I got in, I was just worried that I wouldn't be here with my friends. However, this was strange, the man that said that I was in, said that my friends were allowed to come with us. Well, at least that we can stay with each other a little bit longer.  
When we got to the airport, everyone wasn't there. I thought that we missed the plane, but Billy was convinced that we were early. Therefore, we made a bet. I said that we were the ones that came late and Billy said that we were early. The winner was Billy, because I asked the woman at the counter and she said that we were early. I bowed my head in shame. Billy and Danny laughed while the others were looking queer. However, they hardly ever get Billy and me, now they'll probably never get the three of us_.  
Billy_. I sighed._  
Yeah. _He thought.  
_ I'm just wondering what would of happen if we stayed in the Spirit World. I mean we never left the first time. I thought.  
Well, maybe we wouldn't have gotten this far so far. He thought.  
"I know that, but…" I said but I stopped my self from saying too much.  
Ls what are you hiding? What you not telling me? Billy thought.  
I have to admit a lot. You see, I'm not telling you that I know more than I'm allowed to spill. Billy, I can't tell any of this stuff because it might affect the future. Most of this stuff you already know, but you don't know what secrets are waiting from them and I know all of that when I had no memories of my life. I… /i Billy kissed me so I could stop thinking.  
"Well, everyone is here," the judge said. Then our plane arrived and everyone a boarded the plane.  
"Flower for my lady," some guy said to Trini and handed her a flower on the plane. Zack was mad, well, more jealous, at that someone gave Trini a flower.  
A lot of drama here and I mean a lot. I thought.  
Yeah, now Zack's probably trying to find a way to get her back. Even though, they weren't exactly dating. He thought, but both of us laughed.  
I'm going to change the subject. Okay? I thought.  
Okay, but what for? He thought while we were getting on the plane.  
Remember when we first slept together?  
Yeah, why?  
Well, that night, I said something, we not actually saying something. I wanted to say something to you. The exact words were 'I want to tell you something, but I'm afraid of what your reaction would' but I dozed off in your warm, snuggly, soft, strong arms. Well, anyway, I think I was dreaming of that night were I was telling you everything about how the demons wanting you because it was their mission to take you back into the Under World. So you can be the next ruler of the Under World. However, I was a post to destroy you and not bring to the Over World. You see it was this prophecy that the Elders told me. When I was, two and you were four. I remember it because I couldn't hurt someone how didn't kill anyone and I didn't want to didn't hurt you. You looked like you couldn't hurt someone. You were and you are still harmless. You're afraid of you own shadow, which is fine by me. I mean everyone has their healers and their killers, but you just right for me because you're my healer. The Elders can have their fits all they want, but I'm going to stand by you no matter what. I thought.  
Then, what are your other options, Ls? I mean if you took me from the Under World. Then, I belong in the Under World. Billy thought.  
"What are you talking about? I took you back in the Over World. Billy, they took you from your parents. Therefore, I saw what was right, I took you back to your parents, and they were so happy to have you back. Billy, I did that because the demons took you and the magical creatures couldn't do anything about it I took the privilege to take you back to you parents," I said.  
Therefore, what you did that just because you knew what really happened. Billy thought.  
Yes. I did that because your parents were worried about you and I felt like there was something between us. Something that I couldn't' t explain and… Billy, what are you doing? I thought.  
I am doing something that I probably would regret doing. He thought.  
Get over here Billy! Billy, there are other ways to make you feel uncomfortable and I'll make the demons to come back and I'll l watch them… he kissed me then got on the plane.  
_

I know that tormenting someone is wrong, but I can't lose Billy. He is my life and I can't lose him, like we lost our Lillie, in the Spirit World. Lillie is our baby girl, but she was caught in a fire and didn't make it. Even though, she was a Spirit, however, her Spirit never came to her. I hated that I couldn't save her, but we came here to start our lives over together and that's what we're going to do, make a new life in the Human World.  
It's not home, but we always came here to celebrate everything, and I mean everything. When there is some kind of weather in this world, something is happening in the Spirit World; as if it snows here, someone is being born. When it rains here, someone is getting married.  
The time is different as well. The Spirit World year is five hundred years to this world it is equivalent to one year. I only wish that this time we could live in peace, and not destruction like in the Spirit World.  
_ Hey, Lela, I found a few seats. Looks like no one is going to sit here. _Billy thought._  
Are you sure about that? I am sure that someone is sitting there. Look at the compartments above. It's filled with other people stuff.  
Oh… well, never mind. _

_Its okay, it wasn't as if you didn't know that there would be anyone sitting here. Come on let's find another seat somewhere.  
Okay, but… he was going to say something else until I cut him off.  
You can have that window seat, if there is any window seats left.  
Thanks.  
No problem. I'm not a big fan of clouds or the sun right now. It's too bright and don't say vampire because I'm not a vampire okay.  
Okay, vampire…  
Billy…  
You said not to say it; you never said that I couldn't think it… I'm going to shut up now._

Yeah I think that you should do that. I see a few seats over there. Come on.  
We walked toward the front of the plane, which is the first class and we don't have the tickets to be there, but they let us go. We just looked at each other while the plane was in the air. I didn't care if people thought it was crazy, which they did.  
Why is he just staring at her while she'll asleep? A woman thought. However, I wasn't a sleep. I was just closing my eyes so I can make Billy and Danny feel bad, but that won't work.  
Why doesn't she hit him? A man thought._  
Billy, why shouldn't I hit you? _I thought.  
_ Well, first off, I didn't do anything. Second I know that I can be a jerk, but I know that you love me even though you don't like me being one. Third, the last one is that I don't deserve to get hit. _He thought._  
Why not, I mean you did make fun me and you told me why I… _He kissed me and then, I closed my eyes, just for one minute and I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up. I was at home like we never left, that was a strange. I am so confused. Now I can't even tell if I am really a wake or if I am just dreaming this.  
Billy felt my emotions and came into my room and comforts me.  
_ Lela what's the matter? _Billy thought.  
_ I don't really know what's what. Billy, I confused about this whole thing. In the Spirit World I understood what's reality and what's just plan dream. He came over and sit down and he put my head over his heart and I heard every single heart beat. Then we lade down.  
What's got you so puzzled?  
What's got me puzzled is that I was having a dream about us, Danny, Kim, Trini, Jason, Zack, you and me. We were going somewhere. Then we were on the plan heading there and I fell asleep and… and… and it felt so real like we were heading somewhere like we did over the summer…  
Okay, take a deep breathe, sweetie. Just slow down and try to understand that this world isn't what we are use to. We are the creatures that should try and understand that we are the monsters here. Remember we are the outsiders because we don't belong here. Most of the things here I don't even understand myself and I have been here longer then you have, well, just two years longer.  
_He laughed while I just looked at him like he was crazy.  
_ What the hell is so funny? I am so confused about this whole world and here you are laughing. _I thought angrily.  
_ You really need to have some fun more in your diet. Instead of staying in and doing what the hell you always do. Come on, have you ever left the house at night to do something stupid and don't say yea if it has to do with the Spirit World.  
Yes, I have. It was when I was five, before you even thought that I could fight the five fifth graders. I was going to the skate park and I did a wild move that no one even saw. Oh, I can show you it sometime, so you don't think that I'm lying. _I thought sarcastically._  
Don't worry; I don't think that you are lying. Trust me, I would know when your lying.  
Really, so you know when I'm lying, very interesting. So let me see, if you know when I'm lying, now. I had a crush before I met you.  
Wait you had a crush before me. Impossible, you couldn't of had like someone before me. That's a lie.  
That is right. I didn't have anyone. However, I did like someone though, but he didn't like me back.  
What a jerk, which would like you, or even love you?  
Thank you. That's why I love you more than that jerk.  
You look pink, no offence. I know that you're not much of a pink lover, but you do look pink.  
It's because you too warm. I didn't want to be a bother while you talking or thinking to me. However, it is going to get to me anyway.  
Sorry, I thought that you would be use to it, but I must have been wrong.  
Well, because you think that I'm still the same girl from the Spirit World.  
Maybe I think that I know what you're talking about.  
While, he looked at me. He put me on the cold bed, the icy cold bed. I shivered at the coldness.  
Sorry, I forgot that I am warmer then the bed.  
It's okay… What are you doing?  
_He took his shirt off and then he placed me on him. He looked at me and then kissed my forehead. Then brushed his nose against mine. He turned into his wolf form and then wrapped his body around me. I snuggled into his soft and cozy body. _  
You're not going to love me more than the jerk nor will you like your brother either.  
Why?  
Because Danny and I made you sort-of dream that, although, we thought that we made you dream something else.  
What!  
Sorry. We, well, I didn't want to do the dream spell…  
Oh…I see. So Danny tricked you into doing the spell again? Don't worry; I won't have to kill you yet. Did I tell you what happen the night that I told the Scary Story? Your favorite thing to think.  
The night that you thought that Danny should have a girl how wants him or the crazy dream?  
The girl for Danny.  
No, why?  
Well, because there is a girl for him in the Spirit World and she in your kingdom, though. Her Name is Medusa. Do you know any girl in your kingdom named Medusa?  
No, actually, there wasn't a Medusa in my kingdom, yours?  
No, oh…why didn't I see it. _I thought. I push myself up from Billy and ran down stairs where Danny was asleep. I woke him up and told him that he liked someone who was a part of dad's plan to get rid of Billy.  
Then, he tried to kill me. When Billy found out that I didn't come up. He went to see if I was okay. However, like I thought I could take care of Billy and myself ran down and saw that I had no choice but to kill him because he was apart of our dad's plan and I had to take his spirit also. Which was almost the same spirit but not exactly like it, it was a tiger, but it was like the ones you see at the zoo, though.  
_ I didn't really know what to do. I hesitate and…and…and I flinched. That never happens to me. Billy, what should I do? I mean, now he's gone like my mother and my foster family. _I thought while I got on his nerves. _  
Calm down, Ls. You really didn't do anything wrong. You were trying to stop him by accidently you killed him.  
Yeah, thanks for the pep talk.  
Sorry, you knew what I meant and I didn't think that you would of reacted that way, now I know not to get on your bad side.  
Yeah, and I'm sorry, for saying that. I knew what you meant but, but I really couldn't of found out that my brother was apart of my dad's plan the whole time_. I thought. While he came over to hold me while our friends where trying to get over here, to help us to do with Danny's body. _  
_By the time they got here, it was like they never left the house. _  
_"What happen to him?" Trini asked.  
"Well, obviously someone killed him, Trini. Who killed him?" Jason said. Billy looked at me. I was over by the wall; my head in my knees, like he was waiting for me to say something, but nothing came out. His eyes looked like he was going to restraint me. However, I didn't what to end up killing my own brother. I was never like this. I felt it, the monster inside of me. My hair turn gray like I was going to was going to go neutral. And accept my powers of both sides. This only happen once, however, I never thought that it would happen again. I felt everyone eyes looking at me.  
_ Billy, what's the matter with Lela? She never acted like this in front of us before. _Kim thought.  
"I really don't know. I never seen her like this. I have never thought that she would ever lose control of her powers like that, I don't know what to do either," Billy replied_. _"Lela, come on. Throw me a bone, a wet one," he laughed.  
Then I started to just stare at him with out hummer in my eyes. Billy got really silent. Then, he walked over to me and put his arm around me. I started to cry. I guess that I got to know my brother and then I just killed him. I didn't what to know that I kill him. I didn't want to be known as a murder. He held me closer and I didn't what to be the center of attention. I didn't want him to die, but he did. Man, my life is screw up as it is and now I just…just added things to it.

"We're gonna go, okay guys? We don't know what to do right, now. Only you do Billy. We'll see ya at school okay?" Kim said softly.

When Kim, Trini, Jason, Zack, and Billy woke up, they were in there rooms at home. They got ready for school, but however when they were eating breakfast they got a letter that said "We are proud to welcome you to are school for witches, wizards, demons, warlocks, benders, weather controlling, spirits, and et cetera magical creatures to learn how to control their new gifts."  
When they got to school they told what they got.  
"Are you sure that you didn't a letter from the school?" Kim asked.  
"I'm pretty sure that I didn't get a letter that said that. I don't trust the Elders because why would they invite Billy to a school if he was an enemy of the witches," I said.  
"You think that this is a trap?" Zack asked.  
"Yes, and we were teaching you how to control your powers in the first place and Billy already knows how to control his powers," I said.  
"She's right," Kim, Jason, and Trini said together. Billy didn't say a thing.  
Later that day, the Magic School that sent out the letters to Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy, sent me a letter that said "We are proud to have you as the headmistress of our school. We are also proud to say that you'll be teaching students at the school."  
_ Billy, get the boys and I'll get the girls I need to tell you something_. I thought.  
_ What do you need to us? _Billy thought.  
_ You'll see_. I though back.  
When Billy and the boys got here, I told them that I was the headmistress and I am teaching the students as well.  
"Wait so they asked you to be the headmistress and a teacher? Cool," Jason said.  
"Come on, people, this is a trick. You all should try to concentrate. This is maybe a trap, okay?" I said.  
The next day, I helped the others get ready for Magic School. I didn't know what to expect as the new headmistress and teacher. I didn't know what subject I was teaching.  
Then when we got to the school, the Elders we shocked that we actually came.  
"I thought that you six weren't going to come and especially you mutt," the Elders said.  
"I wasn't going to come, but if they came here, well, I'm gonna come with them, and be a true friend to them. I was just wondering, what class am I teaching?" I asked curiously.  
"Well, we were hoping that you knew that one," one of the Elders said.  
"Wait, you want me to teach the students about the war between the magical creatures and the aliens?" I asked with a smile on my face.  
"Yes," the same Elder said.  
"About the history?" I asked. "The history class?"  
"Yes, we want you to teach them about the history of the magical world, the Spirit World, the Aliens, the Demons…"  
"Okay, I get it. However, why just me? Why not Billy as well?" I asked.  
"Billy doesn't know what one power from another," The Elder said.  
"Yes, he does, he is a spirit just like me," I said.  
"Ls, actually that is your power, the spirits that are in the Spirit World are actually your powers. I thought that you knew that already, when you got you memories back?" Billy said.  
"What? So your telling me that no one is a spirit except for me?" I asked.  
"Yep," Billy replied. I hit him so hard that I left a bright big red mark and I think that I broke his bone.  
"Ouch! Thanks for breaking my bone Ls that hurt. I'm sorry I just thought that you knew that you were the only spirit in the Spirit World," he said. I just looked at him with a glare.  
_ I don't believe this Billy you knew that I was the only spirit and yet you didn't say anything_. I was so frustrated to say anything else I just walked off. Billy ran after me. He tired to calm me down. However it didn't work.  
_ I know that you trusted me and I blow that trust when I didn't tell you about that, but I know that I won't keep anything anyway from you any more. I promise. _His voice was so calm and peaceful that I just looked in his eyes and I saw that he was trying to hold back the tears. However he couldn't when he saw that I was looking into his eyes. I put my head under his and I just couldn't stay angry with him just for that. He should get a break from me getting pissed off ever second.  
_ Sorry for getting… _He kissed me so that I wouldn't say anything else and I wiped the tears from his eyes, but then I was crying. He held me so close that I couldn't get free from his hug. So, I just let him hold me.  
The next day we all got ready for our first day at Magic School._  
Hey Lela ready for your first class of students? Billy joked. _  
"Yes and no, there are students who are telepathic Billy so our conversation telepathically are pretty much over now," I said.  
"Oh yeah now we are apart from each other. Great," he said in a sad tone.  
"What class do you have first, Billy…I mean Mr. Knight," I asked.  
"Why did you just call me Mr. Knight?" Billy asked.  
"Well, because I'm your teacher now and I can't call you Billy, or honey, or…" Billy cut me off.  
"Yeah I got it. I have History with you," he said.  
"Okay don't be late Mr. Knight."  
"Yes, ma'am," he laughed. I hit him on the same arm that I hit yesterday. Although, I know that he wanting to only calling me princess. I checked if there was anyone around and I knew that there wouldn't be anyone except for my friends. So I kissed him.  
So when everyone got to there class, I recognize some of the students while I was roaming the earth like Tommy, he was the one who taught me karate, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky, who are also great at being ninjas. They taught me how to be a ninja as well.  
"Okay, everyone I want to introduce to you your new teacher, Lela Wolf. Now I know all of you will treat her with the same respect as you would for your friends. She is also you headmistress," the Elder said.  
"Good morning, Miss Wolf," Billy, Trini, Zack, Kim, Jason, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam said at the same time.  
"Well, I know that I am not older than anyone here. So could we all say something about how we are so we all could get to know each other?" I asked.  
"Nope, that would be stupid girly," one of the students said.  
"Why don't you tell us all about yourself sweetie?" a boy said.  
"Yeah, come on tell us about your self," his friend said while pounding fits together.  
"Okay you want to know something about me?" I asked.  
"Yeah, so tell us," a red head boy said.  
"I'll tell all of you three things the last one won't be so pretty. However here goes. The first one is never ever get me pissed off. The second one is that you don't what me as you worst nightmare because I'll haunt your every move, no lie. Third is that all but nine students would being writing a hundred page essay on the whole everything you know about the Spirit World, the aliens, the witches, the demons, the over world, the under world and the war by tomorrow. So do you want to talk about your self or do you want to write. Oh I also forgot to say this, you won't be able to use the text book," I said.  
"I'm Aisha Curtis. My favorite hobby is ninjitsu," Aisha said.  
"My name is Adam Michael. My hobby is also ninjitsu," Adam said.  
"Aloha, my name is Rocky Stone. My hobby is also ninjitsu," Rocky said.  
"My name is Billy Knight. My hobby is learning new things in different ways," Billy said.  
"My name is Tommy Brown. My hobby is karate," Tommy said.  
"My name is Jason Green. My hobby is trying to learn not to make things explode," he said.  
"My name is Trini White and my hobby is reading books," she said.  
"I'm Kim May. My hobby is Gymnastics," she said.  
"Hello, my name is Zack Black," he said and almost everyone laughed and I gave them an evil eye then went too silent. "My hobby dancing." then the same people started laughing again.  
"Okay, so you think that he funny? Well, let me see if this is funny maybe I should not make it one hundred pages maybe I should make it three hundred pages," I said. "Shall we proceed?"  
"My name is Deanna Jennifer. My hobby is doing homework," she said.  
"Well, I hope you won't have to see my bad side then," I said.  
"My name is Michael Jacob. My hobby is that I could predict the future," he said.  
"I'm Leah Liam. I'm great at shape shifting," she said. Then the bell rang.  
"Well, I am glad that we won't have to do the tomorrow no would we?"  
They said, "No."  
"Good. Now you can go," I said.  
The rest of the day no one gave me trouble. When my friends came the where surprise that everyone survived the day.  
"Hey Lela, it's so great to see you again," Adam said.  
"Yeah, I got my memories back, but some of them are a little fuzzy. So what were you four doing since I left?" I asked.  
"Practicing, what else? Oh a few days after you left we started to do thing to everyone and they chased us out of town," Tommy and Rocky said.  
"That must of sucked. I can't believe that you guys were kicked out of your own town," I said.  
"Hey, well, maybe Angel Grove would be the great place for you guys, that's were we live. Hey won't kick you out of town, unless you guys try to hurt someone," Kim and Zack said at the same time and looked at me.  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault he shouldn't have tried to trap me against the wall. Okay so don't blame me for what happen to Danny he shouldn't have attacked me and he knew that it was coming if he did that. I also didn't mean to do that to him," I said.  
"Who's Danny?" Aisha asked.  
"Danny is Lela's older brother from the Spirit World. Where we are from," Billy said.  
"Lela, what did you mean by all but nine well write the report?" Adam asked.  
"Yeah, I didn't get it either," Rocky and Jason said.  
"How many people do you see right now but not counting me," I said.  
"Nine," Trini said then I put my hands out and shook my head.  
Billy came right next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. He put his hand around my waist.  
"So you to are together?" Tommy asked sadly. I looked at him and saw that he liked me a lot. I just nod, but then I walked over to him and I took his hand and smiled at him.  
"Come on we better get to bed before someone gets mad at us. Oh wait I keep on forgetting that I am the headmistress and a teacher. Well, we should get to bed for tomorrow," I said. I walked with Tommy on the way to his room. He shades it with Rocky and Adam. The others went to their rooms.  
"See you tomorrow," Rocky and Adam said together.  
"See ya," I said. "Tommy wait I want to talk to you."  
"Alright," he said.  
"Come on." We drifted away from his room and we walked in to the garden. "I didn't know that you liked me Tommy. I'm sorry, really sorry," I confessed.  
"It's alright. I know that you'll be safe with him and I can trust him in any situation. Besides now I have a competition," Tommy laughed which gave him hope that he could have a chance of winning me over.  
"Tommy I don't want to rain on your parade, but he is the Wolf Spirit, the one for me, I sorry," I said. I looked into his eyes and I hate to see him like that. "I'm truly sorry, Tommy. I want to tell this, Tommy your more of a big brother to me like Adam, Rocky, Jason and Zack. Aisha, Trini, and Kim are like my big sisters. Your family to me. I can't live without you nine not teasing me just like siblings. Even thought I grow up without siblings in this world. However I have or I had an older brother in the Spirit World, but I anciently killed him. Which was whom we were talking about early, but I promise that I wouldn't hurt you nine. How you nine just took me in, when no one else would. You treated me with respect that everyone else never gave me. I know that I don' t want to play with your emotion, but could you handle a kiss on the cheek? I know that your probably thinking that I am asked to much and hurt you in the end, but I'm not if you don't the kiss. I would understand, I know that someday you'll have the girl of your dreams with you and she'll treat you with the same respect that you are giving everyone around you."  
"I can handle the kiss and thanks at least I know I have a place in your heart always. Just not l the way I thought that I would," he said. I kissed him the same time he kissed me. "How did you two wind up together anyway?"  
"It happen during the summer Billy has the power of telepath and he said that I looked like I in the war, in the morning. We were on my yacht at that time and the yacht was where my foster dad died. Well, anyway later that day Kim and were talking about how I was so forgiving because she thought it was her fault, but it wasn't. Billy told her that it was how I was and then kissed my cheek, but he kissed me before though the first day on the yacht he kissed my forehead. So back the story, I turn to looked at him then he kissed me. I avoided him for a few days…" I looked down when I said that, but Tommy looked around and heard something and so did I.  
"Who's out there?" Tommy asked. I looked around and then I saw Momo. He was holding something that I couldn't handle, which was the sound the creature in the box made. As he came over the louder the noise got. I saw that he was still wearing the bracelet that helps spirits control their spirits, like the one that I took from Danny.  
"Go and find the others and make sure that you don't bring Billy here because that is who he is after as well," I told him.  
"I'm not leaving you…" I cut him off.  
"Tommy I will be finding. I can cast a spell to protect myself long enough for you to find the others. However just don't bring Billy into this because he is what my father in the Spirit World wants," I said and he nod. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." then a dark colored shield came around me and Tommy was gone. I tried to destroy the box, but it was too painful to hear the screeching sound. However I tried again and I failed.  
Tommy got back with the others, but no Billy that was good until my father came. Now there was going to be a battle. "So you thought that you could get rid of us just like that? Well think again daughter," he said.  
"I thought that I was the trader not your daughter. However you probably think that I would betray my heart and join you well you have another thing coming. Momo you probably don't want the same thing that happen to Danny happen to you know do you? I think he died?" I questioned that so he would box the box, which he did.  
"What did you say? Danny is dead? Who could that be? That's impossible," Momo said.  
"Adam do you think that you can close the box?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I think so," he said. He looked at the box and the box' s lid closed. Then I made sure that the box wasn't going to be open again I cast a shocking spell on it. Then Momo tried to touch the box. However, it stung him.  
"Well, that has a bang to it," Billy said. He helped me up. " Thought that you could keep me away from this? Well, you can't."  
The Scorpion Spirit transports all of us that were in the room, somewhere that was unfamiliar. He wasn't so sure where ported us. However that would be our advantage. "What's the matter Daddy? Don't know where you transported us?" I asked.  
_ What are you doing? You don't know either_. Billy thought_.  
He doesn't know that Billy. I'm just using this to an advantage for us. _I thought back to him.  
_ That's why I love you Ls. _He thought back_  
I know that and I that he will get his ass kicked. Billy I have an idea, but I would have to use your spirit, okay? _I asked in thought_.  
Okay. He handed me his spirit bracelet.  
I looked inside of myself. "The power of the Siberian Tiger, the White Wolf, the White Tiger, the Black Tiger. Come forth," I said. I also know in the human world that there are no such things as a black tiger, but there is in the Spirit World.  
Well, back to the fight. Somehow I couldn't handle the power, but then Billy came to my side and he combined his powers with mine and we actually stopped my father and my cousin. Their spirits came to me. However I was out consciences and Billy was holding me tightly.  
When I woke up, Billy was just looking at some pictures that I put up in my room and then he looked in the mirror and saw my getting up. He came to my side.  
Everyone knows that we belong together, Ls. _He thought_.  
I kind of notice that when I saw you in my room. Do I what to know how they found out? _I asked in thought.  
_ Depends on… _I kissed him. _  
I miss kissing you Billy. I truly do_. I pulled him close to me and let him hold me_. Please don't leave me Billy. I don't know what I would do if you just leave me… _He kissed me back.  
_ Don't worry. Lela I will never leave you, I promise. I just need to know just two things. _He thought.  
_ Here we go. What do you what to know?  
Number one why didn't you want me there in the first place? Even thought I didn't listen to Tommy. Number two is, I know you don't have to say the answer to this next question right away… _there was a knock on the door.  
"Hey Billy is she awake?" Adam asked loudly. I had to laugh at that. He knew that I was awake, but he tried his hardest not to invade our conversation. Billy was walking towards the door.  
"Why don't you come in and see Adam?" I asked while I was laughing Billy was just smiling and walked out of the room and I followed after him trying to pull him back towards me, but it was a pathetic pull. However it works he turned around and look at me like I was a kid again. He did laugh.  
The other surrounding me, I tried to tell him what he wanting to hear. Then here comes the girls, Aisha, Kim and Trini saying, "Let Billy and Lela talk, that what they going to do before Adam said something." then, the attention went away and they walked away, all but Billy and the girls. We said thanks to the girls and they walked away trying to catch up to the others.  
There was an awkward silence after they left. I was leaning on the wall behind Billy and me right in front of me leaning on the wall across from the wall that I was leaning on. Billy was looking straight at me waiting for me to tell him something. However I looked down and I blushed. I didn't know what to do or say. Then he moved towards me and he put his hand under my head and he lifts my head up and made me look straight at him.  
"I didn't want to lose you again. Billy that why I didn't want you to come to my save me, but you did and I'm not blaming you or anyone. I will always love you and I just hope that the whole prophecy coming true and all. I'm sorry," I said.  
"No, you shouldn't be sorry, that's what I wanted to hear and I know that I do that. I don't want to lose you again either. The second question is," Billy checked his pockets. "I know I put it in my pocket when I left my room.  
"Looking for this?" I asked handing him the small box.  
"Yeah, but where did…" He was going to finish the question, but I cut him off.  
"It fell out of your pocket and on to my bed, when you came over and sat on it. Something tells me that whatever that is in the box is for me, right?" I asked.  
"Yeah. The man said that it was the perfect gift to give to you." He said.  
"Maybe we should go somewhere that there aren't any eavesdroppers," I pointed to the door.  
"Yeah maybe you right." I grabbed his hand and pull pathetically again. He laughed at that. We went to the Kathleen's Diner. The diner has a small garden where Billy open the box and got down on one knee and took me hand my heart was beating so fast that I had to take little bit of air to slow it down. However, it didn't work.  
"Lela Artemis Wolf, Will you marry me?" He asked.  
I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I went down to his level and looked deeply into his eye. I saw that he was serious about that even in his bright blue eyes. I nodded and then confirmed it with a solid yes. We got up and he put the ring on my figure it was late in the day, so we just ate lunch there and we just walked around the town. When we got back to the school the others where just getting board the not using magic, so the asked Billy and me if they would be their teachers again and new teachers. We both were fine about it. However they knew some thing was up and they asked us what was going on. Billy was holding my hand with the ring and only the girls spotted and Tommy notice it.  
_You're engage?_ Kim and Trini thought together.  
"Boys don't you notice something different about Lela?" Aisha asked.  
"Wait I think I know, you got your hair cut," Rocky said sarcastically. Billy and I just looked at each other and so I put my hand out.  
"So girls always wears a ring most of the time," Jason, Zack and Adam said.  
"Tommy would you like to say something?" Kim asked.  
"Of course, here's a hint guys, if two people love each other and it comes after dating and comes before weddings," Tommy said. The four weren't even thinking of the word. "Do we have to spell it out? Billy, Lela congratulations I know the girls feel the same way."  
"Wait your engage?" Jason, Zack, Rocky, and Adam asked.  
"Wow, that took you longer than I would of excepted you guys to take," I said. Billy pulled me closer to him and he looked around just to make sure that there were Elders around and there where. He kissed me. Then the Elder notice the ring on my figure and was furious and orbed away. She probably is going to tell the other Elders, but what are they going to do to me anyway.  
The Elders got back and one of them was pretty pissed that I would just go off and marry a demon like my foster aunt did. She thought that that he lost all of his powers, but somehow he gains them back. I hated that my aunt had to be the queen of all demons, but she vanquish his sorry ass where he belonged. However Billy isn't like other demons, his parents are mortals. They don't have any special power or gifts. Billy's parents are like normal average people who look out for anyone who need there help, so you could say that there power.  
"Looks like they are having their Elder fit…" I was cut off by one of the Elders.  
"You come here now!" the Elder said while point at Billy. He didn't budged. However I did.  
"Find your self a new teacher and a new headmaster because I'm not staying. I know that this place wasn't the place that I would wind up staying at and working. If I was staying I would of, I would have told them the truth, why you really want them. You know most of them are powerful and you think that they could put them in the war, but you can't force someone to do something that they don't want to do. Believe me, I know what that feels like. You also can't say what is the rules to me because I made the rules not you and I can change them, bend them, break them, and I can add them if I wanted to. I basically can actually do anything I want with the rules," I said.  
"You just made someone pissed even more, Ls," Billy said while one of the Elders just threw a fireball at us. "I don't think that she should be able to use that power."_  
_"Your right Billy, the Elders don't have that type of power, unless she's the one how made Phalen's half sister Cleopatra angry enough that made her turn into a demon and try to get rid of her. However when she got to the demon, she could vanquish her, so she turned back into a witch. She gave up her powers and then she died," I said, but when I got the to however I began to whisper the rest.  
"What were you saying Lela?" the Elder that threw the fireball at us asked.  
"Nothing," I lied._  
Ls, what were you saying? I know that…_ Billy was thinking before I kissed him from thinking anything else.  
"Not now Billy," I harshly whispered to him. He nods.  
"What did you say?" the Elder commanded.  
"Like I said, nothing," I said harshly.  
"No I heard you say something about Cleopatra. Now what did you say about her?" she commanded again.  
"You may not what to know, Demetria," I said.  
"How do you know my name witch?"  
"I don't I just guessed. A pretty good guess, wouldn't you say?"  
"Now I know where I've seen you. You're just a simple mutt. Knowing that you father shouldn't of went off marrying a mortal. You're that half goddess."  
"You nailed that one. I'm surprised that you didn't guess that one when you sent me after Billy. However you are pretty stupid to not see that I lied to you and now you're exposed for being a demon so maybe Aunt Cleopatra could stop bugging me to destroying you."_  
Ls, lets get out of here. Okay? _Billy thought. I nod. The ten of us orbed away to the island that my foster dad got me.  
"Wait did you say Aunt Cleopatra?" Kim and Adam asked.  
"Yes, she is my mom, Phalen, half sister. My mom wasn't related to the pharaoh of Egypt, her younger sister, Cleopatra was…" I said.  
"So you mom had a boy friend that wasn't so great and then she married a god and you are going to marrying a demon. What next? You are going to destroy the world?" Jason asked.  
"Hey, the premonition that Kim had of me. I won't destroy anything. I'm…" I was about to say something else until Jason cut me off.  
"Don't say harmless, we just saw you destroy your cousin and your father from the Spirit World and you destroyed you brother, Danny. Okay, you're not harmless. You're just plain destruction…" I left before he could say anything else, but he was yelling at me. Billy ran after me and he saw that I had tears in my eyes._  
_"Don't listen to him. You are harmless. You can't even hunt a fly down, if someone dared you to, don't listen to him. All of them weren't on purpose, okay. The truth is inside of you and you know that. And the whole the creature and the demon and the true power thing won't happen…" Billy was trying to cheer me up, but he could handle the tears that coming off my face. Then, we sat down in the grass while he was holding me tightly in his warm arms. I loved it when he does that.  
"How do you know that the whole creature, and the demon, and the true power won't happen? Please tell me that answer, please," I asked while I was still crying.  
"I know because you know what's right from wrong and the truth will forever be inside you the monster that Kim saw in her vision was the past, the future. Ls, we came here to start our lives over, and that's what we are going to do. So, please let me see the smile that you always have, please?" He said and I gave him the smile he wanted. "I also hit Jason for what he said to you. I also know you heard this repeatedly from me, but I love you forever and that will never change."_  
_"I love you as well. However where will go? I mean the mortal school is over by now and Magic School isn't going to welcome us back now. So where are we going to do or go?" I asked. Time moves different in magic school than at regular school. Time moves slow for them and times fast for the mortal school.  
"Well, I know that we can go on seas and sail then going where ever we want to go, like last summer," he replied. Then the other came around and saw that we where sitting in the grass. Kim and Trini sat on our right while Jason and Zack sat on our left and Aisha, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam were standing behind us. They over heard the conversation and said that they wouldn't mind going on the yacht, we also told Kim and Jason to spill about their feelings that they have for each other. We also told that to Trini and Zack. __

When we went to bed that night, but everything was different this time. Jason and Kim said what they truly felt about each other and Zack and Trini did the same. Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam where with us this time. Maybe we'll form a coven of our own and met new people along the way. We would probably met some spirits and maybe go into the Spirit World.  
I was asleep and then I heard a sound. I woke up and I saw him, the man who harmed my mom, the man she still went with after what Anubis did for her. Gave her a new life and a family, in a different way. However Anubis did all of that out of his love for her and she left him and took me away from my family. He just grabbed me a pulled me away from Billy, but Billy didn't even know that he took me. I tried to make him let go of me. I cast spells, use my powers and everything I could think of. It just didn't work. Then, I tried to summon my father, but didn't come. I also tried to scream, that didn't work either.  
He took me out side and said, "The one of night heard me, I have that the Great Spirits, now make her do your bidding. She's ready for her destiny. Now command her to destroy the world."  
"She's is ready, she is the power now. Let's see if she can be controlled," a woman said while she was walking towards us. She stopped right in front of me and placed her hand on my head. Then she lends down and whispered, "Destroy your love with this athame. If you don't, you'll be destroyed your self. Now go."  
I had tears coming down my face. I tried to refuse, but something came over me. I tried and tried, but my will over my body just left, like I had no clue how I was. When, I reached the room where Billy and I were. I closed my eyes and walked in.  
"Lela, what's the matter?" Billy asked.  
"I'm sorry… I love you… I have to do this…" I said softly. Billy tried to stop me, but it was to late. I had to die and… I did.

When I woke up, I was alive. However I thought that I did. It was so strange I felt the pain, felt the pain that Billy had, the pain from the athame that the woman gave me, everything. However then I realized that it was a dream.  
"Ls, are you alright?" Billy asked. "You look confused."  
"It's was nothing, but a dream," I said softly to myself.  
"What was a dream? You tried to kill yourself and I don't know why?" He said.  
"So that whole thing was real? I… and the man who took me outside and the woman who tried to order me to kill you were real?" I asked confused  
"Yes, the whole thing was real as can be. However, why did you try to…?" I cut him off.  
"I had to because the woman tried to tell me to destroy you and I tried my hardest to take control of myself. However, when I saw you I had to kill myself because she said if I didn't get rid of you that I would be destroy myself instead," I said while crying. "I'm sorry, Love. I know that I would of come back either way, if it wasn't you, then my dad, in someway." He kissed me.  
"You killed yourself just for me? How many times have you saved me, now? Two, three, four?" he asked.  
"I don't know, I just know that you are the only one for me and I know that you would get through to me Billy. You just understand me the best and we do have a past in the Spirit World," I said while looking down at my wound. Billy took my hand a healed them. Then he looked at me and smiled.  
"No one else knows of what happen last night, Ls. Not even our friends and I told you that you know what's right from wrong; I just didn't think that you would have done something like this. I should of look at you as the warrior here and not as a damsel. You probably had gotten that from me when we where younger, but…" I pulled him closer to my face and kissed him so he would stop talking, I wanted to stay like this for a little bit longer, but my stomach had other plans. "I'll go and get you something to eat. I also find some medicine for you pain, okay Princess?"  
"Okay, Knight," I said. Princess and Knight were our nicknames in the Spirit World. I was the best warrior around and no one could have defeated me. Billy was a knight in my kingdom and he was the only one who didn't underestimate me because I was the princess, but I didn't know that he was a prince or I would of gone easy on him, maybe not. I laughed at that. He was also from the other kingdom, which is the reason why we came here.  
I rested my eyes a few minutes and Billy came back with pancakes and blueberry jam. "Ls," he said while he was looking into my eyes, "are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm just tired. I guess that I was trying to kill myself which must have taken a lot of energy from me just to take control of myself," I whispered.  
"Ls, I don't want to lose you now. When I left, to move to Angel Grove I had to leave the most important person of my life behind. I had to leave you there. I wanted to stay, I begged and begged to my mom just to leave me there, but she did not want me to be with you. She never liked you, not even in the Spirit World. However, she will come around before the wedding, Ls. She knows that I asked you to be my wife because I told her that before I left to go to Magic School with you," he whispered. His eyes were watering up and then he closed his eyes. I wiped them away.  
"I will never leave you. I just don't want you to leave me, the first time you did, was in the Spirit World and we lost our baby girl, Lillie," I said while placing my hands over my stomach (I'm not pregnant, it's just that I saw Lillie get l killed and so I just put my hands there). Then Billy placed the tray down on my left where he was laying before I woke up, the second time. He placed his left hand on my face and he placed the right hand on my stomach.  
"She will be fine Lela, I promise. She will not die, because I will never leave you. Lillie will not leave our site, not even for one second. I will never let you find me a liar…" he was going to say more, but Tommy knocked on the door.  
"Hey guys are you going to stay in there all day, or are you going come out here. Even though it's none of my business what you two are going to do," he said.  
"Do you think that you have enough strength to get out of bed?" Billy asked me.  
"I'm not sure, Billy," I replied. "Go, I'll be fine. I will telepathically call you if I need you alright?"  
"Okay, go to sleep please, you need to rest."  
"I love you Billy."  
"I love you too," he said while walking out the door. "She's fine it just that she doesn't feel so well right now, Tommy," Billy lied to Tommy.  
"Oh," he replied. I moved the tray from the bed to the table, it hurt a lot just to get and move something. I never felt this much pain in my entire life before. Therefore, I lay back down and closed my eyes.

I closed my eyes and then I fell asleep. This time I was running away from the man. "You'll be the one who destroys the two worlds. All you have to do is to destroy your love," he yelled. Then he caught up to me and handed me the same athame that the woman gave me. It was a nightmare I couldn't do it.  
I woke up gasping for air. Billy came in running to my side. " Lela, what's the matter?" he asked. Then he sat down on my right.  
"What time is it? How long have I've been a sleep?" I asked.  
"It's two in the after noon. You've been asleep since eight in the morning," he said.  
"Billy and Tommy came in every hour on the hour. Guess that they were just worried about you," Kim said. Jason was by her side like the one he was ready to protect her in any way possible.  
_Wait you've been in here every hour with Tommy? Did you read his thoughts, how he likes me a lot, but… I thought before he kissed me. Everyone left except for Billy. He got under the covers and placed me on top of him. It was strange for some reason. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was strange.  
Lela you are the one who created the two worlds, so you can destroy them as easily as you can create them. Even though it destroyed, you and six other people plus I had to bring you to life_… Billy was going to think some more.  
_ What are you talking about? I was talking about Tommy and hear you are talking about the worlds. I know that I can destroy the worlds. However how do you know that was the reason I woke up, I never told you that. _I thought._  
Oh… I guess that when I kissed you, I got somewhat of an excess of that. I'm not sure how I knew that. _He thought.  
"Well, I'm not surprise though, the others' powers aren't the only ones advancing," I whispered.  
Hours went by, I don't know how long really because the sun went down. Billy got up to be change in his nighttime clothes, but I didn't what him to leave me. I got up and turned him around, I took off his shirt, and he stopped me from doing anything else. However, he looked into my eyes and saw that I knew what I was doing. He let go of me. Then he took off most of my clothes and his pants. I pulled him in bed. I knew that I wanted him so badly. I never felt like this, not even in the Spirit World.  
I loved him so much to make him see that. The truth was that I didn't know what I was doing, but I really didn't care. I knew that he was the only one that I want in my life. When we have to close, I had to stop him even though I wanted to be with him. He understood that.  
Billy fell asleep first. He had his arms around me. I leaned the back of my head on his chest. I closed my eyes to think about the Spirit World. It was a post to be a peaceful place, now it is just violence and destruction. I only saw what happen to Lillie and my eyes just watered up. I tried to move without waking Billy up. However that didn't work. _  
_"What's the matter?" Billy asked.  
"I shouldn't be thinking about the Spirit World," I mumbled. Then I looked up at him. He was smiling. _  
Then, I wasn't the only one who was thinking of there. I just wished that they would stop the war and then we could go back, if you want to, I won't go back without you. I can't leave you again. _Billy thought and that only made me want to cry even more. I just couldn't handle every thing at once. I turned around and placed the front of my head under his. He moved one of his hands to place under my face just to move it closer to his face and that made me feel like I should let our feelings get the better than us, but I couldn't. I can't, I just don't know why. I just don't think that we should go far, at least not now anyway. I wanted to feel venerable all the time around Billy and I think that he knows that._  
I want to feel like nothing happen, like the whole with losing Lillie… _I thought, but Billy caught me off guard by kissing me.  
_ Lela, don't worry okay. Lillie will be finding, as I said. She'll never die. Okay please, calm the hell down. Billy thought.  
Okay now you are scaring me. You never did that. However, I think I did deserve that thought.  
Yes, and I'm… What's the matter? You look like you going to be…  
_ I ran to the bath. Billy came after me, but stayed out side the door. I never felt like this either and we didn't… "Ls, are you alright?" Billy asked. Billy's voice caught my attention. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"  
"No, but I do want know if anything happen before this night or any night?"  
"Not that I recall. Lela, what's the matter? Can I come in?" Billy sounded worried about me.  
"If I knew I would have told you, Billy. However, I don't feel so great," I said while he was walking in. He came to my side and held me so close to him that I had to push away from him just so that I could vomit in the toilet. He stayed with me, even though it could be contagious.  
He went out side of the bathroom and came back with a necklace, had the symbol of the horse, which is a post to heal the sick or the weak and placed it around my necklace. "Let's see if this work's if not, then we know that you are pregnant, Ls," he said.  
A few minutes went by and I wasn't vomiting in the toilet, so he carried me back to the bed and held me closed and I wanted to fall asleep, but I couldn't. Billy brushed my hair out of my face and moved it behind my ear.  
When morning came, I just felt so weak that I couldn't get out of bed, but I used my powers to get dressed and when the yacht came I just orbed into the bed room and Billy orbed everyone's things and Billy told Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam the rules of the yacht and they understood. However he didn't stay very long outside because he didn't what me alone, so that wouldn't happen again, me trying to kill myself.  
Then he went to my side after he did that so he would have to spend the whole day a way from me. The chefs cooked me soup, so that I could eat something because I hadn't eat anything the day before. I ate half the soup before I was full. Billy didn't even try to piss me off and make me eat the rest of the soup. When I feel crappy, he won't do anything to test my patients. Well, I think that this day would be a better day than yesterday.  
Billy brushed his hand against my face, and his hand was so soft that when I open my eyes he wasn't in his human form, but his animal form and it wasn't his hand nor paw, but his face. "I'm sorry, Ls. Did I wake you?" he asked. I nearly jumped out of the bed and hit my head on the table right next to the bed. Almost everyone came running to see what happen.  
"What happen?" Tommy asked.  
"I think that I'm going crazy, but I think that Billy's animal form just talked to me," I said, but I didn't believe it myself. Jason and Zack laughed at me. "What's so funny?"  
"That you didn't know that Billy's animal form could talk," they replied at the same time. They gave each other high fives.  
"Wait you didn't know that spirit animal form could talk?" Billy asked.  
"It's not like I could turn into my spirit animal form, Billy. I'm still a human I didn't get my spirit. Although, shouldn't t gotten my spirit when I turned sixteen?" I asked. I looked so puzzled that Billy had to turn back into his human form and tell me that personal without others in the room.  
"You should've gotten it then, but you such a powerful spirit you could have gotten it when you were just a kid. Remember the that I ran away from my home to try and stop you from jumping off the cliff just to prove that you were strong that the others, and I fell down into the water and you hit the rock and nearly killed yourself. You cousins ran from the scene of the crime and I had to carry you to you house and your father started to yell at them?" he said.  
"That happen, man, I must have done some stupid things then. However, why should I judge that scene from the one two nights ago," I said while walking over to the bed and sit down.  
"I think that's when you got your spirit because you were glowing that night because I was with you and I saw it," Billy said while sitting down right in front of me and held out his hand and I took it while I was smiling. He placed our hands on my forehead where I hit it on the rocks in California and he told me to lay down. I put my feet on the bed and he went into my mind, to see why I couldn't turn into my animal form. Then he found out the reason why I couldn't turn into my animal form and the reason is that I was holding the animal back from letting it take over my body, as if it is in a cage.  
"I felt the spirit inside of me, Billy. It was like the spirit wanted me to let go of something, but I don't know what. What does she want me to let go?" I asked. He kissed me so fast before could say anything else. Billy pulled me close to him and I had to push away from him. "Billy, what does she want me to let go?"  
"To let yourself feel like you're not alone, that no one would leave you, that I would not leave you and I've been trying to do that for weeks now…" I cut him off.  
"I know that you won't leave me that no one would hurt me, but it's hard to let go of the pain that people left behind. I love you so much, but not to go far. Billy, I'm not ready, I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm not telling you that after we get married that we won't have Lillie and other kids, but I'm just not ready to go that far…" I said, but Billy cut me off. _  
"I know, that what the spirit wanted to hear, that you would have Lillie… Wait did you say other kids?" _he asked with a weird look on his face._  
"Umm… now did I actually say that?" I tried to confuse him. However it didn't work.  
"Yes, you did say that," _he replied._  
Yes, I did .I didn't what you to know that we were have another child in the Spirit World, Billy. _I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Tears came out.  
_ I guess that this was one of the secrets that you didn't what me to find out, was it? _He thought. _  
Yes, Billy, please don't think that we should be in a rush because we do have plenty of time to have Lillie and the other one. Billy, you shouldn't have heard that part. _Billy let me get up and walk around while he was sinking in the thought that he was going to have another child with me._  
_"When were you pregnant the second time," Billy asked.  
"The day before you left, Lillie heard me crying and screaming, saying that you couldn't have left that night. I tried to tell you the day before, but you where packing everything that you could and you left and…and…and…" I tried to get the words out, but I couldn't, all that was coming out was tears and I couldn't stop them. They just came out like the rain in April.  
"Ls calm down, please. I hate seeing you like this. I truly do. I don't know what you want me to do. Lela, please throw me a bone, please. I don't know what to do," he said while trying to calm me down, but I push him away. I left the room and walked around the yacht. I walked in to Jason which was probable wasn't the greatest thing, but he saw that I was upset about something and wanted to know why. Therefore, I tried to tell him, but most of the words, he had to guess and he got most of the words that where hard to understand correct. He actually didn't want to hurt me, but I don't know how long his friendliness would last.  
Billy was looking for me, but he couldn't find me. He couldn't because I went to my father, Anubis. "Father," I said.  
"Yes, Lela. What's the matter?" he asked.  
"It's about Billy and me," I said.  
"Oh, well, what's the matter?" he asked again.  
"Billy and I got into this conversation about me being pregnant a second time and it was hard…" I was about to say something else until I was fling a crossed the cavern. I hit the wall hard and I was knocking out probably for hours, but when I woke up, I got a massive headache.  
"Lela, are you all right?" someone said, I couldn't figure out what voice who said that, but it was familiar and a male's voice. When I figured out whose voice it was, I got up and I tried to walk towards the voice because I didn't want to trigger a booby traps. I was a little wobble, so I stayed close to the wall. "Lela, are you alright? Where are you Lela?" the same person said.  
"I'm coming, stay there and just keeping talking, I'll find you, just stay there, please," I said. The further that I go towards the voice the darker it gets.  
Then, some thing grabbed my leg and I try to get it off my leg. I kick it, and then I stopped. "Ouch, Lela. Is that you?" the voice said.  
"Yes, I'm sorry I thought it as something that threw me across the cavern. Who are you?" I asked.  
"It's me, Lela. It's Danny, your brother…" I try to grab his hand and pull him up so that I could hug him and so that I could hit as hard as I could.  
"Danny, give you're ha…" I was going to finish saying hand until someone pulled me out there.  
"Lela, are you all right?" someone said. My eyes were shut closed, but somehow I wanted to open them. "Love, are you alright?" the same voice said, now I know the voice. It was Billy. I opened my eyes  
"I was going to grab Danny from some kind of hole and then you grabbed me from there, before me…" I was going to say more, but Billy kissed so I would stop.  
Then he whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry for ever doing things that hurt and might of hurt you." when he was finished saying those words, the just repeated over and over until I looked into his eyes and saw that was upset about something.  
I placed my fore head against his and I whispered, "It's okay, it wasn't you fault." I placed my hand on his check and the position that was awkward.  
"I'm sorry, truly, sincerely sor…" I moved my hand and placed one of my fingers on hi lips so that he would stop talking.  
"Can I get up?" I asked.  
"No, you can't get up," Billy said sarcastically. He did move so that I could get up. He held out his hand and I took it as if we were kids again, the first day that we met. He placed one of his arms around me and I placed my head on his shoulder_. However, I just can't handle knowing that my brother is still alive and that he is trap somewhere. I need to help him; he needs my help like before.  
Billy, is it possible that Danny is still alive after what I did to him? _I asked._  
I'm not sure, but he is your brother. You two have been through more things than my sister and I and we are older than you are. I just don't understand how you could have seen him though, I know that you are the daughter if Anubis and all, but not even Anubis could have seen…  
Oh, know my dad… I thought.  
What is it?  
When I was visiting him earlier, I was attack and I think that he was also. _I thought.  
Billy when with me to see if my father was all right, but we couldn't find him._  
Lela looks out. _Billy thought and knocked me out of the way and he was hit hard._  
_"Coming back to the scene of the crime," the man that my mother was with.  
"Why don't you tell me your name? I just need to know why you are doing this and I think that you look familiar, before I was born, I mean…" I was cut off.  
"My name was Xander, but then your father gave me a new name which is Apocalypse. I have been reborn by your mother when she gave birth to you, you could saw that we are one in the same, except for a few facts that are different from each…" he said.  
"We are nothing a like, you're the monster that wants me to destroy my love. You're not anything like me Apocalypse. You're a demon…" he cut me off.  
"You're engaged to one. You know that he was meant to be evil, but you deny it every time he uses his powers and, and you. You are a demon, but you deny your own destiny. You are a post…"  
"Your lying I am not a post destroys anything, your name, the name that you are using, the name that my father gave you Apocalypse. That means that you would destroy the world and I won't let you do that," I said angrily.  
"Oh, but you have. Your love is dead…" I blocked out everything else and I turned around and Billy… Billy's body laid there like there was no life in him. I walked over to him and knelt. "You knew the Prophecy would come true. The Prophecy stated that the love of the destroyer would die and so the destruction of the two worlds begins."  
"I'm not the destroyer. I'm not the destroyer, Billy is. I'm the one that should have died, Billy, knew the prophecy would come true today, so he changed it. He took my place; he took his life so that the prophecy wouldn't come true. The prophecy has change. The stupid prophecy was wrong," I cried.  
Every single color that was ever was started to glow around Billy. The Spirits knew that it was time to give me my power, but I split my power so that Billy would be alive. "Billy your wrong you were a spirit as well as I was," I whispered in his ear. He woke up.  
"I'm…" I hugged him so tightly that he couldn't breathe or say anything else. Apocalypse clapped.  
"Well done child. Now let's see if you could destroy you're…" I threw Apocalypse against the wall.  
"Why don't you the hell up, Apocalypse. You can't help yourself. You don't have the power control anyone. Your nothing without my mom and you just use her like she was a puppet," I said. Billy grabbed my hand and we both destroyed him forever. Everyone that was under his control, under his spells, and the people that he killed as well as trapped were released. Xander had my brother, my cousin, both of my parents from both worlds and the rest of the people that I didn't know about.

When Billy and I got back to the yacht, the Scorpion Spirit, Momo, Danny came back to stay a while. Billy doesn't like the fact that they are staying and neither do I, but as long as they don't screw up the wedding they can stay. However I don't know what to do with them. I just can't help, but wonder if there's anyway to help them to see what the Spirit World was created for, but that's whom they are._  
_

A few weeks past since Apocalypse's death. Nina came to see her litter brother, Billy. It is weird because she always hated me, but now she likes, no wants me to marry Billy. Our kingdoms were enemies and now it all has change since…since the death of Apocalypse. It was like he was the cause between the dispute our kingdoms, but my family won't let me marry him. I think that old habits die-hard_.  
_She heard that her little brother is now powerful than her, so she's trying to be on her best behavior, but she's has caused trouble unlike my family. Now, Danny and Momo have been up to a lot of things lately. Along with my father. He has been trying to destroy Billy now that he has the chance. However, I'm always around Billy because we have wedding to plan for and he won't try to pull a fast one on me because I can reflect, not saying that Billy can't protect himself, it's just that I feel more comfort when I know that he is safe from my father, my brother and my cousin. However, it would probable get worst if they stay here any longer.  
_"_Hey Nina, Kim, Trini, Ashia, I want to talk to you for a second. Okay?" I asked.  
"Sure," they all said. Billy left to find Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Zack and Jason.  
"I want all of you to be my bridesmaids and Nina I want you to be my Maid of Honor," I said.  
They all gasped for air.

"What?" Nina asked?  
_ You want us to be your bridesmaids? _Kim, Trini, and Ashia asked in thought. They nearly fainted when I shook my head up and down_.  
_"You want me to be your Maid of Honor. You have to be joking right? I've been nasty to you in the Spirit World and you are making me you Maid of Honor…?" she said.  
"Yes, Nina. That was the past and I know that you hate me for beating up your boyfriend when I was two, but he did deserved it thought. Only because he tormented my foster cousins," we all laughed at that.  
"Yeah, he was a jerk and you know what I broke up with me over the phone last week, I just want to hurt him so badly. Wait, I think I know how to make him sufferer," she said.  
"How?" I asked.  
"He has an older brother and maybe if I kissed him he won't know what hit him, like I didn't know that he wanted to be the tramp of your cousin…" I cut her off.  
"Crystal?" I asked.  
She nods.  
"You know what? She liked Billy so badly, when we were younger and she would hated if she saw us kissing," I said.  
"Come on you two, stop thinking of how you two would get revenge on her ex-boyfriend and lets spy on the guys and see what Billy wanted to talk to them about. Okay?" Kim said.  
"Oh that's easy. He's asking them to be his best men," I said. "Oh I almost forgot the traditions in the Spirit World about weddings are different than the traditions here in the human World," I said.  
"Like what?" Ashia said.  
"Well, first off, the groom buys the wedding dress and the bride doesn't see it until she's walking down the isle. Second the bridesmaid come after the bride instead of before and the groom walks with the bride, the best men come alongside with the bridesmaids…" I said until Trini came in.  
"Sorry, but what?"  
"Here I will tell them okay? You go make sure that the evil portion of your family doesn't get to the groom before the wedding, or there will be some issues," she said in our native tongue, which is Latin.  
They all looked like they saw a movie in a different language. I told them that it was our native tongue, but Billy and I don't use are native tongue. However, we only know the language if we come in physical contact with someone.

I left and Nina told them what I said, but I thought that I did say in English, but I didn't. I guess that I was worried about Billy that I rushed it so that the Scorpion Spirit, Danny, nor Momo could have the chance to kill Billy.

I went for hike on the yacht and I found Billy in our room. He was in the Spirit World, because I saw him holding a picture of our tiny family. I walked in. "Lela, I didn't know tat you were finished… I thought that you were going to try and explain our customs to the girls," he said.

"I got Nina to do it. Well, to explain it very slowly, anyway," I replied. Billy wanted to hit me.

"Oh did she tell you that your crazed out cousin, Crystal took her boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. While walking over to him. I lad down and I put my head on his legs and I turned into my animal form. I was happy that I could to that. However, it was my cub form thought.

Billy moved his hand and I accidently attacked it. Cats, do attend to attack things that do move while they are moving. "Ouch. Lela, that hurt," he said.

I looked into his eyes and he couldn't refuse my crazy ass apology that way. He just had to laugh at that. Then, I put my head on his arm and I let him pet me like I was a house cat. I was upset that he moved me, but I knew that I could stay there forever, though.

He turned into his animal form and I moved closer to him. However, he pulled me even closer to him. I put my head down on the bed and then he went and squashed it underneath his.

Nina came in and just started to laugh. _You two haven't change one things about yourselves since you were kids. _Nina thought while she was thinking that I was trying to reclaim my head that Billy purposely placed his head on mine.

He licked me so I got up and I left the room. I walked into Danny who was right out side the room, he was holding something and then he cast a spell on me, then Momo walking in the room and did the exactly the same thing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing," Danny said.

"'Nothing', are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure about that. Billy…umm the Prince of Darkness and the Princess of Darkness is in there?" Danny said.

"Yeah, so what...I know what you are trying to do Danny," I said.

"What am I doing then, Sis?" he asked.

"You're trying to tear Billy and me up. I…I don't believe this," I said.

"Did it work Danny?" Momo asked while walking out of the room.

"I'm not sure Momo. Do you hate the Prince and Princess of the darkness' guts?" he asked me. I hit so hard I think that he had gotten the wrong out of it.

Then, Billy and Nina walked out of the room looking confused.

"Lela, are you okay?" Billy asked.

"Don't call me Lela," I snapped at him.

"Okay, but are you okay, Princess?" he asked again.

"Why should you care? You are my enemy," I snapped again. It was like I had no feeling for him, like I didn't love him anymore.

"What did you do? What the hell did you do to her?" Billy had Danny against the wall while I was trying to pry him off of Danny. It felt like I could move him, like my strength wasn't the same with him. I wasn't stronger than this…this spirit.

"Let go of him," Nina said to Billy, than Billy let go of him and I let go of Billy.

"C'mon, Lele, you don't belong with him," Danny said. He was pulling me away from them.

Billy's mind~

How can this be? Lela knows that it his is a trick. She wouldn't leave me hanging like this.

"Hey Billy, what's wrong?" Tommy said.

"It's Lela. Danny did something to her and now she doesn't remember that she loves me," I said.

"Hey didn't you say that she'll always love you no matter what? And you also said that t you'll always love her no matter what?" Tommy asked.

"I don't see what your saying Tommy?" Billy said.

"Lela told me that you two are meant to be together, before her Dad, and cousin showed up. If you just let them win, then you'll not only lose her, but your going to lose Lillie and maybe that child that you were going to have," Tommy said.

"How would you know that we were going to have another child?"

"Nina told me that part. I hope that you don't mind that I like you sister, do you?" he asked.

"No, not at all. How did she know that?"

"She said that Lela told her after you disappeared, man. You should try not to make that same mistake…" I cut him off.

"I know that part that's why we came here, but my family only can here just so that I would remember everything. However, they didn't need to come, like Lela's family she was born without memories, but she gains than by the day, but some are to powerful for her to remember," I said.

"He I asked Lela, to follow me here so that you two could talk. However, I don't think that she stayed," he replied.

"No she out side right now, and thanks. I own you one big one."

"I just want to hand Nina this, and tell her to read it. She'll know it's from Me." then he handed me a piece of parchment.

"Sure, that won't be a problem," I replied to him. He smiles knowing that he got it and saying thanks. Then he got up after sitting in the chair that was next to the door and walked out of the room.

"_You can go in now," _he whispered to him.

"_Thanks," _she said to him. It sounded like she was crying or something of that sort. She closed her eyes and walked in. "Let me get one thing straight okay demon. Who ever you know, what am not I anymore, okay? So don't go and try to get my get my memories back."

"I'm sorry you have to punish me then, because I would not stop until I get the love of my life back, I will not."

"Please, don't I might not have the strength to stop you, but somehow you'll be stopped and I won't even care if you do get hurt," she replied. "Just don't do anything that you would regret."

I got up and I walked over to her. "You really don't remember our child, the lamb spirit, you were devastated when Lillie died and you wouldn't talk to me after that happen. And…and…" I didn't know what to do. All I wanted to have is she. The girl, no, not a girl, but a woman who is right in of me. "I'm sorry. I just want the woman that I know right in that is you, the woman that is someone else, but she looked just like you. I just hate not knowing that you won't be with me. I just want her back." I started to feel the tears fill my eyes and they rode down my face like a rollercoaster.

"Hey, I don't want you to cry," she complained. "I don't know why I can't beat you, or be stronger than you. However, the least that you can do is not to cry right in front of me." Those words, I can't believe that she just said those words to me. "I hate to see creatures cry right in front of me. I truly do."

"How can you be so cruel?" I asked.

"You don't get it. I know how you feel about me, because I didn't lose my memories all that Danny and Momo did was try to make my memories and try to make you so cruel to and make the memories that I have of you that are kind and sweet, awful and repelling memories, that you really don't want me for eternally," she made it sound like she was different from her family, like she hated the war and that she would wanted to be mine forever. I close my eyes and smiled. "Please just tell me one thing."

"Anything." Then, I open my eyes.

"Tell me what is on your mind, please, let me read it so I know that you won't try and kill me before we do get married," she said it with a smile on her face.

_Sure. I thought that you weren't going to have me as your husband. I thought that you were going to leave me to go with someone that your not going to be happy with and I couldn't handle seeing being with someone else and have his child._ I thought. I moved closer to her, she backed up.

_I'm sorry I can't be close to you right now, my brother would be coming for me and I don't want to get in trouble with Scorpion Spirit. Only Anubis doesn't have a problem with me being around you. I guess that you have to get that to your sister and I guess that I have to find Danny and said that I was swimming with the fish. I also guess that I would see you around on deck. So, for on, see ya._ She thought and then left the room.

"Nina?" I called to her and I also knocked on the door. She answered the door. "Nina, what's the matter?" I asked because it looked like she had done something wrong.

"Nothing, come in," she said.

"Umm…Tommy wanted me to give you this and tell you that you knew that you would known that it was from and I'll shut up, now."

"Billy you know that I wouldn't have done something wrong now would you? You won't tell mom that I had done something wrong…"

"Nina, what are you talking about… Oh, you and Tommy?" I asked.

She nods.

"I won't tell mom. I promise and if I do you can kill for it deal?" I asked.

"No! Not a deal. I…I…umm…" she could put the words together to say what she had done. "I'm sorry, but Tommy and I slept together and I really don't' want mom to know about it and I really don't know what to do, you are the only one who knows what to do, considering that you have slept with Lela, and I never actually felt like this towards someone like I feel toward Tommy."

"What do you feel? I mean like you stomach is telling you that you need to get more of him?"

"Yes," she laid her head in my chest and started to cry and I tried to stop from crying more, but I knew that I could help her.

"Nina, do you mind if I get some in here and don't kill me okay?"

"Okay," she cried.

"I'll be back Sis." I walked over to the door and went out in search of Tommy.

I saw im in the pool with Lela and I tried my best not to get distracted by Lela. "Tommy, can I borrow you for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure, man. What's up?"

"It's Nina, she won't stop crying and it is not because of the note, it's because she scared that you would hurt and she doesn't know how to handle it." He understood what I was saying. Nina was still crying when we got into the room. She looked up and saw that Tommy was with me. She tried to smile, but was hard to show it on her face. Tommy ran over to her and he stopped her for flooding her room.

"Can I ask you two a question?" I asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

"When you two saw me with Lela, was I like Tommy, trying to calm her down like that?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," Tommy said.

"When we all lived in the Spirit World. You did the same exact thing, but I know that you won't leave Lela," Nina manage to get out. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"Oh. Lela wanted me to tell you to look out or you'll get hurt from Danny, Momo, or Scorpion Spirit," Tommy added.

"Okay," I said. Then, Tommy looked at Nina and they looked like they were about to kiss and they did. "Tommy, I guess that Lela was right about you being her brother in the end." I said while walking out of the door. Then I bumped into Danny.

"Don't act all innocent I know that you talked to Lela and I don't want you in her life, so don't doing anything stupid or you'll regret it," he commanded.

"What was all about, she came to me because Tommy wanted us to talk and she was willing to talk. Don't take this out on me, Danny. You're the one who doesn't want Lela happy, along with Momo and the Scorpion Spirit. Just undue the spell that cast on her and I'll leave. Okay?" I said sounding like I was losing her for the start.

"I know what you are doing. You're trying to do the exact same thing that Lela pulled on Momo in the Spirit World. So, I'm not buying anything that you are selling, Demon. Just stay away from her," he warned then he walked away. I hit my fist against the wall and I left an indent on the wall.

_Why don't they just leave Lela and me alone?_ I thought.

_They won't leave you alone because they know that it would just irritate you two and that you are the most vulnerability when she isn't her._ Adam Thought._ I'm a mind reader, I'm not sure if you knew that._

_I notice that and I kind of known when Lela was laughing at what you said at Magic School, but I didn't understand. Can you block out thoughts?_ I asked.

_Kind of, it's hard for me to, but when I'm with Aisha, it's different. She makes it easier for me to ignore everyone. _He thought. I smiled and we talked about other things, but he saw that my mind was on Lela.

"I hope that you'll get Lela, back in your arms, Billy," Adam added.

"Thanks," I said like I was at a funeral and the person that died was Lela. She doesn't want to be mine. However, I would be suborned enough to not think that it is over. The war has just begun.

Lela mind~

I hope that this plan would work. I just hope that Billy and Nina would understand that I am just acting. I just want him to understand that I'm just playing around with fire, just make sure that the plan that have in store for Nina and Billy won't happen.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do anymore," I mumbled to myself.

"Are you okay, Sis?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Danny. Why do you asked?" I asked.

"Well, you were looking gloom and I hate seeing you like this. Are you sure that you are alright?"

"Yes, do you want me to hurt you even harder because I will and I don't care if you do get hurt right now," I said while walking off. I walked into Tommy and Nina a glared at her and she didn't say a word all that she was doing was holding onto Tommy and he looked happy to be with her.

"Hey, Nina and Tommy," I said.

"Wait your going to talk to me?" Nina asked.

"I know I must have acted like a jerk, but I have to just to make sure that the plan that they have for you and Billy won't work. I'm just going to say the wrong part make sure that they won't mess with us. I'm sorry that you had to see me like the enemy. Oh, please don't tell Billy that because I know that he would go off and act like something is up and I don't want my cover blown. Okay?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Sis," they said together.

"Oh, I'm also happy that you found each other. I'm truly happy," I added.

"Hey, Billy said that you knew that we were going to be family," Tommy said.

"What he meant was that I always looked at you as a brother, like I look at Nina and I see her as a sister. Even in the Spirit World, if I had the choice I would have gone to their kingdom and Lived there and care that I was a part of the other kingdom. I would have lived with them if they allowed me to live with them. All that I cared about was my family, my love, and my…" I couldn't put the words together back my eyes started to tear up.

"Lillie?" Nina asked.

I nod.

"No Lillie, right behind you Lela," Nina said and I turned around…I couldn't believe my eyes; she was right there and she at the same time she wasn't there.

"Lillie? Sweetie is that you?" I asked stupidly.

"Help me Mommy. Please help me. I scared, I don't want to be alone anymore," she cried.

"I know, sweetie. I know. We'll figure something out before you fully disappear, Mommy promise. We'll be a family just like before," I said, knowing that it might not be true, but I have to give her hope and give myself some hope as well.

She nods. Then went back to where ever she astral projected.

Nina saw that Momo was coming and so did I. "Come on Tommy maybe we should go back before Momo comes tries to hurt us, okay?"

"Sure, we'll see you later, Lela," Tommy said. I smiled.

Night came and I wanted to stay with Billy, but he'll know that something is up and I don't want him to figure that out. It's also days before the plan is coming to an end, by me. I know it would be risky, but I have no other idea to deal with this problem. I have no other choice; I have to protect all of my family and my friends. Then I realized that I could help him not act out differently.

I ran to his, well our room and I knock quietly on it so no else could hear it. He got up from the bed and walked towards the door. When he opens the door, I quickly cover his mouth so he wouldn't say a thing and pushed him to the bed. I told him that I was just going to screw up their plan so that he and Nina wouldn't have to die. All that I wanted was to be in his arms again.

"Lela are you sure that you want to do this. I mean this is betrayal…" he said.

"So, I mean without you in my life, my heart that's betraying my future and Lillie came earlier and she wanted us to save her," I said while pulling his cloths off. I telekinesis the door closed so that no one else could see what Billy and I are doing. He kissed my neck and then he removed all of my cloths and we got into bed and the next thing that I remember is that I was in his arms again and I was so happy that we were together, sort-of.

He moved his hand and moved my hair out of my face. I looked at him and I can't believe that we were glad to know that we weren't truly enemies because this would have been awkward. He moved me closer to his face, but when he moved me closer so that we would kiss, there was a knock on the door.

"Lela, are you in there?" Danny called knowing that it was Billy's room. I kept quiet and moved so fast that I actually fazed through the wall, but I did have cloths on before I left the room.

"What do you want Danny? Lela isn't in here," Billy sort-of lied and told the truth.

"Where's my little sister, Demon?" He requested.

"Danny there you are. I was looking for you this whole time, and I guess that you were, too. Why would I be with the enemy? Why would you even consider that?" I asked stupidly knowing that I would be Billy's and now I know that being that close having nothing to sleep with on, now I know that she'll be okay. Knowing that we actually went that far, I don't regret being with him. I looked down blushing not knowing that Danny was still in front of me.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked.

"Oh, just think about the awful past of mine, being with him. I would never get that out of my mind now. Thank you for that."

"Sorry, I should have trust you more better than that."

"I don't know what you were thinking. I'm not his anymore." Then he walks away. I mouthed, "I am yours forever and nothing is going to change that." Billy smiled then I walked away to he kitchen to get breakfast.

"I know that you spent the night in Billy's room," Nina said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you told him and hoping that he would keep it a secret, until the day? What happen last night between you and my brother?" she asked.

"We took that step and I don't know what to do now. I just want Lillie to be born and I guess that we had to that far for Lillie to be born," I said.

"Oh, well, umm… I don't know what to do. I never had been in love before and I new at it, but if you truly love someone and it is forbidden, then you have to hide it from some people. However, we're sister now, you don't have to hide anything from me. I will always love you, Sis. I'll try me best not to hate you or anything else. You make my brother happy and that should make me happy as well. Have I told you why I think of you as my little sister?" she asked.

"No, I don't think that you have."

"Well, come on. I don't think that Tommy would mind that you are taking me for a moment or two. The reason why I think that you are my sister is that you came to me when Billy left you and you wanted someone else to know that you were pregnant again. I was really shocked that you also said that you would have become one of us, if you had that choice. I knew that Billy had made a right choice to pick you out of everyone that our parents wanted him to fall for.

"Not only are you beautiful, you are also smarting, courageous, and stronger than anyone that I know that would betray their family just for their love. I'm not sure that I have that kind of guts to do what you are doing right now. Lela I'm jealous that you can make friends, that you have so many people falling for you, that you are beautiful, and that you won my brother's heart when no one else could."

"You're smart, you're beautiful, and you're courageous and stronger than I am. You can make friends faster than I could possibly make in a year. You have freedom and I only get freedom when I'm around you guys and mostly around Billy. You are free when you are anywhere. My freedom was taken away when I had to make the choice of being the Princess of Light. I hate have the choice being the Queen of my own having to end the war that way, when Billy asked me to marry him.

"They would consider me as the trader in my own kingdom. I hated not knowing whether Billy would be safe getting out my room at night, before the guards would notice he was in my room, whether knowing if Billy would be back and telling me that I'm still the only girl for him, for eternity. I hated to be the weakest link between us. I truly wanted to feel what Billy was feeling, what Billy wanted me to feel. I really want to know why most of my powers wouldn't have worked on him. It was like he couldn't be controlled by one of my powers, and that sometimes got me frustrated. I just wanted just for once that I could be the one who could control him, but I'm not. I'm just the weakest link between us."

"Wait you think that you are the weakest link between you two? Billy always thought that he was the weakest link between you two. He wonders how he could always sneak out of and into the kingdom every night, while I'd spied on him and he knew that I was right behind him. However, he also hoped that I wouldn't tell mom and dad what I knew. He was going to be king and you were the only one that he wanted, that he needed to have as his wife, his whole life was at the other kingdom and you could have easily killed him, but you rather want you conceive his children, you have been poor, unhealthy, not even worthy have been a royalty, but you would have caught his eye out of everyone that he could have chosen someone with in the kingdom. However, he could have chosen Lucinda over you."

"Who's Lucinda?"

"Lucinda was Billy best friend and she would have liked to meet you, but you two wouldn't have liked each other considering the fact that she liked him a lot. Wait, didn't you say your first name is Lucinda?"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with…oh you think that I'm her?" She nods. "I never met him before the garden mishap. I really don't recall meeting him before the garden."

"What happen at the garden, Billy refers to it as the _Nightmare of Elms Street._"

"Well, Billy and I didn't know that we were meant to be with each other so we attacked each other."

"Oh," she chuckled. "I didn't know that you two did that? I'm sorry, but that's funny."

"Yes, laugh all you want, but if I did become your enemy you would be laughing because Billy would be is such great shape. Oh maybe he and I should work out more often…"

"Okay don't lose track of want is going on, Lela. Remember you family is going to get rid of us."

"Oh right, sorry. I just distracted for a sec, that's it."

"What's it?"

"I would pretend to be distracted, when Billy gets my attention and its fits all together. Billy would have to do something and it would catch my attention and I would say the wrong word, which makes my plan work even sneakier. Would you think?"

"Yeah, that would work. Your good at making everything seem so innocent. See, you are smart, if I had your brain, I would be the one who helps save the world from something evil, but here you are going to be a house wife and a mother." I looked down when she said mother. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just forgot a second that you were a mother, and you had Lillie and everything else. Come here. I know that you want a hug." I walked to her and she gave me the biggest hug I have ever gotten.

"It okay, it just slipped…"

"What just slipped?" I heard the Scorpion Spirit voice coming from the other room.

"Nothing father, I was just leaving after telling her that I hate her guts," I replied. I left with him.

"I don't want you talking to her anymore, Lela. I have also found you someone that you would love more than that demon. I still can't believe that you had fallen in love with him and had his child no less. Well, that was the past right? I would like you to meet Seth. He has been waiting to meet you since I first talked to him.

"Oh really, that sound great." I rolled my eyes when I heard him say that. "I would love to meet him." I sounded like I was interested in him.

When we walked into my room, my clothes were all over the place.

"What the hell happen in here?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," It sounded like a puny child saying that, but I was dead wrong. It looked like he was wearing e of my shirt that I got in Paris, but smaller than his body put together. I burst out laughing.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Seth," he replied, that shut me up when he told me that he was Seth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were who my father was talking about." He walked over to me and when he got to me, he was the just the same height as me. His eyes meet mind and nothing click.

"Don't worry, I get the last laugh in the end anyway. Your majesty may we have moment alone?" he asked my father. My father nods and he leaves the room. "You and have a lot in command. Your father doesn't want you to be with your love and my father doesn't want me to be with a certain person either. So, I thought while we are here, maybe we can both get what we both want."

"I actually have a plan already to be put in plan, you see my father, my brother, and my cousin are planning to get rid of my love and his family, so I'm going to sabotage their plan because they need me to finish a spell, and I'm going to be ready for it."

"Well, I hope that it would work out and that my father would stop living his life through me as well. However, how would I stop my father from making me want you even more than I already do?" he asked.

"Once that you see my father had 'disappeared' you go back into the Spirit World and tell your father that the deal is off. Don't make it seem like it was all part of a plan, okay. Act like you just seen death." He nods. "So we have to act like we are in love with each other, but first I have to do something." _Billy my father is making me fall in love with Seth, the guy my father wants me to be with. Please tell Nina about is._ I thought.

_Okay, I love you._ He thought.

_I love you too. _I thought.

So when Seth and I walked out of my room, after cleaning it. We started to act like we are in love with each other, but we wouldn't hold hands, we wouldn't kiss each other, and we would act like we didn't hated each other. The odds are probably with us with the plan that I have.

I sighed.

"What's is it?" Seth asked.

"I don't want to pretend that I'm something else. I just don't want to wait to get out my father out of my hair because their plan is going to be put into action tomorrow…" he kissed me unexpectedly on the check and I slapped.

"Don't you ever do that again? I'm not something that you use a toy. I don't belong to you, I belong to the Prince of Darkness…"

"I knew it. It didn't work. You do still have feelings for that demon. Come on Lela." My father yelled. "You will finish the spell whether you like it or not." He grabbed my arm so hard that I through him against the wall.

"Your not my father here. Your brother is. Anubis is my father, not you. So don't tell me who I can and cannot be with and I'll finish the spell, my way. Unless you want to stop this war right now? You also would have to let me be with anyone that I want to be with. Or you want me to stop this my way and I'll become your enemy and you don't want that to happen." Somehow I got into his head and it was weird because I could see everything, since mom died and on. I saw him make a promise to my mom about protecting me from Billy and his family. I looked away then the part where I was in my father's head broken off.

"Now, you know why I don't want you to be around Billy and his family. They did that to your mother…"

"You can't blame Billy and Nina for what their parents did to her. They never knew my mom. They didn't do anything that like that to me…"

"No, but he did leave you…"

"Because you threaten him to leave. You made him leave. Dad, please just let me show what Billy and Nina and Lillie showed me." I placed my hand on his face and I showed him memories of our family. I showed him that we truly did love each other, but I don't think that he would believe that.

"That's just how your mother felt when she wanted the war to end…"

"No, it's different now. Billy and Nina aren't like their parents, but if they are you can put the shackles on me and take me away from him. Then I would be with the person that you want me to be with, but Seth. He loves someone else. You know who Spirit are meant to be with a certain person for a reason, though." Billy walked in with Nina and they both shook there head yes.

"I don't believe you Lela. How can you be sure that he wouldn't pull the same thing that he did in the Spirit World?"

"I would be different because we are the same people that we were in the Spirit World. Please just let Lela be happy. Just let her chose the life that she want," he said while walking over to me and held so close to him. Oh, I missed the warmth that he gave off.

"No, you will destroy him and her. That's that. Now come on," my father yelled. Now he grabbed my arm and squeezed it tight. I tried to shake him off, but the more that I pulled, the harder that his hand had gotten around my tiny wrist.

"I'm sorry," while I turned around to face them.

I didn't want that monstrous day to come. It was the day that I had to finish the spell, which would cause my life to die. I have to face that.

I sighed and walked out of my room.

"Billy and Nina, I'm sorry," I said as I walked into his room. "My father won't let me do the spell the way it is in the book. I would have to finish it though." I had tears coming out of my eyes and Billy ran to me. He put his hand on my head and whipped away the tears.

"Hey, you have to do it, no matter what. Lela, I just want you to know that I will always love you no matter what." I moved his hands down. "Why did you just do that? Wait your pregnant?" he asked.

I nod. "Lillie," I replied. Nina ran over to me and they both smothered me squashed me. I was happy and sad at the same time. I don't want have the kill Billy and Nina for nothing.

"Lela, what are you going to do? Know that you won't want to hurt us, not even now…"

"She'll have to finish the spell," Billy said.

"What? I won't do that and you know that. I love you guys and I won't do that to Tommy either…"

"Won't do what?" Danny came in saying.

"You…you, get out. I don't want to put up with you, Danny," I said. "I won't do anything that would hurt my friends and my family. You should know that."

There was a silent after that. Danny was that I was hurt and Billy knew that there was no other way to finish this.

"Well, dad told me to find and give you your part of the spell, memorizes it. Make it you life now. You not going to regret what you are going to do." Danny said while handing me the part of the spell and he tried to put his hand under my chin and tried to make it seem like I was doing the right thing, but I slapped his hand away.

"Don't even try and make me feel better about. You don't know anything about love, Danny. You would never understand a thing about it. I know that you never cried when mom died, you never show affection towards anything…"

"You don't understand…"

"No you don't understand, mom loved us and you never really cared about, you never understood that love goes both ways, not one way…"

"Just shut up for a second. You never know what people feel. They lie sometime to protect the people that they care about. You may think that Billy left because he never really cared for you, but he does. That's why I change your part from what dad put on it, so you can thank me later."

"No I don't, you need to redeem yourself, first before I thank you." I could believe that he would think that I would let him go after what he did. He had something in mind. However, I couldn't think anymore I ran to the bathroom and vomit my guys out.

"What's wrong with her?" Danny whispered.

"Please don't say a thing." I said.

I saw both of them nod their heads. Billy walked over to me and moved my hair out of the way, even though it wasn't in the way. He turned into his wolf form and nuzzled his nose at my check. I smiled, but he knew that I wasn't happy because of what he said earlier. I closed my eyes. I got up and I used magic to clean the toilet and I walked out of the room, scared if I do my part and make it seem like it was nothing.

Then, I remember my mom's spirit. She gave me her spirit before she died. It was known as Spirit Caller, her animal Spirit is a house cat, tabby to be precise. I closed my eyes and picture her, even though it's hard because I saw her die and I don't know much about her, but the memories that I do have of her, were beautiful, she was beautiful. Most caring, gracious, most loving spirit that I have ever meet besides, Billy and Nina.

She could make you laugh, when you're up set, when you don't know what to do, she can help you make up your mind. I could never understand why someone could hurt such a person like her. I don't know how she can bring someone alive. I want to know how you do it. I'm trying it your way mother, but it's not working. It's just isn't working. Please help me. I just don't know what to do; I just don't know what to do. I just want you here. Tears were coming out of my eyes and they weren't going to stop.

Then she came out of nowhere and she asked, "Oh sweet heart, what's the matter?"

"Dad's is going to make me cast a spell that I don't want to cast and it would kill my love and his family. Mommy, I now knows why he won't let me be anywhere near Billy and his family, but that's the past, that his parents killed you, but he should have to suffer the same fate. Please asked daddy to stop this. I don't what to have to this badly…" Billy walked out of his room and he saw my mom. Then he pulled me back and asked me, "What is she doing here?"

"I asked for her help, why?"

"Do you know who she is?"

"Yeah, she's my mother."

"Your what?"

"She's my mother."

"Oh," then he fainted.

"Nina, do you know why he fainted?"

"Yes, you see, your mother was someone from our kingdom, you could say that she was a trader when she left the kingdom. Oh, now I know where I've seen you before, Lela. You mother's family has been friends with my family for generations."

"So your parents tried to kill her just because she fell in love with some outside the kingdom and on top of that they were friends?"

"I'm not sure what my parents did, but that's all I really know. My parents won't talk about her after the incident." Then my mom walks in to the room after Billy gains concussion.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I didn't want you to faint," my mom said.

"It's alright," he said getting used to the fact that she right in front of him. I walked over to him and placed my head on his chest and I placed his arms around my body. I just wanted him to hold me close to him, but he wanted to get out of bed.

_Billy why did you fainted? I mean my mom might have been from your kingdom, but it took a little bit longer to actually faint._ I thought.

_I don't know Lela. I guess that the shock of seeing you and your mother in the same place, you know you look a lot like. I don't think that you ever talked about her about her. Why didn't you ever talked about her?_ He thought.

_The memories that I have of her are too painful for me to remember let alone talk about them. She was my idol. I loved so much, that the day that I saw her die, I just didn't think that I loved someone else like I did with her, but then I meet you and you change my perceptive of things. I knew that you would have something to help me deal with my mother loss, and you did show me that I should be afraid of anything._ Tears were coming out his eyes and I moved my arms around and place them on his face so that I could whip his tears away.

"Lela! Danny! Where are you two?" We heard our father's voice yelling. I was hoping that he didn't come into the room.

I got up and walked slowly to the door while Danny yelled, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" to me.

"Ugg, I really don't want to do this." I looked down and the paper that Danny handed and I read while walking out the room and down to my father actually it was more of walked into more than anything.

"Don't worry, Lela. You're going to thank me when this is all over," my dad said while I just looked my words again wondering why there is the word hope written on and not a the rest of the spell.

I walked over to Danny and asked he why he had written the word hope on it.

"Because that's what you're gonna need when the spell is finish. You're not going to finish the spell I am. Billy told me that you were good at hoping things…" I hugged him so hard that he wouldn't finish his sentences.

"Thank you Danny. I really do own you a thank you," I replied.

"Are you two ready?" dad said. We both nod.

He started off with the spell, which last only four seconds and then Momo took the next part and that only lasted for five seconds. Then Danny took the spell and I while they we chanting their little spell I was hoping that it didn't work. I just hoped for the whole time. I just closed my eyes and hoped, just like Danny said.

When the spell was over I ran to Billy. When I got to the room I was afraid to open it, open it to a room full of nothing. Nothing, no one. Neither Billy nor Nina. I just wanted to have something…have hope that Billy and Nina are all right.

I knock on the door. "Hello, Billy and Nina?" I asked.

"Come in," my mom said. Now, I am fully afraid that I didn't hope hard enough. I walked into the room and Billy's arms where open and I ran into them. I guess that Nina was all right as well because I saw Tommy smiling the same smile that he had on the day that Nina first got onto the yacht.

_Is Nina around?_ I thought.

_She should be, if I survived the spell she should have… Who is she? _I turned to find out that I was standing right in front of another girl who looked a lot like me.

"Hi, my name is Bambi," she said. She has grape purple color hair.

"Hello? Umm… I'm Lela. This is Billy…" I didn't know what to say to someone that Looked a lot like me.

"I'm looking for Danny. Have you seen him?" she asked.

"Yes, follow me." I grabbed Billy's arm and Bambi followed us. "Danny, there's a girl named Bambi who's here for you."

"Bambi, sis. How are you?"

"Better, so what's the big news?"

"Wait, Sister?" Billy and I said the same time.

"Yeah, you to are twins, that's the big news. Bambi, I should tell you that dad's upset and he won't handle anything now."

"Did you know that you had a sister?" Billy asked.

I shook my head no. "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's older?"

"Bambi is, why?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if was still the baby of the family," I said smiling.

"C'mon, I'll show you to your room, Bambi." We walked down the hall way and then we stopped at the room that was once Kim's room.

"Thank you for letting me staying here. I know that you are probably not use to having a sister. Neither I am, so could we start like friends then work on it?"

"To me you are my sister, no way we can escape that because we look the same and I think that we…"

"Lela!" Dad yelled this time.

"Not going to talk to you," I whispered. Bambi and I both laughed.

Billy wasn't with us and then he ran to the room that we were in. "Lela, I think that you go to talk to him."

"No way, hose zay," I said. "I might be pregnant, but I'm defiantly not stupid." He walked over to me and tried to move me, but Bambi held tightly on the other arm. It was like we have known each other for years and not know that we haven't known each other.

"Fine, be like that," he stormed out of the room like Danny. _Now, I know what they were hiding from me_.

"I like having my way, Danny. Oh, and I know that you are pretty stupid, not me."

"Wait how did you know that I'm not Billy?" he asked.

"Well, I know how you would walk out of the room and Billy doesn't stomp his feet. Oh hi Billy."

"There you are. I was wondering where two went. I see that you getting Kim's old room, Bambi."

"Who's Kim?" she asked.

"Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky are our friends and Nina is Billy's older sister. They are here on the yacht right now. You can leave your stuff here and we can show you them."

We walked out on the deck and they were shock to see that I was a twin, like me. We were talking about lives and what was going on in our lives. After all that we went to bed thinking that there can't be anything bad going to happen anymore.

Billy carried me way to bed when I fell asleep on the deck in the lounging chairs.

I woke up in his arms, when was still walking to the room. "Hey, Lela what's going on?"

"My life is your now, that's what's going on." He chuckled. He stopped at the door and didn't open the door, thought. "What's the matter?"

"I'm afraid that I would make the same mistakes that I made in the Spirit World. I don't want to hurt you anymore than you were already."

"You know what Danny told me? He told me that, you said that I always hoped for everything. He put down the word hope, just because you said that I always hoped for something, instead of the spell. I own him that, I thought that he was going to make cast a spell that could destroy you and your family, and maybe our child," I placed my hands on my stomach. "I will never stop loving you, no matter what you do to me. No matter if you miss up on something. I…I…"

"I know Lela…"

"If you knew then why would you say that? I would never hate you for something that stupid. My father would not do anything that would cause me to kill myself." He opens the drawers and he placed my clothes on the bed, and then left me on the bed to get dress in the bedroom. Then he took his clothes from the dresser and went to the bathroom.

I told him it was all right to come out of the bath. I was wear a black-laced tank top that would be easily could be spotted in a white closet and I was wearing short-shorts that were black as well. He took one look at me and just looked away because he couldn't handle me wearing such show-off clothes. However, I walked over to him and kissed him. I tried to pull im to bed and it didn't work.

"Lela, you know how I feel when you are wearing these types of clothes around me," he replied.

"Well, I don't have any summer clothes that I can wear to bed because your to warm. So you have to deal with it, or you can find another girl to sleep with and I know that won't work. So…" He kissed me so that I could stop talking. He caught me off guard when he went down low, I thought that he was going to pick my up from my legs, instead he put one arm under my legs and the other one right behind my back and then took my weight down so that he could carry me to bed.

I leaned my head against his bear chest. I loved that he was only mine. He pulled me closer, but he knows that I would have to go to the bathroom. I knew that he was upset at the fact that I didn't want to change, but he understood it though.

"I'm sorry," I said while breaking the silence between us."

"Sorry about what?"

"About what I said, I shouldn't have said that. I mean you didn't want me to wear this, but I did, that's why 's sorry."

"No, it's not your fault Lela. I mean you didn't have anything else to wear and I do get even warmer and I should have said that you about. I just hate when you seduce me at night." He grabbed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail knowing that it would make sure that my hair wouldn't get in the way of my face. "I'm sorry, I just don't want your hair get in the way right now…" he yawned. I rubbed my arm up and down is chest. I loved the fact that he was going to be mine in two days.

"Billy, I know that we are just kids, well, mostly I'm still a kid, I don't want to have to do this all on my own. I just don't know what I would do if you just left me. I want to have you like I had you in the Spirit World. I don't want to have to face this world on my own. I just don't know what to do when you leave me. I just don't know how to fix my life and turned it around if you weren't there to help me…"

"Hey I learned my lesson, especially when you are pregnant." He kissed my head. I started to purr like a house cat. Well, I am more of a house cat. I just act like one. "Oh, and I will make sure that you and I are together for eternity. I promise." I turned into my white tiger cub and he held me closer. I really don't know what if he is never around me.

"Lela? Wake up, please," Danny said.

"C'mon Danny just let her sleep. She'll kick your butt into the next centenary and I have seen her do that on one of the Halliwells," Billy whispered.

"Aren't you afraid that my father would try to kill you and you sister?" Danny asked.

"Danny shut the hell up or I will make you," I said. Billy ran over to me.

"You can go back to sleep. You don't look so good, Lela. I just have to talk your dad and tell him that I won't leave you, not even if he threaten me to leave again…"

"I know that you have to talk to my father because I over heard my dad talking to my mom." I go up and I felt a little lightheaded. I didn't know why, but I could probably guess that it was something to do with the pregnancy. So, I moved a little bite slower than usual.

"Here, let me help you get out of bed," Billy said.

"Thanks, it's cold…" I said.

"That's because Danny wanted to go to Alaska." Billy said while pointing at him. "I'll get you something that you can wear. Just wrap yourself n the blanket."

"I just want you to hold me all day," I said in Latin.

"Not, now. Sweetheart." My dad's voice kind and sincere. I just nod. Billy grabbed my clothes and placed them on the bed and then they left with Billy walking behind them.

"I live you, I will always be with you, and nothing could ever separate us, I promise." Then he kissed my head and left with them. I got dressed into the clothes that Billy put out for me.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Bambi asked.

"My love is talking to Billy and I'm not sure if dad would allow me to be with him or anything. My life screwed up. I can' have a normal happy family with Billy."

"Danny said that you had a child with Billy before you two left the Spirit World. If it's that hard to remember her could you tell about my niece or nephew?" she asked.

"Her name is Lillie. She had the Spirit of the Lamb, but her spirit never came to her, when she was ding. It was hard for me to handle her death because she had some spark of life in her that I knew about. Like I was apart of her. Billy said that she was more like me than him, but she has that same smile that Billy always had. I could remember the day that Billy said that she waiting for me to go and see her in her room. I could remember her saying daddy and mommy. I never thought that I would have been a mother, but every day Billy kept on saying 'you would be a great mom to Lillie and a great wife to me. I could have never been so happy to yours forever. I will never left you.'

"However, he had gotten a note from our father that if he didn't leave or Lillie and I would have to face the consequent and by that he meant death, but he only wanted the best for me. It doesn't mean that you are going to break a promise that he made to mom. It's just means that they could have a fresh start now and the fresh start to make a difference."

Billy's mind~

"So why are we eavesdropping on their conversation. This is just rude, I wouldn't listen to their conversation," Billy said.

"Wait so you don't want to know what they are talking about you?" Danny asked.

"Even that. I trust Lela to tell me what is going on and she would tell me what she wants to tell me. I won't push to the point where I just spying on her because I love her with my life. I would die for her and I know that she would die for me. However, truly life doesn't last for an eternity. Life comes to an end at dome point in time because in every beginning here is a new end and in every end there is a new beginning. Life comes and goes before anyone knows it, that's a lesson that I learned from Lela."

"So you really don't want to know what they were talking about?" Danny asked again. I just stormed out of the room.

"Wait, don't worry about him. I just want to see if you really would do something like this because I did this with Lela and Bambi's mother and that's how she died. It was my fault that she was killed. I was just worried about her being back in her true kingdom and I'm glad that you won't do that," the Scorpion Spirit said.

"Wait your lecturing me about what Lela told me in the Spirit World. Lela knew what happen and she said that she saw the death of her mother, my family's friend. I asked her what she wanted me to do and she told me everything that she ever wanted from me and I tried my best to give her what she wanted from me. I won't try and go against what her wishes are. Even you know that you can't hurt the person that you care about because you didn't really cast the spell that would destroy us, but to see if it whether I was worthy of marrying your daughter.

"Thank you for not hurting. I would never know what to do if even you hurt her. I know that she would get over it, but it would always be with her forever and I just want her to be happy. That could mean just want what's best for Lela even though of her being in that state, I just couldn't even handle it.

"I know what feels like because when I returned to her. All that I saw of her was emptiness and I hated seeing her like that. Even before, when I first saw her all I saw emptiness and it wasn't pleasant and I didn't know how she was. I just wanted to be the one who helps her through that time and not become the one who she hated."

"Oh, that day in the garden? She seemed to be happy once again, even though you beaten her in combat, like she was waiting for some to beat her, to be stronger than she was, be the one who she could lean on. She was happy that day and then I asked her why was she so happy all a sudden and she told me your name and your last name rung a bell. All I remember of that name was a killer.

"However, should have given you the chance to prove that you were worthy of my daughter. I was just filled with rage, the rage that I felt when her mother died. I didn't want anything to happen to her, I made promise that I would protect her from you and your family, but I wasn't ready to know that she having your child, and when I heard that she was in the hospital, I just hoping that she was all right. However, when I got the hospital they said congratulation to me and I didn't know what's going on. Then they told me that I had a granddaughter and they told me that you her father…" he just stopped there and looked away.

"And when you heard that you knew that she wasn't pure like Danny or Momo, but a mixed like Lela and you wanted Lela to have child that was more good than evil in your eyes, right?"

"Yes, I didn't mean for Lillie to die. I didn't order them to kill her. When I heard that she had die, it was like the day that her mother died. I felt her pain, even though I didn't know whom that little girl was, but I couldn't do anything now. That little girl had to make the choice of gaining her spirit or not and I know that she didn't gain it. I'm sorry, son. I am truly sincerely sorry."

"Should I call you dad or Scorpion Spirit?"

"It doesn't matter, your going to be my son no matter what." He held out his hand and I took it.

Lela's mind~

"She was someone who you could see and understand even when she wasn't making any sense. She would make you laugh easily." I finished what I knew about Lillie to my sister, Bambi. I'm not sure if I could get used to the fact that I have a twin sister.

She gave me a hug and said, "Thank you, but I have to go and find Rocky. I think that I love him. I just hope that dad would allow both of us be with our loves. Hello Billy. Bye."

"Hey," he said to me.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Can we chat for a sec?"

"Is it something bad?"

"I'm not sure," he said making it seem like I is bad. My head fell, but he put his hand on the other side of my body and we head to the hot tub.

"I hope you can handle the warmth," he said to Lillie. I just had to laugh.

"If I could then she could right?"

"Maybe, he was while unzipping my jacket. "You do have your bikini on, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," I said.

"Good. Then this could work."

"What could work?"

"You'll see. I asked everyone to if I could have this place for the rest of the day." He said while taking off his shirt and I was too cold to take off my clothes. "Here, if I give you my warmth would you take you shirt off?"

I nod. He came so close to me it was like he was giving me his warm body for a second, then I realized that we were in the hot tub and we were kissing so much that I to get out of the tub because I was going to get sick. He came with me so that he could keep me warm.

It took an hour before I stopped. Billy was helping me to get to the room, but he was carrying me to the room. Then he wrapped the blanket around me and then went back to the hot tub room to get our clothes.

By the time that he got the room, I was fast asleep. I felt he coming into bed and laying right next to me. "I loved what you tried to do Billy," I whispered."

"I thought that you were asleep, but thank you for telling me that," he said.

"Billy, I want to tell you what I was talking about to Bambi, I was talking about Lillie to her. What she did, how she did everything…"

"Lela, you're tired and I don't want you to be grumpy in the morning, no offense, but I know what you were talking about because your father wanted me to make sure that I won't make the same mistakes that he did with your mother.

"I know that you knew that he was spying on her when she went back into our kingdom. Lela, I know you heard me say this over and over non-stop, in the Spirit World I am your servant. I will always be that servant, for eternity. I don't want you to worry about me watching your every move, unless you want me to?

"I just don't want to hurt you. Nor would you father want to hurt you, that's why I thanked him for not casting the spell that you thought that he cast. I know, but your right I couldn't keep my mouth shut about this, because I don't want any secrets between us.

"I want us to be honest with each other. I don't want to find out that you were having someone else's child and not tell me that you were having an affair. I just don't want to be the one how hurt you like I did in the Spirit World." His eyes drifted away trying to hide his tears, but I knew that he couldn't hide them.

"Billy, are you alright? I know being stupid, but I don't know if you're crying because you're happy or because you're upset about something?"

"I crying because you father told me that…" he just stopped there and didn't say another word. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Hey, are you two kids still up?" my father asked. Billy got up from the bed and walked over to the door and opens it.

"I hope you don't mind me still calling you Scorpion Spirit do you?" Billy asked.

He shook his head. Billy moved his arms to let him know that it was all right to come in.

"Hi daddy. What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I should have allowed you to be with him, but I didn't order those men to kill Lillie, they did it own their own. Baby, I'm sorry I just can't handle the fact that you were hurt and I'm sorry Billy for forcing you out of there life…"

"Daddy, it's okay. This time they can't do anything that would hurt us. You can stop the war. Please daddy when you go back into the Spirit World please tell them that the war is over…"

"Lela, I had already told them that the war is over. I just could have you marrying the enemy; I deiced that you two should be together. I just want you to feel free that since you two were meant to be."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Thank you, Daddy," I said while yawning.

"I should go, you know tomorrow is the big day. We should have the wedding in the Spirit World. Well, good night."

"Night Sir."

"Night Daddy." Then he left the room and Billy climb into bed. Billy unwrapped me so that he could wrap me into his arms and be so cozy that I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I found myself in Billy's arms again. I loved that the way that when I waked everyday, he going to be there. I tried to move without waking him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I was trying to move without waking you, Knight," I said while smiling.

I closed my eyes and he kissed me. "I'm sorry, I should have guessed that."

"It wasn't your fault, its not like we are perfect. I don't know what to do? My dad, well, our dad said that we could have the wedding in the Spirit World or…" he kissed me.

"Your so beautiful when you don't know what to do. On the count of it I don't know what to do either." I just laugh.

We got dressed and went out on the deck.

"Hey, kids," the familiar voice said. It was Peanut.

"Hello, Peanut," my father said.

"Wait how do you two know each other?" I asked.

"You're not the only one who was interested in the Human World. Your mother thought that I was crazy for ever coming to this world," he replied.

"I just that something that you got from you father, Lela," Billy whispered.

"I didn't know that you were interested in the Human World daddy. You could have told me stories of the Human World or something."

"Well, I'm not sure what you two are going to do. I mean you two have to chose whether to have your wedding here or have it in the Spirit World?"

"Actually daddy I think that we could have made a choice. We want have the wedding here and use the tradition of this world, right?"

"Yes, I hope that you don't mind that?"

"I don't really mind that. I just hope that you two can't walk down the isle together."

"We know, that was the original plan, but I'm not sure who going to walk Lela down the isle. Considering that you are her father in the Spirit World, but your bother is her father in this world," Billy said.

"I think that Anubis should walk her down the isle. I don't want my bother never he his chance at something like that."

"I'm not sure if I can do it that, Anthony. You knew her longer than I have and she's has more of spirit than a goddess in her. However, she does have the properties of a goddess, though."

While the Scorpion Spirit and Anubis where working this out. I'm not sure whom that would end out, but I know that someone that they agree on would get the chance to walk me down the isle.

Tommy and Jason pulled Billy out of the way and said that we couldn't see each other. I was upset, but I got the chance to see what they were planning to do at the wedding, even though Billy didn't think that it was a great idea.

I was told to go to a different room and I went there and I found a dress on the bed with Bambi, Nina, Kim, Trini, and Aisha. "Come on Lela. Let's get you into your dress," Bambi said.

"Okay," I said.

They handed my dress that Billy had gotten for the wedding. Then I gotten in to the dress and I was nervous ad hell. I just want the wedding over this. I just want to his wife right now… There was a knock at the door. "Hey Lela, are you ready for this?" Danny asked.

"Ready as can be," I said.

"Alright, then you don't mind if dad's the one who walks you down the isle?"

"Which dad are you referring to?"

"Scorpion Spirit."

"Okay." He walked in.

"You look beautiful, Sweetheart. You look a lot like your mother, on our wedding day. Here I have something that she wanted you to wear on your wedding day," he said.

He took a beautiful silver, purple, and black necklace and placed it around my neck. It match the dress, with the silver and purple lace.

"Come on, you can't be late for your wedding," he said while holding his arm out for me to hold until I'm in Billy's side.

It felt like hours before I could see Billy in my sight. I wanted to jump to Billy when I saw him. I just couldn't that excitement, but my dad kept his pace and so did I.

_I know that you can't wait, but you have to, Sweetheart. I don't want you to go off and leave this place thinking that it would be over, but it won't._ My father thought to me. I nod and so did Billy.

Once that I reach Billy he was smiling that smile that I love, that I was nearly laugh in my head. My dad placed my hand in his.

_Lela are you sure that you are ready to spend the rest of you life with me? I don't want to waste you life if you don't want this._ Billy thought.

_Billy, I do what this. I want you. I don't want to know what my life would have been with out you. I just want this life to be with you._ I thought.

_We'll be together tonight, I promise. I love._ He thought.

_I love you, too._ I thought.

Once that was over. We said our vows. Then Billy kissed me so sweet, that I didn't want the kiss to be over, but it had to be. Billy took me hand and we waited for everyone to walk out onto the deck where the party was taking place. Billy told me after the party that we would have to leave in the morning to get our honeymoon.

When we walked out on the deck. Everyone was glad to see us together and we were to. We had the chance to throw the cake in each other's faces and Billy sort-of licked the cake off my check, although I did asked him not to do that. Tommy handed us a towel and Billy whipped my face like I was a kid, but he made sure that nothing got on the dress.

After he got the cake off of his face, took me out on the dance floor and he tried not to step on my feet, but he did. I leaned my head against his chest and danced until my dad asked if he could dance with me. Billy let me go and I danced with Scorpion Spirit.

"You know, your mother would be happy to see you with him. Knowing that you two are truly in love, and you are pregnant. Please, Lela don't hide anything from me. You can lean on me when you can't tell Billy most of the things that you are not sure that he would understand right away. Please, I don't want to be isolate out of my own daughter's life and my grandchildren as well." We stopped dancing and he moved his hand to my face. Then he kissed my forehead. Billy turned me around and took me away to the other side of the yacht.

"I'm sorry…" Billy started to say.

"Sorry about what?"

"I'm sorry for this whole problem that you have to face. I'm sorry that I came into your life and most of all…"

"No, you were the best thing that ever happen to me. Even though we had some bumps in the road in the past, but this if a different world, a different time. It would make any sense to me if you just left me to take care of our children, I that am when I would have to make you say sorry. Not now."

"I did make you take care of Lillie and then she died…"

"Not dead, but alive. Remember she's still alive. She's inside of me. I going to have to give birth to her, but I know that you aren't going to make that same mistake, by leaving us." I leaned my head on his chest and we listen to the music and we dance at our own pace. I turned around and leaned the back of my head against his chest and placed his hands where Lillie was growing in side of me.

"This is going to be different. Lillie won't be born in the Spirit World, but in the Human world."

"You know how long pregnancy last in the Spirit World…"

"But we are in the Human World. It would take nine mouths and then are we going back into the Spirit World so that she could be born there or should we stay here and have her here." He kissed my head. "I know that I am being mean, but it's reality. You can change that."

"I know that. Can I change ht subject?"

"If you want. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Where are we going for are honeymoon?"

"It's a surprise, but since you're giving me the puppy look. I guess that I can give you a hint and nothing else. It's very beautiful place."

"Have we been there before?"

"Maybe. You see I am not giving you any more hints. So, please do try and ask me anything else and don't go and asked anyone one else because they don't know, okay?"

I sighed. "All right you win," I wined. "Come on, they're looking for us."

"I know, but for the past couple days we haven't actually gotten time to our self and I don't want to go back to the party yet…"

"If you don't want to go back yet, then we can stay away for a few more moments," I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back and officially say Lela Knight?" Billy asked sarcastically.

"I don't know if I am going to change my last name to Knight from Wolf. I might have to convince you to change your last name. Can I convince you to change you last name?"

"I don't think so because didn't Lillie's last name was Knight not Wolf."

"I know, but come on. Can't you be a wolf one day? It won't hurt, I promise." Billy kissed my neck and tightens his arms around me.]

"C'mon I don't know about you, but I don't want to miss our song," he said. Then I started to listen harder and heard my favorite song, which is _True Colors_ by Cyndi Lauper. We walked back and he whispered the lyrics in my ear. I smiled on the way to the party.

It felt like they didn't notice that we were gone, just like that. I wonder what are life would be like if we kept on disappearing every time and they seem like they didn't notice.

I felt like I truly belong to him. I wanted to know what he was feeling, but I know that he would tell me that. "Lela, I love and I would never ever leave you again. I promise and I know that I have to earn that trust again…"

I woke up gasping for air. "Lela are you all right?" Billy asked.

"I'm not sure Billy. Billy have you ever told me, that you loved me and you would never ever leave me again and promised me that and that you would have to earn me trust?"

"Yes, I said that in the Spirit World… What's the matter Lela?"

"I just dreamed of those words that you said. What did I do after you said those words?"

"You told me that I had to sleep on the coach and that I would have to the trust that I lost. I don't want to lose you, or the love that you always gave to me…" I kissed him, it was so strong, it was different than any kiss that we shared in the past, it was a better thing…no, not a thing, but something that had such passionate. I loved that passionate feeling. It was better than the first kiss we shared in this world. I didn't want the kiss to be over, but I had to be. Billy placed his forehead on mine and we started to gasp for air. Then, he moved his head and kissed where his head was. "That was different, wasn't it?" he added.

"It was. Billy, if I ever make you do those things. Tell me and I would change it. I won't be the same girl in the Spirit World, okay?"

He nods and I moved my head down to his chest. I kissed at his heart.

"You may seem like you are dangerous, but really you are a push over," Billy said breaking the silence.

"Thank you for whatever complement that was…" he placed his finger on my lips.

"Shh… I think I hear something outside the door," he got out of bed and walked over to the door and picked up something. I couldn't see a thing. "Close your eyes, Love." I did what he wanted me to do. I heard his footsteps coming closer to me.

Then he placed what ever it was on me. I open my eyes to see a white tiger cub right there on my lap. "Billy, but how?"

"I knew that you couldn't stop thinking about the cub, when we had our first date. I saw that sadness in your eyes. So, I shimmer back there a few weeks ago and asked for the same cub, but I got three animals not one."

"What do you mean by three?" I saw a small wolf cub tried to jump on the bed and lick my face and a lamb trying to lay right on top of me. "Oh."

Billy chuckled. "The man at the store thought that I was nuts, but he had to knew that I was going to do something with the animals, but I won't say though."

"Billy it's like our family. You being the wolf, Lillie being the lamb, and the white tiger is I…"

"Yes, I thought that since that we are going to stay together for eternity, I thought that we could have pets, along the way… What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just that you are doing this whole thing for our family, even though it might be different than it was in the Spirit World…" I could get anything else out because the wolf and the white tiger wanted to play. "Shh, you two sleep, please?" They looked at me and walked right to me lad right next the lamb. Billy laughed. "What?"

"You still act like a mother after all these years. I'm sorry, but when you foster parents died and so did your aunt and uncles. You became the Halliwell's mother, but you had an anger problem, which is fine by me. However, they knew how to get under you skin." I pulled him into bed and we slept the rest of the night.

When morning came, the wolf cub, the tiger, cub, and the lamb disappeared. I guess that's what Billy taught them. I looked at my hand seeing if the day was yesterday, which it was. Then, I looked to see if Billy was still asleep and he was.

I got dressed and rush to the kitchen. I made everyone my aunt's famous Banana Boston Cream oat Sandwich. (I personally don't like it, but everyone else does.) I made Billy's favorite Breakfast, Wet Dog Bone Biscuit, not because he's a dog, but because he loves the way I make it. I walked into the room and he got up to eat it.

"You know you don't have to do this. I mean love it, but I can get food… Man, you're a great cook, no offence to the chiefs, but this id great. What is it?"

"Wet Dog Bone Biscuit," I said, Kim and Trini gagged, but everyone else just laughed except for Billy and me.

"What's so funny?" Billy asked.

"Their laughing because of the name and you're a wolf." I sort-of laughed that time and he didn't think it was very funny, but he laughed anyway. Even though we didn't think it was funny, though.

They left the room and we got pack for our honeymoon. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I think that we are going somewhere that would be beautiful, peaceful, lovable, and remember able. I just hope that it won't be all gushy.

I know Billy would do something special, something better than hiding in the woods like cowards and we where not anything like cowards. I hope that it would be something happy, something that doesn't look like a war is going on. I took a deep breath and looked at Billy. He just smiled.

"C'mon, that place won't stay their forever you know. It is still moving. I would love to see your reaction when you see it. I know that you're never want to leave the place," he said.

"Is that how beautiful, peaceful, and lovable?" I asked. He nods. He moved close to me and kissed my neck. Then he held me close to his body and he moved me closer to him. I can't believe that he finally belonged to me and I finally belonged to him. I just can't believe or see me without him. Bambi knock on the door.

"I just want to say see ya soon 'cause I won't leave 'cause I found my true love. I can't believe it's Rocky, but yet again I knew all along. Well see ya," she said.

"See ya. Bambi, I'm not going to kick you off the yacht. You're my sister no matter what. I won't make you leave. See ya sis," I said.

I hugged everyone and said 'See ya.' Then Billy shimmered us to an island. It was so beautiful. It was like I was here before, but I can't remember. I looked around and I wanted to run, but Billy pulled me to his side and held me. "Ls, I don't know if you know the name of this island, but it is called Phalen. Your father in this world named this place after your mother in this world, that's a part that you didn't know about."

"That's why it looks so familiar. I've have been here before. I was just about two or three. My dad brought that three of us here for a vacation, out of the Under World. He said that we will always be a family, that we will always stick together, but then, well you know the rest," I said.

Billy and I walked up to the shack and he unpacks his clothes while I had my clothes in my bag. "What's the matter, Love?"

"It's been so long since I was here and I can't believe that this place is still here…" I could say anything else. Billy moved my bag of clothes on the floor and he moved me closer to him. We both fell on the bed. I closed my eyes, trying to remember this place. It has been to long.

"I know that look on your face, Ls. What are trying to remember?"

"I was just trying to remember the time that I that I was here. I just can't not remember something without knowing what's in my head…" Billy kissed me so gently. I had to give in because I had no other choice. I love having this feeling with him. He makes me feel like I have a home. Now, thinking that I should have waited to marry him, but what if I didn't marry him, but I was pregnant with his child, would that change everything? Would I still become Lela Knight? Would Billy want me even though I said no to his proposal?

"Hey, Lela? Tell me wait you're thinking, please," his voice cut my thoughts.

"Umm…I was thinking that I should have waited to marry him, but what if I didn't marry him, but I was pregnant with his child, would that change everything? Would I still become Lela Knight? Would you want me even though I said no to your proposal?" I asked him. He just looked at me and saw that I was scared, that I didn't know what to do.

"You would always be mine, Lela. No matter what I would always have you and never had went with anyone else. I know that you're my home, no one else. My heart has always been with you…I didn't care if you said yes to my proposal, all I cared about was you being with someone that you truly loved; I didn't care if you were with me. However, you did choose me, I am glad that you did choose me. I just wanted you to be happy with the right person…" I placed one of my right finger on his lips and the other hand is moving his arms off my back.

"Listen, Billy. I would have chosen you anytime, anywhere, and any place. I would never have a child with anyone else. You have my heart in your hands, you can easily crush it in one wrong move, but you know that would be stupid…"

"I'm sorry, but that is something that I cannot handle, Ls. I cannot handle knowing that your heart would be there in my hands. If you recall the past and what I did to you and then maybe you could choose your words correctly. I just don't want to know that I can hurt you that easily. I wish that you could at least put me on a leash or something, so you could be strict with every girl that I see you could do something about it…"

"Now, how can I be a good wife if I keep getting jealous at every girl you make googly eyes at. I won't be one of those wives that keeps an eye on their husbands while they screw with other women and I know that you won't do that to our family." He flipped us on my back and he started to reach for the bottom of my shirt, but he stopped. I kissed him and pulled him closer to me.

"Ls, I love no matter what," he said while getting undress. "I can't live without you. I can't image living without my heart, my life, and my soul."

"I know. I can't see myself with anyone else. I just need you for eternity," I replied. After all that we got in bed and everything was a blur. I just need the feeling that he would be with me, give me his love, and give me his life that belongs to me.

"Lela?" Billy asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love this," he said while he moved his hand up and down my back. I just hope that all of this wasn't just the hell of it. I mean I just hope that we came here for a fresh start and I don't what anything bed happening to my family.

"I love this, as well. I just hope that this wasn't for the hell of it, I truly don't want that to happen again."

"I know, I can't see me hurting you ever again, but if I do hurt you tell m..." I kissed him so that he would stop talking and I had to break the kiss up.

"I'm sorry…" I wanted to kiss him even more, let his soft, gentle lips on mine. I wouldn't even mind if he kissed my chest every now and then. I just can't understand what… Billy's hand moved swiftly on my check. I guess that I had tears coming down. I can't image crying over something…

"Lela? Are you all right?"

"I'm not sure? Why, did I have tears coming down my face?"

"No, it's just that you stopped talking and I don't know why you would be sorry. I just thought that you would be crying over something silly like…"

"I'm not crying, I was just thinking of something, that's all. I just wanted to know if you…" he kissed my neck and then my check several times before looking a me. I was wondering what he was waiting for then I realized that he was looking at me, but looking at something. I wasn't sure about what it…

"Lela, wake up, love…" he said. I woke up and bumped heads with Billy.

"Ouch, sorry, Billy. I hope you don't mind me asking how hard you head is?"

"It's not that hard, is it?"

"I don't know. I hit you in the head with mine I guess…what time is it?"

"Two in the morning, but you were screaming…and I wanted to make sure that you were all right."

"Oh…I just I had a nightmare…it's not like it would come true right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know…you screamed in my ear, but it's okay. Everyone has his or her nightmares every now and then," he said holding me close to him.

"I'm sorry for that Billy. I didn't want to scream in you ear, but it wasn't like I had…"

"Hey, it's okay. I want you to know that you can never hurt me, not even when you tell me something that I really don't want to hear…" he stopped talking because he knew that it was very late and that he knew that I need to sleep. "We should get back to bed, love."

"I know, but can you tell me…" I feel asleep in his warm arms.

I woke up to Billy falling in the kitchen. I ran to see if I could help him, but he insist that I shouldn't worry about a thing. So, I walked outside and looked down the beach. I knew that I should go far, but I did. The beach was pretty far from the shack. I conjured some beach chairs and sat there, thinking about what my life would have been if I hadn't meet Billy. Would everything change? Would I have fallen in love with someone else? Would Lillie ever been born? All of these questions kept on repeating in my head, know that the answer would change ever time I thought of them.

"Lela, where are you okay?" Billy asked as I walked in the kitchen again, everything was back in it' place.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, then what happen to you? You disappeared out of sight. I was looking for you…"

"I was at the beach where else. Wait you said that I disappeared?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did look from end to end of the beach and I didn't see you at all. I thought that you where back in the room resting, so I walked back to the shack and you weren't here. So, started to freak out. I didn't know what to do…" I walked over to him and hugged him.

"That smells so good. What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Eggs and bacon why?" he said while trying to make me let go, and when I realized that I let him go. He walked over to the counter and handed me a plate. I wanted to see him smile, so I throw a bacon at him and he caught it. We started to laugh. "Thanks, I need to see you smile." He looked at me when I said that. I saw that he understood what I meant.

_Billy? I was think at the beach while I sitting on it. What if we never meant? Everything would change and defiantly be different. Would we fall in love with someone else? _I thought.

_I'm not sure, Love. However, I'm sure that spirits won't fall in love with a spirit if they aren't meant to be with each other. I mean they can have children, but that all, they won't have that feeling that they feel like they are home, won't feel that love that spirit would give, that's what happen with your father. I mean you father was in love with _your_ mother, but not with your brother's mother. Your grandparents forced your father to marry a wealthy woman because she had money, like your father._ Billy thought.

"Oh, well…wait how did you know that my father married someone that he didn't what to be with?" I asked.

"He told me. Remember that night that your father was talking to us. After you fell asleep. I was going to the kitchen to get two glasses of water, one for you and one for me. Your father caught me off guard in the kitchen because her was looking at a picture of you and your mother. I knew that he heard my footsteps coming, but he seemed like he didn't pay attention to me at first.

"So I got two glasses from the cabinet and walked over to the refrigerator and he said 'you should be lucky to have that she's in your life.' I nearly dropped the glasses. I asked him 'Why am I lucky to have you in my life. I know that I am going to have her in my life for ever and I loved that she's going to be there all the time.' He said 'You are lucky to have her because I never meant her mother after I married Danny's mother. My parents wanted me to marry a wealthy woman. I didn't have feeling for her, but I was forced to have he as my wife.'" Billy said.

"Oh, did you and my father talked a lot after then?"

He nods. "I talked your father. Remember when I told you that I had to talk to your father and you said that you knew that. Well, that day, he tried to force me to listen to you and your sister's conversation, but I refused to. I just told your father that if you wanted to talk about something to me, you'll will, like I will tell you anything that you want to hear from me." I hugged him. I finished my breakfast and Billy grabbed the dish from me and he went to wash it.

"I could do that…"

"No, I'm already finished."

"I wonder where we would live. I mean we can't keep on living on the ocean…"

"I know your favorite place that you would love to live there," he said.

"You always know what I like. So what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Some where we can cuddle all the time, but you might not like the weather during the winter. However, that's the best time that we can…" I placed my finger on his lips. I know that he wants to go somewhere that is totally cold.

"You want to move to somewhere cold right?" He nods. "C'mon I know that you want that. I know that you want to live there, Billy. I love you and I would travel the ends of the earth. I can't live without you and I know that Lillie can't live without either of us. Lillie saw that I had a break down, but she was tried her hardest to not let see it." He moved his hand and rubbed it on my cheek.

"Do you want to swim?" he asked softly.

"Sure," I said. He pulled me in to the bedroom and he got change in the bathroom as usual and I got dressed in the bedroom. He was wearing a light blue swimming suit and I was wearing a hell lila, which is in German for light purple.

"Do you want schwimmen im das Meer (swimming in the ocean) or das Schwimmbad (the swimming pool). Whoa, did I just speak German?"

"Ja, spirits can speak any language…"

"Only, by touch though, right?"

"Some who are unlucky can do that, but those who are naturals, they are given the language inside of them and you're the most powerful spirit, though. I'm just the second powerful spirit…"

"No, you're in the same spot as me. I gave you mine powers, when you died. Wow, I can't believe it was that long that Xander killed you."

"Who's Xander?"

"Xander was Apocalypse, the man that tried to kill me, but wind up killing you. I can't it was that long ago."

"Ich will nichts dagengen, im Pool schwimmen, Lela."

"You really don't mind swimming in the pool? I'm I right?" I asked. He nods.

"You're a natural, Lela. I'm surprised that you failed German in school…"

"Knock it off. I'm still learning. It's not like a big thing, if you failed the languages, it's not like they're not going to hold of back because of it."

Billy kissed my head and I pulled him out to the volcano.

"Wait I thought that you said a swimming pool?" Billy said.

"There is a swimming pool, that's just the hot springs." I pulled him behind the hot springs and his jaw dropped.

"Wait, this is the pool?" I pulled him inside the volcano, but it wasn't a volcano at all, but it wasn't a real volcano. It was a swimming pool.

"Yeah, Anubis created. It was our little secret. Phalen had to look for us and she couldn't find us." I started to laugh. Billy walked over to the pool while I walked into the pool. "What's the matter scared if it's really lava?" I asked.

"No, I'm just wondering how safe I could be…"

"Just jump in Billy. Look I'm in here and I'm pregnant." He jumped in the pool and I swam to him. I held on him, I didn't want to lose him and I can't see that he would be with any of the girl that his parents wanting him to marry.

"Are you thinking again?" Billy asked breaking my thoughts.

"Umm…yeah…I was think of things."

I must have fallen asleep in the beach chair and Billy carried me to bed. I don't know what else happen, all I remember was that I never knew that being with him could be like this. My memory that I had of the Spirit World of our honeymoon was pretty bored. I just had to laugh of them.

When I opened my eyes saw that he was still asleep. His back turned to me. I didn't want to get out of the bedroom; I just want to lay with him. So, I laid my head on his shoulder and I wrapped my arms around his waste. I guess that he move to see why I did that.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I didn't want to dis…"

"It's okay, Love. I thought that you got cold or something."

"I didn't want to get out of bed, so I moved closer to you and I guess that I woke you up."

"No, I was up already. I didn't want to leave you here, in bed alone." He moved his hand on my cheek. I moved my head over and kissed his hand.

"I'm glad that I'm with you. What happen after I fell asleep in the chair?"

"I moved you here and I watch a little of T.V., but I could stay there. I mean you were having another nightmare. So, can in and tried to wake you up again, but you said that you could wake up or something would happen. I didn't understand what you meant by that. So, I let you sleep."

"I said that something bad would happen if you woke me up?" He nods. "Is that…" He kissed me.

"I'm not sure, Lela, but it could be possible. I can't tell you much because I don't much…" he yawned the rest of the sentence, so I couldn't make out what he said.

His stomach growled, I got up and made him breakfast.

"Billy…I won't hide anymore secrets if you don't want me to. I'll confused to everything you want me to tell you. I won't hide anything back."

"There are reasons why people have to have their secrets. I don't care if you do have secrets and I don't care if you tell my your life story. All I do care about is our family's safety." Billy walked over to me and held me while I drank my orange juice.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Billy asked.

"I was three months pregnant yesterday," I said. Geist nicht zeigen, dass sie bis zum neunten Monat schwanger sind. (Spirits don't show that they are pregnant until the ninth month and I have four more months to go.)

I sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't believe that there's four more months left until Lillie would be born. I'm not saying that I don't want her, it's just coming to fast." Billy pulled me back into the room to get dressed, but I didn't pay attention when he got dressed and I was still in my pajamas.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling all right?" I just looked at him oddly and he came to my side then he kissed my neck.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you going to get dressed or do you want to sleep the whole day?" Then I looked at and blush.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realized that I wasn't dress…"

"Lela, you feel a little warm. Why don't you stay in bed? I won't leave your side unless you want me to leave…" The phone rang.

"I got it, Billy." I walked over to the phone and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Lela? Is it you?" It was Kim. "Lela, I had a premonition and it was about a small little girl, grayish hair girl standing somewhere and then she was gone. All was left of the girl was a small doll, that had a black dress and…"

"And blue eyes. The doll had a small smile, too. Am I right?" I asked.

"That's creepy and your not even here."

"I know it because that little girl was me. I was kidnapped once, in the Spirit World and I nearly got killed…I didn't know what to do." Then Billy walked out of his room and he had the doll that we were talking about. I nearly dropped the phone, but Billy caught it.

"Lela? Are you still there?" I heard Kim's voice from Billy's hand.

"Lela is in shock, right now Kim. I think that I surprised her with doll that you two were talking about," Billy said calmly.

"Oh…well, I'm sorry for bothering you two, but it felt like that doll was something important and I thought that it had some kind of value to someone. However, I wasn't so sure, though."

"Thanks for calling, Kim," Billy and I said together. Then we said our goodbyes and we hung up the phone.

"Billy, how long have you have this?"

"I found it over a couple hundred years ago…"

"Wait how old are you and not just this time."

"I'm always going to be older than you by to years, Lela. I'm 3502 years old and just like you I turned into a child every time. It's hard to control that power that is growing inside of yourself and you don't know when it's about to turn you into something…"

"I thought that I was cruse to live like that. I thought it was just I, I didn't know it happen to you either. I just thought…"

"Hey, don't worry when I first met you I found out that I you were like me. Even though your scent said another thing. I don't care if you smelled like a human. I don't care if your scent was something that drives me crazy, which it does."

"Wait can all spirit smell like you?"

"No, certain spirits have that ability. I was one of those spirits, even though I don't like it. However, I can teach you how to use that power. I think that you do have that power. I just don't want you to think that I was a stalker…"

"Wait you thought that I would think that you are a stalker after you followed me home after school like a lost puppy. After I told my cousins that I would beat then up if they didn't leave you alone…"

"Okay, I got it. You don't like it when I did that, but I had my reason…"

"Oh, sure saying that I love you, which I know is true, and taking my book and then said that I forgot it at lunch. Which was sweet of you for doing that, but at the same time was creepy. I know that you are sorry for it, and I accept it," I said and hugged him. Then he kissed me so I kissed him back.

"Lela, you should sleep, you really don't look so good," Billy said while carrying me off to bed. I fell asleep and I woke up in the middle of the woods. I couldn't find out what happen to me. I was looking for Billy and I couldn't find him.


	6. Chapter 14 15 16

11:51

Table of Contents

Profile

Prologue

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Chapter 15

Chapter 16

Chapter 17

Chapter 18

Chapter 19

Chapter 20

Chapter 21

Chapter 22

Chapter 23

Chapter 24

Chapter 25

Chapter 26

Chapter 27

Chapter 28

Chapter 29

Chapter 30

Chapter 31

Name: Lucinda Lela Artemis Wolf

Eyes: Grayish Purple

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: (Spirit World) Scorpion Spirit (no name) and Aneska, (Human World/real) Anubis (great god of dead) and Phalen (is with someone named Apocalypse), (Human World/foster) Sirius and Isabella

Aunts/Uncles: (Spirit World) (mother's side) Amelia and Joshua (father's side) Anubis (her father in the Human World) and Phalen (her mother in the Human World) (Human World/real) Cleopatra (Human World) (mother's side) Phoebe and Cole (married) and Alex and Leon (married)

Siblings: (Spirit World) Danny and Bambi (Lela's older twin sister/doesn't know her yet) (Human World/real) none (Human World/foster) none

Cousins: (Spirit World) Momo (Human World/real) none (Human World/foster) Wyatt, Will, Rika, Rio, Chris, Crystal, Nick, Hope, and Esme

Home: Where ever her heart takes her, but really with Billy.

Age: 16? Real but she doesn't know it

Birthday: Halloween? Real but doesn't know it

Powers: Every Power

Favorite Witchcraft power: Shape Shifting

Personality: forgiving, loving, kind, peaceful, hipper, sweet, silent (at times), and caring

Other info: She does not know that her mother took her away from her father. She does not know that each time she turns into an infant. Now she'll figure out that she does turn into a baby, she will turn into a creature by the Full Moon. She's from the Spirit World. Her spirit is the White tiger and Black tiger.

Soul Mate: Billy Knight

Meaning: Lofty

Name: Billy Knight

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: Paige and Toby (both worlds)

Aunts/Uncles: (dad's side) Nikki and Danny (both worlds)(Married)

Siblings: Nina (older) (both worlds)

Cousins: Kiki (older) (both worlds)

Home: Anywhere Lela goes

Age: 18

Birthday: Halloween

Friends: Lela, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack

Powers: Shimmer, astral projection, telepath, empathy, shape shifting, (he really has every power but Lela only knows these ones)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: telepath and empathy

Personality: loving, sweet, kind, trustful, caring, and emotional (a lot)

Other info: He's watchful of Lela. He wants to help his friends. He's smarter than he looks. He's a spirit from the Spirit World, which he came here to be with his love and they came here over millions of years ago. His spirit is the White Wolf. Before they came to the Human World they had a baby girl named Lillie, but she died 3 years after she was born.

Soul Mate: Lela Wolf

Meaning: String-will Warrior

Name: Kim May

Eyes: Green

Hair: Pink and White

Parents: Starr and Chris

Aunts/Uncles: none

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home: Angle Grove, but really with Jason

Age: 17

Birthday: New Years Day

Friends: Lela, Billy, Jason, Trini, and Zack

Powers: water bending, shape shifting, premonition

Favorite Witchcraft Power: premonition

Personality: cheerful (cheerleader), friendly, kind, sweet, trustful, and happy (most of the time.)

Other info: She has is beginning to be a witch. Lela and Billy are teaching her. She loves to cheer everyone. She's a great friend and helpful. She's bright when he wants to be.

Soul Mate: Jason Green

Meaning: the Meadows of the Royal Fortress

Name: Jason Green

Eyes: Green

Parents: Diana and Tiger (Troy's Jason's real father, but he died)

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Kiki

Siblings: Chris (half sister/younger)

Cousins: none

Home: Angel Grove, but mostly with Kim

Age: 18

Birthday: February 14 (Valentines Day)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Trini, and Zack

Powers: Weather

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Lighten

Personality: Cheerful, happy, calm, trustful, friendly, sweet and kind

Other info: he's a beginning to be a witch. He only flirts with Kim when they are alone. He makes everyone laugh. He's bright when he wants to be.

Soul Mate: Kim May

Meaning: Healer

Name: Trini White

Eyes: Greenish Blue

Hair Brown

Parents: Selena and Zuko

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Piper and Leon and (dad's side) Katara and Joey

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home Angel Groove

Age 17

Birthday: Easter

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, and Zack

Powers: Water Bending, White Lighter and Dark lighter

Favorite Witchcraft power: white lighter and dark lighter

Personality: Loving, caring, peaceful, trustful, loyal, kind, sweet, and friendly

Other info: she's a beginning to be a witch. She loves to read, listen to classical music, and loves to make Zack feel like he's funny even when he's not. She's bright when she wants to be.

Soul Mate: Zack Black

Meaning: Holy Trinity

Name: Zack Black

Eyes: hazel

Hair: brown

Parents: Mimi and troy (troy died)

Aunts/uncles: (mom's side) Mary and Roch (dad's side) Lily and Joe

Siblings: Jaja and Jojo

Cousins: (mom's side) Haley and India (dad's side) Asia and Catherine

Home: Angel Grove but with Trini

Age: 18

Birthday: December 25 (Christmas)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, and Trini

Powers: shape shifting, illusion, and controlling minds

Favorite Witchcraft Powers: controlling minds

Personality: hipper, happy, friendly, creative, kind, calm, and funny (sometimes)

Other info: he's beginning to be a witch. He makes fun of everything. He's sometime funny, when he wants to be. He's bright when he wants to be.

Soul mate: Trini White

Meaning: God has remember

Name: Aisha Curtis

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Blond

Parents: Jane and Jake

Aunts/Uncles: (Mom's side) Brittany and Toni

Siblings: Chris and Mike

Cousins: Butter and Thomas

Home: Angle Grove

Age: 17

Birthday: July 4 (Independence Day)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Rocky and Adam

Powers: Telekinesis and Astra Projection

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Astra Projection

Personality: Loving, protective, friendly, sweet, kind, trustful, and caring

Other info: She comes in later in the book. Lela and Billy are training her. She found Lela in a cave, near their town. She has been Lela's friend since they were kids. She loves to fight the arts of ninjitsu. She loves to dance.

Soul Mate: Adam Michael

Meaning: Prosperous

Name: Adam Michael

Eyes: Silver

Hair: Black

Parents: April and Casey

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Apollo and (dad's side) Emilia

Siblings: Mina (older then Adam) Kyo (married to each other)

Cousins: None

Home: Lela's yacht for now

Age: 16

Birthday: Christmas Eve

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Tommy, Rocky, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (He meet Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: Shape shifting, speed, strength, and later he gains mind reading (sort of)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Speed, and strength

Personality: loving, caring, sweet, kind, funny (to Aisha), smart, show off, and trust worthy

Other Info: He comes in later in the book. Lela and Billy are training him. He knew Lela, after Aisha found her in a cave. Whenever he talks Aisha thinks that he is funny, when he isn't. He loves to watch Aisha dance.

Soul mate: Aisha Curtis

Meaning: Of the Earth

Name: Tommy

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Dirty blond

Parents: Philicia and Edward

Aunts/Uncles: Paige and Nickolas

Siblings: Ricky and Max

Cousins: none

Home: Lela's yacht for now

Age: 18

Birthday: July 3rd

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (he meets Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: (vampire) super speed, super strength, animal shape shifter, and power of persuasion

Favorite Witchcraft Power: persuasion

Personality: Funny, sweet, kind, caring, trust worthy, smart, loving, and friendly

Other Info: Lela and Billy are training him. He _had_ a crush on Lela, before he notices that Lela doesn't belong to him. He later finds out that he would be Lela's older brother, like she says.

Soul Mate: Nina

Meaning: A twin

Name: Ninarika (Nina)

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: Paige and Toby (both worlds)

Aunts/Uncles: (dad's side) Nikki and Danny (both worlds)(Married)

Siblings: Billy (younger) (both worlds)

Cousins: Kiki (older) (both worlds)

Home: Anywhere Lela goes

Age: 21

Birthday: July 3rd

Friends: Lela, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky

Powers: Spirit Of the nature (growing plants, healing the plants, talking to animals, feeling what the environment is feeling, and anything else that has to deal with the environment)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Growing plants

Personality: Protecting the Environment, loving sweet, kind, friendly,

Other Info: Billy's older sister. She always hated Lela in the Spirit World; now that they are in the Human World she loves her as a _little_ sister. She wanted to see Lela hurt, but she doesn't wanted Billy to get hurt. She learned that Lela, truly sincerely loves Billy and wouldn't do anything to hurt him. She now doesn't care that Lela, is going to be her little sister, but she knows that se has a twin sister named Bambi. She has the Spirit of the Panda Bear.

Soul Mate: Tommy

Meaning: Misty/ Little girl

Name: Rocky Stone

Eyes: Silver

Hair: dark Brown

Parents: Apollonia and Apollo

Aunts/Uncles: Crystal and Xander

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home: Lela's yacht

Age: 18

Birthday: Margi Gras

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Adam, Tommy, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (He meets Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: Love (cupid), dark lighter, fireball, and shimmer

Favorite Witchcraft Power: being cupid and fireball

Personality: loving, caring, sweet, kind, hopeful, friendly, and trust worthy

Other Info: Lela and Billy are training him. He later finds out that he would be Lela's older brother, like she says. He loves Lela as a friend, but then they meet Bambi, who is Lela's older twin sister.

Soul mate: Bambi

Meaning: Rocky

Name: Bambi Wolf

Eyes: Lavender Purple

Hair: Grape Purple

Parents: (Spirit World) Scorpion Spirit (no name) and Aneska

Aunts/Uncles: (Spirit World) (mother's side) Amelia and Joshua (father's side) Anubis (and Phalen

Siblings: (Spirit World) Danny and Lela (Bambi is older/knows how Lela is)

Cousins: (Spirit World) Momo

Home: Where ever her heart takes her, but really with Rocky.

Age: 16

Birthday: Halloween

Powers: Spirit of the Panda Bear

Favorite Witchcraft power: Power of the Earth (like Nina)

Personality: forgiving, loving, kind, peaceful, hipper, sweet, silent (at times), and caring

Other info: She lived with her friends in the Spirit World. Then she meets Danny when she was ten or eleven. She learns that she was his and his little sister, sister. She didn't believe it at first then she started to hung around him and she became a believer. She can control her powers better than most spirits. Better than her sister, who is a powerful spirit.

Soul Mate: Rocky Stone

Meaning: A Child

Some people believe that a forbidden love is romantic, that some people would die for their love. Truly life doesn't last for an eternity. Life comes to an end at dome point in time because in every beginning here is a new end and in every end there is a new beginning. Life comes and goes before anyone knows it. No one can cheat death, so why can this girl? Why can she cheat death every time it comes for her?

A girl, who wants to find out about her past, where and when was she born? Her real family disappeared. Her foster families before now, she doesn't know what happen to them.

This is my story. My life has been and forever is a dark fire, a fire that burns without a flame. It's like hiding the truth a dark, dangerous truth.

Hello, my name is Lela Wolf. I just moved to angel grove. My foster dad died when I was about four years old. He was one of the riches men alive and he was one of the most powerful aliens alive. My mom died when I was about two years old. She was one of the most powerful witches alive and she was also human. Aliens and witches weren't a post to be conceiving an heir especially witches, but they did. They had a child, but the child was given up for adoption so that the head council of aliens and the elders don't try to kill him. He would have been older than me. I also don't know why they weren't allowed to conceive a child. My friend, Billy, he was my first friend. He moved away to angel grove. He moved away when I was about seven. He's two years older then me. I've met other people while I traveled the world. It's the end of the school year and I'm in 11th grade. So many new minds, that won't stay out of my head.

_Who's the new girl?_ Some guy was thinking.

_The new girl is cute?_ Another guy was thinking.

_How does the new chick know her way around?_ A skater dude asked in thought. I smiled and sort-of laughed at the thought of knowing my way around school.

"Umm… hello… my name is Billy Knight," a boy said while tripping over his feet and he was carrying something heavy on top of that.

"Umm… hello yourself. Do you need help with that?" I asked.

"No, I got it," he said.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. "By the way I'm Lela Wolf." He was smiling at me weirdly. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you smiling at me?"

"Oh, umm… Well, my friend is a post to come today, and her name is Lela Wolf also," he said.

"Oh, well, my friend's name is Billy Knight as well. He also lives here. Does that make you fell better that you might know that your friend is in Angel Grove."

"It sort of does."

He was just staring at me during the class. It was somewhat annoying for someone to stare at you while you are trying to learn.

"Sorry," he said.

"Sorry, for what?" I asked.

"I'm getting on your nerves, aren't I?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm just going to take a wild guess, me staring at you."

"Oh, how do you know that you were getting on my nerves about that?"

"I can't tell you that. I'm a post to keep it a secret."

"Oh, well can I guess then?" I asked.

"Okay, but it won't be fair though," he replied.

_Fair_, I thought,_ why wouldn't it be fair?_

"It wouldn't because you'll probably go and ask me to do it on other people."

"So, I can't?"

"You can, but you have to promise me that you wouldn't make me use it on other people."

"Okay, Mind Reader," I said.

"Huh? Wow, on your first try, too," he said. _She's good, really good._ He thought to himself.

"I'm actually great at that," I said while smiling at him.

"So you can read minds on your own."

"Yes, but I didn't have to read your mind to figure out that you were one. The trick to not let anyone know that you are a mind reader, is that you don't use that as your advantage because you're just being cocky."

We talked about the magical ordeal and went to lunch with his friends. We also talked about his friend, her family, himself, his family, my friend, his family, myself, my family. Then we realized that we were talking about the same people/ oh, by the why his friends are mortal and their names are Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack.

_Well, why is everyone so board looking? It's the end of the year. _Kim thought.

"Well, I'm not surprise that no one will be happy until the time is up, Kim," Billy said.

"But…" she started to say.

"Billy's right, the time will come when everyone will celebrate," I said.

"Well, how come they're not happy now, though?" she asked.

"Don't know," I said. "Well, changing the subject, I was just wondering if any of you want to go on a on a boat trip?"

"I'm in," Zack said.

"Me too," Jason said.

"Yeah, count me in," Trini asked.

"Yes, please," Kim, said.

"Okay," said Billy.

The bell rang; everyone jumps and screamed. "It's the end of the year," they were also saying it in their head. What the headache!

When we got to the yacht, Kim said, "Wait, I thought that you said boat not a yacht."

"Yes, you did say that," Zack agreed with Kim.

"Well, you said that rich people are the most rudest, the most suborned, and the most meanest people alive," I replied to her.

"Yes, you did say that, Kimmy," Zack said.

"Shut up, Zack. Oh…" she started to say.

When we got on the yacht, my dad's mentor was waiting for me. Remember that my dad's an alien, but clearly, aliens weren't allowed to conceive a child. Although they let me slid, because my father was the King of All Aliens, but I'm not their real child. I also what the hell the King of All Aliens means.

"Well, look at Lela. You have grown since the last time I have seen you," Peanut said. He's a post to be this strong warrior from Tamarath. I always liked the name Peanut for some reason and now know I think that I know why.

"Well, maybe if you stayed, maybe, I'll still look small to you. I've also told you that I don't need a babysitter." I said.

He sighed. "You are the…"

"Don't even say it because I AM NOT!" I growled at him. Billy was just wondering in and out of the conversation and heard the tone in my voice and then he started to grab my arms and tried to hold me towards him, well more against his chest.

_Lele,_ his nickname for me, _please calm down, please. Don't do that!_ I saw what he meant.  
When we got to the yacht, Kim said, "Wait, I thought, that you said boat, not a yacht."  
"Yes, you did say that," Zack said.  
"Well, you said, that rich people are the rudest, the most suborned and the meanest people alive," I replied to her.  
"Yes, you did say, that Kim," Zack also added.  
"Shut Up, Zack. Oh…" she started to say.  
When we got on the yacht, my dad's mentor was waiting for me. Remember, that my dad is an alien, but clearly, aliens were not to conceive a baby with humans or witches. However, they let me slid because my father was the King of All Aliens; I don't know what the hell that means.  
"Well, look at you Lela. You have grown since the last time, that I seen you," Peanut said. I always like the name Peanut for some reason. Now I know why.  
"Well, if you stayed, maybe I'll still look small to you. I've e also told you I don't need a babysitter."  
He sighed, "you're the…"  
"Don't even say it 'because I'm NOT!" I growled at him. Billy was just wondering in and out and heard the tone in my voice. He started to grab my arms and tried to hold me back towards him, well more against his chest.  
_Ls,_ his nickname for me, please_ calm down, please. Do not do that!_ I saw what he met through his thoughts. _  
Sorry. I said in my though.  
_

Well, after, that whole debate, Peanut left. Billy wasn't so sure about letting me go, but he did.  
"Sorry about grabbing so hard," he said.  
"Hey, I been through worse, and you know, that," I said.  
"Yeah, well, I left red hand prints, Ls," he replied.  
"So who cares, causes I don't really don't care," I said. Besides, at least I didn't go demon on everyone here. I added in thought.  
"Alright, you win, Ls," he complained. That would be a bad thing. He added.  
I smiled at him. "Everything and everyone you see is robotic. So tell anyone where you want to go or see. I will show you to your rooms. So follow me."  
Everyone pick up their things, followed me up to the deck and through a door. Down a hallway, until we came to six rooms, three rooms on each side. _  
_"Okay, Trini, you're the first room on the right. Zack, you're the opposite side of her. Kim, you're right next to Trini. Jason, you're next to Zack. Billy, you're right next to Jason. And I'm right across from Billy," I said.  
"Thank you, Ls," Billy said and then kissed me on the forehead. I saw him blushing. I smiled at that.  
"Okay, why did you just do, that? Well, anyway, I just have three rules: rule one, HAVE FUN! The second rule is Please don't go into the basement of the yacht, thank you, and third and most important please if you need me and I'm in my room please knock cause I might be doing something that be harmful to humans in varies ways, okay," I said.  
"Thanks for the tips, we'll keep it in mind," Jason said. Trini and Kim looked at each other with a smile on their faces.  
"So welcome to you home for right now," I said while laughing at the thought of being home.  
"What's so funny?" Trini asked.  
"What's so funny, is that I've been everywhere, but home and now being on this yacht, it feels like I've abandon my family," I said.  
"So, what is the name of this yacht, if it does?" Zack asked.  
"The yacht's name is the 'Midnight Skies'," I said.  
Well, everyone one settled down and we had dinner and we were laughing about the time Billy got his head stuck in the hole of the tree at my home in California, when I was living with my aunt. Then, we went to our rooms and slept, well, everyone except for me.

Kim was the first on the deck in the morning. I was the last on deck.  
_Ls, are you all right?_ Billy asked in thought. _You look like you have been through the war!_ He laughed at that. _  
Billy, I've been awake the whole night, so please doesn't joke around with me. Please don't_. I said in thought.  
Billy was going to try to stop Kim from saying anything that would turn out the opposite for me. "Hey, Lela, you're finally awake!" Kim said in a cheery voice.  
"What's your definition of awake, Kim?" I said ruefully.  
"Oh… well… umm…" she started to say. What is your problem? She added that in thought.  
"Sorry, Kim. It's just, that I've been up all night and now I think I know. I don't like being on yacht because of what happen to my father," I reassure her.  
"Oh," was the last thing she said to me for the rest of the morning. We ate breakfast and went scuba diving. Kim was telling us how she swam with the dolphins for the time, when she was about seven. It freaked her out!  
Kim and I finished first so we talked about earlier today.  
"Hey, Ls," she said.  
"Yeah," I said.  
"I'm sorry, about this morning. I… I… I… I didn't know. I'm truly sorry," she said.  
"Kim, don't say, that, it wasn't your fault. You remember what I told you yesterday. How this boat, I mean, yacht is my home."  
"Yes."  
"Well, I would always run away from home after my dad died. I didn't want to come back alone so asked all of you to come with me. However, well, it really didn't help at all. I also thought of running away from my past, but it was hard for me to do even, that."  
Everyone got back and we had lunch. I know that Billy heard every word and told the others. However, no one talked.  
For the next two hours, some of us swam in the pool and some of us sat in the sun and sun bathed. Kim, Trini, and Jason sun bathed and Billy, Zack and I played in the pool. We played Marko and Polo. Zack got Jason wet when Jason teased him and Zack SPLASHED him, however, didn't only get Jason, but Kim and Trini. Therefore, they threw dodge balls that were in the supply closet at him. Everyone was laughing at him.  
That brought back memories with Billy and the dodge balls. Then, we got of the sun and played cards on deck…  
_Hey, Lela. Are we still cool? I mean I didn't mean to be, that mean._ Kim thought.  
"Hey, don't worry about me. Kim, I can get pushy a lot. In addition, I'm sorry about, that. Plus we are cool." I said.  
She sighed.  
"What's the matter?" Jason asked.  
"Her," she said while pointing at me.  
"Me?" I asked, "What about me?"  
"You're always so forgiving."  
"Kim, that's her trait. You can change that. She has been so forgiving all her life. Once and awhile she'll not forgive someone because of a stupid thing," Billy said while coming to my side to hold me.  
_Thank you Billy._ I thought.  
He led down and kissed my cheek and I turned to see why. Then, he kissed me on my lips. I blinked two times before I closed my eyes, and let, that sink in. When the kiss was over, I blushed with him. I leaned against him and let him hold me.

The next day came; we came to the island in Greece. It was beautiful to see all the islands and all of Greece. Well, me being a white lighter, we've to see everything in three days.  
The fourth day we went to Paris. Kim, Trini and I shopped all day long. The people were there to help us carry our things. Billy got me a collar; it was a privet joke so no one really got it. The joke was I always got a choker necklace and I would wear it as a collar. The collar was beautiful; it had my name on it, with the Bloodstones, Topazes, Emeralds, Moonstone, Rubies, and Sapphires along the collar.  
"So, Ls, what are you going to do on, that Billy, actually kissed you?" Trini asked.  
"Don't really know, Trini," I replied.  
I over heard the guy's conversation and they were talking about the same thing. They were getting our drinks.  
_"Hey Billy what are you going to do?"_ Jason said_._  
_"About what?"_ Billy answered back_._  
_"About, Lela and you. You officially kissed her. So what are you going to do about, that?"_ Zack said. _  
"Oh, that thing. Well, I really don't know. Ls and I were best friends since we were kids…" Billy was about to say something else until Jason cut him off.  
_ _"And you don't want to ruin your friendship if it ends badly, right?"  
"Yeah, now how's the mind reader now!"  
_ They over with our drinks and Billy sat across from me after handing me my drink… I just looked way from him. I didn't know what else to do. We've been friends since we where kids.  
By the time we got to the ship, it was late and everyone was glad, that I could orb. It looks like everyone got sick, but that is because they weren't used to it. We all ate dinner and everyone except Billy and I left at the table.  
"Hey, Ls," Billy said.  
"Yeah, Billy," I said.  
"Sorry about earlier."  
"'Sorry about earlier' what are you talking about?" I asked.  
"About me ki…" I cut him off when he was about to say kiss.  
"Actually, the truth is that I was avoiding you because I never actually felt like that when you kissed me. I actually loved it. It made feel like I was actually free in some way. I can't explain, but it was nice it feel it, Billy." I said.  
_"You hear that!"_ Kim said_.  
"Maybe they'll get together." _Jason said_.  
"I don't thing that they like us hearing every word," _Trini said_.  
"Why?" _Zack said._  
_We walked over there and looked at them.  
"Because we are mind readers and we not only hear your thoughts we can hear you from the table where we were sitting at." Billy said.  
"Oh," Zack said.  
"Hey you weren't the only ones eavesdropping on our conversation." I said.  
"What are you talking about?" Trini asked.  
"Remember the first day that we got on the yacht?" I asked.  
"Yes," Kim said.  
"That Peanut was here, well aliens weren't allowed to fall in love with humans."  
"So, what is he going to do?" Billy asked.  
"You're a demon, Billy remember that part? Well, anyway he's going to see the Elders and tell them about the conversation."  
"Oh… Crap!" he said.  
Billy was afraid that the Elders would come and destroy everything to get to him and destroy him.  
He spent the night with me. I tried to get my mind in order, but I couldn't.  
"Ls don't worry about a thing." Billy said. Then, he came over and then put a blanket. Then started to hold me. I walked to the bed and Billy followed. He was great comforting me. He always knows how to calm me down.  
We both took a deep breath. Then, he was back to holding me again.  
"You know what ever happens to me I will always love you. I will always be yours, forever. Never worry about me. I can take care of myself. I'm just worried about you," he whispered in my ear.  
"I don't need a babysitter, Billy. I can take care of myself, also. You don't have to take of me," I whispered while showing that I am strong.  
We laughed quietly. He pulled me closer. It felt like he had a fever. However, I didn't care. I knew that he wanted me.  
_Billy, you do want me, right?_ I thought stupidly.  
_Of course, you'll see. I promise that you'll know when the time comes._ Billy thought. Then, he put his left hand on my right side of my face. Then, he pulled my face so that I could him and so that he could kiss me. I turned me body so that my neck wouldn't hurt so much and so that we could see each other. I didn't care what the hell happens to me I just felt like I have to protect me.  
_Billy?_ I thought.  
_Yeah._ He thought.  
_I want to tell you something, but I'm afraid of what your reaction would…_ I wanted to go on, to tell him more, in thought. Although, I fell asleep in his cozy arms.

By the time I woke up, Billy was holding me tightly around him. He kissed me. Therefore, my eyes open. I also couldn't hear Kim's, Trini's, and Zack's, nor Jason's thoughts.  
_Billy can you hear Kim's, Trini's, Zack's or Jason's thoughts?_ I asked him through thought.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Can you hear Kim's Trini's, Zack's, or Jason's thoughts?" I asked him.  
"What are you talking about? I don't know anyone by those names, honey. You must have hit your head on the ice," he said  
_Ice,_ I thought, _what' ice._  
"You look confused," he said.  
"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't fall on ice. I never slip on ice," I said.  
"You're funny, Luna," he said.  
"Luna? Who the hell is Luna, Billy? _I'm_ Lela."  
"No. You're Luna, not Lela and I'm Jasper," he said. _Woman lost her mind._ He added that in thought.  
"I didn't lose my mind. Billy or whatever your name is, you have!" I said angrily.

Billy was trying to wake me up for real this time.  
"Lela, wake up!" Billy said. _Please wake up!_ He added in thought. I woke up, gasping for air.  
_Is she all right?_ Kim asked in thought.  
_Well at least she's okay._ Zack said in thought.  
_Well at least she's alive_. Trini asked in thought.  
_Man, will she ever stop screaming or even wake up?_ Jason asked in thought. Billy and I shot a glance at his direction. I don't know why I would be screaming, but I would know that I would be yelling.  
When, my breathing went back to normal. Billy handed me a glass of water.  
"What happen, Lela?" Billy asked.  
"I think it was… was…" I closed my eyes and tried to remember it. "I think it was something from my past. Some things I cannot remember. It comes now and then. However, sometimes it different," I said.  
"You look worried, like you're hiding something. What is it?" Billy asked.  
"I can't remember much. Okay, I don't know how old I'm, or where the hell I was born. I don't know my own family."  
"Sure you do…" Billy said, but I cut him off.  
"No, my real family, I tried to find them, but I couldn't." I took in a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. They disappeared and I want to find them. I truly do want to find them."  
We went to Egypt because Billy wanted to see the Valley of the Pharaohs.  
"Wait, what happen here?" I asked an old woman.  
"The Great God of Death did this," the woman replied.  
"Anubis?" I asked.  
"Yes," she said.  
Hours went by; we walked in and out of once peaceful places, now in ruin.  
"Is Anubis the god how protects the pharaoh when he is mummified?" Kim asked, but she wanted to make sure that she was thinking of the same god.  
"Your thoughts are correct, Kim. He had tried to destroy me in a past life, I think," I said.  
"Oh," Kim said.  
"Wait you can remember your past life that happen over thousands of years ago, but you can't even your own past?" Billy said.  
"It was in my dreams, Billy. That's how I remember things, okay, and I also said I think it was my past life," I said.  
"Why would Anubis want to destroy her?" Jason asked.  
"Well, he didn't exactly want to destroy her. He loved her. However, she was human, and she was somewhat in love with someone else. He destroyed that man because he wanted her himself. He wanted her to marry him so he turned into his human form. Then, he made her an offer that she couldn't refuse…"  
"So he threatens her or something?" Trini asked.  
"No, you see he made her a deal. The deal was to live forever as an immortal, if she married him. However, she was remembering not entirely in love with the other man and to proved that she was forced into have his child. The child that she had given birth to, Although, Anubis wanted her in everyway possible…"  
"So what? He was jealous that she wouldn't be with him that way?" Zack asked.  
"Actually she wanted him that way and she also wanted to be immortal, but she was afraid to have his child because she was afraid that he would back out of that agreement, or just that wasn't apart of the deal. However, she did. After she became immortal, she took the half child away. He was furious with her. No one, not even him, knows what happen to them."  
"What happen to the first child?" Billy asked. "The first child brought her bad memories, so he destroys It."  
"Why did the child bring her bad memories for her?" Trini asked.  
"It did because she was only sixteen, like me well I think I'm anyway; the father of her child harmed her. Anubis thought, that that it was not fair for her to raise a child if the father harmed her, or if any man hurts any woman. Anubis only wanted to protect his love and she did love him."  
"Why was the half child called that?" Jason asked.  
"She was called the half child because her father was a god, an immortal, and her mother was human, a mortal," I said.  
Anubis strikes again. Then, after he saw me, he came to earth as his human form.  
"You!" Anubis said.  
"Me?" I asked.  
"You're familiar. Why do you look familiar?" he asked.  
"Maybe it's my past life." I answered back with a question.  
"No not her. That face," he said. _Someone else._ He thought. Then he looked away and closed my eyes to remember his child. I saw her and so did Billy.  
_Anubis looks like Lela._ Everyone thought. However, Billy does not think, that he's my father. However, he does see the likeness between Anubis and me.  
"Wait you're saying, that Lela is your daughter?" Billy asked.  
"Who are you? How dare you address me like, that!" Anubis said angrily.  
"No, please, don't hurt him or anyone. Please don't. You don't want to harm your allies, do you?" I asked.  
_Allies, what you are saying._ Billy thought.  
"What are you talking about?" Anubis asked.  
"You have a missing daughter and I've missing parents. Would not you think that all of this fits together? If I'm you daughter, then why would you want to hurt my friends?"  
"That's true. Why would I hurt you like that man did to your mother do?"  
"Wait I thought, that you said, that your past life was his wife, not daughter?" Kim whispered.  
"May I was seeing it my mother's point of view and I did say I think, that she's my past life," I whispered back.  
Anubis wasn't someone who would let things go, but he did. He asked me something about my parents, something like where were they are from, However, I couldn't answer because I didn't know the answer.  
He wanted to find his child that is why he asked me about my parents. I know what, that feels like. I would do anything to get my family back.  
_Come on Ls, this guy is a lunatic._ Billy thought. _He would believe anything about his family._  
I sighed at, that thought.  
_What?_ His thoughts were about something funny.  
_I believe that he's my father. Billy I truly believe, that he's my father  
Wait. So what, you believe, that? _His thoughts were now on concerned.  
_"Are they all right?"_ Anubis whispered. _  
"Yeah, they are having their mind reading conversation," Trini whispered.  
_ _"Do they do, that a lot?" he whispered. They all looked at each other._ "What?"  
"Well, it's just, that none of us actually met a god before,"  
"Well I'm honored to be your first god to met _  
When we caught up with the others, something unexpected happen.  
It all happens all to fast. We had to be captured!  
"You can't keep us here, demon," I said.  
"You don't have the power to stop me. You can't even get one little spell to be cast let alone cast one to save yourself," Nixed said.  
Belthazor shimmered in and threw an energy fireball at us. However, I stopped it.  
"What do you thing of my new power witch?" Belthazor said.  
"Not bad, but can you make sure, that your friend ducks?" I asked.  
_What? His thought was all confused.  
"Make sure, that you friend ducks okay? Nights skies, black spells, the one of the capturing destroy it now!" I said in Latin, and then the pitch darkness swallows them up, leaving ashes behind.  
Kim thoughts were_, wait you know them? _  
"Yes, Kim I know them, because the most witches prefers to vanquish demon, although I only do it when I I've no choice," I said.  
"Everyone has a choice," Anubis said.  
"Not if they are trying to get themselves killed on there own, Anubis," Billy replied.  
"Oh," he said. _Can, you two hear my thoughts?_ He thought to us. We both nod. _Oh, well, umm... Then, that does why both of you saw the girl, then.  
_ Yes, that's why we saw the girl," Billy said. "She was beautiful, too." Then, looks at me and I just blushed while looking away.  
"Indeed," he said. "If you ever need my help you can summon me anytime."  
Then, he left in a flash.  
"Well, that's was odd," Trini, said while looking at Zack with smile.  
_They will never know, that they're in love, Lela,_ Billy thought while laughing. I was smiling at, that thought, also, trying to fight the laugh, but I won.  
"What's so funny?" Zack asked.  
Billy and I looked at each other. "You'll figure, that out on your own someday," Billy and I said together.  
"Figure out what someday?" Kim, Trini, Jason, and Zack asked.

"You'll know when you hit it on the nail," I said. They just looked confused. "I mean when you know it when you understand what I am saying.

Well, when we got back to the yacht, the Elders where waiting for Billy and I.  
"Why have you fallen in love with a demon, Lela? You're a witch," one of the Elders said.  
I laughed. "Wait! You listened to an alien, when you have hated them for thousands of years, but you're worried about me loving with a demon. Do you believe that Billy, they actually listen to an alien?"  
"Yeah, really don't get that either. How strange?" he replied.  
"When it comes to demons we would believe them," the same Elder said.  
_Even though we hated them because they could show themselves, when we couldn't unless there was someone in need. Therefore, we took drastic measures. We disguise ourselves just to make them feel unwanted.  
You hear, that, Billy. _I asked him in thought  
_Yeah, the Elders started the war between the aliens and magical creatures all together._ Billy thought to me.  
"Peanut, you want to know something?" Billy asked.  
"What do you have, that is appealing to me?" Peanut asked curiously.  
"I know something, that has to deal with the war, which is going on between aliens and magical creatures alike," Billy said.  
"How would you know anything about, that?" the Elder asked.  
"Does that concern you Elder?" I asked ruefully.  
"Yes," the Elder said.  
"Why does it?" I asked bored looking.  
"It does because we started the war in the first place."  
"Wow, and I thought I was the blabber mouth," Billy said sarcastically.  
"Topps… I… I mean, that wasn't a post to come out."  
"Well, maybe, then, I'll listen to you and your friends more often, human and maybe I'll just leave you alone, now. I'm sorry, Princess… I mean Lela," he said.  
"Thank you, Peanut." I said. _Well, that solves problem number one and now on to two._ I thought to myself.  
_What is number two?_ Billy asked in thought.  
_My family crisis, what else is there with me_? I thought to him.  
_Oh. Well, have fun with that._ He thought while laughing.  
Peanut and the Elders were arguing over the war. To bad, the Elder left early because I had the whole conversation all on tape. I handed the tape over to Peanut. He had to laugh at the fact that I would have caught it on tape.  
Maybe there should be something to do with the whole loving a demon thing. On the other hand not.  
Billy has always been there for me, so maybe why not take that chance with him. Maybe I should date him. I'm not sure about what I should be doing on a date. However, I will try to see where it takes us. I was looking for him. Then, I found him with the chiefs in  
"Hey, Billy," I said.  
"Yeah, Ls," he said.  
"I've been thinking and maybe we should take the next step. Try to see if it works out, okay?" I said.  
"All right, so, tonight, a date?" he asked.  
Then, everyone got back from Jet Skiing and heard the last two parts of his sentence.  
_Okay._ I thought to him.  
_"Wait! Did he just say A DATE?"_ Trini asked. _  
"Sure did, Trini," Jason said.  
Then, they finally caught up with us they were all confused.  
_Wait he said date? Kim thought. _  
Dating, who is dating? Trini thought.  
Are you two dating? Zack thought.  
No way, they finally hooked up! Jason thought.  
Before I could answer the question Billy left because he didn'__t__ t want them to know, so I answered_ all the questions, "Yes, he did say date? Billy and I are dating. Jason, why did you think that were finally hooked up?"  
"Well, it was a matter of time before you did," he said.  
Then, all of a sudden, Will orb in. "Wait, who's dating?" he asked.  
"Hello, Will. How's Isis?" I asked.  
"Hey kid. She's doing better. However, the docs said that she' d be in the hospital for a while. So who's dating?"  
Will, is my oldest cousin in my foster family. He has two younger siblings; they are Rika, and Rio. He's a white lighter. Well, white lighters are guardian angels. They help the innocence. Well, he's half cupid. They help people with love. He's in love with Isis, now his fiancée. He's maybe in his late twenties.  
"Nothing ever gets by you cousin and I'm not a kid. F.Y.I. it's s none of your business to know and X.Y.Z.," I said.  
"X.Y.Z.?" he asked.  
"Yes, do you know what, that means?" I asked.  
"X.Y.Z.? No, sorry."  
"X means examine, Y means your, and Z means zipper. So, X.Y.Z."  
"Examine what zipper kid?" he asked.  
"Your zipper is down, is that clear enough?" I asked.  
He orbed away because I embarrassed him in front of my girlfriends. They were giggling during the whole conversation between Will and me.

_Later that night, Kim and Trini were helping me to get ready for my date. I never wore dresses, so they were judging on what outfit I should wear. They were telling me how to be. The guys were doing the exactly what we are doing. Therefore, I didn't feel so weird about it.  
I sighed.  
_ _What is the matter?_ Kim asked in thought.  
"Well, I never actually went out before with a guy, Kim. It feels so weird about it," I said.  
_Don't worry so much. It will be over soon, before it seem like it just stared._ Trini thought.  
"Thanks for the encouragement. That was great advice, but I just don't know what I should expect from him. What should I expected from him?" I was freaking out. When we found the right outfit. It was a purple shirt that was a v-shaped, the collar that Billy got me in Pairs, and a jean skirt.  
_Just calm down, Lela. No one even knows what to expect from a guy, every guy is different._ Kim thought to me. I smiled.  
"However, it's Billy, Kim. We've been friends since we were kids," I said.  
_Do not worry. Okay, just take a deep breath okay._ They both thought at the same time.  
I took a deep breath and walked out of the room. I've felt different, before, but this is just way above weird feeling.  
When I got off the yacht, Billy was waiting for me. I blushed. I've seen him in a tuxedo, but this is different…  
His voice caught my attention. "Wow… umm… you look great, Lela."  
I blushed. "It… umm… thanks…" I couldn't get the words to get out of my mouth. _Sorry, Billy, I never had a problem with talking.  
Now, you know how I felt when I first saw you a school, your first day. _He thought.

_Yeah, I guess so._ I thought.  
_Just one thing wrong, Lela._  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"Well, first off, you don't have flower, which would not compare to you, second, let me helping you off the dock before you fall because you look like you about to fall," he said.  
_Although, you do look different, I thought, that the girls would not get you any beautiful than you were, anything. I not say, that you're not beautiful. It's, that you…_  
I kissed him so he would stop thinking.  
_Come on, we don't what to waste our time, alone._ I thought.  
We went to see a play, ate to dinner, and then we walked in the park.  
We were glad that we brought a bag of regular cloths with us, so we went to the amusement park and ride every ride there, before they closed. Billy, wanted me to go on this ride, called the Knight Fright. Billy thought that I would freak out, but instead he did.  
When we got back to the yacht, Kim, Trini, Zack, and Jason were captured by demons.  
"Where's the good demon witch?" one of them asked. They were talking about Billy. The prophecy said that I should of destroyed him when we where kids.  
"What if I don't tell you? What are you going to do?" I asked.  
"Your friends will pay the price," another demon said.  
"Do you think that she'll tell you where that demon is?" Jason asked them.  
"Jason, don't say anything. I will tell you were the demon is. Just let them go," Billy said.  
Billy doesn't tell them that it is you, okay. _Tell them it is I._ I thought to him. _  
Sorry Lela, I can't tell them it's you. He thought to me.  
_What do you mean by that…? I was about to say something else but someone shock me.  
"_Is she alright?" Kim asked again.  
"Yes, Kim, it was a post to be a jolt and she's waking up right now, look," Billy said.  
_"What the hell happen?" I asked.  
"What was the last thing you remember, Lela?" Billy asked.  
"The last thing I remember is getting shocked," I said.  
"Do you know whom that did?" he asked.  
"No, but I think I was a demon, though."  
"It was a demon, but not the demons acting us. Lela, it was I. I'm sorry, but you looked pissed off and I didn't want anyone getting hurt so…" he looked like he was going to say something else. I put my hands on his face when he looked a way and put his face up so that we were face to face.  
"So, you had to do, what you had to do. I didn't even remember me getting pissed off, Billy."  
"Well, you got pissed off because I didn't want to tell them that the good demon was you not Me."  
"Oh," was the only thing I said that night. We all went to bed excepted for Billy and me. I went into the kitchen and found something.

The thing that I found was something that has to do with a necklace the part the goes on a chain of some sort.  
That night, when I went to bed before Billy, I had a strange dream. The dream was about Billy and me. However, it was in some strange land. I've never seen such a peaceful, beautiful, calm, harmonic place. It had strange creatures, Billy turned into some type of wolf, bigger than any normal wolf, and then he turned into something that was even human. The same things happen to me, but instead of a wolf I turned into a tiger, a white tiger, then I turned into a black tiger with white strips.  
When I woke up, I walked onto the deck. I was surprised to see that I was the first on the deck.  
I also saw that we did move from the dock. The dock like maybe seventy miles away, that was not possible. However, we were even going fast.  
"Hey, Billy," I walked in to Billy's room and found out that he was not in his room. Then I went into the others' room and found out that they were not their rooms, also.  
I searched for them everywhere. Although, I didn't look in the basement, where I told them that they were not allowed to be in the basement. There were reasons, well only three, why I didn't want them to go down there. The first one was that their fears could come alive and try to kill them. The second one was that they could be lost for eternity. The third one was that they could be controlled by something. Then wind up killing each other.  
When I got to the door that leads to the basement, it was open. I took a deep breathe and when inside. I looked high and low in the basement and found nothing, but for a part of the necklace that goes something that belongs to the part that I found last night in the kitchen. I felt almost relieved that they were not in the basement.  
I never saw what my foster father saw that was so scary of the basement, now I think that he didn't want me to get lost in the basement.  
However, there are now two questions on my mind. First, where are my friends and my boyfriend, wow I never thought that I would say that about Billy, and who opened the basement door?

I was freaking out. I didn't know what to do. So I sat down and took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to find them.  
Then, I remember about the other part of the necklace. I ran to my room and put the two parts together. It started to glow the lights could blind someone. I heard voices, voices that I never heard before. They were saying something like the four strange creatures with the Wolf Spirit or something. I remember my dream. Billy turned into the wolf. Now, it fits. Billy is the Wolf Spirit and the four strange creatures have to be Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack.  
Therefore, I tried to listen harder and I did try to listen, or hear something that they might be, but they kept on repeating the same thing repeatedly.  
I wanted to find them, but the voices couldn't tell me even that! It was so frustrated that they would not one simple thing.  
I was not going to give up, but then I took a deep breath and tried to remember what ever that place was, myself, that was in my dreams. Billy was saying something, like light, night, Moon and Ocean something like that.  
When I found out what he had said, it all had come back to me. Everything, most of my past lives and even what that place were.  
I ran as fast as I could try to find them. When I found them, they looked like that went through hell.  
_About time, you got here!_ Jason thought.  
_Thank god, she's here!_ Kim thought.  
_What happen to you?_ Trini and Billy thought. _  
Well you get us down from here. Zack thought.  
"Sorry, I was trying to find out what to do and trying to find out what the place was, that I saw in my dreams," I said._ By the way, when where you going to tell me, that I was your fiancé, Billy? I added in thought. _  
Never, I wanted you to find out that yourself. Do you remember everything, even your own past?  
No, not every thing, but most of them. I found out, that I was turning into a child every time I turned seventeen, thank you. Well, most of them anyway.  
Then, we all heard a sound coming for behind me. It came up behind me and tried to lick me, as if a dog would do.  
_Do not trust, that creature, it trapped us in here. Jason thought.  
"Calm down its just Momo, my cousin in the Spirit World, Jason," I said. "Momo, can you help me get them out of there?"  
"Sorry, Ls," his nickname for me, "I can't help you there, your father's order is to capture the Prince of Darkness and anyone who comes here with him." Momo said.  
"Find then I guessed, that you have to capture me then," I whispered it into his ear.  
"Why?"  
"Why, because I came here with him, that's why."  
"Find I guess that I do have to capture you."  
"Wait, but wouldn't my daddy asked why you have captured me though?"  
"I would have to tell him, that you have come here with him and would not accept the rules now."  
"What rules?" I asked oddly while move backwards, and winked at Billy.  
"These rules…" he said while getting capture in his own trap.  
"Would you like helped to get out of, that trap, Momo?" I asked.  
"Yes, please," he said.  
"I'm not sure if I would want to do, that, Momo," I said.  
"Why not?"  
"Well, because then you'll take us to my dad and hand us over and that would not be fair, would you think, guys?" I asked.  
"No, that would not be fair," they said.  
"What do you want then?"  
"It's so simple, Momo, your freedom for their own freedom. Just like when we where kids," I said.  
"Fine. Now get me down!"  
"No, no, no, first we shake on it."  
"What?"  
"It wouldn't be an official if we don't shank on it." I held out me hand and he held hand out and we took each other hand and shook. I helped him out of his trap.  
"You thought that I would let you and the outsiders go, you're e really funny."  
I smiled at his attempt at capturing me. "You thought that I wouldn't have a plan, Momo. You're stupid, why did you think that I made you shake hands with me. If you don't help us, then, well, I think you get it."  
He tried to put me in the cage. However, he was being shock with each of his attempts.  
He helped us get away from the woods in the Spirit World, but we didn't get out of this world yet. Well, only because he had no choice.

He let us go. Then he helped us get back to the yacht, where my dad was waiting.  
"So, you think that you could just get a way with tricking your older cousin?" he said.  
"Well, want are you going to do about it, daddy?" I said.  
"I'm going to show you. Guards, take the enemies and the princess to the dungeon," he said.  
"Lela, you have a big month," Kim said.  
"Are you sure that you want to take me in for justice, dad? After all, you were the one who taught me everything you know. Boy, the kingdom will think that you're just in it because you don't want me to be with my love. You also toughed me that I should stay with decision and my decision is the Prince of Darkness, daddy. What's yours?" I asked.  
"No… I mean yes… umm… what the hell are you doing to me?"  
I laughed. "Now, you understand the power that I can do, but I've more than that, though."  
"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.  
_Please don't say anything, Billy._ I thought to him.  
My father was impressed that I could trick Momo until he would slip the plan. However, he'll be more impressed that I just caught the most important thing ever! He'll find out that I'll capture him and his whole army.  
I put a spell on a net that I found while swimming with the dolphins when I was with my foster father and threw it at them from behind. So easy.  
"Well, I don't think that you saw that one coming dad. Try and escape from that. Momo, thanks for the plan I could do it with out you!" I said.  
"What are you talking about? What is she talking about?" my father said.  
"I don't know uncle," Momo said.  
"Oh, you didn't include him in the little secret? Momo how could you. Well, anyway before we left the Spirit World. Momo and I talked about the plan that we were going to execute, but we didn't tell Billy, but he knew already though. I'm shocked that he didn't tell you. Why didn't you tell him."? I acted to be angry and shocked. I winked at my friends and they caught on.  
"How could you not tell me? When I get out of here you'll be banished."  
"Good luck with that, daddy. That net is highly indestructible. However, you'll probably go to have fun trying anyway."  
I took care of my dad and his army of untrained warriors somewhere they can't be found. Momo released Danny, my brother, and came along with us when we left the Spirit World. Although the Spirit World is a beautiful place, it is also deadly to stay, because of my father. He never really liked Billy, because he wasn't from our land but from the other land. So he was consider as the enemy of our kingdom, but I never cared that he was from the other kingdom. My father never likes to keep the peace that is a post is, the harmony that Billy and I created the world for.  
So, after that whole deal, I'm glad that I've my memories although I don't know why I still can't remember some of my human life, though. Oh, well, I'll figure them out sooner or later.  
The night after the Spirit World ordeal accident, Danny really didn't want to leave so, we made room for him. However, he didn't want to leave the Spirit World either.  
The next day, when Kim touched her glass of water she'd actually had a premonition. Which was odd because her family never had witchcraft in their bloodlines at all? Her vision was about the ocean getting control of my human form and trying to take over the world, the usual in the Spirit World, but it wasn't the Ocean Spirit it the sand spirit, the Scorpion Spirit, my dad.  
That was the high light of Danny's day, worrying about his little sister, and taking over the whole world. What next, lighten striking the Elders? Now that would be cool and funny, but wrong.  
When Jason pointed then lighten came out. His family doesn't have any witchcraft bloodline either. What is going on? Then, Trini just moved her hand backwards and then the water followed with the movement of her hand. Then Zack just sneezed and then turned into a dachshund. I really don't know what the hell is going on. None of them has magic in their blood. The Elders probably did this so the can see us freak out, but it wouldn't happen.  
I whistled as loud as I could. At least that caught their attention.  
"What are we going to do Lela, our parents never had powers, before," Kim said.  
"Don't worry, Kim, Billy, Danny and I will help you control your powers? The Elders probably did this just to see you fail and make us spirits like bad. What do you say, guys?" I asked.  
"I'm in," Jason and Kim said at the same time.  
"Alright, what the hell, count me in, also," Zack said.  
"Okay," Trini said nervously.  
_The only problem that I see in this whole charades is you turning into a monster at night, sis._ Danny thought delightfully.  
_What the hell, I'm in and maybe then, we'll be together finally,_ this time_, anyway._ Billy thought.  
I smiled. "Thanks, now lets prove that the Elders were wrong about this, I mean wrong by saying that we weren't ready for this."  
"Yeah, but one problem who's teaching who?" Billy asked.  
"Well, that isn't a problem. Danny is great with his premonitions. Therefore, Kim will be with Danny, training. Billy you're great a shape shifting. Therefore, you'll teach Zack. Then, that leaves Jason and Trini with me. They rather have the same powers, right now, the elements. Alright?" I asked.  
_I don't know Ls. What if something happens to us, while was training them?_ Billy thought.  
_Don't worry, they'll be training and it would probably be like hands on field._ I thought.  
_Therefore, you're saying that if they were training it would be an experience._ Billy thought.  
_You're catching on._ I thought sarcastically. We both laughed and that brought the other attention. However, I had a plan that not even Billy would of saw coming. I went by Billy and then pushed him the pool, that got them laughing.  
_You're so funny Ls._ Billy thought sarcastically.  
They weren't worried that they had powers, so we would start training tomorrow.

The whole team was having fun. We went to a little island that my foster father bought me. I have to name the island myself. The island was called The Great Spirits.  
We went on the beach and swam in the ocean. We also trained the team. Then at night we sat by the campfire roosting marshmallows. Billy wanted me to tell them a story of the ghost that haunts this island. However, I wasn't sure about them wanting to hear a ghost story, a childish, silly ghost story. Although, they wanted to hear it anyway. It's not really a scary mini story, but its mini I also told them it was, scary. However, to Billy, it was.  
"The story is called the Screams_ of Horror!_ It happens over thousands of years ago, a couple years after Billy and I came here. A man came here and tried to destroy an ancient relic. It had mystical effects, after you destroy it, but he tried repeatedly to find it. However, once you pick up the mystical relic you'll be burn for eternity and those who are close to the person being burn for eternity, will feel and hear their cries for help, the eternity cries," I said. I felt that Billy was frightened yet again by the story.  
"Wow, Billy you must be some scared child. I'm sorry but that wasn't scary, Billy" Danny said.  
"He's right," Jason said.  
"You have to remember this is the kid who was frightened by his own shadow, guys. Billy was trying his hardest, to be brave. However, that kid is the same guy I love," I said, and then I kissed him to make him feel better. It was cold so Jason was holding Kim, Zack was holding Trini, and my loveable wolf that's more of a scared cat than a dog, and Billy was holding me. Poor Danny, he has to seeing the guys holding the girls, and he has no one to hold. I wish that he had someone in the future that will be his girl, the girl that he could hold.  
_What are you thinking?_ Billy was thinking.  
_Danny has to see you three boys holding the girls and he doesn't have anyone to hold for himself. I wish that there were some girl that would treat him like the king he's. That some girl would be perfect for him._ I thought. I laid my head down on his knee; he rapped his hand on my shoulder to keep me warm.  
It got even colder so we ran to the yacht. Kim, and Jason were the first ones on the yacht; Trini and Zack were next on the yacht, then Billy and I. However, Danny wasn't in a hurry to get on the yacht. However, when he got on the yacht he looked depressed. Therefore, I walked over to him and tried to put a smile on his face. I literally tried to put a smile on his face. However, his face was as he was thinking of some one back in the Spirit World.  
That night after everyone, except Danny and I, went to bed, Danny and I talked.  
"What's the matter Danny?" I asked with.  
"It's this girl who I left in your boyfriend's kingdom. Her name was Medusa. She was an amazing girl, I mean I never felt like, that, and I know that she felt it to. She understood me better than anyone here," he sighed, "but she'll never chose me over the guy her parents want her to marry."  
"Don't be so sure about that Danny, I mean, she'll probably make her parents mad, trust me some human like to disappoint their parents. Therefore, they will do something that is against their rules that they have. Trust me on this, Danny," I said.  
"Okay, thanks," he said.  
"Now, get to bed, okay, so I can," I said. We were laughing at my bad command.  
Danny went to bed and fell asleep faster than a baby would. I fell asleep with Billy, because he fell asleep in my bed. I like this feeling, the feeling of being vulnerable when he is around. The weakness is nice because I know that he would not hurt me in anyway possible and that he would be able to help me when I need it. Eventually, I fell asleep in his arms, knowing, that could only see what I am dreaming of and I am the only one that knows what he's dreaming of.

While everyone was sleeping, someone was getting on board. I don't know how, but he got on board without anyone detecting him, but it was as if I detected him or something because I got out my bed were Billy fell asleep and walked on the deck and somehow woke up back on the island. However, it was a part of the island, which I don't know.  
_Where am I?_ I thought to myself. I let myself be carried away, but I did know that it was my island. _What place is this? I'm not anywhere in finding distance._ I sighed.  
When morning came, I walked around the island, even though it's a bad idea. However, I just left. I wonder through the woods to see if I could fine something that was familiar to me, but nothing. I went further into the woods and found bones of dead people looking like they were screaming their heads off. It looked creepy.  
However, I just kept on walking in the woods. Then, the further I got into the woods, the more skeletons there were.  
By the time, I got to the heart of the woods. I found a massive palace. It looked ancient. I walked up to it and touched it. I got a premonition from it. The vision was someone walking up to the palace and going inside with a chalice. Looked like the Chalice of Life, the eternal life, from Anubis. The man looked like someone who wanted someone or something; by the way, his face looked. Then the vision ended.  
That was creepy; it looked familiar, though, that man looked familiar. I closed my eyes and tried to look for that man before the vision.  
"Lela! Where are you?" Trini screamed.  
"Lela where are you!" Billy screamed.  
"Lela, come on, where are you?" Kim screamed.  
_Lela, where can you be?_ Zack, Jason, and Danny thought at the same time.  
"I'm over here!" I screamed. "I've found something!"  
They all raced over to me. The girls with Billy and the guys with Danny. They all saw what I meant and eyed the thing up and down.  
_That is one big place._ Kim thought.  
"Actually it's a palace. I don't know what type of palace it's, but I had a premonition of man going inside. I also saw skeletons on the way here. I think that the story had its effects on me because I heard something on the yacht and I followed it a few miles before I saw the skeletons," I said.  
"What are you talking about?" Danny and Billy asked at the same time.  
"Remember last night?" I asked and they nod. "Well, the story I told that Billy thought it was scary. However, after everyone went to bed. I heard something that the detector didn't detect. I got out of bed and followed it. Then, I lost it, but I walked forward, then I found the skeletons, that didn't really scare me, so I walked on then saw more and more of the skeletons, eventually I found this palace."  
"Then, you put your hand on the palace and had a premonition," Billy said.  
"Yes," I said.  
Therefore, they just looked at me like I was a lunatic. Anubis said that if we needed him we could call him. I closed my eyes and concentrate on Anubis. He appeared. "It worked," I whispered. "Hi, dad."  
"Hi, Who?" Danny asked.  
"In the Spirit world my parents came with me and her parents didn't so, the only ones relatively close to her parents were Phalen and Anubis. Don't ask why, but they were, but Phalen was human when she was born, though, does that make sense?" Billy asked.  
"Yeah, my mother died, so my dad married someone else because she was having his child. She wasn't even married to him, though," Danny said.  
"Wait, did you just say dad, to me?" Anubis said.  
"Yeah, I got most of my memories back, and you're my father, in this world anyway," I said.  
"Well, that's good. I just have one question. Why am I here?" he asked.  
"Well, I had a premonition and I need your help because I think it has to deal with you Chalice of Life and the man looked familiar and I don't know why."  
"Okay, let me see what the premonition was." I looked queered.  
"Wait all the years in the Spirit World and one of the creators of the Spirit World and you don't know how to show other people the visions that you had?" Danny laughed.  
"I do too, I just didn't know that I show it people who couldn't have premonitions, okay, so don't tease me or I'll put you the basement of the yacht. Okay?" I asked.  
_Wait you said not to go down there, though._ Kim thought.  
"I know what I said, Kim." I said. He put his hand out and I showed him the vision.  
"That man was your mother dead boyfriend that I destroyed, but I don't know how he got out the Under World," Anubis said.  
"Unless someone that you trust let him out of there, like my mother," I said. "Tricking you into letting you turning into an immortal, just to save him, and giving him the chalice as well. It makes sense, wouldn't you think?"  
"That plan would have been full proof, if it wouldn't be for Cerberus, my three headed mutant mutt."  
"I thought that was Greek Myths, not Egyptian Myths," Jason said.  
"Well, it does have to do with guarding the Under World, Jason," Anubis said.  
"Wait, how do you know my name?" he asked  
"I asked him to watch out during and he must have heard me call you by your names," I said.  
"Oh, so he was only to watch us so we don't do anything stupid," Jason said.  
"No, it was just so he could warn us if there was any danger coming," I said.  
"Well, that would have been nice, if we all knew," Trini said.  
"Well, that would have brought up suspicion, Billy didn't even know," I said.  
"Yeah, why wasn't I told about this, Lela?" Billy asked.  
I sighed with frustration. "I didn't tell anyone because people can't keep a secret for long and Billy you couldn't remember our anniversary if I told you it was today. So, why should I really say a word?" I asked.  
"She's right. I have secrets but it is hard just to keep them in. Plus, wouldn't the demons come and then they found out?" Kim asked.  
That got everyone quiet. Well that and we heard a cracking noise behind us.  
"Well, look at this Phalen, your runt is back and brought her father with her," the man from my vision said, "she actually pulled through."  
"What is he saying?" Anubis asked me.  
"I don't know. I never plan this I don't even know him, even though he's from my vision."  
"Phalen, what are you doing here? You know this land is for me only and you know that," Anubis said.  
_She's not a post to be here or him. What are they doing here? The plan was going perfectly before they showed up._ "None of your business. I saw what you did to Egypt and I am not going back with you trying to destroy things like that. Plus how would you know if this is my daughter?" Phalen asked.  
"He brought me here," I said.  
"What? You said that you only do that if there was an emergency, I don't see anything that has to do with an emergency. Do you?" she demanded.  
"Shut up, witch," he said. Then he hit Phalen, which made her hit a tree hard and fell to the ground.  
"Leave her alone!" I said.  
"Well, look at you. The puppet has grown emotions," he said while laughing.  
"I'll show you a puppet. Just wait until the full moon and I'll l show that I can control you without problems," I said angrily.  
_Billy she's getting mad._ Kim thought.  
"I know," he said, "but I think that she'll do what's right."  
"You have a lot of hope for her, boy," Anubis said to Billy.  
The earth started to rumble and shake because I got pissed off. The tides where being pulled in all different dictions. However, that still didn't stop him. When Phalen woke up.  
"No, stop, Xander. Please you'll wear her out. Then, she'll never fulfill her destiny," she said.  
"What destiny?" Anubis and Billy said together.  
Then, I fell out of the sky and Billy caught me.  
_Thanks, Billy._ I thought.  
_No problem._ Billy thought. Then, I pasted out.  
The next thing I remember was that I was waking up in my room and Billy was holding me. He was asleep. I woke him up and told him what happen, or what I think happen. He was just fine that I that it was just a dream, but it felt so real, though, like it was really happening. However, that was just I the odd ball of the bunch.  
When morning came, I was tried and I was falling asleep during my own lesson. I never been so tried my whole life and I mean my entire life.

When fall came back, we all went back to Angel Groove. Yeah the last school year, grade 12th. Danny thought that he could be in school with us. Therefore, we told him to tried not to be the spirit self but the person that he would be if he would be if he were not a spirit.  
"Well, that was an odd summer wouldn't you think?" I asked.  
"Yeah, now you have to tell everyone that he's your long lost brother," Billy said while laughing.  
"What is so funny about that?" I asked.  
"Well, first off, he was from the Spirit World and you did actually find him. Plus, he needs to learn manners."  
"No I don't. I know manners better than her," he said while point at me.  
"You're right, Billy. He does needs to learn manners," I commented.  
"Hey, I was living as a Prince, Princess. So I have more manners than you think," Danny said.  
I sighed. "That's not what we are talking about. Danny we are saying that you have to be non-prince and shinning armor, Danny, but a different one. Come on. We'll help you," I said.  
Later that day, Danny, Kim, Trini, Zack, Jason, Billy, and I went to the mall, to buy some clothes for Danny, so he could blend in. I picked out something more of a gothic outfit. It didn't work out as I planed it to. Kim picked out girlish outfit. Billy and I were trying not to laugh at that along with Jason and Zack. Trini made him try on a gangster type look, man did Danny want scream his head off. Jason and Zack wanted him to try on a jock type thing. It sort of didn't go with him. Now Billy was detriment to see if the bad boy outfit would work for him. It worked perfectly. Yes, we've found his style.  
I kissed Billy and he held me closely. When Danny saw that. He just looked away. Then, Billy stopped holding me, so I could be right next to him and help him.  
"Now that you have your look, Danny. You have to act. Okay, just listen to me and you'll do fine. Rule one: don't let anything get to you. Rule Two: don't listen to anyone except for us. Rule 3: you don't care what other people think, feel, react, or how they make you feel, except for us. Okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Danny said.  
"Then, repeat what I just said about the rules and you don't have to have them in order."  
"Okay, umm…" he took a deep breathe, "Why should I do what you tell me, Girly."  
I rather laughed. "What did you say?"  
"You heard me Princess, you think that I will repeat what you just said, and then you have thing coming."  
"Did you heard what I said, Danny. Those rules don't apply to us," I said.  
"Sure sweet cakes."  
"You did not just call me sweet cakes did you?" I asked.  
"Sure did. What are you going to do about that?" he asked.  
"Danny, I think that we got the picture, you can stop now," Billy said.  
"No wait let him go on. I want to see how long he can keep this up," I said.  
"You four think that Lela is somehow all good. Well, she has a dark side that those two will never tell because she's a…" he was going on and on until I cut him off.  
"Okay now, you can stop because that is to far Danny. They don't need to know that and you are seriously pissing me off."  
"Okay," Danny said.  
_Glad that I didn't physically turning to the Dark Princess._ I thought to Billy.  
_Yeah, me too._ Billy thought.  
The next day, we went to school. We saw Danny and he didn't look, acted, or emotionally was my brother, Danny. He talked backed to the teachers, to the principal, and to the Elders. Boy, he's on a roll.

Billy and I were just worried about the others and each other.  
However, like we said to each other the night that we spent on the yacht, we can take care of ourselves and we proved that to each other repeatedly.  
However, I still can't get that image out of my head, the image of that man from the island. I don't know what happen to them, but the others said that Anubis is going to deal with both of them. I just hope that my mother would forgive my father for all the trouble he has caused her.  
I sighed.  
_What's the matter?_ Billy asked in thought.  
_The thought of the dead man and my mother with my father, by now, they could of escape and be coming after me. Billy I don't know what the hell I'm going to do. I just so confused._ I thought to him.  
_Don't worry, Ls. They're not going to find you. I promise, now come on let's go to our next class or we'll get a detention and I don't think my mom well be happy to pick me up after school._ Billy thought.  
_Okay. Well, where are you going next?_ I asked in thought.  
_Science, great huh?_ He thought.

"Hey, Kimmy, can we talk?" Jason asked.  
"Sure," Kim said. Then they left.  
_"So, I… I'm just wondering if you would like to go out with me." /i Jason asked.  
"Okay. I love to go out with you." Kim said.  
"It's okay if you don't… Wait you said yes?" he asked.  
"Yes," she laughed. Lela's right what should we expect from guys? She thought. She laughed again and so did I. Billy have no clue why she said that.  
I'll tell you later, okay. I thought to him.  
Okay. He thought back.  
Just don't forget, okay?  
I forget, never. How could you think that I would forget? Remember I'm the past and you're the present.  
Yeah… HEY! That wasn't fair to say that! He thought while I was confused by why he said, well, thought that.  
Billy you only know of the present and I know of the past_. I thought_.  
Oh, yeah, sorry. _He thought._  
Don't worry. I'll be fine. I have no idea that I was the past anyway_. I thought._  
Okay it's later. _He thought.  
I laughed. _  
What?  
Nothing. It's just that you've wanted to know so I tell you. While Trini and Kim were helping me with whole outfit and to expect from a guy…  
"Wait, you were wondering what to expect from whom?" he asked. He said in a strange way, it was hard from me not to laugh at that, and his face was so odd.  
"From a guy," I said. Furthermore she thought that. _I smiled awkwardly._  
Not only had you said that. You said that about me. _Billy thought.  
Billy, remember this was before I got most of my memories back so, I didn't know okay. Therefore, you can really hold that against me. I also don't know what to expect from you because of your powers. I thought.  
While everyone was so happy that I got in, I was just worried that I wouldn't be here with my friends. However, this was strange, the man that said that I was in, said that my friends were allowed to come with us. Well, at least that we can stay with each other a little bit longer.  
When we got to the airport, everyone wasn't there. I thought that we missed the plane, but Billy was convinced that we were early. Therefore, we made a bet. I said that we were the ones that came late and Billy said that we were early. The winner was Billy, because I asked the woman at the counter and she said that we were early. I bowed my head in shame. Billy and Danny laughed while the others were looking queer. However, they hardly ever get Billy and me, now they'll probably never get the three of us_.  
Billy_. I sighed._  
Yeah. _He thought.  
_ I'm just wondering what would of happen if we stayed in the Spirit World. I mean we never left the first time. I thought.  
Well, maybe we wouldn't have gotten this far so far. He thought.  
"I know that, but…" I said but I stopped my self from saying too much.  
Ls what are you hiding? What you not telling me? Billy thought.  
I have to admit a lot. You see, I'm not telling you that I know more than I'm allowed to spill. Billy, I can't tell any of this stuff because it might affect the future. Most of this stuff you already know, but you don't know what secrets are waiting from them and I know all of that when I had no memories of my life. I… /i Billy kissed me so I could stop thinking.  
"Well, everyone is here," the judge said. Then our plane arrived and everyone a boarded the plane.  
"Flower for my lady," some guy said to Trini and handed her a flower on the plane. Zack was mad, well, more jealous, at that someone gave Trini a flower.  
A lot of drama here and I mean a lot. I thought.  
Yeah, now Zack's probably trying to find a way to get her back. Even though, they weren't exactly dating. He thought, but both of us laughed.  
I'm going to change the subject. Okay? I thought.  
Okay, but what for? He thought while we were getting on the plane.  
Remember when we first slept together?  
Yeah, why?  
Well, that night, I said something, we not actually saying something. I wanted to say something to you. The exact words were 'I want to tell you something, but I'm afraid of what your reaction would' but I dozed off in your warm, snuggly, soft, strong arms. Well, anyway, I think I was dreaming of that night were I was telling you everything about how the demons wanting you because it was their mission to take you back into the Under World. So you can be the next ruler of the Under World. However, I was a post to destroy you and not bring to the Over World. You see it was this prophecy that the Elders told me. When I was, two and you were four. I remember it because I couldn't hurt someone how didn't kill anyone and I didn't want to didn't hurt you. You looked like you couldn't hurt someone. You were and you are still harmless. You're afraid of you own shadow, which is fine by me. I mean everyone has their healers and their killers, but you just right for me because you're my healer. The Elders can have their fits all they want, but I'm going to stand by you no matter what. I thought.  
Then, what are your other options, Ls? I mean if you took me from the Under World. Then, I belong in the Under World. Billy thought.  
"What are you talking about? I took you back in the Over World. Billy, they took you from your parents. Therefore, I saw what was right, I took you back to your parents, and they were so happy to have you back. Billy, I did that because the demons took you and the magical creatures couldn't do anything about it I took the privilege to take you back to you parents," I said.  
Therefore, what you did that just because you knew what really happened. Billy thought.  
Yes. I did that because your parents were worried about you and I felt like there was something between us. Something that I couldn't' t explain and… Billy, what are you doing? I thought.  
I am doing something that I probably would regret doing. He thought.  
Get over here Billy! Billy, there are other ways to make you feel uncomfortable and I'll make the demons to come back and I'll l watch them… he kissed me then got on the plane.  
_

I know that tormenting someone is wrong, but I can't lose Billy. He is my life and I can't lose him, like we lost our Lillie, in the Spirit World. Lillie is our baby girl, but she was caught in a fire and didn't make it. Even though, she was a Spirit, however, her Spirit never came to her. I hated that I couldn't save her, but we came here to start our lives over together and that's what we're going to do, make a new life in the Human World.  
It's not home, but we always came here to celebrate everything, and I mean everything. When there is some kind of weather in this world, something is happening in the Spirit World; as if it snows here, someone is being born. When it rains here, someone is getting married.  
The time is different as well. The Spirit World year is five hundred years to this world it is equivalent to one year. I only wish that this time we could live in peace, and not destruction like in the Spirit World.  
_ Hey, Lela, I found a few seats. Looks like no one is going to sit here. _Billy thought._  
Are you sure about that? I am sure that someone is sitting there. Look at the compartments above. It's filled with other people stuff.  
Oh… well, never mind. _

_Its okay, it wasn't as if you didn't know that there would be anyone sitting here. Come on let's find another seat somewhere.  
Okay, but… he was going to say something else until I cut him off.  
You can have that window seat, if there is any window seats left.  
Thanks.  
No problem. I'm not a big fan of clouds or the sun right now. It's too bright and don't say vampire because I'm not a vampire okay.  
Okay, vampire…  
Billy…  
You said not to say it; you never said that I couldn't think it… I'm going to shut up now._

Yeah I think that you should do that. I see a few seats over there. Come on.  
We walked toward the front of the plane, which is the first class and we don't have the tickets to be there, but they let us go. We just looked at each other while the plane was in the air. I didn't care if people thought it was crazy, which they did.  
Why is he just staring at her while she'll asleep? A woman thought. However, I wasn't a sleep. I was just closing my eyes so I can make Billy and Danny feel bad, but that won't work.  
Why doesn't she hit him? A man thought._  
Billy, why shouldn't I hit you? _I thought.  
_ Well, first off, I didn't do anything. Second I know that I can be a jerk, but I know that you love me even though you don't like me being one. Third, the last one is that I don't deserve to get hit. _He thought._  
Why not, I mean you did make fun me and you told me why I… _He kissed me and then, I closed my eyes, just for one minute and I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up. I was at home like we never left, that was a strange. I am so confused. Now I can't even tell if I am really a wake or if I am just dreaming this.  
Billy felt my emotions and came into my room and comforts me.  
_ Lela what's the matter? _Billy thought.  
_ I don't really know what's what. Billy, I confused about this whole thing. In the Spirit World I understood what's reality and what's just plan dream. He came over and sit down and he put my head over his heart and I heard every single heart beat. Then we lade down.  
What's got you so puzzled?  
What's got me puzzled is that I was having a dream about us, Danny, Kim, Trini, Jason, Zack, you and me. We were going somewhere. Then we were on the plan heading there and I fell asleep and… and… and it felt so real like we were heading somewhere like we did over the summer…  
Okay, take a deep breathe, sweetie. Just slow down and try to understand that this world isn't what we are use to. We are the creatures that should try and understand that we are the monsters here. Remember we are the outsiders because we don't belong here. Most of the things here I don't even understand myself and I have been here longer then you have, well, just two years longer.  
_He laughed while I just looked at him like he was crazy.  
_ What the hell is so funny? I am so confused about this whole world and here you are laughing. _I thought angrily.  
_ You really need to have some fun more in your diet. Instead of staying in and doing what the hell you always do. Come on, have you ever left the house at night to do something stupid and don't say yea if it has to do with the Spirit World.  
Yes, I have. It was when I was five, before you even thought that I could fight the five fifth graders. I was going to the skate park and I did a wild move that no one even saw. Oh, I can show you it sometime, so you don't think that I'm lying. _I thought sarcastically._  
Don't worry; I don't think that you are lying. Trust me, I would know when your lying.  
Really, so you know when I'm lying, very interesting. So let me see, if you know when I'm lying, now. I had a crush before I met you.  
Wait you had a crush before me. Impossible, you couldn't of had like someone before me. That's a lie.  
That is right. I didn't have anyone. However, I did like someone though, but he didn't like me back.  
What a jerk, which would like you, or even love you?  
Thank you. That's why I love you more than that jerk.  
You look pink, no offence. I know that you're not much of a pink lover, but you do look pink.  
It's because you too warm. I didn't want to be a bother while you talking or thinking to me. However, it is going to get to me anyway.  
Sorry, I thought that you would be use to it, but I must have been wrong.  
Well, because you think that I'm still the same girl from the Spirit World.  
Maybe I think that I know what you're talking about.  
While, he looked at me. He put me on the cold bed, the icy cold bed. I shivered at the coldness.  
Sorry, I forgot that I am warmer then the bed.  
It's okay… What are you doing?  
_He took his shirt off and then he placed me on him. He looked at me and then kissed my forehead. Then brushed his nose against mine. He turned into his wolf form and then wrapped his body around me. I snuggled into his soft and cozy body. _  
You're not going to love me more than the jerk nor will you like your brother either.  
Why?  
Because Danny and I made you sort-of dream that, although, we thought that we made you dream something else.  
What!  
Sorry. We, well, I didn't want to do the dream spell…  
Oh…I see. So Danny tricked you into doing the spell again? Don't worry; I won't have to kill you yet. Did I tell you what happen the night that I told the Scary Story? Your favorite thing to think.  
The night that you thought that Danny should have a girl how wants him or the crazy dream?  
The girl for Danny.  
No, why?  
Well, because there is a girl for him in the Spirit World and she in your kingdom, though. Her Name is Medusa. Do you know any girl in your kingdom named Medusa?  
No, actually, there wasn't a Medusa in my kingdom, yours?  
No, oh…why didn't I see it. _I thought. I push myself up from Billy and ran down stairs where Danny was asleep. I woke him up and told him that he liked someone who was a part of dad's plan to get rid of Billy.  
Then, he tried to kill me. When Billy found out that I didn't come up. He went to see if I was okay. However, like I thought I could take care of Billy and myself ran down and saw that I had no choice but to kill him because he was apart of our dad's plan and I had to take his spirit also. Which was almost the same spirit but not exactly like it, it was a tiger, but it was like the ones you see at the zoo, though.  
_ I didn't really know what to do. I hesitate and…and…and I flinched. That never happens to me. Billy, what should I do? I mean, now he's gone like my mother and my foster family. _I thought while I got on his nerves. _  
Calm down, Ls. You really didn't do anything wrong. You were trying to stop him by accidently you killed him.  
Yeah, thanks for the pep talk.  
Sorry, you knew what I meant and I didn't think that you would of reacted that way, now I know not to get on your bad side.  
Yeah, and I'm sorry, for saying that. I knew what you meant but, but I really couldn't of found out that my brother was apart of my dad's plan the whole time_. I thought. While he came over to hold me while our friends where trying to get over here, to help us to do with Danny's body. _  
_By the time they got here, it was like they never left the house. _  
_"What happen to him?" Trini asked.  
"Well, obviously someone killed him, Trini. Who killed him?" Jason said. Billy looked at me. I was over by the wall; my head in my knees, like he was waiting for me to say something, but nothing came out. His eyes looked like he was going to restraint me. However, I didn't what to end up killing my own brother. I was never like this. I felt it, the monster inside of me. My hair turn gray like I was going to was going to go neutral. And accept my powers of both sides. This only happen once, however, I never thought that it would happen again. I felt everyone eyes looking at me.  
_ Billy, what's the matter with Lela? She never acted like this in front of us before. _Kim thought.  
"I really don't know. I never seen her like this. I have never thought that she would ever lose control of her powers like that, I don't know what to do either," Billy replied_. _"Lela, come on. Throw me a bone, a wet one," he laughed.  
Then I started to just stare at him with out hummer in my eyes. Billy got really silent. Then, he walked over to me and put his arm around me. I started to cry. I guess that I got to know my brother and then I just killed him. I didn't what to know that I kill him. I didn't want to be known as a murder. He held me closer and I didn't what to be the center of attention. I didn't want him to die, but he did. Man, my life is screw up as it is and now I just…just added things to it.

"We're gonna go, okay guys? We don't know what to do right, now. Only you do Billy. We'll see ya at school okay?" Kim said softly.

When Kim, Trini, Jason, Zack, and Billy woke up, they were in there rooms at home. They got ready for school, but however when they were eating breakfast they got a letter that said "We are proud to welcome you to are school for witches, wizards, demons, warlocks, benders, weather controlling, spirits, and et cetera magical creatures to learn how to control their new gifts."  
When they got to school they told what they got.  
"Are you sure that you didn't a letter from the school?" Kim asked.  
"I'm pretty sure that I didn't get a letter that said that. I don't trust the Elders because why would they invite Billy to a school if he was an enemy of the witches," I said.  
"You think that this is a trap?" Zack asked.  
"Yes, and we were teaching you how to control your powers in the first place and Billy already knows how to control his powers," I said.  
"She's right," Kim, Jason, and Trini said together. Billy didn't say a thing.  
Later that day, the Magic School that sent out the letters to Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy, sent me a letter that said "We are proud to have you as the headmistress of our school. We are also proud to say that you'll be teaching students at the school."  
_ Billy, get the boys and I'll get the girls I need to tell you something_. I thought.  
_ What do you need to us? _Billy thought.  
_ You'll see_. I though back.  
When Billy and the boys got here, I told them that I was the headmistress and I am teaching the students as well.  
"Wait so they asked you to be the headmistress and a teacher? Cool," Jason said.  
"Come on, people, this is a trick. You all should try to concentrate. This is maybe a trap, okay?" I said.  
The next day, I helped the others get ready for Magic School. I didn't know what to expect as the new headmistress and teacher. I didn't know what subject I was teaching.  
Then when we got to the school, the Elders we shocked that we actually came.  
"I thought that you six weren't going to come and especially you mutt," the Elders said.  
"I wasn't going to come, but if they came here, well, I'm gonna come with them, and be a true friend to them. I was just wondering, what class am I teaching?" I asked curiously.  
"Well, we were hoping that you knew that one," one of the Elders said.  
"Wait, you want me to teach the students about the war between the magical creatures and the aliens?" I asked with a smile on my face.  
"Yes," the same Elder said.  
"About the history?" I asked. "The history class?"  
"Yes, we want you to teach them about the history of the magical world, the Spirit World, the Aliens, the Demons…"  
"Okay, I get it. However, why just me? Why not Billy as well?" I asked.  
"Billy doesn't know what one power from another," The Elder said.  
"Yes, he does, he is a spirit just like me," I said.  
"Ls, actually that is your power, the spirits that are in the Spirit World are actually your powers. I thought that you knew that already, when you got you memories back?" Billy said.  
"What? So your telling me that no one is a spirit except for me?" I asked.  
"Yep," Billy replied. I hit him so hard that I left a bright big red mark and I think that I broke his bone.  
"Ouch! Thanks for breaking my bone Ls that hurt. I'm sorry I just thought that you knew that you were the only spirit in the Spirit World," he said. I just looked at him with a glare.  
_ I don't believe this Billy you knew that I was the only spirit and yet you didn't say anything_. I was so frustrated to say anything else I just walked off. Billy ran after me. He tired to calm me down. However it didn't work.  
_ I know that you trusted me and I blow that trust when I didn't tell you about that, but I know that I won't keep anything anyway from you any more. I promise. _His voice was so calm and peaceful that I just looked in his eyes and I saw that he was trying to hold back the tears. However he couldn't when he saw that I was looking into his eyes. I put my head under his and I just couldn't stay angry with him just for that. He should get a break from me getting pissed off ever second.  
_ Sorry for getting… _He kissed me so that I wouldn't say anything else and I wiped the tears from his eyes, but then I was crying. He held me so close that I couldn't get free from his hug. So, I just let him hold me.  
The next day we all got ready for our first day at Magic School._  
Hey Lela ready for your first class of students? Billy joked. _  
"Yes and no, there are students who are telepathic Billy so our conversation telepathically are pretty much over now," I said.  
"Oh yeah now we are apart from each other. Great," he said in a sad tone.  
"What class do you have first, Billy…I mean Mr. Knight," I asked.  
"Why did you just call me Mr. Knight?" Billy asked.  
"Well, because I'm your teacher now and I can't call you Billy, or honey, or…" Billy cut me off.  
"Yeah I got it. I have History with you," he said.  
"Okay don't be late Mr. Knight."  
"Yes, ma'am," he laughed. I hit him on the same arm that I hit yesterday. Although, I know that he wanting to only calling me princess. I checked if there was anyone around and I knew that there wouldn't be anyone except for my friends. So I kissed him.  
So when everyone got to there class, I recognize some of the students while I was roaming the earth like Tommy, he was the one who taught me karate, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky, who are also great at being ninjas. They taught me how to be a ninja as well.  
"Okay, everyone I want to introduce to you your new teacher, Lela Wolf. Now I know all of you will treat her with the same respect as you would for your friends. She is also you headmistress," the Elder said.  
"Good morning, Miss Wolf," Billy, Trini, Zack, Kim, Jason, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam said at the same time.  
"Well, I know that I am not older than anyone here. So could we all say something about how we are so we all could get to know each other?" I asked.  
"Nope, that would be stupid girly," one of the students said.  
"Why don't you tell us all about yourself sweetie?" a boy said.  
"Yeah, come on tell us about your self," his friend said while pounding fits together.  
"Okay you want to know something about me?" I asked.  
"Yeah, so tell us," a red head boy said.  
"I'll tell all of you three things the last one won't be so pretty. However here goes. The first one is never ever get me pissed off. The second one is that you don't what me as you worst nightmare because I'll haunt your every move, no lie. Third is that all but nine students would being writing a hundred page essay on the whole everything you know about the Spirit World, the aliens, the witches, the demons, the over world, the under world and the war by tomorrow. So do you want to talk about your self or do you want to write. Oh I also forgot to say this, you won't be able to use the text book," I said.  
"I'm Aisha Curtis. My favorite hobby is ninjitsu," Aisha said.  
"My name is Adam Michael. My hobby is also ninjitsu," Adam said.  
"Aloha, my name is Rocky Stone. My hobby is also ninjitsu," Rocky said.  
"My name is Billy Knight. My hobby is learning new things in different ways," Billy said.  
"My name is Tommy Brown. My hobby is karate," Tommy said.  
"My name is Jason Green. My hobby is trying to learn not to make things explode," he said.  
"My name is Trini White and my hobby is reading books," she said.  
"I'm Kim May. My hobby is Gymnastics," she said.  
"Hello, my name is Zack Black," he said and almost everyone laughed and I gave them an evil eye then went too silent. "My hobby dancing." then the same people started laughing again.  
"Okay, so you think that he funny? Well, let me see if this is funny maybe I should not make it one hundred pages maybe I should make it three hundred pages," I said. "Shall we proceed?"  
"My name is Deanna Jennifer. My hobby is doing homework," she said.  
"Well, I hope you won't have to see my bad side then," I said.  
"My name is Michael Jacob. My hobby is that I could predict the future," he said.  
"I'm Leah Liam. I'm great at shape shifting," she said. Then the bell rang.  
"Well, I am glad that we won't have to do the tomorrow no would we?"  
They said, "No."  
"Good. Now you can go," I said.  
The rest of the day no one gave me trouble. When my friends came the where surprise that everyone survived the day.  
"Hey Lela, it's so great to see you again," Adam said.  
"Yeah, I got my memories back, but some of them are a little fuzzy. So what were you four doing since I left?" I asked.  
"Practicing, what else? Oh a few days after you left we started to do thing to everyone and they chased us out of town," Tommy and Rocky said.  
"That must of sucked. I can't believe that you guys were kicked out of your own town," I said.  
"Hey, well, maybe Angel Grove would be the great place for you guys, that's were we live. Hey won't kick you out of town, unless you guys try to hurt someone," Kim and Zack said at the same time and looked at me.  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault he shouldn't have tried to trap me against the wall. Okay so don't blame me for what happen to Danny he shouldn't have attacked me and he knew that it was coming if he did that. I also didn't mean to do that to him," I said.  
"Who's Danny?" Aisha asked.  
"Danny is Lela's older brother from the Spirit World. Where we are from," Billy said.  
"Lela, what did you mean by all but nine well write the report?" Adam asked.  
"Yeah, I didn't get it either," Rocky and Jason said.  
"How many people do you see right now but not counting me," I said.  
"Nine," Trini said then I put my hands out and shook my head.  
Billy came right next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. He put his hand around my waist.  
"So you to are together?" Tommy asked sadly. I looked at him and saw that he liked me a lot. I just nod, but then I walked over to him and I took his hand and smiled at him.  
"Come on we better get to bed before someone gets mad at us. Oh wait I keep on forgetting that I am the headmistress and a teacher. Well, we should get to bed for tomorrow," I said. I walked with Tommy on the way to his room. He shades it with Rocky and Adam. The others went to their rooms.  
"See you tomorrow," Rocky and Adam said together.  
"See ya," I said. "Tommy wait I want to talk to you."  
"Alright," he said.  
"Come on." We drifted away from his room and we walked in to the garden. "I didn't know that you liked me Tommy. I'm sorry, really sorry," I confessed.  
"It's alright. I know that you'll be safe with him and I can trust him in any situation. Besides now I have a competition," Tommy laughed which gave him hope that he could have a chance of winning me over.  
"Tommy I don't want to rain on your parade, but he is the Wolf Spirit, the one for me, I sorry," I said. I looked into his eyes and I hate to see him like that. "I'm truly sorry, Tommy. I want to tell this, Tommy your more of a big brother to me like Adam, Rocky, Jason and Zack. Aisha, Trini, and Kim are like my big sisters. Your family to me. I can't live without you nine not teasing me just like siblings. Even thought I grow up without siblings in this world. However I have or I had an older brother in the Spirit World, but I anciently killed him. Which was whom we were talking about early, but I promise that I wouldn't hurt you nine. How you nine just took me in, when no one else would. You treated me with respect that everyone else never gave me. I know that I don' t want to play with your emotion, but could you handle a kiss on the cheek? I know that your probably thinking that I am asked to much and hurt you in the end, but I'm not if you don't the kiss. I would understand, I know that someday you'll have the girl of your dreams with you and she'll treat you with the same respect that you are giving everyone around you."  
"I can handle the kiss and thanks at least I know I have a place in your heart always. Just not l the way I thought that I would," he said. I kissed him the same time he kissed me. "How did you two wind up together anyway?"  
"It happen during the summer Billy has the power of telepath and he said that I looked like I in the war, in the morning. We were on my yacht at that time and the yacht was where my foster dad died. Well, anyway later that day Kim and were talking about how I was so forgiving because she thought it was her fault, but it wasn't. Billy told her that it was how I was and then kissed my cheek, but he kissed me before though the first day on the yacht he kissed my forehead. So back the story, I turn to looked at him then he kissed me. I avoided him for a few days…" I looked down when I said that, but Tommy looked around and heard something and so did I.  
"Who's out there?" Tommy asked. I looked around and then I saw Momo. He was holding something that I couldn't handle, which was the sound the creature in the box made. As he came over the louder the noise got. I saw that he was still wearing the bracelet that helps spirits control their spirits, like the one that I took from Danny.  
"Go and find the others and make sure that you don't bring Billy here because that is who he is after as well," I told him.  
"I'm not leaving you…" I cut him off.  
"Tommy I will be finding. I can cast a spell to protect myself long enough for you to find the others. However just don't bring Billy into this because he is what my father in the Spirit World wants," I said and he nod. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." then a dark colored shield came around me and Tommy was gone. I tried to destroy the box, but it was too painful to hear the screeching sound. However I tried again and I failed.  
Tommy got back with the others, but no Billy that was good until my father came. Now there was going to be a battle. "So you thought that you could get rid of us just like that? Well think again daughter," he said.  
"I thought that I was the trader not your daughter. However you probably think that I would betray my heart and join you well you have another thing coming. Momo you probably don't want the same thing that happen to Danny happen to you know do you? I think he died?" I questioned that so he would box the box, which he did.  
"What did you say? Danny is dead? Who could that be? That's impossible," Momo said.  
"Adam do you think that you can close the box?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I think so," he said. He looked at the box and the box' s lid closed. Then I made sure that the box wasn't going to be open again I cast a shocking spell on it. Then Momo tried to touch the box. However, it stung him.  
"Well, that has a bang to it," Billy said. He helped me up. " Thought that you could keep me away from this? Well, you can't."  
The Scorpion Spirit transports all of us that were in the room, somewhere that was unfamiliar. He wasn't so sure where ported us. However that would be our advantage. "What's the matter Daddy? Don't know where you transported us?" I asked.  
_ What are you doing? You don't know either_. Billy thought_.  
He doesn't know that Billy. I'm just using this to an advantage for us. _I thought back to him.  
_ That's why I love you Ls. _He thought back_  
I know that and I that he will get his ass kicked. Billy I have an idea, but I would have to use your spirit, okay? _I asked in thought_.  
Okay. He handed me his spirit bracelet.  
I looked inside of myself. "The power of the Siberian Tiger, the White Wolf, the White Tiger, the Black Tiger. Come forth," I said. I also know in the human world that there are no such things as a black tiger, but there is in the Spirit World.  
Well, back to the fight. Somehow I couldn't handle the power, but then Billy came to my side and he combined his powers with mine and we actually stopped my father and my cousin. Their spirits came to me. However I was out consciences and Billy was holding me tightly.  
When I woke up, Billy was just looking at some pictures that I put up in my room and then he looked in the mirror and saw my getting up. He came to my side.  
Everyone knows that we belong together, Ls. _He thought_.  
I kind of notice that when I saw you in my room. Do I what to know how they found out? _I asked in thought.  
_ Depends on… _I kissed him. _  
I miss kissing you Billy. I truly do_. I pulled him close to me and let him hold me_. Please don't leave me Billy. I don't know what I would do if you just leave me… _He kissed me back.  
_ Don't worry. Lela I will never leave you, I promise. I just need to know just two things. _He thought.  
_ Here we go. What do you what to know?  
Number one why didn't you want me there in the first place? Even thought I didn't listen to Tommy. Number two is, I know you don't have to say the answer to this next question right away… _there was a knock on the door.  
"Hey Billy is she awake?" Adam asked loudly. I had to laugh at that. He knew that I was awake, but he tried his hardest not to invade our conversation. Billy was walking towards the door.  
"Why don't you come in and see Adam?" I asked while I was laughing Billy was just smiling and walked out of the room and I followed after him trying to pull him back towards me, but it was a pathetic pull. However it works he turned around and look at me like I was a kid again. He did laugh.  
The other surrounding me, I tried to tell him what he wanting to hear. Then here comes the girls, Aisha, Kim and Trini saying, "Let Billy and Lela talk, that what they going to do before Adam said something." then, the attention went away and they walked away, all but Billy and the girls. We said thanks to the girls and they walked away trying to catch up to the others.  
There was an awkward silence after they left. I was leaning on the wall behind Billy and me right in front of me leaning on the wall across from the wall that I was leaning on. Billy was looking straight at me waiting for me to tell him something. However I looked down and I blushed. I didn't know what to do or say. Then he moved towards me and he put his hand under my head and he lifts my head up and made me look straight at him.  
"I didn't want to lose you again. Billy that why I didn't want you to come to my save me, but you did and I'm not blaming you or anyone. I will always love you and I just hope that the whole prophecy coming true and all. I'm sorry," I said.  
"No, you shouldn't be sorry, that's what I wanted to hear and I know that I do that. I don't want to lose you again either. The second question is," Billy checked his pockets. "I know I put it in my pocket when I left my room.  
"Looking for this?" I asked handing him the small box.  
"Yeah, but where did…" He was going to finish the question, but I cut him off.  
"It fell out of your pocket and on to my bed, when you came over and sat on it. Something tells me that whatever that is in the box is for me, right?" I asked.  
"Yeah. The man said that it was the perfect gift to give to you." He said.  
"Maybe we should go somewhere that there aren't any eavesdroppers," I pointed to the door.  
"Yeah maybe you right." I grabbed his hand and pull pathetically again. He laughed at that. We went to the Kathleen's Diner. The diner has a small garden where Billy open the box and got down on one knee and took me hand my heart was beating so fast that I had to take little bit of air to slow it down. However, it didn't work.  
"Lela Artemis Wolf, Will you marry me?" He asked.  
I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I went down to his level and looked deeply into his eye. I saw that he was serious about that even in his bright blue eyes. I nodded and then confirmed it with a solid yes. We got up and he put the ring on my figure it was late in the day, so we just ate lunch there and we just walked around the town. When we got back to the school the others where just getting board the not using magic, so the asked Billy and me if they would be their teachers again and new teachers. We both were fine about it. However they knew some thing was up and they asked us what was going on. Billy was holding my hand with the ring and only the girls spotted and Tommy notice it.  
_You're engage?_ Kim and Trini thought together.  
"Boys don't you notice something different about Lela?" Aisha asked.  
"Wait I think I know, you got your hair cut," Rocky said sarcastically. Billy and I just looked at each other and so I put my hand out.  
"So girls always wears a ring most of the time," Jason, Zack and Adam said.  
"Tommy would you like to say something?" Kim asked.  
"Of course, here's a hint guys, if two people love each other and it comes after dating and comes before weddings," Tommy said. The four weren't even thinking of the word. "Do we have to spell it out? Billy, Lela congratulations I know the girls feel the same way."  
"Wait your engage?" Jason, Zack, Rocky, and Adam asked.  
"Wow, that took you longer than I would of excepted you guys to take," I said. Billy pulled me closer to him and he looked around just to make sure that there were Elders around and there where. He kissed me. Then the Elder notice the ring on my figure and was furious and orbed away. She probably is going to tell the other Elders, but what are they going to do to me anyway.  
The Elders got back and one of them was pretty pissed that I would just go off and marry a demon like my foster aunt did. She thought that that he lost all of his powers, but somehow he gains them back. I hated that my aunt had to be the queen of all demons, but she vanquish his sorry ass where he belonged. However Billy isn't like other demons, his parents are mortals. They don't have any special power or gifts. Billy's parents are like normal average people who look out for anyone who need there help, so you could say that there power.  
"Looks like they are having their Elder fit…" I was cut off by one of the Elders.  
"You come here now!" the Elder said while point at Billy. He didn't budged. However I did.  
"Find your self a new teacher and a new headmaster because I'm not staying. I know that this place wasn't the place that I would wind up staying at and working. If I was staying I would of, I would have told them the truth, why you really want them. You know most of them are powerful and you think that they could put them in the war, but you can't force someone to do something that they don't want to do. Believe me, I know what that feels like. You also can't say what is the rules to me because I made the rules not you and I can change them, bend them, break them, and I can add them if I wanted to. I basically can actually do anything I want with the rules," I said.  
"You just made someone pissed even more, Ls," Billy said while one of the Elders just threw a fireball at us. "I don't think that she should be able to use that power."_  
_"Your right Billy, the Elders don't have that type of power, unless she's the one how made Phalen's half sister Cleopatra angry enough that made her turn into a demon and try to get rid of her. However when she got to the demon, she could vanquish her, so she turned back into a witch. She gave up her powers and then she died," I said, but when I got the to however I began to whisper the rest.  
"What were you saying Lela?" the Elder that threw the fireball at us asked.  
"Nothing," I lied._  
Ls, what were you saying? I know that…_ Billy was thinking before I kissed him from thinking anything else.  
"Not now Billy," I harshly whispered to him. He nods.  
"What did you say?" the Elder commanded.  
"Like I said, nothing," I said harshly.  
"No I heard you say something about Cleopatra. Now what did you say about her?" she commanded again.  
"You may not what to know, Demetria," I said.  
"How do you know my name witch?"  
"I don't I just guessed. A pretty good guess, wouldn't you say?"  
"Now I know where I've seen you. You're just a simple mutt. Knowing that you father shouldn't of went off marrying a mortal. You're that half goddess."  
"You nailed that one. I'm surprised that you didn't guess that one when you sent me after Billy. However you are pretty stupid to not see that I lied to you and now you're exposed for being a demon so maybe Aunt Cleopatra could stop bugging me to destroying you."_  
Ls, lets get out of here. Okay? _Billy thought. I nod. The ten of us orbed away to the island that my foster dad got me.  
"Wait did you say Aunt Cleopatra?" Kim and Adam asked.  
"Yes, she is my mom, Phalen, half sister. My mom wasn't related to the pharaoh of Egypt, her younger sister, Cleopatra was…" I said.  
"So you mom had a boy friend that wasn't so great and then she married a god and you are going to marrying a demon. What next? You are going to destroy the world?" Jason asked.  
"Hey, the premonition that Kim had of me. I won't destroy anything. I'm…" I was about to say something else until Jason cut me off.  
"Don't say harmless, we just saw you destroy your cousin and your father from the Spirit World and you destroyed you brother, Danny. Okay, you're not harmless. You're just plain destruction…" I left before he could say anything else, but he was yelling at me. Billy ran after me and he saw that I had tears in my eyes._  
_"Don't listen to him. You are harmless. You can't even hunt a fly down, if someone dared you to, don't listen to him. All of them weren't on purpose, okay. The truth is inside of you and you know that. And the whole the creature and the demon and the true power thing won't happen…" Billy was trying to cheer me up, but he could handle the tears that coming off my face. Then, we sat down in the grass while he was holding me tightly in his warm arms. I loved it when he does that.  
"How do you know that the whole creature, and the demon, and the true power won't happen? Please tell me that answer, please," I asked while I was still crying.  
"I know because you know what's right from wrong and the truth will forever be inside you the monster that Kim saw in her vision was the past, the future. Ls, we came here to start our lives over, and that's what we are going to do. So, please let me see the smile that you always have, please?" He said and I gave him the smile he wanted. "I also hit Jason for what he said to you. I also know you heard this repeatedly from me, but I love you forever and that will never change."_  
_"I love you as well. However where will go? I mean the mortal school is over by now and Magic School isn't going to welcome us back now. So where are we going to do or go?" I asked. Time moves different in magic school than at regular school. Time moves slow for them and times fast for the mortal school.  
"Well, I know that we can go on seas and sail then going where ever we want to go, like last summer," he replied. Then the other came around and saw that we where sitting in the grass. Kim and Trini sat on our right while Jason and Zack sat on our left and Aisha, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam were standing behind us. They over heard the conversation and said that they wouldn't mind going on the yacht, we also told Kim and Jason to spill about their feelings that they have for each other. We also told that to Trini and Zack. __

When we went to bed that night, but everything was different this time. Jason and Kim said what they truly felt about each other and Zack and Trini did the same. Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam where with us this time. Maybe we'll form a coven of our own and met new people along the way. We would probably met some spirits and maybe go into the Spirit World.  
I was asleep and then I heard a sound. I woke up and I saw him, the man who harmed my mom, the man she still went with after what Anubis did for her. Gave her a new life and a family, in a different way. However Anubis did all of that out of his love for her and she left him and took me away from my family. He just grabbed me a pulled me away from Billy, but Billy didn't even know that he took me. I tried to make him let go of me. I cast spells, use my powers and everything I could think of. It just didn't work. Then, I tried to summon my father, but didn't come. I also tried to scream, that didn't work either.  
He took me out side and said, "The one of night heard me, I have that the Great Spirits, now make her do your bidding. She's ready for her destiny. Now command her to destroy the world."  
"She's is ready, she is the power now. Let's see if she can be controlled," a woman said while she was walking towards us. She stopped right in front of me and placed her hand on my head. Then she lends down and whispered, "Destroy your love with this athame. If you don't, you'll be destroyed your self. Now go."  
I had tears coming down my face. I tried to refuse, but something came over me. I tried and tried, but my will over my body just left, like I had no clue how I was. When, I reached the room where Billy and I were. I closed my eyes and walked in.  
"Lela, what's the matter?" Billy asked.  
"I'm sorry… I love you… I have to do this…" I said softly. Billy tried to stop me, but it was to late. I had to die and… I did.

When I woke up, I was alive. However I thought that I did. It was so strange I felt the pain, felt the pain that Billy had, the pain from the athame that the woman gave me, everything. However then I realized that it was a dream.  
"Ls, are you alright?" Billy asked. "You look confused."  
"It's was nothing, but a dream," I said softly to myself.  
"What was a dream? You tried to kill yourself and I don't know why?" He said.  
"So that whole thing was real? I… and the man who took me outside and the woman who tried to order me to kill you were real?" I asked confused  
"Yes, the whole thing was real as can be. However, why did you try to…?" I cut him off.  
"I had to because the woman tried to tell me to destroy you and I tried my hardest to take control of myself. However, when I saw you I had to kill myself because she said if I didn't get rid of you that I would be destroy myself instead," I said while crying. "I'm sorry, Love. I know that I would of come back either way, if it wasn't you, then my dad, in someway." He kissed me.  
"You killed yourself just for me? How many times have you saved me, now? Two, three, four?" he asked.  
"I don't know, I just know that you are the only one for me and I know that you would get through to me Billy. You just understand me the best and we do have a past in the Spirit World," I said while looking down at my wound. Billy took my hand a healed them. Then he looked at me and smiled.  
"No one else knows of what happen last night, Ls. Not even our friends and I told you that you know what's right from wrong; I just didn't think that you would have done something like this. I should of look at you as the warrior here and not as a damsel. You probably had gotten that from me when we where younger, but…" I pulled him closer to my face and kissed him so he would stop talking, I wanted to stay like this for a little bit longer, but my stomach had other plans. "I'll go and get you something to eat. I also find some medicine for you pain, okay Princess?"  
"Okay, Knight," I said. Princess and Knight were our nicknames in the Spirit World. I was the best warrior around and no one could have defeated me. Billy was a knight in my kingdom and he was the only one who didn't underestimate me because I was the princess, but I didn't know that he was a prince or I would of gone easy on him, maybe not. I laughed at that. He was also from the other kingdom, which is the reason why we came here.  
I rested my eyes a few minutes and Billy came back with pancakes and blueberry jam. "Ls," he said while he was looking into my eyes, "are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm just tired. I guess that I was trying to kill myself which must have taken a lot of energy from me just to take control of myself," I whispered.  
"Ls, I don't want to lose you now. When I left, to move to Angel Grove I had to leave the most important person of my life behind. I had to leave you there. I wanted to stay, I begged and begged to my mom just to leave me there, but she did not want me to be with you. She never liked you, not even in the Spirit World. However, she will come around before the wedding, Ls. She knows that I asked you to be my wife because I told her that before I left to go to Magic School with you," he whispered. His eyes were watering up and then he closed his eyes. I wiped them away.  
"I will never leave you. I just don't want you to leave me, the first time you did, was in the Spirit World and we lost our baby girl, Lillie," I said while placing my hands over my stomach (I'm not pregnant, it's just that I saw Lillie get l killed and so I just put my hands there). Then Billy placed the tray down on my left where he was laying before I woke up, the second time. He placed his left hand on my face and he placed the right hand on my stomach.  
"She will be fine Lela, I promise. She will not die, because I will never leave you. Lillie will not leave our site, not even for one second. I will never let you find me a liar…" he was going to say more, but Tommy knocked on the door.  
"Hey guys are you going to stay in there all day, or are you going come out here. Even though it's none of my business what you two are going to do," he said.  
"Do you think that you have enough strength to get out of bed?" Billy asked me.  
"I'm not sure, Billy," I replied. "Go, I'll be fine. I will telepathically call you if I need you alright?"  
"Okay, go to sleep please, you need to rest."  
"I love you Billy."  
"I love you too," he said while walking out the door. "She's fine it just that she doesn't feel so well right now, Tommy," Billy lied to Tommy.  
"Oh," he replied. I moved the tray from the bed to the table, it hurt a lot just to get and move something. I never felt this much pain in my entire life before. Therefore, I lay back down and closed my eyes.

I closed my eyes and then I fell asleep. This time I was running away from the man. "You'll be the one who destroys the two worlds. All you have to do is to destroy your love," he yelled. Then he caught up to me and handed me the same athame that the woman gave me. It was a nightmare I couldn't do it.  
I woke up gasping for air. Billy came in running to my side. " Lela, what's the matter?" he asked. Then he sat down on my right.  
"What time is it? How long have I've been a sleep?" I asked.  
"It's two in the after noon. You've been asleep since eight in the morning," he said.  
"Billy and Tommy came in every hour on the hour. Guess that they were just worried about you," Kim said. Jason was by her side like the one he was ready to protect her in any way possible.  
_Wait you've been in here every hour with Tommy? Did you read his thoughts, how he likes me a lot, but… I thought before he kissed me. Everyone left except for Billy. He got under the covers and placed me on top of him. It was strange for some reason. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was strange.  
Lela you are the one who created the two worlds, so you can destroy them as easily as you can create them. Even though it destroyed, you and six other people plus I had to bring you to life_… Billy was going to think some more.  
_ What are you talking about? I was talking about Tommy and hear you are talking about the worlds. I know that I can destroy the worlds. However how do you know that was the reason I woke up, I never told you that. _I thought._  
Oh… I guess that when I kissed you, I got somewhat of an excess of that. I'm not sure how I knew that. _He thought.  
"Well, I'm not surprise though, the others' powers aren't the only ones advancing," I whispered.  
Hours went by, I don't know how long really because the sun went down. Billy got up to be change in his nighttime clothes, but I didn't what him to leave me. I got up and turned him around, I took off his shirt, and he stopped me from doing anything else. However, he looked into my eyes and saw that I knew what I was doing. He let go of me. Then he took off most of my clothes and his pants. I pulled him in bed. I knew that I wanted him so badly. I never felt like this, not even in the Spirit World.  
I loved him so much to make him see that. The truth was that I didn't know what I was doing, but I really didn't care. I knew that he was the only one that I want in my life. When we have to close, I had to stop him even though I wanted to be with him. He understood that.  
Billy fell asleep first. He had his arms around me. I leaned the back of my head on his chest. I closed my eyes to think about the Spirit World. It was a post to be a peaceful place, now it is just violence and destruction. I only saw what happen to Lillie and my eyes just watered up. I tried to move without waking Billy up. However that didn't work. _  
_"What's the matter?" Billy asked.  
"I shouldn't be thinking about the Spirit World," I mumbled. Then I looked up at him. He was smiling. _  
Then, I wasn't the only one who was thinking of there. I just wished that they would stop the war and then we could go back, if you want to, I won't go back without you. I can't leave you again. _Billy thought and that only made me want to cry even more. I just couldn't handle every thing at once. I turned around and placed the front of my head under his. He moved one of his hands to place under my face just to move it closer to his face and that made me feel like I should let our feelings get the better than us, but I couldn't. I can't, I just don't know why. I just don't think that we should go far, at least not now anyway. I wanted to feel venerable all the time around Billy and I think that he knows that._  
I want to feel like nothing happen, like the whole with losing Lillie… _I thought, but Billy caught me off guard by kissing me.  
_ Lela, don't worry okay. Lillie will be finding, as I said. She'll never die. Okay please, calm the hell down. Billy thought.  
Okay now you are scaring me. You never did that. However, I think I did deserve that thought.  
Yes, and I'm… What's the matter? You look like you going to be…  
_ I ran to the bath. Billy came after me, but stayed out side the door. I never felt like this either and we didn't… "Ls, are you alright?" Billy asked. Billy's voice caught my attention. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"  
"No, but I do want know if anything happen before this night or any night?"  
"Not that I recall. Lela, what's the matter? Can I come in?" Billy sounded worried about me.  
"If I knew I would have told you, Billy. However, I don't feel so great," I said while he was walking in. He came to my side and held me so close to him that I had to push away from him just so that I could vomit in the toilet. He stayed with me, even though it could be contagious.  
He went out side of the bathroom and came back with a necklace, had the symbol of the horse, which is a post to heal the sick or the weak and placed it around my necklace. "Let's see if this work's if not, then we know that you are pregnant, Ls," he said.  
A few minutes went by and I wasn't vomiting in the toilet, so he carried me back to the bed and held me closed and I wanted to fall asleep, but I couldn't. Billy brushed my hair out of my face and moved it behind my ear.  
When morning came, I just felt so weak that I couldn't get out of bed, but I used my powers to get dressed and when the yacht came I just orbed into the bed room and Billy orbed everyone's things and Billy told Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam the rules of the yacht and they understood. However he didn't stay very long outside because he didn't what me alone, so that wouldn't happen again, me trying to kill myself.  
Then he went to my side after he did that so he would have to spend the whole day a way from me. The chefs cooked me soup, so that I could eat something because I hadn't eat anything the day before. I ate half the soup before I was full. Billy didn't even try to piss me off and make me eat the rest of the soup. When I feel crappy, he won't do anything to test my patients. Well, I think that this day would be a better day than yesterday.  
Billy brushed his hand against my face, and his hand was so soft that when I open my eyes he wasn't in his human form, but his animal form and it wasn't his hand nor paw, but his face. "I'm sorry, Ls. Did I wake you?" he asked. I nearly jumped out of the bed and hit my head on the table right next to the bed. Almost everyone came running to see what happen.  
"What happen?" Tommy asked.  
"I think that I'm going crazy, but I think that Billy's animal form just talked to me," I said, but I didn't believe it myself. Jason and Zack laughed at me. "What's so funny?"  
"That you didn't know that Billy's animal form could talk," they replied at the same time. They gave each other high fives.  
"Wait you didn't know that spirit animal form could talk?" Billy asked.  
"It's not like I could turn into my spirit animal form, Billy. I'm still a human I didn't get my spirit. Although, shouldn't t gotten my spirit when I turned sixteen?" I asked. I looked so puzzled that Billy had to turn back into his human form and tell me that personal without others in the room.  
"You should've gotten it then, but you such a powerful spirit you could have gotten it when you were just a kid. Remember the that I ran away from my home to try and stop you from jumping off the cliff just to prove that you were strong that the others, and I fell down into the water and you hit the rock and nearly killed yourself. You cousins ran from the scene of the crime and I had to carry you to you house and your father started to yell at them?" he said.  
"That happen, man, I must have done some stupid things then. However, why should I judge that scene from the one two nights ago," I said while walking over to the bed and sit down.  
"I think that's when you got your spirit because you were glowing that night because I was with you and I saw it," Billy said while sitting down right in front of me and held out his hand and I took it while I was smiling. He placed our hands on my forehead where I hit it on the rocks in California and he told me to lay down. I put my feet on the bed and he went into my mind, to see why I couldn't turn into my animal form. Then he found out the reason why I couldn't turn into my animal form and the reason is that I was holding the animal back from letting it take over my body, as if it is in a cage.  
"I felt the spirit inside of me, Billy. It was like the spirit wanted me to let go of something, but I don't know what. What does she want me to let go?" I asked. He kissed me so fast before could say anything else. Billy pulled me close to him and I had to push away from him. "Billy, what does she want me to let go?"  
"To let yourself feel like you're not alone, that no one would leave you, that I would not leave you and I've been trying to do that for weeks now…" I cut him off.  
"I know that you won't leave me that no one would hurt me, but it's hard to let go of the pain that people left behind. I love you so much, but not to go far. Billy, I'm not ready, I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm not telling you that after we get married that we won't have Lillie and other kids, but I'm just not ready to go that far…" I said, but Billy cut me off. _  
"I know, that what the spirit wanted to hear, that you would have Lillie… Wait did you say other kids?" _he asked with a weird look on his face._  
"Umm… now did I actually say that?" I tried to confuse him. However it didn't work.  
"Yes, you did say that," _he replied._  
Yes, I did .I didn't what you to know that we were have another child in the Spirit World, Billy. _I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Tears came out.  
_ I guess that this was one of the secrets that you didn't what me to find out, was it? _He thought. _  
Yes, Billy, please don't think that we should be in a rush because we do have plenty of time to have Lillie and the other one. Billy, you shouldn't have heard that part. _Billy let me get up and walk around while he was sinking in the thought that he was going to have another child with me._  
_"When were you pregnant the second time," Billy asked.  
"The day before you left, Lillie heard me crying and screaming, saying that you couldn't have left that night. I tried to tell you the day before, but you where packing everything that you could and you left and…and…and…" I tried to get the words out, but I couldn't, all that was coming out was tears and I couldn't stop them. They just came out like the rain in April.  
"Ls calm down, please. I hate seeing you like this. I truly do. I don't know what you want me to do. Lela, please throw me a bone, please. I don't know what to do," he said while trying to calm me down, but I push him away. I left the room and walked around the yacht. I walked in to Jason which was probable wasn't the greatest thing, but he saw that I was upset about something and wanted to know why. Therefore, I tried to tell him, but most of the words, he had to guess and he got most of the words that where hard to understand correct. He actually didn't want to hurt me, but I don't know how long his friendliness would last.  
Billy was looking for me, but he couldn't find me. He couldn't because I went to my father, Anubis. "Father," I said.  
"Yes, Lela. What's the matter?" he asked.  
"It's about Billy and me," I said.  
"Oh, well, what's the matter?" he asked again.  
"Billy and I got into this conversation about me being pregnant a second time and it was hard…" I was about to say something else until I was fling a crossed the cavern. I hit the wall hard and I was knocking out probably for hours, but when I woke up, I got a massive headache.  
"Lela, are you all right?" someone said, I couldn't figure out what voice who said that, but it was familiar and a male's voice. When I figured out whose voice it was, I got up and I tried to walk towards the voice because I didn't want to trigger a booby traps. I was a little wobble, so I stayed close to the wall. "Lela, are you alright? Where are you Lela?" the same person said.  
"I'm coming, stay there and just keeping talking, I'll find you, just stay there, please," I said. The further that I go towards the voice the darker it gets.  
Then, some thing grabbed my leg and I try to get it off my leg. I kick it, and then I stopped. "Ouch, Lela. Is that you?" the voice said.  
"Yes, I'm sorry I thought it as something that threw me across the cavern. Who are you?" I asked.  
"It's me, Lela. It's Danny, your brother…" I try to grab his hand and pull him up so that I could hug him and so that I could hit as hard as I could.  
"Danny, give you're ha…" I was going to finish saying hand until someone pulled me out there.  
"Lela, are you all right?" someone said. My eyes were shut closed, but somehow I wanted to open them. "Love, are you alright?" the same voice said, now I know the voice. It was Billy. I opened my eyes  
"I was going to grab Danny from some kind of hole and then you grabbed me from there, before me…" I was going to say more, but Billy kissed so I would stop.  
Then he whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry for ever doing things that hurt and might of hurt you." when he was finished saying those words, the just repeated over and over until I looked into his eyes and saw that was upset about something.  
I placed my fore head against his and I whispered, "It's okay, it wasn't you fault." I placed my hand on his check and the position that was awkward.  
"I'm sorry, truly, sincerely sor…" I moved my hand and placed one of my fingers on hi lips so that he would stop talking.  
"Can I get up?" I asked.  
"No, you can't get up," Billy said sarcastically. He did move so that I could get up. He held out his hand and I took it as if we were kids again, the first day that we met. He placed one of his arms around me and I placed my head on his shoulder_. However, I just can't handle knowing that my brother is still alive and that he is trap somewhere. I need to help him; he needs my help like before.  
Billy, is it possible that Danny is still alive after what I did to him? _I asked._  
I'm not sure, but he is your brother. You two have been through more things than my sister and I and we are older than you are. I just don't understand how you could have seen him though, I know that you are the daughter if Anubis and all, but not even Anubis could have seen…  
Oh, know my dad… I thought.  
What is it?  
When I was visiting him earlier, I was attack and I think that he was also. _I thought.  
Billy when with me to see if my father was all right, but we couldn't find him._  
Lela looks out. _Billy thought and knocked me out of the way and he was hit hard._  
_"Coming back to the scene of the crime," the man that my mother was with.  
"Why don't you tell me your name? I just need to know why you are doing this and I think that you look familiar, before I was born, I mean…" I was cut off.  
"My name was Xander, but then your father gave me a new name which is Apocalypse. I have been reborn by your mother when she gave birth to you, you could saw that we are one in the same, except for a few facts that are different from each…" he said.  
"We are nothing a like, you're the monster that wants me to destroy my love. You're not anything like me Apocalypse. You're a demon…" he cut me off.  
"You're engaged to one. You know that he was meant to be evil, but you deny it every time he uses his powers and, and you. You are a demon, but you deny your own destiny. You are a post…"  
"Your lying I am not a post destroys anything, your name, the name that you are using, the name that my father gave you Apocalypse. That means that you would destroy the world and I won't let you do that," I said angrily.  
"Oh, but you have. Your love is dead…" I blocked out everything else and I turned around and Billy… Billy's body laid there like there was no life in him. I walked over to him and knelt. "You knew the Prophecy would come true. The Prophecy stated that the love of the destroyer would die and so the destruction of the two worlds begins."  
"I'm not the destroyer. I'm not the destroyer, Billy is. I'm the one that should have died, Billy, knew the prophecy would come true today, so he changed it. He took my place; he took his life so that the prophecy wouldn't come true. The prophecy has change. The stupid prophecy was wrong," I cried.  
Every single color that was ever was started to glow around Billy. The Spirits knew that it was time to give me my power, but I split my power so that Billy would be alive. "Billy your wrong you were a spirit as well as I was," I whispered in his ear. He woke up.  
"I'm…" I hugged him so tightly that he couldn't breathe or say anything else. Apocalypse clapped.  
"Well done child. Now let's see if you could destroy you're…" I threw Apocalypse against the wall.  
"Why don't you the hell up, Apocalypse. You can't help yourself. You don't have the power control anyone. Your nothing without my mom and you just use her like she was a puppet," I said. Billy grabbed my hand and we both destroyed him forever. Everyone that was under his control, under his spells, and the people that he killed as well as trapped were released. Xander had my brother, my cousin, both of my parents from both worlds and the rest of the people that I didn't know about.

When Billy and I got back to the yacht, the Scorpion Spirit, Momo, Danny came back to stay a while. Billy doesn't like the fact that they are staying and neither do I, but as long as they don't screw up the wedding they can stay. However I don't know what to do with them. I just can't help, but wonder if there's anyway to help them to see what the Spirit World was created for, but that's whom they are._  
_

A few weeks past since Apocalypse's death. Nina came to see her litter brother, Billy. It is weird because she always hated me, but now she likes, no wants me to marry Billy. Our kingdoms were enemies and now it all has change since…since the death of Apocalypse. It was like he was the cause between the dispute our kingdoms, but my family won't let me marry him. I think that old habits die-hard_.  
_She heard that her little brother is now powerful than her, so she's trying to be on her best behavior, but she's has caused trouble unlike my family. Now, Danny and Momo have been up to a lot of things lately. Along with my father. He has been trying to destroy Billy now that he has the chance. However, I'm always around Billy because we have wedding to plan for and he won't try to pull a fast one on me because I can reflect, not saying that Billy can't protect himself, it's just that I feel more comfort when I know that he is safe from my father, my brother and my cousin. However, it would probable get worst if they stay here any longer.  
_"_Hey Nina, Kim, Trini, Ashia, I want to talk to you for a second. Okay?" I asked.  
"Sure," they all said. Billy left to find Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Zack and Jason.  
"I want all of you to be my bridesmaids and Nina I want you to be my Maid of Honor," I said.  
They all gasped for air.

"What?" Nina asked?  
_ You want us to be your bridesmaids? _Kim, Trini, and Ashia asked in thought. They nearly fainted when I shook my head up and down_.  
_"You want me to be your Maid of Honor. You have to be joking right? I've been nasty to you in the Spirit World and you are making me you Maid of Honor…?" she said.  
"Yes, Nina. That was the past and I know that you hate me for beating up your boyfriend when I was two, but he did deserved it thought. Only because he tormented my foster cousins," we all laughed at that.  
"Yeah, he was a jerk and you know what I broke up with me over the phone last week, I just want to hurt him so badly. Wait, I think I know how to make him sufferer," she said.  
"How?" I asked.  
"He has an older brother and maybe if I kissed him he won't know what hit him, like I didn't know that he wanted to be the tramp of your cousin…" I cut her off.  
"Crystal?" I asked.  
She nods.  
"You know what? She liked Billy so badly, when we were younger and she would hated if she saw us kissing," I said.  
"Come on you two, stop thinking of how you two would get revenge on her ex-boyfriend and lets spy on the guys and see what Billy wanted to talk to them about. Okay?" Kim said.  
"Oh that's easy. He's asking them to be his best men," I said. "Oh I almost forgot the traditions in the Spirit World about weddings are different than the traditions here in the human World," I said.  
"Like what?" Ashia said.  
"Well, first off, the groom buys the wedding dress and the bride doesn't see it until she's walking down the isle. Second the bridesmaid come after the bride instead of before and the groom walks with the bride, the best men come alongside with the bridesmaids…" I said until Trini came in.  
"Sorry, but what?"  
"Here I will tell them okay? You go make sure that the evil portion of your family doesn't get to the groom before the wedding, or there will be some issues," she said in our native tongue, which is Latin.  
They all looked like they saw a movie in a different language. I told them that it was our native tongue, but Billy and I don't use are native tongue. However, we only know the language if we come in physical contact with someone.

I left and Nina told them what I said, but I thought that I did say in English, but I didn't. I guess that I was worried about Billy that I rushed it so that the Scorpion Spirit, Danny, nor Momo could have the chance to kill Billy.

I went for hike on the yacht and I found Billy in our room. He was in the Spirit World, because I saw him holding a picture of our tiny family. I walked in. "Lela, I didn't know tat you were finished… I thought that you were going to try and explain our customs to the girls," he said.

"I got Nina to do it. Well, to explain it very slowly, anyway," I replied. Billy wanted to hit me.

"Oh did she tell you that your crazed out cousin, Crystal took her boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. While walking over to him. I lad down and I put my head on his legs and I turned into my animal form. I was happy that I could to that. However, it was my cub form thought.

Billy moved his hand and I accidently attacked it. Cats, do attend to attack things that do move while they are moving. "Ouch. Lela, that hurt," he said.

I looked into his eyes and he couldn't refuse my crazy ass apology that way. He just had to laugh at that. Then, I put my head on his arm and I let him pet me like I was a house cat. I was upset that he moved me, but I knew that I could stay there forever, though.

He turned into his animal form and I moved closer to him. However, he pulled me even closer to him. I put my head down on the bed and then he went and squashed it underneath his.

Nina came in and just started to laugh. _You two haven't change one things about yourselves since you were kids. _Nina thought while she was thinking that I was trying to reclaim my head that Billy purposely placed his head on mine.

He licked me so I got up and I left the room. I walked into Danny who was right out side the room, he was holding something and then he cast a spell on me, then Momo walking in the room and did the exactly the same thing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing," Danny said.

"'Nothing', are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure about that. Billy…umm the Prince of Darkness and the Princess of Darkness is in there?" Danny said.

"Yeah, so what...I know what you are trying to do Danny," I said.

"What am I doing then, Sis?" he asked.

"You're trying to tear Billy and me up. I…I don't believe this," I said.

"Did it work Danny?" Momo asked while walking out of the room.

"I'm not sure Momo. Do you hate the Prince and Princess of the darkness' guts?" he asked me. I hit so hard I think that he had gotten the wrong out of it.

Then, Billy and Nina walked out of the room looking confused.

"Lela, are you okay?" Billy asked.

"Don't call me Lela," I snapped at him.

"Okay, but are you okay, Princess?" he asked again.

"Why should you care? You are my enemy," I snapped again. It was like I had no feeling for him, like I didn't love him anymore.

"What did you do? What the hell did you do to her?" Billy had Danny against the wall while I was trying to pry him off of Danny. It felt like I could move him, like my strength wasn't the same with him. I wasn't stronger than this…this spirit.

"Let go of him," Nina said to Billy, than Billy let go of him and I let go of Billy.

"C'mon, Lele, you don't belong with him," Danny said. He was pulling me away from them.

Billy's mind~

How can this be? Lela knows that it his is a trick. She wouldn't leave me hanging like this.

"Hey Billy, what's wrong?" Tommy said.

"It's Lela. Danny did something to her and now she doesn't remember that she loves me," I said.

"Hey didn't you say that she'll always love you no matter what? And you also said that t you'll always love her no matter what?" Tommy asked.

"I don't see what your saying Tommy?" Billy said.

"Lela told me that you two are meant to be together, before her Dad, and cousin showed up. If you just let them win, then you'll not only lose her, but your going to lose Lillie and maybe that child that you were going to have," Tommy said.

"How would you know that we were going to have another child?"

"Nina told me that part. I hope that you don't mind that I like you sister, do you?" he asked.

"No, not at all. How did she know that?"

"She said that Lela told her after you disappeared, man. You should try not to make that same mistake…" I cut him off.

"I know that part that's why we came here, but my family only can here just so that I would remember everything. However, they didn't need to come, like Lela's family she was born without memories, but she gains than by the day, but some are to powerful for her to remember," I said.

"He I asked Lela, to follow me here so that you two could talk. However, I don't think that she stayed," he replied.

"No she out side right now, and thanks. I own you one big one."

"I just want to hand Nina this, and tell her to read it. She'll know it's from Me." then he handed me a piece of parchment.

"Sure, that won't be a problem," I replied to him. He smiles knowing that he got it and saying thanks. Then he got up after sitting in the chair that was next to the door and walked out of the room.

"_You can go in now," _he whispered to him.

"_Thanks," _she said to him. It sounded like she was crying or something of that sort. She closed her eyes and walked in. "Let me get one thing straight okay demon. Who ever you know, what am not I anymore, okay? So don't go and try to get my get my memories back."

"I'm sorry you have to punish me then, because I would not stop until I get the love of my life back, I will not."

"Please, don't I might not have the strength to stop you, but somehow you'll be stopped and I won't even care if you do get hurt," she replied. "Just don't do anything that you would regret."

I got up and I walked over to her. "You really don't remember our child, the lamb spirit, you were devastated when Lillie died and you wouldn't talk to me after that happen. And…and…" I didn't know what to do. All I wanted to have is she. The girl, no, not a girl, but a woman who is right in of me. "I'm sorry. I just want the woman that I know right in that is you, the woman that is someone else, but she looked just like you. I just hate not knowing that you won't be with me. I just want her back." I started to feel the tears fill my eyes and they rode down my face like a rollercoaster.

"Hey, I don't want you to cry," she complained. "I don't know why I can't beat you, or be stronger than you. However, the least that you can do is not to cry right in front of me." Those words, I can't believe that she just said those words to me. "I hate to see creatures cry right in front of me. I truly do."

"How can you be so cruel?" I asked.

"You don't get it. I know how you feel about me, because I didn't lose my memories all that Danny and Momo did was try to make my memories and try to make you so cruel to and make the memories that I have of you that are kind and sweet, awful and repelling memories, that you really don't want me for eternally," she made it sound like she was different from her family, like she hated the war and that she would wanted to be mine forever. I close my eyes and smiled. "Please just tell me one thing."

"Anything." Then, I open my eyes.

"Tell me what is on your mind, please, let me read it so I know that you won't try and kill me before we do get married," she said it with a smile on her face.

_Sure. I thought that you weren't going to have me as your husband. I thought that you were going to leave me to go with someone that your not going to be happy with and I couldn't handle seeing being with someone else and have his child._ I thought. I moved closer to her, she backed up.

_I'm sorry I can't be close to you right now, my brother would be coming for me and I don't want to get in trouble with Scorpion Spirit. Only Anubis doesn't have a problem with me being around you. I guess that you have to get that to your sister and I guess that I have to find Danny and said that I was swimming with the fish. I also guess that I would see you around on deck. So, for on, see ya._ She thought and then left the room.

"Nina?" I called to her and I also knocked on the door. She answered the door. "Nina, what's the matter?" I asked because it looked like she had done something wrong.

"Nothing, come in," she said.

"Umm…Tommy wanted me to give you this and tell you that you knew that you would known that it was from and I'll shut up, now."

"Billy you know that I wouldn't have done something wrong now would you? You won't tell mom that I had done something wrong…"

"Nina, what are you talking about… Oh, you and Tommy?" I asked.

She nods.

"I won't tell mom. I promise and if I do you can kill for it deal?" I asked.

"No! Not a deal. I…I…umm…" she could put the words together to say what she had done. "I'm sorry, but Tommy and I slept together and I really don't' want mom to know about it and I really don't know what to do, you are the only one who knows what to do, considering that you have slept with Lela, and I never actually felt like this towards someone like I feel toward Tommy."

"What do you feel? I mean like you stomach is telling you that you need to get more of him?"

"Yes," she laid her head in my chest and started to cry and I tried to stop from crying more, but I knew that I could help her.

"Nina, do you mind if I get some in here and don't kill me okay?"

"Okay," she cried.

"I'll be back Sis." I walked over to the door and went out in search of Tommy.

I saw im in the pool with Lela and I tried my best not to get distracted by Lela. "Tommy, can I borrow you for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure, man. What's up?"

"It's Nina, she won't stop crying and it is not because of the note, it's because she scared that you would hurt and she doesn't know how to handle it." He understood what I was saying. Nina was still crying when we got into the room. She looked up and saw that Tommy was with me. She tried to smile, but was hard to show it on her face. Tommy ran over to her and he stopped her for flooding her room.

"Can I ask you two a question?" I asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

"When you two saw me with Lela, was I like Tommy, trying to calm her down like that?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," Tommy said.

"When we all lived in the Spirit World. You did the same exact thing, but I know that you won't leave Lela," Nina manage to get out. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"Oh. Lela wanted me to tell you to look out or you'll get hurt from Danny, Momo, or Scorpion Spirit," Tommy added.

"Okay," I said. Then, Tommy looked at Nina and they looked like they were about to kiss and they did. "Tommy, I guess that Lela was right about you being her brother in the end." I said while walking out of the door. Then I bumped into Danny.

"Don't act all innocent I know that you talked to Lela and I don't want you in her life, so don't doing anything stupid or you'll regret it," he commanded.

"What was all about, she came to me because Tommy wanted us to talk and she was willing to talk. Don't take this out on me, Danny. You're the one who doesn't want Lela happy, along with Momo and the Scorpion Spirit. Just undue the spell that cast on her and I'll leave. Okay?" I said sounding like I was losing her for the start.

"I know what you are doing. You're trying to do the exact same thing that Lela pulled on Momo in the Spirit World. So, I'm not buying anything that you are selling, Demon. Just stay away from her," he warned then he walked away. I hit my fist against the wall and I left an indent on the wall.

_Why don't they just leave Lela and me alone?_ I thought.

_They won't leave you alone because they know that it would just irritate you two and that you are the most vulnerability when she isn't her._ Adam Thought._ I'm a mind reader, I'm not sure if you knew that._

_I notice that and I kind of known when Lela was laughing at what you said at Magic School, but I didn't understand. Can you block out thoughts?_ I asked.

_Kind of, it's hard for me to, but when I'm with Aisha, it's different. She makes it easier for me to ignore everyone. _He thought. I smiled and we talked about other things, but he saw that my mind was on Lela.

"I hope that you'll get Lela, back in your arms, Billy," Adam added.

"Thanks," I said like I was at a funeral and the person that died was Lela. She doesn't want to be mine. However, I would be suborned enough to not think that it is over. The war has just begun.

Lela mind~

I hope that this plan would work. I just hope that Billy and Nina would understand that I am just acting. I just want him to understand that I'm just playing around with fire, just make sure that the plan that have in store for Nina and Billy won't happen.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do anymore," I mumbled to myself.

"Are you okay, Sis?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Danny. Why do you asked?" I asked.

"Well, you were looking gloom and I hate seeing you like this. Are you sure that you are alright?"

"Yes, do you want me to hurt you even harder because I will and I don't care if you do get hurt right now," I said while walking off. I walked into Tommy and Nina a glared at her and she didn't say a word all that she was doing was holding onto Tommy and he looked happy to be with her.

"Hey, Nina and Tommy," I said.

"Wait your going to talk to me?" Nina asked.

"I know I must have acted like a jerk, but I have to just to make sure that the plan that they have for you and Billy won't work. I'm just going to say the wrong part make sure that they won't mess with us. I'm sorry that you had to see me like the enemy. Oh, please don't tell Billy that because I know that he would go off and act like something is up and I don't want my cover blown. Okay?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Sis," they said together.

"Oh, I'm also happy that you found each other. I'm truly happy," I added.

"Hey, Billy said that you knew that we were going to be family," Tommy said.

"What he meant was that I always looked at you as a brother, like I look at Nina and I see her as a sister. Even in the Spirit World, if I had the choice I would have gone to their kingdom and Lived there and care that I was a part of the other kingdom. I would have lived with them if they allowed me to live with them. All that I cared about was my family, my love, and my…" I couldn't put the words together back my eyes started to tear up.

"Lillie?" Nina asked.

I nod.

"No Lillie, right behind you Lela," Nina said and I turned around…I couldn't believe my eyes; she was right there and she at the same time she wasn't there.

"Lillie? Sweetie is that you?" I asked stupidly.

"Help me Mommy. Please help me. I scared, I don't want to be alone anymore," she cried.

"I know, sweetie. I know. We'll figure something out before you fully disappear, Mommy promise. We'll be a family just like before," I said, knowing that it might not be true, but I have to give her hope and give myself some hope as well.

She nods. Then went back to where ever she astral projected.

Nina saw that Momo was coming and so did I. "Come on Tommy maybe we should go back before Momo comes tries to hurt us, okay?"

"Sure, we'll see you later, Lela," Tommy said. I smiled.

Night came and I wanted to stay with Billy, but he'll know that something is up and I don't want him to figure that out. It's also days before the plan is coming to an end, by me. I know it would be risky, but I have no other idea to deal with this problem. I have no other choice; I have to protect all of my family and my friends. Then I realized that I could help him not act out differently.

I ran to his, well our room and I knock quietly on it so no else could hear it. He got up from the bed and walked towards the door. When he opens the door, I quickly cover his mouth so he wouldn't say a thing and pushed him to the bed. I told him that I was just going to screw up their plan so that he and Nina wouldn't have to die. All that I wanted was to be in his arms again.

"Lela are you sure that you want to do this. I mean this is betrayal…" he said.

"So, I mean without you in my life, my heart that's betraying my future and Lillie came earlier and she wanted us to save her," I said while pulling his cloths off. I telekinesis the door closed so that no one else could see what Billy and I are doing. He kissed my neck and then he removed all of my cloths and we got into bed and the next thing that I remember is that I was in his arms again and I was so happy that we were together, sort-of.

He moved his hand and moved my hair out of my face. I looked at him and I can't believe that we were glad to know that we weren't truly enemies because this would have been awkward. He moved me closer to his face, but when he moved me closer so that we would kiss, there was a knock on the door.

"Lela, are you in there?" Danny called knowing that it was Billy's room. I kept quiet and moved so fast that I actually fazed through the wall, but I did have cloths on before I left the room.

"What do you want Danny? Lela isn't in here," Billy sort-of lied and told the truth.

"Where's my little sister, Demon?" He requested.

"Danny there you are. I was looking for you this whole time, and I guess that you were, too. Why would I be with the enemy? Why would you even consider that?" I asked stupidly knowing that I would be Billy's and now I know that being that close having nothing to sleep with on, now I know that she'll be okay. Knowing that we actually went that far, I don't regret being with him. I looked down blushing not knowing that Danny was still in front of me.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked.

"Oh, just think about the awful past of mine, being with him. I would never get that out of my mind now. Thank you for that."

"Sorry, I should have trust you more better than that."

"I don't know what you were thinking. I'm not his anymore." Then he walks away. I mouthed, "I am yours forever and nothing is going to change that." Billy smiled then I walked away to he kitchen to get breakfast.

"I know that you spent the night in Billy's room," Nina said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you told him and hoping that he would keep it a secret, until the day? What happen last night between you and my brother?" she asked.

"We took that step and I don't know what to do now. I just want Lillie to be born and I guess that we had to that far for Lillie to be born," I said.

"Oh, well, umm… I don't know what to do. I never had been in love before and I new at it, but if you truly love someone and it is forbidden, then you have to hide it from some people. However, we're sister now, you don't have to hide anything from me. I will always love you, Sis. I'll try me best not to hate you or anything else. You make my brother happy and that should make me happy as well. Have I told you why I think of you as my little sister?" she asked.

"No, I don't think that you have."

"Well, come on. I don't think that Tommy would mind that you are taking me for a moment or two. The reason why I think that you are my sister is that you came to me when Billy left you and you wanted someone else to know that you were pregnant again. I was really shocked that you also said that you would have become one of us, if you had that choice. I knew that Billy had made a right choice to pick you out of everyone that our parents wanted him to fall for.

"Not only are you beautiful, you are also smarting, courageous, and stronger than anyone that I know that would betray their family just for their love. I'm not sure that I have that kind of guts to do what you are doing right now. Lela I'm jealous that you can make friends, that you have so many people falling for you, that you are beautiful, and that you won my brother's heart when no one else could."

"You're smart, you're beautiful, and you're courageous and stronger than I am. You can make friends faster than I could possibly make in a year. You have freedom and I only get freedom when I'm around you guys and mostly around Billy. You are free when you are anywhere. My freedom was taken away when I had to make the choice of being the Princess of Light. I hate have the choice being the Queen of my own having to end the war that way, when Billy asked me to marry him.

"They would consider me as the trader in my own kingdom. I hated not knowing whether Billy would be safe getting out my room at night, before the guards would notice he was in my room, whether knowing if Billy would be back and telling me that I'm still the only girl for him, for eternity. I hated to be the weakest link between us. I truly wanted to feel what Billy was feeling, what Billy wanted me to feel. I really want to know why most of my powers wouldn't have worked on him. It was like he couldn't be controlled by one of my powers, and that sometimes got me frustrated. I just wanted just for once that I could be the one who could control him, but I'm not. I'm just the weakest link between us."

"Wait you think that you are the weakest link between you two? Billy always thought that he was the weakest link between you two. He wonders how he could always sneak out of and into the kingdom every night, while I'd spied on him and he knew that I was right behind him. However, he also hoped that I wouldn't tell mom and dad what I knew. He was going to be king and you were the only one that he wanted, that he needed to have as his wife, his whole life was at the other kingdom and you could have easily killed him, but you rather want you conceive his children, you have been poor, unhealthy, not even worthy have been a royalty, but you would have caught his eye out of everyone that he could have chosen someone with in the kingdom. However, he could have chosen Lucinda over you."

"Who's Lucinda?"

"Lucinda was Billy best friend and she would have liked to meet you, but you two wouldn't have liked each other considering the fact that she liked him a lot. Wait, didn't you say your first name is Lucinda?"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with…oh you think that I'm her?" She nods. "I never met him before the garden mishap. I really don't recall meeting him before the garden."

"What happen at the garden, Billy refers to it as the _Nightmare of Elms Street._"

"Well, Billy and I didn't know that we were meant to be with each other so we attacked each other."

"Oh," she chuckled. "I didn't know that you two did that? I'm sorry, but that's funny."

"Yes, laugh all you want, but if I did become your enemy you would be laughing because Billy would be is such great shape. Oh maybe he and I should work out more often…"

"Okay don't lose track of want is going on, Lela. Remember you family is going to get rid of us."

"Oh right, sorry. I just distracted for a sec, that's it."

"What's it?"

"I would pretend to be distracted, when Billy gets my attention and its fits all together. Billy would have to do something and it would catch my attention and I would say the wrong word, which makes my plan work even sneakier. Would you think?"

"Yeah, that would work. Your good at making everything seem so innocent. See, you are smart, if I had your brain, I would be the one who helps save the world from something evil, but here you are going to be a house wife and a mother." I looked down when she said mother. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just forgot a second that you were a mother, and you had Lillie and everything else. Come here. I know that you want a hug." I walked to her and she gave me the biggest hug I have ever gotten.

"It okay, it just slipped…"

"What just slipped?" I heard the Scorpion Spirit voice coming from the other room.

"Nothing father, I was just leaving after telling her that I hate her guts," I replied. I left with him.

"I don't want you talking to her anymore, Lela. I have also found you someone that you would love more than that demon. I still can't believe that you had fallen in love with him and had his child no less. Well, that was the past right? I would like you to meet Seth. He has been waiting to meet you since I first talked to him.

"Oh really, that sound great." I rolled my eyes when I heard him say that. "I would love to meet him." I sounded like I was interested in him.

When we walked into my room, my clothes were all over the place.

"What the hell happen in here?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," It sounded like a puny child saying that, but I was dead wrong. It looked like he was wearing e of my shirt that I got in Paris, but smaller than his body put together. I burst out laughing.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Seth," he replied, that shut me up when he told me that he was Seth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were who my father was talking about." He walked over to me and when he got to me, he was the just the same height as me. His eyes meet mind and nothing click.

"Don't worry, I get the last laugh in the end anyway. Your majesty may we have moment alone?" he asked my father. My father nods and he leaves the room. "You and have a lot in command. Your father doesn't want you to be with your love and my father doesn't want me to be with a certain person either. So, I thought while we are here, maybe we can both get what we both want."

"I actually have a plan already to be put in plan, you see my father, my brother, and my cousin are planning to get rid of my love and his family, so I'm going to sabotage their plan because they need me to finish a spell, and I'm going to be ready for it."

"Well, I hope that it would work out and that my father would stop living his life through me as well. However, how would I stop my father from making me want you even more than I already do?" he asked.

"Once that you see my father had 'disappeared' you go back into the Spirit World and tell your father that the deal is off. Don't make it seem like it was all part of a plan, okay. Act like you just seen death." He nods. "So we have to act like we are in love with each other, but first I have to do something." _Billy my father is making me fall in love with Seth, the guy my father wants me to be with. Please tell Nina about is._ I thought.

_Okay, I love you._ He thought.

_I love you too. _I thought.

So when Seth and I walked out of my room, after cleaning it. We started to act like we are in love with each other, but we wouldn't hold hands, we wouldn't kiss each other, and we would act like we didn't hated each other. The odds are probably with us with the plan that I have.

I sighed.

"What's is it?" Seth asked.

"I don't want to pretend that I'm something else. I just don't want to wait to get out my father out of my hair because their plan is going to be put into action tomorrow…" he kissed me unexpectedly on the check and I slapped.

"Don't you ever do that again? I'm not something that you use a toy. I don't belong to you, I belong to the Prince of Darkness…"

"I knew it. It didn't work. You do still have feelings for that demon. Come on Lela." My father yelled. "You will finish the spell whether you like it or not." He grabbed my arm so hard that I through him against the wall.

"Your not my father here. Your brother is. Anubis is my father, not you. So don't tell me who I can and cannot be with and I'll finish the spell, my way. Unless you want to stop this war right now? You also would have to let me be with anyone that I want to be with. Or you want me to stop this my way and I'll become your enemy and you don't want that to happen." Somehow I got into his head and it was weird because I could see everything, since mom died and on. I saw him make a promise to my mom about protecting me from Billy and his family. I looked away then the part where I was in my father's head broken off.

"Now, you know why I don't want you to be around Billy and his family. They did that to your mother…"

"You can't blame Billy and Nina for what their parents did to her. They never knew my mom. They didn't do anything that like that to me…"

"No, but he did leave you…"

"Because you threaten him to leave. You made him leave. Dad, please just let me show what Billy and Nina and Lillie showed me." I placed my hand on his face and I showed him memories of our family. I showed him that we truly did love each other, but I don't think that he would believe that.

"That's just how your mother felt when she wanted the war to end…"

"No, it's different now. Billy and Nina aren't like their parents, but if they are you can put the shackles on me and take me away from him. Then I would be with the person that you want me to be with, but Seth. He loves someone else. You know who Spirit are meant to be with a certain person for a reason, though." Billy walked in with Nina and they both shook there head yes.

"I don't believe you Lela. How can you be sure that he wouldn't pull the same thing that he did in the Spirit World?"

"I would be different because we are the same people that we were in the Spirit World. Please just let Lela be happy. Just let her chose the life that she want," he said while walking over to me and held so close to him. Oh, I missed the warmth that he gave off.

"No, you will destroy him and her. That's that. Now come on," my father yelled. Now he grabbed my arm and squeezed it tight. I tried to shake him off, but the more that I pulled, the harder that his hand had gotten around my tiny wrist.

"I'm sorry," while I turned around to face them.

I didn't want that monstrous day to come. It was the day that I had to finish the spell, which would cause my life to die. I have to face that.

I sighed and walked out of my room.

"Billy and Nina, I'm sorry," I said as I walked into his room. "My father won't let me do the spell the way it is in the book. I would have to finish it though." I had tears coming out of my eyes and Billy ran to me. He put his hand on my head and whipped away the tears.

"Hey, you have to do it, no matter what. Lela, I just want you to know that I will always love you no matter what." I moved his hands down. "Why did you just do that? Wait your pregnant?" he asked.

I nod. "Lillie," I replied. Nina ran over to me and they both smothered me squashed me. I was happy and sad at the same time. I don't want have the kill Billy and Nina for nothing.

"Lela, what are you going to do? Know that you won't want to hurt us, not even now…"

"She'll have to finish the spell," Billy said.

"What? I won't do that and you know that. I love you guys and I won't do that to Tommy either…"

"Won't do what?" Danny came in saying.

"You…you, get out. I don't want to put up with you, Danny," I said. "I won't do anything that would hurt my friends and my family. You should know that."

There was a silent after that. Danny was that I was hurt and Billy knew that there was no other way to finish this.

"Well, dad told me to find and give you your part of the spell, memorizes it. Make it you life now. You not going to regret what you are going to do." Danny said while handing me the part of the spell and he tried to put his hand under my chin and tried to make it seem like I was doing the right thing, but I slapped his hand away.

"Don't even try and make me feel better about. You don't know anything about love, Danny. You would never understand a thing about it. I know that you never cried when mom died, you never show affection towards anything…"

"You don't understand…"

"No you don't understand, mom loved us and you never really cared about, you never understood that love goes both ways, not one way…"

"Just shut up for a second. You never know what people feel. They lie sometime to protect the people that they care about. You may think that Billy left because he never really cared for you, but he does. That's why I change your part from what dad put on it, so you can thank me later."

"No I don't, you need to redeem yourself, first before I thank you." I could believe that he would think that I would let him go after what he did. He had something in mind. However, I couldn't think anymore I ran to the bathroom and vomit my guys out.

"What's wrong with her?" Danny whispered.

"Please don't say a thing." I said.

I saw both of them nod their heads. Billy walked over to me and moved my hair out of the way, even though it wasn't in the way. He turned into his wolf form and nuzzled his nose at my check. I smiled, but he knew that I wasn't happy because of what he said earlier. I closed my eyes. I got up and I used magic to clean the toilet and I walked out of the room, scared if I do my part and make it seem like it was nothing.

Then, I remember my mom's spirit. She gave me her spirit before she died. It was known as Spirit Caller, her animal Spirit is a house cat, tabby to be precise. I closed my eyes and picture her, even though it's hard because I saw her die and I don't know much about her, but the memories that I do have of her, were beautiful, she was beautiful. Most caring, gracious, most loving spirit that I have ever meet besides, Billy and Nina.

She could make you laugh, when you're up set, when you don't know what to do, she can help you make up your mind. I could never understand why someone could hurt such a person like her. I don't know how she can bring someone alive. I want to know how you do it. I'm trying it your way mother, but it's not working. It's just isn't working. Please help me. I just don't know what to do; I just don't know what to do. I just want you here. Tears were coming out of my eyes and they weren't going to stop.

Then she came out of nowhere and she asked, "Oh sweet heart, what's the matter?"

"Dad's is going to make me cast a spell that I don't want to cast and it would kill my love and his family. Mommy, I now knows why he won't let me be anywhere near Billy and his family, but that's the past, that his parents killed you, but he should have to suffer the same fate. Please asked daddy to stop this. I don't what to have to this badly…" Billy walked out of his room and he saw my mom. Then he pulled me back and asked me, "What is she doing here?"

"I asked for her help, why?"

"Do you know who she is?"

"Yeah, she's my mother."

"Your what?"

"She's my mother."

"Oh," then he fainted.

"Nina, do you know why he fainted?"

"Yes, you see, your mother was someone from our kingdom, you could say that she was a trader when she left the kingdom. Oh, now I know where I've seen you before, Lela. You mother's family has been friends with my family for generations."

"So your parents tried to kill her just because she fell in love with some outside the kingdom and on top of that they were friends?"

"I'm not sure what my parents did, but that's all I really know. My parents won't talk about her after the incident." Then my mom walks in to the room after Billy gains concussion.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I didn't want you to faint," my mom said.

"It's alright," he said getting used to the fact that she right in front of him. I walked over to him and placed my head on his chest and I placed his arms around my body. I just wanted him to hold me close to him, but he wanted to get out of bed.

_Billy why did you fainted? I mean my mom might have been from your kingdom, but it took a little bit longer to actually faint._ I thought.

_I don't know Lela. I guess that the shock of seeing you and your mother in the same place, you know you look a lot like. I don't think that you ever talked about her about her. Why didn't you ever talked about her?_ He thought.

_The memories that I have of her are too painful for me to remember let alone talk about them. She was my idol. I loved so much, that the day that I saw her die, I just didn't think that I loved someone else like I did with her, but then I meet you and you change my perceptive of things. I knew that you would have something to help me deal with my mother loss, and you did show me that I should be afraid of anything._ Tears were coming out his eyes and I moved my arms around and place them on his face so that I could whip his tears away.

"Lela! Danny! Where are you two?" We heard our father's voice yelling. I was hoping that he didn't come into the room.

I got up and walked slowly to the door while Danny yelled, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" to me.

"Ugg, I really don't want to do this." I looked down and the paper that Danny handed and I read while walking out the room and down to my father actually it was more of walked into more than anything.

"Don't worry, Lela. You're going to thank me when this is all over," my dad said while I just looked my words again wondering why there is the word hope written on and not a the rest of the spell.

I walked over to Danny and asked he why he had written the word hope on it.

"Because that's what you're gonna need when the spell is finish. You're not going to finish the spell I am. Billy told me that you were good at hoping things…" I hugged him so hard that he wouldn't finish his sentences.

"Thank you Danny. I really do own you a thank you," I replied.

"Are you two ready?" dad said. We both nod.

He started off with the spell, which last only four seconds and then Momo took the next part and that only lasted for five seconds. Then Danny took the spell and I while they we chanting their little spell I was hoping that it didn't work. I just hoped for the whole time. I just closed my eyes and hoped, just like Danny said.

When the spell was over I ran to Billy. When I got to the room I was afraid to open it, open it to a room full of nothing. Nothing, no one. Neither Billy nor Nina. I just wanted to have something…have hope that Billy and Nina are all right.

I knock on the door. "Hello, Billy and Nina?" I asked.

"Come in," my mom said. Now, I am fully afraid that I didn't hope hard enough. I walked into the room and Billy's arms where open and I ran into them. I guess that Nina was all right as well because I saw Tommy smiling the same smile that he had on the day that Nina first got onto the yacht.

_Is Nina around?_ I thought.

_She should be, if I survived the spell she should have… Who is she? _I turned to find out that I was standing right in front of another girl who looked a lot like me.

"Hi, my name is Bambi," she said. She has grape purple color hair.

"Hello? Umm… I'm Lela. This is Billy…" I didn't know what to say to someone that Looked a lot like me.

"I'm looking for Danny. Have you seen him?" she asked.

"Yes, follow me." I grabbed Billy's arm and Bambi followed us. "Danny, there's a girl named Bambi who's here for you."

"Bambi, sis. How are you?"

"Better, so what's the big news?"

"Wait, Sister?" Billy and I said the same time.

"Yeah, you to are twins, that's the big news. Bambi, I should tell you that dad's upset and he won't handle anything now."

"Did you know that you had a sister?" Billy asked.

I shook my head no. "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's older?"

"Bambi is, why?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if was still the baby of the family," I said smiling.

"C'mon, I'll show you to your room, Bambi." We walked down the hall way and then we stopped at the room that was once Kim's room.

"Thank you for letting me staying here. I know that you are probably not use to having a sister. Neither I am, so could we start like friends then work on it?"

"To me you are my sister, no way we can escape that because we look the same and I think that we…"

"Lela!" Dad yelled this time.

"Not going to talk to you," I whispered. Bambi and I both laughed.

Billy wasn't with us and then he ran to the room that we were in. "Lela, I think that you go to talk to him."

"No way, hose zay," I said. "I might be pregnant, but I'm defiantly not stupid." He walked over to me and tried to move me, but Bambi held tightly on the other arm. It was like we have known each other for years and not know that we haven't known each other.

"Fine, be like that," he stormed out of the room like Danny. _Now, I know what they were hiding from me_.

"I like having my way, Danny. Oh, and I know that you are pretty stupid, not me."

"Wait how did you know that I'm not Billy?" he asked.

"Well, I know how you would walk out of the room and Billy doesn't stomp his feet. Oh hi Billy."

"There you are. I was wondering where two went. I see that you getting Kim's old room, Bambi."

"Who's Kim?" she asked.

"Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky are our friends and Nina is Billy's older sister. They are here on the yacht right now. You can leave your stuff here and we can show you them."

We walked out on the deck and they were shock to see that I was a twin, like me. We were talking about lives and what was going on in our lives. After all that we went to bed thinking that there can't be anything bad going to happen anymore.

Billy carried me way to bed when I fell asleep on the deck in the lounging chairs.

I woke up in his arms, when was still walking to the room. "Hey, Lela what's going on?"

"My life is your now, that's what's going on." He chuckled. He stopped at the door and didn't open the door, thought. "What's the matter?"

"I'm afraid that I would make the same mistakes that I made in the Spirit World. I don't want to hurt you anymore than you were already."

"You know what Danny told me? He told me that, you said that I always hoped for everything. He put down the word hope, just because you said that I always hoped for something, instead of the spell. I own him that, I thought that he was going to make cast a spell that could destroy you and your family, and maybe our child," I placed my hands on my stomach. "I will never stop loving you, no matter what you do to me. No matter if you miss up on something. I…I…"

"I know Lela…"

"If you knew then why would you say that? I would never hate you for something that stupid. My father would not do anything that would cause me to kill myself." He opens the drawers and he placed my clothes on the bed, and then left me on the bed to get dress in the bedroom. Then he took his clothes from the dresser and went to the bathroom.

I told him it was all right to come out of the bath. I was wear a black-laced tank top that would be easily could be spotted in a white closet and I was wearing short-shorts that were black as well. He took one look at me and just looked away because he couldn't handle me wearing such show-off clothes. However, I walked over to him and kissed him. I tried to pull im to bed and it didn't work.

"Lela, you know how I feel when you are wearing these types of clothes around me," he replied.

"Well, I don't have any summer clothes that I can wear to bed because your to warm. So you have to deal with it, or you can find another girl to sleep with and I know that won't work. So…" He kissed me so that I could stop talking. He caught me off guard when he went down low, I thought that he was going to pick my up from my legs, instead he put one arm under my legs and the other one right behind my back and then took my weight down so that he could carry me to bed.

I leaned my head against his bear chest. I loved that he was only mine. He pulled me closer, but he knows that I would have to go to the bathroom. I knew that he was upset at the fact that I didn't want to change, but he understood it though.

"I'm sorry," I said while breaking the silence between us."

"Sorry about what?"

"About what I said, I shouldn't have said that. I mean you didn't want me to wear this, but I did, that's why 's sorry."

"No, it's not your fault Lela. I mean you didn't have anything else to wear and I do get even warmer and I should have said that you about. I just hate when you seduce me at night." He grabbed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail knowing that it would make sure that my hair wouldn't get in the way of my face. "I'm sorry, I just don't want your hair get in the way right now…" he yawned. I rubbed my arm up and down is chest. I loved the fact that he was going to be mine in two days.

"Billy, I know that we are just kids, well, mostly I'm still a kid, I don't want to have to do this all on my own. I just don't know what I would do if you just left me. I want to have you like I had you in the Spirit World. I don't want to have to face this world on my own. I just don't know what to do when you leave me. I just don't know how to fix my life and turned it around if you weren't there to help me…"

"Hey I learned my lesson, especially when you are pregnant." He kissed my head. I started to purr like a house cat. Well, I am more of a house cat. I just act like one. "Oh, and I will make sure that you and I are together for eternity. I promise." I turned into my white tiger cub and he held me closer. I really don't know what if he is never around me.

"Lela? Wake up, please," Danny said.

"C'mon Danny just let her sleep. She'll kick your butt into the next centenary and I have seen her do that on one of the Halliwells," Billy whispered.

"Aren't you afraid that my father would try to kill you and you sister?" Danny asked.

"Danny shut the hell up or I will make you," I said. Billy ran over to me.

"You can go back to sleep. You don't look so good, Lela. I just have to talk your dad and tell him that I won't leave you, not even if he threaten me to leave again…"

"I know that you have to talk to my father because I over heard my dad talking to my mom." I go up and I felt a little lightheaded. I didn't know why, but I could probably guess that it was something to do with the pregnancy. So, I moved a little bite slower than usual.

"Here, let me help you get out of bed," Billy said.

"Thanks, it's cold…" I said.

"That's because Danny wanted to go to Alaska." Billy said while pointing at him. "I'll get you something that you can wear. Just wrap yourself n the blanket."

"I just want you to hold me all day," I said in Latin.

"Not, now. Sweetheart." My dad's voice kind and sincere. I just nod. Billy grabbed my clothes and placed them on the bed and then they left with Billy walking behind them.

"I live you, I will always be with you, and nothing could ever separate us, I promise." Then he kissed my head and left with them. I got dressed into the clothes that Billy put out for me.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Bambi asked.

"My love is talking to Billy and I'm not sure if dad would allow me to be with him or anything. My life screwed up. I can' have a normal happy family with Billy."

"Danny said that you had a child with Billy before you two left the Spirit World. If it's that hard to remember her could you tell about my niece or nephew?" she asked.

"Her name is Lillie. She had the Spirit of the Lamb, but her spirit never came to her, when she was ding. It was hard for me to handle her death because she had some spark of life in her that I knew about. Like I was apart of her. Billy said that she was more like me than him, but she has that same smile that Billy always had. I could remember the day that Billy said that she waiting for me to go and see her in her room. I could remember her saying daddy and mommy. I never thought that I would have been a mother, but every day Billy kept on saying 'you would be a great mom to Lillie and a great wife to me. I could have never been so happy to yours forever. I will never left you.'

"However, he had gotten a note from our father that if he didn't leave or Lillie and I would have to face the consequent and by that he meant death, but he only wanted the best for me. It doesn't mean that you are going to break a promise that he made to mom. It's just means that they could have a fresh start now and the fresh start to make a difference."

Billy's mind~

"So why are we eavesdropping on their conversation. This is just rude, I wouldn't listen to their conversation," Billy said.

"Wait so you don't want to know what they are talking about you?" Danny asked.

"Even that. I trust Lela to tell me what is going on and she would tell me what she wants to tell me. I won't push to the point where I just spying on her because I love her with my life. I would die for her and I know that she would die for me. However, truly life doesn't last for an eternity. Life comes to an end at dome point in time because in every beginning here is a new end and in every end there is a new beginning. Life comes and goes before anyone knows it, that's a lesson that I learned from Lela."

"So you really don't want to know what they were talking about?" Danny asked again. I just stormed out of the room.

"Wait, don't worry about him. I just want to see if you really would do something like this because I did this with Lela and Bambi's mother and that's how she died. It was my fault that she was killed. I was just worried about her being back in her true kingdom and I'm glad that you won't do that," the Scorpion Spirit said.

"Wait your lecturing me about what Lela told me in the Spirit World. Lela knew what happen and she said that she saw the death of her mother, my family's friend. I asked her what she wanted me to do and she told me everything that she ever wanted from me and I tried my best to give her what she wanted from me. I won't try and go against what her wishes are. Even you know that you can't hurt the person that you care about because you didn't really cast the spell that would destroy us, but to see if it whether I was worthy of marrying your daughter.

"Thank you for not hurting. I would never know what to do if even you hurt her. I know that she would get over it, but it would always be with her forever and I just want her to be happy. That could mean just want what's best for Lela even though of her being in that state, I just couldn't even handle it.

"I know what feels like because when I returned to her. All that I saw of her was emptiness and I hated seeing her like that. Even before, when I first saw her all I saw emptiness and it wasn't pleasant and I didn't know how she was. I just wanted to be the one who helps her through that time and not become the one who she hated."

"Oh, that day in the garden? She seemed to be happy once again, even though you beaten her in combat, like she was waiting for some to beat her, to be stronger than she was, be the one who she could lean on. She was happy that day and then I asked her why was she so happy all a sudden and she told me your name and your last name rung a bell. All I remember of that name was a killer.

"However, should have given you the chance to prove that you were worthy of my daughter. I was just filled with rage, the rage that I felt when her mother died. I didn't want anything to happen to her, I made promise that I would protect her from you and your family, but I wasn't ready to know that she having your child, and when I heard that she was in the hospital, I just hoping that she was all right. However, when I got the hospital they said congratulation to me and I didn't know what's going on. Then they told me that I had a granddaughter and they told me that you her father…" he just stopped there and looked away.

"And when you heard that you knew that she wasn't pure like Danny or Momo, but a mixed like Lela and you wanted Lela to have child that was more good than evil in your eyes, right?"

"Yes, I didn't mean for Lillie to die. I didn't order them to kill her. When I heard that she had die, it was like the day that her mother died. I felt her pain, even though I didn't know whom that little girl was, but I couldn't do anything now. That little girl had to make the choice of gaining her spirit or not and I know that she didn't gain it. I'm sorry, son. I am truly sincerely sorry."

"Should I call you dad or Scorpion Spirit?"

"It doesn't matter, your going to be my son no matter what." He held out his hand and I took it.

Lela's mind~

"She was someone who you could see and understand even when she wasn't making any sense. She would make you laugh easily." I finished what I knew about Lillie to my sister, Bambi. I'm not sure if I could get used to the fact that I have a twin sister.

She gave me a hug and said, "Thank you, but I have to go and find Rocky. I think that I love him. I just hope that dad would allow both of us be with our loves. Hello Billy. Bye."

"Hey," he said to me.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Can we chat for a sec?"

"Is it something bad?"

"I'm not sure," he said making it seem like I is bad. My head fell, but he put his hand on the other side of my body and we head to the hot tub.

"I hope you can handle the warmth," he said to Lillie. I just had to laugh.

"If I could then she could right?"

"Maybe, he was while unzipping my jacket. "You do have your bikini on, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," I said.

"Good. Then this could work."

"What could work?"

"You'll see. I asked everyone to if I could have this place for the rest of the day." He said while taking off his shirt and I was too cold to take off my clothes. "Here, if I give you my warmth would you take you shirt off?"

I nod. He came so close to me it was like he was giving me his warm body for a second, then I realized that we were in the hot tub and we were kissing so much that I to get out of the tub because I was going to get sick. He came with me so that he could keep me warm.

It took an hour before I stopped. Billy was helping me to get to the room, but he was carrying me to the room. Then he wrapped the blanket around me and then went back to the hot tub room to get our clothes.

By the time that he got the room, I was fast asleep. I felt he coming into bed and laying right next to me. "I loved what you tried to do Billy," I whispered."

"I thought that you were asleep, but thank you for telling me that," he said.

"Billy, I want to tell you what I was talking about to Bambi, I was talking about Lillie to her. What she did, how she did everything…"

"Lela, you're tired and I don't want you to be grumpy in the morning, no offense, but I know what you were talking about because your father wanted me to make sure that I won't make the same mistakes that he did with your mother.

"I know that you knew that he was spying on her when she went back into our kingdom. Lela, I know you heard me say this over and over non-stop, in the Spirit World I am your servant. I will always be that servant, for eternity. I don't want you to worry about me watching your every move, unless you want me to?

"I just don't want to hurt you. Nor would you father want to hurt you, that's why I thanked him for not casting the spell that you thought that he cast. I know, but your right I couldn't keep my mouth shut about this, because I don't want any secrets between us.

"I want us to be honest with each other. I don't want to find out that you were having someone else's child and not tell me that you were having an affair. I just don't want to be the one how hurt you like I did in the Spirit World." His eyes drifted away trying to hide his tears, but I knew that he couldn't hide them.

"Billy, are you alright? I know being stupid, but I don't know if you're crying because you're happy or because you're upset about something?"

"I crying because you father told me that…" he just stopped there and didn't say another word. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Hey, are you two kids still up?" my father asked. Billy got up from the bed and walked over to the door and opens it.

"I hope you don't mind me still calling you Scorpion Spirit do you?" Billy asked.

He shook his head. Billy moved his arms to let him know that it was all right to come in.

"Hi daddy. What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I should have allowed you to be with him, but I didn't order those men to kill Lillie, they did it own their own. Baby, I'm sorry I just can't handle the fact that you were hurt and I'm sorry Billy for forcing you out of there life…"

"Daddy, it's okay. This time they can't do anything that would hurt us. You can stop the war. Please daddy when you go back into the Spirit World please tell them that the war is over…"

"Lela, I had already told them that the war is over. I just could have you marrying the enemy; I deiced that you two should be together. I just want you to feel free that since you two were meant to be."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Thank you, Daddy," I said while yawning.

"I should go, you know tomorrow is the big day. We should have the wedding in the Spirit World. Well, good night."

"Night Sir."

"Night Daddy." Then he left the room and Billy climb into bed. Billy unwrapped me so that he could wrap me into his arms and be so cozy that I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I found myself in Billy's arms again. I loved that the way that when I waked everyday, he going to be there. I tried to move without waking him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I was trying to move without waking you, Knight," I said while smiling.

I closed my eyes and he kissed me. "I'm sorry, I should have guessed that."

"It wasn't your fault, its not like we are perfect. I don't know what to do? My dad, well, our dad said that we could have the wedding in the Spirit World or…" he kissed me.

"Your so beautiful when you don't know what to do. On the count of it I don't know what to do either." I just laugh.

We got dressed and went out on the deck.

"Hey, kids," the familiar voice said. It was Peanut.

"Hello, Peanut," my father said.

"Wait how do you two know each other?" I asked.

"You're not the only one who was interested in the Human World. Your mother thought that I was crazy for ever coming to this world," he replied.

"I just that something that you got from you father, Lela," Billy whispered.

"I didn't know that you were interested in the Human World daddy. You could have told me stories of the Human World or something."

"Well, I'm not sure what you two are going to do. I mean you two have to chose whether to have your wedding here or have it in the Spirit World?"

"Actually daddy I think that we could have made a choice. We want have the wedding here and use the tradition of this world, right?"

"Yes, I hope that you don't mind that?"

"I don't really mind that. I just hope that you two can't walk down the isle together."

"We know, that was the original plan, but I'm not sure who going to walk Lela down the isle. Considering that you are her father in the Spirit World, but your bother is her father in this world," Billy said.

"I think that Anubis should walk her down the isle. I don't want my bother never he his chance at something like that."

"I'm not sure if I can do it that, Anthony. You knew her longer than I have and she's has more of spirit than a goddess in her. However, she does have the properties of a goddess, though."

While the Scorpion Spirit and Anubis where working this out. I'm not sure whom that would end out, but I know that someone that they agree on would get the chance to walk me down the isle.

Tommy and Jason pulled Billy out of the way and said that we couldn't see each other. I was upset, but I got the chance to see what they were planning to do at the wedding, even though Billy didn't think that it was a great idea.

I was told to go to a different room and I went there and I found a dress on the bed with Bambi, Nina, Kim, Trini, and Aisha. "Come on Lela. Let's get you into your dress," Bambi said.

"Okay," I said.

They handed my dress that Billy had gotten for the wedding. Then I gotten in to the dress and I was nervous ad hell. I just want the wedding over this. I just want to his wife right now… There was a knock at the door. "Hey Lela, are you ready for this?" Danny asked.

"Ready as can be," I said.

"Alright, then you don't mind if dad's the one who walks you down the isle?"

"Which dad are you referring to?"

"Scorpion Spirit."

"Okay." He walked in.

"You look beautiful, Sweetheart. You look a lot like your mother, on our wedding day. Here I have something that she wanted you to wear on your wedding day," he said.

He took a beautiful silver, purple, and black necklace and placed it around my neck. It match the dress, with the silver and purple lace.

"Come on, you can't be late for your wedding," he said while holding his arm out for me to hold until I'm in Billy's side.

It felt like hours before I could see Billy in my sight. I wanted to jump to Billy when I saw him. I just couldn't that excitement, but my dad kept his pace and so did I.

_I know that you can't wait, but you have to, Sweetheart. I don't want you to go off and leave this place thinking that it would be over, but it won't._ My father thought to me. I nod and so did Billy.

Once that I reach Billy he was smiling that smile that I love, that I was nearly laugh in my head. My dad placed my hand in his.

_Lela are you sure that you are ready to spend the rest of you life with me? I don't want to waste you life if you don't want this._ Billy thought.

_Billy, I do what this. I want you. I don't want to know what my life would have been with out you. I just want this life to be with you._ I thought.

_We'll be together tonight, I promise. I love._ He thought.

_I love you, too._ I thought.

Once that was over. We said our vows. Then Billy kissed me so sweet, that I didn't want the kiss to be over, but it had to be. Billy took me hand and we waited for everyone to walk out onto the deck where the party was taking place. Billy told me after the party that we would have to leave in the morning to get our honeymoon.

When we walked out on the deck. Everyone was glad to see us together and we were to. We had the chance to throw the cake in each other's faces and Billy sort-of licked the cake off my check, although I did asked him not to do that. Tommy handed us a towel and Billy whipped my face like I was a kid, but he made sure that nothing got on the dress.

After he got the cake off of his face, took me out on the dance floor and he tried not to step on my feet, but he did. I leaned my head against his chest and danced until my dad asked if he could dance with me. Billy let me go and I danced with Scorpion Spirit.

"You know, your mother would be happy to see you with him. Knowing that you two are truly in love, and you are pregnant. Please, Lela don't hide anything from me. You can lean on me when you can't tell Billy most of the things that you are not sure that he would understand right away. Please, I don't want to be isolate out of my own daughter's life and my grandchildren as well." We stopped dancing and he moved his hand to my face. Then he kissed my forehead. Billy turned me around and took me away to the other side of the yacht.

"I'm sorry…" Billy started to say.

"Sorry about what?"

"I'm sorry for this whole problem that you have to face. I'm sorry that I came into your life and most of all…"

"No, you were the best thing that ever happen to me. Even though we had some bumps in the road in the past, but this if a different world, a different time. It would make any sense to me if you just left me to take care of our children, I that am when I would have to make you say sorry. Not now."

"I did make you take care of Lillie and then she died…"

"Not dead, but alive. Remember she's still alive. She's inside of me. I going to have to give birth to her, but I know that you aren't going to make that same mistake, by leaving us." I leaned my head on his chest and we listen to the music and we dance at our own pace. I turned around and leaned the back of my head against his chest and placed his hands where Lillie was growing in side of me.

"This is going to be different. Lillie won't be born in the Spirit World, but in the Human world."

"You know how long pregnancy last in the Spirit World…"

"But we are in the Human World. It would take nine mouths and then are we going back into the Spirit World so that she could be born there or should we stay here and have her here." He kissed my head. "I know that I am being mean, but it's reality. You can change that."

"I know that. Can I change ht subject?"

"If you want. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Where are we going for are honeymoon?"

"It's a surprise, but since you're giving me the puppy look. I guess that I can give you a hint and nothing else. It's very beautiful place."

"Have we been there before?"

"Maybe. You see I am not giving you any more hints. So, please do try and ask me anything else and don't go and asked anyone one else because they don't know, okay?"

I sighed. "All right you win," I wined. "Come on, they're looking for us."

"I know, but for the past couple days we haven't actually gotten time to our self and I don't want to go back to the party yet…"

"If you don't want to go back yet, then we can stay away for a few more moments," I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back and officially say Lela Knight?" Billy asked sarcastically.

"I don't know if I am going to change my last name to Knight from Wolf. I might have to convince you to change your last name. Can I convince you to change you last name?"

"I don't think so because didn't Lillie's last name was Knight not Wolf."

"I know, but come on. Can't you be a wolf one day? It won't hurt, I promise." Billy kissed my neck and tightens his arms around me.]

"C'mon I don't know about you, but I don't want to miss our song," he said. Then I started to listen harder and heard my favorite song, which is _True Colors_ by Cyndi Lauper. We walked back and he whispered the lyrics in my ear. I smiled on the way to the party.

It felt like they didn't notice that we were gone, just like that. I wonder what are life would be like if we kept on disappearing every time and they seem like they didn't notice.

I felt like I truly belong to him. I wanted to know what he was feeling, but I know that he would tell me that. "Lela, I love and I would never ever leave you again. I promise and I know that I have to earn that trust again…"

I woke up gasping for air. "Lela are you all right?" Billy asked.

"I'm not sure Billy. Billy have you ever told me, that you loved me and you would never ever leave me again and promised me that and that you would have to earn me trust?"

"Yes, I said that in the Spirit World… What's the matter Lela?"

"I just dreamed of those words that you said. What did I do after you said those words?"

"You told me that I had to sleep on the coach and that I would have to the trust that I lost. I don't want to lose you, or the love that you always gave to me…" I kissed him, it was so strong, it was different than any kiss that we shared in the past, it was a better thing…no, not a thing, but something that had such passionate. I loved that passionate feeling. It was better than the first kiss we shared in this world. I didn't want the kiss to be over, but I had to be. Billy placed his forehead on mine and we started to gasp for air. Then, he moved his head and kissed where his head was. "That was different, wasn't it?" he added.

"It was. Billy, if I ever make you do those things. Tell me and I would change it. I won't be the same girl in the Spirit World, okay?"

He nods and I moved my head down to his chest. I kissed at his heart.

"You may seem like you are dangerous, but really you are a push over," Billy said breaking the silence.

"Thank you for whatever complement that was…" he placed his finger on my lips.

"Shh… I think I hear something outside the door," he got out of bed and walked over to the door and picked up something. I couldn't see a thing. "Close your eyes, Love." I did what he wanted me to do. I heard his footsteps coming closer to me.

Then he placed what ever it was on me. I open my eyes to see a white tiger cub right there on my lap. "Billy, but how?"

"I knew that you couldn't stop thinking about the cub, when we had our first date. I saw that sadness in your eyes. So, I shimmer back there a few weeks ago and asked for the same cub, but I got three animals not one."

"What do you mean by three?" I saw a small wolf cub tried to jump on the bed and lick my face and a lamb trying to lay right on top of me. "Oh."

Billy chuckled. "The man at the store thought that I was nuts, but he had to knew that I was going to do something with the animals, but I won't say though."

"Billy it's like our family. You being the wolf, Lillie being the lamb, and the white tiger is I…"

"Yes, I thought that since that we are going to stay together for eternity, I thought that we could have pets, along the way… What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just that you are doing this whole thing for our family, even though it might be different than it was in the Spirit World…" I could get anything else out because the wolf and the white tiger wanted to play. "Shh, you two sleep, please?" They looked at me and walked right to me lad right next the lamb. Billy laughed. "What?"

"You still act like a mother after all these years. I'm sorry, but when you foster parents died and so did your aunt and uncles. You became the Halliwell's mother, but you had an anger problem, which is fine by me. However, they knew how to get under you skin." I pulled him into bed and we slept the rest of the night.

When morning came, the wolf cub, the tiger, cub, and the lamb disappeared. I guess that's what Billy taught them. I looked at my hand seeing if the day was yesterday, which it was. Then, I looked to see if Billy was still asleep and he was.

I got dressed and rush to the kitchen. I made everyone my aunt's famous Banana Boston Cream oat Sandwich. (I personally don't like it, but everyone else does.) I made Billy's favorite Breakfast, Wet Dog Bone Biscuit, not because he's a dog, but because he loves the way I make it. I walked into the room and he got up to eat it.

"You know you don't have to do this. I mean love it, but I can get food… Man, you're a great cook, no offence to the chiefs, but this id great. What is it?"

"Wet Dog Bone Biscuit," I said, Kim and Trini gagged, but everyone else just laughed except for Billy and me.

"What's so funny?" Billy asked.

"Their laughing because of the name and you're a wolf." I sort-of laughed that time and he didn't think it was very funny, but he laughed anyway. Even though we didn't think it was funny, though.

They left the room and we got pack for our honeymoon. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I think that we are going somewhere that would be beautiful, peaceful, lovable, and remember able. I just hope that it won't be all gushy.

I know Billy would do something special, something better than hiding in the woods like cowards and we where not anything like cowards. I hope that it would be something happy, something that doesn't look like a war is going on. I took a deep breath and looked at Billy. He just smiled.

"C'mon, that place won't stay their forever you know. It is still moving. I would love to see your reaction when you see it. I know that you're never want to leave the place," he said.

"Is that how beautiful, peaceful, and lovable?" I asked. He nods. He moved close to me and kissed my neck. Then he held me close to his body and he moved me closer to him. I can't believe that he finally belonged to me and I finally belonged to him. I just can't believe or see me without him. Bambi knock on the door.

"I just want to say see ya soon 'cause I won't leave 'cause I found my true love. I can't believe it's Rocky, but yet again I knew all along. Well see ya," she said.

"See ya. Bambi, I'm not going to kick you off the yacht. You're my sister no matter what. I won't make you leave. See ya sis," I said.

I hugged everyone and said 'See ya.' Then Billy shimmered us to an island. It was so beautiful. It was like I was here before, but I can't remember. I looked around and I wanted to run, but Billy pulled me to his side and held me. "Ls, I don't know if you know the name of this island, but it is called Phalen. Your father in this world named this place after your mother in this world, that's a part that you didn't know about."

"That's why it looks so familiar. I've have been here before. I was just about two or three. My dad brought that three of us here for a vacation, out of the Under World. He said that we will always be a family, that we will always stick together, but then, well you know the rest," I said.

Billy and I walked up to the shack and he unpacks his clothes while I had my clothes in my bag. "What's the matter, Love?"

"It's been so long since I was here and I can't believe that this place is still here…" I could say anything else. Billy moved my bag of clothes on the floor and he moved me closer to him. We both fell on the bed. I closed my eyes, trying to remember this place. It has been to long.

"I know that look on your face, Ls. What are trying to remember?"

"I was just trying to remember the time that I that I was here. I just can't not remember something without knowing what's in my head…" Billy kissed me so gently. I had to give in because I had no other choice. I love having this feeling with him. He makes me feel like I have a home. Now, thinking that I should have waited to marry him, but what if I didn't marry him, but I was pregnant with his child, would that change everything? Would I still become Lela Knight? Would Billy want me even though I said no to his proposal?

"Hey, Lela? Tell me wait you're thinking, please," his voice cut my thoughts.

"Umm…I was thinking that I should have waited to marry him, but what if I didn't marry him, but I was pregnant with his child, would that change everything? Would I still become Lela Knight? Would you want me even though I said no to your proposal?" I asked him. He just looked at me and saw that I was scared, that I didn't know what to do.

"You would always be mine, Lela. No matter what I would always have you and never had went with anyone else. I know that you're my home, no one else. My heart has always been with you…I didn't care if you said yes to my proposal, all I cared about was you being with someone that you truly loved; I didn't care if you were with me. However, you did choose me, I am glad that you did choose me. I just wanted you to be happy with the right person…" I placed one of my right finger on his lips and the other hand is moving his arms off my back.

"Listen, Billy. I would have chosen you anytime, anywhere, and any place. I would never have a child with anyone else. You have my heart in your hands, you can easily crush it in one wrong move, but you know that would be stupid…"

"I'm sorry, but that is something that I cannot handle, Ls. I cannot handle knowing that your heart would be there in my hands. If you recall the past and what I did to you and then maybe you could choose your words correctly. I just don't want to know that I can hurt you that easily. I wish that you could at least put me on a leash or something, so you could be strict with every girl that I see you could do something about it…"

"Now, how can I be a good wife if I keep getting jealous at every girl you make googly eyes at. I won't be one of those wives that keeps an eye on their husbands while they screw with other women and I know that you won't do that to our family." He flipped us on my back and he started to reach for the bottom of my shirt, but he stopped. I kissed him and pulled him closer to me.

"Ls, I love no matter what," he said while getting undress. "I can't live without you. I can't image living without my heart, my life, and my soul."

"I know. I can't see myself with anyone else. I just need you for eternity," I replied. After all that we got in bed and everything was a blur. I just need the feeling that he would be with me, give me his love, and give me his life that belongs to me.

"Lela?" Billy asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love this," he said while he moved his hand up and down my back. I just hope that all of this wasn't just the hell of it. I mean I just hope that we came here for a fresh start and I don't what anything bed happening to my family.

"I love this, as well. I just hope that this wasn't for the hell of it, I truly don't want that to happen again."

"I know, I can't see me hurting you ever again, but if I do hurt you tell m..." I kissed him so that he would stop talking and I had to break the kiss up.

"I'm sorry…" I wanted to kiss him even more, let his soft, gentle lips on mine. I wouldn't even mind if he kissed my chest every now and then. I just can't understand what… Billy's hand moved swiftly on my check. I guess that I had tears coming down. I can't image crying over something…

"Lela? Are you all right?"

"I'm not sure? Why, did I have tears coming down my face?"

"No, it's just that you stopped talking and I don't know why you would be sorry. I just thought that you would be crying over something silly like…"

"I'm not crying, I was just thinking of something, that's all. I just wanted to know if you…" he kissed my neck and then my check several times before looking a me. I was wondering what he was waiting for then I realized that he was looking at me, but looking at something. I wasn't sure about what it…

"Lela, wake up, love…" he said. I woke up and bumped heads with Billy.

"Ouch, sorry, Billy. I hope you don't mind me asking how hard you head is?"

"It's not that hard, is it?"

"I don't know. I hit you in the head with mine I guess…what time is it?"

"Two in the morning, but you were screaming…and I wanted to make sure that you were all right."

"Oh…I just I had a nightmare…it's not like it would come true right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know…you screamed in my ear, but it's okay. Everyone has his or her nightmares every now and then," he said holding me close to him.

"I'm sorry for that Billy. I didn't want to scream in you ear, but it wasn't like I had…"

"Hey, it's okay. I want you to know that you can never hurt me, not even when you tell me something that I really don't want to hear…" he stopped talking because he knew that it was very late and that he knew that I need to sleep. "We should get back to bed, love."

"I know, but can you tell me…" I feel asleep in his warm arms.

I woke up to Billy falling in the kitchen. I ran to see if I could help him, but he insist that I shouldn't worry about a thing. So, I walked outside and looked down the beach. I knew that I should go far, but I did. The beach was pretty far from the shack. I conjured some beach chairs and sat there, thinking about what my life would have been if I hadn't meet Billy. Would everything change? Would I have fallen in love with someone else? Would Lillie ever been born? All of these questions kept on repeating in my head, know that the answer would change ever time I thought of them.

"Lela, where are you okay?" Billy asked as I walked in the kitchen again, everything was back in it' place.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, then what happen to you? You disappeared out of sight. I was looking for you…"

"I was at the beach where else. Wait you said that I disappeared?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did look from end to end of the beach and I didn't see you at all. I thought that you where back in the room resting, so I walked back to the shack and you weren't here. So, started to freak out. I didn't know what to do…" I walked over to him and hugged him.

"That smells so good. What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Eggs and bacon why?" he said while trying to make me let go, and when I realized that I let him go. He walked over to the counter and handed me a plate. I wanted to see him smile, so I throw a bacon at him and he caught it. We started to laugh. "Thanks, I need to see you smile." He looked at me when I said that. I saw that he understood what I meant.

_Billy? I was think at the beach while I sitting on it. What if we never meant? Everything would change and defiantly be different. Would we fall in love with someone else? _I thought.

_I'm not sure, Love. However, I'm sure that spirits won't fall in love with a spirit if they aren't meant to be with each other. I mean they can have children, but that all, they won't have that feeling that they feel like they are home, won't feel that love that spirit would give, that's what happen with your father. I mean you father was in love with _your_ mother, but not with your brother's mother. Your grandparents forced your father to marry a wealthy woman because she had money, like your father._ Billy thought.

"Oh, well…wait how did you know that my father married someone that he didn't what to be with?" I asked.

"He told me. Remember that night that your father was talking to us. After you fell asleep. I was going to the kitchen to get two glasses of water, one for you and one for me. Your father caught me off guard in the kitchen because her was looking at a picture of you and your mother. I knew that he heard my footsteps coming, but he seemed like he didn't pay attention to me at first.

"So I got two glasses from the cabinet and walked over to the refrigerator and he said 'you should be lucky to have that she's in your life.' I nearly dropped the glasses. I asked him 'Why am I lucky to have you in my life. I know that I am going to have her in my life for ever and I loved that she's going to be there all the time.' He said 'You are lucky to have her because I never meant her mother after I married Danny's mother. My parents wanted me to marry a wealthy woman. I didn't have feeling for her, but I was forced to have he as my wife.'" Billy said.

"Oh, did you and my father talked a lot after then?"

He nods. "I talked your father. Remember when I told you that I had to talk to your father and you said that you knew that. Well, that day, he tried to force me to listen to you and your sister's conversation, but I refused to. I just told your father that if you wanted to talk about something to me, you'll will, like I will tell you anything that you want to hear from me." I hugged him. I finished my breakfast and Billy grabbed the dish from me and he went to wash it.

"I could do that…"

"No, I'm already finished."

"I wonder where we would live. I mean we can't keep on living on the ocean…"

"I know your favorite place that you would love to live there," he said.

"You always know what I like. So what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Some where we can cuddle all the time, but you might not like the weather during the winter. However, that's the best time that we can…" I placed my finger on his lips. I know that he wants to go somewhere that is totally cold.

"You want to move to somewhere cold right?" He nods. "C'mon I know that you want that. I know that you want to live there, Billy. I love you and I would travel the ends of the earth. I can't live without you and I know that Lillie can't live without either of us. Lillie saw that I had a break down, but she was tried her hardest to not let see it." He moved his hand and rubbed it on my cheek.

"Do you want to swim?" he asked softly.

"Sure," I said. He pulled me in to the bedroom and he got change in the bathroom as usual and I got dressed in the bedroom. He was wearing a light blue swimming suit and I was wearing a hell lila, which is in German for light purple.

"Do you want schwimmen im das Meer (swimming in the ocean) or das Schwimmbad (the swimming pool). Whoa, did I just speak German?"

"Ja, spirits can speak any language…"

"Only, by touch though, right?"

"Some who are unlucky can do that, but those who are naturals, they are given the language inside of them and you're the most powerful spirit, though. I'm just the second powerful spirit…"

"No, you're in the same spot as me. I gave you mine powers, when you died. Wow, I can't believe it was that long that Xander killed you."

"Who's Xander?"

"Xander was Apocalypse, the man that tried to kill me, but wind up killing you. I can't it was that long ago."

"Ich will nichts dagengen, im Pool schwimmen, Lela."

"You really don't mind swimming in the pool? I'm I right?" I asked. He nods.

"You're a natural, Lela. I'm surprised that you failed German in school…"

"Knock it off. I'm still learning. It's not like a big thing, if you failed the languages, it's not like they're not going to hold of back because of it."

Billy kissed my head and I pulled him out to the volcano.

"Wait I thought that you said a swimming pool?" Billy said.

"There is a swimming pool, that's just the hot springs." I pulled him behind the hot springs and his jaw dropped.

"Wait, this is the pool?" I pulled him inside the volcano, but it wasn't a volcano at all, but it wasn't a real volcano. It was a swimming pool.

"Yeah, Anubis created. It was our little secret. Phalen had to look for us and she couldn't find us." I started to laugh. Billy walked over to the pool while I walked into the pool. "What's the matter scared if it's really lava?" I asked.

"No, I'm just wondering how safe I could be…"

"Just jump in Billy. Look I'm in here and I'm pregnant." He jumped in the pool and I swam to him. I held on him, I didn't want to lose him and I can't see that he would be with any of the girl that his parents wanting him to marry.

"Are you thinking again?" Billy asked breaking my thoughts.

"Umm…yeah…I was think of things."

I must have fallen asleep in the beach chair and Billy carried me to bed. I don't know what else happen, all I remember was that I never knew that being with him could be like this. My memory that I had of the Spirit World of our honeymoon was pretty bored. I just had to laugh of them.

When I opened my eyes saw that he was still asleep. His back turned to me. I didn't want to get out of the bedroom; I just want to lay with him. So, I laid my head on his shoulder and I wrapped my arms around his waste. I guess that he move to see why I did that.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I didn't want to dis…"

"It's okay, Love. I thought that you got cold or something."

"I didn't want to get out of bed, so I moved closer to you and I guess that I woke you up."

"No, I was up already. I didn't want to leave you here, in bed alone." He moved his hand on my cheek. I moved my head over and kissed his hand.

"I'm glad that I'm with you. What happen after I fell asleep in the chair?"

"I moved you here and I watch a little of T.V., but I could stay there. I mean you were having another nightmare. So, can in and tried to wake you up again, but you said that you could wake up or something would happen. I didn't understand what you meant by that. So, I let you sleep."

"I said that something bad would happen if you woke me up?" He nods. "Is that…" He kissed me.

"I'm not sure, Lela, but it could be possible. I can't tell you much because I don't much…" he yawned the rest of the sentence, so I couldn't make out what he said.

His stomach growled, I got up and made him breakfast.

"Billy…I won't hide anymore secrets if you don't want me to. I'll confused to everything you want me to tell you. I won't hide anything back."

"There are reasons why people have to have their secrets. I don't care if you do have secrets and I don't care if you tell my your life story. All I do care about is our family's safety." Billy walked over to me and held me while I drank my orange juice.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Billy asked.

"I was three months pregnant yesterday," I said. Geist nicht zeigen, dass sie bis zum neunten Monat schwanger sind. (Spirits don't show that they are pregnant until the ninth month and I have four more months to go.)

I sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't believe that there's four more months left until Lillie would be born. I'm not saying that I don't want her, it's just coming to fast." Billy pulled me back into the room to get dressed, but I didn't pay attention when he got dressed and I was still in my pajamas.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling all right?" I just looked at him oddly and he came to my side then he kissed my neck.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you going to get dressed or do you want to sleep the whole day?" Then I looked at and blush.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realized that I wasn't dress…"

"Lela, you feel a little warm. Why don't you stay in bed? I won't leave your side unless you want me to leave…" The phone rang.

"I got it, Billy." I walked over to the phone and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Lela? Is it you?" It was Kim. "Lela, I had a premonition and it was about a small little girl, grayish hair girl standing somewhere and then she was gone. All was left of the girl was a small doll, that had a black dress and…"

"And blue eyes. The doll had a small smile, too. Am I right?" I asked.

"That's creepy and your not even here."

"I know it because that little girl was me. I was kidnapped once, in the Spirit World and I nearly got killed…I didn't know what to do." Then Billy walked out of his room and he had the doll that we were talking about. I nearly dropped the phone, but Billy caught it.

"Lela? Are you still there?" I heard Kim's voice from Billy's hand.

"Lela is in shock, right now Kim. I think that I surprised her with doll that you two were talking about," Billy said calmly.

"Oh…well, I'm sorry for bothering you two, but it felt like that doll was something important and I thought that it had some kind of value to someone. However, I wasn't so sure, though."

"Thanks for calling, Kim," Billy and I said together. Then we said our goodbyes and we hung up the phone.

"Billy, how long have you have this?"

"I found it over a couple hundred years ago…"

"Wait how old are you and not just this time."

"I'm always going to be older than you by to years, Lela. I'm 3502 years old and just like you I turned into a child every time. It's hard to control that power that is growing inside of yourself and you don't know when it's about to turn you into something…"

"I thought that I was cruse to live like that. I thought it was just I, I didn't know it happen to you either. I just thought…"

"Hey, don't worry when I first met you I found out that I you were like me. Even though your scent said another thing. I don't care if you smelled like a human. I don't care if your scent was something that drives me crazy, which it does."

"Wait can all spirit smell like you?"

"No, certain spirits have that ability. I was one of those spirits, even though I don't like it. However, I can teach you how to use that power. I think that you do have that power. I just don't want you to think that I was a stalker…"

"Wait you thought that I would think that you are a stalker after you followed me home after school like a lost puppy. After I told my cousins that I would beat then up if they didn't leave you alone…"

"Okay, I got it. You don't like it when I did that, but I had my reason…"

"Oh, sure saying that I love you, which I know is true, and taking my book and then said that I forgot it at lunch. Which was sweet of you for doing that, but at the same time was creepy. I know that you are sorry for it, and I accept it," I said and hugged him. Then he kissed me so I kissed him back.

"Lela, you should sleep, you really don't look so good," Billy said while carrying me off to bed. I fell asleep and I woke up in the middle of the woods. I couldn't find out what happen to me. I was looking for Billy and I couldn't find him.


	7. Chapter 17 18 19

11:51

Table of Contents

Profile

Prologue

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Chapter 15

Chapter 16

Chapter 17

Chapter 18

Chapter 19

Chapter 20

Chapter 21

Chapter 22

Chapter 23

Chapter 24

Chapter 25

Chapter 26

Chapter 27

Chapter 28

Chapter 29

Chapter 30

Chapter 31

Name: Lucinda Lela Artemis Wolf

Eyes: Grayish Purple

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: (Spirit World) Scorpion Spirit (no name) and Aneska, (Human World/real) Anubis (great god of dead) and Phalen (is with someone named Apocalypse), (Human World/foster) Sirius and Isabella

Aunts/Uncles: (Spirit World) (mother's side) Amelia and Joshua (father's side) Anubis (her father in the Human World) and Phalen (her mother in the Human World) (Human World/real) Cleopatra (Human World) (mother's side) Phoebe and Cole (married) and Alex and Leon (married)

Siblings: (Spirit World) Danny and Bambi (Lela's older twin sister/doesn't know her yet) (Human World/real) none (Human World/foster) none

Cousins: (Spirit World) Momo (Human World/real) none (Human World/foster) Wyatt, Will, Rika, Rio, Chris, Crystal, Nick, Hope, and Esme

Home: Where ever her heart takes her, but really with Billy.

Age: 16? Real but she doesn't know it

Birthday: Halloween? Real but doesn't know it

Powers: Every Power

Favorite Witchcraft power: Shape Shifting

Personality: forgiving, loving, kind, peaceful, hipper, sweet, silent (at times), and caring

Other info: She does not know that her mother took her away from her father. She does not know that each time she turns into an infant. Now she'll figure out that she does turn into a baby, she will turn into a creature by the Full Moon. She's from the Spirit World. Her spirit is the White tiger and Black tiger.

Soul Mate: Billy Knight

Meaning: Lofty

Name: Billy Knight

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: Paige and Toby (both worlds)

Aunts/Uncles: (dad's side) Nikki and Danny (both worlds)(Married)

Siblings: Nina (older) (both worlds)

Cousins: Kiki (older) (both worlds)

Home: Anywhere Lela goes

Age: 18

Birthday: Halloween

Friends: Lela, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack

Powers: Shimmer, astral projection, telepath, empathy, shape shifting, (he really has every power but Lela only knows these ones)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: telepath and empathy

Personality: loving, sweet, kind, trustful, caring, and emotional (a lot)

Other info: He's watchful of Lela. He wants to help his friends. He's smarter than he looks. He's a spirit from the Spirit World, which he came here to be with his love and they came here over millions of years ago. His spirit is the White Wolf. Before they came to the Human World they had a baby girl named Lillie, but she died 3 years after she was born.

Soul Mate: Lela Wolf

Meaning: String-will Warrior

Name: Kim May

Eyes: Green

Hair: Pink and White

Parents: Starr and Chris

Aunts/Uncles: none

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home: Angle Grove, but really with Jason

Age: 17

Birthday: New Years Day

Friends: Lela, Billy, Jason, Trini, and Zack

Powers: water bending, shape shifting, premonition

Favorite Witchcraft Power: premonition

Personality: cheerful (cheerleader), friendly, kind, sweet, trustful, and happy (most of the time.)

Other info: She has is beginning to be a witch. Lela and Billy are teaching her. She loves to cheer everyone. She's a great friend and helpful. She's bright when he wants to be.

Soul Mate: Jason Green

Meaning: the Meadows of the Royal Fortress

Name: Jason Green

Eyes: Green

Parents: Diana and Tiger (Troy's Jason's real father, but he died)

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Kiki

Siblings: Chris (half sister/younger)

Cousins: none

Home: Angel Grove, but mostly with Kim

Age: 18

Birthday: February 14 (Valentines Day)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Trini, and Zack

Powers: Weather

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Lighten

Personality: Cheerful, happy, calm, trustful, friendly, sweet and kind

Other info: he's a beginning to be a witch. He only flirts with Kim when they are alone. He makes everyone laugh. He's bright when he wants to be.

Soul Mate: Kim May

Meaning: Healer

Name: Trini White

Eyes: Greenish Blue

Hair Brown

Parents: Selena and Zuko

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Piper and Leon and (dad's side) Katara and Joey

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home Angel Groove

Age 17

Birthday: Easter

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, and Zack

Powers: Water Bending, White Lighter and Dark lighter

Favorite Witchcraft power: white lighter and dark lighter

Personality: Loving, caring, peaceful, trustful, loyal, kind, sweet, and friendly

Other info: she's a beginning to be a witch. She loves to read, listen to classical music, and loves to make Zack feel like he's funny even when he's not. She's bright when she wants to be.

Soul Mate: Zack Black

Meaning: Holy Trinity

Name: Zack Black

Eyes: hazel

Hair: brown

Parents: Mimi and troy (troy died)

Aunts/uncles: (mom's side) Mary and Roch (dad's side) Lily and Joe

Siblings: Jaja and Jojo

Cousins: (mom's side) Haley and India (dad's side) Asia and Catherine

Home: Angel Grove but with Trini

Age: 18

Birthday: December 25 (Christmas)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, and Trini

Powers: shape shifting, illusion, and controlling minds

Favorite Witchcraft Powers: controlling minds

Personality: hipper, happy, friendly, creative, kind, calm, and funny (sometimes)

Other info: he's beginning to be a witch. He makes fun of everything. He's sometime funny, when he wants to be. He's bright when he wants to be.

Soul mate: Trini White

Meaning: God has remember

Name: Aisha Curtis

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Blond

Parents: Jane and Jake

Aunts/Uncles: (Mom's side) Brittany and Toni

Siblings: Chris and Mike

Cousins: Butter and Thomas

Home: Angle Grove

Age: 17

Birthday: July 4 (Independence Day)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Rocky and Adam

Powers: Telekinesis and Astra Projection

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Astra Projection

Personality: Loving, protective, friendly, sweet, kind, trustful, and caring

Other info: She comes in later in the book. Lela and Billy are training her. She found Lela in a cave, near their town. She has been Lela's friend since they were kids. She loves to fight the arts of ninjitsu. She loves to dance.

Soul Mate: Adam Michael

Meaning: Prosperous

Name: Adam Michael

Eyes: Silver

Hair: Black

Parents: April and Casey

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Apollo and (dad's side) Emilia

Siblings: Mina (older then Adam) Kyo (married to each other)

Cousins: None

Home: Lela's yacht for now

Age: 16

Birthday: Christmas Eve

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Tommy, Rocky, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (He meet Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: Shape shifting, speed, strength, and later he gains mind reading (sort of)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Speed, and strength

Personality: loving, caring, sweet, kind, funny (to Aisha), smart, show off, and trust worthy

Other Info: He comes in later in the book. Lela and Billy are training him. He knew Lela, after Aisha found her in a cave. Whenever he talks Aisha thinks that he is funny, when he isn't. He loves to watch Aisha dance.

Soul mate: Aisha Curtis

Meaning: Of the Earth

Name: Tommy

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Dirty blond

Parents: Philicia and Edward

Aunts/Uncles: Paige and Nickolas

Siblings: Ricky and Max

Cousins: none

Home: Lela's yacht for now

Age: 18

Birthday: July 3rd

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (he meets Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: (vampire) super speed, super strength, animal shape shifter, and power of persuasion

Favorite Witchcraft Power: persuasion

Personality: Funny, sweet, kind, caring, trust worthy, smart, loving, and friendly

Other Info: Lela and Billy are training him. He _had_ a crush on Lela, before he notices that Lela doesn't belong to him. He later finds out that he would be Lela's older brother, like she says.

Soul Mate: Nina

Meaning: A twin

Name: Ninarika (Nina)

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: Paige and Toby (both worlds)

Aunts/Uncles: (dad's side) Nikki and Danny (both worlds)(Married)

Siblings: Billy (younger) (both worlds)

Cousins: Kiki (older) (both worlds)

Home: Anywhere Lela goes

Age: 21

Birthday: July 3rd

Friends: Lela, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky

Powers: Spirit Of the nature (growing plants, healing the plants, talking to animals, feeling what the environment is feeling, and anything else that has to deal with the environment)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Growing plants

Personality: Protecting the Environment, loving sweet, kind, friendly,

Other Info: Billy's older sister. She always hated Lela in the Spirit World; now that they are in the Human World she loves her as a _little_ sister. She wanted to see Lela hurt, but she doesn't wanted Billy to get hurt. She learned that Lela, truly sincerely loves Billy and wouldn't do anything to hurt him. She now doesn't care that Lela, is going to be her little sister, but she knows that se has a twin sister named Bambi. She has the Spirit of the Panda Bear.

Soul Mate: Tommy

Meaning: Misty/ Little girl

Name: Rocky Stone

Eyes: Silver

Hair: dark Brown

Parents: Apollonia and Apollo

Aunts/Uncles: Crystal and Xander

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home: Lela's yacht

Age: 18

Birthday: Margi Gras

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Adam, Tommy, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (He meets Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: Love (cupid), dark lighter, fireball, and shimmer

Favorite Witchcraft Power: being cupid and fireball

Personality: loving, caring, sweet, kind, hopeful, friendly, and trust worthy

Other Info: Lela and Billy are training him. He later finds out that he would be Lela's older brother, like she says. He loves Lela as a friend, but then they meet Bambi, who is Lela's older twin sister.

Soul mate: Bambi

Meaning: Rocky

Name: Bambi Wolf

Eyes: Lavender Purple

Hair: Grape Purple

Parents: (Spirit World) Scorpion Spirit (no name) and Aneska

Aunts/Uncles: (Spirit World) (mother's side) Amelia and Joshua (father's side) Anubis (and Phalen

Siblings: (Spirit World) Danny and Lela (Bambi is older/knows how Lela is)

Cousins: (Spirit World) Momo

Home: Where ever her heart takes her, but really with Rocky.

Age: 16

Birthday: Halloween

Powers: Spirit of the Panda Bear

Favorite Witchcraft power: Power of the Earth (like Nina)

Personality: forgiving, loving, kind, peaceful, hipper, sweet, silent (at times), and caring

Other info: She lived with her friends in the Spirit World. Then she meets Danny when she was ten or eleven. She learns that she was his and his little sister, sister. She didn't believe it at first then she started to hung around him and she became a believer. She can control her powers better than most spirits. Better than her sister, who is a powerful spirit.

Soul Mate: Rocky Stone

Meaning: A Child

Some people believe that a forbidden love is romantic, that some people would die for their love. Truly life doesn't last for an eternity. Life comes to an end at dome point in time because in every beginning here is a new end and in every end there is a new beginning. Life comes and goes before anyone knows it. No one can cheat death, so why can this girl? Why can she cheat death every time it comes for her?

A girl, who wants to find out about her past, where and when was she born? Her real family disappeared. Her foster families before now, she doesn't know what happen to them.

This is my story. My life has been and forever is a dark fire, a fire that burns without a flame. It's like hiding the truth a dark, dangerous truth.

Hello, my name is Lela Wolf. I just moved to angel grove. My foster dad died when I was about four years old. He was one of the riches men alive and he was one of the most powerful aliens alive. My mom died when I was about two years old. She was one of the most powerful witches alive and she was also human. Aliens and witches weren't a post to be conceiving an heir especially witches, but they did. They had a child, but the child was given up for adoption so that the head council of aliens and the elders don't try to kill him. He would have been older than me. I also don't know why they weren't allowed to conceive a child. My friend, Billy, he was my first friend. He moved away to angel grove. He moved away when I was about seven. He's two years older then me. I've met other people while I traveled the world. It's the end of the school year and I'm in 11th grade. So many new minds, that won't stay out of my head.

_Who's the new girl?_ Some guy was thinking.

_The new girl is cute?_ Another guy was thinking.

_How does the new chick know her way around?_ A skater dude asked in thought. I smiled and sort-of laughed at the thought of knowing my way around school.

"Umm… hello… my name is Billy Knight," a boy said while tripping over his feet and he was carrying something heavy on top of that.

"Umm… hello yourself. Do you need help with that?" I asked.

"No, I got it," he said.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. "By the way I'm Lela Wolf." He was smiling at me weirdly. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you smiling at me?"

"Oh, umm… Well, my friend is a post to come today, and her name is Lela Wolf also," he said.

"Oh, well, my friend's name is Billy Knight as well. He also lives here. Does that make you fell better that you might know that your friend is in Angel Grove."

"It sort of does."

He was just staring at me during the class. It was somewhat annoying for someone to stare at you while you are trying to learn.

"Sorry," he said.

"Sorry, for what?" I asked.

"I'm getting on your nerves, aren't I?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm just going to take a wild guess, me staring at you."

"Oh, how do you know that you were getting on my nerves about that?"

"I can't tell you that. I'm a post to keep it a secret."

"Oh, well can I guess then?" I asked.

"Okay, but it won't be fair though," he replied.

_Fair_, I thought,_ why wouldn't it be fair?_

"It wouldn't because you'll probably go and ask me to do it on other people."

"So, I can't?"

"You can, but you have to promise me that you wouldn't make me use it on other people."

"Okay, Mind Reader," I said.

"Huh? Wow, on your first try, too," he said. _She's good, really good._ He thought to himself.

"I'm actually great at that," I said while smiling at him.

"So you can read minds on your own."

"Yes, but I didn't have to read your mind to figure out that you were one. The trick to not let anyone know that you are a mind reader, is that you don't use that as your advantage because you're just being cocky."

We talked about the magical ordeal and went to lunch with his friends. We also talked about his friend, her family, himself, his family, my friend, his family, myself, my family. Then we realized that we were talking about the same people/ oh, by the why his friends are mortal and their names are Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack.

_Well, why is everyone so board looking? It's the end of the year. _Kim thought.

"Well, I'm not surprise that no one will be happy until the time is up, Kim," Billy said.

"But…" she started to say.

"Billy's right, the time will come when everyone will celebrate," I said.

"Well, how come they're not happy now, though?" she asked.

"Don't know," I said. "Well, changing the subject, I was just wondering if any of you want to go on a on a boat trip?"

"I'm in," Zack said.

"Me too," Jason said.

"Yeah, count me in," Trini asked.

"Yes, please," Kim, said.

"Okay," said Billy.

The bell rang; everyone jumps and screamed. "It's the end of the year," they were also saying it in their head. What the headache!

When we got to the yacht, Kim said, "Wait, I thought that you said boat not a yacht."

"Yes, you did say that," Zack agreed with Kim.

"Well, you said that rich people are the most rudest, the most suborned, and the most meanest people alive," I replied to her.

"Yes, you did say that, Kimmy," Zack said.

"Shut up, Zack. Oh…" she started to say.

When we got on the yacht, my dad's mentor was waiting for me. Remember that my dad's an alien, but clearly, aliens weren't allowed to conceive a child. Although they let me slid, because my father was the King of All Aliens, but I'm not their real child. I also what the hell the King of All Aliens means.

"Well, look at Lela. You have grown since the last time I have seen you," Peanut said. He's a post to be this strong warrior from Tamarath. I always liked the name Peanut for some reason and now know I think that I know why.

"Well, maybe if you stayed, maybe, I'll still look small to you. I've also told you that I don't need a babysitter." I said.

He sighed. "You are the…"

"Don't even say it because I AM NOT!" I growled at him. Billy was just wondering in and out of the conversation and heard the tone in my voice and then he started to grab my arms and tried to hold me towards him, well more against his chest.

_Lele,_ his nickname for me, _please calm down, please. Don't do that!_ I saw what he meant.  
When we got to the yacht, Kim said, "Wait, I thought, that you said boat, not a yacht."  
"Yes, you did say that," Zack said.  
"Well, you said, that rich people are the rudest, the most suborned and the meanest people alive," I replied to her.  
"Yes, you did say, that Kim," Zack also added.  
"Shut Up, Zack. Oh…" she started to say.  
When we got on the yacht, my dad's mentor was waiting for me. Remember, that my dad is an alien, but clearly, aliens were not to conceive a baby with humans or witches. However, they let me slid because my father was the King of All Aliens; I don't know what the hell that means.  
"Well, look at you Lela. You have grown since the last time, that I seen you," Peanut said. I always like the name Peanut for some reason. Now I know why.  
"Well, if you stayed, maybe I'll still look small to you. I've e also told you I don't need a babysitter."  
He sighed, "you're the…"  
"Don't even say it 'because I'm NOT!" I growled at him. Billy was just wondering in and out and heard the tone in my voice. He started to grab my arms and tried to hold me back towards him, well more against his chest.  
_Ls,_ his nickname for me, please_ calm down, please. Do not do that!_ I saw what he met through his thoughts. _  
Sorry. I said in my though.  
_

Well, after, that whole debate, Peanut left. Billy wasn't so sure about letting me go, but he did.  
"Sorry about grabbing so hard," he said.  
"Hey, I been through worse, and you know, that," I said.  
"Yeah, well, I left red hand prints, Ls," he replied.  
"So who cares, causes I don't really don't care," I said. Besides, at least I didn't go demon on everyone here. I added in thought.  
"Alright, you win, Ls," he complained. That would be a bad thing. He added.  
I smiled at him. "Everything and everyone you see is robotic. So tell anyone where you want to go or see. I will show you to your rooms. So follow me."  
Everyone pick up their things, followed me up to the deck and through a door. Down a hallway, until we came to six rooms, three rooms on each side. _  
_"Okay, Trini, you're the first room on the right. Zack, you're the opposite side of her. Kim, you're right next to Trini. Jason, you're next to Zack. Billy, you're right next to Jason. And I'm right across from Billy," I said.  
"Thank you, Ls," Billy said and then kissed me on the forehead. I saw him blushing. I smiled at that.  
"Okay, why did you just do, that? Well, anyway, I just have three rules: rule one, HAVE FUN! The second rule is Please don't go into the basement of the yacht, thank you, and third and most important please if you need me and I'm in my room please knock cause I might be doing something that be harmful to humans in varies ways, okay," I said.  
"Thanks for the tips, we'll keep it in mind," Jason said. Trini and Kim looked at each other with a smile on their faces.  
"So welcome to you home for right now," I said while laughing at the thought of being home.  
"What's so funny?" Trini asked.  
"What's so funny, is that I've been everywhere, but home and now being on this yacht, it feels like I've abandon my family," I said.  
"So, what is the name of this yacht, if it does?" Zack asked.  
"The yacht's name is the 'Midnight Skies'," I said.  
Well, everyone one settled down and we had dinner and we were laughing about the time Billy got his head stuck in the hole of the tree at my home in California, when I was living with my aunt. Then, we went to our rooms and slept, well, everyone except for me.

Kim was the first on the deck in the morning. I was the last on deck.  
_Ls, are you all right?_ Billy asked in thought. _You look like you have been through the war!_ He laughed at that. _  
Billy, I've been awake the whole night, so please doesn't joke around with me. Please don't_. I said in thought.  
Billy was going to try to stop Kim from saying anything that would turn out the opposite for me. "Hey, Lela, you're finally awake!" Kim said in a cheery voice.  
"What's your definition of awake, Kim?" I said ruefully.  
"Oh… well… umm…" she started to say. What is your problem? She added that in thought.  
"Sorry, Kim. It's just, that I've been up all night and now I think I know. I don't like being on yacht because of what happen to my father," I reassure her.  
"Oh," was the last thing she said to me for the rest of the morning. We ate breakfast and went scuba diving. Kim was telling us how she swam with the dolphins for the time, when she was about seven. It freaked her out!  
Kim and I finished first so we talked about earlier today.  
"Hey, Ls," she said.  
"Yeah," I said.  
"I'm sorry, about this morning. I… I… I… I didn't know. I'm truly sorry," she said.  
"Kim, don't say, that, it wasn't your fault. You remember what I told you yesterday. How this boat, I mean, yacht is my home."  
"Yes."  
"Well, I would always run away from home after my dad died. I didn't want to come back alone so asked all of you to come with me. However, well, it really didn't help at all. I also thought of running away from my past, but it was hard for me to do even, that."  
Everyone got back and we had lunch. I know that Billy heard every word and told the others. However, no one talked.  
For the next two hours, some of us swam in the pool and some of us sat in the sun and sun bathed. Kim, Trini, and Jason sun bathed and Billy, Zack and I played in the pool. We played Marko and Polo. Zack got Jason wet when Jason teased him and Zack SPLASHED him, however, didn't only get Jason, but Kim and Trini. Therefore, they threw dodge balls that were in the supply closet at him. Everyone was laughing at him.  
That brought back memories with Billy and the dodge balls. Then, we got of the sun and played cards on deck…  
_Hey, Lela. Are we still cool? I mean I didn't mean to be, that mean._ Kim thought.  
"Hey, don't worry about me. Kim, I can get pushy a lot. In addition, I'm sorry about, that. Plus we are cool." I said.  
She sighed.  
"What's the matter?" Jason asked.  
"Her," she said while pointing at me.  
"Me?" I asked, "What about me?"  
"You're always so forgiving."  
"Kim, that's her trait. You can change that. She has been so forgiving all her life. Once and awhile she'll not forgive someone because of a stupid thing," Billy said while coming to my side to hold me.  
_Thank you Billy._ I thought.  
He led down and kissed my cheek and I turned to see why. Then, he kissed me on my lips. I blinked two times before I closed my eyes, and let, that sink in. When the kiss was over, I blushed with him. I leaned against him and let him hold me.

The next day came; we came to the island in Greece. It was beautiful to see all the islands and all of Greece. Well, me being a white lighter, we've to see everything in three days.  
The fourth day we went to Paris. Kim, Trini and I shopped all day long. The people were there to help us carry our things. Billy got me a collar; it was a privet joke so no one really got it. The joke was I always got a choker necklace and I would wear it as a collar. The collar was beautiful; it had my name on it, with the Bloodstones, Topazes, Emeralds, Moonstone, Rubies, and Sapphires along the collar.  
"So, Ls, what are you going to do on, that Billy, actually kissed you?" Trini asked.  
"Don't really know, Trini," I replied.  
I over heard the guy's conversation and they were talking about the same thing. They were getting our drinks.  
_"Hey Billy what are you going to do?"_ Jason said_._  
_"About what?"_ Billy answered back_._  
_"About, Lela and you. You officially kissed her. So what are you going to do about, that?"_ Zack said. _  
"Oh, that thing. Well, I really don't know. Ls and I were best friends since we were kids…" Billy was about to say something else until Jason cut him off.  
_ _"And you don't want to ruin your friendship if it ends badly, right?"  
"Yeah, now how's the mind reader now!"  
_ They over with our drinks and Billy sat across from me after handing me my drink… I just looked way from him. I didn't know what else to do. We've been friends since we where kids.  
By the time we got to the ship, it was late and everyone was glad, that I could orb. It looks like everyone got sick, but that is because they weren't used to it. We all ate dinner and everyone except Billy and I left at the table.  
"Hey, Ls," Billy said.  
"Yeah, Billy," I said.  
"Sorry about earlier."  
"'Sorry about earlier' what are you talking about?" I asked.  
"About me ki…" I cut him off when he was about to say kiss.  
"Actually, the truth is that I was avoiding you because I never actually felt like that when you kissed me. I actually loved it. It made feel like I was actually free in some way. I can't explain, but it was nice it feel it, Billy." I said.  
_"You hear that!"_ Kim said_.  
"Maybe they'll get together." _Jason said_.  
"I don't thing that they like us hearing every word," _Trini said_.  
"Why?" _Zack said._  
_We walked over there and looked at them.  
"Because we are mind readers and we not only hear your thoughts we can hear you from the table where we were sitting at." Billy said.  
"Oh," Zack said.  
"Hey you weren't the only ones eavesdropping on our conversation." I said.  
"What are you talking about?" Trini asked.  
"Remember the first day that we got on the yacht?" I asked.  
"Yes," Kim said.  
"That Peanut was here, well aliens weren't allowed to fall in love with humans."  
"So, what is he going to do?" Billy asked.  
"You're a demon, Billy remember that part? Well, anyway he's going to see the Elders and tell them about the conversation."  
"Oh… Crap!" he said.  
Billy was afraid that the Elders would come and destroy everything to get to him and destroy him.  
He spent the night with me. I tried to get my mind in order, but I couldn't.  
"Ls don't worry about a thing." Billy said. Then, he came over and then put a blanket. Then started to hold me. I walked to the bed and Billy followed. He was great comforting me. He always knows how to calm me down.  
We both took a deep breath. Then, he was back to holding me again.  
"You know what ever happens to me I will always love you. I will always be yours, forever. Never worry about me. I can take care of myself. I'm just worried about you," he whispered in my ear.  
"I don't need a babysitter, Billy. I can take care of myself, also. You don't have to take of me," I whispered while showing that I am strong.  
We laughed quietly. He pulled me closer. It felt like he had a fever. However, I didn't care. I knew that he wanted me.  
_Billy, you do want me, right?_ I thought stupidly.  
_Of course, you'll see. I promise that you'll know when the time comes._ Billy thought. Then, he put his left hand on my right side of my face. Then, he pulled my face so that I could him and so that he could kiss me. I turned me body so that my neck wouldn't hurt so much and so that we could see each other. I didn't care what the hell happens to me I just felt like I have to protect me.  
_Billy?_ I thought.  
_Yeah._ He thought.  
_I want to tell you something, but I'm afraid of what your reaction would…_ I wanted to go on, to tell him more, in thought. Although, I fell asleep in his cozy arms.

By the time I woke up, Billy was holding me tightly around him. He kissed me. Therefore, my eyes open. I also couldn't hear Kim's, Trini's, and Zack's, nor Jason's thoughts.  
_Billy can you hear Kim's, Trini's, Zack's or Jason's thoughts?_ I asked him through thought.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Can you hear Kim's Trini's, Zack's, or Jason's thoughts?" I asked him.  
"What are you talking about? I don't know anyone by those names, honey. You must have hit your head on the ice," he said  
_Ice,_ I thought, _what' ice._  
"You look confused," he said.  
"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't fall on ice. I never slip on ice," I said.  
"You're funny, Luna," he said.  
"Luna? Who the hell is Luna, Billy? _I'm_ Lela."  
"No. You're Luna, not Lela and I'm Jasper," he said. _Woman lost her mind._ He added that in thought.  
"I didn't lose my mind. Billy or whatever your name is, you have!" I said angrily.

Billy was trying to wake me up for real this time.  
"Lela, wake up!" Billy said. _Please wake up!_ He added in thought. I woke up, gasping for air.  
_Is she all right?_ Kim asked in thought.  
_Well at least she's okay._ Zack said in thought.  
_Well at least she's alive_. Trini asked in thought.  
_Man, will she ever stop screaming or even wake up?_ Jason asked in thought. Billy and I shot a glance at his direction. I don't know why I would be screaming, but I would know that I would be yelling.  
When, my breathing went back to normal. Billy handed me a glass of water.  
"What happen, Lela?" Billy asked.  
"I think it was… was…" I closed my eyes and tried to remember it. "I think it was something from my past. Some things I cannot remember. It comes now and then. However, sometimes it different," I said.  
"You look worried, like you're hiding something. What is it?" Billy asked.  
"I can't remember much. Okay, I don't know how old I'm, or where the hell I was born. I don't know my own family."  
"Sure you do…" Billy said, but I cut him off.  
"No, my real family, I tried to find them, but I couldn't." I took in a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. They disappeared and I want to find them. I truly do want to find them."  
We went to Egypt because Billy wanted to see the Valley of the Pharaohs.  
"Wait, what happen here?" I asked an old woman.  
"The Great God of Death did this," the woman replied.  
"Anubis?" I asked.  
"Yes," she said.  
Hours went by; we walked in and out of once peaceful places, now in ruin.  
"Is Anubis the god how protects the pharaoh when he is mummified?" Kim asked, but she wanted to make sure that she was thinking of the same god.  
"Your thoughts are correct, Kim. He had tried to destroy me in a past life, I think," I said.  
"Oh," Kim said.  
"Wait you can remember your past life that happen over thousands of years ago, but you can't even your own past?" Billy said.  
"It was in my dreams, Billy. That's how I remember things, okay, and I also said I think it was my past life," I said.  
"Why would Anubis want to destroy her?" Jason asked.  
"Well, he didn't exactly want to destroy her. He loved her. However, she was human, and she was somewhat in love with someone else. He destroyed that man because he wanted her himself. He wanted her to marry him so he turned into his human form. Then, he made her an offer that she couldn't refuse…"  
"So he threatens her or something?" Trini asked.  
"No, you see he made her a deal. The deal was to live forever as an immortal, if she married him. However, she was remembering not entirely in love with the other man and to proved that she was forced into have his child. The child that she had given birth to, Although, Anubis wanted her in everyway possible…"  
"So what? He was jealous that she wouldn't be with him that way?" Zack asked.  
"Actually she wanted him that way and she also wanted to be immortal, but she was afraid to have his child because she was afraid that he would back out of that agreement, or just that wasn't apart of the deal. However, she did. After she became immortal, she took the half child away. He was furious with her. No one, not even him, knows what happen to them."  
"What happen to the first child?" Billy asked. "The first child brought her bad memories, so he destroys It."  
"Why did the child bring her bad memories for her?" Trini asked.  
"It did because she was only sixteen, like me well I think I'm anyway; the father of her child harmed her. Anubis thought, that that it was not fair for her to raise a child if the father harmed her, or if any man hurts any woman. Anubis only wanted to protect his love and she did love him."  
"Why was the half child called that?" Jason asked.  
"She was called the half child because her father was a god, an immortal, and her mother was human, a mortal," I said.  
Anubis strikes again. Then, after he saw me, he came to earth as his human form.  
"You!" Anubis said.  
"Me?" I asked.  
"You're familiar. Why do you look familiar?" he asked.  
"Maybe it's my past life." I answered back with a question.  
"No not her. That face," he said. _Someone else._ He thought. Then he looked away and closed my eyes to remember his child. I saw her and so did Billy.  
_Anubis looks like Lela._ Everyone thought. However, Billy does not think, that he's my father. However, he does see the likeness between Anubis and me.  
"Wait you're saying, that Lela is your daughter?" Billy asked.  
"Who are you? How dare you address me like, that!" Anubis said angrily.  
"No, please, don't hurt him or anyone. Please don't. You don't want to harm your allies, do you?" I asked.  
_Allies, what you are saying._ Billy thought.  
"What are you talking about?" Anubis asked.  
"You have a missing daughter and I've missing parents. Would not you think that all of this fits together? If I'm you daughter, then why would you want to hurt my friends?"  
"That's true. Why would I hurt you like that man did to your mother do?"  
"Wait I thought, that you said, that your past life was his wife, not daughter?" Kim whispered.  
"May I was seeing it my mother's point of view and I did say I think, that she's my past life," I whispered back.  
Anubis wasn't someone who would let things go, but he did. He asked me something about my parents, something like where were they are from, However, I couldn't answer because I didn't know the answer.  
He wanted to find his child that is why he asked me about my parents. I know what, that feels like. I would do anything to get my family back.  
_Come on Ls, this guy is a lunatic._ Billy thought. _He would believe anything about his family._  
I sighed at, that thought.  
_What?_ His thoughts were about something funny.  
_I believe that he's my father. Billy I truly believe, that he's my father  
Wait. So what, you believe, that? _His thoughts were now on concerned.  
_"Are they all right?"_ Anubis whispered. _  
"Yeah, they are having their mind reading conversation," Trini whispered.  
_ _"Do they do, that a lot?" he whispered. They all looked at each other._ "What?"  
"Well, it's just, that none of us actually met a god before,"  
"Well I'm honored to be your first god to met _  
When we caught up with the others, something unexpected happen.  
It all happens all to fast. We had to be captured!  
"You can't keep us here, demon," I said.  
"You don't have the power to stop me. You can't even get one little spell to be cast let alone cast one to save yourself," Nixed said.  
Belthazor shimmered in and threw an energy fireball at us. However, I stopped it.  
"What do you thing of my new power witch?" Belthazor said.  
"Not bad, but can you make sure, that your friend ducks?" I asked.  
_What? His thought was all confused.  
"Make sure, that you friend ducks okay? Nights skies, black spells, the one of the capturing destroy it now!" I said in Latin, and then the pitch darkness swallows them up, leaving ashes behind.  
Kim thoughts were_, wait you know them? _  
"Yes, Kim I know them, because the most witches prefers to vanquish demon, although I only do it when I I've no choice," I said.  
"Everyone has a choice," Anubis said.  
"Not if they are trying to get themselves killed on there own, Anubis," Billy replied.  
"Oh," he said. _Can, you two hear my thoughts?_ He thought to us. We both nod. _Oh, well, umm... Then, that does why both of you saw the girl, then.  
_ Yes, that's why we saw the girl," Billy said. "She was beautiful, too." Then, looks at me and I just blushed while looking away.  
"Indeed," he said. "If you ever need my help you can summon me anytime."  
Then, he left in a flash.  
"Well, that's was odd," Trini, said while looking at Zack with smile.  
_They will never know, that they're in love, Lela,_ Billy thought while laughing. I was smiling at, that thought, also, trying to fight the laugh, but I won.  
"What's so funny?" Zack asked.  
Billy and I looked at each other. "You'll figure, that out on your own someday," Billy and I said together.  
"Figure out what someday?" Kim, Trini, Jason, and Zack asked.

"You'll know when you hit it on the nail," I said. They just looked confused. "I mean when you know it when you understand what I am saying.

Well, when we got back to the yacht, the Elders where waiting for Billy and I.  
"Why have you fallen in love with a demon, Lela? You're a witch," one of the Elders said.  
I laughed. "Wait! You listened to an alien, when you have hated them for thousands of years, but you're worried about me loving with a demon. Do you believe that Billy, they actually listen to an alien?"  
"Yeah, really don't get that either. How strange?" he replied.  
"When it comes to demons we would believe them," the same Elder said.  
_Even though we hated them because they could show themselves, when we couldn't unless there was someone in need. Therefore, we took drastic measures. We disguise ourselves just to make them feel unwanted.  
You hear, that, Billy. _I asked him in thought  
_Yeah, the Elders started the war between the aliens and magical creatures all together._ Billy thought to me.  
"Peanut, you want to know something?" Billy asked.  
"What do you have, that is appealing to me?" Peanut asked curiously.  
"I know something, that has to deal with the war, which is going on between aliens and magical creatures alike," Billy said.  
"How would you know anything about, that?" the Elder asked.  
"Does that concern you Elder?" I asked ruefully.  
"Yes," the Elder said.  
"Why does it?" I asked bored looking.  
"It does because we started the war in the first place."  
"Wow, and I thought I was the blabber mouth," Billy said sarcastically.  
"Topps… I… I mean, that wasn't a post to come out."  
"Well, maybe, then, I'll listen to you and your friends more often, human and maybe I'll just leave you alone, now. I'm sorry, Princess… I mean Lela," he said.  
"Thank you, Peanut." I said. _Well, that solves problem number one and now on to two._ I thought to myself.  
_What is number two?_ Billy asked in thought.  
_My family crisis, what else is there with me_? I thought to him.  
_Oh. Well, have fun with that._ He thought while laughing.  
Peanut and the Elders were arguing over the war. To bad, the Elder left early because I had the whole conversation all on tape. I handed the tape over to Peanut. He had to laugh at the fact that I would have caught it on tape.  
Maybe there should be something to do with the whole loving a demon thing. On the other hand not.  
Billy has always been there for me, so maybe why not take that chance with him. Maybe I should date him. I'm not sure about what I should be doing on a date. However, I will try to see where it takes us. I was looking for him. Then, I found him with the chiefs in  
"Hey, Billy," I said.  
"Yeah, Ls," he said.  
"I've been thinking and maybe we should take the next step. Try to see if it works out, okay?" I said.  
"All right, so, tonight, a date?" he asked.  
Then, everyone got back from Jet Skiing and heard the last two parts of his sentence.  
_Okay._ I thought to him.  
_"Wait! Did he just say A DATE?"_ Trini asked. _  
"Sure did, Trini," Jason said.  
Then, they finally caught up with us they were all confused.  
_Wait he said date? Kim thought. _  
Dating, who is dating? Trini thought.  
Are you two dating? Zack thought.  
No way, they finally hooked up! Jason thought.  
Before I could answer the question Billy left because he didn'__t__ t want them to know, so I answered_ all the questions, "Yes, he did say date? Billy and I are dating. Jason, why did you think that were finally hooked up?"  
"Well, it was a matter of time before you did," he said.  
Then, all of a sudden, Will orb in. "Wait, who's dating?" he asked.  
"Hello, Will. How's Isis?" I asked.  
"Hey kid. She's doing better. However, the docs said that she' d be in the hospital for a while. So who's dating?"  
Will, is my oldest cousin in my foster family. He has two younger siblings; they are Rika, and Rio. He's a white lighter. Well, white lighters are guardian angels. They help the innocence. Well, he's half cupid. They help people with love. He's in love with Isis, now his fiancée. He's maybe in his late twenties.  
"Nothing ever gets by you cousin and I'm not a kid. F.Y.I. it's s none of your business to know and X.Y.Z.," I said.  
"X.Y.Z.?" he asked.  
"Yes, do you know what, that means?" I asked.  
"X.Y.Z.? No, sorry."  
"X means examine, Y means your, and Z means zipper. So, X.Y.Z."  
"Examine what zipper kid?" he asked.  
"Your zipper is down, is that clear enough?" I asked.  
He orbed away because I embarrassed him in front of my girlfriends. They were giggling during the whole conversation between Will and me.

_Later that night, Kim and Trini were helping me to get ready for my date. I never wore dresses, so they were judging on what outfit I should wear. They were telling me how to be. The guys were doing the exactly what we are doing. Therefore, I didn't feel so weird about it.  
I sighed.  
_ _What is the matter?_ Kim asked in thought.  
"Well, I never actually went out before with a guy, Kim. It feels so weird about it," I said.  
_Don't worry so much. It will be over soon, before it seem like it just stared._ Trini thought.  
"Thanks for the encouragement. That was great advice, but I just don't know what I should expect from him. What should I expected from him?" I was freaking out. When we found the right outfit. It was a purple shirt that was a v-shaped, the collar that Billy got me in Pairs, and a jean skirt.  
_Just calm down, Lela. No one even knows what to expect from a guy, every guy is different._ Kim thought to me. I smiled.  
"However, it's Billy, Kim. We've been friends since we were kids," I said.  
_Do not worry. Okay, just take a deep breath okay._ They both thought at the same time.  
I took a deep breath and walked out of the room. I've felt different, before, but this is just way above weird feeling.  
When I got off the yacht, Billy was waiting for me. I blushed. I've seen him in a tuxedo, but this is different…  
His voice caught my attention. "Wow… umm… you look great, Lela."  
I blushed. "It… umm… thanks…" I couldn't get the words to get out of my mouth. _Sorry, Billy, I never had a problem with talking.  
Now, you know how I felt when I first saw you a school, your first day. _He thought.

_Yeah, I guess so._ I thought.  
_Just one thing wrong, Lela._  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"Well, first off, you don't have flower, which would not compare to you, second, let me helping you off the dock before you fall because you look like you about to fall," he said.  
_Although, you do look different, I thought, that the girls would not get you any beautiful than you were, anything. I not say, that you're not beautiful. It's, that you…_  
I kissed him so he would stop thinking.  
_Come on, we don't what to waste our time, alone._ I thought.  
We went to see a play, ate to dinner, and then we walked in the park.  
We were glad that we brought a bag of regular cloths with us, so we went to the amusement park and ride every ride there, before they closed. Billy, wanted me to go on this ride, called the Knight Fright. Billy thought that I would freak out, but instead he did.  
When we got back to the yacht, Kim, Trini, Zack, and Jason were captured by demons.  
"Where's the good demon witch?" one of them asked. They were talking about Billy. The prophecy said that I should of destroyed him when we where kids.  
"What if I don't tell you? What are you going to do?" I asked.  
"Your friends will pay the price," another demon said.  
"Do you think that she'll tell you where that demon is?" Jason asked them.  
"Jason, don't say anything. I will tell you were the demon is. Just let them go," Billy said.  
Billy doesn't tell them that it is you, okay. _Tell them it is I._ I thought to him. _  
Sorry Lela, I can't tell them it's you. He thought to me.  
_What do you mean by that…? I was about to say something else but someone shock me.  
"_Is she alright?" Kim asked again.  
"Yes, Kim, it was a post to be a jolt and she's waking up right now, look," Billy said.  
_"What the hell happen?" I asked.  
"What was the last thing you remember, Lela?" Billy asked.  
"The last thing I remember is getting shocked," I said.  
"Do you know whom that did?" he asked.  
"No, but I think I was a demon, though."  
"It was a demon, but not the demons acting us. Lela, it was I. I'm sorry, but you looked pissed off and I didn't want anyone getting hurt so…" he looked like he was going to say something else. I put my hands on his face when he looked a way and put his face up so that we were face to face.  
"So, you had to do, what you had to do. I didn't even remember me getting pissed off, Billy."  
"Well, you got pissed off because I didn't want to tell them that the good demon was you not Me."  
"Oh," was the only thing I said that night. We all went to bed excepted for Billy and me. I went into the kitchen and found something.

The thing that I found was something that has to do with a necklace the part the goes on a chain of some sort.  
That night, when I went to bed before Billy, I had a strange dream. The dream was about Billy and me. However, it was in some strange land. I've never seen such a peaceful, beautiful, calm, harmonic place. It had strange creatures, Billy turned into some type of wolf, bigger than any normal wolf, and then he turned into something that was even human. The same things happen to me, but instead of a wolf I turned into a tiger, a white tiger, then I turned into a black tiger with white strips.  
When I woke up, I walked onto the deck. I was surprised to see that I was the first on the deck.  
I also saw that we did move from the dock. The dock like maybe seventy miles away, that was not possible. However, we were even going fast.  
"Hey, Billy," I walked in to Billy's room and found out that he was not in his room. Then I went into the others' room and found out that they were not their rooms, also.  
I searched for them everywhere. Although, I didn't look in the basement, where I told them that they were not allowed to be in the basement. There were reasons, well only three, why I didn't want them to go down there. The first one was that their fears could come alive and try to kill them. The second one was that they could be lost for eternity. The third one was that they could be controlled by something. Then wind up killing each other.  
When I got to the door that leads to the basement, it was open. I took a deep breathe and when inside. I looked high and low in the basement and found nothing, but for a part of the necklace that goes something that belongs to the part that I found last night in the kitchen. I felt almost relieved that they were not in the basement.  
I never saw what my foster father saw that was so scary of the basement, now I think that he didn't want me to get lost in the basement.  
However, there are now two questions on my mind. First, where are my friends and my boyfriend, wow I never thought that I would say that about Billy, and who opened the basement door?

I was freaking out. I didn't know what to do. So I sat down and took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to find them.  
Then, I remember about the other part of the necklace. I ran to my room and put the two parts together. It started to glow the lights could blind someone. I heard voices, voices that I never heard before. They were saying something like the four strange creatures with the Wolf Spirit or something. I remember my dream. Billy turned into the wolf. Now, it fits. Billy is the Wolf Spirit and the four strange creatures have to be Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack.  
Therefore, I tried to listen harder and I did try to listen, or hear something that they might be, but they kept on repeating the same thing repeatedly.  
I wanted to find them, but the voices couldn't tell me even that! It was so frustrated that they would not one simple thing.  
I was not going to give up, but then I took a deep breath and tried to remember what ever that place was, myself, that was in my dreams. Billy was saying something, like light, night, Moon and Ocean something like that.  
When I found out what he had said, it all had come back to me. Everything, most of my past lives and even what that place were.  
I ran as fast as I could try to find them. When I found them, they looked like that went through hell.  
_About time, you got here!_ Jason thought.  
_Thank god, she's here!_ Kim thought.  
_What happen to you?_ Trini and Billy thought. _  
Well you get us down from here. Zack thought.  
"Sorry, I was trying to find out what to do and trying to find out what the place was, that I saw in my dreams," I said._ By the way, when where you going to tell me, that I was your fiancé, Billy? I added in thought. _  
Never, I wanted you to find out that yourself. Do you remember everything, even your own past?  
No, not every thing, but most of them. I found out, that I was turning into a child every time I turned seventeen, thank you. Well, most of them anyway.  
Then, we all heard a sound coming for behind me. It came up behind me and tried to lick me, as if a dog would do.  
_Do not trust, that creature, it trapped us in here. Jason thought.  
"Calm down its just Momo, my cousin in the Spirit World, Jason," I said. "Momo, can you help me get them out of there?"  
"Sorry, Ls," his nickname for me, "I can't help you there, your father's order is to capture the Prince of Darkness and anyone who comes here with him." Momo said.  
"Find then I guessed, that you have to capture me then," I whispered it into his ear.  
"Why?"  
"Why, because I came here with him, that's why."  
"Find I guess that I do have to capture you."  
"Wait, but wouldn't my daddy asked why you have captured me though?"  
"I would have to tell him, that you have come here with him and would not accept the rules now."  
"What rules?" I asked oddly while move backwards, and winked at Billy.  
"These rules…" he said while getting capture in his own trap.  
"Would you like helped to get out of, that trap, Momo?" I asked.  
"Yes, please," he said.  
"I'm not sure if I would want to do, that, Momo," I said.  
"Why not?"  
"Well, because then you'll take us to my dad and hand us over and that would not be fair, would you think, guys?" I asked.  
"No, that would not be fair," they said.  
"What do you want then?"  
"It's so simple, Momo, your freedom for their own freedom. Just like when we where kids," I said.  
"Fine. Now get me down!"  
"No, no, no, first we shake on it."  
"What?"  
"It wouldn't be an official if we don't shank on it." I held out me hand and he held hand out and we took each other hand and shook. I helped him out of his trap.  
"You thought that I would let you and the outsiders go, you're e really funny."  
I smiled at his attempt at capturing me. "You thought that I wouldn't have a plan, Momo. You're stupid, why did you think that I made you shake hands with me. If you don't help us, then, well, I think you get it."  
He tried to put me in the cage. However, he was being shock with each of his attempts.  
He helped us get away from the woods in the Spirit World, but we didn't get out of this world yet. Well, only because he had no choice.

He let us go. Then he helped us get back to the yacht, where my dad was waiting.  
"So, you think that you could just get a way with tricking your older cousin?" he said.  
"Well, want are you going to do about it, daddy?" I said.  
"I'm going to show you. Guards, take the enemies and the princess to the dungeon," he said.  
"Lela, you have a big month," Kim said.  
"Are you sure that you want to take me in for justice, dad? After all, you were the one who taught me everything you know. Boy, the kingdom will think that you're just in it because you don't want me to be with my love. You also toughed me that I should stay with decision and my decision is the Prince of Darkness, daddy. What's yours?" I asked.  
"No… I mean yes… umm… what the hell are you doing to me?"  
I laughed. "Now, you understand the power that I can do, but I've more than that, though."  
"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.  
_Please don't say anything, Billy._ I thought to him.  
My father was impressed that I could trick Momo until he would slip the plan. However, he'll be more impressed that I just caught the most important thing ever! He'll find out that I'll capture him and his whole army.  
I put a spell on a net that I found while swimming with the dolphins when I was with my foster father and threw it at them from behind. So easy.  
"Well, I don't think that you saw that one coming dad. Try and escape from that. Momo, thanks for the plan I could do it with out you!" I said.  
"What are you talking about? What is she talking about?" my father said.  
"I don't know uncle," Momo said.  
"Oh, you didn't include him in the little secret? Momo how could you. Well, anyway before we left the Spirit World. Momo and I talked about the plan that we were going to execute, but we didn't tell Billy, but he knew already though. I'm shocked that he didn't tell you. Why didn't you tell him."? I acted to be angry and shocked. I winked at my friends and they caught on.  
"How could you not tell me? When I get out of here you'll be banished."  
"Good luck with that, daddy. That net is highly indestructible. However, you'll probably go to have fun trying anyway."  
I took care of my dad and his army of untrained warriors somewhere they can't be found. Momo released Danny, my brother, and came along with us when we left the Spirit World. Although the Spirit World is a beautiful place, it is also deadly to stay, because of my father. He never really liked Billy, because he wasn't from our land but from the other land. So he was consider as the enemy of our kingdom, but I never cared that he was from the other kingdom. My father never likes to keep the peace that is a post is, the harmony that Billy and I created the world for.  
So, after that whole deal, I'm glad that I've my memories although I don't know why I still can't remember some of my human life, though. Oh, well, I'll figure them out sooner or later.  
The night after the Spirit World ordeal accident, Danny really didn't want to leave so, we made room for him. However, he didn't want to leave the Spirit World either.  
The next day, when Kim touched her glass of water she'd actually had a premonition. Which was odd because her family never had witchcraft in their bloodlines at all? Her vision was about the ocean getting control of my human form and trying to take over the world, the usual in the Spirit World, but it wasn't the Ocean Spirit it the sand spirit, the Scorpion Spirit, my dad.  
That was the high light of Danny's day, worrying about his little sister, and taking over the whole world. What next, lighten striking the Elders? Now that would be cool and funny, but wrong.  
When Jason pointed then lighten came out. His family doesn't have any witchcraft bloodline either. What is going on? Then, Trini just moved her hand backwards and then the water followed with the movement of her hand. Then Zack just sneezed and then turned into a dachshund. I really don't know what the hell is going on. None of them has magic in their blood. The Elders probably did this so the can see us freak out, but it wouldn't happen.  
I whistled as loud as I could. At least that caught their attention.  
"What are we going to do Lela, our parents never had powers, before," Kim said.  
"Don't worry, Kim, Billy, Danny and I will help you control your powers? The Elders probably did this just to see you fail and make us spirits like bad. What do you say, guys?" I asked.  
"I'm in," Jason and Kim said at the same time.  
"Alright, what the hell, count me in, also," Zack said.  
"Okay," Trini said nervously.  
_The only problem that I see in this whole charades is you turning into a monster at night, sis._ Danny thought delightfully.  
_What the hell, I'm in and maybe then, we'll be together finally,_ this time_, anyway._ Billy thought.  
I smiled. "Thanks, now lets prove that the Elders were wrong about this, I mean wrong by saying that we weren't ready for this."  
"Yeah, but one problem who's teaching who?" Billy asked.  
"Well, that isn't a problem. Danny is great with his premonitions. Therefore, Kim will be with Danny, training. Billy you're great a shape shifting. Therefore, you'll teach Zack. Then, that leaves Jason and Trini with me. They rather have the same powers, right now, the elements. Alright?" I asked.  
_I don't know Ls. What if something happens to us, while was training them?_ Billy thought.  
_Don't worry, they'll be training and it would probably be like hands on field._ I thought.  
_Therefore, you're saying that if they were training it would be an experience._ Billy thought.  
_You're catching on._ I thought sarcastically. We both laughed and that brought the other attention. However, I had a plan that not even Billy would of saw coming. I went by Billy and then pushed him the pool, that got them laughing.  
_You're so funny Ls._ Billy thought sarcastically.  
They weren't worried that they had powers, so we would start training tomorrow.

The whole team was having fun. We went to a little island that my foster father bought me. I have to name the island myself. The island was called The Great Spirits.  
We went on the beach and swam in the ocean. We also trained the team. Then at night we sat by the campfire roosting marshmallows. Billy wanted me to tell them a story of the ghost that haunts this island. However, I wasn't sure about them wanting to hear a ghost story, a childish, silly ghost story. Although, they wanted to hear it anyway. It's not really a scary mini story, but its mini I also told them it was, scary. However, to Billy, it was.  
"The story is called the Screams_ of Horror!_ It happens over thousands of years ago, a couple years after Billy and I came here. A man came here and tried to destroy an ancient relic. It had mystical effects, after you destroy it, but he tried repeatedly to find it. However, once you pick up the mystical relic you'll be burn for eternity and those who are close to the person being burn for eternity, will feel and hear their cries for help, the eternity cries," I said. I felt that Billy was frightened yet again by the story.  
"Wow, Billy you must be some scared child. I'm sorry but that wasn't scary, Billy" Danny said.  
"He's right," Jason said.  
"You have to remember this is the kid who was frightened by his own shadow, guys. Billy was trying his hardest, to be brave. However, that kid is the same guy I love," I said, and then I kissed him to make him feel better. It was cold so Jason was holding Kim, Zack was holding Trini, and my loveable wolf that's more of a scared cat than a dog, and Billy was holding me. Poor Danny, he has to seeing the guys holding the girls, and he has no one to hold. I wish that he had someone in the future that will be his girl, the girl that he could hold.  
_What are you thinking?_ Billy was thinking.  
_Danny has to see you three boys holding the girls and he doesn't have anyone to hold for himself. I wish that there were some girl that would treat him like the king he's. That some girl would be perfect for him._ I thought. I laid my head down on his knee; he rapped his hand on my shoulder to keep me warm.  
It got even colder so we ran to the yacht. Kim, and Jason were the first ones on the yacht; Trini and Zack were next on the yacht, then Billy and I. However, Danny wasn't in a hurry to get on the yacht. However, when he got on the yacht he looked depressed. Therefore, I walked over to him and tried to put a smile on his face. I literally tried to put a smile on his face. However, his face was as he was thinking of some one back in the Spirit World.  
That night after everyone, except Danny and I, went to bed, Danny and I talked.  
"What's the matter Danny?" I asked with.  
"It's this girl who I left in your boyfriend's kingdom. Her name was Medusa. She was an amazing girl, I mean I never felt like, that, and I know that she felt it to. She understood me better than anyone here," he sighed, "but she'll never chose me over the guy her parents want her to marry."  
"Don't be so sure about that Danny, I mean, she'll probably make her parents mad, trust me some human like to disappoint their parents. Therefore, they will do something that is against their rules that they have. Trust me on this, Danny," I said.  
"Okay, thanks," he said.  
"Now, get to bed, okay, so I can," I said. We were laughing at my bad command.  
Danny went to bed and fell asleep faster than a baby would. I fell asleep with Billy, because he fell asleep in my bed. I like this feeling, the feeling of being vulnerable when he is around. The weakness is nice because I know that he would not hurt me in anyway possible and that he would be able to help me when I need it. Eventually, I fell asleep in his arms, knowing, that could only see what I am dreaming of and I am the only one that knows what he's dreaming of.

While everyone was sleeping, someone was getting on board. I don't know how, but he got on board without anyone detecting him, but it was as if I detected him or something because I got out my bed were Billy fell asleep and walked on the deck and somehow woke up back on the island. However, it was a part of the island, which I don't know.  
_Where am I?_ I thought to myself. I let myself be carried away, but I did know that it was my island. _What place is this? I'm not anywhere in finding distance._ I sighed.  
When morning came, I walked around the island, even though it's a bad idea. However, I just left. I wonder through the woods to see if I could fine something that was familiar to me, but nothing. I went further into the woods and found bones of dead people looking like they were screaming their heads off. It looked creepy.  
However, I just kept on walking in the woods. Then, the further I got into the woods, the more skeletons there were.  
By the time, I got to the heart of the woods. I found a massive palace. It looked ancient. I walked up to it and touched it. I got a premonition from it. The vision was someone walking up to the palace and going inside with a chalice. Looked like the Chalice of Life, the eternal life, from Anubis. The man looked like someone who wanted someone or something; by the way, his face looked. Then the vision ended.  
That was creepy; it looked familiar, though, that man looked familiar. I closed my eyes and tried to look for that man before the vision.  
"Lela! Where are you?" Trini screamed.  
"Lela where are you!" Billy screamed.  
"Lela, come on, where are you?" Kim screamed.  
_Lela, where can you be?_ Zack, Jason, and Danny thought at the same time.  
"I'm over here!" I screamed. "I've found something!"  
They all raced over to me. The girls with Billy and the guys with Danny. They all saw what I meant and eyed the thing up and down.  
_That is one big place._ Kim thought.  
"Actually it's a palace. I don't know what type of palace it's, but I had a premonition of man going inside. I also saw skeletons on the way here. I think that the story had its effects on me because I heard something on the yacht and I followed it a few miles before I saw the skeletons," I said.  
"What are you talking about?" Danny and Billy asked at the same time.  
"Remember last night?" I asked and they nod. "Well, the story I told that Billy thought it was scary. However, after everyone went to bed. I heard something that the detector didn't detect. I got out of bed and followed it. Then, I lost it, but I walked forward, then I found the skeletons, that didn't really scare me, so I walked on then saw more and more of the skeletons, eventually I found this palace."  
"Then, you put your hand on the palace and had a premonition," Billy said.  
"Yes," I said.  
Therefore, they just looked at me like I was a lunatic. Anubis said that if we needed him we could call him. I closed my eyes and concentrate on Anubis. He appeared. "It worked," I whispered. "Hi, dad."  
"Hi, Who?" Danny asked.  
"In the Spirit world my parents came with me and her parents didn't so, the only ones relatively close to her parents were Phalen and Anubis. Don't ask why, but they were, but Phalen was human when she was born, though, does that make sense?" Billy asked.  
"Yeah, my mother died, so my dad married someone else because she was having his child. She wasn't even married to him, though," Danny said.  
"Wait, did you just say dad, to me?" Anubis said.  
"Yeah, I got most of my memories back, and you're my father, in this world anyway," I said.  
"Well, that's good. I just have one question. Why am I here?" he asked.  
"Well, I had a premonition and I need your help because I think it has to deal with you Chalice of Life and the man looked familiar and I don't know why."  
"Okay, let me see what the premonition was." I looked queered.  
"Wait all the years in the Spirit World and one of the creators of the Spirit World and you don't know how to show other people the visions that you had?" Danny laughed.  
"I do too, I just didn't know that I show it people who couldn't have premonitions, okay, so don't tease me or I'll put you the basement of the yacht. Okay?" I asked.  
_Wait you said not to go down there, though._ Kim thought.  
"I know what I said, Kim." I said. He put his hand out and I showed him the vision.  
"That man was your mother dead boyfriend that I destroyed, but I don't know how he got out the Under World," Anubis said.  
"Unless someone that you trust let him out of there, like my mother," I said. "Tricking you into letting you turning into an immortal, just to save him, and giving him the chalice as well. It makes sense, wouldn't you think?"  
"That plan would have been full proof, if it wouldn't be for Cerberus, my three headed mutant mutt."  
"I thought that was Greek Myths, not Egyptian Myths," Jason said.  
"Well, it does have to do with guarding the Under World, Jason," Anubis said.  
"Wait, how do you know my name?" he asked  
"I asked him to watch out during and he must have heard me call you by your names," I said.  
"Oh, so he was only to watch us so we don't do anything stupid," Jason said.  
"No, it was just so he could warn us if there was any danger coming," I said.  
"Well, that would have been nice, if we all knew," Trini said.  
"Well, that would have brought up suspicion, Billy didn't even know," I said.  
"Yeah, why wasn't I told about this, Lela?" Billy asked.  
I sighed with frustration. "I didn't tell anyone because people can't keep a secret for long and Billy you couldn't remember our anniversary if I told you it was today. So, why should I really say a word?" I asked.  
"She's right. I have secrets but it is hard just to keep them in. Plus, wouldn't the demons come and then they found out?" Kim asked.  
That got everyone quiet. Well that and we heard a cracking noise behind us.  
"Well, look at this Phalen, your runt is back and brought her father with her," the man from my vision said, "she actually pulled through."  
"What is he saying?" Anubis asked me.  
"I don't know. I never plan this I don't even know him, even though he's from my vision."  
"Phalen, what are you doing here? You know this land is for me only and you know that," Anubis said.  
_She's not a post to be here or him. What are they doing here? The plan was going perfectly before they showed up._ "None of your business. I saw what you did to Egypt and I am not going back with you trying to destroy things like that. Plus how would you know if this is my daughter?" Phalen asked.  
"He brought me here," I said.  
"What? You said that you only do that if there was an emergency, I don't see anything that has to do with an emergency. Do you?" she demanded.  
"Shut up, witch," he said. Then he hit Phalen, which made her hit a tree hard and fell to the ground.  
"Leave her alone!" I said.  
"Well, look at you. The puppet has grown emotions," he said while laughing.  
"I'll show you a puppet. Just wait until the full moon and I'll l show that I can control you without problems," I said angrily.  
_Billy she's getting mad._ Kim thought.  
"I know," he said, "but I think that she'll do what's right."  
"You have a lot of hope for her, boy," Anubis said to Billy.  
The earth started to rumble and shake because I got pissed off. The tides where being pulled in all different dictions. However, that still didn't stop him. When Phalen woke up.  
"No, stop, Xander. Please you'll wear her out. Then, she'll never fulfill her destiny," she said.  
"What destiny?" Anubis and Billy said together.  
Then, I fell out of the sky and Billy caught me.  
_Thanks, Billy._ I thought.  
_No problem._ Billy thought. Then, I pasted out.  
The next thing I remember was that I was waking up in my room and Billy was holding me. He was asleep. I woke him up and told him what happen, or what I think happen. He was just fine that I that it was just a dream, but it felt so real, though, like it was really happening. However, that was just I the odd ball of the bunch.  
When morning came, I was tried and I was falling asleep during my own lesson. I never been so tried my whole life and I mean my entire life.

When fall came back, we all went back to Angel Groove. Yeah the last school year, grade 12th. Danny thought that he could be in school with us. Therefore, we told him to tried not to be the spirit self but the person that he would be if he would be if he were not a spirit.  
"Well, that was an odd summer wouldn't you think?" I asked.  
"Yeah, now you have to tell everyone that he's your long lost brother," Billy said while laughing.  
"What is so funny about that?" I asked.  
"Well, first off, he was from the Spirit World and you did actually find him. Plus, he needs to learn manners."  
"No I don't. I know manners better than her," he said while point at me.  
"You're right, Billy. He does needs to learn manners," I commented.  
"Hey, I was living as a Prince, Princess. So I have more manners than you think," Danny said.  
I sighed. "That's not what we are talking about. Danny we are saying that you have to be non-prince and shinning armor, Danny, but a different one. Come on. We'll help you," I said.  
Later that day, Danny, Kim, Trini, Zack, Jason, Billy, and I went to the mall, to buy some clothes for Danny, so he could blend in. I picked out something more of a gothic outfit. It didn't work out as I planed it to. Kim picked out girlish outfit. Billy and I were trying not to laugh at that along with Jason and Zack. Trini made him try on a gangster type look, man did Danny want scream his head off. Jason and Zack wanted him to try on a jock type thing. It sort of didn't go with him. Now Billy was detriment to see if the bad boy outfit would work for him. It worked perfectly. Yes, we've found his style.  
I kissed Billy and he held me closely. When Danny saw that. He just looked away. Then, Billy stopped holding me, so I could be right next to him and help him.  
"Now that you have your look, Danny. You have to act. Okay, just listen to me and you'll do fine. Rule one: don't let anything get to you. Rule Two: don't listen to anyone except for us. Rule 3: you don't care what other people think, feel, react, or how they make you feel, except for us. Okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Danny said.  
"Then, repeat what I just said about the rules and you don't have to have them in order."  
"Okay, umm…" he took a deep breathe, "Why should I do what you tell me, Girly."  
I rather laughed. "What did you say?"  
"You heard me Princess, you think that I will repeat what you just said, and then you have thing coming."  
"Did you heard what I said, Danny. Those rules don't apply to us," I said.  
"Sure sweet cakes."  
"You did not just call me sweet cakes did you?" I asked.  
"Sure did. What are you going to do about that?" he asked.  
"Danny, I think that we got the picture, you can stop now," Billy said.  
"No wait let him go on. I want to see how long he can keep this up," I said.  
"You four think that Lela is somehow all good. Well, she has a dark side that those two will never tell because she's a…" he was going on and on until I cut him off.  
"Okay now, you can stop because that is to far Danny. They don't need to know that and you are seriously pissing me off."  
"Okay," Danny said.  
_Glad that I didn't physically turning to the Dark Princess._ I thought to Billy.  
_Yeah, me too._ Billy thought.  
The next day, we went to school. We saw Danny and he didn't look, acted, or emotionally was my brother, Danny. He talked backed to the teachers, to the principal, and to the Elders. Boy, he's on a roll.

Billy and I were just worried about the others and each other.  
However, like we said to each other the night that we spent on the yacht, we can take care of ourselves and we proved that to each other repeatedly.  
However, I still can't get that image out of my head, the image of that man from the island. I don't know what happen to them, but the others said that Anubis is going to deal with both of them. I just hope that my mother would forgive my father for all the trouble he has caused her.  
I sighed.  
_What's the matter?_ Billy asked in thought.  
_The thought of the dead man and my mother with my father, by now, they could of escape and be coming after me. Billy I don't know what the hell I'm going to do. I just so confused._ I thought to him.  
_Don't worry, Ls. They're not going to find you. I promise, now come on let's go to our next class or we'll get a detention and I don't think my mom well be happy to pick me up after school._ Billy thought.  
_Okay. Well, where are you going next?_ I asked in thought.  
_Science, great huh?_ He thought.

"Hey, Kimmy, can we talk?" Jason asked.  
"Sure," Kim said. Then they left.  
_"So, I… I'm just wondering if you would like to go out with me." /i Jason asked.  
"Okay. I love to go out with you." Kim said.  
"It's okay if you don't… Wait you said yes?" he asked.  
"Yes," she laughed. Lela's right what should we expect from guys? She thought. She laughed again and so did I. Billy have no clue why she said that.  
I'll tell you later, okay. I thought to him.  
Okay. He thought back.  
Just don't forget, okay?  
I forget, never. How could you think that I would forget? Remember I'm the past and you're the present.  
Yeah… HEY! That wasn't fair to say that! He thought while I was confused by why he said, well, thought that.  
Billy you only know of the present and I know of the past_. I thought_.  
Oh, yeah, sorry. _He thought._  
Don't worry. I'll be fine. I have no idea that I was the past anyway_. I thought._  
Okay it's later. _He thought.  
I laughed. _  
What?  
Nothing. It's just that you've wanted to know so I tell you. While Trini and Kim were helping me with whole outfit and to expect from a guy…  
"Wait, you were wondering what to expect from whom?" he asked. He said in a strange way, it was hard from me not to laugh at that, and his face was so odd.  
"From a guy," I said. Furthermore she thought that. _I smiled awkwardly._  
Not only had you said that. You said that about me. _Billy thought.  
Billy, remember this was before I got most of my memories back so, I didn't know okay. Therefore, you can really hold that against me. I also don't know what to expect from you because of your powers. I thought.  
While everyone was so happy that I got in, I was just worried that I wouldn't be here with my friends. However, this was strange, the man that said that I was in, said that my friends were allowed to come with us. Well, at least that we can stay with each other a little bit longer.  
When we got to the airport, everyone wasn't there. I thought that we missed the plane, but Billy was convinced that we were early. Therefore, we made a bet. I said that we were the ones that came late and Billy said that we were early. The winner was Billy, because I asked the woman at the counter and she said that we were early. I bowed my head in shame. Billy and Danny laughed while the others were looking queer. However, they hardly ever get Billy and me, now they'll probably never get the three of us_.  
Billy_. I sighed._  
Yeah. _He thought.  
_ I'm just wondering what would of happen if we stayed in the Spirit World. I mean we never left the first time. I thought.  
Well, maybe we wouldn't have gotten this far so far. He thought.  
"I know that, but…" I said but I stopped my self from saying too much.  
Ls what are you hiding? What you not telling me? Billy thought.  
I have to admit a lot. You see, I'm not telling you that I know more than I'm allowed to spill. Billy, I can't tell any of this stuff because it might affect the future. Most of this stuff you already know, but you don't know what secrets are waiting from them and I know all of that when I had no memories of my life. I… /i Billy kissed me so I could stop thinking.  
"Well, everyone is here," the judge said. Then our plane arrived and everyone a boarded the plane.  
"Flower for my lady," some guy said to Trini and handed her a flower on the plane. Zack was mad, well, more jealous, at that someone gave Trini a flower.  
A lot of drama here and I mean a lot. I thought.  
Yeah, now Zack's probably trying to find a way to get her back. Even though, they weren't exactly dating. He thought, but both of us laughed.  
I'm going to change the subject. Okay? I thought.  
Okay, but what for? He thought while we were getting on the plane.  
Remember when we first slept together?  
Yeah, why?  
Well, that night, I said something, we not actually saying something. I wanted to say something to you. The exact words were 'I want to tell you something, but I'm afraid of what your reaction would' but I dozed off in your warm, snuggly, soft, strong arms. Well, anyway, I think I was dreaming of that night were I was telling you everything about how the demons wanting you because it was their mission to take you back into the Under World. So you can be the next ruler of the Under World. However, I was a post to destroy you and not bring to the Over World. You see it was this prophecy that the Elders told me. When I was, two and you were four. I remember it because I couldn't hurt someone how didn't kill anyone and I didn't want to didn't hurt you. You looked like you couldn't hurt someone. You were and you are still harmless. You're afraid of you own shadow, which is fine by me. I mean everyone has their healers and their killers, but you just right for me because you're my healer. The Elders can have their fits all they want, but I'm going to stand by you no matter what. I thought.  
Then, what are your other options, Ls? I mean if you took me from the Under World. Then, I belong in the Under World. Billy thought.  
"What are you talking about? I took you back in the Over World. Billy, they took you from your parents. Therefore, I saw what was right, I took you back to your parents, and they were so happy to have you back. Billy, I did that because the demons took you and the magical creatures couldn't do anything about it I took the privilege to take you back to you parents," I said.  
Therefore, what you did that just because you knew what really happened. Billy thought.  
Yes. I did that because your parents were worried about you and I felt like there was something between us. Something that I couldn't' t explain and… Billy, what are you doing? I thought.  
I am doing something that I probably would regret doing. He thought.  
Get over here Billy! Billy, there are other ways to make you feel uncomfortable and I'll make the demons to come back and I'll l watch them… he kissed me then got on the plane.  
_

I know that tormenting someone is wrong, but I can't lose Billy. He is my life and I can't lose him, like we lost our Lillie, in the Spirit World. Lillie is our baby girl, but she was caught in a fire and didn't make it. Even though, she was a Spirit, however, her Spirit never came to her. I hated that I couldn't save her, but we came here to start our lives over together and that's what we're going to do, make a new life in the Human World.  
It's not home, but we always came here to celebrate everything, and I mean everything. When there is some kind of weather in this world, something is happening in the Spirit World; as if it snows here, someone is being born. When it rains here, someone is getting married.  
The time is different as well. The Spirit World year is five hundred years to this world it is equivalent to one year. I only wish that this time we could live in peace, and not destruction like in the Spirit World.  
_ Hey, Lela, I found a few seats. Looks like no one is going to sit here. _Billy thought._  
Are you sure about that? I am sure that someone is sitting there. Look at the compartments above. It's filled with other people stuff.  
Oh… well, never mind. _

_Its okay, it wasn't as if you didn't know that there would be anyone sitting here. Come on let's find another seat somewhere.  
Okay, but… he was going to say something else until I cut him off.  
You can have that window seat, if there is any window seats left.  
Thanks.  
No problem. I'm not a big fan of clouds or the sun right now. It's too bright and don't say vampire because I'm not a vampire okay.  
Okay, vampire…  
Billy…  
You said not to say it; you never said that I couldn't think it… I'm going to shut up now._

Yeah I think that you should do that. I see a few seats over there. Come on.  
We walked toward the front of the plane, which is the first class and we don't have the tickets to be there, but they let us go. We just looked at each other while the plane was in the air. I didn't care if people thought it was crazy, which they did.  
Why is he just staring at her while she'll asleep? A woman thought. However, I wasn't a sleep. I was just closing my eyes so I can make Billy and Danny feel bad, but that won't work.  
Why doesn't she hit him? A man thought._  
Billy, why shouldn't I hit you? _I thought.  
_ Well, first off, I didn't do anything. Second I know that I can be a jerk, but I know that you love me even though you don't like me being one. Third, the last one is that I don't deserve to get hit. _He thought._  
Why not, I mean you did make fun me and you told me why I… _He kissed me and then, I closed my eyes, just for one minute and I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up. I was at home like we never left, that was a strange. I am so confused. Now I can't even tell if I am really a wake or if I am just dreaming this.  
Billy felt my emotions and came into my room and comforts me.  
_ Lela what's the matter? _Billy thought.  
_ I don't really know what's what. Billy, I confused about this whole thing. In the Spirit World I understood what's reality and what's just plan dream. He came over and sit down and he put my head over his heart and I heard every single heart beat. Then we lade down.  
What's got you so puzzled?  
What's got me puzzled is that I was having a dream about us, Danny, Kim, Trini, Jason, Zack, you and me. We were going somewhere. Then we were on the plan heading there and I fell asleep and… and… and it felt so real like we were heading somewhere like we did over the summer…  
Okay, take a deep breathe, sweetie. Just slow down and try to understand that this world isn't what we are use to. We are the creatures that should try and understand that we are the monsters here. Remember we are the outsiders because we don't belong here. Most of the things here I don't even understand myself and I have been here longer then you have, well, just two years longer.  
_He laughed while I just looked at him like he was crazy.  
_ What the hell is so funny? I am so confused about this whole world and here you are laughing. _I thought angrily.  
_ You really need to have some fun more in your diet. Instead of staying in and doing what the hell you always do. Come on, have you ever left the house at night to do something stupid and don't say yea if it has to do with the Spirit World.  
Yes, I have. It was when I was five, before you even thought that I could fight the five fifth graders. I was going to the skate park and I did a wild move that no one even saw. Oh, I can show you it sometime, so you don't think that I'm lying. _I thought sarcastically._  
Don't worry; I don't think that you are lying. Trust me, I would know when your lying.  
Really, so you know when I'm lying, very interesting. So let me see, if you know when I'm lying, now. I had a crush before I met you.  
Wait you had a crush before me. Impossible, you couldn't of had like someone before me. That's a lie.  
That is right. I didn't have anyone. However, I did like someone though, but he didn't like me back.  
What a jerk, which would like you, or even love you?  
Thank you. That's why I love you more than that jerk.  
You look pink, no offence. I know that you're not much of a pink lover, but you do look pink.  
It's because you too warm. I didn't want to be a bother while you talking or thinking to me. However, it is going to get to me anyway.  
Sorry, I thought that you would be use to it, but I must have been wrong.  
Well, because you think that I'm still the same girl from the Spirit World.  
Maybe I think that I know what you're talking about.  
While, he looked at me. He put me on the cold bed, the icy cold bed. I shivered at the coldness.  
Sorry, I forgot that I am warmer then the bed.  
It's okay… What are you doing?  
_He took his shirt off and then he placed me on him. He looked at me and then kissed my forehead. Then brushed his nose against mine. He turned into his wolf form and then wrapped his body around me. I snuggled into his soft and cozy body. _  
You're not going to love me more than the jerk nor will you like your brother either.  
Why?  
Because Danny and I made you sort-of dream that, although, we thought that we made you dream something else.  
What!  
Sorry. We, well, I didn't want to do the dream spell…  
Oh…I see. So Danny tricked you into doing the spell again? Don't worry; I won't have to kill you yet. Did I tell you what happen the night that I told the Scary Story? Your favorite thing to think.  
The night that you thought that Danny should have a girl how wants him or the crazy dream?  
The girl for Danny.  
No, why?  
Well, because there is a girl for him in the Spirit World and she in your kingdom, though. Her Name is Medusa. Do you know any girl in your kingdom named Medusa?  
No, actually, there wasn't a Medusa in my kingdom, yours?  
No, oh…why didn't I see it. _I thought. I push myself up from Billy and ran down stairs where Danny was asleep. I woke him up and told him that he liked someone who was a part of dad's plan to get rid of Billy.  
Then, he tried to kill me. When Billy found out that I didn't come up. He went to see if I was okay. However, like I thought I could take care of Billy and myself ran down and saw that I had no choice but to kill him because he was apart of our dad's plan and I had to take his spirit also. Which was almost the same spirit but not exactly like it, it was a tiger, but it was like the ones you see at the zoo, though.  
_ I didn't really know what to do. I hesitate and…and…and I flinched. That never happens to me. Billy, what should I do? I mean, now he's gone like my mother and my foster family. _I thought while I got on his nerves. _  
Calm down, Ls. You really didn't do anything wrong. You were trying to stop him by accidently you killed him.  
Yeah, thanks for the pep talk.  
Sorry, you knew what I meant and I didn't think that you would of reacted that way, now I know not to get on your bad side.  
Yeah, and I'm sorry, for saying that. I knew what you meant but, but I really couldn't of found out that my brother was apart of my dad's plan the whole time_. I thought. While he came over to hold me while our friends where trying to get over here, to help us to do with Danny's body. _  
_By the time they got here, it was like they never left the house. _  
_"What happen to him?" Trini asked.  
"Well, obviously someone killed him, Trini. Who killed him?" Jason said. Billy looked at me. I was over by the wall; my head in my knees, like he was waiting for me to say something, but nothing came out. His eyes looked like he was going to restraint me. However, I didn't what to end up killing my own brother. I was never like this. I felt it, the monster inside of me. My hair turn gray like I was going to was going to go neutral. And accept my powers of both sides. This only happen once, however, I never thought that it would happen again. I felt everyone eyes looking at me.  
_ Billy, what's the matter with Lela? She never acted like this in front of us before. _Kim thought.  
"I really don't know. I never seen her like this. I have never thought that she would ever lose control of her powers like that, I don't know what to do either," Billy replied_. _"Lela, come on. Throw me a bone, a wet one," he laughed.  
Then I started to just stare at him with out hummer in my eyes. Billy got really silent. Then, he walked over to me and put his arm around me. I started to cry. I guess that I got to know my brother and then I just killed him. I didn't what to know that I kill him. I didn't want to be known as a murder. He held me closer and I didn't what to be the center of attention. I didn't want him to die, but he did. Man, my life is screw up as it is and now I just…just added things to it.

"We're gonna go, okay guys? We don't know what to do right, now. Only you do Billy. We'll see ya at school okay?" Kim said softly.

When Kim, Trini, Jason, Zack, and Billy woke up, they were in there rooms at home. They got ready for school, but however when they were eating breakfast they got a letter that said "We are proud to welcome you to are school for witches, wizards, demons, warlocks, benders, weather controlling, spirits, and et cetera magical creatures to learn how to control their new gifts."  
When they got to school they told what they got.  
"Are you sure that you didn't a letter from the school?" Kim asked.  
"I'm pretty sure that I didn't get a letter that said that. I don't trust the Elders because why would they invite Billy to a school if he was an enemy of the witches," I said.  
"You think that this is a trap?" Zack asked.  
"Yes, and we were teaching you how to control your powers in the first place and Billy already knows how to control his powers," I said.  
"She's right," Kim, Jason, and Trini said together. Billy didn't say a thing.  
Later that day, the Magic School that sent out the letters to Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy, sent me a letter that said "We are proud to have you as the headmistress of our school. We are also proud to say that you'll be teaching students at the school."  
_ Billy, get the boys and I'll get the girls I need to tell you something_. I thought.  
_ What do you need to us? _Billy thought.  
_ You'll see_. I though back.  
When Billy and the boys got here, I told them that I was the headmistress and I am teaching the students as well.  
"Wait so they asked you to be the headmistress and a teacher? Cool," Jason said.  
"Come on, people, this is a trick. You all should try to concentrate. This is maybe a trap, okay?" I said.  
The next day, I helped the others get ready for Magic School. I didn't know what to expect as the new headmistress and teacher. I didn't know what subject I was teaching.  
Then when we got to the school, the Elders we shocked that we actually came.  
"I thought that you six weren't going to come and especially you mutt," the Elders said.  
"I wasn't going to come, but if they came here, well, I'm gonna come with them, and be a true friend to them. I was just wondering, what class am I teaching?" I asked curiously.  
"Well, we were hoping that you knew that one," one of the Elders said.  
"Wait, you want me to teach the students about the war between the magical creatures and the aliens?" I asked with a smile on my face.  
"Yes," the same Elder said.  
"About the history?" I asked. "The history class?"  
"Yes, we want you to teach them about the history of the magical world, the Spirit World, the Aliens, the Demons…"  
"Okay, I get it. However, why just me? Why not Billy as well?" I asked.  
"Billy doesn't know what one power from another," The Elder said.  
"Yes, he does, he is a spirit just like me," I said.  
"Ls, actually that is your power, the spirits that are in the Spirit World are actually your powers. I thought that you knew that already, when you got you memories back?" Billy said.  
"What? So your telling me that no one is a spirit except for me?" I asked.  
"Yep," Billy replied. I hit him so hard that I left a bright big red mark and I think that I broke his bone.  
"Ouch! Thanks for breaking my bone Ls that hurt. I'm sorry I just thought that you knew that you were the only spirit in the Spirit World," he said. I just looked at him with a glare.  
_ I don't believe this Billy you knew that I was the only spirit and yet you didn't say anything_. I was so frustrated to say anything else I just walked off. Billy ran after me. He tired to calm me down. However it didn't work.  
_ I know that you trusted me and I blow that trust when I didn't tell you about that, but I know that I won't keep anything anyway from you any more. I promise. _His voice was so calm and peaceful that I just looked in his eyes and I saw that he was trying to hold back the tears. However he couldn't when he saw that I was looking into his eyes. I put my head under his and I just couldn't stay angry with him just for that. He should get a break from me getting pissed off ever second.  
_ Sorry for getting… _He kissed me so that I wouldn't say anything else and I wiped the tears from his eyes, but then I was crying. He held me so close that I couldn't get free from his hug. So, I just let him hold me.  
The next day we all got ready for our first day at Magic School._  
Hey Lela ready for your first class of students? Billy joked. _  
"Yes and no, there are students who are telepathic Billy so our conversation telepathically are pretty much over now," I said.  
"Oh yeah now we are apart from each other. Great," he said in a sad tone.  
"What class do you have first, Billy…I mean Mr. Knight," I asked.  
"Why did you just call me Mr. Knight?" Billy asked.  
"Well, because I'm your teacher now and I can't call you Billy, or honey, or…" Billy cut me off.  
"Yeah I got it. I have History with you," he said.  
"Okay don't be late Mr. Knight."  
"Yes, ma'am," he laughed. I hit him on the same arm that I hit yesterday. Although, I know that he wanting to only calling me princess. I checked if there was anyone around and I knew that there wouldn't be anyone except for my friends. So I kissed him.  
So when everyone got to there class, I recognize some of the students while I was roaming the earth like Tommy, he was the one who taught me karate, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky, who are also great at being ninjas. They taught me how to be a ninja as well.  
"Okay, everyone I want to introduce to you your new teacher, Lela Wolf. Now I know all of you will treat her with the same respect as you would for your friends. She is also you headmistress," the Elder said.  
"Good morning, Miss Wolf," Billy, Trini, Zack, Kim, Jason, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam said at the same time.  
"Well, I know that I am not older than anyone here. So could we all say something about how we are so we all could get to know each other?" I asked.  
"Nope, that would be stupid girly," one of the students said.  
"Why don't you tell us all about yourself sweetie?" a boy said.  
"Yeah, come on tell us about your self," his friend said while pounding fits together.  
"Okay you want to know something about me?" I asked.  
"Yeah, so tell us," a red head boy said.  
"I'll tell all of you three things the last one won't be so pretty. However here goes. The first one is never ever get me pissed off. The second one is that you don't what me as you worst nightmare because I'll haunt your every move, no lie. Third is that all but nine students would being writing a hundred page essay on the whole everything you know about the Spirit World, the aliens, the witches, the demons, the over world, the under world and the war by tomorrow. So do you want to talk about your self or do you want to write. Oh I also forgot to say this, you won't be able to use the text book," I said.  
"I'm Aisha Curtis. My favorite hobby is ninjitsu," Aisha said.  
"My name is Adam Michael. My hobby is also ninjitsu," Adam said.  
"Aloha, my name is Rocky Stone. My hobby is also ninjitsu," Rocky said.  
"My name is Billy Knight. My hobby is learning new things in different ways," Billy said.  
"My name is Tommy Brown. My hobby is karate," Tommy said.  
"My name is Jason Green. My hobby is trying to learn not to make things explode," he said.  
"My name is Trini White and my hobby is reading books," she said.  
"I'm Kim May. My hobby is Gymnastics," she said.  
"Hello, my name is Zack Black," he said and almost everyone laughed and I gave them an evil eye then went too silent. "My hobby dancing." then the same people started laughing again.  
"Okay, so you think that he funny? Well, let me see if this is funny maybe I should not make it one hundred pages maybe I should make it three hundred pages," I said. "Shall we proceed?"  
"My name is Deanna Jennifer. My hobby is doing homework," she said.  
"Well, I hope you won't have to see my bad side then," I said.  
"My name is Michael Jacob. My hobby is that I could predict the future," he said.  
"I'm Leah Liam. I'm great at shape shifting," she said. Then the bell rang.  
"Well, I am glad that we won't have to do the tomorrow no would we?"  
They said, "No."  
"Good. Now you can go," I said.  
The rest of the day no one gave me trouble. When my friends came the where surprise that everyone survived the day.  
"Hey Lela, it's so great to see you again," Adam said.  
"Yeah, I got my memories back, but some of them are a little fuzzy. So what were you four doing since I left?" I asked.  
"Practicing, what else? Oh a few days after you left we started to do thing to everyone and they chased us out of town," Tommy and Rocky said.  
"That must of sucked. I can't believe that you guys were kicked out of your own town," I said.  
"Hey, well, maybe Angel Grove would be the great place for you guys, that's were we live. Hey won't kick you out of town, unless you guys try to hurt someone," Kim and Zack said at the same time and looked at me.  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault he shouldn't have tried to trap me against the wall. Okay so don't blame me for what happen to Danny he shouldn't have attacked me and he knew that it was coming if he did that. I also didn't mean to do that to him," I said.  
"Who's Danny?" Aisha asked.  
"Danny is Lela's older brother from the Spirit World. Where we are from," Billy said.  
"Lela, what did you mean by all but nine well write the report?" Adam asked.  
"Yeah, I didn't get it either," Rocky and Jason said.  
"How many people do you see right now but not counting me," I said.  
"Nine," Trini said then I put my hands out and shook my head.  
Billy came right next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. He put his hand around my waist.  
"So you to are together?" Tommy asked sadly. I looked at him and saw that he liked me a lot. I just nod, but then I walked over to him and I took his hand and smiled at him.  
"Come on we better get to bed before someone gets mad at us. Oh wait I keep on forgetting that I am the headmistress and a teacher. Well, we should get to bed for tomorrow," I said. I walked with Tommy on the way to his room. He shades it with Rocky and Adam. The others went to their rooms.  
"See you tomorrow," Rocky and Adam said together.  
"See ya," I said. "Tommy wait I want to talk to you."  
"Alright," he said.  
"Come on." We drifted away from his room and we walked in to the garden. "I didn't know that you liked me Tommy. I'm sorry, really sorry," I confessed.  
"It's alright. I know that you'll be safe with him and I can trust him in any situation. Besides now I have a competition," Tommy laughed which gave him hope that he could have a chance of winning me over.  
"Tommy I don't want to rain on your parade, but he is the Wolf Spirit, the one for me, I sorry," I said. I looked into his eyes and I hate to see him like that. "I'm truly sorry, Tommy. I want to tell this, Tommy your more of a big brother to me like Adam, Rocky, Jason and Zack. Aisha, Trini, and Kim are like my big sisters. Your family to me. I can't live without you nine not teasing me just like siblings. Even thought I grow up without siblings in this world. However I have or I had an older brother in the Spirit World, but I anciently killed him. Which was whom we were talking about early, but I promise that I wouldn't hurt you nine. How you nine just took me in, when no one else would. You treated me with respect that everyone else never gave me. I know that I don' t want to play with your emotion, but could you handle a kiss on the cheek? I know that your probably thinking that I am asked to much and hurt you in the end, but I'm not if you don't the kiss. I would understand, I know that someday you'll have the girl of your dreams with you and she'll treat you with the same respect that you are giving everyone around you."  
"I can handle the kiss and thanks at least I know I have a place in your heart always. Just not l the way I thought that I would," he said. I kissed him the same time he kissed me. "How did you two wind up together anyway?"  
"It happen during the summer Billy has the power of telepath and he said that I looked like I in the war, in the morning. We were on my yacht at that time and the yacht was where my foster dad died. Well, anyway later that day Kim and were talking about how I was so forgiving because she thought it was her fault, but it wasn't. Billy told her that it was how I was and then kissed my cheek, but he kissed me before though the first day on the yacht he kissed my forehead. So back the story, I turn to looked at him then he kissed me. I avoided him for a few days…" I looked down when I said that, but Tommy looked around and heard something and so did I.  
"Who's out there?" Tommy asked. I looked around and then I saw Momo. He was holding something that I couldn't handle, which was the sound the creature in the box made. As he came over the louder the noise got. I saw that he was still wearing the bracelet that helps spirits control their spirits, like the one that I took from Danny.  
"Go and find the others and make sure that you don't bring Billy here because that is who he is after as well," I told him.  
"I'm not leaving you…" I cut him off.  
"Tommy I will be finding. I can cast a spell to protect myself long enough for you to find the others. However just don't bring Billy into this because he is what my father in the Spirit World wants," I said and he nod. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." then a dark colored shield came around me and Tommy was gone. I tried to destroy the box, but it was too painful to hear the screeching sound. However I tried again and I failed.  
Tommy got back with the others, but no Billy that was good until my father came. Now there was going to be a battle. "So you thought that you could get rid of us just like that? Well think again daughter," he said.  
"I thought that I was the trader not your daughter. However you probably think that I would betray my heart and join you well you have another thing coming. Momo you probably don't want the same thing that happen to Danny happen to you know do you? I think he died?" I questioned that so he would box the box, which he did.  
"What did you say? Danny is dead? Who could that be? That's impossible," Momo said.  
"Adam do you think that you can close the box?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I think so," he said. He looked at the box and the box' s lid closed. Then I made sure that the box wasn't going to be open again I cast a shocking spell on it. Then Momo tried to touch the box. However, it stung him.  
"Well, that has a bang to it," Billy said. He helped me up. " Thought that you could keep me away from this? Well, you can't."  
The Scorpion Spirit transports all of us that were in the room, somewhere that was unfamiliar. He wasn't so sure where ported us. However that would be our advantage. "What's the matter Daddy? Don't know where you transported us?" I asked.  
_ What are you doing? You don't know either_. Billy thought_.  
He doesn't know that Billy. I'm just using this to an advantage for us. _I thought back to him.  
_ That's why I love you Ls. _He thought back_  
I know that and I that he will get his ass kicked. Billy I have an idea, but I would have to use your spirit, okay? _I asked in thought_.  
Okay. He handed me his spirit bracelet.  
I looked inside of myself. "The power of the Siberian Tiger, the White Wolf, the White Tiger, the Black Tiger. Come forth," I said. I also know in the human world that there are no such things as a black tiger, but there is in the Spirit World.  
Well, back to the fight. Somehow I couldn't handle the power, but then Billy came to my side and he combined his powers with mine and we actually stopped my father and my cousin. Their spirits came to me. However I was out consciences and Billy was holding me tightly.  
When I woke up, Billy was just looking at some pictures that I put up in my room and then he looked in the mirror and saw my getting up. He came to my side.  
Everyone knows that we belong together, Ls. _He thought_.  
I kind of notice that when I saw you in my room. Do I what to know how they found out? _I asked in thought.  
_ Depends on… _I kissed him. _  
I miss kissing you Billy. I truly do_. I pulled him close to me and let him hold me_. Please don't leave me Billy. I don't know what I would do if you just leave me… _He kissed me back.  
_ Don't worry. Lela I will never leave you, I promise. I just need to know just two things. _He thought.  
_ Here we go. What do you what to know?  
Number one why didn't you want me there in the first place? Even thought I didn't listen to Tommy. Number two is, I know you don't have to say the answer to this next question right away… _there was a knock on the door.  
"Hey Billy is she awake?" Adam asked loudly. I had to laugh at that. He knew that I was awake, but he tried his hardest not to invade our conversation. Billy was walking towards the door.  
"Why don't you come in and see Adam?" I asked while I was laughing Billy was just smiling and walked out of the room and I followed after him trying to pull him back towards me, but it was a pathetic pull. However it works he turned around and look at me like I was a kid again. He did laugh.  
The other surrounding me, I tried to tell him what he wanting to hear. Then here comes the girls, Aisha, Kim and Trini saying, "Let Billy and Lela talk, that what they going to do before Adam said something." then, the attention went away and they walked away, all but Billy and the girls. We said thanks to the girls and they walked away trying to catch up to the others.  
There was an awkward silence after they left. I was leaning on the wall behind Billy and me right in front of me leaning on the wall across from the wall that I was leaning on. Billy was looking straight at me waiting for me to tell him something. However I looked down and I blushed. I didn't know what to do or say. Then he moved towards me and he put his hand under my head and he lifts my head up and made me look straight at him.  
"I didn't want to lose you again. Billy that why I didn't want you to come to my save me, but you did and I'm not blaming you or anyone. I will always love you and I just hope that the whole prophecy coming true and all. I'm sorry," I said.  
"No, you shouldn't be sorry, that's what I wanted to hear and I know that I do that. I don't want to lose you again either. The second question is," Billy checked his pockets. "I know I put it in my pocket when I left my room.  
"Looking for this?" I asked handing him the small box.  
"Yeah, but where did…" He was going to finish the question, but I cut him off.  
"It fell out of your pocket and on to my bed, when you came over and sat on it. Something tells me that whatever that is in the box is for me, right?" I asked.  
"Yeah. The man said that it was the perfect gift to give to you." He said.  
"Maybe we should go somewhere that there aren't any eavesdroppers," I pointed to the door.  
"Yeah maybe you right." I grabbed his hand and pull pathetically again. He laughed at that. We went to the Kathleen's Diner. The diner has a small garden where Billy open the box and got down on one knee and took me hand my heart was beating so fast that I had to take little bit of air to slow it down. However, it didn't work.  
"Lela Artemis Wolf, Will you marry me?" He asked.  
I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I went down to his level and looked deeply into his eye. I saw that he was serious about that even in his bright blue eyes. I nodded and then confirmed it with a solid yes. We got up and he put the ring on my figure it was late in the day, so we just ate lunch there and we just walked around the town. When we got back to the school the others where just getting board the not using magic, so the asked Billy and me if they would be their teachers again and new teachers. We both were fine about it. However they knew some thing was up and they asked us what was going on. Billy was holding my hand with the ring and only the girls spotted and Tommy notice it.  
_You're engage?_ Kim and Trini thought together.  
"Boys don't you notice something different about Lela?" Aisha asked.  
"Wait I think I know, you got your hair cut," Rocky said sarcastically. Billy and I just looked at each other and so I put my hand out.  
"So girls always wears a ring most of the time," Jason, Zack and Adam said.  
"Tommy would you like to say something?" Kim asked.  
"Of course, here's a hint guys, if two people love each other and it comes after dating and comes before weddings," Tommy said. The four weren't even thinking of the word. "Do we have to spell it out? Billy, Lela congratulations I know the girls feel the same way."  
"Wait your engage?" Jason, Zack, Rocky, and Adam asked.  
"Wow, that took you longer than I would of excepted you guys to take," I said. Billy pulled me closer to him and he looked around just to make sure that there were Elders around and there where. He kissed me. Then the Elder notice the ring on my figure and was furious and orbed away. She probably is going to tell the other Elders, but what are they going to do to me anyway.  
The Elders got back and one of them was pretty pissed that I would just go off and marry a demon like my foster aunt did. She thought that that he lost all of his powers, but somehow he gains them back. I hated that my aunt had to be the queen of all demons, but she vanquish his sorry ass where he belonged. However Billy isn't like other demons, his parents are mortals. They don't have any special power or gifts. Billy's parents are like normal average people who look out for anyone who need there help, so you could say that there power.  
"Looks like they are having their Elder fit…" I was cut off by one of the Elders.  
"You come here now!" the Elder said while point at Billy. He didn't budged. However I did.  
"Find your self a new teacher and a new headmaster because I'm not staying. I know that this place wasn't the place that I would wind up staying at and working. If I was staying I would of, I would have told them the truth, why you really want them. You know most of them are powerful and you think that they could put them in the war, but you can't force someone to do something that they don't want to do. Believe me, I know what that feels like. You also can't say what is the rules to me because I made the rules not you and I can change them, bend them, break them, and I can add them if I wanted to. I basically can actually do anything I want with the rules," I said.  
"You just made someone pissed even more, Ls," Billy said while one of the Elders just threw a fireball at us. "I don't think that she should be able to use that power."_  
_"Your right Billy, the Elders don't have that type of power, unless she's the one how made Phalen's half sister Cleopatra angry enough that made her turn into a demon and try to get rid of her. However when she got to the demon, she could vanquish her, so she turned back into a witch. She gave up her powers and then she died," I said, but when I got the to however I began to whisper the rest.  
"What were you saying Lela?" the Elder that threw the fireball at us asked.  
"Nothing," I lied._  
Ls, what were you saying? I know that…_ Billy was thinking before I kissed him from thinking anything else.  
"Not now Billy," I harshly whispered to him. He nods.  
"What did you say?" the Elder commanded.  
"Like I said, nothing," I said harshly.  
"No I heard you say something about Cleopatra. Now what did you say about her?" she commanded again.  
"You may not what to know, Demetria," I said.  
"How do you know my name witch?"  
"I don't I just guessed. A pretty good guess, wouldn't you say?"  
"Now I know where I've seen you. You're just a simple mutt. Knowing that you father shouldn't of went off marrying a mortal. You're that half goddess."  
"You nailed that one. I'm surprised that you didn't guess that one when you sent me after Billy. However you are pretty stupid to not see that I lied to you and now you're exposed for being a demon so maybe Aunt Cleopatra could stop bugging me to destroying you."_  
Ls, lets get out of here. Okay? _Billy thought. I nod. The ten of us orbed away to the island that my foster dad got me.  
"Wait did you say Aunt Cleopatra?" Kim and Adam asked.  
"Yes, she is my mom, Phalen, half sister. My mom wasn't related to the pharaoh of Egypt, her younger sister, Cleopatra was…" I said.  
"So you mom had a boy friend that wasn't so great and then she married a god and you are going to marrying a demon. What next? You are going to destroy the world?" Jason asked.  
"Hey, the premonition that Kim had of me. I won't destroy anything. I'm…" I was about to say something else until Jason cut me off.  
"Don't say harmless, we just saw you destroy your cousin and your father from the Spirit World and you destroyed you brother, Danny. Okay, you're not harmless. You're just plain destruction…" I left before he could say anything else, but he was yelling at me. Billy ran after me and he saw that I had tears in my eyes._  
_"Don't listen to him. You are harmless. You can't even hunt a fly down, if someone dared you to, don't listen to him. All of them weren't on purpose, okay. The truth is inside of you and you know that. And the whole the creature and the demon and the true power thing won't happen…" Billy was trying to cheer me up, but he could handle the tears that coming off my face. Then, we sat down in the grass while he was holding me tightly in his warm arms. I loved it when he does that.  
"How do you know that the whole creature, and the demon, and the true power won't happen? Please tell me that answer, please," I asked while I was still crying.  
"I know because you know what's right from wrong and the truth will forever be inside you the monster that Kim saw in her vision was the past, the future. Ls, we came here to start our lives over, and that's what we are going to do. So, please let me see the smile that you always have, please?" He said and I gave him the smile he wanted. "I also hit Jason for what he said to you. I also know you heard this repeatedly from me, but I love you forever and that will never change."_  
_"I love you as well. However where will go? I mean the mortal school is over by now and Magic School isn't going to welcome us back now. So where are we going to do or go?" I asked. Time moves different in magic school than at regular school. Time moves slow for them and times fast for the mortal school.  
"Well, I know that we can go on seas and sail then going where ever we want to go, like last summer," he replied. Then the other came around and saw that we where sitting in the grass. Kim and Trini sat on our right while Jason and Zack sat on our left and Aisha, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam were standing behind us. They over heard the conversation and said that they wouldn't mind going on the yacht, we also told Kim and Jason to spill about their feelings that they have for each other. We also told that to Trini and Zack. __

When we went to bed that night, but everything was different this time. Jason and Kim said what they truly felt about each other and Zack and Trini did the same. Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam where with us this time. Maybe we'll form a coven of our own and met new people along the way. We would probably met some spirits and maybe go into the Spirit World.  
I was asleep and then I heard a sound. I woke up and I saw him, the man who harmed my mom, the man she still went with after what Anubis did for her. Gave her a new life and a family, in a different way. However Anubis did all of that out of his love for her and she left him and took me away from my family. He just grabbed me a pulled me away from Billy, but Billy didn't even know that he took me. I tried to make him let go of me. I cast spells, use my powers and everything I could think of. It just didn't work. Then, I tried to summon my father, but didn't come. I also tried to scream, that didn't work either.  
He took me out side and said, "The one of night heard me, I have that the Great Spirits, now make her do your bidding. She's ready for her destiny. Now command her to destroy the world."  
"She's is ready, she is the power now. Let's see if she can be controlled," a woman said while she was walking towards us. She stopped right in front of me and placed her hand on my head. Then she lends down and whispered, "Destroy your love with this athame. If you don't, you'll be destroyed your self. Now go."  
I had tears coming down my face. I tried to refuse, but something came over me. I tried and tried, but my will over my body just left, like I had no clue how I was. When, I reached the room where Billy and I were. I closed my eyes and walked in.  
"Lela, what's the matter?" Billy asked.  
"I'm sorry… I love you… I have to do this…" I said softly. Billy tried to stop me, but it was to late. I had to die and… I did.

When I woke up, I was alive. However I thought that I did. It was so strange I felt the pain, felt the pain that Billy had, the pain from the athame that the woman gave me, everything. However then I realized that it was a dream.  
"Ls, are you alright?" Billy asked. "You look confused."  
"It's was nothing, but a dream," I said softly to myself.  
"What was a dream? You tried to kill yourself and I don't know why?" He said.  
"So that whole thing was real? I… and the man who took me outside and the woman who tried to order me to kill you were real?" I asked confused  
"Yes, the whole thing was real as can be. However, why did you try to…?" I cut him off.  
"I had to because the woman tried to tell me to destroy you and I tried my hardest to take control of myself. However, when I saw you I had to kill myself because she said if I didn't get rid of you that I would be destroy myself instead," I said while crying. "I'm sorry, Love. I know that I would of come back either way, if it wasn't you, then my dad, in someway." He kissed me.  
"You killed yourself just for me? How many times have you saved me, now? Two, three, four?" he asked.  
"I don't know, I just know that you are the only one for me and I know that you would get through to me Billy. You just understand me the best and we do have a past in the Spirit World," I said while looking down at my wound. Billy took my hand a healed them. Then he looked at me and smiled.  
"No one else knows of what happen last night, Ls. Not even our friends and I told you that you know what's right from wrong; I just didn't think that you would have done something like this. I should of look at you as the warrior here and not as a damsel. You probably had gotten that from me when we where younger, but…" I pulled him closer to my face and kissed him so he would stop talking, I wanted to stay like this for a little bit longer, but my stomach had other plans. "I'll go and get you something to eat. I also find some medicine for you pain, okay Princess?"  
"Okay, Knight," I said. Princess and Knight were our nicknames in the Spirit World. I was the best warrior around and no one could have defeated me. Billy was a knight in my kingdom and he was the only one who didn't underestimate me because I was the princess, but I didn't know that he was a prince or I would of gone easy on him, maybe not. I laughed at that. He was also from the other kingdom, which is the reason why we came here.  
I rested my eyes a few minutes and Billy came back with pancakes and blueberry jam. "Ls," he said while he was looking into my eyes, "are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm just tired. I guess that I was trying to kill myself which must have taken a lot of energy from me just to take control of myself," I whispered.  
"Ls, I don't want to lose you now. When I left, to move to Angel Grove I had to leave the most important person of my life behind. I had to leave you there. I wanted to stay, I begged and begged to my mom just to leave me there, but she did not want me to be with you. She never liked you, not even in the Spirit World. However, she will come around before the wedding, Ls. She knows that I asked you to be my wife because I told her that before I left to go to Magic School with you," he whispered. His eyes were watering up and then he closed his eyes. I wiped them away.  
"I will never leave you. I just don't want you to leave me, the first time you did, was in the Spirit World and we lost our baby girl, Lillie," I said while placing my hands over my stomach (I'm not pregnant, it's just that I saw Lillie get l killed and so I just put my hands there). Then Billy placed the tray down on my left where he was laying before I woke up, the second time. He placed his left hand on my face and he placed the right hand on my stomach.  
"She will be fine Lela, I promise. She will not die, because I will never leave you. Lillie will not leave our site, not even for one second. I will never let you find me a liar…" he was going to say more, but Tommy knocked on the door.  
"Hey guys are you going to stay in there all day, or are you going come out here. Even though it's none of my business what you two are going to do," he said.  
"Do you think that you have enough strength to get out of bed?" Billy asked me.  
"I'm not sure, Billy," I replied. "Go, I'll be fine. I will telepathically call you if I need you alright?"  
"Okay, go to sleep please, you need to rest."  
"I love you Billy."  
"I love you too," he said while walking out the door. "She's fine it just that she doesn't feel so well right now, Tommy," Billy lied to Tommy.  
"Oh," he replied. I moved the tray from the bed to the table, it hurt a lot just to get and move something. I never felt this much pain in my entire life before. Therefore, I lay back down and closed my eyes.

I closed my eyes and then I fell asleep. This time I was running away from the man. "You'll be the one who destroys the two worlds. All you have to do is to destroy your love," he yelled. Then he caught up to me and handed me the same athame that the woman gave me. It was a nightmare I couldn't do it.  
I woke up gasping for air. Billy came in running to my side. " Lela, what's the matter?" he asked. Then he sat down on my right.  
"What time is it? How long have I've been a sleep?" I asked.  
"It's two in the after noon. You've been asleep since eight in the morning," he said.  
"Billy and Tommy came in every hour on the hour. Guess that they were just worried about you," Kim said. Jason was by her side like the one he was ready to protect her in any way possible.  
_Wait you've been in here every hour with Tommy? Did you read his thoughts, how he likes me a lot, but… I thought before he kissed me. Everyone left except for Billy. He got under the covers and placed me on top of him. It was strange for some reason. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was strange.  
Lela you are the one who created the two worlds, so you can destroy them as easily as you can create them. Even though it destroyed, you and six other people plus I had to bring you to life_… Billy was going to think some more.  
_ What are you talking about? I was talking about Tommy and hear you are talking about the worlds. I know that I can destroy the worlds. However how do you know that was the reason I woke up, I never told you that. _I thought._  
Oh… I guess that when I kissed you, I got somewhat of an excess of that. I'm not sure how I knew that. _He thought.  
"Well, I'm not surprise though, the others' powers aren't the only ones advancing," I whispered.  
Hours went by, I don't know how long really because the sun went down. Billy got up to be change in his nighttime clothes, but I didn't what him to leave me. I got up and turned him around, I took off his shirt, and he stopped me from doing anything else. However, he looked into my eyes and saw that I knew what I was doing. He let go of me. Then he took off most of my clothes and his pants. I pulled him in bed. I knew that I wanted him so badly. I never felt like this, not even in the Spirit World.  
I loved him so much to make him see that. The truth was that I didn't know what I was doing, but I really didn't care. I knew that he was the only one that I want in my life. When we have to close, I had to stop him even though I wanted to be with him. He understood that.  
Billy fell asleep first. He had his arms around me. I leaned the back of my head on his chest. I closed my eyes to think about the Spirit World. It was a post to be a peaceful place, now it is just violence and destruction. I only saw what happen to Lillie and my eyes just watered up. I tried to move without waking Billy up. However that didn't work. _  
_"What's the matter?" Billy asked.  
"I shouldn't be thinking about the Spirit World," I mumbled. Then I looked up at him. He was smiling. _  
Then, I wasn't the only one who was thinking of there. I just wished that they would stop the war and then we could go back, if you want to, I won't go back without you. I can't leave you again. _Billy thought and that only made me want to cry even more. I just couldn't handle every thing at once. I turned around and placed the front of my head under his. He moved one of his hands to place under my face just to move it closer to his face and that made me feel like I should let our feelings get the better than us, but I couldn't. I can't, I just don't know why. I just don't think that we should go far, at least not now anyway. I wanted to feel venerable all the time around Billy and I think that he knows that._  
I want to feel like nothing happen, like the whole with losing Lillie… _I thought, but Billy caught me off guard by kissing me.  
_ Lela, don't worry okay. Lillie will be finding, as I said. She'll never die. Okay please, calm the hell down. Billy thought.  
Okay now you are scaring me. You never did that. However, I think I did deserve that thought.  
Yes, and I'm… What's the matter? You look like you going to be…  
_ I ran to the bath. Billy came after me, but stayed out side the door. I never felt like this either and we didn't… "Ls, are you alright?" Billy asked. Billy's voice caught my attention. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"  
"No, but I do want know if anything happen before this night or any night?"  
"Not that I recall. Lela, what's the matter? Can I come in?" Billy sounded worried about me.  
"If I knew I would have told you, Billy. However, I don't feel so great," I said while he was walking in. He came to my side and held me so close to him that I had to push away from him just so that I could vomit in the toilet. He stayed with me, even though it could be contagious.  
He went out side of the bathroom and came back with a necklace, had the symbol of the horse, which is a post to heal the sick or the weak and placed it around my necklace. "Let's see if this work's if not, then we know that you are pregnant, Ls," he said.  
A few minutes went by and I wasn't vomiting in the toilet, so he carried me back to the bed and held me closed and I wanted to fall asleep, but I couldn't. Billy brushed my hair out of my face and moved it behind my ear.  
When morning came, I just felt so weak that I couldn't get out of bed, but I used my powers to get dressed and when the yacht came I just orbed into the bed room and Billy orbed everyone's things and Billy told Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam the rules of the yacht and they understood. However he didn't stay very long outside because he didn't what me alone, so that wouldn't happen again, me trying to kill myself.  
Then he went to my side after he did that so he would have to spend the whole day a way from me. The chefs cooked me soup, so that I could eat something because I hadn't eat anything the day before. I ate half the soup before I was full. Billy didn't even try to piss me off and make me eat the rest of the soup. When I feel crappy, he won't do anything to test my patients. Well, I think that this day would be a better day than yesterday.  
Billy brushed his hand against my face, and his hand was so soft that when I open my eyes he wasn't in his human form, but his animal form and it wasn't his hand nor paw, but his face. "I'm sorry, Ls. Did I wake you?" he asked. I nearly jumped out of the bed and hit my head on the table right next to the bed. Almost everyone came running to see what happen.  
"What happen?" Tommy asked.  
"I think that I'm going crazy, but I think that Billy's animal form just talked to me," I said, but I didn't believe it myself. Jason and Zack laughed at me. "What's so funny?"  
"That you didn't know that Billy's animal form could talk," they replied at the same time. They gave each other high fives.  
"Wait you didn't know that spirit animal form could talk?" Billy asked.  
"It's not like I could turn into my spirit animal form, Billy. I'm still a human I didn't get my spirit. Although, shouldn't t gotten my spirit when I turned sixteen?" I asked. I looked so puzzled that Billy had to turn back into his human form and tell me that personal without others in the room.  
"You should've gotten it then, but you such a powerful spirit you could have gotten it when you were just a kid. Remember the that I ran away from my home to try and stop you from jumping off the cliff just to prove that you were strong that the others, and I fell down into the water and you hit the rock and nearly killed yourself. You cousins ran from the scene of the crime and I had to carry you to you house and your father started to yell at them?" he said.  
"That happen, man, I must have done some stupid things then. However, why should I judge that scene from the one two nights ago," I said while walking over to the bed and sit down.  
"I think that's when you got your spirit because you were glowing that night because I was with you and I saw it," Billy said while sitting down right in front of me and held out his hand and I took it while I was smiling. He placed our hands on my forehead where I hit it on the rocks in California and he told me to lay down. I put my feet on the bed and he went into my mind, to see why I couldn't turn into my animal form. Then he found out the reason why I couldn't turn into my animal form and the reason is that I was holding the animal back from letting it take over my body, as if it is in a cage.  
"I felt the spirit inside of me, Billy. It was like the spirit wanted me to let go of something, but I don't know what. What does she want me to let go?" I asked. He kissed me so fast before could say anything else. Billy pulled me close to him and I had to push away from him. "Billy, what does she want me to let go?"  
"To let yourself feel like you're not alone, that no one would leave you, that I would not leave you and I've been trying to do that for weeks now…" I cut him off.  
"I know that you won't leave me that no one would hurt me, but it's hard to let go of the pain that people left behind. I love you so much, but not to go far. Billy, I'm not ready, I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm not telling you that after we get married that we won't have Lillie and other kids, but I'm just not ready to go that far…" I said, but Billy cut me off. _  
"I know, that what the spirit wanted to hear, that you would have Lillie… Wait did you say other kids?" _he asked with a weird look on his face._  
"Umm… now did I actually say that?" I tried to confuse him. However it didn't work.  
"Yes, you did say that," _he replied._  
Yes, I did .I didn't what you to know that we were have another child in the Spirit World, Billy. _I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Tears came out.  
_ I guess that this was one of the secrets that you didn't what me to find out, was it? _He thought. _  
Yes, Billy, please don't think that we should be in a rush because we do have plenty of time to have Lillie and the other one. Billy, you shouldn't have heard that part. _Billy let me get up and walk around while he was sinking in the thought that he was going to have another child with me._  
_"When were you pregnant the second time," Billy asked.  
"The day before you left, Lillie heard me crying and screaming, saying that you couldn't have left that night. I tried to tell you the day before, but you where packing everything that you could and you left and…and…and…" I tried to get the words out, but I couldn't, all that was coming out was tears and I couldn't stop them. They just came out like the rain in April.  
"Ls calm down, please. I hate seeing you like this. I truly do. I don't know what you want me to do. Lela, please throw me a bone, please. I don't know what to do," he said while trying to calm me down, but I push him away. I left the room and walked around the yacht. I walked in to Jason which was probable wasn't the greatest thing, but he saw that I was upset about something and wanted to know why. Therefore, I tried to tell him, but most of the words, he had to guess and he got most of the words that where hard to understand correct. He actually didn't want to hurt me, but I don't know how long his friendliness would last.  
Billy was looking for me, but he couldn't find me. He couldn't because I went to my father, Anubis. "Father," I said.  
"Yes, Lela. What's the matter?" he asked.  
"It's about Billy and me," I said.  
"Oh, well, what's the matter?" he asked again.  
"Billy and I got into this conversation about me being pregnant a second time and it was hard…" I was about to say something else until I was fling a crossed the cavern. I hit the wall hard and I was knocking out probably for hours, but when I woke up, I got a massive headache.  
"Lela, are you all right?" someone said, I couldn't figure out what voice who said that, but it was familiar and a male's voice. When I figured out whose voice it was, I got up and I tried to walk towards the voice because I didn't want to trigger a booby traps. I was a little wobble, so I stayed close to the wall. "Lela, are you alright? Where are you Lela?" the same person said.  
"I'm coming, stay there and just keeping talking, I'll find you, just stay there, please," I said. The further that I go towards the voice the darker it gets.  
Then, some thing grabbed my leg and I try to get it off my leg. I kick it, and then I stopped. "Ouch, Lela. Is that you?" the voice said.  
"Yes, I'm sorry I thought it as something that threw me across the cavern. Who are you?" I asked.  
"It's me, Lela. It's Danny, your brother…" I try to grab his hand and pull him up so that I could hug him and so that I could hit as hard as I could.  
"Danny, give you're ha…" I was going to finish saying hand until someone pulled me out there.  
"Lela, are you all right?" someone said. My eyes were shut closed, but somehow I wanted to open them. "Love, are you alright?" the same voice said, now I know the voice. It was Billy. I opened my eyes  
"I was going to grab Danny from some kind of hole and then you grabbed me from there, before me…" I was going to say more, but Billy kissed so I would stop.  
Then he whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry for ever doing things that hurt and might of hurt you." when he was finished saying those words, the just repeated over and over until I looked into his eyes and saw that was upset about something.  
I placed my fore head against his and I whispered, "It's okay, it wasn't you fault." I placed my hand on his check and the position that was awkward.  
"I'm sorry, truly, sincerely sor…" I moved my hand and placed one of my fingers on hi lips so that he would stop talking.  
"Can I get up?" I asked.  
"No, you can't get up," Billy said sarcastically. He did move so that I could get up. He held out his hand and I took it as if we were kids again, the first day that we met. He placed one of his arms around me and I placed my head on his shoulder_. However, I just can't handle knowing that my brother is still alive and that he is trap somewhere. I need to help him; he needs my help like before.  
Billy, is it possible that Danny is still alive after what I did to him? _I asked._  
I'm not sure, but he is your brother. You two have been through more things than my sister and I and we are older than you are. I just don't understand how you could have seen him though, I know that you are the daughter if Anubis and all, but not even Anubis could have seen…  
Oh, know my dad… I thought.  
What is it?  
When I was visiting him earlier, I was attack and I think that he was also. _I thought.  
Billy when with me to see if my father was all right, but we couldn't find him._  
Lela looks out. _Billy thought and knocked me out of the way and he was hit hard._  
_"Coming back to the scene of the crime," the man that my mother was with.  
"Why don't you tell me your name? I just need to know why you are doing this and I think that you look familiar, before I was born, I mean…" I was cut off.  
"My name was Xander, but then your father gave me a new name which is Apocalypse. I have been reborn by your mother when she gave birth to you, you could saw that we are one in the same, except for a few facts that are different from each…" he said.  
"We are nothing a like, you're the monster that wants me to destroy my love. You're not anything like me Apocalypse. You're a demon…" he cut me off.  
"You're engaged to one. You know that he was meant to be evil, but you deny it every time he uses his powers and, and you. You are a demon, but you deny your own destiny. You are a post…"  
"Your lying I am not a post destroys anything, your name, the name that you are using, the name that my father gave you Apocalypse. That means that you would destroy the world and I won't let you do that," I said angrily.  
"Oh, but you have. Your love is dead…" I blocked out everything else and I turned around and Billy… Billy's body laid there like there was no life in him. I walked over to him and knelt. "You knew the Prophecy would come true. The Prophecy stated that the love of the destroyer would die and so the destruction of the two worlds begins."  
"I'm not the destroyer. I'm not the destroyer, Billy is. I'm the one that should have died, Billy, knew the prophecy would come true today, so he changed it. He took my place; he took his life so that the prophecy wouldn't come true. The prophecy has change. The stupid prophecy was wrong," I cried.  
Every single color that was ever was started to glow around Billy. The Spirits knew that it was time to give me my power, but I split my power so that Billy would be alive. "Billy your wrong you were a spirit as well as I was," I whispered in his ear. He woke up.  
"I'm…" I hugged him so tightly that he couldn't breathe or say anything else. Apocalypse clapped.  
"Well done child. Now let's see if you could destroy you're…" I threw Apocalypse against the wall.  
"Why don't you the hell up, Apocalypse. You can't help yourself. You don't have the power control anyone. Your nothing without my mom and you just use her like she was a puppet," I said. Billy grabbed my hand and we both destroyed him forever. Everyone that was under his control, under his spells, and the people that he killed as well as trapped were released. Xander had my brother, my cousin, both of my parents from both worlds and the rest of the people that I didn't know about.

When Billy and I got back to the yacht, the Scorpion Spirit, Momo, Danny came back to stay a while. Billy doesn't like the fact that they are staying and neither do I, but as long as they don't screw up the wedding they can stay. However I don't know what to do with them. I just can't help, but wonder if there's anyway to help them to see what the Spirit World was created for, but that's whom they are._  
_

A few weeks past since Apocalypse's death. Nina came to see her litter brother, Billy. It is weird because she always hated me, but now she likes, no wants me to marry Billy. Our kingdoms were enemies and now it all has change since…since the death of Apocalypse. It was like he was the cause between the dispute our kingdoms, but my family won't let me marry him. I think that old habits die-hard_.  
_She heard that her little brother is now powerful than her, so she's trying to be on her best behavior, but she's has caused trouble unlike my family. Now, Danny and Momo have been up to a lot of things lately. Along with my father. He has been trying to destroy Billy now that he has the chance. However, I'm always around Billy because we have wedding to plan for and he won't try to pull a fast one on me because I can reflect, not saying that Billy can't protect himself, it's just that I feel more comfort when I know that he is safe from my father, my brother and my cousin. However, it would probable get worst if they stay here any longer.  
_"_Hey Nina, Kim, Trini, Ashia, I want to talk to you for a second. Okay?" I asked.  
"Sure," they all said. Billy left to find Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Zack and Jason.  
"I want all of you to be my bridesmaids and Nina I want you to be my Maid of Honor," I said.  
They all gasped for air.

"What?" Nina asked?  
_ You want us to be your bridesmaids? _Kim, Trini, and Ashia asked in thought. They nearly fainted when I shook my head up and down_.  
_"You want me to be your Maid of Honor. You have to be joking right? I've been nasty to you in the Spirit World and you are making me you Maid of Honor…?" she said.  
"Yes, Nina. That was the past and I know that you hate me for beating up your boyfriend when I was two, but he did deserved it thought. Only because he tormented my foster cousins," we all laughed at that.  
"Yeah, he was a jerk and you know what I broke up with me over the phone last week, I just want to hurt him so badly. Wait, I think I know how to make him sufferer," she said.  
"How?" I asked.  
"He has an older brother and maybe if I kissed him he won't know what hit him, like I didn't know that he wanted to be the tramp of your cousin…" I cut her off.  
"Crystal?" I asked.  
She nods.  
"You know what? She liked Billy so badly, when we were younger and she would hated if she saw us kissing," I said.  
"Come on you two, stop thinking of how you two would get revenge on her ex-boyfriend and lets spy on the guys and see what Billy wanted to talk to them about. Okay?" Kim said.  
"Oh that's easy. He's asking them to be his best men," I said. "Oh I almost forgot the traditions in the Spirit World about weddings are different than the traditions here in the human World," I said.  
"Like what?" Ashia said.  
"Well, first off, the groom buys the wedding dress and the bride doesn't see it until she's walking down the isle. Second the bridesmaid come after the bride instead of before and the groom walks with the bride, the best men come alongside with the bridesmaids…" I said until Trini came in.  
"Sorry, but what?"  
"Here I will tell them okay? You go make sure that the evil portion of your family doesn't get to the groom before the wedding, or there will be some issues," she said in our native tongue, which is Latin.  
They all looked like they saw a movie in a different language. I told them that it was our native tongue, but Billy and I don't use are native tongue. However, we only know the language if we come in physical contact with someone.

I left and Nina told them what I said, but I thought that I did say in English, but I didn't. I guess that I was worried about Billy that I rushed it so that the Scorpion Spirit, Danny, nor Momo could have the chance to kill Billy.

I went for hike on the yacht and I found Billy in our room. He was in the Spirit World, because I saw him holding a picture of our tiny family. I walked in. "Lela, I didn't know tat you were finished… I thought that you were going to try and explain our customs to the girls," he said.

"I got Nina to do it. Well, to explain it very slowly, anyway," I replied. Billy wanted to hit me.

"Oh did she tell you that your crazed out cousin, Crystal took her boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. While walking over to him. I lad down and I put my head on his legs and I turned into my animal form. I was happy that I could to that. However, it was my cub form thought.

Billy moved his hand and I accidently attacked it. Cats, do attend to attack things that do move while they are moving. "Ouch. Lela, that hurt," he said.

I looked into his eyes and he couldn't refuse my crazy ass apology that way. He just had to laugh at that. Then, I put my head on his arm and I let him pet me like I was a house cat. I was upset that he moved me, but I knew that I could stay there forever, though.

He turned into his animal form and I moved closer to him. However, he pulled me even closer to him. I put my head down on the bed and then he went and squashed it underneath his.

Nina came in and just started to laugh. _You two haven't change one things about yourselves since you were kids. _Nina thought while she was thinking that I was trying to reclaim my head that Billy purposely placed his head on mine.

He licked me so I got up and I left the room. I walked into Danny who was right out side the room, he was holding something and then he cast a spell on me, then Momo walking in the room and did the exactly the same thing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing," Danny said.

"'Nothing', are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure about that. Billy…umm the Prince of Darkness and the Princess of Darkness is in there?" Danny said.

"Yeah, so what...I know what you are trying to do Danny," I said.

"What am I doing then, Sis?" he asked.

"You're trying to tear Billy and me up. I…I don't believe this," I said.

"Did it work Danny?" Momo asked while walking out of the room.

"I'm not sure Momo. Do you hate the Prince and Princess of the darkness' guts?" he asked me. I hit so hard I think that he had gotten the wrong out of it.

Then, Billy and Nina walked out of the room looking confused.

"Lela, are you okay?" Billy asked.

"Don't call me Lela," I snapped at him.

"Okay, but are you okay, Princess?" he asked again.

"Why should you care? You are my enemy," I snapped again. It was like I had no feeling for him, like I didn't love him anymore.

"What did you do? What the hell did you do to her?" Billy had Danny against the wall while I was trying to pry him off of Danny. It felt like I could move him, like my strength wasn't the same with him. I wasn't stronger than this…this spirit.

"Let go of him," Nina said to Billy, than Billy let go of him and I let go of Billy.

"C'mon, Lele, you don't belong with him," Danny said. He was pulling me away from them.

Billy's mind~

How can this be? Lela knows that it his is a trick. She wouldn't leave me hanging like this.

"Hey Billy, what's wrong?" Tommy said.

"It's Lela. Danny did something to her and now she doesn't remember that she loves me," I said.

"Hey didn't you say that she'll always love you no matter what? And you also said that t you'll always love her no matter what?" Tommy asked.

"I don't see what your saying Tommy?" Billy said.

"Lela told me that you two are meant to be together, before her Dad, and cousin showed up. If you just let them win, then you'll not only lose her, but your going to lose Lillie and maybe that child that you were going to have," Tommy said.

"How would you know that we were going to have another child?"

"Nina told me that part. I hope that you don't mind that I like you sister, do you?" he asked.

"No, not at all. How did she know that?"

"She said that Lela told her after you disappeared, man. You should try not to make that same mistake…" I cut him off.

"I know that part that's why we came here, but my family only can here just so that I would remember everything. However, they didn't need to come, like Lela's family she was born without memories, but she gains than by the day, but some are to powerful for her to remember," I said.

"He I asked Lela, to follow me here so that you two could talk. However, I don't think that she stayed," he replied.

"No she out side right now, and thanks. I own you one big one."

"I just want to hand Nina this, and tell her to read it. She'll know it's from Me." then he handed me a piece of parchment.

"Sure, that won't be a problem," I replied to him. He smiles knowing that he got it and saying thanks. Then he got up after sitting in the chair that was next to the door and walked out of the room.

"_You can go in now," _he whispered to him.

"_Thanks," _she said to him. It sounded like she was crying or something of that sort. She closed her eyes and walked in. "Let me get one thing straight okay demon. Who ever you know, what am not I anymore, okay? So don't go and try to get my get my memories back."

"I'm sorry you have to punish me then, because I would not stop until I get the love of my life back, I will not."

"Please, don't I might not have the strength to stop you, but somehow you'll be stopped and I won't even care if you do get hurt," she replied. "Just don't do anything that you would regret."

I got up and I walked over to her. "You really don't remember our child, the lamb spirit, you were devastated when Lillie died and you wouldn't talk to me after that happen. And…and…" I didn't know what to do. All I wanted to have is she. The girl, no, not a girl, but a woman who is right in of me. "I'm sorry. I just want the woman that I know right in that is you, the woman that is someone else, but she looked just like you. I just hate not knowing that you won't be with me. I just want her back." I started to feel the tears fill my eyes and they rode down my face like a rollercoaster.

"Hey, I don't want you to cry," she complained. "I don't know why I can't beat you, or be stronger than you. However, the least that you can do is not to cry right in front of me." Those words, I can't believe that she just said those words to me. "I hate to see creatures cry right in front of me. I truly do."

"How can you be so cruel?" I asked.

"You don't get it. I know how you feel about me, because I didn't lose my memories all that Danny and Momo did was try to make my memories and try to make you so cruel to and make the memories that I have of you that are kind and sweet, awful and repelling memories, that you really don't want me for eternally," she made it sound like she was different from her family, like she hated the war and that she would wanted to be mine forever. I close my eyes and smiled. "Please just tell me one thing."

"Anything." Then, I open my eyes.

"Tell me what is on your mind, please, let me read it so I know that you won't try and kill me before we do get married," she said it with a smile on her face.

_Sure. I thought that you weren't going to have me as your husband. I thought that you were going to leave me to go with someone that your not going to be happy with and I couldn't handle seeing being with someone else and have his child._ I thought. I moved closer to her, she backed up.

_I'm sorry I can't be close to you right now, my brother would be coming for me and I don't want to get in trouble with Scorpion Spirit. Only Anubis doesn't have a problem with me being around you. I guess that you have to get that to your sister and I guess that I have to find Danny and said that I was swimming with the fish. I also guess that I would see you around on deck. So, for on, see ya._ She thought and then left the room.

"Nina?" I called to her and I also knocked on the door. She answered the door. "Nina, what's the matter?" I asked because it looked like she had done something wrong.

"Nothing, come in," she said.

"Umm…Tommy wanted me to give you this and tell you that you knew that you would known that it was from and I'll shut up, now."

"Billy you know that I wouldn't have done something wrong now would you? You won't tell mom that I had done something wrong…"

"Nina, what are you talking about… Oh, you and Tommy?" I asked.

She nods.

"I won't tell mom. I promise and if I do you can kill for it deal?" I asked.

"No! Not a deal. I…I…umm…" she could put the words together to say what she had done. "I'm sorry, but Tommy and I slept together and I really don't' want mom to know about it and I really don't know what to do, you are the only one who knows what to do, considering that you have slept with Lela, and I never actually felt like this towards someone like I feel toward Tommy."

"What do you feel? I mean like you stomach is telling you that you need to get more of him?"

"Yes," she laid her head in my chest and started to cry and I tried to stop from crying more, but I knew that I could help her.

"Nina, do you mind if I get some in here and don't kill me okay?"

"Okay," she cried.

"I'll be back Sis." I walked over to the door and went out in search of Tommy.

I saw im in the pool with Lela and I tried my best not to get distracted by Lela. "Tommy, can I borrow you for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure, man. What's up?"

"It's Nina, she won't stop crying and it is not because of the note, it's because she scared that you would hurt and she doesn't know how to handle it." He understood what I was saying. Nina was still crying when we got into the room. She looked up and saw that Tommy was with me. She tried to smile, but was hard to show it on her face. Tommy ran over to her and he stopped her for flooding her room.

"Can I ask you two a question?" I asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

"When you two saw me with Lela, was I like Tommy, trying to calm her down like that?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," Tommy said.

"When we all lived in the Spirit World. You did the same exact thing, but I know that you won't leave Lela," Nina manage to get out. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"Oh. Lela wanted me to tell you to look out or you'll get hurt from Danny, Momo, or Scorpion Spirit," Tommy added.

"Okay," I said. Then, Tommy looked at Nina and they looked like they were about to kiss and they did. "Tommy, I guess that Lela was right about you being her brother in the end." I said while walking out of the door. Then I bumped into Danny.

"Don't act all innocent I know that you talked to Lela and I don't want you in her life, so don't doing anything stupid or you'll regret it," he commanded.

"What was all about, she came to me because Tommy wanted us to talk and she was willing to talk. Don't take this out on me, Danny. You're the one who doesn't want Lela happy, along with Momo and the Scorpion Spirit. Just undue the spell that cast on her and I'll leave. Okay?" I said sounding like I was losing her for the start.

"I know what you are doing. You're trying to do the exact same thing that Lela pulled on Momo in the Spirit World. So, I'm not buying anything that you are selling, Demon. Just stay away from her," he warned then he walked away. I hit my fist against the wall and I left an indent on the wall.

_Why don't they just leave Lela and me alone?_ I thought.

_They won't leave you alone because they know that it would just irritate you two and that you are the most vulnerability when she isn't her._ Adam Thought._ I'm a mind reader, I'm not sure if you knew that._

_I notice that and I kind of known when Lela was laughing at what you said at Magic School, but I didn't understand. Can you block out thoughts?_ I asked.

_Kind of, it's hard for me to, but when I'm with Aisha, it's different. She makes it easier for me to ignore everyone. _He thought. I smiled and we talked about other things, but he saw that my mind was on Lela.

"I hope that you'll get Lela, back in your arms, Billy," Adam added.

"Thanks," I said like I was at a funeral and the person that died was Lela. She doesn't want to be mine. However, I would be suborned enough to not think that it is over. The war has just begun.

Lela mind~

I hope that this plan would work. I just hope that Billy and Nina would understand that I am just acting. I just want him to understand that I'm just playing around with fire, just make sure that the plan that have in store for Nina and Billy won't happen.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do anymore," I mumbled to myself.

"Are you okay, Sis?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Danny. Why do you asked?" I asked.

"Well, you were looking gloom and I hate seeing you like this. Are you sure that you are alright?"

"Yes, do you want me to hurt you even harder because I will and I don't care if you do get hurt right now," I said while walking off. I walked into Tommy and Nina a glared at her and she didn't say a word all that she was doing was holding onto Tommy and he looked happy to be with her.

"Hey, Nina and Tommy," I said.

"Wait your going to talk to me?" Nina asked.

"I know I must have acted like a jerk, but I have to just to make sure that the plan that they have for you and Billy won't work. I'm just going to say the wrong part make sure that they won't mess with us. I'm sorry that you had to see me like the enemy. Oh, please don't tell Billy that because I know that he would go off and act like something is up and I don't want my cover blown. Okay?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Sis," they said together.

"Oh, I'm also happy that you found each other. I'm truly happy," I added.

"Hey, Billy said that you knew that we were going to be family," Tommy said.

"What he meant was that I always looked at you as a brother, like I look at Nina and I see her as a sister. Even in the Spirit World, if I had the choice I would have gone to their kingdom and Lived there and care that I was a part of the other kingdom. I would have lived with them if they allowed me to live with them. All that I cared about was my family, my love, and my…" I couldn't put the words together back my eyes started to tear up.

"Lillie?" Nina asked.

I nod.

"No Lillie, right behind you Lela," Nina said and I turned around…I couldn't believe my eyes; she was right there and she at the same time she wasn't there.

"Lillie? Sweetie is that you?" I asked stupidly.

"Help me Mommy. Please help me. I scared, I don't want to be alone anymore," she cried.

"I know, sweetie. I know. We'll figure something out before you fully disappear, Mommy promise. We'll be a family just like before," I said, knowing that it might not be true, but I have to give her hope and give myself some hope as well.

She nods. Then went back to where ever she astral projected.

Nina saw that Momo was coming and so did I. "Come on Tommy maybe we should go back before Momo comes tries to hurt us, okay?"

"Sure, we'll see you later, Lela," Tommy said. I smiled.

Night came and I wanted to stay with Billy, but he'll know that something is up and I don't want him to figure that out. It's also days before the plan is coming to an end, by me. I know it would be risky, but I have no other idea to deal with this problem. I have no other choice; I have to protect all of my family and my friends. Then I realized that I could help him not act out differently.

I ran to his, well our room and I knock quietly on it so no else could hear it. He got up from the bed and walked towards the door. When he opens the door, I quickly cover his mouth so he wouldn't say a thing and pushed him to the bed. I told him that I was just going to screw up their plan so that he and Nina wouldn't have to die. All that I wanted was to be in his arms again.

"Lela are you sure that you want to do this. I mean this is betrayal…" he said.

"So, I mean without you in my life, my heart that's betraying my future and Lillie came earlier and she wanted us to save her," I said while pulling his cloths off. I telekinesis the door closed so that no one else could see what Billy and I are doing. He kissed my neck and then he removed all of my cloths and we got into bed and the next thing that I remember is that I was in his arms again and I was so happy that we were together, sort-of.

He moved his hand and moved my hair out of my face. I looked at him and I can't believe that we were glad to know that we weren't truly enemies because this would have been awkward. He moved me closer to his face, but when he moved me closer so that we would kiss, there was a knock on the door.

"Lela, are you in there?" Danny called knowing that it was Billy's room. I kept quiet and moved so fast that I actually fazed through the wall, but I did have cloths on before I left the room.

"What do you want Danny? Lela isn't in here," Billy sort-of lied and told the truth.

"Where's my little sister, Demon?" He requested.

"Danny there you are. I was looking for you this whole time, and I guess that you were, too. Why would I be with the enemy? Why would you even consider that?" I asked stupidly knowing that I would be Billy's and now I know that being that close having nothing to sleep with on, now I know that she'll be okay. Knowing that we actually went that far, I don't regret being with him. I looked down blushing not knowing that Danny was still in front of me.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked.

"Oh, just think about the awful past of mine, being with him. I would never get that out of my mind now. Thank you for that."

"Sorry, I should have trust you more better than that."

"I don't know what you were thinking. I'm not his anymore." Then he walks away. I mouthed, "I am yours forever and nothing is going to change that." Billy smiled then I walked away to he kitchen to get breakfast.

"I know that you spent the night in Billy's room," Nina said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you told him and hoping that he would keep it a secret, until the day? What happen last night between you and my brother?" she asked.

"We took that step and I don't know what to do now. I just want Lillie to be born and I guess that we had to that far for Lillie to be born," I said.

"Oh, well, umm… I don't know what to do. I never had been in love before and I new at it, but if you truly love someone and it is forbidden, then you have to hide it from some people. However, we're sister now, you don't have to hide anything from me. I will always love you, Sis. I'll try me best not to hate you or anything else. You make my brother happy and that should make me happy as well. Have I told you why I think of you as my little sister?" she asked.

"No, I don't think that you have."

"Well, come on. I don't think that Tommy would mind that you are taking me for a moment or two. The reason why I think that you are my sister is that you came to me when Billy left you and you wanted someone else to know that you were pregnant again. I was really shocked that you also said that you would have become one of us, if you had that choice. I knew that Billy had made a right choice to pick you out of everyone that our parents wanted him to fall for.

"Not only are you beautiful, you are also smarting, courageous, and stronger than anyone that I know that would betray their family just for their love. I'm not sure that I have that kind of guts to do what you are doing right now. Lela I'm jealous that you can make friends, that you have so many people falling for you, that you are beautiful, and that you won my brother's heart when no one else could."

"You're smart, you're beautiful, and you're courageous and stronger than I am. You can make friends faster than I could possibly make in a year. You have freedom and I only get freedom when I'm around you guys and mostly around Billy. You are free when you are anywhere. My freedom was taken away when I had to make the choice of being the Princess of Light. I hate have the choice being the Queen of my own having to end the war that way, when Billy asked me to marry him.

"They would consider me as the trader in my own kingdom. I hated not knowing whether Billy would be safe getting out my room at night, before the guards would notice he was in my room, whether knowing if Billy would be back and telling me that I'm still the only girl for him, for eternity. I hated to be the weakest link between us. I truly wanted to feel what Billy was feeling, what Billy wanted me to feel. I really want to know why most of my powers wouldn't have worked on him. It was like he couldn't be controlled by one of my powers, and that sometimes got me frustrated. I just wanted just for once that I could be the one who could control him, but I'm not. I'm just the weakest link between us."

"Wait you think that you are the weakest link between you two? Billy always thought that he was the weakest link between you two. He wonders how he could always sneak out of and into the kingdom every night, while I'd spied on him and he knew that I was right behind him. However, he also hoped that I wouldn't tell mom and dad what I knew. He was going to be king and you were the only one that he wanted, that he needed to have as his wife, his whole life was at the other kingdom and you could have easily killed him, but you rather want you conceive his children, you have been poor, unhealthy, not even worthy have been a royalty, but you would have caught his eye out of everyone that he could have chosen someone with in the kingdom. However, he could have chosen Lucinda over you."

"Who's Lucinda?"

"Lucinda was Billy best friend and she would have liked to meet you, but you two wouldn't have liked each other considering the fact that she liked him a lot. Wait, didn't you say your first name is Lucinda?"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with…oh you think that I'm her?" She nods. "I never met him before the garden mishap. I really don't recall meeting him before the garden."

"What happen at the garden, Billy refers to it as the _Nightmare of Elms Street._"

"Well, Billy and I didn't know that we were meant to be with each other so we attacked each other."

"Oh," she chuckled. "I didn't know that you two did that? I'm sorry, but that's funny."

"Yes, laugh all you want, but if I did become your enemy you would be laughing because Billy would be is such great shape. Oh maybe he and I should work out more often…"

"Okay don't lose track of want is going on, Lela. Remember you family is going to get rid of us."

"Oh right, sorry. I just distracted for a sec, that's it."

"What's it?"

"I would pretend to be distracted, when Billy gets my attention and its fits all together. Billy would have to do something and it would catch my attention and I would say the wrong word, which makes my plan work even sneakier. Would you think?"

"Yeah, that would work. Your good at making everything seem so innocent. See, you are smart, if I had your brain, I would be the one who helps save the world from something evil, but here you are going to be a house wife and a mother." I looked down when she said mother. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just forgot a second that you were a mother, and you had Lillie and everything else. Come here. I know that you want a hug." I walked to her and she gave me the biggest hug I have ever gotten.

"It okay, it just slipped…"

"What just slipped?" I heard the Scorpion Spirit voice coming from the other room.

"Nothing father, I was just leaving after telling her that I hate her guts," I replied. I left with him.

"I don't want you talking to her anymore, Lela. I have also found you someone that you would love more than that demon. I still can't believe that you had fallen in love with him and had his child no less. Well, that was the past right? I would like you to meet Seth. He has been waiting to meet you since I first talked to him.

"Oh really, that sound great." I rolled my eyes when I heard him say that. "I would love to meet him." I sounded like I was interested in him.

When we walked into my room, my clothes were all over the place.

"What the hell happen in here?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," It sounded like a puny child saying that, but I was dead wrong. It looked like he was wearing e of my shirt that I got in Paris, but smaller than his body put together. I burst out laughing.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Seth," he replied, that shut me up when he told me that he was Seth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were who my father was talking about." He walked over to me and when he got to me, he was the just the same height as me. His eyes meet mind and nothing click.

"Don't worry, I get the last laugh in the end anyway. Your majesty may we have moment alone?" he asked my father. My father nods and he leaves the room. "You and have a lot in command. Your father doesn't want you to be with your love and my father doesn't want me to be with a certain person either. So, I thought while we are here, maybe we can both get what we both want."

"I actually have a plan already to be put in plan, you see my father, my brother, and my cousin are planning to get rid of my love and his family, so I'm going to sabotage their plan because they need me to finish a spell, and I'm going to be ready for it."

"Well, I hope that it would work out and that my father would stop living his life through me as well. However, how would I stop my father from making me want you even more than I already do?" he asked.

"Once that you see my father had 'disappeared' you go back into the Spirit World and tell your father that the deal is off. Don't make it seem like it was all part of a plan, okay. Act like you just seen death." He nods. "So we have to act like we are in love with each other, but first I have to do something." _Billy my father is making me fall in love with Seth, the guy my father wants me to be with. Please tell Nina about is._ I thought.

_Okay, I love you._ He thought.

_I love you too. _I thought.

So when Seth and I walked out of my room, after cleaning it. We started to act like we are in love with each other, but we wouldn't hold hands, we wouldn't kiss each other, and we would act like we didn't hated each other. The odds are probably with us with the plan that I have.

I sighed.

"What's is it?" Seth asked.

"I don't want to pretend that I'm something else. I just don't want to wait to get out my father out of my hair because their plan is going to be put into action tomorrow…" he kissed me unexpectedly on the check and I slapped.

"Don't you ever do that again? I'm not something that you use a toy. I don't belong to you, I belong to the Prince of Darkness…"

"I knew it. It didn't work. You do still have feelings for that demon. Come on Lela." My father yelled. "You will finish the spell whether you like it or not." He grabbed my arm so hard that I through him against the wall.

"Your not my father here. Your brother is. Anubis is my father, not you. So don't tell me who I can and cannot be with and I'll finish the spell, my way. Unless you want to stop this war right now? You also would have to let me be with anyone that I want to be with. Or you want me to stop this my way and I'll become your enemy and you don't want that to happen." Somehow I got into his head and it was weird because I could see everything, since mom died and on. I saw him make a promise to my mom about protecting me from Billy and his family. I looked away then the part where I was in my father's head broken off.

"Now, you know why I don't want you to be around Billy and his family. They did that to your mother…"

"You can't blame Billy and Nina for what their parents did to her. They never knew my mom. They didn't do anything that like that to me…"

"No, but he did leave you…"

"Because you threaten him to leave. You made him leave. Dad, please just let me show what Billy and Nina and Lillie showed me." I placed my hand on his face and I showed him memories of our family. I showed him that we truly did love each other, but I don't think that he would believe that.

"That's just how your mother felt when she wanted the war to end…"

"No, it's different now. Billy and Nina aren't like their parents, but if they are you can put the shackles on me and take me away from him. Then I would be with the person that you want me to be with, but Seth. He loves someone else. You know who Spirit are meant to be with a certain person for a reason, though." Billy walked in with Nina and they both shook there head yes.

"I don't believe you Lela. How can you be sure that he wouldn't pull the same thing that he did in the Spirit World?"

"I would be different because we are the same people that we were in the Spirit World. Please just let Lela be happy. Just let her chose the life that she want," he said while walking over to me and held so close to him. Oh, I missed the warmth that he gave off.

"No, you will destroy him and her. That's that. Now come on," my father yelled. Now he grabbed my arm and squeezed it tight. I tried to shake him off, but the more that I pulled, the harder that his hand had gotten around my tiny wrist.

"I'm sorry," while I turned around to face them.

I didn't want that monstrous day to come. It was the day that I had to finish the spell, which would cause my life to die. I have to face that.

I sighed and walked out of my room.

"Billy and Nina, I'm sorry," I said as I walked into his room. "My father won't let me do the spell the way it is in the book. I would have to finish it though." I had tears coming out of my eyes and Billy ran to me. He put his hand on my head and whipped away the tears.

"Hey, you have to do it, no matter what. Lela, I just want you to know that I will always love you no matter what." I moved his hands down. "Why did you just do that? Wait your pregnant?" he asked.

I nod. "Lillie," I replied. Nina ran over to me and they both smothered me squashed me. I was happy and sad at the same time. I don't want have the kill Billy and Nina for nothing.

"Lela, what are you going to do? Know that you won't want to hurt us, not even now…"

"She'll have to finish the spell," Billy said.

"What? I won't do that and you know that. I love you guys and I won't do that to Tommy either…"

"Won't do what?" Danny came in saying.

"You…you, get out. I don't want to put up with you, Danny," I said. "I won't do anything that would hurt my friends and my family. You should know that."

There was a silent after that. Danny was that I was hurt and Billy knew that there was no other way to finish this.

"Well, dad told me to find and give you your part of the spell, memorizes it. Make it you life now. You not going to regret what you are going to do." Danny said while handing me the part of the spell and he tried to put his hand under my chin and tried to make it seem like I was doing the right thing, but I slapped his hand away.

"Don't even try and make me feel better about. You don't know anything about love, Danny. You would never understand a thing about it. I know that you never cried when mom died, you never show affection towards anything…"

"You don't understand…"

"No you don't understand, mom loved us and you never really cared about, you never understood that love goes both ways, not one way…"

"Just shut up for a second. You never know what people feel. They lie sometime to protect the people that they care about. You may think that Billy left because he never really cared for you, but he does. That's why I change your part from what dad put on it, so you can thank me later."

"No I don't, you need to redeem yourself, first before I thank you." I could believe that he would think that I would let him go after what he did. He had something in mind. However, I couldn't think anymore I ran to the bathroom and vomit my guys out.

"What's wrong with her?" Danny whispered.

"Please don't say a thing." I said.

I saw both of them nod their heads. Billy walked over to me and moved my hair out of the way, even though it wasn't in the way. He turned into his wolf form and nuzzled his nose at my check. I smiled, but he knew that I wasn't happy because of what he said earlier. I closed my eyes. I got up and I used magic to clean the toilet and I walked out of the room, scared if I do my part and make it seem like it was nothing.

Then, I remember my mom's spirit. She gave me her spirit before she died. It was known as Spirit Caller, her animal Spirit is a house cat, tabby to be precise. I closed my eyes and picture her, even though it's hard because I saw her die and I don't know much about her, but the memories that I do have of her, were beautiful, she was beautiful. Most caring, gracious, most loving spirit that I have ever meet besides, Billy and Nina.

She could make you laugh, when you're up set, when you don't know what to do, she can help you make up your mind. I could never understand why someone could hurt such a person like her. I don't know how she can bring someone alive. I want to know how you do it. I'm trying it your way mother, but it's not working. It's just isn't working. Please help me. I just don't know what to do; I just don't know what to do. I just want you here. Tears were coming out of my eyes and they weren't going to stop.

Then she came out of nowhere and she asked, "Oh sweet heart, what's the matter?"

"Dad's is going to make me cast a spell that I don't want to cast and it would kill my love and his family. Mommy, I now knows why he won't let me be anywhere near Billy and his family, but that's the past, that his parents killed you, but he should have to suffer the same fate. Please asked daddy to stop this. I don't what to have to this badly…" Billy walked out of his room and he saw my mom. Then he pulled me back and asked me, "What is she doing here?"

"I asked for her help, why?"

"Do you know who she is?"

"Yeah, she's my mother."

"Your what?"

"She's my mother."

"Oh," then he fainted.

"Nina, do you know why he fainted?"

"Yes, you see, your mother was someone from our kingdom, you could say that she was a trader when she left the kingdom. Oh, now I know where I've seen you before, Lela. You mother's family has been friends with my family for generations."

"So your parents tried to kill her just because she fell in love with some outside the kingdom and on top of that they were friends?"

"I'm not sure what my parents did, but that's all I really know. My parents won't talk about her after the incident." Then my mom walks in to the room after Billy gains concussion.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I didn't want you to faint," my mom said.

"It's alright," he said getting used to the fact that she right in front of him. I walked over to him and placed my head on his chest and I placed his arms around my body. I just wanted him to hold me close to him, but he wanted to get out of bed.

_Billy why did you fainted? I mean my mom might have been from your kingdom, but it took a little bit longer to actually faint._ I thought.

_I don't know Lela. I guess that the shock of seeing you and your mother in the same place, you know you look a lot like. I don't think that you ever talked about her about her. Why didn't you ever talked about her?_ He thought.

_The memories that I have of her are too painful for me to remember let alone talk about them. She was my idol. I loved so much, that the day that I saw her die, I just didn't think that I loved someone else like I did with her, but then I meet you and you change my perceptive of things. I knew that you would have something to help me deal with my mother loss, and you did show me that I should be afraid of anything._ Tears were coming out his eyes and I moved my arms around and place them on his face so that I could whip his tears away.

"Lela! Danny! Where are you two?" We heard our father's voice yelling. I was hoping that he didn't come into the room.

I got up and walked slowly to the door while Danny yelled, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" to me.

"Ugg, I really don't want to do this." I looked down and the paper that Danny handed and I read while walking out the room and down to my father actually it was more of walked into more than anything.

"Don't worry, Lela. You're going to thank me when this is all over," my dad said while I just looked my words again wondering why there is the word hope written on and not a the rest of the spell.

I walked over to Danny and asked he why he had written the word hope on it.

"Because that's what you're gonna need when the spell is finish. You're not going to finish the spell I am. Billy told me that you were good at hoping things…" I hugged him so hard that he wouldn't finish his sentences.

"Thank you Danny. I really do own you a thank you," I replied.

"Are you two ready?" dad said. We both nod.

He started off with the spell, which last only four seconds and then Momo took the next part and that only lasted for five seconds. Then Danny took the spell and I while they we chanting their little spell I was hoping that it didn't work. I just hoped for the whole time. I just closed my eyes and hoped, just like Danny said.

When the spell was over I ran to Billy. When I got to the room I was afraid to open it, open it to a room full of nothing. Nothing, no one. Neither Billy nor Nina. I just wanted to have something…have hope that Billy and Nina are all right.

I knock on the door. "Hello, Billy and Nina?" I asked.

"Come in," my mom said. Now, I am fully afraid that I didn't hope hard enough. I walked into the room and Billy's arms where open and I ran into them. I guess that Nina was all right as well because I saw Tommy smiling the same smile that he had on the day that Nina first got onto the yacht.

_Is Nina around?_ I thought.

_She should be, if I survived the spell she should have… Who is she? _I turned to find out that I was standing right in front of another girl who looked a lot like me.

"Hi, my name is Bambi," she said. She has grape purple color hair.

"Hello? Umm… I'm Lela. This is Billy…" I didn't know what to say to someone that Looked a lot like me.

"I'm looking for Danny. Have you seen him?" she asked.

"Yes, follow me." I grabbed Billy's arm and Bambi followed us. "Danny, there's a girl named Bambi who's here for you."

"Bambi, sis. How are you?"

"Better, so what's the big news?"

"Wait, Sister?" Billy and I said the same time.

"Yeah, you to are twins, that's the big news. Bambi, I should tell you that dad's upset and he won't handle anything now."

"Did you know that you had a sister?" Billy asked.

I shook my head no. "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's older?"

"Bambi is, why?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if was still the baby of the family," I said smiling.

"C'mon, I'll show you to your room, Bambi." We walked down the hall way and then we stopped at the room that was once Kim's room.

"Thank you for letting me staying here. I know that you are probably not use to having a sister. Neither I am, so could we start like friends then work on it?"

"To me you are my sister, no way we can escape that because we look the same and I think that we…"

"Lela!" Dad yelled this time.

"Not going to talk to you," I whispered. Bambi and I both laughed.

Billy wasn't with us and then he ran to the room that we were in. "Lela, I think that you go to talk to him."

"No way, hose zay," I said. "I might be pregnant, but I'm defiantly not stupid." He walked over to me and tried to move me, but Bambi held tightly on the other arm. It was like we have known each other for years and not know that we haven't known each other.

"Fine, be like that," he stormed out of the room like Danny. _Now, I know what they were hiding from me_.

"I like having my way, Danny. Oh, and I know that you are pretty stupid, not me."

"Wait how did you know that I'm not Billy?" he asked.

"Well, I know how you would walk out of the room and Billy doesn't stomp his feet. Oh hi Billy."

"There you are. I was wondering where two went. I see that you getting Kim's old room, Bambi."

"Who's Kim?" she asked.

"Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky are our friends and Nina is Billy's older sister. They are here on the yacht right now. You can leave your stuff here and we can show you them."

We walked out on the deck and they were shock to see that I was a twin, like me. We were talking about lives and what was going on in our lives. After all that we went to bed thinking that there can't be anything bad going to happen anymore.

Billy carried me way to bed when I fell asleep on the deck in the lounging chairs.

I woke up in his arms, when was still walking to the room. "Hey, Lela what's going on?"

"My life is your now, that's what's going on." He chuckled. He stopped at the door and didn't open the door, thought. "What's the matter?"

"I'm afraid that I would make the same mistakes that I made in the Spirit World. I don't want to hurt you anymore than you were already."

"You know what Danny told me? He told me that, you said that I always hoped for everything. He put down the word hope, just because you said that I always hoped for something, instead of the spell. I own him that, I thought that he was going to make cast a spell that could destroy you and your family, and maybe our child," I placed my hands on my stomach. "I will never stop loving you, no matter what you do to me. No matter if you miss up on something. I…I…"

"I know Lela…"

"If you knew then why would you say that? I would never hate you for something that stupid. My father would not do anything that would cause me to kill myself." He opens the drawers and he placed my clothes on the bed, and then left me on the bed to get dress in the bedroom. Then he took his clothes from the dresser and went to the bathroom.

I told him it was all right to come out of the bath. I was wear a black-laced tank top that would be easily could be spotted in a white closet and I was wearing short-shorts that were black as well. He took one look at me and just looked away because he couldn't handle me wearing such show-off clothes. However, I walked over to him and kissed him. I tried to pull im to bed and it didn't work.

"Lela, you know how I feel when you are wearing these types of clothes around me," he replied.

"Well, I don't have any summer clothes that I can wear to bed because your to warm. So you have to deal with it, or you can find another girl to sleep with and I know that won't work. So…" He kissed me so that I could stop talking. He caught me off guard when he went down low, I thought that he was going to pick my up from my legs, instead he put one arm under my legs and the other one right behind my back and then took my weight down so that he could carry me to bed.

I leaned my head against his bear chest. I loved that he was only mine. He pulled me closer, but he knows that I would have to go to the bathroom. I knew that he was upset at the fact that I didn't want to change, but he understood it though.

"I'm sorry," I said while breaking the silence between us."

"Sorry about what?"

"About what I said, I shouldn't have said that. I mean you didn't want me to wear this, but I did, that's why 's sorry."

"No, it's not your fault Lela. I mean you didn't have anything else to wear and I do get even warmer and I should have said that you about. I just hate when you seduce me at night." He grabbed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail knowing that it would make sure that my hair wouldn't get in the way of my face. "I'm sorry, I just don't want your hair get in the way right now…" he yawned. I rubbed my arm up and down is chest. I loved the fact that he was going to be mine in two days.

"Billy, I know that we are just kids, well, mostly I'm still a kid, I don't want to have to do this all on my own. I just don't know what I would do if you just left me. I want to have you like I had you in the Spirit World. I don't want to have to face this world on my own. I just don't know what to do when you leave me. I just don't know how to fix my life and turned it around if you weren't there to help me…"

"Hey I learned my lesson, especially when you are pregnant." He kissed my head. I started to purr like a house cat. Well, I am more of a house cat. I just act like one. "Oh, and I will make sure that you and I are together for eternity. I promise." I turned into my white tiger cub and he held me closer. I really don't know what if he is never around me.

"Lela? Wake up, please," Danny said.

"C'mon Danny just let her sleep. She'll kick your butt into the next centenary and I have seen her do that on one of the Halliwells," Billy whispered.

"Aren't you afraid that my father would try to kill you and you sister?" Danny asked.

"Danny shut the hell up or I will make you," I said. Billy ran over to me.

"You can go back to sleep. You don't look so good, Lela. I just have to talk your dad and tell him that I won't leave you, not even if he threaten me to leave again…"

"I know that you have to talk to my father because I over heard my dad talking to my mom." I go up and I felt a little lightheaded. I didn't know why, but I could probably guess that it was something to do with the pregnancy. So, I moved a little bite slower than usual.

"Here, let me help you get out of bed," Billy said.

"Thanks, it's cold…" I said.

"That's because Danny wanted to go to Alaska." Billy said while pointing at him. "I'll get you something that you can wear. Just wrap yourself n the blanket."

"I just want you to hold me all day," I said in Latin.

"Not, now. Sweetheart." My dad's voice kind and sincere. I just nod. Billy grabbed my clothes and placed them on the bed and then they left with Billy walking behind them.

"I live you, I will always be with you, and nothing could ever separate us, I promise." Then he kissed my head and left with them. I got dressed into the clothes that Billy put out for me.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Bambi asked.

"My love is talking to Billy and I'm not sure if dad would allow me to be with him or anything. My life screwed up. I can' have a normal happy family with Billy."

"Danny said that you had a child with Billy before you two left the Spirit World. If it's that hard to remember her could you tell about my niece or nephew?" she asked.

"Her name is Lillie. She had the Spirit of the Lamb, but her spirit never came to her, when she was ding. It was hard for me to handle her death because she had some spark of life in her that I knew about. Like I was apart of her. Billy said that she was more like me than him, but she has that same smile that Billy always had. I could remember the day that Billy said that she waiting for me to go and see her in her room. I could remember her saying daddy and mommy. I never thought that I would have been a mother, but every day Billy kept on saying 'you would be a great mom to Lillie and a great wife to me. I could have never been so happy to yours forever. I will never left you.'

"However, he had gotten a note from our father that if he didn't leave or Lillie and I would have to face the consequent and by that he meant death, but he only wanted the best for me. It doesn't mean that you are going to break a promise that he made to mom. It's just means that they could have a fresh start now and the fresh start to make a difference."

Billy's mind~

"So why are we eavesdropping on their conversation. This is just rude, I wouldn't listen to their conversation," Billy said.

"Wait so you don't want to know what they are talking about you?" Danny asked.

"Even that. I trust Lela to tell me what is going on and she would tell me what she wants to tell me. I won't push to the point where I just spying on her because I love her with my life. I would die for her and I know that she would die for me. However, truly life doesn't last for an eternity. Life comes to an end at dome point in time because in every beginning here is a new end and in every end there is a new beginning. Life comes and goes before anyone knows it, that's a lesson that I learned from Lela."

"So you really don't want to know what they were talking about?" Danny asked again. I just stormed out of the room.

"Wait, don't worry about him. I just want to see if you really would do something like this because I did this with Lela and Bambi's mother and that's how she died. It was my fault that she was killed. I was just worried about her being back in her true kingdom and I'm glad that you won't do that," the Scorpion Spirit said.

"Wait your lecturing me about what Lela told me in the Spirit World. Lela knew what happen and she said that she saw the death of her mother, my family's friend. I asked her what she wanted me to do and she told me everything that she ever wanted from me and I tried my best to give her what she wanted from me. I won't try and go against what her wishes are. Even you know that you can't hurt the person that you care about because you didn't really cast the spell that would destroy us, but to see if it whether I was worthy of marrying your daughter.

"Thank you for not hurting. I would never know what to do if even you hurt her. I know that she would get over it, but it would always be with her forever and I just want her to be happy. That could mean just want what's best for Lela even though of her being in that state, I just couldn't even handle it.

"I know what feels like because when I returned to her. All that I saw of her was emptiness and I hated seeing her like that. Even before, when I first saw her all I saw emptiness and it wasn't pleasant and I didn't know how she was. I just wanted to be the one who helps her through that time and not become the one who she hated."

"Oh, that day in the garden? She seemed to be happy once again, even though you beaten her in combat, like she was waiting for some to beat her, to be stronger than she was, be the one who she could lean on. She was happy that day and then I asked her why was she so happy all a sudden and she told me your name and your last name rung a bell. All I remember of that name was a killer.

"However, should have given you the chance to prove that you were worthy of my daughter. I was just filled with rage, the rage that I felt when her mother died. I didn't want anything to happen to her, I made promise that I would protect her from you and your family, but I wasn't ready to know that she having your child, and when I heard that she was in the hospital, I just hoping that she was all right. However, when I got the hospital they said congratulation to me and I didn't know what's going on. Then they told me that I had a granddaughter and they told me that you her father…" he just stopped there and looked away.

"And when you heard that you knew that she wasn't pure like Danny or Momo, but a mixed like Lela and you wanted Lela to have child that was more good than evil in your eyes, right?"

"Yes, I didn't mean for Lillie to die. I didn't order them to kill her. When I heard that she had die, it was like the day that her mother died. I felt her pain, even though I didn't know whom that little girl was, but I couldn't do anything now. That little girl had to make the choice of gaining her spirit or not and I know that she didn't gain it. I'm sorry, son. I am truly sincerely sorry."

"Should I call you dad or Scorpion Spirit?"

"It doesn't matter, your going to be my son no matter what." He held out his hand and I took it.

Lela's mind~

"She was someone who you could see and understand even when she wasn't making any sense. She would make you laugh easily." I finished what I knew about Lillie to my sister, Bambi. I'm not sure if I could get used to the fact that I have a twin sister.

She gave me a hug and said, "Thank you, but I have to go and find Rocky. I think that I love him. I just hope that dad would allow both of us be with our loves. Hello Billy. Bye."

"Hey," he said to me.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Can we chat for a sec?"

"Is it something bad?"

"I'm not sure," he said making it seem like I is bad. My head fell, but he put his hand on the other side of my body and we head to the hot tub.

"I hope you can handle the warmth," he said to Lillie. I just had to laugh.

"If I could then she could right?"

"Maybe, he was while unzipping my jacket. "You do have your bikini on, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," I said.

"Good. Then this could work."

"What could work?"

"You'll see. I asked everyone to if I could have this place for the rest of the day." He said while taking off his shirt and I was too cold to take off my clothes. "Here, if I give you my warmth would you take you shirt off?"

I nod. He came so close to me it was like he was giving me his warm body for a second, then I realized that we were in the hot tub and we were kissing so much that I to get out of the tub because I was going to get sick. He came with me so that he could keep me warm.

It took an hour before I stopped. Billy was helping me to get to the room, but he was carrying me to the room. Then he wrapped the blanket around me and then went back to the hot tub room to get our clothes.

By the time that he got the room, I was fast asleep. I felt he coming into bed and laying right next to me. "I loved what you tried to do Billy," I whispered."

"I thought that you were asleep, but thank you for telling me that," he said.

"Billy, I want to tell you what I was talking about to Bambi, I was talking about Lillie to her. What she did, how she did everything…"

"Lela, you're tired and I don't want you to be grumpy in the morning, no offense, but I know what you were talking about because your father wanted me to make sure that I won't make the same mistakes that he did with your mother.

"I know that you knew that he was spying on her when she went back into our kingdom. Lela, I know you heard me say this over and over non-stop, in the Spirit World I am your servant. I will always be that servant, for eternity. I don't want you to worry about me watching your every move, unless you want me to?

"I just don't want to hurt you. Nor would you father want to hurt you, that's why I thanked him for not casting the spell that you thought that he cast. I know, but your right I couldn't keep my mouth shut about this, because I don't want any secrets between us.

"I want us to be honest with each other. I don't want to find out that you were having someone else's child and not tell me that you were having an affair. I just don't want to be the one how hurt you like I did in the Spirit World." His eyes drifted away trying to hide his tears, but I knew that he couldn't hide them.

"Billy, are you alright? I know being stupid, but I don't know if you're crying because you're happy or because you're upset about something?"

"I crying because you father told me that…" he just stopped there and didn't say another word. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Hey, are you two kids still up?" my father asked. Billy got up from the bed and walked over to the door and opens it.

"I hope you don't mind me still calling you Scorpion Spirit do you?" Billy asked.

He shook his head. Billy moved his arms to let him know that it was all right to come in.

"Hi daddy. What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I should have allowed you to be with him, but I didn't order those men to kill Lillie, they did it own their own. Baby, I'm sorry I just can't handle the fact that you were hurt and I'm sorry Billy for forcing you out of there life…"

"Daddy, it's okay. This time they can't do anything that would hurt us. You can stop the war. Please daddy when you go back into the Spirit World please tell them that the war is over…"

"Lela, I had already told them that the war is over. I just could have you marrying the enemy; I deiced that you two should be together. I just want you to feel free that since you two were meant to be."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Thank you, Daddy," I said while yawning.

"I should go, you know tomorrow is the big day. We should have the wedding in the Spirit World. Well, good night."

"Night Sir."

"Night Daddy." Then he left the room and Billy climb into bed. Billy unwrapped me so that he could wrap me into his arms and be so cozy that I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I found myself in Billy's arms again. I loved that the way that when I waked everyday, he going to be there. I tried to move without waking him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I was trying to move without waking you, Knight," I said while smiling.

I closed my eyes and he kissed me. "I'm sorry, I should have guessed that."

"It wasn't your fault, its not like we are perfect. I don't know what to do? My dad, well, our dad said that we could have the wedding in the Spirit World or…" he kissed me.

"Your so beautiful when you don't know what to do. On the count of it I don't know what to do either." I just laugh.

We got dressed and went out on the deck.

"Hey, kids," the familiar voice said. It was Peanut.

"Hello, Peanut," my father said.

"Wait how do you two know each other?" I asked.

"You're not the only one who was interested in the Human World. Your mother thought that I was crazy for ever coming to this world," he replied.

"I just that something that you got from you father, Lela," Billy whispered.

"I didn't know that you were interested in the Human World daddy. You could have told me stories of the Human World or something."

"Well, I'm not sure what you two are going to do. I mean you two have to chose whether to have your wedding here or have it in the Spirit World?"

"Actually daddy I think that we could have made a choice. We want have the wedding here and use the tradition of this world, right?"

"Yes, I hope that you don't mind that?"

"I don't really mind that. I just hope that you two can't walk down the isle together."

"We know, that was the original plan, but I'm not sure who going to walk Lela down the isle. Considering that you are her father in the Spirit World, but your bother is her father in this world," Billy said.

"I think that Anubis should walk her down the isle. I don't want my bother never he his chance at something like that."

"I'm not sure if I can do it that, Anthony. You knew her longer than I have and she's has more of spirit than a goddess in her. However, she does have the properties of a goddess, though."

While the Scorpion Spirit and Anubis where working this out. I'm not sure whom that would end out, but I know that someone that they agree on would get the chance to walk me down the isle.

Tommy and Jason pulled Billy out of the way and said that we couldn't see each other. I was upset, but I got the chance to see what they were planning to do at the wedding, even though Billy didn't think that it was a great idea.

I was told to go to a different room and I went there and I found a dress on the bed with Bambi, Nina, Kim, Trini, and Aisha. "Come on Lela. Let's get you into your dress," Bambi said.

"Okay," I said.

They handed my dress that Billy had gotten for the wedding. Then I gotten in to the dress and I was nervous ad hell. I just want the wedding over this. I just want to his wife right now… There was a knock at the door. "Hey Lela, are you ready for this?" Danny asked.

"Ready as can be," I said.

"Alright, then you don't mind if dad's the one who walks you down the isle?"

"Which dad are you referring to?"

"Scorpion Spirit."

"Okay." He walked in.

"You look beautiful, Sweetheart. You look a lot like your mother, on our wedding day. Here I have something that she wanted you to wear on your wedding day," he said.

He took a beautiful silver, purple, and black necklace and placed it around my neck. It match the dress, with the silver and purple lace.

"Come on, you can't be late for your wedding," he said while holding his arm out for me to hold until I'm in Billy's side.

It felt like hours before I could see Billy in my sight. I wanted to jump to Billy when I saw him. I just couldn't that excitement, but my dad kept his pace and so did I.

_I know that you can't wait, but you have to, Sweetheart. I don't want you to go off and leave this place thinking that it would be over, but it won't._ My father thought to me. I nod and so did Billy.

Once that I reach Billy he was smiling that smile that I love, that I was nearly laugh in my head. My dad placed my hand in his.

_Lela are you sure that you are ready to spend the rest of you life with me? I don't want to waste you life if you don't want this._ Billy thought.

_Billy, I do what this. I want you. I don't want to know what my life would have been with out you. I just want this life to be with you._ I thought.

_We'll be together tonight, I promise. I love._ He thought.

_I love you, too._ I thought.

Once that was over. We said our vows. Then Billy kissed me so sweet, that I didn't want the kiss to be over, but it had to be. Billy took me hand and we waited for everyone to walk out onto the deck where the party was taking place. Billy told me after the party that we would have to leave in the morning to get our honeymoon.

When we walked out on the deck. Everyone was glad to see us together and we were to. We had the chance to throw the cake in each other's faces and Billy sort-of licked the cake off my check, although I did asked him not to do that. Tommy handed us a towel and Billy whipped my face like I was a kid, but he made sure that nothing got on the dress.

After he got the cake off of his face, took me out on the dance floor and he tried not to step on my feet, but he did. I leaned my head against his chest and danced until my dad asked if he could dance with me. Billy let me go and I danced with Scorpion Spirit.

"You know, your mother would be happy to see you with him. Knowing that you two are truly in love, and you are pregnant. Please, Lela don't hide anything from me. You can lean on me when you can't tell Billy most of the things that you are not sure that he would understand right away. Please, I don't want to be isolate out of my own daughter's life and my grandchildren as well." We stopped dancing and he moved his hand to my face. Then he kissed my forehead. Billy turned me around and took me away to the other side of the yacht.

"I'm sorry…" Billy started to say.

"Sorry about what?"

"I'm sorry for this whole problem that you have to face. I'm sorry that I came into your life and most of all…"

"No, you were the best thing that ever happen to me. Even though we had some bumps in the road in the past, but this if a different world, a different time. It would make any sense to me if you just left me to take care of our children, I that am when I would have to make you say sorry. Not now."

"I did make you take care of Lillie and then she died…"

"Not dead, but alive. Remember she's still alive. She's inside of me. I going to have to give birth to her, but I know that you aren't going to make that same mistake, by leaving us." I leaned my head on his chest and we listen to the music and we dance at our own pace. I turned around and leaned the back of my head against his chest and placed his hands where Lillie was growing in side of me.

"This is going to be different. Lillie won't be born in the Spirit World, but in the Human world."

"You know how long pregnancy last in the Spirit World…"

"But we are in the Human World. It would take nine mouths and then are we going back into the Spirit World so that she could be born there or should we stay here and have her here." He kissed my head. "I know that I am being mean, but it's reality. You can change that."

"I know that. Can I change ht subject?"

"If you want. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Where are we going for are honeymoon?"

"It's a surprise, but since you're giving me the puppy look. I guess that I can give you a hint and nothing else. It's very beautiful place."

"Have we been there before?"

"Maybe. You see I am not giving you any more hints. So, please do try and ask me anything else and don't go and asked anyone one else because they don't know, okay?"

I sighed. "All right you win," I wined. "Come on, they're looking for us."

"I know, but for the past couple days we haven't actually gotten time to our self and I don't want to go back to the party yet…"

"If you don't want to go back yet, then we can stay away for a few more moments," I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back and officially say Lela Knight?" Billy asked sarcastically.

"I don't know if I am going to change my last name to Knight from Wolf. I might have to convince you to change your last name. Can I convince you to change you last name?"

"I don't think so because didn't Lillie's last name was Knight not Wolf."

"I know, but come on. Can't you be a wolf one day? It won't hurt, I promise." Billy kissed my neck and tightens his arms around me.]

"C'mon I don't know about you, but I don't want to miss our song," he said. Then I started to listen harder and heard my favorite song, which is _True Colors_ by Cyndi Lauper. We walked back and he whispered the lyrics in my ear. I smiled on the way to the party.

It felt like they didn't notice that we were gone, just like that. I wonder what are life would be like if we kept on disappearing every time and they seem like they didn't notice.

I felt like I truly belong to him. I wanted to know what he was feeling, but I know that he would tell me that. "Lela, I love and I would never ever leave you again. I promise and I know that I have to earn that trust again…"

I woke up gasping for air. "Lela are you all right?" Billy asked.

"I'm not sure Billy. Billy have you ever told me, that you loved me and you would never ever leave me again and promised me that and that you would have to earn me trust?"

"Yes, I said that in the Spirit World… What's the matter Lela?"

"I just dreamed of those words that you said. What did I do after you said those words?"

"You told me that I had to sleep on the coach and that I would have to the trust that I lost. I don't want to lose you, or the love that you always gave to me…" I kissed him, it was so strong, it was different than any kiss that we shared in the past, it was a better thing…no, not a thing, but something that had such passionate. I loved that passionate feeling. It was better than the first kiss we shared in this world. I didn't want the kiss to be over, but I had to be. Billy placed his forehead on mine and we started to gasp for air. Then, he moved his head and kissed where his head was. "That was different, wasn't it?" he added.

"It was. Billy, if I ever make you do those things. Tell me and I would change it. I won't be the same girl in the Spirit World, okay?"

He nods and I moved my head down to his chest. I kissed at his heart.

"You may seem like you are dangerous, but really you are a push over," Billy said breaking the silence.

"Thank you for whatever complement that was…" he placed his finger on my lips.

"Shh… I think I hear something outside the door," he got out of bed and walked over to the door and picked up something. I couldn't see a thing. "Close your eyes, Love." I did what he wanted me to do. I heard his footsteps coming closer to me.

Then he placed what ever it was on me. I open my eyes to see a white tiger cub right there on my lap. "Billy, but how?"

"I knew that you couldn't stop thinking about the cub, when we had our first date. I saw that sadness in your eyes. So, I shimmer back there a few weeks ago and asked for the same cub, but I got three animals not one."

"What do you mean by three?" I saw a small wolf cub tried to jump on the bed and lick my face and a lamb trying to lay right on top of me. "Oh."

Billy chuckled. "The man at the store thought that I was nuts, but he had to knew that I was going to do something with the animals, but I won't say though."

"Billy it's like our family. You being the wolf, Lillie being the lamb, and the white tiger is I…"

"Yes, I thought that since that we are going to stay together for eternity, I thought that we could have pets, along the way… What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just that you are doing this whole thing for our family, even though it might be different than it was in the Spirit World…" I could get anything else out because the wolf and the white tiger wanted to play. "Shh, you two sleep, please?" They looked at me and walked right to me lad right next the lamb. Billy laughed. "What?"

"You still act like a mother after all these years. I'm sorry, but when you foster parents died and so did your aunt and uncles. You became the Halliwell's mother, but you had an anger problem, which is fine by me. However, they knew how to get under you skin." I pulled him into bed and we slept the rest of the night.

When morning came, the wolf cub, the tiger, cub, and the lamb disappeared. I guess that's what Billy taught them. I looked at my hand seeing if the day was yesterday, which it was. Then, I looked to see if Billy was still asleep and he was.

I got dressed and rush to the kitchen. I made everyone my aunt's famous Banana Boston Cream oat Sandwich. (I personally don't like it, but everyone else does.) I made Billy's favorite Breakfast, Wet Dog Bone Biscuit, not because he's a dog, but because he loves the way I make it. I walked into the room and he got up to eat it.

"You know you don't have to do this. I mean love it, but I can get food… Man, you're a great cook, no offence to the chiefs, but this id great. What is it?"

"Wet Dog Bone Biscuit," I said, Kim and Trini gagged, but everyone else just laughed except for Billy and me.

"What's so funny?" Billy asked.

"Their laughing because of the name and you're a wolf." I sort-of laughed that time and he didn't think it was very funny, but he laughed anyway. Even though we didn't think it was funny, though.

They left the room and we got pack for our honeymoon. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I think that we are going somewhere that would be beautiful, peaceful, lovable, and remember able. I just hope that it won't be all gushy.

I know Billy would do something special, something better than hiding in the woods like cowards and we where not anything like cowards. I hope that it would be something happy, something that doesn't look like a war is going on. I took a deep breath and looked at Billy. He just smiled.

"C'mon, that place won't stay their forever you know. It is still moving. I would love to see your reaction when you see it. I know that you're never want to leave the place," he said.

"Is that how beautiful, peaceful, and lovable?" I asked. He nods. He moved close to me and kissed my neck. Then he held me close to his body and he moved me closer to him. I can't believe that he finally belonged to me and I finally belonged to him. I just can't believe or see me without him. Bambi knock on the door.

"I just want to say see ya soon 'cause I won't leave 'cause I found my true love. I can't believe it's Rocky, but yet again I knew all along. Well see ya," she said.

"See ya. Bambi, I'm not going to kick you off the yacht. You're my sister no matter what. I won't make you leave. See ya sis," I said.

I hugged everyone and said 'See ya.' Then Billy shimmered us to an island. It was so beautiful. It was like I was here before, but I can't remember. I looked around and I wanted to run, but Billy pulled me to his side and held me. "Ls, I don't know if you know the name of this island, but it is called Phalen. Your father in this world named this place after your mother in this world, that's a part that you didn't know about."

"That's why it looks so familiar. I've have been here before. I was just about two or three. My dad brought that three of us here for a vacation, out of the Under World. He said that we will always be a family, that we will always stick together, but then, well you know the rest," I said.

Billy and I walked up to the shack and he unpacks his clothes while I had my clothes in my bag. "What's the matter, Love?"

"It's been so long since I was here and I can't believe that this place is still here…" I could say anything else. Billy moved my bag of clothes on the floor and he moved me closer to him. We both fell on the bed. I closed my eyes, trying to remember this place. It has been to long.

"I know that look on your face, Ls. What are trying to remember?"

"I was just trying to remember the time that I that I was here. I just can't not remember something without knowing what's in my head…" Billy kissed me so gently. I had to give in because I had no other choice. I love having this feeling with him. He makes me feel like I have a home. Now, thinking that I should have waited to marry him, but what if I didn't marry him, but I was pregnant with his child, would that change everything? Would I still become Lela Knight? Would Billy want me even though I said no to his proposal?

"Hey, Lela? Tell me wait you're thinking, please," his voice cut my thoughts.

"Umm…I was thinking that I should have waited to marry him, but what if I didn't marry him, but I was pregnant with his child, would that change everything? Would I still become Lela Knight? Would you want me even though I said no to your proposal?" I asked him. He just looked at me and saw that I was scared, that I didn't know what to do.

"You would always be mine, Lela. No matter what I would always have you and never had went with anyone else. I know that you're my home, no one else. My heart has always been with you…I didn't care if you said yes to my proposal, all I cared about was you being with someone that you truly loved; I didn't care if you were with me. However, you did choose me, I am glad that you did choose me. I just wanted you to be happy with the right person…" I placed one of my right finger on his lips and the other hand is moving his arms off my back.

"Listen, Billy. I would have chosen you anytime, anywhere, and any place. I would never have a child with anyone else. You have my heart in your hands, you can easily crush it in one wrong move, but you know that would be stupid…"

"I'm sorry, but that is something that I cannot handle, Ls. I cannot handle knowing that your heart would be there in my hands. If you recall the past and what I did to you and then maybe you could choose your words correctly. I just don't want to know that I can hurt you that easily. I wish that you could at least put me on a leash or something, so you could be strict with every girl that I see you could do something about it…"

"Now, how can I be a good wife if I keep getting jealous at every girl you make googly eyes at. I won't be one of those wives that keeps an eye on their husbands while they screw with other women and I know that you won't do that to our family." He flipped us on my back and he started to reach for the bottom of my shirt, but he stopped. I kissed him and pulled him closer to me.

"Ls, I love no matter what," he said while getting undress. "I can't live without you. I can't image living without my heart, my life, and my soul."

"I know. I can't see myself with anyone else. I just need you for eternity," I replied. After all that we got in bed and everything was a blur. I just need the feeling that he would be with me, give me his love, and give me his life that belongs to me.

"Lela?" Billy asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love this," he said while he moved his hand up and down my back. I just hope that all of this wasn't just the hell of it. I mean I just hope that we came here for a fresh start and I don't what anything bed happening to my family.

"I love this, as well. I just hope that this wasn't for the hell of it, I truly don't want that to happen again."

"I know, I can't see me hurting you ever again, but if I do hurt you tell m..." I kissed him so that he would stop talking and I had to break the kiss up.

"I'm sorry…" I wanted to kiss him even more, let his soft, gentle lips on mine. I wouldn't even mind if he kissed my chest every now and then. I just can't understand what… Billy's hand moved swiftly on my check. I guess that I had tears coming down. I can't image crying over something…

"Lela? Are you all right?"

"I'm not sure? Why, did I have tears coming down my face?"

"No, it's just that you stopped talking and I don't know why you would be sorry. I just thought that you would be crying over something silly like…"

"I'm not crying, I was just thinking of something, that's all. I just wanted to know if you…" he kissed my neck and then my check several times before looking a me. I was wondering what he was waiting for then I realized that he was looking at me, but looking at something. I wasn't sure about what it…

"Lela, wake up, love…" he said. I woke up and bumped heads with Billy.

"Ouch, sorry, Billy. I hope you don't mind me asking how hard you head is?"

"It's not that hard, is it?"

"I don't know. I hit you in the head with mine I guess…what time is it?"

"Two in the morning, but you were screaming…and I wanted to make sure that you were all right."

"Oh…I just I had a nightmare…it's not like it would come true right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know…you screamed in my ear, but it's okay. Everyone has his or her nightmares every now and then," he said holding me close to him.

"I'm sorry for that Billy. I didn't want to scream in you ear, but it wasn't like I had…"

"Hey, it's okay. I want you to know that you can never hurt me, not even when you tell me something that I really don't want to hear…" he stopped talking because he knew that it was very late and that he knew that I need to sleep. "We should get back to bed, love."

"I know, but can you tell me…" I feel asleep in his warm arms.

I woke up to Billy falling in the kitchen. I ran to see if I could help him, but he insist that I shouldn't worry about a thing. So, I walked outside and looked down the beach. I knew that I should go far, but I did. The beach was pretty far from the shack. I conjured some beach chairs and sat there, thinking about what my life would have been if I hadn't meet Billy. Would everything change? Would I have fallen in love with someone else? Would Lillie ever been born? All of these questions kept on repeating in my head, know that the answer would change ever time I thought of them.

"Lela, where are you okay?" Billy asked as I walked in the kitchen again, everything was back in it' place.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, then what happen to you? You disappeared out of sight. I was looking for you…"

"I was at the beach where else. Wait you said that I disappeared?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did look from end to end of the beach and I didn't see you at all. I thought that you where back in the room resting, so I walked back to the shack and you weren't here. So, started to freak out. I didn't know what to do…" I walked over to him and hugged him.

"That smells so good. What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Eggs and bacon why?" he said while trying to make me let go, and when I realized that I let him go. He walked over to the counter and handed me a plate. I wanted to see him smile, so I throw a bacon at him and he caught it. We started to laugh. "Thanks, I need to see you smile." He looked at me when I said that. I saw that he understood what I meant.

_Billy? I was think at the beach while I sitting on it. What if we never meant? Everything would change and defiantly be different. Would we fall in love with someone else? _I thought.

_I'm not sure, Love. However, I'm sure that spirits won't fall in love with a spirit if they aren't meant to be with each other. I mean they can have children, but that all, they won't have that feeling that they feel like they are home, won't feel that love that spirit would give, that's what happen with your father. I mean you father was in love with _your_ mother, but not with your brother's mother. Your grandparents forced your father to marry a wealthy woman because she had money, like your father._ Billy thought.

"Oh, well…wait how did you know that my father married someone that he didn't what to be with?" I asked.

"He told me. Remember that night that your father was talking to us. After you fell asleep. I was going to the kitchen to get two glasses of water, one for you and one for me. Your father caught me off guard in the kitchen because her was looking at a picture of you and your mother. I knew that he heard my footsteps coming, but he seemed like he didn't pay attention to me at first.

"So I got two glasses from the cabinet and walked over to the refrigerator and he said 'you should be lucky to have that she's in your life.' I nearly dropped the glasses. I asked him 'Why am I lucky to have you in my life. I know that I am going to have her in my life for ever and I loved that she's going to be there all the time.' He said 'You are lucky to have her because I never meant her mother after I married Danny's mother. My parents wanted me to marry a wealthy woman. I didn't have feeling for her, but I was forced to have he as my wife.'" Billy said.

"Oh, did you and my father talked a lot after then?"

He nods. "I talked your father. Remember when I told you that I had to talk to your father and you said that you knew that. Well, that day, he tried to force me to listen to you and your sister's conversation, but I refused to. I just told your father that if you wanted to talk about something to me, you'll will, like I will tell you anything that you want to hear from me." I hugged him. I finished my breakfast and Billy grabbed the dish from me and he went to wash it.

"I could do that…"

"No, I'm already finished."

"I wonder where we would live. I mean we can't keep on living on the ocean…"

"I know your favorite place that you would love to live there," he said.

"You always know what I like. So what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Some where we can cuddle all the time, but you might not like the weather during the winter. However, that's the best time that we can…" I placed my finger on his lips. I know that he wants to go somewhere that is totally cold.

"You want to move to somewhere cold right?" He nods. "C'mon I know that you want that. I know that you want to live there, Billy. I love you and I would travel the ends of the earth. I can't live without you and I know that Lillie can't live without either of us. Lillie saw that I had a break down, but she was tried her hardest to not let see it." He moved his hand and rubbed it on my cheek.

"Do you want to swim?" he asked softly.

"Sure," I said. He pulled me in to the bedroom and he got change in the bathroom as usual and I got dressed in the bedroom. He was wearing a light blue swimming suit and I was wearing a hell lila, which is in German for light purple.

"Do you want schwimmen im das Meer (swimming in the ocean) or das Schwimmbad (the swimming pool). Whoa, did I just speak German?"

"Ja, spirits can speak any language…"

"Only, by touch though, right?"

"Some who are unlucky can do that, but those who are naturals, they are given the language inside of them and you're the most powerful spirit, though. I'm just the second powerful spirit…"

"No, you're in the same spot as me. I gave you mine powers, when you died. Wow, I can't believe it was that long that Xander killed you."

"Who's Xander?"

"Xander was Apocalypse, the man that tried to kill me, but wind up killing you. I can't it was that long ago."

"Ich will nichts dagengen, im Pool schwimmen, Lela."

"You really don't mind swimming in the pool? I'm I right?" I asked. He nods.

"You're a natural, Lela. I'm surprised that you failed German in school…"

"Knock it off. I'm still learning. It's not like a big thing, if you failed the languages, it's not like they're not going to hold of back because of it."

Billy kissed my head and I pulled him out to the volcano.

"Wait I thought that you said a swimming pool?" Billy said.

"There is a swimming pool, that's just the hot springs." I pulled him behind the hot springs and his jaw dropped.

"Wait, this is the pool?" I pulled him inside the volcano, but it wasn't a volcano at all, but it wasn't a real volcano. It was a swimming pool.

"Yeah, Anubis created. It was our little secret. Phalen had to look for us and she couldn't find us." I started to laugh. Billy walked over to the pool while I walked into the pool. "What's the matter scared if it's really lava?" I asked.

"No, I'm just wondering how safe I could be…"

"Just jump in Billy. Look I'm in here and I'm pregnant." He jumped in the pool and I swam to him. I held on him, I didn't want to lose him and I can't see that he would be with any of the girl that his parents wanting him to marry.

"Are you thinking again?" Billy asked breaking my thoughts.

"Umm…yeah…I was think of things."

I must have fallen asleep in the beach chair and Billy carried me to bed. I don't know what else happen, all I remember was that I never knew that being with him could be like this. My memory that I had of the Spirit World of our honeymoon was pretty bored. I just had to laugh of them.

When I opened my eyes saw that he was still asleep. His back turned to me. I didn't want to get out of the bedroom; I just want to lay with him. So, I laid my head on his shoulder and I wrapped my arms around his waste. I guess that he move to see why I did that.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I didn't want to dis…"

"It's okay, Love. I thought that you got cold or something."

"I didn't want to get out of bed, so I moved closer to you and I guess that I woke you up."

"No, I was up already. I didn't want to leave you here, in bed alone." He moved his hand on my cheek. I moved my head over and kissed his hand.

"I'm glad that I'm with you. What happen after I fell asleep in the chair?"

"I moved you here and I watch a little of T.V., but I could stay there. I mean you were having another nightmare. So, can in and tried to wake you up again, but you said that you could wake up or something would happen. I didn't understand what you meant by that. So, I let you sleep."

"I said that something bad would happen if you woke me up?" He nods. "Is that…" He kissed me.

"I'm not sure, Lela, but it could be possible. I can't tell you much because I don't much…" he yawned the rest of the sentence, so I couldn't make out what he said.

His stomach growled, I got up and made him breakfast.

"Billy…I won't hide anymore secrets if you don't want me to. I'll confused to everything you want me to tell you. I won't hide anything back."

"There are reasons why people have to have their secrets. I don't care if you do have secrets and I don't care if you tell my your life story. All I do care about is our family's safety." Billy walked over to me and held me while I drank my orange juice.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Billy asked.

"I was three months pregnant yesterday," I said. Geist nicht zeigen, dass sie bis zum neunten Monat schwanger sind. (Spirits don't show that they are pregnant until the ninth month and I have four more months to go.)

I sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't believe that there's four more months left until Lillie would be born. I'm not saying that I don't want her, it's just coming to fast." Billy pulled me back into the room to get dressed, but I didn't pay attention when he got dressed and I was still in my pajamas.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling all right?" I just looked at him oddly and he came to my side then he kissed my neck.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you going to get dressed or do you want to sleep the whole day?" Then I looked at and blush.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realized that I wasn't dress…"

"Lela, you feel a little warm. Why don't you stay in bed? I won't leave your side unless you want me to leave…" The phone rang.

"I got it, Billy." I walked over to the phone and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Lela? Is it you?" It was Kim. "Lela, I had a premonition and it was about a small little girl, grayish hair girl standing somewhere and then she was gone. All was left of the girl was a small doll, that had a black dress and…"

"And blue eyes. The doll had a small smile, too. Am I right?" I asked.

"That's creepy and your not even here."

"I know it because that little girl was me. I was kidnapped once, in the Spirit World and I nearly got killed…I didn't know what to do." Then Billy walked out of his room and he had the doll that we were talking about. I nearly dropped the phone, but Billy caught it.

"Lela? Are you still there?" I heard Kim's voice from Billy's hand.

"Lela is in shock, right now Kim. I think that I surprised her with doll that you two were talking about," Billy said calmly.

"Oh…well, I'm sorry for bothering you two, but it felt like that doll was something important and I thought that it had some kind of value to someone. However, I wasn't so sure, though."

"Thanks for calling, Kim," Billy and I said together. Then we said our goodbyes and we hung up the phone.

"Billy, how long have you have this?"

"I found it over a couple hundred years ago…"

"Wait how old are you and not just this time."

"I'm always going to be older than you by to years, Lela. I'm 3502 years old and just like you I turned into a child every time. It's hard to control that power that is growing inside of yourself and you don't know when it's about to turn you into something…"

"I thought that I was cruse to live like that. I thought it was just I, I didn't know it happen to you either. I just thought…"

"Hey, don't worry when I first met you I found out that I you were like me. Even though your scent said another thing. I don't care if you smelled like a human. I don't care if your scent was something that drives me crazy, which it does."

"Wait can all spirit smell like you?"

"No, certain spirits have that ability. I was one of those spirits, even though I don't like it. However, I can teach you how to use that power. I think that you do have that power. I just don't want you to think that I was a stalker…"

"Wait you thought that I would think that you are a stalker after you followed me home after school like a lost puppy. After I told my cousins that I would beat then up if they didn't leave you alone…"

"Okay, I got it. You don't like it when I did that, but I had my reason…"

"Oh, sure saying that I love you, which I know is true, and taking my book and then said that I forgot it at lunch. Which was sweet of you for doing that, but at the same time was creepy. I know that you are sorry for it, and I accept it," I said and hugged him. Then he kissed me so I kissed him back.

"Lela, you should sleep, you really don't look so good," Billy said while carrying me off to bed. I fell asleep and I woke up in the middle of the woods. I couldn't find out what happen to me. I was looking for Billy and I couldn't find him.


	8. Chapter 20 21 22

11:51

Table of Contents

Profile

Prologue

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Chapter 15

Chapter 16

Chapter 17

Chapter 18

Chapter 19

Chapter 20

Chapter 21

Chapter 22

Chapter 23

Chapter 24

Chapter 25

Chapter 26

Chapter 27

Chapter 28

Chapter 29

Chapter 30

Chapter 31

Name: Lucinda Lela Artemis Wolf

Eyes: Grayish Purple

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: (Spirit World) Scorpion Spirit (no name) and Aneska, (Human World/real) Anubis (great god of dead) and Phalen (is with someone named Apocalypse), (Human World/foster) Sirius and Isabella

Aunts/Uncles: (Spirit World) (mother's side) Amelia and Joshua (father's side) Anubis (her father in the Human World) and Phalen (her mother in the Human World) (Human World/real) Cleopatra (Human World) (mother's side) Phoebe and Cole (married) and Alex and Leon (married)

Siblings: (Spirit World) Danny and Bambi (Lela's older twin sister/doesn't know her yet) (Human World/real) none (Human World/foster) none

Cousins: (Spirit World) Momo (Human World/real) none (Human World/foster) Wyatt, Will, Rika, Rio, Chris, Crystal, Nick, Hope, and Esme

Home: Where ever her heart takes her, but really with Billy.

Age: 16? Real but she doesn't know it

Birthday: Halloween? Real but doesn't know it

Powers: Every Power

Favorite Witchcraft power: Shape Shifting

Personality: forgiving, loving, kind, peaceful, hipper, sweet, silent (at times), and caring

Other info: She does not know that her mother took her away from her father. She does not know that each time she turns into an infant. Now she'll figure out that she does turn into a baby, she will turn into a creature by the Full Moon. She's from the Spirit World. Her spirit is the White tiger and Black tiger.

Soul Mate: Billy Knight

Meaning: Lofty

Name: Billy Knight

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: Paige and Toby (both worlds)

Aunts/Uncles: (dad's side) Nikki and Danny (both worlds)(Married)

Siblings: Nina (older) (both worlds)

Cousins: Kiki (older) (both worlds)

Home: Anywhere Lela goes

Age: 18

Birthday: Halloween

Friends: Lela, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack

Powers: Shimmer, astral projection, telepath, empathy, shape shifting, (he really has every power but Lela only knows these ones)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: telepath and empathy

Personality: loving, sweet, kind, trustful, caring, and emotional (a lot)

Other info: He's watchful of Lela. He wants to help his friends. He's smarter than he looks. He's a spirit from the Spirit World, which he came here to be with his love and they came here over millions of years ago. His spirit is the White Wolf. Before they came to the Human World they had a baby girl named Lillie, but she died 3 years after she was born.

Soul Mate: Lela Wolf

Meaning: String-will Warrior

Name: Kim May

Eyes: Green

Hair: Pink and White

Parents: Starr and Chris

Aunts/Uncles: none

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home: Angle Grove, but really with Jason

Age: 17

Birthday: New Years Day

Friends: Lela, Billy, Jason, Trini, and Zack

Powers: water bending, shape shifting, premonition

Favorite Witchcraft Power: premonition

Personality: cheerful (cheerleader), friendly, kind, sweet, trustful, and happy (most of the time.)

Other info: She has is beginning to be a witch. Lela and Billy are teaching her. She loves to cheer everyone. She's a great friend and helpful. She's bright when he wants to be.

Soul Mate: Jason Green

Meaning: the Meadows of the Royal Fortress

Name: Jason Green

Eyes: Green

Parents: Diana and Tiger (Troy's Jason's real father, but he died)

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Kiki

Siblings: Chris (half sister/younger)

Cousins: none

Home: Angel Grove, but mostly with Kim

Age: 18

Birthday: February 14 (Valentines Day)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Trini, and Zack

Powers: Weather

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Lighten

Personality: Cheerful, happy, calm, trustful, friendly, sweet and kind

Other info: he's a beginning to be a witch. He only flirts with Kim when they are alone. He makes everyone laugh. He's bright when he wants to be.

Soul Mate: Kim May

Meaning: Healer

Name: Trini White

Eyes: Greenish Blue

Hair Brown

Parents: Selena and Zuko

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Piper and Leon and (dad's side) Katara and Joey

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home Angel Groove

Age 17

Birthday: Easter

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, and Zack

Powers: Water Bending, White Lighter and Dark lighter

Favorite Witchcraft power: white lighter and dark lighter

Personality: Loving, caring, peaceful, trustful, loyal, kind, sweet, and friendly

Other info: she's a beginning to be a witch. She loves to read, listen to classical music, and loves to make Zack feel like he's funny even when he's not. She's bright when she wants to be.

Soul Mate: Zack Black

Meaning: Holy Trinity

Name: Zack Black

Eyes: hazel

Hair: brown

Parents: Mimi and troy (troy died)

Aunts/uncles: (mom's side) Mary and Roch (dad's side) Lily and Joe

Siblings: Jaja and Jojo

Cousins: (mom's side) Haley and India (dad's side) Asia and Catherine

Home: Angel Grove but with Trini

Age: 18

Birthday: December 25 (Christmas)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, and Trini

Powers: shape shifting, illusion, and controlling minds

Favorite Witchcraft Powers: controlling minds

Personality: hipper, happy, friendly, creative, kind, calm, and funny (sometimes)

Other info: he's beginning to be a witch. He makes fun of everything. He's sometime funny, when he wants to be. He's bright when he wants to be.

Soul mate: Trini White

Meaning: God has remember

Name: Aisha Curtis

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Blond

Parents: Jane and Jake

Aunts/Uncles: (Mom's side) Brittany and Toni

Siblings: Chris and Mike

Cousins: Butter and Thomas

Home: Angle Grove

Age: 17

Birthday: July 4 (Independence Day)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Rocky and Adam

Powers: Telekinesis and Astra Projection

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Astra Projection

Personality: Loving, protective, friendly, sweet, kind, trustful, and caring

Other info: She comes in later in the book. Lela and Billy are training her. She found Lela in a cave, near their town. She has been Lela's friend since they were kids. She loves to fight the arts of ninjitsu. She loves to dance.

Soul Mate: Adam Michael

Meaning: Prosperous

Name: Adam Michael

Eyes: Silver

Hair: Black

Parents: April and Casey

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Apollo and (dad's side) Emilia

Siblings: Mina (older then Adam) Kyo (married to each other)

Cousins: None

Home: Lela's yacht for now

Age: 16

Birthday: Christmas Eve

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Tommy, Rocky, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (He meet Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: Shape shifting, speed, strength, and later he gains mind reading (sort of)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Speed, and strength

Personality: loving, caring, sweet, kind, funny (to Aisha), smart, show off, and trust worthy

Other Info: He comes in later in the book. Lela and Billy are training him. He knew Lela, after Aisha found her in a cave. Whenever he talks Aisha thinks that he is funny, when he isn't. He loves to watch Aisha dance.

Soul mate: Aisha Curtis

Meaning: Of the Earth

Name: Tommy

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Dirty blond

Parents: Philicia and Edward

Aunts/Uncles: Paige and Nickolas

Siblings: Ricky and Max

Cousins: none

Home: Lela's yacht for now

Age: 18

Birthday: July 3rd

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (he meets Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: (vampire) super speed, super strength, animal shape shifter, and power of persuasion

Favorite Witchcraft Power: persuasion

Personality: Funny, sweet, kind, caring, trust worthy, smart, loving, and friendly

Other Info: Lela and Billy are training him. He _had_ a crush on Lela, before he notices that Lela doesn't belong to him. He later finds out that he would be Lela's older brother, like she says.

Soul Mate: Nina

Meaning: A twin

Name: Ninarika (Nina)

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: Paige and Toby (both worlds)

Aunts/Uncles: (dad's side) Nikki and Danny (both worlds)(Married)

Siblings: Billy (younger) (both worlds)

Cousins: Kiki (older) (both worlds)

Home: Anywhere Lela goes

Age: 21

Birthday: July 3rd

Friends: Lela, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky

Powers: Spirit Of the nature (growing plants, healing the plants, talking to animals, feeling what the environment is feeling, and anything else that has to deal with the environment)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Growing plants

Personality: Protecting the Environment, loving sweet, kind, friendly,

Other Info: Billy's older sister. She always hated Lela in the Spirit World; now that they are in the Human World she loves her as a _little_ sister. She wanted to see Lela hurt, but she doesn't wanted Billy to get hurt. She learned that Lela, truly sincerely loves Billy and wouldn't do anything to hurt him. She now doesn't care that Lela, is going to be her little sister, but she knows that se has a twin sister named Bambi. She has the Spirit of the Panda Bear.

Soul Mate: Tommy

Meaning: Misty/ Little girl

Name: Rocky Stone

Eyes: Silver

Hair: dark Brown

Parents: Apollonia and Apollo

Aunts/Uncles: Crystal and Xander

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home: Lela's yacht

Age: 18

Birthday: Margi Gras

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Adam, Tommy, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (He meets Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: Love (cupid), dark lighter, fireball, and shimmer

Favorite Witchcraft Power: being cupid and fireball

Personality: loving, caring, sweet, kind, hopeful, friendly, and trust worthy

Other Info: Lela and Billy are training him. He later finds out that he would be Lela's older brother, like she says. He loves Lela as a friend, but then they meet Bambi, who is Lela's older twin sister.

Soul mate: Bambi

Meaning: Rocky

Name: Bambi Wolf

Eyes: Lavender Purple

Hair: Grape Purple

Parents: (Spirit World) Scorpion Spirit (no name) and Aneska

Aunts/Uncles: (Spirit World) (mother's side) Amelia and Joshua (father's side) Anubis (and Phalen

Siblings: (Spirit World) Danny and Lela (Bambi is older/knows how Lela is)

Cousins: (Spirit World) Momo

Home: Where ever her heart takes her, but really with Rocky.

Age: 16

Birthday: Halloween

Powers: Spirit of the Panda Bear

Favorite Witchcraft power: Power of the Earth (like Nina)

Personality: forgiving, loving, kind, peaceful, hipper, sweet, silent (at times), and caring

Other info: She lived with her friends in the Spirit World. Then she meets Danny when she was ten or eleven. She learns that she was his and his little sister, sister. She didn't believe it at first then she started to hung around him and she became a believer. She can control her powers better than most spirits. Better than her sister, who is a powerful spirit.

Soul Mate: Rocky Stone

Meaning: A Child

Some people believe that a forbidden love is romantic, that some people would die for their love. Truly life doesn't last for an eternity. Life comes to an end at dome point in time because in every beginning here is a new end and in every end there is a new beginning. Life comes and goes before anyone knows it. No one can cheat death, so why can this girl? Why can she cheat death every time it comes for her?

A girl, who wants to find out about her past, where and when was she born? Her real family disappeared. Her foster families before now, she doesn't know what happen to them.

This is my story. My life has been and forever is a dark fire, a fire that burns without a flame. It's like hiding the truth a dark, dangerous truth.

Hello, my name is Lela Wolf. I just moved to angel grove. My foster dad died when I was about four years old. He was one of the riches men alive and he was one of the most powerful aliens alive. My mom died when I was about two years old. She was one of the most powerful witches alive and she was also human. Aliens and witches weren't a post to be conceiving an heir especially witches, but they did. They had a child, but the child was given up for adoption so that the head council of aliens and the elders don't try to kill him. He would have been older than me. I also don't know why they weren't allowed to conceive a child. My friend, Billy, he was my first friend. He moved away to angel grove. He moved away when I was about seven. He's two years older then me. I've met other people while I traveled the world. It's the end of the school year and I'm in 11th grade. So many new minds, that won't stay out of my head.

_Who's the new girl?_ Some guy was thinking.

_The new girl is cute?_ Another guy was thinking.

_How does the new chick know her way around?_ A skater dude asked in thought. I smiled and sort-of laughed at the thought of knowing my way around school.

"Umm… hello… my name is Billy Knight," a boy said while tripping over his feet and he was carrying something heavy on top of that.

"Umm… hello yourself. Do you need help with that?" I asked.

"No, I got it," he said.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. "By the way I'm Lela Wolf." He was smiling at me weirdly. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you smiling at me?"

"Oh, umm… Well, my friend is a post to come today, and her name is Lela Wolf also," he said.

"Oh, well, my friend's name is Billy Knight as well. He also lives here. Does that make you fell better that you might know that your friend is in Angel Grove."

"It sort of does."

He was just staring at me during the class. It was somewhat annoying for someone to stare at you while you are trying to learn.

"Sorry," he said.

"Sorry, for what?" I asked.

"I'm getting on your nerves, aren't I?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm just going to take a wild guess, me staring at you."

"Oh, how do you know that you were getting on my nerves about that?"

"I can't tell you that. I'm a post to keep it a secret."

"Oh, well can I guess then?" I asked.

"Okay, but it won't be fair though," he replied.

_Fair_, I thought,_ why wouldn't it be fair?_

"It wouldn't because you'll probably go and ask me to do it on other people."

"So, I can't?"

"You can, but you have to promise me that you wouldn't make me use it on other people."

"Okay, Mind Reader," I said.

"Huh? Wow, on your first try, too," he said. _She's good, really good._ He thought to himself.

"I'm actually great at that," I said while smiling at him.

"So you can read minds on your own."

"Yes, but I didn't have to read your mind to figure out that you were one. The trick to not let anyone know that you are a mind reader, is that you don't use that as your advantage because you're just being cocky."

We talked about the magical ordeal and went to lunch with his friends. We also talked about his friend, her family, himself, his family, my friend, his family, myself, my family. Then we realized that we were talking about the same people/ oh, by the why his friends are mortal and their names are Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack.

_Well, why is everyone so board looking? It's the end of the year. _Kim thought.

"Well, I'm not surprise that no one will be happy until the time is up, Kim," Billy said.

"But…" she started to say.

"Billy's right, the time will come when everyone will celebrate," I said.

"Well, how come they're not happy now, though?" she asked.

"Don't know," I said. "Well, changing the subject, I was just wondering if any of you want to go on a on a boat trip?"

"I'm in," Zack said.

"Me too," Jason said.

"Yeah, count me in," Trini asked.

"Yes, please," Kim, said.

"Okay," said Billy.

The bell rang; everyone jumps and screamed. "It's the end of the year," they were also saying it in their head. What the headache!

When we got to the yacht, Kim said, "Wait, I thought that you said boat not a yacht."

"Yes, you did say that," Zack agreed with Kim.

"Well, you said that rich people are the most rudest, the most suborned, and the most meanest people alive," I replied to her.

"Yes, you did say that, Kimmy," Zack said.

"Shut up, Zack. Oh…" she started to say.

When we got on the yacht, my dad's mentor was waiting for me. Remember that my dad's an alien, but clearly, aliens weren't allowed to conceive a child. Although they let me slid, because my father was the King of All Aliens, but I'm not their real child. I also what the hell the King of All Aliens means.

"Well, look at Lela. You have grown since the last time I have seen you," Peanut said. He's a post to be this strong warrior from Tamarath. I always liked the name Peanut for some reason and now know I think that I know why.

"Well, maybe if you stayed, maybe, I'll still look small to you. I've also told you that I don't need a babysitter." I said.

He sighed. "You are the…"

"Don't even say it because I AM NOT!" I growled at him. Billy was just wondering in and out of the conversation and heard the tone in my voice and then he started to grab my arms and tried to hold me towards him, well more against his chest.

_Lele,_ his nickname for me, _please calm down, please. Don't do that!_ I saw what he meant.  
When we got to the yacht, Kim said, "Wait, I thought, that you said boat, not a yacht."  
"Yes, you did say that," Zack said.  
"Well, you said, that rich people are the rudest, the most suborned and the meanest people alive," I replied to her.  
"Yes, you did say, that Kim," Zack also added.  
"Shut Up, Zack. Oh…" she started to say.  
When we got on the yacht, my dad's mentor was waiting for me. Remember, that my dad is an alien, but clearly, aliens were not to conceive a baby with humans or witches. However, they let me slid because my father was the King of All Aliens; I don't know what the hell that means.  
"Well, look at you Lela. You have grown since the last time, that I seen you," Peanut said. I always like the name Peanut for some reason. Now I know why.  
"Well, if you stayed, maybe I'll still look small to you. I've e also told you I don't need a babysitter."  
He sighed, "you're the…"  
"Don't even say it 'because I'm NOT!" I growled at him. Billy was just wondering in and out and heard the tone in my voice. He started to grab my arms and tried to hold me back towards him, well more against his chest.  
_Ls,_ his nickname for me, please_ calm down, please. Do not do that!_ I saw what he met through his thoughts. _  
Sorry. I said in my though.  
_

Well, after, that whole debate, Peanut left. Billy wasn't so sure about letting me go, but he did.  
"Sorry about grabbing so hard," he said.  
"Hey, I been through worse, and you know, that," I said.  
"Yeah, well, I left red hand prints, Ls," he replied.  
"So who cares, causes I don't really don't care," I said. Besides, at least I didn't go demon on everyone here. I added in thought.  
"Alright, you win, Ls," he complained. That would be a bad thing. He added.  
I smiled at him. "Everything and everyone you see is robotic. So tell anyone where you want to go or see. I will show you to your rooms. So follow me."  
Everyone pick up their things, followed me up to the deck and through a door. Down a hallway, until we came to six rooms, three rooms on each side. _  
_"Okay, Trini, you're the first room on the right. Zack, you're the opposite side of her. Kim, you're right next to Trini. Jason, you're next to Zack. Billy, you're right next to Jason. And I'm right across from Billy," I said.  
"Thank you, Ls," Billy said and then kissed me on the forehead. I saw him blushing. I smiled at that.  
"Okay, why did you just do, that? Well, anyway, I just have three rules: rule one, HAVE FUN! The second rule is Please don't go into the basement of the yacht, thank you, and third and most important please if you need me and I'm in my room please knock cause I might be doing something that be harmful to humans in varies ways, okay," I said.  
"Thanks for the tips, we'll keep it in mind," Jason said. Trini and Kim looked at each other with a smile on their faces.  
"So welcome to you home for right now," I said while laughing at the thought of being home.  
"What's so funny?" Trini asked.  
"What's so funny, is that I've been everywhere, but home and now being on this yacht, it feels like I've abandon my family," I said.  
"So, what is the name of this yacht, if it does?" Zack asked.  
"The yacht's name is the 'Midnight Skies'," I said.  
Well, everyone one settled down and we had dinner and we were laughing about the time Billy got his head stuck in the hole of the tree at my home in California, when I was living with my aunt. Then, we went to our rooms and slept, well, everyone except for me.

Kim was the first on the deck in the morning. I was the last on deck.  
_Ls, are you all right?_ Billy asked in thought. _You look like you have been through the war!_ He laughed at that. _  
Billy, I've been awake the whole night, so please doesn't joke around with me. Please don't_. I said in thought.  
Billy was going to try to stop Kim from saying anything that would turn out the opposite for me. "Hey, Lela, you're finally awake!" Kim said in a cheery voice.  
"What's your definition of awake, Kim?" I said ruefully.  
"Oh… well… umm…" she started to say. What is your problem? She added that in thought.  
"Sorry, Kim. It's just, that I've been up all night and now I think I know. I don't like being on yacht because of what happen to my father," I reassure her.  
"Oh," was the last thing she said to me for the rest of the morning. We ate breakfast and went scuba diving. Kim was telling us how she swam with the dolphins for the time, when she was about seven. It freaked her out!  
Kim and I finished first so we talked about earlier today.  
"Hey, Ls," she said.  
"Yeah," I said.  
"I'm sorry, about this morning. I… I… I… I didn't know. I'm truly sorry," she said.  
"Kim, don't say, that, it wasn't your fault. You remember what I told you yesterday. How this boat, I mean, yacht is my home."  
"Yes."  
"Well, I would always run away from home after my dad died. I didn't want to come back alone so asked all of you to come with me. However, well, it really didn't help at all. I also thought of running away from my past, but it was hard for me to do even, that."  
Everyone got back and we had lunch. I know that Billy heard every word and told the others. However, no one talked.  
For the next two hours, some of us swam in the pool and some of us sat in the sun and sun bathed. Kim, Trini, and Jason sun bathed and Billy, Zack and I played in the pool. We played Marko and Polo. Zack got Jason wet when Jason teased him and Zack SPLASHED him, however, didn't only get Jason, but Kim and Trini. Therefore, they threw dodge balls that were in the supply closet at him. Everyone was laughing at him.  
That brought back memories with Billy and the dodge balls. Then, we got of the sun and played cards on deck…  
_Hey, Lela. Are we still cool? I mean I didn't mean to be, that mean._ Kim thought.  
"Hey, don't worry about me. Kim, I can get pushy a lot. In addition, I'm sorry about, that. Plus we are cool." I said.  
She sighed.  
"What's the matter?" Jason asked.  
"Her," she said while pointing at me.  
"Me?" I asked, "What about me?"  
"You're always so forgiving."  
"Kim, that's her trait. You can change that. She has been so forgiving all her life. Once and awhile she'll not forgive someone because of a stupid thing," Billy said while coming to my side to hold me.  
_Thank you Billy._ I thought.  
He led down and kissed my cheek and I turned to see why. Then, he kissed me on my lips. I blinked two times before I closed my eyes, and let, that sink in. When the kiss was over, I blushed with him. I leaned against him and let him hold me.

The next day came; we came to the island in Greece. It was beautiful to see all the islands and all of Greece. Well, me being a white lighter, we've to see everything in three days.  
The fourth day we went to Paris. Kim, Trini and I shopped all day long. The people were there to help us carry our things. Billy got me a collar; it was a privet joke so no one really got it. The joke was I always got a choker necklace and I would wear it as a collar. The collar was beautiful; it had my name on it, with the Bloodstones, Topazes, Emeralds, Moonstone, Rubies, and Sapphires along the collar.  
"So, Ls, what are you going to do on, that Billy, actually kissed you?" Trini asked.  
"Don't really know, Trini," I replied.  
I over heard the guy's conversation and they were talking about the same thing. They were getting our drinks.  
_"Hey Billy what are you going to do?"_ Jason said_._  
_"About what?"_ Billy answered back_._  
_"About, Lela and you. You officially kissed her. So what are you going to do about, that?"_ Zack said. _  
"Oh, that thing. Well, I really don't know. Ls and I were best friends since we were kids…" Billy was about to say something else until Jason cut him off.  
_ _"And you don't want to ruin your friendship if it ends badly, right?"  
"Yeah, now how's the mind reader now!"  
_ They over with our drinks and Billy sat across from me after handing me my drink… I just looked way from him. I didn't know what else to do. We've been friends since we where kids.  
By the time we got to the ship, it was late and everyone was glad, that I could orb. It looks like everyone got sick, but that is because they weren't used to it. We all ate dinner and everyone except Billy and I left at the table.  
"Hey, Ls," Billy said.  
"Yeah, Billy," I said.  
"Sorry about earlier."  
"'Sorry about earlier' what are you talking about?" I asked.  
"About me ki…" I cut him off when he was about to say kiss.  
"Actually, the truth is that I was avoiding you because I never actually felt like that when you kissed me. I actually loved it. It made feel like I was actually free in some way. I can't explain, but it was nice it feel it, Billy." I said.  
_"You hear that!"_ Kim said_.  
"Maybe they'll get together." _Jason said_.  
"I don't thing that they like us hearing every word," _Trini said_.  
"Why?" _Zack said._  
_We walked over there and looked at them.  
"Because we are mind readers and we not only hear your thoughts we can hear you from the table where we were sitting at." Billy said.  
"Oh," Zack said.  
"Hey you weren't the only ones eavesdropping on our conversation." I said.  
"What are you talking about?" Trini asked.  
"Remember the first day that we got on the yacht?" I asked.  
"Yes," Kim said.  
"That Peanut was here, well aliens weren't allowed to fall in love with humans."  
"So, what is he going to do?" Billy asked.  
"You're a demon, Billy remember that part? Well, anyway he's going to see the Elders and tell them about the conversation."  
"Oh… Crap!" he said.  
Billy was afraid that the Elders would come and destroy everything to get to him and destroy him.  
He spent the night with me. I tried to get my mind in order, but I couldn't.  
"Ls don't worry about a thing." Billy said. Then, he came over and then put a blanket. Then started to hold me. I walked to the bed and Billy followed. He was great comforting me. He always knows how to calm me down.  
We both took a deep breath. Then, he was back to holding me again.  
"You know what ever happens to me I will always love you. I will always be yours, forever. Never worry about me. I can take care of myself. I'm just worried about you," he whispered in my ear.  
"I don't need a babysitter, Billy. I can take care of myself, also. You don't have to take of me," I whispered while showing that I am strong.  
We laughed quietly. He pulled me closer. It felt like he had a fever. However, I didn't care. I knew that he wanted me.  
_Billy, you do want me, right?_ I thought stupidly.  
_Of course, you'll see. I promise that you'll know when the time comes._ Billy thought. Then, he put his left hand on my right side of my face. Then, he pulled my face so that I could him and so that he could kiss me. I turned me body so that my neck wouldn't hurt so much and so that we could see each other. I didn't care what the hell happens to me I just felt like I have to protect me.  
_Billy?_ I thought.  
_Yeah._ He thought.  
_I want to tell you something, but I'm afraid of what your reaction would…_ I wanted to go on, to tell him more, in thought. Although, I fell asleep in his cozy arms.

By the time I woke up, Billy was holding me tightly around him. He kissed me. Therefore, my eyes open. I also couldn't hear Kim's, Trini's, and Zack's, nor Jason's thoughts.  
_Billy can you hear Kim's, Trini's, Zack's or Jason's thoughts?_ I asked him through thought.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Can you hear Kim's Trini's, Zack's, or Jason's thoughts?" I asked him.  
"What are you talking about? I don't know anyone by those names, honey. You must have hit your head on the ice," he said  
_Ice,_ I thought, _what' ice._  
"You look confused," he said.  
"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't fall on ice. I never slip on ice," I said.  
"You're funny, Luna," he said.  
"Luna? Who the hell is Luna, Billy? _I'm_ Lela."  
"No. You're Luna, not Lela and I'm Jasper," he said. _Woman lost her mind._ He added that in thought.  
"I didn't lose my mind. Billy or whatever your name is, you have!" I said angrily.

Billy was trying to wake me up for real this time.  
"Lela, wake up!" Billy said. _Please wake up!_ He added in thought. I woke up, gasping for air.  
_Is she all right?_ Kim asked in thought.  
_Well at least she's okay._ Zack said in thought.  
_Well at least she's alive_. Trini asked in thought.  
_Man, will she ever stop screaming or even wake up?_ Jason asked in thought. Billy and I shot a glance at his direction. I don't know why I would be screaming, but I would know that I would be yelling.  
When, my breathing went back to normal. Billy handed me a glass of water.  
"What happen, Lela?" Billy asked.  
"I think it was… was…" I closed my eyes and tried to remember it. "I think it was something from my past. Some things I cannot remember. It comes now and then. However, sometimes it different," I said.  
"You look worried, like you're hiding something. What is it?" Billy asked.  
"I can't remember much. Okay, I don't know how old I'm, or where the hell I was born. I don't know my own family."  
"Sure you do…" Billy said, but I cut him off.  
"No, my real family, I tried to find them, but I couldn't." I took in a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. They disappeared and I want to find them. I truly do want to find them."  
We went to Egypt because Billy wanted to see the Valley of the Pharaohs.  
"Wait, what happen here?" I asked an old woman.  
"The Great God of Death did this," the woman replied.  
"Anubis?" I asked.  
"Yes," she said.  
Hours went by; we walked in and out of once peaceful places, now in ruin.  
"Is Anubis the god how protects the pharaoh when he is mummified?" Kim asked, but she wanted to make sure that she was thinking of the same god.  
"Your thoughts are correct, Kim. He had tried to destroy me in a past life, I think," I said.  
"Oh," Kim said.  
"Wait you can remember your past life that happen over thousands of years ago, but you can't even your own past?" Billy said.  
"It was in my dreams, Billy. That's how I remember things, okay, and I also said I think it was my past life," I said.  
"Why would Anubis want to destroy her?" Jason asked.  
"Well, he didn't exactly want to destroy her. He loved her. However, she was human, and she was somewhat in love with someone else. He destroyed that man because he wanted her himself. He wanted her to marry him so he turned into his human form. Then, he made her an offer that she couldn't refuse…"  
"So he threatens her or something?" Trini asked.  
"No, you see he made her a deal. The deal was to live forever as an immortal, if she married him. However, she was remembering not entirely in love with the other man and to proved that she was forced into have his child. The child that she had given birth to, Although, Anubis wanted her in everyway possible…"  
"So what? He was jealous that she wouldn't be with him that way?" Zack asked.  
"Actually she wanted him that way and she also wanted to be immortal, but she was afraid to have his child because she was afraid that he would back out of that agreement, or just that wasn't apart of the deal. However, she did. After she became immortal, she took the half child away. He was furious with her. No one, not even him, knows what happen to them."  
"What happen to the first child?" Billy asked. "The first child brought her bad memories, so he destroys It."  
"Why did the child bring her bad memories for her?" Trini asked.  
"It did because she was only sixteen, like me well I think I'm anyway; the father of her child harmed her. Anubis thought, that that it was not fair for her to raise a child if the father harmed her, or if any man hurts any woman. Anubis only wanted to protect his love and she did love him."  
"Why was the half child called that?" Jason asked.  
"She was called the half child because her father was a god, an immortal, and her mother was human, a mortal," I said.  
Anubis strikes again. Then, after he saw me, he came to earth as his human form.  
"You!" Anubis said.  
"Me?" I asked.  
"You're familiar. Why do you look familiar?" he asked.  
"Maybe it's my past life." I answered back with a question.  
"No not her. That face," he said. _Someone else._ He thought. Then he looked away and closed my eyes to remember his child. I saw her and so did Billy.  
_Anubis looks like Lela._ Everyone thought. However, Billy does not think, that he's my father. However, he does see the likeness between Anubis and me.  
"Wait you're saying, that Lela is your daughter?" Billy asked.  
"Who are you? How dare you address me like, that!" Anubis said angrily.  
"No, please, don't hurt him or anyone. Please don't. You don't want to harm your allies, do you?" I asked.  
_Allies, what you are saying._ Billy thought.  
"What are you talking about?" Anubis asked.  
"You have a missing daughter and I've missing parents. Would not you think that all of this fits together? If I'm you daughter, then why would you want to hurt my friends?"  
"That's true. Why would I hurt you like that man did to your mother do?"  
"Wait I thought, that you said, that your past life was his wife, not daughter?" Kim whispered.  
"May I was seeing it my mother's point of view and I did say I think, that she's my past life," I whispered back.  
Anubis wasn't someone who would let things go, but he did. He asked me something about my parents, something like where were they are from, However, I couldn't answer because I didn't know the answer.  
He wanted to find his child that is why he asked me about my parents. I know what, that feels like. I would do anything to get my family back.  
_Come on Ls, this guy is a lunatic._ Billy thought. _He would believe anything about his family._  
I sighed at, that thought.  
_What?_ His thoughts were about something funny.  
_I believe that he's my father. Billy I truly believe, that he's my father  
Wait. So what, you believe, that? _His thoughts were now on concerned.  
_"Are they all right?"_ Anubis whispered. _  
"Yeah, they are having their mind reading conversation," Trini whispered.  
_ _"Do they do, that a lot?" he whispered. They all looked at each other._ "What?"  
"Well, it's just, that none of us actually met a god before,"  
"Well I'm honored to be your first god to met _  
When we caught up with the others, something unexpected happen.  
It all happens all to fast. We had to be captured!  
"You can't keep us here, demon," I said.  
"You don't have the power to stop me. You can't even get one little spell to be cast let alone cast one to save yourself," Nixed said.  
Belthazor shimmered in and threw an energy fireball at us. However, I stopped it.  
"What do you thing of my new power witch?" Belthazor said.  
"Not bad, but can you make sure, that your friend ducks?" I asked.  
_What? His thought was all confused.  
"Make sure, that you friend ducks okay? Nights skies, black spells, the one of the capturing destroy it now!" I said in Latin, and then the pitch darkness swallows them up, leaving ashes behind.  
Kim thoughts were_, wait you know them? _  
"Yes, Kim I know them, because the most witches prefers to vanquish demon, although I only do it when I I've no choice," I said.  
"Everyone has a choice," Anubis said.  
"Not if they are trying to get themselves killed on there own, Anubis," Billy replied.  
"Oh," he said. _Can, you two hear my thoughts?_ He thought to us. We both nod. _Oh, well, umm... Then, that does why both of you saw the girl, then.  
_ Yes, that's why we saw the girl," Billy said. "She was beautiful, too." Then, looks at me and I just blushed while looking away.  
"Indeed," he said. "If you ever need my help you can summon me anytime."  
Then, he left in a flash.  
"Well, that's was odd," Trini, said while looking at Zack with smile.  
_They will never know, that they're in love, Lela,_ Billy thought while laughing. I was smiling at, that thought, also, trying to fight the laugh, but I won.  
"What's so funny?" Zack asked.  
Billy and I looked at each other. "You'll figure, that out on your own someday," Billy and I said together.  
"Figure out what someday?" Kim, Trini, Jason, and Zack asked.

"You'll know when you hit it on the nail," I said. They just looked confused. "I mean when you know it when you understand what I am saying.

Well, when we got back to the yacht, the Elders where waiting for Billy and I.  
"Why have you fallen in love with a demon, Lela? You're a witch," one of the Elders said.  
I laughed. "Wait! You listened to an alien, when you have hated them for thousands of years, but you're worried about me loving with a demon. Do you believe that Billy, they actually listen to an alien?"  
"Yeah, really don't get that either. How strange?" he replied.  
"When it comes to demons we would believe them," the same Elder said.  
_Even though we hated them because they could show themselves, when we couldn't unless there was someone in need. Therefore, we took drastic measures. We disguise ourselves just to make them feel unwanted.  
You hear, that, Billy. _I asked him in thought  
_Yeah, the Elders started the war between the aliens and magical creatures all together._ Billy thought to me.  
"Peanut, you want to know something?" Billy asked.  
"What do you have, that is appealing to me?" Peanut asked curiously.  
"I know something, that has to deal with the war, which is going on between aliens and magical creatures alike," Billy said.  
"How would you know anything about, that?" the Elder asked.  
"Does that concern you Elder?" I asked ruefully.  
"Yes," the Elder said.  
"Why does it?" I asked bored looking.  
"It does because we started the war in the first place."  
"Wow, and I thought I was the blabber mouth," Billy said sarcastically.  
"Topps… I… I mean, that wasn't a post to come out."  
"Well, maybe, then, I'll listen to you and your friends more often, human and maybe I'll just leave you alone, now. I'm sorry, Princess… I mean Lela," he said.  
"Thank you, Peanut." I said. _Well, that solves problem number one and now on to two._ I thought to myself.  
_What is number two?_ Billy asked in thought.  
_My family crisis, what else is there with me_? I thought to him.  
_Oh. Well, have fun with that._ He thought while laughing.  
Peanut and the Elders were arguing over the war. To bad, the Elder left early because I had the whole conversation all on tape. I handed the tape over to Peanut. He had to laugh at the fact that I would have caught it on tape.  
Maybe there should be something to do with the whole loving a demon thing. On the other hand not.  
Billy has always been there for me, so maybe why not take that chance with him. Maybe I should date him. I'm not sure about what I should be doing on a date. However, I will try to see where it takes us. I was looking for him. Then, I found him with the chiefs in  
"Hey, Billy," I said.  
"Yeah, Ls," he said.  
"I've been thinking and maybe we should take the next step. Try to see if it works out, okay?" I said.  
"All right, so, tonight, a date?" he asked.  
Then, everyone got back from Jet Skiing and heard the last two parts of his sentence.  
_Okay._ I thought to him.  
_"Wait! Did he just say A DATE?"_ Trini asked. _  
"Sure did, Trini," Jason said.  
Then, they finally caught up with us they were all confused.  
_Wait he said date? Kim thought. _  
Dating, who is dating? Trini thought.  
Are you two dating? Zack thought.  
No way, they finally hooked up! Jason thought.  
Before I could answer the question Billy left because he didn'__t__ t want them to know, so I answered_ all the questions, "Yes, he did say date? Billy and I are dating. Jason, why did you think that were finally hooked up?"  
"Well, it was a matter of time before you did," he said.  
Then, all of a sudden, Will orb in. "Wait, who's dating?" he asked.  
"Hello, Will. How's Isis?" I asked.  
"Hey kid. She's doing better. However, the docs said that she' d be in the hospital for a while. So who's dating?"  
Will, is my oldest cousin in my foster family. He has two younger siblings; they are Rika, and Rio. He's a white lighter. Well, white lighters are guardian angels. They help the innocence. Well, he's half cupid. They help people with love. He's in love with Isis, now his fiancée. He's maybe in his late twenties.  
"Nothing ever gets by you cousin and I'm not a kid. F.Y.I. it's s none of your business to know and X.Y.Z.," I said.  
"X.Y.Z.?" he asked.  
"Yes, do you know what, that means?" I asked.  
"X.Y.Z.? No, sorry."  
"X means examine, Y means your, and Z means zipper. So, X.Y.Z."  
"Examine what zipper kid?" he asked.  
"Your zipper is down, is that clear enough?" I asked.  
He orbed away because I embarrassed him in front of my girlfriends. They were giggling during the whole conversation between Will and me.

_Later that night, Kim and Trini were helping me to get ready for my date. I never wore dresses, so they were judging on what outfit I should wear. They were telling me how to be. The guys were doing the exactly what we are doing. Therefore, I didn't feel so weird about it.  
I sighed.  
_ _What is the matter?_ Kim asked in thought.  
"Well, I never actually went out before with a guy, Kim. It feels so weird about it," I said.  
_Don't worry so much. It will be over soon, before it seem like it just stared._ Trini thought.  
"Thanks for the encouragement. That was great advice, but I just don't know what I should expect from him. What should I expected from him?" I was freaking out. When we found the right outfit. It was a purple shirt that was a v-shaped, the collar that Billy got me in Pairs, and a jean skirt.  
_Just calm down, Lela. No one even knows what to expect from a guy, every guy is different._ Kim thought to me. I smiled.  
"However, it's Billy, Kim. We've been friends since we were kids," I said.  
_Do not worry. Okay, just take a deep breath okay._ They both thought at the same time.  
I took a deep breath and walked out of the room. I've felt different, before, but this is just way above weird feeling.  
When I got off the yacht, Billy was waiting for me. I blushed. I've seen him in a tuxedo, but this is different…  
His voice caught my attention. "Wow… umm… you look great, Lela."  
I blushed. "It… umm… thanks…" I couldn't get the words to get out of my mouth. _Sorry, Billy, I never had a problem with talking.  
Now, you know how I felt when I first saw you a school, your first day. _He thought.

_Yeah, I guess so._ I thought.  
_Just one thing wrong, Lela._  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"Well, first off, you don't have flower, which would not compare to you, second, let me helping you off the dock before you fall because you look like you about to fall," he said.  
_Although, you do look different, I thought, that the girls would not get you any beautiful than you were, anything. I not say, that you're not beautiful. It's, that you…_  
I kissed him so he would stop thinking.  
_Come on, we don't what to waste our time, alone._ I thought.  
We went to see a play, ate to dinner, and then we walked in the park.  
We were glad that we brought a bag of regular cloths with us, so we went to the amusement park and ride every ride there, before they closed. Billy, wanted me to go on this ride, called the Knight Fright. Billy thought that I would freak out, but instead he did.  
When we got back to the yacht, Kim, Trini, Zack, and Jason were captured by demons.  
"Where's the good demon witch?" one of them asked. They were talking about Billy. The prophecy said that I should of destroyed him when we where kids.  
"What if I don't tell you? What are you going to do?" I asked.  
"Your friends will pay the price," another demon said.  
"Do you think that she'll tell you where that demon is?" Jason asked them.  
"Jason, don't say anything. I will tell you were the demon is. Just let them go," Billy said.  
Billy doesn't tell them that it is you, okay. _Tell them it is I._ I thought to him. _  
Sorry Lela, I can't tell them it's you. He thought to me.  
_What do you mean by that…? I was about to say something else but someone shock me.  
"_Is she alright?" Kim asked again.  
"Yes, Kim, it was a post to be a jolt and she's waking up right now, look," Billy said.  
_"What the hell happen?" I asked.  
"What was the last thing you remember, Lela?" Billy asked.  
"The last thing I remember is getting shocked," I said.  
"Do you know whom that did?" he asked.  
"No, but I think I was a demon, though."  
"It was a demon, but not the demons acting us. Lela, it was I. I'm sorry, but you looked pissed off and I didn't want anyone getting hurt so…" he looked like he was going to say something else. I put my hands on his face when he looked a way and put his face up so that we were face to face.  
"So, you had to do, what you had to do. I didn't even remember me getting pissed off, Billy."  
"Well, you got pissed off because I didn't want to tell them that the good demon was you not Me."  
"Oh," was the only thing I said that night. We all went to bed excepted for Billy and me. I went into the kitchen and found something.

The thing that I found was something that has to do with a necklace the part the goes on a chain of some sort.  
That night, when I went to bed before Billy, I had a strange dream. The dream was about Billy and me. However, it was in some strange land. I've never seen such a peaceful, beautiful, calm, harmonic place. It had strange creatures, Billy turned into some type of wolf, bigger than any normal wolf, and then he turned into something that was even human. The same things happen to me, but instead of a wolf I turned into a tiger, a white tiger, then I turned into a black tiger with white strips.  
When I woke up, I walked onto the deck. I was surprised to see that I was the first on the deck.  
I also saw that we did move from the dock. The dock like maybe seventy miles away, that was not possible. However, we were even going fast.  
"Hey, Billy," I walked in to Billy's room and found out that he was not in his room. Then I went into the others' room and found out that they were not their rooms, also.  
I searched for them everywhere. Although, I didn't look in the basement, where I told them that they were not allowed to be in the basement. There were reasons, well only three, why I didn't want them to go down there. The first one was that their fears could come alive and try to kill them. The second one was that they could be lost for eternity. The third one was that they could be controlled by something. Then wind up killing each other.  
When I got to the door that leads to the basement, it was open. I took a deep breathe and when inside. I looked high and low in the basement and found nothing, but for a part of the necklace that goes something that belongs to the part that I found last night in the kitchen. I felt almost relieved that they were not in the basement.  
I never saw what my foster father saw that was so scary of the basement, now I think that he didn't want me to get lost in the basement.  
However, there are now two questions on my mind. First, where are my friends and my boyfriend, wow I never thought that I would say that about Billy, and who opened the basement door?

I was freaking out. I didn't know what to do. So I sat down and took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to find them.  
Then, I remember about the other part of the necklace. I ran to my room and put the two parts together. It started to glow the lights could blind someone. I heard voices, voices that I never heard before. They were saying something like the four strange creatures with the Wolf Spirit or something. I remember my dream. Billy turned into the wolf. Now, it fits. Billy is the Wolf Spirit and the four strange creatures have to be Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack.  
Therefore, I tried to listen harder and I did try to listen, or hear something that they might be, but they kept on repeating the same thing repeatedly.  
I wanted to find them, but the voices couldn't tell me even that! It was so frustrated that they would not one simple thing.  
I was not going to give up, but then I took a deep breath and tried to remember what ever that place was, myself, that was in my dreams. Billy was saying something, like light, night, Moon and Ocean something like that.  
When I found out what he had said, it all had come back to me. Everything, most of my past lives and even what that place were.  
I ran as fast as I could try to find them. When I found them, they looked like that went through hell.  
_About time, you got here!_ Jason thought.  
_Thank god, she's here!_ Kim thought.  
_What happen to you?_ Trini and Billy thought. _  
Well you get us down from here. Zack thought.  
"Sorry, I was trying to find out what to do and trying to find out what the place was, that I saw in my dreams," I said._ By the way, when where you going to tell me, that I was your fiancé, Billy? I added in thought. _  
Never, I wanted you to find out that yourself. Do you remember everything, even your own past?  
No, not every thing, but most of them. I found out, that I was turning into a child every time I turned seventeen, thank you. Well, most of them anyway.  
Then, we all heard a sound coming for behind me. It came up behind me and tried to lick me, as if a dog would do.  
_Do not trust, that creature, it trapped us in here. Jason thought.  
"Calm down its just Momo, my cousin in the Spirit World, Jason," I said. "Momo, can you help me get them out of there?"  
"Sorry, Ls," his nickname for me, "I can't help you there, your father's order is to capture the Prince of Darkness and anyone who comes here with him." Momo said.  
"Find then I guessed, that you have to capture me then," I whispered it into his ear.  
"Why?"  
"Why, because I came here with him, that's why."  
"Find I guess that I do have to capture you."  
"Wait, but wouldn't my daddy asked why you have captured me though?"  
"I would have to tell him, that you have come here with him and would not accept the rules now."  
"What rules?" I asked oddly while move backwards, and winked at Billy.  
"These rules…" he said while getting capture in his own trap.  
"Would you like helped to get out of, that trap, Momo?" I asked.  
"Yes, please," he said.  
"I'm not sure if I would want to do, that, Momo," I said.  
"Why not?"  
"Well, because then you'll take us to my dad and hand us over and that would not be fair, would you think, guys?" I asked.  
"No, that would not be fair," they said.  
"What do you want then?"  
"It's so simple, Momo, your freedom for their own freedom. Just like when we where kids," I said.  
"Fine. Now get me down!"  
"No, no, no, first we shake on it."  
"What?"  
"It wouldn't be an official if we don't shank on it." I held out me hand and he held hand out and we took each other hand and shook. I helped him out of his trap.  
"You thought that I would let you and the outsiders go, you're e really funny."  
I smiled at his attempt at capturing me. "You thought that I wouldn't have a plan, Momo. You're stupid, why did you think that I made you shake hands with me. If you don't help us, then, well, I think you get it."  
He tried to put me in the cage. However, he was being shock with each of his attempts.  
He helped us get away from the woods in the Spirit World, but we didn't get out of this world yet. Well, only because he had no choice.

He let us go. Then he helped us get back to the yacht, where my dad was waiting.  
"So, you think that you could just get a way with tricking your older cousin?" he said.  
"Well, want are you going to do about it, daddy?" I said.  
"I'm going to show you. Guards, take the enemies and the princess to the dungeon," he said.  
"Lela, you have a big month," Kim said.  
"Are you sure that you want to take me in for justice, dad? After all, you were the one who taught me everything you know. Boy, the kingdom will think that you're just in it because you don't want me to be with my love. You also toughed me that I should stay with decision and my decision is the Prince of Darkness, daddy. What's yours?" I asked.  
"No… I mean yes… umm… what the hell are you doing to me?"  
I laughed. "Now, you understand the power that I can do, but I've more than that, though."  
"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.  
_Please don't say anything, Billy._ I thought to him.  
My father was impressed that I could trick Momo until he would slip the plan. However, he'll be more impressed that I just caught the most important thing ever! He'll find out that I'll capture him and his whole army.  
I put a spell on a net that I found while swimming with the dolphins when I was with my foster father and threw it at them from behind. So easy.  
"Well, I don't think that you saw that one coming dad. Try and escape from that. Momo, thanks for the plan I could do it with out you!" I said.  
"What are you talking about? What is she talking about?" my father said.  
"I don't know uncle," Momo said.  
"Oh, you didn't include him in the little secret? Momo how could you. Well, anyway before we left the Spirit World. Momo and I talked about the plan that we were going to execute, but we didn't tell Billy, but he knew already though. I'm shocked that he didn't tell you. Why didn't you tell him."? I acted to be angry and shocked. I winked at my friends and they caught on.  
"How could you not tell me? When I get out of here you'll be banished."  
"Good luck with that, daddy. That net is highly indestructible. However, you'll probably go to have fun trying anyway."  
I took care of my dad and his army of untrained warriors somewhere they can't be found. Momo released Danny, my brother, and came along with us when we left the Spirit World. Although the Spirit World is a beautiful place, it is also deadly to stay, because of my father. He never really liked Billy, because he wasn't from our land but from the other land. So he was consider as the enemy of our kingdom, but I never cared that he was from the other kingdom. My father never likes to keep the peace that is a post is, the harmony that Billy and I created the world for.  
So, after that whole deal, I'm glad that I've my memories although I don't know why I still can't remember some of my human life, though. Oh, well, I'll figure them out sooner or later.  
The night after the Spirit World ordeal accident, Danny really didn't want to leave so, we made room for him. However, he didn't want to leave the Spirit World either.  
The next day, when Kim touched her glass of water she'd actually had a premonition. Which was odd because her family never had witchcraft in their bloodlines at all? Her vision was about the ocean getting control of my human form and trying to take over the world, the usual in the Spirit World, but it wasn't the Ocean Spirit it the sand spirit, the Scorpion Spirit, my dad.  
That was the high light of Danny's day, worrying about his little sister, and taking over the whole world. What next, lighten striking the Elders? Now that would be cool and funny, but wrong.  
When Jason pointed then lighten came out. His family doesn't have any witchcraft bloodline either. What is going on? Then, Trini just moved her hand backwards and then the water followed with the movement of her hand. Then Zack just sneezed and then turned into a dachshund. I really don't know what the hell is going on. None of them has magic in their blood. The Elders probably did this so the can see us freak out, but it wouldn't happen.  
I whistled as loud as I could. At least that caught their attention.  
"What are we going to do Lela, our parents never had powers, before," Kim said.  
"Don't worry, Kim, Billy, Danny and I will help you control your powers? The Elders probably did this just to see you fail and make us spirits like bad. What do you say, guys?" I asked.  
"I'm in," Jason and Kim said at the same time.  
"Alright, what the hell, count me in, also," Zack said.  
"Okay," Trini said nervously.  
_The only problem that I see in this whole charades is you turning into a monster at night, sis._ Danny thought delightfully.  
_What the hell, I'm in and maybe then, we'll be together finally,_ this time_, anyway._ Billy thought.  
I smiled. "Thanks, now lets prove that the Elders were wrong about this, I mean wrong by saying that we weren't ready for this."  
"Yeah, but one problem who's teaching who?" Billy asked.  
"Well, that isn't a problem. Danny is great with his premonitions. Therefore, Kim will be with Danny, training. Billy you're great a shape shifting. Therefore, you'll teach Zack. Then, that leaves Jason and Trini with me. They rather have the same powers, right now, the elements. Alright?" I asked.  
_I don't know Ls. What if something happens to us, while was training them?_ Billy thought.  
_Don't worry, they'll be training and it would probably be like hands on field._ I thought.  
_Therefore, you're saying that if they were training it would be an experience._ Billy thought.  
_You're catching on._ I thought sarcastically. We both laughed and that brought the other attention. However, I had a plan that not even Billy would of saw coming. I went by Billy and then pushed him the pool, that got them laughing.  
_You're so funny Ls._ Billy thought sarcastically.  
They weren't worried that they had powers, so we would start training tomorrow.

The whole team was having fun. We went to a little island that my foster father bought me. I have to name the island myself. The island was called The Great Spirits.  
We went on the beach and swam in the ocean. We also trained the team. Then at night we sat by the campfire roosting marshmallows. Billy wanted me to tell them a story of the ghost that haunts this island. However, I wasn't sure about them wanting to hear a ghost story, a childish, silly ghost story. Although, they wanted to hear it anyway. It's not really a scary mini story, but its mini I also told them it was, scary. However, to Billy, it was.  
"The story is called the Screams_ of Horror!_ It happens over thousands of years ago, a couple years after Billy and I came here. A man came here and tried to destroy an ancient relic. It had mystical effects, after you destroy it, but he tried repeatedly to find it. However, once you pick up the mystical relic you'll be burn for eternity and those who are close to the person being burn for eternity, will feel and hear their cries for help, the eternity cries," I said. I felt that Billy was frightened yet again by the story.  
"Wow, Billy you must be some scared child. I'm sorry but that wasn't scary, Billy" Danny said.  
"He's right," Jason said.  
"You have to remember this is the kid who was frightened by his own shadow, guys. Billy was trying his hardest, to be brave. However, that kid is the same guy I love," I said, and then I kissed him to make him feel better. It was cold so Jason was holding Kim, Zack was holding Trini, and my loveable wolf that's more of a scared cat than a dog, and Billy was holding me. Poor Danny, he has to seeing the guys holding the girls, and he has no one to hold. I wish that he had someone in the future that will be his girl, the girl that he could hold.  
_What are you thinking?_ Billy was thinking.  
_Danny has to see you three boys holding the girls and he doesn't have anyone to hold for himself. I wish that there were some girl that would treat him like the king he's. That some girl would be perfect for him._ I thought. I laid my head down on his knee; he rapped his hand on my shoulder to keep me warm.  
It got even colder so we ran to the yacht. Kim, and Jason were the first ones on the yacht; Trini and Zack were next on the yacht, then Billy and I. However, Danny wasn't in a hurry to get on the yacht. However, when he got on the yacht he looked depressed. Therefore, I walked over to him and tried to put a smile on his face. I literally tried to put a smile on his face. However, his face was as he was thinking of some one back in the Spirit World.  
That night after everyone, except Danny and I, went to bed, Danny and I talked.  
"What's the matter Danny?" I asked with.  
"It's this girl who I left in your boyfriend's kingdom. Her name was Medusa. She was an amazing girl, I mean I never felt like, that, and I know that she felt it to. She understood me better than anyone here," he sighed, "but she'll never chose me over the guy her parents want her to marry."  
"Don't be so sure about that Danny, I mean, she'll probably make her parents mad, trust me some human like to disappoint their parents. Therefore, they will do something that is against their rules that they have. Trust me on this, Danny," I said.  
"Okay, thanks," he said.  
"Now, get to bed, okay, so I can," I said. We were laughing at my bad command.  
Danny went to bed and fell asleep faster than a baby would. I fell asleep with Billy, because he fell asleep in my bed. I like this feeling, the feeling of being vulnerable when he is around. The weakness is nice because I know that he would not hurt me in anyway possible and that he would be able to help me when I need it. Eventually, I fell asleep in his arms, knowing, that could only see what I am dreaming of and I am the only one that knows what he's dreaming of.

While everyone was sleeping, someone was getting on board. I don't know how, but he got on board without anyone detecting him, but it was as if I detected him or something because I got out my bed were Billy fell asleep and walked on the deck and somehow woke up back on the island. However, it was a part of the island, which I don't know.  
_Where am I?_ I thought to myself. I let myself be carried away, but I did know that it was my island. _What place is this? I'm not anywhere in finding distance._ I sighed.  
When morning came, I walked around the island, even though it's a bad idea. However, I just left. I wonder through the woods to see if I could fine something that was familiar to me, but nothing. I went further into the woods and found bones of dead people looking like they were screaming their heads off. It looked creepy.  
However, I just kept on walking in the woods. Then, the further I got into the woods, the more skeletons there were.  
By the time, I got to the heart of the woods. I found a massive palace. It looked ancient. I walked up to it and touched it. I got a premonition from it. The vision was someone walking up to the palace and going inside with a chalice. Looked like the Chalice of Life, the eternal life, from Anubis. The man looked like someone who wanted someone or something; by the way, his face looked. Then the vision ended.  
That was creepy; it looked familiar, though, that man looked familiar. I closed my eyes and tried to look for that man before the vision.  
"Lela! Where are you?" Trini screamed.  
"Lela where are you!" Billy screamed.  
"Lela, come on, where are you?" Kim screamed.  
_Lela, where can you be?_ Zack, Jason, and Danny thought at the same time.  
"I'm over here!" I screamed. "I've found something!"  
They all raced over to me. The girls with Billy and the guys with Danny. They all saw what I meant and eyed the thing up and down.  
_That is one big place._ Kim thought.  
"Actually it's a palace. I don't know what type of palace it's, but I had a premonition of man going inside. I also saw skeletons on the way here. I think that the story had its effects on me because I heard something on the yacht and I followed it a few miles before I saw the skeletons," I said.  
"What are you talking about?" Danny and Billy asked at the same time.  
"Remember last night?" I asked and they nod. "Well, the story I told that Billy thought it was scary. However, after everyone went to bed. I heard something that the detector didn't detect. I got out of bed and followed it. Then, I lost it, but I walked forward, then I found the skeletons, that didn't really scare me, so I walked on then saw more and more of the skeletons, eventually I found this palace."  
"Then, you put your hand on the palace and had a premonition," Billy said.  
"Yes," I said.  
Therefore, they just looked at me like I was a lunatic. Anubis said that if we needed him we could call him. I closed my eyes and concentrate on Anubis. He appeared. "It worked," I whispered. "Hi, dad."  
"Hi, Who?" Danny asked.  
"In the Spirit world my parents came with me and her parents didn't so, the only ones relatively close to her parents were Phalen and Anubis. Don't ask why, but they were, but Phalen was human when she was born, though, does that make sense?" Billy asked.  
"Yeah, my mother died, so my dad married someone else because she was having his child. She wasn't even married to him, though," Danny said.  
"Wait, did you just say dad, to me?" Anubis said.  
"Yeah, I got most of my memories back, and you're my father, in this world anyway," I said.  
"Well, that's good. I just have one question. Why am I here?" he asked.  
"Well, I had a premonition and I need your help because I think it has to deal with you Chalice of Life and the man looked familiar and I don't know why."  
"Okay, let me see what the premonition was." I looked queered.  
"Wait all the years in the Spirit World and one of the creators of the Spirit World and you don't know how to show other people the visions that you had?" Danny laughed.  
"I do too, I just didn't know that I show it people who couldn't have premonitions, okay, so don't tease me or I'll put you the basement of the yacht. Okay?" I asked.  
_Wait you said not to go down there, though._ Kim thought.  
"I know what I said, Kim." I said. He put his hand out and I showed him the vision.  
"That man was your mother dead boyfriend that I destroyed, but I don't know how he got out the Under World," Anubis said.  
"Unless someone that you trust let him out of there, like my mother," I said. "Tricking you into letting you turning into an immortal, just to save him, and giving him the chalice as well. It makes sense, wouldn't you think?"  
"That plan would have been full proof, if it wouldn't be for Cerberus, my three headed mutant mutt."  
"I thought that was Greek Myths, not Egyptian Myths," Jason said.  
"Well, it does have to do with guarding the Under World, Jason," Anubis said.  
"Wait, how do you know my name?" he asked  
"I asked him to watch out during and he must have heard me call you by your names," I said.  
"Oh, so he was only to watch us so we don't do anything stupid," Jason said.  
"No, it was just so he could warn us if there was any danger coming," I said.  
"Well, that would have been nice, if we all knew," Trini said.  
"Well, that would have brought up suspicion, Billy didn't even know," I said.  
"Yeah, why wasn't I told about this, Lela?" Billy asked.  
I sighed with frustration. "I didn't tell anyone because people can't keep a secret for long and Billy you couldn't remember our anniversary if I told you it was today. So, why should I really say a word?" I asked.  
"She's right. I have secrets but it is hard just to keep them in. Plus, wouldn't the demons come and then they found out?" Kim asked.  
That got everyone quiet. Well that and we heard a cracking noise behind us.  
"Well, look at this Phalen, your runt is back and brought her father with her," the man from my vision said, "she actually pulled through."  
"What is he saying?" Anubis asked me.  
"I don't know. I never plan this I don't even know him, even though he's from my vision."  
"Phalen, what are you doing here? You know this land is for me only and you know that," Anubis said.  
_She's not a post to be here or him. What are they doing here? The plan was going perfectly before they showed up._ "None of your business. I saw what you did to Egypt and I am not going back with you trying to destroy things like that. Plus how would you know if this is my daughter?" Phalen asked.  
"He brought me here," I said.  
"What? You said that you only do that if there was an emergency, I don't see anything that has to do with an emergency. Do you?" she demanded.  
"Shut up, witch," he said. Then he hit Phalen, which made her hit a tree hard and fell to the ground.  
"Leave her alone!" I said.  
"Well, look at you. The puppet has grown emotions," he said while laughing.  
"I'll show you a puppet. Just wait until the full moon and I'll l show that I can control you without problems," I said angrily.  
_Billy she's getting mad._ Kim thought.  
"I know," he said, "but I think that she'll do what's right."  
"You have a lot of hope for her, boy," Anubis said to Billy.  
The earth started to rumble and shake because I got pissed off. The tides where being pulled in all different dictions. However, that still didn't stop him. When Phalen woke up.  
"No, stop, Xander. Please you'll wear her out. Then, she'll never fulfill her destiny," she said.  
"What destiny?" Anubis and Billy said together.  
Then, I fell out of the sky and Billy caught me.  
_Thanks, Billy._ I thought.  
_No problem._ Billy thought. Then, I pasted out.  
The next thing I remember was that I was waking up in my room and Billy was holding me. He was asleep. I woke him up and told him what happen, or what I think happen. He was just fine that I that it was just a dream, but it felt so real, though, like it was really happening. However, that was just I the odd ball of the bunch.  
When morning came, I was tried and I was falling asleep during my own lesson. I never been so tried my whole life and I mean my entire life.

When fall came back, we all went back to Angel Groove. Yeah the last school year, grade 12th. Danny thought that he could be in school with us. Therefore, we told him to tried not to be the spirit self but the person that he would be if he would be if he were not a spirit.  
"Well, that was an odd summer wouldn't you think?" I asked.  
"Yeah, now you have to tell everyone that he's your long lost brother," Billy said while laughing.  
"What is so funny about that?" I asked.  
"Well, first off, he was from the Spirit World and you did actually find him. Plus, he needs to learn manners."  
"No I don't. I know manners better than her," he said while point at me.  
"You're right, Billy. He does needs to learn manners," I commented.  
"Hey, I was living as a Prince, Princess. So I have more manners than you think," Danny said.  
I sighed. "That's not what we are talking about. Danny we are saying that you have to be non-prince and shinning armor, Danny, but a different one. Come on. We'll help you," I said.  
Later that day, Danny, Kim, Trini, Zack, Jason, Billy, and I went to the mall, to buy some clothes for Danny, so he could blend in. I picked out something more of a gothic outfit. It didn't work out as I planed it to. Kim picked out girlish outfit. Billy and I were trying not to laugh at that along with Jason and Zack. Trini made him try on a gangster type look, man did Danny want scream his head off. Jason and Zack wanted him to try on a jock type thing. It sort of didn't go with him. Now Billy was detriment to see if the bad boy outfit would work for him. It worked perfectly. Yes, we've found his style.  
I kissed Billy and he held me closely. When Danny saw that. He just looked away. Then, Billy stopped holding me, so I could be right next to him and help him.  
"Now that you have your look, Danny. You have to act. Okay, just listen to me and you'll do fine. Rule one: don't let anything get to you. Rule Two: don't listen to anyone except for us. Rule 3: you don't care what other people think, feel, react, or how they make you feel, except for us. Okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Danny said.  
"Then, repeat what I just said about the rules and you don't have to have them in order."  
"Okay, umm…" he took a deep breathe, "Why should I do what you tell me, Girly."  
I rather laughed. "What did you say?"  
"You heard me Princess, you think that I will repeat what you just said, and then you have thing coming."  
"Did you heard what I said, Danny. Those rules don't apply to us," I said.  
"Sure sweet cakes."  
"You did not just call me sweet cakes did you?" I asked.  
"Sure did. What are you going to do about that?" he asked.  
"Danny, I think that we got the picture, you can stop now," Billy said.  
"No wait let him go on. I want to see how long he can keep this up," I said.  
"You four think that Lela is somehow all good. Well, she has a dark side that those two will never tell because she's a…" he was going on and on until I cut him off.  
"Okay now, you can stop because that is to far Danny. They don't need to know that and you are seriously pissing me off."  
"Okay," Danny said.  
_Glad that I didn't physically turning to the Dark Princess._ I thought to Billy.  
_Yeah, me too._ Billy thought.  
The next day, we went to school. We saw Danny and he didn't look, acted, or emotionally was my brother, Danny. He talked backed to the teachers, to the principal, and to the Elders. Boy, he's on a roll.

Billy and I were just worried about the others and each other.  
However, like we said to each other the night that we spent on the yacht, we can take care of ourselves and we proved that to each other repeatedly.  
However, I still can't get that image out of my head, the image of that man from the island. I don't know what happen to them, but the others said that Anubis is going to deal with both of them. I just hope that my mother would forgive my father for all the trouble he has caused her.  
I sighed.  
_What's the matter?_ Billy asked in thought.  
_The thought of the dead man and my mother with my father, by now, they could of escape and be coming after me. Billy I don't know what the hell I'm going to do. I just so confused._ I thought to him.  
_Don't worry, Ls. They're not going to find you. I promise, now come on let's go to our next class or we'll get a detention and I don't think my mom well be happy to pick me up after school._ Billy thought.  
_Okay. Well, where are you going next?_ I asked in thought.  
_Science, great huh?_ He thought.

"Hey, Kimmy, can we talk?" Jason asked.  
"Sure," Kim said. Then they left.  
_"So, I… I'm just wondering if you would like to go out with me." /i Jason asked.  
"Okay. I love to go out with you." Kim said.  
"It's okay if you don't… Wait you said yes?" he asked.  
"Yes," she laughed. Lela's right what should we expect from guys? She thought. She laughed again and so did I. Billy have no clue why she said that.  
I'll tell you later, okay. I thought to him.  
Okay. He thought back.  
Just don't forget, okay?  
I forget, never. How could you think that I would forget? Remember I'm the past and you're the present.  
Yeah… HEY! That wasn't fair to say that! He thought while I was confused by why he said, well, thought that.  
Billy you only know of the present and I know of the past_. I thought_.  
Oh, yeah, sorry. _He thought._  
Don't worry. I'll be fine. I have no idea that I was the past anyway_. I thought._  
Okay it's later. _He thought.  
I laughed. _  
What?  
Nothing. It's just that you've wanted to know so I tell you. While Trini and Kim were helping me with whole outfit and to expect from a guy…  
"Wait, you were wondering what to expect from whom?" he asked. He said in a strange way, it was hard from me not to laugh at that, and his face was so odd.  
"From a guy," I said. Furthermore she thought that. _I smiled awkwardly._  
Not only had you said that. You said that about me. _Billy thought.  
Billy, remember this was before I got most of my memories back so, I didn't know okay. Therefore, you can really hold that against me. I also don't know what to expect from you because of your powers. I thought.  
While everyone was so happy that I got in, I was just worried that I wouldn't be here with my friends. However, this was strange, the man that said that I was in, said that my friends were allowed to come with us. Well, at least that we can stay with each other a little bit longer.  
When we got to the airport, everyone wasn't there. I thought that we missed the plane, but Billy was convinced that we were early. Therefore, we made a bet. I said that we were the ones that came late and Billy said that we were early. The winner was Billy, because I asked the woman at the counter and she said that we were early. I bowed my head in shame. Billy and Danny laughed while the others were looking queer. However, they hardly ever get Billy and me, now they'll probably never get the three of us_.  
Billy_. I sighed._  
Yeah. _He thought.  
_ I'm just wondering what would of happen if we stayed in the Spirit World. I mean we never left the first time. I thought.  
Well, maybe we wouldn't have gotten this far so far. He thought.  
"I know that, but…" I said but I stopped my self from saying too much.  
Ls what are you hiding? What you not telling me? Billy thought.  
I have to admit a lot. You see, I'm not telling you that I know more than I'm allowed to spill. Billy, I can't tell any of this stuff because it might affect the future. Most of this stuff you already know, but you don't know what secrets are waiting from them and I know all of that when I had no memories of my life. I… /i Billy kissed me so I could stop thinking.  
"Well, everyone is here," the judge said. Then our plane arrived and everyone a boarded the plane.  
"Flower for my lady," some guy said to Trini and handed her a flower on the plane. Zack was mad, well, more jealous, at that someone gave Trini a flower.  
A lot of drama here and I mean a lot. I thought.  
Yeah, now Zack's probably trying to find a way to get her back. Even though, they weren't exactly dating. He thought, but both of us laughed.  
I'm going to change the subject. Okay? I thought.  
Okay, but what for? He thought while we were getting on the plane.  
Remember when we first slept together?  
Yeah, why?  
Well, that night, I said something, we not actually saying something. I wanted to say something to you. The exact words were 'I want to tell you something, but I'm afraid of what your reaction would' but I dozed off in your warm, snuggly, soft, strong arms. Well, anyway, I think I was dreaming of that night were I was telling you everything about how the demons wanting you because it was their mission to take you back into the Under World. So you can be the next ruler of the Under World. However, I was a post to destroy you and not bring to the Over World. You see it was this prophecy that the Elders told me. When I was, two and you were four. I remember it because I couldn't hurt someone how didn't kill anyone and I didn't want to didn't hurt you. You looked like you couldn't hurt someone. You were and you are still harmless. You're afraid of you own shadow, which is fine by me. I mean everyone has their healers and their killers, but you just right for me because you're my healer. The Elders can have their fits all they want, but I'm going to stand by you no matter what. I thought.  
Then, what are your other options, Ls? I mean if you took me from the Under World. Then, I belong in the Under World. Billy thought.  
"What are you talking about? I took you back in the Over World. Billy, they took you from your parents. Therefore, I saw what was right, I took you back to your parents, and they were so happy to have you back. Billy, I did that because the demons took you and the magical creatures couldn't do anything about it I took the privilege to take you back to you parents," I said.  
Therefore, what you did that just because you knew what really happened. Billy thought.  
Yes. I did that because your parents were worried about you and I felt like there was something between us. Something that I couldn't' t explain and… Billy, what are you doing? I thought.  
I am doing something that I probably would regret doing. He thought.  
Get over here Billy! Billy, there are other ways to make you feel uncomfortable and I'll make the demons to come back and I'll l watch them… he kissed me then got on the plane.  
_

I know that tormenting someone is wrong, but I can't lose Billy. He is my life and I can't lose him, like we lost our Lillie, in the Spirit World. Lillie is our baby girl, but she was caught in a fire and didn't make it. Even though, she was a Spirit, however, her Spirit never came to her. I hated that I couldn't save her, but we came here to start our lives over together and that's what we're going to do, make a new life in the Human World.  
It's not home, but we always came here to celebrate everything, and I mean everything. When there is some kind of weather in this world, something is happening in the Spirit World; as if it snows here, someone is being born. When it rains here, someone is getting married.  
The time is different as well. The Spirit World year is five hundred years to this world it is equivalent to one year. I only wish that this time we could live in peace, and not destruction like in the Spirit World.  
_ Hey, Lela, I found a few seats. Looks like no one is going to sit here. _Billy thought._  
Are you sure about that? I am sure that someone is sitting there. Look at the compartments above. It's filled with other people stuff.  
Oh… well, never mind. _

_Its okay, it wasn't as if you didn't know that there would be anyone sitting here. Come on let's find another seat somewhere.  
Okay, but… he was going to say something else until I cut him off.  
You can have that window seat, if there is any window seats left.  
Thanks.  
No problem. I'm not a big fan of clouds or the sun right now. It's too bright and don't say vampire because I'm not a vampire okay.  
Okay, vampire…  
Billy…  
You said not to say it; you never said that I couldn't think it… I'm going to shut up now._

Yeah I think that you should do that. I see a few seats over there. Come on.  
We walked toward the front of the plane, which is the first class and we don't have the tickets to be there, but they let us go. We just looked at each other while the plane was in the air. I didn't care if people thought it was crazy, which they did.  
Why is he just staring at her while she'll asleep? A woman thought. However, I wasn't a sleep. I was just closing my eyes so I can make Billy and Danny feel bad, but that won't work.  
Why doesn't she hit him? A man thought._  
Billy, why shouldn't I hit you? _I thought.  
_ Well, first off, I didn't do anything. Second I know that I can be a jerk, but I know that you love me even though you don't like me being one. Third, the last one is that I don't deserve to get hit. _He thought._  
Why not, I mean you did make fun me and you told me why I… _He kissed me and then, I closed my eyes, just for one minute and I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up. I was at home like we never left, that was a strange. I am so confused. Now I can't even tell if I am really a wake or if I am just dreaming this.  
Billy felt my emotions and came into my room and comforts me.  
_ Lela what's the matter? _Billy thought.  
_ I don't really know what's what. Billy, I confused about this whole thing. In the Spirit World I understood what's reality and what's just plan dream. He came over and sit down and he put my head over his heart and I heard every single heart beat. Then we lade down.  
What's got you so puzzled?  
What's got me puzzled is that I was having a dream about us, Danny, Kim, Trini, Jason, Zack, you and me. We were going somewhere. Then we were on the plan heading there and I fell asleep and… and… and it felt so real like we were heading somewhere like we did over the summer…  
Okay, take a deep breathe, sweetie. Just slow down and try to understand that this world isn't what we are use to. We are the creatures that should try and understand that we are the monsters here. Remember we are the outsiders because we don't belong here. Most of the things here I don't even understand myself and I have been here longer then you have, well, just two years longer.  
_He laughed while I just looked at him like he was crazy.  
_ What the hell is so funny? I am so confused about this whole world and here you are laughing. _I thought angrily.  
_ You really need to have some fun more in your diet. Instead of staying in and doing what the hell you always do. Come on, have you ever left the house at night to do something stupid and don't say yea if it has to do with the Spirit World.  
Yes, I have. It was when I was five, before you even thought that I could fight the five fifth graders. I was going to the skate park and I did a wild move that no one even saw. Oh, I can show you it sometime, so you don't think that I'm lying. _I thought sarcastically._  
Don't worry; I don't think that you are lying. Trust me, I would know when your lying.  
Really, so you know when I'm lying, very interesting. So let me see, if you know when I'm lying, now. I had a crush before I met you.  
Wait you had a crush before me. Impossible, you couldn't of had like someone before me. That's a lie.  
That is right. I didn't have anyone. However, I did like someone though, but he didn't like me back.  
What a jerk, which would like you, or even love you?  
Thank you. That's why I love you more than that jerk.  
You look pink, no offence. I know that you're not much of a pink lover, but you do look pink.  
It's because you too warm. I didn't want to be a bother while you talking or thinking to me. However, it is going to get to me anyway.  
Sorry, I thought that you would be use to it, but I must have been wrong.  
Well, because you think that I'm still the same girl from the Spirit World.  
Maybe I think that I know what you're talking about.  
While, he looked at me. He put me on the cold bed, the icy cold bed. I shivered at the coldness.  
Sorry, I forgot that I am warmer then the bed.  
It's okay… What are you doing?  
_He took his shirt off and then he placed me on him. He looked at me and then kissed my forehead. Then brushed his nose against mine. He turned into his wolf form and then wrapped his body around me. I snuggled into his soft and cozy body. _  
You're not going to love me more than the jerk nor will you like your brother either.  
Why?  
Because Danny and I made you sort-of dream that, although, we thought that we made you dream something else.  
What!  
Sorry. We, well, I didn't want to do the dream spell…  
Oh…I see. So Danny tricked you into doing the spell again? Don't worry; I won't have to kill you yet. Did I tell you what happen the night that I told the Scary Story? Your favorite thing to think.  
The night that you thought that Danny should have a girl how wants him or the crazy dream?  
The girl for Danny.  
No, why?  
Well, because there is a girl for him in the Spirit World and she in your kingdom, though. Her Name is Medusa. Do you know any girl in your kingdom named Medusa?  
No, actually, there wasn't a Medusa in my kingdom, yours?  
No, oh…why didn't I see it. _I thought. I push myself up from Billy and ran down stairs where Danny was asleep. I woke him up and told him that he liked someone who was a part of dad's plan to get rid of Billy.  
Then, he tried to kill me. When Billy found out that I didn't come up. He went to see if I was okay. However, like I thought I could take care of Billy and myself ran down and saw that I had no choice but to kill him because he was apart of our dad's plan and I had to take his spirit also. Which was almost the same spirit but not exactly like it, it was a tiger, but it was like the ones you see at the zoo, though.  
_ I didn't really know what to do. I hesitate and…and…and I flinched. That never happens to me. Billy, what should I do? I mean, now he's gone like my mother and my foster family. _I thought while I got on his nerves. _  
Calm down, Ls. You really didn't do anything wrong. You were trying to stop him by accidently you killed him.  
Yeah, thanks for the pep talk.  
Sorry, you knew what I meant and I didn't think that you would of reacted that way, now I know not to get on your bad side.  
Yeah, and I'm sorry, for saying that. I knew what you meant but, but I really couldn't of found out that my brother was apart of my dad's plan the whole time_. I thought. While he came over to hold me while our friends where trying to get over here, to help us to do with Danny's body. _  
_By the time they got here, it was like they never left the house. _  
_"What happen to him?" Trini asked.  
"Well, obviously someone killed him, Trini. Who killed him?" Jason said. Billy looked at me. I was over by the wall; my head in my knees, like he was waiting for me to say something, but nothing came out. His eyes looked like he was going to restraint me. However, I didn't what to end up killing my own brother. I was never like this. I felt it, the monster inside of me. My hair turn gray like I was going to was going to go neutral. And accept my powers of both sides. This only happen once, however, I never thought that it would happen again. I felt everyone eyes looking at me.  
_ Billy, what's the matter with Lela? She never acted like this in front of us before. _Kim thought.  
"I really don't know. I never seen her like this. I have never thought that she would ever lose control of her powers like that, I don't know what to do either," Billy replied_. _"Lela, come on. Throw me a bone, a wet one," he laughed.  
Then I started to just stare at him with out hummer in my eyes. Billy got really silent. Then, he walked over to me and put his arm around me. I started to cry. I guess that I got to know my brother and then I just killed him. I didn't what to know that I kill him. I didn't want to be known as a murder. He held me closer and I didn't what to be the center of attention. I didn't want him to die, but he did. Man, my life is screw up as it is and now I just…just added things to it.

"We're gonna go, okay guys? We don't know what to do right, now. Only you do Billy. We'll see ya at school okay?" Kim said softly.

When Kim, Trini, Jason, Zack, and Billy woke up, they were in there rooms at home. They got ready for school, but however when they were eating breakfast they got a letter that said "We are proud to welcome you to are school for witches, wizards, demons, warlocks, benders, weather controlling, spirits, and et cetera magical creatures to learn how to control their new gifts."  
When they got to school they told what they got.  
"Are you sure that you didn't a letter from the school?" Kim asked.  
"I'm pretty sure that I didn't get a letter that said that. I don't trust the Elders because why would they invite Billy to a school if he was an enemy of the witches," I said.  
"You think that this is a trap?" Zack asked.  
"Yes, and we were teaching you how to control your powers in the first place and Billy already knows how to control his powers," I said.  
"She's right," Kim, Jason, and Trini said together. Billy didn't say a thing.  
Later that day, the Magic School that sent out the letters to Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy, sent me a letter that said "We are proud to have you as the headmistress of our school. We are also proud to say that you'll be teaching students at the school."  
_ Billy, get the boys and I'll get the girls I need to tell you something_. I thought.  
_ What do you need to us? _Billy thought.  
_ You'll see_. I though back.  
When Billy and the boys got here, I told them that I was the headmistress and I am teaching the students as well.  
"Wait so they asked you to be the headmistress and a teacher? Cool," Jason said.  
"Come on, people, this is a trick. You all should try to concentrate. This is maybe a trap, okay?" I said.  
The next day, I helped the others get ready for Magic School. I didn't know what to expect as the new headmistress and teacher. I didn't know what subject I was teaching.  
Then when we got to the school, the Elders we shocked that we actually came.  
"I thought that you six weren't going to come and especially you mutt," the Elders said.  
"I wasn't going to come, but if they came here, well, I'm gonna come with them, and be a true friend to them. I was just wondering, what class am I teaching?" I asked curiously.  
"Well, we were hoping that you knew that one," one of the Elders said.  
"Wait, you want me to teach the students about the war between the magical creatures and the aliens?" I asked with a smile on my face.  
"Yes," the same Elder said.  
"About the history?" I asked. "The history class?"  
"Yes, we want you to teach them about the history of the magical world, the Spirit World, the Aliens, the Demons…"  
"Okay, I get it. However, why just me? Why not Billy as well?" I asked.  
"Billy doesn't know what one power from another," The Elder said.  
"Yes, he does, he is a spirit just like me," I said.  
"Ls, actually that is your power, the spirits that are in the Spirit World are actually your powers. I thought that you knew that already, when you got you memories back?" Billy said.  
"What? So your telling me that no one is a spirit except for me?" I asked.  
"Yep," Billy replied. I hit him so hard that I left a bright big red mark and I think that I broke his bone.  
"Ouch! Thanks for breaking my bone Ls that hurt. I'm sorry I just thought that you knew that you were the only spirit in the Spirit World," he said. I just looked at him with a glare.  
_ I don't believe this Billy you knew that I was the only spirit and yet you didn't say anything_. I was so frustrated to say anything else I just walked off. Billy ran after me. He tired to calm me down. However it didn't work.  
_ I know that you trusted me and I blow that trust when I didn't tell you about that, but I know that I won't keep anything anyway from you any more. I promise. _His voice was so calm and peaceful that I just looked in his eyes and I saw that he was trying to hold back the tears. However he couldn't when he saw that I was looking into his eyes. I put my head under his and I just couldn't stay angry with him just for that. He should get a break from me getting pissed off ever second.  
_ Sorry for getting… _He kissed me so that I wouldn't say anything else and I wiped the tears from his eyes, but then I was crying. He held me so close that I couldn't get free from his hug. So, I just let him hold me.  
The next day we all got ready for our first day at Magic School._  
Hey Lela ready for your first class of students? Billy joked. _  
"Yes and no, there are students who are telepathic Billy so our conversation telepathically are pretty much over now," I said.  
"Oh yeah now we are apart from each other. Great," he said in a sad tone.  
"What class do you have first, Billy…I mean Mr. Knight," I asked.  
"Why did you just call me Mr. Knight?" Billy asked.  
"Well, because I'm your teacher now and I can't call you Billy, or honey, or…" Billy cut me off.  
"Yeah I got it. I have History with you," he said.  
"Okay don't be late Mr. Knight."  
"Yes, ma'am," he laughed. I hit him on the same arm that I hit yesterday. Although, I know that he wanting to only calling me princess. I checked if there was anyone around and I knew that there wouldn't be anyone except for my friends. So I kissed him.  
So when everyone got to there class, I recognize some of the students while I was roaming the earth like Tommy, he was the one who taught me karate, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky, who are also great at being ninjas. They taught me how to be a ninja as well.  
"Okay, everyone I want to introduce to you your new teacher, Lela Wolf. Now I know all of you will treat her with the same respect as you would for your friends. She is also you headmistress," the Elder said.  
"Good morning, Miss Wolf," Billy, Trini, Zack, Kim, Jason, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam said at the same time.  
"Well, I know that I am not older than anyone here. So could we all say something about how we are so we all could get to know each other?" I asked.  
"Nope, that would be stupid girly," one of the students said.  
"Why don't you tell us all about yourself sweetie?" a boy said.  
"Yeah, come on tell us about your self," his friend said while pounding fits together.  
"Okay you want to know something about me?" I asked.  
"Yeah, so tell us," a red head boy said.  
"I'll tell all of you three things the last one won't be so pretty. However here goes. The first one is never ever get me pissed off. The second one is that you don't what me as you worst nightmare because I'll haunt your every move, no lie. Third is that all but nine students would being writing a hundred page essay on the whole everything you know about the Spirit World, the aliens, the witches, the demons, the over world, the under world and the war by tomorrow. So do you want to talk about your self or do you want to write. Oh I also forgot to say this, you won't be able to use the text book," I said.  
"I'm Aisha Curtis. My favorite hobby is ninjitsu," Aisha said.  
"My name is Adam Michael. My hobby is also ninjitsu," Adam said.  
"Aloha, my name is Rocky Stone. My hobby is also ninjitsu," Rocky said.  
"My name is Billy Knight. My hobby is learning new things in different ways," Billy said.  
"My name is Tommy Brown. My hobby is karate," Tommy said.  
"My name is Jason Green. My hobby is trying to learn not to make things explode," he said.  
"My name is Trini White and my hobby is reading books," she said.  
"I'm Kim May. My hobby is Gymnastics," she said.  
"Hello, my name is Zack Black," he said and almost everyone laughed and I gave them an evil eye then went too silent. "My hobby dancing." then the same people started laughing again.  
"Okay, so you think that he funny? Well, let me see if this is funny maybe I should not make it one hundred pages maybe I should make it three hundred pages," I said. "Shall we proceed?"  
"My name is Deanna Jennifer. My hobby is doing homework," she said.  
"Well, I hope you won't have to see my bad side then," I said.  
"My name is Michael Jacob. My hobby is that I could predict the future," he said.  
"I'm Leah Liam. I'm great at shape shifting," she said. Then the bell rang.  
"Well, I am glad that we won't have to do the tomorrow no would we?"  
They said, "No."  
"Good. Now you can go," I said.  
The rest of the day no one gave me trouble. When my friends came the where surprise that everyone survived the day.  
"Hey Lela, it's so great to see you again," Adam said.  
"Yeah, I got my memories back, but some of them are a little fuzzy. So what were you four doing since I left?" I asked.  
"Practicing, what else? Oh a few days after you left we started to do thing to everyone and they chased us out of town," Tommy and Rocky said.  
"That must of sucked. I can't believe that you guys were kicked out of your own town," I said.  
"Hey, well, maybe Angel Grove would be the great place for you guys, that's were we live. Hey won't kick you out of town, unless you guys try to hurt someone," Kim and Zack said at the same time and looked at me.  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault he shouldn't have tried to trap me against the wall. Okay so don't blame me for what happen to Danny he shouldn't have attacked me and he knew that it was coming if he did that. I also didn't mean to do that to him," I said.  
"Who's Danny?" Aisha asked.  
"Danny is Lela's older brother from the Spirit World. Where we are from," Billy said.  
"Lela, what did you mean by all but nine well write the report?" Adam asked.  
"Yeah, I didn't get it either," Rocky and Jason said.  
"How many people do you see right now but not counting me," I said.  
"Nine," Trini said then I put my hands out and shook my head.  
Billy came right next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. He put his hand around my waist.  
"So you to are together?" Tommy asked sadly. I looked at him and saw that he liked me a lot. I just nod, but then I walked over to him and I took his hand and smiled at him.  
"Come on we better get to bed before someone gets mad at us. Oh wait I keep on forgetting that I am the headmistress and a teacher. Well, we should get to bed for tomorrow," I said. I walked with Tommy on the way to his room. He shades it with Rocky and Adam. The others went to their rooms.  
"See you tomorrow," Rocky and Adam said together.  
"See ya," I said. "Tommy wait I want to talk to you."  
"Alright," he said.  
"Come on." We drifted away from his room and we walked in to the garden. "I didn't know that you liked me Tommy. I'm sorry, really sorry," I confessed.  
"It's alright. I know that you'll be safe with him and I can trust him in any situation. Besides now I have a competition," Tommy laughed which gave him hope that he could have a chance of winning me over.  
"Tommy I don't want to rain on your parade, but he is the Wolf Spirit, the one for me, I sorry," I said. I looked into his eyes and I hate to see him like that. "I'm truly sorry, Tommy. I want to tell this, Tommy your more of a big brother to me like Adam, Rocky, Jason and Zack. Aisha, Trini, and Kim are like my big sisters. Your family to me. I can't live without you nine not teasing me just like siblings. Even thought I grow up without siblings in this world. However I have or I had an older brother in the Spirit World, but I anciently killed him. Which was whom we were talking about early, but I promise that I wouldn't hurt you nine. How you nine just took me in, when no one else would. You treated me with respect that everyone else never gave me. I know that I don' t want to play with your emotion, but could you handle a kiss on the cheek? I know that your probably thinking that I am asked to much and hurt you in the end, but I'm not if you don't the kiss. I would understand, I know that someday you'll have the girl of your dreams with you and she'll treat you with the same respect that you are giving everyone around you."  
"I can handle the kiss and thanks at least I know I have a place in your heart always. Just not l the way I thought that I would," he said. I kissed him the same time he kissed me. "How did you two wind up together anyway?"  
"It happen during the summer Billy has the power of telepath and he said that I looked like I in the war, in the morning. We were on my yacht at that time and the yacht was where my foster dad died. Well, anyway later that day Kim and were talking about how I was so forgiving because she thought it was her fault, but it wasn't. Billy told her that it was how I was and then kissed my cheek, but he kissed me before though the first day on the yacht he kissed my forehead. So back the story, I turn to looked at him then he kissed me. I avoided him for a few days…" I looked down when I said that, but Tommy looked around and heard something and so did I.  
"Who's out there?" Tommy asked. I looked around and then I saw Momo. He was holding something that I couldn't handle, which was the sound the creature in the box made. As he came over the louder the noise got. I saw that he was still wearing the bracelet that helps spirits control their spirits, like the one that I took from Danny.  
"Go and find the others and make sure that you don't bring Billy here because that is who he is after as well," I told him.  
"I'm not leaving you…" I cut him off.  
"Tommy I will be finding. I can cast a spell to protect myself long enough for you to find the others. However just don't bring Billy into this because he is what my father in the Spirit World wants," I said and he nod. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." then a dark colored shield came around me and Tommy was gone. I tried to destroy the box, but it was too painful to hear the screeching sound. However I tried again and I failed.  
Tommy got back with the others, but no Billy that was good until my father came. Now there was going to be a battle. "So you thought that you could get rid of us just like that? Well think again daughter," he said.  
"I thought that I was the trader not your daughter. However you probably think that I would betray my heart and join you well you have another thing coming. Momo you probably don't want the same thing that happen to Danny happen to you know do you? I think he died?" I questioned that so he would box the box, which he did.  
"What did you say? Danny is dead? Who could that be? That's impossible," Momo said.  
"Adam do you think that you can close the box?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I think so," he said. He looked at the box and the box' s lid closed. Then I made sure that the box wasn't going to be open again I cast a shocking spell on it. Then Momo tried to touch the box. However, it stung him.  
"Well, that has a bang to it," Billy said. He helped me up. " Thought that you could keep me away from this? Well, you can't."  
The Scorpion Spirit transports all of us that were in the room, somewhere that was unfamiliar. He wasn't so sure where ported us. However that would be our advantage. "What's the matter Daddy? Don't know where you transported us?" I asked.  
_ What are you doing? You don't know either_. Billy thought_.  
He doesn't know that Billy. I'm just using this to an advantage for us. _I thought back to him.  
_ That's why I love you Ls. _He thought back_  
I know that and I that he will get his ass kicked. Billy I have an idea, but I would have to use your spirit, okay? _I asked in thought_.  
Okay. He handed me his spirit bracelet.  
I looked inside of myself. "The power of the Siberian Tiger, the White Wolf, the White Tiger, the Black Tiger. Come forth," I said. I also know in the human world that there are no such things as a black tiger, but there is in the Spirit World.  
Well, back to the fight. Somehow I couldn't handle the power, but then Billy came to my side and he combined his powers with mine and we actually stopped my father and my cousin. Their spirits came to me. However I was out consciences and Billy was holding me tightly.  
When I woke up, Billy was just looking at some pictures that I put up in my room and then he looked in the mirror and saw my getting up. He came to my side.  
Everyone knows that we belong together, Ls. _He thought_.  
I kind of notice that when I saw you in my room. Do I what to know how they found out? _I asked in thought.  
_ Depends on… _I kissed him. _  
I miss kissing you Billy. I truly do_. I pulled him close to me and let him hold me_. Please don't leave me Billy. I don't know what I would do if you just leave me… _He kissed me back.  
_ Don't worry. Lela I will never leave you, I promise. I just need to know just two things. _He thought.  
_ Here we go. What do you what to know?  
Number one why didn't you want me there in the first place? Even thought I didn't listen to Tommy. Number two is, I know you don't have to say the answer to this next question right away… _there was a knock on the door.  
"Hey Billy is she awake?" Adam asked loudly. I had to laugh at that. He knew that I was awake, but he tried his hardest not to invade our conversation. Billy was walking towards the door.  
"Why don't you come in and see Adam?" I asked while I was laughing Billy was just smiling and walked out of the room and I followed after him trying to pull him back towards me, but it was a pathetic pull. However it works he turned around and look at me like I was a kid again. He did laugh.  
The other surrounding me, I tried to tell him what he wanting to hear. Then here comes the girls, Aisha, Kim and Trini saying, "Let Billy and Lela talk, that what they going to do before Adam said something." then, the attention went away and they walked away, all but Billy and the girls. We said thanks to the girls and they walked away trying to catch up to the others.  
There was an awkward silence after they left. I was leaning on the wall behind Billy and me right in front of me leaning on the wall across from the wall that I was leaning on. Billy was looking straight at me waiting for me to tell him something. However I looked down and I blushed. I didn't know what to do or say. Then he moved towards me and he put his hand under my head and he lifts my head up and made me look straight at him.  
"I didn't want to lose you again. Billy that why I didn't want you to come to my save me, but you did and I'm not blaming you or anyone. I will always love you and I just hope that the whole prophecy coming true and all. I'm sorry," I said.  
"No, you shouldn't be sorry, that's what I wanted to hear and I know that I do that. I don't want to lose you again either. The second question is," Billy checked his pockets. "I know I put it in my pocket when I left my room.  
"Looking for this?" I asked handing him the small box.  
"Yeah, but where did…" He was going to finish the question, but I cut him off.  
"It fell out of your pocket and on to my bed, when you came over and sat on it. Something tells me that whatever that is in the box is for me, right?" I asked.  
"Yeah. The man said that it was the perfect gift to give to you." He said.  
"Maybe we should go somewhere that there aren't any eavesdroppers," I pointed to the door.  
"Yeah maybe you right." I grabbed his hand and pull pathetically again. He laughed at that. We went to the Kathleen's Diner. The diner has a small garden where Billy open the box and got down on one knee and took me hand my heart was beating so fast that I had to take little bit of air to slow it down. However, it didn't work.  
"Lela Artemis Wolf, Will you marry me?" He asked.  
I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I went down to his level and looked deeply into his eye. I saw that he was serious about that even in his bright blue eyes. I nodded and then confirmed it with a solid yes. We got up and he put the ring on my figure it was late in the day, so we just ate lunch there and we just walked around the town. When we got back to the school the others where just getting board the not using magic, so the asked Billy and me if they would be their teachers again and new teachers. We both were fine about it. However they knew some thing was up and they asked us what was going on. Billy was holding my hand with the ring and only the girls spotted and Tommy notice it.  
_You're engage?_ Kim and Trini thought together.  
"Boys don't you notice something different about Lela?" Aisha asked.  
"Wait I think I know, you got your hair cut," Rocky said sarcastically. Billy and I just looked at each other and so I put my hand out.  
"So girls always wears a ring most of the time," Jason, Zack and Adam said.  
"Tommy would you like to say something?" Kim asked.  
"Of course, here's a hint guys, if two people love each other and it comes after dating and comes before weddings," Tommy said. The four weren't even thinking of the word. "Do we have to spell it out? Billy, Lela congratulations I know the girls feel the same way."  
"Wait your engage?" Jason, Zack, Rocky, and Adam asked.  
"Wow, that took you longer than I would of excepted you guys to take," I said. Billy pulled me closer to him and he looked around just to make sure that there were Elders around and there where. He kissed me. Then the Elder notice the ring on my figure and was furious and orbed away. She probably is going to tell the other Elders, but what are they going to do to me anyway.  
The Elders got back and one of them was pretty pissed that I would just go off and marry a demon like my foster aunt did. She thought that that he lost all of his powers, but somehow he gains them back. I hated that my aunt had to be the queen of all demons, but she vanquish his sorry ass where he belonged. However Billy isn't like other demons, his parents are mortals. They don't have any special power or gifts. Billy's parents are like normal average people who look out for anyone who need there help, so you could say that there power.  
"Looks like they are having their Elder fit…" I was cut off by one of the Elders.  
"You come here now!" the Elder said while point at Billy. He didn't budged. However I did.  
"Find your self a new teacher and a new headmaster because I'm not staying. I know that this place wasn't the place that I would wind up staying at and working. If I was staying I would of, I would have told them the truth, why you really want them. You know most of them are powerful and you think that they could put them in the war, but you can't force someone to do something that they don't want to do. Believe me, I know what that feels like. You also can't say what is the rules to me because I made the rules not you and I can change them, bend them, break them, and I can add them if I wanted to. I basically can actually do anything I want with the rules," I said.  
"You just made someone pissed even more, Ls," Billy said while one of the Elders just threw a fireball at us. "I don't think that she should be able to use that power."_  
_"Your right Billy, the Elders don't have that type of power, unless she's the one how made Phalen's half sister Cleopatra angry enough that made her turn into a demon and try to get rid of her. However when she got to the demon, she could vanquish her, so she turned back into a witch. She gave up her powers and then she died," I said, but when I got the to however I began to whisper the rest.  
"What were you saying Lela?" the Elder that threw the fireball at us asked.  
"Nothing," I lied._  
Ls, what were you saying? I know that…_ Billy was thinking before I kissed him from thinking anything else.  
"Not now Billy," I harshly whispered to him. He nods.  
"What did you say?" the Elder commanded.  
"Like I said, nothing," I said harshly.  
"No I heard you say something about Cleopatra. Now what did you say about her?" she commanded again.  
"You may not what to know, Demetria," I said.  
"How do you know my name witch?"  
"I don't I just guessed. A pretty good guess, wouldn't you say?"  
"Now I know where I've seen you. You're just a simple mutt. Knowing that you father shouldn't of went off marrying a mortal. You're that half goddess."  
"You nailed that one. I'm surprised that you didn't guess that one when you sent me after Billy. However you are pretty stupid to not see that I lied to you and now you're exposed for being a demon so maybe Aunt Cleopatra could stop bugging me to destroying you."_  
Ls, lets get out of here. Okay? _Billy thought. I nod. The ten of us orbed away to the island that my foster dad got me.  
"Wait did you say Aunt Cleopatra?" Kim and Adam asked.  
"Yes, she is my mom, Phalen, half sister. My mom wasn't related to the pharaoh of Egypt, her younger sister, Cleopatra was…" I said.  
"So you mom had a boy friend that wasn't so great and then she married a god and you are going to marrying a demon. What next? You are going to destroy the world?" Jason asked.  
"Hey, the premonition that Kim had of me. I won't destroy anything. I'm…" I was about to say something else until Jason cut me off.  
"Don't say harmless, we just saw you destroy your cousin and your father from the Spirit World and you destroyed you brother, Danny. Okay, you're not harmless. You're just plain destruction…" I left before he could say anything else, but he was yelling at me. Billy ran after me and he saw that I had tears in my eyes._  
_"Don't listen to him. You are harmless. You can't even hunt a fly down, if someone dared you to, don't listen to him. All of them weren't on purpose, okay. The truth is inside of you and you know that. And the whole the creature and the demon and the true power thing won't happen…" Billy was trying to cheer me up, but he could handle the tears that coming off my face. Then, we sat down in the grass while he was holding me tightly in his warm arms. I loved it when he does that.  
"How do you know that the whole creature, and the demon, and the true power won't happen? Please tell me that answer, please," I asked while I was still crying.  
"I know because you know what's right from wrong and the truth will forever be inside you the monster that Kim saw in her vision was the past, the future. Ls, we came here to start our lives over, and that's what we are going to do. So, please let me see the smile that you always have, please?" He said and I gave him the smile he wanted. "I also hit Jason for what he said to you. I also know you heard this repeatedly from me, but I love you forever and that will never change."_  
_"I love you as well. However where will go? I mean the mortal school is over by now and Magic School isn't going to welcome us back now. So where are we going to do or go?" I asked. Time moves different in magic school than at regular school. Time moves slow for them and times fast for the mortal school.  
"Well, I know that we can go on seas and sail then going where ever we want to go, like last summer," he replied. Then the other came around and saw that we where sitting in the grass. Kim and Trini sat on our right while Jason and Zack sat on our left and Aisha, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam were standing behind us. They over heard the conversation and said that they wouldn't mind going on the yacht, we also told Kim and Jason to spill about their feelings that they have for each other. We also told that to Trini and Zack. __

When we went to bed that night, but everything was different this time. Jason and Kim said what they truly felt about each other and Zack and Trini did the same. Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam where with us this time. Maybe we'll form a coven of our own and met new people along the way. We would probably met some spirits and maybe go into the Spirit World.  
I was asleep and then I heard a sound. I woke up and I saw him, the man who harmed my mom, the man she still went with after what Anubis did for her. Gave her a new life and a family, in a different way. However Anubis did all of that out of his love for her and she left him and took me away from my family. He just grabbed me a pulled me away from Billy, but Billy didn't even know that he took me. I tried to make him let go of me. I cast spells, use my powers and everything I could think of. It just didn't work. Then, I tried to summon my father, but didn't come. I also tried to scream, that didn't work either.  
He took me out side and said, "The one of night heard me, I have that the Great Spirits, now make her do your bidding. She's ready for her destiny. Now command her to destroy the world."  
"She's is ready, she is the power now. Let's see if she can be controlled," a woman said while she was walking towards us. She stopped right in front of me and placed her hand on my head. Then she lends down and whispered, "Destroy your love with this athame. If you don't, you'll be destroyed your self. Now go."  
I had tears coming down my face. I tried to refuse, but something came over me. I tried and tried, but my will over my body just left, like I had no clue how I was. When, I reached the room where Billy and I were. I closed my eyes and walked in.  
"Lela, what's the matter?" Billy asked.  
"I'm sorry… I love you… I have to do this…" I said softly. Billy tried to stop me, but it was to late. I had to die and… I did.

When I woke up, I was alive. However I thought that I did. It was so strange I felt the pain, felt the pain that Billy had, the pain from the athame that the woman gave me, everything. However then I realized that it was a dream.  
"Ls, are you alright?" Billy asked. "You look confused."  
"It's was nothing, but a dream," I said softly to myself.  
"What was a dream? You tried to kill yourself and I don't know why?" He said.  
"So that whole thing was real? I… and the man who took me outside and the woman who tried to order me to kill you were real?" I asked confused  
"Yes, the whole thing was real as can be. However, why did you try to…?" I cut him off.  
"I had to because the woman tried to tell me to destroy you and I tried my hardest to take control of myself. However, when I saw you I had to kill myself because she said if I didn't get rid of you that I would be destroy myself instead," I said while crying. "I'm sorry, Love. I know that I would of come back either way, if it wasn't you, then my dad, in someway." He kissed me.  
"You killed yourself just for me? How many times have you saved me, now? Two, three, four?" he asked.  
"I don't know, I just know that you are the only one for me and I know that you would get through to me Billy. You just understand me the best and we do have a past in the Spirit World," I said while looking down at my wound. Billy took my hand a healed them. Then he looked at me and smiled.  
"No one else knows of what happen last night, Ls. Not even our friends and I told you that you know what's right from wrong; I just didn't think that you would have done something like this. I should of look at you as the warrior here and not as a damsel. You probably had gotten that from me when we where younger, but…" I pulled him closer to my face and kissed him so he would stop talking, I wanted to stay like this for a little bit longer, but my stomach had other plans. "I'll go and get you something to eat. I also find some medicine for you pain, okay Princess?"  
"Okay, Knight," I said. Princess and Knight were our nicknames in the Spirit World. I was the best warrior around and no one could have defeated me. Billy was a knight in my kingdom and he was the only one who didn't underestimate me because I was the princess, but I didn't know that he was a prince or I would of gone easy on him, maybe not. I laughed at that. He was also from the other kingdom, which is the reason why we came here.  
I rested my eyes a few minutes and Billy came back with pancakes and blueberry jam. "Ls," he said while he was looking into my eyes, "are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm just tired. I guess that I was trying to kill myself which must have taken a lot of energy from me just to take control of myself," I whispered.  
"Ls, I don't want to lose you now. When I left, to move to Angel Grove I had to leave the most important person of my life behind. I had to leave you there. I wanted to stay, I begged and begged to my mom just to leave me there, but she did not want me to be with you. She never liked you, not even in the Spirit World. However, she will come around before the wedding, Ls. She knows that I asked you to be my wife because I told her that before I left to go to Magic School with you," he whispered. His eyes were watering up and then he closed his eyes. I wiped them away.  
"I will never leave you. I just don't want you to leave me, the first time you did, was in the Spirit World and we lost our baby girl, Lillie," I said while placing my hands over my stomach (I'm not pregnant, it's just that I saw Lillie get l killed and so I just put my hands there). Then Billy placed the tray down on my left where he was laying before I woke up, the second time. He placed his left hand on my face and he placed the right hand on my stomach.  
"She will be fine Lela, I promise. She will not die, because I will never leave you. Lillie will not leave our site, not even for one second. I will never let you find me a liar…" he was going to say more, but Tommy knocked on the door.  
"Hey guys are you going to stay in there all day, or are you going come out here. Even though it's none of my business what you two are going to do," he said.  
"Do you think that you have enough strength to get out of bed?" Billy asked me.  
"I'm not sure, Billy," I replied. "Go, I'll be fine. I will telepathically call you if I need you alright?"  
"Okay, go to sleep please, you need to rest."  
"I love you Billy."  
"I love you too," he said while walking out the door. "She's fine it just that she doesn't feel so well right now, Tommy," Billy lied to Tommy.  
"Oh," he replied. I moved the tray from the bed to the table, it hurt a lot just to get and move something. I never felt this much pain in my entire life before. Therefore, I lay back down and closed my eyes.

I closed my eyes and then I fell asleep. This time I was running away from the man. "You'll be the one who destroys the two worlds. All you have to do is to destroy your love," he yelled. Then he caught up to me and handed me the same athame that the woman gave me. It was a nightmare I couldn't do it.  
I woke up gasping for air. Billy came in running to my side. " Lela, what's the matter?" he asked. Then he sat down on my right.  
"What time is it? How long have I've been a sleep?" I asked.  
"It's two in the after noon. You've been asleep since eight in the morning," he said.  
"Billy and Tommy came in every hour on the hour. Guess that they were just worried about you," Kim said. Jason was by her side like the one he was ready to protect her in any way possible.  
_Wait you've been in here every hour with Tommy? Did you read his thoughts, how he likes me a lot, but… I thought before he kissed me. Everyone left except for Billy. He got under the covers and placed me on top of him. It was strange for some reason. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was strange.  
Lela you are the one who created the two worlds, so you can destroy them as easily as you can create them. Even though it destroyed, you and six other people plus I had to bring you to life_… Billy was going to think some more.  
_ What are you talking about? I was talking about Tommy and hear you are talking about the worlds. I know that I can destroy the worlds. However how do you know that was the reason I woke up, I never told you that. _I thought._  
Oh… I guess that when I kissed you, I got somewhat of an excess of that. I'm not sure how I knew that. _He thought.  
"Well, I'm not surprise though, the others' powers aren't the only ones advancing," I whispered.  
Hours went by, I don't know how long really because the sun went down. Billy got up to be change in his nighttime clothes, but I didn't what him to leave me. I got up and turned him around, I took off his shirt, and he stopped me from doing anything else. However, he looked into my eyes and saw that I knew what I was doing. He let go of me. Then he took off most of my clothes and his pants. I pulled him in bed. I knew that I wanted him so badly. I never felt like this, not even in the Spirit World.  
I loved him so much to make him see that. The truth was that I didn't know what I was doing, but I really didn't care. I knew that he was the only one that I want in my life. When we have to close, I had to stop him even though I wanted to be with him. He understood that.  
Billy fell asleep first. He had his arms around me. I leaned the back of my head on his chest. I closed my eyes to think about the Spirit World. It was a post to be a peaceful place, now it is just violence and destruction. I only saw what happen to Lillie and my eyes just watered up. I tried to move without waking Billy up. However that didn't work. _  
_"What's the matter?" Billy asked.  
"I shouldn't be thinking about the Spirit World," I mumbled. Then I looked up at him. He was smiling. _  
Then, I wasn't the only one who was thinking of there. I just wished that they would stop the war and then we could go back, if you want to, I won't go back without you. I can't leave you again. _Billy thought and that only made me want to cry even more. I just couldn't handle every thing at once. I turned around and placed the front of my head under his. He moved one of his hands to place under my face just to move it closer to his face and that made me feel like I should let our feelings get the better than us, but I couldn't. I can't, I just don't know why. I just don't think that we should go far, at least not now anyway. I wanted to feel venerable all the time around Billy and I think that he knows that._  
I want to feel like nothing happen, like the whole with losing Lillie… _I thought, but Billy caught me off guard by kissing me.  
_ Lela, don't worry okay. Lillie will be finding, as I said. She'll never die. Okay please, calm the hell down. Billy thought.  
Okay now you are scaring me. You never did that. However, I think I did deserve that thought.  
Yes, and I'm… What's the matter? You look like you going to be…  
_ I ran to the bath. Billy came after me, but stayed out side the door. I never felt like this either and we didn't… "Ls, are you alright?" Billy asked. Billy's voice caught my attention. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"  
"No, but I do want know if anything happen before this night or any night?"  
"Not that I recall. Lela, what's the matter? Can I come in?" Billy sounded worried about me.  
"If I knew I would have told you, Billy. However, I don't feel so great," I said while he was walking in. He came to my side and held me so close to him that I had to push away from him just so that I could vomit in the toilet. He stayed with me, even though it could be contagious.  
He went out side of the bathroom and came back with a necklace, had the symbol of the horse, which is a post to heal the sick or the weak and placed it around my necklace. "Let's see if this work's if not, then we know that you are pregnant, Ls," he said.  
A few minutes went by and I wasn't vomiting in the toilet, so he carried me back to the bed and held me closed and I wanted to fall asleep, but I couldn't. Billy brushed my hair out of my face and moved it behind my ear.  
When morning came, I just felt so weak that I couldn't get out of bed, but I used my powers to get dressed and when the yacht came I just orbed into the bed room and Billy orbed everyone's things and Billy told Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam the rules of the yacht and they understood. However he didn't stay very long outside because he didn't what me alone, so that wouldn't happen again, me trying to kill myself.  
Then he went to my side after he did that so he would have to spend the whole day a way from me. The chefs cooked me soup, so that I could eat something because I hadn't eat anything the day before. I ate half the soup before I was full. Billy didn't even try to piss me off and make me eat the rest of the soup. When I feel crappy, he won't do anything to test my patients. Well, I think that this day would be a better day than yesterday.  
Billy brushed his hand against my face, and his hand was so soft that when I open my eyes he wasn't in his human form, but his animal form and it wasn't his hand nor paw, but his face. "I'm sorry, Ls. Did I wake you?" he asked. I nearly jumped out of the bed and hit my head on the table right next to the bed. Almost everyone came running to see what happen.  
"What happen?" Tommy asked.  
"I think that I'm going crazy, but I think that Billy's animal form just talked to me," I said, but I didn't believe it myself. Jason and Zack laughed at me. "What's so funny?"  
"That you didn't know that Billy's animal form could talk," they replied at the same time. They gave each other high fives.  
"Wait you didn't know that spirit animal form could talk?" Billy asked.  
"It's not like I could turn into my spirit animal form, Billy. I'm still a human I didn't get my spirit. Although, shouldn't t gotten my spirit when I turned sixteen?" I asked. I looked so puzzled that Billy had to turn back into his human form and tell me that personal without others in the room.  
"You should've gotten it then, but you such a powerful spirit you could have gotten it when you were just a kid. Remember the that I ran away from my home to try and stop you from jumping off the cliff just to prove that you were strong that the others, and I fell down into the water and you hit the rock and nearly killed yourself. You cousins ran from the scene of the crime and I had to carry you to you house and your father started to yell at them?" he said.  
"That happen, man, I must have done some stupid things then. However, why should I judge that scene from the one two nights ago," I said while walking over to the bed and sit down.  
"I think that's when you got your spirit because you were glowing that night because I was with you and I saw it," Billy said while sitting down right in front of me and held out his hand and I took it while I was smiling. He placed our hands on my forehead where I hit it on the rocks in California and he told me to lay down. I put my feet on the bed and he went into my mind, to see why I couldn't turn into my animal form. Then he found out the reason why I couldn't turn into my animal form and the reason is that I was holding the animal back from letting it take over my body, as if it is in a cage.  
"I felt the spirit inside of me, Billy. It was like the spirit wanted me to let go of something, but I don't know what. What does she want me to let go?" I asked. He kissed me so fast before could say anything else. Billy pulled me close to him and I had to push away from him. "Billy, what does she want me to let go?"  
"To let yourself feel like you're not alone, that no one would leave you, that I would not leave you and I've been trying to do that for weeks now…" I cut him off.  
"I know that you won't leave me that no one would hurt me, but it's hard to let go of the pain that people left behind. I love you so much, but not to go far. Billy, I'm not ready, I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm not telling you that after we get married that we won't have Lillie and other kids, but I'm just not ready to go that far…" I said, but Billy cut me off. _  
"I know, that what the spirit wanted to hear, that you would have Lillie… Wait did you say other kids?" _he asked with a weird look on his face._  
"Umm… now did I actually say that?" I tried to confuse him. However it didn't work.  
"Yes, you did say that," _he replied._  
Yes, I did .I didn't what you to know that we were have another child in the Spirit World, Billy. _I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Tears came out.  
_ I guess that this was one of the secrets that you didn't what me to find out, was it? _He thought. _  
Yes, Billy, please don't think that we should be in a rush because we do have plenty of time to have Lillie and the other one. Billy, you shouldn't have heard that part. _Billy let me get up and walk around while he was sinking in the thought that he was going to have another child with me._  
_"When were you pregnant the second time," Billy asked.  
"The day before you left, Lillie heard me crying and screaming, saying that you couldn't have left that night. I tried to tell you the day before, but you where packing everything that you could and you left and…and…and…" I tried to get the words out, but I couldn't, all that was coming out was tears and I couldn't stop them. They just came out like the rain in April.  
"Ls calm down, please. I hate seeing you like this. I truly do. I don't know what you want me to do. Lela, please throw me a bone, please. I don't know what to do," he said while trying to calm me down, but I push him away. I left the room and walked around the yacht. I walked in to Jason which was probable wasn't the greatest thing, but he saw that I was upset about something and wanted to know why. Therefore, I tried to tell him, but most of the words, he had to guess and he got most of the words that where hard to understand correct. He actually didn't want to hurt me, but I don't know how long his friendliness would last.  
Billy was looking for me, but he couldn't find me. He couldn't because I went to my father, Anubis. "Father," I said.  
"Yes, Lela. What's the matter?" he asked.  
"It's about Billy and me," I said.  
"Oh, well, what's the matter?" he asked again.  
"Billy and I got into this conversation about me being pregnant a second time and it was hard…" I was about to say something else until I was fling a crossed the cavern. I hit the wall hard and I was knocking out probably for hours, but when I woke up, I got a massive headache.  
"Lela, are you all right?" someone said, I couldn't figure out what voice who said that, but it was familiar and a male's voice. When I figured out whose voice it was, I got up and I tried to walk towards the voice because I didn't want to trigger a booby traps. I was a little wobble, so I stayed close to the wall. "Lela, are you alright? Where are you Lela?" the same person said.  
"I'm coming, stay there and just keeping talking, I'll find you, just stay there, please," I said. The further that I go towards the voice the darker it gets.  
Then, some thing grabbed my leg and I try to get it off my leg. I kick it, and then I stopped. "Ouch, Lela. Is that you?" the voice said.  
"Yes, I'm sorry I thought it as something that threw me across the cavern. Who are you?" I asked.  
"It's me, Lela. It's Danny, your brother…" I try to grab his hand and pull him up so that I could hug him and so that I could hit as hard as I could.  
"Danny, give you're ha…" I was going to finish saying hand until someone pulled me out there.  
"Lela, are you all right?" someone said. My eyes were shut closed, but somehow I wanted to open them. "Love, are you alright?" the same voice said, now I know the voice. It was Billy. I opened my eyes  
"I was going to grab Danny from some kind of hole and then you grabbed me from there, before me…" I was going to say more, but Billy kissed so I would stop.  
Then he whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry for ever doing things that hurt and might of hurt you." when he was finished saying those words, the just repeated over and over until I looked into his eyes and saw that was upset about something.  
I placed my fore head against his and I whispered, "It's okay, it wasn't you fault." I placed my hand on his check and the position that was awkward.  
"I'm sorry, truly, sincerely sor…" I moved my hand and placed one of my fingers on hi lips so that he would stop talking.  
"Can I get up?" I asked.  
"No, you can't get up," Billy said sarcastically. He did move so that I could get up. He held out his hand and I took it as if we were kids again, the first day that we met. He placed one of his arms around me and I placed my head on his shoulder_. However, I just can't handle knowing that my brother is still alive and that he is trap somewhere. I need to help him; he needs my help like before.  
Billy, is it possible that Danny is still alive after what I did to him? _I asked._  
I'm not sure, but he is your brother. You two have been through more things than my sister and I and we are older than you are. I just don't understand how you could have seen him though, I know that you are the daughter if Anubis and all, but not even Anubis could have seen…  
Oh, know my dad… I thought.  
What is it?  
When I was visiting him earlier, I was attack and I think that he was also. _I thought.  
Billy when with me to see if my father was all right, but we couldn't find him._  
Lela looks out. _Billy thought and knocked me out of the way and he was hit hard._  
_"Coming back to the scene of the crime," the man that my mother was with.  
"Why don't you tell me your name? I just need to know why you are doing this and I think that you look familiar, before I was born, I mean…" I was cut off.  
"My name was Xander, but then your father gave me a new name which is Apocalypse. I have been reborn by your mother when she gave birth to you, you could saw that we are one in the same, except for a few facts that are different from each…" he said.  
"We are nothing a like, you're the monster that wants me to destroy my love. You're not anything like me Apocalypse. You're a demon…" he cut me off.  
"You're engaged to one. You know that he was meant to be evil, but you deny it every time he uses his powers and, and you. You are a demon, but you deny your own destiny. You are a post…"  
"Your lying I am not a post destroys anything, your name, the name that you are using, the name that my father gave you Apocalypse. That means that you would destroy the world and I won't let you do that," I said angrily.  
"Oh, but you have. Your love is dead…" I blocked out everything else and I turned around and Billy… Billy's body laid there like there was no life in him. I walked over to him and knelt. "You knew the Prophecy would come true. The Prophecy stated that the love of the destroyer would die and so the destruction of the two worlds begins."  
"I'm not the destroyer. I'm not the destroyer, Billy is. I'm the one that should have died, Billy, knew the prophecy would come true today, so he changed it. He took my place; he took his life so that the prophecy wouldn't come true. The prophecy has change. The stupid prophecy was wrong," I cried.  
Every single color that was ever was started to glow around Billy. The Spirits knew that it was time to give me my power, but I split my power so that Billy would be alive. "Billy your wrong you were a spirit as well as I was," I whispered in his ear. He woke up.  
"I'm…" I hugged him so tightly that he couldn't breathe or say anything else. Apocalypse clapped.  
"Well done child. Now let's see if you could destroy you're…" I threw Apocalypse against the wall.  
"Why don't you the hell up, Apocalypse. You can't help yourself. You don't have the power control anyone. Your nothing without my mom and you just use her like she was a puppet," I said. Billy grabbed my hand and we both destroyed him forever. Everyone that was under his control, under his spells, and the people that he killed as well as trapped were released. Xander had my brother, my cousin, both of my parents from both worlds and the rest of the people that I didn't know about.

When Billy and I got back to the yacht, the Scorpion Spirit, Momo, Danny came back to stay a while. Billy doesn't like the fact that they are staying and neither do I, but as long as they don't screw up the wedding they can stay. However I don't know what to do with them. I just can't help, but wonder if there's anyway to help them to see what the Spirit World was created for, but that's whom they are._  
_

A few weeks past since Apocalypse's death. Nina came to see her litter brother, Billy. It is weird because she always hated me, but now she likes, no wants me to marry Billy. Our kingdoms were enemies and now it all has change since…since the death of Apocalypse. It was like he was the cause between the dispute our kingdoms, but my family won't let me marry him. I think that old habits die-hard_.  
_She heard that her little brother is now powerful than her, so she's trying to be on her best behavior, but she's has caused trouble unlike my family. Now, Danny and Momo have been up to a lot of things lately. Along with my father. He has been trying to destroy Billy now that he has the chance. However, I'm always around Billy because we have wedding to plan for and he won't try to pull a fast one on me because I can reflect, not saying that Billy can't protect himself, it's just that I feel more comfort when I know that he is safe from my father, my brother and my cousin. However, it would probable get worst if they stay here any longer.  
_"_Hey Nina, Kim, Trini, Ashia, I want to talk to you for a second. Okay?" I asked.  
"Sure," they all said. Billy left to find Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Zack and Jason.  
"I want all of you to be my bridesmaids and Nina I want you to be my Maid of Honor," I said.  
They all gasped for air.

"What?" Nina asked?  
_ You want us to be your bridesmaids? _Kim, Trini, and Ashia asked in thought. They nearly fainted when I shook my head up and down_.  
_"You want me to be your Maid of Honor. You have to be joking right? I've been nasty to you in the Spirit World and you are making me you Maid of Honor…?" she said.  
"Yes, Nina. That was the past and I know that you hate me for beating up your boyfriend when I was two, but he did deserved it thought. Only because he tormented my foster cousins," we all laughed at that.  
"Yeah, he was a jerk and you know what I broke up with me over the phone last week, I just want to hurt him so badly. Wait, I think I know how to make him sufferer," she said.  
"How?" I asked.  
"He has an older brother and maybe if I kissed him he won't know what hit him, like I didn't know that he wanted to be the tramp of your cousin…" I cut her off.  
"Crystal?" I asked.  
She nods.  
"You know what? She liked Billy so badly, when we were younger and she would hated if she saw us kissing," I said.  
"Come on you two, stop thinking of how you two would get revenge on her ex-boyfriend and lets spy on the guys and see what Billy wanted to talk to them about. Okay?" Kim said.  
"Oh that's easy. He's asking them to be his best men," I said. "Oh I almost forgot the traditions in the Spirit World about weddings are different than the traditions here in the human World," I said.  
"Like what?" Ashia said.  
"Well, first off, the groom buys the wedding dress and the bride doesn't see it until she's walking down the isle. Second the bridesmaid come after the bride instead of before and the groom walks with the bride, the best men come alongside with the bridesmaids…" I said until Trini came in.  
"Sorry, but what?"  
"Here I will tell them okay? You go make sure that the evil portion of your family doesn't get to the groom before the wedding, or there will be some issues," she said in our native tongue, which is Latin.  
They all looked like they saw a movie in a different language. I told them that it was our native tongue, but Billy and I don't use are native tongue. However, we only know the language if we come in physical contact with someone.

I left and Nina told them what I said, but I thought that I did say in English, but I didn't. I guess that I was worried about Billy that I rushed it so that the Scorpion Spirit, Danny, nor Momo could have the chance to kill Billy.

I went for hike on the yacht and I found Billy in our room. He was in the Spirit World, because I saw him holding a picture of our tiny family. I walked in. "Lela, I didn't know tat you were finished… I thought that you were going to try and explain our customs to the girls," he said.

"I got Nina to do it. Well, to explain it very slowly, anyway," I replied. Billy wanted to hit me.

"Oh did she tell you that your crazed out cousin, Crystal took her boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. While walking over to him. I lad down and I put my head on his legs and I turned into my animal form. I was happy that I could to that. However, it was my cub form thought.

Billy moved his hand and I accidently attacked it. Cats, do attend to attack things that do move while they are moving. "Ouch. Lela, that hurt," he said.

I looked into his eyes and he couldn't refuse my crazy ass apology that way. He just had to laugh at that. Then, I put my head on his arm and I let him pet me like I was a house cat. I was upset that he moved me, but I knew that I could stay there forever, though.

He turned into his animal form and I moved closer to him. However, he pulled me even closer to him. I put my head down on the bed and then he went and squashed it underneath his.

Nina came in and just started to laugh. _You two haven't change one things about yourselves since you were kids. _Nina thought while she was thinking that I was trying to reclaim my head that Billy purposely placed his head on mine.

He licked me so I got up and I left the room. I walked into Danny who was right out side the room, he was holding something and then he cast a spell on me, then Momo walking in the room and did the exactly the same thing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing," Danny said.

"'Nothing', are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure about that. Billy…umm the Prince of Darkness and the Princess of Darkness is in there?" Danny said.

"Yeah, so what...I know what you are trying to do Danny," I said.

"What am I doing then, Sis?" he asked.

"You're trying to tear Billy and me up. I…I don't believe this," I said.

"Did it work Danny?" Momo asked while walking out of the room.

"I'm not sure Momo. Do you hate the Prince and Princess of the darkness' guts?" he asked me. I hit so hard I think that he had gotten the wrong out of it.

Then, Billy and Nina walked out of the room looking confused.

"Lela, are you okay?" Billy asked.

"Don't call me Lela," I snapped at him.

"Okay, but are you okay, Princess?" he asked again.

"Why should you care? You are my enemy," I snapped again. It was like I had no feeling for him, like I didn't love him anymore.

"What did you do? What the hell did you do to her?" Billy had Danny against the wall while I was trying to pry him off of Danny. It felt like I could move him, like my strength wasn't the same with him. I wasn't stronger than this…this spirit.

"Let go of him," Nina said to Billy, than Billy let go of him and I let go of Billy.

"C'mon, Lele, you don't belong with him," Danny said. He was pulling me away from them.

Billy's mind~

How can this be? Lela knows that it his is a trick. She wouldn't leave me hanging like this.

"Hey Billy, what's wrong?" Tommy said.

"It's Lela. Danny did something to her and now she doesn't remember that she loves me," I said.

"Hey didn't you say that she'll always love you no matter what? And you also said that t you'll always love her no matter what?" Tommy asked.

"I don't see what your saying Tommy?" Billy said.

"Lela told me that you two are meant to be together, before her Dad, and cousin showed up. If you just let them win, then you'll not only lose her, but your going to lose Lillie and maybe that child that you were going to have," Tommy said.

"How would you know that we were going to have another child?"

"Nina told me that part. I hope that you don't mind that I like you sister, do you?" he asked.

"No, not at all. How did she know that?"

"She said that Lela told her after you disappeared, man. You should try not to make that same mistake…" I cut him off.

"I know that part that's why we came here, but my family only can here just so that I would remember everything. However, they didn't need to come, like Lela's family she was born without memories, but she gains than by the day, but some are to powerful for her to remember," I said.

"He I asked Lela, to follow me here so that you two could talk. However, I don't think that she stayed," he replied.

"No she out side right now, and thanks. I own you one big one."

"I just want to hand Nina this, and tell her to read it. She'll know it's from Me." then he handed me a piece of parchment.

"Sure, that won't be a problem," I replied to him. He smiles knowing that he got it and saying thanks. Then he got up after sitting in the chair that was next to the door and walked out of the room.

"_You can go in now," _he whispered to him.

"_Thanks," _she said to him. It sounded like she was crying or something of that sort. She closed her eyes and walked in. "Let me get one thing straight okay demon. Who ever you know, what am not I anymore, okay? So don't go and try to get my get my memories back."

"I'm sorry you have to punish me then, because I would not stop until I get the love of my life back, I will not."

"Please, don't I might not have the strength to stop you, but somehow you'll be stopped and I won't even care if you do get hurt," she replied. "Just don't do anything that you would regret."

I got up and I walked over to her. "You really don't remember our child, the lamb spirit, you were devastated when Lillie died and you wouldn't talk to me after that happen. And…and…" I didn't know what to do. All I wanted to have is she. The girl, no, not a girl, but a woman who is right in of me. "I'm sorry. I just want the woman that I know right in that is you, the woman that is someone else, but she looked just like you. I just hate not knowing that you won't be with me. I just want her back." I started to feel the tears fill my eyes and they rode down my face like a rollercoaster.

"Hey, I don't want you to cry," she complained. "I don't know why I can't beat you, or be stronger than you. However, the least that you can do is not to cry right in front of me." Those words, I can't believe that she just said those words to me. "I hate to see creatures cry right in front of me. I truly do."

"How can you be so cruel?" I asked.

"You don't get it. I know how you feel about me, because I didn't lose my memories all that Danny and Momo did was try to make my memories and try to make you so cruel to and make the memories that I have of you that are kind and sweet, awful and repelling memories, that you really don't want me for eternally," she made it sound like she was different from her family, like she hated the war and that she would wanted to be mine forever. I close my eyes and smiled. "Please just tell me one thing."

"Anything." Then, I open my eyes.

"Tell me what is on your mind, please, let me read it so I know that you won't try and kill me before we do get married," she said it with a smile on her face.

_Sure. I thought that you weren't going to have me as your husband. I thought that you were going to leave me to go with someone that your not going to be happy with and I couldn't handle seeing being with someone else and have his child._ I thought. I moved closer to her, she backed up.

_I'm sorry I can't be close to you right now, my brother would be coming for me and I don't want to get in trouble with Scorpion Spirit. Only Anubis doesn't have a problem with me being around you. I guess that you have to get that to your sister and I guess that I have to find Danny and said that I was swimming with the fish. I also guess that I would see you around on deck. So, for on, see ya._ She thought and then left the room.

"Nina?" I called to her and I also knocked on the door. She answered the door. "Nina, what's the matter?" I asked because it looked like she had done something wrong.

"Nothing, come in," she said.

"Umm…Tommy wanted me to give you this and tell you that you knew that you would known that it was from and I'll shut up, now."

"Billy you know that I wouldn't have done something wrong now would you? You won't tell mom that I had done something wrong…"

"Nina, what are you talking about… Oh, you and Tommy?" I asked.

She nods.

"I won't tell mom. I promise and if I do you can kill for it deal?" I asked.

"No! Not a deal. I…I…umm…" she could put the words together to say what she had done. "I'm sorry, but Tommy and I slept together and I really don't' want mom to know about it and I really don't know what to do, you are the only one who knows what to do, considering that you have slept with Lela, and I never actually felt like this towards someone like I feel toward Tommy."

"What do you feel? I mean like you stomach is telling you that you need to get more of him?"

"Yes," she laid her head in my chest and started to cry and I tried to stop from crying more, but I knew that I could help her.

"Nina, do you mind if I get some in here and don't kill me okay?"

"Okay," she cried.

"I'll be back Sis." I walked over to the door and went out in search of Tommy.

I saw im in the pool with Lela and I tried my best not to get distracted by Lela. "Tommy, can I borrow you for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure, man. What's up?"

"It's Nina, she won't stop crying and it is not because of the note, it's because she scared that you would hurt and she doesn't know how to handle it." He understood what I was saying. Nina was still crying when we got into the room. She looked up and saw that Tommy was with me. She tried to smile, but was hard to show it on her face. Tommy ran over to her and he stopped her for flooding her room.

"Can I ask you two a question?" I asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

"When you two saw me with Lela, was I like Tommy, trying to calm her down like that?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," Tommy said.

"When we all lived in the Spirit World. You did the same exact thing, but I know that you won't leave Lela," Nina manage to get out. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"Oh. Lela wanted me to tell you to look out or you'll get hurt from Danny, Momo, or Scorpion Spirit," Tommy added.

"Okay," I said. Then, Tommy looked at Nina and they looked like they were about to kiss and they did. "Tommy, I guess that Lela was right about you being her brother in the end." I said while walking out of the door. Then I bumped into Danny.

"Don't act all innocent I know that you talked to Lela and I don't want you in her life, so don't doing anything stupid or you'll regret it," he commanded.

"What was all about, she came to me because Tommy wanted us to talk and she was willing to talk. Don't take this out on me, Danny. You're the one who doesn't want Lela happy, along with Momo and the Scorpion Spirit. Just undue the spell that cast on her and I'll leave. Okay?" I said sounding like I was losing her for the start.

"I know what you are doing. You're trying to do the exact same thing that Lela pulled on Momo in the Spirit World. So, I'm not buying anything that you are selling, Demon. Just stay away from her," he warned then he walked away. I hit my fist against the wall and I left an indent on the wall.

_Why don't they just leave Lela and me alone?_ I thought.

_They won't leave you alone because they know that it would just irritate you two and that you are the most vulnerability when she isn't her._ Adam Thought._ I'm a mind reader, I'm not sure if you knew that._

_I notice that and I kind of known when Lela was laughing at what you said at Magic School, but I didn't understand. Can you block out thoughts?_ I asked.

_Kind of, it's hard for me to, but when I'm with Aisha, it's different. She makes it easier for me to ignore everyone. _He thought. I smiled and we talked about other things, but he saw that my mind was on Lela.

"I hope that you'll get Lela, back in your arms, Billy," Adam added.

"Thanks," I said like I was at a funeral and the person that died was Lela. She doesn't want to be mine. However, I would be suborned enough to not think that it is over. The war has just begun.

Lela mind~

I hope that this plan would work. I just hope that Billy and Nina would understand that I am just acting. I just want him to understand that I'm just playing around with fire, just make sure that the plan that have in store for Nina and Billy won't happen.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do anymore," I mumbled to myself.

"Are you okay, Sis?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Danny. Why do you asked?" I asked.

"Well, you were looking gloom and I hate seeing you like this. Are you sure that you are alright?"

"Yes, do you want me to hurt you even harder because I will and I don't care if you do get hurt right now," I said while walking off. I walked into Tommy and Nina a glared at her and she didn't say a word all that she was doing was holding onto Tommy and he looked happy to be with her.

"Hey, Nina and Tommy," I said.

"Wait your going to talk to me?" Nina asked.

"I know I must have acted like a jerk, but I have to just to make sure that the plan that they have for you and Billy won't work. I'm just going to say the wrong part make sure that they won't mess with us. I'm sorry that you had to see me like the enemy. Oh, please don't tell Billy that because I know that he would go off and act like something is up and I don't want my cover blown. Okay?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Sis," they said together.

"Oh, I'm also happy that you found each other. I'm truly happy," I added.

"Hey, Billy said that you knew that we were going to be family," Tommy said.

"What he meant was that I always looked at you as a brother, like I look at Nina and I see her as a sister. Even in the Spirit World, if I had the choice I would have gone to their kingdom and Lived there and care that I was a part of the other kingdom. I would have lived with them if they allowed me to live with them. All that I cared about was my family, my love, and my…" I couldn't put the words together back my eyes started to tear up.

"Lillie?" Nina asked.

I nod.

"No Lillie, right behind you Lela," Nina said and I turned around…I couldn't believe my eyes; she was right there and she at the same time she wasn't there.

"Lillie? Sweetie is that you?" I asked stupidly.

"Help me Mommy. Please help me. I scared, I don't want to be alone anymore," she cried.

"I know, sweetie. I know. We'll figure something out before you fully disappear, Mommy promise. We'll be a family just like before," I said, knowing that it might not be true, but I have to give her hope and give myself some hope as well.

She nods. Then went back to where ever she astral projected.

Nina saw that Momo was coming and so did I. "Come on Tommy maybe we should go back before Momo comes tries to hurt us, okay?"

"Sure, we'll see you later, Lela," Tommy said. I smiled.

Night came and I wanted to stay with Billy, but he'll know that something is up and I don't want him to figure that out. It's also days before the plan is coming to an end, by me. I know it would be risky, but I have no other idea to deal with this problem. I have no other choice; I have to protect all of my family and my friends. Then I realized that I could help him not act out differently.

I ran to his, well our room and I knock quietly on it so no else could hear it. He got up from the bed and walked towards the door. When he opens the door, I quickly cover his mouth so he wouldn't say a thing and pushed him to the bed. I told him that I was just going to screw up their plan so that he and Nina wouldn't have to die. All that I wanted was to be in his arms again.

"Lela are you sure that you want to do this. I mean this is betrayal…" he said.

"So, I mean without you in my life, my heart that's betraying my future and Lillie came earlier and she wanted us to save her," I said while pulling his cloths off. I telekinesis the door closed so that no one else could see what Billy and I are doing. He kissed my neck and then he removed all of my cloths and we got into bed and the next thing that I remember is that I was in his arms again and I was so happy that we were together, sort-of.

He moved his hand and moved my hair out of my face. I looked at him and I can't believe that we were glad to know that we weren't truly enemies because this would have been awkward. He moved me closer to his face, but when he moved me closer so that we would kiss, there was a knock on the door.

"Lela, are you in there?" Danny called knowing that it was Billy's room. I kept quiet and moved so fast that I actually fazed through the wall, but I did have cloths on before I left the room.

"What do you want Danny? Lela isn't in here," Billy sort-of lied and told the truth.

"Where's my little sister, Demon?" He requested.

"Danny there you are. I was looking for you this whole time, and I guess that you were, too. Why would I be with the enemy? Why would you even consider that?" I asked stupidly knowing that I would be Billy's and now I know that being that close having nothing to sleep with on, now I know that she'll be okay. Knowing that we actually went that far, I don't regret being with him. I looked down blushing not knowing that Danny was still in front of me.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked.

"Oh, just think about the awful past of mine, being with him. I would never get that out of my mind now. Thank you for that."

"Sorry, I should have trust you more better than that."

"I don't know what you were thinking. I'm not his anymore." Then he walks away. I mouthed, "I am yours forever and nothing is going to change that." Billy smiled then I walked away to he kitchen to get breakfast.

"I know that you spent the night in Billy's room," Nina said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you told him and hoping that he would keep it a secret, until the day? What happen last night between you and my brother?" she asked.

"We took that step and I don't know what to do now. I just want Lillie to be born and I guess that we had to that far for Lillie to be born," I said.

"Oh, well, umm… I don't know what to do. I never had been in love before and I new at it, but if you truly love someone and it is forbidden, then you have to hide it from some people. However, we're sister now, you don't have to hide anything from me. I will always love you, Sis. I'll try me best not to hate you or anything else. You make my brother happy and that should make me happy as well. Have I told you why I think of you as my little sister?" she asked.

"No, I don't think that you have."

"Well, come on. I don't think that Tommy would mind that you are taking me for a moment or two. The reason why I think that you are my sister is that you came to me when Billy left you and you wanted someone else to know that you were pregnant again. I was really shocked that you also said that you would have become one of us, if you had that choice. I knew that Billy had made a right choice to pick you out of everyone that our parents wanted him to fall for.

"Not only are you beautiful, you are also smarting, courageous, and stronger than anyone that I know that would betray their family just for their love. I'm not sure that I have that kind of guts to do what you are doing right now. Lela I'm jealous that you can make friends, that you have so many people falling for you, that you are beautiful, and that you won my brother's heart when no one else could."

"You're smart, you're beautiful, and you're courageous and stronger than I am. You can make friends faster than I could possibly make in a year. You have freedom and I only get freedom when I'm around you guys and mostly around Billy. You are free when you are anywhere. My freedom was taken away when I had to make the choice of being the Princess of Light. I hate have the choice being the Queen of my own having to end the war that way, when Billy asked me to marry him.

"They would consider me as the trader in my own kingdom. I hated not knowing whether Billy would be safe getting out my room at night, before the guards would notice he was in my room, whether knowing if Billy would be back and telling me that I'm still the only girl for him, for eternity. I hated to be the weakest link between us. I truly wanted to feel what Billy was feeling, what Billy wanted me to feel. I really want to know why most of my powers wouldn't have worked on him. It was like he couldn't be controlled by one of my powers, and that sometimes got me frustrated. I just wanted just for once that I could be the one who could control him, but I'm not. I'm just the weakest link between us."

"Wait you think that you are the weakest link between you two? Billy always thought that he was the weakest link between you two. He wonders how he could always sneak out of and into the kingdom every night, while I'd spied on him and he knew that I was right behind him. However, he also hoped that I wouldn't tell mom and dad what I knew. He was going to be king and you were the only one that he wanted, that he needed to have as his wife, his whole life was at the other kingdom and you could have easily killed him, but you rather want you conceive his children, you have been poor, unhealthy, not even worthy have been a royalty, but you would have caught his eye out of everyone that he could have chosen someone with in the kingdom. However, he could have chosen Lucinda over you."

"Who's Lucinda?"

"Lucinda was Billy best friend and she would have liked to meet you, but you two wouldn't have liked each other considering the fact that she liked him a lot. Wait, didn't you say your first name is Lucinda?"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with…oh you think that I'm her?" She nods. "I never met him before the garden mishap. I really don't recall meeting him before the garden."

"What happen at the garden, Billy refers to it as the _Nightmare of Elms Street._"

"Well, Billy and I didn't know that we were meant to be with each other so we attacked each other."

"Oh," she chuckled. "I didn't know that you two did that? I'm sorry, but that's funny."

"Yes, laugh all you want, but if I did become your enemy you would be laughing because Billy would be is such great shape. Oh maybe he and I should work out more often…"

"Okay don't lose track of want is going on, Lela. Remember you family is going to get rid of us."

"Oh right, sorry. I just distracted for a sec, that's it."

"What's it?"

"I would pretend to be distracted, when Billy gets my attention and its fits all together. Billy would have to do something and it would catch my attention and I would say the wrong word, which makes my plan work even sneakier. Would you think?"

"Yeah, that would work. Your good at making everything seem so innocent. See, you are smart, if I had your brain, I would be the one who helps save the world from something evil, but here you are going to be a house wife and a mother." I looked down when she said mother. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just forgot a second that you were a mother, and you had Lillie and everything else. Come here. I know that you want a hug." I walked to her and she gave me the biggest hug I have ever gotten.

"It okay, it just slipped…"

"What just slipped?" I heard the Scorpion Spirit voice coming from the other room.

"Nothing father, I was just leaving after telling her that I hate her guts," I replied. I left with him.

"I don't want you talking to her anymore, Lela. I have also found you someone that you would love more than that demon. I still can't believe that you had fallen in love with him and had his child no less. Well, that was the past right? I would like you to meet Seth. He has been waiting to meet you since I first talked to him.

"Oh really, that sound great." I rolled my eyes when I heard him say that. "I would love to meet him." I sounded like I was interested in him.

When we walked into my room, my clothes were all over the place.

"What the hell happen in here?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," It sounded like a puny child saying that, but I was dead wrong. It looked like he was wearing e of my shirt that I got in Paris, but smaller than his body put together. I burst out laughing.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Seth," he replied, that shut me up when he told me that he was Seth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were who my father was talking about." He walked over to me and when he got to me, he was the just the same height as me. His eyes meet mind and nothing click.

"Don't worry, I get the last laugh in the end anyway. Your majesty may we have moment alone?" he asked my father. My father nods and he leaves the room. "You and have a lot in command. Your father doesn't want you to be with your love and my father doesn't want me to be with a certain person either. So, I thought while we are here, maybe we can both get what we both want."

"I actually have a plan already to be put in plan, you see my father, my brother, and my cousin are planning to get rid of my love and his family, so I'm going to sabotage their plan because they need me to finish a spell, and I'm going to be ready for it."

"Well, I hope that it would work out and that my father would stop living his life through me as well. However, how would I stop my father from making me want you even more than I already do?" he asked.

"Once that you see my father had 'disappeared' you go back into the Spirit World and tell your father that the deal is off. Don't make it seem like it was all part of a plan, okay. Act like you just seen death." He nods. "So we have to act like we are in love with each other, but first I have to do something." _Billy my father is making me fall in love with Seth, the guy my father wants me to be with. Please tell Nina about is._ I thought.

_Okay, I love you._ He thought.

_I love you too. _I thought.

So when Seth and I walked out of my room, after cleaning it. We started to act like we are in love with each other, but we wouldn't hold hands, we wouldn't kiss each other, and we would act like we didn't hated each other. The odds are probably with us with the plan that I have.

I sighed.

"What's is it?" Seth asked.

"I don't want to pretend that I'm something else. I just don't want to wait to get out my father out of my hair because their plan is going to be put into action tomorrow…" he kissed me unexpectedly on the check and I slapped.

"Don't you ever do that again? I'm not something that you use a toy. I don't belong to you, I belong to the Prince of Darkness…"

"I knew it. It didn't work. You do still have feelings for that demon. Come on Lela." My father yelled. "You will finish the spell whether you like it or not." He grabbed my arm so hard that I through him against the wall.

"Your not my father here. Your brother is. Anubis is my father, not you. So don't tell me who I can and cannot be with and I'll finish the spell, my way. Unless you want to stop this war right now? You also would have to let me be with anyone that I want to be with. Or you want me to stop this my way and I'll become your enemy and you don't want that to happen." Somehow I got into his head and it was weird because I could see everything, since mom died and on. I saw him make a promise to my mom about protecting me from Billy and his family. I looked away then the part where I was in my father's head broken off.

"Now, you know why I don't want you to be around Billy and his family. They did that to your mother…"

"You can't blame Billy and Nina for what their parents did to her. They never knew my mom. They didn't do anything that like that to me…"

"No, but he did leave you…"

"Because you threaten him to leave. You made him leave. Dad, please just let me show what Billy and Nina and Lillie showed me." I placed my hand on his face and I showed him memories of our family. I showed him that we truly did love each other, but I don't think that he would believe that.

"That's just how your mother felt when she wanted the war to end…"

"No, it's different now. Billy and Nina aren't like their parents, but if they are you can put the shackles on me and take me away from him. Then I would be with the person that you want me to be with, but Seth. He loves someone else. You know who Spirit are meant to be with a certain person for a reason, though." Billy walked in with Nina and they both shook there head yes.

"I don't believe you Lela. How can you be sure that he wouldn't pull the same thing that he did in the Spirit World?"

"I would be different because we are the same people that we were in the Spirit World. Please just let Lela be happy. Just let her chose the life that she want," he said while walking over to me and held so close to him. Oh, I missed the warmth that he gave off.

"No, you will destroy him and her. That's that. Now come on," my father yelled. Now he grabbed my arm and squeezed it tight. I tried to shake him off, but the more that I pulled, the harder that his hand had gotten around my tiny wrist.

"I'm sorry," while I turned around to face them.

I didn't want that monstrous day to come. It was the day that I had to finish the spell, which would cause my life to die. I have to face that.

I sighed and walked out of my room.

"Billy and Nina, I'm sorry," I said as I walked into his room. "My father won't let me do the spell the way it is in the book. I would have to finish it though." I had tears coming out of my eyes and Billy ran to me. He put his hand on my head and whipped away the tears.

"Hey, you have to do it, no matter what. Lela, I just want you to know that I will always love you no matter what." I moved his hands down. "Why did you just do that? Wait your pregnant?" he asked.

I nod. "Lillie," I replied. Nina ran over to me and they both smothered me squashed me. I was happy and sad at the same time. I don't want have the kill Billy and Nina for nothing.

"Lela, what are you going to do? Know that you won't want to hurt us, not even now…"

"She'll have to finish the spell," Billy said.

"What? I won't do that and you know that. I love you guys and I won't do that to Tommy either…"

"Won't do what?" Danny came in saying.

"You…you, get out. I don't want to put up with you, Danny," I said. "I won't do anything that would hurt my friends and my family. You should know that."

There was a silent after that. Danny was that I was hurt and Billy knew that there was no other way to finish this.

"Well, dad told me to find and give you your part of the spell, memorizes it. Make it you life now. You not going to regret what you are going to do." Danny said while handing me the part of the spell and he tried to put his hand under my chin and tried to make it seem like I was doing the right thing, but I slapped his hand away.

"Don't even try and make me feel better about. You don't know anything about love, Danny. You would never understand a thing about it. I know that you never cried when mom died, you never show affection towards anything…"

"You don't understand…"

"No you don't understand, mom loved us and you never really cared about, you never understood that love goes both ways, not one way…"

"Just shut up for a second. You never know what people feel. They lie sometime to protect the people that they care about. You may think that Billy left because he never really cared for you, but he does. That's why I change your part from what dad put on it, so you can thank me later."

"No I don't, you need to redeem yourself, first before I thank you." I could believe that he would think that I would let him go after what he did. He had something in mind. However, I couldn't think anymore I ran to the bathroom and vomit my guys out.

"What's wrong with her?" Danny whispered.

"Please don't say a thing." I said.

I saw both of them nod their heads. Billy walked over to me and moved my hair out of the way, even though it wasn't in the way. He turned into his wolf form and nuzzled his nose at my check. I smiled, but he knew that I wasn't happy because of what he said earlier. I closed my eyes. I got up and I used magic to clean the toilet and I walked out of the room, scared if I do my part and make it seem like it was nothing.

Then, I remember my mom's spirit. She gave me her spirit before she died. It was known as Spirit Caller, her animal Spirit is a house cat, tabby to be precise. I closed my eyes and picture her, even though it's hard because I saw her die and I don't know much about her, but the memories that I do have of her, were beautiful, she was beautiful. Most caring, gracious, most loving spirit that I have ever meet besides, Billy and Nina.

She could make you laugh, when you're up set, when you don't know what to do, she can help you make up your mind. I could never understand why someone could hurt such a person like her. I don't know how she can bring someone alive. I want to know how you do it. I'm trying it your way mother, but it's not working. It's just isn't working. Please help me. I just don't know what to do; I just don't know what to do. I just want you here. Tears were coming out of my eyes and they weren't going to stop.

Then she came out of nowhere and she asked, "Oh sweet heart, what's the matter?"

"Dad's is going to make me cast a spell that I don't want to cast and it would kill my love and his family. Mommy, I now knows why he won't let me be anywhere near Billy and his family, but that's the past, that his parents killed you, but he should have to suffer the same fate. Please asked daddy to stop this. I don't what to have to this badly…" Billy walked out of his room and he saw my mom. Then he pulled me back and asked me, "What is she doing here?"

"I asked for her help, why?"

"Do you know who she is?"

"Yeah, she's my mother."

"Your what?"

"She's my mother."

"Oh," then he fainted.

"Nina, do you know why he fainted?"

"Yes, you see, your mother was someone from our kingdom, you could say that she was a trader when she left the kingdom. Oh, now I know where I've seen you before, Lela. You mother's family has been friends with my family for generations."

"So your parents tried to kill her just because she fell in love with some outside the kingdom and on top of that they were friends?"

"I'm not sure what my parents did, but that's all I really know. My parents won't talk about her after the incident." Then my mom walks in to the room after Billy gains concussion.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I didn't want you to faint," my mom said.

"It's alright," he said getting used to the fact that she right in front of him. I walked over to him and placed my head on his chest and I placed his arms around my body. I just wanted him to hold me close to him, but he wanted to get out of bed.

_Billy why did you fainted? I mean my mom might have been from your kingdom, but it took a little bit longer to actually faint._ I thought.

_I don't know Lela. I guess that the shock of seeing you and your mother in the same place, you know you look a lot like. I don't think that you ever talked about her about her. Why didn't you ever talked about her?_ He thought.

_The memories that I have of her are too painful for me to remember let alone talk about them. She was my idol. I loved so much, that the day that I saw her die, I just didn't think that I loved someone else like I did with her, but then I meet you and you change my perceptive of things. I knew that you would have something to help me deal with my mother loss, and you did show me that I should be afraid of anything._ Tears were coming out his eyes and I moved my arms around and place them on his face so that I could whip his tears away.

"Lela! Danny! Where are you two?" We heard our father's voice yelling. I was hoping that he didn't come into the room.

I got up and walked slowly to the door while Danny yelled, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" to me.

"Ugg, I really don't want to do this." I looked down and the paper that Danny handed and I read while walking out the room and down to my father actually it was more of walked into more than anything.

"Don't worry, Lela. You're going to thank me when this is all over," my dad said while I just looked my words again wondering why there is the word hope written on and not a the rest of the spell.

I walked over to Danny and asked he why he had written the word hope on it.

"Because that's what you're gonna need when the spell is finish. You're not going to finish the spell I am. Billy told me that you were good at hoping things…" I hugged him so hard that he wouldn't finish his sentences.

"Thank you Danny. I really do own you a thank you," I replied.

"Are you two ready?" dad said. We both nod.

He started off with the spell, which last only four seconds and then Momo took the next part and that only lasted for five seconds. Then Danny took the spell and I while they we chanting their little spell I was hoping that it didn't work. I just hoped for the whole time. I just closed my eyes and hoped, just like Danny said.

When the spell was over I ran to Billy. When I got to the room I was afraid to open it, open it to a room full of nothing. Nothing, no one. Neither Billy nor Nina. I just wanted to have something…have hope that Billy and Nina are all right.

I knock on the door. "Hello, Billy and Nina?" I asked.

"Come in," my mom said. Now, I am fully afraid that I didn't hope hard enough. I walked into the room and Billy's arms where open and I ran into them. I guess that Nina was all right as well because I saw Tommy smiling the same smile that he had on the day that Nina first got onto the yacht.

_Is Nina around?_ I thought.

_She should be, if I survived the spell she should have… Who is she? _I turned to find out that I was standing right in front of another girl who looked a lot like me.

"Hi, my name is Bambi," she said. She has grape purple color hair.

"Hello? Umm… I'm Lela. This is Billy…" I didn't know what to say to someone that Looked a lot like me.

"I'm looking for Danny. Have you seen him?" she asked.

"Yes, follow me." I grabbed Billy's arm and Bambi followed us. "Danny, there's a girl named Bambi who's here for you."

"Bambi, sis. How are you?"

"Better, so what's the big news?"

"Wait, Sister?" Billy and I said the same time.

"Yeah, you to are twins, that's the big news. Bambi, I should tell you that dad's upset and he won't handle anything now."

"Did you know that you had a sister?" Billy asked.

I shook my head no. "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's older?"

"Bambi is, why?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if was still the baby of the family," I said smiling.

"C'mon, I'll show you to your room, Bambi." We walked down the hall way and then we stopped at the room that was once Kim's room.

"Thank you for letting me staying here. I know that you are probably not use to having a sister. Neither I am, so could we start like friends then work on it?"

"To me you are my sister, no way we can escape that because we look the same and I think that we…"

"Lela!" Dad yelled this time.

"Not going to talk to you," I whispered. Bambi and I both laughed.

Billy wasn't with us and then he ran to the room that we were in. "Lela, I think that you go to talk to him."

"No way, hose zay," I said. "I might be pregnant, but I'm defiantly not stupid." He walked over to me and tried to move me, but Bambi held tightly on the other arm. It was like we have known each other for years and not know that we haven't known each other.

"Fine, be like that," he stormed out of the room like Danny. _Now, I know what they were hiding from me_.

"I like having my way, Danny. Oh, and I know that you are pretty stupid, not me."

"Wait how did you know that I'm not Billy?" he asked.

"Well, I know how you would walk out of the room and Billy doesn't stomp his feet. Oh hi Billy."

"There you are. I was wondering where two went. I see that you getting Kim's old room, Bambi."

"Who's Kim?" she asked.

"Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky are our friends and Nina is Billy's older sister. They are here on the yacht right now. You can leave your stuff here and we can show you them."

We walked out on the deck and they were shock to see that I was a twin, like me. We were talking about lives and what was going on in our lives. After all that we went to bed thinking that there can't be anything bad going to happen anymore.

Billy carried me way to bed when I fell asleep on the deck in the lounging chairs.

I woke up in his arms, when was still walking to the room. "Hey, Lela what's going on?"

"My life is your now, that's what's going on." He chuckled. He stopped at the door and didn't open the door, thought. "What's the matter?"

"I'm afraid that I would make the same mistakes that I made in the Spirit World. I don't want to hurt you anymore than you were already."

"You know what Danny told me? He told me that, you said that I always hoped for everything. He put down the word hope, just because you said that I always hoped for something, instead of the spell. I own him that, I thought that he was going to make cast a spell that could destroy you and your family, and maybe our child," I placed my hands on my stomach. "I will never stop loving you, no matter what you do to me. No matter if you miss up on something. I…I…"

"I know Lela…"

"If you knew then why would you say that? I would never hate you for something that stupid. My father would not do anything that would cause me to kill myself." He opens the drawers and he placed my clothes on the bed, and then left me on the bed to get dress in the bedroom. Then he took his clothes from the dresser and went to the bathroom.

I told him it was all right to come out of the bath. I was wear a black-laced tank top that would be easily could be spotted in a white closet and I was wearing short-shorts that were black as well. He took one look at me and just looked away because he couldn't handle me wearing such show-off clothes. However, I walked over to him and kissed him. I tried to pull im to bed and it didn't work.

"Lela, you know how I feel when you are wearing these types of clothes around me," he replied.

"Well, I don't have any summer clothes that I can wear to bed because your to warm. So you have to deal with it, or you can find another girl to sleep with and I know that won't work. So…" He kissed me so that I could stop talking. He caught me off guard when he went down low, I thought that he was going to pick my up from my legs, instead he put one arm under my legs and the other one right behind my back and then took my weight down so that he could carry me to bed.

I leaned my head against his bear chest. I loved that he was only mine. He pulled me closer, but he knows that I would have to go to the bathroom. I knew that he was upset at the fact that I didn't want to change, but he understood it though.

"I'm sorry," I said while breaking the silence between us."

"Sorry about what?"

"About what I said, I shouldn't have said that. I mean you didn't want me to wear this, but I did, that's why 's sorry."

"No, it's not your fault Lela. I mean you didn't have anything else to wear and I do get even warmer and I should have said that you about. I just hate when you seduce me at night." He grabbed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail knowing that it would make sure that my hair wouldn't get in the way of my face. "I'm sorry, I just don't want your hair get in the way right now…" he yawned. I rubbed my arm up and down is chest. I loved the fact that he was going to be mine in two days.

"Billy, I know that we are just kids, well, mostly I'm still a kid, I don't want to have to do this all on my own. I just don't know what I would do if you just left me. I want to have you like I had you in the Spirit World. I don't want to have to face this world on my own. I just don't know what to do when you leave me. I just don't know how to fix my life and turned it around if you weren't there to help me…"

"Hey I learned my lesson, especially when you are pregnant." He kissed my head. I started to purr like a house cat. Well, I am more of a house cat. I just act like one. "Oh, and I will make sure that you and I are together for eternity. I promise." I turned into my white tiger cub and he held me closer. I really don't know what if he is never around me.

"Lela? Wake up, please," Danny said.

"C'mon Danny just let her sleep. She'll kick your butt into the next centenary and I have seen her do that on one of the Halliwells," Billy whispered.

"Aren't you afraid that my father would try to kill you and you sister?" Danny asked.

"Danny shut the hell up or I will make you," I said. Billy ran over to me.

"You can go back to sleep. You don't look so good, Lela. I just have to talk your dad and tell him that I won't leave you, not even if he threaten me to leave again…"

"I know that you have to talk to my father because I over heard my dad talking to my mom." I go up and I felt a little lightheaded. I didn't know why, but I could probably guess that it was something to do with the pregnancy. So, I moved a little bite slower than usual.

"Here, let me help you get out of bed," Billy said.

"Thanks, it's cold…" I said.

"That's because Danny wanted to go to Alaska." Billy said while pointing at him. "I'll get you something that you can wear. Just wrap yourself n the blanket."

"I just want you to hold me all day," I said in Latin.

"Not, now. Sweetheart." My dad's voice kind and sincere. I just nod. Billy grabbed my clothes and placed them on the bed and then they left with Billy walking behind them.

"I live you, I will always be with you, and nothing could ever separate us, I promise." Then he kissed my head and left with them. I got dressed into the clothes that Billy put out for me.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Bambi asked.

"My love is talking to Billy and I'm not sure if dad would allow me to be with him or anything. My life screwed up. I can' have a normal happy family with Billy."

"Danny said that you had a child with Billy before you two left the Spirit World. If it's that hard to remember her could you tell about my niece or nephew?" she asked.

"Her name is Lillie. She had the Spirit of the Lamb, but her spirit never came to her, when she was ding. It was hard for me to handle her death because she had some spark of life in her that I knew about. Like I was apart of her. Billy said that she was more like me than him, but she has that same smile that Billy always had. I could remember the day that Billy said that she waiting for me to go and see her in her room. I could remember her saying daddy and mommy. I never thought that I would have been a mother, but every day Billy kept on saying 'you would be a great mom to Lillie and a great wife to me. I could have never been so happy to yours forever. I will never left you.'

"However, he had gotten a note from our father that if he didn't leave or Lillie and I would have to face the consequent and by that he meant death, but he only wanted the best for me. It doesn't mean that you are going to break a promise that he made to mom. It's just means that they could have a fresh start now and the fresh start to make a difference."

Billy's mind~

"So why are we eavesdropping on their conversation. This is just rude, I wouldn't listen to their conversation," Billy said.

"Wait so you don't want to know what they are talking about you?" Danny asked.

"Even that. I trust Lela to tell me what is going on and she would tell me what she wants to tell me. I won't push to the point where I just spying on her because I love her with my life. I would die for her and I know that she would die for me. However, truly life doesn't last for an eternity. Life comes to an end at dome point in time because in every beginning here is a new end and in every end there is a new beginning. Life comes and goes before anyone knows it, that's a lesson that I learned from Lela."

"So you really don't want to know what they were talking about?" Danny asked again. I just stormed out of the room.

"Wait, don't worry about him. I just want to see if you really would do something like this because I did this with Lela and Bambi's mother and that's how she died. It was my fault that she was killed. I was just worried about her being back in her true kingdom and I'm glad that you won't do that," the Scorpion Spirit said.

"Wait your lecturing me about what Lela told me in the Spirit World. Lela knew what happen and she said that she saw the death of her mother, my family's friend. I asked her what she wanted me to do and she told me everything that she ever wanted from me and I tried my best to give her what she wanted from me. I won't try and go against what her wishes are. Even you know that you can't hurt the person that you care about because you didn't really cast the spell that would destroy us, but to see if it whether I was worthy of marrying your daughter.

"Thank you for not hurting. I would never know what to do if even you hurt her. I know that she would get over it, but it would always be with her forever and I just want her to be happy. That could mean just want what's best for Lela even though of her being in that state, I just couldn't even handle it.

"I know what feels like because when I returned to her. All that I saw of her was emptiness and I hated seeing her like that. Even before, when I first saw her all I saw emptiness and it wasn't pleasant and I didn't know how she was. I just wanted to be the one who helps her through that time and not become the one who she hated."

"Oh, that day in the garden? She seemed to be happy once again, even though you beaten her in combat, like she was waiting for some to beat her, to be stronger than she was, be the one who she could lean on. She was happy that day and then I asked her why was she so happy all a sudden and she told me your name and your last name rung a bell. All I remember of that name was a killer.

"However, should have given you the chance to prove that you were worthy of my daughter. I was just filled with rage, the rage that I felt when her mother died. I didn't want anything to happen to her, I made promise that I would protect her from you and your family, but I wasn't ready to know that she having your child, and when I heard that she was in the hospital, I just hoping that she was all right. However, when I got the hospital they said congratulation to me and I didn't know what's going on. Then they told me that I had a granddaughter and they told me that you her father…" he just stopped there and looked away.

"And when you heard that you knew that she wasn't pure like Danny or Momo, but a mixed like Lela and you wanted Lela to have child that was more good than evil in your eyes, right?"

"Yes, I didn't mean for Lillie to die. I didn't order them to kill her. When I heard that she had die, it was like the day that her mother died. I felt her pain, even though I didn't know whom that little girl was, but I couldn't do anything now. That little girl had to make the choice of gaining her spirit or not and I know that she didn't gain it. I'm sorry, son. I am truly sincerely sorry."

"Should I call you dad or Scorpion Spirit?"

"It doesn't matter, your going to be my son no matter what." He held out his hand and I took it.

Lela's mind~

"She was someone who you could see and understand even when she wasn't making any sense. She would make you laugh easily." I finished what I knew about Lillie to my sister, Bambi. I'm not sure if I could get used to the fact that I have a twin sister.

She gave me a hug and said, "Thank you, but I have to go and find Rocky. I think that I love him. I just hope that dad would allow both of us be with our loves. Hello Billy. Bye."

"Hey," he said to me.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Can we chat for a sec?"

"Is it something bad?"

"I'm not sure," he said making it seem like I is bad. My head fell, but he put his hand on the other side of my body and we head to the hot tub.

"I hope you can handle the warmth," he said to Lillie. I just had to laugh.

"If I could then she could right?"

"Maybe, he was while unzipping my jacket. "You do have your bikini on, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," I said.

"Good. Then this could work."

"What could work?"

"You'll see. I asked everyone to if I could have this place for the rest of the day." He said while taking off his shirt and I was too cold to take off my clothes. "Here, if I give you my warmth would you take you shirt off?"

I nod. He came so close to me it was like he was giving me his warm body for a second, then I realized that we were in the hot tub and we were kissing so much that I to get out of the tub because I was going to get sick. He came with me so that he could keep me warm.

It took an hour before I stopped. Billy was helping me to get to the room, but he was carrying me to the room. Then he wrapped the blanket around me and then went back to the hot tub room to get our clothes.

By the time that he got the room, I was fast asleep. I felt he coming into bed and laying right next to me. "I loved what you tried to do Billy," I whispered."

"I thought that you were asleep, but thank you for telling me that," he said.

"Billy, I want to tell you what I was talking about to Bambi, I was talking about Lillie to her. What she did, how she did everything…"

"Lela, you're tired and I don't want you to be grumpy in the morning, no offense, but I know what you were talking about because your father wanted me to make sure that I won't make the same mistakes that he did with your mother.

"I know that you knew that he was spying on her when she went back into our kingdom. Lela, I know you heard me say this over and over non-stop, in the Spirit World I am your servant. I will always be that servant, for eternity. I don't want you to worry about me watching your every move, unless you want me to?

"I just don't want to hurt you. Nor would you father want to hurt you, that's why I thanked him for not casting the spell that you thought that he cast. I know, but your right I couldn't keep my mouth shut about this, because I don't want any secrets between us.

"I want us to be honest with each other. I don't want to find out that you were having someone else's child and not tell me that you were having an affair. I just don't want to be the one how hurt you like I did in the Spirit World." His eyes drifted away trying to hide his tears, but I knew that he couldn't hide them.

"Billy, are you alright? I know being stupid, but I don't know if you're crying because you're happy or because you're upset about something?"

"I crying because you father told me that…" he just stopped there and didn't say another word. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Hey, are you two kids still up?" my father asked. Billy got up from the bed and walked over to the door and opens it.

"I hope you don't mind me still calling you Scorpion Spirit do you?" Billy asked.

He shook his head. Billy moved his arms to let him know that it was all right to come in.

"Hi daddy. What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I should have allowed you to be with him, but I didn't order those men to kill Lillie, they did it own their own. Baby, I'm sorry I just can't handle the fact that you were hurt and I'm sorry Billy for forcing you out of there life…"

"Daddy, it's okay. This time they can't do anything that would hurt us. You can stop the war. Please daddy when you go back into the Spirit World please tell them that the war is over…"

"Lela, I had already told them that the war is over. I just could have you marrying the enemy; I deiced that you two should be together. I just want you to feel free that since you two were meant to be."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Thank you, Daddy," I said while yawning.

"I should go, you know tomorrow is the big day. We should have the wedding in the Spirit World. Well, good night."

"Night Sir."

"Night Daddy." Then he left the room and Billy climb into bed. Billy unwrapped me so that he could wrap me into his arms and be so cozy that I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I found myself in Billy's arms again. I loved that the way that when I waked everyday, he going to be there. I tried to move without waking him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I was trying to move without waking you, Knight," I said while smiling.

I closed my eyes and he kissed me. "I'm sorry, I should have guessed that."

"It wasn't your fault, its not like we are perfect. I don't know what to do? My dad, well, our dad said that we could have the wedding in the Spirit World or…" he kissed me.

"Your so beautiful when you don't know what to do. On the count of it I don't know what to do either." I just laugh.

We got dressed and went out on the deck.

"Hey, kids," the familiar voice said. It was Peanut.

"Hello, Peanut," my father said.

"Wait how do you two know each other?" I asked.

"You're not the only one who was interested in the Human World. Your mother thought that I was crazy for ever coming to this world," he replied.

"I just that something that you got from you father, Lela," Billy whispered.

"I didn't know that you were interested in the Human World daddy. You could have told me stories of the Human World or something."

"Well, I'm not sure what you two are going to do. I mean you two have to chose whether to have your wedding here or have it in the Spirit World?"

"Actually daddy I think that we could have made a choice. We want have the wedding here and use the tradition of this world, right?"

"Yes, I hope that you don't mind that?"

"I don't really mind that. I just hope that you two can't walk down the isle together."

"We know, that was the original plan, but I'm not sure who going to walk Lela down the isle. Considering that you are her father in the Spirit World, but your bother is her father in this world," Billy said.

"I think that Anubis should walk her down the isle. I don't want my bother never he his chance at something like that."

"I'm not sure if I can do it that, Anthony. You knew her longer than I have and she's has more of spirit than a goddess in her. However, she does have the properties of a goddess, though."

While the Scorpion Spirit and Anubis where working this out. I'm not sure whom that would end out, but I know that someone that they agree on would get the chance to walk me down the isle.

Tommy and Jason pulled Billy out of the way and said that we couldn't see each other. I was upset, but I got the chance to see what they were planning to do at the wedding, even though Billy didn't think that it was a great idea.

I was told to go to a different room and I went there and I found a dress on the bed with Bambi, Nina, Kim, Trini, and Aisha. "Come on Lela. Let's get you into your dress," Bambi said.

"Okay," I said.

They handed my dress that Billy had gotten for the wedding. Then I gotten in to the dress and I was nervous ad hell. I just want the wedding over this. I just want to his wife right now… There was a knock at the door. "Hey Lela, are you ready for this?" Danny asked.

"Ready as can be," I said.

"Alright, then you don't mind if dad's the one who walks you down the isle?"

"Which dad are you referring to?"

"Scorpion Spirit."

"Okay." He walked in.

"You look beautiful, Sweetheart. You look a lot like your mother, on our wedding day. Here I have something that she wanted you to wear on your wedding day," he said.

He took a beautiful silver, purple, and black necklace and placed it around my neck. It match the dress, with the silver and purple lace.

"Come on, you can't be late for your wedding," he said while holding his arm out for me to hold until I'm in Billy's side.

It felt like hours before I could see Billy in my sight. I wanted to jump to Billy when I saw him. I just couldn't that excitement, but my dad kept his pace and so did I.

_I know that you can't wait, but you have to, Sweetheart. I don't want you to go off and leave this place thinking that it would be over, but it won't._ My father thought to me. I nod and so did Billy.

Once that I reach Billy he was smiling that smile that I love, that I was nearly laugh in my head. My dad placed my hand in his.

_Lela are you sure that you are ready to spend the rest of you life with me? I don't want to waste you life if you don't want this._ Billy thought.

_Billy, I do what this. I want you. I don't want to know what my life would have been with out you. I just want this life to be with you._ I thought.

_We'll be together tonight, I promise. I love._ He thought.

_I love you, too._ I thought.

Once that was over. We said our vows. Then Billy kissed me so sweet, that I didn't want the kiss to be over, but it had to be. Billy took me hand and we waited for everyone to walk out onto the deck where the party was taking place. Billy told me after the party that we would have to leave in the morning to get our honeymoon.

When we walked out on the deck. Everyone was glad to see us together and we were to. We had the chance to throw the cake in each other's faces and Billy sort-of licked the cake off my check, although I did asked him not to do that. Tommy handed us a towel and Billy whipped my face like I was a kid, but he made sure that nothing got on the dress.

After he got the cake off of his face, took me out on the dance floor and he tried not to step on my feet, but he did. I leaned my head against his chest and danced until my dad asked if he could dance with me. Billy let me go and I danced with Scorpion Spirit.

"You know, your mother would be happy to see you with him. Knowing that you two are truly in love, and you are pregnant. Please, Lela don't hide anything from me. You can lean on me when you can't tell Billy most of the things that you are not sure that he would understand right away. Please, I don't want to be isolate out of my own daughter's life and my grandchildren as well." We stopped dancing and he moved his hand to my face. Then he kissed my forehead. Billy turned me around and took me away to the other side of the yacht.

"I'm sorry…" Billy started to say.

"Sorry about what?"

"I'm sorry for this whole problem that you have to face. I'm sorry that I came into your life and most of all…"

"No, you were the best thing that ever happen to me. Even though we had some bumps in the road in the past, but this if a different world, a different time. It would make any sense to me if you just left me to take care of our children, I that am when I would have to make you say sorry. Not now."

"I did make you take care of Lillie and then she died…"

"Not dead, but alive. Remember she's still alive. She's inside of me. I going to have to give birth to her, but I know that you aren't going to make that same mistake, by leaving us." I leaned my head on his chest and we listen to the music and we dance at our own pace. I turned around and leaned the back of my head against his chest and placed his hands where Lillie was growing in side of me.

"This is going to be different. Lillie won't be born in the Spirit World, but in the Human world."

"You know how long pregnancy last in the Spirit World…"

"But we are in the Human World. It would take nine mouths and then are we going back into the Spirit World so that she could be born there or should we stay here and have her here." He kissed my head. "I know that I am being mean, but it's reality. You can change that."

"I know that. Can I change ht subject?"

"If you want. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Where are we going for are honeymoon?"

"It's a surprise, but since you're giving me the puppy look. I guess that I can give you a hint and nothing else. It's very beautiful place."

"Have we been there before?"

"Maybe. You see I am not giving you any more hints. So, please do try and ask me anything else and don't go and asked anyone one else because they don't know, okay?"

I sighed. "All right you win," I wined. "Come on, they're looking for us."

"I know, but for the past couple days we haven't actually gotten time to our self and I don't want to go back to the party yet…"

"If you don't want to go back yet, then we can stay away for a few more moments," I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back and officially say Lela Knight?" Billy asked sarcastically.

"I don't know if I am going to change my last name to Knight from Wolf. I might have to convince you to change your last name. Can I convince you to change you last name?"

"I don't think so because didn't Lillie's last name was Knight not Wolf."

"I know, but come on. Can't you be a wolf one day? It won't hurt, I promise." Billy kissed my neck and tightens his arms around me.]

"C'mon I don't know about you, but I don't want to miss our song," he said. Then I started to listen harder and heard my favorite song, which is _True Colors_ by Cyndi Lauper. We walked back and he whispered the lyrics in my ear. I smiled on the way to the party.

It felt like they didn't notice that we were gone, just like that. I wonder what are life would be like if we kept on disappearing every time and they seem like they didn't notice.

I felt like I truly belong to him. I wanted to know what he was feeling, but I know that he would tell me that. "Lela, I love and I would never ever leave you again. I promise and I know that I have to earn that trust again…"

I woke up gasping for air. "Lela are you all right?" Billy asked.

"I'm not sure Billy. Billy have you ever told me, that you loved me and you would never ever leave me again and promised me that and that you would have to earn me trust?"

"Yes, I said that in the Spirit World… What's the matter Lela?"

"I just dreamed of those words that you said. What did I do after you said those words?"

"You told me that I had to sleep on the coach and that I would have to the trust that I lost. I don't want to lose you, or the love that you always gave to me…" I kissed him, it was so strong, it was different than any kiss that we shared in the past, it was a better thing…no, not a thing, but something that had such passionate. I loved that passionate feeling. It was better than the first kiss we shared in this world. I didn't want the kiss to be over, but I had to be. Billy placed his forehead on mine and we started to gasp for air. Then, he moved his head and kissed where his head was. "That was different, wasn't it?" he added.

"It was. Billy, if I ever make you do those things. Tell me and I would change it. I won't be the same girl in the Spirit World, okay?"

He nods and I moved my head down to his chest. I kissed at his heart.

"You may seem like you are dangerous, but really you are a push over," Billy said breaking the silence.

"Thank you for whatever complement that was…" he placed his finger on my lips.

"Shh… I think I hear something outside the door," he got out of bed and walked over to the door and picked up something. I couldn't see a thing. "Close your eyes, Love." I did what he wanted me to do. I heard his footsteps coming closer to me.

Then he placed what ever it was on me. I open my eyes to see a white tiger cub right there on my lap. "Billy, but how?"

"I knew that you couldn't stop thinking about the cub, when we had our first date. I saw that sadness in your eyes. So, I shimmer back there a few weeks ago and asked for the same cub, but I got three animals not one."

"What do you mean by three?" I saw a small wolf cub tried to jump on the bed and lick my face and a lamb trying to lay right on top of me. "Oh."

Billy chuckled. "The man at the store thought that I was nuts, but he had to knew that I was going to do something with the animals, but I won't say though."

"Billy it's like our family. You being the wolf, Lillie being the lamb, and the white tiger is I…"

"Yes, I thought that since that we are going to stay together for eternity, I thought that we could have pets, along the way… What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just that you are doing this whole thing for our family, even though it might be different than it was in the Spirit World…" I could get anything else out because the wolf and the white tiger wanted to play. "Shh, you two sleep, please?" They looked at me and walked right to me lad right next the lamb. Billy laughed. "What?"

"You still act like a mother after all these years. I'm sorry, but when you foster parents died and so did your aunt and uncles. You became the Halliwell's mother, but you had an anger problem, which is fine by me. However, they knew how to get under you skin." I pulled him into bed and we slept the rest of the night.

When morning came, the wolf cub, the tiger, cub, and the lamb disappeared. I guess that's what Billy taught them. I looked at my hand seeing if the day was yesterday, which it was. Then, I looked to see if Billy was still asleep and he was.

I got dressed and rush to the kitchen. I made everyone my aunt's famous Banana Boston Cream oat Sandwich. (I personally don't like it, but everyone else does.) I made Billy's favorite Breakfast, Wet Dog Bone Biscuit, not because he's a dog, but because he loves the way I make it. I walked into the room and he got up to eat it.

"You know you don't have to do this. I mean love it, but I can get food… Man, you're a great cook, no offence to the chiefs, but this id great. What is it?"

"Wet Dog Bone Biscuit," I said, Kim and Trini gagged, but everyone else just laughed except for Billy and me.

"What's so funny?" Billy asked.

"Their laughing because of the name and you're a wolf." I sort-of laughed that time and he didn't think it was very funny, but he laughed anyway. Even though we didn't think it was funny, though.

They left the room and we got pack for our honeymoon. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I think that we are going somewhere that would be beautiful, peaceful, lovable, and remember able. I just hope that it won't be all gushy.

I know Billy would do something special, something better than hiding in the woods like cowards and we where not anything like cowards. I hope that it would be something happy, something that doesn't look like a war is going on. I took a deep breath and looked at Billy. He just smiled.

"C'mon, that place won't stay their forever you know. It is still moving. I would love to see your reaction when you see it. I know that you're never want to leave the place," he said.

"Is that how beautiful, peaceful, and lovable?" I asked. He nods. He moved close to me and kissed my neck. Then he held me close to his body and he moved me closer to him. I can't believe that he finally belonged to me and I finally belonged to him. I just can't believe or see me without him. Bambi knock on the door.

"I just want to say see ya soon 'cause I won't leave 'cause I found my true love. I can't believe it's Rocky, but yet again I knew all along. Well see ya," she said.

"See ya. Bambi, I'm not going to kick you off the yacht. You're my sister no matter what. I won't make you leave. See ya sis," I said.

I hugged everyone and said 'See ya.' Then Billy shimmered us to an island. It was so beautiful. It was like I was here before, but I can't remember. I looked around and I wanted to run, but Billy pulled me to his side and held me. "Ls, I don't know if you know the name of this island, but it is called Phalen. Your father in this world named this place after your mother in this world, that's a part that you didn't know about."

"That's why it looks so familiar. I've have been here before. I was just about two or three. My dad brought that three of us here for a vacation, out of the Under World. He said that we will always be a family, that we will always stick together, but then, well you know the rest," I said.

Billy and I walked up to the shack and he unpacks his clothes while I had my clothes in my bag. "What's the matter, Love?"

"It's been so long since I was here and I can't believe that this place is still here…" I could say anything else. Billy moved my bag of clothes on the floor and he moved me closer to him. We both fell on the bed. I closed my eyes, trying to remember this place. It has been to long.

"I know that look on your face, Ls. What are trying to remember?"

"I was just trying to remember the time that I that I was here. I just can't not remember something without knowing what's in my head…" Billy kissed me so gently. I had to give in because I had no other choice. I love having this feeling with him. He makes me feel like I have a home. Now, thinking that I should have waited to marry him, but what if I didn't marry him, but I was pregnant with his child, would that change everything? Would I still become Lela Knight? Would Billy want me even though I said no to his proposal?

"Hey, Lela? Tell me wait you're thinking, please," his voice cut my thoughts.

"Umm…I was thinking that I should have waited to marry him, but what if I didn't marry him, but I was pregnant with his child, would that change everything? Would I still become Lela Knight? Would you want me even though I said no to your proposal?" I asked him. He just looked at me and saw that I was scared, that I didn't know what to do.

"You would always be mine, Lela. No matter what I would always have you and never had went with anyone else. I know that you're my home, no one else. My heart has always been with you…I didn't care if you said yes to my proposal, all I cared about was you being with someone that you truly loved; I didn't care if you were with me. However, you did choose me, I am glad that you did choose me. I just wanted you to be happy with the right person…" I placed one of my right finger on his lips and the other hand is moving his arms off my back.

"Listen, Billy. I would have chosen you anytime, anywhere, and any place. I would never have a child with anyone else. You have my heart in your hands, you can easily crush it in one wrong move, but you know that would be stupid…"

"I'm sorry, but that is something that I cannot handle, Ls. I cannot handle knowing that your heart would be there in my hands. If you recall the past and what I did to you and then maybe you could choose your words correctly. I just don't want to know that I can hurt you that easily. I wish that you could at least put me on a leash or something, so you could be strict with every girl that I see you could do something about it…"

"Now, how can I be a good wife if I keep getting jealous at every girl you make googly eyes at. I won't be one of those wives that keeps an eye on their husbands while they screw with other women and I know that you won't do that to our family." He flipped us on my back and he started to reach for the bottom of my shirt, but he stopped. I kissed him and pulled him closer to me.

"Ls, I love no matter what," he said while getting undress. "I can't live without you. I can't image living without my heart, my life, and my soul."

"I know. I can't see myself with anyone else. I just need you for eternity," I replied. After all that we got in bed and everything was a blur. I just need the feeling that he would be with me, give me his love, and give me his life that belongs to me.

"Lela?" Billy asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love this," he said while he moved his hand up and down my back. I just hope that all of this wasn't just the hell of it. I mean I just hope that we came here for a fresh start and I don't what anything bed happening to my family.

"I love this, as well. I just hope that this wasn't for the hell of it, I truly don't want that to happen again."

"I know, I can't see me hurting you ever again, but if I do hurt you tell m..." I kissed him so that he would stop talking and I had to break the kiss up.

"I'm sorry…" I wanted to kiss him even more, let his soft, gentle lips on mine. I wouldn't even mind if he kissed my chest every now and then. I just can't understand what… Billy's hand moved swiftly on my check. I guess that I had tears coming down. I can't image crying over something…

"Lela? Are you all right?"

"I'm not sure? Why, did I have tears coming down my face?"

"No, it's just that you stopped talking and I don't know why you would be sorry. I just thought that you would be crying over something silly like…"

"I'm not crying, I was just thinking of something, that's all. I just wanted to know if you…" he kissed my neck and then my check several times before looking a me. I was wondering what he was waiting for then I realized that he was looking at me, but looking at something. I wasn't sure about what it…

"Lela, wake up, love…" he said. I woke up and bumped heads with Billy.

"Ouch, sorry, Billy. I hope you don't mind me asking how hard you head is?"

"It's not that hard, is it?"

"I don't know. I hit you in the head with mine I guess…what time is it?"

"Two in the morning, but you were screaming…and I wanted to make sure that you were all right."

"Oh…I just I had a nightmare…it's not like it would come true right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know…you screamed in my ear, but it's okay. Everyone has his or her nightmares every now and then," he said holding me close to him.

"I'm sorry for that Billy. I didn't want to scream in you ear, but it wasn't like I had…"

"Hey, it's okay. I want you to know that you can never hurt me, not even when you tell me something that I really don't want to hear…" he stopped talking because he knew that it was very late and that he knew that I need to sleep. "We should get back to bed, love."

"I know, but can you tell me…" I feel asleep in his warm arms.

I woke up to Billy falling in the kitchen. I ran to see if I could help him, but he insist that I shouldn't worry about a thing. So, I walked outside and looked down the beach. I knew that I should go far, but I did. The beach was pretty far from the shack. I conjured some beach chairs and sat there, thinking about what my life would have been if I hadn't meet Billy. Would everything change? Would I have fallen in love with someone else? Would Lillie ever been born? All of these questions kept on repeating in my head, know that the answer would change ever time I thought of them.

"Lela, where are you okay?" Billy asked as I walked in the kitchen again, everything was back in it' place.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, then what happen to you? You disappeared out of sight. I was looking for you…"

"I was at the beach where else. Wait you said that I disappeared?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did look from end to end of the beach and I didn't see you at all. I thought that you where back in the room resting, so I walked back to the shack and you weren't here. So, started to freak out. I didn't know what to do…" I walked over to him and hugged him.

"That smells so good. What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Eggs and bacon why?" he said while trying to make me let go, and when I realized that I let him go. He walked over to the counter and handed me a plate. I wanted to see him smile, so I throw a bacon at him and he caught it. We started to laugh. "Thanks, I need to see you smile." He looked at me when I said that. I saw that he understood what I meant.

_Billy? I was think at the beach while I sitting on it. What if we never meant? Everything would change and defiantly be different. Would we fall in love with someone else? _I thought.

_I'm not sure, Love. However, I'm sure that spirits won't fall in love with a spirit if they aren't meant to be with each other. I mean they can have children, but that all, they won't have that feeling that they feel like they are home, won't feel that love that spirit would give, that's what happen with your father. I mean you father was in love with _your_ mother, but not with your brother's mother. Your grandparents forced your father to marry a wealthy woman because she had money, like your father._ Billy thought.

"Oh, well…wait how did you know that my father married someone that he didn't what to be with?" I asked.

"He told me. Remember that night that your father was talking to us. After you fell asleep. I was going to the kitchen to get two glasses of water, one for you and one for me. Your father caught me off guard in the kitchen because her was looking at a picture of you and your mother. I knew that he heard my footsteps coming, but he seemed like he didn't pay attention to me at first.

"So I got two glasses from the cabinet and walked over to the refrigerator and he said 'you should be lucky to have that she's in your life.' I nearly dropped the glasses. I asked him 'Why am I lucky to have you in my life. I know that I am going to have her in my life for ever and I loved that she's going to be there all the time.' He said 'You are lucky to have her because I never meant her mother after I married Danny's mother. My parents wanted me to marry a wealthy woman. I didn't have feeling for her, but I was forced to have he as my wife.'" Billy said.

"Oh, did you and my father talked a lot after then?"

He nods. "I talked your father. Remember when I told you that I had to talk to your father and you said that you knew that. Well, that day, he tried to force me to listen to you and your sister's conversation, but I refused to. I just told your father that if you wanted to talk about something to me, you'll will, like I will tell you anything that you want to hear from me." I hugged him. I finished my breakfast and Billy grabbed the dish from me and he went to wash it.

"I could do that…"

"No, I'm already finished."

"I wonder where we would live. I mean we can't keep on living on the ocean…"

"I know your favorite place that you would love to live there," he said.

"You always know what I like. So what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Some where we can cuddle all the time, but you might not like the weather during the winter. However, that's the best time that we can…" I placed my finger on his lips. I know that he wants to go somewhere that is totally cold.

"You want to move to somewhere cold right?" He nods. "C'mon I know that you want that. I know that you want to live there, Billy. I love you and I would travel the ends of the earth. I can't live without you and I know that Lillie can't live without either of us. Lillie saw that I had a break down, but she was tried her hardest to not let see it." He moved his hand and rubbed it on my cheek.

"Do you want to swim?" he asked softly.

"Sure," I said. He pulled me in to the bedroom and he got change in the bathroom as usual and I got dressed in the bedroom. He was wearing a light blue swimming suit and I was wearing a hell lila, which is in German for light purple.

"Do you want schwimmen im das Meer (swimming in the ocean) or das Schwimmbad (the swimming pool). Whoa, did I just speak German?"

"Ja, spirits can speak any language…"

"Only, by touch though, right?"

"Some who are unlucky can do that, but those who are naturals, they are given the language inside of them and you're the most powerful spirit, though. I'm just the second powerful spirit…"

"No, you're in the same spot as me. I gave you mine powers, when you died. Wow, I can't believe it was that long that Xander killed you."

"Who's Xander?"

"Xander was Apocalypse, the man that tried to kill me, but wind up killing you. I can't it was that long ago."

"Ich will nichts dagengen, im Pool schwimmen, Lela."

"You really don't mind swimming in the pool? I'm I right?" I asked. He nods.

"You're a natural, Lela. I'm surprised that you failed German in school…"

"Knock it off. I'm still learning. It's not like a big thing, if you failed the languages, it's not like they're not going to hold of back because of it."

Billy kissed my head and I pulled him out to the volcano.

"Wait I thought that you said a swimming pool?" Billy said.

"There is a swimming pool, that's just the hot springs." I pulled him behind the hot springs and his jaw dropped.

"Wait, this is the pool?" I pulled him inside the volcano, but it wasn't a volcano at all, but it wasn't a real volcano. It was a swimming pool.

"Yeah, Anubis created. It was our little secret. Phalen had to look for us and she couldn't find us." I started to laugh. Billy walked over to the pool while I walked into the pool. "What's the matter scared if it's really lava?" I asked.

"No, I'm just wondering how safe I could be…"

"Just jump in Billy. Look I'm in here and I'm pregnant." He jumped in the pool and I swam to him. I held on him, I didn't want to lose him and I can't see that he would be with any of the girl that his parents wanting him to marry.

"Are you thinking again?" Billy asked breaking my thoughts.

"Umm…yeah…I was think of things."

I must have fallen asleep in the beach chair and Billy carried me to bed. I don't know what else happen, all I remember was that I never knew that being with him could be like this. My memory that I had of the Spirit World of our honeymoon was pretty bored. I just had to laugh of them.

When I opened my eyes saw that he was still asleep. His back turned to me. I didn't want to get out of the bedroom; I just want to lay with him. So, I laid my head on his shoulder and I wrapped my arms around his waste. I guess that he move to see why I did that.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I didn't want to dis…"

"It's okay, Love. I thought that you got cold or something."

"I didn't want to get out of bed, so I moved closer to you and I guess that I woke you up."

"No, I was up already. I didn't want to leave you here, in bed alone." He moved his hand on my cheek. I moved my head over and kissed his hand.

"I'm glad that I'm with you. What happen after I fell asleep in the chair?"

"I moved you here and I watch a little of T.V., but I could stay there. I mean you were having another nightmare. So, can in and tried to wake you up again, but you said that you could wake up or something would happen. I didn't understand what you meant by that. So, I let you sleep."

"I said that something bad would happen if you woke me up?" He nods. "Is that…" He kissed me.

"I'm not sure, Lela, but it could be possible. I can't tell you much because I don't much…" he yawned the rest of the sentence, so I couldn't make out what he said.

His stomach growled, I got up and made him breakfast.

"Billy…I won't hide anymore secrets if you don't want me to. I'll confused to everything you want me to tell you. I won't hide anything back."

"There are reasons why people have to have their secrets. I don't care if you do have secrets and I don't care if you tell my your life story. All I do care about is our family's safety." Billy walked over to me and held me while I drank my orange juice.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Billy asked.

"I was three months pregnant yesterday," I said. Geist nicht zeigen, dass sie bis zum neunten Monat schwanger sind. (Spirits don't show that they are pregnant until the ninth month and I have four more months to go.)

I sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't believe that there's four more months left until Lillie would be born. I'm not saying that I don't want her, it's just coming to fast." Billy pulled me back into the room to get dressed, but I didn't pay attention when he got dressed and I was still in my pajamas.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling all right?" I just looked at him oddly and he came to my side then he kissed my neck.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you going to get dressed or do you want to sleep the whole day?" Then I looked at and blush.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realized that I wasn't dress…"

"Lela, you feel a little warm. Why don't you stay in bed? I won't leave your side unless you want me to leave…" The phone rang.

"I got it, Billy." I walked over to the phone and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Lela? Is it you?" It was Kim. "Lela, I had a premonition and it was about a small little girl, grayish hair girl standing somewhere and then she was gone. All was left of the girl was a small doll, that had a black dress and…"

"And blue eyes. The doll had a small smile, too. Am I right?" I asked.

"That's creepy and your not even here."

"I know it because that little girl was me. I was kidnapped once, in the Spirit World and I nearly got killed…I didn't know what to do." Then Billy walked out of his room and he had the doll that we were talking about. I nearly dropped the phone, but Billy caught it.

"Lela? Are you still there?" I heard Kim's voice from Billy's hand.

"Lela is in shock, right now Kim. I think that I surprised her with doll that you two were talking about," Billy said calmly.

"Oh…well, I'm sorry for bothering you two, but it felt like that doll was something important and I thought that it had some kind of value to someone. However, I wasn't so sure, though."

"Thanks for calling, Kim," Billy and I said together. Then we said our goodbyes and we hung up the phone.

"Billy, how long have you have this?"

"I found it over a couple hundred years ago…"

"Wait how old are you and not just this time."

"I'm always going to be older than you by to years, Lela. I'm 3502 years old and just like you I turned into a child every time. It's hard to control that power that is growing inside of yourself and you don't know when it's about to turn you into something…"

"I thought that I was cruse to live like that. I thought it was just I, I didn't know it happen to you either. I just thought…"

"Hey, don't worry when I first met you I found out that I you were like me. Even though your scent said another thing. I don't care if you smelled like a human. I don't care if your scent was something that drives me crazy, which it does."

"Wait can all spirit smell like you?"

"No, certain spirits have that ability. I was one of those spirits, even though I don't like it. However, I can teach you how to use that power. I think that you do have that power. I just don't want you to think that I was a stalker…"

"Wait you thought that I would think that you are a stalker after you followed me home after school like a lost puppy. After I told my cousins that I would beat then up if they didn't leave you alone…"

"Okay, I got it. You don't like it when I did that, but I had my reason…"

"Oh, sure saying that I love you, which I know is true, and taking my book and then said that I forgot it at lunch. Which was sweet of you for doing that, but at the same time was creepy. I know that you are sorry for it, and I accept it," I said and hugged him. Then he kissed me so I kissed him back.

"Lela, you should sleep, you really don't look so good," Billy said while carrying me off to bed. I fell asleep and I woke up in the middle of the woods. I couldn't find out what happen to me. I was looking for Billy and I couldn't find him.


	9. Chapter 23 24 25

11:51

Table of Contents

Profile

Prologue

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Chapter 15

Chapter 16

Chapter 17

Chapter 18

Chapter 19

Chapter 20

Chapter 21

Chapter 22

Chapter 23

Chapter 24

Chapter 25

Chapter 26

Chapter 27

Chapter 28

Chapter 29

Chapter 30

Chapter 31

Name: Lucinda Lela Artemis Wolf

Eyes: Grayish Purple

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: (Spirit World) Scorpion Spirit (no name) and Aneska, (Human World/real) Anubis (great god of dead) and Phalen (is with someone named Apocalypse), (Human World/foster) Sirius and Isabella

Aunts/Uncles: (Spirit World) (mother's side) Amelia and Joshua (father's side) Anubis (her father in the Human World) and Phalen (her mother in the Human World) (Human World/real) Cleopatra (Human World) (mother's side) Phoebe and Cole (married) and Alex and Leon (married)

Siblings: (Spirit World) Danny and Bambi (Lela's older twin sister/doesn't know her yet) (Human World/real) none (Human World/foster) none

Cousins: (Spirit World) Momo (Human World/real) none (Human World/foster) Wyatt, Will, Rika, Rio, Chris, Crystal, Nick, Hope, and Esme

Home: Where ever her heart takes her, but really with Billy.

Age: 16? Real but she doesn't know it

Birthday: Halloween? Real but doesn't know it

Powers: Every Power

Favorite Witchcraft power: Shape Shifting

Personality: forgiving, loving, kind, peaceful, hipper, sweet, silent (at times), and caring

Other info: She does not know that her mother took her away from her father. She does not know that each time she turns into an infant. Now she'll figure out that she does turn into a baby, she will turn into a creature by the Full Moon. She's from the Spirit World. Her spirit is the White tiger and Black tiger.

Soul Mate: Billy Knight

Meaning: Lofty

Name: Billy Knight

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: Paige and Toby (both worlds)

Aunts/Uncles: (dad's side) Nikki and Danny (both worlds)(Married)

Siblings: Nina (older) (both worlds)

Cousins: Kiki (older) (both worlds)

Home: Anywhere Lela goes

Age: 18

Birthday: Halloween

Friends: Lela, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack

Powers: Shimmer, astral projection, telepath, empathy, shape shifting, (he really has every power but Lela only knows these ones)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: telepath and empathy

Personality: loving, sweet, kind, trustful, caring, and emotional (a lot)

Other info: He's watchful of Lela. He wants to help his friends. He's smarter than he looks. He's a spirit from the Spirit World, which he came here to be with his love and they came here over millions of years ago. His spirit is the White Wolf. Before they came to the Human World they had a baby girl named Lillie, but she died 3 years after she was born.

Soul Mate: Lela Wolf

Meaning: String-will Warrior

Name: Kim May

Eyes: Green

Hair: Pink and White

Parents: Starr and Chris

Aunts/Uncles: none

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home: Angle Grove, but really with Jason

Age: 17

Birthday: New Years Day

Friends: Lela, Billy, Jason, Trini, and Zack

Powers: water bending, shape shifting, premonition

Favorite Witchcraft Power: premonition

Personality: cheerful (cheerleader), friendly, kind, sweet, trustful, and happy (most of the time.)

Other info: She has is beginning to be a witch. Lela and Billy are teaching her. She loves to cheer everyone. She's a great friend and helpful. She's bright when he wants to be.

Soul Mate: Jason Green

Meaning: the Meadows of the Royal Fortress

Name: Jason Green

Eyes: Green

Parents: Diana and Tiger (Troy's Jason's real father, but he died)

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Kiki

Siblings: Chris (half sister/younger)

Cousins: none

Home: Angel Grove, but mostly with Kim

Age: 18

Birthday: February 14 (Valentines Day)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Trini, and Zack

Powers: Weather

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Lighten

Personality: Cheerful, happy, calm, trustful, friendly, sweet and kind

Other info: he's a beginning to be a witch. He only flirts with Kim when they are alone. He makes everyone laugh. He's bright when he wants to be.

Soul Mate: Kim May

Meaning: Healer

Name: Trini White

Eyes: Greenish Blue

Hair Brown

Parents: Selena and Zuko

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Piper and Leon and (dad's side) Katara and Joey

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home Angel Groove

Age 17

Birthday: Easter

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, and Zack

Powers: Water Bending, White Lighter and Dark lighter

Favorite Witchcraft power: white lighter and dark lighter

Personality: Loving, caring, peaceful, trustful, loyal, kind, sweet, and friendly

Other info: she's a beginning to be a witch. She loves to read, listen to classical music, and loves to make Zack feel like he's funny even when he's not. She's bright when she wants to be.

Soul Mate: Zack Black

Meaning: Holy Trinity

Name: Zack Black

Eyes: hazel

Hair: brown

Parents: Mimi and troy (troy died)

Aunts/uncles: (mom's side) Mary and Roch (dad's side) Lily and Joe

Siblings: Jaja and Jojo

Cousins: (mom's side) Haley and India (dad's side) Asia and Catherine

Home: Angel Grove but with Trini

Age: 18

Birthday: December 25 (Christmas)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, and Trini

Powers: shape shifting, illusion, and controlling minds

Favorite Witchcraft Powers: controlling minds

Personality: hipper, happy, friendly, creative, kind, calm, and funny (sometimes)

Other info: he's beginning to be a witch. He makes fun of everything. He's sometime funny, when he wants to be. He's bright when he wants to be.

Soul mate: Trini White

Meaning: God has remember

Name: Aisha Curtis

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Blond

Parents: Jane and Jake

Aunts/Uncles: (Mom's side) Brittany and Toni

Siblings: Chris and Mike

Cousins: Butter and Thomas

Home: Angle Grove

Age: 17

Birthday: July 4 (Independence Day)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Rocky and Adam

Powers: Telekinesis and Astra Projection

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Astra Projection

Personality: Loving, protective, friendly, sweet, kind, trustful, and caring

Other info: She comes in later in the book. Lela and Billy are training her. She found Lela in a cave, near their town. She has been Lela's friend since they were kids. She loves to fight the arts of ninjitsu. She loves to dance.

Soul Mate: Adam Michael

Meaning: Prosperous

Name: Adam Michael

Eyes: Silver

Hair: Black

Parents: April and Casey

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Apollo and (dad's side) Emilia

Siblings: Mina (older then Adam) Kyo (married to each other)

Cousins: None

Home: Lela's yacht for now

Age: 16

Birthday: Christmas Eve

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Tommy, Rocky, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (He meet Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: Shape shifting, speed, strength, and later he gains mind reading (sort of)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Speed, and strength

Personality: loving, caring, sweet, kind, funny (to Aisha), smart, show off, and trust worthy

Other Info: He comes in later in the book. Lela and Billy are training him. He knew Lela, after Aisha found her in a cave. Whenever he talks Aisha thinks that he is funny, when he isn't. He loves to watch Aisha dance.

Soul mate: Aisha Curtis

Meaning: Of the Earth

Name: Tommy

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Dirty blond

Parents: Philicia and Edward

Aunts/Uncles: Paige and Nickolas

Siblings: Ricky and Max

Cousins: none

Home: Lela's yacht for now

Age: 18

Birthday: July 3rd

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (he meets Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: (vampire) super speed, super strength, animal shape shifter, and power of persuasion

Favorite Witchcraft Power: persuasion

Personality: Funny, sweet, kind, caring, trust worthy, smart, loving, and friendly

Other Info: Lela and Billy are training him. He _had_ a crush on Lela, before he notices that Lela doesn't belong to him. He later finds out that he would be Lela's older brother, like she says.

Soul Mate: Nina

Meaning: A twin

Name: Ninarika (Nina)

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: Paige and Toby (both worlds)

Aunts/Uncles: (dad's side) Nikki and Danny (both worlds)(Married)

Siblings: Billy (younger) (both worlds)

Cousins: Kiki (older) (both worlds)

Home: Anywhere Lela goes

Age: 21

Birthday: July 3rd

Friends: Lela, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky

Powers: Spirit Of the nature (growing plants, healing the plants, talking to animals, feeling what the environment is feeling, and anything else that has to deal with the environment)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Growing plants

Personality: Protecting the Environment, loving sweet, kind, friendly,

Other Info: Billy's older sister. She always hated Lela in the Spirit World; now that they are in the Human World she loves her as a _little_ sister. She wanted to see Lela hurt, but she doesn't wanted Billy to get hurt. She learned that Lela, truly sincerely loves Billy and wouldn't do anything to hurt him. She now doesn't care that Lela, is going to be her little sister, but she knows that se has a twin sister named Bambi. She has the Spirit of the Panda Bear.

Soul Mate: Tommy

Meaning: Misty/ Little girl

Name: Rocky Stone

Eyes: Silver

Hair: dark Brown

Parents: Apollonia and Apollo

Aunts/Uncles: Crystal and Xander

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home: Lela's yacht

Age: 18

Birthday: Margi Gras

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Adam, Tommy, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (He meets Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: Love (cupid), dark lighter, fireball, and shimmer

Favorite Witchcraft Power: being cupid and fireball

Personality: loving, caring, sweet, kind, hopeful, friendly, and trust worthy

Other Info: Lela and Billy are training him. He later finds out that he would be Lela's older brother, like she says. He loves Lela as a friend, but then they meet Bambi, who is Lela's older twin sister.

Soul mate: Bambi

Meaning: Rocky

Name: Bambi Wolf

Eyes: Lavender Purple

Hair: Grape Purple

Parents: (Spirit World) Scorpion Spirit (no name) and Aneska

Aunts/Uncles: (Spirit World) (mother's side) Amelia and Joshua (father's side) Anubis (and Phalen

Siblings: (Spirit World) Danny and Lela (Bambi is older/knows how Lela is)

Cousins: (Spirit World) Momo

Home: Where ever her heart takes her, but really with Rocky.

Age: 16

Birthday: Halloween

Powers: Spirit of the Panda Bear

Favorite Witchcraft power: Power of the Earth (like Nina)

Personality: forgiving, loving, kind, peaceful, hipper, sweet, silent (at times), and caring

Other info: She lived with her friends in the Spirit World. Then she meets Danny when she was ten or eleven. She learns that she was his and his little sister, sister. She didn't believe it at first then she started to hung around him and she became a believer. She can control her powers better than most spirits. Better than her sister, who is a powerful spirit.

Soul Mate: Rocky Stone

Meaning: A Child

Some people believe that a forbidden love is romantic, that some people would die for their love. Truly life doesn't last for an eternity. Life comes to an end at dome point in time because in every beginning here is a new end and in every end there is a new beginning. Life comes and goes before anyone knows it. No one can cheat death, so why can this girl? Why can she cheat death every time it comes for her?

A girl, who wants to find out about her past, where and when was she born? Her real family disappeared. Her foster families before now, she doesn't know what happen to them.

This is my story. My life has been and forever is a dark fire, a fire that burns without a flame. It's like hiding the truth a dark, dangerous truth.

Hello, my name is Lela Wolf. I just moved to angel grove. My foster dad died when I was about four years old. He was one of the riches men alive and he was one of the most powerful aliens alive. My mom died when I was about two years old. She was one of the most powerful witches alive and she was also human. Aliens and witches weren't a post to be conceiving an heir especially witches, but they did. They had a child, but the child was given up for adoption so that the head council of aliens and the elders don't try to kill him. He would have been older than me. I also don't know why they weren't allowed to conceive a child. My friend, Billy, he was my first friend. He moved away to angel grove. He moved away when I was about seven. He's two years older then me. I've met other people while I traveled the world. It's the end of the school year and I'm in 11th grade. So many new minds, that won't stay out of my head.

_Who's the new girl?_ Some guy was thinking.

_The new girl is cute?_ Another guy was thinking.

_How does the new chick know her way around?_ A skater dude asked in thought. I smiled and sort-of laughed at the thought of knowing my way around school.

"Umm… hello… my name is Billy Knight," a boy said while tripping over his feet and he was carrying something heavy on top of that.

"Umm… hello yourself. Do you need help with that?" I asked.

"No, I got it," he said.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. "By the way I'm Lela Wolf." He was smiling at me weirdly. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you smiling at me?"

"Oh, umm… Well, my friend is a post to come today, and her name is Lela Wolf also," he said.

"Oh, well, my friend's name is Billy Knight as well. He also lives here. Does that make you fell better that you might know that your friend is in Angel Grove."

"It sort of does."

He was just staring at me during the class. It was somewhat annoying for someone to stare at you while you are trying to learn.

"Sorry," he said.

"Sorry, for what?" I asked.

"I'm getting on your nerves, aren't I?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm just going to take a wild guess, me staring at you."

"Oh, how do you know that you were getting on my nerves about that?"

"I can't tell you that. I'm a post to keep it a secret."

"Oh, well can I guess then?" I asked.

"Okay, but it won't be fair though," he replied.

_Fair_, I thought,_ why wouldn't it be fair?_

"It wouldn't because you'll probably go and ask me to do it on other people."

"So, I can't?"

"You can, but you have to promise me that you wouldn't make me use it on other people."

"Okay, Mind Reader," I said.

"Huh? Wow, on your first try, too," he said. _She's good, really good._ He thought to himself.

"I'm actually great at that," I said while smiling at him.

"So you can read minds on your own."

"Yes, but I didn't have to read your mind to figure out that you were one. The trick to not let anyone know that you are a mind reader, is that you don't use that as your advantage because you're just being cocky."

We talked about the magical ordeal and went to lunch with his friends. We also talked about his friend, her family, himself, his family, my friend, his family, myself, my family. Then we realized that we were talking about the same people/ oh, by the why his friends are mortal and their names are Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack.

_Well, why is everyone so board looking? It's the end of the year. _Kim thought.

"Well, I'm not surprise that no one will be happy until the time is up, Kim," Billy said.

"But…" she started to say.

"Billy's right, the time will come when everyone will celebrate," I said.

"Well, how come they're not happy now, though?" she asked.

"Don't know," I said. "Well, changing the subject, I was just wondering if any of you want to go on a on a boat trip?"

"I'm in," Zack said.

"Me too," Jason said.

"Yeah, count me in," Trini asked.

"Yes, please," Kim, said.

"Okay," said Billy.

The bell rang; everyone jumps and screamed. "It's the end of the year," they were also saying it in their head. What the headache!

When we got to the yacht, Kim said, "Wait, I thought that you said boat not a yacht."

"Yes, you did say that," Zack agreed with Kim.

"Well, you said that rich people are the most rudest, the most suborned, and the most meanest people alive," I replied to her.

"Yes, you did say that, Kimmy," Zack said.

"Shut up, Zack. Oh…" she started to say.

When we got on the yacht, my dad's mentor was waiting for me. Remember that my dad's an alien, but clearly, aliens weren't allowed to conceive a child. Although they let me slid, because my father was the King of All Aliens, but I'm not their real child. I also what the hell the King of All Aliens means.

"Well, look at Lela. You have grown since the last time I have seen you," Peanut said. He's a post to be this strong warrior from Tamarath. I always liked the name Peanut for some reason and now know I think that I know why.

"Well, maybe if you stayed, maybe, I'll still look small to you. I've also told you that I don't need a babysitter." I said.

He sighed. "You are the…"

"Don't even say it because I AM NOT!" I growled at him. Billy was just wondering in and out of the conversation and heard the tone in my voice and then he started to grab my arms and tried to hold me towards him, well more against his chest.

_Lele,_ his nickname for me, _please calm down, please. Don't do that!_ I saw what he meant.  
When we got to the yacht, Kim said, "Wait, I thought, that you said boat, not a yacht."  
"Yes, you did say that," Zack said.  
"Well, you said, that rich people are the rudest, the most suborned and the meanest people alive," I replied to her.  
"Yes, you did say, that Kim," Zack also added.  
"Shut Up, Zack. Oh…" she started to say.  
When we got on the yacht, my dad's mentor was waiting for me. Remember, that my dad is an alien, but clearly, aliens were not to conceive a baby with humans or witches. However, they let me slid because my father was the King of All Aliens; I don't know what the hell that means.  
"Well, look at you Lela. You have grown since the last time, that I seen you," Peanut said. I always like the name Peanut for some reason. Now I know why.  
"Well, if you stayed, maybe I'll still look small to you. I've e also told you I don't need a babysitter."  
He sighed, "you're the…"  
"Don't even say it 'because I'm NOT!" I growled at him. Billy was just wondering in and out and heard the tone in my voice. He started to grab my arms and tried to hold me back towards him, well more against his chest.  
_Ls,_ his nickname for me, please_ calm down, please. Do not do that!_ I saw what he met through his thoughts. _  
Sorry. I said in my though.  
_

Well, after, that whole debate, Peanut left. Billy wasn't so sure about letting me go, but he did.  
"Sorry about grabbing so hard," he said.  
"Hey, I been through worse, and you know, that," I said.  
"Yeah, well, I left red hand prints, Ls," he replied.  
"So who cares, causes I don't really don't care," I said. Besides, at least I didn't go demon on everyone here. I added in thought.  
"Alright, you win, Ls," he complained. That would be a bad thing. He added.  
I smiled at him. "Everything and everyone you see is robotic. So tell anyone where you want to go or see. I will show you to your rooms. So follow me."  
Everyone pick up their things, followed me up to the deck and through a door. Down a hallway, until we came to six rooms, three rooms on each side. _  
_"Okay, Trini, you're the first room on the right. Zack, you're the opposite side of her. Kim, you're right next to Trini. Jason, you're next to Zack. Billy, you're right next to Jason. And I'm right across from Billy," I said.  
"Thank you, Ls," Billy said and then kissed me on the forehead. I saw him blushing. I smiled at that.  
"Okay, why did you just do, that? Well, anyway, I just have three rules: rule one, HAVE FUN! The second rule is Please don't go into the basement of the yacht, thank you, and third and most important please if you need me and I'm in my room please knock cause I might be doing something that be harmful to humans in varies ways, okay," I said.  
"Thanks for the tips, we'll keep it in mind," Jason said. Trini and Kim looked at each other with a smile on their faces.  
"So welcome to you home for right now," I said while laughing at the thought of being home.  
"What's so funny?" Trini asked.  
"What's so funny, is that I've been everywhere, but home and now being on this yacht, it feels like I've abandon my family," I said.  
"So, what is the name of this yacht, if it does?" Zack asked.  
"The yacht's name is the 'Midnight Skies'," I said.  
Well, everyone one settled down and we had dinner and we were laughing about the time Billy got his head stuck in the hole of the tree at my home in California, when I was living with my aunt. Then, we went to our rooms and slept, well, everyone except for me.

Kim was the first on the deck in the morning. I was the last on deck.  
_Ls, are you all right?_ Billy asked in thought. _You look like you have been through the war!_ He laughed at that. _  
Billy, I've been awake the whole night, so please doesn't joke around with me. Please don't_. I said in thought.  
Billy was going to try to stop Kim from saying anything that would turn out the opposite for me. "Hey, Lela, you're finally awake!" Kim said in a cheery voice.  
"What's your definition of awake, Kim?" I said ruefully.  
"Oh… well… umm…" she started to say. What is your problem? She added that in thought.  
"Sorry, Kim. It's just, that I've been up all night and now I think I know. I don't like being on yacht because of what happen to my father," I reassure her.  
"Oh," was the last thing she said to me for the rest of the morning. We ate breakfast and went scuba diving. Kim was telling us how she swam with the dolphins for the time, when she was about seven. It freaked her out!  
Kim and I finished first so we talked about earlier today.  
"Hey, Ls," she said.  
"Yeah," I said.  
"I'm sorry, about this morning. I… I… I… I didn't know. I'm truly sorry," she said.  
"Kim, don't say, that, it wasn't your fault. You remember what I told you yesterday. How this boat, I mean, yacht is my home."  
"Yes."  
"Well, I would always run away from home after my dad died. I didn't want to come back alone so asked all of you to come with me. However, well, it really didn't help at all. I also thought of running away from my past, but it was hard for me to do even, that."  
Everyone got back and we had lunch. I know that Billy heard every word and told the others. However, no one talked.  
For the next two hours, some of us swam in the pool and some of us sat in the sun and sun bathed. Kim, Trini, and Jason sun bathed and Billy, Zack and I played in the pool. We played Marko and Polo. Zack got Jason wet when Jason teased him and Zack SPLASHED him, however, didn't only get Jason, but Kim and Trini. Therefore, they threw dodge balls that were in the supply closet at him. Everyone was laughing at him.  
That brought back memories with Billy and the dodge balls. Then, we got of the sun and played cards on deck…  
_Hey, Lela. Are we still cool? I mean I didn't mean to be, that mean._ Kim thought.  
"Hey, don't worry about me. Kim, I can get pushy a lot. In addition, I'm sorry about, that. Plus we are cool." I said.  
She sighed.  
"What's the matter?" Jason asked.  
"Her," she said while pointing at me.  
"Me?" I asked, "What about me?"  
"You're always so forgiving."  
"Kim, that's her trait. You can change that. She has been so forgiving all her life. Once and awhile she'll not forgive someone because of a stupid thing," Billy said while coming to my side to hold me.  
_Thank you Billy._ I thought.  
He led down and kissed my cheek and I turned to see why. Then, he kissed me on my lips. I blinked two times before I closed my eyes, and let, that sink in. When the kiss was over, I blushed with him. I leaned against him and let him hold me.

The next day came; we came to the island in Greece. It was beautiful to see all the islands and all of Greece. Well, me being a white lighter, we've to see everything in three days.  
The fourth day we went to Paris. Kim, Trini and I shopped all day long. The people were there to help us carry our things. Billy got me a collar; it was a privet joke so no one really got it. The joke was I always got a choker necklace and I would wear it as a collar. The collar was beautiful; it had my name on it, with the Bloodstones, Topazes, Emeralds, Moonstone, Rubies, and Sapphires along the collar.  
"So, Ls, what are you going to do on, that Billy, actually kissed you?" Trini asked.  
"Don't really know, Trini," I replied.  
I over heard the guy's conversation and they were talking about the same thing. They were getting our drinks.  
_"Hey Billy what are you going to do?"_ Jason said_._  
_"About what?"_ Billy answered back_._  
_"About, Lela and you. You officially kissed her. So what are you going to do about, that?"_ Zack said. _  
"Oh, that thing. Well, I really don't know. Ls and I were best friends since we were kids…" Billy was about to say something else until Jason cut him off.  
_ _"And you don't want to ruin your friendship if it ends badly, right?"  
"Yeah, now how's the mind reader now!"  
_ They over with our drinks and Billy sat across from me after handing me my drink… I just looked way from him. I didn't know what else to do. We've been friends since we where kids.  
By the time we got to the ship, it was late and everyone was glad, that I could orb. It looks like everyone got sick, but that is because they weren't used to it. We all ate dinner and everyone except Billy and I left at the table.  
"Hey, Ls," Billy said.  
"Yeah, Billy," I said.  
"Sorry about earlier."  
"'Sorry about earlier' what are you talking about?" I asked.  
"About me ki…" I cut him off when he was about to say kiss.  
"Actually, the truth is that I was avoiding you because I never actually felt like that when you kissed me. I actually loved it. It made feel like I was actually free in some way. I can't explain, but it was nice it feel it, Billy." I said.  
_"You hear that!"_ Kim said_.  
"Maybe they'll get together." _Jason said_.  
"I don't thing that they like us hearing every word," _Trini said_.  
"Why?" _Zack said._  
_We walked over there and looked at them.  
"Because we are mind readers and we not only hear your thoughts we can hear you from the table where we were sitting at." Billy said.  
"Oh," Zack said.  
"Hey you weren't the only ones eavesdropping on our conversation." I said.  
"What are you talking about?" Trini asked.  
"Remember the first day that we got on the yacht?" I asked.  
"Yes," Kim said.  
"That Peanut was here, well aliens weren't allowed to fall in love with humans."  
"So, what is he going to do?" Billy asked.  
"You're a demon, Billy remember that part? Well, anyway he's going to see the Elders and tell them about the conversation."  
"Oh… Crap!" he said.  
Billy was afraid that the Elders would come and destroy everything to get to him and destroy him.  
He spent the night with me. I tried to get my mind in order, but I couldn't.  
"Ls don't worry about a thing." Billy said. Then, he came over and then put a blanket. Then started to hold me. I walked to the bed and Billy followed. He was great comforting me. He always knows how to calm me down.  
We both took a deep breath. Then, he was back to holding me again.  
"You know what ever happens to me I will always love you. I will always be yours, forever. Never worry about me. I can take care of myself. I'm just worried about you," he whispered in my ear.  
"I don't need a babysitter, Billy. I can take care of myself, also. You don't have to take of me," I whispered while showing that I am strong.  
We laughed quietly. He pulled me closer. It felt like he had a fever. However, I didn't care. I knew that he wanted me.  
_Billy, you do want me, right?_ I thought stupidly.  
_Of course, you'll see. I promise that you'll know when the time comes._ Billy thought. Then, he put his left hand on my right side of my face. Then, he pulled my face so that I could him and so that he could kiss me. I turned me body so that my neck wouldn't hurt so much and so that we could see each other. I didn't care what the hell happens to me I just felt like I have to protect me.  
_Billy?_ I thought.  
_Yeah._ He thought.  
_I want to tell you something, but I'm afraid of what your reaction would…_ I wanted to go on, to tell him more, in thought. Although, I fell asleep in his cozy arms.

By the time I woke up, Billy was holding me tightly around him. He kissed me. Therefore, my eyes open. I also couldn't hear Kim's, Trini's, and Zack's, nor Jason's thoughts.  
_Billy can you hear Kim's, Trini's, Zack's or Jason's thoughts?_ I asked him through thought.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Can you hear Kim's Trini's, Zack's, or Jason's thoughts?" I asked him.  
"What are you talking about? I don't know anyone by those names, honey. You must have hit your head on the ice," he said  
_Ice,_ I thought, _what' ice._  
"You look confused," he said.  
"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't fall on ice. I never slip on ice," I said.  
"You're funny, Luna," he said.  
"Luna? Who the hell is Luna, Billy? _I'm_ Lela."  
"No. You're Luna, not Lela and I'm Jasper," he said. _Woman lost her mind._ He added that in thought.  
"I didn't lose my mind. Billy or whatever your name is, you have!" I said angrily.

Billy was trying to wake me up for real this time.  
"Lela, wake up!" Billy said. _Please wake up!_ He added in thought. I woke up, gasping for air.  
_Is she all right?_ Kim asked in thought.  
_Well at least she's okay._ Zack said in thought.  
_Well at least she's alive_. Trini asked in thought.  
_Man, will she ever stop screaming or even wake up?_ Jason asked in thought. Billy and I shot a glance at his direction. I don't know why I would be screaming, but I would know that I would be yelling.  
When, my breathing went back to normal. Billy handed me a glass of water.  
"What happen, Lela?" Billy asked.  
"I think it was… was…" I closed my eyes and tried to remember it. "I think it was something from my past. Some things I cannot remember. It comes now and then. However, sometimes it different," I said.  
"You look worried, like you're hiding something. What is it?" Billy asked.  
"I can't remember much. Okay, I don't know how old I'm, or where the hell I was born. I don't know my own family."  
"Sure you do…" Billy said, but I cut him off.  
"No, my real family, I tried to find them, but I couldn't." I took in a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. They disappeared and I want to find them. I truly do want to find them."  
We went to Egypt because Billy wanted to see the Valley of the Pharaohs.  
"Wait, what happen here?" I asked an old woman.  
"The Great God of Death did this," the woman replied.  
"Anubis?" I asked.  
"Yes," she said.  
Hours went by; we walked in and out of once peaceful places, now in ruin.  
"Is Anubis the god how protects the pharaoh when he is mummified?" Kim asked, but she wanted to make sure that she was thinking of the same god.  
"Your thoughts are correct, Kim. He had tried to destroy me in a past life, I think," I said.  
"Oh," Kim said.  
"Wait you can remember your past life that happen over thousands of years ago, but you can't even your own past?" Billy said.  
"It was in my dreams, Billy. That's how I remember things, okay, and I also said I think it was my past life," I said.  
"Why would Anubis want to destroy her?" Jason asked.  
"Well, he didn't exactly want to destroy her. He loved her. However, she was human, and she was somewhat in love with someone else. He destroyed that man because he wanted her himself. He wanted her to marry him so he turned into his human form. Then, he made her an offer that she couldn't refuse…"  
"So he threatens her or something?" Trini asked.  
"No, you see he made her a deal. The deal was to live forever as an immortal, if she married him. However, she was remembering not entirely in love with the other man and to proved that she was forced into have his child. The child that she had given birth to, Although, Anubis wanted her in everyway possible…"  
"So what? He was jealous that she wouldn't be with him that way?" Zack asked.  
"Actually she wanted him that way and she also wanted to be immortal, but she was afraid to have his child because she was afraid that he would back out of that agreement, or just that wasn't apart of the deal. However, she did. After she became immortal, she took the half child away. He was furious with her. No one, not even him, knows what happen to them."  
"What happen to the first child?" Billy asked. "The first child brought her bad memories, so he destroys It."  
"Why did the child bring her bad memories for her?" Trini asked.  
"It did because she was only sixteen, like me well I think I'm anyway; the father of her child harmed her. Anubis thought, that that it was not fair for her to raise a child if the father harmed her, or if any man hurts any woman. Anubis only wanted to protect his love and she did love him."  
"Why was the half child called that?" Jason asked.  
"She was called the half child because her father was a god, an immortal, and her mother was human, a mortal," I said.  
Anubis strikes again. Then, after he saw me, he came to earth as his human form.  
"You!" Anubis said.  
"Me?" I asked.  
"You're familiar. Why do you look familiar?" he asked.  
"Maybe it's my past life." I answered back with a question.  
"No not her. That face," he said. _Someone else._ He thought. Then he looked away and closed my eyes to remember his child. I saw her and so did Billy.  
_Anubis looks like Lela._ Everyone thought. However, Billy does not think, that he's my father. However, he does see the likeness between Anubis and me.  
"Wait you're saying, that Lela is your daughter?" Billy asked.  
"Who are you? How dare you address me like, that!" Anubis said angrily.  
"No, please, don't hurt him or anyone. Please don't. You don't want to harm your allies, do you?" I asked.  
_Allies, what you are saying._ Billy thought.  
"What are you talking about?" Anubis asked.  
"You have a missing daughter and I've missing parents. Would not you think that all of this fits together? If I'm you daughter, then why would you want to hurt my friends?"  
"That's true. Why would I hurt you like that man did to your mother do?"  
"Wait I thought, that you said, that your past life was his wife, not daughter?" Kim whispered.  
"May I was seeing it my mother's point of view and I did say I think, that she's my past life," I whispered back.  
Anubis wasn't someone who would let things go, but he did. He asked me something about my parents, something like where were they are from, However, I couldn't answer because I didn't know the answer.  
He wanted to find his child that is why he asked me about my parents. I know what, that feels like. I would do anything to get my family back.  
_Come on Ls, this guy is a lunatic._ Billy thought. _He would believe anything about his family._  
I sighed at, that thought.  
_What?_ His thoughts were about something funny.  
_I believe that he's my father. Billy I truly believe, that he's my father  
Wait. So what, you believe, that? _His thoughts were now on concerned.  
_"Are they all right?"_ Anubis whispered. _  
"Yeah, they are having their mind reading conversation," Trini whispered.  
_ _"Do they do, that a lot?" he whispered. They all looked at each other._ "What?"  
"Well, it's just, that none of us actually met a god before,"  
"Well I'm honored to be your first god to met _  
When we caught up with the others, something unexpected happen.  
It all happens all to fast. We had to be captured!  
"You can't keep us here, demon," I said.  
"You don't have the power to stop me. You can't even get one little spell to be cast let alone cast one to save yourself," Nixed said.  
Belthazor shimmered in and threw an energy fireball at us. However, I stopped it.  
"What do you thing of my new power witch?" Belthazor said.  
"Not bad, but can you make sure, that your friend ducks?" I asked.  
_What? His thought was all confused.  
"Make sure, that you friend ducks okay? Nights skies, black spells, the one of the capturing destroy it now!" I said in Latin, and then the pitch darkness swallows them up, leaving ashes behind.  
Kim thoughts were_, wait you know them? _  
"Yes, Kim I know them, because the most witches prefers to vanquish demon, although I only do it when I I've no choice," I said.  
"Everyone has a choice," Anubis said.  
"Not if they are trying to get themselves killed on there own, Anubis," Billy replied.  
"Oh," he said. _Can, you two hear my thoughts?_ He thought to us. We both nod. _Oh, well, umm... Then, that does why both of you saw the girl, then.  
_ Yes, that's why we saw the girl," Billy said. "She was beautiful, too." Then, looks at me and I just blushed while looking away.  
"Indeed," he said. "If you ever need my help you can summon me anytime."  
Then, he left in a flash.  
"Well, that's was odd," Trini, said while looking at Zack with smile.  
_They will never know, that they're in love, Lela,_ Billy thought while laughing. I was smiling at, that thought, also, trying to fight the laugh, but I won.  
"What's so funny?" Zack asked.  
Billy and I looked at each other. "You'll figure, that out on your own someday," Billy and I said together.  
"Figure out what someday?" Kim, Trini, Jason, and Zack asked.

"You'll know when you hit it on the nail," I said. They just looked confused. "I mean when you know it when you understand what I am saying.

Well, when we got back to the yacht, the Elders where waiting for Billy and I.  
"Why have you fallen in love with a demon, Lela? You're a witch," one of the Elders said.  
I laughed. "Wait! You listened to an alien, when you have hated them for thousands of years, but you're worried about me loving with a demon. Do you believe that Billy, they actually listen to an alien?"  
"Yeah, really don't get that either. How strange?" he replied.  
"When it comes to demons we would believe them," the same Elder said.  
_Even though we hated them because they could show themselves, when we couldn't unless there was someone in need. Therefore, we took drastic measures. We disguise ourselves just to make them feel unwanted.  
You hear, that, Billy. _I asked him in thought  
_Yeah, the Elders started the war between the aliens and magical creatures all together._ Billy thought to me.  
"Peanut, you want to know something?" Billy asked.  
"What do you have, that is appealing to me?" Peanut asked curiously.  
"I know something, that has to deal with the war, which is going on between aliens and magical creatures alike," Billy said.  
"How would you know anything about, that?" the Elder asked.  
"Does that concern you Elder?" I asked ruefully.  
"Yes," the Elder said.  
"Why does it?" I asked bored looking.  
"It does because we started the war in the first place."  
"Wow, and I thought I was the blabber mouth," Billy said sarcastically.  
"Topps… I… I mean, that wasn't a post to come out."  
"Well, maybe, then, I'll listen to you and your friends more often, human and maybe I'll just leave you alone, now. I'm sorry, Princess… I mean Lela," he said.  
"Thank you, Peanut." I said. _Well, that solves problem number one and now on to two._ I thought to myself.  
_What is number two?_ Billy asked in thought.  
_My family crisis, what else is there with me_? I thought to him.  
_Oh. Well, have fun with that._ He thought while laughing.  
Peanut and the Elders were arguing over the war. To bad, the Elder left early because I had the whole conversation all on tape. I handed the tape over to Peanut. He had to laugh at the fact that I would have caught it on tape.  
Maybe there should be something to do with the whole loving a demon thing. On the other hand not.  
Billy has always been there for me, so maybe why not take that chance with him. Maybe I should date him. I'm not sure about what I should be doing on a date. However, I will try to see where it takes us. I was looking for him. Then, I found him with the chiefs in  
"Hey, Billy," I said.  
"Yeah, Ls," he said.  
"I've been thinking and maybe we should take the next step. Try to see if it works out, okay?" I said.  
"All right, so, tonight, a date?" he asked.  
Then, everyone got back from Jet Skiing and heard the last two parts of his sentence.  
_Okay._ I thought to him.  
_"Wait! Did he just say A DATE?"_ Trini asked. _  
"Sure did, Trini," Jason said.  
Then, they finally caught up with us they were all confused.  
_Wait he said date? Kim thought. _  
Dating, who is dating? Trini thought.  
Are you two dating? Zack thought.  
No way, they finally hooked up! Jason thought.  
Before I could answer the question Billy left because he didn'__t__ t want them to know, so I answered_ all the questions, "Yes, he did say date? Billy and I are dating. Jason, why did you think that were finally hooked up?"  
"Well, it was a matter of time before you did," he said.  
Then, all of a sudden, Will orb in. "Wait, who's dating?" he asked.  
"Hello, Will. How's Isis?" I asked.  
"Hey kid. She's doing better. However, the docs said that she' d be in the hospital for a while. So who's dating?"  
Will, is my oldest cousin in my foster family. He has two younger siblings; they are Rika, and Rio. He's a white lighter. Well, white lighters are guardian angels. They help the innocence. Well, he's half cupid. They help people with love. He's in love with Isis, now his fiancée. He's maybe in his late twenties.  
"Nothing ever gets by you cousin and I'm not a kid. F.Y.I. it's s none of your business to know and X.Y.Z.," I said.  
"X.Y.Z.?" he asked.  
"Yes, do you know what, that means?" I asked.  
"X.Y.Z.? No, sorry."  
"X means examine, Y means your, and Z means zipper. So, X.Y.Z."  
"Examine what zipper kid?" he asked.  
"Your zipper is down, is that clear enough?" I asked.  
He orbed away because I embarrassed him in front of my girlfriends. They were giggling during the whole conversation between Will and me.

_Later that night, Kim and Trini were helping me to get ready for my date. I never wore dresses, so they were judging on what outfit I should wear. They were telling me how to be. The guys were doing the exactly what we are doing. Therefore, I didn't feel so weird about it.  
I sighed.  
_ _What is the matter?_ Kim asked in thought.  
"Well, I never actually went out before with a guy, Kim. It feels so weird about it," I said.  
_Don't worry so much. It will be over soon, before it seem like it just stared._ Trini thought.  
"Thanks for the encouragement. That was great advice, but I just don't know what I should expect from him. What should I expected from him?" I was freaking out. When we found the right outfit. It was a purple shirt that was a v-shaped, the collar that Billy got me in Pairs, and a jean skirt.  
_Just calm down, Lela. No one even knows what to expect from a guy, every guy is different._ Kim thought to me. I smiled.  
"However, it's Billy, Kim. We've been friends since we were kids," I said.  
_Do not worry. Okay, just take a deep breath okay._ They both thought at the same time.  
I took a deep breath and walked out of the room. I've felt different, before, but this is just way above weird feeling.  
When I got off the yacht, Billy was waiting for me. I blushed. I've seen him in a tuxedo, but this is different…  
His voice caught my attention. "Wow… umm… you look great, Lela."  
I blushed. "It… umm… thanks…" I couldn't get the words to get out of my mouth. _Sorry, Billy, I never had a problem with talking.  
Now, you know how I felt when I first saw you a school, your first day. _He thought.

_Yeah, I guess so._ I thought.  
_Just one thing wrong, Lela._  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"Well, first off, you don't have flower, which would not compare to you, second, let me helping you off the dock before you fall because you look like you about to fall," he said.  
_Although, you do look different, I thought, that the girls would not get you any beautiful than you were, anything. I not say, that you're not beautiful. It's, that you…_  
I kissed him so he would stop thinking.  
_Come on, we don't what to waste our time, alone._ I thought.  
We went to see a play, ate to dinner, and then we walked in the park.  
We were glad that we brought a bag of regular cloths with us, so we went to the amusement park and ride every ride there, before they closed. Billy, wanted me to go on this ride, called the Knight Fright. Billy thought that I would freak out, but instead he did.  
When we got back to the yacht, Kim, Trini, Zack, and Jason were captured by demons.  
"Where's the good demon witch?" one of them asked. They were talking about Billy. The prophecy said that I should of destroyed him when we where kids.  
"What if I don't tell you? What are you going to do?" I asked.  
"Your friends will pay the price," another demon said.  
"Do you think that she'll tell you where that demon is?" Jason asked them.  
"Jason, don't say anything. I will tell you were the demon is. Just let them go," Billy said.  
Billy doesn't tell them that it is you, okay. _Tell them it is I._ I thought to him. _  
Sorry Lela, I can't tell them it's you. He thought to me.  
_What do you mean by that…? I was about to say something else but someone shock me.  
"_Is she alright?" Kim asked again.  
"Yes, Kim, it was a post to be a jolt and she's waking up right now, look," Billy said.  
_"What the hell happen?" I asked.  
"What was the last thing you remember, Lela?" Billy asked.  
"The last thing I remember is getting shocked," I said.  
"Do you know whom that did?" he asked.  
"No, but I think I was a demon, though."  
"It was a demon, but not the demons acting us. Lela, it was I. I'm sorry, but you looked pissed off and I didn't want anyone getting hurt so…" he looked like he was going to say something else. I put my hands on his face when he looked a way and put his face up so that we were face to face.  
"So, you had to do, what you had to do. I didn't even remember me getting pissed off, Billy."  
"Well, you got pissed off because I didn't want to tell them that the good demon was you not Me."  
"Oh," was the only thing I said that night. We all went to bed excepted for Billy and me. I went into the kitchen and found something.

The thing that I found was something that has to do with a necklace the part the goes on a chain of some sort.  
That night, when I went to bed before Billy, I had a strange dream. The dream was about Billy and me. However, it was in some strange land. I've never seen such a peaceful, beautiful, calm, harmonic place. It had strange creatures, Billy turned into some type of wolf, bigger than any normal wolf, and then he turned into something that was even human. The same things happen to me, but instead of a wolf I turned into a tiger, a white tiger, then I turned into a black tiger with white strips.  
When I woke up, I walked onto the deck. I was surprised to see that I was the first on the deck.  
I also saw that we did move from the dock. The dock like maybe seventy miles away, that was not possible. However, we were even going fast.  
"Hey, Billy," I walked in to Billy's room and found out that he was not in his room. Then I went into the others' room and found out that they were not their rooms, also.  
I searched for them everywhere. Although, I didn't look in the basement, where I told them that they were not allowed to be in the basement. There were reasons, well only three, why I didn't want them to go down there. The first one was that their fears could come alive and try to kill them. The second one was that they could be lost for eternity. The third one was that they could be controlled by something. Then wind up killing each other.  
When I got to the door that leads to the basement, it was open. I took a deep breathe and when inside. I looked high and low in the basement and found nothing, but for a part of the necklace that goes something that belongs to the part that I found last night in the kitchen. I felt almost relieved that they were not in the basement.  
I never saw what my foster father saw that was so scary of the basement, now I think that he didn't want me to get lost in the basement.  
However, there are now two questions on my mind. First, where are my friends and my boyfriend, wow I never thought that I would say that about Billy, and who opened the basement door?

I was freaking out. I didn't know what to do. So I sat down and took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to find them.  
Then, I remember about the other part of the necklace. I ran to my room and put the two parts together. It started to glow the lights could blind someone. I heard voices, voices that I never heard before. They were saying something like the four strange creatures with the Wolf Spirit or something. I remember my dream. Billy turned into the wolf. Now, it fits. Billy is the Wolf Spirit and the four strange creatures have to be Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack.  
Therefore, I tried to listen harder and I did try to listen, or hear something that they might be, but they kept on repeating the same thing repeatedly.  
I wanted to find them, but the voices couldn't tell me even that! It was so frustrated that they would not one simple thing.  
I was not going to give up, but then I took a deep breath and tried to remember what ever that place was, myself, that was in my dreams. Billy was saying something, like light, night, Moon and Ocean something like that.  
When I found out what he had said, it all had come back to me. Everything, most of my past lives and even what that place were.  
I ran as fast as I could try to find them. When I found them, they looked like that went through hell.  
_About time, you got here!_ Jason thought.  
_Thank god, she's here!_ Kim thought.  
_What happen to you?_ Trini and Billy thought. _  
Well you get us down from here. Zack thought.  
"Sorry, I was trying to find out what to do and trying to find out what the place was, that I saw in my dreams," I said._ By the way, when where you going to tell me, that I was your fiancé, Billy? I added in thought. _  
Never, I wanted you to find out that yourself. Do you remember everything, even your own past?  
No, not every thing, but most of them. I found out, that I was turning into a child every time I turned seventeen, thank you. Well, most of them anyway.  
Then, we all heard a sound coming for behind me. It came up behind me and tried to lick me, as if a dog would do.  
_Do not trust, that creature, it trapped us in here. Jason thought.  
"Calm down its just Momo, my cousin in the Spirit World, Jason," I said. "Momo, can you help me get them out of there?"  
"Sorry, Ls," his nickname for me, "I can't help you there, your father's order is to capture the Prince of Darkness and anyone who comes here with him." Momo said.  
"Find then I guessed, that you have to capture me then," I whispered it into his ear.  
"Why?"  
"Why, because I came here with him, that's why."  
"Find I guess that I do have to capture you."  
"Wait, but wouldn't my daddy asked why you have captured me though?"  
"I would have to tell him, that you have come here with him and would not accept the rules now."  
"What rules?" I asked oddly while move backwards, and winked at Billy.  
"These rules…" he said while getting capture in his own trap.  
"Would you like helped to get out of, that trap, Momo?" I asked.  
"Yes, please," he said.  
"I'm not sure if I would want to do, that, Momo," I said.  
"Why not?"  
"Well, because then you'll take us to my dad and hand us over and that would not be fair, would you think, guys?" I asked.  
"No, that would not be fair," they said.  
"What do you want then?"  
"It's so simple, Momo, your freedom for their own freedom. Just like when we where kids," I said.  
"Fine. Now get me down!"  
"No, no, no, first we shake on it."  
"What?"  
"It wouldn't be an official if we don't shank on it." I held out me hand and he held hand out and we took each other hand and shook. I helped him out of his trap.  
"You thought that I would let you and the outsiders go, you're e really funny."  
I smiled at his attempt at capturing me. "You thought that I wouldn't have a plan, Momo. You're stupid, why did you think that I made you shake hands with me. If you don't help us, then, well, I think you get it."  
He tried to put me in the cage. However, he was being shock with each of his attempts.  
He helped us get away from the woods in the Spirit World, but we didn't get out of this world yet. Well, only because he had no choice.

He let us go. Then he helped us get back to the yacht, where my dad was waiting.  
"So, you think that you could just get a way with tricking your older cousin?" he said.  
"Well, want are you going to do about it, daddy?" I said.  
"I'm going to show you. Guards, take the enemies and the princess to the dungeon," he said.  
"Lela, you have a big month," Kim said.  
"Are you sure that you want to take me in for justice, dad? After all, you were the one who taught me everything you know. Boy, the kingdom will think that you're just in it because you don't want me to be with my love. You also toughed me that I should stay with decision and my decision is the Prince of Darkness, daddy. What's yours?" I asked.  
"No… I mean yes… umm… what the hell are you doing to me?"  
I laughed. "Now, you understand the power that I can do, but I've more than that, though."  
"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.  
_Please don't say anything, Billy._ I thought to him.  
My father was impressed that I could trick Momo until he would slip the plan. However, he'll be more impressed that I just caught the most important thing ever! He'll find out that I'll capture him and his whole army.  
I put a spell on a net that I found while swimming with the dolphins when I was with my foster father and threw it at them from behind. So easy.  
"Well, I don't think that you saw that one coming dad. Try and escape from that. Momo, thanks for the plan I could do it with out you!" I said.  
"What are you talking about? What is she talking about?" my father said.  
"I don't know uncle," Momo said.  
"Oh, you didn't include him in the little secret? Momo how could you. Well, anyway before we left the Spirit World. Momo and I talked about the plan that we were going to execute, but we didn't tell Billy, but he knew already though. I'm shocked that he didn't tell you. Why didn't you tell him."? I acted to be angry and shocked. I winked at my friends and they caught on.  
"How could you not tell me? When I get out of here you'll be banished."  
"Good luck with that, daddy. That net is highly indestructible. However, you'll probably go to have fun trying anyway."  
I took care of my dad and his army of untrained warriors somewhere they can't be found. Momo released Danny, my brother, and came along with us when we left the Spirit World. Although the Spirit World is a beautiful place, it is also deadly to stay, because of my father. He never really liked Billy, because he wasn't from our land but from the other land. So he was consider as the enemy of our kingdom, but I never cared that he was from the other kingdom. My father never likes to keep the peace that is a post is, the harmony that Billy and I created the world for.  
So, after that whole deal, I'm glad that I've my memories although I don't know why I still can't remember some of my human life, though. Oh, well, I'll figure them out sooner or later.  
The night after the Spirit World ordeal accident, Danny really didn't want to leave so, we made room for him. However, he didn't want to leave the Spirit World either.  
The next day, when Kim touched her glass of water she'd actually had a premonition. Which was odd because her family never had witchcraft in their bloodlines at all? Her vision was about the ocean getting control of my human form and trying to take over the world, the usual in the Spirit World, but it wasn't the Ocean Spirit it the sand spirit, the Scorpion Spirit, my dad.  
That was the high light of Danny's day, worrying about his little sister, and taking over the whole world. What next, lighten striking the Elders? Now that would be cool and funny, but wrong.  
When Jason pointed then lighten came out. His family doesn't have any witchcraft bloodline either. What is going on? Then, Trini just moved her hand backwards and then the water followed with the movement of her hand. Then Zack just sneezed and then turned into a dachshund. I really don't know what the hell is going on. None of them has magic in their blood. The Elders probably did this so the can see us freak out, but it wouldn't happen.  
I whistled as loud as I could. At least that caught their attention.  
"What are we going to do Lela, our parents never had powers, before," Kim said.  
"Don't worry, Kim, Billy, Danny and I will help you control your powers? The Elders probably did this just to see you fail and make us spirits like bad. What do you say, guys?" I asked.  
"I'm in," Jason and Kim said at the same time.  
"Alright, what the hell, count me in, also," Zack said.  
"Okay," Trini said nervously.  
_The only problem that I see in this whole charades is you turning into a monster at night, sis._ Danny thought delightfully.  
_What the hell, I'm in and maybe then, we'll be together finally,_ this time_, anyway._ Billy thought.  
I smiled. "Thanks, now lets prove that the Elders were wrong about this, I mean wrong by saying that we weren't ready for this."  
"Yeah, but one problem who's teaching who?" Billy asked.  
"Well, that isn't a problem. Danny is great with his premonitions. Therefore, Kim will be with Danny, training. Billy you're great a shape shifting. Therefore, you'll teach Zack. Then, that leaves Jason and Trini with me. They rather have the same powers, right now, the elements. Alright?" I asked.  
_I don't know Ls. What if something happens to us, while was training them?_ Billy thought.  
_Don't worry, they'll be training and it would probably be like hands on field._ I thought.  
_Therefore, you're saying that if they were training it would be an experience._ Billy thought.  
_You're catching on._ I thought sarcastically. We both laughed and that brought the other attention. However, I had a plan that not even Billy would of saw coming. I went by Billy and then pushed him the pool, that got them laughing.  
_You're so funny Ls._ Billy thought sarcastically.  
They weren't worried that they had powers, so we would start training tomorrow.

The whole team was having fun. We went to a little island that my foster father bought me. I have to name the island myself. The island was called The Great Spirits.  
We went on the beach and swam in the ocean. We also trained the team. Then at night we sat by the campfire roosting marshmallows. Billy wanted me to tell them a story of the ghost that haunts this island. However, I wasn't sure about them wanting to hear a ghost story, a childish, silly ghost story. Although, they wanted to hear it anyway. It's not really a scary mini story, but its mini I also told them it was, scary. However, to Billy, it was.  
"The story is called the Screams_ of Horror!_ It happens over thousands of years ago, a couple years after Billy and I came here. A man came here and tried to destroy an ancient relic. It had mystical effects, after you destroy it, but he tried repeatedly to find it. However, once you pick up the mystical relic you'll be burn for eternity and those who are close to the person being burn for eternity, will feel and hear their cries for help, the eternity cries," I said. I felt that Billy was frightened yet again by the story.  
"Wow, Billy you must be some scared child. I'm sorry but that wasn't scary, Billy" Danny said.  
"He's right," Jason said.  
"You have to remember this is the kid who was frightened by his own shadow, guys. Billy was trying his hardest, to be brave. However, that kid is the same guy I love," I said, and then I kissed him to make him feel better. It was cold so Jason was holding Kim, Zack was holding Trini, and my loveable wolf that's more of a scared cat than a dog, and Billy was holding me. Poor Danny, he has to seeing the guys holding the girls, and he has no one to hold. I wish that he had someone in the future that will be his girl, the girl that he could hold.  
_What are you thinking?_ Billy was thinking.  
_Danny has to see you three boys holding the girls and he doesn't have anyone to hold for himself. I wish that there were some girl that would treat him like the king he's. That some girl would be perfect for him._ I thought. I laid my head down on his knee; he rapped his hand on my shoulder to keep me warm.  
It got even colder so we ran to the yacht. Kim, and Jason were the first ones on the yacht; Trini and Zack were next on the yacht, then Billy and I. However, Danny wasn't in a hurry to get on the yacht. However, when he got on the yacht he looked depressed. Therefore, I walked over to him and tried to put a smile on his face. I literally tried to put a smile on his face. However, his face was as he was thinking of some one back in the Spirit World.  
That night after everyone, except Danny and I, went to bed, Danny and I talked.  
"What's the matter Danny?" I asked with.  
"It's this girl who I left in your boyfriend's kingdom. Her name was Medusa. She was an amazing girl, I mean I never felt like, that, and I know that she felt it to. She understood me better than anyone here," he sighed, "but she'll never chose me over the guy her parents want her to marry."  
"Don't be so sure about that Danny, I mean, she'll probably make her parents mad, trust me some human like to disappoint their parents. Therefore, they will do something that is against their rules that they have. Trust me on this, Danny," I said.  
"Okay, thanks," he said.  
"Now, get to bed, okay, so I can," I said. We were laughing at my bad command.  
Danny went to bed and fell asleep faster than a baby would. I fell asleep with Billy, because he fell asleep in my bed. I like this feeling, the feeling of being vulnerable when he is around. The weakness is nice because I know that he would not hurt me in anyway possible and that he would be able to help me when I need it. Eventually, I fell asleep in his arms, knowing, that could only see what I am dreaming of and I am the only one that knows what he's dreaming of.

While everyone was sleeping, someone was getting on board. I don't know how, but he got on board without anyone detecting him, but it was as if I detected him or something because I got out my bed were Billy fell asleep and walked on the deck and somehow woke up back on the island. However, it was a part of the island, which I don't know.  
_Where am I?_ I thought to myself. I let myself be carried away, but I did know that it was my island. _What place is this? I'm not anywhere in finding distance._ I sighed.  
When morning came, I walked around the island, even though it's a bad idea. However, I just left. I wonder through the woods to see if I could fine something that was familiar to me, but nothing. I went further into the woods and found bones of dead people looking like they were screaming their heads off. It looked creepy.  
However, I just kept on walking in the woods. Then, the further I got into the woods, the more skeletons there were.  
By the time, I got to the heart of the woods. I found a massive palace. It looked ancient. I walked up to it and touched it. I got a premonition from it. The vision was someone walking up to the palace and going inside with a chalice. Looked like the Chalice of Life, the eternal life, from Anubis. The man looked like someone who wanted someone or something; by the way, his face looked. Then the vision ended.  
That was creepy; it looked familiar, though, that man looked familiar. I closed my eyes and tried to look for that man before the vision.  
"Lela! Where are you?" Trini screamed.  
"Lela where are you!" Billy screamed.  
"Lela, come on, where are you?" Kim screamed.  
_Lela, where can you be?_ Zack, Jason, and Danny thought at the same time.  
"I'm over here!" I screamed. "I've found something!"  
They all raced over to me. The girls with Billy and the guys with Danny. They all saw what I meant and eyed the thing up and down.  
_That is one big place._ Kim thought.  
"Actually it's a palace. I don't know what type of palace it's, but I had a premonition of man going inside. I also saw skeletons on the way here. I think that the story had its effects on me because I heard something on the yacht and I followed it a few miles before I saw the skeletons," I said.  
"What are you talking about?" Danny and Billy asked at the same time.  
"Remember last night?" I asked and they nod. "Well, the story I told that Billy thought it was scary. However, after everyone went to bed. I heard something that the detector didn't detect. I got out of bed and followed it. Then, I lost it, but I walked forward, then I found the skeletons, that didn't really scare me, so I walked on then saw more and more of the skeletons, eventually I found this palace."  
"Then, you put your hand on the palace and had a premonition," Billy said.  
"Yes," I said.  
Therefore, they just looked at me like I was a lunatic. Anubis said that if we needed him we could call him. I closed my eyes and concentrate on Anubis. He appeared. "It worked," I whispered. "Hi, dad."  
"Hi, Who?" Danny asked.  
"In the Spirit world my parents came with me and her parents didn't so, the only ones relatively close to her parents were Phalen and Anubis. Don't ask why, but they were, but Phalen was human when she was born, though, does that make sense?" Billy asked.  
"Yeah, my mother died, so my dad married someone else because she was having his child. She wasn't even married to him, though," Danny said.  
"Wait, did you just say dad, to me?" Anubis said.  
"Yeah, I got most of my memories back, and you're my father, in this world anyway," I said.  
"Well, that's good. I just have one question. Why am I here?" he asked.  
"Well, I had a premonition and I need your help because I think it has to deal with you Chalice of Life and the man looked familiar and I don't know why."  
"Okay, let me see what the premonition was." I looked queered.  
"Wait all the years in the Spirit World and one of the creators of the Spirit World and you don't know how to show other people the visions that you had?" Danny laughed.  
"I do too, I just didn't know that I show it people who couldn't have premonitions, okay, so don't tease me or I'll put you the basement of the yacht. Okay?" I asked.  
_Wait you said not to go down there, though._ Kim thought.  
"I know what I said, Kim." I said. He put his hand out and I showed him the vision.  
"That man was your mother dead boyfriend that I destroyed, but I don't know how he got out the Under World," Anubis said.  
"Unless someone that you trust let him out of there, like my mother," I said. "Tricking you into letting you turning into an immortal, just to save him, and giving him the chalice as well. It makes sense, wouldn't you think?"  
"That plan would have been full proof, if it wouldn't be for Cerberus, my three headed mutant mutt."  
"I thought that was Greek Myths, not Egyptian Myths," Jason said.  
"Well, it does have to do with guarding the Under World, Jason," Anubis said.  
"Wait, how do you know my name?" he asked  
"I asked him to watch out during and he must have heard me call you by your names," I said.  
"Oh, so he was only to watch us so we don't do anything stupid," Jason said.  
"No, it was just so he could warn us if there was any danger coming," I said.  
"Well, that would have been nice, if we all knew," Trini said.  
"Well, that would have brought up suspicion, Billy didn't even know," I said.  
"Yeah, why wasn't I told about this, Lela?" Billy asked.  
I sighed with frustration. "I didn't tell anyone because people can't keep a secret for long and Billy you couldn't remember our anniversary if I told you it was today. So, why should I really say a word?" I asked.  
"She's right. I have secrets but it is hard just to keep them in. Plus, wouldn't the demons come and then they found out?" Kim asked.  
That got everyone quiet. Well that and we heard a cracking noise behind us.  
"Well, look at this Phalen, your runt is back and brought her father with her," the man from my vision said, "she actually pulled through."  
"What is he saying?" Anubis asked me.  
"I don't know. I never plan this I don't even know him, even though he's from my vision."  
"Phalen, what are you doing here? You know this land is for me only and you know that," Anubis said.  
_She's not a post to be here or him. What are they doing here? The plan was going perfectly before they showed up._ "None of your business. I saw what you did to Egypt and I am not going back with you trying to destroy things like that. Plus how would you know if this is my daughter?" Phalen asked.  
"He brought me here," I said.  
"What? You said that you only do that if there was an emergency, I don't see anything that has to do with an emergency. Do you?" she demanded.  
"Shut up, witch," he said. Then he hit Phalen, which made her hit a tree hard and fell to the ground.  
"Leave her alone!" I said.  
"Well, look at you. The puppet has grown emotions," he said while laughing.  
"I'll show you a puppet. Just wait until the full moon and I'll l show that I can control you without problems," I said angrily.  
_Billy she's getting mad._ Kim thought.  
"I know," he said, "but I think that she'll do what's right."  
"You have a lot of hope for her, boy," Anubis said to Billy.  
The earth started to rumble and shake because I got pissed off. The tides where being pulled in all different dictions. However, that still didn't stop him. When Phalen woke up.  
"No, stop, Xander. Please you'll wear her out. Then, she'll never fulfill her destiny," she said.  
"What destiny?" Anubis and Billy said together.  
Then, I fell out of the sky and Billy caught me.  
_Thanks, Billy._ I thought.  
_No problem._ Billy thought. Then, I pasted out.  
The next thing I remember was that I was waking up in my room and Billy was holding me. He was asleep. I woke him up and told him what happen, or what I think happen. He was just fine that I that it was just a dream, but it felt so real, though, like it was really happening. However, that was just I the odd ball of the bunch.  
When morning came, I was tried and I was falling asleep during my own lesson. I never been so tried my whole life and I mean my entire life.

When fall came back, we all went back to Angel Groove. Yeah the last school year, grade 12th. Danny thought that he could be in school with us. Therefore, we told him to tried not to be the spirit self but the person that he would be if he would be if he were not a spirit.  
"Well, that was an odd summer wouldn't you think?" I asked.  
"Yeah, now you have to tell everyone that he's your long lost brother," Billy said while laughing.  
"What is so funny about that?" I asked.  
"Well, first off, he was from the Spirit World and you did actually find him. Plus, he needs to learn manners."  
"No I don't. I know manners better than her," he said while point at me.  
"You're right, Billy. He does needs to learn manners," I commented.  
"Hey, I was living as a Prince, Princess. So I have more manners than you think," Danny said.  
I sighed. "That's not what we are talking about. Danny we are saying that you have to be non-prince and shinning armor, Danny, but a different one. Come on. We'll help you," I said.  
Later that day, Danny, Kim, Trini, Zack, Jason, Billy, and I went to the mall, to buy some clothes for Danny, so he could blend in. I picked out something more of a gothic outfit. It didn't work out as I planed it to. Kim picked out girlish outfit. Billy and I were trying not to laugh at that along with Jason and Zack. Trini made him try on a gangster type look, man did Danny want scream his head off. Jason and Zack wanted him to try on a jock type thing. It sort of didn't go with him. Now Billy was detriment to see if the bad boy outfit would work for him. It worked perfectly. Yes, we've found his style.  
I kissed Billy and he held me closely. When Danny saw that. He just looked away. Then, Billy stopped holding me, so I could be right next to him and help him.  
"Now that you have your look, Danny. You have to act. Okay, just listen to me and you'll do fine. Rule one: don't let anything get to you. Rule Two: don't listen to anyone except for us. Rule 3: you don't care what other people think, feel, react, or how they make you feel, except for us. Okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Danny said.  
"Then, repeat what I just said about the rules and you don't have to have them in order."  
"Okay, umm…" he took a deep breathe, "Why should I do what you tell me, Girly."  
I rather laughed. "What did you say?"  
"You heard me Princess, you think that I will repeat what you just said, and then you have thing coming."  
"Did you heard what I said, Danny. Those rules don't apply to us," I said.  
"Sure sweet cakes."  
"You did not just call me sweet cakes did you?" I asked.  
"Sure did. What are you going to do about that?" he asked.  
"Danny, I think that we got the picture, you can stop now," Billy said.  
"No wait let him go on. I want to see how long he can keep this up," I said.  
"You four think that Lela is somehow all good. Well, she has a dark side that those two will never tell because she's a…" he was going on and on until I cut him off.  
"Okay now, you can stop because that is to far Danny. They don't need to know that and you are seriously pissing me off."  
"Okay," Danny said.  
_Glad that I didn't physically turning to the Dark Princess._ I thought to Billy.  
_Yeah, me too._ Billy thought.  
The next day, we went to school. We saw Danny and he didn't look, acted, or emotionally was my brother, Danny. He talked backed to the teachers, to the principal, and to the Elders. Boy, he's on a roll.

Billy and I were just worried about the others and each other.  
However, like we said to each other the night that we spent on the yacht, we can take care of ourselves and we proved that to each other repeatedly.  
However, I still can't get that image out of my head, the image of that man from the island. I don't know what happen to them, but the others said that Anubis is going to deal with both of them. I just hope that my mother would forgive my father for all the trouble he has caused her.  
I sighed.  
_What's the matter?_ Billy asked in thought.  
_The thought of the dead man and my mother with my father, by now, they could of escape and be coming after me. Billy I don't know what the hell I'm going to do. I just so confused._ I thought to him.  
_Don't worry, Ls. They're not going to find you. I promise, now come on let's go to our next class or we'll get a detention and I don't think my mom well be happy to pick me up after school._ Billy thought.  
_Okay. Well, where are you going next?_ I asked in thought.  
_Science, great huh?_ He thought.

"Hey, Kimmy, can we talk?" Jason asked.  
"Sure," Kim said. Then they left.  
_"So, I… I'm just wondering if you would like to go out with me." /i Jason asked.  
"Okay. I love to go out with you." Kim said.  
"It's okay if you don't… Wait you said yes?" he asked.  
"Yes," she laughed. Lela's right what should we expect from guys? She thought. She laughed again and so did I. Billy have no clue why she said that.  
I'll tell you later, okay. I thought to him.  
Okay. He thought back.  
Just don't forget, okay?  
I forget, never. How could you think that I would forget? Remember I'm the past and you're the present.  
Yeah… HEY! That wasn't fair to say that! He thought while I was confused by why he said, well, thought that.  
Billy you only know of the present and I know of the past_. I thought_.  
Oh, yeah, sorry. _He thought._  
Don't worry. I'll be fine. I have no idea that I was the past anyway_. I thought._  
Okay it's later. _He thought.  
I laughed. _  
What?  
Nothing. It's just that you've wanted to know so I tell you. While Trini and Kim were helping me with whole outfit and to expect from a guy…  
"Wait, you were wondering what to expect from whom?" he asked. He said in a strange way, it was hard from me not to laugh at that, and his face was so odd.  
"From a guy," I said. Furthermore she thought that. _I smiled awkwardly._  
Not only had you said that. You said that about me. _Billy thought.  
Billy, remember this was before I got most of my memories back so, I didn't know okay. Therefore, you can really hold that against me. I also don't know what to expect from you because of your powers. I thought.  
While everyone was so happy that I got in, I was just worried that I wouldn't be here with my friends. However, this was strange, the man that said that I was in, said that my friends were allowed to come with us. Well, at least that we can stay with each other a little bit longer.  
When we got to the airport, everyone wasn't there. I thought that we missed the plane, but Billy was convinced that we were early. Therefore, we made a bet. I said that we were the ones that came late and Billy said that we were early. The winner was Billy, because I asked the woman at the counter and she said that we were early. I bowed my head in shame. Billy and Danny laughed while the others were looking queer. However, they hardly ever get Billy and me, now they'll probably never get the three of us_.  
Billy_. I sighed._  
Yeah. _He thought.  
_ I'm just wondering what would of happen if we stayed in the Spirit World. I mean we never left the first time. I thought.  
Well, maybe we wouldn't have gotten this far so far. He thought.  
"I know that, but…" I said but I stopped my self from saying too much.  
Ls what are you hiding? What you not telling me? Billy thought.  
I have to admit a lot. You see, I'm not telling you that I know more than I'm allowed to spill. Billy, I can't tell any of this stuff because it might affect the future. Most of this stuff you already know, but you don't know what secrets are waiting from them and I know all of that when I had no memories of my life. I… /i Billy kissed me so I could stop thinking.  
"Well, everyone is here," the judge said. Then our plane arrived and everyone a boarded the plane.  
"Flower for my lady," some guy said to Trini and handed her a flower on the plane. Zack was mad, well, more jealous, at that someone gave Trini a flower.  
A lot of drama here and I mean a lot. I thought.  
Yeah, now Zack's probably trying to find a way to get her back. Even though, they weren't exactly dating. He thought, but both of us laughed.  
I'm going to change the subject. Okay? I thought.  
Okay, but what for? He thought while we were getting on the plane.  
Remember when we first slept together?  
Yeah, why?  
Well, that night, I said something, we not actually saying something. I wanted to say something to you. The exact words were 'I want to tell you something, but I'm afraid of what your reaction would' but I dozed off in your warm, snuggly, soft, strong arms. Well, anyway, I think I was dreaming of that night were I was telling you everything about how the demons wanting you because it was their mission to take you back into the Under World. So you can be the next ruler of the Under World. However, I was a post to destroy you and not bring to the Over World. You see it was this prophecy that the Elders told me. When I was, two and you were four. I remember it because I couldn't hurt someone how didn't kill anyone and I didn't want to didn't hurt you. You looked like you couldn't hurt someone. You were and you are still harmless. You're afraid of you own shadow, which is fine by me. I mean everyone has their healers and their killers, but you just right for me because you're my healer. The Elders can have their fits all they want, but I'm going to stand by you no matter what. I thought.  
Then, what are your other options, Ls? I mean if you took me from the Under World. Then, I belong in the Under World. Billy thought.  
"What are you talking about? I took you back in the Over World. Billy, they took you from your parents. Therefore, I saw what was right, I took you back to your parents, and they were so happy to have you back. Billy, I did that because the demons took you and the magical creatures couldn't do anything about it I took the privilege to take you back to you parents," I said.  
Therefore, what you did that just because you knew what really happened. Billy thought.  
Yes. I did that because your parents were worried about you and I felt like there was something between us. Something that I couldn't' t explain and… Billy, what are you doing? I thought.  
I am doing something that I probably would regret doing. He thought.  
Get over here Billy! Billy, there are other ways to make you feel uncomfortable and I'll make the demons to come back and I'll l watch them… he kissed me then got on the plane.  
_

I know that tormenting someone is wrong, but I can't lose Billy. He is my life and I can't lose him, like we lost our Lillie, in the Spirit World. Lillie is our baby girl, but she was caught in a fire and didn't make it. Even though, she was a Spirit, however, her Spirit never came to her. I hated that I couldn't save her, but we came here to start our lives over together and that's what we're going to do, make a new life in the Human World.  
It's not home, but we always came here to celebrate everything, and I mean everything. When there is some kind of weather in this world, something is happening in the Spirit World; as if it snows here, someone is being born. When it rains here, someone is getting married.  
The time is different as well. The Spirit World year is five hundred years to this world it is equivalent to one year. I only wish that this time we could live in peace, and not destruction like in the Spirit World.  
_ Hey, Lela, I found a few seats. Looks like no one is going to sit here. _Billy thought._  
Are you sure about that? I am sure that someone is sitting there. Look at the compartments above. It's filled with other people stuff.  
Oh… well, never mind. _

_Its okay, it wasn't as if you didn't know that there would be anyone sitting here. Come on let's find another seat somewhere.  
Okay, but… he was going to say something else until I cut him off.  
You can have that window seat, if there is any window seats left.  
Thanks.  
No problem. I'm not a big fan of clouds or the sun right now. It's too bright and don't say vampire because I'm not a vampire okay.  
Okay, vampire…  
Billy…  
You said not to say it; you never said that I couldn't think it… I'm going to shut up now._

Yeah I think that you should do that. I see a few seats over there. Come on.  
We walked toward the front of the plane, which is the first class and we don't have the tickets to be there, but they let us go. We just looked at each other while the plane was in the air. I didn't care if people thought it was crazy, which they did.  
Why is he just staring at her while she'll asleep? A woman thought. However, I wasn't a sleep. I was just closing my eyes so I can make Billy and Danny feel bad, but that won't work.  
Why doesn't she hit him? A man thought._  
Billy, why shouldn't I hit you? _I thought.  
_ Well, first off, I didn't do anything. Second I know that I can be a jerk, but I know that you love me even though you don't like me being one. Third, the last one is that I don't deserve to get hit. _He thought._  
Why not, I mean you did make fun me and you told me why I… _He kissed me and then, I closed my eyes, just for one minute and I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up. I was at home like we never left, that was a strange. I am so confused. Now I can't even tell if I am really a wake or if I am just dreaming this.  
Billy felt my emotions and came into my room and comforts me.  
_ Lela what's the matter? _Billy thought.  
_ I don't really know what's what. Billy, I confused about this whole thing. In the Spirit World I understood what's reality and what's just plan dream. He came over and sit down and he put my head over his heart and I heard every single heart beat. Then we lade down.  
What's got you so puzzled?  
What's got me puzzled is that I was having a dream about us, Danny, Kim, Trini, Jason, Zack, you and me. We were going somewhere. Then we were on the plan heading there and I fell asleep and… and… and it felt so real like we were heading somewhere like we did over the summer…  
Okay, take a deep breathe, sweetie. Just slow down and try to understand that this world isn't what we are use to. We are the creatures that should try and understand that we are the monsters here. Remember we are the outsiders because we don't belong here. Most of the things here I don't even understand myself and I have been here longer then you have, well, just two years longer.  
_He laughed while I just looked at him like he was crazy.  
_ What the hell is so funny? I am so confused about this whole world and here you are laughing. _I thought angrily.  
_ You really need to have some fun more in your diet. Instead of staying in and doing what the hell you always do. Come on, have you ever left the house at night to do something stupid and don't say yea if it has to do with the Spirit World.  
Yes, I have. It was when I was five, before you even thought that I could fight the five fifth graders. I was going to the skate park and I did a wild move that no one even saw. Oh, I can show you it sometime, so you don't think that I'm lying. _I thought sarcastically._  
Don't worry; I don't think that you are lying. Trust me, I would know when your lying.  
Really, so you know when I'm lying, very interesting. So let me see, if you know when I'm lying, now. I had a crush before I met you.  
Wait you had a crush before me. Impossible, you couldn't of had like someone before me. That's a lie.  
That is right. I didn't have anyone. However, I did like someone though, but he didn't like me back.  
What a jerk, which would like you, or even love you?  
Thank you. That's why I love you more than that jerk.  
You look pink, no offence. I know that you're not much of a pink lover, but you do look pink.  
It's because you too warm. I didn't want to be a bother while you talking or thinking to me. However, it is going to get to me anyway.  
Sorry, I thought that you would be use to it, but I must have been wrong.  
Well, because you think that I'm still the same girl from the Spirit World.  
Maybe I think that I know what you're talking about.  
While, he looked at me. He put me on the cold bed, the icy cold bed. I shivered at the coldness.  
Sorry, I forgot that I am warmer then the bed.  
It's okay… What are you doing?  
_He took his shirt off and then he placed me on him. He looked at me and then kissed my forehead. Then brushed his nose against mine. He turned into his wolf form and then wrapped his body around me. I snuggled into his soft and cozy body. _  
You're not going to love me more than the jerk nor will you like your brother either.  
Why?  
Because Danny and I made you sort-of dream that, although, we thought that we made you dream something else.  
What!  
Sorry. We, well, I didn't want to do the dream spell…  
Oh…I see. So Danny tricked you into doing the spell again? Don't worry; I won't have to kill you yet. Did I tell you what happen the night that I told the Scary Story? Your favorite thing to think.  
The night that you thought that Danny should have a girl how wants him or the crazy dream?  
The girl for Danny.  
No, why?  
Well, because there is a girl for him in the Spirit World and she in your kingdom, though. Her Name is Medusa. Do you know any girl in your kingdom named Medusa?  
No, actually, there wasn't a Medusa in my kingdom, yours?  
No, oh…why didn't I see it. _I thought. I push myself up from Billy and ran down stairs where Danny was asleep. I woke him up and told him that he liked someone who was a part of dad's plan to get rid of Billy.  
Then, he tried to kill me. When Billy found out that I didn't come up. He went to see if I was okay. However, like I thought I could take care of Billy and myself ran down and saw that I had no choice but to kill him because he was apart of our dad's plan and I had to take his spirit also. Which was almost the same spirit but not exactly like it, it was a tiger, but it was like the ones you see at the zoo, though.  
_ I didn't really know what to do. I hesitate and…and…and I flinched. That never happens to me. Billy, what should I do? I mean, now he's gone like my mother and my foster family. _I thought while I got on his nerves. _  
Calm down, Ls. You really didn't do anything wrong. You were trying to stop him by accidently you killed him.  
Yeah, thanks for the pep talk.  
Sorry, you knew what I meant and I didn't think that you would of reacted that way, now I know not to get on your bad side.  
Yeah, and I'm sorry, for saying that. I knew what you meant but, but I really couldn't of found out that my brother was apart of my dad's plan the whole time_. I thought. While he came over to hold me while our friends where trying to get over here, to help us to do with Danny's body. _  
_By the time they got here, it was like they never left the house. _  
_"What happen to him?" Trini asked.  
"Well, obviously someone killed him, Trini. Who killed him?" Jason said. Billy looked at me. I was over by the wall; my head in my knees, like he was waiting for me to say something, but nothing came out. His eyes looked like he was going to restraint me. However, I didn't what to end up killing my own brother. I was never like this. I felt it, the monster inside of me. My hair turn gray like I was going to was going to go neutral. And accept my powers of both sides. This only happen once, however, I never thought that it would happen again. I felt everyone eyes looking at me.  
_ Billy, what's the matter with Lela? She never acted like this in front of us before. _Kim thought.  
"I really don't know. I never seen her like this. I have never thought that she would ever lose control of her powers like that, I don't know what to do either," Billy replied_. _"Lela, come on. Throw me a bone, a wet one," he laughed.  
Then I started to just stare at him with out hummer in my eyes. Billy got really silent. Then, he walked over to me and put his arm around me. I started to cry. I guess that I got to know my brother and then I just killed him. I didn't what to know that I kill him. I didn't want to be known as a murder. He held me closer and I didn't what to be the center of attention. I didn't want him to die, but he did. Man, my life is screw up as it is and now I just…just added things to it.

"We're gonna go, okay guys? We don't know what to do right, now. Only you do Billy. We'll see ya at school okay?" Kim said softly.

When Kim, Trini, Jason, Zack, and Billy woke up, they were in there rooms at home. They got ready for school, but however when they were eating breakfast they got a letter that said "We are proud to welcome you to are school for witches, wizards, demons, warlocks, benders, weather controlling, spirits, and et cetera magical creatures to learn how to control their new gifts."  
When they got to school they told what they got.  
"Are you sure that you didn't a letter from the school?" Kim asked.  
"I'm pretty sure that I didn't get a letter that said that. I don't trust the Elders because why would they invite Billy to a school if he was an enemy of the witches," I said.  
"You think that this is a trap?" Zack asked.  
"Yes, and we were teaching you how to control your powers in the first place and Billy already knows how to control his powers," I said.  
"She's right," Kim, Jason, and Trini said together. Billy didn't say a thing.  
Later that day, the Magic School that sent out the letters to Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy, sent me a letter that said "We are proud to have you as the headmistress of our school. We are also proud to say that you'll be teaching students at the school."  
_ Billy, get the boys and I'll get the girls I need to tell you something_. I thought.  
_ What do you need to us? _Billy thought.  
_ You'll see_. I though back.  
When Billy and the boys got here, I told them that I was the headmistress and I am teaching the students as well.  
"Wait so they asked you to be the headmistress and a teacher? Cool," Jason said.  
"Come on, people, this is a trick. You all should try to concentrate. This is maybe a trap, okay?" I said.  
The next day, I helped the others get ready for Magic School. I didn't know what to expect as the new headmistress and teacher. I didn't know what subject I was teaching.  
Then when we got to the school, the Elders we shocked that we actually came.  
"I thought that you six weren't going to come and especially you mutt," the Elders said.  
"I wasn't going to come, but if they came here, well, I'm gonna come with them, and be a true friend to them. I was just wondering, what class am I teaching?" I asked curiously.  
"Well, we were hoping that you knew that one," one of the Elders said.  
"Wait, you want me to teach the students about the war between the magical creatures and the aliens?" I asked with a smile on my face.  
"Yes," the same Elder said.  
"About the history?" I asked. "The history class?"  
"Yes, we want you to teach them about the history of the magical world, the Spirit World, the Aliens, the Demons…"  
"Okay, I get it. However, why just me? Why not Billy as well?" I asked.  
"Billy doesn't know what one power from another," The Elder said.  
"Yes, he does, he is a spirit just like me," I said.  
"Ls, actually that is your power, the spirits that are in the Spirit World are actually your powers. I thought that you knew that already, when you got you memories back?" Billy said.  
"What? So your telling me that no one is a spirit except for me?" I asked.  
"Yep," Billy replied. I hit him so hard that I left a bright big red mark and I think that I broke his bone.  
"Ouch! Thanks for breaking my bone Ls that hurt. I'm sorry I just thought that you knew that you were the only spirit in the Spirit World," he said. I just looked at him with a glare.  
_ I don't believe this Billy you knew that I was the only spirit and yet you didn't say anything_. I was so frustrated to say anything else I just walked off. Billy ran after me. He tired to calm me down. However it didn't work.  
_ I know that you trusted me and I blow that trust when I didn't tell you about that, but I know that I won't keep anything anyway from you any more. I promise. _His voice was so calm and peaceful that I just looked in his eyes and I saw that he was trying to hold back the tears. However he couldn't when he saw that I was looking into his eyes. I put my head under his and I just couldn't stay angry with him just for that. He should get a break from me getting pissed off ever second.  
_ Sorry for getting… _He kissed me so that I wouldn't say anything else and I wiped the tears from his eyes, but then I was crying. He held me so close that I couldn't get free from his hug. So, I just let him hold me.  
The next day we all got ready for our first day at Magic School._  
Hey Lela ready for your first class of students? Billy joked. _  
"Yes and no, there are students who are telepathic Billy so our conversation telepathically are pretty much over now," I said.  
"Oh yeah now we are apart from each other. Great," he said in a sad tone.  
"What class do you have first, Billy…I mean Mr. Knight," I asked.  
"Why did you just call me Mr. Knight?" Billy asked.  
"Well, because I'm your teacher now and I can't call you Billy, or honey, or…" Billy cut me off.  
"Yeah I got it. I have History with you," he said.  
"Okay don't be late Mr. Knight."  
"Yes, ma'am," he laughed. I hit him on the same arm that I hit yesterday. Although, I know that he wanting to only calling me princess. I checked if there was anyone around and I knew that there wouldn't be anyone except for my friends. So I kissed him.  
So when everyone got to there class, I recognize some of the students while I was roaming the earth like Tommy, he was the one who taught me karate, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky, who are also great at being ninjas. They taught me how to be a ninja as well.  
"Okay, everyone I want to introduce to you your new teacher, Lela Wolf. Now I know all of you will treat her with the same respect as you would for your friends. She is also you headmistress," the Elder said.  
"Good morning, Miss Wolf," Billy, Trini, Zack, Kim, Jason, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam said at the same time.  
"Well, I know that I am not older than anyone here. So could we all say something about how we are so we all could get to know each other?" I asked.  
"Nope, that would be stupid girly," one of the students said.  
"Why don't you tell us all about yourself sweetie?" a boy said.  
"Yeah, come on tell us about your self," his friend said while pounding fits together.  
"Okay you want to know something about me?" I asked.  
"Yeah, so tell us," a red head boy said.  
"I'll tell all of you three things the last one won't be so pretty. However here goes. The first one is never ever get me pissed off. The second one is that you don't what me as you worst nightmare because I'll haunt your every move, no lie. Third is that all but nine students would being writing a hundred page essay on the whole everything you know about the Spirit World, the aliens, the witches, the demons, the over world, the under world and the war by tomorrow. So do you want to talk about your self or do you want to write. Oh I also forgot to say this, you won't be able to use the text book," I said.  
"I'm Aisha Curtis. My favorite hobby is ninjitsu," Aisha said.  
"My name is Adam Michael. My hobby is also ninjitsu," Adam said.  
"Aloha, my name is Rocky Stone. My hobby is also ninjitsu," Rocky said.  
"My name is Billy Knight. My hobby is learning new things in different ways," Billy said.  
"My name is Tommy Brown. My hobby is karate," Tommy said.  
"My name is Jason Green. My hobby is trying to learn not to make things explode," he said.  
"My name is Trini White and my hobby is reading books," she said.  
"I'm Kim May. My hobby is Gymnastics," she said.  
"Hello, my name is Zack Black," he said and almost everyone laughed and I gave them an evil eye then went too silent. "My hobby dancing." then the same people started laughing again.  
"Okay, so you think that he funny? Well, let me see if this is funny maybe I should not make it one hundred pages maybe I should make it three hundred pages," I said. "Shall we proceed?"  
"My name is Deanna Jennifer. My hobby is doing homework," she said.  
"Well, I hope you won't have to see my bad side then," I said.  
"My name is Michael Jacob. My hobby is that I could predict the future," he said.  
"I'm Leah Liam. I'm great at shape shifting," she said. Then the bell rang.  
"Well, I am glad that we won't have to do the tomorrow no would we?"  
They said, "No."  
"Good. Now you can go," I said.  
The rest of the day no one gave me trouble. When my friends came the where surprise that everyone survived the day.  
"Hey Lela, it's so great to see you again," Adam said.  
"Yeah, I got my memories back, but some of them are a little fuzzy. So what were you four doing since I left?" I asked.  
"Practicing, what else? Oh a few days after you left we started to do thing to everyone and they chased us out of town," Tommy and Rocky said.  
"That must of sucked. I can't believe that you guys were kicked out of your own town," I said.  
"Hey, well, maybe Angel Grove would be the great place for you guys, that's were we live. Hey won't kick you out of town, unless you guys try to hurt someone," Kim and Zack said at the same time and looked at me.  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault he shouldn't have tried to trap me against the wall. Okay so don't blame me for what happen to Danny he shouldn't have attacked me and he knew that it was coming if he did that. I also didn't mean to do that to him," I said.  
"Who's Danny?" Aisha asked.  
"Danny is Lela's older brother from the Spirit World. Where we are from," Billy said.  
"Lela, what did you mean by all but nine well write the report?" Adam asked.  
"Yeah, I didn't get it either," Rocky and Jason said.  
"How many people do you see right now but not counting me," I said.  
"Nine," Trini said then I put my hands out and shook my head.  
Billy came right next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. He put his hand around my waist.  
"So you to are together?" Tommy asked sadly. I looked at him and saw that he liked me a lot. I just nod, but then I walked over to him and I took his hand and smiled at him.  
"Come on we better get to bed before someone gets mad at us. Oh wait I keep on forgetting that I am the headmistress and a teacher. Well, we should get to bed for tomorrow," I said. I walked with Tommy on the way to his room. He shades it with Rocky and Adam. The others went to their rooms.  
"See you tomorrow," Rocky and Adam said together.  
"See ya," I said. "Tommy wait I want to talk to you."  
"Alright," he said.  
"Come on." We drifted away from his room and we walked in to the garden. "I didn't know that you liked me Tommy. I'm sorry, really sorry," I confessed.  
"It's alright. I know that you'll be safe with him and I can trust him in any situation. Besides now I have a competition," Tommy laughed which gave him hope that he could have a chance of winning me over.  
"Tommy I don't want to rain on your parade, but he is the Wolf Spirit, the one for me, I sorry," I said. I looked into his eyes and I hate to see him like that. "I'm truly sorry, Tommy. I want to tell this, Tommy your more of a big brother to me like Adam, Rocky, Jason and Zack. Aisha, Trini, and Kim are like my big sisters. Your family to me. I can't live without you nine not teasing me just like siblings. Even thought I grow up without siblings in this world. However I have or I had an older brother in the Spirit World, but I anciently killed him. Which was whom we were talking about early, but I promise that I wouldn't hurt you nine. How you nine just took me in, when no one else would. You treated me with respect that everyone else never gave me. I know that I don' t want to play with your emotion, but could you handle a kiss on the cheek? I know that your probably thinking that I am asked to much and hurt you in the end, but I'm not if you don't the kiss. I would understand, I know that someday you'll have the girl of your dreams with you and she'll treat you with the same respect that you are giving everyone around you."  
"I can handle the kiss and thanks at least I know I have a place in your heart always. Just not l the way I thought that I would," he said. I kissed him the same time he kissed me. "How did you two wind up together anyway?"  
"It happen during the summer Billy has the power of telepath and he said that I looked like I in the war, in the morning. We were on my yacht at that time and the yacht was where my foster dad died. Well, anyway later that day Kim and were talking about how I was so forgiving because she thought it was her fault, but it wasn't. Billy told her that it was how I was and then kissed my cheek, but he kissed me before though the first day on the yacht he kissed my forehead. So back the story, I turn to looked at him then he kissed me. I avoided him for a few days…" I looked down when I said that, but Tommy looked around and heard something and so did I.  
"Who's out there?" Tommy asked. I looked around and then I saw Momo. He was holding something that I couldn't handle, which was the sound the creature in the box made. As he came over the louder the noise got. I saw that he was still wearing the bracelet that helps spirits control their spirits, like the one that I took from Danny.  
"Go and find the others and make sure that you don't bring Billy here because that is who he is after as well," I told him.  
"I'm not leaving you…" I cut him off.  
"Tommy I will be finding. I can cast a spell to protect myself long enough for you to find the others. However just don't bring Billy into this because he is what my father in the Spirit World wants," I said and he nod. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." then a dark colored shield came around me and Tommy was gone. I tried to destroy the box, but it was too painful to hear the screeching sound. However I tried again and I failed.  
Tommy got back with the others, but no Billy that was good until my father came. Now there was going to be a battle. "So you thought that you could get rid of us just like that? Well think again daughter," he said.  
"I thought that I was the trader not your daughter. However you probably think that I would betray my heart and join you well you have another thing coming. Momo you probably don't want the same thing that happen to Danny happen to you know do you? I think he died?" I questioned that so he would box the box, which he did.  
"What did you say? Danny is dead? Who could that be? That's impossible," Momo said.  
"Adam do you think that you can close the box?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I think so," he said. He looked at the box and the box' s lid closed. Then I made sure that the box wasn't going to be open again I cast a shocking spell on it. Then Momo tried to touch the box. However, it stung him.  
"Well, that has a bang to it," Billy said. He helped me up. " Thought that you could keep me away from this? Well, you can't."  
The Scorpion Spirit transports all of us that were in the room, somewhere that was unfamiliar. He wasn't so sure where ported us. However that would be our advantage. "What's the matter Daddy? Don't know where you transported us?" I asked.  
_ What are you doing? You don't know either_. Billy thought_.  
He doesn't know that Billy. I'm just using this to an advantage for us. _I thought back to him.  
_ That's why I love you Ls. _He thought back_  
I know that and I that he will get his ass kicked. Billy I have an idea, but I would have to use your spirit, okay? _I asked in thought_.  
Okay. He handed me his spirit bracelet.  
I looked inside of myself. "The power of the Siberian Tiger, the White Wolf, the White Tiger, the Black Tiger. Come forth," I said. I also know in the human world that there are no such things as a black tiger, but there is in the Spirit World.  
Well, back to the fight. Somehow I couldn't handle the power, but then Billy came to my side and he combined his powers with mine and we actually stopped my father and my cousin. Their spirits came to me. However I was out consciences and Billy was holding me tightly.  
When I woke up, Billy was just looking at some pictures that I put up in my room and then he looked in the mirror and saw my getting up. He came to my side.  
Everyone knows that we belong together, Ls. _He thought_.  
I kind of notice that when I saw you in my room. Do I what to know how they found out? _I asked in thought.  
_ Depends on… _I kissed him. _  
I miss kissing you Billy. I truly do_. I pulled him close to me and let him hold me_. Please don't leave me Billy. I don't know what I would do if you just leave me… _He kissed me back.  
_ Don't worry. Lela I will never leave you, I promise. I just need to know just two things. _He thought.  
_ Here we go. What do you what to know?  
Number one why didn't you want me there in the first place? Even thought I didn't listen to Tommy. Number two is, I know you don't have to say the answer to this next question right away… _there was a knock on the door.  
"Hey Billy is she awake?" Adam asked loudly. I had to laugh at that. He knew that I was awake, but he tried his hardest not to invade our conversation. Billy was walking towards the door.  
"Why don't you come in and see Adam?" I asked while I was laughing Billy was just smiling and walked out of the room and I followed after him trying to pull him back towards me, but it was a pathetic pull. However it works he turned around and look at me like I was a kid again. He did laugh.  
The other surrounding me, I tried to tell him what he wanting to hear. Then here comes the girls, Aisha, Kim and Trini saying, "Let Billy and Lela talk, that what they going to do before Adam said something." then, the attention went away and they walked away, all but Billy and the girls. We said thanks to the girls and they walked away trying to catch up to the others.  
There was an awkward silence after they left. I was leaning on the wall behind Billy and me right in front of me leaning on the wall across from the wall that I was leaning on. Billy was looking straight at me waiting for me to tell him something. However I looked down and I blushed. I didn't know what to do or say. Then he moved towards me and he put his hand under my head and he lifts my head up and made me look straight at him.  
"I didn't want to lose you again. Billy that why I didn't want you to come to my save me, but you did and I'm not blaming you or anyone. I will always love you and I just hope that the whole prophecy coming true and all. I'm sorry," I said.  
"No, you shouldn't be sorry, that's what I wanted to hear and I know that I do that. I don't want to lose you again either. The second question is," Billy checked his pockets. "I know I put it in my pocket when I left my room.  
"Looking for this?" I asked handing him the small box.  
"Yeah, but where did…" He was going to finish the question, but I cut him off.  
"It fell out of your pocket and on to my bed, when you came over and sat on it. Something tells me that whatever that is in the box is for me, right?" I asked.  
"Yeah. The man said that it was the perfect gift to give to you." He said.  
"Maybe we should go somewhere that there aren't any eavesdroppers," I pointed to the door.  
"Yeah maybe you right." I grabbed his hand and pull pathetically again. He laughed at that. We went to the Kathleen's Diner. The diner has a small garden where Billy open the box and got down on one knee and took me hand my heart was beating so fast that I had to take little bit of air to slow it down. However, it didn't work.  
"Lela Artemis Wolf, Will you marry me?" He asked.  
I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I went down to his level and looked deeply into his eye. I saw that he was serious about that even in his bright blue eyes. I nodded and then confirmed it with a solid yes. We got up and he put the ring on my figure it was late in the day, so we just ate lunch there and we just walked around the town. When we got back to the school the others where just getting board the not using magic, so the asked Billy and me if they would be their teachers again and new teachers. We both were fine about it. However they knew some thing was up and they asked us what was going on. Billy was holding my hand with the ring and only the girls spotted and Tommy notice it.  
_You're engage?_ Kim and Trini thought together.  
"Boys don't you notice something different about Lela?" Aisha asked.  
"Wait I think I know, you got your hair cut," Rocky said sarcastically. Billy and I just looked at each other and so I put my hand out.  
"So girls always wears a ring most of the time," Jason, Zack and Adam said.  
"Tommy would you like to say something?" Kim asked.  
"Of course, here's a hint guys, if two people love each other and it comes after dating and comes before weddings," Tommy said. The four weren't even thinking of the word. "Do we have to spell it out? Billy, Lela congratulations I know the girls feel the same way."  
"Wait your engage?" Jason, Zack, Rocky, and Adam asked.  
"Wow, that took you longer than I would of excepted you guys to take," I said. Billy pulled me closer to him and he looked around just to make sure that there were Elders around and there where. He kissed me. Then the Elder notice the ring on my figure and was furious and orbed away. She probably is going to tell the other Elders, but what are they going to do to me anyway.  
The Elders got back and one of them was pretty pissed that I would just go off and marry a demon like my foster aunt did. She thought that that he lost all of his powers, but somehow he gains them back. I hated that my aunt had to be the queen of all demons, but she vanquish his sorry ass where he belonged. However Billy isn't like other demons, his parents are mortals. They don't have any special power or gifts. Billy's parents are like normal average people who look out for anyone who need there help, so you could say that there power.  
"Looks like they are having their Elder fit…" I was cut off by one of the Elders.  
"You come here now!" the Elder said while point at Billy. He didn't budged. However I did.  
"Find your self a new teacher and a new headmaster because I'm not staying. I know that this place wasn't the place that I would wind up staying at and working. If I was staying I would of, I would have told them the truth, why you really want them. You know most of them are powerful and you think that they could put them in the war, but you can't force someone to do something that they don't want to do. Believe me, I know what that feels like. You also can't say what is the rules to me because I made the rules not you and I can change them, bend them, break them, and I can add them if I wanted to. I basically can actually do anything I want with the rules," I said.  
"You just made someone pissed even more, Ls," Billy said while one of the Elders just threw a fireball at us. "I don't think that she should be able to use that power."_  
_"Your right Billy, the Elders don't have that type of power, unless she's the one how made Phalen's half sister Cleopatra angry enough that made her turn into a demon and try to get rid of her. However when she got to the demon, she could vanquish her, so she turned back into a witch. She gave up her powers and then she died," I said, but when I got the to however I began to whisper the rest.  
"What were you saying Lela?" the Elder that threw the fireball at us asked.  
"Nothing," I lied._  
Ls, what were you saying? I know that…_ Billy was thinking before I kissed him from thinking anything else.  
"Not now Billy," I harshly whispered to him. He nods.  
"What did you say?" the Elder commanded.  
"Like I said, nothing," I said harshly.  
"No I heard you say something about Cleopatra. Now what did you say about her?" she commanded again.  
"You may not what to know, Demetria," I said.  
"How do you know my name witch?"  
"I don't I just guessed. A pretty good guess, wouldn't you say?"  
"Now I know where I've seen you. You're just a simple mutt. Knowing that you father shouldn't of went off marrying a mortal. You're that half goddess."  
"You nailed that one. I'm surprised that you didn't guess that one when you sent me after Billy. However you are pretty stupid to not see that I lied to you and now you're exposed for being a demon so maybe Aunt Cleopatra could stop bugging me to destroying you."_  
Ls, lets get out of here. Okay? _Billy thought. I nod. The ten of us orbed away to the island that my foster dad got me.  
"Wait did you say Aunt Cleopatra?" Kim and Adam asked.  
"Yes, she is my mom, Phalen, half sister. My mom wasn't related to the pharaoh of Egypt, her younger sister, Cleopatra was…" I said.  
"So you mom had a boy friend that wasn't so great and then she married a god and you are going to marrying a demon. What next? You are going to destroy the world?" Jason asked.  
"Hey, the premonition that Kim had of me. I won't destroy anything. I'm…" I was about to say something else until Jason cut me off.  
"Don't say harmless, we just saw you destroy your cousin and your father from the Spirit World and you destroyed you brother, Danny. Okay, you're not harmless. You're just plain destruction…" I left before he could say anything else, but he was yelling at me. Billy ran after me and he saw that I had tears in my eyes._  
_"Don't listen to him. You are harmless. You can't even hunt a fly down, if someone dared you to, don't listen to him. All of them weren't on purpose, okay. The truth is inside of you and you know that. And the whole the creature and the demon and the true power thing won't happen…" Billy was trying to cheer me up, but he could handle the tears that coming off my face. Then, we sat down in the grass while he was holding me tightly in his warm arms. I loved it when he does that.  
"How do you know that the whole creature, and the demon, and the true power won't happen? Please tell me that answer, please," I asked while I was still crying.  
"I know because you know what's right from wrong and the truth will forever be inside you the monster that Kim saw in her vision was the past, the future. Ls, we came here to start our lives over, and that's what we are going to do. So, please let me see the smile that you always have, please?" He said and I gave him the smile he wanted. "I also hit Jason for what he said to you. I also know you heard this repeatedly from me, but I love you forever and that will never change."_  
_"I love you as well. However where will go? I mean the mortal school is over by now and Magic School isn't going to welcome us back now. So where are we going to do or go?" I asked. Time moves different in magic school than at regular school. Time moves slow for them and times fast for the mortal school.  
"Well, I know that we can go on seas and sail then going where ever we want to go, like last summer," he replied. Then the other came around and saw that we where sitting in the grass. Kim and Trini sat on our right while Jason and Zack sat on our left and Aisha, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam were standing behind us. They over heard the conversation and said that they wouldn't mind going on the yacht, we also told Kim and Jason to spill about their feelings that they have for each other. We also told that to Trini and Zack. __

When we went to bed that night, but everything was different this time. Jason and Kim said what they truly felt about each other and Zack and Trini did the same. Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam where with us this time. Maybe we'll form a coven of our own and met new people along the way. We would probably met some spirits and maybe go into the Spirit World.  
I was asleep and then I heard a sound. I woke up and I saw him, the man who harmed my mom, the man she still went with after what Anubis did for her. Gave her a new life and a family, in a different way. However Anubis did all of that out of his love for her and she left him and took me away from my family. He just grabbed me a pulled me away from Billy, but Billy didn't even know that he took me. I tried to make him let go of me. I cast spells, use my powers and everything I could think of. It just didn't work. Then, I tried to summon my father, but didn't come. I also tried to scream, that didn't work either.  
He took me out side and said, "The one of night heard me, I have that the Great Spirits, now make her do your bidding. She's ready for her destiny. Now command her to destroy the world."  
"She's is ready, she is the power now. Let's see if she can be controlled," a woman said while she was walking towards us. She stopped right in front of me and placed her hand on my head. Then she lends down and whispered, "Destroy your love with this athame. If you don't, you'll be destroyed your self. Now go."  
I had tears coming down my face. I tried to refuse, but something came over me. I tried and tried, but my will over my body just left, like I had no clue how I was. When, I reached the room where Billy and I were. I closed my eyes and walked in.  
"Lela, what's the matter?" Billy asked.  
"I'm sorry… I love you… I have to do this…" I said softly. Billy tried to stop me, but it was to late. I had to die and… I did.

When I woke up, I was alive. However I thought that I did. It was so strange I felt the pain, felt the pain that Billy had, the pain from the athame that the woman gave me, everything. However then I realized that it was a dream.  
"Ls, are you alright?" Billy asked. "You look confused."  
"It's was nothing, but a dream," I said softly to myself.  
"What was a dream? You tried to kill yourself and I don't know why?" He said.  
"So that whole thing was real? I… and the man who took me outside and the woman who tried to order me to kill you were real?" I asked confused  
"Yes, the whole thing was real as can be. However, why did you try to…?" I cut him off.  
"I had to because the woman tried to tell me to destroy you and I tried my hardest to take control of myself. However, when I saw you I had to kill myself because she said if I didn't get rid of you that I would be destroy myself instead," I said while crying. "I'm sorry, Love. I know that I would of come back either way, if it wasn't you, then my dad, in someway." He kissed me.  
"You killed yourself just for me? How many times have you saved me, now? Two, three, four?" he asked.  
"I don't know, I just know that you are the only one for me and I know that you would get through to me Billy. You just understand me the best and we do have a past in the Spirit World," I said while looking down at my wound. Billy took my hand a healed them. Then he looked at me and smiled.  
"No one else knows of what happen last night, Ls. Not even our friends and I told you that you know what's right from wrong; I just didn't think that you would have done something like this. I should of look at you as the warrior here and not as a damsel. You probably had gotten that from me when we where younger, but…" I pulled him closer to my face and kissed him so he would stop talking, I wanted to stay like this for a little bit longer, but my stomach had other plans. "I'll go and get you something to eat. I also find some medicine for you pain, okay Princess?"  
"Okay, Knight," I said. Princess and Knight were our nicknames in the Spirit World. I was the best warrior around and no one could have defeated me. Billy was a knight in my kingdom and he was the only one who didn't underestimate me because I was the princess, but I didn't know that he was a prince or I would of gone easy on him, maybe not. I laughed at that. He was also from the other kingdom, which is the reason why we came here.  
I rested my eyes a few minutes and Billy came back with pancakes and blueberry jam. "Ls," he said while he was looking into my eyes, "are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm just tired. I guess that I was trying to kill myself which must have taken a lot of energy from me just to take control of myself," I whispered.  
"Ls, I don't want to lose you now. When I left, to move to Angel Grove I had to leave the most important person of my life behind. I had to leave you there. I wanted to stay, I begged and begged to my mom just to leave me there, but she did not want me to be with you. She never liked you, not even in the Spirit World. However, she will come around before the wedding, Ls. She knows that I asked you to be my wife because I told her that before I left to go to Magic School with you," he whispered. His eyes were watering up and then he closed his eyes. I wiped them away.  
"I will never leave you. I just don't want you to leave me, the first time you did, was in the Spirit World and we lost our baby girl, Lillie," I said while placing my hands over my stomach (I'm not pregnant, it's just that I saw Lillie get l killed and so I just put my hands there). Then Billy placed the tray down on my left where he was laying before I woke up, the second time. He placed his left hand on my face and he placed the right hand on my stomach.  
"She will be fine Lela, I promise. She will not die, because I will never leave you. Lillie will not leave our site, not even for one second. I will never let you find me a liar…" he was going to say more, but Tommy knocked on the door.  
"Hey guys are you going to stay in there all day, or are you going come out here. Even though it's none of my business what you two are going to do," he said.  
"Do you think that you have enough strength to get out of bed?" Billy asked me.  
"I'm not sure, Billy," I replied. "Go, I'll be fine. I will telepathically call you if I need you alright?"  
"Okay, go to sleep please, you need to rest."  
"I love you Billy."  
"I love you too," he said while walking out the door. "She's fine it just that she doesn't feel so well right now, Tommy," Billy lied to Tommy.  
"Oh," he replied. I moved the tray from the bed to the table, it hurt a lot just to get and move something. I never felt this much pain in my entire life before. Therefore, I lay back down and closed my eyes.

I closed my eyes and then I fell asleep. This time I was running away from the man. "You'll be the one who destroys the two worlds. All you have to do is to destroy your love," he yelled. Then he caught up to me and handed me the same athame that the woman gave me. It was a nightmare I couldn't do it.  
I woke up gasping for air. Billy came in running to my side. " Lela, what's the matter?" he asked. Then he sat down on my right.  
"What time is it? How long have I've been a sleep?" I asked.  
"It's two in the after noon. You've been asleep since eight in the morning," he said.  
"Billy and Tommy came in every hour on the hour. Guess that they were just worried about you," Kim said. Jason was by her side like the one he was ready to protect her in any way possible.  
_Wait you've been in here every hour with Tommy? Did you read his thoughts, how he likes me a lot, but… I thought before he kissed me. Everyone left except for Billy. He got under the covers and placed me on top of him. It was strange for some reason. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was strange.  
Lela you are the one who created the two worlds, so you can destroy them as easily as you can create them. Even though it destroyed, you and six other people plus I had to bring you to life_… Billy was going to think some more.  
_ What are you talking about? I was talking about Tommy and hear you are talking about the worlds. I know that I can destroy the worlds. However how do you know that was the reason I woke up, I never told you that. _I thought._  
Oh… I guess that when I kissed you, I got somewhat of an excess of that. I'm not sure how I knew that. _He thought.  
"Well, I'm not surprise though, the others' powers aren't the only ones advancing," I whispered.  
Hours went by, I don't know how long really because the sun went down. Billy got up to be change in his nighttime clothes, but I didn't what him to leave me. I got up and turned him around, I took off his shirt, and he stopped me from doing anything else. However, he looked into my eyes and saw that I knew what I was doing. He let go of me. Then he took off most of my clothes and his pants. I pulled him in bed. I knew that I wanted him so badly. I never felt like this, not even in the Spirit World.  
I loved him so much to make him see that. The truth was that I didn't know what I was doing, but I really didn't care. I knew that he was the only one that I want in my life. When we have to close, I had to stop him even though I wanted to be with him. He understood that.  
Billy fell asleep first. He had his arms around me. I leaned the back of my head on his chest. I closed my eyes to think about the Spirit World. It was a post to be a peaceful place, now it is just violence and destruction. I only saw what happen to Lillie and my eyes just watered up. I tried to move without waking Billy up. However that didn't work. _  
_"What's the matter?" Billy asked.  
"I shouldn't be thinking about the Spirit World," I mumbled. Then I looked up at him. He was smiling. _  
Then, I wasn't the only one who was thinking of there. I just wished that they would stop the war and then we could go back, if you want to, I won't go back without you. I can't leave you again. _Billy thought and that only made me want to cry even more. I just couldn't handle every thing at once. I turned around and placed the front of my head under his. He moved one of his hands to place under my face just to move it closer to his face and that made me feel like I should let our feelings get the better than us, but I couldn't. I can't, I just don't know why. I just don't think that we should go far, at least not now anyway. I wanted to feel venerable all the time around Billy and I think that he knows that._  
I want to feel like nothing happen, like the whole with losing Lillie… _I thought, but Billy caught me off guard by kissing me.  
_ Lela, don't worry okay. Lillie will be finding, as I said. She'll never die. Okay please, calm the hell down. Billy thought.  
Okay now you are scaring me. You never did that. However, I think I did deserve that thought.  
Yes, and I'm… What's the matter? You look like you going to be…  
_ I ran to the bath. Billy came after me, but stayed out side the door. I never felt like this either and we didn't… "Ls, are you alright?" Billy asked. Billy's voice caught my attention. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"  
"No, but I do want know if anything happen before this night or any night?"  
"Not that I recall. Lela, what's the matter? Can I come in?" Billy sounded worried about me.  
"If I knew I would have told you, Billy. However, I don't feel so great," I said while he was walking in. He came to my side and held me so close to him that I had to push away from him just so that I could vomit in the toilet. He stayed with me, even though it could be contagious.  
He went out side of the bathroom and came back with a necklace, had the symbol of the horse, which is a post to heal the sick or the weak and placed it around my necklace. "Let's see if this work's if not, then we know that you are pregnant, Ls," he said.  
A few minutes went by and I wasn't vomiting in the toilet, so he carried me back to the bed and held me closed and I wanted to fall asleep, but I couldn't. Billy brushed my hair out of my face and moved it behind my ear.  
When morning came, I just felt so weak that I couldn't get out of bed, but I used my powers to get dressed and when the yacht came I just orbed into the bed room and Billy orbed everyone's things and Billy told Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam the rules of the yacht and they understood. However he didn't stay very long outside because he didn't what me alone, so that wouldn't happen again, me trying to kill myself.  
Then he went to my side after he did that so he would have to spend the whole day a way from me. The chefs cooked me soup, so that I could eat something because I hadn't eat anything the day before. I ate half the soup before I was full. Billy didn't even try to piss me off and make me eat the rest of the soup. When I feel crappy, he won't do anything to test my patients. Well, I think that this day would be a better day than yesterday.  
Billy brushed his hand against my face, and his hand was so soft that when I open my eyes he wasn't in his human form, but his animal form and it wasn't his hand nor paw, but his face. "I'm sorry, Ls. Did I wake you?" he asked. I nearly jumped out of the bed and hit my head on the table right next to the bed. Almost everyone came running to see what happen.  
"What happen?" Tommy asked.  
"I think that I'm going crazy, but I think that Billy's animal form just talked to me," I said, but I didn't believe it myself. Jason and Zack laughed at me. "What's so funny?"  
"That you didn't know that Billy's animal form could talk," they replied at the same time. They gave each other high fives.  
"Wait you didn't know that spirit animal form could talk?" Billy asked.  
"It's not like I could turn into my spirit animal form, Billy. I'm still a human I didn't get my spirit. Although, shouldn't t gotten my spirit when I turned sixteen?" I asked. I looked so puzzled that Billy had to turn back into his human form and tell me that personal without others in the room.  
"You should've gotten it then, but you such a powerful spirit you could have gotten it when you were just a kid. Remember the that I ran away from my home to try and stop you from jumping off the cliff just to prove that you were strong that the others, and I fell down into the water and you hit the rock and nearly killed yourself. You cousins ran from the scene of the crime and I had to carry you to you house and your father started to yell at them?" he said.  
"That happen, man, I must have done some stupid things then. However, why should I judge that scene from the one two nights ago," I said while walking over to the bed and sit down.  
"I think that's when you got your spirit because you were glowing that night because I was with you and I saw it," Billy said while sitting down right in front of me and held out his hand and I took it while I was smiling. He placed our hands on my forehead where I hit it on the rocks in California and he told me to lay down. I put my feet on the bed and he went into my mind, to see why I couldn't turn into my animal form. Then he found out the reason why I couldn't turn into my animal form and the reason is that I was holding the animal back from letting it take over my body, as if it is in a cage.  
"I felt the spirit inside of me, Billy. It was like the spirit wanted me to let go of something, but I don't know what. What does she want me to let go?" I asked. He kissed me so fast before could say anything else. Billy pulled me close to him and I had to push away from him. "Billy, what does she want me to let go?"  
"To let yourself feel like you're not alone, that no one would leave you, that I would not leave you and I've been trying to do that for weeks now…" I cut him off.  
"I know that you won't leave me that no one would hurt me, but it's hard to let go of the pain that people left behind. I love you so much, but not to go far. Billy, I'm not ready, I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm not telling you that after we get married that we won't have Lillie and other kids, but I'm just not ready to go that far…" I said, but Billy cut me off. _  
"I know, that what the spirit wanted to hear, that you would have Lillie… Wait did you say other kids?" _he asked with a weird look on his face._  
"Umm… now did I actually say that?" I tried to confuse him. However it didn't work.  
"Yes, you did say that," _he replied._  
Yes, I did .I didn't what you to know that we were have another child in the Spirit World, Billy. _I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Tears came out.  
_ I guess that this was one of the secrets that you didn't what me to find out, was it? _He thought. _  
Yes, Billy, please don't think that we should be in a rush because we do have plenty of time to have Lillie and the other one. Billy, you shouldn't have heard that part. _Billy let me get up and walk around while he was sinking in the thought that he was going to have another child with me._  
_"When were you pregnant the second time," Billy asked.  
"The day before you left, Lillie heard me crying and screaming, saying that you couldn't have left that night. I tried to tell you the day before, but you where packing everything that you could and you left and…and…and…" I tried to get the words out, but I couldn't, all that was coming out was tears and I couldn't stop them. They just came out like the rain in April.  
"Ls calm down, please. I hate seeing you like this. I truly do. I don't know what you want me to do. Lela, please throw me a bone, please. I don't know what to do," he said while trying to calm me down, but I push him away. I left the room and walked around the yacht. I walked in to Jason which was probable wasn't the greatest thing, but he saw that I was upset about something and wanted to know why. Therefore, I tried to tell him, but most of the words, he had to guess and he got most of the words that where hard to understand correct. He actually didn't want to hurt me, but I don't know how long his friendliness would last.  
Billy was looking for me, but he couldn't find me. He couldn't because I went to my father, Anubis. "Father," I said.  
"Yes, Lela. What's the matter?" he asked.  
"It's about Billy and me," I said.  
"Oh, well, what's the matter?" he asked again.  
"Billy and I got into this conversation about me being pregnant a second time and it was hard…" I was about to say something else until I was fling a crossed the cavern. I hit the wall hard and I was knocking out probably for hours, but when I woke up, I got a massive headache.  
"Lela, are you all right?" someone said, I couldn't figure out what voice who said that, but it was familiar and a male's voice. When I figured out whose voice it was, I got up and I tried to walk towards the voice because I didn't want to trigger a booby traps. I was a little wobble, so I stayed close to the wall. "Lela, are you alright? Where are you Lela?" the same person said.  
"I'm coming, stay there and just keeping talking, I'll find you, just stay there, please," I said. The further that I go towards the voice the darker it gets.  
Then, some thing grabbed my leg and I try to get it off my leg. I kick it, and then I stopped. "Ouch, Lela. Is that you?" the voice said.  
"Yes, I'm sorry I thought it as something that threw me across the cavern. Who are you?" I asked.  
"It's me, Lela. It's Danny, your brother…" I try to grab his hand and pull him up so that I could hug him and so that I could hit as hard as I could.  
"Danny, give you're ha…" I was going to finish saying hand until someone pulled me out there.  
"Lela, are you all right?" someone said. My eyes were shut closed, but somehow I wanted to open them. "Love, are you alright?" the same voice said, now I know the voice. It was Billy. I opened my eyes  
"I was going to grab Danny from some kind of hole and then you grabbed me from there, before me…" I was going to say more, but Billy kissed so I would stop.  
Then he whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry for ever doing things that hurt and might of hurt you." when he was finished saying those words, the just repeated over and over until I looked into his eyes and saw that was upset about something.  
I placed my fore head against his and I whispered, "It's okay, it wasn't you fault." I placed my hand on his check and the position that was awkward.  
"I'm sorry, truly, sincerely sor…" I moved my hand and placed one of my fingers on hi lips so that he would stop talking.  
"Can I get up?" I asked.  
"No, you can't get up," Billy said sarcastically. He did move so that I could get up. He held out his hand and I took it as if we were kids again, the first day that we met. He placed one of his arms around me and I placed my head on his shoulder_. However, I just can't handle knowing that my brother is still alive and that he is trap somewhere. I need to help him; he needs my help like before.  
Billy, is it possible that Danny is still alive after what I did to him? _I asked._  
I'm not sure, but he is your brother. You two have been through more things than my sister and I and we are older than you are. I just don't understand how you could have seen him though, I know that you are the daughter if Anubis and all, but not even Anubis could have seen…  
Oh, know my dad… I thought.  
What is it?  
When I was visiting him earlier, I was attack and I think that he was also. _I thought.  
Billy when with me to see if my father was all right, but we couldn't find him._  
Lela looks out. _Billy thought and knocked me out of the way and he was hit hard._  
_"Coming back to the scene of the crime," the man that my mother was with.  
"Why don't you tell me your name? I just need to know why you are doing this and I think that you look familiar, before I was born, I mean…" I was cut off.  
"My name was Xander, but then your father gave me a new name which is Apocalypse. I have been reborn by your mother when she gave birth to you, you could saw that we are one in the same, except for a few facts that are different from each…" he said.  
"We are nothing a like, you're the monster that wants me to destroy my love. You're not anything like me Apocalypse. You're a demon…" he cut me off.  
"You're engaged to one. You know that he was meant to be evil, but you deny it every time he uses his powers and, and you. You are a demon, but you deny your own destiny. You are a post…"  
"Your lying I am not a post destroys anything, your name, the name that you are using, the name that my father gave you Apocalypse. That means that you would destroy the world and I won't let you do that," I said angrily.  
"Oh, but you have. Your love is dead…" I blocked out everything else and I turned around and Billy… Billy's body laid there like there was no life in him. I walked over to him and knelt. "You knew the Prophecy would come true. The Prophecy stated that the love of the destroyer would die and so the destruction of the two worlds begins."  
"I'm not the destroyer. I'm not the destroyer, Billy is. I'm the one that should have died, Billy, knew the prophecy would come true today, so he changed it. He took my place; he took his life so that the prophecy wouldn't come true. The prophecy has change. The stupid prophecy was wrong," I cried.  
Every single color that was ever was started to glow around Billy. The Spirits knew that it was time to give me my power, but I split my power so that Billy would be alive. "Billy your wrong you were a spirit as well as I was," I whispered in his ear. He woke up.  
"I'm…" I hugged him so tightly that he couldn't breathe or say anything else. Apocalypse clapped.  
"Well done child. Now let's see if you could destroy you're…" I threw Apocalypse against the wall.  
"Why don't you the hell up, Apocalypse. You can't help yourself. You don't have the power control anyone. Your nothing without my mom and you just use her like she was a puppet," I said. Billy grabbed my hand and we both destroyed him forever. Everyone that was under his control, under his spells, and the people that he killed as well as trapped were released. Xander had my brother, my cousin, both of my parents from both worlds and the rest of the people that I didn't know about.

When Billy and I got back to the yacht, the Scorpion Spirit, Momo, Danny came back to stay a while. Billy doesn't like the fact that they are staying and neither do I, but as long as they don't screw up the wedding they can stay. However I don't know what to do with them. I just can't help, but wonder if there's anyway to help them to see what the Spirit World was created for, but that's whom they are._  
_

A few weeks past since Apocalypse's death. Nina came to see her litter brother, Billy. It is weird because she always hated me, but now she likes, no wants me to marry Billy. Our kingdoms were enemies and now it all has change since…since the death of Apocalypse. It was like he was the cause between the dispute our kingdoms, but my family won't let me marry him. I think that old habits die-hard_.  
_She heard that her little brother is now powerful than her, so she's trying to be on her best behavior, but she's has caused trouble unlike my family. Now, Danny and Momo have been up to a lot of things lately. Along with my father. He has been trying to destroy Billy now that he has the chance. However, I'm always around Billy because we have wedding to plan for and he won't try to pull a fast one on me because I can reflect, not saying that Billy can't protect himself, it's just that I feel more comfort when I know that he is safe from my father, my brother and my cousin. However, it would probable get worst if they stay here any longer.  
_"_Hey Nina, Kim, Trini, Ashia, I want to talk to you for a second. Okay?" I asked.  
"Sure," they all said. Billy left to find Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Zack and Jason.  
"I want all of you to be my bridesmaids and Nina I want you to be my Maid of Honor," I said.  
They all gasped for air.

"What?" Nina asked?  
_ You want us to be your bridesmaids? _Kim, Trini, and Ashia asked in thought. They nearly fainted when I shook my head up and down_.  
_"You want me to be your Maid of Honor. You have to be joking right? I've been nasty to you in the Spirit World and you are making me you Maid of Honor…?" she said.  
"Yes, Nina. That was the past and I know that you hate me for beating up your boyfriend when I was two, but he did deserved it thought. Only because he tormented my foster cousins," we all laughed at that.  
"Yeah, he was a jerk and you know what I broke up with me over the phone last week, I just want to hurt him so badly. Wait, I think I know how to make him sufferer," she said.  
"How?" I asked.  
"He has an older brother and maybe if I kissed him he won't know what hit him, like I didn't know that he wanted to be the tramp of your cousin…" I cut her off.  
"Crystal?" I asked.  
She nods.  
"You know what? She liked Billy so badly, when we were younger and she would hated if she saw us kissing," I said.  
"Come on you two, stop thinking of how you two would get revenge on her ex-boyfriend and lets spy on the guys and see what Billy wanted to talk to them about. Okay?" Kim said.  
"Oh that's easy. He's asking them to be his best men," I said. "Oh I almost forgot the traditions in the Spirit World about weddings are different than the traditions here in the human World," I said.  
"Like what?" Ashia said.  
"Well, first off, the groom buys the wedding dress and the bride doesn't see it until she's walking down the isle. Second the bridesmaid come after the bride instead of before and the groom walks with the bride, the best men come alongside with the bridesmaids…" I said until Trini came in.  
"Sorry, but what?"  
"Here I will tell them okay? You go make sure that the evil portion of your family doesn't get to the groom before the wedding, or there will be some issues," she said in our native tongue, which is Latin.  
They all looked like they saw a movie in a different language. I told them that it was our native tongue, but Billy and I don't use are native tongue. However, we only know the language if we come in physical contact with someone.

I left and Nina told them what I said, but I thought that I did say in English, but I didn't. I guess that I was worried about Billy that I rushed it so that the Scorpion Spirit, Danny, nor Momo could have the chance to kill Billy.

I went for hike on the yacht and I found Billy in our room. He was in the Spirit World, because I saw him holding a picture of our tiny family. I walked in. "Lela, I didn't know tat you were finished… I thought that you were going to try and explain our customs to the girls," he said.

"I got Nina to do it. Well, to explain it very slowly, anyway," I replied. Billy wanted to hit me.

"Oh did she tell you that your crazed out cousin, Crystal took her boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. While walking over to him. I lad down and I put my head on his legs and I turned into my animal form. I was happy that I could to that. However, it was my cub form thought.

Billy moved his hand and I accidently attacked it. Cats, do attend to attack things that do move while they are moving. "Ouch. Lela, that hurt," he said.

I looked into his eyes and he couldn't refuse my crazy ass apology that way. He just had to laugh at that. Then, I put my head on his arm and I let him pet me like I was a house cat. I was upset that he moved me, but I knew that I could stay there forever, though.

He turned into his animal form and I moved closer to him. However, he pulled me even closer to him. I put my head down on the bed and then he went and squashed it underneath his.

Nina came in and just started to laugh. _You two haven't change one things about yourselves since you were kids. _Nina thought while she was thinking that I was trying to reclaim my head that Billy purposely placed his head on mine.

He licked me so I got up and I left the room. I walked into Danny who was right out side the room, he was holding something and then he cast a spell on me, then Momo walking in the room and did the exactly the same thing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing," Danny said.

"'Nothing', are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure about that. Billy…umm the Prince of Darkness and the Princess of Darkness is in there?" Danny said.

"Yeah, so what...I know what you are trying to do Danny," I said.

"What am I doing then, Sis?" he asked.

"You're trying to tear Billy and me up. I…I don't believe this," I said.

"Did it work Danny?" Momo asked while walking out of the room.

"I'm not sure Momo. Do you hate the Prince and Princess of the darkness' guts?" he asked me. I hit so hard I think that he had gotten the wrong out of it.

Then, Billy and Nina walked out of the room looking confused.

"Lela, are you okay?" Billy asked.

"Don't call me Lela," I snapped at him.

"Okay, but are you okay, Princess?" he asked again.

"Why should you care? You are my enemy," I snapped again. It was like I had no feeling for him, like I didn't love him anymore.

"What did you do? What the hell did you do to her?" Billy had Danny against the wall while I was trying to pry him off of Danny. It felt like I could move him, like my strength wasn't the same with him. I wasn't stronger than this…this spirit.

"Let go of him," Nina said to Billy, than Billy let go of him and I let go of Billy.

"C'mon, Lele, you don't belong with him," Danny said. He was pulling me away from them.

Billy's mind~

How can this be? Lela knows that it his is a trick. She wouldn't leave me hanging like this.

"Hey Billy, what's wrong?" Tommy said.

"It's Lela. Danny did something to her and now she doesn't remember that she loves me," I said.

"Hey didn't you say that she'll always love you no matter what? And you also said that t you'll always love her no matter what?" Tommy asked.

"I don't see what your saying Tommy?" Billy said.

"Lela told me that you two are meant to be together, before her Dad, and cousin showed up. If you just let them win, then you'll not only lose her, but your going to lose Lillie and maybe that child that you were going to have," Tommy said.

"How would you know that we were going to have another child?"

"Nina told me that part. I hope that you don't mind that I like you sister, do you?" he asked.

"No, not at all. How did she know that?"

"She said that Lela told her after you disappeared, man. You should try not to make that same mistake…" I cut him off.

"I know that part that's why we came here, but my family only can here just so that I would remember everything. However, they didn't need to come, like Lela's family she was born without memories, but she gains than by the day, but some are to powerful for her to remember," I said.

"He I asked Lela, to follow me here so that you two could talk. However, I don't think that she stayed," he replied.

"No she out side right now, and thanks. I own you one big one."

"I just want to hand Nina this, and tell her to read it. She'll know it's from Me." then he handed me a piece of parchment.

"Sure, that won't be a problem," I replied to him. He smiles knowing that he got it and saying thanks. Then he got up after sitting in the chair that was next to the door and walked out of the room.

"_You can go in now," _he whispered to him.

"_Thanks," _she said to him. It sounded like she was crying or something of that sort. She closed her eyes and walked in. "Let me get one thing straight okay demon. Who ever you know, what am not I anymore, okay? So don't go and try to get my get my memories back."

"I'm sorry you have to punish me then, because I would not stop until I get the love of my life back, I will not."

"Please, don't I might not have the strength to stop you, but somehow you'll be stopped and I won't even care if you do get hurt," she replied. "Just don't do anything that you would regret."

I got up and I walked over to her. "You really don't remember our child, the lamb spirit, you were devastated when Lillie died and you wouldn't talk to me after that happen. And…and…" I didn't know what to do. All I wanted to have is she. The girl, no, not a girl, but a woman who is right in of me. "I'm sorry. I just want the woman that I know right in that is you, the woman that is someone else, but she looked just like you. I just hate not knowing that you won't be with me. I just want her back." I started to feel the tears fill my eyes and they rode down my face like a rollercoaster.

"Hey, I don't want you to cry," she complained. "I don't know why I can't beat you, or be stronger than you. However, the least that you can do is not to cry right in front of me." Those words, I can't believe that she just said those words to me. "I hate to see creatures cry right in front of me. I truly do."

"How can you be so cruel?" I asked.

"You don't get it. I know how you feel about me, because I didn't lose my memories all that Danny and Momo did was try to make my memories and try to make you so cruel to and make the memories that I have of you that are kind and sweet, awful and repelling memories, that you really don't want me for eternally," she made it sound like she was different from her family, like she hated the war and that she would wanted to be mine forever. I close my eyes and smiled. "Please just tell me one thing."

"Anything." Then, I open my eyes.

"Tell me what is on your mind, please, let me read it so I know that you won't try and kill me before we do get married," she said it with a smile on her face.

_Sure. I thought that you weren't going to have me as your husband. I thought that you were going to leave me to go with someone that your not going to be happy with and I couldn't handle seeing being with someone else and have his child._ I thought. I moved closer to her, she backed up.

_I'm sorry I can't be close to you right now, my brother would be coming for me and I don't want to get in trouble with Scorpion Spirit. Only Anubis doesn't have a problem with me being around you. I guess that you have to get that to your sister and I guess that I have to find Danny and said that I was swimming with the fish. I also guess that I would see you around on deck. So, for on, see ya._ She thought and then left the room.

"Nina?" I called to her and I also knocked on the door. She answered the door. "Nina, what's the matter?" I asked because it looked like she had done something wrong.

"Nothing, come in," she said.

"Umm…Tommy wanted me to give you this and tell you that you knew that you would known that it was from and I'll shut up, now."

"Billy you know that I wouldn't have done something wrong now would you? You won't tell mom that I had done something wrong…"

"Nina, what are you talking about… Oh, you and Tommy?" I asked.

She nods.

"I won't tell mom. I promise and if I do you can kill for it deal?" I asked.

"No! Not a deal. I…I…umm…" she could put the words together to say what she had done. "I'm sorry, but Tommy and I slept together and I really don't' want mom to know about it and I really don't know what to do, you are the only one who knows what to do, considering that you have slept with Lela, and I never actually felt like this towards someone like I feel toward Tommy."

"What do you feel? I mean like you stomach is telling you that you need to get more of him?"

"Yes," she laid her head in my chest and started to cry and I tried to stop from crying more, but I knew that I could help her.

"Nina, do you mind if I get some in here and don't kill me okay?"

"Okay," she cried.

"I'll be back Sis." I walked over to the door and went out in search of Tommy.

I saw im in the pool with Lela and I tried my best not to get distracted by Lela. "Tommy, can I borrow you for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure, man. What's up?"

"It's Nina, she won't stop crying and it is not because of the note, it's because she scared that you would hurt and she doesn't know how to handle it." He understood what I was saying. Nina was still crying when we got into the room. She looked up and saw that Tommy was with me. She tried to smile, but was hard to show it on her face. Tommy ran over to her and he stopped her for flooding her room.

"Can I ask you two a question?" I asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

"When you two saw me with Lela, was I like Tommy, trying to calm her down like that?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," Tommy said.

"When we all lived in the Spirit World. You did the same exact thing, but I know that you won't leave Lela," Nina manage to get out. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"Oh. Lela wanted me to tell you to look out or you'll get hurt from Danny, Momo, or Scorpion Spirit," Tommy added.

"Okay," I said. Then, Tommy looked at Nina and they looked like they were about to kiss and they did. "Tommy, I guess that Lela was right about you being her brother in the end." I said while walking out of the door. Then I bumped into Danny.

"Don't act all innocent I know that you talked to Lela and I don't want you in her life, so don't doing anything stupid or you'll regret it," he commanded.

"What was all about, she came to me because Tommy wanted us to talk and she was willing to talk. Don't take this out on me, Danny. You're the one who doesn't want Lela happy, along with Momo and the Scorpion Spirit. Just undue the spell that cast on her and I'll leave. Okay?" I said sounding like I was losing her for the start.

"I know what you are doing. You're trying to do the exact same thing that Lela pulled on Momo in the Spirit World. So, I'm not buying anything that you are selling, Demon. Just stay away from her," he warned then he walked away. I hit my fist against the wall and I left an indent on the wall.

_Why don't they just leave Lela and me alone?_ I thought.

_They won't leave you alone because they know that it would just irritate you two and that you are the most vulnerability when she isn't her._ Adam Thought._ I'm a mind reader, I'm not sure if you knew that._

_I notice that and I kind of known when Lela was laughing at what you said at Magic School, but I didn't understand. Can you block out thoughts?_ I asked.

_Kind of, it's hard for me to, but when I'm with Aisha, it's different. She makes it easier for me to ignore everyone. _He thought. I smiled and we talked about other things, but he saw that my mind was on Lela.

"I hope that you'll get Lela, back in your arms, Billy," Adam added.

"Thanks," I said like I was at a funeral and the person that died was Lela. She doesn't want to be mine. However, I would be suborned enough to not think that it is over. The war has just begun.

Lela mind~

I hope that this plan would work. I just hope that Billy and Nina would understand that I am just acting. I just want him to understand that I'm just playing around with fire, just make sure that the plan that have in store for Nina and Billy won't happen.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do anymore," I mumbled to myself.

"Are you okay, Sis?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Danny. Why do you asked?" I asked.

"Well, you were looking gloom and I hate seeing you like this. Are you sure that you are alright?"

"Yes, do you want me to hurt you even harder because I will and I don't care if you do get hurt right now," I said while walking off. I walked into Tommy and Nina a glared at her and she didn't say a word all that she was doing was holding onto Tommy and he looked happy to be with her.

"Hey, Nina and Tommy," I said.

"Wait your going to talk to me?" Nina asked.

"I know I must have acted like a jerk, but I have to just to make sure that the plan that they have for you and Billy won't work. I'm just going to say the wrong part make sure that they won't mess with us. I'm sorry that you had to see me like the enemy. Oh, please don't tell Billy that because I know that he would go off and act like something is up and I don't want my cover blown. Okay?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Sis," they said together.

"Oh, I'm also happy that you found each other. I'm truly happy," I added.

"Hey, Billy said that you knew that we were going to be family," Tommy said.

"What he meant was that I always looked at you as a brother, like I look at Nina and I see her as a sister. Even in the Spirit World, if I had the choice I would have gone to their kingdom and Lived there and care that I was a part of the other kingdom. I would have lived with them if they allowed me to live with them. All that I cared about was my family, my love, and my…" I couldn't put the words together back my eyes started to tear up.

"Lillie?" Nina asked.

I nod.

"No Lillie, right behind you Lela," Nina said and I turned around…I couldn't believe my eyes; she was right there and she at the same time she wasn't there.

"Lillie? Sweetie is that you?" I asked stupidly.

"Help me Mommy. Please help me. I scared, I don't want to be alone anymore," she cried.

"I know, sweetie. I know. We'll figure something out before you fully disappear, Mommy promise. We'll be a family just like before," I said, knowing that it might not be true, but I have to give her hope and give myself some hope as well.

She nods. Then went back to where ever she astral projected.

Nina saw that Momo was coming and so did I. "Come on Tommy maybe we should go back before Momo comes tries to hurt us, okay?"

"Sure, we'll see you later, Lela," Tommy said. I smiled.

Night came and I wanted to stay with Billy, but he'll know that something is up and I don't want him to figure that out. It's also days before the plan is coming to an end, by me. I know it would be risky, but I have no other idea to deal with this problem. I have no other choice; I have to protect all of my family and my friends. Then I realized that I could help him not act out differently.

I ran to his, well our room and I knock quietly on it so no else could hear it. He got up from the bed and walked towards the door. When he opens the door, I quickly cover his mouth so he wouldn't say a thing and pushed him to the bed. I told him that I was just going to screw up their plan so that he and Nina wouldn't have to die. All that I wanted was to be in his arms again.

"Lela are you sure that you want to do this. I mean this is betrayal…" he said.

"So, I mean without you in my life, my heart that's betraying my future and Lillie came earlier and she wanted us to save her," I said while pulling his cloths off. I telekinesis the door closed so that no one else could see what Billy and I are doing. He kissed my neck and then he removed all of my cloths and we got into bed and the next thing that I remember is that I was in his arms again and I was so happy that we were together, sort-of.

He moved his hand and moved my hair out of my face. I looked at him and I can't believe that we were glad to know that we weren't truly enemies because this would have been awkward. He moved me closer to his face, but when he moved me closer so that we would kiss, there was a knock on the door.

"Lela, are you in there?" Danny called knowing that it was Billy's room. I kept quiet and moved so fast that I actually fazed through the wall, but I did have cloths on before I left the room.

"What do you want Danny? Lela isn't in here," Billy sort-of lied and told the truth.

"Where's my little sister, Demon?" He requested.

"Danny there you are. I was looking for you this whole time, and I guess that you were, too. Why would I be with the enemy? Why would you even consider that?" I asked stupidly knowing that I would be Billy's and now I know that being that close having nothing to sleep with on, now I know that she'll be okay. Knowing that we actually went that far, I don't regret being with him. I looked down blushing not knowing that Danny was still in front of me.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked.

"Oh, just think about the awful past of mine, being with him. I would never get that out of my mind now. Thank you for that."

"Sorry, I should have trust you more better than that."

"I don't know what you were thinking. I'm not his anymore." Then he walks away. I mouthed, "I am yours forever and nothing is going to change that." Billy smiled then I walked away to he kitchen to get breakfast.

"I know that you spent the night in Billy's room," Nina said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you told him and hoping that he would keep it a secret, until the day? What happen last night between you and my brother?" she asked.

"We took that step and I don't know what to do now. I just want Lillie to be born and I guess that we had to that far for Lillie to be born," I said.

"Oh, well, umm… I don't know what to do. I never had been in love before and I new at it, but if you truly love someone and it is forbidden, then you have to hide it from some people. However, we're sister now, you don't have to hide anything from me. I will always love you, Sis. I'll try me best not to hate you or anything else. You make my brother happy and that should make me happy as well. Have I told you why I think of you as my little sister?" she asked.

"No, I don't think that you have."

"Well, come on. I don't think that Tommy would mind that you are taking me for a moment or two. The reason why I think that you are my sister is that you came to me when Billy left you and you wanted someone else to know that you were pregnant again. I was really shocked that you also said that you would have become one of us, if you had that choice. I knew that Billy had made a right choice to pick you out of everyone that our parents wanted him to fall for.

"Not only are you beautiful, you are also smarting, courageous, and stronger than anyone that I know that would betray their family just for their love. I'm not sure that I have that kind of guts to do what you are doing right now. Lela I'm jealous that you can make friends, that you have so many people falling for you, that you are beautiful, and that you won my brother's heart when no one else could."

"You're smart, you're beautiful, and you're courageous and stronger than I am. You can make friends faster than I could possibly make in a year. You have freedom and I only get freedom when I'm around you guys and mostly around Billy. You are free when you are anywhere. My freedom was taken away when I had to make the choice of being the Princess of Light. I hate have the choice being the Queen of my own having to end the war that way, when Billy asked me to marry him.

"They would consider me as the trader in my own kingdom. I hated not knowing whether Billy would be safe getting out my room at night, before the guards would notice he was in my room, whether knowing if Billy would be back and telling me that I'm still the only girl for him, for eternity. I hated to be the weakest link between us. I truly wanted to feel what Billy was feeling, what Billy wanted me to feel. I really want to know why most of my powers wouldn't have worked on him. It was like he couldn't be controlled by one of my powers, and that sometimes got me frustrated. I just wanted just for once that I could be the one who could control him, but I'm not. I'm just the weakest link between us."

"Wait you think that you are the weakest link between you two? Billy always thought that he was the weakest link between you two. He wonders how he could always sneak out of and into the kingdom every night, while I'd spied on him and he knew that I was right behind him. However, he also hoped that I wouldn't tell mom and dad what I knew. He was going to be king and you were the only one that he wanted, that he needed to have as his wife, his whole life was at the other kingdom and you could have easily killed him, but you rather want you conceive his children, you have been poor, unhealthy, not even worthy have been a royalty, but you would have caught his eye out of everyone that he could have chosen someone with in the kingdom. However, he could have chosen Lucinda over you."

"Who's Lucinda?"

"Lucinda was Billy best friend and she would have liked to meet you, but you two wouldn't have liked each other considering the fact that she liked him a lot. Wait, didn't you say your first name is Lucinda?"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with…oh you think that I'm her?" She nods. "I never met him before the garden mishap. I really don't recall meeting him before the garden."

"What happen at the garden, Billy refers to it as the _Nightmare of Elms Street._"

"Well, Billy and I didn't know that we were meant to be with each other so we attacked each other."

"Oh," she chuckled. "I didn't know that you two did that? I'm sorry, but that's funny."

"Yes, laugh all you want, but if I did become your enemy you would be laughing because Billy would be is such great shape. Oh maybe he and I should work out more often…"

"Okay don't lose track of want is going on, Lela. Remember you family is going to get rid of us."

"Oh right, sorry. I just distracted for a sec, that's it."

"What's it?"

"I would pretend to be distracted, when Billy gets my attention and its fits all together. Billy would have to do something and it would catch my attention and I would say the wrong word, which makes my plan work even sneakier. Would you think?"

"Yeah, that would work. Your good at making everything seem so innocent. See, you are smart, if I had your brain, I would be the one who helps save the world from something evil, but here you are going to be a house wife and a mother." I looked down when she said mother. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just forgot a second that you were a mother, and you had Lillie and everything else. Come here. I know that you want a hug." I walked to her and she gave me the biggest hug I have ever gotten.

"It okay, it just slipped…"

"What just slipped?" I heard the Scorpion Spirit voice coming from the other room.

"Nothing father, I was just leaving after telling her that I hate her guts," I replied. I left with him.

"I don't want you talking to her anymore, Lela. I have also found you someone that you would love more than that demon. I still can't believe that you had fallen in love with him and had his child no less. Well, that was the past right? I would like you to meet Seth. He has been waiting to meet you since I first talked to him.

"Oh really, that sound great." I rolled my eyes when I heard him say that. "I would love to meet him." I sounded like I was interested in him.

When we walked into my room, my clothes were all over the place.

"What the hell happen in here?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," It sounded like a puny child saying that, but I was dead wrong. It looked like he was wearing e of my shirt that I got in Paris, but smaller than his body put together. I burst out laughing.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Seth," he replied, that shut me up when he told me that he was Seth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were who my father was talking about." He walked over to me and when he got to me, he was the just the same height as me. His eyes meet mind and nothing click.

"Don't worry, I get the last laugh in the end anyway. Your majesty may we have moment alone?" he asked my father. My father nods and he leaves the room. "You and have a lot in command. Your father doesn't want you to be with your love and my father doesn't want me to be with a certain person either. So, I thought while we are here, maybe we can both get what we both want."

"I actually have a plan already to be put in plan, you see my father, my brother, and my cousin are planning to get rid of my love and his family, so I'm going to sabotage their plan because they need me to finish a spell, and I'm going to be ready for it."

"Well, I hope that it would work out and that my father would stop living his life through me as well. However, how would I stop my father from making me want you even more than I already do?" he asked.

"Once that you see my father had 'disappeared' you go back into the Spirit World and tell your father that the deal is off. Don't make it seem like it was all part of a plan, okay. Act like you just seen death." He nods. "So we have to act like we are in love with each other, but first I have to do something." _Billy my father is making me fall in love with Seth, the guy my father wants me to be with. Please tell Nina about is._ I thought.

_Okay, I love you._ He thought.

_I love you too. _I thought.

So when Seth and I walked out of my room, after cleaning it. We started to act like we are in love with each other, but we wouldn't hold hands, we wouldn't kiss each other, and we would act like we didn't hated each other. The odds are probably with us with the plan that I have.

I sighed.

"What's is it?" Seth asked.

"I don't want to pretend that I'm something else. I just don't want to wait to get out my father out of my hair because their plan is going to be put into action tomorrow…" he kissed me unexpectedly on the check and I slapped.

"Don't you ever do that again? I'm not something that you use a toy. I don't belong to you, I belong to the Prince of Darkness…"

"I knew it. It didn't work. You do still have feelings for that demon. Come on Lela." My father yelled. "You will finish the spell whether you like it or not." He grabbed my arm so hard that I through him against the wall.

"Your not my father here. Your brother is. Anubis is my father, not you. So don't tell me who I can and cannot be with and I'll finish the spell, my way. Unless you want to stop this war right now? You also would have to let me be with anyone that I want to be with. Or you want me to stop this my way and I'll become your enemy and you don't want that to happen." Somehow I got into his head and it was weird because I could see everything, since mom died and on. I saw him make a promise to my mom about protecting me from Billy and his family. I looked away then the part where I was in my father's head broken off.

"Now, you know why I don't want you to be around Billy and his family. They did that to your mother…"

"You can't blame Billy and Nina for what their parents did to her. They never knew my mom. They didn't do anything that like that to me…"

"No, but he did leave you…"

"Because you threaten him to leave. You made him leave. Dad, please just let me show what Billy and Nina and Lillie showed me." I placed my hand on his face and I showed him memories of our family. I showed him that we truly did love each other, but I don't think that he would believe that.

"That's just how your mother felt when she wanted the war to end…"

"No, it's different now. Billy and Nina aren't like their parents, but if they are you can put the shackles on me and take me away from him. Then I would be with the person that you want me to be with, but Seth. He loves someone else. You know who Spirit are meant to be with a certain person for a reason, though." Billy walked in with Nina and they both shook there head yes.

"I don't believe you Lela. How can you be sure that he wouldn't pull the same thing that he did in the Spirit World?"

"I would be different because we are the same people that we were in the Spirit World. Please just let Lela be happy. Just let her chose the life that she want," he said while walking over to me and held so close to him. Oh, I missed the warmth that he gave off.

"No, you will destroy him and her. That's that. Now come on," my father yelled. Now he grabbed my arm and squeezed it tight. I tried to shake him off, but the more that I pulled, the harder that his hand had gotten around my tiny wrist.

"I'm sorry," while I turned around to face them.

I didn't want that monstrous day to come. It was the day that I had to finish the spell, which would cause my life to die. I have to face that.

I sighed and walked out of my room.

"Billy and Nina, I'm sorry," I said as I walked into his room. "My father won't let me do the spell the way it is in the book. I would have to finish it though." I had tears coming out of my eyes and Billy ran to me. He put his hand on my head and whipped away the tears.

"Hey, you have to do it, no matter what. Lela, I just want you to know that I will always love you no matter what." I moved his hands down. "Why did you just do that? Wait your pregnant?" he asked.

I nod. "Lillie," I replied. Nina ran over to me and they both smothered me squashed me. I was happy and sad at the same time. I don't want have the kill Billy and Nina for nothing.

"Lela, what are you going to do? Know that you won't want to hurt us, not even now…"

"She'll have to finish the spell," Billy said.

"What? I won't do that and you know that. I love you guys and I won't do that to Tommy either…"

"Won't do what?" Danny came in saying.

"You…you, get out. I don't want to put up with you, Danny," I said. "I won't do anything that would hurt my friends and my family. You should know that."

There was a silent after that. Danny was that I was hurt and Billy knew that there was no other way to finish this.

"Well, dad told me to find and give you your part of the spell, memorizes it. Make it you life now. You not going to regret what you are going to do." Danny said while handing me the part of the spell and he tried to put his hand under my chin and tried to make it seem like I was doing the right thing, but I slapped his hand away.

"Don't even try and make me feel better about. You don't know anything about love, Danny. You would never understand a thing about it. I know that you never cried when mom died, you never show affection towards anything…"

"You don't understand…"

"No you don't understand, mom loved us and you never really cared about, you never understood that love goes both ways, not one way…"

"Just shut up for a second. You never know what people feel. They lie sometime to protect the people that they care about. You may think that Billy left because he never really cared for you, but he does. That's why I change your part from what dad put on it, so you can thank me later."

"No I don't, you need to redeem yourself, first before I thank you." I could believe that he would think that I would let him go after what he did. He had something in mind. However, I couldn't think anymore I ran to the bathroom and vomit my guys out.

"What's wrong with her?" Danny whispered.

"Please don't say a thing." I said.

I saw both of them nod their heads. Billy walked over to me and moved my hair out of the way, even though it wasn't in the way. He turned into his wolf form and nuzzled his nose at my check. I smiled, but he knew that I wasn't happy because of what he said earlier. I closed my eyes. I got up and I used magic to clean the toilet and I walked out of the room, scared if I do my part and make it seem like it was nothing.

Then, I remember my mom's spirit. She gave me her spirit before she died. It was known as Spirit Caller, her animal Spirit is a house cat, tabby to be precise. I closed my eyes and picture her, even though it's hard because I saw her die and I don't know much about her, but the memories that I do have of her, were beautiful, she was beautiful. Most caring, gracious, most loving spirit that I have ever meet besides, Billy and Nina.

She could make you laugh, when you're up set, when you don't know what to do, she can help you make up your mind. I could never understand why someone could hurt such a person like her. I don't know how she can bring someone alive. I want to know how you do it. I'm trying it your way mother, but it's not working. It's just isn't working. Please help me. I just don't know what to do; I just don't know what to do. I just want you here. Tears were coming out of my eyes and they weren't going to stop.

Then she came out of nowhere and she asked, "Oh sweet heart, what's the matter?"

"Dad's is going to make me cast a spell that I don't want to cast and it would kill my love and his family. Mommy, I now knows why he won't let me be anywhere near Billy and his family, but that's the past, that his parents killed you, but he should have to suffer the same fate. Please asked daddy to stop this. I don't what to have to this badly…" Billy walked out of his room and he saw my mom. Then he pulled me back and asked me, "What is she doing here?"

"I asked for her help, why?"

"Do you know who she is?"

"Yeah, she's my mother."

"Your what?"

"She's my mother."

"Oh," then he fainted.

"Nina, do you know why he fainted?"

"Yes, you see, your mother was someone from our kingdom, you could say that she was a trader when she left the kingdom. Oh, now I know where I've seen you before, Lela. You mother's family has been friends with my family for generations."

"So your parents tried to kill her just because she fell in love with some outside the kingdom and on top of that they were friends?"

"I'm not sure what my parents did, but that's all I really know. My parents won't talk about her after the incident." Then my mom walks in to the room after Billy gains concussion.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I didn't want you to faint," my mom said.

"It's alright," he said getting used to the fact that she right in front of him. I walked over to him and placed my head on his chest and I placed his arms around my body. I just wanted him to hold me close to him, but he wanted to get out of bed.

_Billy why did you fainted? I mean my mom might have been from your kingdom, but it took a little bit longer to actually faint._ I thought.

_I don't know Lela. I guess that the shock of seeing you and your mother in the same place, you know you look a lot like. I don't think that you ever talked about her about her. Why didn't you ever talked about her?_ He thought.

_The memories that I have of her are too painful for me to remember let alone talk about them. She was my idol. I loved so much, that the day that I saw her die, I just didn't think that I loved someone else like I did with her, but then I meet you and you change my perceptive of things. I knew that you would have something to help me deal with my mother loss, and you did show me that I should be afraid of anything._ Tears were coming out his eyes and I moved my arms around and place them on his face so that I could whip his tears away.

"Lela! Danny! Where are you two?" We heard our father's voice yelling. I was hoping that he didn't come into the room.

I got up and walked slowly to the door while Danny yelled, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" to me.

"Ugg, I really don't want to do this." I looked down and the paper that Danny handed and I read while walking out the room and down to my father actually it was more of walked into more than anything.

"Don't worry, Lela. You're going to thank me when this is all over," my dad said while I just looked my words again wondering why there is the word hope written on and not a the rest of the spell.

I walked over to Danny and asked he why he had written the word hope on it.

"Because that's what you're gonna need when the spell is finish. You're not going to finish the spell I am. Billy told me that you were good at hoping things…" I hugged him so hard that he wouldn't finish his sentences.

"Thank you Danny. I really do own you a thank you," I replied.

"Are you two ready?" dad said. We both nod.

He started off with the spell, which last only four seconds and then Momo took the next part and that only lasted for five seconds. Then Danny took the spell and I while they we chanting their little spell I was hoping that it didn't work. I just hoped for the whole time. I just closed my eyes and hoped, just like Danny said.

When the spell was over I ran to Billy. When I got to the room I was afraid to open it, open it to a room full of nothing. Nothing, no one. Neither Billy nor Nina. I just wanted to have something…have hope that Billy and Nina are all right.

I knock on the door. "Hello, Billy and Nina?" I asked.

"Come in," my mom said. Now, I am fully afraid that I didn't hope hard enough. I walked into the room and Billy's arms where open and I ran into them. I guess that Nina was all right as well because I saw Tommy smiling the same smile that he had on the day that Nina first got onto the yacht.

_Is Nina around?_ I thought.

_She should be, if I survived the spell she should have… Who is she? _I turned to find out that I was standing right in front of another girl who looked a lot like me.

"Hi, my name is Bambi," she said. She has grape purple color hair.

"Hello? Umm… I'm Lela. This is Billy…" I didn't know what to say to someone that Looked a lot like me.

"I'm looking for Danny. Have you seen him?" she asked.

"Yes, follow me." I grabbed Billy's arm and Bambi followed us. "Danny, there's a girl named Bambi who's here for you."

"Bambi, sis. How are you?"

"Better, so what's the big news?"

"Wait, Sister?" Billy and I said the same time.

"Yeah, you to are twins, that's the big news. Bambi, I should tell you that dad's upset and he won't handle anything now."

"Did you know that you had a sister?" Billy asked.

I shook my head no. "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's older?"

"Bambi is, why?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if was still the baby of the family," I said smiling.

"C'mon, I'll show you to your room, Bambi." We walked down the hall way and then we stopped at the room that was once Kim's room.

"Thank you for letting me staying here. I know that you are probably not use to having a sister. Neither I am, so could we start like friends then work on it?"

"To me you are my sister, no way we can escape that because we look the same and I think that we…"

"Lela!" Dad yelled this time.

"Not going to talk to you," I whispered. Bambi and I both laughed.

Billy wasn't with us and then he ran to the room that we were in. "Lela, I think that you go to talk to him."

"No way, hose zay," I said. "I might be pregnant, but I'm defiantly not stupid." He walked over to me and tried to move me, but Bambi held tightly on the other arm. It was like we have known each other for years and not know that we haven't known each other.

"Fine, be like that," he stormed out of the room like Danny. _Now, I know what they were hiding from me_.

"I like having my way, Danny. Oh, and I know that you are pretty stupid, not me."

"Wait how did you know that I'm not Billy?" he asked.

"Well, I know how you would walk out of the room and Billy doesn't stomp his feet. Oh hi Billy."

"There you are. I was wondering where two went. I see that you getting Kim's old room, Bambi."

"Who's Kim?" she asked.

"Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky are our friends and Nina is Billy's older sister. They are here on the yacht right now. You can leave your stuff here and we can show you them."

We walked out on the deck and they were shock to see that I was a twin, like me. We were talking about lives and what was going on in our lives. After all that we went to bed thinking that there can't be anything bad going to happen anymore.

Billy carried me way to bed when I fell asleep on the deck in the lounging chairs.

I woke up in his arms, when was still walking to the room. "Hey, Lela what's going on?"

"My life is your now, that's what's going on." He chuckled. He stopped at the door and didn't open the door, thought. "What's the matter?"

"I'm afraid that I would make the same mistakes that I made in the Spirit World. I don't want to hurt you anymore than you were already."

"You know what Danny told me? He told me that, you said that I always hoped for everything. He put down the word hope, just because you said that I always hoped for something, instead of the spell. I own him that, I thought that he was going to make cast a spell that could destroy you and your family, and maybe our child," I placed my hands on my stomach. "I will never stop loving you, no matter what you do to me. No matter if you miss up on something. I…I…"

"I know Lela…"

"If you knew then why would you say that? I would never hate you for something that stupid. My father would not do anything that would cause me to kill myself." He opens the drawers and he placed my clothes on the bed, and then left me on the bed to get dress in the bedroom. Then he took his clothes from the dresser and went to the bathroom.

I told him it was all right to come out of the bath. I was wear a black-laced tank top that would be easily could be spotted in a white closet and I was wearing short-shorts that were black as well. He took one look at me and just looked away because he couldn't handle me wearing such show-off clothes. However, I walked over to him and kissed him. I tried to pull im to bed and it didn't work.

"Lela, you know how I feel when you are wearing these types of clothes around me," he replied.

"Well, I don't have any summer clothes that I can wear to bed because your to warm. So you have to deal with it, or you can find another girl to sleep with and I know that won't work. So…" He kissed me so that I could stop talking. He caught me off guard when he went down low, I thought that he was going to pick my up from my legs, instead he put one arm under my legs and the other one right behind my back and then took my weight down so that he could carry me to bed.

I leaned my head against his bear chest. I loved that he was only mine. He pulled me closer, but he knows that I would have to go to the bathroom. I knew that he was upset at the fact that I didn't want to change, but he understood it though.

"I'm sorry," I said while breaking the silence between us."

"Sorry about what?"

"About what I said, I shouldn't have said that. I mean you didn't want me to wear this, but I did, that's why 's sorry."

"No, it's not your fault Lela. I mean you didn't have anything else to wear and I do get even warmer and I should have said that you about. I just hate when you seduce me at night." He grabbed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail knowing that it would make sure that my hair wouldn't get in the way of my face. "I'm sorry, I just don't want your hair get in the way right now…" he yawned. I rubbed my arm up and down is chest. I loved the fact that he was going to be mine in two days.

"Billy, I know that we are just kids, well, mostly I'm still a kid, I don't want to have to do this all on my own. I just don't know what I would do if you just left me. I want to have you like I had you in the Spirit World. I don't want to have to face this world on my own. I just don't know what to do when you leave me. I just don't know how to fix my life and turned it around if you weren't there to help me…"

"Hey I learned my lesson, especially when you are pregnant." He kissed my head. I started to purr like a house cat. Well, I am more of a house cat. I just act like one. "Oh, and I will make sure that you and I are together for eternity. I promise." I turned into my white tiger cub and he held me closer. I really don't know what if he is never around me.

"Lela? Wake up, please," Danny said.

"C'mon Danny just let her sleep. She'll kick your butt into the next centenary and I have seen her do that on one of the Halliwells," Billy whispered.

"Aren't you afraid that my father would try to kill you and you sister?" Danny asked.

"Danny shut the hell up or I will make you," I said. Billy ran over to me.

"You can go back to sleep. You don't look so good, Lela. I just have to talk your dad and tell him that I won't leave you, not even if he threaten me to leave again…"

"I know that you have to talk to my father because I over heard my dad talking to my mom." I go up and I felt a little lightheaded. I didn't know why, but I could probably guess that it was something to do with the pregnancy. So, I moved a little bite slower than usual.

"Here, let me help you get out of bed," Billy said.

"Thanks, it's cold…" I said.

"That's because Danny wanted to go to Alaska." Billy said while pointing at him. "I'll get you something that you can wear. Just wrap yourself n the blanket."

"I just want you to hold me all day," I said in Latin.

"Not, now. Sweetheart." My dad's voice kind and sincere. I just nod. Billy grabbed my clothes and placed them on the bed and then they left with Billy walking behind them.

"I live you, I will always be with you, and nothing could ever separate us, I promise." Then he kissed my head and left with them. I got dressed into the clothes that Billy put out for me.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Bambi asked.

"My love is talking to Billy and I'm not sure if dad would allow me to be with him or anything. My life screwed up. I can' have a normal happy family with Billy."

"Danny said that you had a child with Billy before you two left the Spirit World. If it's that hard to remember her could you tell about my niece or nephew?" she asked.

"Her name is Lillie. She had the Spirit of the Lamb, but her spirit never came to her, when she was ding. It was hard for me to handle her death because she had some spark of life in her that I knew about. Like I was apart of her. Billy said that she was more like me than him, but she has that same smile that Billy always had. I could remember the day that Billy said that she waiting for me to go and see her in her room. I could remember her saying daddy and mommy. I never thought that I would have been a mother, but every day Billy kept on saying 'you would be a great mom to Lillie and a great wife to me. I could have never been so happy to yours forever. I will never left you.'

"However, he had gotten a note from our father that if he didn't leave or Lillie and I would have to face the consequent and by that he meant death, but he only wanted the best for me. It doesn't mean that you are going to break a promise that he made to mom. It's just means that they could have a fresh start now and the fresh start to make a difference."

Billy's mind~

"So why are we eavesdropping on their conversation. This is just rude, I wouldn't listen to their conversation," Billy said.

"Wait so you don't want to know what they are talking about you?" Danny asked.

"Even that. I trust Lela to tell me what is going on and she would tell me what she wants to tell me. I won't push to the point where I just spying on her because I love her with my life. I would die for her and I know that she would die for me. However, truly life doesn't last for an eternity. Life comes to an end at dome point in time because in every beginning here is a new end and in every end there is a new beginning. Life comes and goes before anyone knows it, that's a lesson that I learned from Lela."

"So you really don't want to know what they were talking about?" Danny asked again. I just stormed out of the room.

"Wait, don't worry about him. I just want to see if you really would do something like this because I did this with Lela and Bambi's mother and that's how she died. It was my fault that she was killed. I was just worried about her being back in her true kingdom and I'm glad that you won't do that," the Scorpion Spirit said.

"Wait your lecturing me about what Lela told me in the Spirit World. Lela knew what happen and she said that she saw the death of her mother, my family's friend. I asked her what she wanted me to do and she told me everything that she ever wanted from me and I tried my best to give her what she wanted from me. I won't try and go against what her wishes are. Even you know that you can't hurt the person that you care about because you didn't really cast the spell that would destroy us, but to see if it whether I was worthy of marrying your daughter.

"Thank you for not hurting. I would never know what to do if even you hurt her. I know that she would get over it, but it would always be with her forever and I just want her to be happy. That could mean just want what's best for Lela even though of her being in that state, I just couldn't even handle it.

"I know what feels like because when I returned to her. All that I saw of her was emptiness and I hated seeing her like that. Even before, when I first saw her all I saw emptiness and it wasn't pleasant and I didn't know how she was. I just wanted to be the one who helps her through that time and not become the one who she hated."

"Oh, that day in the garden? She seemed to be happy once again, even though you beaten her in combat, like she was waiting for some to beat her, to be stronger than she was, be the one who she could lean on. She was happy that day and then I asked her why was she so happy all a sudden and she told me your name and your last name rung a bell. All I remember of that name was a killer.

"However, should have given you the chance to prove that you were worthy of my daughter. I was just filled with rage, the rage that I felt when her mother died. I didn't want anything to happen to her, I made promise that I would protect her from you and your family, but I wasn't ready to know that she having your child, and when I heard that she was in the hospital, I just hoping that she was all right. However, when I got the hospital they said congratulation to me and I didn't know what's going on. Then they told me that I had a granddaughter and they told me that you her father…" he just stopped there and looked away.

"And when you heard that you knew that she wasn't pure like Danny or Momo, but a mixed like Lela and you wanted Lela to have child that was more good than evil in your eyes, right?"

"Yes, I didn't mean for Lillie to die. I didn't order them to kill her. When I heard that she had die, it was like the day that her mother died. I felt her pain, even though I didn't know whom that little girl was, but I couldn't do anything now. That little girl had to make the choice of gaining her spirit or not and I know that she didn't gain it. I'm sorry, son. I am truly sincerely sorry."

"Should I call you dad or Scorpion Spirit?"

"It doesn't matter, your going to be my son no matter what." He held out his hand and I took it.

Lela's mind~

"She was someone who you could see and understand even when she wasn't making any sense. She would make you laugh easily." I finished what I knew about Lillie to my sister, Bambi. I'm not sure if I could get used to the fact that I have a twin sister.

She gave me a hug and said, "Thank you, but I have to go and find Rocky. I think that I love him. I just hope that dad would allow both of us be with our loves. Hello Billy. Bye."

"Hey," he said to me.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Can we chat for a sec?"

"Is it something bad?"

"I'm not sure," he said making it seem like I is bad. My head fell, but he put his hand on the other side of my body and we head to the hot tub.

"I hope you can handle the warmth," he said to Lillie. I just had to laugh.

"If I could then she could right?"

"Maybe, he was while unzipping my jacket. "You do have your bikini on, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," I said.

"Good. Then this could work."

"What could work?"

"You'll see. I asked everyone to if I could have this place for the rest of the day." He said while taking off his shirt and I was too cold to take off my clothes. "Here, if I give you my warmth would you take you shirt off?"

I nod. He came so close to me it was like he was giving me his warm body for a second, then I realized that we were in the hot tub and we were kissing so much that I to get out of the tub because I was going to get sick. He came with me so that he could keep me warm.

It took an hour before I stopped. Billy was helping me to get to the room, but he was carrying me to the room. Then he wrapped the blanket around me and then went back to the hot tub room to get our clothes.

By the time that he got the room, I was fast asleep. I felt he coming into bed and laying right next to me. "I loved what you tried to do Billy," I whispered."

"I thought that you were asleep, but thank you for telling me that," he said.

"Billy, I want to tell you what I was talking about to Bambi, I was talking about Lillie to her. What she did, how she did everything…"

"Lela, you're tired and I don't want you to be grumpy in the morning, no offense, but I know what you were talking about because your father wanted me to make sure that I won't make the same mistakes that he did with your mother.

"I know that you knew that he was spying on her when she went back into our kingdom. Lela, I know you heard me say this over and over non-stop, in the Spirit World I am your servant. I will always be that servant, for eternity. I don't want you to worry about me watching your every move, unless you want me to?

"I just don't want to hurt you. Nor would you father want to hurt you, that's why I thanked him for not casting the spell that you thought that he cast. I know, but your right I couldn't keep my mouth shut about this, because I don't want any secrets between us.

"I want us to be honest with each other. I don't want to find out that you were having someone else's child and not tell me that you were having an affair. I just don't want to be the one how hurt you like I did in the Spirit World." His eyes drifted away trying to hide his tears, but I knew that he couldn't hide them.

"Billy, are you alright? I know being stupid, but I don't know if you're crying because you're happy or because you're upset about something?"

"I crying because you father told me that…" he just stopped there and didn't say another word. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Hey, are you two kids still up?" my father asked. Billy got up from the bed and walked over to the door and opens it.

"I hope you don't mind me still calling you Scorpion Spirit do you?" Billy asked.

He shook his head. Billy moved his arms to let him know that it was all right to come in.

"Hi daddy. What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I should have allowed you to be with him, but I didn't order those men to kill Lillie, they did it own their own. Baby, I'm sorry I just can't handle the fact that you were hurt and I'm sorry Billy for forcing you out of there life…"

"Daddy, it's okay. This time they can't do anything that would hurt us. You can stop the war. Please daddy when you go back into the Spirit World please tell them that the war is over…"

"Lela, I had already told them that the war is over. I just could have you marrying the enemy; I deiced that you two should be together. I just want you to feel free that since you two were meant to be."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Thank you, Daddy," I said while yawning.

"I should go, you know tomorrow is the big day. We should have the wedding in the Spirit World. Well, good night."

"Night Sir."

"Night Daddy." Then he left the room and Billy climb into bed. Billy unwrapped me so that he could wrap me into his arms and be so cozy that I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I found myself in Billy's arms again. I loved that the way that when I waked everyday, he going to be there. I tried to move without waking him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I was trying to move without waking you, Knight," I said while smiling.

I closed my eyes and he kissed me. "I'm sorry, I should have guessed that."

"It wasn't your fault, its not like we are perfect. I don't know what to do? My dad, well, our dad said that we could have the wedding in the Spirit World or…" he kissed me.

"Your so beautiful when you don't know what to do. On the count of it I don't know what to do either." I just laugh.

We got dressed and went out on the deck.

"Hey, kids," the familiar voice said. It was Peanut.

"Hello, Peanut," my father said.

"Wait how do you two know each other?" I asked.

"You're not the only one who was interested in the Human World. Your mother thought that I was crazy for ever coming to this world," he replied.

"I just that something that you got from you father, Lela," Billy whispered.

"I didn't know that you were interested in the Human World daddy. You could have told me stories of the Human World or something."

"Well, I'm not sure what you two are going to do. I mean you two have to chose whether to have your wedding here or have it in the Spirit World?"

"Actually daddy I think that we could have made a choice. We want have the wedding here and use the tradition of this world, right?"

"Yes, I hope that you don't mind that?"

"I don't really mind that. I just hope that you two can't walk down the isle together."

"We know, that was the original plan, but I'm not sure who going to walk Lela down the isle. Considering that you are her father in the Spirit World, but your bother is her father in this world," Billy said.

"I think that Anubis should walk her down the isle. I don't want my bother never he his chance at something like that."

"I'm not sure if I can do it that, Anthony. You knew her longer than I have and she's has more of spirit than a goddess in her. However, she does have the properties of a goddess, though."

While the Scorpion Spirit and Anubis where working this out. I'm not sure whom that would end out, but I know that someone that they agree on would get the chance to walk me down the isle.

Tommy and Jason pulled Billy out of the way and said that we couldn't see each other. I was upset, but I got the chance to see what they were planning to do at the wedding, even though Billy didn't think that it was a great idea.

I was told to go to a different room and I went there and I found a dress on the bed with Bambi, Nina, Kim, Trini, and Aisha. "Come on Lela. Let's get you into your dress," Bambi said.

"Okay," I said.

They handed my dress that Billy had gotten for the wedding. Then I gotten in to the dress and I was nervous ad hell. I just want the wedding over this. I just want to his wife right now… There was a knock at the door. "Hey Lela, are you ready for this?" Danny asked.

"Ready as can be," I said.

"Alright, then you don't mind if dad's the one who walks you down the isle?"

"Which dad are you referring to?"

"Scorpion Spirit."

"Okay." He walked in.

"You look beautiful, Sweetheart. You look a lot like your mother, on our wedding day. Here I have something that she wanted you to wear on your wedding day," he said.

He took a beautiful silver, purple, and black necklace and placed it around my neck. It match the dress, with the silver and purple lace.

"Come on, you can't be late for your wedding," he said while holding his arm out for me to hold until I'm in Billy's side.

It felt like hours before I could see Billy in my sight. I wanted to jump to Billy when I saw him. I just couldn't that excitement, but my dad kept his pace and so did I.

_I know that you can't wait, but you have to, Sweetheart. I don't want you to go off and leave this place thinking that it would be over, but it won't._ My father thought to me. I nod and so did Billy.

Once that I reach Billy he was smiling that smile that I love, that I was nearly laugh in my head. My dad placed my hand in his.

_Lela are you sure that you are ready to spend the rest of you life with me? I don't want to waste you life if you don't want this._ Billy thought.

_Billy, I do what this. I want you. I don't want to know what my life would have been with out you. I just want this life to be with you._ I thought.

_We'll be together tonight, I promise. I love._ He thought.

_I love you, too._ I thought.

Once that was over. We said our vows. Then Billy kissed me so sweet, that I didn't want the kiss to be over, but it had to be. Billy took me hand and we waited for everyone to walk out onto the deck where the party was taking place. Billy told me after the party that we would have to leave in the morning to get our honeymoon.

When we walked out on the deck. Everyone was glad to see us together and we were to. We had the chance to throw the cake in each other's faces and Billy sort-of licked the cake off my check, although I did asked him not to do that. Tommy handed us a towel and Billy whipped my face like I was a kid, but he made sure that nothing got on the dress.

After he got the cake off of his face, took me out on the dance floor and he tried not to step on my feet, but he did. I leaned my head against his chest and danced until my dad asked if he could dance with me. Billy let me go and I danced with Scorpion Spirit.

"You know, your mother would be happy to see you with him. Knowing that you two are truly in love, and you are pregnant. Please, Lela don't hide anything from me. You can lean on me when you can't tell Billy most of the things that you are not sure that he would understand right away. Please, I don't want to be isolate out of my own daughter's life and my grandchildren as well." We stopped dancing and he moved his hand to my face. Then he kissed my forehead. Billy turned me around and took me away to the other side of the yacht.

"I'm sorry…" Billy started to say.

"Sorry about what?"

"I'm sorry for this whole problem that you have to face. I'm sorry that I came into your life and most of all…"

"No, you were the best thing that ever happen to me. Even though we had some bumps in the road in the past, but this if a different world, a different time. It would make any sense to me if you just left me to take care of our children, I that am when I would have to make you say sorry. Not now."

"I did make you take care of Lillie and then she died…"

"Not dead, but alive. Remember she's still alive. She's inside of me. I going to have to give birth to her, but I know that you aren't going to make that same mistake, by leaving us." I leaned my head on his chest and we listen to the music and we dance at our own pace. I turned around and leaned the back of my head against his chest and placed his hands where Lillie was growing in side of me.

"This is going to be different. Lillie won't be born in the Spirit World, but in the Human world."

"You know how long pregnancy last in the Spirit World…"

"But we are in the Human World. It would take nine mouths and then are we going back into the Spirit World so that she could be born there or should we stay here and have her here." He kissed my head. "I know that I am being mean, but it's reality. You can change that."

"I know that. Can I change ht subject?"

"If you want. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Where are we going for are honeymoon?"

"It's a surprise, but since you're giving me the puppy look. I guess that I can give you a hint and nothing else. It's very beautiful place."

"Have we been there before?"

"Maybe. You see I am not giving you any more hints. So, please do try and ask me anything else and don't go and asked anyone one else because they don't know, okay?"

I sighed. "All right you win," I wined. "Come on, they're looking for us."

"I know, but for the past couple days we haven't actually gotten time to our self and I don't want to go back to the party yet…"

"If you don't want to go back yet, then we can stay away for a few more moments," I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back and officially say Lela Knight?" Billy asked sarcastically.

"I don't know if I am going to change my last name to Knight from Wolf. I might have to convince you to change your last name. Can I convince you to change you last name?"

"I don't think so because didn't Lillie's last name was Knight not Wolf."

"I know, but come on. Can't you be a wolf one day? It won't hurt, I promise." Billy kissed my neck and tightens his arms around me.]

"C'mon I don't know about you, but I don't want to miss our song," he said. Then I started to listen harder and heard my favorite song, which is _True Colors_ by Cyndi Lauper. We walked back and he whispered the lyrics in my ear. I smiled on the way to the party.

It felt like they didn't notice that we were gone, just like that. I wonder what are life would be like if we kept on disappearing every time and they seem like they didn't notice.

I felt like I truly belong to him. I wanted to know what he was feeling, but I know that he would tell me that. "Lela, I love and I would never ever leave you again. I promise and I know that I have to earn that trust again…"

I woke up gasping for air. "Lela are you all right?" Billy asked.

"I'm not sure Billy. Billy have you ever told me, that you loved me and you would never ever leave me again and promised me that and that you would have to earn me trust?"

"Yes, I said that in the Spirit World… What's the matter Lela?"

"I just dreamed of those words that you said. What did I do after you said those words?"

"You told me that I had to sleep on the coach and that I would have to the trust that I lost. I don't want to lose you, or the love that you always gave to me…" I kissed him, it was so strong, it was different than any kiss that we shared in the past, it was a better thing…no, not a thing, but something that had such passionate. I loved that passionate feeling. It was better than the first kiss we shared in this world. I didn't want the kiss to be over, but I had to be. Billy placed his forehead on mine and we started to gasp for air. Then, he moved his head and kissed where his head was. "That was different, wasn't it?" he added.

"It was. Billy, if I ever make you do those things. Tell me and I would change it. I won't be the same girl in the Spirit World, okay?"

He nods and I moved my head down to his chest. I kissed at his heart.

"You may seem like you are dangerous, but really you are a push over," Billy said breaking the silence.

"Thank you for whatever complement that was…" he placed his finger on my lips.

"Shh… I think I hear something outside the door," he got out of bed and walked over to the door and picked up something. I couldn't see a thing. "Close your eyes, Love." I did what he wanted me to do. I heard his footsteps coming closer to me.

Then he placed what ever it was on me. I open my eyes to see a white tiger cub right there on my lap. "Billy, but how?"

"I knew that you couldn't stop thinking about the cub, when we had our first date. I saw that sadness in your eyes. So, I shimmer back there a few weeks ago and asked for the same cub, but I got three animals not one."

"What do you mean by three?" I saw a small wolf cub tried to jump on the bed and lick my face and a lamb trying to lay right on top of me. "Oh."

Billy chuckled. "The man at the store thought that I was nuts, but he had to knew that I was going to do something with the animals, but I won't say though."

"Billy it's like our family. You being the wolf, Lillie being the lamb, and the white tiger is I…"

"Yes, I thought that since that we are going to stay together for eternity, I thought that we could have pets, along the way… What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just that you are doing this whole thing for our family, even though it might be different than it was in the Spirit World…" I could get anything else out because the wolf and the white tiger wanted to play. "Shh, you two sleep, please?" They looked at me and walked right to me lad right next the lamb. Billy laughed. "What?"

"You still act like a mother after all these years. I'm sorry, but when you foster parents died and so did your aunt and uncles. You became the Halliwell's mother, but you had an anger problem, which is fine by me. However, they knew how to get under you skin." I pulled him into bed and we slept the rest of the night.

When morning came, the wolf cub, the tiger, cub, and the lamb disappeared. I guess that's what Billy taught them. I looked at my hand seeing if the day was yesterday, which it was. Then, I looked to see if Billy was still asleep and he was.

I got dressed and rush to the kitchen. I made everyone my aunt's famous Banana Boston Cream oat Sandwich. (I personally don't like it, but everyone else does.) I made Billy's favorite Breakfast, Wet Dog Bone Biscuit, not because he's a dog, but because he loves the way I make it. I walked into the room and he got up to eat it.

"You know you don't have to do this. I mean love it, but I can get food… Man, you're a great cook, no offence to the chiefs, but this id great. What is it?"

"Wet Dog Bone Biscuit," I said, Kim and Trini gagged, but everyone else just laughed except for Billy and me.

"What's so funny?" Billy asked.

"Their laughing because of the name and you're a wolf." I sort-of laughed that time and he didn't think it was very funny, but he laughed anyway. Even though we didn't think it was funny, though.

They left the room and we got pack for our honeymoon. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I think that we are going somewhere that would be beautiful, peaceful, lovable, and remember able. I just hope that it won't be all gushy.

I know Billy would do something special, something better than hiding in the woods like cowards and we where not anything like cowards. I hope that it would be something happy, something that doesn't look like a war is going on. I took a deep breath and looked at Billy. He just smiled.

"C'mon, that place won't stay their forever you know. It is still moving. I would love to see your reaction when you see it. I know that you're never want to leave the place," he said.

"Is that how beautiful, peaceful, and lovable?" I asked. He nods. He moved close to me and kissed my neck. Then he held me close to his body and he moved me closer to him. I can't believe that he finally belonged to me and I finally belonged to him. I just can't believe or see me without him. Bambi knock on the door.

"I just want to say see ya soon 'cause I won't leave 'cause I found my true love. I can't believe it's Rocky, but yet again I knew all along. Well see ya," she said.

"See ya. Bambi, I'm not going to kick you off the yacht. You're my sister no matter what. I won't make you leave. See ya sis," I said.

I hugged everyone and said 'See ya.' Then Billy shimmered us to an island. It was so beautiful. It was like I was here before, but I can't remember. I looked around and I wanted to run, but Billy pulled me to his side and held me. "Ls, I don't know if you know the name of this island, but it is called Phalen. Your father in this world named this place after your mother in this world, that's a part that you didn't know about."

"That's why it looks so familiar. I've have been here before. I was just about two or three. My dad brought that three of us here for a vacation, out of the Under World. He said that we will always be a family, that we will always stick together, but then, well you know the rest," I said.

Billy and I walked up to the shack and he unpacks his clothes while I had my clothes in my bag. "What's the matter, Love?"

"It's been so long since I was here and I can't believe that this place is still here…" I could say anything else. Billy moved my bag of clothes on the floor and he moved me closer to him. We both fell on the bed. I closed my eyes, trying to remember this place. It has been to long.

"I know that look on your face, Ls. What are trying to remember?"

"I was just trying to remember the time that I that I was here. I just can't not remember something without knowing what's in my head…" Billy kissed me so gently. I had to give in because I had no other choice. I love having this feeling with him. He makes me feel like I have a home. Now, thinking that I should have waited to marry him, but what if I didn't marry him, but I was pregnant with his child, would that change everything? Would I still become Lela Knight? Would Billy want me even though I said no to his proposal?

"Hey, Lela? Tell me wait you're thinking, please," his voice cut my thoughts.

"Umm…I was thinking that I should have waited to marry him, but what if I didn't marry him, but I was pregnant with his child, would that change everything? Would I still become Lela Knight? Would you want me even though I said no to your proposal?" I asked him. He just looked at me and saw that I was scared, that I didn't know what to do.

"You would always be mine, Lela. No matter what I would always have you and never had went with anyone else. I know that you're my home, no one else. My heart has always been with you…I didn't care if you said yes to my proposal, all I cared about was you being with someone that you truly loved; I didn't care if you were with me. However, you did choose me, I am glad that you did choose me. I just wanted you to be happy with the right person…" I placed one of my right finger on his lips and the other hand is moving his arms off my back.

"Listen, Billy. I would have chosen you anytime, anywhere, and any place. I would never have a child with anyone else. You have my heart in your hands, you can easily crush it in one wrong move, but you know that would be stupid…"

"I'm sorry, but that is something that I cannot handle, Ls. I cannot handle knowing that your heart would be there in my hands. If you recall the past and what I did to you and then maybe you could choose your words correctly. I just don't want to know that I can hurt you that easily. I wish that you could at least put me on a leash or something, so you could be strict with every girl that I see you could do something about it…"

"Now, how can I be a good wife if I keep getting jealous at every girl you make googly eyes at. I won't be one of those wives that keeps an eye on their husbands while they screw with other women and I know that you won't do that to our family." He flipped us on my back and he started to reach for the bottom of my shirt, but he stopped. I kissed him and pulled him closer to me.

"Ls, I love no matter what," he said while getting undress. "I can't live without you. I can't image living without my heart, my life, and my soul."

"I know. I can't see myself with anyone else. I just need you for eternity," I replied. After all that we got in bed and everything was a blur. I just need the feeling that he would be with me, give me his love, and give me his life that belongs to me.

"Lela?" Billy asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love this," he said while he moved his hand up and down my back. I just hope that all of this wasn't just the hell of it. I mean I just hope that we came here for a fresh start and I don't what anything bed happening to my family.

"I love this, as well. I just hope that this wasn't for the hell of it, I truly don't want that to happen again."

"I know, I can't see me hurting you ever again, but if I do hurt you tell m..." I kissed him so that he would stop talking and I had to break the kiss up.

"I'm sorry…" I wanted to kiss him even more, let his soft, gentle lips on mine. I wouldn't even mind if he kissed my chest every now and then. I just can't understand what… Billy's hand moved swiftly on my check. I guess that I had tears coming down. I can't image crying over something…

"Lela? Are you all right?"

"I'm not sure? Why, did I have tears coming down my face?"

"No, it's just that you stopped talking and I don't know why you would be sorry. I just thought that you would be crying over something silly like…"

"I'm not crying, I was just thinking of something, that's all. I just wanted to know if you…" he kissed my neck and then my check several times before looking a me. I was wondering what he was waiting for then I realized that he was looking at me, but looking at something. I wasn't sure about what it…

"Lela, wake up, love…" he said. I woke up and bumped heads with Billy.

"Ouch, sorry, Billy. I hope you don't mind me asking how hard you head is?"

"It's not that hard, is it?"

"I don't know. I hit you in the head with mine I guess…what time is it?"

"Two in the morning, but you were screaming…and I wanted to make sure that you were all right."

"Oh…I just I had a nightmare…it's not like it would come true right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know…you screamed in my ear, but it's okay. Everyone has his or her nightmares every now and then," he said holding me close to him.

"I'm sorry for that Billy. I didn't want to scream in you ear, but it wasn't like I had…"

"Hey, it's okay. I want you to know that you can never hurt me, not even when you tell me something that I really don't want to hear…" he stopped talking because he knew that it was very late and that he knew that I need to sleep. "We should get back to bed, love."

"I know, but can you tell me…" I feel asleep in his warm arms.

I woke up to Billy falling in the kitchen. I ran to see if I could help him, but he insist that I shouldn't worry about a thing. So, I walked outside and looked down the beach. I knew that I should go far, but I did. The beach was pretty far from the shack. I conjured some beach chairs and sat there, thinking about what my life would have been if I hadn't meet Billy. Would everything change? Would I have fallen in love with someone else? Would Lillie ever been born? All of these questions kept on repeating in my head, know that the answer would change ever time I thought of them.

"Lela, where are you okay?" Billy asked as I walked in the kitchen again, everything was back in it' place.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, then what happen to you? You disappeared out of sight. I was looking for you…"

"I was at the beach where else. Wait you said that I disappeared?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did look from end to end of the beach and I didn't see you at all. I thought that you where back in the room resting, so I walked back to the shack and you weren't here. So, started to freak out. I didn't know what to do…" I walked over to him and hugged him.

"That smells so good. What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Eggs and bacon why?" he said while trying to make me let go, and when I realized that I let him go. He walked over to the counter and handed me a plate. I wanted to see him smile, so I throw a bacon at him and he caught it. We started to laugh. "Thanks, I need to see you smile." He looked at me when I said that. I saw that he understood what I meant.

_Billy? I was think at the beach while I sitting on it. What if we never meant? Everything would change and defiantly be different. Would we fall in love with someone else? _I thought.

_I'm not sure, Love. However, I'm sure that spirits won't fall in love with a spirit if they aren't meant to be with each other. I mean they can have children, but that all, they won't have that feeling that they feel like they are home, won't feel that love that spirit would give, that's what happen with your father. I mean you father was in love with _your_ mother, but not with your brother's mother. Your grandparents forced your father to marry a wealthy woman because she had money, like your father._ Billy thought.

"Oh, well…wait how did you know that my father married someone that he didn't what to be with?" I asked.

"He told me. Remember that night that your father was talking to us. After you fell asleep. I was going to the kitchen to get two glasses of water, one for you and one for me. Your father caught me off guard in the kitchen because her was looking at a picture of you and your mother. I knew that he heard my footsteps coming, but he seemed like he didn't pay attention to me at first.

"So I got two glasses from the cabinet and walked over to the refrigerator and he said 'you should be lucky to have that she's in your life.' I nearly dropped the glasses. I asked him 'Why am I lucky to have you in my life. I know that I am going to have her in my life for ever and I loved that she's going to be there all the time.' He said 'You are lucky to have her because I never meant her mother after I married Danny's mother. My parents wanted me to marry a wealthy woman. I didn't have feeling for her, but I was forced to have he as my wife.'" Billy said.

"Oh, did you and my father talked a lot after then?"

He nods. "I talked your father. Remember when I told you that I had to talk to your father and you said that you knew that. Well, that day, he tried to force me to listen to you and your sister's conversation, but I refused to. I just told your father that if you wanted to talk about something to me, you'll will, like I will tell you anything that you want to hear from me." I hugged him. I finished my breakfast and Billy grabbed the dish from me and he went to wash it.

"I could do that…"

"No, I'm already finished."

"I wonder where we would live. I mean we can't keep on living on the ocean…"

"I know your favorite place that you would love to live there," he said.

"You always know what I like. So what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Some where we can cuddle all the time, but you might not like the weather during the winter. However, that's the best time that we can…" I placed my finger on his lips. I know that he wants to go somewhere that is totally cold.

"You want to move to somewhere cold right?" He nods. "C'mon I know that you want that. I know that you want to live there, Billy. I love you and I would travel the ends of the earth. I can't live without you and I know that Lillie can't live without either of us. Lillie saw that I had a break down, but she was tried her hardest to not let see it." He moved his hand and rubbed it on my cheek.

"Do you want to swim?" he asked softly.

"Sure," I said. He pulled me in to the bedroom and he got change in the bathroom as usual and I got dressed in the bedroom. He was wearing a light blue swimming suit and I was wearing a hell lila, which is in German for light purple.

"Do you want schwimmen im das Meer (swimming in the ocean) or das Schwimmbad (the swimming pool). Whoa, did I just speak German?"

"Ja, spirits can speak any language…"

"Only, by touch though, right?"

"Some who are unlucky can do that, but those who are naturals, they are given the language inside of them and you're the most powerful spirit, though. I'm just the second powerful spirit…"

"No, you're in the same spot as me. I gave you mine powers, when you died. Wow, I can't believe it was that long that Xander killed you."

"Who's Xander?"

"Xander was Apocalypse, the man that tried to kill me, but wind up killing you. I can't it was that long ago."

"Ich will nichts dagengen, im Pool schwimmen, Lela."

"You really don't mind swimming in the pool? I'm I right?" I asked. He nods.

"You're a natural, Lela. I'm surprised that you failed German in school…"

"Knock it off. I'm still learning. It's not like a big thing, if you failed the languages, it's not like they're not going to hold of back because of it."

Billy kissed my head and I pulled him out to the volcano.

"Wait I thought that you said a swimming pool?" Billy said.

"There is a swimming pool, that's just the hot springs." I pulled him behind the hot springs and his jaw dropped.

"Wait, this is the pool?" I pulled him inside the volcano, but it wasn't a volcano at all, but it wasn't a real volcano. It was a swimming pool.

"Yeah, Anubis created. It was our little secret. Phalen had to look for us and she couldn't find us." I started to laugh. Billy walked over to the pool while I walked into the pool. "What's the matter scared if it's really lava?" I asked.

"No, I'm just wondering how safe I could be…"

"Just jump in Billy. Look I'm in here and I'm pregnant." He jumped in the pool and I swam to him. I held on him, I didn't want to lose him and I can't see that he would be with any of the girl that his parents wanting him to marry.

"Are you thinking again?" Billy asked breaking my thoughts.

"Umm…yeah…I was think of things."

I must have fallen asleep in the beach chair and Billy carried me to bed. I don't know what else happen, all I remember was that I never knew that being with him could be like this. My memory that I had of the Spirit World of our honeymoon was pretty bored. I just had to laugh of them.

When I opened my eyes saw that he was still asleep. His back turned to me. I didn't want to get out of the bedroom; I just want to lay with him. So, I laid my head on his shoulder and I wrapped my arms around his waste. I guess that he move to see why I did that.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I didn't want to dis…"

"It's okay, Love. I thought that you got cold or something."

"I didn't want to get out of bed, so I moved closer to you and I guess that I woke you up."

"No, I was up already. I didn't want to leave you here, in bed alone." He moved his hand on my cheek. I moved my head over and kissed his hand.

"I'm glad that I'm with you. What happen after I fell asleep in the chair?"

"I moved you here and I watch a little of T.V., but I could stay there. I mean you were having another nightmare. So, can in and tried to wake you up again, but you said that you could wake up or something would happen. I didn't understand what you meant by that. So, I let you sleep."

"I said that something bad would happen if you woke me up?" He nods. "Is that…" He kissed me.

"I'm not sure, Lela, but it could be possible. I can't tell you much because I don't much…" he yawned the rest of the sentence, so I couldn't make out what he said.

His stomach growled, I got up and made him breakfast.

"Billy…I won't hide anymore secrets if you don't want me to. I'll confused to everything you want me to tell you. I won't hide anything back."

"There are reasons why people have to have their secrets. I don't care if you do have secrets and I don't care if you tell my your life story. All I do care about is our family's safety." Billy walked over to me and held me while I drank my orange juice.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Billy asked.

"I was three months pregnant yesterday," I said. Geist nicht zeigen, dass sie bis zum neunten Monat schwanger sind. (Spirits don't show that they are pregnant until the ninth month and I have four more months to go.)

I sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't believe that there's four more months left until Lillie would be born. I'm not saying that I don't want her, it's just coming to fast." Billy pulled me back into the room to get dressed, but I didn't pay attention when he got dressed and I was still in my pajamas.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling all right?" I just looked at him oddly and he came to my side then he kissed my neck.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you going to get dressed or do you want to sleep the whole day?" Then I looked at and blush.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realized that I wasn't dress…"

"Lela, you feel a little warm. Why don't you stay in bed? I won't leave your side unless you want me to leave…" The phone rang.

"I got it, Billy." I walked over to the phone and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Lela? Is it you?" It was Kim. "Lela, I had a premonition and it was about a small little girl, grayish hair girl standing somewhere and then she was gone. All was left of the girl was a small doll, that had a black dress and…"

"And blue eyes. The doll had a small smile, too. Am I right?" I asked.

"That's creepy and your not even here."

"I know it because that little girl was me. I was kidnapped once, in the Spirit World and I nearly got killed…I didn't know what to do." Then Billy walked out of his room and he had the doll that we were talking about. I nearly dropped the phone, but Billy caught it.

"Lela? Are you still there?" I heard Kim's voice from Billy's hand.

"Lela is in shock, right now Kim. I think that I surprised her with doll that you two were talking about," Billy said calmly.

"Oh…well, I'm sorry for bothering you two, but it felt like that doll was something important and I thought that it had some kind of value to someone. However, I wasn't so sure, though."

"Thanks for calling, Kim," Billy and I said together. Then we said our goodbyes and we hung up the phone.

"Billy, how long have you have this?"

"I found it over a couple hundred years ago…"

"Wait how old are you and not just this time."

"I'm always going to be older than you by to years, Lela. I'm 3502 years old and just like you I turned into a child every time. It's hard to control that power that is growing inside of yourself and you don't know when it's about to turn you into something…"

"I thought that I was cruse to live like that. I thought it was just I, I didn't know it happen to you either. I just thought…"

"Hey, don't worry when I first met you I found out that I you were like me. Even though your scent said another thing. I don't care if you smelled like a human. I don't care if your scent was something that drives me crazy, which it does."

"Wait can all spirit smell like you?"

"No, certain spirits have that ability. I was one of those spirits, even though I don't like it. However, I can teach you how to use that power. I think that you do have that power. I just don't want you to think that I was a stalker…"

"Wait you thought that I would think that you are a stalker after you followed me home after school like a lost puppy. After I told my cousins that I would beat then up if they didn't leave you alone…"

"Okay, I got it. You don't like it when I did that, but I had my reason…"

"Oh, sure saying that I love you, which I know is true, and taking my book and then said that I forgot it at lunch. Which was sweet of you for doing that, but at the same time was creepy. I know that you are sorry for it, and I accept it," I said and hugged him. Then he kissed me so I kissed him back.

"Lela, you should sleep, you really don't look so good," Billy said while carrying me off to bed. I fell asleep and I woke up in the middle of the woods. I couldn't find out what happen to me. I was looking for Billy and I couldn't find him.


	10. Chapter 26 27 28

**Characters' Profile:**

Name: Lucinda Lela Artemis Wolf

Eyes: Grayish Purple

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: (Spirit World) Scorpion Spirit (no name) and Aneska, (Human World/real) Anubis (great god of dead) and Phalen (is with someone named Apocalypse), (Human World/foster) Sirius and Isabella

Aunts/Uncles: (Spirit World) (mother's side) Amelia and Joshua (father's side) Anubis (her father in the Human World) and Phalen (her mother in the Human World) (Human World/real) Cleopatra (Human World) (mother's side) Phoebe and Cole (married) and Alex and Leon (married)

Siblings: (Spirit World) Danny and Bambi (Lela's older twin sister/doesn't know her yet) (Human World/real) none (Human World/foster) none

Cousins: (Spirit World) Momo (Human World/real) none (Human World/foster) Wyatt, Will, Rika, Rio, Chris, Crystal, Nick, Hope, and Esme

Home: Where ever her heart takes her, but really with Billy.

Age: 16? Real but she doesn't know it

Birthday: Halloween? Real but doesn't know it

Powers: Every Power

Favorite Witchcraft power: Shape Shifting

Personality: forgiving, loving, kind, peaceful, hipper, sweet, silent (at times), and caring

Other info: She does not know that her mother took her away from her father. She does not know that each time she turns into an infant. Now she'll figure out that she does turn into a baby, she will turn into a creature by the Full Moon. She's from the Spirit World. Her spirit is the White tiger and Black tiger.

Soul Mate: Billy Knight

Meaning: Lofty

Name: Billy Knight

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: Paige and Toby (both worlds)

Aunts/Uncles: (dad's side) Nikki and Danny (both worlds)(Married)

Siblings: Nina (older) (both worlds)

Cousins: Kiki (older) (both worlds)

Home: Anywhere Lela goes

Age: 18

Birthday: Halloween

Friends: Lela, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack

Powers: Shimmer, astral projection, telepath, empathy, shape shifting, (he really has every power but Lela only knows these ones)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: telepath and empathy

Personality: loving, sweet, kind, trustful, caring, and emotional (a lot)

Other info: He's watchful of Lela. He wants to help his friends. He's smarter than he looks. He's a spirit from the Spirit World, which he came here to be with his love and they came here over millions of years ago. His spirit is the White Wolf. Before they came to the Human World they had a baby girl named Lillie, but she died 3 years after she was born.

Soul Mate: Lela Wolf

Meaning: String-will Warrior

Name: Kim May

Eyes: Green

Hair: Pink and White

Parents: Starr and Chris

Aunts/Uncles: none

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home: Angle Grove, but really with Jason

Age: 17

Birthday: New Years Day

Friends: Lela, Billy, Jason, Trini, and Zack

Powers: water bending, shape shifting, premonition

Favorite Witchcraft Power: premonition

Personality: cheerful (cheerleader), friendly, kind, sweet, trustful, and happy (most of the time.)

Other info: She has is beginning to be a witch. Lela and Billy are teaching her. She loves to cheer everyone. She's a great friend and helpful. She's bright when he wants to be.

Soul Mate: Jason Green

Meaning: the Meadows of the Royal Fortress

Name: Jason Green

Eyes: Green

Parents: Diana and Tiger (Troy's Jason's real father, but he died)

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Kiki

Siblings: Chris (half sister/younger)

Cousins: none

Home: Angel Grove, but mostly with Kim

Age: 18

Birthday: February 14 (Valentines Day)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Trini, and Zack

Powers: Weather

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Lighten

Personality: Cheerful, happy, calm, trustful, friendly, sweet and kind

Other info: he's a beginning to be a witch. He only flirts with Kim when they are alone. He makes everyone laugh. He's bright when he wants to be.

Soul Mate: Kim May

Meaning: Healer

Name: Trini White

Eyes: Greenish Blue

Hair Brown

Parents: Selena and Zuko

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Piper and Leon and (dad's side) Katara and Joey

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home Angel Groove

Age 17

Birthday: Easter

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, and Zack

Powers: Water Bending, White Lighter and Dark lighter

Favorite Witchcraft power: white lighter and dark lighter

Personality: Loving, caring, peaceful, trustful, loyal, kind, sweet, and friendly

Other info: she's a beginning to be a witch. She loves to read, listen to classical music, and loves to make Zack feel like he's funny even when he's not. She's bright when she wants to be.

Soul Mate: Zack Black

Meaning: Holy Trinity

Name: Zack Black

Eyes: hazel

Hair: brown

Parents: Mimi and troy (troy died)

Aunts/uncles: (mom's side) Mary and Roch (dad's side) Lily and Joe

Siblings: Jaja and Jojo

Cousins: (mom's side) Haley and India (dad's side) Asia and Catherine

Home: Angel Grove but with Trini

Age: 18

Birthday: December 25 (Christmas)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, and Trini

Powers: shape shifting, illusion, and controlling minds

Favorite Witchcraft Powers: controlling minds

Personality: hipper, happy, friendly, creative, kind, calm, and funny (sometimes)

Other info: he's beginning to be a witch. He makes fun of everything. He's sometime funny, when he wants to be. He's bright when he wants to be.

Soul mate: Trini White

Meaning: God has remember

Name: Aisha Curtis

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Blond

Parents: Jane and Jake

Aunts/Uncles: (Mom's side) Brittany and Toni

Siblings: Chris and Mike

Cousins: Butter and Thomas

Home: Angle Grove

Age: 17

Birthday: July 4 (Independence Day)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Rocky and Adam

Powers: Telekinesis and Astra Projection

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Astra Projection

Personality: Loving, protective, friendly, sweet, kind, trustful, and caring

Other info: She comes in later in the book. Lela and Billy are training her. She found Lela in a cave, near their town. She has been Lela's friend since they were kids. She loves to fight the arts of ninjitsu. She loves to dance.

Soul Mate: Adam Michael

Meaning: Prosperous

Name: Adam Michael

Eyes: Silver

Hair: Black

Parents: April and Casey

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Apollo and (dad's side) Emilia

Siblings: Mina (older then Adam) Kyo (married to each other)

Cousins: None

Home: Lela's yacht for now

Age: 16

Birthday: Christmas Eve

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Tommy, Rocky, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (He meet Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: Shape shifting, speed, strength, and later he gains mind reading (sort of)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Speed, and strength

Personality: loving, caring, sweet, kind, funny (to Aisha), smart, show off, and trust worthy

Other Info: He comes in later in the book. Lela and Billy are training him. He knew Lela, after Aisha found her in a cave. Whenever he talks Aisha thinks that he is funny, when he isn't. He loves to watch Aisha dance.

Soul mate: Aisha Curtis

Meaning: Of the Earth

Name: Tommy

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Dirty blond

Parents: Philicia and Edward

Aunts/Uncles: Paige and Nickolas

Siblings: Ricky and Max

Cousins: none

Home: Lela's yacht for now

Age: 18

Birthday: July 3rd

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (he meets Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: (vampire) super speed, super strength, animal shape shifter, and power of persuasion

Favorite Witchcraft Power: persuasion

Personality: Funny, sweet, kind, caring, trust worthy, smart, loving, and friendly

Other Info: Lela and Billy are training him. He _had_ a crush on Lela, before he notices that Lela doesn't belong to him. He later finds out that he would be Lela's older brother, like she says.

Soul Mate: Nina

Meaning: A twin

Name: Ninarika (Nina)

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: Paige and Toby (both worlds)

Aunts/Uncles: (dad's side) Nikki and Danny (both worlds)(Married)

Siblings: Billy (younger) (both worlds)

Cousins: Kiki (older) (both worlds)

Home: Anywhere Lela goes

Age: 21

Birthday: July 3rd

Friends: Lela, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky

Powers: Spirit Of the nature (growing plants, healing the plants, talking to animals, feeling what the environment is feeling, and anything else that has to deal with the environment)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Growing plants

Personality: Protecting the Environment, loving sweet, kind, friendly,

Other Info: Billy's older sister. She always hated Lela in the Spirit World; now that they are in the Human World she loves her as a _little_ sister. She wanted to see Lela hurt, but she doesn't wanted Billy to get hurt. She learned that Lela, truly sincerely loves Billy and wouldn't do anything to hurt him. She now doesn't care that Lela, is going to be her little sister, but she knows that se has a twin sister named Bambi. She has the Spirit of the Panda Bear.

Soul Mate: Tommy

Meaning: Misty/ Little girl

Name: Rocky Stone

Eyes: Silver

Hair: dark Brown

Parents: Apollonia and Apollo

Aunts/Uncles: Crystal and Xander

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home: Lela's yacht

Age: 18

Birthday: Margi Gras

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Adam, Tommy, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (He meets Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: Love (cupid), dark lighter, fireball, and shimmer

Favorite Witchcraft Power: being cupid and fireball

Personality: loving, caring, sweet, kind, hopeful, friendly, and trust worthy

Other Info: Lela and Billy are training him. He later finds out that he would be Lela's older brother, like she says. He loves Lela as a friend, but then they meet Bambi, who is Lela's older twin sister.

Soul mate: Bambi

Meaning: Rocky

Name: Bambi Wolf

Eyes: Lavender Purple

Hair: Grape Purple

Parents: (Spirit World) Scorpion Spirit (no name) and Aneska

Aunts/Uncles: (Spirit World) (mother's side) Amelia and Joshua (father's side) Anubis (and Phalen

Siblings: (Spirit World) Danny and Lela (Bambi is older/knows how Lela is)

Cousins: (Spirit World) Momo

Home: Where ever her heart takes her, but really with Rocky.

Age: 16

Birthday: Halloween

Powers: Spirit of the Panda Bear

Favorite Witchcraft power: Power of the Earth (like Nina)

Personality: forgiving, loving, kind, peaceful, hipper, sweet, silent (at times), and caring

Other info: She lived with her friends in the Spirit World. Then she meets Danny when she was ten or eleven. She learns that she was his and his little sister, sister. She didn't believe it at first then she started to hung around him and she became a believer. She can control her powers better than most spirits. Better than her sister, who is a powerful spirit.

Soul Mate: Rocky Stone

Meaning: A Child

**Prologue:  
**

Some people believe that a forbidden love is romantic, that some people would die for their love. Truly life doesn't last for an eternity. Life comes to an end at dome point in time because in every beginning here is a new end and in every end there is a new beginning. Life comes and goes before anyone knows it. No one can cheat death, so why can this girl? Why can she cheat death every time it comes for her?

A girl, who wants to find out about her past, where and when was she born? Her real family disappeared. Her foster families before now, she doesn't know what happen to them.

This is my story. My life has been and forever is a dark fire, a fire that burns without a flame. It's like hiding the truth a dark, dangerous truth.

**Chapter 1:**

Hello, my name is Lela Wolf. I just moved to angel grove. My foster dad died when I was about four years old. He was one of the riches men alive and he was one of the most powerful aliens alive. My mom died when I was about two years old. She was one of the most powerful witches alive and she was also human. Aliens and witches weren't a post to be conceiving an heir especially witches, but they did. They had a child, but the child was given up for adoption so that the head council of aliens and the elders don't try to kill him. He would have been older than me. I also don't know why they weren't allowed to conceive a child. My friend, Billy, he was my first friend. He moved away to angel grove. He moved away when I was about seven. He's two years older then me. I've met other people while I traveled the world. It's the end of the school year and I'm in 11th grade. So many new minds, that won't stay out of my head.

_Who's the new girl?_ Some guy was thinking.

_The new girl is cute?_ Another guy was thinking.

_How does the new chick know her way around?_ A skater dude asked in thought. I smiled and sort-of laughed at the thought of knowing my way around school.

"Umm… hello… my name is Billy Knight," a boy said while tripping over his feet and he was carrying something heavy on top of that.

"Umm… hello yourself. Do you need help with that?" I asked.

"No, I got it," he said.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. "By the way I'm Lela Wolf." He was smiling at me weirdly. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you smiling at me?"

"Oh, umm… Well, my friend is a post to come today, and her name is Lela Wolf also," he said.

"Oh, well, my friend's name is Billy Knight as well. He also lives here. Does that make you fell better that you might know that your friend is in Angel Grove."

"It sort of does."

He was just staring at me during the class. It was somewhat annoying for someone to stare at you while you are trying to learn.

"Sorry," he said.

"Sorry, for what?" I asked.

"I'm getting on your nerves, aren't I?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm just going to take a wild guess, me staring at you."

"Oh, how do you know that you were getting on my nerves about that?"

"I can't tell you that. I'm a post to keep it a secret."

"Oh, well can I guess then?" I asked.

"Okay, but it won't be fair though," he replied.

_Fair_, I thought,_ why wouldn't it be fair?_

"It wouldn't because you'll probably go and ask me to do it on other people."

"So, I can't?"

"You can, but you have to promise me that you wouldn't make me use it on other people."

"Okay, Mind Reader," I said.

"Huh? Wow, on your first try, too," he said. _She's good, really good._ He thought to himself.

"I'm actually great at that," I said while smiling at him.

"So you can read minds on your own."

"Yes, but I didn't have to read your mind to figure out that you were one. The trick to not let anyone know that you are a mind reader, is that you don't use that as your advantage because you're just being cocky."

We talked about the magical ordeal and went to lunch with his friends. We also talked about his friend, her family, himself, his family, my friend, his family, myself, my family. Then we realized that we were talking about the same people/ oh, by the why his friends are mortal and their names are Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack.


	11. Chapter 29 30 31

11:51

Table of Contents

Profile

Prologue

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Chapter 5

Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Chapter 8

Chapter 9

Chapter 10

Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Chapter 13

Chapter 14

Chapter 15

Chapter 16

Chapter 17

Chapter 18

Chapter 19

Chapter 20

Chapter 21

Chapter 22

Chapter 23

Chapter 24

Chapter 25

Chapter 26

Chapter 27

Chapter 28

Chapter 29

Chapter 30

Chapter 31

Name: Lucinda Lela Artemis Wolf

Eyes: Grayish Purple

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: (Spirit World) Scorpion Spirit (no name) and Aneska, (Human World/real) Anubis (great god of dead) and Phalen (is with someone named Apocalypse), (Human World/foster) Sirius and Isabella

Aunts/Uncles: (Spirit World) (mother's side) Amelia and Joshua (father's side) Anubis (her father in the Human World) and Phalen (her mother in the Human World) (Human World/real) Cleopatra (Human World) (mother's side) Phoebe and Cole (married) and Alex and Leon (married)

Siblings: (Spirit World) Danny and Bambi (Lela's older twin sister/doesn't know her yet) (Human World/real) none (Human World/foster) none

Cousins: (Spirit World) Momo (Human World/real) none (Human World/foster) Wyatt, Will, Rika, Rio, Chris, Crystal, Nick, Hope, and Esme

Home: Where ever her heart takes her, but really with Billy.

Age: 16? Real but she doesn't know it

Birthday: Halloween? Real but doesn't know it

Powers: Every Power

Favorite Witchcraft power: Shape Shifting

Personality: forgiving, loving, kind, peaceful, hipper, sweet, silent (at times), and caring

Other info: She does not know that her mother took her away from her father. She does not know that each time she turns into an infant. Now she'll figure out that she does turn into a baby, she will turn into a creature by the Full Moon. She's from the Spirit World. Her spirit is the White tiger and Black tiger.

Soul Mate: Billy Knight

Meaning: Lofty

Name: Billy Knight

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: Paige and Toby (both worlds)

Aunts/Uncles: (dad's side) Nikki and Danny (both worlds)(Married)

Siblings: Nina (older) (both worlds)

Cousins: Kiki (older) (both worlds)

Home: Anywhere Lela goes

Age: 18

Birthday: Halloween

Friends: Lela, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack

Powers: Shimmer, astral projection, telepath, empathy, shape shifting, (he really has every power but Lela only knows these ones)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: telepath and empathy

Personality: loving, sweet, kind, trustful, caring, and emotional (a lot)

Other info: He's watchful of Lela. He wants to help his friends. He's smarter than he looks. He's a spirit from the Spirit World, which he came here to be with his love and they came here over millions of years ago. His spirit is the White Wolf. Before they came to the Human World they had a baby girl named Lillie, but she died 3 years after she was born.

Soul Mate: Lela Wolf

Meaning: String-will Warrior

Name: Kim May

Eyes: Green

Hair: Pink and White

Parents: Starr and Chris

Aunts/Uncles: none

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home: Angle Grove, but really with Jason

Age: 17

Birthday: New Years Day

Friends: Lela, Billy, Jason, Trini, and Zack

Powers: water bending, shape shifting, premonition

Favorite Witchcraft Power: premonition

Personality: cheerful (cheerleader), friendly, kind, sweet, trustful, and happy (most of the time.)

Other info: She has is beginning to be a witch. Lela and Billy are teaching her. She loves to cheer everyone. She's a great friend and helpful. She's bright when he wants to be.

Soul Mate: Jason Green

Meaning: the Meadows of the Royal Fortress

Name: Jason Green

Eyes: Green

Parents: Diana and Tiger (Troy's Jason's real father, but he died)

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Kiki

Siblings: Chris (half sister/younger)

Cousins: none

Home: Angel Grove, but mostly with Kim

Age: 18

Birthday: February 14 (Valentines Day)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Trini, and Zack

Powers: Weather

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Lighten

Personality: Cheerful, happy, calm, trustful, friendly, sweet and kind

Other info: he's a beginning to be a witch. He only flirts with Kim when they are alone. He makes everyone laugh. He's bright when he wants to be.

Soul Mate: Kim May

Meaning: Healer

Name: Trini White

Eyes: Greenish Blue

Hair Brown

Parents: Selena and Zuko

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Piper and Leon and (dad's side) Katara and Joey

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home Angel Groove

Age 17

Birthday: Easter

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, and Zack

Powers: Water Bending, White Lighter and Dark lighter

Favorite Witchcraft power: white lighter and dark lighter

Personality: Loving, caring, peaceful, trustful, loyal, kind, sweet, and friendly

Other info: she's a beginning to be a witch. She loves to read, listen to classical music, and loves to make Zack feel like he's funny even when he's not. She's bright when she wants to be.

Soul Mate: Zack Black

Meaning: Holy Trinity

Name: Zack Black

Eyes: hazel

Hair: brown

Parents: Mimi and troy (troy died)

Aunts/uncles: (mom's side) Mary and Roch (dad's side) Lily and Joe

Siblings: Jaja and Jojo

Cousins: (mom's side) Haley and India (dad's side) Asia and Catherine

Home: Angel Grove but with Trini

Age: 18

Birthday: December 25 (Christmas)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, and Trini

Powers: shape shifting, illusion, and controlling minds

Favorite Witchcraft Powers: controlling minds

Personality: hipper, happy, friendly, creative, kind, calm, and funny (sometimes)

Other info: he's beginning to be a witch. He makes fun of everything. He's sometime funny, when he wants to be. He's bright when he wants to be.

Soul mate: Trini White

Meaning: God has remember

Name: Aisha Curtis

Eyes: Brown

Hair: Blond

Parents: Jane and Jake

Aunts/Uncles: (Mom's side) Brittany and Toni

Siblings: Chris and Mike

Cousins: Butter and Thomas

Home: Angle Grove

Age: 17

Birthday: July 4 (Independence Day)

Friends: Lela, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Rocky and Adam

Powers: Telekinesis and Astra Projection

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Astra Projection

Personality: Loving, protective, friendly, sweet, kind, trustful, and caring

Other info: She comes in later in the book. Lela and Billy are training her. She found Lela in a cave, near their town. She has been Lela's friend since they were kids. She loves to fight the arts of ninjitsu. She loves to dance.

Soul Mate: Adam Michael

Meaning: Prosperous

Name: Adam Michael

Eyes: Silver

Hair: Black

Parents: April and Casey

Aunts/Uncles: (mom's side) Apollo and (dad's side) Emilia

Siblings: Mina (older then Adam) Kyo (married to each other)

Cousins: None

Home: Lela's yacht for now

Age: 16

Birthday: Christmas Eve

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Tommy, Rocky, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (He meet Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: Shape shifting, speed, strength, and later he gains mind reading (sort of)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Speed, and strength

Personality: loving, caring, sweet, kind, funny (to Aisha), smart, show off, and trust worthy

Other Info: He comes in later in the book. Lela and Billy are training him. He knew Lela, after Aisha found her in a cave. Whenever he talks Aisha thinks that he is funny, when he isn't. He loves to watch Aisha dance.

Soul mate: Aisha Curtis

Meaning: Of the Earth

Name: Tommy

Eyes: Hazel

Hair: Dirty blond

Parents: Philicia and Edward

Aunts/Uncles: Paige and Nickolas

Siblings: Ricky and Max

Cousins: none

Home: Lela's yacht for now

Age: 18

Birthday: July 3rd

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (he meets Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: (vampire) super speed, super strength, animal shape shifter, and power of persuasion

Favorite Witchcraft Power: persuasion

Personality: Funny, sweet, kind, caring, trust worthy, smart, loving, and friendly

Other Info: Lela and Billy are training him. He _had_ a crush on Lela, before he notices that Lela doesn't belong to him. He later finds out that he would be Lela's older brother, like she says.

Soul Mate: Nina

Meaning: A twin

Name: Ninarika (Nina)

Eyes: Bright Blue

Hair: White and sometimes Silver

Parents: Paige and Toby (both worlds)

Aunts/Uncles: (dad's side) Nikki and Danny (both worlds)(Married)

Siblings: Billy (younger) (both worlds)

Cousins: Kiki (older) (both worlds)

Home: Anywhere Lela goes

Age: 21

Birthday: July 3rd

Friends: Lela, Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky

Powers: Spirit Of the nature (growing plants, healing the plants, talking to animals, feeling what the environment is feeling, and anything else that has to deal with the environment)

Favorite Witchcraft Power: Growing plants

Personality: Protecting the Environment, loving sweet, kind, friendly,

Other Info: Billy's older sister. She always hated Lela in the Spirit World; now that they are in the Human World she loves her as a _little_ sister. She wanted to see Lela hurt, but she doesn't wanted Billy to get hurt. She learned that Lela, truly sincerely loves Billy and wouldn't do anything to hurt him. She now doesn't care that Lela, is going to be her little sister, but she knows that se has a twin sister named Bambi. She has the Spirit of the Panda Bear.

Soul Mate: Tommy

Meaning: Misty/ Little girl

Name: Rocky Stone

Eyes: Silver

Hair: dark Brown

Parents: Apollonia and Apollo

Aunts/Uncles: Crystal and Xander

Siblings: none

Cousins: none

Home: Lela's yacht

Age: 18

Birthday: Margi Gras

Friends: Lela, Aisha, Adam, Tommy, Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack (He meets Billy, Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack later on in the book)

Powers: Love (cupid), dark lighter, fireball, and shimmer

Favorite Witchcraft Power: being cupid and fireball

Personality: loving, caring, sweet, kind, hopeful, friendly, and trust worthy

Other Info: Lela and Billy are training him. He later finds out that he would be Lela's older brother, like she says. He loves Lela as a friend, but then they meet Bambi, who is Lela's older twin sister.

Soul mate: Bambi

Meaning: Rocky

Name: Bambi Wolf

Eyes: Lavender Purple

Hair: Grape Purple

Parents: (Spirit World) Scorpion Spirit (no name) and Aneska

Aunts/Uncles: (Spirit World) (mother's side) Amelia and Joshua (father's side) Anubis (and Phalen

Siblings: (Spirit World) Danny and Lela (Bambi is older/knows how Lela is)

Cousins: (Spirit World) Momo

Home: Where ever her heart takes her, but really with Rocky.

Age: 16

Birthday: Halloween

Powers: Spirit of the Panda Bear

Favorite Witchcraft power: Power of the Earth (like Nina)

Personality: forgiving, loving, kind, peaceful, hipper, sweet, silent (at times), and caring

Other info: She lived with her friends in the Spirit World. Then she meets Danny when she was ten or eleven. She learns that she was his and his little sister, sister. She didn't believe it at first then she started to hung around him and she became a believer. She can control her powers better than most spirits. Better than her sister, who is a powerful spirit.

Soul Mate: Rocky Stone

Meaning: A Child

Some people believe that a forbidden love is romantic, that some people would die for their love. Truly life doesn't last for an eternity. Life comes to an end at dome point in time because in every beginning here is a new end and in every end there is a new beginning. Life comes and goes before anyone knows it. No one can cheat death, so why can this girl? Why can she cheat death every time it comes for her?

A girl, who wants to find out about her past, where and when was she born? Her real family disappeared. Her foster families before now, she doesn't know what happen to them.

This is my story. My life has been and forever is a dark fire, a fire that burns without a flame. It's like hiding the truth a dark, dangerous truth.

Hello, my name is Lela Wolf. I just moved to angel grove. My foster dad died when I was about four years old. He was one of the riches men alive and he was one of the most powerful aliens alive. My mom died when I was about two years old. She was one of the most powerful witches alive and she was also human. Aliens and witches weren't a post to be conceiving an heir especially witches, but they did. They had a child, but the child was given up for adoption so that the head council of aliens and the elders don't try to kill him. He would have been older than me. I also don't know why they weren't allowed to conceive a child. My friend, Billy, he was my first friend. He moved away to angel grove. He moved away when I was about seven. He's two years older then me. I've met other people while I traveled the world. It's the end of the school year and I'm in 11th grade. So many new minds, that won't stay out of my head.

_Who's the new girl?_ Some guy was thinking.

_The new girl is cute?_ Another guy was thinking.

_How does the new chick know her way around?_ A skater dude asked in thought. I smiled and sort-of laughed at the thought of knowing my way around school.

"Umm… hello… my name is Billy Knight," a boy said while tripping over his feet and he was carrying something heavy on top of that.

"Umm… hello yourself. Do you need help with that?" I asked.

"No, I got it," he said.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked. "By the way I'm Lela Wolf." He was smiling at me weirdly. "Not to be rude or anything, but why are you smiling at me?"

"Oh, umm… Well, my friend is a post to come today, and her name is Lela Wolf also," he said.

"Oh, well, my friend's name is Billy Knight as well. He also lives here. Does that make you fell better that you might know that your friend is in Angel Grove."

"It sort of does."

He was just staring at me during the class. It was somewhat annoying for someone to stare at you while you are trying to learn.

"Sorry," he said.

"Sorry, for what?" I asked.

"I'm getting on your nerves, aren't I?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I'm just going to take a wild guess, me staring at you."

"Oh, how do you know that you were getting on my nerves about that?"

"I can't tell you that. I'm a post to keep it a secret."

"Oh, well can I guess then?" I asked.

"Okay, but it won't be fair though," he replied.

_Fair_, I thought,_ why wouldn't it be fair?_

"It wouldn't because you'll probably go and ask me to do it on other people."

"So, I can't?"

"You can, but you have to promise me that you wouldn't make me use it on other people."

"Okay, Mind Reader," I said.

"Huh? Wow, on your first try, too," he said. _She's good, really good._ He thought to himself.

"I'm actually great at that," I said while smiling at him.

"So you can read minds on your own."

"Yes, but I didn't have to read your mind to figure out that you were one. The trick to not let anyone know that you are a mind reader, is that you don't use that as your advantage because you're just being cocky."

We talked about the magical ordeal and went to lunch with his friends. We also talked about his friend, her family, himself, his family, my friend, his family, myself, my family. Then we realized that we were talking about the same people/ oh, by the why his friends are mortal and their names are Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack.

_Well, why is everyone so board looking? It's the end of the year. _Kim thought.

"Well, I'm not surprise that no one will be happy until the time is up, Kim," Billy said.

"But…" she started to say.

"Billy's right, the time will come when everyone will celebrate," I said.

"Well, how come they're not happy now, though?" she asked.

"Don't know," I said. "Well, changing the subject, I was just wondering if any of you want to go on a on a boat trip?"

"I'm in," Zack said.

"Me too," Jason said.

"Yeah, count me in," Trini asked.

"Yes, please," Kim, said.

"Okay," said Billy.

The bell rang; everyone jumps and screamed. "It's the end of the year," they were also saying it in their head. What the headache!

When we got to the yacht, Kim said, "Wait, I thought that you said boat not a yacht."

"Yes, you did say that," Zack agreed with Kim.

"Well, you said that rich people are the most rudest, the most suborned, and the most meanest people alive," I replied to her.

"Yes, you did say that, Kimmy," Zack said.

"Shut up, Zack. Oh…" she started to say.

When we got on the yacht, my dad's mentor was waiting for me. Remember that my dad's an alien, but clearly, aliens weren't allowed to conceive a child. Although they let me slid, because my father was the King of All Aliens, but I'm not their real child. I also what the hell the King of All Aliens means.

"Well, look at Lela. You have grown since the last time I have seen you," Peanut said. He's a post to be this strong warrior from Tamarath. I always liked the name Peanut for some reason and now know I think that I know why.

"Well, maybe if you stayed, maybe, I'll still look small to you. I've also told you that I don't need a babysitter." I said.

He sighed. "You are the…"

"Don't even say it because I AM NOT!" I growled at him. Billy was just wondering in and out of the conversation and heard the tone in my voice and then he started to grab my arms and tried to hold me towards him, well more against his chest.

_Lele,_ his nickname for me, _please calm down, please. Don't do that!_ I saw what he meant.  
When we got to the yacht, Kim said, "Wait, I thought, that you said boat, not a yacht."  
"Yes, you did say that," Zack said.  
"Well, you said, that rich people are the rudest, the most suborned and the meanest people alive," I replied to her.  
"Yes, you did say, that Kim," Zack also added.  
"Shut Up, Zack. Oh…" she started to say.  
When we got on the yacht, my dad's mentor was waiting for me. Remember, that my dad is an alien, but clearly, aliens were not to conceive a baby with humans or witches. However, they let me slid because my father was the King of All Aliens; I don't know what the hell that means.  
"Well, look at you Lela. You have grown since the last time, that I seen you," Peanut said. I always like the name Peanut for some reason. Now I know why.  
"Well, if you stayed, maybe I'll still look small to you. I've e also told you I don't need a babysitter."  
He sighed, "you're the…"  
"Don't even say it 'because I'm NOT!" I growled at him. Billy was just wondering in and out and heard the tone in my voice. He started to grab my arms and tried to hold me back towards him, well more against his chest.  
_Ls,_ his nickname for me, please_ calm down, please. Do not do that!_ I saw what he met through his thoughts. _  
Sorry. I said in my though.  
_

Well, after, that whole debate, Peanut left. Billy wasn't so sure about letting me go, but he did.  
"Sorry about grabbing so hard," he said.  
"Hey, I been through worse, and you know, that," I said.  
"Yeah, well, I left red hand prints, Ls," he replied.  
"So who cares, causes I don't really don't care," I said. Besides, at least I didn't go demon on everyone here. I added in thought.  
"Alright, you win, Ls," he complained. That would be a bad thing. He added.  
I smiled at him. "Everything and everyone you see is robotic. So tell anyone where you want to go or see. I will show you to your rooms. So follow me."  
Everyone pick up their things, followed me up to the deck and through a door. Down a hallway, until we came to six rooms, three rooms on each side. _  
_"Okay, Trini, you're the first room on the right. Zack, you're the opposite side of her. Kim, you're right next to Trini. Jason, you're next to Zack. Billy, you're right next to Jason. And I'm right across from Billy," I said.  
"Thank you, Ls," Billy said and then kissed me on the forehead. I saw him blushing. I smiled at that.  
"Okay, why did you just do, that? Well, anyway, I just have three rules: rule one, HAVE FUN! The second rule is Please don't go into the basement of the yacht, thank you, and third and most important please if you need me and I'm in my room please knock cause I might be doing something that be harmful to humans in varies ways, okay," I said.  
"Thanks for the tips, we'll keep it in mind," Jason said. Trini and Kim looked at each other with a smile on their faces.  
"So welcome to you home for right now," I said while laughing at the thought of being home.  
"What's so funny?" Trini asked.  
"What's so funny, is that I've been everywhere, but home and now being on this yacht, it feels like I've abandon my family," I said.  
"So, what is the name of this yacht, if it does?" Zack asked.  
"The yacht's name is the 'Midnight Skies'," I said.  
Well, everyone one settled down and we had dinner and we were laughing about the time Billy got his head stuck in the hole of the tree at my home in California, when I was living with my aunt. Then, we went to our rooms and slept, well, everyone except for me.

Kim was the first on the deck in the morning. I was the last on deck.  
_Ls, are you all right?_ Billy asked in thought. _You look like you have been through the war!_ He laughed at that. _  
Billy, I've been awake the whole night, so please doesn't joke around with me. Please don't_. I said in thought.  
Billy was going to try to stop Kim from saying anything that would turn out the opposite for me. "Hey, Lela, you're finally awake!" Kim said in a cheery voice.  
"What's your definition of awake, Kim?" I said ruefully.  
"Oh… well… umm…" she started to say. What is your problem? She added that in thought.  
"Sorry, Kim. It's just, that I've been up all night and now I think I know. I don't like being on yacht because of what happen to my father," I reassure her.  
"Oh," was the last thing she said to me for the rest of the morning. We ate breakfast and went scuba diving. Kim was telling us how she swam with the dolphins for the time, when she was about seven. It freaked her out!  
Kim and I finished first so we talked about earlier today.  
"Hey, Ls," she said.  
"Yeah," I said.  
"I'm sorry, about this morning. I… I… I… I didn't know. I'm truly sorry," she said.  
"Kim, don't say, that, it wasn't your fault. You remember what I told you yesterday. How this boat, I mean, yacht is my home."  
"Yes."  
"Well, I would always run away from home after my dad died. I didn't want to come back alone so asked all of you to come with me. However, well, it really didn't help at all. I also thought of running away from my past, but it was hard for me to do even, that."  
Everyone got back and we had lunch. I know that Billy heard every word and told the others. However, no one talked.  
For the next two hours, some of us swam in the pool and some of us sat in the sun and sun bathed. Kim, Trini, and Jason sun bathed and Billy, Zack and I played in the pool. We played Marko and Polo. Zack got Jason wet when Jason teased him and Zack SPLASHED him, however, didn't only get Jason, but Kim and Trini. Therefore, they threw dodge balls that were in the supply closet at him. Everyone was laughing at him.  
That brought back memories with Billy and the dodge balls. Then, we got of the sun and played cards on deck…  
_Hey, Lela. Are we still cool? I mean I didn't mean to be, that mean._ Kim thought.  
"Hey, don't worry about me. Kim, I can get pushy a lot. In addition, I'm sorry about, that. Plus we are cool." I said.  
She sighed.  
"What's the matter?" Jason asked.  
"Her," she said while pointing at me.  
"Me?" I asked, "What about me?"  
"You're always so forgiving."  
"Kim, that's her trait. You can change that. She has been so forgiving all her life. Once and awhile she'll not forgive someone because of a stupid thing," Billy said while coming to my side to hold me.  
_Thank you Billy._ I thought.  
He led down and kissed my cheek and I turned to see why. Then, he kissed me on my lips. I blinked two times before I closed my eyes, and let, that sink in. When the kiss was over, I blushed with him. I leaned against him and let him hold me.

The next day came; we came to the island in Greece. It was beautiful to see all the islands and all of Greece. Well, me being a white lighter, we've to see everything in three days.  
The fourth day we went to Paris. Kim, Trini and I shopped all day long. The people were there to help us carry our things. Billy got me a collar; it was a privet joke so no one really got it. The joke was I always got a choker necklace and I would wear it as a collar. The collar was beautiful; it had my name on it, with the Bloodstones, Topazes, Emeralds, Moonstone, Rubies, and Sapphires along the collar.  
"So, Ls, what are you going to do on, that Billy, actually kissed you?" Trini asked.  
"Don't really know, Trini," I replied.  
I over heard the guy's conversation and they were talking about the same thing. They were getting our drinks.  
_"Hey Billy what are you going to do?"_ Jason said_._  
_"About what?"_ Billy answered back_._  
_"About, Lela and you. You officially kissed her. So what are you going to do about, that?"_ Zack said. _  
"Oh, that thing. Well, I really don't know. Ls and I were best friends since we were kids…" Billy was about to say something else until Jason cut him off.  
_ _"And you don't want to ruin your friendship if it ends badly, right?"  
"Yeah, now how's the mind reader now!"  
_ They over with our drinks and Billy sat across from me after handing me my drink… I just looked way from him. I didn't know what else to do. We've been friends since we where kids.  
By the time we got to the ship, it was late and everyone was glad, that I could orb. It looks like everyone got sick, but that is because they weren't used to it. We all ate dinner and everyone except Billy and I left at the table.  
"Hey, Ls," Billy said.  
"Yeah, Billy," I said.  
"Sorry about earlier."  
"'Sorry about earlier' what are you talking about?" I asked.  
"About me ki…" I cut him off when he was about to say kiss.  
"Actually, the truth is that I was avoiding you because I never actually felt like that when you kissed me. I actually loved it. It made feel like I was actually free in some way. I can't explain, but it was nice it feel it, Billy." I said.  
_"You hear that!"_ Kim said_.  
"Maybe they'll get together." _Jason said_.  
"I don't thing that they like us hearing every word," _Trini said_.  
"Why?" _Zack said._  
_We walked over there and looked at them.  
"Because we are mind readers and we not only hear your thoughts we can hear you from the table where we were sitting at." Billy said.  
"Oh," Zack said.  
"Hey you weren't the only ones eavesdropping on our conversation." I said.  
"What are you talking about?" Trini asked.  
"Remember the first day that we got on the yacht?" I asked.  
"Yes," Kim said.  
"That Peanut was here, well aliens weren't allowed to fall in love with humans."  
"So, what is he going to do?" Billy asked.  
"You're a demon, Billy remember that part? Well, anyway he's going to see the Elders and tell them about the conversation."  
"Oh… Crap!" he said.  
Billy was afraid that the Elders would come and destroy everything to get to him and destroy him.  
He spent the night with me. I tried to get my mind in order, but I couldn't.  
"Ls don't worry about a thing." Billy said. Then, he came over and then put a blanket. Then started to hold me. I walked to the bed and Billy followed. He was great comforting me. He always knows how to calm me down.  
We both took a deep breath. Then, he was back to holding me again.  
"You know what ever happens to me I will always love you. I will always be yours, forever. Never worry about me. I can take care of myself. I'm just worried about you," he whispered in my ear.  
"I don't need a babysitter, Billy. I can take care of myself, also. You don't have to take of me," I whispered while showing that I am strong.  
We laughed quietly. He pulled me closer. It felt like he had a fever. However, I didn't care. I knew that he wanted me.  
_Billy, you do want me, right?_ I thought stupidly.  
_Of course, you'll see. I promise that you'll know when the time comes._ Billy thought. Then, he put his left hand on my right side of my face. Then, he pulled my face so that I could him and so that he could kiss me. I turned me body so that my neck wouldn't hurt so much and so that we could see each other. I didn't care what the hell happens to me I just felt like I have to protect me.  
_Billy?_ I thought.  
_Yeah._ He thought.  
_I want to tell you something, but I'm afraid of what your reaction would…_ I wanted to go on, to tell him more, in thought. Although, I fell asleep in his cozy arms.

By the time I woke up, Billy was holding me tightly around him. He kissed me. Therefore, my eyes open. I also couldn't hear Kim's, Trini's, and Zack's, nor Jason's thoughts.  
_Billy can you hear Kim's, Trini's, Zack's or Jason's thoughts?_ I asked him through thought.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Can you hear Kim's Trini's, Zack's, or Jason's thoughts?" I asked him.  
"What are you talking about? I don't know anyone by those names, honey. You must have hit your head on the ice," he said  
_Ice,_ I thought, _what' ice._  
"You look confused," he said.  
"What the hell are you talking about? I didn't fall on ice. I never slip on ice," I said.  
"You're funny, Luna," he said.  
"Luna? Who the hell is Luna, Billy? _I'm_ Lela."  
"No. You're Luna, not Lela and I'm Jasper," he said. _Woman lost her mind._ He added that in thought.  
"I didn't lose my mind. Billy or whatever your name is, you have!" I said angrily.

Billy was trying to wake me up for real this time.  
"Lela, wake up!" Billy said. _Please wake up!_ He added in thought. I woke up, gasping for air.  
_Is she all right?_ Kim asked in thought.  
_Well at least she's okay._ Zack said in thought.  
_Well at least she's alive_. Trini asked in thought.  
_Man, will she ever stop screaming or even wake up?_ Jason asked in thought. Billy and I shot a glance at his direction. I don't know why I would be screaming, but I would know that I would be yelling.  
When, my breathing went back to normal. Billy handed me a glass of water.  
"What happen, Lela?" Billy asked.  
"I think it was… was…" I closed my eyes and tried to remember it. "I think it was something from my past. Some things I cannot remember. It comes now and then. However, sometimes it different," I said.  
"You look worried, like you're hiding something. What is it?" Billy asked.  
"I can't remember much. Okay, I don't know how old I'm, or where the hell I was born. I don't know my own family."  
"Sure you do…" Billy said, but I cut him off.  
"No, my real family, I tried to find them, but I couldn't." I took in a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry. They disappeared and I want to find them. I truly do want to find them."  
We went to Egypt because Billy wanted to see the Valley of the Pharaohs.  
"Wait, what happen here?" I asked an old woman.  
"The Great God of Death did this," the woman replied.  
"Anubis?" I asked.  
"Yes," she said.  
Hours went by; we walked in and out of once peaceful places, now in ruin.  
"Is Anubis the god how protects the pharaoh when he is mummified?" Kim asked, but she wanted to make sure that she was thinking of the same god.  
"Your thoughts are correct, Kim. He had tried to destroy me in a past life, I think," I said.  
"Oh," Kim said.  
"Wait you can remember your past life that happen over thousands of years ago, but you can't even your own past?" Billy said.  
"It was in my dreams, Billy. That's how I remember things, okay, and I also said I think it was my past life," I said.  
"Why would Anubis want to destroy her?" Jason asked.  
"Well, he didn't exactly want to destroy her. He loved her. However, she was human, and she was somewhat in love with someone else. He destroyed that man because he wanted her himself. He wanted her to marry him so he turned into his human form. Then, he made her an offer that she couldn't refuse…"  
"So he threatens her or something?" Trini asked.  
"No, you see he made her a deal. The deal was to live forever as an immortal, if she married him. However, she was remembering not entirely in love with the other man and to proved that she was forced into have his child. The child that she had given birth to, Although, Anubis wanted her in everyway possible…"  
"So what? He was jealous that she wouldn't be with him that way?" Zack asked.  
"Actually she wanted him that way and she also wanted to be immortal, but she was afraid to have his child because she was afraid that he would back out of that agreement, or just that wasn't apart of the deal. However, she did. After she became immortal, she took the half child away. He was furious with her. No one, not even him, knows what happen to them."  
"What happen to the first child?" Billy asked. "The first child brought her bad memories, so he destroys It."  
"Why did the child bring her bad memories for her?" Trini asked.  
"It did because she was only sixteen, like me well I think I'm anyway; the father of her child harmed her. Anubis thought, that that it was not fair for her to raise a child if the father harmed her, or if any man hurts any woman. Anubis only wanted to protect his love and she did love him."  
"Why was the half child called that?" Jason asked.  
"She was called the half child because her father was a god, an immortal, and her mother was human, a mortal," I said.  
Anubis strikes again. Then, after he saw me, he came to earth as his human form.  
"You!" Anubis said.  
"Me?" I asked.  
"You're familiar. Why do you look familiar?" he asked.  
"Maybe it's my past life." I answered back with a question.  
"No not her. That face," he said. _Someone else._ He thought. Then he looked away and closed my eyes to remember his child. I saw her and so did Billy.  
_Anubis looks like Lela._ Everyone thought. However, Billy does not think, that he's my father. However, he does see the likeness between Anubis and me.  
"Wait you're saying, that Lela is your daughter?" Billy asked.  
"Who are you? How dare you address me like, that!" Anubis said angrily.  
"No, please, don't hurt him or anyone. Please don't. You don't want to harm your allies, do you?" I asked.  
_Allies, what you are saying._ Billy thought.  
"What are you talking about?" Anubis asked.  
"You have a missing daughter and I've missing parents. Would not you think that all of this fits together? If I'm you daughter, then why would you want to hurt my friends?"  
"That's true. Why would I hurt you like that man did to your mother do?"  
"Wait I thought, that you said, that your past life was his wife, not daughter?" Kim whispered.  
"May I was seeing it my mother's point of view and I did say I think, that she's my past life," I whispered back.  
Anubis wasn't someone who would let things go, but he did. He asked me something about my parents, something like where were they are from, However, I couldn't answer because I didn't know the answer.  
He wanted to find his child that is why he asked me about my parents. I know what, that feels like. I would do anything to get my family back.  
_Come on Ls, this guy is a lunatic._ Billy thought. _He would believe anything about his family._  
I sighed at, that thought.  
_What?_ His thoughts were about something funny.  
_I believe that he's my father. Billy I truly believe, that he's my father  
Wait. So what, you believe, that? _His thoughts were now on concerned.  
_"Are they all right?"_ Anubis whispered. _  
"Yeah, they are having their mind reading conversation," Trini whispered.  
_ _"Do they do, that a lot?" he whispered. They all looked at each other._ "What?"  
"Well, it's just, that none of us actually met a god before,"  
"Well I'm honored to be your first god to met _  
When we caught up with the others, something unexpected happen.  
It all happens all to fast. We had to be captured!  
"You can't keep us here, demon," I said.  
"You don't have the power to stop me. You can't even get one little spell to be cast let alone cast one to save yourself," Nixed said.  
Belthazor shimmered in and threw an energy fireball at us. However, I stopped it.  
"What do you thing of my new power witch?" Belthazor said.  
"Not bad, but can you make sure, that your friend ducks?" I asked.  
_What? His thought was all confused.  
"Make sure, that you friend ducks okay? Nights skies, black spells, the one of the capturing destroy it now!" I said in Latin, and then the pitch darkness swallows them up, leaving ashes behind.  
Kim thoughts were_, wait you know them? _  
"Yes, Kim I know them, because the most witches prefers to vanquish demon, although I only do it when I I've no choice," I said.  
"Everyone has a choice," Anubis said.  
"Not if they are trying to get themselves killed on there own, Anubis," Billy replied.  
"Oh," he said. _Can, you two hear my thoughts?_ He thought to us. We both nod. _Oh, well, umm... Then, that does why both of you saw the girl, then.  
_ Yes, that's why we saw the girl," Billy said. "She was beautiful, too." Then, looks at me and I just blushed while looking away.  
"Indeed," he said. "If you ever need my help you can summon me anytime."  
Then, he left in a flash.  
"Well, that's was odd," Trini, said while looking at Zack with smile.  
_They will never know, that they're in love, Lela,_ Billy thought while laughing. I was smiling at, that thought, also, trying to fight the laugh, but I won.  
"What's so funny?" Zack asked.  
Billy and I looked at each other. "You'll figure, that out on your own someday," Billy and I said together.  
"Figure out what someday?" Kim, Trini, Jason, and Zack asked.

"You'll know when you hit it on the nail," I said. They just looked confused. "I mean when you know it when you understand what I am saying.

Well, when we got back to the yacht, the Elders where waiting for Billy and I.  
"Why have you fallen in love with a demon, Lela? You're a witch," one of the Elders said.  
I laughed. "Wait! You listened to an alien, when you have hated them for thousands of years, but you're worried about me loving with a demon. Do you believe that Billy, they actually listen to an alien?"  
"Yeah, really don't get that either. How strange?" he replied.  
"When it comes to demons we would believe them," the same Elder said.  
_Even though we hated them because they could show themselves, when we couldn't unless there was someone in need. Therefore, we took drastic measures. We disguise ourselves just to make them feel unwanted.  
You hear, that, Billy. _I asked him in thought  
_Yeah, the Elders started the war between the aliens and magical creatures all together._ Billy thought to me.  
"Peanut, you want to know something?" Billy asked.  
"What do you have, that is appealing to me?" Peanut asked curiously.  
"I know something, that has to deal with the war, which is going on between aliens and magical creatures alike," Billy said.  
"How would you know anything about, that?" the Elder asked.  
"Does that concern you Elder?" I asked ruefully.  
"Yes," the Elder said.  
"Why does it?" I asked bored looking.  
"It does because we started the war in the first place."  
"Wow, and I thought I was the blabber mouth," Billy said sarcastically.  
"Topps… I… I mean, that wasn't a post to come out."  
"Well, maybe, then, I'll listen to you and your friends more often, human and maybe I'll just leave you alone, now. I'm sorry, Princess… I mean Lela," he said.  
"Thank you, Peanut." I said. _Well, that solves problem number one and now on to two._ I thought to myself.  
_What is number two?_ Billy asked in thought.  
_My family crisis, what else is there with me_? I thought to him.  
_Oh. Well, have fun with that._ He thought while laughing.  
Peanut and the Elders were arguing over the war. To bad, the Elder left early because I had the whole conversation all on tape. I handed the tape over to Peanut. He had to laugh at the fact that I would have caught it on tape.  
Maybe there should be something to do with the whole loving a demon thing. On the other hand not.  
Billy has always been there for me, so maybe why not take that chance with him. Maybe I should date him. I'm not sure about what I should be doing on a date. However, I will try to see where it takes us. I was looking for him. Then, I found him with the chiefs in  
"Hey, Billy," I said.  
"Yeah, Ls," he said.  
"I've been thinking and maybe we should take the next step. Try to see if it works out, okay?" I said.  
"All right, so, tonight, a date?" he asked.  
Then, everyone got back from Jet Skiing and heard the last two parts of his sentence.  
_Okay._ I thought to him.  
_"Wait! Did he just say A DATE?"_ Trini asked. _  
"Sure did, Trini," Jason said.  
Then, they finally caught up with us they were all confused.  
_Wait he said date? Kim thought. _  
Dating, who is dating? Trini thought.  
Are you two dating? Zack thought.  
No way, they finally hooked up! Jason thought.  
Before I could answer the question Billy left because he didn'__t__ t want them to know, so I answered_ all the questions, "Yes, he did say date? Billy and I are dating. Jason, why did you think that were finally hooked up?"  
"Well, it was a matter of time before you did," he said.  
Then, all of a sudden, Will orb in. "Wait, who's dating?" he asked.  
"Hello, Will. How's Isis?" I asked.  
"Hey kid. She's doing better. However, the docs said that she' d be in the hospital for a while. So who's dating?"  
Will, is my oldest cousin in my foster family. He has two younger siblings; they are Rika, and Rio. He's a white lighter. Well, white lighters are guardian angels. They help the innocence. Well, he's half cupid. They help people with love. He's in love with Isis, now his fiancée. He's maybe in his late twenties.  
"Nothing ever gets by you cousin and I'm not a kid. F.Y.I. it's s none of your business to know and X.Y.Z.," I said.  
"X.Y.Z.?" he asked.  
"Yes, do you know what, that means?" I asked.  
"X.Y.Z.? No, sorry."  
"X means examine, Y means your, and Z means zipper. So, X.Y.Z."  
"Examine what zipper kid?" he asked.  
"Your zipper is down, is that clear enough?" I asked.  
He orbed away because I embarrassed him in front of my girlfriends. They were giggling during the whole conversation between Will and me.

_Later that night, Kim and Trini were helping me to get ready for my date. I never wore dresses, so they were judging on what outfit I should wear. They were telling me how to be. The guys were doing the exactly what we are doing. Therefore, I didn't feel so weird about it.  
I sighed.  
_ _What is the matter?_ Kim asked in thought.  
"Well, I never actually went out before with a guy, Kim. It feels so weird about it," I said.  
_Don't worry so much. It will be over soon, before it seem like it just stared._ Trini thought.  
"Thanks for the encouragement. That was great advice, but I just don't know what I should expect from him. What should I expected from him?" I was freaking out. When we found the right outfit. It was a purple shirt that was a v-shaped, the collar that Billy got me in Pairs, and a jean skirt.  
_Just calm down, Lela. No one even knows what to expect from a guy, every guy is different._ Kim thought to me. I smiled.  
"However, it's Billy, Kim. We've been friends since we were kids," I said.  
_Do not worry. Okay, just take a deep breath okay._ They both thought at the same time.  
I took a deep breath and walked out of the room. I've felt different, before, but this is just way above weird feeling.  
When I got off the yacht, Billy was waiting for me. I blushed. I've seen him in a tuxedo, but this is different…  
His voice caught my attention. "Wow… umm… you look great, Lela."  
I blushed. "It… umm… thanks…" I couldn't get the words to get out of my mouth. _Sorry, Billy, I never had a problem with talking.  
Now, you know how I felt when I first saw you a school, your first day. _He thought.

_Yeah, I guess so._ I thought.  
_Just one thing wrong, Lela._  
"What's that?" I asked.  
"Well, first off, you don't have flower, which would not compare to you, second, let me helping you off the dock before you fall because you look like you about to fall," he said.  
_Although, you do look different, I thought, that the girls would not get you any beautiful than you were, anything. I not say, that you're not beautiful. It's, that you…_  
I kissed him so he would stop thinking.  
_Come on, we don't what to waste our time, alone._ I thought.  
We went to see a play, ate to dinner, and then we walked in the park.  
We were glad that we brought a bag of regular cloths with us, so we went to the amusement park and ride every ride there, before they closed. Billy, wanted me to go on this ride, called the Knight Fright. Billy thought that I would freak out, but instead he did.  
When we got back to the yacht, Kim, Trini, Zack, and Jason were captured by demons.  
"Where's the good demon witch?" one of them asked. They were talking about Billy. The prophecy said that I should of destroyed him when we where kids.  
"What if I don't tell you? What are you going to do?" I asked.  
"Your friends will pay the price," another demon said.  
"Do you think that she'll tell you where that demon is?" Jason asked them.  
"Jason, don't say anything. I will tell you were the demon is. Just let them go," Billy said.  
Billy doesn't tell them that it is you, okay. _Tell them it is I._ I thought to him. _  
Sorry Lela, I can't tell them it's you. He thought to me.  
_What do you mean by that…? I was about to say something else but someone shock me.  
"_Is she alright?" Kim asked again.  
"Yes, Kim, it was a post to be a jolt and she's waking up right now, look," Billy said.  
_"What the hell happen?" I asked.  
"What was the last thing you remember, Lela?" Billy asked.  
"The last thing I remember is getting shocked," I said.  
"Do you know whom that did?" he asked.  
"No, but I think I was a demon, though."  
"It was a demon, but not the demons acting us. Lela, it was I. I'm sorry, but you looked pissed off and I didn't want anyone getting hurt so…" he looked like he was going to say something else. I put my hands on his face when he looked a way and put his face up so that we were face to face.  
"So, you had to do, what you had to do. I didn't even remember me getting pissed off, Billy."  
"Well, you got pissed off because I didn't want to tell them that the good demon was you not Me."  
"Oh," was the only thing I said that night. We all went to bed excepted for Billy and me. I went into the kitchen and found something.

The thing that I found was something that has to do with a necklace the part the goes on a chain of some sort.  
That night, when I went to bed before Billy, I had a strange dream. The dream was about Billy and me. However, it was in some strange land. I've never seen such a peaceful, beautiful, calm, harmonic place. It had strange creatures, Billy turned into some type of wolf, bigger than any normal wolf, and then he turned into something that was even human. The same things happen to me, but instead of a wolf I turned into a tiger, a white tiger, then I turned into a black tiger with white strips.  
When I woke up, I walked onto the deck. I was surprised to see that I was the first on the deck.  
I also saw that we did move from the dock. The dock like maybe seventy miles away, that was not possible. However, we were even going fast.  
"Hey, Billy," I walked in to Billy's room and found out that he was not in his room. Then I went into the others' room and found out that they were not their rooms, also.  
I searched for them everywhere. Although, I didn't look in the basement, where I told them that they were not allowed to be in the basement. There were reasons, well only three, why I didn't want them to go down there. The first one was that their fears could come alive and try to kill them. The second one was that they could be lost for eternity. The third one was that they could be controlled by something. Then wind up killing each other.  
When I got to the door that leads to the basement, it was open. I took a deep breathe and when inside. I looked high and low in the basement and found nothing, but for a part of the necklace that goes something that belongs to the part that I found last night in the kitchen. I felt almost relieved that they were not in the basement.  
I never saw what my foster father saw that was so scary of the basement, now I think that he didn't want me to get lost in the basement.  
However, there are now two questions on my mind. First, where are my friends and my boyfriend, wow I never thought that I would say that about Billy, and who opened the basement door?

I was freaking out. I didn't know what to do. So I sat down and took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to find them.  
Then, I remember about the other part of the necklace. I ran to my room and put the two parts together. It started to glow the lights could blind someone. I heard voices, voices that I never heard before. They were saying something like the four strange creatures with the Wolf Spirit or something. I remember my dream. Billy turned into the wolf. Now, it fits. Billy is the Wolf Spirit and the four strange creatures have to be Kim, Jason, Trini, and Zack.  
Therefore, I tried to listen harder and I did try to listen, or hear something that they might be, but they kept on repeating the same thing repeatedly.  
I wanted to find them, but the voices couldn't tell me even that! It was so frustrated that they would not one simple thing.  
I was not going to give up, but then I took a deep breath and tried to remember what ever that place was, myself, that was in my dreams. Billy was saying something, like light, night, Moon and Ocean something like that.  
When I found out what he had said, it all had come back to me. Everything, most of my past lives and even what that place were.  
I ran as fast as I could try to find them. When I found them, they looked like that went through hell.  
_About time, you got here!_ Jason thought.  
_Thank god, she's here!_ Kim thought.  
_What happen to you?_ Trini and Billy thought. _  
Well you get us down from here. Zack thought.  
"Sorry, I was trying to find out what to do and trying to find out what the place was, that I saw in my dreams," I said._ By the way, when where you going to tell me, that I was your fiancé, Billy? I added in thought. _  
Never, I wanted you to find out that yourself. Do you remember everything, even your own past?  
No, not every thing, but most of them. I found out, that I was turning into a child every time I turned seventeen, thank you. Well, most of them anyway.  
Then, we all heard a sound coming for behind me. It came up behind me and tried to lick me, as if a dog would do.  
_Do not trust, that creature, it trapped us in here. Jason thought.  
"Calm down its just Momo, my cousin in the Spirit World, Jason," I said. "Momo, can you help me get them out of there?"  
"Sorry, Ls," his nickname for me, "I can't help you there, your father's order is to capture the Prince of Darkness and anyone who comes here with him." Momo said.  
"Find then I guessed, that you have to capture me then," I whispered it into his ear.  
"Why?"  
"Why, because I came here with him, that's why."  
"Find I guess that I do have to capture you."  
"Wait, but wouldn't my daddy asked why you have captured me though?"  
"I would have to tell him, that you have come here with him and would not accept the rules now."  
"What rules?" I asked oddly while move backwards, and winked at Billy.  
"These rules…" he said while getting capture in his own trap.  
"Would you like helped to get out of, that trap, Momo?" I asked.  
"Yes, please," he said.  
"I'm not sure if I would want to do, that, Momo," I said.  
"Why not?"  
"Well, because then you'll take us to my dad and hand us over and that would not be fair, would you think, guys?" I asked.  
"No, that would not be fair," they said.  
"What do you want then?"  
"It's so simple, Momo, your freedom for their own freedom. Just like when we where kids," I said.  
"Fine. Now get me down!"  
"No, no, no, first we shake on it."  
"What?"  
"It wouldn't be an official if we don't shank on it." I held out me hand and he held hand out and we took each other hand and shook. I helped him out of his trap.  
"You thought that I would let you and the outsiders go, you're e really funny."  
I smiled at his attempt at capturing me. "You thought that I wouldn't have a plan, Momo. You're stupid, why did you think that I made you shake hands with me. If you don't help us, then, well, I think you get it."  
He tried to put me in the cage. However, he was being shock with each of his attempts.  
He helped us get away from the woods in the Spirit World, but we didn't get out of this world yet. Well, only because he had no choice.

He let us go. Then he helped us get back to the yacht, where my dad was waiting.  
"So, you think that you could just get a way with tricking your older cousin?" he said.  
"Well, want are you going to do about it, daddy?" I said.  
"I'm going to show you. Guards, take the enemies and the princess to the dungeon," he said.  
"Lela, you have a big month," Kim said.  
"Are you sure that you want to take me in for justice, dad? After all, you were the one who taught me everything you know. Boy, the kingdom will think that you're just in it because you don't want me to be with my love. You also toughed me that I should stay with decision and my decision is the Prince of Darkness, daddy. What's yours?" I asked.  
"No… I mean yes… umm… what the hell are you doing to me?"  
I laughed. "Now, you understand the power that I can do, but I've more than that, though."  
"What are you talking about?" Jason asked.  
_Please don't say anything, Billy._ I thought to him.  
My father was impressed that I could trick Momo until he would slip the plan. However, he'll be more impressed that I just caught the most important thing ever! He'll find out that I'll capture him and his whole army.  
I put a spell on a net that I found while swimming with the dolphins when I was with my foster father and threw it at them from behind. So easy.  
"Well, I don't think that you saw that one coming dad. Try and escape from that. Momo, thanks for the plan I could do it with out you!" I said.  
"What are you talking about? What is she talking about?" my father said.  
"I don't know uncle," Momo said.  
"Oh, you didn't include him in the little secret? Momo how could you. Well, anyway before we left the Spirit World. Momo and I talked about the plan that we were going to execute, but we didn't tell Billy, but he knew already though. I'm shocked that he didn't tell you. Why didn't you tell him."? I acted to be angry and shocked. I winked at my friends and they caught on.  
"How could you not tell me? When I get out of here you'll be banished."  
"Good luck with that, daddy. That net is highly indestructible. However, you'll probably go to have fun trying anyway."  
I took care of my dad and his army of untrained warriors somewhere they can't be found. Momo released Danny, my brother, and came along with us when we left the Spirit World. Although the Spirit World is a beautiful place, it is also deadly to stay, because of my father. He never really liked Billy, because he wasn't from our land but from the other land. So he was consider as the enemy of our kingdom, but I never cared that he was from the other kingdom. My father never likes to keep the peace that is a post is, the harmony that Billy and I created the world for.  
So, after that whole deal, I'm glad that I've my memories although I don't know why I still can't remember some of my human life, though. Oh, well, I'll figure them out sooner or later.  
The night after the Spirit World ordeal accident, Danny really didn't want to leave so, we made room for him. However, he didn't want to leave the Spirit World either.  
The next day, when Kim touched her glass of water she'd actually had a premonition. Which was odd because her family never had witchcraft in their bloodlines at all? Her vision was about the ocean getting control of my human form and trying to take over the world, the usual in the Spirit World, but it wasn't the Ocean Spirit it the sand spirit, the Scorpion Spirit, my dad.  
That was the high light of Danny's day, worrying about his little sister, and taking over the whole world. What next, lighten striking the Elders? Now that would be cool and funny, but wrong.  
When Jason pointed then lighten came out. His family doesn't have any witchcraft bloodline either. What is going on? Then, Trini just moved her hand backwards and then the water followed with the movement of her hand. Then Zack just sneezed and then turned into a dachshund. I really don't know what the hell is going on. None of them has magic in their blood. The Elders probably did this so the can see us freak out, but it wouldn't happen.  
I whistled as loud as I could. At least that caught their attention.  
"What are we going to do Lela, our parents never had powers, before," Kim said.  
"Don't worry, Kim, Billy, Danny and I will help you control your powers? The Elders probably did this just to see you fail and make us spirits like bad. What do you say, guys?" I asked.  
"I'm in," Jason and Kim said at the same time.  
"Alright, what the hell, count me in, also," Zack said.  
"Okay," Trini said nervously.  
_The only problem that I see in this whole charades is you turning into a monster at night, sis._ Danny thought delightfully.  
_What the hell, I'm in and maybe then, we'll be together finally,_ this time_, anyway._ Billy thought.  
I smiled. "Thanks, now lets prove that the Elders were wrong about this, I mean wrong by saying that we weren't ready for this."  
"Yeah, but one problem who's teaching who?" Billy asked.  
"Well, that isn't a problem. Danny is great with his premonitions. Therefore, Kim will be with Danny, training. Billy you're great a shape shifting. Therefore, you'll teach Zack. Then, that leaves Jason and Trini with me. They rather have the same powers, right now, the elements. Alright?" I asked.  
_I don't know Ls. What if something happens to us, while was training them?_ Billy thought.  
_Don't worry, they'll be training and it would probably be like hands on field._ I thought.  
_Therefore, you're saying that if they were training it would be an experience._ Billy thought.  
_You're catching on._ I thought sarcastically. We both laughed and that brought the other attention. However, I had a plan that not even Billy would of saw coming. I went by Billy and then pushed him the pool, that got them laughing.  
_You're so funny Ls._ Billy thought sarcastically.  
They weren't worried that they had powers, so we would start training tomorrow.

The whole team was having fun. We went to a little island that my foster father bought me. I have to name the island myself. The island was called The Great Spirits.  
We went on the beach and swam in the ocean. We also trained the team. Then at night we sat by the campfire roosting marshmallows. Billy wanted me to tell them a story of the ghost that haunts this island. However, I wasn't sure about them wanting to hear a ghost story, a childish, silly ghost story. Although, they wanted to hear it anyway. It's not really a scary mini story, but its mini I also told them it was, scary. However, to Billy, it was.  
"The story is called the Screams_ of Horror!_ It happens over thousands of years ago, a couple years after Billy and I came here. A man came here and tried to destroy an ancient relic. It had mystical effects, after you destroy it, but he tried repeatedly to find it. However, once you pick up the mystical relic you'll be burn for eternity and those who are close to the person being burn for eternity, will feel and hear their cries for help, the eternity cries," I said. I felt that Billy was frightened yet again by the story.  
"Wow, Billy you must be some scared child. I'm sorry but that wasn't scary, Billy" Danny said.  
"He's right," Jason said.  
"You have to remember this is the kid who was frightened by his own shadow, guys. Billy was trying his hardest, to be brave. However, that kid is the same guy I love," I said, and then I kissed him to make him feel better. It was cold so Jason was holding Kim, Zack was holding Trini, and my loveable wolf that's more of a scared cat than a dog, and Billy was holding me. Poor Danny, he has to seeing the guys holding the girls, and he has no one to hold. I wish that he had someone in the future that will be his girl, the girl that he could hold.  
_What are you thinking?_ Billy was thinking.  
_Danny has to see you three boys holding the girls and he doesn't have anyone to hold for himself. I wish that there were some girl that would treat him like the king he's. That some girl would be perfect for him._ I thought. I laid my head down on his knee; he rapped his hand on my shoulder to keep me warm.  
It got even colder so we ran to the yacht. Kim, and Jason were the first ones on the yacht; Trini and Zack were next on the yacht, then Billy and I. However, Danny wasn't in a hurry to get on the yacht. However, when he got on the yacht he looked depressed. Therefore, I walked over to him and tried to put a smile on his face. I literally tried to put a smile on his face. However, his face was as he was thinking of some one back in the Spirit World.  
That night after everyone, except Danny and I, went to bed, Danny and I talked.  
"What's the matter Danny?" I asked with.  
"It's this girl who I left in your boyfriend's kingdom. Her name was Medusa. She was an amazing girl, I mean I never felt like, that, and I know that she felt it to. She understood me better than anyone here," he sighed, "but she'll never chose me over the guy her parents want her to marry."  
"Don't be so sure about that Danny, I mean, she'll probably make her parents mad, trust me some human like to disappoint their parents. Therefore, they will do something that is against their rules that they have. Trust me on this, Danny," I said.  
"Okay, thanks," he said.  
"Now, get to bed, okay, so I can," I said. We were laughing at my bad command.  
Danny went to bed and fell asleep faster than a baby would. I fell asleep with Billy, because he fell asleep in my bed. I like this feeling, the feeling of being vulnerable when he is around. The weakness is nice because I know that he would not hurt me in anyway possible and that he would be able to help me when I need it. Eventually, I fell asleep in his arms, knowing, that could only see what I am dreaming of and I am the only one that knows what he's dreaming of.

While everyone was sleeping, someone was getting on board. I don't know how, but he got on board without anyone detecting him, but it was as if I detected him or something because I got out my bed were Billy fell asleep and walked on the deck and somehow woke up back on the island. However, it was a part of the island, which I don't know.  
_Where am I?_ I thought to myself. I let myself be carried away, but I did know that it was my island. _What place is this? I'm not anywhere in finding distance._ I sighed.  
When morning came, I walked around the island, even though it's a bad idea. However, I just left. I wonder through the woods to see if I could fine something that was familiar to me, but nothing. I went further into the woods and found bones of dead people looking like they were screaming their heads off. It looked creepy.  
However, I just kept on walking in the woods. Then, the further I got into the woods, the more skeletons there were.  
By the time, I got to the heart of the woods. I found a massive palace. It looked ancient. I walked up to it and touched it. I got a premonition from it. The vision was someone walking up to the palace and going inside with a chalice. Looked like the Chalice of Life, the eternal life, from Anubis. The man looked like someone who wanted someone or something; by the way, his face looked. Then the vision ended.  
That was creepy; it looked familiar, though, that man looked familiar. I closed my eyes and tried to look for that man before the vision.  
"Lela! Where are you?" Trini screamed.  
"Lela where are you!" Billy screamed.  
"Lela, come on, where are you?" Kim screamed.  
_Lela, where can you be?_ Zack, Jason, and Danny thought at the same time.  
"I'm over here!" I screamed. "I've found something!"  
They all raced over to me. The girls with Billy and the guys with Danny. They all saw what I meant and eyed the thing up and down.  
_That is one big place._ Kim thought.  
"Actually it's a palace. I don't know what type of palace it's, but I had a premonition of man going inside. I also saw skeletons on the way here. I think that the story had its effects on me because I heard something on the yacht and I followed it a few miles before I saw the skeletons," I said.  
"What are you talking about?" Danny and Billy asked at the same time.  
"Remember last night?" I asked and they nod. "Well, the story I told that Billy thought it was scary. However, after everyone went to bed. I heard something that the detector didn't detect. I got out of bed and followed it. Then, I lost it, but I walked forward, then I found the skeletons, that didn't really scare me, so I walked on then saw more and more of the skeletons, eventually I found this palace."  
"Then, you put your hand on the palace and had a premonition," Billy said.  
"Yes," I said.  
Therefore, they just looked at me like I was a lunatic. Anubis said that if we needed him we could call him. I closed my eyes and concentrate on Anubis. He appeared. "It worked," I whispered. "Hi, dad."  
"Hi, Who?" Danny asked.  
"In the Spirit world my parents came with me and her parents didn't so, the only ones relatively close to her parents were Phalen and Anubis. Don't ask why, but they were, but Phalen was human when she was born, though, does that make sense?" Billy asked.  
"Yeah, my mother died, so my dad married someone else because she was having his child. She wasn't even married to him, though," Danny said.  
"Wait, did you just say dad, to me?" Anubis said.  
"Yeah, I got most of my memories back, and you're my father, in this world anyway," I said.  
"Well, that's good. I just have one question. Why am I here?" he asked.  
"Well, I had a premonition and I need your help because I think it has to deal with you Chalice of Life and the man looked familiar and I don't know why."  
"Okay, let me see what the premonition was." I looked queered.  
"Wait all the years in the Spirit World and one of the creators of the Spirit World and you don't know how to show other people the visions that you had?" Danny laughed.  
"I do too, I just didn't know that I show it people who couldn't have premonitions, okay, so don't tease me or I'll put you the basement of the yacht. Okay?" I asked.  
_Wait you said not to go down there, though._ Kim thought.  
"I know what I said, Kim." I said. He put his hand out and I showed him the vision.  
"That man was your mother dead boyfriend that I destroyed, but I don't know how he got out the Under World," Anubis said.  
"Unless someone that you trust let him out of there, like my mother," I said. "Tricking you into letting you turning into an immortal, just to save him, and giving him the chalice as well. It makes sense, wouldn't you think?"  
"That plan would have been full proof, if it wouldn't be for Cerberus, my three headed mutant mutt."  
"I thought that was Greek Myths, not Egyptian Myths," Jason said.  
"Well, it does have to do with guarding the Under World, Jason," Anubis said.  
"Wait, how do you know my name?" he asked  
"I asked him to watch out during and he must have heard me call you by your names," I said.  
"Oh, so he was only to watch us so we don't do anything stupid," Jason said.  
"No, it was just so he could warn us if there was any danger coming," I said.  
"Well, that would have been nice, if we all knew," Trini said.  
"Well, that would have brought up suspicion, Billy didn't even know," I said.  
"Yeah, why wasn't I told about this, Lela?" Billy asked.  
I sighed with frustration. "I didn't tell anyone because people can't keep a secret for long and Billy you couldn't remember our anniversary if I told you it was today. So, why should I really say a word?" I asked.  
"She's right. I have secrets but it is hard just to keep them in. Plus, wouldn't the demons come and then they found out?" Kim asked.  
That got everyone quiet. Well that and we heard a cracking noise behind us.  
"Well, look at this Phalen, your runt is back and brought her father with her," the man from my vision said, "she actually pulled through."  
"What is he saying?" Anubis asked me.  
"I don't know. I never plan this I don't even know him, even though he's from my vision."  
"Phalen, what are you doing here? You know this land is for me only and you know that," Anubis said.  
_She's not a post to be here or him. What are they doing here? The plan was going perfectly before they showed up._ "None of your business. I saw what you did to Egypt and I am not going back with you trying to destroy things like that. Plus how would you know if this is my daughter?" Phalen asked.  
"He brought me here," I said.  
"What? You said that you only do that if there was an emergency, I don't see anything that has to do with an emergency. Do you?" she demanded.  
"Shut up, witch," he said. Then he hit Phalen, which made her hit a tree hard and fell to the ground.  
"Leave her alone!" I said.  
"Well, look at you. The puppet has grown emotions," he said while laughing.  
"I'll show you a puppet. Just wait until the full moon and I'll l show that I can control you without problems," I said angrily.  
_Billy she's getting mad._ Kim thought.  
"I know," he said, "but I think that she'll do what's right."  
"You have a lot of hope for her, boy," Anubis said to Billy.  
The earth started to rumble and shake because I got pissed off. The tides where being pulled in all different dictions. However, that still didn't stop him. When Phalen woke up.  
"No, stop, Xander. Please you'll wear her out. Then, she'll never fulfill her destiny," she said.  
"What destiny?" Anubis and Billy said together.  
Then, I fell out of the sky and Billy caught me.  
_Thanks, Billy._ I thought.  
_No problem._ Billy thought. Then, I pasted out.  
The next thing I remember was that I was waking up in my room and Billy was holding me. He was asleep. I woke him up and told him what happen, or what I think happen. He was just fine that I that it was just a dream, but it felt so real, though, like it was really happening. However, that was just I the odd ball of the bunch.  
When morning came, I was tried and I was falling asleep during my own lesson. I never been so tried my whole life and I mean my entire life.

When fall came back, we all went back to Angel Groove. Yeah the last school year, grade 12th. Danny thought that he could be in school with us. Therefore, we told him to tried not to be the spirit self but the person that he would be if he would be if he were not a spirit.  
"Well, that was an odd summer wouldn't you think?" I asked.  
"Yeah, now you have to tell everyone that he's your long lost brother," Billy said while laughing.  
"What is so funny about that?" I asked.  
"Well, first off, he was from the Spirit World and you did actually find him. Plus, he needs to learn manners."  
"No I don't. I know manners better than her," he said while point at me.  
"You're right, Billy. He does needs to learn manners," I commented.  
"Hey, I was living as a Prince, Princess. So I have more manners than you think," Danny said.  
I sighed. "That's not what we are talking about. Danny we are saying that you have to be non-prince and shinning armor, Danny, but a different one. Come on. We'll help you," I said.  
Later that day, Danny, Kim, Trini, Zack, Jason, Billy, and I went to the mall, to buy some clothes for Danny, so he could blend in. I picked out something more of a gothic outfit. It didn't work out as I planed it to. Kim picked out girlish outfit. Billy and I were trying not to laugh at that along with Jason and Zack. Trini made him try on a gangster type look, man did Danny want scream his head off. Jason and Zack wanted him to try on a jock type thing. It sort of didn't go with him. Now Billy was detriment to see if the bad boy outfit would work for him. It worked perfectly. Yes, we've found his style.  
I kissed Billy and he held me closely. When Danny saw that. He just looked away. Then, Billy stopped holding me, so I could be right next to him and help him.  
"Now that you have your look, Danny. You have to act. Okay, just listen to me and you'll do fine. Rule one: don't let anything get to you. Rule Two: don't listen to anyone except for us. Rule 3: you don't care what other people think, feel, react, or how they make you feel, except for us. Okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah," Danny said.  
"Then, repeat what I just said about the rules and you don't have to have them in order."  
"Okay, umm…" he took a deep breathe, "Why should I do what you tell me, Girly."  
I rather laughed. "What did you say?"  
"You heard me Princess, you think that I will repeat what you just said, and then you have thing coming."  
"Did you heard what I said, Danny. Those rules don't apply to us," I said.  
"Sure sweet cakes."  
"You did not just call me sweet cakes did you?" I asked.  
"Sure did. What are you going to do about that?" he asked.  
"Danny, I think that we got the picture, you can stop now," Billy said.  
"No wait let him go on. I want to see how long he can keep this up," I said.  
"You four think that Lela is somehow all good. Well, she has a dark side that those two will never tell because she's a…" he was going on and on until I cut him off.  
"Okay now, you can stop because that is to far Danny. They don't need to know that and you are seriously pissing me off."  
"Okay," Danny said.  
_Glad that I didn't physically turning to the Dark Princess._ I thought to Billy.  
_Yeah, me too._ Billy thought.  
The next day, we went to school. We saw Danny and he didn't look, acted, or emotionally was my brother, Danny. He talked backed to the teachers, to the principal, and to the Elders. Boy, he's on a roll.

Billy and I were just worried about the others and each other.  
However, like we said to each other the night that we spent on the yacht, we can take care of ourselves and we proved that to each other repeatedly.  
However, I still can't get that image out of my head, the image of that man from the island. I don't know what happen to them, but the others said that Anubis is going to deal with both of them. I just hope that my mother would forgive my father for all the trouble he has caused her.  
I sighed.  
_What's the matter?_ Billy asked in thought.  
_The thought of the dead man and my mother with my father, by now, they could of escape and be coming after me. Billy I don't know what the hell I'm going to do. I just so confused._ I thought to him.  
_Don't worry, Ls. They're not going to find you. I promise, now come on let's go to our next class or we'll get a detention and I don't think my mom well be happy to pick me up after school._ Billy thought.  
_Okay. Well, where are you going next?_ I asked in thought.  
_Science, great huh?_ He thought.

"Hey, Kimmy, can we talk?" Jason asked.  
"Sure," Kim said. Then they left.  
_"So, I… I'm just wondering if you would like to go out with me." /i Jason asked.  
"Okay. I love to go out with you." Kim said.  
"It's okay if you don't… Wait you said yes?" he asked.  
"Yes," she laughed. Lela's right what should we expect from guys? She thought. She laughed again and so did I. Billy have no clue why she said that.  
I'll tell you later, okay. I thought to him.  
Okay. He thought back.  
Just don't forget, okay?  
I forget, never. How could you think that I would forget? Remember I'm the past and you're the present.  
Yeah… HEY! That wasn't fair to say that! He thought while I was confused by why he said, well, thought that.  
Billy you only know of the present and I know of the past_. I thought_.  
Oh, yeah, sorry. _He thought._  
Don't worry. I'll be fine. I have no idea that I was the past anyway_. I thought._  
Okay it's later. _He thought.  
I laughed. _  
What?  
Nothing. It's just that you've wanted to know so I tell you. While Trini and Kim were helping me with whole outfit and to expect from a guy…  
"Wait, you were wondering what to expect from whom?" he asked. He said in a strange way, it was hard from me not to laugh at that, and his face was so odd.  
"From a guy," I said. Furthermore she thought that. _I smiled awkwardly._  
Not only had you said that. You said that about me. _Billy thought.  
Billy, remember this was before I got most of my memories back so, I didn't know okay. Therefore, you can really hold that against me. I also don't know what to expect from you because of your powers. I thought.  
While everyone was so happy that I got in, I was just worried that I wouldn't be here with my friends. However, this was strange, the man that said that I was in, said that my friends were allowed to come with us. Well, at least that we can stay with each other a little bit longer.  
When we got to the airport, everyone wasn't there. I thought that we missed the plane, but Billy was convinced that we were early. Therefore, we made a bet. I said that we were the ones that came late and Billy said that we were early. The winner was Billy, because I asked the woman at the counter and she said that we were early. I bowed my head in shame. Billy and Danny laughed while the others were looking queer. However, they hardly ever get Billy and me, now they'll probably never get the three of us_.  
Billy_. I sighed._  
Yeah. _He thought.  
_ I'm just wondering what would of happen if we stayed in the Spirit World. I mean we never left the first time. I thought.  
Well, maybe we wouldn't have gotten this far so far. He thought.  
"I know that, but…" I said but I stopped my self from saying too much.  
Ls what are you hiding? What you not telling me? Billy thought.  
I have to admit a lot. You see, I'm not telling you that I know more than I'm allowed to spill. Billy, I can't tell any of this stuff because it might affect the future. Most of this stuff you already know, but you don't know what secrets are waiting from them and I know all of that when I had no memories of my life. I… /i Billy kissed me so I could stop thinking.  
"Well, everyone is here," the judge said. Then our plane arrived and everyone a boarded the plane.  
"Flower for my lady," some guy said to Trini and handed her a flower on the plane. Zack was mad, well, more jealous, at that someone gave Trini a flower.  
A lot of drama here and I mean a lot. I thought.  
Yeah, now Zack's probably trying to find a way to get her back. Even though, they weren't exactly dating. He thought, but both of us laughed.  
I'm going to change the subject. Okay? I thought.  
Okay, but what for? He thought while we were getting on the plane.  
Remember when we first slept together?  
Yeah, why?  
Well, that night, I said something, we not actually saying something. I wanted to say something to you. The exact words were 'I want to tell you something, but I'm afraid of what your reaction would' but I dozed off in your warm, snuggly, soft, strong arms. Well, anyway, I think I was dreaming of that night were I was telling you everything about how the demons wanting you because it was their mission to take you back into the Under World. So you can be the next ruler of the Under World. However, I was a post to destroy you and not bring to the Over World. You see it was this prophecy that the Elders told me. When I was, two and you were four. I remember it because I couldn't hurt someone how didn't kill anyone and I didn't want to didn't hurt you. You looked like you couldn't hurt someone. You were and you are still harmless. You're afraid of you own shadow, which is fine by me. I mean everyone has their healers and their killers, but you just right for me because you're my healer. The Elders can have their fits all they want, but I'm going to stand by you no matter what. I thought.  
Then, what are your other options, Ls? I mean if you took me from the Under World. Then, I belong in the Under World. Billy thought.  
"What are you talking about? I took you back in the Over World. Billy, they took you from your parents. Therefore, I saw what was right, I took you back to your parents, and they were so happy to have you back. Billy, I did that because the demons took you and the magical creatures couldn't do anything about it I took the privilege to take you back to you parents," I said.  
Therefore, what you did that just because you knew what really happened. Billy thought.  
Yes. I did that because your parents were worried about you and I felt like there was something between us. Something that I couldn't' t explain and… Billy, what are you doing? I thought.  
I am doing something that I probably would regret doing. He thought.  
Get over here Billy! Billy, there are other ways to make you feel uncomfortable and I'll make the demons to come back and I'll l watch them… he kissed me then got on the plane.  
_

I know that tormenting someone is wrong, but I can't lose Billy. He is my life and I can't lose him, like we lost our Lillie, in the Spirit World. Lillie is our baby girl, but she was caught in a fire and didn't make it. Even though, she was a Spirit, however, her Spirit never came to her. I hated that I couldn't save her, but we came here to start our lives over together and that's what we're going to do, make a new life in the Human World.  
It's not home, but we always came here to celebrate everything, and I mean everything. When there is some kind of weather in this world, something is happening in the Spirit World; as if it snows here, someone is being born. When it rains here, someone is getting married.  
The time is different as well. The Spirit World year is five hundred years to this world it is equivalent to one year. I only wish that this time we could live in peace, and not destruction like in the Spirit World.  
_ Hey, Lela, I found a few seats. Looks like no one is going to sit here. _Billy thought._  
Are you sure about that? I am sure that someone is sitting there. Look at the compartments above. It's filled with other people stuff.  
Oh… well, never mind. _

_Its okay, it wasn't as if you didn't know that there would be anyone sitting here. Come on let's find another seat somewhere.  
Okay, but… he was going to say something else until I cut him off.  
You can have that window seat, if there is any window seats left.  
Thanks.  
No problem. I'm not a big fan of clouds or the sun right now. It's too bright and don't say vampire because I'm not a vampire okay.  
Okay, vampire…  
Billy…  
You said not to say it; you never said that I couldn't think it… I'm going to shut up now._

Yeah I think that you should do that. I see a few seats over there. Come on.  
We walked toward the front of the plane, which is the first class and we don't have the tickets to be there, but they let us go. We just looked at each other while the plane was in the air. I didn't care if people thought it was crazy, which they did.  
Why is he just staring at her while she'll asleep? A woman thought. However, I wasn't a sleep. I was just closing my eyes so I can make Billy and Danny feel bad, but that won't work.  
Why doesn't she hit him? A man thought._  
Billy, why shouldn't I hit you? _I thought.  
_ Well, first off, I didn't do anything. Second I know that I can be a jerk, but I know that you love me even though you don't like me being one. Third, the last one is that I don't deserve to get hit. _He thought._  
Why not, I mean you did make fun me and you told me why I… _He kissed me and then, I closed my eyes, just for one minute and I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up. I was at home like we never left, that was a strange. I am so confused. Now I can't even tell if I am really a wake or if I am just dreaming this.  
Billy felt my emotions and came into my room and comforts me.  
_ Lela what's the matter? _Billy thought.  
_ I don't really know what's what. Billy, I confused about this whole thing. In the Spirit World I understood what's reality and what's just plan dream. He came over and sit down and he put my head over his heart and I heard every single heart beat. Then we lade down.  
What's got you so puzzled?  
What's got me puzzled is that I was having a dream about us, Danny, Kim, Trini, Jason, Zack, you and me. We were going somewhere. Then we were on the plan heading there and I fell asleep and… and… and it felt so real like we were heading somewhere like we did over the summer…  
Okay, take a deep breathe, sweetie. Just slow down and try to understand that this world isn't what we are use to. We are the creatures that should try and understand that we are the monsters here. Remember we are the outsiders because we don't belong here. Most of the things here I don't even understand myself and I have been here longer then you have, well, just two years longer.  
_He laughed while I just looked at him like he was crazy.  
_ What the hell is so funny? I am so confused about this whole world and here you are laughing. _I thought angrily.  
_ You really need to have some fun more in your diet. Instead of staying in and doing what the hell you always do. Come on, have you ever left the house at night to do something stupid and don't say yea if it has to do with the Spirit World.  
Yes, I have. It was when I was five, before you even thought that I could fight the five fifth graders. I was going to the skate park and I did a wild move that no one even saw. Oh, I can show you it sometime, so you don't think that I'm lying. _I thought sarcastically._  
Don't worry; I don't think that you are lying. Trust me, I would know when your lying.  
Really, so you know when I'm lying, very interesting. So let me see, if you know when I'm lying, now. I had a crush before I met you.  
Wait you had a crush before me. Impossible, you couldn't of had like someone before me. That's a lie.  
That is right. I didn't have anyone. However, I did like someone though, but he didn't like me back.  
What a jerk, which would like you, or even love you?  
Thank you. That's why I love you more than that jerk.  
You look pink, no offence. I know that you're not much of a pink lover, but you do look pink.  
It's because you too warm. I didn't want to be a bother while you talking or thinking to me. However, it is going to get to me anyway.  
Sorry, I thought that you would be use to it, but I must have been wrong.  
Well, because you think that I'm still the same girl from the Spirit World.  
Maybe I think that I know what you're talking about.  
While, he looked at me. He put me on the cold bed, the icy cold bed. I shivered at the coldness.  
Sorry, I forgot that I am warmer then the bed.  
It's okay… What are you doing?  
_He took his shirt off and then he placed me on him. He looked at me and then kissed my forehead. Then brushed his nose against mine. He turned into his wolf form and then wrapped his body around me. I snuggled into his soft and cozy body. _  
You're not going to love me more than the jerk nor will you like your brother either.  
Why?  
Because Danny and I made you sort-of dream that, although, we thought that we made you dream something else.  
What!  
Sorry. We, well, I didn't want to do the dream spell…  
Oh…I see. So Danny tricked you into doing the spell again? Don't worry; I won't have to kill you yet. Did I tell you what happen the night that I told the Scary Story? Your favorite thing to think.  
The night that you thought that Danny should have a girl how wants him or the crazy dream?  
The girl for Danny.  
No, why?  
Well, because there is a girl for him in the Spirit World and she in your kingdom, though. Her Name is Medusa. Do you know any girl in your kingdom named Medusa?  
No, actually, there wasn't a Medusa in my kingdom, yours?  
No, oh…why didn't I see it. _I thought. I push myself up from Billy and ran down stairs where Danny was asleep. I woke him up and told him that he liked someone who was a part of dad's plan to get rid of Billy.  
Then, he tried to kill me. When Billy found out that I didn't come up. He went to see if I was okay. However, like I thought I could take care of Billy and myself ran down and saw that I had no choice but to kill him because he was apart of our dad's plan and I had to take his spirit also. Which was almost the same spirit but not exactly like it, it was a tiger, but it was like the ones you see at the zoo, though.  
_ I didn't really know what to do. I hesitate and…and…and I flinched. That never happens to me. Billy, what should I do? I mean, now he's gone like my mother and my foster family. _I thought while I got on his nerves. _  
Calm down, Ls. You really didn't do anything wrong. You were trying to stop him by accidently you killed him.  
Yeah, thanks for the pep talk.  
Sorry, you knew what I meant and I didn't think that you would of reacted that way, now I know not to get on your bad side.  
Yeah, and I'm sorry, for saying that. I knew what you meant but, but I really couldn't of found out that my brother was apart of my dad's plan the whole time_. I thought. While he came over to hold me while our friends where trying to get over here, to help us to do with Danny's body. _  
_By the time they got here, it was like they never left the house. _  
_"What happen to him?" Trini asked.  
"Well, obviously someone killed him, Trini. Who killed him?" Jason said. Billy looked at me. I was over by the wall; my head in my knees, like he was waiting for me to say something, but nothing came out. His eyes looked like he was going to restraint me. However, I didn't what to end up killing my own brother. I was never like this. I felt it, the monster inside of me. My hair turn gray like I was going to was going to go neutral. And accept my powers of both sides. This only happen once, however, I never thought that it would happen again. I felt everyone eyes looking at me.  
_ Billy, what's the matter with Lela? She never acted like this in front of us before. _Kim thought.  
"I really don't know. I never seen her like this. I have never thought that she would ever lose control of her powers like that, I don't know what to do either," Billy replied_. _"Lela, come on. Throw me a bone, a wet one," he laughed.  
Then I started to just stare at him with out hummer in my eyes. Billy got really silent. Then, he walked over to me and put his arm around me. I started to cry. I guess that I got to know my brother and then I just killed him. I didn't what to know that I kill him. I didn't want to be known as a murder. He held me closer and I didn't what to be the center of attention. I didn't want him to die, but he did. Man, my life is screw up as it is and now I just…just added things to it.

"We're gonna go, okay guys? We don't know what to do right, now. Only you do Billy. We'll see ya at school okay?" Kim said softly.

When Kim, Trini, Jason, Zack, and Billy woke up, they were in there rooms at home. They got ready for school, but however when they were eating breakfast they got a letter that said "We are proud to welcome you to are school for witches, wizards, demons, warlocks, benders, weather controlling, spirits, and et cetera magical creatures to learn how to control their new gifts."  
When they got to school they told what they got.  
"Are you sure that you didn't a letter from the school?" Kim asked.  
"I'm pretty sure that I didn't get a letter that said that. I don't trust the Elders because why would they invite Billy to a school if he was an enemy of the witches," I said.  
"You think that this is a trap?" Zack asked.  
"Yes, and we were teaching you how to control your powers in the first place and Billy already knows how to control his powers," I said.  
"She's right," Kim, Jason, and Trini said together. Billy didn't say a thing.  
Later that day, the Magic School that sent out the letters to Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, and Billy, sent me a letter that said "We are proud to have you as the headmistress of our school. We are also proud to say that you'll be teaching students at the school."  
_ Billy, get the boys and I'll get the girls I need to tell you something_. I thought.  
_ What do you need to us? _Billy thought.  
_ You'll see_. I though back.  
When Billy and the boys got here, I told them that I was the headmistress and I am teaching the students as well.  
"Wait so they asked you to be the headmistress and a teacher? Cool," Jason said.  
"Come on, people, this is a trick. You all should try to concentrate. This is maybe a trap, okay?" I said.  
The next day, I helped the others get ready for Magic School. I didn't know what to expect as the new headmistress and teacher. I didn't know what subject I was teaching.  
Then when we got to the school, the Elders we shocked that we actually came.  
"I thought that you six weren't going to come and especially you mutt," the Elders said.  
"I wasn't going to come, but if they came here, well, I'm gonna come with them, and be a true friend to them. I was just wondering, what class am I teaching?" I asked curiously.  
"Well, we were hoping that you knew that one," one of the Elders said.  
"Wait, you want me to teach the students about the war between the magical creatures and the aliens?" I asked with a smile on my face.  
"Yes," the same Elder said.  
"About the history?" I asked. "The history class?"  
"Yes, we want you to teach them about the history of the magical world, the Spirit World, the Aliens, the Demons…"  
"Okay, I get it. However, why just me? Why not Billy as well?" I asked.  
"Billy doesn't know what one power from another," The Elder said.  
"Yes, he does, he is a spirit just like me," I said.  
"Ls, actually that is your power, the spirits that are in the Spirit World are actually your powers. I thought that you knew that already, when you got you memories back?" Billy said.  
"What? So your telling me that no one is a spirit except for me?" I asked.  
"Yep," Billy replied. I hit him so hard that I left a bright big red mark and I think that I broke his bone.  
"Ouch! Thanks for breaking my bone Ls that hurt. I'm sorry I just thought that you knew that you were the only spirit in the Spirit World," he said. I just looked at him with a glare.  
_ I don't believe this Billy you knew that I was the only spirit and yet you didn't say anything_. I was so frustrated to say anything else I just walked off. Billy ran after me. He tired to calm me down. However it didn't work.  
_ I know that you trusted me and I blow that trust when I didn't tell you about that, but I know that I won't keep anything anyway from you any more. I promise. _His voice was so calm and peaceful that I just looked in his eyes and I saw that he was trying to hold back the tears. However he couldn't when he saw that I was looking into his eyes. I put my head under his and I just couldn't stay angry with him just for that. He should get a break from me getting pissed off ever second.  
_ Sorry for getting… _He kissed me so that I wouldn't say anything else and I wiped the tears from his eyes, but then I was crying. He held me so close that I couldn't get free from his hug. So, I just let him hold me.  
The next day we all got ready for our first day at Magic School._  
Hey Lela ready for your first class of students? Billy joked. _  
"Yes and no, there are students who are telepathic Billy so our conversation telepathically are pretty much over now," I said.  
"Oh yeah now we are apart from each other. Great," he said in a sad tone.  
"What class do you have first, Billy…I mean Mr. Knight," I asked.  
"Why did you just call me Mr. Knight?" Billy asked.  
"Well, because I'm your teacher now and I can't call you Billy, or honey, or…" Billy cut me off.  
"Yeah I got it. I have History with you," he said.  
"Okay don't be late Mr. Knight."  
"Yes, ma'am," he laughed. I hit him on the same arm that I hit yesterday. Although, I know that he wanting to only calling me princess. I checked if there was anyone around and I knew that there wouldn't be anyone except for my friends. So I kissed him.  
So when everyone got to there class, I recognize some of the students while I was roaming the earth like Tommy, he was the one who taught me karate, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky, who are also great at being ninjas. They taught me how to be a ninja as well.  
"Okay, everyone I want to introduce to you your new teacher, Lela Wolf. Now I know all of you will treat her with the same respect as you would for your friends. She is also you headmistress," the Elder said.  
"Good morning, Miss Wolf," Billy, Trini, Zack, Kim, Jason, Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam said at the same time.  
"Well, I know that I am not older than anyone here. So could we all say something about how we are so we all could get to know each other?" I asked.  
"Nope, that would be stupid girly," one of the students said.  
"Why don't you tell us all about yourself sweetie?" a boy said.  
"Yeah, come on tell us about your self," his friend said while pounding fits together.  
"Okay you want to know something about me?" I asked.  
"Yeah, so tell us," a red head boy said.  
"I'll tell all of you three things the last one won't be so pretty. However here goes. The first one is never ever get me pissed off. The second one is that you don't what me as you worst nightmare because I'll haunt your every move, no lie. Third is that all but nine students would being writing a hundred page essay on the whole everything you know about the Spirit World, the aliens, the witches, the demons, the over world, the under world and the war by tomorrow. So do you want to talk about your self or do you want to write. Oh I also forgot to say this, you won't be able to use the text book," I said.  
"I'm Aisha Curtis. My favorite hobby is ninjitsu," Aisha said.  
"My name is Adam Michael. My hobby is also ninjitsu," Adam said.  
"Aloha, my name is Rocky Stone. My hobby is also ninjitsu," Rocky said.  
"My name is Billy Knight. My hobby is learning new things in different ways," Billy said.  
"My name is Tommy Brown. My hobby is karate," Tommy said.  
"My name is Jason Green. My hobby is trying to learn not to make things explode," he said.  
"My name is Trini White and my hobby is reading books," she said.  
"I'm Kim May. My hobby is Gymnastics," she said.  
"Hello, my name is Zack Black," he said and almost everyone laughed and I gave them an evil eye then went too silent. "My hobby dancing." then the same people started laughing again.  
"Okay, so you think that he funny? Well, let me see if this is funny maybe I should not make it one hundred pages maybe I should make it three hundred pages," I said. "Shall we proceed?"  
"My name is Deanna Jennifer. My hobby is doing homework," she said.  
"Well, I hope you won't have to see my bad side then," I said.  
"My name is Michael Jacob. My hobby is that I could predict the future," he said.  
"I'm Leah Liam. I'm great at shape shifting," she said. Then the bell rang.  
"Well, I am glad that we won't have to do the tomorrow no would we?"  
They said, "No."  
"Good. Now you can go," I said.  
The rest of the day no one gave me trouble. When my friends came the where surprise that everyone survived the day.  
"Hey Lela, it's so great to see you again," Adam said.  
"Yeah, I got my memories back, but some of them are a little fuzzy. So what were you four doing since I left?" I asked.  
"Practicing, what else? Oh a few days after you left we started to do thing to everyone and they chased us out of town," Tommy and Rocky said.  
"That must of sucked. I can't believe that you guys were kicked out of your own town," I said.  
"Hey, well, maybe Angel Grove would be the great place for you guys, that's were we live. Hey won't kick you out of town, unless you guys try to hurt someone," Kim and Zack said at the same time and looked at me.  
"Hey, it wasn't my fault he shouldn't have tried to trap me against the wall. Okay so don't blame me for what happen to Danny he shouldn't have attacked me and he knew that it was coming if he did that. I also didn't mean to do that to him," I said.  
"Who's Danny?" Aisha asked.  
"Danny is Lela's older brother from the Spirit World. Where we are from," Billy said.  
"Lela, what did you mean by all but nine well write the report?" Adam asked.  
"Yeah, I didn't get it either," Rocky and Jason said.  
"How many people do you see right now but not counting me," I said.  
"Nine," Trini said then I put my hands out and shook my head.  
Billy came right next to me and I put my head on his shoulder. He put his hand around my waist.  
"So you to are together?" Tommy asked sadly. I looked at him and saw that he liked me a lot. I just nod, but then I walked over to him and I took his hand and smiled at him.  
"Come on we better get to bed before someone gets mad at us. Oh wait I keep on forgetting that I am the headmistress and a teacher. Well, we should get to bed for tomorrow," I said. I walked with Tommy on the way to his room. He shades it with Rocky and Adam. The others went to their rooms.  
"See you tomorrow," Rocky and Adam said together.  
"See ya," I said. "Tommy wait I want to talk to you."  
"Alright," he said.  
"Come on." We drifted away from his room and we walked in to the garden. "I didn't know that you liked me Tommy. I'm sorry, really sorry," I confessed.  
"It's alright. I know that you'll be safe with him and I can trust him in any situation. Besides now I have a competition," Tommy laughed which gave him hope that he could have a chance of winning me over.  
"Tommy I don't want to rain on your parade, but he is the Wolf Spirit, the one for me, I sorry," I said. I looked into his eyes and I hate to see him like that. "I'm truly sorry, Tommy. I want to tell this, Tommy your more of a big brother to me like Adam, Rocky, Jason and Zack. Aisha, Trini, and Kim are like my big sisters. Your family to me. I can't live without you nine not teasing me just like siblings. Even thought I grow up without siblings in this world. However I have or I had an older brother in the Spirit World, but I anciently killed him. Which was whom we were talking about early, but I promise that I wouldn't hurt you nine. How you nine just took me in, when no one else would. You treated me with respect that everyone else never gave me. I know that I don' t want to play with your emotion, but could you handle a kiss on the cheek? I know that your probably thinking that I am asked to much and hurt you in the end, but I'm not if you don't the kiss. I would understand, I know that someday you'll have the girl of your dreams with you and she'll treat you with the same respect that you are giving everyone around you."  
"I can handle the kiss and thanks at least I know I have a place in your heart always. Just not l the way I thought that I would," he said. I kissed him the same time he kissed me. "How did you two wind up together anyway?"  
"It happen during the summer Billy has the power of telepath and he said that I looked like I in the war, in the morning. We were on my yacht at that time and the yacht was where my foster dad died. Well, anyway later that day Kim and were talking about how I was so forgiving because she thought it was her fault, but it wasn't. Billy told her that it was how I was and then kissed my cheek, but he kissed me before though the first day on the yacht he kissed my forehead. So back the story, I turn to looked at him then he kissed me. I avoided him for a few days…" I looked down when I said that, but Tommy looked around and heard something and so did I.  
"Who's out there?" Tommy asked. I looked around and then I saw Momo. He was holding something that I couldn't handle, which was the sound the creature in the box made. As he came over the louder the noise got. I saw that he was still wearing the bracelet that helps spirits control their spirits, like the one that I took from Danny.  
"Go and find the others and make sure that you don't bring Billy here because that is who he is after as well," I told him.  
"I'm not leaving you…" I cut him off.  
"Tommy I will be finding. I can cast a spell to protect myself long enough for you to find the others. However just don't bring Billy into this because he is what my father in the Spirit World wants," I said and he nod. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." then a dark colored shield came around me and Tommy was gone. I tried to destroy the box, but it was too painful to hear the screeching sound. However I tried again and I failed.  
Tommy got back with the others, but no Billy that was good until my father came. Now there was going to be a battle. "So you thought that you could get rid of us just like that? Well think again daughter," he said.  
"I thought that I was the trader not your daughter. However you probably think that I would betray my heart and join you well you have another thing coming. Momo you probably don't want the same thing that happen to Danny happen to you know do you? I think he died?" I questioned that so he would box the box, which he did.  
"What did you say? Danny is dead? Who could that be? That's impossible," Momo said.  
"Adam do you think that you can close the box?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I think so," he said. He looked at the box and the box' s lid closed. Then I made sure that the box wasn't going to be open again I cast a shocking spell on it. Then Momo tried to touch the box. However, it stung him.  
"Well, that has a bang to it," Billy said. He helped me up. " Thought that you could keep me away from this? Well, you can't."  
The Scorpion Spirit transports all of us that were in the room, somewhere that was unfamiliar. He wasn't so sure where ported us. However that would be our advantage. "What's the matter Daddy? Don't know where you transported us?" I asked.  
_ What are you doing? You don't know either_. Billy thought_.  
He doesn't know that Billy. I'm just using this to an advantage for us. _I thought back to him.  
_ That's why I love you Ls. _He thought back_  
I know that and I that he will get his ass kicked. Billy I have an idea, but I would have to use your spirit, okay? _I asked in thought_.  
Okay. He handed me his spirit bracelet.  
I looked inside of myself. "The power of the Siberian Tiger, the White Wolf, the White Tiger, the Black Tiger. Come forth," I said. I also know in the human world that there are no such things as a black tiger, but there is in the Spirit World.  
Well, back to the fight. Somehow I couldn't handle the power, but then Billy came to my side and he combined his powers with mine and we actually stopped my father and my cousin. Their spirits came to me. However I was out consciences and Billy was holding me tightly.  
When I woke up, Billy was just looking at some pictures that I put up in my room and then he looked in the mirror and saw my getting up. He came to my side.  
Everyone knows that we belong together, Ls. _He thought_.  
I kind of notice that when I saw you in my room. Do I what to know how they found out? _I asked in thought.  
_ Depends on… _I kissed him. _  
I miss kissing you Billy. I truly do_. I pulled him close to me and let him hold me_. Please don't leave me Billy. I don't know what I would do if you just leave me… _He kissed me back.  
_ Don't worry. Lela I will never leave you, I promise. I just need to know just two things. _He thought.  
_ Here we go. What do you what to know?  
Number one why didn't you want me there in the first place? Even thought I didn't listen to Tommy. Number two is, I know you don't have to say the answer to this next question right away… _there was a knock on the door.  
"Hey Billy is she awake?" Adam asked loudly. I had to laugh at that. He knew that I was awake, but he tried his hardest not to invade our conversation. Billy was walking towards the door.  
"Why don't you come in and see Adam?" I asked while I was laughing Billy was just smiling and walked out of the room and I followed after him trying to pull him back towards me, but it was a pathetic pull. However it works he turned around and look at me like I was a kid again. He did laugh.  
The other surrounding me, I tried to tell him what he wanting to hear. Then here comes the girls, Aisha, Kim and Trini saying, "Let Billy and Lela talk, that what they going to do before Adam said something." then, the attention went away and they walked away, all but Billy and the girls. We said thanks to the girls and they walked away trying to catch up to the others.  
There was an awkward silence after they left. I was leaning on the wall behind Billy and me right in front of me leaning on the wall across from the wall that I was leaning on. Billy was looking straight at me waiting for me to tell him something. However I looked down and I blushed. I didn't know what to do or say. Then he moved towards me and he put his hand under my head and he lifts my head up and made me look straight at him.  
"I didn't want to lose you again. Billy that why I didn't want you to come to my save me, but you did and I'm not blaming you or anyone. I will always love you and I just hope that the whole prophecy coming true and all. I'm sorry," I said.  
"No, you shouldn't be sorry, that's what I wanted to hear and I know that I do that. I don't want to lose you again either. The second question is," Billy checked his pockets. "I know I put it in my pocket when I left my room.  
"Looking for this?" I asked handing him the small box.  
"Yeah, but where did…" He was going to finish the question, but I cut him off.  
"It fell out of your pocket and on to my bed, when you came over and sat on it. Something tells me that whatever that is in the box is for me, right?" I asked.  
"Yeah. The man said that it was the perfect gift to give to you." He said.  
"Maybe we should go somewhere that there aren't any eavesdroppers," I pointed to the door.  
"Yeah maybe you right." I grabbed his hand and pull pathetically again. He laughed at that. We went to the Kathleen's Diner. The diner has a small garden where Billy open the box and got down on one knee and took me hand my heart was beating so fast that I had to take little bit of air to slow it down. However, it didn't work.  
"Lela Artemis Wolf, Will you marry me?" He asked.  
I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I went down to his level and looked deeply into his eye. I saw that he was serious about that even in his bright blue eyes. I nodded and then confirmed it with a solid yes. We got up and he put the ring on my figure it was late in the day, so we just ate lunch there and we just walked around the town. When we got back to the school the others where just getting board the not using magic, so the asked Billy and me if they would be their teachers again and new teachers. We both were fine about it. However they knew some thing was up and they asked us what was going on. Billy was holding my hand with the ring and only the girls spotted and Tommy notice it.  
_You're engage?_ Kim and Trini thought together.  
"Boys don't you notice something different about Lela?" Aisha asked.  
"Wait I think I know, you got your hair cut," Rocky said sarcastically. Billy and I just looked at each other and so I put my hand out.  
"So girls always wears a ring most of the time," Jason, Zack and Adam said.  
"Tommy would you like to say something?" Kim asked.  
"Of course, here's a hint guys, if two people love each other and it comes after dating and comes before weddings," Tommy said. The four weren't even thinking of the word. "Do we have to spell it out? Billy, Lela congratulations I know the girls feel the same way."  
"Wait your engage?" Jason, Zack, Rocky, and Adam asked.  
"Wow, that took you longer than I would of excepted you guys to take," I said. Billy pulled me closer to him and he looked around just to make sure that there were Elders around and there where. He kissed me. Then the Elder notice the ring on my figure and was furious and orbed away. She probably is going to tell the other Elders, but what are they going to do to me anyway.  
The Elders got back and one of them was pretty pissed that I would just go off and marry a demon like my foster aunt did. She thought that that he lost all of his powers, but somehow he gains them back. I hated that my aunt had to be the queen of all demons, but she vanquish his sorry ass where he belonged. However Billy isn't like other demons, his parents are mortals. They don't have any special power or gifts. Billy's parents are like normal average people who look out for anyone who need there help, so you could say that there power.  
"Looks like they are having their Elder fit…" I was cut off by one of the Elders.  
"You come here now!" the Elder said while point at Billy. He didn't budged. However I did.  
"Find your self a new teacher and a new headmaster because I'm not staying. I know that this place wasn't the place that I would wind up staying at and working. If I was staying I would of, I would have told them the truth, why you really want them. You know most of them are powerful and you think that they could put them in the war, but you can't force someone to do something that they don't want to do. Believe me, I know what that feels like. You also can't say what is the rules to me because I made the rules not you and I can change them, bend them, break them, and I can add them if I wanted to. I basically can actually do anything I want with the rules," I said.  
"You just made someone pissed even more, Ls," Billy said while one of the Elders just threw a fireball at us. "I don't think that she should be able to use that power."_  
_"Your right Billy, the Elders don't have that type of power, unless she's the one how made Phalen's half sister Cleopatra angry enough that made her turn into a demon and try to get rid of her. However when she got to the demon, she could vanquish her, so she turned back into a witch. She gave up her powers and then she died," I said, but when I got the to however I began to whisper the rest.  
"What were you saying Lela?" the Elder that threw the fireball at us asked.  
"Nothing," I lied._  
Ls, what were you saying? I know that…_ Billy was thinking before I kissed him from thinking anything else.  
"Not now Billy," I harshly whispered to him. He nods.  
"What did you say?" the Elder commanded.  
"Like I said, nothing," I said harshly.  
"No I heard you say something about Cleopatra. Now what did you say about her?" she commanded again.  
"You may not what to know, Demetria," I said.  
"How do you know my name witch?"  
"I don't I just guessed. A pretty good guess, wouldn't you say?"  
"Now I know where I've seen you. You're just a simple mutt. Knowing that you father shouldn't of went off marrying a mortal. You're that half goddess."  
"You nailed that one. I'm surprised that you didn't guess that one when you sent me after Billy. However you are pretty stupid to not see that I lied to you and now you're exposed for being a demon so maybe Aunt Cleopatra could stop bugging me to destroying you."_  
Ls, lets get out of here. Okay? _Billy thought. I nod. The ten of us orbed away to the island that my foster dad got me.  
"Wait did you say Aunt Cleopatra?" Kim and Adam asked.  
"Yes, she is my mom, Phalen, half sister. My mom wasn't related to the pharaoh of Egypt, her younger sister, Cleopatra was…" I said.  
"So you mom had a boy friend that wasn't so great and then she married a god and you are going to marrying a demon. What next? You are going to destroy the world?" Jason asked.  
"Hey, the premonition that Kim had of me. I won't destroy anything. I'm…" I was about to say something else until Jason cut me off.  
"Don't say harmless, we just saw you destroy your cousin and your father from the Spirit World and you destroyed you brother, Danny. Okay, you're not harmless. You're just plain destruction…" I left before he could say anything else, but he was yelling at me. Billy ran after me and he saw that I had tears in my eyes._  
_"Don't listen to him. You are harmless. You can't even hunt a fly down, if someone dared you to, don't listen to him. All of them weren't on purpose, okay. The truth is inside of you and you know that. And the whole the creature and the demon and the true power thing won't happen…" Billy was trying to cheer me up, but he could handle the tears that coming off my face. Then, we sat down in the grass while he was holding me tightly in his warm arms. I loved it when he does that.  
"How do you know that the whole creature, and the demon, and the true power won't happen? Please tell me that answer, please," I asked while I was still crying.  
"I know because you know what's right from wrong and the truth will forever be inside you the monster that Kim saw in her vision was the past, the future. Ls, we came here to start our lives over, and that's what we are going to do. So, please let me see the smile that you always have, please?" He said and I gave him the smile he wanted. "I also hit Jason for what he said to you. I also know you heard this repeatedly from me, but I love you forever and that will never change."_  
_"I love you as well. However where will go? I mean the mortal school is over by now and Magic School isn't going to welcome us back now. So where are we going to do or go?" I asked. Time moves different in magic school than at regular school. Time moves slow for them and times fast for the mortal school.  
"Well, I know that we can go on seas and sail then going where ever we want to go, like last summer," he replied. Then the other came around and saw that we where sitting in the grass. Kim and Trini sat on our right while Jason and Zack sat on our left and Aisha, Tommy, Rocky, and Adam were standing behind us. They over heard the conversation and said that they wouldn't mind going on the yacht, we also told Kim and Jason to spill about their feelings that they have for each other. We also told that to Trini and Zack. __

When we went to bed that night, but everything was different this time. Jason and Kim said what they truly felt about each other and Zack and Trini did the same. Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam where with us this time. Maybe we'll form a coven of our own and met new people along the way. We would probably met some spirits and maybe go into the Spirit World.  
I was asleep and then I heard a sound. I woke up and I saw him, the man who harmed my mom, the man she still went with after what Anubis did for her. Gave her a new life and a family, in a different way. However Anubis did all of that out of his love for her and she left him and took me away from my family. He just grabbed me a pulled me away from Billy, but Billy didn't even know that he took me. I tried to make him let go of me. I cast spells, use my powers and everything I could think of. It just didn't work. Then, I tried to summon my father, but didn't come. I also tried to scream, that didn't work either.  
He took me out side and said, "The one of night heard me, I have that the Great Spirits, now make her do your bidding. She's ready for her destiny. Now command her to destroy the world."  
"She's is ready, she is the power now. Let's see if she can be controlled," a woman said while she was walking towards us. She stopped right in front of me and placed her hand on my head. Then she lends down and whispered, "Destroy your love with this athame. If you don't, you'll be destroyed your self. Now go."  
I had tears coming down my face. I tried to refuse, but something came over me. I tried and tried, but my will over my body just left, like I had no clue how I was. When, I reached the room where Billy and I were. I closed my eyes and walked in.  
"Lela, what's the matter?" Billy asked.  
"I'm sorry… I love you… I have to do this…" I said softly. Billy tried to stop me, but it was to late. I had to die and… I did.

When I woke up, I was alive. However I thought that I did. It was so strange I felt the pain, felt the pain that Billy had, the pain from the athame that the woman gave me, everything. However then I realized that it was a dream.  
"Ls, are you alright?" Billy asked. "You look confused."  
"It's was nothing, but a dream," I said softly to myself.  
"What was a dream? You tried to kill yourself and I don't know why?" He said.  
"So that whole thing was real? I… and the man who took me outside and the woman who tried to order me to kill you were real?" I asked confused  
"Yes, the whole thing was real as can be. However, why did you try to…?" I cut him off.  
"I had to because the woman tried to tell me to destroy you and I tried my hardest to take control of myself. However, when I saw you I had to kill myself because she said if I didn't get rid of you that I would be destroy myself instead," I said while crying. "I'm sorry, Love. I know that I would of come back either way, if it wasn't you, then my dad, in someway." He kissed me.  
"You killed yourself just for me? How many times have you saved me, now? Two, three, four?" he asked.  
"I don't know, I just know that you are the only one for me and I know that you would get through to me Billy. You just understand me the best and we do have a past in the Spirit World," I said while looking down at my wound. Billy took my hand a healed them. Then he looked at me and smiled.  
"No one else knows of what happen last night, Ls. Not even our friends and I told you that you know what's right from wrong; I just didn't think that you would have done something like this. I should of look at you as the warrior here and not as a damsel. You probably had gotten that from me when we where younger, but…" I pulled him closer to my face and kissed him so he would stop talking, I wanted to stay like this for a little bit longer, but my stomach had other plans. "I'll go and get you something to eat. I also find some medicine for you pain, okay Princess?"  
"Okay, Knight," I said. Princess and Knight were our nicknames in the Spirit World. I was the best warrior around and no one could have defeated me. Billy was a knight in my kingdom and he was the only one who didn't underestimate me because I was the princess, but I didn't know that he was a prince or I would of gone easy on him, maybe not. I laughed at that. He was also from the other kingdom, which is the reason why we came here.  
I rested my eyes a few minutes and Billy came back with pancakes and blueberry jam. "Ls," he said while he was looking into my eyes, "are you alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm just tired. I guess that I was trying to kill myself which must have taken a lot of energy from me just to take control of myself," I whispered.  
"Ls, I don't want to lose you now. When I left, to move to Angel Grove I had to leave the most important person of my life behind. I had to leave you there. I wanted to stay, I begged and begged to my mom just to leave me there, but she did not want me to be with you. She never liked you, not even in the Spirit World. However, she will come around before the wedding, Ls. She knows that I asked you to be my wife because I told her that before I left to go to Magic School with you," he whispered. His eyes were watering up and then he closed his eyes. I wiped them away.  
"I will never leave you. I just don't want you to leave me, the first time you did, was in the Spirit World and we lost our baby girl, Lillie," I said while placing my hands over my stomach (I'm not pregnant, it's just that I saw Lillie get l killed and so I just put my hands there). Then Billy placed the tray down on my left where he was laying before I woke up, the second time. He placed his left hand on my face and he placed the right hand on my stomach.  
"She will be fine Lela, I promise. She will not die, because I will never leave you. Lillie will not leave our site, not even for one second. I will never let you find me a liar…" he was going to say more, but Tommy knocked on the door.  
"Hey guys are you going to stay in there all day, or are you going come out here. Even though it's none of my business what you two are going to do," he said.  
"Do you think that you have enough strength to get out of bed?" Billy asked me.  
"I'm not sure, Billy," I replied. "Go, I'll be fine. I will telepathically call you if I need you alright?"  
"Okay, go to sleep please, you need to rest."  
"I love you Billy."  
"I love you too," he said while walking out the door. "She's fine it just that she doesn't feel so well right now, Tommy," Billy lied to Tommy.  
"Oh," he replied. I moved the tray from the bed to the table, it hurt a lot just to get and move something. I never felt this much pain in my entire life before. Therefore, I lay back down and closed my eyes.

I closed my eyes and then I fell asleep. This time I was running away from the man. "You'll be the one who destroys the two worlds. All you have to do is to destroy your love," he yelled. Then he caught up to me and handed me the same athame that the woman gave me. It was a nightmare I couldn't do it.  
I woke up gasping for air. Billy came in running to my side. " Lela, what's the matter?" he asked. Then he sat down on my right.  
"What time is it? How long have I've been a sleep?" I asked.  
"It's two in the after noon. You've been asleep since eight in the morning," he said.  
"Billy and Tommy came in every hour on the hour. Guess that they were just worried about you," Kim said. Jason was by her side like the one he was ready to protect her in any way possible.  
_Wait you've been in here every hour with Tommy? Did you read his thoughts, how he likes me a lot, but… I thought before he kissed me. Everyone left except for Billy. He got under the covers and placed me on top of him. It was strange for some reason. I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was strange.  
Lela you are the one who created the two worlds, so you can destroy them as easily as you can create them. Even though it destroyed, you and six other people plus I had to bring you to life_… Billy was going to think some more.  
_ What are you talking about? I was talking about Tommy and hear you are talking about the worlds. I know that I can destroy the worlds. However how do you know that was the reason I woke up, I never told you that. _I thought._  
Oh… I guess that when I kissed you, I got somewhat of an excess of that. I'm not sure how I knew that. _He thought.  
"Well, I'm not surprise though, the others' powers aren't the only ones advancing," I whispered.  
Hours went by, I don't know how long really because the sun went down. Billy got up to be change in his nighttime clothes, but I didn't what him to leave me. I got up and turned him around, I took off his shirt, and he stopped me from doing anything else. However, he looked into my eyes and saw that I knew what I was doing. He let go of me. Then he took off most of my clothes and his pants. I pulled him in bed. I knew that I wanted him so badly. I never felt like this, not even in the Spirit World.  
I loved him so much to make him see that. The truth was that I didn't know what I was doing, but I really didn't care. I knew that he was the only one that I want in my life. When we have to close, I had to stop him even though I wanted to be with him. He understood that.  
Billy fell asleep first. He had his arms around me. I leaned the back of my head on his chest. I closed my eyes to think about the Spirit World. It was a post to be a peaceful place, now it is just violence and destruction. I only saw what happen to Lillie and my eyes just watered up. I tried to move without waking Billy up. However that didn't work. _  
_"What's the matter?" Billy asked.  
"I shouldn't be thinking about the Spirit World," I mumbled. Then I looked up at him. He was smiling. _  
Then, I wasn't the only one who was thinking of there. I just wished that they would stop the war and then we could go back, if you want to, I won't go back without you. I can't leave you again. _Billy thought and that only made me want to cry even more. I just couldn't handle every thing at once. I turned around and placed the front of my head under his. He moved one of his hands to place under my face just to move it closer to his face and that made me feel like I should let our feelings get the better than us, but I couldn't. I can't, I just don't know why. I just don't think that we should go far, at least not now anyway. I wanted to feel venerable all the time around Billy and I think that he knows that._  
I want to feel like nothing happen, like the whole with losing Lillie… _I thought, but Billy caught me off guard by kissing me.  
_ Lela, don't worry okay. Lillie will be finding, as I said. She'll never die. Okay please, calm the hell down. Billy thought.  
Okay now you are scaring me. You never did that. However, I think I did deserve that thought.  
Yes, and I'm… What's the matter? You look like you going to be…  
_ I ran to the bath. Billy came after me, but stayed out side the door. I never felt like this either and we didn't… "Ls, are you alright?" Billy asked. Billy's voice caught my attention. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"  
"No, but I do want know if anything happen before this night or any night?"  
"Not that I recall. Lela, what's the matter? Can I come in?" Billy sounded worried about me.  
"If I knew I would have told you, Billy. However, I don't feel so great," I said while he was walking in. He came to my side and held me so close to him that I had to push away from him just so that I could vomit in the toilet. He stayed with me, even though it could be contagious.  
He went out side of the bathroom and came back with a necklace, had the symbol of the horse, which is a post to heal the sick or the weak and placed it around my necklace. "Let's see if this work's if not, then we know that you are pregnant, Ls," he said.  
A few minutes went by and I wasn't vomiting in the toilet, so he carried me back to the bed and held me closed and I wanted to fall asleep, but I couldn't. Billy brushed my hair out of my face and moved it behind my ear.  
When morning came, I just felt so weak that I couldn't get out of bed, but I used my powers to get dressed and when the yacht came I just orbed into the bed room and Billy orbed everyone's things and Billy told Tommy, Aisha, Rocky, and Adam the rules of the yacht and they understood. However he didn't stay very long outside because he didn't what me alone, so that wouldn't happen again, me trying to kill myself.  
Then he went to my side after he did that so he would have to spend the whole day a way from me. The chefs cooked me soup, so that I could eat something because I hadn't eat anything the day before. I ate half the soup before I was full. Billy didn't even try to piss me off and make me eat the rest of the soup. When I feel crappy, he won't do anything to test my patients. Well, I think that this day would be a better day than yesterday.  
Billy brushed his hand against my face, and his hand was so soft that when I open my eyes he wasn't in his human form, but his animal form and it wasn't his hand nor paw, but his face. "I'm sorry, Ls. Did I wake you?" he asked. I nearly jumped out of the bed and hit my head on the table right next to the bed. Almost everyone came running to see what happen.  
"What happen?" Tommy asked.  
"I think that I'm going crazy, but I think that Billy's animal form just talked to me," I said, but I didn't believe it myself. Jason and Zack laughed at me. "What's so funny?"  
"That you didn't know that Billy's animal form could talk," they replied at the same time. They gave each other high fives.  
"Wait you didn't know that spirit animal form could talk?" Billy asked.  
"It's not like I could turn into my spirit animal form, Billy. I'm still a human I didn't get my spirit. Although, shouldn't t gotten my spirit when I turned sixteen?" I asked. I looked so puzzled that Billy had to turn back into his human form and tell me that personal without others in the room.  
"You should've gotten it then, but you such a powerful spirit you could have gotten it when you were just a kid. Remember the that I ran away from my home to try and stop you from jumping off the cliff just to prove that you were strong that the others, and I fell down into the water and you hit the rock and nearly killed yourself. You cousins ran from the scene of the crime and I had to carry you to you house and your father started to yell at them?" he said.  
"That happen, man, I must have done some stupid things then. However, why should I judge that scene from the one two nights ago," I said while walking over to the bed and sit down.  
"I think that's when you got your spirit because you were glowing that night because I was with you and I saw it," Billy said while sitting down right in front of me and held out his hand and I took it while I was smiling. He placed our hands on my forehead where I hit it on the rocks in California and he told me to lay down. I put my feet on the bed and he went into my mind, to see why I couldn't turn into my animal form. Then he found out the reason why I couldn't turn into my animal form and the reason is that I was holding the animal back from letting it take over my body, as if it is in a cage.  
"I felt the spirit inside of me, Billy. It was like the spirit wanted me to let go of something, but I don't know what. What does she want me to let go?" I asked. He kissed me so fast before could say anything else. Billy pulled me close to him and I had to push away from him. "Billy, what does she want me to let go?"  
"To let yourself feel like you're not alone, that no one would leave you, that I would not leave you and I've been trying to do that for weeks now…" I cut him off.  
"I know that you won't leave me that no one would hurt me, but it's hard to let go of the pain that people left behind. I love you so much, but not to go far. Billy, I'm not ready, I'm sorry, but I can't. I'm not telling you that after we get married that we won't have Lillie and other kids, but I'm just not ready to go that far…" I said, but Billy cut me off. _  
"I know, that what the spirit wanted to hear, that you would have Lillie… Wait did you say other kids?" _he asked with a weird look on his face._  
"Umm… now did I actually say that?" I tried to confuse him. However it didn't work.  
"Yes, you did say that," _he replied._  
Yes, I did .I didn't what you to know that we were have another child in the Spirit World, Billy. _I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Tears came out.  
_ I guess that this was one of the secrets that you didn't what me to find out, was it? _He thought. _  
Yes, Billy, please don't think that we should be in a rush because we do have plenty of time to have Lillie and the other one. Billy, you shouldn't have heard that part. _Billy let me get up and walk around while he was sinking in the thought that he was going to have another child with me._  
_"When were you pregnant the second time," Billy asked.  
"The day before you left, Lillie heard me crying and screaming, saying that you couldn't have left that night. I tried to tell you the day before, but you where packing everything that you could and you left and…and…and…" I tried to get the words out, but I couldn't, all that was coming out was tears and I couldn't stop them. They just came out like the rain in April.  
"Ls calm down, please. I hate seeing you like this. I truly do. I don't know what you want me to do. Lela, please throw me a bone, please. I don't know what to do," he said while trying to calm me down, but I push him away. I left the room and walked around the yacht. I walked in to Jason which was probable wasn't the greatest thing, but he saw that I was upset about something and wanted to know why. Therefore, I tried to tell him, but most of the words, he had to guess and he got most of the words that where hard to understand correct. He actually didn't want to hurt me, but I don't know how long his friendliness would last.  
Billy was looking for me, but he couldn't find me. He couldn't because I went to my father, Anubis. "Father," I said.  
"Yes, Lela. What's the matter?" he asked.  
"It's about Billy and me," I said.  
"Oh, well, what's the matter?" he asked again.  
"Billy and I got into this conversation about me being pregnant a second time and it was hard…" I was about to say something else until I was fling a crossed the cavern. I hit the wall hard and I was knocking out probably for hours, but when I woke up, I got a massive headache.  
"Lela, are you all right?" someone said, I couldn't figure out what voice who said that, but it was familiar and a male's voice. When I figured out whose voice it was, I got up and I tried to walk towards the voice because I didn't want to trigger a booby traps. I was a little wobble, so I stayed close to the wall. "Lela, are you alright? Where are you Lela?" the same person said.  
"I'm coming, stay there and just keeping talking, I'll find you, just stay there, please," I said. The further that I go towards the voice the darker it gets.  
Then, some thing grabbed my leg and I try to get it off my leg. I kick it, and then I stopped. "Ouch, Lela. Is that you?" the voice said.  
"Yes, I'm sorry I thought it as something that threw me across the cavern. Who are you?" I asked.  
"It's me, Lela. It's Danny, your brother…" I try to grab his hand and pull him up so that I could hug him and so that I could hit as hard as I could.  
"Danny, give you're ha…" I was going to finish saying hand until someone pulled me out there.  
"Lela, are you all right?" someone said. My eyes were shut closed, but somehow I wanted to open them. "Love, are you alright?" the same voice said, now I know the voice. It was Billy. I opened my eyes  
"I was going to grab Danny from some kind of hole and then you grabbed me from there, before me…" I was going to say more, but Billy kissed so I would stop.  
Then he whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry for ever doing things that hurt and might of hurt you." when he was finished saying those words, the just repeated over and over until I looked into his eyes and saw that was upset about something.  
I placed my fore head against his and I whispered, "It's okay, it wasn't you fault." I placed my hand on his check and the position that was awkward.  
"I'm sorry, truly, sincerely sor…" I moved my hand and placed one of my fingers on hi lips so that he would stop talking.  
"Can I get up?" I asked.  
"No, you can't get up," Billy said sarcastically. He did move so that I could get up. He held out his hand and I took it as if we were kids again, the first day that we met. He placed one of his arms around me and I placed my head on his shoulder_. However, I just can't handle knowing that my brother is still alive and that he is trap somewhere. I need to help him; he needs my help like before.  
Billy, is it possible that Danny is still alive after what I did to him? _I asked._  
I'm not sure, but he is your brother. You two have been through more things than my sister and I and we are older than you are. I just don't understand how you could have seen him though, I know that you are the daughter if Anubis and all, but not even Anubis could have seen…  
Oh, know my dad… I thought.  
What is it?  
When I was visiting him earlier, I was attack and I think that he was also. _I thought.  
Billy when with me to see if my father was all right, but we couldn't find him._  
Lela looks out. _Billy thought and knocked me out of the way and he was hit hard._  
_"Coming back to the scene of the crime," the man that my mother was with.  
"Why don't you tell me your name? I just need to know why you are doing this and I think that you look familiar, before I was born, I mean…" I was cut off.  
"My name was Xander, but then your father gave me a new name which is Apocalypse. I have been reborn by your mother when she gave birth to you, you could saw that we are one in the same, except for a few facts that are different from each…" he said.  
"We are nothing a like, you're the monster that wants me to destroy my love. You're not anything like me Apocalypse. You're a demon…" he cut me off.  
"You're engaged to one. You know that he was meant to be evil, but you deny it every time he uses his powers and, and you. You are a demon, but you deny your own destiny. You are a post…"  
"Your lying I am not a post destroys anything, your name, the name that you are using, the name that my father gave you Apocalypse. That means that you would destroy the world and I won't let you do that," I said angrily.  
"Oh, but you have. Your love is dead…" I blocked out everything else and I turned around and Billy… Billy's body laid there like there was no life in him. I walked over to him and knelt. "You knew the Prophecy would come true. The Prophecy stated that the love of the destroyer would die and so the destruction of the two worlds begins."  
"I'm not the destroyer. I'm not the destroyer, Billy is. I'm the one that should have died, Billy, knew the prophecy would come true today, so he changed it. He took my place; he took his life so that the prophecy wouldn't come true. The prophecy has change. The stupid prophecy was wrong," I cried.  
Every single color that was ever was started to glow around Billy. The Spirits knew that it was time to give me my power, but I split my power so that Billy would be alive. "Billy your wrong you were a spirit as well as I was," I whispered in his ear. He woke up.  
"I'm…" I hugged him so tightly that he couldn't breathe or say anything else. Apocalypse clapped.  
"Well done child. Now let's see if you could destroy you're…" I threw Apocalypse against the wall.  
"Why don't you the hell up, Apocalypse. You can't help yourself. You don't have the power control anyone. Your nothing without my mom and you just use her like she was a puppet," I said. Billy grabbed my hand and we both destroyed him forever. Everyone that was under his control, under his spells, and the people that he killed as well as trapped were released. Xander had my brother, my cousin, both of my parents from both worlds and the rest of the people that I didn't know about.

When Billy and I got back to the yacht, the Scorpion Spirit, Momo, Danny came back to stay a while. Billy doesn't like the fact that they are staying and neither do I, but as long as they don't screw up the wedding they can stay. However I don't know what to do with them. I just can't help, but wonder if there's anyway to help them to see what the Spirit World was created for, but that's whom they are._  
_

A few weeks past since Apocalypse's death. Nina came to see her litter brother, Billy. It is weird because she always hated me, but now she likes, no wants me to marry Billy. Our kingdoms were enemies and now it all has change since…since the death of Apocalypse. It was like he was the cause between the dispute our kingdoms, but my family won't let me marry him. I think that old habits die-hard_.  
_She heard that her little brother is now powerful than her, so she's trying to be on her best behavior, but she's has caused trouble unlike my family. Now, Danny and Momo have been up to a lot of things lately. Along with my father. He has been trying to destroy Billy now that he has the chance. However, I'm always around Billy because we have wedding to plan for and he won't try to pull a fast one on me because I can reflect, not saying that Billy can't protect himself, it's just that I feel more comfort when I know that he is safe from my father, my brother and my cousin. However, it would probable get worst if they stay here any longer.  
_"_Hey Nina, Kim, Trini, Ashia, I want to talk to you for a second. Okay?" I asked.  
"Sure," they all said. Billy left to find Tommy, Rocky, Adam, Zack and Jason.  
"I want all of you to be my bridesmaids and Nina I want you to be my Maid of Honor," I said.  
They all gasped for air.

"What?" Nina asked?  
_ You want us to be your bridesmaids? _Kim, Trini, and Ashia asked in thought. They nearly fainted when I shook my head up and down_.  
_"You want me to be your Maid of Honor. You have to be joking right? I've been nasty to you in the Spirit World and you are making me you Maid of Honor…?" she said.  
"Yes, Nina. That was the past and I know that you hate me for beating up your boyfriend when I was two, but he did deserved it thought. Only because he tormented my foster cousins," we all laughed at that.  
"Yeah, he was a jerk and you know what I broke up with me over the phone last week, I just want to hurt him so badly. Wait, I think I know how to make him sufferer," she said.  
"How?" I asked.  
"He has an older brother and maybe if I kissed him he won't know what hit him, like I didn't know that he wanted to be the tramp of your cousin…" I cut her off.  
"Crystal?" I asked.  
She nods.  
"You know what? She liked Billy so badly, when we were younger and she would hated if she saw us kissing," I said.  
"Come on you two, stop thinking of how you two would get revenge on her ex-boyfriend and lets spy on the guys and see what Billy wanted to talk to them about. Okay?" Kim said.  
"Oh that's easy. He's asking them to be his best men," I said. "Oh I almost forgot the traditions in the Spirit World about weddings are different than the traditions here in the human World," I said.  
"Like what?" Ashia said.  
"Well, first off, the groom buys the wedding dress and the bride doesn't see it until she's walking down the isle. Second the bridesmaid come after the bride instead of before and the groom walks with the bride, the best men come alongside with the bridesmaids…" I said until Trini came in.  
"Sorry, but what?"  
"Here I will tell them okay? You go make sure that the evil portion of your family doesn't get to the groom before the wedding, or there will be some issues," she said in our native tongue, which is Latin.  
They all looked like they saw a movie in a different language. I told them that it was our native tongue, but Billy and I don't use are native tongue. However, we only know the language if we come in physical contact with someone.

I left and Nina told them what I said, but I thought that I did say in English, but I didn't. I guess that I was worried about Billy that I rushed it so that the Scorpion Spirit, Danny, nor Momo could have the chance to kill Billy.

I went for hike on the yacht and I found Billy in our room. He was in the Spirit World, because I saw him holding a picture of our tiny family. I walked in. "Lela, I didn't know tat you were finished… I thought that you were going to try and explain our customs to the girls," he said.

"I got Nina to do it. Well, to explain it very slowly, anyway," I replied. Billy wanted to hit me.

"Oh did she tell you that your crazed out cousin, Crystal took her boyfriend?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. While walking over to him. I lad down and I put my head on his legs and I turned into my animal form. I was happy that I could to that. However, it was my cub form thought.

Billy moved his hand and I accidently attacked it. Cats, do attend to attack things that do move while they are moving. "Ouch. Lela, that hurt," he said.

I looked into his eyes and he couldn't refuse my crazy ass apology that way. He just had to laugh at that. Then, I put my head on his arm and I let him pet me like I was a house cat. I was upset that he moved me, but I knew that I could stay there forever, though.

He turned into his animal form and I moved closer to him. However, he pulled me even closer to him. I put my head down on the bed and then he went and squashed it underneath his.

Nina came in and just started to laugh. _You two haven't change one things about yourselves since you were kids. _Nina thought while she was thinking that I was trying to reclaim my head that Billy purposely placed his head on mine.

He licked me so I got up and I left the room. I walked into Danny who was right out side the room, he was holding something and then he cast a spell on me, then Momo walking in the room and did the exactly the same thing.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing," Danny said.

"'Nothing', are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sure about that. Billy…umm the Prince of Darkness and the Princess of Darkness is in there?" Danny said.

"Yeah, so what...I know what you are trying to do Danny," I said.

"What am I doing then, Sis?" he asked.

"You're trying to tear Billy and me up. I…I don't believe this," I said.

"Did it work Danny?" Momo asked while walking out of the room.

"I'm not sure Momo. Do you hate the Prince and Princess of the darkness' guts?" he asked me. I hit so hard I think that he had gotten the wrong out of it.

Then, Billy and Nina walked out of the room looking confused.

"Lela, are you okay?" Billy asked.

"Don't call me Lela," I snapped at him.

"Okay, but are you okay, Princess?" he asked again.

"Why should you care? You are my enemy," I snapped again. It was like I had no feeling for him, like I didn't love him anymore.

"What did you do? What the hell did you do to her?" Billy had Danny against the wall while I was trying to pry him off of Danny. It felt like I could move him, like my strength wasn't the same with him. I wasn't stronger than this…this spirit.

"Let go of him," Nina said to Billy, than Billy let go of him and I let go of Billy.

"C'mon, Lele, you don't belong with him," Danny said. He was pulling me away from them.

Billy's mind~

How can this be? Lela knows that it his is a trick. She wouldn't leave me hanging like this.

"Hey Billy, what's wrong?" Tommy said.

"It's Lela. Danny did something to her and now she doesn't remember that she loves me," I said.

"Hey didn't you say that she'll always love you no matter what? And you also said that t you'll always love her no matter what?" Tommy asked.

"I don't see what your saying Tommy?" Billy said.

"Lela told me that you two are meant to be together, before her Dad, and cousin showed up. If you just let them win, then you'll not only lose her, but your going to lose Lillie and maybe that child that you were going to have," Tommy said.

"How would you know that we were going to have another child?"

"Nina told me that part. I hope that you don't mind that I like you sister, do you?" he asked.

"No, not at all. How did she know that?"

"She said that Lela told her after you disappeared, man. You should try not to make that same mistake…" I cut him off.

"I know that part that's why we came here, but my family only can here just so that I would remember everything. However, they didn't need to come, like Lela's family she was born without memories, but she gains than by the day, but some are to powerful for her to remember," I said.

"He I asked Lela, to follow me here so that you two could talk. However, I don't think that she stayed," he replied.

"No she out side right now, and thanks. I own you one big one."

"I just want to hand Nina this, and tell her to read it. She'll know it's from Me." then he handed me a piece of parchment.

"Sure, that won't be a problem," I replied to him. He smiles knowing that he got it and saying thanks. Then he got up after sitting in the chair that was next to the door and walked out of the room.

"_You can go in now," _he whispered to him.

"_Thanks," _she said to him. It sounded like she was crying or something of that sort. She closed her eyes and walked in. "Let me get one thing straight okay demon. Who ever you know, what am not I anymore, okay? So don't go and try to get my get my memories back."

"I'm sorry you have to punish me then, because I would not stop until I get the love of my life back, I will not."

"Please, don't I might not have the strength to stop you, but somehow you'll be stopped and I won't even care if you do get hurt," she replied. "Just don't do anything that you would regret."

I got up and I walked over to her. "You really don't remember our child, the lamb spirit, you were devastated when Lillie died and you wouldn't talk to me after that happen. And…and…" I didn't know what to do. All I wanted to have is she. The girl, no, not a girl, but a woman who is right in of me. "I'm sorry. I just want the woman that I know right in that is you, the woman that is someone else, but she looked just like you. I just hate not knowing that you won't be with me. I just want her back." I started to feel the tears fill my eyes and they rode down my face like a rollercoaster.

"Hey, I don't want you to cry," she complained. "I don't know why I can't beat you, or be stronger than you. However, the least that you can do is not to cry right in front of me." Those words, I can't believe that she just said those words to me. "I hate to see creatures cry right in front of me. I truly do."

"How can you be so cruel?" I asked.

"You don't get it. I know how you feel about me, because I didn't lose my memories all that Danny and Momo did was try to make my memories and try to make you so cruel to and make the memories that I have of you that are kind and sweet, awful and repelling memories, that you really don't want me for eternally," she made it sound like she was different from her family, like she hated the war and that she would wanted to be mine forever. I close my eyes and smiled. "Please just tell me one thing."

"Anything." Then, I open my eyes.

"Tell me what is on your mind, please, let me read it so I know that you won't try and kill me before we do get married," she said it with a smile on her face.

_Sure. I thought that you weren't going to have me as your husband. I thought that you were going to leave me to go with someone that your not going to be happy with and I couldn't handle seeing being with someone else and have his child._ I thought. I moved closer to her, she backed up.

_I'm sorry I can't be close to you right now, my brother would be coming for me and I don't want to get in trouble with Scorpion Spirit. Only Anubis doesn't have a problem with me being around you. I guess that you have to get that to your sister and I guess that I have to find Danny and said that I was swimming with the fish. I also guess that I would see you around on deck. So, for on, see ya._ She thought and then left the room.

"Nina?" I called to her and I also knocked on the door. She answered the door. "Nina, what's the matter?" I asked because it looked like she had done something wrong.

"Nothing, come in," she said.

"Umm…Tommy wanted me to give you this and tell you that you knew that you would known that it was from and I'll shut up, now."

"Billy you know that I wouldn't have done something wrong now would you? You won't tell mom that I had done something wrong…"

"Nina, what are you talking about… Oh, you and Tommy?" I asked.

She nods.

"I won't tell mom. I promise and if I do you can kill for it deal?" I asked.

"No! Not a deal. I…I…umm…" she could put the words together to say what she had done. "I'm sorry, but Tommy and I slept together and I really don't' want mom to know about it and I really don't know what to do, you are the only one who knows what to do, considering that you have slept with Lela, and I never actually felt like this towards someone like I feel toward Tommy."

"What do you feel? I mean like you stomach is telling you that you need to get more of him?"

"Yes," she laid her head in my chest and started to cry and I tried to stop from crying more, but I knew that I could help her.

"Nina, do you mind if I get some in here and don't kill me okay?"

"Okay," she cried.

"I'll be back Sis." I walked over to the door and went out in search of Tommy.

I saw im in the pool with Lela and I tried my best not to get distracted by Lela. "Tommy, can I borrow you for a sec?" I asked.

"Sure, man. What's up?"

"It's Nina, she won't stop crying and it is not because of the note, it's because she scared that you would hurt and she doesn't know how to handle it." He understood what I was saying. Nina was still crying when we got into the room. She looked up and saw that Tommy was with me. She tried to smile, but was hard to show it on her face. Tommy ran over to her and he stopped her for flooding her room.

"Can I ask you two a question?" I asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said.

"When you two saw me with Lela, was I like Tommy, trying to calm her down like that?" I asked curiously.

"Yes," Tommy said.

"When we all lived in the Spirit World. You did the same exact thing, but I know that you won't leave Lela," Nina manage to get out. I smiled.

"Thanks," I said.

"Oh. Lela wanted me to tell you to look out or you'll get hurt from Danny, Momo, or Scorpion Spirit," Tommy added.

"Okay," I said. Then, Tommy looked at Nina and they looked like they were about to kiss and they did. "Tommy, I guess that Lela was right about you being her brother in the end." I said while walking out of the door. Then I bumped into Danny.

"Don't act all innocent I know that you talked to Lela and I don't want you in her life, so don't doing anything stupid or you'll regret it," he commanded.

"What was all about, she came to me because Tommy wanted us to talk and she was willing to talk. Don't take this out on me, Danny. You're the one who doesn't want Lela happy, along with Momo and the Scorpion Spirit. Just undue the spell that cast on her and I'll leave. Okay?" I said sounding like I was losing her for the start.

"I know what you are doing. You're trying to do the exact same thing that Lela pulled on Momo in the Spirit World. So, I'm not buying anything that you are selling, Demon. Just stay away from her," he warned then he walked away. I hit my fist against the wall and I left an indent on the wall.

_Why don't they just leave Lela and me alone?_ I thought.

_They won't leave you alone because they know that it would just irritate you two and that you are the most vulnerability when she isn't her._ Adam Thought._ I'm a mind reader, I'm not sure if you knew that._

_I notice that and I kind of known when Lela was laughing at what you said at Magic School, but I didn't understand. Can you block out thoughts?_ I asked.

_Kind of, it's hard for me to, but when I'm with Aisha, it's different. She makes it easier for me to ignore everyone. _He thought. I smiled and we talked about other things, but he saw that my mind was on Lela.

"I hope that you'll get Lela, back in your arms, Billy," Adam added.

"Thanks," I said like I was at a funeral and the person that died was Lela. She doesn't want to be mine. However, I would be suborned enough to not think that it is over. The war has just begun.

Lela mind~

I hope that this plan would work. I just hope that Billy and Nina would understand that I am just acting. I just want him to understand that I'm just playing around with fire, just make sure that the plan that have in store for Nina and Billy won't happen.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what to do anymore," I mumbled to myself.

"Are you okay, Sis?" Danny asked.

"Yes, Danny. Why do you asked?" I asked.

"Well, you were looking gloom and I hate seeing you like this. Are you sure that you are alright?"

"Yes, do you want me to hurt you even harder because I will and I don't care if you do get hurt right now," I said while walking off. I walked into Tommy and Nina a glared at her and she didn't say a word all that she was doing was holding onto Tommy and he looked happy to be with her.

"Hey, Nina and Tommy," I said.

"Wait your going to talk to me?" Nina asked.

"I know I must have acted like a jerk, but I have to just to make sure that the plan that they have for you and Billy won't work. I'm just going to say the wrong part make sure that they won't mess with us. I'm sorry that you had to see me like the enemy. Oh, please don't tell Billy that because I know that he would go off and act like something is up and I don't want my cover blown. Okay?" I asked.

"Sure thing, Sis," they said together.

"Oh, I'm also happy that you found each other. I'm truly happy," I added.

"Hey, Billy said that you knew that we were going to be family," Tommy said.

"What he meant was that I always looked at you as a brother, like I look at Nina and I see her as a sister. Even in the Spirit World, if I had the choice I would have gone to their kingdom and Lived there and care that I was a part of the other kingdom. I would have lived with them if they allowed me to live with them. All that I cared about was my family, my love, and my…" I couldn't put the words together back my eyes started to tear up.

"Lillie?" Nina asked.

I nod.

"No Lillie, right behind you Lela," Nina said and I turned around…I couldn't believe my eyes; she was right there and she at the same time she wasn't there.

"Lillie? Sweetie is that you?" I asked stupidly.

"Help me Mommy. Please help me. I scared, I don't want to be alone anymore," she cried.

"I know, sweetie. I know. We'll figure something out before you fully disappear, Mommy promise. We'll be a family just like before," I said, knowing that it might not be true, but I have to give her hope and give myself some hope as well.

She nods. Then went back to where ever she astral projected.

Nina saw that Momo was coming and so did I. "Come on Tommy maybe we should go back before Momo comes tries to hurt us, okay?"

"Sure, we'll see you later, Lela," Tommy said. I smiled.

Night came and I wanted to stay with Billy, but he'll know that something is up and I don't want him to figure that out. It's also days before the plan is coming to an end, by me. I know it would be risky, but I have no other idea to deal with this problem. I have no other choice; I have to protect all of my family and my friends. Then I realized that I could help him not act out differently.

I ran to his, well our room and I knock quietly on it so no else could hear it. He got up from the bed and walked towards the door. When he opens the door, I quickly cover his mouth so he wouldn't say a thing and pushed him to the bed. I told him that I was just going to screw up their plan so that he and Nina wouldn't have to die. All that I wanted was to be in his arms again.

"Lela are you sure that you want to do this. I mean this is betrayal…" he said.

"So, I mean without you in my life, my heart that's betraying my future and Lillie came earlier and she wanted us to save her," I said while pulling his cloths off. I telekinesis the door closed so that no one else could see what Billy and I are doing. He kissed my neck and then he removed all of my cloths and we got into bed and the next thing that I remember is that I was in his arms again and I was so happy that we were together, sort-of.

He moved his hand and moved my hair out of my face. I looked at him and I can't believe that we were glad to know that we weren't truly enemies because this would have been awkward. He moved me closer to his face, but when he moved me closer so that we would kiss, there was a knock on the door.

"Lela, are you in there?" Danny called knowing that it was Billy's room. I kept quiet and moved so fast that I actually fazed through the wall, but I did have cloths on before I left the room.

"What do you want Danny? Lela isn't in here," Billy sort-of lied and told the truth.

"Where's my little sister, Demon?" He requested.

"Danny there you are. I was looking for you this whole time, and I guess that you were, too. Why would I be with the enemy? Why would you even consider that?" I asked stupidly knowing that I would be Billy's and now I know that being that close having nothing to sleep with on, now I know that she'll be okay. Knowing that we actually went that far, I don't regret being with him. I looked down blushing not knowing that Danny was still in front of me.

"Why are you blushing?" he asked.

"Oh, just think about the awful past of mine, being with him. I would never get that out of my mind now. Thank you for that."

"Sorry, I should have trust you more better than that."

"I don't know what you were thinking. I'm not his anymore." Then he walks away. I mouthed, "I am yours forever and nothing is going to change that." Billy smiled then I walked away to he kitchen to get breakfast.

"I know that you spent the night in Billy's room," Nina said.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you told him and hoping that he would keep it a secret, until the day? What happen last night between you and my brother?" she asked.

"We took that step and I don't know what to do now. I just want Lillie to be born and I guess that we had to that far for Lillie to be born," I said.

"Oh, well, umm… I don't know what to do. I never had been in love before and I new at it, but if you truly love someone and it is forbidden, then you have to hide it from some people. However, we're sister now, you don't have to hide anything from me. I will always love you, Sis. I'll try me best not to hate you or anything else. You make my brother happy and that should make me happy as well. Have I told you why I think of you as my little sister?" she asked.

"No, I don't think that you have."

"Well, come on. I don't think that Tommy would mind that you are taking me for a moment or two. The reason why I think that you are my sister is that you came to me when Billy left you and you wanted someone else to know that you were pregnant again. I was really shocked that you also said that you would have become one of us, if you had that choice. I knew that Billy had made a right choice to pick you out of everyone that our parents wanted him to fall for.

"Not only are you beautiful, you are also smarting, courageous, and stronger than anyone that I know that would betray their family just for their love. I'm not sure that I have that kind of guts to do what you are doing right now. Lela I'm jealous that you can make friends, that you have so many people falling for you, that you are beautiful, and that you won my brother's heart when no one else could."

"You're smart, you're beautiful, and you're courageous and stronger than I am. You can make friends faster than I could possibly make in a year. You have freedom and I only get freedom when I'm around you guys and mostly around Billy. You are free when you are anywhere. My freedom was taken away when I had to make the choice of being the Princess of Light. I hate have the choice being the Queen of my own having to end the war that way, when Billy asked me to marry him.

"They would consider me as the trader in my own kingdom. I hated not knowing whether Billy would be safe getting out my room at night, before the guards would notice he was in my room, whether knowing if Billy would be back and telling me that I'm still the only girl for him, for eternity. I hated to be the weakest link between us. I truly wanted to feel what Billy was feeling, what Billy wanted me to feel. I really want to know why most of my powers wouldn't have worked on him. It was like he couldn't be controlled by one of my powers, and that sometimes got me frustrated. I just wanted just for once that I could be the one who could control him, but I'm not. I'm just the weakest link between us."

"Wait you think that you are the weakest link between you two? Billy always thought that he was the weakest link between you two. He wonders how he could always sneak out of and into the kingdom every night, while I'd spied on him and he knew that I was right behind him. However, he also hoped that I wouldn't tell mom and dad what I knew. He was going to be king and you were the only one that he wanted, that he needed to have as his wife, his whole life was at the other kingdom and you could have easily killed him, but you rather want you conceive his children, you have been poor, unhealthy, not even worthy have been a royalty, but you would have caught his eye out of everyone that he could have chosen someone with in the kingdom. However, he could have chosen Lucinda over you."

"Who's Lucinda?"

"Lucinda was Billy best friend and she would have liked to meet you, but you two wouldn't have liked each other considering the fact that she liked him a lot. Wait, didn't you say your first name is Lucinda?"

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with…oh you think that I'm her?" She nods. "I never met him before the garden mishap. I really don't recall meeting him before the garden."

"What happen at the garden, Billy refers to it as the _Nightmare of Elms Street._"

"Well, Billy and I didn't know that we were meant to be with each other so we attacked each other."

"Oh," she chuckled. "I didn't know that you two did that? I'm sorry, but that's funny."

"Yes, laugh all you want, but if I did become your enemy you would be laughing because Billy would be is such great shape. Oh maybe he and I should work out more often…"

"Okay don't lose track of want is going on, Lela. Remember you family is going to get rid of us."

"Oh right, sorry. I just distracted for a sec, that's it."

"What's it?"

"I would pretend to be distracted, when Billy gets my attention and its fits all together. Billy would have to do something and it would catch my attention and I would say the wrong word, which makes my plan work even sneakier. Would you think?"

"Yeah, that would work. Your good at making everything seem so innocent. See, you are smart, if I had your brain, I would be the one who helps save the world from something evil, but here you are going to be a house wife and a mother." I looked down when she said mother. "Oh, I'm sorry, I just forgot a second that you were a mother, and you had Lillie and everything else. Come here. I know that you want a hug." I walked to her and she gave me the biggest hug I have ever gotten.

"It okay, it just slipped…"

"What just slipped?" I heard the Scorpion Spirit voice coming from the other room.

"Nothing father, I was just leaving after telling her that I hate her guts," I replied. I left with him.

"I don't want you talking to her anymore, Lela. I have also found you someone that you would love more than that demon. I still can't believe that you had fallen in love with him and had his child no less. Well, that was the past right? I would like you to meet Seth. He has been waiting to meet you since I first talked to him.

"Oh really, that sound great." I rolled my eyes when I heard him say that. "I would love to meet him." I sounded like I was interested in him.

When we walked into my room, my clothes were all over the place.

"What the hell happen in here?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry," It sounded like a puny child saying that, but I was dead wrong. It looked like he was wearing e of my shirt that I got in Paris, but smaller than his body put together. I burst out laughing.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Seth," he replied, that shut me up when he told me that he was Seth.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were who my father was talking about." He walked over to me and when he got to me, he was the just the same height as me. His eyes meet mind and nothing click.

"Don't worry, I get the last laugh in the end anyway. Your majesty may we have moment alone?" he asked my father. My father nods and he leaves the room. "You and have a lot in command. Your father doesn't want you to be with your love and my father doesn't want me to be with a certain person either. So, I thought while we are here, maybe we can both get what we both want."

"I actually have a plan already to be put in plan, you see my father, my brother, and my cousin are planning to get rid of my love and his family, so I'm going to sabotage their plan because they need me to finish a spell, and I'm going to be ready for it."

"Well, I hope that it would work out and that my father would stop living his life through me as well. However, how would I stop my father from making me want you even more than I already do?" he asked.

"Once that you see my father had 'disappeared' you go back into the Spirit World and tell your father that the deal is off. Don't make it seem like it was all part of a plan, okay. Act like you just seen death." He nods. "So we have to act like we are in love with each other, but first I have to do something." _Billy my father is making me fall in love with Seth, the guy my father wants me to be with. Please tell Nina about is._ I thought.

_Okay, I love you._ He thought.

_I love you too. _I thought.

So when Seth and I walked out of my room, after cleaning it. We started to act like we are in love with each other, but we wouldn't hold hands, we wouldn't kiss each other, and we would act like we didn't hated each other. The odds are probably with us with the plan that I have.

I sighed.

"What's is it?" Seth asked.

"I don't want to pretend that I'm something else. I just don't want to wait to get out my father out of my hair because their plan is going to be put into action tomorrow…" he kissed me unexpectedly on the check and I slapped.

"Don't you ever do that again? I'm not something that you use a toy. I don't belong to you, I belong to the Prince of Darkness…"

"I knew it. It didn't work. You do still have feelings for that demon. Come on Lela." My father yelled. "You will finish the spell whether you like it or not." He grabbed my arm so hard that I through him against the wall.

"Your not my father here. Your brother is. Anubis is my father, not you. So don't tell me who I can and cannot be with and I'll finish the spell, my way. Unless you want to stop this war right now? You also would have to let me be with anyone that I want to be with. Or you want me to stop this my way and I'll become your enemy and you don't want that to happen." Somehow I got into his head and it was weird because I could see everything, since mom died and on. I saw him make a promise to my mom about protecting me from Billy and his family. I looked away then the part where I was in my father's head broken off.

"Now, you know why I don't want you to be around Billy and his family. They did that to your mother…"

"You can't blame Billy and Nina for what their parents did to her. They never knew my mom. They didn't do anything that like that to me…"

"No, but he did leave you…"

"Because you threaten him to leave. You made him leave. Dad, please just let me show what Billy and Nina and Lillie showed me." I placed my hand on his face and I showed him memories of our family. I showed him that we truly did love each other, but I don't think that he would believe that.

"That's just how your mother felt when she wanted the war to end…"

"No, it's different now. Billy and Nina aren't like their parents, but if they are you can put the shackles on me and take me away from him. Then I would be with the person that you want me to be with, but Seth. He loves someone else. You know who Spirit are meant to be with a certain person for a reason, though." Billy walked in with Nina and they both shook there head yes.

"I don't believe you Lela. How can you be sure that he wouldn't pull the same thing that he did in the Spirit World?"

"I would be different because we are the same people that we were in the Spirit World. Please just let Lela be happy. Just let her chose the life that she want," he said while walking over to me and held so close to him. Oh, I missed the warmth that he gave off.

"No, you will destroy him and her. That's that. Now come on," my father yelled. Now he grabbed my arm and squeezed it tight. I tried to shake him off, but the more that I pulled, the harder that his hand had gotten around my tiny wrist.

"I'm sorry," while I turned around to face them.

I didn't want that monstrous day to come. It was the day that I had to finish the spell, which would cause my life to die. I have to face that.

I sighed and walked out of my room.

"Billy and Nina, I'm sorry," I said as I walked into his room. "My father won't let me do the spell the way it is in the book. I would have to finish it though." I had tears coming out of my eyes and Billy ran to me. He put his hand on my head and whipped away the tears.

"Hey, you have to do it, no matter what. Lela, I just want you to know that I will always love you no matter what." I moved his hands down. "Why did you just do that? Wait your pregnant?" he asked.

I nod. "Lillie," I replied. Nina ran over to me and they both smothered me squashed me. I was happy and sad at the same time. I don't want have the kill Billy and Nina for nothing.

"Lela, what are you going to do? Know that you won't want to hurt us, not even now…"

"She'll have to finish the spell," Billy said.

"What? I won't do that and you know that. I love you guys and I won't do that to Tommy either…"

"Won't do what?" Danny came in saying.

"You…you, get out. I don't want to put up with you, Danny," I said. "I won't do anything that would hurt my friends and my family. You should know that."

There was a silent after that. Danny was that I was hurt and Billy knew that there was no other way to finish this.

"Well, dad told me to find and give you your part of the spell, memorizes it. Make it you life now. You not going to regret what you are going to do." Danny said while handing me the part of the spell and he tried to put his hand under my chin and tried to make it seem like I was doing the right thing, but I slapped his hand away.

"Don't even try and make me feel better about. You don't know anything about love, Danny. You would never understand a thing about it. I know that you never cried when mom died, you never show affection towards anything…"

"You don't understand…"

"No you don't understand, mom loved us and you never really cared about, you never understood that love goes both ways, not one way…"

"Just shut up for a second. You never know what people feel. They lie sometime to protect the people that they care about. You may think that Billy left because he never really cared for you, but he does. That's why I change your part from what dad put on it, so you can thank me later."

"No I don't, you need to redeem yourself, first before I thank you." I could believe that he would think that I would let him go after what he did. He had something in mind. However, I couldn't think anymore I ran to the bathroom and vomit my guys out.

"What's wrong with her?" Danny whispered.

"Please don't say a thing." I said.

I saw both of them nod their heads. Billy walked over to me and moved my hair out of the way, even though it wasn't in the way. He turned into his wolf form and nuzzled his nose at my check. I smiled, but he knew that I wasn't happy because of what he said earlier. I closed my eyes. I got up and I used magic to clean the toilet and I walked out of the room, scared if I do my part and make it seem like it was nothing.

Then, I remember my mom's spirit. She gave me her spirit before she died. It was known as Spirit Caller, her animal Spirit is a house cat, tabby to be precise. I closed my eyes and picture her, even though it's hard because I saw her die and I don't know much about her, but the memories that I do have of her, were beautiful, she was beautiful. Most caring, gracious, most loving spirit that I have ever meet besides, Billy and Nina.

She could make you laugh, when you're up set, when you don't know what to do, she can help you make up your mind. I could never understand why someone could hurt such a person like her. I don't know how she can bring someone alive. I want to know how you do it. I'm trying it your way mother, but it's not working. It's just isn't working. Please help me. I just don't know what to do; I just don't know what to do. I just want you here. Tears were coming out of my eyes and they weren't going to stop.

Then she came out of nowhere and she asked, "Oh sweet heart, what's the matter?"

"Dad's is going to make me cast a spell that I don't want to cast and it would kill my love and his family. Mommy, I now knows why he won't let me be anywhere near Billy and his family, but that's the past, that his parents killed you, but he should have to suffer the same fate. Please asked daddy to stop this. I don't what to have to this badly…" Billy walked out of his room and he saw my mom. Then he pulled me back and asked me, "What is she doing here?"

"I asked for her help, why?"

"Do you know who she is?"

"Yeah, she's my mother."

"Your what?"

"She's my mother."

"Oh," then he fainted.

"Nina, do you know why he fainted?"

"Yes, you see, your mother was someone from our kingdom, you could say that she was a trader when she left the kingdom. Oh, now I know where I've seen you before, Lela. You mother's family has been friends with my family for generations."

"So your parents tried to kill her just because she fell in love with some outside the kingdom and on top of that they were friends?"

"I'm not sure what my parents did, but that's all I really know. My parents won't talk about her after the incident." Then my mom walks in to the room after Billy gains concussion.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I didn't want you to faint," my mom said.

"It's alright," he said getting used to the fact that she right in front of him. I walked over to him and placed my head on his chest and I placed his arms around my body. I just wanted him to hold me close to him, but he wanted to get out of bed.

_Billy why did you fainted? I mean my mom might have been from your kingdom, but it took a little bit longer to actually faint._ I thought.

_I don't know Lela. I guess that the shock of seeing you and your mother in the same place, you know you look a lot like. I don't think that you ever talked about her about her. Why didn't you ever talked about her?_ He thought.

_The memories that I have of her are too painful for me to remember let alone talk about them. She was my idol. I loved so much, that the day that I saw her die, I just didn't think that I loved someone else like I did with her, but then I meet you and you change my perceptive of things. I knew that you would have something to help me deal with my mother loss, and you did show me that I should be afraid of anything._ Tears were coming out his eyes and I moved my arms around and place them on his face so that I could whip his tears away.

"Lela! Danny! Where are you two?" We heard our father's voice yelling. I was hoping that he didn't come into the room.

I got up and walked slowly to the door while Danny yelled, "Last one there is a rotten egg!" to me.

"Ugg, I really don't want to do this." I looked down and the paper that Danny handed and I read while walking out the room and down to my father actually it was more of walked into more than anything.

"Don't worry, Lela. You're going to thank me when this is all over," my dad said while I just looked my words again wondering why there is the word hope written on and not a the rest of the spell.

I walked over to Danny and asked he why he had written the word hope on it.

"Because that's what you're gonna need when the spell is finish. You're not going to finish the spell I am. Billy told me that you were good at hoping things…" I hugged him so hard that he wouldn't finish his sentences.

"Thank you Danny. I really do own you a thank you," I replied.

"Are you two ready?" dad said. We both nod.

He started off with the spell, which last only four seconds and then Momo took the next part and that only lasted for five seconds. Then Danny took the spell and I while they we chanting their little spell I was hoping that it didn't work. I just hoped for the whole time. I just closed my eyes and hoped, just like Danny said.

When the spell was over I ran to Billy. When I got to the room I was afraid to open it, open it to a room full of nothing. Nothing, no one. Neither Billy nor Nina. I just wanted to have something…have hope that Billy and Nina are all right.

I knock on the door. "Hello, Billy and Nina?" I asked.

"Come in," my mom said. Now, I am fully afraid that I didn't hope hard enough. I walked into the room and Billy's arms where open and I ran into them. I guess that Nina was all right as well because I saw Tommy smiling the same smile that he had on the day that Nina first got onto the yacht.

_Is Nina around?_ I thought.

_She should be, if I survived the spell she should have… Who is she? _I turned to find out that I was standing right in front of another girl who looked a lot like me.

"Hi, my name is Bambi," she said. She has grape purple color hair.

"Hello? Umm… I'm Lela. This is Billy…" I didn't know what to say to someone that Looked a lot like me.

"I'm looking for Danny. Have you seen him?" she asked.

"Yes, follow me." I grabbed Billy's arm and Bambi followed us. "Danny, there's a girl named Bambi who's here for you."

"Bambi, sis. How are you?"

"Better, so what's the big news?"

"Wait, Sister?" Billy and I said the same time.

"Yeah, you to are twins, that's the big news. Bambi, I should tell you that dad's upset and he won't handle anything now."

"Did you know that you had a sister?" Billy asked.

I shook my head no. "Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's older?"

"Bambi is, why?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if was still the baby of the family," I said smiling.

"C'mon, I'll show you to your room, Bambi." We walked down the hall way and then we stopped at the room that was once Kim's room.

"Thank you for letting me staying here. I know that you are probably not use to having a sister. Neither I am, so could we start like friends then work on it?"

"To me you are my sister, no way we can escape that because we look the same and I think that we…"

"Lela!" Dad yelled this time.

"Not going to talk to you," I whispered. Bambi and I both laughed.

Billy wasn't with us and then he ran to the room that we were in. "Lela, I think that you go to talk to him."

"No way, hose zay," I said. "I might be pregnant, but I'm defiantly not stupid." He walked over to me and tried to move me, but Bambi held tightly on the other arm. It was like we have known each other for years and not know that we haven't known each other.

"Fine, be like that," he stormed out of the room like Danny. _Now, I know what they were hiding from me_.

"I like having my way, Danny. Oh, and I know that you are pretty stupid, not me."

"Wait how did you know that I'm not Billy?" he asked.

"Well, I know how you would walk out of the room and Billy doesn't stomp his feet. Oh hi Billy."

"There you are. I was wondering where two went. I see that you getting Kim's old room, Bambi."

"Who's Kim?" she asked.

"Kim, Jason, Trini, Zack, Tommy, Aisha, Adam, and Rocky are our friends and Nina is Billy's older sister. They are here on the yacht right now. You can leave your stuff here and we can show you them."

We walked out on the deck and they were shock to see that I was a twin, like me. We were talking about lives and what was going on in our lives. After all that we went to bed thinking that there can't be anything bad going to happen anymore.

Billy carried me way to bed when I fell asleep on the deck in the lounging chairs.

I woke up in his arms, when was still walking to the room. "Hey, Lela what's going on?"

"My life is your now, that's what's going on." He chuckled. He stopped at the door and didn't open the door, thought. "What's the matter?"

"I'm afraid that I would make the same mistakes that I made in the Spirit World. I don't want to hurt you anymore than you were already."

"You know what Danny told me? He told me that, you said that I always hoped for everything. He put down the word hope, just because you said that I always hoped for something, instead of the spell. I own him that, I thought that he was going to make cast a spell that could destroy you and your family, and maybe our child," I placed my hands on my stomach. "I will never stop loving you, no matter what you do to me. No matter if you miss up on something. I…I…"

"I know Lela…"

"If you knew then why would you say that? I would never hate you for something that stupid. My father would not do anything that would cause me to kill myself." He opens the drawers and he placed my clothes on the bed, and then left me on the bed to get dress in the bedroom. Then he took his clothes from the dresser and went to the bathroom.

I told him it was all right to come out of the bath. I was wear a black-laced tank top that would be easily could be spotted in a white closet and I was wearing short-shorts that were black as well. He took one look at me and just looked away because he couldn't handle me wearing such show-off clothes. However, I walked over to him and kissed him. I tried to pull im to bed and it didn't work.

"Lela, you know how I feel when you are wearing these types of clothes around me," he replied.

"Well, I don't have any summer clothes that I can wear to bed because your to warm. So you have to deal with it, or you can find another girl to sleep with and I know that won't work. So…" He kissed me so that I could stop talking. He caught me off guard when he went down low, I thought that he was going to pick my up from my legs, instead he put one arm under my legs and the other one right behind my back and then took my weight down so that he could carry me to bed.

I leaned my head against his bear chest. I loved that he was only mine. He pulled me closer, but he knows that I would have to go to the bathroom. I knew that he was upset at the fact that I didn't want to change, but he understood it though.

"I'm sorry," I said while breaking the silence between us."

"Sorry about what?"

"About what I said, I shouldn't have said that. I mean you didn't want me to wear this, but I did, that's why 's sorry."

"No, it's not your fault Lela. I mean you didn't have anything else to wear and I do get even warmer and I should have said that you about. I just hate when you seduce me at night." He grabbed my hair and pulled it into a ponytail knowing that it would make sure that my hair wouldn't get in the way of my face. "I'm sorry, I just don't want your hair get in the way right now…" he yawned. I rubbed my arm up and down is chest. I loved the fact that he was going to be mine in two days.

"Billy, I know that we are just kids, well, mostly I'm still a kid, I don't want to have to do this all on my own. I just don't know what I would do if you just left me. I want to have you like I had you in the Spirit World. I don't want to have to face this world on my own. I just don't know what to do when you leave me. I just don't know how to fix my life and turned it around if you weren't there to help me…"

"Hey I learned my lesson, especially when you are pregnant." He kissed my head. I started to purr like a house cat. Well, I am more of a house cat. I just act like one. "Oh, and I will make sure that you and I are together for eternity. I promise." I turned into my white tiger cub and he held me closer. I really don't know what if he is never around me.

"Lela? Wake up, please," Danny said.

"C'mon Danny just let her sleep. She'll kick your butt into the next centenary and I have seen her do that on one of the Halliwells," Billy whispered.

"Aren't you afraid that my father would try to kill you and you sister?" Danny asked.

"Danny shut the hell up or I will make you," I said. Billy ran over to me.

"You can go back to sleep. You don't look so good, Lela. I just have to talk your dad and tell him that I won't leave you, not even if he threaten me to leave again…"

"I know that you have to talk to my father because I over heard my dad talking to my mom." I go up and I felt a little lightheaded. I didn't know why, but I could probably guess that it was something to do with the pregnancy. So, I moved a little bite slower than usual.

"Here, let me help you get out of bed," Billy said.

"Thanks, it's cold…" I said.

"That's because Danny wanted to go to Alaska." Billy said while pointing at him. "I'll get you something that you can wear. Just wrap yourself n the blanket."

"I just want you to hold me all day," I said in Latin.

"Not, now. Sweetheart." My dad's voice kind and sincere. I just nod. Billy grabbed my clothes and placed them on the bed and then they left with Billy walking behind them.

"I live you, I will always be with you, and nothing could ever separate us, I promise." Then he kissed my head and left with them. I got dressed into the clothes that Billy put out for me.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Bambi asked.

"My love is talking to Billy and I'm not sure if dad would allow me to be with him or anything. My life screwed up. I can' have a normal happy family with Billy."

"Danny said that you had a child with Billy before you two left the Spirit World. If it's that hard to remember her could you tell about my niece or nephew?" she asked.

"Her name is Lillie. She had the Spirit of the Lamb, but her spirit never came to her, when she was ding. It was hard for me to handle her death because she had some spark of life in her that I knew about. Like I was apart of her. Billy said that she was more like me than him, but she has that same smile that Billy always had. I could remember the day that Billy said that she waiting for me to go and see her in her room. I could remember her saying daddy and mommy. I never thought that I would have been a mother, but every day Billy kept on saying 'you would be a great mom to Lillie and a great wife to me. I could have never been so happy to yours forever. I will never left you.'

"However, he had gotten a note from our father that if he didn't leave or Lillie and I would have to face the consequent and by that he meant death, but he only wanted the best for me. It doesn't mean that you are going to break a promise that he made to mom. It's just means that they could have a fresh start now and the fresh start to make a difference."

Billy's mind~

"So why are we eavesdropping on their conversation. This is just rude, I wouldn't listen to their conversation," Billy said.

"Wait so you don't want to know what they are talking about you?" Danny asked.

"Even that. I trust Lela to tell me what is going on and she would tell me what she wants to tell me. I won't push to the point where I just spying on her because I love her with my life. I would die for her and I know that she would die for me. However, truly life doesn't last for an eternity. Life comes to an end at dome point in time because in every beginning here is a new end and in every end there is a new beginning. Life comes and goes before anyone knows it, that's a lesson that I learned from Lela."

"So you really don't want to know what they were talking about?" Danny asked again. I just stormed out of the room.

"Wait, don't worry about him. I just want to see if you really would do something like this because I did this with Lela and Bambi's mother and that's how she died. It was my fault that she was killed. I was just worried about her being back in her true kingdom and I'm glad that you won't do that," the Scorpion Spirit said.

"Wait your lecturing me about what Lela told me in the Spirit World. Lela knew what happen and she said that she saw the death of her mother, my family's friend. I asked her what she wanted me to do and she told me everything that she ever wanted from me and I tried my best to give her what she wanted from me. I won't try and go against what her wishes are. Even you know that you can't hurt the person that you care about because you didn't really cast the spell that would destroy us, but to see if it whether I was worthy of marrying your daughter.

"Thank you for not hurting. I would never know what to do if even you hurt her. I know that she would get over it, but it would always be with her forever and I just want her to be happy. That could mean just want what's best for Lela even though of her being in that state, I just couldn't even handle it.

"I know what feels like because when I returned to her. All that I saw of her was emptiness and I hated seeing her like that. Even before, when I first saw her all I saw emptiness and it wasn't pleasant and I didn't know how she was. I just wanted to be the one who helps her through that time and not become the one who she hated."

"Oh, that day in the garden? She seemed to be happy once again, even though you beaten her in combat, like she was waiting for some to beat her, to be stronger than she was, be the one who she could lean on. She was happy that day and then I asked her why was she so happy all a sudden and she told me your name and your last name rung a bell. All I remember of that name was a killer.

"However, should have given you the chance to prove that you were worthy of my daughter. I was just filled with rage, the rage that I felt when her mother died. I didn't want anything to happen to her, I made promise that I would protect her from you and your family, but I wasn't ready to know that she having your child, and when I heard that she was in the hospital, I just hoping that she was all right. However, when I got the hospital they said congratulation to me and I didn't know what's going on. Then they told me that I had a granddaughter and they told me that you her father…" he just stopped there and looked away.

"And when you heard that you knew that she wasn't pure like Danny or Momo, but a mixed like Lela and you wanted Lela to have child that was more good than evil in your eyes, right?"

"Yes, I didn't mean for Lillie to die. I didn't order them to kill her. When I heard that she had die, it was like the day that her mother died. I felt her pain, even though I didn't know whom that little girl was, but I couldn't do anything now. That little girl had to make the choice of gaining her spirit or not and I know that she didn't gain it. I'm sorry, son. I am truly sincerely sorry."

"Should I call you dad or Scorpion Spirit?"

"It doesn't matter, your going to be my son no matter what." He held out his hand and I took it.

Lela's mind~

"She was someone who you could see and understand even when she wasn't making any sense. She would make you laugh easily." I finished what I knew about Lillie to my sister, Bambi. I'm not sure if I could get used to the fact that I have a twin sister.

She gave me a hug and said, "Thank you, but I have to go and find Rocky. I think that I love him. I just hope that dad would allow both of us be with our loves. Hello Billy. Bye."

"Hey," he said to me.

"Hey," I said to him.

"Can we chat for a sec?"

"Is it something bad?"

"I'm not sure," he said making it seem like I is bad. My head fell, but he put his hand on the other side of my body and we head to the hot tub.

"I hope you can handle the warmth," he said to Lillie. I just had to laugh.

"If I could then she could right?"

"Maybe, he was while unzipping my jacket. "You do have your bikini on, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," I said.

"Good. Then this could work."

"What could work?"

"You'll see. I asked everyone to if I could have this place for the rest of the day." He said while taking off his shirt and I was too cold to take off my clothes. "Here, if I give you my warmth would you take you shirt off?"

I nod. He came so close to me it was like he was giving me his warm body for a second, then I realized that we were in the hot tub and we were kissing so much that I to get out of the tub because I was going to get sick. He came with me so that he could keep me warm.

It took an hour before I stopped. Billy was helping me to get to the room, but he was carrying me to the room. Then he wrapped the blanket around me and then went back to the hot tub room to get our clothes.

By the time that he got the room, I was fast asleep. I felt he coming into bed and laying right next to me. "I loved what you tried to do Billy," I whispered."

"I thought that you were asleep, but thank you for telling me that," he said.

"Billy, I want to tell you what I was talking about to Bambi, I was talking about Lillie to her. What she did, how she did everything…"

"Lela, you're tired and I don't want you to be grumpy in the morning, no offense, but I know what you were talking about because your father wanted me to make sure that I won't make the same mistakes that he did with your mother.

"I know that you knew that he was spying on her when she went back into our kingdom. Lela, I know you heard me say this over and over non-stop, in the Spirit World I am your servant. I will always be that servant, for eternity. I don't want you to worry about me watching your every move, unless you want me to?

"I just don't want to hurt you. Nor would you father want to hurt you, that's why I thanked him for not casting the spell that you thought that he cast. I know, but your right I couldn't keep my mouth shut about this, because I don't want any secrets between us.

"I want us to be honest with each other. I don't want to find out that you were having someone else's child and not tell me that you were having an affair. I just don't want to be the one how hurt you like I did in the Spirit World." His eyes drifted away trying to hide his tears, but I knew that he couldn't hide them.

"Billy, are you alright? I know being stupid, but I don't know if you're crying because you're happy or because you're upset about something?"

"I crying because you father told me that…" he just stopped there and didn't say another word. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Hey, are you two kids still up?" my father asked. Billy got up from the bed and walked over to the door and opens it.

"I hope you don't mind me still calling you Scorpion Spirit do you?" Billy asked.

He shook his head. Billy moved his arms to let him know that it was all right to come in.

"Hi daddy. What's on your mind?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I should have allowed you to be with him, but I didn't order those men to kill Lillie, they did it own their own. Baby, I'm sorry I just can't handle the fact that you were hurt and I'm sorry Billy for forcing you out of there life…"

"Daddy, it's okay. This time they can't do anything that would hurt us. You can stop the war. Please daddy when you go back into the Spirit World please tell them that the war is over…"

"Lela, I had already told them that the war is over. I just could have you marrying the enemy; I deiced that you two should be together. I just want you to feel free that since you two were meant to be."

"Thank you, Sir."

"Thank you, Daddy," I said while yawning.

"I should go, you know tomorrow is the big day. We should have the wedding in the Spirit World. Well, good night."

"Night Sir."

"Night Daddy." Then he left the room and Billy climb into bed. Billy unwrapped me so that he could wrap me into his arms and be so cozy that I fell asleep.

When I woke up, I found myself in Billy's arms again. I loved that the way that when I waked everyday, he going to be there. I tried to move without waking him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I was trying to move without waking you, Knight," I said while smiling.

I closed my eyes and he kissed me. "I'm sorry, I should have guessed that."

"It wasn't your fault, its not like we are perfect. I don't know what to do? My dad, well, our dad said that we could have the wedding in the Spirit World or…" he kissed me.

"Your so beautiful when you don't know what to do. On the count of it I don't know what to do either." I just laugh.

We got dressed and went out on the deck.

"Hey, kids," the familiar voice said. It was Peanut.

"Hello, Peanut," my father said.

"Wait how do you two know each other?" I asked.

"You're not the only one who was interested in the Human World. Your mother thought that I was crazy for ever coming to this world," he replied.

"I just that something that you got from you father, Lela," Billy whispered.

"I didn't know that you were interested in the Human World daddy. You could have told me stories of the Human World or something."

"Well, I'm not sure what you two are going to do. I mean you two have to chose whether to have your wedding here or have it in the Spirit World?"

"Actually daddy I think that we could have made a choice. We want have the wedding here and use the tradition of this world, right?"

"Yes, I hope that you don't mind that?"

"I don't really mind that. I just hope that you two can't walk down the isle together."

"We know, that was the original plan, but I'm not sure who going to walk Lela down the isle. Considering that you are her father in the Spirit World, but your bother is her father in this world," Billy said.

"I think that Anubis should walk her down the isle. I don't want my bother never he his chance at something like that."

"I'm not sure if I can do it that, Anthony. You knew her longer than I have and she's has more of spirit than a goddess in her. However, she does have the properties of a goddess, though."

While the Scorpion Spirit and Anubis where working this out. I'm not sure whom that would end out, but I know that someone that they agree on would get the chance to walk me down the isle.

Tommy and Jason pulled Billy out of the way and said that we couldn't see each other. I was upset, but I got the chance to see what they were planning to do at the wedding, even though Billy didn't think that it was a great idea.

I was told to go to a different room and I went there and I found a dress on the bed with Bambi, Nina, Kim, Trini, and Aisha. "Come on Lela. Let's get you into your dress," Bambi said.

"Okay," I said.

They handed my dress that Billy had gotten for the wedding. Then I gotten in to the dress and I was nervous ad hell. I just want the wedding over this. I just want to his wife right now… There was a knock at the door. "Hey Lela, are you ready for this?" Danny asked.

"Ready as can be," I said.

"Alright, then you don't mind if dad's the one who walks you down the isle?"

"Which dad are you referring to?"

"Scorpion Spirit."

"Okay." He walked in.

"You look beautiful, Sweetheart. You look a lot like your mother, on our wedding day. Here I have something that she wanted you to wear on your wedding day," he said.

He took a beautiful silver, purple, and black necklace and placed it around my neck. It match the dress, with the silver and purple lace.

"Come on, you can't be late for your wedding," he said while holding his arm out for me to hold until I'm in Billy's side.

It felt like hours before I could see Billy in my sight. I wanted to jump to Billy when I saw him. I just couldn't that excitement, but my dad kept his pace and so did I.

_I know that you can't wait, but you have to, Sweetheart. I don't want you to go off and leave this place thinking that it would be over, but it won't._ My father thought to me. I nod and so did Billy.

Once that I reach Billy he was smiling that smile that I love, that I was nearly laugh in my head. My dad placed my hand in his.

_Lela are you sure that you are ready to spend the rest of you life with me? I don't want to waste you life if you don't want this._ Billy thought.

_Billy, I do what this. I want you. I don't want to know what my life would have been with out you. I just want this life to be with you._ I thought.

_We'll be together tonight, I promise. I love._ He thought.

_I love you, too._ I thought.

Once that was over. We said our vows. Then Billy kissed me so sweet, that I didn't want the kiss to be over, but it had to be. Billy took me hand and we waited for everyone to walk out onto the deck where the party was taking place. Billy told me after the party that we would have to leave in the morning to get our honeymoon.

When we walked out on the deck. Everyone was glad to see us together and we were to. We had the chance to throw the cake in each other's faces and Billy sort-of licked the cake off my check, although I did asked him not to do that. Tommy handed us a towel and Billy whipped my face like I was a kid, but he made sure that nothing got on the dress.

After he got the cake off of his face, took me out on the dance floor and he tried not to step on my feet, but he did. I leaned my head against his chest and danced until my dad asked if he could dance with me. Billy let me go and I danced with Scorpion Spirit.

"You know, your mother would be happy to see you with him. Knowing that you two are truly in love, and you are pregnant. Please, Lela don't hide anything from me. You can lean on me when you can't tell Billy most of the things that you are not sure that he would understand right away. Please, I don't want to be isolate out of my own daughter's life and my grandchildren as well." We stopped dancing and he moved his hand to my face. Then he kissed my forehead. Billy turned me around and took me away to the other side of the yacht.

"I'm sorry…" Billy started to say.

"Sorry about what?"

"I'm sorry for this whole problem that you have to face. I'm sorry that I came into your life and most of all…"

"No, you were the best thing that ever happen to me. Even though we had some bumps in the road in the past, but this if a different world, a different time. It would make any sense to me if you just left me to take care of our children, I that am when I would have to make you say sorry. Not now."

"I did make you take care of Lillie and then she died…"

"Not dead, but alive. Remember she's still alive. She's inside of me. I going to have to give birth to her, but I know that you aren't going to make that same mistake, by leaving us." I leaned my head on his chest and we listen to the music and we dance at our own pace. I turned around and leaned the back of my head against his chest and placed his hands where Lillie was growing in side of me.

"This is going to be different. Lillie won't be born in the Spirit World, but in the Human world."

"You know how long pregnancy last in the Spirit World…"

"But we are in the Human World. It would take nine mouths and then are we going back into the Spirit World so that she could be born there or should we stay here and have her here." He kissed my head. "I know that I am being mean, but it's reality. You can change that."

"I know that. Can I change ht subject?"

"If you want. So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Where are we going for are honeymoon?"

"It's a surprise, but since you're giving me the puppy look. I guess that I can give you a hint and nothing else. It's very beautiful place."

"Have we been there before?"

"Maybe. You see I am not giving you any more hints. So, please do try and ask me anything else and don't go and asked anyone one else because they don't know, okay?"

I sighed. "All right you win," I wined. "Come on, they're looking for us."

"I know, but for the past couple days we haven't actually gotten time to our self and I don't want to go back to the party yet…"

"If you don't want to go back yet, then we can stay away for a few more moments," I said.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back and officially say Lela Knight?" Billy asked sarcastically.

"I don't know if I am going to change my last name to Knight from Wolf. I might have to convince you to change your last name. Can I convince you to change you last name?"

"I don't think so because didn't Lillie's last name was Knight not Wolf."

"I know, but come on. Can't you be a wolf one day? It won't hurt, I promise." Billy kissed my neck and tightens his arms around me.]

"C'mon I don't know about you, but I don't want to miss our song," he said. Then I started to listen harder and heard my favorite song, which is _True Colors_ by Cyndi Lauper. We walked back and he whispered the lyrics in my ear. I smiled on the way to the party.

It felt like they didn't notice that we were gone, just like that. I wonder what are life would be like if we kept on disappearing every time and they seem like they didn't notice.

I felt like I truly belong to him. I wanted to know what he was feeling, but I know that he would tell me that. "Lela, I love and I would never ever leave you again. I promise and I know that I have to earn that trust again…"

I woke up gasping for air. "Lela are you all right?" Billy asked.

"I'm not sure Billy. Billy have you ever told me, that you loved me and you would never ever leave me again and promised me that and that you would have to earn me trust?"

"Yes, I said that in the Spirit World… What's the matter Lela?"

"I just dreamed of those words that you said. What did I do after you said those words?"

"You told me that I had to sleep on the coach and that I would have to the trust that I lost. I don't want to lose you, or the love that you always gave to me…" I kissed him, it was so strong, it was different than any kiss that we shared in the past, it was a better thing…no, not a thing, but something that had such passionate. I loved that passionate feeling. It was better than the first kiss we shared in this world. I didn't want the kiss to be over, but I had to be. Billy placed his forehead on mine and we started to gasp for air. Then, he moved his head and kissed where his head was. "That was different, wasn't it?" he added.

"It was. Billy, if I ever make you do those things. Tell me and I would change it. I won't be the same girl in the Spirit World, okay?"

He nods and I moved my head down to his chest. I kissed at his heart.

"You may seem like you are dangerous, but really you are a push over," Billy said breaking the silence.

"Thank you for whatever complement that was…" he placed his finger on my lips.

"Shh… I think I hear something outside the door," he got out of bed and walked over to the door and picked up something. I couldn't see a thing. "Close your eyes, Love." I did what he wanted me to do. I heard his footsteps coming closer to me.

Then he placed what ever it was on me. I open my eyes to see a white tiger cub right there on my lap. "Billy, but how?"

"I knew that you couldn't stop thinking about the cub, when we had our first date. I saw that sadness in your eyes. So, I shimmer back there a few weeks ago and asked for the same cub, but I got three animals not one."

"What do you mean by three?" I saw a small wolf cub tried to jump on the bed and lick my face and a lamb trying to lay right on top of me. "Oh."

Billy chuckled. "The man at the store thought that I was nuts, but he had to knew that I was going to do something with the animals, but I won't say though."

"Billy it's like our family. You being the wolf, Lillie being the lamb, and the white tiger is I…"

"Yes, I thought that since that we are going to stay together for eternity, I thought that we could have pets, along the way… What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just that you are doing this whole thing for our family, even though it might be different than it was in the Spirit World…" I could get anything else out because the wolf and the white tiger wanted to play. "Shh, you two sleep, please?" They looked at me and walked right to me lad right next the lamb. Billy laughed. "What?"

"You still act like a mother after all these years. I'm sorry, but when you foster parents died and so did your aunt and uncles. You became the Halliwell's mother, but you had an anger problem, which is fine by me. However, they knew how to get under you skin." I pulled him into bed and we slept the rest of the night.

When morning came, the wolf cub, the tiger, cub, and the lamb disappeared. I guess that's what Billy taught them. I looked at my hand seeing if the day was yesterday, which it was. Then, I looked to see if Billy was still asleep and he was.

I got dressed and rush to the kitchen. I made everyone my aunt's famous Banana Boston Cream oat Sandwich. (I personally don't like it, but everyone else does.) I made Billy's favorite Breakfast, Wet Dog Bone Biscuit, not because he's a dog, but because he loves the way I make it. I walked into the room and he got up to eat it.

"You know you don't have to do this. I mean love it, but I can get food… Man, you're a great cook, no offence to the chiefs, but this id great. What is it?"

"Wet Dog Bone Biscuit," I said, Kim and Trini gagged, but everyone else just laughed except for Billy and me.

"What's so funny?" Billy asked.

"Their laughing because of the name and you're a wolf." I sort-of laughed that time and he didn't think it was very funny, but he laughed anyway. Even though we didn't think it was funny, though.

They left the room and we got pack for our honeymoon. I wasn't sure where we were going, but I think that we are going somewhere that would be beautiful, peaceful, lovable, and remember able. I just hope that it won't be all gushy.

I know Billy would do something special, something better than hiding in the woods like cowards and we where not anything like cowards. I hope that it would be something happy, something that doesn't look like a war is going on. I took a deep breath and looked at Billy. He just smiled.

"C'mon, that place won't stay their forever you know. It is still moving. I would love to see your reaction when you see it. I know that you're never want to leave the place," he said.

"Is that how beautiful, peaceful, and lovable?" I asked. He nods. He moved close to me and kissed my neck. Then he held me close to his body and he moved me closer to him. I can't believe that he finally belonged to me and I finally belonged to him. I just can't believe or see me without him. Bambi knock on the door.

"I just want to say see ya soon 'cause I won't leave 'cause I found my true love. I can't believe it's Rocky, but yet again I knew all along. Well see ya," she said.

"See ya. Bambi, I'm not going to kick you off the yacht. You're my sister no matter what. I won't make you leave. See ya sis," I said.

I hugged everyone and said 'See ya.' Then Billy shimmered us to an island. It was so beautiful. It was like I was here before, but I can't remember. I looked around and I wanted to run, but Billy pulled me to his side and held me. "Ls, I don't know if you know the name of this island, but it is called Phalen. Your father in this world named this place after your mother in this world, that's a part that you didn't know about."

"That's why it looks so familiar. I've have been here before. I was just about two or three. My dad brought that three of us here for a vacation, out of the Under World. He said that we will always be a family, that we will always stick together, but then, well you know the rest," I said.

Billy and I walked up to the shack and he unpacks his clothes while I had my clothes in my bag. "What's the matter, Love?"

"It's been so long since I was here and I can't believe that this place is still here…" I could say anything else. Billy moved my bag of clothes on the floor and he moved me closer to him. We both fell on the bed. I closed my eyes, trying to remember this place. It has been to long.

"I know that look on your face, Ls. What are trying to remember?"

"I was just trying to remember the time that I that I was here. I just can't not remember something without knowing what's in my head…" Billy kissed me so gently. I had to give in because I had no other choice. I love having this feeling with him. He makes me feel like I have a home. Now, thinking that I should have waited to marry him, but what if I didn't marry him, but I was pregnant with his child, would that change everything? Would I still become Lela Knight? Would Billy want me even though I said no to his proposal?

"Hey, Lela? Tell me wait you're thinking, please," his voice cut my thoughts.

"Umm…I was thinking that I should have waited to marry him, but what if I didn't marry him, but I was pregnant with his child, would that change everything? Would I still become Lela Knight? Would you want me even though I said no to your proposal?" I asked him. He just looked at me and saw that I was scared, that I didn't know what to do.

"You would always be mine, Lela. No matter what I would always have you and never had went with anyone else. I know that you're my home, no one else. My heart has always been with you…I didn't care if you said yes to my proposal, all I cared about was you being with someone that you truly loved; I didn't care if you were with me. However, you did choose me, I am glad that you did choose me. I just wanted you to be happy with the right person…" I placed one of my right finger on his lips and the other hand is moving his arms off my back.

"Listen, Billy. I would have chosen you anytime, anywhere, and any place. I would never have a child with anyone else. You have my heart in your hands, you can easily crush it in one wrong move, but you know that would be stupid…"

"I'm sorry, but that is something that I cannot handle, Ls. I cannot handle knowing that your heart would be there in my hands. If you recall the past and what I did to you and then maybe you could choose your words correctly. I just don't want to know that I can hurt you that easily. I wish that you could at least put me on a leash or something, so you could be strict with every girl that I see you could do something about it…"

"Now, how can I be a good wife if I keep getting jealous at every girl you make googly eyes at. I won't be one of those wives that keeps an eye on their husbands while they screw with other women and I know that you won't do that to our family." He flipped us on my back and he started to reach for the bottom of my shirt, but he stopped. I kissed him and pulled him closer to me.

"Ls, I love no matter what," he said while getting undress. "I can't live without you. I can't image living without my heart, my life, and my soul."

"I know. I can't see myself with anyone else. I just need you for eternity," I replied. After all that we got in bed and everything was a blur. I just need the feeling that he would be with me, give me his love, and give me his life that belongs to me.

"Lela?" Billy asked.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I love this," he said while he moved his hand up and down my back. I just hope that all of this wasn't just the hell of it. I mean I just hope that we came here for a fresh start and I don't what anything bed happening to my family.

"I love this, as well. I just hope that this wasn't for the hell of it, I truly don't want that to happen again."

"I know, I can't see me hurting you ever again, but if I do hurt you tell m..." I kissed him so that he would stop talking and I had to break the kiss up.

"I'm sorry…" I wanted to kiss him even more, let his soft, gentle lips on mine. I wouldn't even mind if he kissed my chest every now and then. I just can't understand what… Billy's hand moved swiftly on my check. I guess that I had tears coming down. I can't image crying over something…

"Lela? Are you all right?"

"I'm not sure? Why, did I have tears coming down my face?"

"No, it's just that you stopped talking and I don't know why you would be sorry. I just thought that you would be crying over something silly like…"

"I'm not crying, I was just thinking of something, that's all. I just wanted to know if you…" he kissed my neck and then my check several times before looking a me. I was wondering what he was waiting for then I realized that he was looking at me, but looking at something. I wasn't sure about what it…

"Lela, wake up, love…" he said. I woke up and bumped heads with Billy.

"Ouch, sorry, Billy. I hope you don't mind me asking how hard you head is?"

"It's not that hard, is it?"

"I don't know. I hit you in the head with mine I guess…what time is it?"

"Two in the morning, but you were screaming…and I wanted to make sure that you were all right."

"Oh…I just I had a nightmare…it's not like it would come true right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I know…you screamed in my ear, but it's okay. Everyone has his or her nightmares every now and then," he said holding me close to him.

"I'm sorry for that Billy. I didn't want to scream in you ear, but it wasn't like I had…"

"Hey, it's okay. I want you to know that you can never hurt me, not even when you tell me something that I really don't want to hear…" he stopped talking because he knew that it was very late and that he knew that I need to sleep. "We should get back to bed, love."

"I know, but can you tell me…" I feel asleep in his warm arms.

I woke up to Billy falling in the kitchen. I ran to see if I could help him, but he insist that I shouldn't worry about a thing. So, I walked outside and looked down the beach. I knew that I should go far, but I did. The beach was pretty far from the shack. I conjured some beach chairs and sat there, thinking about what my life would have been if I hadn't meet Billy. Would everything change? Would I have fallen in love with someone else? Would Lillie ever been born? All of these questions kept on repeating in my head, know that the answer would change ever time I thought of them.

"Lela, where are you okay?" Billy asked as I walked in the kitchen again, everything was back in it' place.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, then what happen to you? You disappeared out of sight. I was looking for you…"

"I was at the beach where else. Wait you said that I disappeared?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did look from end to end of the beach and I didn't see you at all. I thought that you where back in the room resting, so I walked back to the shack and you weren't here. So, started to freak out. I didn't know what to do…" I walked over to him and hugged him.

"That smells so good. What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Eggs and bacon why?" he said while trying to make me let go, and when I realized that I let him go. He walked over to the counter and handed me a plate. I wanted to see him smile, so I throw a bacon at him and he caught it. We started to laugh. "Thanks, I need to see you smile." He looked at me when I said that. I saw that he understood what I meant.

_Billy? I was think at the beach while I sitting on it. What if we never meant? Everything would change and defiantly be different. Would we fall in love with someone else? _I thought.

_I'm not sure, Love. However, I'm sure that spirits won't fall in love with a spirit if they aren't meant to be with each other. I mean they can have children, but that all, they won't have that feeling that they feel like they are home, won't feel that love that spirit would give, that's what happen with your father. I mean you father was in love with _your_ mother, but not with your brother's mother. Your grandparents forced your father to marry a wealthy woman because she had money, like your father._ Billy thought.

"Oh, well…wait how did you know that my father married someone that he didn't what to be with?" I asked.

"He told me. Remember that night that your father was talking to us. After you fell asleep. I was going to the kitchen to get two glasses of water, one for you and one for me. Your father caught me off guard in the kitchen because her was looking at a picture of you and your mother. I knew that he heard my footsteps coming, but he seemed like he didn't pay attention to me at first.

"So I got two glasses from the cabinet and walked over to the refrigerator and he said 'you should be lucky to have that she's in your life.' I nearly dropped the glasses. I asked him 'Why am I lucky to have you in my life. I know that I am going to have her in my life for ever and I loved that she's going to be there all the time.' He said 'You are lucky to have her because I never meant her mother after I married Danny's mother. My parents wanted me to marry a wealthy woman. I didn't have feeling for her, but I was forced to have he as my wife.'" Billy said.

"Oh, did you and my father talked a lot after then?"

He nods. "I talked your father. Remember when I told you that I had to talk to your father and you said that you knew that. Well, that day, he tried to force me to listen to you and your sister's conversation, but I refused to. I just told your father that if you wanted to talk about something to me, you'll will, like I will tell you anything that you want to hear from me." I hugged him. I finished my breakfast and Billy grabbed the dish from me and he went to wash it.

"I could do that…"

"No, I'm already finished."

"I wonder where we would live. I mean we can't keep on living on the ocean…"

"I know your favorite place that you would love to live there," he said.

"You always know what I like. So what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"Some where we can cuddle all the time, but you might not like the weather during the winter. However, that's the best time that we can…" I placed my finger on his lips. I know that he wants to go somewhere that is totally cold.

"You want to move to somewhere cold right?" He nods. "C'mon I know that you want that. I know that you want to live there, Billy. I love you and I would travel the ends of the earth. I can't live without you and I know that Lillie can't live without either of us. Lillie saw that I had a break down, but she was tried her hardest to not let see it." He moved his hand and rubbed it on my cheek.

"Do you want to swim?" he asked softly.

"Sure," I said. He pulled me in to the bedroom and he got change in the bathroom as usual and I got dressed in the bedroom. He was wearing a light blue swimming suit and I was wearing a hell lila, which is in German for light purple.

"Do you want schwimmen im das Meer (swimming in the ocean) or das Schwimmbad (the swimming pool). Whoa, did I just speak German?"

"Ja, spirits can speak any language…"

"Only, by touch though, right?"

"Some who are unlucky can do that, but those who are naturals, they are given the language inside of them and you're the most powerful spirit, though. I'm just the second powerful spirit…"

"No, you're in the same spot as me. I gave you mine powers, when you died. Wow, I can't believe it was that long that Xander killed you."

"Who's Xander?"

"Xander was Apocalypse, the man that tried to kill me, but wind up killing you. I can't it was that long ago."

"Ich will nichts dagengen, im Pool schwimmen, Lela."

"You really don't mind swimming in the pool? I'm I right?" I asked. He nods.

"You're a natural, Lela. I'm surprised that you failed German in school…"

"Knock it off. I'm still learning. It's not like a big thing, if you failed the languages, it's not like they're not going to hold of back because of it."

Billy kissed my head and I pulled him out to the volcano.

"Wait I thought that you said a swimming pool?" Billy said.

"There is a swimming pool, that's just the hot springs." I pulled him behind the hot springs and his jaw dropped.

"Wait, this is the pool?" I pulled him inside the volcano, but it wasn't a volcano at all, but it wasn't a real volcano. It was a swimming pool.

"Yeah, Anubis created. It was our little secret. Phalen had to look for us and she couldn't find us." I started to laugh. Billy walked over to the pool while I walked into the pool. "What's the matter scared if it's really lava?" I asked.

"No, I'm just wondering how safe I could be…"

"Just jump in Billy. Look I'm in here and I'm pregnant." He jumped in the pool and I swam to him. I held on him, I didn't want to lose him and I can't see that he would be with any of the girl that his parents wanting him to marry.

"Are you thinking again?" Billy asked breaking my thoughts.

"Umm…yeah…I was think of things."

I must have fallen asleep in the beach chair and Billy carried me to bed. I don't know what else happen, all I remember was that I never knew that being with him could be like this. My memory that I had of the Spirit World of our honeymoon was pretty bored. I just had to laugh of them.

When I opened my eyes saw that he was still asleep. His back turned to me. I didn't want to get out of the bedroom; I just want to lay with him. So, I laid my head on his shoulder and I wrapped my arms around his waste. I guess that he move to see why I did that.

"I'm sorry, Billy. I didn't want to dis…"

"It's okay, Love. I thought that you got cold or something."

"I didn't want to get out of bed, so I moved closer to you and I guess that I woke you up."

"No, I was up already. I didn't want to leave you here, in bed alone." He moved his hand on my cheek. I moved my head over and kissed his hand.

"I'm glad that I'm with you. What happen after I fell asleep in the chair?"

"I moved you here and I watch a little of T.V., but I could stay there. I mean you were having another nightmare. So, can in and tried to wake you up again, but you said that you could wake up or something would happen. I didn't understand what you meant by that. So, I let you sleep."

"I said that something bad would happen if you woke me up?" He nods. "Is that…" He kissed me.

"I'm not sure, Lela, but it could be possible. I can't tell you much because I don't much…" he yawned the rest of the sentence, so I couldn't make out what he said.

His stomach growled, I got up and made him breakfast.

"Billy…I won't hide anymore secrets if you don't want me to. I'll confused to everything you want me to tell you. I won't hide anything back."

"There are reasons why people have to have their secrets. I don't care if you do have secrets and I don't care if you tell my your life story. All I do care about is our family's safety." Billy walked over to me and held me while I drank my orange juice.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Billy asked.

"I was three months pregnant yesterday," I said. Geist nicht zeigen, dass sie bis zum neunten Monat schwanger sind. (Spirits don't show that they are pregnant until the ninth month and I have four more months to go.)

I sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"I can't believe that there's four more months left until Lillie would be born. I'm not saying that I don't want her, it's just coming to fast." Billy pulled me back into the room to get dressed, but I didn't pay attention when he got dressed and I was still in my pajamas.

"What's the matter? Are you feeling all right?" I just looked at him oddly and he came to my side then he kissed my neck.

"What are you talking about?"

"Are you going to get dressed or do you want to sleep the whole day?" Then I looked at and blush.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realized that I wasn't dress…"

"Lela, you feel a little warm. Why don't you stay in bed? I won't leave your side unless you want me to leave…" The phone rang.

"I got it, Billy." I walked over to the phone and I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Lela? Is it you?" It was Kim. "Lela, I had a premonition and it was about a small little girl, grayish hair girl standing somewhere and then she was gone. All was left of the girl was a small doll, that had a black dress and…"

"And blue eyes. The doll had a small smile, too. Am I right?" I asked.

"That's creepy and your not even here."

"I know it because that little girl was me. I was kidnapped once, in the Spirit World and I nearly got killed…I didn't know what to do." Then Billy walked out of his room and he had the doll that we were talking about. I nearly dropped the phone, but Billy caught it.

"Lela? Are you still there?" I heard Kim's voice from Billy's hand.

"Lela is in shock, right now Kim. I think that I surprised her with doll that you two were talking about," Billy said calmly.

"Oh…well, I'm sorry for bothering you two, but it felt like that doll was something important and I thought that it had some kind of value to someone. However, I wasn't so sure, though."

"Thanks for calling, Kim," Billy and I said together. Then we said our goodbyes and we hung up the phone.

"Billy, how long have you have this?"

"I found it over a couple hundred years ago…"

"Wait how old are you and not just this time."

"I'm always going to be older than you by to years, Lela. I'm 3502 years old and just like you I turned into a child every time. It's hard to control that power that is growing inside of yourself and you don't know when it's about to turn you into something…"

"I thought that I was cruse to live like that. I thought it was just I, I didn't know it happen to you either. I just thought…"

"Hey, don't worry when I first met you I found out that I you were like me. Even though your scent said another thing. I don't care if you smelled like a human. I don't care if your scent was something that drives me crazy, which it does."

"Wait can all spirit smell like you?"

"No, certain spirits have that ability. I was one of those spirits, even though I don't like it. However, I can teach you how to use that power. I think that you do have that power. I just don't want you to think that I was a stalker…"

"Wait you thought that I would think that you are a stalker after you followed me home after school like a lost puppy. After I told my cousins that I would beat then up if they didn't leave you alone…"

"Okay, I got it. You don't like it when I did that, but I had my reason…"

"Oh, sure saying that I love you, which I know is true, and taking my book and then said that I forgot it at lunch. Which was sweet of you for doing that, but at the same time was creepy. I know that you are sorry for it, and I accept it," I said and hugged him. Then he kissed me so I kissed him back.

"Lela, you should sleep, you really don't look so good," Billy said while carrying me off to bed. I fell asleep and I woke up in the middle of the woods. I couldn't find out what happen to me. I was looking for Billy and I couldn't find him.


End file.
